An Angel's Promise
by drotuno
Summary: The THIRD in the Angel series. We pick up where we last left off. Edward and Bella starting new in England...new friends, old friends...and lots of love, angst, and music. AU/slightly-OOC...and as always, lemons. Sequel to Broken Angel & Angel's Embrace.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N...Again...whenever I start a new story, I get nervous...so with bated breath, I post the beginning of the third installment of the Angel series.**

**For those that have not read _Broken Angel _or _Angel's Embrace_, I strongly URGE you to do so. This story will not make sense unless you have caught up to this time period. And if you don't believe me, then ask anyone who has read the first two. I promise you will be lost. There is a long and winding road...according to the Beatles...that leads up to this point. So please take the time to read the others first. **

**Let's re-hash a few things, shall we? The Cullens are now living in England. Edward and Bella are now in their own home and he's working at the hospital as a pediatrician with Carlisle. Time and frustrations will prove tough. **

**Nothing but my own characters and plots belong to me. The rest belongs to SM...we know it, she knows it...but we just play...LOL**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

BELLA

"Yeah, Alice," I grinned into the phone as Jasper and I left our late class. "Tell Kevin we're coming. We'll meet you there."

"Good," she giggled, "because he's just frantic that you won't show up."

"Oh, for crying out loud," I huffed, looking over at a chuckling Jasper. "Edward came home early from the hospital. There was not a chance in hell I was going anywhere that night. I barely get to see him as it is."

"True," she said, "and I totally tried to explain that to him, but he's convinced Edward doesn't exist."

I laughed, shaking my head. "He's a drama queen," I snorted. "And tell him he missed class, the loser." I heard Kevin ranting in the background. "I can not help it if my husband's schedule is a bit erratic."

"He doesn't care," Alice laughed. "See you in a few."

"I know he doesn't care," I snorted, pocketing my phone. I looked up at Jasper. "Your wife has made a strange friend at that clothing store."

"No kidding, but he's funny," he laughed, cranking the car. "So, the club, then?"

"Yeah," I sighed, looking out the window as he drove through the dark streets. I hated doing these things without Edward.

Edward's schedule was, indeed, erratic. Sometimes he was overnight, then other times it was a week straight before he had a day off. Seeing him for only a few hours before he had to be back in was driving me crazy.

Jasper and I had started classes about three weeks prior; two in the day when possible, and two at night. Our last night class for the week had just ended. It was Friday night, and Alice and her new friend wanted to hit the club.

Alice wanted to work in fashion this time around. She'd gotten a job at a small but high-end boutique, meeting probably the only gay American transfer student within a fifty mile radius, I was convinced. Not only did he work with her, but was in one of our classes, as well.

"Should we call Emmett?" Jasper smiled, pulling into a parking space.

"No, they're out hunting." I raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled. "They said they'd see us in a day or two."

"What about Eddie?"

"Working, Jazz," I frowned, trying my damnedest not to pout. "He hasn't gotten his schedule under control yet."

"Sorry, Bells," he frowned, obviously feeling all of my conflicting emotions. "Does it bother you that much?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm so proud of him that I could bust, but I miss him. I miss doing these little things with him," I smiled, waving my hand at the front door of the club.

"He does, too, Bells," he smiled, wrapping a warm arm around my shoulders and kissing my head.

"I know," I nodded, smiling as the music hit us full blast when Jasper opened the door.

We skirted around the dance floor to find Alice and Kevin at a table waiting for us. We were just a few feet from the bar. The only problem with going out with Kevin was that sometimes I had to pretend to drink. He was very observant.

"There's my dance partner!" Kevin beamed, hopping down from his stool and rushing into my arms. "As always, Isabella, you're a vision," he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"God, why do you insist on calling me by my full name?" I chuckled, shaking my head at him.

"Because full names are better," he smiled, tugging me to the table. "But I won't. What did I miss in class?"

"Nothing," Jasper and I said wryly.

"See? Then I'm not a loser, I'm brilliant," he laughed.

"Whatever," Alice snorted, rolling her eyes. "He stayed at work, and it wasn't like we were busy. Jazz, come dance with me." Jasper wrapped her up sweetly and toted her off to the floor.

I looked over at Kevin, who was watching them with a longing expression on his face. He was too cute. Handsome, really. He was tall, thin, but not skinny. With deep, dark blue eyes and light brown hair, his features were childlike, but still masculine. Once he realized we were also American, he had latched on. Plus, he and Alice had a love for clothes that was just scary.

"I need a man," he sighed, watching the two of them. I laughed, shaking my head. "Don't laugh, woman," he huffed. "It's true."

"Is that our mission tonight? To find you a man, Kev?" I chuckled, laughing even harder when he nodded pathetically. "Well, let's see," I sighed dramatically, looking around the club. "What type?"

"I don't know," he grumped. "Let's dance, then we'll shop around."

"Okay," I smiled, letting him take my hand and lead me out onto the floor.

Despite all of Kevin's hang ups, personality quirks, and overwhelmingly outgoing personality, he could _really_ dance. The first time Alice had us meet him, Kevin and I hit it off immediately on our dance moves and choice in music. It made the absence of Edward a little more tolerable. Not great, but at least I wasn't the fifth wheel in the group.

The floor was packed as we danced to Muse's _Uprising_. It was dark, heavy, and the lyrics were freeing. Kevin made me laugh as he danced around me, like he was worshiping me, only to wrap me up and meet the same rhythm I had with my hips. What was even funnier was when a particularly good looking guy would come around, Kevin would show off even more.

When the song was over, he wanted another drink, so we sat down. "Okay, help me out," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "What are you looking for?"

Kevin paid for his drink, sipping it, his eyes scanning the club. I snorted when his eyes got wide, the straw falling from his mouth back into his drink. "Jesus, he's hot...don't look, _don't look_," he hissed, putting his drink down and stopping me from turning in my seat. "He'll see you. My God...he's...just wow," he smirked, shaking his head.

"Okay," I laughed, pushing his drink back from his elbow before he spilled it. "Tell me...what's he look like?"

"A fucking God," he whispered, his eyes still wide. "Um, he looks like a model. Tall...dressed to kill. That shirt is Prada. Those pants, too, probably."

"Figures. Clothes," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "No wonder you and Alice became friends."

"Shut it," he snickered. "He has great skin...unbelievable jaw..."

"Okay, a plan, Kev...you have to have a plan," I smiled.

At that moment, the song changed. "Oh, I don't need one," he sang, pulling me from my stool. "Lady Gaga always says it all."

"Oh Lord," I chuckled, letting him lead me to the dance floor as _Love Game_ started. "It's scary you picked this song. How badly do you wanna take a ride on that disco stick?"

"Ooh, girl, you have no idea," he growled low in my ear as he spun me in front of him. "Check him out at the bar."

My eyes met dark ones as I smiled sweetly back. "You're right, Kev, he's fucking hot," I chuckled, drinking in the handsome man sitting at the bar. He was wearing black pants, his leg up on the rung of the bar stool in front of him. His fingers slowly stirred a honey colored liquid in the glass, but he wasn't paying attention to the drink. His white dress shirt was still tucked in, his sleeves rolled up to his very strong forearms. The female bartender could barely keep her eyes to herself as he loosened his red tie a little, unbuttoning the top button.

"I know," he nodded when I turned back around to face him. "He looks..._intimidatingly_ attractive. "

"Relax," I smiled. "Let's get his attention. The song is about love _games_, for crying out loud."

_Hold me and love me. Just wanna touch you for a minute. Maybe three seconds, that's enough for my heart to quit it._

I smiled at the words and let Kevin lead the dance. I could feel the eyes of the man at the bar, still staring at us, watching us. When I would turn and look, we would lock gazes every time. The song ended, and Kevin tugged me back to the table.

Handing me his empty glass, he simply begged, "Please?"

"I have to do your dirty work now? Lay the ground work for you?" I teased, taking his glass and turning towards the bar. I stopped with an evil smile. "What if he's not gay, Kev?" I chuckled, shaking the ice in his glass.

"I don't care," he growled, shooing me away. "Go, gather info, woman." I laughed softly, biting my lip. "Please, Bells?"

The man at the bar did not lower his leg when I stood next to his seat. I inhaled deeply. He smelled amazing, but I shielded myself against it. I set the glass on the bar next to his, watching his fingers continue to play with the straw in his drink. The muscles in his forearm rolled under his skin with every turn of the straw.

The bartender showed back up, but her eyes were on the man next to me. "Are you ready for another one?"

"Ladies first," he said lowly and softly next to me.

Her eyes reluctantly left him and landed on me. Her heartbeat was pounding, her face flushed. She found him just as attractive as everyone else.

"Cosmo," I smiled, sliding the glass towards her. Finally turning to the man, I said, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he nodded once, a small smile playing on his lips. "Let me," he said when the new drink landed in front of me. He handed her a few bills, and she left.

"Thank you again," I smirked, picking up the glass.

"Enjoy it," he said, his fingers still stirring the drink that didn't look touched.

"Oh, it's not mine, though," I snickered. "It's my friend's. I don't drink..._Cosmos_."

He fought his smile, but nodded politely. "Well, tell your _friend_ to enjoy. I hope to see you dance more."

"Just watching?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes. "Perhaps you could join us."

"Join _you_?" he clarified, his eyebrow rising, and I nodded. "Maybe, though your friend might be jealous. He's not happy now." I turned to see a very impatient Kevin tapping on the tabletop with his fingers, anxiously awaiting my return.

"He's...um, let's see, how do I put this? I am not on the right _team_," I chuckled, shaking my head at the very deep chuckle that reverberated around me.

"Good to know," he sighed dramatically, his head still tilted as he fought his smile. "But don't let me keep you."

With one last scan of the man's entire being, I walked away. I handed Kevin his drink back. "Not gay, pal. Fucking hot, but not gay."

"What? No," he pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "Your gay-dar is broken. He's too pretty to be straight. Honestly."

"You said that about Jasper, too, you fool. He's straight. I promise you."

"Fine," he huffed, grabbing my hand and leading me back to the dance floor. "No one else compares to him in this damn bar," he growled as we danced to the next song, but his attention was not on me. His eyes darted around, looking for his mystery man. A frown formed when he couldn't find him.

"Did he leave?" I smiled, looking around when the song changed. I turned back to Kevin. His eyes were wide again.

"Um, no," he breathed, shaking his head and looking just past me.

The song changed again to Jason Derulo's _In My __Head_, as I turned and found myself staring back into those dark eyes again.

"May have this next dance?" the man asked, tilting his head and offering me his hand.

"Yeah," I smiled and took it, biting my lip as I was pulled closer. My hips were flush with his as he slipped his thigh between mine. The lyrics made me almost laugh out loud.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

I slipped my hand up his chest to his shoulder, locking back with those dark eyes. "Did you actually request this song?" I asked, fighting my smile.

"I did," he nodded, finally letting a hint of a smile through his dark features. "It's quite fitting in many ways. Don't you think?" He chuckled, turning me so that my back was pulled to his chest. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his hands on my hips skimming down to my thighs and back up.

I caught a glimpse of Kevin back at our table. "You've upset my friend, you know."

"That wasn't my intention, I assure you." His voice was deep, and his warmth ghosted against my ear and neck. I felt surrounded as his arm wrapped around my shoulders and his face was almost pressed into my neck.

"What are your intentions?" I asked, turning back around to face him.

"The song says it all, beautiful," he smirked, his hands slipping up and down my back to my waist and pulling me closer as we ground against each other. "I want you all over me. I want you screaming for more."

"So I just have to say the word...and we'll go," I guessed, looking back up at him. He was smiling that I'd used the song's words against him.

"Yes," he nodded, threading his fingers into my hair, his brow furrowed in concentration on my neck, mouth, and then eyes.

"And is this just a one time thing, or what?"

"Oh, beautiful, I'm yours to keep," he chuckled. "Forever."

"Good to know, Edward," I giggled, finally pressing my lips to his. "How did you get out of work early?" I beamed when he wrapped his arms all the way around me and picked me up to tug me off the dance floor.

"I finally got a set schedule, my love," he smiled. "I'm yours for three days."

"Really?" I practically squealed like Alice. His smile was brilliant and sweet as he set me back down.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, picking up my hand and kissing my wedding ring. "Four days on, three days off. Does that suit you, my sweet girl?"

"At this point, I'll take anything," I gushed, kissing him again. "I've missed you, but I do love it when you pick me up in bars." I giggled, shaking my head at his unabashed smile.

"Me, too," he smirked sexily, linking our fingers together.

Since Edward had started working, one of my fantasies was that we meet up as strangers. He was really good at it, and I lived for him to flirt with me.

I looked over at the table, and Kevin was shattered. "Oh, Edward," I sighed, tugging his hand. "I think I had better introduce you. He was crushing on you hard." I giggled as I watched my beautiful husband try not to roll his eyes. I was his world. No crushes on him mattered. At all.

"Is this the famous Kevin?" Edward asked, looking down at me. He had heard about Kevin from everyone, but hadn't met him. We all liked him; even Emmett thought he was hilarious.

"Yeah, he's a hot mess," I snorted, leading him to the table. "Kevin, honey..." I smiled. "This is Edward, my husband."

"Oh!" Kevin laughed, shaking his head, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "And here I thought you were taking men from me." Kevin raised his eyebrows up and down at me.

"Hardly," I snorted, rolling my eyes, and both boys chuckled.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Kevin chuckled, shaking hands with Edward.

"You, too," he smiled, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap.

"See? I told you he existed," Alice huffed, walking up with a smirking Jasper. "Nice of you to join us, Edward."

"Thank you, Alice," he chuckled, his fingers lightly tracing down my arm, around my ring, and back up.

"I never said he didn't exist," Kevin pouted, waving her away. "I just thought Bella was exaggerating."

"Nice," I snorted, shaking my head. I took a deep breath, relishing the feel of Edward's arms surrounding me. _I'm really glad you came tonight, _I thought to him. _I've missed you. If you hadn't, I would have shown up at the hospital. _I felt a kiss to the back of my head, letting me know that he heard me loud and clear.

"How was class, sweet girl?" Edward asked in my ear.

I turned a little on his lap to be able to look at him. "Fine," I smiled, "but boring. Kevin here decided to skip tonight."

"Loser," Jasper coughed teasingly. We all chuckled at Kevin's dramatic eye roll.

"Anyway, it was fine," I nodded, kissing his cheek. "I have a paper due Tuesday."

"Yeah, we'll have to work on that," Jasper nodded, sitting between Edward and Alice.

"'Kay," I sighed, my thoughts wrapping around Edward. _Yeah, but I need alone time with you first._ He placed another kiss to my shoulder.

Kevin's eyes scanned the bar, and Edward chuckled silently behind me. I smiled, saying, "Back to shopping around again, Kev?"

"Well, yeah," he said sarcastically. "You stole my object. I have to find some way to move on." He laughed when Edward shook his head.

"There's no stealing," I chuckled. "He's belonged to me for a long time."

"Very true, beautiful," Edward nodded against my cheek, leaving a long kiss there.

"Whatever," Kevin huffed, still looking around.

I turned to Alice. "Kev says my gay-dar is broken. Maybe you can help him."

"Oh, that's a shame," she smiled, shaking her head. "Well, let's see."

"What is gay-dar?" both Edward and Jasper asked, chuckling.

"That extra sense that you have that lets you know whether someone is gay or straight. Though I was right about you, Kevin insists mine is broken," I smirked, giggling as I turned to face my husband a little more. "Let's test your _senses_, Edward." I smiled with a raised eyebrow, getting a chuckle from the table.

"Fine," he said, taking a deep breath, a smile playing on his lips. His deep honey eyes scanned the bar, but I knew he didn't have to see the person to hear their minds.

"Make it good, Edward," Kevin snorted. "I have a rep, you know."

"Shut it," Alice chided, smacking at his arm lightly. "Let's see what my brother says. He's a pretty good _judge_ of character." We all chuckled again, but it was only because we knew what Edward was capable of.

Edward's eyes flickered to Alice, and she slightly shook her head. He sighed, looking around again, his eyes landing on a man drinking at the end of the bar. He looked back to Alice, and she smiled. Sometimes, when the two of them worked together, it was hilarious. Edward was listening to minds, making a decision and looking to Alice as to how it would turn out. I couldn't imagine how many scenarios they were going through in the few minutes they were scanning the bar.

"Perhaps, you might have some...hmm, _luck_...with the man at the end of the bar," Edward said, jerking his chin in that direction.

Kevin looked over, and then turned back to Edward with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure," he chuckled, glancing at Alice, who was studying the man with a small smile creeping up her face. Jasper and I just chuckled softly, shaking our heads.

"Alice, come with," Kevin laughed, grabbing her hand and not really giving her a choice. He took his almost empty drink with him.

"What did you guys do?" Jasper and I asked Edward at the same time.

"Nothing," he laughed. "That man is gay. Alice saw that he dances with Kevin. No other decision has been made after that."

"Nice," Jasper nodded. "Fuck, who needs TV when you can play with reality?" I laughed, burying my face in Edward's neck. His body vibrated with his own laughter as his hands rubbed my back slowly and softly.

"Oh," I gasped, pulling my head back. "How's Toby?"

Toby had been Edward's main concern, even when we were in Africa for our anniversary. The little boy was only nine and had cancer. When we were away, he'd started his first round of chemo. I'd visited him a few times. The child had an amazing outlook. He was so brave, so strong, taking everything in stride that Edward told him. And my husband had really put in the hours to try and help Toby.

"His surgery went perfectly," Edward smiled, nodding slightly. "They got the rest of it. He's going to continue with chemo, but he should be in the clear. Once he was out of surgery, I couldn't detect any more tumors."

"Is that the one that Em brought the comic books to?" Jasper smiled. For some reason, ever since Edward started at the children's wing of the hospital, we'd all taken an interest, bringing presents or food to the kids. Maybe it was because we missed Edward and wanted to support him, or maybe he was proving to us there was just more to life than shopping, video games and college classes – and dance clubs.

"Yeah," Edward snickered. "He read all of them in one sitting. Loves his superheroes."

"That's really good, baby," I smiled, kissing his lips. "I'm glad you caught that."

"Me, too," he sighed, looking weary. "It wasn't easy to find in order to show the surgeon, but Carlisle helped me. It was small, but it was there."

"Oh, which reminds me," Jasper smiled. "Esme said...and I quote...'the two of you better get your butts to the house soon'." I looked at Edward and laughed. "Mom needs baby girl time _and _oldest son time," Jasper chuckled.

"There's a command we can't ignore, love," Edward snickered, squeezing me close.

"You're right. Tell her we'll come by on Sunday," I nodded, turning to Edward. "But the next twenty-four hours, you're mine."

"And what sweet torture that will be," he smirked, caressing my thigh, his fingertips just slipping under the hem of my skirt. His eyes darkened instantly, going from warm, liquid honey to deep amber, and finally, to black onyx. With that simple, innocent gesture, my body suddenly lit on fire – and Jasper felt it all.

"Ugh," Jasper rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He waved us away. "Go home, you're both sickening."

"That sounds like an amazing plan," I sighed longingly.

"You're sure?" Edward asked. "You don't want to stay?" I was shaking my head no before he'd even finished. "Well, what the lady wants..." he chuckled, setting me on my feet and standing.

"What do I tell Kevin?" Alice asked, joining us back at the table.

I looked up and saw he was flirting shamelessly with the man Edward had pointed out. When they both stepped away towards the dance floor, I chuckled. "I don't think we'll be missed."

"Probably not," Alice smiled. "I'll let you in on the scoop later."

Edward's hand skimmed down my back to my ass and squeezed. "Way later," I growled, looking up at him and taking his hand. Alice and Jasper chuckled as we walked out the door.

As Edward drove us home, he told me the details of how his schedule would work. "It will take some getting used to, sweetheart," he smiled, but his brow was wrinkled. "Four day shifts, three days off, four night shifts and then three more days off. It was the only fair way to work it out with Dr. Wilder."

"Whatever gets me more time with you," I shrugged, smiling over at him. He snickered softly, squeezing my thigh.

His touch had yet to leave my skin since we left the bar. He needed this time to reconnect just as much as I did, but it was his voice that was healing for me to hear. I had missed it – it's tenor, it's comforting yet sexy cadence. We hadn't really seen each other in what was going on two days.

Edward parked in our driveway, meeting me at my door to take my hand.

"You better be careful, handsome," I teased, looking over at the house across the street. "Mr. Baxter could be watching."

"He's not," he growled, ushering me towards the door. "He's the nosiest neighbor. Ever. His obsession with you is ridiculous."

"But I really like Mrs. Baxter. She's sweet." I frowned, looking up at Edward, whose eyes softened.

"She is, love, but her husband needs to smoke in his back garden and not watch every move you make."

"He's seventy-five, Edward," I smiled, ducking under his arm and placing myself between him and the front door. "I'm sure he's just curious, or he just can't see this far."

"He can see," he chuckled, reaching up to brush a hair from my face. "Trust me. And it's more than curiosity."

"He's still an old man, baby," I said, rolling my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck as he unlocked our door.

"So am I," he laughed, reaching down to pick me up. "Older than he is...by almost twenty-five years."

"And you're infinitely sexier than he is...I can't express that point enough," I growled into his neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist and finally breathed in the scent I had been craving for days. "Stop talking about him. I could care less about nosy neighbors right this second."

"Yes, ma'am," he snickered, carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. Edward tossed his keys and wallet into his tray on the dresser, with me still wrapped around him. "I've missed you," he sighed, walking to the bed and laying me down. He stayed above me, his eyes soft and warm.

"Talk to me," I frowned, tracing his bottom lip with my thumb. "I've missed hearing you. Tell me something...anything."

"You want a story?" he smirked, and I chuckled as his eyes darkened again. "Hmm, my sweet girl," he mused, shifting so that he was lying half on the bed beside me. His hands skimmed down my leg to my foot, pulling off my shoe and dropping it to the floor at the end of the bed, only to do the same to the other foot. His eyes followed the path his long fingers were making as he lifted my leg by the back of my knee. "Whatever do you want to hear?" he smiled as his lips pressed to the skin on the inside of my thigh.

"I don't care, baby," I shook my head, feeling my body start to ache for him from just the sound of his voice and his sweet, soft touches.

"Do I get payment for my story?" he asked, his crooked smile so sexy it took my breath away. He didn't wait for my answer, but slipped his hand up my leg and under my skirt. I giggled at his low growl when he discovered something lace, something he couldn't see.

This exchange had started months and months ago. I became fascinated with Edward's long, detailed history, and he had become greedy for any lingerie that I bought – or more precisely, me _wearing_ said lingerie. So for every story he told, I gave him his "payment," his "present." And we both were winners in the end.

"What subject, my love?" he crooned, placing another kiss to my kneecap.

"Something I was around for, but didn't know," I grinned, biting my bottom lip. My fingers wrapped slowly around his pretty red tie and tugged until I could pull it all the way off. I slipped it from his collar, dropping it to the floor beside the bed.

"Really?" He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "A hundred years...and you want something that recent."

I giggled, popping his shirt buttons open one by one. "I can't help it, Edward," I sighed wantonly, tugging him close just to kiss him. "I love hearing things that were going on while I slept or when I was at school on a sunny day," I whispered against his lips. "I like hearing you talk about things I didn't notice, or things you wanted but never said."

"Oh, my Bella," he smiled. "Haven't I said it all by now?" His hand flattened against my stomach and slipped under my shirt. His long fingers danced over my ribs like he was playing the piano, teasing the skin just under my bra.

"I never tire of it," I frowned, "so please don't stop."

"I couldn't stop, baby," he smiled, lifting my shirt enough that he could leave a long, wet kiss to my bellybutton. "I love you too much to stop. I'm honest to a fault with you. And I want you every minute of the day."

My eyes burned with unshed venomous tears. "Me, too," I nodded, trying to get closer to him and remove his shirt at the same time, a daunting task when he was practically holding me down as he teasingly flicked open most of the buttons of my blouse, leaving the one that kept my bra concealed. He left my shirt closed, but allowed me to push his off of his shoulders.

"I know, love." His eyes were distant with whatever memories he was sorting through. He fought his smile, his tongue in his cheek as he took a deep breath. His eyes caressed my face, leaning forward to kiss me softly but deeply, his tongue raking ever so gently across my bottom lip. "I remember with perfect clarity when I fell in love you," he smiled, tilting his head so that he could place a kiss on my cheek, only to drag his lips down to my ear. "I remember every kiss, every time you let me touch you or hold your hand. But I don't think I ever told you the first time I _wanted_ you."

My mouth fell open, and a breathy laugh escaped me. "Do tell, Edward," I giggled, as his fingers made their way back to my ribs. His eyes were dark, distant, but warm with the memory as his long fingers paid attention to every dip between every rib.

"I had to leave your presence," he huffed a laugh, but he shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "It was the summer between junior year and senior. It was after prom and James. You had just got the cast off of your leg, but still had to wrap it, remember?"

"Yeah," I smirked, trying my damnedest to figure out where he was going with this.

"You never knew...and you still don't, I might add," he started with a dangerously but sexily raised eyebrow, "how stunning you are. But you really didn't back then. I was waiting for Alice to help you with your bath, but...and I'm still not sure she didn't do this on purpose...she started talking with Charlie downstairs at your house." He smiled softly, a wicked gleam in his eye. "I was in your room when you came back with just a towel on."

"I remember that," I frowned, tracing his sharp jaw line to his neck and down to his collarbone. "But I stayed covered when I pulled my pajamas on, Edward."

"Not completely," he chuckled, slowly pulling down the zipper of my skirt, but again, leaving it on.

I laughed with him, not really embarrassed, but Edward's views back then were a touch old fashioned. I could imagine he was embarrassed himself. "What did you see?" I chuckled.

His hands slipped down my thigh and back up under my skirt, only to grip my ass, kneading it until I moaned aloud. "I tried so hard back then to maintain control, but once I caught a glimpse of your sweet bottom, I had to go." He smirked, his hand still caressing my butt cheek. "All my control flew out the window."

"As did you, if I'm remembering correctly," I smiled, cupping his face. "You said you needed to hunt."

"Oh, I needed to hunt," he laughed and nodded, his tongue raking across his bottom lip. "I always wanted you, loved you, needed you, but at that moment, I couldn't control a single bit of it."

"I wish I had known," I teased with narrowed eyes, "because I would have totally used that."

A laugh barked out of him as he shook his head slowly. "Oh, you would have, huh? I could have hurt you. I wasn't myself for a moment, Bella."

"Okay," I smiled, but sighed longingly at just how handsome he was looming over me. "But still, it would have been nice to know. Sometimes the lust seemed one-sided back then. You weren't exactly open about how you felt completely. And you could hear and smell everything about me."

"I know," he nodded, shifting on the bed until he was kneeling between my legs. "Shall I show you now?"

"Mmm, please," I smiled, nudging his leg with my thigh.

With careful, slow movements, he reached up and flicked open the last button of my shirt to reveal my red bra with black lace trim. I lifted my hips so that he could tug my skirt down my legs, dropping it unceremoniously behind him.

"Fuck," he breathed, his smile so crookedly sexy that I could barely stop from launching myself at him. "Red and black," he mused, bracing an arm by my head so that he could trace the edge of my bra with one long, knowing finger. "That's a little devilish, don't you think, my naughty girl?"

"I told you that I would have shown up at the hospital tonight. Your desk wouldn't have known what hit it," I purred, using my legs to pull him in closer. "Naughty doesn't begin to cover it."

"No, I'm sure it doesn't," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss my immortal scar over my heart with always the sweetest of kisses. "And how convenient that it opens in the front," he smirked, popping open my bra in the bat of an eye. "You clearly had planned that out."

"Clearly," I teased, chuckling softly until his tongue met my nipple. My head fell back to the bed as I moaned. My nipple peaked instantly, recognizing his touch, his mouth. "Edward," I growled, "don't tease me for long. Please? Tease later, but right now...I really need you."

"Let me taste, love. Let me show you how much I want you," he said, slipping down my torso, his nose ghosting along the edge of my thong. He placed wet, open-mouthed kisses to each of my hip bones. "How much I've _always_ wanted you," he growled low, tugging my thong down swiftly. He paused briefly, looking at me with a spark of mischief in his eyes. "It's quiet in here, baby..."

"It is," I laughed, watching him reach for the remote and tossing it towards me. "Did you add to it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, placing a long slow kiss to each of my thighs before lifting my right leg. "Did you?"

"Of course," I giggled. "Let's see what we have."

My old iPod sat on its dock across the room. When Edward first returned to me, he was always making me playlists. We'd taken that a step further lately. When one of us wasn't looking, we would add songs to what we called the "Bedroom Playlist." That iPod never left our room, except when it was hooked up to the computer. It was for one thing, and one thing only. Pure intimacy. Whereas my music tended to be more updated or feminine, his ranged from every decade, each song stating how we felt or what we wanted. Whereas the list started with about a dozen songs, it now held more than I'd care to admit. And we always added our songs when the other wasn't looking.

It was just one more way we relished the fact that we had our own home, our own space, without the listening ears of our siblings and parents.

I hit play, and couldn't help the snorting laugh that escaped me. Marvin Gaye's _Sexual Healing_ started to play, and even Edward smiled against my skin.

"My, my, Dr. Masen," I giggled. "Is that a prescription?"

"Yes," he whispered, swirling his tongue on the inside of my now very warm, very wet thigh. "Take every hour, on the hour. Side effects may include: the inability to walk, multiple orgasms, foul language, and increased blood flow. Use as directed," he snorted at my laugh, finally locking eyes with me. "God, Bella, I just love you, sweet girl."

"I love you, too, baby."

Finally, with one long, slow lick, his mouth met my throbbing center, and I lost myself in the feel of it. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, my hands gripping our comforter. "Fuck, Edward. I promise you that won't take long," I growled, squeezing my eyes closed tightly as he slipped two fingers swiftly inside of me. "I've wanted that for days."

"Mmm, me, too, baby." His voice was low, husky, full of want, but quickly cut off as he placed his lips over my sensitive bundle of nerves, licking it, sucking it. I was lost to his ministrations, his deep breathing, his low purrs at my taste. He sucked me hard into his mouth at the same time his fingers curled over and over inside of me, his tongue twirling around my clit, and I shattered instantly, calling his name and locking my hands in his hair.

Edward crawled up to me just as the song changed to Otis Redding's _These Arms of Mine – _another of his additions. I pulled him down to me, devouring his mouth and twisting my tongue with his in order to take in the taste of both of us.

Suddenly, there were no more words to say.

I pushed him onto his back, slipping down his body to unfasten his belt and pants. I sighed with a combination of want and frustration at the sight of his navy blue underwear. He wore them only for me and only for work, otherwise my Edward was always commando. He looked amazing in them. I wasn't quite sure which I liked better actually. I used to think the commando thing was so hot, but the way he looked in boxer-briefs just blew me away.

Gripping the waistband, I pulled them down, finally letting my eyes take him in. Tossing his underwear off the side of the bed and crawling up to his face, I braced my hands on his shoulders. I leaned down, pressing my forehead to his, our eyes forever locked onto each other's.

With subtle grips and guidance, Edward shifted me over him, his eyes pleading that I take him, that I sink down over him. I did, causing both of us to cry out. A whimpering cry left my lips at the same time the most delicious of moans left his. His neck strained as he pressed back into the bed, and we were one again.

EDWARD

There really wasn't a way to describe my feelings of having Bella to myself. Having our own home was like having a safe haven for my mind. While I heard every mind at work, it was at home that I could relax mentally. The tenor of Bella's mind was soft, loving, comforting.

I came off of a long week of shifts, finally sitting down with my co-worker, Dr. Wilder, in order to set up some sort of permanent schedule. I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't take the looks of disappointment as Bella tried so damn hard not to be just that.

She was proud of me, happy for me, but I knew she missed me as much as I missed her. I knew that changes for vampires came rarely, so taking my daily presence away from her was heartbreaking to watch. The few hours I would get with her in between shifts were nowhere near enough. Not for her, and definitely not for me. I missed my long days with my love.

I missed talking with her and playing music for her. I missed hearing her voice tell me about her classes or whatever story or paper she was working on. I missed watching her do our laundry with her headphones in, singing along with whatever song she was obsessed with at the moment. And I missed having her in my arms, just watching a movie or loving her completely with my heart, mind, body, and soul.

Yes, soul. For she gave me one. She was my soul, my everything.

My time spent at the hospital was more rewarding than I ever imagined it could be. I realized the changes in me were Bella's doing. She had made me a better man. She had made me see that I could be something more than what I had been. She made me realize that my talents could be used for something that made the world better. And she shoved me out the door everyday, telling me those same things over and over. I was good at what I did. I was making a difference. And that she was proud of me. Push, push, shove, shove. It was the same encouragement everyday. I couldn't love her more if I tried, for her bravery, for trying to be strong when I could hear her mind aching when I left, which matched my own anxiety.

We missed each other terribly.

So after a long talk with Dr. Wilder, who had a family of his own he was missing, we came up with the best schedule we could. I flew from the hospital to meet Bella, Alice, and Jasper at the club. Alice had sensed the change and texted me their location.

I smiled at the game we played. Meeting as strangers – Bella had called it. She liked the thought of flirting with me, letting me "pick her up" in some meeting place. Our games, our fantasies never ended.

As the morning slowly dawned, I looked down at my angel. We were wrapped in the blankets of our bed, the music still playing softly in the background – still my latest additions, this time Luther Vandross' _If Only For One Night_. She was wound around me as close as she could get as we just lay quietly in each other's arms.

"What?" she smiled up at me, running her fingers through my hair.

"I enjoyed watching you dance last night," I chuckled, shaking my head slightly.

She had been amazing with Kevin. I had heard from my siblings that Kevin loved Alice and Bella. That he was perfectly harmless for them to be around. I just didn't realize that he adored them so much. He loved their energy and snarky remarks. He lived to dance with Bella, who he thought was gorgeous and graceful. He loved the way she moved, feeling she brought out the best in him on the dance floor.

He also loved that he had found Americans in a country where he was feeling lonely. Despite his outgoing behavior, he was alone until he met Alice.

"You did?" she giggled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I enjoyed you watching me. Too handsome for your own good," she smirked.

"I thought I was fucking hot?" I teased, kissing her neck as she laughed.

"Oh, you are," she growled, wrapping her arms all the way around my head and holding me close as I ravished her neck with wet kisses. "Watching others want you...even if it was Kevin..." Her brow furrowed when I pulled back to look at her, a sweet moan escaping her. "Just knowing you're mine, and I..." She shrugged adorably, an impish smile on her face.

"Quite verbose this morning, sweet girl," I chuckled, flinching when she dug her fingers into my sides.

"Shut it, Masen," she growled, shifting underneath me in order to tangle her legs with mine.

I knew the Luther Vandross song was the last one I had added yesterday morning, so when the song changed again, I watched as my wife's eyes blackened to pitch and her breathing picked up. Her touches became more exploratory, more pulling, and less caressing.

My still heart stopped at the words of the Whitney Houston song _All the Man That I Need_.

Bella pulled me to her, kissing me with almost a frantic feel rolling under the surface of her emotions. I lifted myself up and settled back down between her legs. She enveloped me, pressing herself as close to me as she could get. I slipped my arms under her shoulders, and there wasn't an inch of our skin that wasn't touching.

"More, Edward," she breathed against my lips, her brow furrowing. I kissed the wrinkled vee at the bridge of her nose, nodding in acquiescence. I would give her anything. She owned me, because I didn't even want myself anymore; I only wanted to belong to her.

Yet the song that was pushing her to the edge was stating the opposite – that all she needed was me, that all _I _gave _her_ was all that she wanted. I fought my smile at the sweet impasse that we had, but I would never complain.

Her tiny hands gripped my shoulders as I sheathed myself inside of her moist warmth. Her open-mouthed gasp and whimper of pleasure at being joined again was just about the best sound I could imagine. It accompanied a writhing roll of my love's body as she ached to bring me closer, deeper. It was almost as good as the sound of my name that would burst forth from her lips in the most wanton of voices.

"Edward," she moaned, and I couldn't help but moan with her as I rolled my hips against her.

I kissed her long and deep, reading every thought she had. In her mind, we needed this reconnection, we needed to lose ourselves. In her mind, she didn't want to admit that this separation on a daily basis was almost too much. Almost.

"I'm right here, love," I whispered against her cheek, dragging my lips to the soft spot behind her ear and sucking her sweet skin into my mouth. "Right here."

"I know. Thank God," she growled, raising her head to nip and suck at my neck. Her hands slipped down my back, gripping my ass as she pulled me in deeper, her hips meeting mine. Our touches had gone from comforting to carnal quickly. "Harder, Edward."

A low growl, a feral growl, erupted from me as I grabbed her hands and linked our fingers together, pressing them above her head and driving into her with more force than I'd expected to. We were coming undone, unraveled as the electricity in the room practically charged the air around us.

I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead to hers and trying to maintain, but she stopped me. "Don't. Don't hold back," she gasped, arching up to me. "Give me everything."

"Fuck, Bella," I winced, feeling her body draw me in and causing my spiral into the abyss. She purred long and hard at my choice of words. Her mind was begging me to make her come, to lose control. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, nipping and biting at the spot that always made her cry out. "Oh, baby, come for me," I murmured against her flesh, swiveling my hips to hit the sweet spot inside of her. "You're so wet for me, love. You're so close, and you feel so fucking good. Let me feel it. _You_ give _me_ everything, Bella."

I let go of her hands, sitting back on my knees and gripping her hips. "God, you're so fucking stunning like this," I growled, shaking my head in order to not explode at just the site of her holding onto the headboard. Her body clenched hard as I raked my thumb over and over her swollen nub, and she shattered, her head flying back as my name came from her like a prayer.

Using her strength, her strong upper body pushed me back, and she was on top of me. We both smiled at the indestructibility of her body and at the groan our bed frame made. She took me in deeper, rolling her hips as her mouth hung open. I guided her hips, my eyes rolling back at the feel of her. It was her turn to take my hands and pin them at my head, diving for my mouth at the same time.

Both of us grunted through the rough kiss, tongues twisting and lips sucking, until she broke away and nipped along my jaw. "How many yesterday, love? Tell me."

"Two." I could barely think, but I knew what she was asking. She wanted to know how many nurses thought dirty thoughts about me.

"Don't they know?" she growled against my neck. "Don't they realize? You're _mine_."

"God, yes," I growled, pulling my hands free from her grip. I grabbed her hips hard, saying, "Bella, baby...so close...so close."

"Let it go. Show me you're mine."

"Jesus," I breathed, finally pulling her hips flush to mine and pulsing deep within her. "You really have no fucking idea."

I felt her smile against my cheek before she placed the sweetest of kisses there. She lifted her head and brushed my hair from my forehead as we both panted for air that we really didn't need.

The sun had risen completely to a rare sunny morning. I smiled up at her, tracing my finger down her glittering cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"I feel that way after you've ravished me," she teased, kissing my nose.

"Good," I smiled, rolling us to our sides and pulling her close. Our heads were now at the foot of the bed. "I smell plaster."

"Um, yeah," she grimaced, looking down at the headboard. "Well, that gives me something to do when you go back to work."

I followed her gaze and laughed. There was a perfect imprint of her hand through our wall. "Okay, Martha Stewart."

She snorted into a giggle. "That's Esme's fault," she smiled, wrinkling her nose. "Who knew a whole day of HGTV would stick in my mind forever."

I chuckled at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," she laughed, sitting up and pulling me with her. "I learned to fix all the things we've broken." Her face was filled with the most adorable mixture of pride and embarrassment. I couldn't help but chuckle at her, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Except for the marble counter in the kitchen," I chuckled, getting an eye roll from her.

"Right," she snorted. "Had to order that," she muttered. "So your fault." Her eyes narrowed teasingly at me.

"I have apologized for that, love," I said with a dramatic sigh. "You just can't let me find you dancing in just my t-shirt."

"Hmm, note to self..." She giggled, squirming when I reached out to tickle her. She crawled up into my lap, pressing her forehead to mine.

"Not that I'm complaining, but is there anything...mmm...else you wanted to do today?" I asked, but smiled up at her giggle.

"I want to hear you play for me."

"Piano?"

"Yeah," she nodded slowly. "I miss it. It's not the same listening to it on the stereo."

I pulled back and studied her face. "Baby, is it too much? Is this bothering you, my working?"

"No," she shook her head fervently. "I'm so proud of you."

"And I don't doubt that for one second, love, but if it's too soon for us to be separated..."

"Edward," she shook her head, cupping my face, "please don't worry about me. Please? I'm working through it just as well as I can now as I would thirty years from now." I smiled and started to speak, but she cut me off with a rough kiss. "I'm okay, I promise." She sighed deeply, but her eyes never broke from mine. "I feel I'm doing it the right way. The school is close to the hospital. Jasper is there to help me all day. Alice is right around the corner at work, and Emmett and Rose are here when we get out of class. Esme comes over all the time. I'm surrounded by a support group. I do miss Carlisle, though."

"He misses you, too," I smiled, stroking her cheek with the back of my hand. "He's off tomorrow as well, Bella. We'll go over there."

"Okay," she nodded, a smile creeping up her sweet face. "What about you? You want to quit?"

"I want what you want," I frowned, unable to answer.

"No, don't do that," she pouted, rolling her eyes. "It's not about me. Dartmouth was about me. Portland and going back to high school was about me, but not this. It's okay that you want this. How many times do I have to tell you?" She was getting angry, but it was too adorable not to chuckle at her.

I absolutely loved it when she was pushing me, encouraging me, but it was even better when I was frustrating her and she didn't back down.

"I surrender, love." I laughed when she huffed, looking up at me. "I like it at the hospital. Is that what you want to hear?" I smiled, picking up her hand and kissing her wedding ring. "I'm challenged there, but Bella...you will always come first. I can't stop that way of thinking. You're the most important thing. You know that."

"I know," she nodded, turning my ring over and over. "And I would be devastated if that ever changed, but I really want you to do what you want this time. Take the focus off of me for a while."

I grabbed her face, forcing her eyes to lock with mine. "It will _never_ change. _Ever_. You are the only thing that keeps me on this planet, love. That makes you my utmost priority. We'll keep going. We'll try this new schedule and see how it works." She nodded, her eyes and mind nothing but open and honest. But I knew my Bella; she would allow her unselfishness to hinder happiness, and that I just couldn't have.

"I will tell you, Edward," she said, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. "I would tell you if it's too much. You know that, right? You know that I'm being honest with you."

"I should hope so," I frowned, kissing her lips softly. "Unless your mind is lying," I teased.

"No, never," she smiled. "So...are you gonna play for me, or what?"

"As always, love. I am your prisoner. What you say, goes." I chuckled, handing her my shirt. Her thoughts were along the same lines as my own. We each wanted the other happy. We each wanted to try and find a way to live normal lives, but still stay wrapped around each other. And we both missed our family time. We had to find some level ground.

As we walked downstairs to the music room, I kissed the side of her head. "I love you. We can do this."

"I hope so," she smiled, biting that beautiful bottom lip of hers, "because I love you like crazy, and I am so proud of you."

* * *

**A/N...And there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and start a set schedule for posting as soon as my computer problems have been resolved.**

**There's new characters and old ones...there's a little angst, a lot of love, music, laughs, and of course...lemons. ;) You know me and my vamps...**

**Anyway, thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me...Thanks for everything.**

**Okay, I just have to hear how you liked the start...review for me. Let me know. Love you all and I will post soon, I promise...Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...So...I am to assume you're all happy to have my little vamps back? Heh. ;) I'm glad. I just love these guys just as much as you do, trust me. I saw squealing, happy dances, and what I assume to be jumping for joy. LMAO. Thank you...it means a lot. **

**Okay, so let's keep going. I feel the rhythm of this story is a little different, but the emotion is the same. OH! And don't fret...there will be more KEVIN...told you there were new characters that you would just adore. He's it. I love him like a fat kid loves cake. Seriously.**

**Get on with it...I'll see you at the bottom.**

CHAPTER 2

BELLA

"If you two don't get over here more often," Esme growled, gripping both of our faces in her hands, "I'm going to hunt you down."

"Sorry, Mom," we both mumbled through squished faces.

"You were just over at the house the day before yesterday," I huffed, shooting her a wink.

"It's not the same, and you know it," she smirked, pushing us both towards the living room. "I want you both at the same time."

"Weren't you the one that said we needed our own place?" Edward teased, ducking when she smacked at him. Her smile was barely contained as she looked up at him.

"Bella, sweetie," she narrowed her eyes at Edward first and then turned to me, "Carlisle wants to see you."

"Nice." I beamed, kissing her cheek. "His office?" I asked, and she nodded with a chuckle. I bolted through the house and up the stairs, tapping on his door.

"That better be my Bella," he chuckled, standing when I burst in. "There she is," he smiled warmly, wrapping me in a hug. "I feel I haven't seen you in ages. Please, sit with me. Catch me up."

Carlisle was trying to be subtle, but I didn't care. We had been talking like this since Edward's return into my life. I called it therapy. Carlisle called it taking care of his youngest child.

"It's about time you got a day off, too," I teased, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "Is that hospital short-handed?"

"Yes, actually," he chuckled, shaking his head. "How are you handling things? Is it difficult – being apart?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, "but I am doing okay, Carlisle."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Jasper takes amazing care of me at school. My house is never empty," I chuckled. "They worry about me."

Piano music drifted up from the parlor room downstairs. Apparently, Esme missed Edward's playing, too. He played the song he'd written just for her, and I smiled, turning my gaze back from the door.

"Forgive us," Carlisle chuckled, "we've missed you both. Edward's missed you. He worries about you when he's on duty."

"I miss him," I frowned, looking down at my hands. "Is that normal, or am I just crazy? Because it's not like I don't see him, but when I do, it's not enough. And I can't focus or find the strength to let him go when we are together. Coming here was hard today, because I know he goes back to work Tuesday. I didn't want to share."

"Normal," he nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Plus, factor in your physical connection, little one. _Completi__ l'anima _isn't easy to deal with. Marcus and I talked at length about it. Still do, actually."

"I feel selfish." I whispered this, knowing Edward could probably hear me anyway.

"Don't," Carlisle smiled warmly. "If you don't think Esme and I had to figure it all out, you're giving us too much credit. We struggled to find a way to make everything work. And you two are still new to this, still newlyweds, as Esme likes to describe you. That intense part of our love barely changes, Bells."

"I want to be able to do other things and share him with the family, but with our limited time together, it just seems impossible."

"It isn't impossible. And there's not a person in this family that hasn't gone through what you two are right now. We all understand when you keep yourselves away for weeks." He smiled, a sweet glint of mischief in his eyes. I giggled, shaking my head.

"He finally got a set schedule."

"I heard," he smiled, nodding and sitting forward. "Dr. Wilder has a brand new baby, so he wants to spend time at home as well. Brilliant schedule, actually. I'm hoping to set mine up similarly."

"Was it your idea?"

"It's one I've used before, yes. I merely suggested it to the two of them. The shifts are covered, and they get a reasonable amount of time at home." He paused, setting his elbows on his desk and touching his fingertips together. "Plus, it gives Edward time to hunt, see you, see us. He's feeling selfish with you as well. I see him struggle."

"I wish he wouldn't worry," I frowned, tilting my head. "But I understand, because tomorrow, he's off, and I have classes with Jasper. Then we have a paper due, so I can imagine we will have to work on that. All while I know there's a countdown to his next shift."

"I promise, Bells, you will find a routine. A balance."

"I know," I smiled.

"How is school?"

"Different here, but fine. We aren't taking a full schedule," I said, looking up at him, and he nodded.

"And the humans?"

I shrugged. The only human I paid any attention to was Kevin. "We don't talk to them much. Kevin is about the only one, and that's because he works with Alice."

Carlisle frowned, studying my face. "Are you purposefully not making friends?"

"Maybe," I shrugged again. "It was...hard to let go of Wendy. But I do like Kevin." Wendy had become very important to me, and towards the end of our time in the States, I'd had to let her go by cutting off all contact.

"Don't do that, Bells," he sighed, shaking his head. "Edward and Jasper were afraid you were ignoring them on purpose." He stood up to come kneel in front of me, taking my hands. "You are who you are. You make friends with humans easily. You flourish in the human world, better than I ever expected; better than any of us, really. Don't become callous to them."

"I'm not. But I need to find a way to not get so attached if I can't keep them."

He didn't say anything, but stood back up with a nod. "I can't argue that point, but don't stifle your disposition, little one. I would hate to see this life become something dark for you. You've never seen it that way before, so I would hope it never does."

"I love my life," I growled softly, almost pouting as I folded my arms across my chest. "Please don't say that, Carlisle. It's not like that at all. I promise."

Instead of sitting back behind his desk, he sat in the chair beside mine. "You're going through all of this late, too," he smiled sadly. "With everything you have been through, you're just now catching up to the daily life. No wars, no Volturi, no Victoria or James, or even Tanya." He nodded almost to himself. "This...right now, Bells, is where it gets harder. The day to day, the work, the school. Please keep that same sunny outlook you've always had."

I smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Of course," I chuckled. "Oh, Charlie wanted me to tell you hello."

"Excellent," he smiled. "And how is your father?"

"Good," I nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear. "I talked to him on the phone the other day. He and Sue enjoyed coming here. And he hates the computer, so he rarely emails."

Carlisle chuckled. "Not all of us enjoy the newest of technologies." I smiled and nodded. "What about the wolves?"

"Jake and Anna are doing great," I told him. "They continue to thank me for my Mercedes, but I begged them to stop. Izzy and Eddie are getting really big."

The piano started again, and it was my old lullaby. Edward was softly calling me to him. I smirked, looking up at Carlisle, who was shaking his head with a deep sigh.

"One more, and you're all his," he smiled. "Your shield...how are you handling it?"

"Fine," I nodded. "I suppose it's like Jasper's empathy or Edward reading minds...it's a second nature now. I don't even have to think about it. I can now feel the pull when I like someone. Kevin is a good example. I wasn't interested in meeting him, but he worked his way in anyway. I really don't need to shut out the scent of blood much anymore, either. Occasionally, yes...when there is someone that smells...strong, but not often."

"Good. Really good," he nodded. "And you're hunting enough?"

"We're supposed to go today, since we're so close to the woods."

Cullen Manor was just outside of an expansive forest. The deer were in abundance. It was the best place to hunt, considering mine and Edward's house was in the city.

The front door boomed open, with a loud Emmett singing some rock song loudly. I laughed, shaking my head. "The gang's all here, I guess."

"I guess," Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Come, let's get you back to everyone. Esme has been itching to just love on the both of you."

We walked downstairs and into the parlor, where everyone was with Edward, who opened his arms for me. I walked to him, burying my nose in his hair as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me between his legs. He was still sitting at the beautiful white piano.

"If you're selfish, what does that make me?" he asked with a sweet smile.

_Incredibly handsome...and thirsty,_ I thought to him with a smirk on my face, lightly tracing the soft skin just under his dark eyes. "Time to hunt?"

"Hells, yeah," Emmett beamed. "Go, and hurry back. We've got Nazis to kill, Bells."

OoOoOo

After hunting quickly and a rough but thoroughly satisfying make out session in the middle of the woods, we came back to the house to hang out with the family.

I did play two games with Emmett, destroying some opponent online, but really, I just wanted to sit quietly and absorb the family dynamic. With my feet on Esme's lap and my head on Edward's shoulder, I pulled my email up on my phone.

There was a part of me that wished for contact from Wendy, but knew it would never happen. I scrolled through and deleted junk mail, as my husband and family talked about current events, Marcus, and Demitri.

Edward's fingers twirled slowly and softly through a tendril of my hair, neither one of us saying anything to each other, but just keeping as much physical contact between us as we could.

"Have you heard from Marcus?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Yes, this morning, actually," he replied. "He's doing well. But you know Marcus. He hates wielding the power. He had always let Aro and Caius make all the calls, which I never understood, because Marcus was the most level-thinking one of the three of them. Aro liked power. Caius liked his rules. Marcus just always wanted to hear every side. I think he will do well in the long run. Plus, Demitri has become his second in command."

"I miss Demitri and Carina," Rose sighed. "I thought they said they were coming to visit."

"They are," I smiled, lifting my head and holding up my phone. "They sent an email yesterday. They will be here next week." I scanned through the email as Edward smiled and read over my shoulder. "Carina apparently can't take it anymore. She threatened him." I giggled, looking up into the now warm honey gaze of my husband, who kissed my forehead with a sweet smile.

"Good for her," Alice chuckled. "They hadn't completely decided, so I wasn't sure when to say."

Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up to Alice. "Why?" he practically growled.

"Relax, Edward," she sighed, rolling her eyes as we all stared at them, completely clueless. Jasper shook his head, but we waited patiently. "Marcus asked me to keep an eye on her. That's all. I was watching her instead."

"I want to know these things, Alice," he frowned, his posture stiff and almost angry.

"Edward," I admonished.

"Sorry," he grumbled, running a hand heavily through his hair.

I locked eyes with Jasper, who was losing patience, but I knew there was only one thing that Marcus would want Alice to watch, and only one thing that would cause a reaction from Edward like that.

"Tanya," I sneered.

"Yeah," Alice nodded, grimacing. "Sorry, Bella. Marcus wants to keep her in Russia as punishment, but he wants to know if they decide to leave."

I snorted a laugh, which caused everyone to turn to me. It was Edward I looked to. I shrugged one shoulder. "She won't survive her next meeting with me." My voice was flat – no emotion, no wavering. It was a fact. Emmett chuckled, but Edward's brow wrinkled as he pulled me closer.

Tanya had made herself my enemy from day one. First, she pursued Edward, who wanted nothing to do with her, and she continued to do so, even after my change and our wedding. Then, her hatred of me did not dissipate when she mated with Mark. But it was during the war with Felix that I finally couldn't be the better person anymore. She had told Felix my whereabouts. She'd wanted him to kill me, but instead, she took away the protection I was giving to everyone on the battlefield, and almost caused me to lose Edward.

"No, baby," he shook his head, hearing my thoughts. "I know it felt that way. I was fine, and you were hurt, love. We were too far apart." His gaze was patient, but just under the surface, I knew he felt the same way. He reached up and tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"I don't care," I growled.

I had been injured, my arm almost ripped off of me, when Edward came to help me. I'd been too weak, too hyped up emotionally, to tell the difference between whether Edward had gotten too far away in his struggle with Felix, or whether he had been killed. My panic had snowballed from there, resulting in my family trying everything they could to calm me down.

"And Demitri promised me...he told me he would hunt her down if she left that post. Is that what you're watching for?" I asked Alice.

"Yup," she smirked. She hated Tanya just as much as I did. Even Rose smirked, nodding slowly.

"Bella," Carlisle frowned, "I would rather Marcus handle her."

"I know you feel that way, Carlisle, but I can't promise you anything," I said, feeling a wave of calm flow over me. "I'm sorry."

"Just...let it go, Carlisle," Edward sighed, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my head. "I really can't blame her."

"Me, either," Esme growled, which caused us all to stop and look over at her. "I could have lost more than one of you that day," she huffed, looking at us all one by one. "Tanya deserves whatever punishment she gets – whether it's from Marcus...or Bella."

Carlisle's face was serious as he studied me, and then his wife.

"No," Edward answered some silent question. "But I won't stop her either. I may beat her to it, but I won't stop her." My head snapped up to look at Edward. His jaw was clenched, his eyes dark, despite our recent hunting.

"I think you should have done it ages ago," Emmett chuckled, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his thighs. "You both have come damn close."

"I don't blame you, Edward," Rose snorted. "She's threatened you both far too many times."

I looked over at Jasper, and he tilted his head at me. "Bells, don't feel guilty," he smiled, shaking his head. "We all remember that day. And we would protect each other, no matter what. So if it came down to it, we've got your back, kiddo."

Edward turned to me. "Guilty? Why?"

"It's my problem. She hates _me_."

"She's upset with us all, Bells," Carlisle said quietly, leaning back in the sofa. "And as much as I don't want to be involved, I would have to agree with Jasper. If she leaves that post, if she makes a threat against you, then..." His face was pained when he said the next sentence. "I can't say that I blame you if you..._take care of her_."

"Her decisions lie nowhere near leaving, Bella," Alice said softly. "As of right now, she only makes day-to-day decisions."

"'Kay," I frowned, feeling Edward's fingers under my chin.

"Don't feel guilty," he said intently, his face serious when my gaze locked with his. "An act against one of us is an act against all of us. You know that." I nodded, losing myself in his gaze. He meant every word, and behind his calm exterior, I could see the black hatred he had for Tanya.

"Hear, hear," Emmett beamed. "Though I'm totally upset you didn't do it sooner. But watching Mark put her arms back on from the last time was comical. I wasn't aware he didn't know left from right."

Edward's serious face softened, his eyes rolling. I couldn't help the giggle that snorted out of me.

"Did he really?" Edward chuckled, hearing something we didn't and looking over at Emmett. "I thought Demitri was joking."

"No," Emmett laughed, shaking his head. "He totally had to pull her arms back off. She was calling him every name in the book."

"Damn, sorry I missed that," Esme and I mumbled together, which only caused the whole house to crack into laughter.

"Bells," Jasper smiled, shaking his head, "we have that paper due."

"I know. Tuesday, right?" I asked, and he nodded. "After class tomorrow, we'll go straight to the house."

"Sure thing," he nodded again. I went back to my phone, reading an email from Anna and smiling at pictures of Izzy and Eddie.

"No, Em," Edward said softly, shaking his head, his fingers softly turning my ring. "Not tonight. Yes, soon, but not tonight." I looked between them, and Emmett's face was like a pouting child.

"What?" we all asked at the same time.

"Open mic night," Emmett muttered, shooting a pouting glare Edward's way.

I looked up at Edward, whose eyes were dark, but his face was wary. It had been ages since the boys had played in public, and not once since we'd moved from the States. I bit my lip, my brow wrinkling. I was divided. On the one hand, I loved when they played, but on the other, my alone time was rare with Edward lately, and from the look in his eyes, he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, so not tonight," Alice giggled, obviously reading both of our decisions and shaking her head. "Soon, though?"

"My next weekend," Edward smiled, nodding slowly. "I promise, Alice." He turned to me, his eyes soft, warm. "Let's go home, sweet girl."

OoOoOo

"What will you do while I'm at school tomorrow?" I smirked, turning on our sofa to face Edward. We were back home, just reveling in our alone time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his nose.

"Pine away without you." He chuckled when I snorted into a soft laugh. "It's only for a few hours, baby."

"I know," I nodded with a smile, pulling at him until he was on top of me. "I was just curious."

"I _should_ find you a car," he teased with narrowed eyes.

"Fine," I shrugged. "I don't need one, though."

"You haven't," he smiled, running his fingers through my hair. "And you don't seem to be in a hurry."

"I'm not," I said, shaking my head. "Jasper takes me to school. Rose drives when we go shopping. If I go anywhere, I don't mind buses or..."

"The tube, love," he chuckled. "And I hate that you take public transportation." I giggled, shaking my head at him.

"Right, because mugging me is likely to happen," I smirked, squirming and squealing when he tickled me.

"That's not what I meant, but you're right."

"But everything is so close. You're a ten minute bus ride away at the hospital. From school, Alice is not but a few blocks away. I really don't feel I'm missing out. If I needed the car, I'd come to you."

Edward had bought a Jaguar this time. It was stunning, really. And fit him perfectly. It was a hunter green with tan interior.

"True," he smiled. "So now that you've destroyed my plans for tomorrow, I have no idea what I'll do. I could fix that beautiful hand print of yours behind the headboard."

"Don't you dare," I growled, causing him to laugh, his head hitting my shoulder. "I may leave it there," I teased, smiling when he chuckled sexily. "Besides, your weekend isn't over, Dr. Masen. I hope to add to it."

"Indeed, Mrs. Masen," he purred from my shoulder, turning his head to place a long, wet kiss to my neck. "There's a goal if I ever heard one," he crooned, dragging his lips from my neck, up my jaw, to my lips. "How many times can I make you put your hand through that wall?"

"Mmm, that works both ways, baby," I smiled against his lips. "A matching hole from you may never get fixed."

He smiled, nodding slowly, but his hips gave away everything. They pressed against me slightly, eliciting a strained moan from both of us.

"Again," I breathed, my eyes closing as I shifted underneath him. We were both still dressed from being at the family house. Jeans rubbed against jeans, and I knew – I could _feel_ – that my husband was commando, which caused a shiver to run through me.

Edward's hips ground against me again as his mouth met mine. He took my bottom lip, swirling his tongue across it. I gripped his shirt at his sides, tugging it up in order to feel his skin. I pulled at his waist, feeling every muscle contract under my touch as he pressed into me again.

He moaned into my mouth, breaking away with a gasp. "Baby, upstairs...and too many clothes."

"Don't stop," I frowned, not wanting the delicious friction to end.

"You want to come like this, sweet girl?" he asked, a deadly sexy smirk on his face as he rolled his hips again.

"I want you to make me come as many times as you can, Edward."

"Dangerous, my Bella," he crooned, pressing his forehead to mine. His eyes were black fire as he watched me writhe under him. "What will you do for me? Because I really want that wet pussy of yours, baby."

_Hello, Dirty Edward_, I thought with a huffing laugh. Edward's smile became evil as he pressed against me over and over. _Have I ever missed you..._

"You have?" he growled, his own breath hitching as my fingers dug into the small of his back. "I can certainly make up for that, you know."

"How's that?"

"By fucking you six ways from Sunday," he chuckled, placing most of his weight on the elbow by my head, so that his other hand could slip stealthily up my shirt. "Would you like that, beautiful girl?" he crooned, nipping at my jaw and ripping my bra open at the same time. He cupped my now bare breast, raking his thumb across it the same time his hips pressed forward. "Would you like to be sitting in class tomorrow...still tasting me in the back of your throat, Bella?"

"Oh, God, yes," I panted, raising my hips to meet him with the next thrust of his steel-hard erection. I slipped my hands into the back pockets of his jeans and gripped his ass to hold him hard to me. I quivered, wanting release, but I loved the teasing.

"Make yourself come, baby," he said, his voice husky as he held still over me. My center was throbbing as I pressed him to me. "I can feel it through your clothes. You're so wet for me. Make yourself come, love...and I'll take over from there." He rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching at just the right time. Stars exploded behind my eyes as I shook to hold him to me. My mouth hung open as my breathing came out in pants.

"My turn," he said menacingly, but he was wearing the sexiest of crooked smiles.

"It _is_ your turn," I nodded, slipping my hand between us and rubbing his erection over his straining zipper. "Whatever shall we do with you?" I crooned, tugging open the button and slowly unzipping his jeans.

"Bella," he breathed, just barely brushing his lips over mine. His voice was full of need, of want. "I want your mouth on me."

"Okay," I smiled, pressing my lips to his, and knowing that there once was a time he wouldn't have uttered words to me like that. "Put those hands on the arm of the couch, Edward." He did as I asked, bracing himself over me as I scooted down under his body, pushing his jeans down at the same time.

When his knees were straddling each side of my chest, I wrapped my hand around his shaft, licking it slowly and relishing the taste of him.

The air rushed out of my husband's mouth when I grabbed his hips to push his length all the way in as far as I could.

"Oh fuck, baby," he gasped, catching on quickly that I wanted him to fuck my mouth. Watching his thighs flex as he pulled out, only to thrust back in over and over, caused me to moan around him. An inarticulate string of curses fell from Edward's lips, my name mixed in with them.

His thrusts became deeper, faster as his arousal twitched, growing larger when I gripped his ass just to feel his muscles roll under my fingers.

_I want to taste you, baby,_ I thought to him. _Every time I lick my lips tomorrow, I want to be able to taste you on me, Edward._

A deep feline-like growl rumbled out of him as he twitched again, pulling out of my mouth just enough to come across my lips as he roared, "Shit, Bella."

I licked my lips clean of his sweet flavor as he dragged me back up the couch. I smirked, purring as I met the slightly feral, panting Edward.

"Do you like that outfit, Bella?" he asked, his voice raspy. I nodded slowly. "Then you better have it off your body by the time I catch you in the bedroom – or it's rags, love." He was deadly serious.

"Oh, shit," I snorted, launching off of the sofa, bolting for the stairs, and stripping my shirt off. I'd barely stepped out of my jeans before I was tackled onto our bed by a sexy, growling, and naked Edward. My thong never stood a chance. It landed somewhere behind the dresser.

I laughed, my body securely wrapped around Edward as he chuckled darkly against my neck, biting at my skin roughly.

"Oh, my sweet girl," he rumbled against my throat. "If you want to feel it, taste it, _ache_ from this tomorrow, I will certainly make sure that happens." I whimpered, writhing in his embrace. "I'll mark you as _mine_ – even the humans will smell me on you."

"Oh, Jesus," I breathed, slipping my fingers into his hair and bringing his face to mine. I assaulted that filthy mouth of his, gasping as he sheathed himself inside of me with a groan and a sensual roll of his hips. My whole body pulled him closer as I lost my mind in the feel of him. All night.

All night, we drowned in skin and growls, teeth and tongues, smiles and tickling fingers, so by the time the sun rose to a dreary, rainy Monday, I couldn't tell where I stopped and Edward began.

EDWARD

Before I met Bella, time alone use to be my solace, my time to let my mind relax away from the thoughts of others. I would study the stock market, play the piano, or read. I would write in journals or study other languages. I found things to do. I fed my thirst for knowledge or my love for music.

Not anymore.

I snorted to myself as I watched the clock tick away. Bella had been gone for all of thirty minutes, and I was bored, missing her completely. Even though four and a half hours was nothing for someone of our kind, I still chuckled to myself as I wondered what to do to pass the time.

I was given strict instructions to leave all the wall repairs in the bedroom alone – which now included a fist print of my own. I was told to leave the laundry, and I would be in serious trouble if I made the bed. Apparently, the bed was to be an open invitation.

With a sigh, I checked in at the hospital, but nothing had changed. Dr. Wilder told me to enjoy the rest of my day off, that Toby was resting well after his surgery.

I added a few more songs to the Bedroom Playlist on Bella's iPod upstairs, smiling at the little joke between us. I wasn't sure what had started it, but it was always interesting to see what she came up with.

Finally, I sat down to the piano. My piano. In all honesty, it was Bella's piano. It was hers the moment I had played her lullaby to her on her first visit to meet my family. It was her piano when I came back to her. She wrapped her arms around me without hesitation, giving me more than I ever thought we would share on the very bench I was sitting on. It was her piano when, not six months later, I took her on top of it during a severe thunderstorm. It was her piano, because we had always been able to shut out the world just a little bit when I played for her.

It was her piano, because I watched my beautiful wife crumble at the thought of it sitting neglected and forgotten in Portland under a sheet. It was a symbol to her. A connection between the two of us that she just didn't want to let go of. I had watched as homesickness and a touch of trepidation at our move to London rocked her, but it was the thought of the piano that had triggered it. It was more than just an inanimate object to her. In her mind, she associated it with me, us – almost like a shared limb.

So I'd moved it; had it shipped from one side of the world to the other – just for her.

Yeah, I snorted to myself. It was hers, as was I.

I lifted the lid slowly, gliding my fingertips along the white keys and then over the black ones. I hadn't played alone in ages. Almost as if my hands wanted this more than me, they found the notes they wanted and began to play. I sank into Beethoven, Debussey, Chopin as time slipped by me. It wasn't until I heard my sister's mind did I realize I wasn't alone.

"Don't stop," Alice smiled, when I turned to look at the doorway that led from the music room to the kitchen. "I haven't heard you play like that in a long time."

"Meeting Jasper?"

"Yeah," she nodded, but smirked. "You haven't been here after school much, but we all kind of meet here. Em and Rose should be here soon."

I studied Alice's face, her mind open to me. Their presence here was for Bella. "Does it help her? Does it make the day better?"

"I would like to think so, but it's Bella," she smiled, sitting in the sofa along the wall.

This was mine and Bella's favorite room – outside the bedroom. It was nothing but windows, filling with soft light in the morning. When it rained, it seemed like we were standing in it without actually getting wet. The piano sat off to one side, Emmett's drums on the other. Every guitar that Jasper and I owned hung on hooks along the wall on the other side of the kitchen. There was a small table in the corner, where Bella's laptop still sat from the last time she was on it. And two sofas were in an L-shape in the corner. It was a fun room; a comfortable room. It was a room where we all liked to hang out.

"Sometimes, I'm not sure if she's letting on just exactly what she's feeling." Her face was nothing but sympathy.

"I'm wondering if this is too much," I sighed, looking down at my hands as I continued to play.

"She would be even more upset if you quit."

"I know," I nodded, a small smile creeping up my face as she showed me a vision of a very angry Bella if I told her I was leaving the hospital.

"You like it, then do it. She only wants what you want, Edward," Alice said, tilting her spiky head at me.

"We're trying this new schedule..."

"It will be fine," she said knowingly. I chuckled, shaking my head.

_Holy shit, Eddie's __home!_ My brother's booming mind made me laugh. He and Rose walked in, coming straight to the music room. From that one little statement, and his obvious excitement, I knew my siblings missed time with me just as much as Bella.

"Hey, bro," he smiled. "Welcome to the after school special." He plopped down on the sofa next to Alice and Rose, who both rolled their eyes.

"Shut it, Em," Rose shook her head. "Honestly. And you'd better find something to do. Jazz and Bells both have a paper they have to work on."

"Fine, I will, but after they get here. So catch us up, bro. What's it like working with _Dad?_"

I smiled, looking up from the piano to meet curious faces. Every mind wanted to know if this time it was better, if this time I felt different about it all. They had been there when I attempted this before. As easily as the knowledge came to me, my personality wouldn't allow me to stay a doctor for long periods of time. I would become angry, or I would lose the meaning of it all.

"It's good this time," I smiled, pulling my hands from the keys. "I've learned more on how to deal with humans from Bella than I did two full times through medical school." They chuckled, nodding. They knew how Bella never really changed when it came to her personality with the humans. She was no different in that respect. "There's _more_ this time. Whereas the technology is amazing, the violence, the callousness is worse. Humans are angry, and they take it out on each other and their kids." I frowned, shaking my head. "It didn't used to be that way."

"The world is pissed off," Emmett chuckled, but he shook his head, sitting forward to rest his elbow on his knees. "Seriously. If it isn't one thing, it's another. From the economy to religious wars, from global warming to oil spills. They are mad, dude. They are desperate, hungry, poor. And that's in the States, too. It's probably worse in the States, because there isn't anyone that wants to admit it." He frowned, his brow furrowed. "_Feed the starving children of the world_," he quoted from a TV infomercial. "And fuck...if there still aren't hungry people left over from that hurricane in Louisiana."

"Katrina," I murmured, and he looked up at me with a nod. "You're right. They are mad." We were all quiet for a moment. "But then on the upside..." I smiled, chuckling to myself. "The kids are smarter. They know _everything_, including those current events you just mentioned. You can actually have a conversation with them. Well, once they put down their cell phones, video games, and TV remotes."

We all laughed.

"There's more info out there," Rose chuckled. "And it's easily accessible."

"True," I smiled. "I had a twelve-year-old girl in the other day. She was in for something minor...appendicitis, and I found myself having an entire conversation with her on whether video games were too violent. She said yes," I laughed, shaking my head. I looked up at them, having missed this time with them. "She reminded me of Bella." I smiled softly. "She would rather have read her book than watch TV. Her book stayed open on her lap the entire time we talked."

"What was she reading?" Rose smirked, her eyes full of laughter.

"Whuthering Heights," I snickered.

Our conversation continued for the next hour. We all stopped when we were joined by my wife and Jasper.

"Hey, my sweet girl," I smiled, opening my arms for her. She walked into my embrace with a deep sigh, inhaling my scent. "How was class?"

"Fine," she nodded against my hair, placing a kiss there. "There's a girl with a crush on Jasper." She giggled softly, pulling back to look over at him.

"Shut it, Bells," he snorted, rolling his eyes and kissing Alice's forehead.

"It's true," she chuckled, turning back to me. "Apparently, she was pushing some heavy lust our way. I had to shield myself from it."

I laughed, looking over at Jasper, who looked like he would be blushing if he were able. "Welcome to my world," I chuckled, ducking the pillow he threw at me with a snorting laugh. "Just be grateful you can't hear what thoughts brought about the lust, brother."

"Oh, God," he grimaced. "I can't even imagine."

"It's the Southern accent," Bella teased. "He let it loose in class today. They swooned, I swear to God." I laughed, kissing her cheek, only to turn back to see Jasper squirm during this conversation. If there was someone more gentlemanly than me, it was Jasper.

"Jazz," Alice giggled, shaking her head.

"What?" he asked, practically whining. "It's not my fault, really. Bells, paper," he growled, feigning a stern face.

"Fine," she sighed, leaning against me. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my lips to her shoulder.

"What's she look like?" I chuckled, laughing when Jasper flipped me off as he pulled out his book.

"She's cute," Bella smirked. "Myra. She's shorter than me. Tiny, really. Very pretty hazel eyes and long dark hair."

"You wouldn't be so gracious if it were Edward she was crushing on," Rose teased. I chuckled, looking up at my eye-rolling wife.

"True, but she's not," Bella beamed, kissing my lips roughly.

"Sorry, dude," Emmett said, his nose wrinkling. "I hate that shit."

"It sucks," Jasper mumbled. "They get their hearts broken – I feel it. And I come across as an asshole, because everything I do encourages it, so I have to ignore them."

"Wonder what's worse..." Alice mused, looking between me and Jasper. "Hearing the heartbreak or feeling it."

"Either," Jasper and I said together with a sigh.

"Living it," Bella whispered, her teeth working her bottom lip. "She has it worse, believe me."

I frowned, looking up at her and squeezing her close. I gave up, and finally pulled her to my lap. We all stopped and looked at her. My heart sank to my stomach as I realized she was really talking about herself and my leaving.

"You only see her for a few hours. It's at night that it's tough," Bella continued, her mind not even aware she was letting these thoughts out. "It's when you're by yourself that you go through every personality trait, wondering where you went wrong. What you did to cause the guy to hate you..." She stopped, shaking her head slightly. "Girls have easily swayed self esteem. So it doesn't matter...she'll see it as her failure, no matter what."

"I'm..." I started to apologize, but Bella shot me a sharp look, shaking her head.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you apologize to __me, you're__ in deep shit._ Her thoughts hit me like a slap. _That's not what I was talking about. Every girl feels that way when they have had their hearts broken._

"Yes, ma'am," I mumbled, not sure if she was really upset or not.

_I'm not sad, love._ She sighed contentedly when she buried her nose in my hair. _I promise. _She looked over at the piano. "Did you play today?" she smiled, turning back to me as I nodded. "Will you play while we work?" Her smile was too cute not to say yes to, so I nodded with a chuckle.

Jasper and Bella worked quietly at the table as Emmett and I played different things together. He was looking forward to the next open mic night, probably moreso than the girls – which was saying something. The girls _lived_ for us to play in public. I told him to find the pub, and we would make the plans. The whole room was happy.

Once their paper on Napoleonic Liturature was written, proofread, and printed, Jasper joined us as we played. Bella sat beside me on the piano bench, resting her head on my shoulder. We played a few older songs together, discussing what to play if we went to an open mic.

But it was Bella's mind that was calling me. She knew we only had tonight before I went back to work in the morning, starting a four day work week. She ached to be alone together, but didn't want to stop our siblings from enjoying their time with us as well. So she sat quietly, and I would occasionally kiss the top of her head.

Her head snapped up at one point. _What time do you leave for work in the morning?_

"Eight," I answered, looking over at her.

"Drop me off at school. Please?" she smiled, kissing my cheek. Jasper chuckled, looking over at her and feeding off of whatever combination of emotions she was emitting.

"As you wish, my love," I chuckled. "You want me to walk you to class, too?"

"Yes," she giggled, causing the whole room to laugh. Her sweetness, her sunny outlook was something they all fed off of.

"Am I for show and tell, beautiful girl?" I laughed, flinching when she poked my side.

"Maybe," she teased with narrowed eyes. "Will you? Please?"

"Only if you come by the hospital after class," I bargained with a raised eyebrow.

"Deal," she beamed, nodding adorably.

"I'd love to," I whispered in her ear, kissing the shell of it.

"So..." Jasper surmised, "I'm meeting you at school then?"

"Yup," she sighed, laying her head back on my shoulder. In some ways, me dropping her off at class was just one more extension of our time together. But I saw a glimpse into her mind. There was a boy's face that flickered to the surface. She wanted me to mark my territory in a small way.

She hadn't even spoken to the guy that was in her class, but she knew of his feelings through Jasper, and was aware of his stares. She wanted him to know she was completely off limits. I had _zero_ problem with staking my claim.

When the other two couples finally left us for the evening, I asked her about him. "Who is he?"

"David," she frowned, standing up from the piano bench and hopping up on top of the piano itself. She was on her stomach with her chin resting in her hands, her feet bent at the knees behind her. She and I were face to face. "He hasn't said anything, but..." She sighed, lifting one small shoulder in a shrug.

I leaned in to kiss her, closing the lid to the piano keys. "But what?" I asked, tilting my head at her. "Jasper hasn't mentioned him." I reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear and tracing my fingers along her cheek.

"Per my request," she smiled, "because I wanted to tell you myself. And I want to know what he's thinking. Do you mind?"

"Do I mind making sure that someone isn't thinking obscene thoughts about my wife?" I chuckled. "I'm sure I'll live. And we'll see about this David tomorrow."

She giggled, biting her bottom lip and nodding slightly. "I figured you wouldn't, but I didn't want to assume."

"Can I mark my territory, my Bella?"

"Of course," she smirked, reaching for me when I stood up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I dragged her off of the piano, catching her legs and carrying her out of the room, bridal style.

I took her upstairs, sitting down on the edge of our bed with her still in my arms. "I love you," I said, tilting my head at her. "You know that, right?"

"I feel it, Edward," she smiled, kissing my cheek softly. "I love you, too, baby."

"Good," I nodded, shifting her on my lap to pull her closer. "Show me."

Instead of kissing me like I'd expected, she opened her mind like a flower in bloom. She showed me every kiss, every exclamation of love, every smile. She showed me our wedding, but it was when she showed me...just me...as she opened her vampire eyes for the first time, that caused my breath to hitch. Seeing the love that glowed on my face, feeling the relief of being reunited after the fight with Victoria, _that_ was her moment of love. I had loved her enough, not only to save her, but to keep her. Forever.

As I lay her down, I begged her to keep her mind open, to let me relive those memories with her. She agreed, as we lost ourselves in our history until the sun came up the next morning.

**A/N...There you go. Our little couple is trying so hard to keep it together. Though how she survives Dirty Edward is beyond me...I would be a puddle of goo. **

**So we see a little bit of Bella's issues. She's a little standoffish with the humans this time. Losing Wendy was hard for her, but it goes against her personality. **

**Next chapter you'll see Edward take Bella to school and some of her class. You'll meet the girl with the crush on Jasper. But more importantly...you'll get to meet Toby. The little boy that Edward's worked so long with. Plus a few new people.**

**Thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me. With her computer probs and mine...it was a touch and go situation...LOL**

**Now...review for me. I want to hear it. Tell me what you think...You know me...I can take it. I haven't quite decided what the posting schedule will be, but I just had to celebrate the return of my computer with another chapter. Posting at the library sucks! Most likely...and don't hold me to it...it will be Mondays and Thursdays. Until then...Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N...Here we are again...like I said, I'd try to make Mondays a permanent posting day...it's the Friday I'm worried about. But I'll do my best.**

**Okay, so you should know that Toby and Edward's relationship was in my head the second I wrote about him in the last chapter of AE. I saw that kid crystal clear. And I loved him! **

**There's a touch of angst here...if talk of suicide bothers you, then proceed carefully. Edward doesn't just deal with scrapes and bruises...and Toby...there are others to tend to.**

**So go on...see for yourself. School, hospital...enjoy.**

CHAPTER 3

BELLA

Tuesday

Edward had a side to him that wasn't anywhere close to being human. It wasn't a side he showed often. He hid it most of the time, but it would escape occasionally. He hid it behind the smooth mask of a calm exterior, behind nice clothes and cars, behind a velvet voice that when he spoke; only those that really knew him could tell he was holding back.

This side of Edward was feral, possessive, primal, dark. He was a vampire that was well over a hundred years old. He had seen wars, fought enemies. He had hunted the most foul of humans, removing their existence off of the earth, all while hearing the pleas for mercy from people that just minutes before were planning murders, rapes, and things he wouldn't even talk to me about.

Edward was also fiercely protective of me. Not just physically, because I could take care of myself that way. He would place himself in front of anything that could possibly cause me stress, strain, or worry. He never wanted to see me upset, if he could prevent it.

Add in that hidden side of Edward, a dash of human fantasies towards his mate, and a request from said mate, and there was the possibility for Edward's smooth mask to completely shatter. I truly hoped that wouldn't happen as he drove me in comfortable silence to school.

When I had asked Edward to take me to school, my original thought was to just prolong our time together and use the brief moment to relive old times. Edward taking me to school, whether it was high school back in Forks or college classes at Dartmouth, were some of my favorite memories.

There was a side of me that hated the stares my family and I received almost on a minute to minute basis. But I missed being able to smile knowingly at the fact that, yes, Edward was mine. He saw no further than my gaze, and he would continue to do so as long as the earth circled the sun. It was prideful, but I couldn't help it.

I didn't need to read the minds of the girls around me as my husband walked to my door to hold it for me. I didn't need to read minds like he did to see what they saw. With the sweetest of smiles, he held a hand out to help me out of the car. He stood there in a black suit, steel blue button down, and a tie that pulled the other two colors together. I saw the most beautiful of creatures, both inside and out.

They saw my fuck hot husband.

With turned heads and gaping mouths, the small campus rumbled around us. Students heading to their first class or the small library milled about at a little before eight in the morning. Girls gasped at the sight of him as I leaned back against the car door, smirking up at an eye-rolling Edward.

"I don't know how many times I have to explain it to you, Edward," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Don't bother," he sighed dramatically, a smile playing on his face. "Now, am I really here for show and tell..."

I laughed, my head falling back against the car. He chuckled with me, which only caused the heartbeats around us to pick up.

"No...well, yes," I giggled, taking his hand. He picked it up and kissed my ring, laughing against my skin. "But it's more than that. I want to know about this guy, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, taking my bag from me and slinging it over his shoulder. "Lead the way, my love." He linked our fingers together, his thumb making soft circles over my knuckles.

We walked through campus, and that prideful feeling hit me again, especially when one girl ran into the back of her friend when they had both stopped to stare at Edward. They just about collapsed to the ground.

"Not that I mind doing this in the least, but why does he bother you, Bella?" Edward asked, ignoring everything and everyone around us like he usually did.

I stopped and looked up at him. "I don't want another Matthew or Joe situation. If it's a crush, then fine. I can ignore that. But he stares so much," I growled softly, my brow wrinkling. "Past experience makes me nervous."

"Okay," he nodded, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "You're too beautiful for your own good," he smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "And what happens if he's not..._right_?" he asked, obviously choosing his words carefully.

"Then I've got this," Jasper smiled, walking up with a smirk. "Morning."

"What do you feel around this guy?" Edward frowned, looking over at his brother.

"Lust as always," he snorted, "but not much more. A touch of love, actually."

"He's in _love_ with her?" Edward growled low.

"He might think he is," Jasper shrugged, turning to me. "You're worried?"

"Cautious," I frowned.

"Which. One?" Edward seethed, closing his eyes to a gaggle of girls walking by.

I looked around and saw David walking down the hall. I opened my shield, showing Edward his face. My husband's head snapped around to lock onto the young man walking with his cell phone in his hand.

With a wicked smile, Jasper shook his head. "I'll be inside, Bells. Eddie, I'll drop her off at the hospital after class."

"Fine," Edward nodded absentmindedly. He turned to me, but I could tell by his facial expression that he was intently listening to the boy's thoughts. I waited patiently, watching David with my peripheral vision, but my sight was on Edward's face. The very second David's attention left his phone and found me, Edward's eyes blackened.

I knew from experience that wasn't always a bad thing. It was just his reaction to someone thinking about me period.

As David glanced at me on his way by, I watched Edward's mask slip on. He reached up, taking my bag off of his shoulder and handing it over to me. His next words were chosen carefully, on purpose. "My sweet Mrs. Masen," he smirked, "I'll see you after class, yes?"

"Yeah," I smiled, biting my bottom lip. "I'll be by as soon as it lets out."

"Good," he sighed, smiling as he leaned in with a raised eyebrow. Edward was just about to mark his territory. His lips met mine in a heated, yet controlled kiss. His teeth grazed my bottom lip, suckling on it before letting it go with a slight pop. He pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead to mine. I watched as he carefully pulled himself together in order not to either ravish me against the wall to prove a point, or snap David's neck just for thinking about me. My feral, possessive Edward was deadly sexy, but pure raw power at the same time. I was thankful for his control.

"He thinks you're perfect," he whispered. "_Fucking flawless_ is what he's thinking, verbatim." I frowned, still staring at Edward, but he kept going. "Jasper is picking up a lust vibe, but there is a confusion of love and attraction. I can't see any dangerous thoughts, only jealousy," he smiled widely.

"So it's okay?"

"No," he huffed, "it's not okay that he thinks about what's mine." He straightened up, but cupped my face, smirking. He knew how I felt about his declarations of possession.

"Edward," I growled a warning, feeling my eyes blacken.

"Bella," he warned back with a chuckle. "Ignoring him is best. He's dying to speak to you, but my presence just shattered whatever fantasy he had about you. He could tell you and Jasper weren't together." He was serious and waited for my answer, and I nodded. "Now that you're..._taken_...he doesn't know what to do."

"Okay," I nodded. "Just keep going like we were."

"Yes, I would prefer it that way."

"Thank you," I smiled, standing on my toes to kiss him again. "I gotta go, baby. Class is starting."

"You're welcome, my love," he smiled, hugging me close and picking me up off the ground for just a second. "I'll see you in a few hours. You can take my _lunch_ with me."

"What's for lunch, Edward?" I teased, dragging my tongue along my bottom lip.

"You," he growled in my ear, chuckling low when I giggled. "Love you," he whispered, kissing the shell of my ear and turning to walk down the hall.

When I joined Jasper in class, his gaze was locked on David. I sank slowly in my seat, glancing between them. "Big brother?" I whispered so low, only he could hear it.

"He's confused," he answered without looking at me, but an evil smile crept up his face. "How is my _brother-in-law_?" he asked, just loud enough that David's head shot up.

I snorted, but hid it behind my hair. "He's...perfect," I said, biting my bottom lip. "And anxiously awaiting our lunch date," I chuckled, catching a glimpse of a frowning David.

"That isn't warm and fuzzy, Bells," Jasper laughed, his head falling back. "I don't even have a size for the amount of lust you're pushing right now."

"My bad," I chuckled, shielding him from it all, but looking up at the door as Myra walked in. "Oh, look Jazz..."

"Don't," he frowned, wincing as he caught whatever vibe the sweet looking girl was feeling.

Suddenly, I realized what we must have looked like to everyone in the room. We had become what the Cullens used to be. We ignored them all, walking amongst them with a grace that was unearthly. We laughed only with each other. We communicated only with each other.

I grimaced as I remembered how Edward and his family had seemed to me when I first saw them. We had become just that. In my effort to keep myself from being hurt, like with the loss of Wendy's friendship, we had become the one thing I had tried so hard not to be. Standoffish.

"Damn," I sighed, looking at my hands and then back up to a nervous Myra as she realized the only seat left was right behind Jasper. Her heart hammered in her chest, her eyes dilating. I could smell the salt from the perspiration that started on her upper lip and palms. She was intimidated by us, by him, mostly.

"What?" Jasper asked, unable to feel my emotions due to my shield.

"She's so small..." I mused, looking from him to her. "Jazz, get up. Give the lady your seat. You're too tall. Myra, sit here," I said, pointing to the seat that Jasper vacated without a second thought. "You'll never see around his lanky-self."

"Psh, lanky," he huffed, rolling his eyes, but shooting me a wink at her sweet, shy giggle.

"Thanks," she smiled, sitting down. "You're Bella, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled, nodding. "And this former restricted view is Jasper."

"Americans or Canadians?" she asked, smiling.

"Americans," Jasper growled, rolling his eyes again. I couldn't help but laugh. He knew what I was doing. I had lifted my shield, only for him to feel it pull Myra in to us. I couldn't help it. It was what made me..._me._

I had never wanted to be the standoffish vampire that the Cullens used to be. I couldn't be that way.

"With an accent like that, could he be anything else?" I snorted, shaking my head as he kicked back in his seat. I could feel his pride in me.

"I suppose not," she chuckled, but her cheeks flushed when she turned to look at him. "Where in the States are you from?"

"Originally...Texas," Jasper snickered.

"Washington," I smiled.

The literature class began, and I knew Myra had more questions. I looked over at her more than once to find her studying me. It had been like that with Wendy, too.

When class finally let out, Jasper got up to turn our papers in. I stood up from my seat, and Myra stopped me.

"Is he...I mean...are you two..." The blush that overtook her face made me wince for her and chuckle at the same time. Blushes could be the worst telltale ever.

"He's not with me," I smiled, "if that's what you're asking. But he's taken, all the same. I'm married to his wife's brother."

"You're both married," she said, her eyebrows rising, and her mouth hanging open.

"Yes," I nodded, holding up my hand to show her my ring. "My husband and his uncle just transferred from the hospital in Seattle to here."

"Oh," she nodded, distracted when Jasper reappeared, but his attention was on his phone.

"Um, Bells," he smiled, "let's get going. Edward wanted me to drop you off right after class. Alice is done for the day."

"Okay," I nodded, picking up my bag. "See you tomorrow, Myra." She smiled and gave a small wave as Jasper and I left the classroom.

OoOoOo

"Bella," I heard behind me as I made my way down the very long hallway of the hospital. I smiled at the sound of Carlisle's voice, and turned to face him.

"Hey," I said, hugging him quickly. "I was just going upstairs to see Edward."

"Good. Let me walk with you," he smiled, offering me his arm. I loved the gentlemen in my family. "How was class?"

"You'll be happy to know..." I smirked, rolling my eyes up to his. "I made a friend today."

"Thatta girl," he beamed, pushing the button to call the elevator. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stop yourself."

"No," I sighed, looking up when the doors of the elevator slid open. We walked in and turned around. I reached over and pressed the floor for Edward's ward. "I saw what I was doing today," I sighed, looking up at him.

"Holding back?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "We never look more out of place than when we don't try to fit in. Holding back makes us stand out more. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely," he said, holding the door open when the elevator stopped. We turned down a hallway, and he stopped me. "I'm proud of you." He paused, and said, "I turn here." He smiled, gesturing to the right. "Come by the house later this week. I want to know more, okay?"

"Sure," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

We went our separate ways, and I found myself leaving the sterile, drab hallway of one ward, and entering into the brightly painted hallway of the children's ward. Despite the scent of kids, blood, medications, cleansers, and sweat, I instantly knew my husband was just down the corridor. I looked up to see him writing in a chart, a nurse at his side.

I couldn't help the wanton sigh that left me. He was in his scrubs, not the suit he had left the house with. There wasn't anything better than his perfect ass in light blue doctors' scrubs. It sat right there, defying gravity and God and all that was holy. It called to be touched. There was a reason he didn't wear those at home. I would lose my mind.

"Miss Bella," I heard behind me. I turned to see Toby sitting up in bed in his room. He wore the happiest of smiles.

"Why, Mr. Toby, aren't you looking good?" I beamed, sitting in the chair next to his bed. His color was almost a normal pink, except for the copious amounts of freckles. His head was completely bare, but he wore a hat to conceal it. His happy blue eyes gleamed with hope.

"Yeah," he smiled widely. "I'm not sure, but Dr. Masen thinks that I may be able to finish this round of chemotherapy out, and then..." He gestured dramatically by throwing his arms up in the air. "I'll be done!"

"I think that is the best thing I've heard in a very long time, Toby," I sighed, relishing his relief. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I giggled, pulling my bag from school to me. I reached in and retrieved four brand new comic books. "Mr. Emmett picked these out just for you, little man."

"Brilliant," he smiled, looking through them all. "Wow, X-Men! I love Wolverine and Nightcrawler."

"Yeah, he thought you'd like those," I chuckled, standing. "Personally, I like Wolverine, too. He's a good guy under a gruff exterior."

"Yeah," Toby nodded vehemently. "And can he ever fight..." I smiled at his enthusiasm. "I was going to watch the movies later...will you stay?"

I knew from Edward that Toby's parents were not around as much. It wasn't that they didn't want to be, but they couldn't afford to take time off from their jobs, so they worked during the daytime hours. I was sure the little guy got lonely.

"How about I stop back by after I've seen Dr. Masen?"

"Will you teach me more of Texas Hold 'Em?" he asked, his face too cute, too hopeful to say no to.

"She'll take you for everything you've got, Toby," Edward chuckled from the doorway. I smirked, looking up at him as Toby giggled.

"I'm not good yet," he argued with a sweet smile. "But she's teaching me tricks on how to beat Mr. Jasper."

"Ah," he smiled, shaking his head. "The trick with Mr. Jasper is to keep your face blank. Give nothing away."

"I know," he nodded. "But that's hard when you're holding a royal flush."

"Indeed," Edward chuckled.

"So you'll come back?" Toby verified, looking up at me with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Most definitely," I nodded, snickering at Toby's cheer.

"Let me check his vitals, love. I'll be right out, okay?" Edward asked, shooting me a wink.

I stepped out into the hallway, leaning against the wall and listening to their conversation. I could hear Edward move around Toby's bed as the little boy flipped through the pages of his new books.

"What did she bring you?" Edward chuckled.

"New comics," Toby gushed. "X-Men. She said they were from Mr. Emmett."

"Mr. Emmett has quite a collection of his own," Edward stated, shifting the sheets around. "Toby, you need to relax for me. Your heart is pounding."

"I can't help it," he whispered, sounding almost affronted.

"Comic books can't have you this excited," Edward chuckled, but I knew my husband could see what Toby was gushing about.

"Miss Bella is pretty," he mumbled.

"She is that." Edward's amusement could not be missed. "Take deep breaths for me."

"She's nice, too," Toby added between deep breaths. "She tells the most amazing stories."

"Really?" Edward chuckled again. "Which one has she told you?" I smiled, covering my mouth to stop my laugh.

"She's told me a few. One about a lion and a lamb, but Elise was in the playroom, so I think that was more for her." I grinned, shaking my head. Elise had indeed been in the playroom. She was only six, and was in for a broken arm last week. "But she told the best story about knights and sword fights. Someone had stolen the princess, and the prince led his knights into battle to take her back. They made a pact with dragons to help."

"Now _that_ I'd like to hear," Edward laughed. "You'll have to tell me that one later, Toby. Get some rest. You need to eat today. You have a treatment tomorrow."

"Yes, Dr. Masen. Tell Miss Bella that I'll have the movie on and the cards shuffled."

I giggled and walked further down the hallway. There was a reason Edward had taken to Toby at first. He was a medical puzzle, but hearing them interact together would never get old. If he was finished with his treatments, then I would miss visiting the little guy.

I wandered down to the nurse's station. I didn't see Eden, the nurse that had the largest of crushes on my husband, but there was another young nurse. She was blonde, with sharp green eyes. Her face was almost childlike, with a small nose and round cheeks. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"May I help you?" she asked, and I looked to her name tag. Brooke.

"I'm just waiting for Dr. Masen," I smiled politely.

"He's doing rounds," she said, her eyes cold as she looked me over.

I smiled again and nodded. "Yes, I'm aware. I have an appointment to see him." From the look on her face, she was jealous.

"He has no appointment next," she huffed, looking down at her schedule. "He's taking his break next."

"Exactly," I said, trying to stay kind, but she was getting a little snippy.

"Mrs. Masen," I heard from my right. I smiled up at Edward's head nurse, Helen. She was a little older, with a crinkle around her eyes when she smiled. She had a few gray hairs beginning to show in her dark, almost black hair, and she had shining hazel eyes. She was sweet and kind. She mothered Edward, and I couldn't love her more for it. "Well, won't he be happy to see you here!"

"He knows," I smiled. "How are you?"

"Excellent, as always," she beamed, walking behind the desk. "Brooke, when Dr. Masen's finished with Toby, I need you to check in on Danielle. She's...angry today. I see you've met Mrs. Masen."

"Bella, please," I smiled, trying not to smile too wide at Brooke's dejected nod. "Did you just start?"

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes slipping past me. "Today is only my second day." Her voice trailed off, and her heart pounded in my ears so hard that I almost winced. Her breathing picked up as Edward stepped up to us.

"Edward," Helen huffed dramatically, but I could tell she was about to tease him. "Get away from this desk. You should have already been on your lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled, shaking his head and handing over a few charts. "High protein for Toby today."

"I know," she scowled. "Now out." She smirked at him, pointing down the hall. "Oh, wait," she sighed. "Danielle...she's having a bad day."

Edward took a deep breath, a dark look crossing over his face as he ran a hand through his hair. "Does she sound like she wants to talk about it?"

"No," Helen shook her head. "I gave her something to calm down, but she's very frustrated today."

"Call up to Psychiatric...see if they can send Dr. Byrne down to see her," he frowned, running another frustrated hand through his hair. "Maybe she can speak with her – get Danielle to open up."

"Yes, sir," she nodded, picking up the phone. She glanced back up. "You're still in my sight, Edward. Get away from me. Spend time with that wife of yours. _She_ wants to see you; I don't." Helen shot me a wink as I snickered at the two of them.

Edward snorted, his head falling back with his laugh as he grabbed my hand. "And that's a miracle in itself, Helen. Come on, beautiful. You don't want to see Helen wield all of her power."

"Actually, I would," I laughed, waving at a chuckling Helen as she spoke on the phone.

We walked by a room that Brooke had disappeared into, and I heard a young girl snap, "I'll eat when I'm good and ready. Just get out."

Edward paused for a moment, looking down at me. "Give me a second, love." He leaned in the doorway. "Danielle, you can be angry all you want, but don't take it out on my staff. I've got someone coming down to talk to you."

"I don't care," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. She looked to be about thirteen, with bandages around each wrist. I could already smell the salt from the tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to go home."

"You can't," he said calmly. "You have no choice but to stay. That entire bottle of pills you decided to swallow has caused damage to your kidneys and liver. We have to see if their functions pick back up."

She glared at him, but didn't say anything. She radiated anger, hurt, and dark fear. She nodded in acquiescence. He turned to leave, taking my hand again.

"Attempted suicide?" I asked, frowning as we made our way into his office. "She's a baby."

"She's thirteen going on forty," he growled and nodded, shaking his head. "She's...damaged."

"Damaged how?"

He looked up at me, his brow furrowed as he fell into his chair. He opened his arms for me, and I sat in his lap sideways. "She's been in a home that could care less about her. She's very lonely, but wants to be alone. In her mind, she wants to talk, but is scared to actually say what has happened to her."

"And you can't say anything, but you know what happened."

"Yes and no," he winced, wrapping his arms around me, placing a small kiss to my cheek. "She tries damn hard to not think about any of it."

"Saying the words makes it all too real, Edward," I frowned. "If she's been hurt by someone, then she already feels small, weak, and vulnerable. Saying it out loud is like admitting you're nothing, that you can't handle anything. If she stays angry and keeps the wall up, that's the only power she has. It feels good. It means she has control of something. It'll take time, baby. Patience."

He studied my face and reached up to trace a finger along my cheekbone. When he had come back to me, Edward found me a helpless mess and in an abusive relationship with Jake. I shook my head at him. "Don't."

"I was thinking you've come so far." He tilted his head at me and smiled sadly.

"I suppose," I shrugged. "My human memories are a little blurry around that time – on purpose."

He looked at me and nodded. "How was class today?"

"I made friends with Myra," I chuckled.

"The girl that likes Jasper?" he smiled widely.

"Yeah," I giggled. "She's really nice."

"Good," he said, frowning when I stood up from his lap. I wanted to look around his office. I hadn't visited him at work in a week.

"You've added pictures."

"I miss you. They help," he chuckled, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Plus, I think every time Esme visits, she brings more."

"Of course she does," I snickered, turning to look at him. "She misses you."

"I know," he smiled. "But she's happy for us. At first, she missed me like when I left for ten years so long ago."

"She told me once," I nodded, leaning against his filing cabinet. His office was small, but Esme had personalized it for him. Her influence was on every surface. "She couldn't love you more if you were her own."

He smiled sweetly, tilting his head and looking up at me in an innocent way. He had no clue how adorable that look was. None. It was a look that stripped him of his many years straight down to the seventeen-year-old boy that he would always be. I smiled at him.

"What did she tell you?"

"That with your help, you made her transition into this life easier, even when you were struggling yourself," I said, picking up a picture of Edward and me at prom in Forks. I was still human in the picture, staring at him like he would disappear. The picture was in black and white, but I didn't need color to see the blush spreading over my face as I looked up at him. The love we shared was breathtaking, even then.

"She gives me too much credit, or she's remembering it wrong," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I would answer her thoughts instead of her voice. I couldn't tell the difference back then. But I knew when she was...hurting." He frowned, his eyes far away with the memory.

"No, baby," I smiled. "She tells it that same way."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm," I nodded. "She's aware that her first years were hard for you and Carlisle."

"Not...hard," he smiled indulgently. "Just...awkward. It was the beginning of being in the way of a new couple." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Parents, at that," I teased. I stared down at the picture of us again.

"What are you thinking? You're shielded from me," he smiled softly, but he was tilting his head like he used to. "Which picture is that?"

I smiled, turning it to face him. He smiled so beautifully, it stopped my breathing for a moment. "Do you miss her?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. He sat forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't miss _him_."

"Don't evade, Edward," I laughed softly, but his brow furrowed. "Do you miss warm and soft and _fragrant_?"

He reached out, gripping the front of my denim skirt, and pulled me roughly to him, positioning me between his legs. "Are you kidding me, love?" he growled, his face serious but sweetly sympathetic. I didn't answer, but just waited for his reply. "No, baby," he shook his head. "I loved her, lived for her, but she was so fragile. I...please don't ask me that again, Bella. I love _you_. And you are soft," he whispered, his hands gripping my waist and slipping around to my bottom. He gave my ass a slow squeeze.

"I didn't mean it that way, sweetheart," I frowned, cupping his face. "If you were to ask me the same question, I would have to say I don't miss her, either," I smiled, making sure that he was looking at me.

"And him?" Edward asked, pulling me closer and resting his chin on my stomach. His eyes never wavered from mine as he took the frame from me and set it on the cabinet behind him.

"I love him no matter what." I smiled at his eye roll. "Cranky, old-fashioned, high school student, college student, doctor, sexual tease..." I laughed, fighting his tickling fingers. "I love the boy I met, the boyfriend I fell in love with, the hero that came back to me, and the man I married." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "My love for you is unwavering, Edward."

His eyes closed, and I could feel his warm breath through my shirt. It was like he'd been holding it in anticipation. He placed a long, slow kiss to my belly, leaving his lips there for a moment. I ran my fingers through his hair, placing a kiss to the top of his head. Before I could react, I was set roughly on the top of his desk.

He was panting in front of me, his fists clenched. "We have to be quick, but I need you, baby."

I nodded, looking up into his almost stricken face. "First, tell me...what's this all about?" I asked, pulling him between my legs.

"I...love you...too much sometimes," he stated, looking away from me. "I watch you with others. I see you with Toby. I feel like I'm hallucinating, like none of this is real."

"I feel that way everyday, Edward," I said, gripping his neck to make him look at me. "It's okay, baby."

"Then, I feel disconnected," he gushed, gripping my hips and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Like we're losing something. We aren't, are we?"

"No," I shook my head. "We have to find balance."

"Carlisle?" he asked, looking almost pained, but relaxed when I nodded. "Esme didn't bring those on her own. I asked her to..."

I smiled up at him, a small giggle escaping me. Finally, he relaxed into my touch. "Good, every nurse should see these," I laughed, pulling him until he was looming over me and I was lying on the top of his paperwork.

"Bella," he snorted. "Am I overreacting?"

"Yes, but I love you anyway," I smiled, biting my lip. "Kiss me, Edward. Your lunchtime is ticking away."

He leaned closer, smiling in spite of his brief moment of worry. "We can't have that. I planned on ravishing you on my desk."

"This poor desk," I chuckled, my head falling back when his lips met my neck in a biting kiss. "I'm surprised it's still standing, love."

"Me, too," he laughed, causing his hot breath to caress my cheek. I moaned when his mouth finally met mine. His hands braced roughly on each side of my head as he bent over me, licking and nipping at my lips. His hips pressed forward, and I could feel everything behind the thin fabric of his scrubs and underwear.

"Mmm," I smiled against his mouth, my hands grasping for the tie at the front of his pants. "You are just...mmm, in these," I grinned, shaking my head as he let me sit up slightly.

"I knew the minute you were in the hallway," he smirked, caressing my thighs, only to slip his hands under my skirt. "I could smell you, my sweet girl."

"I can't help it," I growled, looking up at him and slowly tugging the tie. "You just don't see yourself like I do." I groaned, working my hands inside his pants. I pushed at them until they were around his ankles. "No foreplay...I want you."

"Good girl," he growled, his fingers wrapping around my thong and giving them a good, swift tug. They snapped instantly. "Say it," he purred, pulling me to the edge of his desk and lining up with my already throbbing, wet entrance.

"Oh, God, Edward...fuck me."

We came together in a shared curse, a breathless gasp leaving the both of us. I wrapped my legs higher around his waist, gripping the hair at the base of his neck. My skirt rode up even more as Edward drove into me.

My head fell back at the feel of him filling me completely. There was a slightly feral grip of his hands, the light grunts he was letting out. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me off of the desk and slamming me into the wall. Air rushed from my lungs.

"Sorry," he moaned as I pressed my forehead to his.

"I'm not," I smiled, but it faltered as his hand slipped under my shirt. He released my breast from my bra, palming it. "More, baby. Harder."

He squeezed my breast, his thumb brushing roughly over my nipple at the same time his hips swiveled just right. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he played my body perfectly. My mouth hung open as my entire being started to contract around him.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, there was a cell phone ringing, but I wasn't sure if it was even real.

"Come, baby...please. You have to come first," he begged, assaulting my mouth with his. He broke away with a gasp, saying, "You're so fucking beautiful when you come all over me."

"Edward," I breathed, pulling his face to mine and sucking what seemed to be all of the air from the room when my coil finally snapped. My climax triggered his, but he continued to hold me against the wall.

He buried his face between my neck and shoulder, his breathing unnecessarily heavy. "Balance," he panted, his voice muffled by my skin. I nodded, but knew he could feel it. I was just as shaken as he was.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he sighed, allowing me to pull his face up to mine.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I asked, and he nodded, his gaze a liquid, warm honey again. "Good," I smiled, kissing his lips. "I think your phone rang."

"It did," he sighed, setting me on my feet. "I need to get back to work, love." His brow wrinkled slightly as I help him right his clothes.

"And I have a lesson in poker to give," I snickered, looking up at him as I ran my fingers through his sex-crazed hair. "I don't want you to feel disconnected, Edward. I need you to tell me these things. If you wanted pictures, you could have asked me. I wish I had known you were feeling that way. I wouldn't have felt...alone."

"I didn't want you to worry," he sighed, kissing my forehead. "You're not the only one with separation anxiety." He rolled his eyes. "I miss you every minute. Please know that."

"But you're happy here," I verified, and got a reluctant nod. "That's all I want for you. You know that, right? The minute this isn't what you want, I want to know."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, kissing my lips again as his phone went off. With a deep sigh, he looked at it. "Shit," he growled. "Shield yourself from the blood when you go to Toby," he commanded. "Danielle just cut herself again."

EDWARD

"No," my sweet girl gasped, straightening her clothes before we exited my office.

"I'm afraid so," I sighed, looking down at her.

"Patience with her, baby," Bella reminded me, her mind now open to me. She showed me the endless patience I had shown with her and the effects of Jake's abuse.

"Okay," I nodded, steeling myself for the scent of blood.

"Edward," Helen rushed to me. "She pulled her stitches out using something from her food tray."

"Bella...love, go see Toby," I frowned, kissing her head. "If I don't see you before you leave, I'll see you at home. I love you."

"Love you, too," she nodded, giving Danielle's room a wary glance before walking down the corridor.

I entered Danielle's room to see a mess. She had savagely ripped out her stitches to allow the blood to flow. I held my breath, walking to her as Helen held her wound closed. Pulling on gloves, I turned my gaze to a weary Danielle.

"This isn't the answer, Danielle," I said, sitting down in the chair by her bed. I shook my head at the barrage of lonely and fearful thoughts that she was thinking.

"What do you know?"

I took a deep breath, trying not to flinch at the scent of her blood. "You would be surprised at what I know." I sighed, giving her a small smile. "I know you feel alone," I said, cleaning her cut and starting the injection to numb the skin. She looked away from me and the needle. "Oh, you don't mind blood, but needles are bad?" I chuckled, shaking my head. Her mouth twitched up in the corners.

Helen smirked, but pretended not to be in the room. She looked over the other wrist, noting mentally that the bandage and stitches were still intact.

"What do you think you'll find if you kill yourself? What do you believe, Danielle?"

"Nothing. Hopefully, there's just fucking blackness and quiet," she muttered, her mind filled with a memory of a loud home where everyone would scream and yell. I closed my eyes as she remembered a slap, a punch, a sweaty man looming over her.

I swallowed the urge to vomit. She was too young to have seen such things, much less experience them firsthand.

"That's one way to see it," I nodded, starting to stitch her back up. "Things don't last, Danielle. Life has a tendency to change quickly. It won't always be so bad."

Her eyes looked up at me, filling with large tears, and my heart broke for her. I'd seen those same tears in the eyes of my Bella once. They were hopeless tears, looking to me for answers.

I looked to Helen, who was already getting the tissue box from the stand by the bed.

Danielle wanted away from this topic, so she changed course quickly. "Was that your girlfriend?"

"Wife," I smiled, glancing up from the next stitch.

"She's pretty," she huffed.

"Thank you," I smiled again. "I'll let her know you think so. She doesn't see it at all, sometimes."

"Bella's adorable," Helen scoffed, looking at me in shock.

"She's my saving grace, but she'll tell you it's the other way around," I chuckled, starting the next stitch. I was doing this slowly. This was the most interaction I had been able to get from the young girl in front of me.

"So which one of you is lying?" Danielle smiled softly, a little glow back in her eyes. Helen had given her a Xanex, so it was hitting her system slowly.

"Both...neither?" I shrugged. "She feels it's me, because she once was hurt by someone that she knew. Repeatedly."

"You took her away from that?" Danielle asked, rubbing her face with her free hand.

"Something like that," I smiled to myself.

"She looks happy," she frowned, her mind unable to comprehend happy after abuse.

"That wasn't always the case. She was hurting for a very long time," I said, looking up at her. Her gazed wavered, and she picked at the blanket over her legs. "It was kind of my fault. I left her behind for a little while. I left her to defend herself from this person." I sighed, frowning. "She said that while I was gone, she was tired, lonely. She didn't think anyone would understand. She told me that even though she knew it was wrong and that she should step away from this person, they kept making their way back to her. They made her feel small and weak, like she needed them or that she owed them.

"When I came back, I found a different girl. She was stronger than she'd thought she was, but exhausted. I found that just listening to her helped ease the pain," I said, starting the last stitch.

"Hers, or yours?" Danielle snapped, frowning at me.

"Both," I nodded. "She found out she wasn't as weak or small as she'd thought. And I found out that she was perfect, no matter what."

Helen chuckled quietly, and I shot her a wink.

"Was she scared? To tell you, I mean," Danielle asked. "Did she blame you?"

"Yes, she was scared, but only because it would hurt me to hear it. And no, she never blamed me." I sighed, setting the needle down and picking up the gauze. "She could have, but she didn't." I wrapped her wrist again, looking back up at her. "Death isn't the answer, Danielle."

"Did she try?"

"Yes," I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "But not as...theatrically as you. She just didn't care what happened to her. She invited it in, if it was dangerous. She would have welcomed it, but it needed to have shown up at her door." She seemed to absorb these words, but her gaze met mine again. Her mind was full of questions, but she fought all of them but one.

"And how did she save you?" she smirked, thinking Bella was right. I was the hero.

"She saved me...from me."

OoOoOo

As I came out of the elevator, I was stopped by Helen. "You have an extraordinary family," she chuckled.

"Yes," I snorted, "but why are you telling me this?"

"Go to the playroom," she ordered. "Just go..."

I shook my head, thinking of every scenario, but I couldn't help but smile as I leaned in doorway of the playroom. All of my siblings and my wife were sitting around a small table playing poker. But it was who was playing with them that made me smile.

"No," Toby growled, smacking his cards down onto the table. "That's cheating, that is." He pointed a finger to a laughing Emmett.

"Don't cheat," Rose huffed, smacking the back of his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Okay," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll deal. I don't cheat," she scowled, giving both Jasper and Emmett a scathing look.

"They're boys," Danielle smirked, rolling her eyes, too. "They can't help themselves."

"Men," my brothers argued together.

"Whatever," she sighed, waving them away.

"Exactly," Alice, Rose, and Bella laughed. Bella added, "And she's thirteen and can recognize your immaturity." She laughed as she looked at Emmett. She stopped his hand before he could flip her off. Jasper snorted, shaking his head.

"What are we playing with?" Emmett asked, looking around the table.

"Crayons," Danielle snorted, spinning a green one under her finger. "You know, I only came down here for a book."

"And now you're playing poker," Jasper smiled, taking his cards and leaning his long body back in the small seat. "Don't knock it."

"Besides," Alice smiled, "that book isn't what it's cracked up to be."

"Hey," Bella and Danielle both scoffed.

"Don't knock the book. _Whuthering Heights _is great," Bella frowned, pointing to a giggling Alice. She was well aware of what Bella's reaction was going to be.

I smiled, watching as they teased each other. Occasionally, they would all show up like this. They would bring games and movies for the kids. They had all taken a liking to Toby, but I assumed it was because I talked about him. But to see my Bella's shield pull Danielle in, my heart swelled with more love.

_I saw Bella about to call me for a ride, so we all decided to come,_ Alice's mind hit me, answering the question as to why they were all there.

Emmett finally saw me, a smile spreading over his face. "Want in, bro?" he asked, chuckling as they all looked up at me.

"It's about time you showed up," Rose smirked.

"Why?" Bella giggled. "He cheats, too." She shot me a wink, her mind telling me she loved me.

"Really?" Toby gasped, his mouth hanging open.

"Interesting," Danielle smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, not really," I growled dramatically at Bella, pulling up a chair. She laughed, leaning into Rose. My shift was almost over, but I couldn't imagine leaving this scene. I missed them all. I missed the little things. I was glad they had shown up. "Deal me in."

**A/N...this is one of those chapters I love. You get to see a glimpse into one of Edward's shifts, and a touch of Bella and Jasper at school. **

**Brooke is a new nurse, but don't think Eden isn't still around. She is. Helen, however, keeps things running smoothly. **

**You finally met Toby...like I said, I knew that character from the minute I mentioned him in the last story. I could see Edward having fun with him, starting out as a puzzle, but falling for the kid anyway.**

**David at school is nothing to worry about, though Bella was just being cautious. I can't blame her. Joe was creepy and I wrote him. LOL But I do love the thought of girls just losing their minds as a black tailored suit wearing Edward roams the halls. ;)**

**Danielle...well, she's a tough one. You'll find out more about her...**

**And...next chapter, you'll get to see someone you've all been asking about. Also...a little Edward and Bella alone time and some family time.**

**Thanks to JenRar for beta'ing...she rocks as usual.**

**REVIEWS...I want them, need them...just gotta have them. So let me hear it. Until then...Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N...Okay, I know I'm running behind, but my computer issues are not over. So please, please bear with me. You have no idea how frustrating it is...trust me, I wanted to be further along that this.**

**You guys know me well enough that if I tell you that this is a transitional chapter, you'll get it. It's a little angsty towards the end, but I think some of you were wondering...**

**I'll let you read since it's been so long for you...**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

EDWARD

"Why are you still here?" Helen frowned up at me from her computer screen.

"I'm going, I'm going..." I chuckled, raising my hands in surrender. "I just wanted to check in with Danielle one more time. She's doing better. Her levels are up, but she still won't talk to Dr. Byrne."

"I know," she nodded. "Dr. Byrne mentioned bringing in a specialist for her. Has she talked to you about it?"

"Yeah," I sighed, handing over the last of my charts before my weekend could officially start. "Call me if you need me."

"Edward," I heard from my left. I smiled over at Dr. Wilder.

"How's Philip?" I smiled, knowing that the real reason we'd arranged our schedules was so he could spend more time with his new son.

"Not sleeping through the night yet, but we're getting closer," he smiled, patting my back. "Enjoy your weekend."

"I will, sir," I nodded.

"Anything I should know?" he asked, looking up at the charts.

"Nothing I can't handle passing on," Helen huffed, raising a dangerous eyebrow at me and pointing down the hall. I laughed, shaking my head. "Go see that sweet wife of yours, and forget about us for three days."

"Do what she says," Dr. Wilder muttered. "She's a deadly woman."

"Don't I know it," I chuckled, telling them goodbye and heading to the elevators.

I pulled out my phone and realized the date. With a chuckle, I sent my Bella a text.

**E: Leaving work, sweet girl. I have to make a stop on the way home.**

Her reply was instant.

**B: Did your weekend take forever to get here or what? ;)**

**E: Yes, ma'am! See you soon.**

Bella would be mad if she knew why I was stopping, but I was going to surprise her anyway. It was, after all, the twelfth of September. Tomorrow was her birthday.

After one quick stop, I made my way home. Pulling into the driveway, I noticed there weren't any other cars there. She was alone. Normally, I came home to a house full of my siblings. Emmett lived to play video games with Bella. Jasper would play music in the other room. It was comfortable, happy. We loved having them over, although Bella and I both loved that they went home afterwards.

I climbed the stairs slowly, my nose wrinkling from the chemical smell of paint. I leaned in the doorway to see the bed moved slightly and my love painting the wall. She had repaired the damage we had done.

"I'll just make you put another one there," I teased, laughing as she turned to me with a wry smile. She was too cute with paint smudges on her elbows.

"Maybe," she chuckled, narrowing her eyes at me. "But Emmett made fun of us for _not_ fixing it. So after I painted his face, I came up here to repair it."

I laughed, my head falling back. "That's my girl," I smiled, walking over to plant a kiss to her head. I picked up her arm, placing a small kiss on the paint smudge on the tip of her elbow. "Did my brother retaliate?"

"Yes," she giggled. "You have no idea what I had to do to keep from getting paint all over this house. Luckily, Rose and Alice stepped in," she smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"A full-on paint war...hmm," I chuckled, shaking my head. She stepped from behind the headboard and put the top back onto the paint can. I went to the end of the bed and pushed it back in place for her.

"Almost war," she smiled, shaking her head and wiping the can down. "Though he did manage to smack my back," she laughed, lifting the back of her t-shirt. I laughed as I looked at the large hand print on her back just above her shorts in the same color that graced the walls of our bedroom. "Needless to say," she huffed, but her sweet brown eyes were full of happiness, "I need a bath."

"I'll run it for you," I offered, chuckling and shaking my head again.

"Join me," she smiled, "and I'll be right back. I just want to put this away." She held up the paint brush and can, heading downstairs.

I walked into our bathroom, turning on the water to fill our large tub. Small arms encircled my waist, and I turned around to smile down at Bella. I cupped her face, kissing her lips softly.

"How was your day?" she asked, squeezing me closer.

"Long...never-ending," I smirked, "but well worth it now." I reached down, gripping the bottom of what used to be my Forks High t-shirt; she'd confiscated it long ago. I didn't know if she wore it out of nostalgia, or the fact that it had Cullen printed on the back.

"Mine, too." She sighed, holding her arms up so that I could tug the shirt off of her. "But I have news," she smirked, tugging my button down out of my pants.

"Do tell, my sweet girl." I smiled at her expression. She looked damn proud of herself for something, but her mind was closed to me.

"Water first," she pointed, pulling open my belt. We shed the rest of our clothes, and I got in, turning off the water and pulling her back to my chest. "Okay," she beamed, turning in my arms and sitting on my lap. "I _think_ I have this whole balance thing figured out." She snickered, rolling her eyes.

"Okay," I laughed, just drinking in her sunny mood.

"It's all about schedule. I mean, we don't have to go all OCD or anything," she rambled, "but maybe if we plan out each weekend, then we'll be able to get into some sort of routine."

"Talk to me, love. Let me hear that brilliant mind."

"Sooo...I vote that the first day is ours. Just ours," she smiled, leaning in to kiss my nose, cheek, and then my lips softly. "Make plans or stay in. But it is just for us."

"Mmm," I hummed against her mouth, capturing her bottom lip between mine. "I like it so far. Keep going."

"Next," she said, pulling back from me, "family time. And by that, I mean Esme and Carlisle, mainly. They miss us. I should talk to him more."

"Why?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"I didn't realize I wasn't making friends. He pointed it out."

"Jasper," I nodded, and she locked gazes with me. "He noticed it, sweet girl."

"I didn't mean to..."

"No one blames you, love," I promised, shaking my head. "It's..._difficult_ for you to let people go. It hurts. You love so freely with people you like." She nodded, but she looked slightly wounded. Her mind was open as she tried to figure out when she changed. "Baby, you didn't change. Honestly. I think maybe it was a timid feeling?" I asked, and she nodded again. "Like a wall, maybe."

"Yeah," she sighed, nuzzling my jaw. "But that's not me."

"No," I smiled, kissing her fingers. "I think humans call it _gun shy_."

"Yeah," she said, her head snapping up. She nodded fervently, her eyes wide. "Exactly. It really is easy for me to make human friends. But hard to let them go. I miss Wendy, but I know she's fine now with her mom. I just didn't want to hurt that way again."

"I know, baby," I smiled, cupping her face. "It's the harder lesson to learn about this life."

"It is," she nodded. "Don't get me wrong...I love my life, Edward." She looked up at me like I would be upset.

"I know," I chuckled. "You have no idea how..._amazing_ that makes me feel to hear you say that, to see it in your mind, Bella."

She smiled, running her fingers through my hair. "I also wouldn't mind talking to Carlisle..._together_," she said, tilting her beautiful head at me. "Just with the changes and all..."

"Done." I kissed her quickly, smiling when she giggled. "Now," I smirked, pulling back, "the last day of my weekends...what's the plan, chief?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "That's a day of _no_ plan. It's a go-with-the-flow day. If we feel like hanging out with our siblings, fine. If we feel like staying in...mmm, even better," she crooned, pulling herself closer to me. And I couldn't help but grip her and squeeze her closer. "But we do whatever comes up. Knowing Alice, she'll plan shit anyway," she rolled her eyes, snickering.

I laughed, nodding profusely. "I like it. A lot, baby. I think you're right. I think it will be easier to have a plan or routine to look forward to. We've been drifting since I started at the hospital."

"Exactly," she beamed.

"God, you're so fucking cute," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Edward," she whined. "I'm serious about this."

I straightened my face, trying to keep from laughing, but her mind was completely waiting for me to bust. She folded her arms across her chest and raised a dangerous eyebrow at me. "Oh, but I love you so much," I said, my brow wrinkling. "And I know you're serious. I'm not teasing you. I promise. I really do like it."

"Good," she sighed, looking relieved. "One more thing: Marie Anthony," she chuckled, and I nodded. It was the pen name she used for her published books. "She has to die." She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not kidding. Jasper and I got a letter today. They aren't taking no for answer. They want more of us. They offered an obscene amount for me to continue our story."

I tilted my head at her, listening to her mind. She didn't want to go further with our story. She didn't want to write about when I left her or Jake's abuse. She didn't want to relive the pain. I didn't want that for her, but I would have supported her no matter what she'd chosen. "Your mind says no," I said, looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Everything about me says no."

"Then...no," I shrugged. "I'll support whatever decision you make with this one, my love."

"Well, here's the thing," she smirked. "Jasper suggested complete fiction...just make it up. Maybe a few things true here and there, but otherwise, not us at all."

"Okay..."

"Because...they're talking movie, Edward."

"Stop it," I laughed, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

"No...they are!" Her laugh was contagious. "Here's the problem with that...I can't be seen. And Jasper says the internet already is overflowing with searches for Marie Anthony."

"Oh," I sobered up, looking at her. "What does Jasper say?"

"Apparently, the book is climbing the charts. He said if it gets too popular, then we'll have a problem," she said, her face incredulous at the mere thought of it all. "He said if I wasn't going to write more, then to kill her," she snorted.

"Wha..."

"She's an overweight woman in her fifties, living in Iowa...a heart attack is perfect."

"God, Bella," I sighed, the smile unable to leave my face. I was proud of her to no end, but we couldn't have her found by some hacker online with spare time.

"I know," she smirked, rolling her eyes again.

"Baby," I cupped her face, kissing her lips softly and then her forehead. "I'm very proud of you..."

"But I can't be found out. I know, Edward," she snickered. "She'll die in the next few weeks."

"And what if you want to write again? Something different?"

"I'll figure it out, or let Jasper figure it out," she shrugged. Her mind was not upset with this at all. "I honestly thought it wouldn't get to this point."

"You're not upset," I stated, tracing my finger up her cheek and down to her collarbone.

"No," she shook her head. "Jasper says that if I want to write again...that in a decade, I can use like Marie Cullen or something like that. But I'm not in any hurry." She picked up her arm and rubbed the paint off of it.

"Turn around," I smiled, grabbing the body wash and pouring some in my hand. I rubbed my hands together and proceeded to remove Emmett's large hand print off of her back.

"So what are you up to tomorrow night?" she smirked, looking over her shoulder at me. "Alice bolted out of her like a bat out of hell."

I chuckled, shrugging. "It is your birthday, love."

"That I don't celebrate," she chuckled, but waited for my answer.

"It's important to me that I do things for you."

"So what is it?" She laughed, turning around and grabbing my face.

"I want to take you out," I said, tilting my head at her.

"Don't give me the face, Edward," she warned. "Where are we going?"

"Out."

"Fine," she smiled, completely surrendering. "Out it is. Dress code?"

"Formal," I smirked, helping her stand in the tub.

"Formal?" She huffed a laugh. "And that's why Alice eyeballed the closet before she left."

BELLA

"Edward?" I breathed, my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

"Hmm?"

I huffed a laugh; his mouth had barely left my skin since our bath the night before. "I think...oh, God," I sighed as his tongue slowly, tortuously circled my nipple. I looked down at his eyes, which were locked onto my face. "I think you should tell me where we're going tonight."

He smiled wickedly, sucking my entire sensitive peak into his mouth. "I bet you do," he teased, breaking from one breast and switching to the other. "Not a chance, sweet girl." I panted as I watched his tongue flick out to start the process all over. Edward's eyes were black, warm, full of mischief and love. It was a heady combination on him, making him look so sexy.

Our music played in the background – some of his, some of mine. When a song would change, both of us would almost pause to see what the other had picked. Smiles and chuckles, moans and sighs were usually the reactions we had. Apparently, we both drove each other crazy. My choice was playing at the moment. Paramore's _The Only Exception_ wafted around the room.

My back arched as his mouth completely captured my nipple again, his tongue swirling around it as the suction from his mouth drove me insane. His arms slipped under my back, holding me closer, keeping our skin touching at all times. Edward's hips shifted, and I felt his arousal against the inside of my leg.

"I could make you tell me," I smiled, but my head fell back into the pillows. I felt his smile against my skin.

"You can try," he chuckled softly. "But can't I keep this one? Please, my beautiful birthday girl?"

Oh, the fucking face! He shifted over me, allowing my legs to wrap around him on their own. He pressed his forehead to mine, pouting shamelessly.

I snorted, but my hands slipped into his hair and down his back. "Tell me why _my_ birthday is important, baby..."

"I've told you," he huffed, planting his elbows at my head. "It was the day you were born, love – the day the fates allowed me to have you." He nuzzled his nose with mine, up one side and down the other. His sweet breath engulfed my whole being, so that all I could sense, taste, smell was him. And he did it on purpose!

Edward heard my mind, and his pouting face flickered to amusement for a fraction of a second before he brushed his lips over mine and down my cheek. Once they were at the soft spot behind my ear, he whispered, "Please let me have this...Please, my Bella?"

"You...are wicked," I purred, but scratched my nails down his back to pull him closer. I placed long, slow, wet kisses along his shoulder and collarbone, gasping when his hips shifted between us and his breath caught right in my ear. My own hips rose to meet him, and he slipped through my wet center. "You can have anything you want," I conceded, smiling when he huffed a small sexy laugh against my neck.

"I want _you_," he growled softly.

"'Kay," I sighed, and we both shifted at the same time, causing him to slip just inside me. I whimpered, scratching down his back again to rest on his ass. I pulled him in, hitching my legs up around his waist.

"Happy birthday, love," he rumbled into my ear, sheathing himself completely within me. And I was lost to the feel of him.

OoOoOo

I came down the stairs to see my Edward dressed to the nines. I smirked, shaking my head. There were times when Alice's taste in clothes for us were unnecessary. And then, there were times I could have just kissed her. This..._this_ was one of those times where I could have seriously wrapped her up and squeezed her.

Edward in a high-end, tailored black tux was absolutely stunning. When he turned from the front window, I stared at him unabashedly – a _three piece_ tux, at that. The vest he wore under his coat was a shiny charcoal gray.

"You know," I chuckled, feeling like I could have blushed if I were able, "_that_..." I gestured over his entire being. "That's worth celebrating my birthday."

"So..." he grinned crookedly, "it looks okay, then?"

I huffed, looking up at him with an eye roll. "Yeah," I nodded.

"Good," he chuckled, taking my hand as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Because you're heartbreaking." He smiled, turning me around once I reached the kitchen. My dress was very pretty, a choice that Alice and I actually made together. It was the color I had liked. It was a soft cream with a matching wrap. The skirt flowed to just below my knees. It was a classic style, reminding me of the glamorous actresses of the black and white movies. Alice had squealed when she saw it.

"I'll be the envy of every man in the room," he purred, shaking his head.

"What room?" I teased, since he had yet to tell me where we were off to.

"Nice try," he laughed, kissing my forehead. "Are you ready, sweet girl?"

"Yes," I giggled, just relishing our time. Birthday or not, we hadn't been out in some time. And even though I was giving him a thorough teasing about his surprise, it always brought such a look of happiness to his face. I wouldn't have stopped him, even if I didn't want to go out. I enjoyed the little things he did, but he truly loved to plan the big things.

We rode through the London streets in a sweet silence. The sun was almost set, and the lights of the city glittered around us. I smiled when we pulled up to the Barbican Centre. We were going to see the London Symphony Orchestra. I heard Edward's sweet, deep chuckle as he read my mind at figuring it out.

I turned to look at him, and he shrugged. "I've never taken you, and they're the best in the world, love."

I smiled, looking up when my door was opened. I was helped unnecessarily out of the car, and quickly passed to Edward, who handed over his keys. With a last glance at the young man that had opened my door, he guided me inside.

Inside was gorgeous, decorated in reds and golds. A stairway in front of us led to the main level, and two staircases to the right and left headed towards the upper levels. We followed a few people to up to the next level. I felt Edward flinch slightly once we went inside. I looked up at him.

_Too many minds, sweetheart?_ I thought to him, but he seemed to shrug it off. He smiled, kissing my forehead and whispering no against my skin.

The theatre was really quite large. There were three upper levels besides the main floor – three wrap around balconies. Edward led me down an aisle, and we took our seats.

"When was the last time you were here?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Well, my first time was with just Carlisle," he smiled, speaking low enough that only I could hear him as people milled around to find their seats. "He felt I deserved a sort of...reward." He chuckled, shaking his head and picking up my hand. He linked our fingers together. "It was just before he found Esme," he continued. "He and I had started collecting music. And he'll tell you it was his way of keeping my mind focused on something other than my bloodlust."

I smiled, nodding for him to continue. "We sat..." Edward scanned the room and pointed to the balcony above ours. "There. And despite the room filled with people, as soon as the music started, I was frozen in my seat."

"I bet," I smiled, my brow wrinkling. "Just before Esme," I mused, thinking aloud. "The late twenties?" He grinned and nodded. "And you were able to handle all of these people?"

"Barely," he chuckled, "but I was at least able to see most of it. Carlisle took me out just after the intermission. I was overcome with...everything – minds, blood, emotion." I smiled, looking around and wondering if it was any different now than it was then. "No," he answered my question. "Not by much anyway. And my last time was about twenty years ago. I was alone."

His gaze shifted from me to a middle-aged couple two rows ahead of us. The man was staring at me, the woman at him. Edward fought his smile, but turned back to me once the couple sat down.

"What?" I asked softly.

"He's wondering where he can trade his wife in for someone that looks like you," he chuckled, kissing my temple. "She just wants to know where you got your dress."

I smiled, looking up at him. "More," I begged, loving when he told me the minds of random people.

"Bella..." He shook his head.

"_My_ birthday," I reminded him with a laugh, knowing he wouldn't tell me no.

He huffed, rolling his eyes and scanning the room. His mouth fell open as he watch a group of five people take their seats below us. Edward leaned to my ear, placing a kiss on the shell, and said, "See the group?" I nodded, leaning into his velvet voice. "The man on the end...he's cheating with the woman in the middle." I gasped, watching them closer. I couldn't tell a thing until the man on the end gave a longing look over his wife to the woman. "But the wife knows."

"No," I laughed softly. "What the..."

"She's cheating, too," he chuckled, "but with someone much younger. They're all a mess." He sighed, looking away from them to a much older couple slipping slowly down to take their seats right in front of us. The man held his wife's hand as she sat down, but she dropped her clutch and opera glasses.

I picked up the purse, while Edward gently lifted the glasses. The couple had to be in their eighties. As they turned to face us, we handed the items back over to her.

"Oh," the woman smiled sweetly at the both of us. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Edward smiled, taking my hand back in his.

"It never fails," the old man teased his wife with a wink. "Dottie drops something every time we come."

"Oh quiet, Herbert," Dottie smirked, rolling her eyes. "They don't care about my lack of grace."

I giggled, laying my head on Edward's shoulder. I felt my shield almost suck the couple in instantly. I liked them. A lot.

"You feel that now?" he asked, lifting my face with his fingers under my chin. I nodded, biting my lip. "I always wondered if you could sense it."

"It's a new feeling," I smiled with a one shoulder shrug. "Can only feel the good so far. Not the bad. Marcus said my sensitivity would become honed as time wore on."

"I suppose that theory would hold true," Edward mused. "Jasper said that when he first was changed, only major bursts of emotion were overwhelming. It took time to feel the subtle changes in someone's mood."

"And you?"

"Imagine a long hallway filled with people all talking at once..." he started, raising an eyebrow. I winced, my nose wrinkling at poor Edward having to hear that all the time. "It took a long time to narrow it down to one person, one mind...even one thought."

"Leave them alone, Herbert," Dottie scolded. "They already think I'm barking mad because I can't hold onto my things properly."

I snickered, looking over at Herbert. "Americans?" he asked, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Pay him no mind. He's too curious for his own good, he is." Dottie scowled at her husband.

"Yes, sir," Edward chuckled. "And really, it's quite all right."

"Whereabouts?" Herbert asked, ignoring his wife.

"The Pacific Northwest," Edward answered, turning my ring. He looked down at me, and I could suddenly see him remembering everything from our beginning. I watched as a soft, warm look caressed his face. I squeezed his hand and pulled it into my lap.

"So sweet, they are," Dottie crooned. Herbert opened his mouth to speak again. "Hush now, Herb. Let them enjoy themselves." His mouth snapped shut, but he pouted adorably next to her.

The lights went down, and the stage lit up as Edward smiled against my hand, placing a kiss to my ring. He leaned to my ear. "My life began in Forks, my beautiful girl," he sighed, kissing my neck. "Anything before that just doesn't matter."

I turned, pressing my forehead to his, and closing my eyes as to that amazing statement he'd made. He'd just negated a hundred years of knowledge and life. "I love you..."

"As I love you, Bella," he whispered, kissing my lips softly.

The music focused on Beethoven. Some songs I recognized, whether Edward had them on CD or had played them on the piano for me. Some songs were new to me, but he was kind enough to tell me what they were. A young man sat down to a beautiful grand piano and began _Moonlight Sonata_.

_You play that better,_ I thought to Edward, looking up at his sweet face as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. _I'm just saying... You play that song better._

Edward leaned to me, a smirk playing on his face. "Biased, love."

I laughed, covering my mouth at the old joke between us. Any compliment Edward ever gave me, I usually told him he was biased. He started turning that around on me just to see me laugh.

The music was beautiful and so emotional, it was like you could see it in the room – like the notes were dancing around us. What was amazing was watching Edward absorb the music, lose himself in it. His fingers would twitch, like he was playing the notes on my knuckles.

There were multiple sides to my Edward, but his musician side would always be close to my favorite. He studied music, losing himself in all aspects of it – notes, cadence, passion, time. By the time the concert was over, he was as relaxed as I had seen him in a long time. He led me back out to wait for the car, his fingers tracing nondescript circles on my bare shoulder.

Once we were back in the car, I turned to him. "Thank you," I smiled, relishing his sweet face.

"I'm glad you liked it," he nodded. "I've always wanted to take you."

"Really?"

"Yes," he grinned, picking up my hand and kissing it without taking his eyes from the road. "Almost from the moment you first heard _Claire de Lune_ in my car."

I giggled, shaking my head. "Mmm," I mused, "wonder what Charlie would've thought about two seventeen-year-old _kids_ running off to England for one night."

He laughed, finally glancing over at me. "He would have shot me."

"Probably," I chuckled. "Good thing you're bulletproof."

He breathed deep, holding my hand up to his lips. "Yes...a good thing."

OoOoOo

"What do you mean she won't speak, Helen?" Edward growled into his phone as we drove to the family home.

"She's asked for you, but I think it was due to the visitor that she had yesterday, Edward," Helen surmised into the phone. Apparently, Danielle was having a rough time at the hospital. "She's refusing food, liquids, and therapy."

"What visitor?"

"He said he was Danielle's father, but I just got the strangest feeling from him."

"What did he look like?"

"Large, balding...a bit of a neanderthal..."

Edward cursed, but it was low enough that I would be willing to bet that Helen didn't hear it. He turned to me, his eyes black with rage. "If she won't eat by tonight, at least put her on an IV. I'll stop by in the morning?" He posed the question to me, his brow wrinkling.

"Yeah. Go," I nodded. "We'll do something later together."

"Well, she said she would rather talk to you. Maybe if I tell her you're coming in the morning, she'll at least eat something." Helen's frustration was palpable, even through the phone. "I'll call you if anything changes."

"Thanks, Helen. And no visitors for her unless I'm there. I have a feeling she's not telling everything that has happened to her." Edward ended his call with a low growl.

"She's in serious trouble," I said, looking up at him, and he nodded. "How much abuse?"

"Too much," he frowned, turning into the Cullen driveway. He hit a button on a remote, and the gates opened. "More than you, actually." I flinched, but nodded in understanding. "I didn't mean..." He looked to me, his face completely repentant as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine, Edward." I shook my head. "Does she have any place she can go?"

"I honestly don't know," he shrugged. "I'm thinking of foregoing the therapist and bringing in Carlisle, just so he can get a sense for her. I've already spoken to him about her."

"Well, he is really good at staying calm during that sort of conversation. Why is she asking for you?"

"I..." He glanced over to me after he parked the car in the driveway. "I may have talked about your situation a little. She thinks I understand. Sorry..."

"Don't be," I said, opening my door. "If it helps, then use it."

"You aren't upset?"

"Edward." I frowned, turning in front of him just before the steps of the house. "She's only _thirteen_. And she tried to kill herself. Obviously, she needs help. If my situation makes her at ease, then tell her the whole thing. She's too young to feel that trapped."

"You should do it," we heard behind us. We both looked up to see Carlisle standing there. "You should talk to her, Bells."

"Carlisle, I don't know," I hedged, walking up the steps.

"Come," he commanded. "Both of you. I want to talk to you before your mother steals you away."

We both snickered, following him up to his office. Carlisle rarely gave an order, but when he did, it was best to follow it.

He sat down behind his desk as we took our seats in front of him. "Edward, what have you told this girl?"

"Bella visited me the other day, and Danielle wanted to know who she was. I told her..." Edward frowned, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. "She said that Bella was pretty, and I told her that I would let her know, that she didn't always see it," he smiled, giving me a wink when I snickered. "The conversation went from there. She had pulled her stitches out, and I just wanted to keep her talking. I said that Bella was my saving grace, so when she asked why, I told her a little about why Bella would tell her it was the other way around." He grinned, shaking his head at both mine and Carlisle's chuckles.

"Did you tell her about Bella's abuse?"

"Not in so many words, but from her mind, Danielle picked up on it. She's a very bright girl, just..."

"Hurting," I ended, and he nodded. "That's why she stayed around the night I was teaching Toby poker..."

"Maybe," Edward nodded. "She may see something in you, but her mind was pretty focused on beating Emmett." We all chuckled, shaking our heads.

"Oh yeah," I growled, "thanks for not cheating." He laughed, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"I couldn't cheat," he smiled, "because Toby was watching my every move. He wanted to catch me."

"Good boy," I laughed.

"Bells, you really should talk to her," Carlisle said, tilting his head at me.

"It's like Wendy all over again," I muttered, frowning down at my hands. Wendy had been abused by her own father when we were in high school in Portland. We had found strength in each other. I just wasn't sure I could do it again.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to," Edward said, taking my hand in his.

"I suppose I could share with her, but I don't want to say the wrong thing." I looked between the two of them. "She sounds like she's barely keeping it together." I sighed, looking out the window. "And what story do I use...my father or Jake?"

"Jake," Edward answered. "I told her about leaving you behind with someone that hurt you."

"Oh," I said, turning to face him. "Blaming yourself?"

"A little," he nodded guiltily. "I can't help that, baby. And not seeing you all the time..."

"Look at me, you two," Carlisle smiled softly. "There isn't a couple I would put my faith into more to help this girl than you two. How does she stand health-wise?"

"Better," Edward nodded, swallowing thickly before turning his gaze away from me. "Her kidneys and liver are processing as they should, but I'm holding her anyway. Mainly because just when she starts to improve, she does something to keep from going home."

"She doesn't want to," I winced, remembering the day Danielle had pulled her own stitches out.

"No, she doesn't," Edward shook his head.

We were all quiet for a moment, until I realized they were waiting on me. I looked up and nodded. "Okay," I sighed. "I'll talk to her one time – to start with. I'll just say I was with you when you were called in," I said, turning to Edward.

"Good girl," Carlisle smiled. "Now, what else?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "You are not subtle anymore," I teased.

Edward chuckled with me, but said, "We are working on a schedule...we just started it."

"Excellent," Carlisle nodded. "Time for yourselves, time for us..."

"Yeah," I smiled. "And Esme's pacing in the hallway, so we better hurry."

"Mom!" Edward called her dramatically, and she was in the door and in his embrace in the blink of an eye.

"There they are," she beamed, kissing his forehead and my cheek, completely ignoring the fact that she was busted. "We have guests, you know..." I gasped, my face brightening.

"Fantastic," Edward smiled, both of us heading downstairs.

"Demitri!" I squealed, launching into his open arms. I loved him as much as I did my brothers, and he and Carina were missed terribly since they'd taken up residence in Volterra.

"There's the little one," he chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "Have I ever missed your happy face." He set me on my feet and shook Edward's hand as Carina and I hugged.

"How's Italy?" I asked, dragging Carina into the living room where all of my siblings were laughing at something Emmett was saying.

"Boring," she huffed, but smiled. "You have no idea how much we miss you guys."

"No kidding," Demitri chuckled, "but Marcus wanted me to tell you all hello. He would have come, but he's watching a situation in New York."

Edward's face darkened, his head tilting as he saw what Demitri was talking about. "Really? Newborns in Manhattan?"

"Who do they belong to?" Carlisle frowned, sitting down in the loveseat with Esme.

"We aren't sure yet," Demitri shrugged. "I was hoping to speak with my tiny little psychic," he smirked, looking over at Alice.

"New York," Jasper frowned, picking up Emmett's laptop and opening it. He would read the local headlines to try and spot a pattern.

"I haven't..." Alice started, but froze for a moment. "Yeah, nothing."

"We figured you would have let us know," Demitri nodded. "There are the normal disappearances and murders, so we weren't worried until a room full of completely drained people were discovered in the basement of an abandoned building."

"They're calling it a serial killer," Jasper mumbled, reading quickly. "But surely they can tell it's more than one person..."

"Humans are thick sometimes," Rose snorted. "Remember those videos a few years back. The truth was in their faces, and they thought it was fake."

"True," Emmett and I nodded together.

"Have you sent anyone yet?" Edward asked, linking my fingers with his.

"Yeah," Demitri nodded. "Agosto went a few days ago. I'm waiting for his call. Elena wanted to go, but she is still so new."

"You changed her," I gasped, looking at Carina and remembering the young girl with dark curly hair that worked the receptionist desk at the castle. She wanted so badly to be changed.

"She was...insistent," Carina snorted, rolling her eyes. "Marcus couldn't sway her either way, but at least she hasn't tasted human blood. She's a vegetarian. She worked with us for months after her change."

"How's she handling it?" Carlisle asked, trying his damnedest not to smile in pride.

"Excellent, actually," Demitri chuckled. "She hated the way Jane and Chelsea used to treat the humans, so she never wanted to hear the screams. It goes back to that meeting, Edward."

"I remember," my husband nodded. "She said that at least the animals wouldn't beg."

"She kept that in mind, I guess," Demitri shrugged. "But after Imelda's death, she became terrified of getting old."

"Damn," I sighed, leaning into Edward's shoulder. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around me, kissing my head.

"I'm sorry about her," Esme frowned. "That was a really good lady."

"She was," Carina smiled. "So stubborn. Oh, and she had one more thing for you, Bells." Carina got up and went to a bag that was sitting in the foyer, bringing back a package. "She insisted that I not mail it. That I bring it to you."

I sat up and opened it. Venom burned my eyes as I pulled out another peasant skirt. It was stunning. It was a gorgeous combination of blues and greens.

"Wow," Esme and Alice gasped, coming over to look at it.

"She worked really hard to finish that," Carina whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

A note fell out from the package, and Alice handed it to me.

_Isabella,_

_I would have loved to have seen you before I wrote this, but there wasn't any time. For over twenty years, I've worked with your __kind, and__ not one of them meant as much to me as you. You treated me with such kindness, such protection, that I will never forget it._

_I worry what will become of my "children" when I'm gone, but knowing that there is someone like you, someone with a strong heart, a strong soul, gives me peace of mind._

_I didn't leave much, but I wanted you to have this. The colors reminded me of you...peaceful, happy. And I hope that your long life is full of joy. Please, Beautiful Bella, don't be sad for me. Know that I am finally reunited with my love and my daughter. My eternity is different, but no less happy than yours._

_Tell that handsome husband to never stop protecting you. He loves to do it. I could tell that from the minute I met him._

_Your friend,_

_Imelda_

The sob that burst from me couldn't be helped, and Edward scooped me up. I hadn't really had a chance to mourn the little old lady that had become like a grandmother to me while we had stayed in Volterra. I dropped the letter as he walked me away from the room.

"Shh, love," he crooned as I buried my face in his neck.

_I didn't get to tell her goodbye,_ I thought, gripping his biceps.

"I know, baby," he sighed, sitting down on the steps of the foyer. "I'm very sorry."

_Did you know? Did you know she was ill?_

"No, my love. She hid that amazingly well," he whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear. "But I also knew she wasn't young." I nodded against his neck, but still didn't lift my head. "She really saw you that way, though," he said quietly. "Like a flash of beautiful light in a room of darkness. She had seen many years of very ugly things." He caressed my face lightly. "She had never seen one of us so very happy. Our whole family, really."

I took a deep breath and lifted my head. I placed my hands on each side of Edward's beautiful face, pressing my forehead to his. _It doesn't get easier, does it?_

He shook his head slowly, his eyes wary, but he stayed silent. He saw that this moment was just for me, just between the two of us.

"I worry for you," he breathed, pulling me closer. "What happens when you live through the inevitable loss of family, close friends?"

_I have you, our family. It will be...excruciating. But I belong right here,_ I thought, wrapping my arms around his neck. _I don't know how to be me...and not hurt when I lose someone...it's overwhelming, Edward._

"It will always hurt," he sighed, looking up at me with such pain for me. It hurt him to see me upset. "But to see you...caged emotionally. I'm not sure what's worse, love."

I felt a wave of comfort, of brotherly love sweep over me, and I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Anytime, kiddo," he called from the other room, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

Edward shook his head, kissing my lips softly. "Was it easier when I was with you all day?"

"Please, don't," I begged. "I will...without shame...pull everyone from that room to back me up," I growled at him. He smiled, shaking his head at their laughter from the other room. "You're really good at what you do. Do not make this about me."

"Tell him, Bells," Rose laughed.

"Edward, she will kick your ass," Alice chuckled. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his head when he buried his face in my neck.

"Hey...you know what we should do since Demitri and Carina are here?" Emmett boomed, running into the foyer like a child. "Open mic night!"

My face must have said it all, because Edward pulled back and studied it with an amused expression. I really wanted it – a night out with my siblings of just being silly. "Fine," he nodded, standing up from the step and setting me on my feet. "Set it up for tomorrow night. Bella and I will meet you there."

"You know what?" Esme sighed, walking up to me and handing my letter from Imelda back. "We're coming, too."

"Sweet!" Emmett beamed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "The whole fam-damn-ly is going." He looked down at me, a twinkle in his eye. "It's about damn time, don'tcha think?" I nodded with a chuckle. "Me, too. Now...come with me. It's about time we had a chat, Bells."

* * *

**A/N...Uh-oh...time for a big brother chat...hmmm. And I know that you guys have been waiting on Demitri. As much as I adore him, he and Carina both, he will not be prominent in the next few chapters, but I do promise more with him...and Kevin...and Toby... LOL**

**Thanks to JenRar for always beta'ing this for me...amazing job as always.**

**Okay, reviews...I'm feeling pretty low about no computer, so help me out. Let me hear you...Until then, Later...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N...I think that you guys have been waiting for a chapter like this... but it's my usual mixture of fun and drama...cuz that's life, right?**

**I'm doing the best I can to get you updates while I am _sans_ computer... Can one go through withdrawals? Seriously? LOL**

**Okay...enjoy...**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

BELLA

I sat down on a tree stump, waiting for Emmett to finish hunting. I knew he had something to tell me, but he wanted me away from everyone to do it. He even requested that I shield my thoughts from Edward, knowing that he could hear me up to ten miles away.

I wasn't all that thirsty, but took a stag anyway. I picked a flower, tugging off the petals one by one, and looked up when my big brother plopped down in front of me.

"I'm worried about you," he said, smiling so sweetly. "I've seen all my siblings and Rose go through similar phases, and I never wanted that for you."

"Did you?"

"Naw," he shook his head, but looked around the forest with a deep sigh. "I watched the people I knew die...family and friends. You know, the ones from when I was human. They don't know I did that," he said, jerking his thumb back towards the house. "It was hard for me, but I really loved Rosie, you know?"

I nodded. "We're alike that way, I think."

"I thought so, too, until lately. How are things with Eddie working? Be honest with me. I only know what I hear the girls chat about. And what Esme worries about."

"It's...really hard to get used to, Em. We've come up with a sort of set thing for his weekends," I smiled.

"Good," he nodded, "because Ed is all about routine." I laughed, shaking my head. "What about school? Jazz says you just now made a friend."

"Yeah, Myra."

Emmett got up and knelt in front of me. "I never want you to see the sad shit of this life. You're too much like me. You're so happy to just be. I want you to find the good in it. But I don't want you to leave yourself open to getting hurt, either."

"What did you feel? When you lost your family?"

"Sad, but happy for them?" he said, but formed it like a sentence. I nodded for him to keep going. "This is a damn cool life we have, Bells. We can see it all. I feel like I was fated for this life, because I took to it. I love my family...I love Rose. I get to see history being made, and remember it clearly decades later."

"You made friends with Drew in Portland," I started. "How did you feel when we had to just up and leave?"

He smiled, nodding, like he had been waiting for me to catch on. "I knew they would remember us for a few months, then we would fade into the background of their memories."

"Do you miss anyone that you've met since you've been a vampire?"

"You," he smiled, chuckling when I snorted. "I missed the hell out of you when we were gone. You had us all wrapped around your little finger, Bells. You just didn't know it."

"Fine," I smirked. "Besides me."

"No," he shook his head. "I missed you, because I knew what you meant to the family – what you meant to Edward. You fit like a missing piece." He paused for a moment. "Who do you miss? I mean, if you could pick up a phone and call someone from any of the places we've been...even your human days...who would you call?"

"You mean, that I can't call now? Like Charlie?" I clarified, and he nodded. "Um, my mom. But she's happy. She's coping. Charlie talks to her more now than when they were married," I chuckled. "Maybe Angela, but she's moved on...has a family with Ben. I miss Wendy, but I know she has her mom now. Not Mike, or Lauren...I can call Jessica, since she is with the pack, but we were never all that close." He let me ramble, let me see what he meant by just verbally sorting it out. "We didn't really make friends at Dartmouth..."

He sat back on his heels, folding his giant arms across his chest. "See?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just because I have left them, doesn't mean their world just shuts down."

"Even as a human, people walk in and out of each others' lives, never to be heard from again. It's natural. It just...happens." He tilted his head at me. "You've been hanging out with Edward too much. You're over thinking things."

I laughed, throwing a rock at him, but he caught it with a beaming smile. "He's right, though. I handled things better when he was with me all the time."

"Maybe," Emmett nodded, his face serious again. "That makes sense, though. You are _his_ completely...in every sense of the word. Carlisle changed me for Rose. Edward changed you himself. He taught you this life, _gave_ you every tool he thought you would need. Carlisle helped, but it was just the two of you, really. We were all there, but really, you truly are Edward's."

I smiled. "I've _never_ thought of it that way. So... add in our connection, and we're just stuck, aren't we?"

Emmett laughed, his dimples just adding to the childlike face I loved. "I suppose. But you are dealing better than you think."

"You think?" I grimaced.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, nodding and standing. He offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. "You are, Bells. Trust me. I've seen Jasper's dark days. I've seen Edward when he was questioning _everything_. He was hell to live with. I've seen Rose, too. She's better now, but there were times..." He sighed, looking around us again and shoving his hands in his front pockets. "Those times are rare for her now. And Jasper...he's a new man since you forgave him a few years ago."

"There was nothing to forgive..."

"I know," he smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Don't over think it, little one. Just be you...okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

"We should get back. I kind of stole you, didn't I?" He smiled evilly. "Race you back."

"You're on!"

We bolted through the forest, taking out small plant life in our wake. We burst from the tree line into the back garden, much to our family's amusement. Apparently, they had all come outside to sit on the back patio.

Emmett grabbed me, pulling me behind him in order to take the win, but I shot my shield out and trapped his legs. He fell into the earth with a rumbling grunt, but laughed as I bounded up the stairs to the deck.

"Teach you to cheat, jackass," I pointed to him.

"Aw, Bells," he laughed, brushing the grass off of his clothes. "I wasn't cheating. I lost my balance, that's all."

"You are such a liar," I snorted, rolling my eyes and falling into Edward's chuckling embrace.

"He's lying, love," he said against my cheek. "Trust me."

"Don't tell her that, Eddie," he growled, but his smile couldn't be hidden.

"Did you hunt, sweet girl?" Edward asked, tilting his head at me as he set me sideways on his lap. I nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, a little," I smiled. I was aware we were being watched, probably due to my wide range of emotions earlier, but Edward's sweet face held me captive.

He chuckled, hearing my thoughts. "And I thought it was just me," he teased, kissing my nose. I giggled softly, shaking my head at him.

"Guys!" Jasper growled, which only added to everyone's entertainment.

A laugh barked out of me as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sorry, Jasper," Edward and I said sheepishly, looking over at him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk, waving us away.

"They're worse than we were," Emmett said proudly.

"Hardly," Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning to me. "At least we don't make out in front of the entire family...or break Esme's furniture...or shatter the windshield of a new car."

"Windshield?" I gasped, looking over at Rose, who was laughing shamelessly.

"My car, at that," Carlisle snorted. "I hadn't had it for more than two days."

"Shut up," I cracked up, looking back at Edward. He was enjoying himself way too much.

"Okay," Rose chuckled, "in my defense, Emmett had been gone for two days."

My eyebrows rose, almost in understanding. But Edward growled low in my ear. "We'll stay away from my car, naughty girl."

_But you would look so fucking phenomenal on it_, I smirked, folding my arms across my chest as his growl rumbled softly around me. His eyes blackened right in front of me.

"Bells!" Jasper snapped, shaking his head.

"Okay," I jumped and laughed, standing up from Edward's lap. "I have to get away from you." He laughed as I pointed at him, raising his hands in defense – or surrender. Probably both. He sat back, his hands behind his head as he chuckled.

"Good," Esme smiled, patting the seat beside hers. "Sit with me, little one. Temptations...temptations..." she teased, shooting Edward a wink. "Edward's much too kind. He's forgetting about the bookcase that Carlisle and I destroyed." My mouth fell open as the entire patio shrieked in horror.

"Oh, _Mom_," Jasper and Emmett groaned.

"There was no amount of brain bleach that would help me forget that," Edward muttered.

"Esme," Carlisle snorted a warning, but she just shrugged proudly.

"Damn, I miss this family," Demitri chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm not apologizing for it," Esme murmured in my ear, but wrapped an arm around me when I couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing more at the looks of disgust on the boys' faces.

Alice snorted into a giggle about five seconds before Emmett hopped up from his seat and said, "Okay, on that note. Let's play a game."

"Hell, yeah," Jasper nodded, shooting every girl on the deck a sharp glare for laughing.

"The volleyball net is still up," Rose smirked, pointing to the sand court that looked about as out of place in England as snow would in Florida.

"Perfect," Edward sighed, taking off with the rest of them.

"You just want a _Top Gun_ moment," I smirked, nudging Rose with my shoulder as she sat down on the other side of me.

"And you don't," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "The sun is out today..."

"Ladies," Esme scolded, but gave up when the boys all stripped bare to the waist.

"They so do it on purpose," Alice whispered, chuckling.

"You love it," Emmett called back over his shoulder before serving the ball.

Oh, he was right, but I shielded us anyway. Edward and Emmett took one side against Carlisle, Jasper, and Demitri. It was completely and perfectly matched that way. Edward's mind reading and Emmett's height and strength were evenly matched against the other three. While Demitri and Jasper were tall and could block the net nicely, Carlisle's strategy was excellent, but Edward had three minds to listen to.

And God was he ever pretty. Dark jeans and bare feet. A rolling wave of muscles under tight skin every time he blocked the net or served the ball. A slight glitter to every inch of him. And I wasn't the only one losing it.

"Damn," Rose chuckled, shaking her head. "Tell me we're shielded."

"Oh yeah," I snorted.

"That's good," Carina mumbled, smirking when we all laughed at her. "Sue me," she smiled, pointing towards the game like we couldn't see for ourselves.

"It's quite all right, honey," Esme giggled softly, patting her arm gently. "Alice is right. They know exactly what they're doing."

"Right?" Alice whined, not even able to tear her eyes away from the game.

"It just makes me want to play porn music," Rose laughed, her head falling back.

"Rose!" Emmett growled from the court.

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" Alice and I sang together, dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"That's it," Jasper growled. "Guys against girls. Ladies, get over here."

"Uh oh," I snorted. "Shit, we're in trouble."

"Not yet, you aren't," Edward said, raising a dangerous eyebrow at me.

"No shield on the net," Jasper and Emmett snarled together.

"Party poopers," I grumbled, catching the ball from a chuckling Edward. "Fine," I smiled, taking the serving position. "No shield..._on the net_."

I'd like to say that we thoroughly handed them their asses, but it was a damn close game. Rose took the front of the net with Esme. Carina took the middle. Alice and I took the back row.

Edward and Jasper took their back row, while Carlisle was in the middle. But we had to face the tall forms of Demitri and Emmett in front their net. It wasn't easy.

Did I use my shield? Absolutely. I had to keep Edward out of our heads. I had to make sure that their serves shot wildly out of bounds. Did Alice make predictions of the boys' strategy? You bet. She could see exactly what Carlisle's play calls were.

We played until the sun set. We played until Emmett cheated, pulling the net down to let a wild hit by Jasper over. The girls won fifty to forty-eight.

After the girls celebrated, I handed Edward his shirt, licking my lips at just the sight of him. _Take me to bed, or lose me forever, _I thought to him with a smirk.

"Lead the way, honey," he drawled, scooping me up onto his back, not even bothering to go through the house. We were in the car and down the driveway before our family could even say goodbye.

OoOoOo

"Bella-love, are you sure about this?" Edward asked, holding the elevator door open for me. We stepped out into the corridor of the children's ward.

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. "If I can write an article in a high school newspaper, I can most certainly answer a few questions from a girl that might need someone to talk to."

We stopped at the nurse's station, and Helen looked up at us. "She's in the playroom," she whispered. "I told her we were cleaning her room and she needed to get out for some air."

I nodded, leaning into Edward's kiss to the side of my head. I looked up at him. He smiled sweetly, asking, "Do you want me there?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "I have a feeling this will be a girl talk, baby. She might be more comfortable without a man in the room."

He nodded, backing away and shoving his hands in the front pockets of his khakis. He had dressed casually, looking handsome in a navy blue v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. "I'll be in my office then, okay?"

I nodded, smiling at Helen, who was watching us both intently. He told me she had been in the room when he had restitched Danielle's wrist. "I'll peek in on them in a few minutes, Edward," she told him with a smile. "Go check on Toby. He's been weak from the last treatment and asking for you."

He nodded, but waited until I'd turned down the hall towards the playroom. I walked quietly into the large room, to see Danielle was indeed in there alone. She was sitting at the small table, flipping through a magazine. I knocked on the door, and her head snapped up.

"Hey," I smiled, "mind if I join you?"

"Mrs. Masen, right?" She asked, and I nodded with a smile. "The husband get called in?" she smirked, resting her elbows on the table and setting her chin in her hands as she watched me sit across from her.

"Yeah," I sighed dramatically with a roll of my eyes for good measure.

"That must suck. You're enjoying your day, watching a movie, and he's got to run," she frowned.

"It can, but we were out shopping," I smiled at her chuckle.

"I can't imagine Dr. Masen shopping," she smiled with a shake of her head. "He's kinda quiet and a little too serious sometimes. Picking out fruit at the store just doesn't fit." I laughed, because she just didn't know how right she was.

"He can be a little too serious."

"But not the night we played poker."

"Emmett and Jasper bring out another side to him," I snickered.

"Or you," she pointed to me. "I asked him about you. His face changed when he told me who you were."

Danielle was sharp. Edward was completely right about that.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled. "What did he tell you?"

"Um, not much," she hedged, looking back at the magazine on the table, turning the page. "I think he was just..."

"Just what?"

"Trying to make me feel better..." she mumbled, her voice trailing off.

"Well, he's good at that. Calm when you need it."

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine, and she nodded slowly. "Yeah," she smiled, but it faded slightly. She took a deep breath, huffing a laugh with absolutely no humor behind it. "I think he was mad at me. I had ripped out my stitches."

"It takes a lot to really make him mad," I smiled, shrugging when she looked up at me. "But we've been together a long time. Some of his facial expressions can be...hard to read, easily misinterpreted. Concern or worry can come across as gruff or angry, but it's not."

"Or sad," she whispered, her eyes far away. "He was sad when he talked about you."

"Oh," I said, my eyebrows rising. "Did he tell you about me?" I asked, eying her wrist bandages on purpose. She nodded, but then shrugged. "Did he blame himself again?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her brow furrowing and her magazine forgotten. "Why would he do that?"

"We...broke up, and he left for a while. While he was gone, I was with someone that wasn't exactly kind," I frowned, looking at my hands. "He thinks the domino effect in my life could have been prevented."

"What happened?"

"I was trying to move on, but I missed Edward...Dr. Masen," I smiled, "too much. I was with a guy that wanted more from our friendship than I was willing to give. And every time he would get upset with me, he would hurt me."

"How long?"

"Well, Edward was gone for two years, but the first hit came about six months after he left."

Danielle's fist clenched on the table. "Fucker," she growled, her eyes on fire when she looked back up at me. "Just because you didn't want to be with him?"

"It was more than that, really," I frowned, but inside, I was glad to see some emotion coming from her. "Jake knew Edward, was jealous of him, so he would push the fights. He knew what to say to make me...push back, I guess." I looked up at her. "Fighting back made it worse."

"No shit," she huffed, but her eyes shot up to mine. "What did he do?"

"Do?" I asked, trying to clarify exactly what she meant. "As in my injuries?" She nodded slowly, but it was truly out of a need for an ally, not blatant curiosity. "Oh, there were plenty. At first, it was punches to places no one could see, like my back or my upper thighs, then he would shove me, push me into walls and furniture. When he would get really mad, he would backhand me. He pushed me hard enough into a stair rail once to take away my ability to have children. A crushed wrist, a few fractured ribs, dislocated fingers, a fair amount of concussions..."

"Bloody hell," she snapped, looking at me like I was miracle to be sitting there. "How old were you?"

"Eighteen," I nodded, wincing a little at the memory. "Old enough to know that it was...wrong, what he did, but I hid it all from everyone."

"Why?" she asked, but now I could see we were getting somewhere. She wanted to know how much strength it took to tear down the wall to let someone help her.

"I was...angry, but still able to function. I was normally a very strong person, opinionated and snarky, but admitting that someone could hurt me was like admitting defeat?" I said, but it came across sounding like a question. "I don't know. I had missed Edward so much in the beginning that I could barely breathe, so when Jake came along, he was fun, and people stopped worrying about me." I huffed a laugh. "I hated that people worried. I hated that I was still not able to go to sleep at night and not dream about Edward's leaving. And I hated that just when I thought I might be okay, then Jake changed.

"I didn't want to need someone I hadn't seen in months or what turned into years," I continued. "But I was ashamed to admit that the one person that had started to help me, started to hurt me. The truth hurts way too much sometimes."

"What happened to this Jake?"

"I kept up the pretenses. I hid it from my father. I went to school, work, home – all in a circular pattern." I sighed, bracing myself from the memories. "Jake tried to kiss me. I wasn't ready, or it was too much, so we fought. He backhanded me across the face." She flinched, nodding in sympathy, but her eyes showed a deep understanding. "I had just about reached my limit, because it was the most visible bruise. So I tried to take a break for a day or two."

"He wouldn't let you go," she whispered, almost to herself. I frowned, looking at the fear filling her face, the far away look in her eyes. "He hunted you down."

"He did," I nodded, looking around the room. "And then...I ran into Edward."

Her head snapped up, her mouth open slightly. "Tell me he kicked his fucking ass," she growled, but I smiled. She huffed a laugh, shaking her head at her own outburst. "Sorry," she grimaced. "Please go on."

"Well, Edward has always been able to see right through all my lies, and I couldn't hide the bruise," I said, finding my own voice soften.

"That's why he blames himself," she guessed, but didn't look up from her fidgeting hands. "Dr. Masen said you didn't blame him, either. Is that true?"

"It is," I nodded. "I was quite capable of making a choice. I didn't make the right one while he was gone, but he may always blame himself." I paused, taking a breath. "Telling him was the hardest thing I ever did. Harder than telling my own father." She looked up, but didn't say a word. I knew the questions that were rattling around in her mind. "I knew, despite our separation, that someone hurting me was his worst fear. The very _second_ I saw him, I never felt more protected. And I knew that no matter what our future held, the gentleman in my husband would be sweet and kind, first and foremost."

"What did it feel like?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Like shedding a wet, heavy coat – relief from the pressure of all the lies and deceit, and exposure for just how weak everyone would think I was."

"He is the hero," she snorted.

"He is to me," I chuckled. "But it took years to heal. His uncle is a doctor, too. I still continue to speak with him in private."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," I nodded, taking a deep breath and glancing up at the doorway at the scent of humans joining us. Helen stood there with another doctor, a young, dark-skinned woman. I looked back to Danielle, but her fingers were tracing over the bandages on her wrist. I reached across the table and picked up her hand. "This," I said, placing my hand gently around her wrist, "is _so_ not worth it. This is what happens when you think you can fix it yourself, when you hold it all in. Because trust me, when all you do is hold it in, it's going to leak out somewhere."

She stared at my hand, her finger reaching out to touch my wedding ring. When her gaze finally lifted, tears were streaming down her face. "My dad hates me," she breathed. "He's not really my father, but my mother's boyfriend. But he's the only father I've ever known. They yell..._all the time_. And my mother doesn't care...when she's not home, he takes everything out on me. And she's never fucking home, but he is...the drunk bastard."

It all came rolling out of her, and she barely acknowledged that Helen had sat down beside her with a box of tissues and a warm arm around her.

I looked over at the doctor, noting her name. Dr. Byrne. She gave me a face full of relief and a small smile.

"It's everyday," Danielle went on, but only looked to me. "He doesn't bother my brother, but he has no problem coming in my room at night." Helen winced, but rubbed her hand up and down Danielle's shoulder as she purged. "I can't take the noise. I hate the smell of my own house. All I want is silence," she panted, tears leaking down her face. "I tried to get away. My aunt is more than willing to take me in, but he showed up at her house."

"Can we call her?" Dr. Byrne asked.

"Please," she nodded, pleading with a pained expression. Danielle snatched the crayon on the table and wrote down a phone number. "Simone Atherton."

"Danielle," Dr. Byrne started, her voice soothing, calm, "I would like to continue this in your room. Can we do that? And I promise we'll call your aunt in a little while."

"Mrs. Masen?" Danielle panicked.

"You'll be fine. I bet even Helen here will be glad to sit with you."

"Most definitely." Helen smiled warmly at Danielle, who had melted into her side without realizing it.

"Danielle," I said, and she turned back to me. "Tell it all. Don't hold anything back. The more you tell, the better you'll feel. The more you tell, the easier it is to stand up to him." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Because that is what he fears the most...everyone knowing just what a damn coward he truly is for hitting a _girl_."

For a split second, her eyes flashed and a wry smirk crossed her features. Helen helped her stand, guiding her to the door. "Tell Dr. Masen that I'm sorry. I've been a right git the last couple of days."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Tell him yourself tomorrow. He'll be here."

She smiled sadly back at me, nodding once before allowing Helen to lead her from the room.

"Are you still in therapy?" Dr. Byrne asked, standing up from the table.

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled, looking up at her. "Carlisle Cullen."

"Edward's uncle, right," she smiled, a chuckle escaping her. "They both talk endlessly about their wives. I've not met Carlisle's yet, but Edward's right about you. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Oh," I snickered, "well, just wait until you meet Esme." I smiled up at her.

"I look forward to it. Do you mind if I call Dr. Cullen about you?"

"Not at all," I shrugged. "I'll let him know. You can ask him anything you want."

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen. I think Danielle really needed to just hear from experience."

"Bella, please...just call me Bella," I smiled. "Well, she needs to know that purging herself doesn't make her weak. It's quite the opposite, actually."

Dr. Byrne smiled, nodding slowly. "Carlisle's done an amazing job with you."

"He's great, but I owe everything to Edward. Everything."

"Huh," she snorted, "he says the same thing about you."

I laughed, my head falling back. "Yes, a constant disagreement."

"Indeed," we heard from the doorway. We both turned to see Edward leaning there, a smile playing on his face. "You ready, sweet girl?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I'll leave you two to the rest of your day. Thank you again, Edward," Dr. Byrne smiled, shaking his hand before leaving the room.

Edward walked over, kneeling down in front of me. His eyes were warm, liquid gold, full of love and worry and pride.

"How's Toby?"

"Sleeping," he answered softly, reaching up to gently caress my cheek with the tips of his fingers, slowly sliding them up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "How are you?"

I leaned in, pressing my nose to his hair and inhaling the scent that made everything okay. "I could really use a hug," I sighed, smiling as I found myself lifted into his arms, both of our faces in each other's neck. "Take me home, Edward," I mumbled against his skin. "Just for a little while – before we meet everyone later."

He set me back on my feet, but kept his arms around me. "Are you sure about tonight? Baby, we don't have to go..."

"Are you denying me an open mic night?" I teased, smiling when he floundered for a moment. "I'm okay," I nodded, standing on my toes to kiss his lips softly. "I just want some quiet time with you."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, smiling a little.

EDWARD

The rain pelted softly against the windows of the music room. There wasn't a light on in the house. The stereo was on low, playing Debussey. I watched a drop of water trickle down the pane of glass in a random and erratic trail, as Bella's finger traced softly along my jaw line. We were laying on the sofa along the north wall, me on my back and Bella lying half on top of me, her head on my chest.

I placed a kiss to the top of her head, relishing the quiet that she had requested, but it was just as healing for me. Listening to her with Danielle had done something to me. I don't know if it was seeing her help the girl that was aching so badly, or the fact that my angel was willing to open up all the old wounds so that someone else could see that they weren't alone.

Danielle's mind was in awe of Bella, and my wife's heart had shattered when she heard Danielle's story. Bella felt the same as I did – that thirteen was just too damn young to have seen such things. But it was Bella's parting words to the girl that made the whole difference.

When she told Danielle to tell it all, and to tell it as revenge, that's when the young girl's mind saw hope. I'm not sure that I had ever loved her more, or been more proud of my sweet angel, as I was in that single moment. Bella took an experience that would have broken some people, and used it to help a girl clearly on the edge.

But as we lay in the dark, listening to the sounds of the rain, I knew it had taken its toll on her. And not for the first time did I consider canceling with my family tonight. I smiled, shaking my head when my phone beeped a text message. Alice. I didn't even have to look, but I did anyway.

**A: Don't you dare! She needs to forget about it, and she really wants to go. Plus, Kevin wants to see her.**

I snorted, shaking my head again. Bella lifted her head, tilting it at me.

"Your friend Kevin will be there tonight," I smiled, setting my phone down and cupping her face.

"Oh Lord," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "I can't wait until he meets Demitri." We both laughed, and I brought her face to mine. I kissed her softly, and she pulled back from me.

"You okay?" I asked, pulling her completely on top of me.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Did you listen?" I nodded, rubbing her back. "Through me?"

"Both of you."

"I'm sorry if anything I said upset you," she frowned, tracing my eyebrow with her small finger. "I'm always afraid it hurts you more than me."

"It's nothing we haven't discussed, my love. It's not anything that we don't already know."

"True," she nodded, her finger still tracing over my face. Her thumb brushed over my lips, and I kissed it.

"Although the fact that you can't see me buying fruit is clearly upsetting," I teased, smiling when her giggle rocked us both.

"She said that, not me," she gasped, sitting up straight, but her legs still straddled my stomach. "Apparently, you don't radiate _shopaholic_. Alice will be devastated."

I chuckled, shrugging at this revelation. "I'm sure she'll find a way to move on."

"Obviously." Bella smirked, looking down at me, her eyes filling with such warmth, such love, that it took my breath away. "You look like you're dripping," she whispered, her brow furrowing just a little. She looked to the window and back to my face, reaching up to touch my forehead. Her mind was filled with trying to find the words to tell me she loved me, but she just couldn't articulate it. At all.

"I know you love me, sweetheart," I frowned, sitting up and placing my hands on each side of her face. "I really know."

"Good," she breathed, nodding and looking up at me. "I don't have words, Edward..."

"I know, baby. And that's okay." I smiled, kissing her nose. "Glad I can read that sweet mind now, aren't you?"

She huffed a laugh, but she gripped my biceps as a sob left her. "Edward..._please_," she begged through gritted teeth, her mind unable to tell me that she needed me.

My sweet Bella was having what she called a moment. And from what I could tell, it was a rough one.

As the stereo began _Claire de Lune_, my poor girl lost control. She dove for my mouth, a whimper leaving her lungs. As always, when one of us was frantic, the other was calm. It was my turn to soothe her. And I would gladly take the job.

"Shh," I whispered, breaking from her hungry kisses. "Close your eyes, sweet girl. Listen to the music." I shifted so that she was underneath me, her legs wrapping around me. I pressed my forehead to hers. "What do you think when you hear this?"

"Volvo, the smell of you and leather," she panted, gripping my shirt at the shoulders. "Um, being slightly proud that I knew a song that you did."

I smiled, kissing her nose. "Want to know what I think?" She nodded, but she still practically shivered under me. I bent to her neck, placing a soft kiss to her skin. "I see brown eyes, the warmest smile. I see calm, despite the crazy vampire pushing her buttons." She snorted softly. "I feel comfort that I had never felt in a century. And I feel a warm hand in mine just when I thought I would go out of my mind with the need to touch you." I linked my fingers with hers, and pressed them above her head. "Can I touch you now?"

She nodded, her mind still in a frenzy. So with a few swift tugs, our clothes were in shreds on the floor. She didn't really want comfort, but seemed to just need to be connected to me. With a long, slow kiss to the scar over her heart, I locked gazes with her as I lined up with her entrance.

"I need you," she pleaded, her brow furrowing. "Don't make me wait."

"Bella," I growled, sheathing myself inside of her warmth. She cried out, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer.

I felt, I saw in her mind her pushing all the old, ugly memories back. I saw that she was trying to pull me inside of her to replace it with love and warmth. She wanted beautiful; she wanted our connection. She wanted to feel that I was with her. She felt raw after today's talk with Danielle, and I was the balm that could soothe it.

"I'm here, baby," I said, planting my elbows at her head. I brushed her hair from her face, covering her mouth with my own, swirling my tongue with hers until we were both needlessly breathless. "I love you so much," I said, but my voice was almost a whisper. "You're everything I could have ever asked for, and then some." I kissed down her cheek, laving my tongue in the soft spot behind her ear. "You are so fucking strong, and so damn beautiful."

"Edward,"she groaned, her head pressing back into the sofa as her body got closer and closer to climax.

"Let me have it, love. Give it to me. There's nothing that I can't handle, my beautiful girl," I said, pressing my head into hers as I swiveled my hips to hit the spot deep within her that sent her flying over the edge. "Let it go. Just let it all go," I crooned into her ear, sucking her earlobe into my mouth.

With almost a relieved shudder, her body clenched around me, holding me to her. I watched her face. It completely changed from worry and fear, to relief and warmth. She was stunning as the spasms continued to rock her body, causing me to lose the last grip I had on my control.

I held her a little longer, allowing my weight to bear down on her. She wanted it, relished it. And we stayed connected in the most intimate of ways as I just kissed her. Slow, wet kisses. Hungry, nipping kisses. And deep, soulful kisses. Kisses so sweet that it made my eyes roll to the back of my head.

When I finally pulled back to look at her, her eyes were the sweet chocolate that I so loved. "We have to go soon, baby."

"Okay," she smiled, her demeanor still slightly post-coital. I loved her that way – so sweet, so sexy, and absolutely adorable. I kissed her lips quickly, and we both sat up. She cupped my face. "I love you."

"Ah, now she has words," I teased, kissing her giggling lips.

"Yeah," she sighed deeply, biting her bottom lip. "Come on, let's go so you can sing something sweet to me."

I laughed, picking her up. "Yes, ma'am."

BELLA

I replayed the conversation I had with Danielle in my mind on the way over to the pub Emmett had told us about. Danielle had asked if Edward had kicked Jake's ass. I snorted, looking out the window. If she only knew I'd stopped him from killing Jake twice. Once for showing up at Charlie's and practically raping me, and another for showing up at the Cullen home.

"I'm glad you kept that bit of information to yourself, love," Edward snorted next to me.

"Why, Dr. Masen? Danielle can't know that her quiet, too serious hot doc is deep down a deadly, over-protective man?" I chuckled, biting my lip and looking over at him.

"Well, yes, there's that," he laughed.

"No, in her situation, violence won't work. She has the same problem as Wendy. A drunk man can't be beat up. He won't remember it the next day anyway."

"And Jake?"

"Jake's death would have devastated Billy. And in turn, Charlie. And later...Anna. No, as much as at the time he may have deserved it, he really didn't have control of his...other side."

"That's true. I always thought you were too merciful on him, but in the long run, you were right," Edward sighed, parking the car. "Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely," I nodded, waiting as he came around and opened my door. "I've missed this. And I'm glad the whole family is coming."

"Well," he said, looking around the parking lot, "they're not all here yet." He opened the door of the small pub, guiding me by a hand at the small of my back.

"Isabella," Kevin squealed, slipping off of his bar stool and rushing to me. "My beautiful goddess," he beamed, kissing my cheek. I felt, more than heard, Edward's chuckle. "Hot Doc, it's nice to know you weren't a figment of my...mmm, extremely imaginative mind." It was my turn to laugh at Kevin completely eye fucking my man. "Please tell me I'm allowed to keep your girl company while you are blowing the minds of the local townsfolk on stage."

"I can't imagine anyone else better fit for the job...aside from myself, Kevin," he chuckled, turning to me. "You told him to call me that."

"Hot Doc?" I cracked up.

"Take the label, sexy. It fits you," Kevin huffed, rolling his eyes. "And it's Bells' label, not mine...give me time, I'll come up with my own."

"Just wait until you hear what he calls Carlisle..."

"Shut up! Dr. Feel Good is coming tonight, too?" Kevin gasped, his eyes wide with hope and excitement. Edward's head fell back with his laugh. "Well, hot damn."

"And we have family in from out of town, Kev," I smiled. "You'll get to meet them, too."

"Whatever you say," he sighed. "Oh, and I just have to thank you for the other night, Hot Doc. Lord have mercy...that should go down in the history books..."

"Glad I could...help?" Edward snorted, shaking his head.

"Mm, you did indeed," Kevin nodded, turning to me. "Tim could do this thing with his tongue..."

I slapped my hand over Kevin's mouth. "Um, no. Just no, Kev. Not here...not tonight."

He pulled my hand from his mouth with a wide grin, kissing the top of my hand. "Fine, family night...got it." He looked around, and then turned back to Edward. "Oh, Mr. I-Wish-He-Was-The-Naked-Cowboy and Mr. Mountain-of-Sexy told me to tell you they were in the back, unloading your..._equipment_." Without shame, Kevin eyed my husband down to his black jeans and back up with a raised eyebrow. "It takes three of you? Holy hell, Bells," he gasped, looking back at me. "How can you walk?"

"You are so not drinking tonight," I pointed at Kevin, completely unable to stop my laugh at this point. "Edward, go on before he thinks he can touch," I sighed, looking up at my clearly amused husband.

"I won't touch," Kevin pouted. "I wanted to the other night, but you totally stole him."

"I didn't..." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Fine, I stole him. Love you," I snorted, kissing Edward before he left us, and quite quickly, I might add.

"Come, let me sit with my gorgeous ladies," Kevin smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to the table, where Rose and Alice were laughing hysterically.

"Does it take three people to handle Edward's...equipment?" Rose snorted in my ear.

"Um, no. I'm willing to risk injury to myself in order to deal with it all myself," I grinned, leaning into her when she laughed.

"Good girl," Kevin chuckled, nodding in pride. His gaze drifted to the door. "Oh look, Dr. Feel Good made it...and holy shit! Who is that with him?"

Alice, Rose, and I all burst into laughter as we watched the reactions that Demitri drew. He really was handsome. His tall form walked with grace, as his long leather coat billowed around him. With shoulder-length, dark hair and an olive complexion that still came through his immortal skin, he looked like an unearthly being. He also truly looked the immortal we all were, but he pulled it off very well. As my sisters and I would say...

"Jesus, he's fuckhawt," Kevin breathed.

"Hush, Kev," I snorted, getting up from the table and hugging Carina and Demitri. Esme kissed her girls, and we all shifted around the two tables that had been pushed together for us. "Kevin, this Carina and Demitri. They are from Italy," I smiled, finally having to nudge my little gay friend with my elbow to get him to speak.

"Well, holy canoli," he whispered, shaking hands with Demitri. "It's really nice to meet you. Italy, huh?" he asked, turning to Carina. "I bet you can shop like the Devil wears Prada."

"I can," she nodded with pride. It was so easy to like Kevin. He was so harmless, and nothing but honest and fun.

"Oh, Kev," Alice beamed. "We'll go...we'll make it a weekend." She turned to me. "What are they singing? Did Edward tell you?"

"No, we never even talked about it, actually," I said, shrugging.

"Well, they're doing three," Rose said, playing with the drink in front of her. "I know Emmett wants something...heavy."

"Good," I giggled. Emmett's love for heavy eighties was just fun and silly.

The lights dropped and the curtain rose, revealing our boys' instruments and the house grand piano. Edward was going to play. Jasper, wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a plaid button down, strapped a bass over his shoulder. Edward walked out in his black jeans and charcoal gray button down, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He picked up the first guitar I'd ever bought him, while Emmett took his place behind the drums.

Edward's long fingers wrapped around the neck of the guitar, starting off the song that made me and Rose chuckle. _Still the One_ by Steely Dan. It was Jasper's song to sing.

_We've been together since way back when. And sometimes I never wanna see you again. But I want you to know, after all these years, you're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear. You're still the one I wanna talk to in bed. Still the one that turns my head. We're still havin' fun and you're still the one._

They were hands down adorable, harmonizing and smiling at the irony of the words they were singing.

When the song was over, the small pub cheered. Jasper traded his bass for another guitar similar to Edward's, and Emmett stood up from his drums, tapping his sticks together.

"Uh oh," I laughed, "the boys are feelin' naughty." I bit back a moan as Edward took lead guitar on the dirty, gritty sounds of _Girls, Girls, Girls_ by Motley Crue. Emmett sang without shame, but Jasper and Edward couldn't help but smile at him when they sang the chorus together.

"Maybe we need a stripper pole in the music room," Alice laughed, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Alice!" Esme gasped, which only made Kevin laugh that much harder.

When that song finished, the cheers were louder, a little rowdier. Edward took off his guitar, setting it down on its stand, and walked to the piano.

"Oh, here we go," Rose sighed dramatically. "Kevin, brace yourself. Edward's about to serenade his sweet Bella." I grinned, shoving her a little. "What?" she laughed, gesturing to the entire table that was nodding and laughing. "It's true, right?"

"Oh, Bella," Esme waved her away. "Don't pay them any attention."

"I won't," I smirked, truly fighting my smile. Kevin looked over at me.

"Oh, eat it up, girl," he sang with a laugh.

Edward opened the lid to the piano, looking up at Jasper, who was sitting on a stool in front of a microphone. With one glance at me, Edward shot me a wink. He had heard everything the table had said.

When he started the song, my breathing stopped. _She's Like the Wind_ by Patrick Swayze.

_She's like the wind through my tree. She rides the night next to me. She leads me through moonlight, only to burn me with the sun. She's taken my heart, but she doesn't know what she's done._

I feel her breath on my face. Her body close to me. Can't look in her eyes. She's out of my league. Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs. She's like the wind.

"Oh, wow," Kevin whispered, laying his head on my shoulder. I smiled, watching him completely fall victim to my dazzling husband.

I look in the mirror and all I see is a young old man with only a dream. Am I just fooling myself? That she'll stop the pain? Living without her, I'd go insane.

_I feel her breath on my face. Her body close to me. Can't look in her eyes. She's out of my league. Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs. She's like the wind.  
_

That last verse caused me to smile and my breath to hitch all at the same time. How my Edward always seemed to find the song that said so much was beyond me.

Jasper played the saxophone part of the song on the guitar instead, making the song sound a little different, but beautiful nonetheless. My brothers sang the chorus through with him one more time before ending the song. The pub exploded.

Kevin lifted his head, looking to me. "What's he trying to say?" he teased with a wink. "No one puts Bella in the corner?" The whole table exploded in hysterics. "What? _Dirty Dancing_ was freakin' hot!"

"Yeah, it was," Alice and I said together, which only caused more laughter. I rolled my eyes, standing up when the boys made their way to the table. I ignored the cheers and teasing when I kissed Edward.

"Absolutely no stripper pole," Edward whispered in my ear with a growl. I laughed, burying my face in his neck. "Emmett was just feeling...silly."

"'Kay," I smiled, letting him sit down. He pulled me into his lap, kissing my neck sweetly. I picked up his hand, turning his ring slowly as Emmett took heat from Rose.

"A stripper song?" she growled, poking him hard in the ribs. "Edward gets all sweet, and you pick a song about strip clubs!"

"Just for fun, babes. Honest," he laughed, his sweet face unapologetic.

"See, Hot Doc?" Kevin smiled. "You've set a precedence."

"I don't set anything," Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "We couldn't be more different musically. And he lives to stay in trouble with Rose." He pointed to Emmett. He was nodding like a child.

Rose huffed, rolling her eyes at the laughter. She looked up at Emmett, who sweetly kissed her cheek loudly. "Idiot," she mumbled, but we all saw the smile she was fighting.

"Hey, listen, Dr. Heavy Equipment," Kevin said, shooting Edward wink. I couldn't help the laugh that barked out of me. "I need to borrow your goddess tomorrow. We have that paper on the Roman Empire due Thursday night."

"Hey," Jasper frowned. "I'm in that class, too."

"Hush, Save-a-Horse..." Kevin rolled his eyes. "I was getting to that part. I was assuming you'd be there. Anyway," he sighed, turning back to Edward. "May I?"

"I work the night shift," Edward chuckled, squeezing me closer, whether in protection or habit, I wasn't sure. It didn't help that I was cracking the hell up. "It's up to her."

"We'll...just meet at the house, Kev," I snorted, shaking my head. "Come over after you and Alice get done with work."

"Where did he come from?" Demitri chuckled, looking to Carlisle, who was laughing quietly at his entire family.

"He's my discovery," Alice beamed, shooting Kevin a wink.

"I am not the missing link, my fairy princess," Kevin huffed, waving her away.

Edward sighed behind me, and I turned to see a smile playing on his face.

_Is he too much? _I thought to him, giggling softly.

"No, he's fine. He doesn't take life too seriously," Edward whispered in my ear, kissing my neck softly. "That's not a bad thing. He likes the family. He's never had that, love. We accept his...alternative lifestyle. His own family didn't."

"Oh," I frowned, my brow furrowing.

"Despite his...colorful behavior, he feels comfortable with us," he smiled, tilting his head at me. "You and Alice, especially." I looked over at Alice, who was smiling smugly. "He loves you both. Like sisters."

"Good," I smiled, kissing his lips softly.

"Stop with the kissy-face," Kevin growled. "It's like you're rubbing it in that you stole him from me."

"I didn't _steal him_," I growled, rolling my eyes. Edward laughed silently as the whole table chuckled. "We really need to find you a man, because you're never going to shut up about that night," I pointed at Kevin.

Kevin's face beamed as he nodded fervently. He began humming the theme to _Mission Impossible_. "It is your mission if you choose to accept it..." He grabbed my hand, tugging me down from Edward's lap. "Let's get started."

* * *

**A/N...I thought you guys would enjoy a family night out...especially since it includes Kevin. Bella's chat with Danielle was needed and worthwhile it seems. **

**Okay, reviews are good. I hope to be posting more on a normal basis but we'll see.**

**Thanks to JenRar...love ya...**

**REVIEW...I need it. RL is awful and should be outlawed. LMAO Let me hear it. Until then, Later...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N...Holy crap...RL is truly out to kill me, you guys. I am so sorry about the delay and the lack of my computer. It's hurting me FAR worse than it's hurting you, trust me. I feel like I've lost a limb. And I rarely have time to get to the library. Sigh...so, here you go...please enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

EDWARD

The sun was starting to set as I stepped out of the shower. I toweled off quickly, pulling on a pair of underwear – not something I normally wore, but Bella made me. Thankfully, only for work. My weekend was over; it was time for my night shifts.

I walked into our bedroom, smiling at the scene in front of me. Bella was lying across our bed, her hair twisted up and held with a pencil. Her laptop was open, and the poor thing was surrounded by books and class notes. Her mind was filled with facts about Roman history, ancient civilizations, and global wars. She was so deeply involved, she didn't even hear the doorbell.

"Sweet girl, the door," I smiled, running my towel over my wet head.

"Oh, it's probably just Kevin," she mumbled, turning a page in the book in front of her.

"It is, in fact, Kevin, but _you_ will have to let him in."

She reluctantly looked up from her notes, and the most beautiful combination of a low growl and a giggle escaped her as she licked her lips. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, he'd pass the hell out at the sight of you in your Calvins."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. "We could test that theory," I teased, walking towards the bedroom door. I knew exactly what her reaction would be.

"Leave this room in anything less than fully clothed, Dr. Masen, and you'll go to work limping," she growled, beating me to the door and rushing down the stairs.

I chuckled, shaking my head as I heard her let her friend in. She ushered him to the music room, telling him she would be right back, that she had to get her things.

"_No one_," she huffed, walking back in the door and pointing up and down my body, "and I mean _no one_, sees you looking like that but _me_. Got it, Hot Doc?" She raised a dangerous eyebrow at me in warning, as she gathered up her things to take back downstairs.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, laughing, and kissed her forehead before she walked back out of the room with her arms full.

As I got dressed, I heard Alice and Jasper arrive, joining Bella and Kevin. After Kevin's initial exuberant greetings, Alice's teasing, and Bella's laugh, they discussed their work. They were pretty quiet, their minds focused on their project. Alice was quietly sketching, her thoughts on colors and styles. I smiled, tucking my shirt in and draping my tie around my neck. I paused just before I went downstairs, Kevin's thoughts changing quickly.

I could see him look around our house, then to Bella, Alice and Jasper. I wasn't lying the night before when I told Bella that he loved our family. He did. He had been terribly lonely until he started working with Alice. He'd instantly loved everything Bella threw at him. His thoughts were filled with a thankfulness that he could barely express. He loved their company. He liked fitting in. He truly felt like he could talk to them about anything, especially the girls. Even though he found my brothers, Carlisle, and me attractive, he loved that we never took offense to it. How could we? Whether he meant the things he said or not, he knew we were all taken. He longed for his own relationship.

I nodded to myself, continuing down the stairs. I couldn't fault Kevin for wanting these things or loving my family. They radiated fun and happiness. Bella's shield pulled him in, simply because she found him endearing.

I leaned in the doorway of the music room. They were all busy, but Bella sensed my presence immediately.

"Leaving?" she asked, smiling as she got up and walked to me.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered, nodding. "You'll be okay overnight?"

"Never." She winked, tugging on my tie. "Did you want me to tie this?" she asked, starting to tie it anyway. I nodded, kissing her head while she straightened my collar.

"Hey, Dr. Dirty Dancing," Kevin smirked from his seat at the table. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes up to mine. "Aren't there any hot, gay, _young_ interns at that hospital you spend so much time at?"

"You know, Kevin," I sighed, looking over at him. "I've never really looked."

Jasper chuckled, looking up at me from his laptop. "Gee, why not?"

"Because he has a hard enough time fighting off the nurses," Bella teased, kissing my cheek once my tie was finished. "There's Brooke, Eden, and..."

"I bet," Kevin laughed.

"Hush, beautiful." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Just thank God for Helen."

"No kidding." Bella nodded with a smirk. "Love her!" she sang, placing her hands on each side of my neck. "Tell Toby I'll come by tomorrow night. I've got something for him. Emmett found him some rare Superman or something."

"Batman," Jasper corrected. "Cost him a pretty penny, too."

He looked up at me and thought, _And that was twenty years ago. He's giving him one of his own, dude. Something he can hold onto for the future. Who knew Em had it in him?_

My eyebrows shot up. If it was the one Jasper was showing me in his mind, Toby could sell it years from now, and comfortably go to college without paying a cent.

"Okay, I'll let him know." I huffed a laugh, shaking my head in awe.

_I know, right?_ Jasper smirked, shrugging.

"Call me later if you have down time," Bella smiled, looking up at me, and not for the first time, did I hear the anxiety in her voice.

"I promise," I told her, nodding. "What's your plans?"

"Homework," she smirked, pointing back to the room. "I have reading to do for Comparative Lit."

"We may go out," Alice shrugged, winking at me from her sketch.

"Maybe," Bella chuckled.

"No maybe," Kevin huffed, pouting shamelessly. "I thought you wanted to show your...fuck hawt relatives a good time."

"He's seriously crushing on Demitri," Alice laughed.

"Only because Bella stole Dr. Heavy Equipment from me."

"Kevin...paper...shut up," Bella commanded, pointing at him.

He laughed, nodded, and went back to his book.

I snorted at their exchange. Jasper was in silent hysterics, busting when I flipped him off. He shut up when I asked him, "How's Myra, Jazz?"

"Not funny, Ed," he growled, rolling his eyes. The girls giggled, though.

Bella shook her head, pulling me into the kitchen. _Kiss me, and make it good._ She smiled, her tongue dragging along her bottom lip in anticipation.

I lifted her up onto the counter, smiling as she swung her legs back and forth on either side of mine.

"I love you, my Bella," I sighed, my brow wrinkling at the thought of being away from her.

"I know," she smirked, leaning in to press her lips to mine.

She kissed me with a touch of desperation, her want for me just under the surface. Slowly, languidly our lips and tongues brushed together. Bella turned her head, and we were losing it. She shuddered when Jasper sent us a calming wave. It felt like being hosed down with cold water. I smiled at his chuckle when I finally pulled back.

"That's probably for the best," Bella snickered, straightening my tie again. "Let me know how Danielle is, too, okay?"

"I will," I nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, but I'll call you later."

She hopped down from the counter as I walked out the front door.

OoOoOo

The night was quiet. They always were. Occasionally, I would get called downstairs for an emergency, but otherwise, I worked on charts in my office. I looked up when Eden knocked and cracked my door open.

"Dr. Masen, Toby's having a hard time sleeping," she said, frowning a touch.

"I'll go look in on him in a moment. He slept most of the day away," I explained, closing the file on my desk and standing.

I tried to ignore her mind, her stares. Eden's attraction to me rivaled that of Jessica Stanley's back when we first moved to Forks. I followed her down the hall, and she stopped off at the nurse's station. I continued on to Toby's room.

He was flipping through a comic book, but I could tell he was a little agitated. "It's late, Toby. You should try and rest."

"I can't sleep," he sighed, frowning up at me. "I'm bored, my stomach aches, and my head hurts." He had just finished another round of chemo. Those symptoms were common.

"Hmm," I mused, looking over his chart. He hadn't eaten much at dinner. "Do you think you're hungry?" He shrugged, and then nodded. "If Eden brought you some milk and cookies, would you eat them?"

"Biscuits," he corrected with a smile. "Cookies in the States...biscuits here."

"Fine, oh wise one," I chuckled. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling a little wider.

I nodded, turning to leave, but remembered Bella's message. "Oh, Miss Bella wanted me to let you know that she would come by tomorrow night. She has something for you."

His face beamed with his love for her. "Brilliant," he said, almost looking like Alice as he bounced in the bed. I chuckled at his excitement. "What is it?"

"No way." I shook my head. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I would be in if I told you?"

"How much?" he asked, his eyes now gleaming.

"Huge! Enormous amounts of trouble."

He giggled, "Does she put you on restrictions?"

"Something like that," I laughed. "Now, I want you to rest. Eat your snack and then... Go. To. Sleep." I growled dramatically at him.

He smiled and nodded.

I walked back out to the nurse's station and found Eden frowning in the direction of Danielle's room. "What?"

"She has a visitor," she whispered, looking up at me. "He's not... kind."

"I'll take care of it," I assured her. "Would you get Toby a small snack?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, giving Danielle's room a side glance before heading off to the pantry.

As soon as I neared Danielle's room, her mind hit me like a ton of bricks. There was fear, hatred, and nausea. Her mind showed me the large man sitting in the chair beside her bed. He was her mother's boyfriend.

I leaned in the doorway. Danielle saw me first, her whole being relaxing at the sight of me. Bella's words circled in her mind. "_I never felt more protected..._" I could see her sigh in relief, her whole body almost shivering with how tense she had been.

Danielle was smart, too. She knew to ignore me. Bella's talk with her and her continuing with therapy had taught her that he was only as powerful as she would allow him to be.

"Come on, Dani," the man said. He tried touching her hand, but she pulled it away. "What's this I hear you're not coming home? Your mother won't allow it."

"Mummy doesn't have a choice, Gerald," she frowned, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "I won't come back. You won't touch me anymore."

"I own you, Dani," he growled, his mind flickering to the most foul acts a man could ever think about a child.

It was all I could do not to snap his neck. I swallowed back venom, remembering a time when I hunted human minds such as the one in front of me. He was the lowest of the human species.

"Visiting hours are... _over_," I said, my voice more menacing that I had originally intended it to be. Mentally calming myself down, I entered the room. "Danielle should be getting rest."

"She's my daughter. I can see her when I want," he snapped standing. He thought his mere size could intimidate me. I smiled at the thought. He had no idea what I was capable of.

"I'm not your daughter," Danielle said, her voice quiet as she took a look up at me. Her mind, her eyes, they screamed at me to make him go away.

"You might as well be," he snapped, but he caught himself before he could lose his temper in front of me.

She flinched at his demeanor, her memory filled with what happened when Gerald lost control.

"_Might as well be_ and _actually being_... those are two completely different things," I said calmly, smirking at him. "At any rate, you still shouldn't be here. It's late, and Danielle needs her rest."

_Stupid fucking Yank, _he thought, eying me with contempt. _How fucking old is this guy, anyway?_

I tried not to laugh, so I turned to Danielle. "You've got tests tomorrow. It would go easier if you were rested."

"I know," she said, nodding. "I _was_ asleep." She sighed, rolling her eyes and gesturing to the man we were determined to ignore.

I smiled at her bravery and her sarcasm. "How did your talk with Dr. Byrne go yesterday?"

Her eyes widened and flickered to Gerald, but she let her trust in me take over. "All right," she shrugged. "Mrs. Atherton came by with a woman that will help me find _my real father_." The last three words came out through her teeth as she looked over at Gerald, who was seething.

"That wanker is dead," he growled.

"No, he isn't." Danielle rolled her eyes. "But I wouldn't believe you anyway."

"I guess you'll find out then, won't you?" I smiled at her. I was proud of the way she was handling him, though I knew my presence helped her. "Let me know. Keep me posted on that, okay?"

"Sure, Dr. Masen."

"Come on, Gerald..."

"Brennan," he answered without thinking.

"Mr. Brennan, I think you can understand that Danielle needs her rest," I said, ushering him towards the door. "You can't show up at one in the morning. Stick to visiting hours, please."

Despite how young he thought I was, his human instincts kicked in. My close proximity was making him nervous. As it truly should. I could make him disappear before he even reached his car in the garage downstairs.

His heart rate picked up, his brow began to sweat. He smelled of whiskey and car grease. "She spews lies, the little bitch," he blurted out, panicking at the thought of whatever she may or may not be telling us.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Brennan," I snapped, my anger hanging on by a mere thread. "I can...and _will_ have you banned from seeing her. Security is a mere phone call away. You won't be allowed anywhere near this floor."

While he was a very large man, I stood eye to eye with him. I'm sure my eyes were pitch black as I swallowed another mouth full of venom. He took a step back, only to find his back pressed into the door frame. He eyed me for a moment, his mind debating on whether to test me or not. There was a small part of me that wished he would.

"Edward," I heard behind me. I didn't even need to look. Carlisle. "I need your consult on something."

"I was just... escorting Mr. Brennan out. Give me a moment, and I'll be right with you," I sneered, my gaze never leaving the slimy bastard in front of me.

"Well, we can walk him out together," Carlisle smiled, holding his arm out to allow Gerald to walk passed us, which he did with speed. I looked over at him. _Alice_, he thought to me with a smirk. _She saw you follow him to his car._ I snorted, rolling my eyes.

I turned back to Danielle, who was watching the whole exchange with a touch of amusement and thankfulness. "Rest, Danielle," I smirked at her.

"Yes, Dr. Masen," she smiled, pulling her covers back up. "When will Bella be back?" she asked before I could follow Carlisle.

"I believe tomorrow night," I smiled. "Why?"

"I wouldn't mind talking to her again," she said softly, shrugging one shoulder.

"I'll be sure she stops by then," I smiled, pointing to her. "Rest." She chuckled and nodded, sinking into her bed.

The ride in the elevator was quiet, except for the pounding of Gerald's nervous heart. Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head.

_You're scaring him to death,_ he thought, looking up at me. I smirked, shrugged, and eyed the man again. _Would you have taken him?_ I shook my head no, but I wasn't sure that wasn't a complete lie.

We walked Mr. Brennan to the door and made sure he was actually gone before I spoke. "He's a slug."

Carlisle chuckled, slapping my back. "Yes, indeed. I'm not sure I would be sad if he disappeared."

"I would hate myself," I sighed, unable not to smile with him as we made our way back through the hallways. "But it was tempting."

"I bet," Carlisle nodded, but his pride in me filled his mind. "Don't make me call Bella," he pointed at me with a smirk. "I'll make her babysit you."

I laughed, nodding. "Truly there are worse punishments."

"Kevin?" he teased, laughing when I sighed. "He's something else."

"He adores Bella and Alice," I nodded, leaning against the door of his office. "He's...not had it easy."

"Oh," he said, looking up at me. "I didn't even think of it that way. I just thought he was... well, I didn't know what to think."

"He was rejected by his own family. He's not stupid, by any means. His intellect got him a full scholarship to school. He's just... colorful."

"He is that," Carlisle laughed, handing me a file. "I wasn't lying. I want you to look at a patient with me. I think there's... a spot on her intestines, and I'd like you to examine her. She's not a child, but the tests can't seem to find anything."

"Sure," I nodded, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

BELLA

"You sound frustrated," I said softly, setting my book aside as I talked to Edward on the phone. "Talk to me, handsome."

"I met Danielle's..." Edward growled low.

"Oh," I mused. "He's a pig, isn't he?"

"Worse," he rumbled. "There was moment when I wasn't sure if..."

"Old habits coming through?"

"Yeah."

"You would hate yourself," I pointed out. "That's not you. Justice, Edward, not revenge."

"Yes, ma'am," he conceded with a chuckle. "Carlisle threatened to call you."

I giggled. "I just bet he did. That's not punishment."

"That's what _I_ said," he laughed. We were quiet for a moment. I knew he just needed to tell me about Danielle's father, or whatever he was. "She wants to see you."

"Danielle?"

"Yeah," he said, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "She kept your conversation in her head the entire time that—" He paused, like he was trying to think of what to call the animal that was Danielle's mother's boyfriend. "—man was in the room."

"Good," I said, nodding even though he couldn't see me. "I'll see her tomorrow night. Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah. God, love... I miss you. Tell me, what did you do after I left?"

"Well, we finished our papers, and then Kevin and Alice wanted to go out. Jasper and I really didn't want to, but we went... begrudgingly." He chuckled, and it was deep and sexy. "Anyway, Rose and Emmett met us up there with Demitri and Carina. You know," I huffed, "I'm not sure who Kevin is crushing on the most...you or Demitri."

"Me," he sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Actually, it's only attraction. He's not teasing you when he tells you he wants someone. He's aching for someone to care for him."

"Oh, now see," I whined, "you take the fun and make it all sad and serious."

"Sorry, baby," he said, his amusement coming through, "but it's true. He thinks we're all beautiful, but he really wants someone for himself."

"I know. I would love that for him, but I find myself hating the guys he picks."

"You're protective of him, Bella. It's understandable." I heard someone talking to him in the background. "Love, I have an emergency coming in. I'll see you after class this afternoon."

"Okay." I frowned, knowing that we would only have mere hours before he had to go back in. The only thing that kept me from breaking down was knowing that I would be visiting him at work. "I love you. Don't drain any bad guys, my love," I teased, getting the deep chuckle I was hoping for.

"You never let me have any fun," he pouted, but even he couldn't say that without laughing. "I love you, too, my Bella. So damn much."

"Go... save the world."

School that next day was slow, boring, but getting to know Myra was the only thing that kept me going. She was learning to live with Jasper's presence. I would be willing to bet that knowing he was taken took the pressure off. She couldn't have him, so she accepted it.

"Jasper." She snapped her fingers between his face and his cell phone. "We have to get this done."

He laughed, looking at her and then to my laughing face.

I shrugged, "She's right. Focus."

"Sorry," he smirked, pocketing his phone. "I'm just reading headlines," he smirked, shooting me a wink. "That writer you liked died."

"Oh!" I gasped. "Marie Anthony is dead?"

"Yep, heart attack," he said, nodding.

We had planned it to happen, and Jasper had contacted Jenks to make sure it was done. We couldn't have the publicity. We couldn't be a part of whatever my book, _Forever_, had started. It was unfortunate, but I wasn't sad about it. In fact, the thought of mine and Edward's story being on a big screen made me uneasy.

"Oh..." Myra sighed longingly. "She wrote _Forever_. That is such a good story," she said wistfully. I smiled, but fought it. "Something about the eternal love a vampire can have..."

I couldn't even look at Jasper, who was just about to explode into hysterics. If poor Myra only knew the half of it.

"My favorite part is when William stays over at Rebecca's house for the first time and her father doesn't know..."

"Mine, too," I sighed, suddenly missing Edward with all that I had.

"Easy, Bells," Jasper said so low only I could hear him. He smiled sweetly, sending me a wave of calm.

"That's sad she died," Myra frowned, closing her books. "I would have liked to have read more about those two. I wonder if she wrote any sequels before she passed."

I began to snort, but caught myself. "Sometimes you don't need sequels."

"True," she shrugged, "but wouldn't you have liked to know what happened to Mr. Darcy?"

"Hmm," I mused. "I never thought of it that way. I just always accepted it for what it was."

We left the classroom together, Jasper intently feeling my emotions. We separated from Myra when she headed to her next class, and we headed towards the parking lot.

"You're totally thinking about writing more," he noted, a smile playing on his face.

"I don't know," I frowned, biting my bottom lip. "I'll think about it. Now, take me home. I don't have long before Edward leaves for work."

He chuckled, but shot me a glare. "Settle down," he growled. "I'll drive as fast as I can."

He barely had to slow down before I was out of the car and inside the house.

Edward caught me before I could touch the kitchen floor. "Slow down, baby," he growled. "Neighbors."

"Oh, sorry," I breathed, wrapping everything I had around him and diving for his mouth.

We were a frenzy of hands and grunts and ripping clothes. We didn't even make it to our bedroom, but collapsed onto the stairs in a pile of arms and legs.

OoOoOo

The London night was damp and dark as I made my way up the street. It was just after nine as I opened the doors to the hospital. It was still early enough that the corridors weren't exactly deserted, but late enough that most of the activity had mellowed out.

The elevator ride was slow, and I stepped out into the hallway, almost sensing Edward nearby. I walked down the hall, finally finding him in the nursery. I leaned in the doorway as I watched my husband hold an infant. It was an amazingly sexy and endearing sight.

He was in his scrubs again, swaying the baby back and forth as tiny hands grasped at his shirt, stethoscope, and name badge. The little one had a tiny cast on her arm, holding IVs in place. He was feeding her a bottle. For a split second, I wondered what the mind of an infant sounded like to him.

"Flashes of colors," he chuckled, turning to face me.

I smiled, but my brow wrinkled at the sight of a tiny hand reaching up to grasp at his wrist.

"No words, just sights, sounds...some faces," he smiled. "It's really quite...cool." He smiled crookedly like the seventeen year old that he was. The word "cool" wasn't something he used all the time.

"What happened to her?"

"Just the stomach flu, but she's a little dehydrated. Eden is on her break, and Lady Elizabeth here wouldn't wait." He smiled, holding out his pinky so that the tiny hand could grip it.

"A queen's name," I nodded, smirking. "Somehow that's fitting, considering that she got your attention."

"You're my queen, love," he chuckled, but he looked like he would be blushing if he were able.

"Yes, I'm aware." I smiled, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek. "I have a young man I need to see. Find me when you're done."

"Yes, ma'am," he promised, nodding. "He's been in quite the state waiting up for you. I believe he's still in the playroom."

"I'm going, I'm going." I sighed dramatically, but gave him a longing look before I left the room. My heart just about exploded with more love for him as he hummed my old lullaby to baby Elizabeth. I had to shake my head to clear it once I was in the hallway again.

"Miss Bella," Toby beamed, hopping up from in front of the TV to rush to me. "Dr. Masen said you were coming. He said you had something for me, but he wouldn't tell me. He said he would be in trouble if he said anything."

I laughed as the words tumbled out of him at mach speed. His parents snickered from the sofa.

"And he would have been. Deep trouble," I growled, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Tobias," his mother chuckled. "Let her at least get in the door. Mrs. Masen, it's good to see you again." She walked over with a smile, holding her hand out for me to shake it.

"You, too," I chuckled. "And please, call me Bella." Toby huffed, an impatient sound, but he didn't want to get into trouble with his parents. "Okay, okay," I smirked. "Sit." I pulled out a chair at the small table and waved his parents over.

Sharon and Jim Butler were really good parents with Toby. They struggled everyday. They both worked but still came to the hospital every night to tuck him in. They couldn't be kinder or more patient people.

I reached into my bag, turning to Toby. "All right, Mr. Toby. I was given specific details and instructions for you before you could have this." I raised my eyebrow at him, and he smiled widely, nodding like a maniac. "Mr. Emmett says this is an old comic. That _if_ you read it, you have to be very careful with it. He said that it should stay in the sleeve at all times otherwise. Got me?"

"Yes." He nodded again, his eyes wide when I pulled out the plastic covered book.

I slid it across the table, but it was Mr. Butler's reaction that made me smile.

"Bloody hell!" he gasped, looking up at me. "That's rare, that one. You can't part with it. You shouldn't." Apparently, Toby's love for comics came from his father.

"Look," I chuckled, holding my hands up. "My brother is a big guy, and you can fight him over it. I'm just the messenger. He was determined to give that to Toby."

"It's worth a fortune, it is." He frowned, picking it up as Toby gazed at it over his shoulder. "Really, Bella..."

"It's yours," I said, smiling. "Emmett said something like Toby's health was a miracle, and he should have something for the future."

It was a lie. Emmett had specifically told me that the kid would be set in a few years, but I didn't need to explain that. It seemed Mr. Butler was well aware.

Mrs. Butler eyed us both, but tears welled up in her eyes. "Jim..." she whispered, stopping his hand as he tried to push it back across the table. "Thank you," she whispered again, fighting her tears. "I see by your face you won't take it back."

"I won't."

"Then thank you," she nodded, tearing up just a little. "Tobias, thank Miss Bella."

He bolted up from his perch at his dad's shoulder and crushed a kiss to my cheek. "Thanks," he beamed, grinning so adorably. If he noticed the hardness of my skin or its temperature, he never showed it.

"Toby, it's late. Let's get you into bed," Jim said, his voice full of emotion. "We waited for Miss Bella, but you need your rest."

Toby nodded, his attention solely on the comic book in his hands. He allowed his parents to guide him from the room. I followed them out in search of Danielle.

I walked into Danielle's room to see her surrounded by books. A girl after my own heart; and a fan of mine, it seemed. She was currently in the middle of _Forever_.

"She died, you know." I smiled, gesturing towards the book.

"Yeah," she nodded, frowning. "A shame, really. This has to be the third time I've read it." She smiled, her cheeks blushing. "William sounds...beautiful."

"I imagine he is," I chuckled.

"You've read it?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded, still fighting my smile. "It's my favorite story."

"I would have loved to have known if he ever turns her into a vampire," Danielle giggled. "I guess we will never know. I imagine that he did. That he decided that he just couldn't live without her."

"Happily ever after?" I teased, giving her a wink when she snapped out of her girly daydream.

"Yeah," she smiled wistfully. "I imagine a big wedding and a honeymoon someplace expensive...you know, because he's loaded."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Well, when you're alive for a hundred years...interest rates add up."

"Exactly," she laughed, and for the first time, I saw she was healing. Her wrists were still wrapped, but her color was better, as well as her demeanor. She wasn't putting up the fierce wall of defense anymore. "I get released tomorrow," she said, catching my silent evaluation of her. "Dr. Masen said all my tests came back with good results."

"Good," I said happily. "Where will you go?"

"My mother signed me over for temporary custody to my friend's mom, Mrs. Atherton." She was quiet, marking the place in her book and setting it down beside her on the bed. "I wanted to thank you."

"No need." I shook my head.

"Yeah, there is, because you didn't need to tell me your story, but I'm glad you did. You were right about one thing."

"What was that?"

"Well, two things, really. The first is... yeah, he's a total coward; and second, Dr. Masen could have truly kicked his ass. You should have seen him. I never felt stronger in front of Gerald than I was when he found him in my room."

"He's... protective," I said, nodding once. "Though I imagine he was holding back." I chuckled.

"He was pissed," she said, laughing, "but fantastic." She was quiet again, but a smile broke over her face. She picked up her book. "You know, he reminded me of William when he saves Rebecca from that bad vampire. All fierce and mean, but gentle and sweet."

I smiled. Honestly, I just couldn't help it. She had come so close that it was impossible not to. It was a little scary too, because she was so damn close to the truth, and Danielle wasn't stupid, by any means.

"I told you," I said, giggling, "he's my hero."

"Romantics," Edward scoffed behind us with a dramatic eye roll. We both laughed, looking up at him.

"Don't make fun, Edward." I smirked at him, but he shot me a sweet wink with his crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry, love," he chuckled, walking over to pick up Danielle's chart. He turned to her. "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"

"I guess, though I'm supposed to come back to see Dr. Byrne. She's supposed to refer me to someone." She stopped, setting the book aside again and looked up at me. "Does it help?"

"Talking to someone?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yes." I smiled, standing up. "It's nice to know all that stuff rolling around in your head doesn't mean you're crazy – just holding back."

Danielle snorted, but her eyebrows rose up. "Right," she agreed, nodding. She looked back up at me. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Sure, sure," I smiled, realizing I'd just used my old comeback. Even Edward chuckled softly behind me, though I wasn't sure Danielle heard him. "Good luck. You'll be fine."

"Bella, I'll be right out. I have a break coming up." He smiled sweetly, but his eyes were warm, a liquid honey.

"Okay." I nodded, giving Danielle one last wave and smile before heading out the door.

OoOoOo

"You're quiet today, little one," Esme whispered as Rose and Alice bounded into the shoe store.

"Those two are hyper enough for all of us," I smirked, laughing when Rose flipped me off through the window, holding up a pair of beautiful heels.

"That's not what I meant," Esme answered, chuckling.

I sighed, sitting down on a bench. "I miss Edward – with a sickness." I frowned, looking down at my hands. "I feel guilty for saying it, but I haven't seen him since I went to the hospital the other night. I had classes. He's had to work doubles, barely able to come home. There was some emergency, and apparently, he and Carlisle are working on a patient together..."

"When is his next day off?"

"When he gets out tomorrow morning," I said, looking over at her. If anyone understood, it was Esme.

She didn't say anything, but smiled knowingly. "Then I shouldn't expect you over..." She giggled, giving me a wink.

I snorted, shaking my head at her, but her laugh was contagious. "Maybe not... Just don't file kidnapping charges on me."

"Never." She laughed, her head falling back. We were quiet for a few minutes, and she looked over at me. "He's suffering, too, you know. I hear Carlisle on the phone with him. He feels...guilty for wanting this."

"He shouldn't," I growled. "I don't know how many times I've told him that."

"It's Edward." She smiled sweetly. "Bella, he was alone for so long, and now he'd do anything for you. It's all about you. He's done the selfish thing, so he hates that he's doing it again, and it's affecting you."

"Oh," I said, nodding in understanding, "but I love the selfish side of him." I smiled, laying my head on her shoulder. "It's okay that he wants something. If I were to ask him for the smallest of things, he'd find a way to get it. I want to give him something back."

"_You_ are all he truly wants," Esme sighed, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "It's hard being away all day. For everyone involved."

"Yeah." I nodded, closing my eyes at the feel of her kiss to the top of my head. She had become my sounding board for all things husband and hospital related.

"Tell us about the selfish side of Edward," Rose smirked, plopping down on the other side of me.

I grinned, shaking my head. "Not a chance in hell," I laughed.

"Selfish can be hawt," Alice giggled, squeezing us all together on the bench.

"Yeah, it can," Esme mumbled, causing us all to explode into laughter.

"Selfish Edward is definitely hawt," I chuckled, leaning into a laughing Rose. "Something about taking what you just..._want._"

"Like they can't stop," Esme smiled, her eyes gleaming.

"Right," Alice nodded, "like they'll explode if they can't get to you."

"Like it's taking all they have not to snap you in half," Rose chuckled.

Alice eyed a human couple walking by, their arms around each other. "Yeah, the humans are totally missing out on the mating for life thing..."

"True," Rose and I sighed.

My phone went off with an alert to a text message.

**E: I love you, my beautiful girl. What are you up to?**

I smiled, standing up and following the girls as we continued down the sidewalk.

**B: Shopping with the girls. And I love you more than I can explain.**

**E: Shopping for what? Dare I ask... ;)**

**B: It's Alice...so anything and everything. Is there something in particular you want?**

**E: You. In any way I can get you. In jeans, in lingerie, in NOTHING...**

**B: Please don't...I can't handle that right this second.**

He didn't text back – he called.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, his voice soft and sweet. "I didn't know..."

"It's fine, Edward." I sighed, leaning against the wall and waving them all inside. "I just can't go there right now. I miss you."

"I promise to give you my undivided attention when I get home in the morning, baby. I swear."

"You'd better," I growled. "Even Esme knows I'm not letting you see the light of day until you go back to the hospital."

He chuckled, deep and sexy. "Is there a ransom for my captivity?"

"No. You'll be released on good behavior...or bad...I don't care which."

"Damn." He sighed, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "Hmm...and you're out shopping with the girls?"

"Yeah," I smirked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Good, you know there's this _story_ I've been meaning to tell you..."

"So," I snickered. "I have a present I need to pick up. Well, at least I'm not just tagging along now. I have a purpose for shopping." He chuckled again. "Oh, Alice..." I called, and the little pixie was at my side in a flash.

"There's this _purple_ set...you just have to see it," she smirked, covering her mouth to stop her laugh at Edward's low, deep growl through the phone.

"Gotta go, Edward," I sang.

"God, I love you," he huffed through the phone. "I'll see you in the morning, sweet girl."

"Bye, baby."

OoOoOo

"Thank you so much, Isabella," Mrs. Baxter beamed as I picked up the four lemons that had fallen out of her car.

It was early in the morning, and I had been picking flowers from our front garden for the top of Edward's piano when my elderly neighbor pulled into her driveway across the street. When she opened the back door of her car, it was filled with bags of groceries.

"Here," I smiled, taking what was in her hands, "let me get them inside for you. You're out awfully early this morning."

The sweet old woman giggled, an endearing sound all on its own. "Today was the first day in a _week_ I could get Mr. Baxter out of this house. He's been nothing but underfoot. Retirement is not as relaxing as it would seem." She huffed, opening her door. She took the bags from me and set them on the table. "Harmon is a sweet man, but he needs more attention than I have time for. He wants to _help_."

I laughed, shaking my head at her. She must have been used to being a housewife her whole life, and now that her husband was home everyday, he was driving her crazy.

We both exited her house, and she walked me to the end of her driveway at the same time Edward pulled in across the street.

"There's that husband of yours," Mrs. Baxter smirked.

Edward stepped out of his car with a grace that no one could copy. He was wearing his black suit pants from the night before, but gone was his button down, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt he'd worn underneath. His poor hair was a disheveled mess, and he was a delicious sight for sore eyes.

"Yes, he's coming off the night shift." I smiled as he joined us, kissing my forehead sweetly. "Hey, baby. Rough day?" I chuckled, gesturing to his clothes.

"Someone had...an accident." He chuckled, shaking his head. "The shirt was a total loss. Hello, Mrs. Baxter. How are you?"

"Oh, fine, Edward," she smiled, turning a sweet pink. No matter the age, women couldn't resist his sweet face and voice. Turning to me, she said, "Thank you again, Isabella. I'll let you carry on with your day."

"Anytime." I smiled, leaning into Edward's side. "Enjoy your empty house."

"Crazy old fool," she grumbled. "Maybe now I can get some things done."

Edward and I both chuckled as we crossed back over to our own home. I picked up my flowers before we walked in.

"So...tell me why you've come home with half the clothes I sent you out in," I teased, filling a vase with water in the kitchen. "Do I have to have a nurse's meeting?"

Edward laughed, leaning on the kitchen bar. "Bella, don't threaten my staff. Just before I left, Toby was having a rough day after his chemo."

"Aww!" I winced, shaking my head. "Poor thing. When can he stop those?"

"Soon," he said firmly. "Two more weeks."

"Weeks... That's three days each week, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, following me into the music room. "Beautiful, baby." He smiled when I set the vase and all the flowers on his piano.

"They smell nice." I smiled, turning in front of him.

He tilted his head at me, looking up at me through his long eyelashes. His eyes were dark, but the purple patches under them told me he would need to hunt soon.

"You're all mine this weekend, except," I smiled, tracing the soft skin under his eyes, "you'll need to hunt, I see." He nodded but stayed quiet, pulling me close to him by my waist. "I've missed you," I whispered, finally feeling content for the first time in days. Just his presence brought me comfort.

"What about school?"

"No school." I shook my head. "I need you. I need time with you."

"Then I'm yours." He smiled, his soft laugh warming every inch of me. "I promised you undivided attention. I'm not even on call."

I sighed with relief, wrapping my arms around his neck, my brow furrowing as both of our need practically hummed in the room. With a smirk, I met his heated gaze. "I added to the playlist."

I squealed into a laugh as he snatched me up and flew us upstairs. I was breathless as he tossed me on the bed with a deep chuckle.

"Hmm," he smirked, diving for the remote control, "let's see what we have."

"Wait!" I laughed, but he was ever so much more quicker than me. He spun away from my grasping hands and pressed play. His smile, his amusement couldn't be contained when _Be My Baby _by the Ronettes drifted through the room. "It was a joke," I laughed, my head falling back. "Blame Kevin for the Dr. Dirty Dancing comment."

"Interesting," he chuckled, pulling me up from the bed. "Did you want to learn?"

"To dance like that?" I gasped, my mouth falling open. "Did you? Back then?"

"Yes," he boasted, grinning. "Emmett and Rose were really good at it, though. Come here," he said, starting the song over with the remote and tossing it onto the bed. "It was considered sinful then. Vile," he said, his voice low as he pulled my hips to his. "Really, it's all about feeling the music through each other's bodies – about moving together that makes both dancers feel..._connected_."

Edward placed my hands where he wanted them – one on his bicep and the other around his neck. I groaned, my brow furrowing as he slipped his thigh between mine. He slid his open hand down my side and over my bottom to my thigh, hitching my leg up around his hip.

With a hand splayed on my back, he dipped me, but his own body bent with me, his forehead pressing to mine. Occasionally, he would peel me away from him, spin me, and then wrap me up again.

Dancing with Edward would always be one of my favorite pastimes, but this..._this _was different. I'd danced with him at proms and to slow songs. I'd danced at clubs to current music, but for him to almost travel me back in time with him was so special. To have him teach me what I'd only witnessed in the movie we were originally joking about made me fall in love with him all over again. It was just another layer of the many that Edward had.

"They said it was like making love on the dance floor," he crooned in my ear, his body molded to mine. I closed my eyes, trying not to moan at the need, the lust in his voice. "Personally," he smirked, "it was just as...sensual...as the tango to me."

I smiled, gripping his shirt at the waist as he pulled our hips together again. He was enjoying this more than I'd ever expected. "Who? Who did you dance with like this?"

"Rose, once or twice," he chuckled. "She taught me once it became popular."

"And?" I said, rubbing my leg up and down his as he dipped me again.

"One human," he smirked, standing up straight once the song was over, but keeping me wrapped around his body like a snake. "Do you want to hear this?"

"Oh yeah," I snickered, nodding slowly and twirling his hair at the back of his head. "Tell me, and you'll get your reward..."

"I had another story for that, sweet girl," he growled, his eyes darkening slightly.

"You have a three day weekend," I reminded him, with a raised eyebrow. "And I may not be wearing purple right now..."

"Fuck, I just love you," he shuddered, his huffing, sexy laugh escaping him. He scooped me up, laying me down on the bed. For a split second, I registered trepidation on his handsome features.

"What?"

"This may be...inappropriate, Bella," he sighed, studying my face and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Women from every time and place find you attractive, Edward," I said patiently, smiling. "It's not a new bit of information to me, my love."

"Yes, but..."

"Did it turn you on?" I teased, knowing how old fashioned my husband once was. It was when he didn't answer me that I sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "It did."

"It did." He nodded, swallowing thickly. He picked up the remote and paused the music. "Maybe we should do this right." He shifted us so that we were sitting Indian style face to face. He took a deep breath, looking around the room. "Let me tell you about the first time a human turned me on... and I lost control..."

* * *

**A/N...I know...a slight cliffie...but don't worry. I will post soon. **

**Well, Danielle will be fine...and Bella and Jasper had to "kill" her penname...and you got to see a little of the old bad guy hunter in Edward. I was tempted to go there, but I couldn't see him going through with it.**

**Ok, mad props to my beta JenRar...because with my lack of computer and her limited time, we still got to this point. Whew! LOL**

**Please review. If only for the fact that you feel sorry for me! LMAO And I promise I will catch up quickly. Until then...Later...**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n...ok you guys, here you go. relax about Edward's story...I have never led you wrong. And you love the suspense! So I am still computer challenged, please continue to bear with me. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7

"_Let me tell you about the first time a human turned me on__... and__ I lost control..."_

EDWARD

I winced, looking away from my angel, but she didn't let me. With gentle fingers, she turned my face to hers.

"You love me. I know this. So tell the story, because there isn't anything that would change how I feel about you. It's your past, Edward. I'm willing to hear it all." She frowned, studying my eyes. "Lost control how? Her blood, or her body?"

I huffed a laugh at that question. "Maybe a little of both," I answered, looking down at our entwined hands. Bella always touched me, left her mind open to me, during these conversations. I couldn't be more appreciative. It gave me perspective, kept me grounded.

"Those clubs were underground back then," I started, maybe thinking the beginning was the best place to start. "Emmett and Rose lived to find them. I wasn't kidding. They were really good." She smiled and nodded, squeezing my hand for encouragement and for me to go on. "Jasper wasn't ready for that sort of human interaction, so he couldn't go. Alice took me. For a while, everyone kept pushing me to find someone. I'm sure Esme has told you."

"Yeah," she nodded, turning my ring.

"And you're aware that Alice's visions can change..." I said, getting another nod from Bella. "She saw me dance with someone, but I begged her not to say anything to the rest of the family. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, but I wanted to...I don't know..."

"Feel the situation out for yourself?"

"Yes." I sighed, loving that she knew me so well. She smiled so sweetly up at me. In her mind, she knew I was old fashioned, that there was something to be said for chance meetings and keeping some things to myself. "Exactly, love. So I went. In the vision, the girl was pretty...um, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was small, like Alice." I smiled at Bella's giggle. "She was...attractive."

"You're stalling, handsome," Bella teased. "So she was there...you found her attractive, but her mind..."

"Her mind was...over active." I grimaced. "She was nice on the outside, but her mind was vulgar and...and..."

"Creative?" Bella chuckled. "Edward, look at me," she sighed, her face nothing but sweet sympathy. She crawled into my lap, her hand gently covering my eyes. "Don't feel you will offend me. Close your eyes. See it and say it."

I focused on the feel of my love in my lap, her scent wafting around me. It was comforting. Some parts of my life I wasn't proud of. This was one of those times. "I love you," I whispered, my brow furrowing.

"I know, sweetheart," she breathed against my lips. "I'm the luckiest girl ever." I didn't have to look at her to see her smile. It came through bright and clear in her sweet voice.

"The music was loud, almost too loud, when we stepped inside the warehouse," I continued. "I danced once with Rose, just to get used to the people, and then she and Emmett took off. I found the girl...Rachel...standing by the bar." I pulled Bella closer to me, keeping my hands on her waist. "I could tell she was...attracted to me, but Alice's vision made me at least want to try...

"What I missed was the addition to that vision, and by the time Alice realized it, it was too late. I asked her to dance, and her scent...it was potent. Nothing like you in the beginning, sweet girl, but still strong enough to make my throat ache. Still, I danced with her." I flinched, taking a deep breath, I went on. "Her mind, love..." I shook my head.

"Did she want you, Edward?"

"Yes."

"Did she touch you?"

"Yes."

"Did you want her, too?"

"No...I...I just wanted to..._know_."

"Did you try?"

"Yes, but...I tried too fast...too hard. I bruised her...pulled her too tightly."

I felt Bella's kiss to my cheek before she asked, "What did she want you to do?"

"Kiss her. Touch her...really touch her," I explained, shaking my head.

"What did you see in her head?"

"My body over hers," I answered, and suddenly, Bella's scent overwhelmed me. I pulled her hand away from my eyes. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes pitch black. "This...you like this?"

"Finish," she panted, cupping my face.

"I couldn't fight the venom when I was...aroused," I growled, frowning at the situation, but gripping my wife when she shifted closer to me. "My mouth was almost to her throat when Alice popped up beside us and dragged me away, pretending to be an angry girlfriend."

Bella smiled, but she continued to stare at me. Her mind was filled with gifts she planned on getting our sister. I snorted, but my head tilted at her. "Why do you like hearing what other women think?"

"Because you waited...for me," she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. "You want me. They can think about you, but I actually get you," she purred. "Did you really hurt her?"

"I could have killed her."

"You didn't, though," she said, tilting her head at me. "Is that why you held back from me when we first met?"

I nodded. "I felt her ribs crack."

"Oh," she winced. "She lived." I nodded again. "And this was like forty years ago, right?"

"Yes, love."

"And now that you _know_..." She smirked, licking her bottom lip. "Are you glad you waited?"

"Bella," I growled, shifting us in a blur so that she was pinned underneath me on our bed. "Why would you ask that? You were worth every tick of every clock since I was born, my beautiful girl. I've told you before that no one was more tempting than you. I didn't touch you back then, because unlike Rachel, you were instantly more important to me than my own life. I would have rather ripped off my own arm than to hear the sound of your ribs crack. Understand, my love?"

She nodded, her breath hitching. "Blue," she stated, a smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"Blue, Edward. See for yourself," she smiled a little more.

I chuckled, my own growl unable to be stopped as I lifted her t-shirt off over her head.

"Mm, love...very nice." I smiled, leaning down to place a long, wet kiss to the scar over her heart. The set she was wearing was a cobalt blue, satin thing, that was just sinful on her. I gripped the top of her yoga pants, and she lifted her hips so I could tug them down. I stared unabashedly at my beautiful wife. "I think I'm the lucky one, sweetheart," I chuckled, shaking my head to clear it. I could barely think a straight thought.

"Whatever you say, Edward," she giggled, rolling her eyes. "It's too quiet in here." Her thigh tapped against mine to get me to turn our music back on. I hit the play button and raised an eyebrow at my girl. "Don't judge me," she laughed, her head falling back. "Just listen."

I chuckled at my silly girl, but the words to _Music of My Heart_ by NSYNC and Gloria Estefan were really amazing. My breathing stopped. If my heart still pounded, it would have come to a standstill, as well.

_You'll never know what you've done for me. What your faith in me has done for my soul..._

_You'll never know the gift you've given me. I'll carry it with me (yeah...yeah...)  
__  
Through the days ahead I think of days before. You made me hope for something better (yes you did). __And made me reach for something more._

_You taught me to run. You taught me to fly. Helped me to free the me inside. Helped me hear the music of my heart. Helped me hear the music of my heart. You've opened my eyes. You've opened the door to something I've never known before. And your love...(love) Is the music of my heart.. (music of my heart).  
_

BELLA

"I know the song, baby," he whispered, his eyes darkening, the teasing gone from them for the moment.

My Edward only needed to hear a song once in order to know it—twice, and he owned it. The music, the flow of the song that was playing wafted around us as he leaned down over me to kiss my forehead, cheek, and down my neck. The words from the song I had picked ghosted from his lips across my skin, as he traced them across my throat and over my shoulder.

I tugged at his t-shirt, and he allowed me to pull it off, but he went right back to kissing every inch of my skin, the song still leaving his lips ever so softly. He slipped down my body, his hands flat against my skin as he arched my back to unhook my bra. With slow, deliberate movements, he swirled his tongue over my stomach and up my sternum, keeping my body bowed.

"Edward," I gasped, as his tongue twirled around my nipple, hardening it to an almost aching point. His eyes locked to mine as I gripped his shoulders.

"Undivided attention, my love," he said, his voice like warm velvet, caressing the skin of my breasts as he switched to my other nipple. "I promised, remember?"

"Yeah," I whined, my brow furrowing as he planted an elbow at my head, leaving his other hand free to explore my side, thigh, bottom. Gripping under my leg, he lifted it, turning his head to kiss my thigh and opening his mouth to suckle the sensitive skin just behind my knee. I just about jackknifed out of our bed at the sensitivity of that insignificant section of flesh.

Letting my leg fall back to the bed, his fingers tickled their way to the apex of my legs at the same time he loomed over me, capturing my mouth with his. He moaned when he found me wet for him, aching for his touch.

My hips rose up from the bed when he palmed me between my legs possessively. "As beautiful as these are on you, love," he panted, looking up at me through his eyelashes, "I want them off. I want to help with this." He glided his fingers over the outside of my underwear. They were soaked. He gripped them at my hip, the sweet snap of them being ripped from my body rang through the bedroom.

"Edward, please," I begged, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I felt his fingers weave into my hair at the same time his other hand palmed me again, slipping through my wet heat. Edward bent my head back to lave his tongue up my neck. I cried out as his fingers met my core, and I raked my fingernails down his back with one hand and gripped a fistful of his hair with the other.

My favorite sound erupted from Edward as his whole body reacted to me. There was nothing like the soft, sensual moan that he let loose. It was as close to a feline purr as he could get, making him sound deadly but aroused at the same time.

"What makes you this wet, my sweet girl?" he crooned in my ear, holding me close as I started to meet the rhythm of his hand.

"You."

"What about me? My touch? My mouth?"

"Your voice," I growled, my eyes rolling back as he curled his fingers just right and pressed his thumb against my sensitive nerve. "I feel it...everywhere."

I felt his smile against my cheek. "So if I asked you to come for me, my love...would you? Would you let me feel that sweet pussy on my fingers?"

"Oh fuck," I sobbed, shattering at the way those words sounded coming from him. It wrecked me every single time. I was lost to him. My whole body arched off the bed, my toes curling as he continued to push his fingers into me to ride out my spasms.

He rolled us to our sides, his brow pressed to mine. I wrapped my arms around his bare torso, pulling myself closer to him, my body still trembling. I tangled my legs with his, unable to figure out why he still had his pants on.

"I've got you," he whispered, making sure I was looking at him. My climax had been intense, but after not seeing him for two days, it was not enough.

I knew the last song was the last one that I had added, so when it changed, I pulled back to look at him. I knew the song. My mother had played it when I was young. But knowing that Edward picked it for me put in a whole different light.

Edward became quiet as the song's words surrounded us. I gently pushed him on to his back, listening as I tugged at his belt. _Nights in White Satin _by the Moody Blues was more like poetry than lyrics.

_Nights in white satin. Never reaching the end. Letters I've written, never meaning to send. Beauty I've always missed with these eyes before. Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore._

_'Cause I love you. Yes, I love you. Oh, how I love you._

The timing for this song couldn't have been more appropriate. I couldn't imagine what he was thinking when he first added it, though. My Edward was telling me that even though other women found him attractive, he couldn't see past me. His love for me made him blind to everyone else.

I tugged off his shoes and socks, dropping his pants off the foot of the bed and leaving him in his deep red underwear. I smiled, looking up from my position between his legs. "I like the red," I purred, crawling up his body to straddle his thighs. He huffed a laugh, reaching for me, but I caught his hands, pinning them beside his head. "Yeah, red is sexy," I smiled, my lips just barely touching his. Wanting to hear it from his lips, I asked, "What do you want, Edward?"

"Touch me," he breathed, arching his neck to capture my lips.

Our mouths were open, breaths ghosting between us as they slipped slowly, softly against each other. Tongues flicked out for quick tastes, but only for brief licks and nips.

"Everywhere?" I asked, letting his hands go and trailing my fingers down his arms to his chest.

"Yes."

I gripped the top of his underwear and pulled them down, adding them to the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. I massaged the muscles of his thighs, working my way from the tops of his knees to his hips, only to bend down to leave open mouthed kisses to his stomach. As I laid over him, nipping and licking at each of his nipples, I felt his arousal twitch hard against my stomach, causing me to gasp.

"Bella," he growled, weaving his hands in my hair and pulling me up to his mouth. "I've missed you," he whispered against my lips. "Please, love."

"Sit up," I nodded, staying in his lap as his arms wrapped around me. "You have to hold me this way. I don't have control, baby. I want you too much," I panted, unable to stop my hips from grinding over him as I hooked my arms around to his strong back. "_Too much_, Edward," I said again, practically vibrating as I licked up his neck and left biting kisses to his sharp jaw line.

"Then let's lose control together, love," he growled, roughly grabbing my hair and pulling my head back so that he could nip and suck at my neck. "Feel like redecorating?" He smiled against my skin when a lust-filled laugh escaped me.

"Not right this second," I groaned, lifting up slightly just to feel his cock between my legs. We weren't even connected yet, and my whole center clenched at the feel of him slipping through my wetness.

"Later, then, Martha Stewart," he teased, lifting my body up to position me over his erection. He looked up at me as I pressed my forehead to his, bracing my hands on his shoulders. "Right now, I want my wife to fuck me. And hard, baby."

"Fuck, yes," I breathed, my eyes rolling back as I sank over him.

There were moments between us when all human thought and touch were an impossibility for us. We were, after all...not human. I felt my eyes fall into a black abyss, as his eyes did the same. I felt venom pool in the back of my throat when I tried to speak, my gaze following his Adam's apple as he swallowed thickly. We were, at the moment, on the same fucking page. And a small, barely audible internal part of me wondered if our bed, bedroom, or even the house would survive it.

Edward's hands roughly gripped my ass, squeezing and pulling me against him. My fists shot to his hair, holding him to my chest as he bent me back to ravage my breasts. I rolled my hips over him, taking him as deep as I could get him.

"More, Bella," he growled against my skin. "I feel...I need fucking more."

I braced my hands back against his thighs, using the leverage to ride him harder, faster, all the while his hands groped, squeezed, and caressed anything on my body he could reach out and touch. My body writhed in a wave from my head to my hips when his thumb brushed roughly over my clit.

"Oh, please...I need to come," I begged, my hands gripping his thighs as he rolled his thumb over the the little bundle in a maddening figure eight. He used pressure, speed, and my own moisture, and I was shaking and clenching around him. I could barely catch a breath.

With blinding speed, he flipped us, the bed creaking ominously. A deep, guttural growl emanated from his chest as he buried his face in my neck, lifting my leg to the crook of his arm. My other leg wrapped around his waist, my heel digging into his ass to pull him closer.

My hands braced the headboard, but when Edward sat back on his knees, driving into me, the wood splintered beneath my grasp. "Fuck, Bella," he panted, his eyes roaming all over me as he watched me drop the broken pieces of wood. "I love you like this," he said, his face beautiful combination of pride, lust, and pure feral vampire.

We rolled again, or at least, we rolled once I wrapped my legs around him and turned him unexpectedly. With an evil smile creeping over my face, he chuckled darkly, his tongue dragging sexily across his bottom lip.

"Yeah, baby...like this," he chuckled again, gripping my hip with one hand and our fingers together with the other. He pulled my body over his, still helping me keep our rhythm as his legs bent behind me to thrust into me harder, deeper.

"You like that I'm as strong as you, Edward?" I smiled against his jaw, twirling my tongue down to his ear. "You like that your mate can fuck you hard...all night...never tiring?"

"Mm, Bella," he rumbled, his teeth scraping against my shoulder. "You have no idea."

"I want a new bed, baby," I snickered in his ear. "Make it necessary."

"Fuck, I'm so close," he said, but his voice—it was an amazing mix of growl, laugh, and whine. I smiled against his neck, loving the power surging between us. He was enjoying the sweet, delicious torture we were both dishing out.

All of the worry of being away from each other for the last few days was gone. We were just Bella and Edward, flowing with the circular moods we both seemed to be feeling—lust, love, teasing, and strength.

"Come, my love," I urged. "We've got time. I'm so not done with you yet."

"With me, baby. With me," he begged, his neck arching back, and I couldn't help but lick up the tendon that jutted out from his collarbone to just behind his ear.

I growled low and deep when the fingers of his one hand gripped my ass, the other snaking between us to find my swollen bundle. With his finger pressing on my other entrance, his thumb circling my clit, and his cock completely consuming my every thought, my eyes squeezed shut, and I saw stars when my climax totally made me lose control.

Gripping the sheets by Edward's head, my fingers ripped and shredded all the way through to the mattress down to the springs. "Fuck, Edward..." I gasped, my forehead hitting his as he pulled my hips flush to his.

"God," he breathed, his eyes locked onto mine when a shudder throughout his entire being shook us both. "I needed that so badly," he huffed, his eyes rolling back when his head and arms fell limply back down on the bed.

"No shit," I panted, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He gently wrapped his arms all the way around me. "Oh yeah...welcome home." I smiled at his sweet laugh.

OoOoOo

"Damn," I smirked, leaning in the doorway from our bathroom to our bedroom. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I surveyed the damage. We needed to hunt, but I wasn't sharing Edward with anyone today. We were only going out to the closest forest.

"I ordered another mattress, sweet girl," Edward chuckled, looking up from tying his sneakers.

"Well, that's a good thing," I laughed, shaking my head. Our bed was a twisted mass of sheets, springs, and wooden shards. It had officially lasted all of three months—if that—and in the twenty-four hours since he had been home, we had destroyed it. "I'm thinking metal frame...you?"

Edward smiled widely, looking over at the pile of rubble. "I don't think it will matter," he laughed, looking back to me with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Though Emmett would be proud."

"Please do not compare us to those two," I huffed, rolling my eyes. "We are our own force to be reckoned with."

"So true," he laughed, "so very, _very_ true." He tied his other sneaker and stood up. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I smiled, taking his hand. "Can we play today?"

"What did you have in mind, love?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I wouldn't mind seeing some of England. We've got the whole day, and it's a good day for us outside." He smiled so sweetly, tilting his head at me. "Let's get...lost," I grinned.

"No plans? Other than a hunt?" he asked, scooping me up onto his back and walking downstairs.

"Exactly," I said, kissing his ear. "Let's go be...kids. Not students or doctors or hundred year old vampires...just kids."

He set me down on the kitchen counter and pulled two jackets out of the foyer closet, handing me one. At first, I thought he was ignoring the question, but he smirked as he tugged my hood over my head and set me back down on the floor. "You need to see Stonehenge," he chuckled, "so let's go."

After an unnecessary call to Alice to meet the mattress delivery, because she was already heading over, and a stop for gas, we took off into the countryside. We stopped briefly, both of us hunting quickly. It was needed after Edward's long week and our twenty-four hours of lovemaking.

I closed my eyes to the scents flowing into the open window of Edward's car. The soft classical music playing in the background just made me that much more relaxed as he sped down the twisting road. I smiled when Edward picked up our linked fingers, kissing my wedding ring softly. I turned my head, staring over at him as I rested my head back in the seat.

God, he was so handsome, just breathtaking. And he was dressed like the high school student I had met so long ago. With dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and an open gray button down, he flooded my mind with memories.

"What are you thinking, silly girl?"

"That I was busted staring at you," I laughed, biting my bottom lip. "What was the story you _were_ going to tell me?"

He grinned, turning his gaze from the road to chuckle at me. "You mean, instead of the _Dirty Dancing_ story?"

"Yeah," I snickered, nodding.

He kissed my ring again and set our hands down in his lap. "Well, I know you liked stories that you were around for, but didn't know about..."

"I do," I agreed, smiling and nodding. "It's like seeing both sides of the story."

He indulged my interruption with a sweet smile. "Yes, I know, love. So I had never told you about the bets in the family. There were two."

"What bets?"

"They concerned the two of us," he chuckled, shaking his head. "One was when we first met. That was all Emmett. He and Jasper made a bet that I would snap in Biology one day."

"What? And drain me?" I cracked up. It was funny to think about now, but poor Edward had suffered with my scent in the beginning.

"No." He shook his head. "Just kiss the shit out of you."

"That's even better," I snorted, my head falling back. "Obviously, I don't remember you ravishing me in Mr. Banner's class, though that would have been fantastic, so what did you have to do?"

"They made me go to five really busy stores and ask for _Playgirl_," he laughed, shaking his head. "They considered me a pansy for not kissing you in class."

"Aw," I crooned, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Just a gentleman, Edward...there's nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you," he said haughtily with a single nod of his head.

"And the second bet?"

"When I came back to you," he smirked, looking over at me. "They bet again." His gaze was fire as he touched my cheek softly. "Only this time, Esme and Rose were in on it. Alice, of course, knew the outcome."

"And?" I asked, practically bouncing in the car seat.

"It was the night we first made love, baby," he smiled, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. "That fight started the bet. Remember they all left?" I nodded, frowning at the huge fight Edward and I had gotten into. "While they were gone, the girls said they knew we would do it – that it was time. Emmett and Jasper said I was too chicken." He laughed, winking sweetly at me.

"Ooh, what did the girls make them do?"

"They had to wash all the cars, drive to the store, and buy feminine products, all while in drag," he snorted, almost having to correct his steering.

"Stop it!" I gasped, my mouth hanging open. "Where the hell was I?"

"Sleeping, beautiful girl," he chuckled. "You didn't see most of the foul things our brothers can get up to in the dead of night."

"Obviously," I giggled, shaking my head. "Damn, those are good bets. Note to self for future issues with Emmett."

Edward laughed, pulling into a parking lot. Once we were out of the car, he took my hand.

I tugged him to a stop. "You were never chicken, Edward." I smiled, standing on my toes to kiss him. "Despite that fight, that's my favorite human memory."

"Yeah?" His crooked smile crept up his gorgeous face as his arms locked around my waist.

"Yeah." I nodded. "You were perfect, and it was time." I pressed my lips to his chastely, only to pull back to see his sweet face.

"It was, and I love you," was all he said, squeezing me close and swinging me up onto the sidewalk. "Come, beautiful. I can't wait to show you this."

EDWARD

Bella's suggestion of just "getting lost" couldn't have been more perfect. To see my sweet girl just playing, happy and laughing, it made me rethink what I was doing all day at the hospital. I wanted to see her like this everyday, because I knew deep down, that all it took was me to make her this happy.

"There's a part of me that wants to climb up there," Bella chuckled, looking up at the towering structure. The tall vertical stones were crossed by one humongous stone.

"You can't, silly," I laughed, loving the wicked gleam in her eye. "We aren't the only tourists."

"I know." She smiled, biting her bottom lip, and teased, "But admit it, you do, too."

"I do." I smiled, agreeing. "I didn't get to the last time I was here. Carlisle wouldn't let me, either. You aren't supposed walk amongst the stones, anyway."

"That's a shame," she sighed, but turned to walk further down the path.

Her fingers reached out, lightly tracing over the fence as she looked around. I loved taking her to places she'd never been to. It was like seeing them again, but through open and warm eyes. New eyes.

"Tell me about this place," she smirked, leaning against a smaller post in the ground. "I know you can quote like an encyclopedia, so hit me, my brilliant husband..."

I walked to her, bracing my hands on each side of her head. "There are many theories as to how they got here, you know. Aliens, humans, God himself...but the stones date back to around thirty-one hundred BC. They are made of Bluestone, Sarson, and Welsh Sandstone. Some say it was built for astronomy—to worship lunar and solar activity. Or," I smirked, "human sacrifice."

"Maybe vampires lifted them up there," she teased, looking back over her shoulder and giving the sight an appraising glance. "Just a total bloodbath in the center." She cracked herself up with that one, and I couldn't help but kiss her forehead. "Call Marcus," she said, grinning. "He's older than dirt."

I laughed, my head landing on her shoulder. Turning my head, I placed a long, slow kiss to her neck. "He's not that old, Bella." I chuckled, kissing her cheek.

She leaned into my lips, her arms snaking up around my neck. "I know," she sighed contentedly. Her eyes glanced passed me when an older couple walked by, giving us a sweet smile. They spoke to each other in Polish.

"We remind them of themselves when they were young." I smiled, looking down at my girl. "She's telling him that she still looks at him the same way you're looking at me right now."

"Oh," she crooned, watching them over my shoulder as her brow furrowed in the most adorable way.

I buried my nose in her hair, inhaling Bella's scent as deep into my lungs as I could take it. "Now, he's telling her," I whispered against her temple, "that she was just as beautiful when he met her. And from his memory, she was very pretty." I smiled, looking over at them.

"That's so sweet." My angel smiled. "Um, Polish?"

"Yeah." I nodded with a smile. "How'd you know?"

"I'm getting the hang of this whole language thing," she giggled. "Thanks to you, I have Spanish down pretty well. My Italian is coming along. Esme's trying to teach me French." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Smart girl," I crooned, kissing her quickly. "There is that benefit of our lives, love. The mind is capable of more."

"Oh please," she huffed with a smile and an eye roll. "It's certainly a perk, but not what I would consider a benefit."

"Okay, perk," I conceded, if I were to go with her way of differentiating the two. "So... the benefits?"

She laughed, and I would have sworn if she could, she would be blushing. "Besides the blindingly obvious that we get to keep each other?" She raised a dangerous eyebrow at me.

"That's a given, Bella." I laughed as she pushed away from me with a dramatic sigh, but I knew she was playing. "Benefits, love...let me hear them."

"In the car," she promised, smiling and taking my hand. "I want the gift shop first."

After buying Emmett a t-shirt that said _Stonehenge Rocks_, that even I had to admit was perfect for him, we got back into the car.

"Okay, benefits," she said, curling her legs under her and turning towards me. "Have you forgotten how it feels to have the flu?"

"Actually, yes..." I frowned, looking at her. "I barely remember my last days."

"Well, sick with a fever or throwing up isn't fun. Never having that...that's a benefit."

"No sickness, got it. Keep going, but that's still just a perk."

"Perfect hearing and vision," she said happily.

"Perk," I countered.

"Fine, smart guy." She smiled, folding her arms across her chest. "You tell me."

"You...you are the only benefit, baby." I shrugged. "Everything else is a perk."

"Your speed, your gift, your memory..."

"I would give them all up. You were the only thing I ever really wanted in this life, and the only thing I thank God for everyday. I don't know if he hears me, but I do it anyway."

"Edward," she sighed, looking at me so sweetly. I cupped her chin with my hand and brought her lips to mine.

"Thank you for today," I told her softly, smiling.

"We're not done yet," she snickered against my lips. "Can we walk a little in the city?"

"Baby, we can do whatever keeps that smile on your face."

OoOoOo

"Did you find something?" I asked Bella, when I found her flipping through a book. We had wandered around the city for a few hours, and my love could _never_ resist a book store. Ever.

"Always," she giggled, shrugging with an innocent expression on her face. "You, too, I see."

"Yeah." I nodded, handing over two books that I wanted. "I haven't just sat down and read in ages."

"Okay." She smiled, adding them to the pile in her arms and heading to the cashier.

I paid for them all, ignoring the young girl's thoughts behind the counter, and took the bag. She thought I was perfect, and was jealous of Bella. We were quiet as we walked hand in hand along the Thames.

I searched for Bella's thoughts, but she was shielded from me. Sometimes, she didn't even know she did it. "What are you thinking so intently about, sweet girl?" I asked, sitting down on a bench and pulling her to my lap. "You've been quiet since the car."

She curled into me, breathing deep. "You've always said your goal was to spoil me," she snickered softly, playing with the collar of my shirt. "You've succeeded, but not the way you think. You've spoiled me with _you_."

"Time with me?"

"Yeah," she said ever so softly. "I miss this," she sighed, wriggling closer to me.

"You think you're selfish for saying that?"

"So much. It makes me feel just terrible."

"Please, don't," I begged, pulling her back to look at her stunning, but worried face. "We've been inseparable since I came home to you, so it's completely understandable that we feel...anxious apart. Not to mention when we are _too_ far apart, we're in pain."

"Emmett has a theory." She smiled so softly, huffing the sweetest chuckle. "He says...despite our connection, it's all because _you_ changed me." I smiled, nodding. It was a really good theory. "He said that you gave me this life...taught me everything, that I depend on you to guide me through this life."

"You've had help from them all," I chuckled, "but he may be right. Carlisle changed him, but he also changed Esme, and they are pretty attached like we are. There may be something to that theory. Do you feel you depend on me?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded, her face serious. "Every little new thing, I just want to run it by you. I never want to...screw up or make some awful mistake. I just remember learning so much at Dartmouth, but you were there. You slowly guided me, making sure I didn't move too fast or lose control."

"My sweet girl," I smiled, shaking my head and cupping her face. "There's no way you could _screw up_. You took to this life so easily. You've been changed for almost six years. And still you feel this way?"

"Yes." She nodded, biting her lip.

"Doesn't having Jasper at school help?"

"Jasper is not you," she countered, frowning. "I love him. He's fantastic, but he's not the approval I look for or the guidance I want. And I'm awful for saying that."

"No," I sighed. "You're not. You have no idea how much I miss seeing the new things you experience. No fucking idea, Bella." I frowned, running a hand through my hair. "Emmett's right. I changed you. You are mine in all senses of the word. I am responsible for you as your sire, your husband, your mate, and your best friend." She seemed to absorb these words with just a nod, but her mind was still closed to me.

"But then there's the other part of me," she smiled, tilting her head at me. "I love seeing you do something just for you. I love watching you with the kids. It's..._amazing_ to me. I know if I told you right now I wanted you to quit, you would. I don't want that. I want to give you everything that you've given me. I just needed to talk about it, I guess." She shrugged one tiny shoulder with a deep sigh, turning her head to look out over the water.

"You don't need my approval, my love. Guidance, I understand, because I still go to Carlisle after a hundred years. He changed me, so there are times even I have questions." She nodded, turning back to me. "I love you. So much. And I miss this...married couple playing all day thing."

She smiled, kissing my lips softly. "You're everything to me."

"And you are to me," I nodded. "I want to take you home and prove that to you."

She smirked, quirking an eyebrow up at me. "Really, Dr. Masen?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am," I chuckled. "Besides, we'd better see what Alice did to our room while we were gone."

"I trust her," Bella snorted, standing up from my lap. "Besides, we'll just destroy it again in another three months." I laughed, kissing her forehead as I threw an arm around her.

We were home in moments, racing upstairs with a laugh, but Bella stopped short in the doorway. "Oh, wow," she gasped. "That's not Alice's doing. That's Esme."

"Damn, that looks really nice," I snorted, looking at a beautiful wrought iron bed. "The meadow..." I smiled, looking back at my girl, who was nodding.

The bed was intricately designed, with metal ivy winding up to a canopy. Wispy white material covered the top, like soft clouds. There were even small butterflies and flowers along the vines. I shook my head again and looked at Bella, who was touching it with a glazed look in her eye.

"I miss the meadow," she whispered, looking up at me with a pained expression.

"I think Esme knows that." I smiled sadly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling her between my legs. "She's trying to help, my love."

She nodded, but didn't say anything as she looked at the bed again. "It's really pretty," she said finally. She smiled, looking back to me. "Don't break it," she laughed.

"I'll make no promises," I chuckled, slinging her onto the bed and laughing as she squealed underneath me.

OoOoOo

"Hey," I growled when Bella snatched my book out of my hand. She giggled, crawling up into my lap. She was fresh out of the shower, smelling like warm, sweet strawberries and wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts.

"Hey, what?" she smirked, peppering my neck with kisses.

"You just can't interrupt a man when he's reading..."

"I just did," she laughed, "but I can stop." She tossed my book back, slipping off my lap like a lazy cat. I grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her back across the bed.

"Hmm, no." I shook my head. "It's too late now. I've lost the rhythm and the whole zone I had sunk into..." I feigned seriousness, but she saw right through it. "I'm afraid there will be punishment, Isabella."

"Promises, promises," she scoffed with an eye roll, still trying to squirm away. "Listen to him..._Isabella_..." She laughed, her head falling back as I buried my face into her neck.

"Listen to _her_...she thinks I'm joking," I growled, biting roughly at her neck and pinning her arms over her head. "Don't you think you deserved to be punished?"

Her eyes blackened as I pulled back to look at her. "_Yes, sir_," she growled, but it came across as a sensual purr. The corners of her mouth twitched as her mind flooded with a game we'd played once. We didn't play it often, because I hated barking orders at her. I wanted my angel on a pedestal, not on her knees.

"Naughty, my sexy girl," I rumbled, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. "Blindfold?"

"No, sir," she breathed, shaking her head vehemently.

"Take that shirt off," I commanded, sitting back on my heels while still between her legs.

She sat up slightly, shirking my t-shirt off and tossing it next to her. "Damn," I sighed, licking my bottom lip at just the sight of my wife naked before me. "Turn over."

She rolled onto her stomach, and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and touching the perfection that was her back. Sweeping her hair over her shoulder, I braced myself over her to drag my fingers down her spine. Circling over the sweet dimples just above her ass, I leaned over to nip at her shoulder blade.

"Tsk, tsk," I crooned in her ear as my hand cupped one of her firm ass cheeks. "Just what should your punishment be?" I mused, taking the shell of her ear between my teeth. Her hips rose with every grip of my hand, but I pushed her back down. "So many possibilities," I sighed, bring my hand back with one swift smack.

The sound that erupted from her, the scent that saturated the room, was mind blowing.

"That is certainly one option," I said, fighting my smile behind her. Cupping the other cheek, I let my hand fly again, growling low when her hips rose up again. "But, alas, no," I sighed dramatically. "It seems you enjoy that way too much." I smirked when her low growl met my ears, her mind reeling with disappointment.

Slipping my hand between her legs, I had to fight my reaction to her arousal. She was soaking wet. Dampness had leaked between her thighs, and her whole body pushed against my hand, aching for release.

Positioning myself behind her, I pulled her hips up so that she was on all fours. "So fucking beautiful," I growled, unable not to keep my own wanton sound from escaping as I slipped two fingers through her folds. I bent down, leaving a biting kiss to her bottom and delving my fingers deep within her. She bit off her cry, my name wanting to burst forth from her. "Uh uh," I smiled against her ass. "You let every sound out. You just can't come until I say so. Understand?"

"Yes," she panted, and I noted that the "sir" was already gone from the game.

I couldn't stop myself from tasting her. She was too aroused, smelled too damn good that close to my mouth. I pulled my fingers from her, opening my mouth against her wet center. Licking and sucking at her flesh, I pulled her closer to my face as she ground against me.

"Oh, fuck," she breathed, almost sounding like a sob.

My thumb brushed once against her clit at the same time I delved my tongue in to capture more of her flavor. Her whole body clenched hard. My girl was close. I pulled back completely, smirking at the frustrated moan that escaped her.

"I know," I chuckled darkly, kissing her in the middle of her back. "Stay just like that."

I got off the bed and walked around to stand in front of her. She looked up at me fighting that beautiful, wry smile as she licked her lips. She knew exactly what I wanted as I played with the waistband of my sweatpants. With a sharp look to my eyes, she reached out and tugged me closer by my pants.

_Say it, Edward,_ she practically snarled in her mind.

"Take it," I smirked, biting my bottom lip as her hands snaked into the front of my sweatpants, her nails lightly scratching at the skin of my stomach and hips. She pushed them down, licking her lips again as they fell to my ankles. I sank my fingers into her silken, dark locks, gripping her tightly. "I want to see it when I fuck your mouth."

There was a shared moan that erupted from the both of us as her mouth sank over me. Her eyes locked with mine, but I couldn't hold her gaze. She felt too good, so wet. My head fell back as she gripped my base hard, pumping me with the same rhythm as her mouth. She was consuming me.

My Bella's eyes were black fire as she continued to watch my face. If I ever saw the predator in my wife, it was when she truly wanted me. When there wasn't anything I could do about it—not that I had any desire to ever deny her.

Deeper and deeper she took me, her tongue flat against my base. With one hand on my hip pulling me to her and the other slipping stealthily down to my balls, my eyes squeezed closed. "Fuck, baby," I growled, losing the edge that I had maintained during our little game. I couldn't help it. "You feel fucking phenomenal. So close," I gasped, pulling her hair tighter, but she popped off my cock swiftly.

"Together, Edward," she begged, pulling me on top of her. "I want to come with you."

"'Kay," I nodded, pushing her back and diving for her mouth. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, moaning into my kiss and giving my bottom lip a long suckle. Sliding my hand down her arm, across her ribs to her hip, I lifted her slightly and buried myself in her wet warmth.

"Fuck," she cried out, her head falling back, causing the air to rush from both of us. "Tell me you love me, please," she begged, gripping my shoulder with one hand and pulling my neck to her mouth with the other.

"So much, baby," I growled, pulling out and slowly pushing back into her. My eyes rolled with the feel of her mouth on my skin, her tongue swirling up my neck. "I love you so damn much."

Bracing my elbow by her head, I kissed slowly down her jaw to her ear. "Forever, my love. Always. I won't ever stop loving you. You are the reason I breathe."

"Edward," she panted, pulling my forehead to hers. "Baby, I'm..."

"Wait for me," I said, nipping at her lips. Still holding her slightly above the bed, I swiveled my hips, knowing she would cry out my name again. I felt her entire body shake, trying to hold back her climax. "Not yet, beautiful." I smiled down at her, my forehead still pressed to hers.

In her mind, she struggled to hold back, but she knew it would be intense once we let go together. And in the very back, in a very small corner of my angel's sweet mind, there was a sadness that in a few hours, we were going to resume our schedule.

"Oh, God," I growled, "now, love. Come for me...now."

As intense as our combined climax was, it was quieter than I expected. We clung to each other, our gazes never wavering, our lips barely brushing together. If I had been human, I would have been completely useless, spent. As it was, I still collapsed on top of her.

The sun was just barely peeking in through our dark blue curtains, casting a stunning shimmer along Bella's arm and neck. I pulled back, listening to her mind and tracing the glow with a single finger.

The past weekend had meant so much to her—just playing and laughing and not seeing anyone, but she knew it wasn't feasible all the time. She was sad it was coming to an end, but felt healed and a little more sure of things, since our talk on the river.

As I bent low over her immortal scar, placing a long sweet kiss there, both of our phones began to ring.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "And so it ends," she smirked, kissing my lips quickly before we regretfully separated. "Kevin," she chuckled, holding up her phone.

"The hospital," I frowned, looking at mine. With one last long look at each other, we answered our phones and began to get ready for our day.

* * *

A/N...This was a little reconnect time for my little couple and a little fluffy and lemony. i just thought they needed it. Thanks to JenRar for betaing this.

I know you guys are used to my long A/N's but its tough from a phone! LOL Review for me please!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N...Ok so here we are with another chapter for you. My computer issues are still haunting me, so please continue to bear with me. I have RL truly kicking my ass, so be kind, be patient and I promise things will get back to normal.**

**This is a roller coaster of emotions, this chapter. It's probably reflective of my own insanity these last few months. But I love you guys anyway. FYI...before anyone says a word, I took large liberties when it came to Alice's past. It's OOC and slightly dark. I want to warn you.**

**That being said, you've waited long enough...have at it...**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

BELLA

"Yes, Kev." I frowned, looking over at him as we made our way out of our night class to the parking lot of the school. "The Halloween Party on campus is coming up. I'm well aware."

"Well, is Hot Doc gonna come or not?" he asked, stopping by our car.

"I have no idea," I shrugged, "but I probably won't even ask. His schedule has been shot to hell. In the last two weeks, I've seen him a total of twenty-four hours combined." My own voice sounded rough and bitter to me, so I couldn't imagine what my brother and Kevin heard.

Jasper's head snapped around from the driver's side of the car, and his frown could not be missed as he studied not only my face and posture, but my mood, as well.

"Well, it's supposed to be fun," Kevin said, smiling at me in sympathy and patting my shoulder. "It's okay, my Goddess. You can be my arm candy." I snorted, smiling, but nodded in acquiescence. "And they said we could bring anyone, so bring the whole family, huh?" His face turned to Jasper, who nodded with a forced smile, but he was still picking up my mood.

With a soft, sweet kiss to my cheek, Kevin turned and walked to his own car. "I'll call you later," he smiled, waving before diving into his car.

I closed Jasper's car door, feeling a brotherly wave of love envelope me. "Thank you, but before you ask, no, I don't want to talk about it."

"Bells..."

"Please?" I begged, looking up at him. "Just take me to the house."

"Yours?"

"No." I shook my head. "He won't be home tonight, so just take me home with you."

"Sure, baby sis," he said softly, cranking the car and backing out of the parking space.

I looked down at my phone when a text alerted me.

**E: Bella, I'm so sorry. I'll be home later tonight...**

**B: I'll be at the Cullen house.**

**E: Yes, ma'am.**

I snorted at that answer. He knew I was mad. "Yes ma'am" was his surrendering reply. I gripped my phone until it was snatched from my hand.

"Don't break it," Jasper frowned. "You need to hunt. You're about to drive me crazy, you're so pissed."

"I know," I snapped, but closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry."

We were met out front of the huge house by a worried Alice. She eyed me with sharp, honey eyes, but they quickly softened. "I have a feeling you will need all the support you can get."

"Oh, what now?" I growled, allowing her to tug me inside by my hand.

"Just wait." She pointed to Demitri, who was pacing on the phone at the far end of the living room.

"Tell me what your command is, Marcus," he growled into the phone. "Alice sees her wavering decision on whether to leave that post."

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me, right?" I turned to Alice, my eyes begging her to tell me we weren't discussing Tanya.

"She keeps making random decisions," Alice said, nodding, her face repentant. "The last one was that she was tired of watching over the Russians, but Mark calmed her down. He's keeping her sane. I have to give him that."

"Demitri, don't do anything," Marcus sighed on the other end of the line. "Wait until the decision is firm from Alice."

"Okay," he said softly, looking up at me. "I promised them I would stop her, Marcus."

"We all promised Bella," Marcus countered. "Give her my love, and tell her we'll always watch."

Demitri ended his call, looking at me with a pained expression. "I...Bells..."

"Don't worry," I huffed, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure we all expect it. Alice will tell us for sure." I looked over to my sister, who was nodding before I even finished my sentence.

"Go hunt," Jasper urged, pushing me towards the back door. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"No." I shook my head. "I need...to think." With that, I quietly walked out the back door.

After hunting—brutally, I might add—I sat down alone in the middle of the woods. I closed my eyes, letting the misty rain flutter around my face.

Feeding took the edge off of my temper, leaving me with a slight touch of guilt and an all-consuming sadness. I missed Edward, and it totally wasn't fair of me.

The last weekend we spent together was the last quality time we'd had. We had played, laughed, made love countless times, but it had all come to a screeching halt.

Toby had developed a blood infection from some contaminated lines, and Edward had dove in, trying to help him. It didn't help that Dr. Wilder's wife had a death in her family, and they had left immediately for South Africa. So Edward was covering not only his own shifts, but Dr. Wilder's as well.

I knew all of this, and felt endless amounts of guilt for feeling deprived of Edward's time and attention. On top of that, Kevin, Jasper, and I had tons of work due at school, including major tests. I was suddenly wondering what the point of it all was.

The house was dark, quiet, but not empty when I returned. I could hear them in their rooms as I made my way upstairs to Edward's room.

Per my request, the room had barely been altered once the family had moved completely in. It was like stepping inside of Edward, stepping back in time. It was old, yet classy and subdued, looking like an old English inn.

The old radio that had been on the shelf by a nail-head chaise was now an expensive stereo. The tall bookcases remained, but his old roll-top desk had been replaced with a larger antique desk, the home to another laptop.

The bed, aside from the mattress, was the same—and my favorite thing in the room. It was dark wood, with round, carved posters, leading up to a masculine canopy. Thick, deep red curtains could enclose the bed when they were drawn. I loved it.

We didn't stay overnight here often, but I didn't feel like being home alone—and in all reality, I expected another emergency to keep Edward away from me. That was bitter, I know, but I missed him too much to think clearly.

Draped over the back of the desk chair was one of Edward's button downs left from our last stay a few weeks back. I picked it up, closing my eyes and inhaling the scent I lived for. After a quick shower, I put it on over a pair of yoga pants, pulling the laptop to the bed.

Opening my email, I saw the usual stuff—updates from Anna and Jake on the kids, Sue's almost daily hello, and a few jokes from Seth and the boys of the pack. There were two that were different, though. One was from Edward, and the other was from Charlie's account at the station.

Edward always came first.

_My beautiful Bella,_

_You have absolutely no idea how sorry I am that my schedule has been so erratic lately. I know the last four days were supposed to be my weekend off. If it makes you feel any better—and if you're still speaking to me—Dr. Wilder has promised me a solid week off to make up for having to take off so suddenly._

_So as of tonight, you can yell at me for a full week. I won't even complain. ;)_

_I know this is tough for you, and I know the only answer I would get if I asked is that you're "fine." I love you so much. Believe me when I tell you that I know "fine" doesn't cover it—you don't fool me. I miss you more than I can possibly express in this email, my sweet girl._

_It bothers me to know that you are hurting and the only thing that helps is me. I have no idea how to fix that, love. You're right when you say that I would drop everything for you, but you don't want me to do that. What do we do, Bella? What do we do when all you want is me, and I can't be there? You want me to tell you if the hospital makes me happy, and it does, but not when it affects you so. I don't want you to need for anything—even if that "anything" is me._

_You're going through a really tough phase, my love. It's hard to find that "something" that keeps you going. Please don't let that darken your sweet, loving, bright spirit. There isn't a single one of us that hasn't felt the same way you do right now. You made me a promise that you would never regret this life, and it's my biggest fear for you. It would shatter me if that were to happen._

_Here's what I want from my gorgeous girl:_

_1. Make plans for this week. And if you don't think I don't know about that Halloween party at your school, you're underestimating Alice again. ;) What are you going as, sexy girl?_

_2. You better clear a hefty amount of time away from everyone, Bella. I want to ravish you like you deserve. There won't be a spot on you I won't have marked as mine!_

_3. Get with Alice and make an outing for the whole family. They miss us. Both of us together, baby. It means so much for us to do things with them, okay?_

_And lastly, just know that I love you more and more everyday, and you aren't the only one that gets frustrated with my schedule. You really should explain to my nurses about my mood swings. ;)_

_I love you, baby. And I'll see you in a few hours._

_My love, always,_

_Edward_

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. My whole family had been telling on me. And true to my husband's sweet personality, he knew exactly what to say to make everything okay again—or at least to give me a light to focus on. I couldn't help but answer him.

_Hey, Handsome,_

_A whole week? ;) Hmm...what to do with you... My options are limitless, Edward._

_First...I'm not warning your nurses of anything. Maybe your mood swings will start to deter their crushes on you. They're on their own. However, I have complete faith in Helen. I'm pretty sure she could take you if you made her just mad enough._

_As far as Halloween goes, well, I've never told you my costume before, so why would I start now? And since you are off for that event, then you are so going, mister._

_I'll make plans, and I'll get with Alice. I wouldn't mind if we all went out. But as far as clearing time for you...all I want is us, at home, alone, no distractions. Period. And for however many days we can get away with it. I just want us, bumming around the house. I just want to watch TV, hear you play music, and feel your arms around me. I want to kiss you. I need to kiss you. I feel like I'll go mad if I don't soon. ;)_

_God, I love you...so much._

_I really needed to hear these things tonight. I suppose it didn't help that I needed to hunt. And I did. But it's more than that, really. You don't have to "fix" anything, love. I feel lost when you're not with me. I feel off kilter. I don't know how else to explain it. It's not your fault. It's not even mine. It's just the way we are. And I'm okay with it all._

_I'll admit to enormous moments of childlike disappointed pouting when your schedule changes. I can't help that. I'm selfish when you're with me, so it will probably never change. I don't ever really want to share you with anyone, especially now when it seems my time with you is limited._

_But you're right. I don't want you to drop anything for me. Drop it for yourself, but never for me. Do you understand me? As much as this is a struggle for me, I would be hurt to know you quit for any reasons other than your own. Not for me._

_I have one request of you for this upcoming week. Can we sit down with Carlisle, please? Together? Even if it's only for a few minutes..._

_And I can't yell at you for a whole week, Edward. I can barely yell at you for 60 seconds. Your pouting face would kill me anyway. ;) I love you—pouting face and all. Come to me at the family house when you're done. We'll talk about your captivity._

_But know this...I am wearing one of your shirts. ;)_

_I love you...with everything in me, I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Bella_

With a smirk, I hit the send button on the email, turning my attention to the last message in my inbox. My brow furrowed as I read an obviously rushed message from my dad.

_Bells,_

_I hope I'm sending these files correctly. I wanted you to see them before Alice does, but she's damn quick with that vision of hers. So far, this is what I've been able to uncover about the asylum in Mississippi. It isn't pleasant, honey. In fact, it made me ill._

_Hope you're doing well. Tell Edward hello from me. I miss you girls something fierce._

_Dad_

_P.S. You can thank Anna for most of the work. She's a whiz on the internet._

I chuckled, shaking my head at that last line. Charlie wasn't exactly Mr. Technology, but I was surprised that he had found some things so quickly. Alice had only sent him her information just a few weeks ago.

I opened the files, scanning through them. My breath hitched when some of them happened to be photos of the very facility Alice had been held. They were black and white and grainy, but still the dinginess and dankness of each and every photo caused my heart to shatter for the human girl that my sister and best friend once had been. How could someone survive that place? How could someone let their child be taken there? And from there, how did she become the vampire that she now was?

It was awful and scary. There were pallets on the floor that may have been straw with a thin blanket over it. There was a room with a raised slab of concrete, with chains on every corner. There wasn't any natural light, just dim bulbs that hung from the ceilings of each room.

One of the files was Mary Alice Brandon's death certificate. The other, her birth certificate. She was the exact same age as Edward. One picture was of her grave. I couldn't help the soft sob that escaped me.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I looked up to see her standing there. Jasper was right behind her.

"May I?" Her voice was a mere whisper, and her face was almost tormented with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Oh, Ali," I sighed, glancing back down at my computer screen. I shook my head back and forth slowly, looking back up at her. "I don't know..." Jasper nodded once from behind her to let me know it was okay. "Sweetie, it's not much, but what it is...is disturbing." I grimaced, feeling the sting of venom in my unshed tears.

"I know," she said softly, sitting next to me without looking at the computer yet. "I was just hoping to remember something, anything..."

I nodded, looking at Jasper as he sat behind her. We were all crowded on the end of the bed, looking through everything that Charlie had sent. She had sent some information to him a few weeks back. He had made her no promises, but told her he would try. It had something to do with the dates and lost records, but apparently, he had found a few things. She had told him her real name, the state she was from, the name of her sister—Cynthia—and a few more details to help my dad along.

She studied the pictures with an eery stillness I wasn't used to seeing in her. Her gold eyes swept over each and every document, looking for anything that would trigger her memory.

"Alice, baby?" Jasper whispered into her ear.

I could feel his struggle. He wanted so badly to give her the memories, but he never wanted to see her upset or sad. The room was filled with a weird mixture of hope and calm.

"I'm okay," she sighed, frowning. "I was eighteen...when I was changed."

I winced at her voice. It wasn't like her to be so confused. She was so sure in her visions for others, but never in herself. "Do you remember any of it?" I asked, leaning over to kiss her spiky head. "And it's okay if you don't."

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Just the dark room..." She froze for a moment, her eyes closing. She tilted her head slightly and said, "They cut my hair. I had really long hair, and they cut it."

I looked at Jasper, and he shrugged. Maybe this was a new memory for her. We gave her the moment.

I looked up when Emmett and Rose walked quietly into the room. Rose's concern for Alice was written all over her face. We truly felt for her. We all had most of our memories in tact. Even Edward, who had been sick at the end of his human life, could remember some things. Alice remembered nothing of who she once was.

Rose sat behind me, and Emmett was forced to squeeze in close to the headboard, but no one said a word. We just wanted to be there for her. She'd do anything for us, so it was our turn for support.

She quietly flipped through the pictures again, shaking her head once or twice, but otherwise kept her thoughts to herself.

"They called me a witch," she breathed, her brow furrowing as she looked at the picture that bothered me the most. In medieval times, it would have been called "The Rack." And I tried with everything I had not to view it that way, but all I could see when I looked at it was my tiny Alice's arms and legs chained to the four corners of a damp concrete slab. "I could see things—but it wasn't that I could see them...it was because they turned out to be true.

"I remember the feel of metal on my skin," she gasped, looking up at Jasper first, who kissed her cheek softly. She turned to me and then the doorway. "Metal on my arms and legs. But it was dark," she said to Edward, who was now standing with a concerned and dark look on his face.

"I see that," he sighed, dropping his jacket, keys, and wallet into the chaise to come kneel before her. His face was nothing but sympathy and love for his sister. "I like the pigtails, Ali," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. She smirked at him, but I could see she was sending everything she had in her mind to him. His eyes darkened slightly as he saw it all.

"Describe it, Edward," she growled, gripping his forearms. "Tell me how _you_ see it."

He frowned, but nodded. She wasn't trusting her own mind at this point.

"They brought you into the room, chaining you to the table. But wait, Alice...what about prior to that? Anything?" he asked, but she shook her head. "Okay, so they brought you in and chained you down. They would leave you for hours at a time in the dark. You were quiet, though. The rest of the...facility wasn't, but you were. You could hear their screams from everywhere," he whispered, wincing at her memories. "The first time your hair tangled in the chains, they cut it." He frowned, his eyes flickering to Jasper and then to the rest of us. "Yes, it was pretty," he smiled, nodding. "And long."

"Shut it, Edward." She rolled her eyes as the rest of us chuckled softly at them.

"That's it?" he asked, making her look him in the eye. She nodded, taking a deep breath. "Well, that's a hell of a start, Alice." He stood in front of her, bending to kiss her head. "Good job."

"We're the same age," she smirked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he chuckled, his eyebrows raising. "Let me see," he smiled, sitting down when I moved to give him enough room on the bed. Not one of us had made a move to vacate that poor canopy bed.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my forehead as I pulled up the files for him. "Nineteen-oh-one," I whispered, pointing to her birth certificate.

"Charlie sent all of this?" he asked, and I nodded. "Ah, but my little pixie, I'm still older. By a few months, it seems," he chuckled, giving her a wink. Edward's birthday was in July. Alice's was in November. "Where's Carlisle?"

"The parental units took Demitri and Carina out," Emmett said softly. "Opera or some shit."

Edward smiled, giving his brother a funny look, and then turned back to Alice. "You okay?"

She nodded, a smile playing on her face. "Yeah, that's more than I've ever remembered."

"It was an awesome job," Jasper nodded. "More than I expected, really."

Edward rubbed my side as I laid my head on his shoulder. He read through each and every document, taking his time. "You 'died' the same day you were committed?" he asked almost to himself. "That can't be right..." Emmett stood up and knelt beside him, both scouring each word.

I could tell that having Edward home helped Alice. Jasper may have been the oldest sibling by physical age, but it was Edward that would always be the older brother. Their strong friendship went deeper than that. He was a suitable replacement, if not better, than having Carlisle here.

"I wonder if that's it," Rose mused, "if that's all he could find."

"Charlie said 'so far'," I answered, smiling. "If he had no intention of looking any further, he would have said so. He'll keep looking."

"Thank him for me." Alice smiled, the light in her eyes starting to show again.

"You thank him yourself. We'll call him tomorrow when it's not so late," I told her, kissing her head again. "He said he missed his girls."

Rose picked up the remote for the TV, turning it on, probably as just a distraction. It, too, was a new addition to the room. She flipped through the channels, stopping on _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. Even Emmett, who had been thoroughly enthralled by Alice's past, glanced up when all of us girls swooned. Yes, swooned.

"Seriously?" Jasper laughed.

"Oh stop," Rose chuckled. "There's just something about Indiana Jones. He's brave and smart."

"Not just smart—clever," I added with a smile. "He's a _professor_. He beats your MacGyver any day."

"Psh," Emmett rolled his eyes. He had some weird attraction to that old TV show.

"It's the fedora," Alice giggled, her head falling back. "When did men stop wearing those? The sixties?"

"Yes," Edward chuckled, shaking his head at all of us.

"It's the whip," Rose cracked up. "Did you know that's really Harrison Ford's?"

"No!" I whipped around to look at her. "Really?"

She nodded with a quirked eyebrow. "Yeah, he really learned to use it. So when he showed up to the set for that last movie, he hopped out of his helicopter with the damn thing strapped to his belt."

"Stop it," I chuckled.

"Nice," Alice answered, a crooked smile on her face.

"_His_ helicopter? As in...he owned it?" Emmett asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "He's been a pilot for years." Rose was our source for all things celebrity gossip and news. She read magazines and scoured the internet for just about every star in Hollywood.

"I want a helicopter," he pouted, and there wasn't one of us that didn't laugh at our largest brother.

"Get a license," Jasper snorted, shaking his head. "I think we can find the funds for your lessons, doofus."

I snorted, shaking my head and turning to Alice when her phone went off. "Kevin." She smiled, holding it up. "I bet he wants us to meet him out tonight."

"Sweet," Emmett nodded, looking at all of us for agreement.

I looked up at Edward, who immediately shrugged. "Your plans, remember?"

I snickered, kissing his cheek. "Sure, let's go." After Alice's little episode and my rough mood swings the last few days, we needed to go have fun.

EDWARD

As I followed Emmett's Land Rover through the streets of London, I realized my wife was eerily still and quiet. I reached over, lightly touching her cheek with the back of my hand and tucking her hair behind her ear. Her mind was closed to me, and I wasn't sure if there was something bothering her, or she was just enjoying the few minutes of the comfortable silence in the car.

She took my hand in hers, linking our fingers together, but she continued to stare out the window. Once I parked the car, she turned to me, her face so very sad.

"What, baby?" I asked, cupping her face. "We don't have to do this. We can go home right now."

"Alice needs you," she countered, a sad smile on her face. "Those pictures, Edward..."

Now I knew she was just worried about our sister. The memories, the life Alice must have had, was heartbreaking to think about, especially since she was never upset, never dark. For her past to be so very nasty in comparison to the rest of us, aside from Rose's attack, it made me sick.

I leaned over, kissing Bella's forehead. "Back then, there weren't any...rules or guidelines, baby," I explained, tilting my head at her. She nodded, taking a deep breath. "People who were considered _feeble-__minded_—that's what they called them—were taken to places that just hid them away from the rest of the world. It's not like now, where we know that there are chemical issues or even physical issues in the brain that causes certain symptoms of mental illness." I cupped her face, tracing my thumb along her cheekbone. She was truly worried for Alice. "It was barbaric and cruel, but was all done in ignorance, sweetheart."

"I know," she sighed, leaning into my touch. "You had good timing tonight. Your presence made her more comfortable."

"She wasn't trusting her own mind," I admitted. "I was hoping that she wouldn't remember the...bad things. I was hoping for more familial memories for her."

"Me, too," she agreed. "She's the only one of us that can't remember her family."

"We are her only family. Never think that isn't how she feels." I smiled, tracing my thumb across her bottom lip. "She wouldn't have it any other way." For a brief moment, I lost myself in the warmth and concern of my sweet girl's eyes. "She's not worried about it, my Bella. In fact, she's yelling at me to get out of the car and to tell you to stop fretting over her." I chuckled, shaking my head and looking towards the front of the club.

Without shame, Alice was standing there, hands on her hips, tapping her tiny foot. Her mind was urging us to hurry up.

Bella's sweet giggle brought me back to the situation. She looked up at me. "Fine. Kiss me, and then I can share you with the rest of the club goers."

"Come here," I breathed, weaving my hands in her hair and bringing her closer. I pressed my lips to hers, sighing at the relief the contact brought. Two weeks of long hours and hard cases at the hospital, of filling in and solving problems, of hearing my angel push back her anger, disappointment, and heartache, of seeing her fight so damn hard not to beg me to stay home—I was ready to give her anything at this point, just to hear her laugh and see her smile.

We pulled apart, and I leaned my forehead to hers. "We have about thirty seconds before Alice sends Kevin to this car, baby."

Bella laughed, closing her eyes and licking her lips. "He's gotta be drunk as hell at this time of night."

"I couldn't tell you," I chuckled, kissing her softly and getting out of the car. I walked around and opened her door for her. "Without your supervision, there's no telling what he's gotten himself into."

"True." She smiled, taking my hand.

"It's about time," Alice huffed, shooting Jasper a sharp look when he snorted behind her. "I was pissed when I saw both of you consider leaving."

"I see that," Bella laughed, rolling her eyes. "How much trouble has Kevin gotten into?" she asked as we walked in through the doors.

"Tons," Alice giggled.

The music was blaring inside the small club, but it was good. The various minds hit me like a slap in the face. Wincing, I forced most of it to the back of my mind. In these types of situations, there was just about only one thing on everyone's mind—sex. How to achieve it? Who to achieve it from? Would it be good? The list was endless, repetitive, monotonous, and sometimes quite disturbing. Humans were single-minded when it came to sex. It was afterwards that they usually ended up regretting everything from the night before—alcohol not withstanding.

Bella and I followed Alice to a few tables that Emmett had already pushed together. Kevin was with him, making him and Rose laugh hysterically.

"My Goddess!" Kevin beamed, launching himself into Bella's embrace. "You..." he gasped, spinning her in front of him, "are just flawless, woman." He turned his attention to Alice. "Princess, I'm glad you came. I have a dilemma," he sighed. "Rob or Art?"

"Are those hobbies?" Bella snorted.

"I'm sure hoping so," he beamed. "No, silly. Look...double the trouble..." He pointed to two men leaning against the bar. One was blond, the other raven's black. The blond reminded me of James, and I instantly disliked him. But I would withhold my opinion unless I felt it necessary to share.

"You've been busy," Rose chortled.

"Yeah, but the hottest has arrived, right Dr. Heavy Equipment?" Kevin shot my way with a wink. He only did it to see Bella's reaction. "Promise me a dance, handsome."

"Not happening, Kev," Bella chuckled, shaking her head. "That dance card is filled."

"Fine," he conceded with a dramatic sigh, looking around the club. "Now...just what in the hell... Hot Doc, who's the bitch staring you down?" He growled, putting his hands on his hips.

I looked in the direction he was staring. "Brooke," Bella and I said together.

"Who's Brooke?" Emmett smirked, looking over and back to us.

"One of the nurses?" Rose chuckled evilly, looking between us.

"Yeah," I sighed, rolling my eyes as they all laughed.

"I smell cat fight," Kevin smirked, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Please," Bella scoffed, chuckling and rolling her own eyes. She turned to me. "Are you okay being here with her? Is that any sort of...I don't know...fraternization?" She giggled, leaning into me.

"Silly girl," I chuckled into her ear. "I'm fine. She's nervous around me, anyway."

"Good," my love beamed, kissing me fully on the lips.

"Okay," Kevin huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Besides my Goddess, no one stares at you but me."

"While I appreciate your...mmm, protection, Kevin," I laughed, "I'll be fine."

"He's used to it," Bella smirked, squeaking when I tickled her sides.

The song changed, and Kevin lit up like the sky during a lightning storm. "Ooh, my ladies. We have to dance to Britney. Come with me. Be my entourage."

My brothers and I laughed as he led our girls out onto the dance floor to dance to _Break the Ice_ by Britney Spears. They encircled him, and he relished the attention. Who could blame him? He was gay, and he still thought they were stunning. Every last one of them. Bella was his Goddess, Alice was his Princess, and Rose was his Diva. I couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"God, I just love that guy," Emmett snorted, looking back at me. "Does that shit bug you? All that flirting?"

"No." I shook my head. "He doesn't mean it. Well, he means it, but he wouldn't hurt Bella for the world."

"It's only attraction," Jasper clarified. "For all of us, but his love for them..." He pointed out to the dance floor. "That shit's for real. He would hurt someone for messing with them."

"And the other way around. They are super protective of him," I agreed. "Speaking of..." My eyes followed the two men that Kevin had been interested in as they walked by our table. Their thoughts were of darker things. They were interested in Kevin, but only for the night. "He needs to be careful," I frowned, shaking my head.

"Rosie said he wants love so badly," Emmett said, turning to watch the girls again.

"He does," Jasper and I said together. Jasper added, "But this is the wrong place to look for it, I think."

"Hey, Eddie, your nurse is heading this way. Do I need to get Bells?" Emmett teased, looking at her as she stood at our table.

"Hey, Dr. Masen," she crooned, and it took everything in me not to kick both of my brothers' asses for snorting behind her. "This is a good way to start that week off, huh?" Her face reddened with her blush and the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"Yes, Brooke," I smiled politely. "Tell me you aren't driving tonight."

"No, sir," she giggled drunkenly. "I'm with my friends." She pointed to another table that was filled with girls about her age. "Christy is driving."

"Good." I nodded, smiling as the girls and Kevin came back to the table.

My shameless girl practically ran up to me, beaming like a sunny day. I pulled her between my legs as I sat on the tall stool. "Sweetheart, you've met Brooke, right?" I asked, leaving my situation completely in my wife's capable hands.

"Oh, yeah," Bella smiled, leaning into me. "We've met. The first time was on like your second day, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Masen," she answered, nodding.

"Bella...just call me Bella." My love smiled sweetly, slipping her arm around my waist. "Have you met everyone? I'm sure we've all been up there at one point or another. This is Alice, Edward's sister, and her husband, Jasper. Their cousin, Emmett, and his wife, Rose. And this is our friend, Kevin."

"Hey." She waved shyly, her mind now realizing that everyone was watching her. They all waved back, smiles playing on their faces. My family was enjoying this way too much. They were waiting for Bella's reaction.

Bella picked up my left hand, linking our fingers together, and I suddenly realized what she was doing. With every lean into me, every arm wrapped around me, every touch—she was marking her territory. I suddenly squeezed her closer.

"Edward," my love whined adorably. "Don't sit here all night...come dance with me." I chuckled at her adorable, yet put-on pout. And I wasn't the only one that saw right through it. Kevin huffed a laugh and turned away from the table.

"Yes, ma'am," I smirked, slipping off the stool but keeping my girl pressed against me. "Brooke, enjoy your night and be careful going home."

"Okay." She nodded. "And you have a nice holiday. It was nice meeting you all."

Bella tugged me out into the middle of the dance floor, her smile too cute for words. "Before you say anything, tell me about Kevin's men. You've been eyeballing them." Her face sobered up as she looked at me with complete and utter trust. My nurses were an ongoing joke. Her friend's safety wasn't, especially not to Bella.

"I don't like them." I frowned. "They aren't what he's looking for, baby. Keep him away from them."

"Will do," she said firmly. "Thank you." She wrapped herself around me, practically melting into me.

"You're welcome," I answered, burying my nose in her hair. The song was slower, and I was able to just hold her, keep her close, and forget everything for just the three and a half minutes of the song.

BELLA

I sighed in utter contentment as my arms wrapped around Edward's neck. We were away from the table, away from Brooke, and all I wanted was to breathe him in. The song was too short, but I wasn't ready for a fast song yet. It was blissful holding onto him.

"Come on," he chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I giggled as he dragged me back to the table and swung me up onto a stool. I gripped his forearms, not wanting his touch to leave mine. "All week, my love," he whispered softly into my ear. "I'm all yours, okay?"

"Yes...with instructions," I teased, referring to his email.

He chuckled, winking at me. He gripped my hand in his and sat on the stool next to mine, kissing my head sweetly.

I looked out over the dance floor, watching them all "get low." I snorted as Alice was driving Jasper crazy. Edward and I both cracked up when we caught sight of Emmett, who was pretending to spank Rose from behind. She turned around and smacked him on his chest.

"Halloween, Bells," Kevin growled, coming back to the table. "It's later this week. Hot Doc, are you going?"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head at Kevin's lack of shame. "Actually, yes. It's the last day of my week off. I was told today I had no choice anyway."

I laughed, leaning into him.

"Ooh, the things I could dress you up as..." Kevin mused, shaking his head slowly back and forth, his finger tapping his chin. "Like a walking, talking Ken doll..."

I crumbled into laughter, knowing I had been calling him that for years. I had to cover my face to keep from looking at Edward. _I swear to you I didn't tell him that,_ I thought to him.

"What?" Kevin asked, shrugging. "It's true."

"Bella, hush," Edward chuckled. "And thank you, Kevin, but I can figure something out."

"Although, Ken is a little lacking..." Kevin mumbled, his brow wrinkling.

"Kevin, enough," I snorted. My smile faded when one of the two men that Kevin had pointed out earlier motioned for him to dance. "Don't." I shook my head. "I don't like them."

"Bells, if you can't share, then I have to find my entertainment somewhere," he sang with a smile, walking away.

"Damn," I sighed, looking up at Edward, who was frowning. "I know he's an adult, but he's just such a child when it comes to getting attention."

"I know, baby."

The song changed to _Cyclone_ by T-Pain and Baby Bash, and with amazement, I watched Edward's eyes darken. "Really?" I chuckled, my brow wrinkling. "Do tell...come be...mmm, _nasty_ on the dance floor, Edward."

Rarely did club music effect my husband. He liked the rhythms and the beats, but the songs were usually crass or too blunt for him. So when he pulled my body to his, gripping my hips and grinding me against him, I let him take over. When he started to quote parts of the song, that's when I couldn't help the low, lustful growl that escaped me.

_She moves her body like a cyclone, and makes me wanna do it all night long. Growing hard when they turn the spot lights on, because she moves her body like a cyclone...a mighty cyclone._

The problem was that we were dancing next to Jasper. Edward was kicking up so much lust that Jasper couldn't help but shift it out all over the club. Soon, the entire club was grinding on the dance floor. If I could sweat, I would have been drenched with it. We were surrounded by people, but I only had eyes for Edward. And to hear him utter words like, "Shortie got looks, and shortie got class. Shortie got hips, and shortie got ass..." I was done for.

Our movements, our gripping hands became rougher and more sensual. They grasped at hips and fisted hair. Small, evil smiles crept over our faces as the friction caused both of us to purr. It rumbled between us as he turned me around and pulled me back to his chest.

He pressed his face into my neck, his voice deep and husky when he finally spoke. "Damn it, baby. I'm so glad we live close. I want you."

I tilted my head so that his mouth could nip and lick at my neck. I couldn't speak. It had been a rough few weeks, with his schedule going haywire, and to have his usually calm demeanor fade into something almost feral—in public, at that—I was coming undone.

My hips shifted back, gyrating against his now very prominent erection. He growled low, and it vibrated through his chest and against my back. I reached back, slipping my fingers into his hair and holding his head so that I could ravish his sweet, but currently very dirty lips. His taste was like coming home and only fed the need I was feeling. Edward's hands fisted the material of my skirt at my hip and pressed against my stomach, slipping just under the hem of my shirt. We were losing it. Quickly.

I shifted my hips again, moaning wantonly at the feel of him pressing into me. My eyes rolled back as I turned again in his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his forehead to mine when the song ended.

"Edward," I groaned, my brow wrinkling. "Home. Now." I was never more grateful that our house was in the city as I was at that moment.

"Yeah," was all he breathed, nodding slowly against my head. His eyes closed as he panted, his hands twitching at my waist. "I've missed your touch, my beautiful girl."

I shuddered, fighting everything within me not to ravish him right there in front of everyone. There wasn't an inch of space between us when we made our way back to the table. Edward swept my hair from my shoulder in order to place a long, slow, wet kiss up my neck. He was losing his control, but I really needed him to focus for just a minute.

Turning in his embrace, I brushed his hair from his forehead. "Patience, Edward. Please. I need to make sure Kevin gets home safely, okay?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath, but his eyes were still pitch, ravenous. "Bella," was that he could say, and even that came out slightly broken and husky.

"I know," I nodded, cupping his face. Emmett and Rose joined us, my big brother smirking at the sight of Edward. I raised an eyebrow at him, but asked, "Will you please make sure Kevin doesn't drive himself? He's too drunk."

"Sure, Bells," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Where are Alice and Jazz?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, feeling Edward shift slightly behind me. He was trying with everything that he had to maintain. "Maybe they're with Kevin." With that said, I picked up Edward's hand and tugged it, guiding him to the front doors.

At the car, Edward walked around to open my door for me, and I found myself suddenly pressed into it instead. His hands were planted on either side of my head, his mouth on mine. I couldn't stop myself if I tried. My whole body reacted to him—my arms wrapped around his neck, my leg hitched around his waist, my hips pressed against his.

Edward was silent as he ravished my mouth. It wasn't until I moaned, turning my head to deepen the kiss, did he purr low, pulling his hand away from the car and placing it on my ribs. His palm was flat, his fingers spread open like he was trying to feel as much of me as he could all at one time. When his thumb brushed the underside of my breast, my breath left me in a rush, and my head fell back.

"Edward, home...please," I begged, but his mouth never left my skin. Alternating between soft, wet kisses and heavy, nipping ones, he assaulted the soft spot behind my ear. My eyes rolled, but I still pushed at his shoulders, finally grabbing his face on both sides and pulling him up to face me. "Home, damn it," I panted. He just wasn't listening. And as adorable as he was at the moment, I truly wanted to have my way with him in our own home. "You can do whatever you want..._when we get home_."

His breathing was heavy as he stared at me, and then around the parking lot. He pressed into me again, but this time, his head hit my shoulder and his touches were sweet, soft, comforting. "I'm sorry, love."

"I'm not," I giggled, running my fingers through his hair. "And I encourage you to totally finish this, but not here."

A deep, breathy laugh emanated from him, and he placed a sweet kiss to my collarbone. "Two weeks was too long," he explained, his voice muffled into my shirt.

"Who are you telling?" I chuckled, squirming against him when he fingers dug into my sides. "And maybe going out wasn't the best of plans after that length of time. Edward, take me to our house."

He nodded against my shoulder, pulling back. His eyes were still dark, but warm and sweet, and almost repentant for his behavior. "Yes, ma'am," he sighed, a small smile gracing his perfect lips.

He stepped away from me, opening the car door and letting me in. We were in our driveway in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. Edward had the front door unlocked and me pinned against it just as quickly. This time, I laughed, my head falling back to the wooded door with a light thud as he chuckled sexily against the skin of my neck.

Reaching down, he cupped my ass and lifted me up. "Here," he growled. "Bella, I want to fuck you right here. I won't make it upstairs." He rolled his hips into me, and I moaned wantonly, my fingers digging into his shoulders. He took that as my answer as to the affirmative. Our clothes never stood a chance. They were ripped and shredded on the floor at our feet at lightning speed.

"Are you wet for me, my love?" he purred in my ear, shifting his hips again, but this time, his arousal slipped through my folds. I nodded, licking up his neck and taking his earlobe in my mouth. I sucked hard on it. "When I was working, did thinking about me make you this wet?" he asked, his hips shifting again.

"God, yes," I confessed, my eyes rolling back as the tip of his cock brushed against my swollen nub. I was throbbing in need of him. I rolled my hips, using the door as leverage, just to feel him again. "Did thinking about me make you this hard, Edward?" I countered, smiling when he growled low.

"You have no idea." With that, he pulled back, locking eyes with me. He lifted me up slightly, guiding me down over him. "I live for this moment..._right here_." The last two words came out through gritted teeth, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment.

He took me hard against that door. He took me so hard that the door gave an eery crack, and he pulled away from it, collapsing on the stairs with me. As I wrapped my legs higher around him, I was met with an evil, but adorable smile. He pressed his forehead to mine. "I don't want to be away from you that long, Bella," he panted, his sweet breath engulfing me.

My whole body pulled him in closer. I twitched hard around him. "I know, Edward."

"I won't let it happen again," he vowed, his face almost pained. He reached between us, his thumb brushing lightly over my clit. "Come for me, baby. Let me feel what I do for you."

I slid my fingers into his hair, holding his head and gaze. "Together. I've missed you."

He nodded against my head, his thumb applying the perfect amount of pressure in the perfect spot. He knew my body better than I did. My hips raised up as I came hard. It had been too long since we had been together, losing it together. Quickies between his hospital shifts and my classes weren't cutting it. Not seeing him, not holding him for hours as we talked and laughed was killing me. But I couldn't ask him to quit. It wasn't about me. He was right; two weeks was too damn long with that kind of routine. We needed time in between to recharge with each other.

"Fuck," he breathed, his eyes squeezing closed as his rhythm started to falter. With a rumbling growl, he came hard, thrusting into me as deep as he could go. With his arms braced on the step that my head was resting, we stared at one another. "I love you," he grinned, shaking his head.

"As I love you," I giggled.

"I'm not done with you yet," he chuckled, placing the sweetest of kisses to my forehead. "But I want to hear your voice. Come, tell me about what I've missed." He scooped me up, carrying me upstairs and crawling into our bed.

For the next hour or so, we just talked as he laid beside me. Our touches were soft, sparking the occasional kiss.

I was telling him about Demitri's call with Marcus, when we both heard the doorbell. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand, and it was almost 3:30 in the morning.

"Kevin," he said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"He might have been too drunk. We're closer. He can sleep it off in the guest room, yes?"

"Sure, sweetheart," he smirked.

I stood up and quickly tugged on a pair of shorts and one of Edward's t-shirts. "I'll settle him in. Don't move," I growled, pointing at my still naked and utterly sexy husband.

He chuckled at my thoughts as I left the room.

I expected a drunk and somewhat rowdy Kevin when I opened the door. I most definitely didn't expect my friend to be covered in cuts and bruises. He was barely standing.

"Kevin," I gasped, catching his arm as he lurched forward. "Edward, get down here."

I had to shield myself from the scent of his blood. It was too close, and it was suddenly all over my hands. "Kev, honey...what happened?" I asked as Edward appeared, wearing just a pair of jeans.

He just looked up at me, tears welling up in his eyes. "Bells..." he rasped, completely going limp into a faint.

Edward caught him before the fall to the floor could inflict any more damage. I shook my head, knowing my little friend hadn't listened to my warning. I just hoped Edward would be able to help him.

* * *

**A/N...Oh hell, cliffie...Sorry about that. Have faith. I will post soon. **

**I want to thank my beta JenRar for her never ending patience with my issues. I hope to have my computer issues solved within a few weeks. **

**REVIEW...I need them. Without my computer I feel lost. Give me something in return. Love to you all...later...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N…I know it was cruel to have a cliffie when I'm in the middle of computer issues. I am stealing computer time whenever and however I can. LOL So, here we go. **

**Ok, first thing…I know it seems cruel to some of you that Bella and Edward are ignoring their connection and suffering. There is a reason. And it will be discussed soon. I promise.**

**Now, I know you're worried about Kevin…so let's check in on him, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9

BELLA

"Let's get him upstairs, Bella," Edward commanded.

"Not the hospital?"

"No time," he answered, flying up into the room and laying Kevin down on the bed. In a flash, Edward ran to get his bag and was back, already looking into Kevin's eyes. "Shield this scent, love, but will you put pressure here for me?"

"Already shielding it," I told him as Edward reached over took out a folded piece of gauze. "Will he be okay?" I lay the gauze gently on Kevin's forehead and kept my fingers there.

"He's most likely got a concussion," he said, his voice soft but firm. He tore open Kevin's shirt, his fingers tracing over each rib, each arm. "Cracked ribs," he murmured, probably to himself. Kevin's whole torso was nothing but cuts and bruises. Edward looked up at me. "I need to see the rest of him, Bella..."

He looked uncomfortable with that statement, but I understood. I needed to leave the room for a moment. Despite the emergency situation and Kevin's alternative lifestyle, Edward would never want me to see another man's body. It was for Kevin's privacy, and Edward's peace of mind that I stepped away from the bed.

"Sure." I nodded. "Just...take care of him, okay?" That boy lying in the bed had become important to me, Alice, and Rose. I was suddenly raging at whoever had done this to him.

"I'll do my best, sweetheart," he answered, looking at me with warmth and concern. "Alice is here, anyway."

I bolted down the stairs at the same time she and Jasper walked through our door. I flew into her arms, not realizing I was still covered in Kevin's blood.

"He never made any decisions, until he decided to come here," she explained, pulling me back to look at me. Her face was pained. "Is that his blood?" she asked, and I nodded slowly.

"Is Eddie taking care of him?" Jasper asked, his eyes raking over my ruined t-shirt. The Jasper I once knew would be suffering with just that much of the scent in the room, but at that moment, he just looked as concerned as Alice and I did.

"Yeah," I sighed, frowning. "God, he's a mess. I thought Em said he would take him home."

"He was already gone from the club when we went to look for him," Jasper explained, grimacing. He looked up the staircase.

"Yeah," Edward said softly. "Go ahead."

Jasper nodded, pulling out his phone. "Carlisle. You gotta come to Ed and Bells'." Quickly, the situation was explained and his phone put away. "He's on his way," he said aloud, though it wasn't necessary for anyone in the house.

I nodded, biting my lip and inhaling deeply. I reeked of human blood. The scent was starting to get to me. I couldn't shield it if it was actually _on_ me.

"Come on," Alice smiled sadly, taking my hand. "Let's get you changed." Once we were in the bedroom, she eyed me warily. "Shower. Go."

By the time I was showered and changed, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose were all there. I could hear Emmett and Jasper downstairs, but across the hall, Edward and Carlisle were having their usual one-sided conversations.

I leaned in the doorway, noticing that Kevin was a little cleaner and tucked under the blankets of the bed. "How's he doing?"

"He's comfortable," Edward sighed. He was not as messy as I had been, but he was still bare from the waist up. "He woke up for a moment, but I gave him something for the pain. His ankle is pretty swollen, he has a few cracked ribs, and I stitched that gash on his head."

"The ankle doesn't feel broken," Carlisle added, his brow furrowing as he prodded it with the lightest of touches, "but he's lost some blood, so he'll be a little weak when he wakes up in a few hours."

I looked between them. I trusted both of them with all that I had, but I could tell they were holding back. "What?" I practically growled.

"Bella," Edward winced, shaking his head.

Rose and Alice appeared in the doorway, their faces grim. Carlisle's head shot up from looking at Kevin's leg, and Edward closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"We're not sure, but we think he may have been..._assaulted__…sexually_," Carlisle grimaced, his eyes tight.

"No," I gasped, starting towards the bed, but I was caught up in Edward's arms.

"Not now, love," he said, keeping his voice even and calm. "Let him rest. He'll probably ask for you girls as soon as he awakens."

"Tell me you're lying," Rose growled low, her face in shock.

"We can't." Edward shook his head. "Like he said, we're really not sure. He has bruises and cuts..._everywhere_. I'm sorry, girls," he said, cupping my face. He made sure I was looking at him when he spoke next. "You know you can hear him anywhere in this house, so please let him rest. I promise you, ladies, you can fawn all over him when he wakes up." His gaze left mine and turned to my sisters. We all nodded silently.

"He's really lucky," Carlisle mused, placing his fingers on Kevin's neck. "As bad as that beating was, there isn't any internal bleeding."

Kevin's heartbeat stayed steady but calm most of the night. Carlisle and Esme remained just long enough to make sure that nothing was going to change and left in time for Carlisle to have just enough time to get ready for his shift, but everyone else stayed.

Alice sent Emmett and Jasper out to the store as soon as we realized that Kevin was going to need something to eat. "You aren't exactly sporting a stocked fridge," she teased, looking at me and Edward with a wink.

"I'll make him something when he wakes up," I said softly, laying my head back down on Edward's shoulder. I had spent most of the last hour in his lap, letting his hands gliding up and down my back soothe my worries for our little friend. He had finally showered and changed, smelling sweet, warm, and clean.

The boys were still gone when, a little after sunrise, we finally heard him stir, his heartbeat changing from the steady thump of sleep, to a faster, heavier sound of stress. Edward stopped us all when Rose, Alice, and I just about jolted out of the room.

"Let me check him, then you can swoon over him," he chuckled, shaking his head at us.

I smiled, but he shot me a wink as he climbed the stairs at a human pace, making more noise than he usually did for Kevin's sake.

We listened as Edward lightly knocked on the door, cracking it open.

"How do you feel?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"Beaten and hungover," Kevin sighed, and from the sofa, I could smell the salt from his tears.

"You are, indeed, both of those things," Edward snickered softly. "Do you want something for the pain, Kevin?"

"Are you my doctor now?" Kevin teased, but I could hear it was strained.

"You did show up at my house in the middle of the night, bleeding and passing out," Edward shot back with a chuckle. "It's only fair of me to take you in."

"Thanks," Kevin whispered.

"Well, those three girls downstairs would have had my head if I didn't do something," Edward said, and I could hear him walking around the room. "Can I asked what happened?"

"Those two boys from the club mugged me," Kevin mumbled. "They used me, then took everything from me. We went to my place and...you know..." I winced at how uncomfortable Kevin was discussing this with Edward. "They were supposed to leave," he said, but I could tell he was fighting his tears, "but they changed their minds."

"Do you want me to call someone? Police? Family?"

"No. No police...and my family isn't here. Not that they would care..."

"Fair enough," Edward sighed. "Don't get up yet. You've got a pretty nasty swollen ankle and a few cracked ribs. Not to mention the thirteen stitches I had to put in your head. You'll need something for the pain today, Kevin. Don't suffer. You need to be relaxed in order to heal."

"Damn," he groaned. "Okay, in a minute. I need to..."

"Bathroom?"

"Yeah..."

"Shower, too? You'll probably feel better..."

"Okay."

"I'm sure Bella can find you something of mine to wear, Kevin, so don't worry," Edward reassured him. "Your clothes weren't...salvageable."

With that said, Alice and I stood up from the sofa and trudged upstairs to mine and Edward's closet. Kevin was just about Edward's size, maybe a touch thinner, but we found a pair of pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and a brand new pack of underwear that Edward hadn't even opened. I also grabbed a pair of jeans and another t-shirt for later.

I heard Edward tell him a bath might be easier, and that he would check on him in a minute. The water ran in the tub, and I set the clothes on the bed of the spare room.

When I stepped into the hallway, Alice was there. "Em and Jazz are back with the food."

"Okay," I replied, following her back downstairs. We found a ton of groceries in the kitchen, and all the guys and Rose in a heated debate in the foyer.

"I'll find them," Emmett snarled, his arms flexing. He was pissed. "Let me go look, Eddie."

"Absolutely not." Edward shook his head. "As much as exacting revenge would be..._fulfilling_, we can't, and you know it. He doesn't want to press charges or call anyone. It's his choice, Em."

"Where did it happen?" Jasper frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"At his own place."

"Damn it," I growled, shaking my head and walking into the kitchen. I started to put all the things away the boys had brought back. "I bet he lost everything, too."

"He did, sweet girl," Edward said, nodding as he leaned on the island on the other side. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, we'll just have to take care of him," Alice stated, shrugging one tiny shoulder. "He struggles on that scholarship..."

Edward smiled, shaking his head. "It seems we've adopted him," he said, turning to his brothers, who were chuckling.

"You've got that wrong," I huffed, pointing at my slightly amused husband.

"Yeah," Rose snickered, "Kevin adopted us."

"Rose is right," Jasper said, smiling, "but he's a little scared and hurting, Ed." His eyes shot up to the ceiling and back to Edward.

"Okay," my sweet man said, nodding. Taking a deep breath, he pushed away from the counter and walked to me. "I'll go give him something. But he's really wanting the girls. He's more comfortable with them. I make him nervous."

I smiled, looking up from the carton of eggs I'd just opened. "Nervous, how?" I teased, biting my lip.

"Hush, beautiful," he snickered, rolling his eyes. He kissed my head, smacking my bottom at the same time. "Just nervous. He's embarrassed at having shown up in the middle of the night. He's worried about going home to the mess, especially now that those men know where he lives. And he feels he's using us," he frowned. "He doesn't want to need anyone. It's not helping that he finds me...attractive. Them, too," he chuckled, pointing to my brothers. "He's really uncomfortable disclosing details to me. He's feeling pretty low, sweetheart."

"Well, that must stop," Alice huffed. "He's totally not using you. He was close. He just happened to remember how to get here."

"A miracle in itself, if you ask me," I growled. "You didn't see what he looked like. I'm surprised he could have even remembered his own name." I turned to Edward after cracking open two eggs in a pan. "Go tell him we'll be up with some breakfast. He'll be better once we're in there."

"Yes, ma'am," he told me, smiling sweetly. He turned to his brothers. "Stop! No more...either of you," he growled. "Don't make me tell Carlisle what you're thinking," he growled again, pointing to the both of them.

They pouted like children. "But..." Emmett whined. "Come on, dude...We could call Demitri and everything!"

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "But maybe I can get him to at least report his place as robbed. Just...wait."

"I doubt it," Edward sighed, kissing my cheek. "He was pretty set in his mind, love."

We all looked up when the plug was pulled from the tub upstairs. Edward nodded, leaving us in the kitchen to head upstairs. I turned the bacon, popping two pieces of toast into the toaster. I opened the fridge and grabbed the fruit the boys were nice enough to bring.

Turning to them, I smiled. "Did you get enough food for the _one_ human?"

"Yeah." They both grinned, looking quite proud of themselves. Alice and Rose snorted into laughter.

"We used to shop for you sometimes," Emmett beamed, puffing his chest out. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Besides, who knows how long he'll be here..."

"He can't stay long," I sighed, shaking my head. "Unlike when I stayed with you guys, he needs to stay in the dark. He's not stupid. He'll start to see that we don't eat or sleep."

"True." Rose nodded. "You guys are awfully gracious about this man staying here," she teased with her hands on her hips. Alice and I laughed, waiting for the two boys to stop shuffling their feet and answer. "I bet if he was crushing on say...me, it would be a different story..."

"Well, he's not," Emmett chuckled, shrugging. "Aw, he's an all right guy, right, Bells? Jazz?" Everyone in the family depended on the others' extra senses. It was not uncommon for that type of question to be asked among us.

"Yeah," we both agreed, nodding.

I flipped Kevin's eggs onto a plate, putting a handful of bacon slices next to them. Pulling the toast out, I cut them in half and laid them on the plate as well. Alice was already there with the tray. Adding a glass of juice and coffee, we took his food upstairs.

When we got to the room, Edward was wrapping Kevin's ankle with an ace bandage. Edward looked up at Kevin. "I hope your hungry..."

He shot his eyes towards the door with a smile, and Kevin's face flickered with a thousand emotions at the sight of "his girls."

"Oh, sweetie," Alice sighed, plopping next to him, "are you all right?"

That was all it took for him to crumble. Tears flowed down his face as he nodded, shrugged, then shook his head no. I was wondering how he hadn't exploded on Edward yet, but he was waiting for us. I set the tray on the dresser, looking up at Edward as he walked past.

"He needs you, my sweet girl," he whispered, kissing my lips softly. "He needs to stay off that foot and keep it elevated." I nodded, kissing him again.

"Thank you," I sighed, smiling slightly.

"I would do anything for you. You know that," he chuckled, rolling his eyes and giving me his sweet crooked smile. With that, he walked out of the room, leaving us to him.

It took a few minutes of Kevin's tears and faltering story telling for us to get the whole thing, with my urging him to eat at the same time. Though I'm sure Edward had seen it all, it was Kevin's story to share.

Apparently, when Edward and I were lost in ourselves on the dance floor, Art and Rob made their move on Kevin. I'm sure that Kevin was no wallflower when it came to his sexual adventures, but going home with two people you didn't know just sounded fucking dangerous as hell to me. Once they saw Kevin's place, the two men decided that our friend's property was worth more than just the good time they had all shared. So they tried to restrain Kevin. What they weren't prepared for, was that he would fight back.

"Good for you," I growled, nodding one time. "But, honey, how'd you get _here_?"

"My place isn't that far, Bells," he sighed, shaking his head. "At first, I thought about finding the police, but I just kept going. I think I was delirious, honestly." He huffed a laugh and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "When I saw your street, I came straight here. I'm so sorry," he sobbed, looking up at me, the tears flowing again.

"What on earth are you apologizing to me for?" I gasped, handing him a tissue.

"For showing up in the dead of night. I should have listened to you about them. And I'm sure Edward's hating having a freeloading patient in his guestroom."

The girls and I laughed at that last statement, making a smile smile flit across his features.

"Um, he's fine, Kevin," I chuckled. "You're no ten-year-old, but he's still a doctor. Carlisle checked in on you, too, sweetie."

"Damn," he blushed, shaking his head. "Two hot docs, and I wasn't exactly looking my best." There was the Kevin we knew and loved. His wry smile came through the tears.

"Kev, what are you gonna do about this situation?" Rose asked, tilting her head at him.

"Oh, my Diva," he groaned. "Don't say anything...to anyone."

"You should report this," Alice urged.

"We would go with you, honey," I added, nodding with my sisters.

"Fuck, those guys know where I live!" he gasped, his hand covering his mouth.

"Okay, first," I said, taking his tray away, "you're staying here for at least another night. _At least_—and then, we can report this, change your locks, or find you someplace else to live."

"I can't stay here, Bells," he sighed, shaking his head. "You guys never see each other as it is. It would be imposing."

"Well, smart guy—" I rolled my eyes, setting the tray back on the dresser and putting my hands on my hips, "—if you think you can walk out of here, then go ahead." I gestured to his wrapped ankle laying on a pillow, raising an eyebrow at him. "My stairs are damn steep, Kev."

Alice chuckled, turning to look at Kevin. He smirked for a moment, trying to fight his smile, but he failed and nodded in acquiescence. "Fine," he sighed, shrugging. "I'd be terrified at home anyway."

"Good," we all blurted out with a nod.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Thanks," he whispered, wincing when he tried to shift in the bed.

"Did Edward give you pain meds yet?"

"No, I told him to wait, but..."

"It's time," Rose nodded, taking the tray. "I'll send him back in here." She left the room, with Alice following her.

A minute didn't go by before Edward strolled back in.

"Needle?" Kevin baulked.

"Oh stop," I sighed, sitting next to him as Edward smiled. He picked up Kevin's arm and swabbed it with a cotton ball. "Look only at me, and it will be over."

"'Kay," he nodded, but he squeezed his eyes closed anyway.

"Done," Edward said, placing the cap back on the needle.

"Yeah?" Kevin opened one eye to look at his arm and then up to Edward. "Damn, Hot Doc, you're good."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"And you're going to be sleepy, so get some rest, okay?" He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks," Kevin murmured as I helped him settle under the covers. He was asleep before Edward and I closed the door.

EDWARD

"Hey," I smiled, knocking on the door. Kevin had slept through most of the day and way into the night, missing Carlisle's second visit completely. "Carlisle brought you these." I leaned a pair of crutches next to the bed.

"Oh, thanks." He smiled, but his hand went to his ribs.

"Sore?" I asked, and he nodded. I urged him to lie back so that I could feel his abdomen. "The girls went to look at your place."

"They shouldn't go alone."

He winced when I applied pressure to a more sensitive spot. He really was worried about his flat, seeing the men again, which in turn, made him fret over the girls' safety. In reality, it was Art and Rob that truly should watch out. The girls probably wouldn't think twice about punishing them.

"If it makes you feel better, they took Emmett with them," I reassured him, smiling, "and he's looking for a fight."

"Why?"

He honestly had no idea that his feelings of familial warmth were returned by those girls. And whatever our girls' cared for, my brothers and I would guard with all that we had. Kevin, in my opinion, was a very caring and smart man. He had a lot of heart, but he was looking to give it to all the wrong people. Art and Rob were a prime example of that, though they were just supposed to be a fun, one-time thing.

I chuckled, pulling the chair in the corner closer to his bedside. "Haven't you figured it out?" I smiled, tilting my head at him. "Those girls really care for you, Kevin. And Emmett has an enormous _big brother_ complex when it comes down to bullies and people who take advantage of others' weaknesses."

"Oh." He frowned like he didn't believe it. "Aren't you working?"

"No, I have the week off."

"A holiday? I screwed up yours and Bells' holiday?" He groaned, covering his face. He was mortified with the thought of messing up any plans. "Please tell me you didn't cancel flights or cruises or whatever..."

"There were no plans, Kevin," I laughed, standing up. "Now, Bella left you some more clothes. Get dressed and call when you're done. She wanted you to get out of the room for a little while, so Jasper or myself will help you down the stairs."

"'Kay," he agreed, wondering what for.

He was feeling a touch depressed and missing the girls a bit. He really hadn't seen them this morning—but my sweet girl kind of sensed that he would feel that way, and left me strict instructions not to let him wallow in misery alone. Besides, she wanted to change the bed, and bring over Esme. Bella said that Kevin could use a mother right now, and I had to agree with her.

I stayed in the room just long enough to make sure he could use the crutches, so when he made it safely into the bathroom on his own, I left him to clean up.

I walked downstairs to see Jasper, of all people, making Kevin's lunch. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he growled, looking offended. "I cooked for Bells once or twice. It's not that hard, you know."

I laughed, my head falling back. "Yeah, but don't burn the grilled cheese. I did that more times than I'd like to admit. The first time, I threw four away before Esme would let me serve it."

"See?" He laughed. "Grilled cheese I can handle. I have no idea how Mom made full-blown gourmet meals for the baby girl."

"Me, either," I snorted, shrugging. "But Bella loved everything any of us made. It didn't matter, and she never complained."

I heard the door of the bedroom open, and I went to the bottom of the stairs. "Do you want my help, or do you want to try it?"

"Just catch me if I fall, Hot Doc," Kevin teased, smirking when Jasper laughed. "I'm fine. I broke my leg when I was twelve. I remember how to work these things."

Slowly but surely, he made his way down to the landing. It wasn't the stairs; it was having to use the crutches with his ribs hurting him. He was practically panting with the pain by the time he made it down, his brow covered in sweat.

"Here," I said, pointing to the kitchen table. "Eat, and I'll give you something for pain—but no more shots. Something over the counter should take care of you now." He nodded, falling down into the chair with a grunt. "When you're done," I said, pointing through the music room door. "We're in here. Leave the dishes. We'll get them later."

"Should we wait for Emmett?" Jasper called over his shoulder as he studied our wall of guitars. Finally deciding on one, he pulled it down, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Probably." I grinned, sitting down to the piano. I barely got the lid lifted, before the ruckus that was my wife and family came bursting through the front door.

Esme took over Kevin's lunch, sitting with him immediately. "Oh, dear," she sighed, taking his hand in hers. "How are you feeling? Is Edward taking care of you?"

"Hey!" I growled, looking into the kitchen. "I am in the room." Esme laughed, her head falling back.

Kevin chuckled, giving me a wink. "He's great. Everyone's been great."

"Good." She beamed with pride. "I'd like to think my kids behaved themselves."

"Well, don't go assuming too much, Esme," Bella chuckled, walking into the music room. "Hey, baby," she sighed, sitting next to me.

"My beautiful girl." I smiled, kissing her quickly, but as deeply as I could, considering our house was full.

"Mmm," she smirked, raking her tongue along her bottom lip. I snickered, kissing her nose. "I was supposed to tell you something..."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I cleared your memory entirely with just one kiss?" I beamed, puffing out my chest.

"Right." She nodded, kissing me again. "Oh, Kevin's place," she said softly so Kevin wouldn't hear her. "It's trashed." She frowned, looking up at me. "They took everything of value. The place is covered in his blood—he must have really fought back hard."

"We got some of his clothes," Alice said, walking up to the piano, "but there isn't much else."

"So what's the plan for him?" Jasper asked, looking up from the sofa.

"I say we help him get something new," Emmett said, watching the door to make sure we were still not being listened to. "A new place, some furniture...all his shit is done for."

"Me, too," all the girls said at once.

I smiled and nodded, but turned to my wife. "Take care of it. Do it. Set him up with whatever he needs, love."

"He won't take it like that," Alice frowned.

"Then let him pay it back, if it makes him feel better," Bella countered, turning back to me. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"We've spent more on a trip to Atlantic City than we're about to spend on him," Jasper rationalized, causing us all to chuckle.

"True," Rose laughed.

"Okay." Bella nodded, standing up. She reached over, brushing my hair from my forehead, and left a long, slow kiss. "Are you guys gonna play for a while?" she asked, looking at my brothers, who were nodding. "Good, I'll be back. I'm gonna clean Kevin's room. Those sheets are..." She shivered, grimacing. They were stained with his blood, but he'd been too weak to move the first day.

"Hurry, Bells," Emmett told her, grinning as he plopped down at his drum set.

"Yeah, you might miss something," Jasper teased.

She chuckled at both of them, but turned to me. "I love you." She smiled and left the room. _Play something for me, Edward._ Her thoughts hit me as she trudged up the stairs. I smiled, looking down at my hands.

BELLA

I laughed softly as I got upstairs on the landing of the second floor and heard Edward begin to play _Angels_ by Robbie Williams. If I stood really still, I could close my eyes and visualize everything going on down below.

I heard Esme help Kevin into the music room, where Alice and Rose settled him onto one of the sofas. I could hear the tapping of Emmett's foot counting down to when he needed to join in, and I could hear Jasper humming along to Edward's beautiful voice singing the sweetest words that I knew were just for me. I even heard Esme move back to the kitchen to clean up after Kevin's lunch. Vampire hearing was fantastic. I huffed a laugh to myself and proceeded into Kevin's room.

The scent of blood still lingered in the air of his room, not too bad since it was dried, but it made me realize I needed to hunt soon. The burn in the back of my throat was there, but manageable.

I pulled the sheets, throwing them in a pile in order to just throw them away. Some things just weren't salvageable. Since everyone was downstairs, I used a little extra speed to finish his bed and move on to his bathroom.

It was the chorus that Edward's feelings came through more than the rest of the song. Turning off the water in the sink, I paused just to hear him.

_And through it all, she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong. And down the waterfall, wherever it might take me, I know that life won't break me when I come to call. She won't forsake me. I'm lovin' angels instead._

After setting fresh towels in the bathroom, starting his laundry, and running down to Rose's car to get what we had been able to save from Kevin's flat, I grabbed a small bag and headed back downstairs. I handed it over to Alice, who smiled and gave it to Kevin.

"There were a few surprises, Kev," Alice smirked. "We were able to save a few things."

He took the bag and peeked inside. "Holy hell! My phone." He beamed, pulling it out. "I thought for sure they'd smashed it. It was in my pocket. Hey, my wallet, too!"

"No." I shook my head. "We found them under the bed, honey. They must have fallen."

I walked around the piano bench and wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders. _I need to hunt soon, love_, I thought to him, kissing the back of his head. _Cleaning those sheet__s made me realize..._

Edward turned, pulling me to his lap. "Okay," he whispered, nodding slightly.

"We should go out," he said, just loud enough that Kevin could hear us. "Tonight?"

"Yeah." I nodded, turning to Kevin.

"If you even think of asking if I'm okay if you and Hot Doc over there go out on a date..." Kevin chuckled, shaking his head. Edward and I laughed as he waved us away. "Go. I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

Edward turned to me with a sweet smile. "We'll make sure he has everything, and then we'll go later, okay, baby?" I nodded, smiling back at him, because he was just so damn cute. "Later...I'll show you cute," he growled low enough in my ear that only I could hear him. I giggled, leaning into his kiss to my neck.

Jasper chuckled at us, with a raised eyebrow for us to behave, picking up an acoustic guitar. "Beatles, Ed..."

"Go ahead, then." Edward smiled, keeping me on his lap. "It's all you, man."

Jasper started with a soft melody, Emmett keeping the time on the sole of his shoe with a drumstick. I didn't know the song, but Edward whispered in my ear, "_Blackbird_."

Jasper began to sing:

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Edward joined him beautifully on the chorus.

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly__  
__Into the light of the dark blac__k night_

I smiled, leaning my forehead to Edward's temple when the song finished and looking over at Alice. We loved their voices together. "Pretty, baby," I crooned, kissing his jaw. He smiled, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay," Emmett pouted. "Something stupid or fun."

"Hey, Piano Man," Kevin chuckled, giving Edward a wink. "Do you know Styx?"

"Hell, yes, he does," Jasper and Emmett nodded, scrambling around the room at a human pace. Emmett dove back to his drum kit, and Jasper hung up his acoustic guitar, trading it for an electric. We all laughed at them. They could be so silly. I felt myself be lifted from Edward's lap down to the bench.

"Who's singing?" Jasper looked around.

"I will," Kevin smirked. "Go on. _Come Sail Aw__ay_."

Edward paused for a moment, pulling his electric keyboards to his other side. "If we're going to do this song, we might as well do it right," he chuckled, giving Jasper a fist bump.

"You have it all recorded?" Emmett asked, beaming.

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "Ready, Kevin?"

"Sure," he blushed, "but don't judge me. I haven't sung in a long time."

"There are no judges here," Esme chuckled. "Just play, Edward."

Edward smiled, starting a song that, in reality, sounded like the beginning of a music box. When Kevin's voice joined him, Alice, Rose, and I stood up to watch, leaning on the piano.

_I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea__  
__I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me__  
__On board, I'm the captain, so climb __aboard__  
__We'll search for tomorrow on every shore__  
__And I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try to carry on_

There wasn't anything that would have prepared us for his talent. His voice was pure, full, and rich. I looked over to Edward, who raised an eyebrow in question or shock—I wasn't sure which. Jasper's mouth hung open as he waited to play. Emmett beamed with pride as he began to play softly for the next verse.

_I look to the sea, reflections in the waves spark my memory__  
__Some happy, some sad__  
__I think of childhood fr__iends and the dreams we had__  
__We live happily forever, so the story goes__  
__But somehow we missed out on that pot of gold__  
__But we'll try best that we can to carry on_

Edward had turned to the keyboard, starting the string sounds and adding the electric piano at the same time. As Jasper joined them with a heavy sound, it was damn hard to decide on who to watch. Emmett was playing better than I had ever seen, Jasper was insane on the guitar, Edward had completely switched to the keyboards, making the song sound just like the original. But Kevin's voice was just fucking perfect.

_A gathering of angels appeared above my head  
They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said  
They said come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me_

The boys sang the chorus with him, and I heard Rose huff an astonished laugh next me. "Fuck," she snorted. "I totally wasn't expecting that."

"No shit," Alice cracked up.

"Nice, Ed," Emmett chuckled, as Edward added the most ethereal sounds to the song. "Damn." He shook his head.

It built up to a huge wave of rock and roll. Jasper's fingers flew over his strings.

_I thought that they were angels, but to my surprise  
They climbed aboard their starship and headed for the skies  
Singing come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away  
Come sail away with me_

When they were finished, the three of us just said, "Whoa."

"Hot damn," Emmett chuckled. "That rocked!"

"No kidding." Jasper smiled. "Hey, where did you learn to sing, dude?"

"Back home." Kevin blushed. "I used to be in theater, but I dropped it for art."

"Where was home, Kev?" Esme asked, sitting next to him and helping him adjust the pillow under his leg.

"New York." He smiled. "I miss the city, but London's a damn close reminder."

"Yeah." I nodded, sitting next to Edward. "I'd like to go back. We went once."

"You would?" Edward asked, kissing the side of my head.

"Mmhm," I said, nodding again. "You showed me a lot, but there is more I'd like to see."

"Okay." Edward smiled, nodded, and kissed my lips. "Let's see what we can do about that, sweet girl." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. I only needed to mention something I wanted, and he was ready to hand it to me. "That's right," he chuckled against my cheek.

Kevin talked about his home, but we all noticed that he didn't mention his family. He spoke of Central Park and Times Square, Broadway, and what it was like living there on September 11, but not one word about parents, siblings, or friends. Esme didn't probe, and Edward followed her lead. He may have heard it, but she heard more in the lack of words than if Kevin had explained his childhood situations. And she was right in doing so. If he wanted us to know or felt comfortable enough to tell us, he would.

He told us stories of community theater, laughing at himself in some strange role or costume. He said that the group he performed with were the first to accept his homosexuality. They encouraged him to be..._him._ Again, he seemed close to mentioning his family, but changed course quickly.

When Esme saw the time, she left us to go home to meet Carlisle. Alice had to cover Kevin's shift at the store, and Rose and Emmett told Kevin they were going to look for a new flat for him. When he started to protest, Emmett just crossed his giant arms and waited until Kevin shut up, pouting slightly and looking to me.

"Nope, won't work, Kev," I chuckled, shaking my head. "You're on injury reserve. Do you really want to push Emmett on this?"

"Oh, the baby girl with the football reference!" Jasper laughed, giving me a fist bump.

"I'm so proud," Emmett chuckled, pretending to wipe away a fake tear.

"Like Charlie didn't rub off on me," I snorted, rolling my eyes up to Edward, who wrapped an arm around me and kissed my lips softly.

"As much fun as having Emmett restrain me would be...not today," Kevin teased, giving Rose a wink. He grimaced, holding his head and rubbing it lightly.

"You're probably due for your meds, Kevin," Edward frowned, standing. "It's been a long day, and I want to check your stitches. Do you need help getting upstairs?"

"I got him, Ed," Emmett nodded, picking up Kevin's crutches and holding them out for him.

With endless patience, my big brother helped Kevin up my staircase, one by painful one. Kevin's heart was thrumming by the time he got upstairs. Edward told me that it was his ribs that hurt more than anything, and that the problem was, there wasn't much he could do about them but let them heal on their own and keep him comfortable.

Once Kevin fell, exhausted, on the bed, I started his dinner. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all left us. As I put the tray together, I realized poor Edward never got a break. He was on his week off, and he was still having to take care of someone.

"I don't mind, baby," he chuckled, going in the freezer for an icepack.

"You're sure?"

"I _swear_," he smirked, kissing my forehead. "Plus, you're a damn sexy nurse." He chuckled, giving me a wink before heading back upstairs.

"Interesting idea for Halloween, Edward," I teased, knowing he could hear me, and I could have sworn he tripped going up the stairs. I laughed hysterically, bracing my hands on the counter. He was _way_ too easy.

"Bella!" He huffed a laugh, but he didn't say anything else as he went back into Kevin's room.

I still had the giggles by the time I walked in the room. Edward's dangerously raised eyebrow as he checked over Kevin's stitches only caused me to laugh all over again.

"It's a damn good idea," I shrugged, feigning innocence. "It's not like we haven't talked about it."

"Just...no," he huffed, shaking his head and fighting his smile. "Anything in public but that, Bella. I'm begging you."

"Fine," I sighed, turning to Kevin. "We were just discussing Halloween costumes."

Kevin studied Edward's face and then mine. "Damn, what's got you so hot and bothered, Dr. Heavy Equipment?"

"I know when she and my sister get together," he pointed to me, laughing, "that they can take the simplest of costumes and torture me with it all night. Don't shake your head, Bella."

"Oh ho!" I gasped, smiling back at him and setting Kevin's tray across his lap. "Mr. Innocent over there. He likes to keep his secret. If you think just taking him to a club gets attention, you should have seen the heart attack he gave to two girls showing up in a full blown _Top Gun_ get up."

"Mmm, damn, I bet," Kevin laughed. "Bomber jacket and all."

"Hell, yes," I huffed, sitting next to Kevin on the bed and folding my arms across my chest.

"You won a hundred dollars over that," he countered, but snorted into another round of laughter.

"I like my idea," I teased again. I wasn't at all sure that was the costume I was going to choose, but Edward so rarely let things shake him, that this was way too much fun to resist.

"God, baby, please?" Edward groaned, running a hand roughly through his hair and then over his face.

"Then you pick his, and he should pick yours," Kevin shrugged, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

The evilest of smiles crept over Edward's face as he leaned back on the dresser, folding his arms across his chest and crossing one leg over the other. I chuckled, shaking my head. "I take it you like that idea, baby?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly, still smiling. "I do. What do you say?"

"Okay." I nodded, looking at him warily. I knew Edward, he would find loopholes in everything. "Rules. I want rules."

"Fine." He nodded once. "Later, though. I'm gonna get a shower."

I snickered at his playful face. "I'll come change in a minute."

Before he got to the doorway, he turned and pointed. "I'm claiming Alice as my helper."

"Shit!" I laughed, but stopped and looked at Kevin. "Oh, I'm so taking Kevin."

"Oh, can I get a hell, yeah?" Kevin sang with an appraising look up one side of Edward and down the other.

"I'm a dead man," Edward sighed, shaking his head and leaving the room.

Kevin and I fell into a heap of laughter. "What are you thinking?" Kevin asked.

"Oh no." I shook my head. "He's evil, and he can hear things when you least expect it, so this conversation is for later." Kevin chuckled and nodded, taking another bite of his steak. "What will you do while we're out?" He shrugged. "Well, there's TV, books, or music."

"TV is fine," he sighed, pushing his tray away from him. I got up, getting the remote and handing it to him. "You guys don't have to do all of this..."

"Please don't," I said softly.

"He's really good at his job, isn't he? I mean, I bet the kids adore him." He smiled, looking up at me.

"He is, and they do."

"He's just kind, but I don't think he likes to show it all the time. When he's taking care of me, he's very calm, and I can barely feel his touch. Has he ever taken care of you when you're sick?"

I smiled, nodding. "Well, when we first met, I would go to Carlisle. I was just more comfortable with him as a doctor, but I got the flu once." I smiled, biting my lip. "It was a few months before we were getting married. Carlisle and Esme were out of town. I felt just gross and stuffy, with puffy eyes and a fever. He was so sweet and never left my side—then again, it was me. He would stop the world from turning for me."

"I can tell." He smiled. "Go. Have fun. I've been cock-blocking long enough." He grinned, raising his eyebrows up and down. I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"I'll check on you when we get back." I nodded, picking up his tray. I turned back to Kevin, and said, "Oh yeah...and think..._heroes_."

Kevin beamed, nodding and laughing as I made my way back downstairs. What he didn't hear was Edward's growl from the shower in our bathroom. This Halloween was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N…Okay, so Kev's fine…or will be. Our boys want revenge, but Edward says no. Not to mention Halloween should be interesting.**

**Now, I'm still without a computer, so you'll have to bear with me. I'm updating when and where I can. I know you would love my old posting schedule, but it is impossible at this time, okay? I love that you want it, and I truly wish I could give it to you, but please have patience.**

**Thanks to JenRar for her beta skills. She is my rock through this. **

**Alright, I need reviews. I need them like Bella needs to hunt. LOL Let me hear you. Oh! And just a heads up. This is only the beginning of this story. As time moves on, I've got long-term plans for this story. So, everything that you review, I read and listen to. So keep it coming…until next time…Later…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N…I just wished you could see the awkward and silly happy dance that I am doing. I finally have some sort of permanent computer situation. Can I get a **_**Hell Yeah?**_** LOL **

**Okay, so it's been a while, but I wanted you guys to have something ASAP. Just so you know, chapter 11 is well under way, and I will try to get back to some sort of schedule that you are used to.**

**So, here you go…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10

EDWARD

I leaned back against a fallen log, staring up into the stars and waiting on my Bella to return to me. I had hunted, but she needed more. My guess was it was Kevin's blood that pushed her need. I knew she had used her shield, but she had maintained beautifully while he was hurt. I was proud that she'd never even flinched.

"Counting the stars, handsome?"

I smiled, opening my arms for her, and she straddled my thighs. She curled into me, taking the deepest of breaths. "Feel better, love?"

"I do, thank you," she sighed, snuggling even closer. "It was too much, I guess. It didn't bother me until I went to change the bed." I nodded, kissing her head.

She was quiet, and I had no idea what she was thinking; her mind was closed to me. Though if she were feeling anything like I was, she was just happy to be right there.

"So much for all those plans in our emails, huh?" She snorted into an adorable giggle. She lifted her head, looking at me with the sweetest mixture of what looked like guilt and frustration.

I chuckled, cupping her face. "I'm not saying it's ideal, but despite the circumstances, we're together. I really don't care what we do. That last two weeks was too much, Bella. Just too damn long. And I'm so sorry, baby."

"Edward," she scoffed, shaking her head. "It's not your fault. How did you know Mrs. Wilder would have a death in the family? Shit happens. But you're right...two weeks." She sighed, her breath hitching. "I can't go that long without this," she admitted, motioning between us. "It's not even about sex. I just need to _see_ you, _talk_ to you. The phone doesn't cut it. I can put up with days, not weeks," she said, and I heard the unshed tears in her voice as she looked away from me.

"What happened?"

"I almost shattered my phone," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Jasper could barely contain me. I _did_ shatter a few trees, and I think a boulder when I finally did go hunting." She winced, shrugging. "I was mad at you, mad at Dr. Wilder, mad at the hospital, and fucking mad at myself for being mad at all those other things. Jasper threw me out the back door. He told me to hunt, but it had been building for a week. I saw you for only mere minutes before we were off doing different things.

"Each day, I would let it build," she continued. "I tried to talk to Esme about it, but she's too sweet. Emmett was perfect, because he would let me wrestle it out of my system." She smiled wryly, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "And without being able to reconnect with you, I started to wonder, what's the point? Why school? Why write? Why put up with any of it?"

"Oh, Bella," I groaned, my arms instantly wrapping around her and bringing her closer. "Baby, no..."

"Days, Edward...not weeks, please," she sobbed, pressing her forehead to mine.

"It's too soon for me to be away from you," I said, shaking my head back and forth. "I can't have you going through this alone..."

"No!" she gasped, grabbing my face. "Edward, please don't quit. Don't stop because I can't get a grip."

"Get a grip? Bella, I've been where you are _right now_," I growled, shaking my head. "You know what's next? You think you don't need the family, or you start to close yourself off. I _will not_ let you do that. I won't. I can't let you shut down. You're too bright, too happy for me to let that happen, when it's my presence that keeps you that way. I won't, love."

"It is your presence," she snapped, pushing up from my lap. "You're right. All I want is you. But all I was _asking _for is not to go weeks at a time between fucking _visits_. Not for you to quit."

I flinched at the term "visits." I stood up and watched her pace. I shoved my hands in my front pockets, not really knowing what to say. If I had been with her daily, would I had seen this coming? Would it have come at all? If I quit the hospital, she'd be even more upset with me. She rounded on me, her eyes fiery ire.

"I've been told by everyone that I'll get used to it. I'm not. But all I'm asking is for one day...twenty-four hours...where I can just be with you. No one else, no phones, no classes, no siblings, just us. Even this last two days with Kevin has been better than nothing." She huffed a laugh, and I winced at how bitter it sounded. "I can't even imagine what would have happened had you not been home...all that blood…and no one to stop me…" Those last words trailed off, and I could tell she instantly regretted them.

"Look at me, please," I begged, taking her by the shoulders. "Look at how pissed you are. Are you mad at me? Or just mad at the whole thing? Because that—" I gestured to her—"that shit becomes habit. Trust me when I tell you that I know all about it."

She shook in my grasp, looking up at me. "I'm sorry," she breathed, trying to step back. "Edward, I'm..."

I shook my head, keeping her close, from stepping away from me. "Open your mind to me. I need to know what you're thinking, because I'm pretty sure you don't even know at this point." I wasn't upset with her at all, but I didn't want this phase, these bursts of anger to develop into the self hatred I knew of first hand.

"Baby, I'm..." She sobbed, and I scooped her up and sat back down on the fallen tree. "I didn't mean it, Edward."

"I know," I sighed, closing my eyes when she did as I asked.

Her mind opened like a flower in bloom. She buried her face in my neck as I saw the problem. She was feeling needlessly guilty that her need for me was almost too much, and I was right there with her. She felt overwhelmed being so far from everything that she was used to – another state would have been fine, but another country was hard to get used to. She felt that her need would hold me back. She really did want me at work, but the two weeks that we had just come out of was a test we'd both failed miserably.

She was amazing in this life, and had been since the minute she'd opened her beautiful immortal eyes, but that ease in which she stepped into it all made me forget that she really had only been changed for about six years. Where some of us could barely go in public at six years, my girl was already a Dartmouth grad, a two time published writer, and currently considering doing something completely different. What that was, I had no idea. But what I did know was that she needed our connection in order to feel stable.

My Bella felt out of control, bored, and completely at odds with herself. And so very angry.

I took a deep breath and pulled her back to look at her. "Hey, my sweet girl. Don't feel guilty. If you could tell me what you wanted without fear of guilt or consequences, what would you say?"

"I miss you. Everyday. It _hurts_," she said, tilting her head at me, her face pained. "I'm proud of you. I don't want you to quit, but I don't know if I can... Can we at least get the old schedule back?"

"Four days on...three days off?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I mean...I get emergencies and special things, but I feel so..."

"I know." I nodded, kissing her forehead. "You want what's best for me, but it hurts that it keeps us apart." She gasped, pulling away from me. I huffed a laugh, realizing we had officially come full circle. That would be the reason I had left her when she was human.

"Wow," she snorted. "That's why I'm so angry..."

"You're angry because you don't know what _you_ want. You know what you want from me, but not from yourself, my love. Trust me when I tell you..._I know_. You're fighting everything we've grown accustomed to, everything we've worked towards concerning our relationship."

She completely stopped moving, studying my face with a fierce determination. She reached up slowly, taking a cleansing breath, and brushed my hair from my forehead. Her face held a childlike guilt, and she couldn't have been more beautiful. "I _want_ to figure this out. That's what I want."

"We will, baby," I guaranteed. "I swear to you. I _promise_ you we won't go weeks without being able to make time for us. It was unfortunate, but special circumstances..."

In her mind, she just couldn't figure out how her temper played into the whole thing and why it would hit her so quickly without warning.

I smiled, tilting my head at her. "That, my love, is all instinct."

She frowned, shifting on my lap so that she was closer, our stomachs pressing together. We really needed the contact.

"It's self-preservation instinct. You want the normal, the average, the _human_ part of your feelings, but your baser instincts start to kick in when they can't be fulfilled."

"So this isn't me?"

"It's you, but just new parts of you," I sighed, rubbing my hands up and down her arms. "It's parts of you that you really haven't dealt with, because our connection keeps us...happy." I couldn't help but smile with that last statement.

She snickered slightly, reaching up to brush a stray hair away from her face. "I'm only six years into it...Jesus, Edward...how did you do this for a hundred years?"

"Haven't you listened to enough stories from my family to let you know just how...dark and angry I was?" I chuckled, unable to not kiss her palm that was cupping my cheek. "Esme's told you I just kept getting angrier and colder. Despite our first meeting, it all went away the second I met you. I felt...the need to keep you close, the need to stay calm and be normal."

This..._this_ is what she needed, to just be able to sort it all out. It wasn't my working; it was all the new feelings coursing through her. I could see the calming effect in her mind. It was making much more sense to her now. Our very long lives weren't easy, though she had not experienced this part of it. And if I was honest with myself, I'd never expected her to. I was wrong. Taking my daily presence away caused a few things to change.

"Bella, why didn't you go to Carlisle? He would have been able to...explain..."

"You aren't the only one that had to work extra shifts, Edward. He was busy. And Jasper and I had tests and papers due," she sighed, her brow wrinkling. "I guess we should call him, huh?"

I looked at her, studying her sweet face that was filled with doubts, insecurities, and love – so much love that it practically glowed from her eyes. "I need you to know that this is so very important to me, that you are the first and foremost important thing to me. I would stop everything – _for you_. Please tell me what you want…what you need, my love. Please."

"I know, Edward…" She sighed deeply, burying her face back into my neck. Her mind was reeling with how to answer that demand from me.

"Will you at least think about it? Because, Bella, quitting work – for you – would make me feel just as…comforted." Her head snapped back, and she stared up at me, her mouth open in shock. "Think about it, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, nodding slowly.

We were quiet for a few moments, just holding one another in a blissful silence. Her mind was closed off from me again, and I couldn't help but smile. She did love her privacy when she needed it. I wouldn't change that about her if I could.

Her head shot up, and she locked gazes with me. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she grimaced. "I didn't mean to be so mad."

"Please, just...don't. I would have recognized it had I been there."

"I love you so much," she whispered, taking my face into her hands and pressing her forehead to mine. "Tell me you know that. Tell me I'm just freaking out."

"You _are_ freaking out," I laughed, kissing her nose as she burst into an adorable giggle. "But it's okay that you are. And I can't express to you how much I love you, baby. There aren't enough words."

I closed my eyes, brushing my lips across hers. The time apart, the emergency with Kevin, the new feelings coursing through my girl – none of it mattered, but what was right in my arms. I just needed to taste her, feel her. With a desperate sound escaping her, she turned her head, kissing me with more passion than I was expecting. She exhaled hungrily against my skin, but her lips never left mine. With wet sweeps of tongues and lips, we lost ourselves in that kiss.

Until our phones went off.

I sighed, and Bella grunted in frustration as we pulled apart, our chests heaving with want. She pulled her phone out. "Alice," she snorted. "Oh, we need to go, Edward. She says Kevin will wake up from a nightmare. He'll be confused."

"Okay." I nodded, standing up but keeping her in my arms. "We'll finish that later."

She smiled, shaking her head. "We have a guest at home."

"Mmhm, a _hu__man_ guest. They are...fabulously hard of hearing," I chuckled.

"God, what _did_ you guys do when I slept?" she snorted, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Me? _I_ was right by your side," I laughed, kissing her ear. "Our siblings...that's another story." She laughed, her sweet breath pushing out over the skin of my neck. "Come on, love. Let's go check on Kevin."

BELLA

I took a deep breath of relief once we were in the car. Knowing that my outbursts, my feelings of guilt and anger were just another part of me that I couldn't control, made me feel like I could find a way to fight it. And knowing that he was hurting as much as I was during our times apart made me feel not so alone. I knew he wanted to work at the hospital, but his face when he told me to think about what I wanted from him made me realize that he was struggling just as much. My guilt for wanting him by my side all day, everyday lifted slightly.

I looked out the window as the English countryside gradually turned into the city. I turned to Edward when I felt his hand on my thigh.

"Hey," he frowned. "This whole thing with Kevin... I have a request, Bella. And it's not for reasons you may think." I nodded, leaning my head back for him to go on. "No more walking or public transportation. I want you to have a car."

I studied his face, and I saw it was for my protection that he needed to do this for me. It wasn't that I could be hurt, but that if someone tried to harm me and I defended myself, I could be in serious trouble. I could snap and drain them or kill them with a wrong move. Edward's rule was I wasn't allowed any human deaths on my record.

"Okay," I agreed. "Do it. Pick something. I don't care."

"What do you want?" He smiled, looking like a kid at Christmas. I giggled at his exuberance.

"A Volvo," I beamed, laughing when his crooked smile turned so damn sexy.

"A Volvo it is," he chuckled, picking up my hand and kissing it.

We walked into a quiet and dark house. I listened for a moment, but heard just the steady beat of Kevin's heart and his deep, even breathing.

"He seems okay," I said, looking up at Edward, who nodded and took my hand. He led us upstairs and into our room, closing the door behind him. "How long do we let him stay?" I asked, kicking off my shoes.

"You're worried he'll figure something out?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "He's not dumb."

"Did you notice the words to the song he sang?" Edward smirked, quirking his eyebrow up sexily. "He already thinks we're...not normal." My mouth fell open in shock. "He's lived a hard life emotionally, so our kindness just makes him think we're...more."

I grimaced, shaking my head. "How long?"

"Not long. Rose and Emmett were scoping out new flats for him. Knowing them, they'll have a choice for him by morning."

What I just realized was Edward was slowly stalking me. I smirked up at him as I took a step back for every step forward he took. I huffed a laugh when the backs of my legs met the side of the bed.

"Get on the bed," he commanded, his voice deep and damn sexy. My stomach clenched at the tenor of it.

I sat down, scooting to the middle of our bed. Groaning when I watched him shrug out of his shirt, I licked my lips at the sight of him. He crawled up my body, pushing me down with one hand on my shoulder. Every muscle in his upper body flexed with every move. His eyes were still a honey from our hunt, but they were tinged with a blackness. It made him look like the feline predator I knew him to be – that part of him that human Bella never saw.

"Clothes...off," he rumbled, bracing himself over me. "Strip for me."

Lying underneath him, I reached down and pulled my shirt off. I flicked open my jeans, wriggling out of them with a deliberate slowness that caused a low growl to emanate from him. I smirked, hooking my thumbs in the waistband of my thong.

"Bella, everything," he growled.

"You still have your jeans on, Edward," I countered, leaving my thong on and popping open the front clasp of my bra. I arched dramatically, pushing my breasts closer to his face as I took it off of my shoulders. He fought his smile and won.

"I'm protesting with my underwear," I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "They stay on until those jeans are somewhere other than your sweet ass."

That did it. He smirked, a small laugh escaping him. Bracing on one arm, he tugged open the fly of his jeans. Using my feet, I helped him shove them down and kick them off the side of the bed. He raised his eyebrow dangerously as he eyed my thong.

When my thumbs hooked into the waistband again, he placed his hand flat against my sternum, running it up my chest between my breasts to my neck. I kicked off my thong, looking up at him. His fingers curled around the back of my neck, bringing my face to his.

Nothing tasted better than a hungry Edward. Nothing.

He ravished my mouth, his tongue dipping in for his own taste as my hands couldn't resist touching him. I caressed his chest, pulling at him with both hands on his ribcage to come to me, to give me skin on skin.

He fell forward, putting most of his weight on an elbow by my head. Sparks of our electric connection practically crackled as our skin touched. I moaned wantonly at the feel of it, my legs tangling with his just to feel more of it. My palms were flat as I felt every dip, every flexing muscle of his back. His arousal was hard, pressing into my leg. God, I fucking wanted him.

"How do you want me?" he asked against my lips, hearing my thoughts.

"Just like this," I sighed, pulling every bit of his weight onto me. "I need to feel all of you, Edward."

His beautiful eyes were now completely onyx, staring down at me as he pressed a sweet kiss to my immortal scar – or rather, _his_ immortal scar. He smiled at that thought. "Mine. That's right, my baby. Will you ever forget that? That you're mine?"

"No." I shook my head as he kissed that scar over and over, using his soft lips and a flick of his tongue. "Never." He swirled his tongue over it, following the edge of it so slowly, I thought I would lose my mind with the shocks it was sending through my whole being. I tried to arch up to him. I tried to raise my hips, but his body held me down. "Edward, make love to me."

It was a simple request that he had never denied me – not even the first time I had ever uttered the words. "Please?"

He shifted slightly, letting my legs wrap around him. "Why would I deny such a plea?" he crooned, snaking his arms under my shoulders. He placed the sweetest of kisses to my lips as our hips met perfectly, his cock slipping through my wet folds. "How in the world could I say no to that? No man on earth could possibly deny you, yet it's me that you beg for."

"Beg for, crave, daydream about." I smiled, kissing his chin and dragging my teeth lightly over it. "I'm not ashamed to admit it."

He grinned, the sexiest damn smile I had ever seen. "Me, either, my beautiful girl. My love. My _wife_."

"Oh, say my name...my real one."

"Mrs. _Cullen_, do you miss that name?"

"Yeah, sometimes." I smiled. "But Mrs. Masen works, too." I watched his smile widen. "I don't care what I'm called, as long as you're mine."

"Always," he crooned, shifting his hips so that he slipped just inside me. "I want you, baby. Keep it quiet, but I want you so badly."

The air rushed out of me when he thrust forward. My neck arched, and he took advantage by placing slow, wet kisses across my throat. There wasn't an inch of skin on us that wasn't touching. Edward was gentle and deep, keeping a slower rhythm as to prolong the feelings of being one. I gripped his back, scraping my nails down his spine.

We were quieter, more subdued than we normally were, but I wasn't sure if that was because we weren't alone in the house, or because of our discussions earlier.

With every sweep of his mouth over my skin, he told me he loved me. With every kiss to my lips, he apologized for not being with me the last two weeks. With every swivel of his hips, he told me how beautiful I was. And with every caress to my face with his hands, he told me that I was his and he was mine.

I drank him in like I could never get enough. I tried to pull him closer, yet unless he melted into my skin, he couldn't get any closer. I felt a madness creep over me because I loved him so much, too much.

He tried to ground me, seeing every thought I had, but instead, he got wrapped up in my emotions. We rolled on the bed, and I hovered over him, my body slipping up and down over his as I linked our fingers together by his head. I stared down at him, realizing that there was nothing in the world that could make me better but him. He let go of my hands, cupping my face and arching my neck so that he could nip and lick at it.

"I'm right here, baby," he whispered, kissing me with a ferociousness that I wasn't prepared for, and I shattered over him.

He rolled us again, bracing his arm by my head so that he could caress every bit of my body from my shoulder to my ass. He looked down at me with so much love and patience and lust that I shattered again. This time, he fell over the edge with me, burying his face in my neck and breathing heavy with trying to stay quiet.

I gripped a handful of his hair, holding him to me as I came down from the high of two back to back orgasms. I felt his smug smile against my neck. "I love you," I giggled. "Smug ass."

"I can't help it," he chuckled, still nuzzling my neck. "I love that I affect you like that."

"Me, too," I snickered, sighing deeply with contentment. He kissed my neck, my ear, and then my cheek, running his nose along mine. I was just about to kiss his lips when the cry rang out from across the hall. "Damn, there it is," I sighed. "Should I go to him?"

"Yeah, he'll need you," Edward answered, rolling off of me. "Let me know if he wants something for pain or sleep."

"Okay," I told him, kissing his cheek.

I stood up, pulling on some pajama bottoms and a tank top. I tossed my now sex-ravaged hair into a ponytail. Kevin cried out again as I opened our door and then his.

"Kevin, sweetie, wake up," I said, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was gripping the covers, shaking with fear. His heart was hammering in his chest. "Kevin," I said a little louder. He gasped, sitting straight up and panting like he had run a marathon. "Look at me. You awake?"

His head turned towards mine, and he nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah," he sighed, looking around the room.

I smelled a tinge of blood and turned on his bedside lamp. "You broke a stitch, Kev. Be still, okay? Edward," I called, louder than I normally would. Kevin groaned as Edward walked into the room in just his jeans. I rolled my eyes as he ogled my husband's chest.

I left them both, going downstairs to get a glass of water for Kevin. I sat back down on the edge of the chair, watching quietly as Edward changed Kevin's bandage. With sure and gentle movements, his fingers carefully removed the old one and applied a new one.

God, I loved his hands.

I fought my smile, looking away when Edward shot me a quick, but highly amused smirk and a wink.

_I can't help it,_ I thought to him. _Those same hands were just on places that I can still feel, Edward._

"You're all set," Edward said to Kevin, and turned to me. "If it's all right with you, sweetheart, I'm going to call Carlisle. He's working the night shift tonight."

"Sure." I nodded, leaning into his kiss to my cheek.

"He wants to talk to you," he said low and with vampire speed, "and my hands aren't done with you yet, my love."

I bit my lip to stop my laugh, but nuzzled his jaw before he pulled away. He walked out of the room, and I finally turned to Kevin, chuckling at the dazed expression on his face. Edward had just innocently dazzled him.

"Sorry," he smirked, shaking his head as if to clear it. He shrugged one shoulder and sighed. "I can't help…I would never…"

"I know," I snorted, "and I'm used to it."

"He only sees you anyway," Kevin said with a smile. "I envy you that. I want that level of commitment."

I nodded, taking a testing breath and realizing that his forehead had stopped bleeding.

"What was he like? When you first met, I mean," he asked, shifting his leg to a more comfortable spot on the pillow under his ankle.

I smiled. "Beautiful."

Kevin snickered, nodding slowly. "What I _meant_ was…how did you meet? Was it love at first sight?"

"I knew what you meant, silly," I chuckled. "And yeah…I loved him the second I locked eyes with him." I paused for a moment, letting my human memories flood me. I knew, despite the phone call he was making, that Edward was listening.

"High school." I smiled. "I was the new kid, coming in the middle of the year. He was being crushed on by every girl, it seemed, but he gave none of them the time of day. I sat next to him in biology, and he talked…to me." I knew that my face radiated pride and sappy lovesickness at the moment, but Kevin smiled back warmly.

"That's what you meant," he smirked, folding his arms across his chest, "when you said you were used to it. The bitches must have _hated_ you." I chuckled at his evil smile.

"There were…_some_," I laughed, thinking of Lauren, and at the time, Jessica, but she was a pack mate now. "But I was quite shy then, so everything about that time was a huge deal. I am more…confident now." I nodded to myself, sitting back in the chair. I knew that Kevin wanted more than that.

"Edward was…too serious and a touch sad – like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was kind of jaded, but a lost soul. He was protective, possessive, and brilliant. Unbelievably sweet. He was perfect to me in every way, and he wanted _me_ – a fact I've never taken for granted." I sighed, smiling slightly up at Kevin, who was watching me sweetly. "He's not so sad or serious or jaded now."

Kevin studied my face. My emotions must have been written all over it. It didn't help that I was still coming down from being ravished by Edward only moments before. And if I was being completely honestly with myself, I wanted him again.

"He's adopted, right? That's what Alice said. That something happened to their real parents, and his aunt and uncle adopted them."

"Yeah." I nodded. "They are…amazing people."

"The whole family is." Kevin smiled sadly. "Mine wasn't. I envy you that, too."

"We all have had…pasts," I sighed. I knew that Alice had told him we were all "strays" – for a lack of better word. "So there isn't one of us that would judge you. Not one."

"And I love you all for it," he chuckled, waving a hand over his current state. He yawned widely, his eyes watering with sleepiness.

"Get some sleep." I smiled, pulling the covers up around him. "I used to have terrible dreams, Kev," I whispered. "If you ever want to talk about them, I'm here, okay?"

He nodded, squeezed my hand, and closed his eyes. "It was about…that night…"

"I figured," I sighed, giving his hand another squeeze. "Sleep. Rose and Emmett will be here in the morning to brag about their house-hunting skills, I'm sure." He smiled, but his eyes stayed closed.

I made sure the dim light was on in his bathroom and closed his door, heading downstairs. I found Edward pacing on the phone in the living room.

"I know, but try to find one," he chuckled. "You could use a new project. What about a place for Kevin?" he asked, looking up as I leaned in the doorway.

"We've got three for him to pick from," Rose said on the other end. "We'll be by tomorrow…or later today, actually. No matter which he chooses, they are all ready to move in."

"Jazz and I found those guys, Eddie!" Emmett growled in the background. I huffed a laugh at Edward's exasperated sigh as I tilted my head at my husband, waiting for his reaction. "Demitri wants to help!"

"You know…you can't stop Demitri," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him. "Just those two."

Edward smirked, but shook his head no. I shrugged, willing to concede this one to him. He was taking care of my friend, and that was all I cared about. Not that I couldn't have found large quantities of joy in seeing Rob and Art in pieces, but Kevin was willing to let it go.

"No, Emmett," Edward growled. "And we'll see you in a few hours. I'm sure Alice will see when Kevin will wake up…" He ended the call, pocketing his phone.

"Hey, my sweet girl. I see he's asleep again," Edward smiled, walking to me as I nodded. He reached up, brushing my ponytail off of my shoulder, and traced a finger over my tank top strap. Hooking a finger in it, he slowly tugged it down off of my shoulder. He leaned in and pressed the sweetest of kisses to my collarbone, my cheek, and back to my neck. "Was I really jaded?"

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist. "A little."

I felt his smile against the skin of my neck. "But I found my soul, you know," he crooned, leaving an open-mouthed kiss just behind my ear. "And my heart, and my life…"

My forehead hit his chest, and I squeezed him closer. "I love you, Edward…"

"I love you more," he chuckled, pulling me back to place a loud kiss to my lips. "Carlisle is going to stop by later."

"Yeah, I'm sure I should talk to him." I grimaced at my actions and feelings of late and sighed deeply. Edward nodded, his eyes warm and filled with nothing but love and concern. "I don't know…"

"I know, sweetheart," he said, grasping my shoulders and pressing his forehead to mine. "You can't help it. It's a…stage we've all been through."

"'Kay." I nodded, my eyes locked with his. "I'm better when you're here. I'm complete. I just feel at odds when I'm not…"

He cut me off with a deep, searing kiss. "Enough, my beautiful girl. Later. Right now, I want to try and figure out what places my hands missed on your body before we were interrupted."

I laughed, trying not to squeal when he tossed me over his shoulder and flew up the stairs to our room.

OoOoOo

"So, this is how this will work," Alice smirked. "I will help Edward with picking a costume for you, and Kevin will help you pick one for Edward. Neither costume will be revealed until the night of the party, where you two will meet. And that day, we'll switch partners in order to dress them correctly."

She was pacing back and forth in my kitchen while Kevin ate his breakfast, looking over the flat plans Rose and Emmett had brought to him.

Edward's face was sexily smug with the knowledge that he had Alice as his second.

"Fine," we both said.

"But I want Jasper, too, because my second is handicapped," I whined, giving my husband my saddest, most pathetic puppy face. It didn't work.

"Not a chance, beautiful," Edward chuckled, shaking his head and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "You picked Kevin."

"Is there money riding on this?" Emmett laughed, looking between us all.

"There can be," Kevin sang, smiling an evil smile. He looked up from the papers in front of him. "There is a contest for best costume. In fact, they still need judges. I'm on the committee."

"I'm in," Emmett chuckled.

"Me, too," Rose laughed. "I just gotta see how this plays out."

"Okay, then, the winners will be decided by Rose and Emmett," Edward smirked, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

"On the best costume," I growled, pointing at him. "And no bribing the judges, mister!" He laughed, raising his hands in surrender when I pointed to him. "So I win the bet, if you win the contest."

"Yes, and he will," Kevin chuckled, giving Edward a wink. "Have I got ideas for _you_…"

I slipped my shield around Kevin so that Edward couldn't see his mind. I smirked, folding my arms across my own chest and shooting my husband a wink. Alice snorted into a giggle, turning to Edward, who was barely containing his amusement.

"No worries," he sighed, his eyes darkening. "Have _I_ got plans for _you_." His eyes flickered to Alice, who gasped slightly. "Terms?"

"Costume designers keep all monetary winnings. But what do you want from me?" I asked, picking up Kevin's empty plate and walking it to the kitchen.

"I want…you to sing with me at the next open mic," he grinned evilly.

The whole room exploded with laughter. I shook my head, fighting my smile.

"And you?" Jasper snorted.

"A week. In New York. Just the two of us."

"That's my girl," Rose laughed, her head falling back.

Edward grinned again, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Deal," he smirked, holding out his hand to shake.

"Deal," I giggled, taking his hand.

"I would've taken you anyway," he whispered in my ear.

"And I would've sang with you, but not now," I laughed, squealing when he scooped me up, his tickling fingers relentless in my sides.

EDWARD

"Carlisle is on his way, love," I said, walking into the living room.

"'Kay," Bella sighed, flipping through the endless channels on the TV. She was lying on her side on the sofa, a blank but contented expression on her face. She was too adorable.

The house was quiet. Our siblings were out with Kevin, helping him finalize his choice of flats. Once he picked one, Esme was going to decorate it with him. He didn't want the charity, but with every woman in my family urging him, he wasn't given much choice. However, he swore he would pay us back.

"Are you finished running Cullen Empire?" She smirked, patting the sofa in front of her stomach.

I chuckled, sitting down next to her. "Well," I sighed, "I divided some stock, updated everyone's accounts…"

"Don't start," she laughed, shaking her head. "_I_ didn't take Economics. Nothing of which you were about to say would mean a hill of beans to me."

"I'm glad you don't love me for my money," I chuckled, earning a smack to my arm.

"I love you, period," she snickered, sitting up and wrapping every bit of herself around me from behind. "I'd love you if you were dirt poor."

"Then it's my body you're after," I teased.

She let out the most adorable mixture of a laugh and a moan. "Busted," she sighed, licking up the shell of my ear. "It's an addiction, Edward."

I chuckled, turning my head to catch her amused gaze. "Me, too, my beautiful girl. We really should seek help," I said, nipping at her lips.

"No, denial is much more…_satisfying_," she purred, sucking on my bottom lip.

I reached up, threading my fingers into her hair to hold her to me. My tongue swept into her mouth, relishing the flavor of her. With heavy breaths and deep moans, we lost ourselves – until the knock at the front door made us both jump.

"Come in, Carlisle," she laughed, righting herself next to me on the couch. "We were just discussing counseling," she snorted, squirming away when I pinched her side. She hopped up when he joined us in the living room.

"There's my girl," my father beamed, hugging her fiercely.

I smiled at the two of them. If anything good came out of Bella's change into immortality, it would be my parents' love for her. They saw her as their own – the child they chose, the final piece of the puzzle, the one child that they had together, and always…the baby girl.

"How's Kevin holding up?" he asked, sitting down in the chair across from us.

"Doing much better," I told him honestly. "In fact, he's out with everyone picking out a new place." I paused, smiling at Carlisle's raised eyebrows and shocked mind. "No, I wasn't given much choice."

Bella didn't need to hear the question to know what that last statement meant. She chuckled, shrugging. "At least it wasn't just me. The girls and I kind of ganged up on him," she said, jerking her thumb towards me.

" And Emmett. And Jasper, though he didn't say it out loud," I laughed, shaking my head. "I would have done it anyway – taken care of him on any level." I gave her a wink and a one shoulder shrug. "He loves you girls. I understand that."

Carlisle shook his head, his thoughts amused at how different we all were since Bella had become a permanent fixture in the family. His theory was that she gave us our humanity back. I met his gaze and nodded in agreement. He was completely right.

"You and Esme never lost yours," I sighed.

"Maybe," he chuckled. "It suits you."

"Verbal, damn it." My Bella pouted dramatically, causing us both to laugh at her arm folding, eye rolling huff.

"Sorry, sweet girl."

"Old habits, Bells," Carlisle chuckled, giving her a wink.

"Obviously," she scoffed, waving us both away with a flick of her hand, but her smile was kind and loving.

"So, why am I here?" Carlisle asked, sitting back in his chair and resting his elbows on the arms.

"I think Bella is going through some…phases that I didn't consider. Or maybe, I never thought she'd take that route, because she handles everything so well." I frowned, looking down at her. I couldn't help but touch her sweet face, but she took my hand and linked our fingers together.

"Tell me, Bells. What have I missed?" He studied her, thinking on their last conversation. Even he didn't think he had missed anything.

"You mean…Jasper didn't rat me out?" She huffed a laugh, and again, the bitterness bothered me.

"No, but I want _you_ to tell me."

"I'm angry…all the time, it seems."

"Not right this second," he pointed out.

She held up our linked fingers, looking at him pointedly. "No, Edward's here. But those two weeks he worked nonstop…" Her voice trailed off, shaking her head.

"What about school?" he asked, skipping what I thought he should touch on, but they had been having these talks since she was human. I stayed quiet and let them hash it out.

"Well, I haven't been in class since Kevin got hurt…"

"But you're going back…"

"Yeah, I mean…what else is there to do?"

Carlisle and I both flinched at her sharp tone, but he kept going. "You could do anything, Bells. Alice works. Rose and Emmett consult for auto shops online. Esme does so many things that I can barely keep up…" He chuckled, shaking his head. "What about writing?"

"I had to stop," she sighed. "It got too big, too popular. Jasper said that they were searching for me online."

"Really?" he gasped, looking at me with shock all over his face. He hadn't realized she had become so big.

"Movie," I said with a shrug. His pride in her just about exploded into the room.

"I can't even imagine that," she chortled. "First, who would play us, and then watching it. No. Just…no."

I laughed, kissing her head. She leaned into it, squeezing my hand.

"Who are you angry with when you get upset?" he continued.

She didn't answer, but her mind was open.

"Me," I answered for her.

"I'm not! I swear! I just…Edward, I…" I could hear the dry sob building up inside of her. It broke me to hear it.

"Shh, baby. It's okay, Bella," I said, keeping my voice calm. I scooped her up into my lap, brushing her hair away from her face. "Believe me, I understand. I'm not upset, love."

"Bells, if you don't think Edward got angry with me in the beginning, then you don't know him at all," Carlisle smirked, snickering at my laugh.

She huffed a laugh, pressing her forehead to my cheek.

"What did I tell you a few weeks ago?" he asked her, sitting forward and resting his arms on his knees.

"That the day to day stuff was harder than fighting wars, and that I needed to stay focused." She recited it like a child that had memorized a passage, and I couldn't help but pull her closer.

"I think it's too soon to leave her alone," I told him, stopping her argument with a kiss. "She's only been changed for a little less than six years."

"I'm not alone," my angel mumbled.

Carlisle studied us both, his mind trying to remember what Emmett, Esme, and I were like around the same time after our change, but it was me that his thoughts focused on. Leaving me alone had been hard on him. He felt responsible for me, considering that I had resented this life in the beginning.

"Not now," I frowned, shaking my head. Without Carlisle, I would have never had Bella, and that thought cause my whole being to ache.

"I know, son," he smiled warmly. "I don't know if it's too soon or not. Bells, when you're feeling angry, what is it that bothers you the most?"

"I…just feel lost – like there's no guidance. I feel like I could float away – like I'm not making the right decisions. Edward's always been there, and…I feel stranded without him." She frowned, looking down at our hands and biting on her bottom lip.

Carlisle nodded, standing and pacing the room.

"Logically, I get it," she rushed. "Edward changed me. We've barely been apart since we got back together. We can't be too far apart without our connection hurting us, and his working is a huge adjustment." She took a deep breath. "We move _here_ – away from everything familiar, and I am forced to learn my way without him. That's not to say everyone isn't helping – they are, but _they_ aren't _him._"

I buried my nose into her hair, pressing my lips to her temple. I was trying to stave off the giant wave of guilt that pressed in on me. My instinct to protect her just about crushed me, but she had, more than one time, told me not to quit the hospital.

"I don't think balance is my issue," she grumped, her hands gripping into tiny fists.

Carlisle smiled, kneeling in front of her and rubbing her hands until they relaxed a little. "What do you think the issue is? What can we do to help? What do you _want_?"

"I want to not be angry," she whispered, not looking at either of us. "I want to do this, but I can't. I can't," she sobbed. "I wanted to give you back everything you've given me, and I can't even do that!" She pushed off my lap, slamming our back door at the same time our siblings, Kevin, and Esme came through the front.

"Damn it," I sighed, sitting forward and gripping my hair.

"Give it time, son," Carlisle sighed and place a hand on my shoulder, but his face was showing his concern.

I started to get up, but I was stopped by Jasper. "I got this," he smiled sadly, holding up his hand. _She's o__verflowing with guilt and anger, Ed. At you and herself. Give her a moment, okay?_ His thoughts were calm and reassuring. I nodded, watching him head out the back door after her.

I could barely concentrate on everyone's excitement of Kevin finding a new place. They rambled on and on as Rose and Emmett started to gather his things in his room. It was Alice that finally got my attention.

_I was wrong,_ she thought to me. She sat next to me and picked up my hand. _I saw it working, but that was when Bell__a was convinced she could do it. She can't. She'll ask you to quit. Will you?_

I nodded. "Of course. I'd do anything she asked."

She nodded but stayed quiet. I watched her mind as different scenarios played out concerning Bella. She didn't want me to flat out quit. Toby's face flashed across her mind.

"Finish what you've started with Toby," Alice frowned, her eyes slipping closed. "Bella knows you care about him. If you leave that little boy hanging, she'll hate herself for pulling you away."

"'Kay," I sighed. "His chemo was set back due to the blood infection, so he'll be finished within the month." We were both quiet as everyone else helped load up Kevin's things. He was excited to have a new place to go. "It was too soon," I murmured, knowing she could hear me.

"Maybe," my tiniest sister snickered, nudging my shoulder with her own. "She's thinking of a career change. Wait for it. It may be something you can do together." I smiled down at her as she blocked me from her mind. The funny little smirk on her face made me laugh.

"Edward," Esme called from the door way. "Come walk me to my car."

"Ooh," Emmett beamed, "you're in trouble!"

I flipped him off, but followed our mother to her car. Opening her door, I leaned on her window. She stood on the other side, cupping my face. "She wanted so badly to be able to do this for you, Edward. I hope you aren't upset with her."

"Never!"

"Good." She smiled, brushing my hair from my forehead. "She really tried, son. She thinks she owes you something…"

"She owes me nothing," I growled low, shaking my head.

"I know, Edward," my mother smirked. "But you have to understand how we – as women, as wives – see it. You and Carlisle are so much alike." She smiled lovingly up at me. "You would hand us the world on a silver platter, but we only want you. Yet, you do it anyway, so it feels one-sided. Like we can't give enough back. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I nodded, letting her continue. "She wanted to do this, because you said it was what you wanted. But unlike your father and I, you two can't be apart. At all. We can handle a few days. I've noticed you two can't. We've had decades to adjust, and you two haven't. There's nothing wrong with that, but you have to learn what you _can_ do. She loves you so much, sweetheart."

"I know," I admitted, nodding. "I missed the signs. I wasn't paying attention."

Esme laughed, shaking her head. "She's _really_ good at masking things, so don't blame yourself. I can't imagine she would let you see it." I nodded again, knowing my mother was right. She studied my face with a warm expression, both of us turning when Emmett, Rose, and a still limping Kevin came out the front door. "You'll be alone soon. Sit down. Reconnect. Forget about everything but what really matters, Edward." She lifted up on her toes to kiss my cheek as I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled, but it faded as Kevin's worried thoughts hit me. Turning to him, he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"My goddess is upset. Is she mad at me?" he asked, looking up at me worriedly.

"No, not at all, Kevin." I shook my head. "Bella is a little…stressed out. She's upset with me."

"Oh." He frowned. "I can't imagine that."

"I'm not perfect," I chuckled.

"I know," he smirked, "but I just can't imagine her mad at you. I've seen her frustrated, but never pissed."

"It's a truly frightening thing to see," Emmett teased. "She's small, but she packs quite the punch."

I smiled, shaking my head as Rose added, "It's rare, but when she and Edward truly get going, those are some knock-down, drag-out fights."

"Enough," I sighed, turning my attention back to Kevin, who was highly amused.

"Well, I wanted to thank you and Bella both for everything. I was hoping to see her before I left."

"You're very welcome, Kevin," I said with a smile. "Why don't you call her tomorrow? I'm sure she would want to see the new place anyway."

"'Kay," he agreed. "Then just tell her to come by any time tomorrow. And go fix it, Hot Doc." His mind was a little upset that we were fighting. He liked us. He wanted Bella happy.

"I will," I chuckled. "I'm just letting her cool off."

He looked down at his feet, his mind so full of thankfulness that he could barely articulate it. He looked back up at me. "I know I tease you, but I don't know what would have happened had you not helped me." I nodded, knowing he meant every word. He had grown quite attached to the whole family, but especially Bella and me since his attack.

"Aw, hell, Eddie's easy to tease," Emmett chuckled. "Let's go, Kev. Let's get you settled in. I'm sure Bells and the girls will pop over tomorrow."

"Okay." He nodded, turning back to me. "Thanks. And go make up with our girl. I'm sure she'll forgive you whatever it is."

"She always does," I laughed, shaking my head.

I leaned against the column of the front of my house, watching everyone load up and drive away. Alice came out, laying her head on my shoulder. She took my hand and tugged me inside. According to her mind, it was time to talk to my angel.

* * *

**A/N…Yeah, a small cliffie. But it will be okay. Kevin has his new place. Halloween is coming up. Edward and Alice sorted some things out, so he just has to go to his Bella and take care of it. **

**Next you'll see the chat with Jasper. **

**I want to thank all of you for your patience and support. I just don't know what I would have done without you guys being there for me. It means a lot. **

**I also want to thank JenRar for her beta skills. I hope to bombard her with more chapters soon.**

**Now, review for me. Let me hear it all. Until next time…Later…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N…It's interesting to me how split you all are. Some of you think that Bella should grin and bear it…let Edward have his career. The rest of you feel for them both, seeing that they are both struggling. I wonder if this next chapter starts to explain some things. Not everything, but a little. **

**What's funny…just about every last one of you wants Kevin as a vamp, mated and happy. I love that. **

**Okay…let's hear what Jasper has to say. And rest assured, Edward isn't going to stay quiet either.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 11

BELLA

"Fuck!" I growled, kicking a potted plant across our back garden. It smashed into a low brick wall, shattering into oblivion. I kept walking towards the far corner, where a bench sat under an awning of ivy. I heard my back door open and then close, but instead of the scent of honey and sunshine that I expected, the smell of leather and warm sand wafted around me. "Jasper, I'm not in the mood," I snapped, falling onto the bench and fisting my hands into my hair.

"I can fix that, you know," he teased, leaning against the post of the ivy-covered gazebo.

"Funny," I sighed, squeezing my eyes closed.

I wished I could cry, really cry – like wet, sniveling sobs that caused a stuffy nose and red, puffy eyes. I shielded myself against the warmth and brotherly love that Jasper was trying to cover me with. I needed to feel this, to feel something that I deserved.

"What on earth could be causing that much guilt and self-hatred, Bells? What could you have possibly done? Did you drain the Prime Minister while we were away with Kevin?"

"Shut up," I growled. I knew what he was doing. It was what he always did. Jasper was trying to get me to see that things couldn't possibly be as bad as I was making them out to be, but he was wrong. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Nope," he chuckled, popping the "p." "My brother's pretty upset, so I was just trying to find out what you did."

"I failed him," I whispered, staring down at my shoes.

He laughed. Not just a chuckle, but a side-gripping, bending over, could hardly catch a breath he didn't need guffaw. "Yeah," he gasped, shaking his head. "Like _that_ could happen, Bella. You do realize that he thinks the sun rises and sets out of your ass, right? You know that with everything Eddie's ever seen, there's nothing that could change how he feels about you – no matter what you think you've done…or failed at."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I wanted to give him this. Just this _one fucking thing_."

Jasper stopped laughing and sat down next to me on the bench. He draped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head. "What happened?"

"I can't do it." I shook my head. "I can't…function without him, Jazz. And I'm angry all the time. Without him with me, I can't see straight. I don't see a point. To anything. And it fucking hurts all the time. The pain is excruciating."

"Yeah," he sighed, pulling me close so that my head was on his shoulder. "It can get pretty tough." His hand rubbed up and down my arm, soothing me physically, since I wouldn't let him in emotionally. "The thing is…you need to ask how Ed's been at work." My head snapped up, and my brother nodded. "Yup, you two are a lot alike sometimes. Just ask him."

"'Kay," I sighed, laying my head back on his shoulder.

"I know that you think you owe him something, but you don't. He owes you…_everything_." He chuckled when I snorted and shook my head.

"I just wanted normal."

"But you're not normal," he reasoned, squeezing my shoulder. "And that's really okay, Bells." I felt his kiss to the top of my head again. "You know my history, little one, so please believe me when I tell you that you have done a remarkable job for the past few years. There isn't one of us, Edward included, that isn't in awe of you. It's okay that you can't be without each other. It's okay to admit defeat and try again later. And he understands better than you think. He worries incessantly about you."

I sighed, sitting up straight. "Didn't he want to work? He told me that was what he wanted."

"I'm sure he did." Jasper nodded, sitting back and setting his right ankle on his left knee. "And I'm sure he wanted it. But you come first, darlin'. Alice comes first. Rose comes first. Esme comes first. We are all mated, Bells. We are all now wired…differently, despite our inhumanity. The un-mated Eddie I first met…he would have done what he wanted, everyone one else be damned. _Not now_. But he forgets sometimes that he doesn't have to shoulder all the pain."

I took a deep breath, looking up at my brother. I nodded, my brow wrinkling. "I get that. I do. I just see all of you…"

"Let me stop you." He smiled warmly. "You see us…_decades_ later. Darlin', you have time to get this right, or decide to stay attached at the hip forever. But you have _time_." He raised a honey colored eyebrow at me, and I smiled a little. "There's a reason Em and Rose work together. They need each other, but for different reasons than you and Edward. Despite how crazy different they are, they actually enjoy one another's company." I couldn't help but smile at his soft chuckle.

"I wanted to be strong, Jazz. I really wanted this…"

He laughed again, but ruffled my hair. "You _are_ strong. If you can put up with Eddie, then you are invincible."

I giggled, shaking my head at him.

"Isn't that the truth," Edward muttered with a sigh from the gazebo post. He locked eyes with Jasper and nodded and frowned, taking a deep breath. Then he focused his guilt-filled gaze on me again.

With one last kiss to my head and a squeeze to my shoulder, Jasper left us to an eerie silence. I frowned, looking down at my hands, only to see Edward kneel in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, not meeting his gaze, even though his hand cupped my face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. But…I do." I looked up at his pain-filled face, shaking my head slightly. "I should have told you what I was feeling. Work has been…really hard," he sighed, looking ashamed. "I thought I was protecting you when I was keeping it inside. But apparently, Jasper felt it."

"Why?" I asked, my brow wrinkling. "I thought…"

"I know, my sweet, sweet girl," he murmured, his face filled with remorse. "I know what you thought, and at first, I enjoyed my work, but soon, it started to weigh on me. Our time apart, every time I would have to leave you, knowing you needed me, working with humans that didn't understand me – it started to really get to me, love. But you seemed determined to survive, so I just followed your lead."

"Edward." I frowned, shaking my head. "I thought you wanted this. I thought you promised me that you would tell me if it wasn't what you wanted. You swore to me that you would be honest."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he confessed, taking my hands in his and playing with my wedding ring. "I left you struggling, thinking that you were alone. I can't apologize enough."

"What happened at work?"

He snorted, a bitter sound from him that I hadn't heard in some time. "I lost patience with my staff daily. I _ached_ from the minute I would leave you until the second I could see you again. I finally snapped on Eden and Brooke, catching them both staring." I gasped, my laugh unable to be contained. He chuckled, looking up at me. "They're scared of me and completely jealous of you now. I don't suggest speaking with either of them any time soon, Bella."

"Oh no," I said, shaking my head. "What did you say?"

"That I wasn't a piece of meat to be ogled, that my wife wouldn't appreciate it. That neither of them could hold a candle to you." He laughed to himself at his own boldness. "I really owe them an apology, but…" He shrugged one shoulder, but was quiet for a moment, still turning my ring. I had forgotten how soothing that little habit of his was.

"I…we're…_different_, sweetheart. I didn't think it would be that hard, but we can't…" He looked up at me again, tracing my cheek with the backs of his fingers ever so lightly. "I watched you try _so hard_, and I'm sorry. So very sorry that I wasn't forthcoming with my own struggle."

"You have to tell me these things, Edward," I growled, pulling my hands from his grasp so that I could run them through his hair. "I felt insane these last few weeks…maybe even months. You –" I huffed, trying not to cry, " – you aren't alone anymore. You have to be honest with me. You can't take everything on yourself. We have to do it together.

"I can't do it yet, Edward," I continued. "I'm not ready to let go, even for a few days. I'm sorry. I tried." I felt small, weak, and unbelievably raw from admitting that, my mind opening for him to see just how much it hurt me.

"Hey," he whispered, making me look at him by tilting my chin with his finger. "Please don't feel that way. Please. You're not weak. We're not weak. We aren't ready, and we may never be ready. I'm kind of glad we failed at this…experiment, so that we know." I nodded, pressing my forehead to his and losing myself in his repentant eyes as he slipped his fingers up my neck and into my hair. "I'll need time, Bella, to give them a chance to replace me, but I'm turning in my resignation as soon as I return. Okay? I promise you." He paused and took a deep breath. "There is only one thing, though…"

"Toby," I supplied, not needing him to explain.

He smiled sweetly, nodding. "Alice told me you would be okay with that."

"I am," I agreed, pulling back to really look at him. "What now?"

He snickered, tilting his head up to look at me with such surrender and patience that I could barely breathe. "Whatever you want. I'm yours to command. I just want you to know that I didn't mean to withhold anything from you, love. It wasn't done with malice or bad intentions. You made me want to try harder."

I smiled, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Don't follow my lead, because I'm completely lost."

He smiled, shaking his head slightly. "No, you're just not the independent human anymore. We are connected in a way no one has ever seen, Bella. I suppose we are on our own trying to figure that out."

I giggled softly at that admission. "I'm okay with that. I guess that means even Carlisle doesn't know what to do with us, huh?"

"Not a clue," he laughed, his face taking on a sweet boyish charm. "He was thinking about Marcus. What do you think of inviting him here or maybe going to Italy for a few days? Just to talk."

"Yeah," I said excitedly, smiling. "I would love to see him, actually. Invite him here. Since Demitri is still in and out of the area, maybe we can get everyone together."

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed, still looking at me sadly. "I love you so very much. I'm sorry again."

"There isn't anything you could do that can not be forgiven, baby." I smirked at his sweet smile. "But I need to think about school and what I want to do. I have until next week." I sighed, standing in front of him.

Edward stood, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Kevin's gone. He knew you were upset, so he told me to tell you thank you. He wants you to stop by tomorrow."

I nodded, linking my fingers behind his neck and pulling myself up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his hips, causing him to squeeze me closer. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent that made everything okay.

"Tomorrow, but not right now," I mumbled into his skin. "Take me inside, Edward."

EDWARD

I sighed deeply as I pulled my Bella's body closer to me. Her face was pressed into my neck, and her fingers were playing with my hair. As I walked us back through our back garden at a human pace, I relished the feel of her wrapped around me.

I could almost sense the change, the shift between us back to something familiar. If our hearts could beat, they would be in sync.

I knew we had more to talk about, but my need to hold her, to touch her was almost blinding in its intensity. It took all of my focus and my control to open our back door and not press her into it.

Bella lifted her head from my shoulder. "You're shaking. Why?"

I kicked the door closed, setting her down on the kitchen island. "Do you feel it?" I asked, keeping her close, but refraining from gripping her.

She was still and quiet as she studied my face. When her fingers turned my ring just once – something she hadn't done in weeks – she inhaled sharply. Looking down at our hands and back up to what I was sure was my black gaze, she whispered, "Yeah, I feel it. It feels like…coming home."

I released the breath that I'd been holding, closed my eyes, and pressed my forehead to hers. "So it's not just me," I murmured.

"Were we losing ourselves, Edward? Were we trying something that could have hurt us, severed our connection?" Her voice was incredulous as she grasped both sides of my face and forced me to look at her.

"I honestly don't know." I shook my head, but my eyes stayed locked with hers.

"But we… I mean, we've talked, made love, even hunted together. Were we forcing something that could never be? And not being honest to ourselves – or each other – made all the difference." She was thinking aloud, but looked to me for the answer.

"I suppose anything is possible." I shrugged. "I can't consider it a burden to stay together, Bella. I have absolutely _zero _problem spending everyday, every minute in your stunning presence."

My love burst into the most adorable giggle. "Me, either," she laughed. "But something…shifted. And I don't want that again. Maybe talking to Marcus isn't such a bad idea."

I kissed her lips roughly, pulling her closer. She wrapped her legs around me. "I agree. And I will call him, but not right now."

I felt my Bella shiver as she placed her hands on my shoulders. Her eyes were locked onto mine; hers still a deep, chocolate brown. Her mind was open, filled with questions and apologies.

"Say that out loud," I said, cupping her face and kissing her forehead, nose, and chin.

"I'm sorry it didn't work, Edward. I'm sorry we can't…_do _what everyone else does. But I'm not sorry that I need you. Everyday, I need you."

I smiled, nodding and kissing her cheek. "Exactly, my love," I chuckled, feeling relieved that we were on the same page again. Another shudder wracked my angel's frame, and she pulled me closer, her arms snaking around my neck, so I decided to test a theory.

"I love you, Mrs. _Cullen._"

The sweetest sound escaped her, a combination of a giggle and a sob, as she pressed her lips to my neck. "I love you, too, Edward."

We _were _reconnecting.

It felt physical, as well as emotional. I could feel our current skating over our skin like static, fusing us together. It was regenerating.

I felt another kiss to my neck, and then the most glorious pressure of friction as my wife rolled her hips against mine. My forehead fell to her shoulder as a deep, rumbling growl vibrated through my chest.

When her mouth opened against the skin just below my ear to rake her teeth along my flesh, I was hard instantly, my hips bucking against hers. She purred low in my ear, a sound that was just about my undoing.

"Bella," I moaned, my eyes squeezing shut as she nipped and licked at my jaw.

I knew my mouth was hanging open, and I knew that we needed to talk more, but I couldn't stop my hands. One gripped the back of my Bella's shirt, while the other reached up, weaving into her hair. I arched her neck, smiling evilly when she moaned wantonly.

I locked eyes with her, onyx to onyx, begging her to stop me, but all she whispered was, "Yes."

Something in us snapped.

The sounds of ripping fabric and feral grunts echoed through our kitchen. All I could think, all that my mind was consumed with was making her mine. I was filled with the need to take her, to claim my mate.

I growled, diving for her neck, my teeth grazing where her pulse once pounded. I huffed, fighting this sensation, and pulled back to look at her. She was my _wife, _my soul mate. I shouldn't have been reacting to these feelings.

"Don't you dare stop," she growled. "Don't think, just feel. You have no idea how badly I'm holding back right now." As if to prove a point, her whole body shook in my arms.

She was naked, panting and writhing on our counter. And she was stunning and perfect…and _mine. _

"Yes, baby. Yours," she whined, trying to pull me to her.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. Before I lose my mind trying to decide, tell me. Because there are endless ways I want to fucking tear you up."

The low, dark chuckle that escaped from her was sexy as hell, but it wasn't helping my control. At all. She sat forward, licking my chin and then my lips, before she purred, "I want that dirty mouth on my pussy, Edward. Taste how much I'm yours."

Her tongue flicked across my lips again, shattering the last thread of my control. Closing the distance between us, I covered her mouth with my own, moaning when I felt her nails scrape down my spine to my ass.

Breaking from her mouth, we both gasped, relishing the feel of hands on skin. Arching her neck again with the same fist full of hair, my Bella whimpered as my mouth sucked and licked its way down to the swell of her breast. Her head fell back with a breathy moan, as her body bowed up to me when I latched onto her nipples. A grunt erupted from her as her shoulders fell to the counter top.

"Edward," she panted, my tongue swirling down her sternum.

Her legs squeezed against me, trying to find friction, contact – anything. After placing a long, slow, wet kiss to each of her hips, I raised my head to just look at her. She was truly stunning; her whole body was writhing under my fingertips as they danced over each rib. Her legs rubbed against my hips, still squeezing, but pulling me in closer.

"God, Bella," I growled, shaking my head. "You're just…fuck…"

I took one step back just to look at her, keeping my fingers on her skin, and caressed every inch of her legs starting at her feet. Her knees pressed together, as the vision of pain flickered across her mind.

"Open up for me, baby," I whispered, massaging her thighs and placing open mouthed kisses to her knee caps. "I'll make it stop hurting, I promise." With a shuddering breath, her legs parted for me, allowing me to see just how much she wanted me. "Mm, I don't need to taste you to know how much you want me, sexy girl." I smiled, licking my lips.

"Edward, _please_," she growled, her hips undulating on the counter.

My lips followed my hands as I glided up her thigh to where the scent of her was pulling me in. "Wider, my love. Let me in."

As soon as my breath ghosted across her wet flesh, her legs fell open to me, her hips rising off of the counter. The sound of wanton need and sweet relief echoed from her lips throughout our home. I kissed away her wetness, closing my eyes as I lost myself in the flavor of her. Holding her open with one hand, I slipped two fingers into her, trying not to smile as she bucked in front of me.

"Be still, Bella," I growled, tugging her to the edge of the counter and diving back to the taste that was still on my lips. "You taste…so fucking good. Like love and perfection, sin and all things forbidden." That was as close as I could get to describing the heavenly essence of my wife.

Her whole body clenched around me – her walls gripped my fingers, her thighs snapped closed around my head, and her hands wove into my hair to keep me exactly where she wanted me. Like I _wanted_ to be anywhere but where I was at that moment. She held me at her moist heat as I ravished her like a starving man. With one last suckle to her swollen nerve, she arched off of the counter with a desperate but satisfied cry.

I was beyond hard by the time she sat up and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I wanted her so badly, I could barely see straight.

I slipped my fingers into her hair, holding her to me as she kissed me senseless. "What do you need, Edward?"

"You…inside you." I panted, pressing my forehead to hers as my hands grasped at any part of her I could get a hold of.

"Upstairs, in our bed, baby."

I pulled her swiftly from the counter, growling low when my erection met her wet center. Bella placed her hands on each side of my face as I lay her down in the middle of our bed.

"Look at me," she frowned, leaving nipping kisses along my jaw and chin. My eyes snapped to hers as she rolled her hips just right. I slipped inside her, my breath catching in my throat. "Lose yourself in me."

I dove for her mouth at the same time I sheathed myself deep within her, both of us crying out at the shock of it. I could see in her mind that there was a feeling of an aching hole being sealed shut in her chest.

"Never again," I vowed in her ear, licking up the shell of it. Her arms wrapped around my head, holding me close. I pulled almost all the way out of her only to drive back into her.

"Promise me," she begged, burying her face in my neck.

"I fucking _swear_ it!"

"Good." She gasped as I hit a spot deep within her. "Then fuck me…hard."

I sat back on my heels, holding her hips as I drove into her relentlessly. It was feral, it was animalistic, and it was phenomenal.

I tossed both of her legs over my shoulders, falling back down over her. She was so much tighter this way, and I wasn't going to last long. The look on her face and the euphoria that was filling my chest was causing me to lose it. And quickly.

And all was lost as soon as my wife reached between us to touch herself.

With gasping cries from the both of us, we tumbled over the edge, but with that fall came a sense of completion – a feeling of just _right_.

BELLA

We didn't speak for almost an hour. Edward fell beside me, pulling me close. I lay on my stomach, with my arms wrapped around my pillow as he traced lazy designs on my back. My eyes were closed so I could focus solely on the scent of my husband. I hadn't felt this content since…

"Verona," Edward answered for me, obviously following every inane thought that was going through my mind.

I smiled, but didn't open my eyes. "Exactly."

We had left Italy ahead of the family in order to see Verona. Edward had wanted to show me the place of inspiration for _Romeo and Juliet_. We had played, laughed, and danced in the street.

"You're forgetting Juliet's statue," he teased with a chuckle, leaning over to place a soft kiss to my shoulder blade.

"Molesting Juliet's breast in public was a definite highlight of that trip." I cracked up.

My laugh died off, turning into a moan when Edward's fingers massaged the muscles of my back.

"I'll give you thirty minutes to cut that out," I sighed, slowly opening my eyes to look at him.

He was watching his own hands, his eyes glazed in thought, but a slight smile caressed his lips. For the first time in what seemed ages, I saw the man that came back to me, the happy Edward that I married. When had he disappeared? When had proving a point become so much more important than what we shared?

Closing my eyes again and just feeling his touch, I tried to figure out where we'd gone wrong.

"We didn't," he sighed, lying beside me face to face. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful amber eyes locked with mine. He reached over, cupping my face and rubbing his thumb along my cheek. "We didn't know, Bella," he frowned.

"New rule," I growled. "No more withholding things from each other."

He smiled, a soft chuckle escaping him. "Yes, ma'am."

"So I didn't let you down?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"No, love. I don't even think something like that is even possible," he smirked, leaning in to kiss my nose.

"Jasper says we're not normal."

"He's right. We aren't." His brow furrowed for a moment before he continued, "And that's why I want to talk to Marcus. I'll call him tomorrow while you go to Kevin's."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "'Kay," I sighed, frowning. "I hope he can help. Completi l'anima. Is it that rare?"

"Apparently so." He nodded, running his fingers through my hair, but his eyes never left mine. He took a deep breath, and said, "I meant what I said. Never again, baby. I promise. And we'll figure it out together."

"I hope so, because I feel like…a child. I couldn't control anything I was feeling, saying, or doing."

"Come here." He smiled, pulling me flush to his body by wrapping an arm around my waist. "You are not a child. It was a physical…crack in our connection. We just need to find out our limits, love."

"'Kay." I nodded, pressing my forehead to his. "And you're not upset that you have to quit?"

"No, baby."

"But…"

"Shh," he chuckled, pressing his lips to mine. "God, Bella, I love you, but time for talking…is _later_." He rolled me over, looming above me with a deliciously sweet but devilish grin. I couldn't help but giggle up at him.

"I love you, too," I said, smiling and weaving my hands into his hair.

With a dark chuckle, he bit roughly against my neck, and he owned me for the rest of the night.

OoOoOo

"Look at you, driving Hot Doc's car," Kevin chuckled, looking past me into his driveway. "Boy, he really must have messed up if he's giving you that for the day."

I snorted, looking back at the car before walking into Kevin's flat. "He didn't mess up," I sighed, feeling terrible that Kevin even heard or saw my irrational behavior the day before.

"Edward said you were upset with him," he countered, giving me a wry smile as he limped into his kitchen.

"I'm not," I smirked. "It was a misunderstanding."

"Fights usually are," he laughed. "However, the look on your face says that there was some hefty make up sex going on last night."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Isn't that the best kind?"

"Sometimes," he chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, noting that his bruises were already turning a light greenish-yellow and the stitches in his forehead weren't so red and angry.

"Better," he nodded, sipping from his coffee. "My ankle's still sore, but I don't really need the crutches."

"Well, Edward wanted me to let you know that he'll take those stitches out in a week, so just let me know when it's good for you."

"I will," he nodded, but was quiet for a moment.

We were waiting on Alice and Rose to join us. They were picking up some last minute decorations for Kevin's place. After my outburst, I let them go on their own. I wanted to make sure that Kevin wasn't upset and knew that none of my emotional issues were his fault. Edward said he had been truly concerned.

He yawned widely, despite the strong smelling coffee he was currently sipping. I didn't even have to ask, but tilted my head at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nightmares." He frowned, looking into his cup. "I thought…maybe they would ease up, but they were awful last night. Did you really mean it when you said you used to have them?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded, wrapping my hands around the mug that he had given me. I liked the warmth on my fingers. "They were worse when Edward and I were apart for those two years. And Jake's…attitude didn't make them any better."

Alice had told Kevin mine and Edward's story, simply because he'd begged her to. He drank it up like a little kid and a fairytale. When he had finally met Edward at the club, he noticed our touches, our gazes were stronger – just more. He told Alice that there just had to be an amazing story behind us. She told him, seeing that we wouldn't be upset with him knowing.

"How did you make them stop?" he asks when, she tells him what made them stop.

I took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to tell him. I couldn't exactly tell him that my nightmares stopped when I didn't have to sleep anymore. I bit my bottom lip and finally looked up at him. "Time. And closure. When Edward first got back, they were just awful. And I felt bad that he saw me that way, but when he and I were together again, and after Jake and I had finally come to some sort of friendship, they leveled off."

"I'm not stupid, Bells," he sighed, looking out his kitchen window. "I know I should have done something about those guys, but…"

"No one can tell you what's best for you," I smirked, shaking my head. "It's a lesson I'm learning at this very moment, actually."

His head snapped back around and he locked gazes with me – sad, deep blue to chocolate brown. I smiled, tilting my head at him. He was a handsome boy, truly. And filled with a love that was just begging to be given away.

He didn't say anything, but nodded in understanding. "Okay." He smiled. "So before school starts back, we should talk…Halloween, my goddess. How hot do you want the doc to look?"

I couldn't tell Kevin that I was considering giving school a break. He would be shattered, because if I stopped, so would Jasper, and he would be alone at school.

"Making him hot isn't that hard to do," I laughed. "But if we have this discussion, we better do it quickly before his partner in crime joins us."

I shielded Kevin, taking away Alice's visions, and we spent the next hour making lists and writing down ideas that we could use.

"Why would he want you to sing?" Kevin teased as I heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Because I don't," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I can, but I don't normally like attention."

"Have you sung with him before?"

"No," I said, my brow wrinkling. "Huh, maybe that's why he wants it…"

"You think?" he chuckled, standing up when Alice and Rose walked in with their arms full.

We spent the next few hours setting up Kevin's home. By the time we were all leaving, he was glowing with pride. And I was glad that something good had come from the mess that he had just survived.

By the time I pulled into my driveway, my pull to Edward was unbearable. I smiled at the sound of his piano. _Claire de Lune_ wafted out of my house and into our quiet neighborhood. It was filled with a longing, sadness, but tinged with hope and love and the passion that only Edward could apply to a song and make his own.

I walked into the kitchen, setting down my keys and purse and leaning in the doorway. I could watch him play for hours. There wasn't anything like it. He was quiet, his face in a concentrated pout. His eyes were closed as his fingers caressed the keys in ways that I couldn't even comprehend. Never mind that he sat there in a tight gray t-shirt and dark jeans.

Unable to resist him, I walked into the music room, hopping up on the piano and lying down to face him. He smirked, leaning in to kiss my lips chastely. I set my chin on my hands, my feet in the air behind me.

"I missed you," he said sweetly.

"Me, too," I giggled.

"How's Kevin?"

"Having nightmares," I answered with a frown. "And he said that he would stop by either here or the hospital next week so that you can take his stitches out."

He nodded, changing to another song. I watched his hands, the strong muscles of his forearms rolling under his skin. My eyes locked with his, and I smiled. His face was blissful.

"I spoke to Marcus today, sweet girl." The music didn't stop, but I looked up at his face. He seemed hopeful that there could possibly be some answers for us. "He's looking forward to seeing us. All of us, actually. He's going to stay at the Cullen house, but will be here next week. He was thinking of visiting anyway."

"Good. Did he tell you anything?"

"Not much, but he wants to look at us both. He wants to see what our connection looks like." He smiled, pulling his hands away from the keys and cupping my face. Marcus' gift was that he could see the relationship ties of others. He could tell where loyalties lay and just how strong a relationship was. "He said that he would look into some of the old histories in his library and bring that as well. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, turning my head so that I could kiss his palm. "Will Demitri be around?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, a smile creeping over his face. "He and Carina are currently looking at the situation in New York, but will be back by that time. You'll be happy to know that everyone will be there."

"Sweet," I giggled, sounding like Emmett.

Edward laughed, leaning in to kiss my lips. "Are you finished will all things Kevin today, beautiful?"

"I am," I said, grinning. "I am yours for the remainder of the day. But tomorrow, I have go out for a couple of hours."

"Mm, I can handle that," he growled against my lips. "Come, let's get out of here for a little while. At least for the next hour or so. Emmett was bored. It's quite possible he will show up unannounced."

He stood up, and I reached out for him. He scooped me up, kissing all over my face with loud, wet, silly kisses. I squealed, wriggling in his strong arms.

"Edward," I laughed, fighting off his tickling fingers as he carried me to the front door. He was chuckling darkly against the skin of my neck as his fingers dug into my sides. "Stop, baby."

"'Kay," he sighed in mock defeat, but his face was too adorable as he set me on my feet. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere you've never been." He reached into the foyer closet and handed me my jacket, pulling one on for himself.

We both waved to Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, the elderly couple across the street, before getting in the car. Once we hit the open road, Edward drove much like he always did – like it was a life or death race.

EDWARD

I parked the car, getting out and opening my mind to see if there was anyone nearby. I couldn't hear anyone's mind but my beautiful girl's. I opened her door and helped her stand.

"Run with me," I told her with a grin, linking our fingers together.

Bella smiled, closing her eyes and breathing deep. "I smell the ocean."

"I bet you do," I chuckled, tugging her hand. "There's no one around, love. Race you."

"Right," she snorted, rolling her eyes, but she took off before I could formulate a thought.

The rolling hills that sloped down to the sea were beautiful. Despite the chilly weather, there were yellow flowers as far as I could see. They ended at the edge of a craggy mass leading down to the beach.

I caught my laughing wife without much effort, tackling her to the grassy floor. "Cheater," I growled, rolling on top of her, but unable not to smile down at her. She was giggling and burying her face into my chest.

"Too much time with Emmett," she reasoned breathily.

With a kiss to her forehead, I stood up, offering her my hand. Linking our fingers together, we wandered down to the beach. The soft, comforting silence that we had always shared surrounded us as the rush of the waves roared softly around us.

I watched Bella's face as she took in the cliffs, the fields of flowers, and then closed her eyes to the cool breeze coming off the water. She breathed deeply, leaning into me. I sat down on a dry rock, pulling her between my legs just relishing being with her. And I mean _with_ her.

It was disturbing how far apart we'd felt until yesterday. It had to have been a gradual thing, because the rush back together was a shock to both of us. I pressed a kiss to the back of her head, twirling her ponytail around my hand. She leaned her temple to my cheek, taking a deep breath.

Her mind flashed with glimpses of the beach she used to go to when I had left her. She would sit alone for hours, emptying her mind of everything in order to stop the pain. She was so much stronger than I was on the emotional level. Where she at least had tried to find a way to cope, I had wallowed in my misery, telling myself that I deserved every jab of pain, every pounding ache in my chest.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, nuzzling her neck. I pressed a kiss just behind her ear, leaving my lips there. I closed my eyes, letting her thought processes become my own. I could barely remember a time when I couldn't hear her mind.

I remember being frustrated, and I ached to know what she was thinking. But I had learned to read her like a book. When her mind was finally open to me – when she allowed it – it was as if my whole world aligned correctly. I could see her love for me. It was just as strong, just as intense as mine was for her, and it was overwhelming and beautiful and perfect.

Bella's thoughts drifted to my return and then taking classes together again. Her mind then flipped to her current classes, and I heard her sigh.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, kissing her neck again.

"What do I do when they feel like a waste of time?" she asked, covering my arms and hands with her own around her torso.

"Take a break," I sighed, nodding against her temple. "Otherwise, it only gets worse."

"You've felt that before?"

"Many, many, _many_ times," I chuckled, rocking her back and forth. "I would let the rest of the family stay, and I would travel or go hunting for a few days just to get away. Or I'd find a project that would absorb my attention. I would buy an old car and fix it up with Rose. I would buy a house and referb it. I would work on music. When I was away from you, I taught myself the guitar."

She sighed again, her mind uninterested in those things.

"I guess I will find something eventually," she said softly. "I was thinking of a career change, but I…I don't know…"

Her mind snapped shut, and I frowned. "Please don't shut me out."

"Edward, I'm not shutting you out. I just don't want you to get your hopes up, when I can't even make a decision on a day to day basis."

I smiled. "Hmm, it must be good, if you think I'll like it." She stood up, but stayed in my arms and between my legs. "Tell me? Please?" I tilted my head up at her. I didn't want secrets between us anymore. I wanted to work together on everything.

She frowned, playing with the collar of my jacket. "Can I get my transcripts from Dartmouth? I want to go for my PhD."

"I'm pretty sure Jasper will do whatever you ask. A PhD in what, my smart girl?"

"Psychology. More specifically...children."

I think my chest just about swelled ten times its normal size for the love that exploded within me. "Really?" I asked, my mouth hanging open. It wasn't that I didn't think she could do it. She was amazing with Toby and had been brilliant with Danielle. I'd just never thought she wanted to open her past up like that, or see others suffer, especially kids.

"You looked shocked." She huffed a laugh, looking away from me.

"No, no." I shook my head, turning her face back to me with my fingers under her chin. "God, Bella, I can't think of anything you can't do, but that...you're really good with them. I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "If you had asked me that when we started college, I would have laughed at you. But helping Danielle, that was...fulfilling."

"That means more classes," I told her.

"I know," she admitted. "But I've looked, and some of them are online. I could stay home with you. You're probably a better teacher than any professor anyway," she teased with a sweet, wry smile.

I chuckled. "I tell you what. When I go back to work at the end of this week, I'll talk with Dr. Byrne, tell her what you're thinking. Hmm? You could see what she does – follow her for a day."

"Yeah?" She smiled, looking up at me through her long eyelashes.

"Yeah," I teased, chuckling and kissing her nose.

"I should tell Jasper," she sighed, playing with my hair. "Knowing him, he'd take the classes with me just for the hell of it."

I chuckled, nodding. "You're probably right. But Alice is aware you're wavering on this decision."

"But," she sighed, looking past me, her eyes glazing over. "I'm not sure yet, Edward. And I might just want to drop classes for a while."

"You do…_whatever_ it is that you want to do, my love. I mean it," I said, rubbing her shoulders. "Maybe…I'll take them with you. And we don't have to take the classes online."

"Stop," she gasped, grabbing my face. "You'd go back to school with me?"

Oh, the hope, the love, the pure joy that she was giving off was breathtaking. I hadn't realized just how much she missed me being with her everyday until that very moment. My heart shattered.

"Bella," I sighed, "I'm so sorry. Together…everything together from now on, okay?" She whimpered, pressing her forehead to mine and nodded slowly. Her eyes closed as she gripped my jacket sleeves. "You tell me what you decide. You have time. And if you want to stop classes now and sign up later, we will. You do what you want. Okay?"

"'Kay," she whispered.

"I have no choice but to give them time to replace me, love. It's the right thing to do. And I would really like to see Toby to the end of his treatments, though I truly think he's cancer-free now. Can you make it for a few more weeks?"

"Can you?" she countered, worry filling her warm eyes.

"No," I chuckled, "but knowing that there's an end to it may make it better."

She nodded, leaning her hips into me and running her fingers through my hair. "Don't you have two PhD's already, Mr. Smarty Pants?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yeah," I admitted, snickering softly. "But not in Child Psychology. It sounds interesting, actually."

"Something new…together?" She practically squealed like Alice with that question.

"If I had known it would have made you that happy…"

"Hush." She smiled, placing her fingers on my lips. "I promise to think about it, though going back to school with you is probably one of my favorite things and is making it awful tempting. When would we go?"

"I would think after the holidays." I smiled, kissing her fingers. "If it's okay with you, let me research some of the other universities in the area. I know you'll miss Kevin, but…we may need to start…differently if I am to join you."

"Deal." She nodded, kissing my forehead. "And what about Jasper…and the classes I'm in now? And what if they don't replace you right away…"

"Bella, sweetheart." I smiled, kissing her lips to stop her panic. "Please try to relax. I know that the last few weeks have been rough, not to mention the last few _days_, but it's nothing we can't handle."

I studied her face for a moment, and I realized what she had been through since my work started at the hospital. Where I ached to be with her, guiding her, loving her, she must have been in a constant state of loss. For a split second, I wondered if it felt to her like I had left again, and I cringed at the thought. There was a part of me that probably didn't want to know the answer.

I was looking forward to speaking with Marcus to shed some light on mine and Bella's situation. I wanted to know why we couldn't be apart, and what we could do about, but I couldn't find a single atom in my being that was complaining about our connection. After a hundred years of solitude and loneliness, being with my mate, my true love forever and always was just fine with me.

"You're right," she sighed. "Screw it." Her musical giggle was contagious.

"That's my girl," I chuckled, standing up and taking her hand. "Come on, I'll race you again…"

Again, she took off before I finished the sentence. I shook my head at my silly girl, giving her the lead and reveling in her sweet laughter. I vowed to myself at that moment to do everything I could to hear that sound everyday for as long as we lived.

* * *

**A/N…Something happened with their connection…it wasn't selfishness, weakness, or childishness. It was physical. Not to mention a touch of miscommunication. But that's in any relationship, I don't care what you say! LOL Both of them were trying to be strong for each other, but it truly was hurting them. Guess they have a thing or two to learn…**

**So…maybe something new they can do together? Hmm? **

**And who wins the bet with the Halloween costumes? I already know, but I'm curious as to what you think…**

**I want to warn you about the next chapter. Chapter 12 is mostly centered on Alice. I want to remind you that I did take liberties with her story. And there's a reason. I'm not sure whether it's OOC or not, but it is dark. The fact that she is the only one without a history, makes it too tempting not to give her one. I adore Alice, but I always thought that there were reasons that she couldn't remember. Like the shit was just too much. So you've been warned. **

**And a big thanks to my beta JenRar. She can throw a chapter out in a heartbeat. **

**Now, I want to hear you. Tell me everything. Especially since I'm posting as quickly as possible. Okay? I'll post again soon. 12 is done, just needs to be beta'd. So the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post. Until then….Later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N…Here's what I want you to keep in mind with this chapter: this is part non-fiction and part fiction. The county I mention is real, though the name of the asylum is not. The "treatments" I mention were actual treatments back in the day, but not in that county. Calhoun County does exist in Mississippi, but everything that's mentioned about it is fiction. **

**Again, Alice's story…to me…seems dark. So please keep in mind that it's all from me. The rest is owned by SM, but this is mine. **

**I don't know why I feel the need to warn you, but I know how attached you are to these characters. Maybe it's because it's **_**Alice**_** and we just love her so…Personally, I would probably react like Edward does…**

**Okay, on with it…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 12

EDWARD

"I don't have a choice, Carlisle," I sighed, pacing back and forth in his office at home. "I can't explain it."

"Try, Edward," he said calmly, sitting back in his chair. His eyes followed my every move. He wasn't upset that I was quitting. That wasn't like my father. He just wanted to understand what caused the abrupt change.

I ran my fingers down the spines of his overflowing bookshelves. "You know I can see your relationships in your minds. All of you. We…aren't like that," I sighed, finally turning to meet his gaze. "Bella and I are…different, more. I felt it. I could almost feel the loss of her when we were trying to cope separately."

"What happened?"

"As soon as we made the decision for me to quit, for her to stop classes…when we…" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him with a small shrug, which only caused him to laugh. "When we were finally…_together_…it felt like we were being fused together. I know it sounds crazy."

"And Marcus will be here when?"

"Next week."

He was quiet for a few minutes, and I could see his mind trying to remember Didyme when she was alive, but he had not been close to her. Marcus had tried to protect her by keeping her away from the castle in Volterra, but his brothers got to her anyway by using a small group of newborns.

"How did he survive that?" I muttered, thinking aloud.

"It wasn't without difficulty. He goes through bouts of depression," Carlisle smiled sadly. "I'm surprised he made it, actually."

"I couldn't take another step without Bella." I frowned, shaking my head. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"Beg for death. Marcus did. The loss of a mate is the most excruciating thing one of our kind can experience."

"He said he would be bringing some of the histories and records that are in his library when he comes here. And Demitri and Carina will be here as well. You'll have a house full," I smiled.

"I look forward to it," he chuckled. "And if it's okay with you and Bella, I would like to listen in with your talk with Marcus."

"Absolutely." I nodded. "I would have insisted anyway. And Bella always wants your advice."

We both turned when Alice popped her head in the door. Her face was worried, but I saw her mind.

"Charlie sent that today?"

"Yeah," she said. "He's using resources from the local sheriff in Mississippi. I can't see everything, but Charlie was always a little harder to see. And maybe because he hasn't decided exactly what he's sending."

I hated Alice's past, if only for the sadness it brought to the normally vibrant member of my family. If it were me, I'm not sure I'd really want to remember.

"When we get back to the house, we'll have Bella open it, or do you want everyone there?"

"Everyone."

"Then I'll have her meet us back here, okay, Ali?

_Charlie found more information on her background?_ Carlisle's thoughts hit me. I turned to him and nodded. _I hope she remembers something about her family this time._

I nodded again and turned back to Alice. "You ready?"

We were going out together to pick up my choice for Bella's costume. Bella had dropped me off at the Cullen house before taking off with Kevin for the very same thing. The little bet we had set was going to be fun, despite all the stress we'd both been under.

"She's going to kill you, you know," she smirked.

"Nope…she's going to sing with me."

BELLA

"Tell me you're joking," Kevin gasped. "You actually got him to dress as Wesley from _The Princess Bride_?"

"Yeah," I laughed, licking my lips at the thought of it. "He looked…oh God, he looked amazing."

"Holy hell, I bet he did!"

The first year we were at Dartmouth, the boys had overheard us swooning over _Top Gun_, and had dressed as the hottest flyboys ever. Our junior year, Edward gave me Wesley. My lust was so big, we had to leave the Halloween party, because poor Jasper, who was dressed as Peter Pan, couldn't even contain me. And my shield just wouldn't stay in place.

I had completely paid him back our senior year by fulfilling his fantasy of me as a cheerleader. He could barely keep his hands to himself. But nothing beat my Edward in complete _Princess Bride_ character.

Edward had donned the whole black outfit that Wesley had worn when he saved Buttercup from being kidnapped. Yes, he'd worn the black boots, tight pants, flowing shirt, leather gloves, mask, and bandana. He'd even strapped the sword to his hip. I could have eaten him alive.

"_We're meeting him there, __Bells." Alice__ smiled as we drove through campus. But it was that smile that told me she was aware of everything that we were about to experience. _

_I groaned at the knowing look on her face. I knew we were going as famous couples. I knew that Alice and Jasper were going as Peter Pan and Wendy. I knew that Rose and Emmett were going as Tarzan and Jane, which was hilarious, because it just gave Emmett the excuse to toss Rose over his shoulder like a barbarian and tote her off somewhere. But when Alice had given me the beautiful dress to wear, I couldn't figure out what couple Edward and I were going as. It wasn't about my dress, which I had guessed as Juliet among many other characters. It was all about Edward's costume, and Alice knew it. _

_So I was in the dark, until I was standing just outside the dorm rooms where they threw the Halloween party every year. I was watching people running in and out of the haunted house that Jasper was feeding with an ungodly amount of fear just for his own amusement._

_I smelled his magnificent scent before I actually felt the kiss to the back of my head and his hands on my waist. Sunshine, honey, and clean linen wafted around me, causing the smile to break out over my face._

"_I thought I was being stood up," I teased, leaning back into his chest._

"_Never, beautiful girl," Edward chuckled. "You look heartbreaking."_

_I giggled, because he would say that no matter what I was wearing. But it was the reactions of the group of girls to my right that alerted me. They were speechless, their mouths hanging open. I could actually smell the sweat breaking out on their brows. Every last one of them. _

_Slowly, I turned in his embrace, taking a step back and almost falling right there. "Oh, my…"_

_I ignored his chuckle, because I couldn't see past his glorious skin in all of that black. His sharp jaw line was just accentuated with the mask that covered his eyes. Somewhere behind me, I could hear my sisters holding back their __laughter, and__ Jasper groan in frustration._

_You're Wesley," I breathed, still drinking him in from head to toe. My fists clenched, my eyes blackened instantly, and I could barely think a straight thought._

"_Yes," he smirked, fighting another laugh. "Baby, are you verbal?"_

"_I don't know," I whined, my brow furrowing. I heard my family burst into laughter, the girls beside us sigh with the want of him, and a scream from the haunted house somewhere in the background, but I could not hear my own voice._

_Suddenly, my dislike for being watched hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like I was barely holding on to my control by a mere thread, and my reaction to him looking like that made me feel unstable. My shield wavered, making the girls beside us smell way too good. My lust exploded from me, and there was another painful moan from Jasper somewhere behind me. My eyes locked with Edward's, my mind a cacophony of pleas for help._

"_Come here," Edward whispered, taking my hand and guiding me away from everyone's watchful eyes. A few swift steps and a couple of turns, I found myself leaning against the thick trunk of a __tree, just__ out of sight of the party goers. "Look at me, Bella. Is it too much? Do we need to leave?"_

_He wasn't making fun of me. We were well aware that our love, our attraction to each __other, could__ be distracting at home and magnified in public. But at one glimpse of him, I fell in to a want for him like no other. We called them "__moments," but__ I really didn't think there was a word for it this time._

_Edward waited patiently for my answer, reading every thought going through my mind. _

"_Alice said you wanted this, Bella…"_

_I huffed a laugh, looking up at him with a __pain-filled__ expression. He smiled slightly, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. _

"_You look like a dream," I groaned, looking away from him. "Staying may end…badly."_

_He chuckled, nodding in understanding. "Do you want to go, my love?"_

"_No? Yes? Edward, I can't think right this second. And please don't laugh at me…"_

"_I would never, baby. I'm not laughing at you. I just _really_ understand." He tilted his head at me, and somehow I knew he was raising an eyebrow at me, but the mask covered it up. "What do you want to do?"_

"_Kiss you senseless," I answered without thinking, and I was pressed into the tree behind me instantly._

_Edward was an enormous presence on a normal basis. He was tall, handsome, smart, and could command attention from people that didn't even know him, but when he wanted my attention, he could completely block out everything else within my vision. _

_He loomed before me – all black, all broad shoulders and strong arms. My lips met his with a whimper escaping me, but it was my hands that I couldn't control. As his tongue slipped along mine, tasting me, my hands wanted to just _feel_ him. _

_Alice had done an amazing job with his costume. The shirt was silky and smooth over his strong chest and muscles. The pants were thick velvet, tight and soft over his perfect ass, which I gripped and pulled to me. I moaned when his arousal pressed into my stomach. _

_I couldn't thread my fingers into his hair, but I could slip my hands into the open collar of his shirt. I grasped the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and my thumbs caressed the skin just below his ears. _

_With __a last, nipping suckle__ to my bottom lip, he broke away from my mouth to ravish kisses down my neck. _

"_I can take the edge off, baby," he __vowed in a__ deep, husky voice as his tongue swirled over the soft spot behind my ear. When he dragged his teeth over my flesh and sucked hard, causing my whole body to contract and pull him closer, he growled low. "You've done that for me, so let me help. I _want_ to help…" _

_I knew his help was unselfish and selfish at the same time. We both were working ourselves into a frenzy at that tree. I nodded, pushing at him slightly and picking up his hands. _

"_Gloves off," I commanded, and he tugged them off swiftly. They hit the grass at our feet with a soft swish, and I found myself pressed into the tree again, but this __time, his__ thigh was wedged between my own, the flowing material of my skirt slowly being lifted up._

_I cupped both sides of Edward's face, kissing him hard and deep. I sighed into his mouth as his knowing fingers finally met the skin of my thigh. When he palmed my mound possessively, I couldn't stop the begging._

"_Edward, please…anything."_

_He pulled away from my neck with a grunt, breathing heavily as he pressed his forehead to mine. His fingers slipped under my underwear and between my folds with a purpose. He circled my __entrance, only__ to glide forward to apply pressure to my sensitive bundle of nerves. "I want you to come hard, baby. You're so wet for me. I'll keep you quiet, but let it all go, okay?"_

_I nodded, my eyes rolling back as he applied pressure in just the right places. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," I chanted, holding him by the back of his neck._

"_I won't," __he said, shaking his__ head. He slipped my underwear to the side, his fingers gliding through the wetness that I couldn't control. "Come for me, Bella. You'll feel so much better. Let go. Now."_

_He pressed my clit with the perfect amount of __pressure, and__ I exploded, his name a breathy prayer on my lips. I buried my face into his shoulder as my whole body shook with the aftermath. "God, I fucking love you," I panted, smiling when he kissed the top of my head with a sexy ass chuckle._

_I could still feel his arousal, and I reached down to palm him over his pants. He huffed the sweetest sound – a combination of a growl and a plea for more. I wanted to taste him, and as I knelt before him, I wondered if Buttercup debated doing this to Wesley in that deadly forest they escaped into. I giggled, licking my lips as I freed him from his pants._

"_Bella," he growled, his head falling back, revealing that beautiful neck with tendons jutting out as he tried to restrain from mauling me on the forest floor._

"Bells!" Kevin yelled, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Damn, woman, where the hell did you just time travel to?"

I laughed, covering my face. I was grateful neither Edward nor Jasper was with us to see my trip to Lustyville, as we called it in class.

"Yeah," I sighed, looking over at Kevin. "He made a damn fine Wesley."

Kevin cheered, his smile taking over his whole face. "God bless you, girl," he chuckled. "So let's see…the Hot Doc looks good in black, can pull off some old school fashions, and carries the hero aura with style and grace. I think I have just the costume. How do you feel about him getting dirty and sweaty?"

"Oh hell…"

EDWARD

"Do you see this vision, brother dear?" Alice laughed, shaking her head. "She's going to be livid, Edward. And then…look…"

I laughed, my head falling back to the head rest of Alice's car. "If she does that, she'll win…hands down."

Alice smirked, but nodded in agreement. I hadn't just hung out with my sister since we moved away from the States. I had been so busy at the hospital, and she had started work at the little clothes boutique almost immediately. I forgot just how easy it was to communicate with her.

"How many judges?"

"Five. And that's including Emmett and Rose."

"Hmm…and how many are men?" I asked, unable to stop my smile.

"Rose is one of two women. The rest are men. You're counting on that, aren't you?"

"Of course. She can't even acknowledge how much she drives men crazy," I growled. "She's sweetly…ignorant of just how beautiful she is. Never mind that every little habit she had when she was human followed her over into this life, and it makes her all the more seductive."

Alice giggled, pulling into the parking lot of the mall. "She only knows how to work you," she snorted. "And that's all she cares about."

"Good," I huffed, rolling my eyes at my sister's peal of laughter.

"Come on," she snorted. "Let's finish putting your manly bits on the chopping block."

I chuckled again, pulling out my phone. I needed to make sure that my Bella met us back at the Cullen house.

**E: Hey my love. Would you meet me back at the family house when you're done, please?**

**B: Yeah, no prob. Is there something wrong? I'll text you when I'm dropping Kevin back off. I love you, handsome.**

**E: I love you, too, baby. And Alice sees Charlie sending you another email.**

**B: Oh, damn. I'll be there. Should I call him to get a heads up before letting her see it? I want to protect her so badly from the awful things.**

**E: Calling Charlie would be good for ****you, no**** matter what. Tell him hello from me. And be kind when picking my costume…**

**B: I'll call him. And that request goes both ways, you know. **

I chuckled, pocketing my phone and holding the mall door for Alice. "Yeah, I'm a dead man."

"No shit," she laughed, taking my hand and tugging me into the mall.

After a huge debate over colors and the length of Bella's skirt, I surrendered and let Alice just do what Alice does. She took control with an evil little smile, and with every item that was added to the pile, my mind reeled with what my stunning wife would look like at the Halloween festival. Just as we were paying for the last thing, my phone went off in my pocket.

**B: She'll need the whole family, Edward. Make sure they are all there for her. Charlie says that he spoke to a former employee over the phone and recorded it. He almost didn't send it. And I'm dropping Kevin off now.**

**E: Thank you, love. I'll see you in a few.**

I sent a text to Rose, Esme, and Jasper to make sure everyone would be home by the time we got there. They were already there. Rose said Jasper was a pacing mess, and I could completely understand. He would never want Alice to hurt.

I pocketed my phone, catching Alice's stare. I should have known that she would see mine and Bella's concern.

"I'm nervous, Edward."

"We don't have to look, Ali." I set the bags in the back seat and walked to stand in front of her. "We can delete it and never think about it. I…don't like it," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I need to know," she said, frowning and looking down at her feet – a gesture that didn't suit her normal confident attitude. "I hate not knowing…_me_. You know that you were Elizabeth and Edward Sr.'s son. You know that you were sick at the end. You even remember some of your school days. Hell, you remember your damn neighborhood, Edward. I only remember the dark…and chains." She whispered the last two words, and I flinched.

Before I could say anything, she continued, "I know Rose wishes she could forget hers, but…" She shrugged one tiny shoulder. "I know all of you want to protect me. But I just need to know. How did I become…this?"

I frowned, taking a deep breath. Every last one of us knew our sire. Alice didn't. While Rose and I didn't appreciate it at the time, Emmett, Esme, and Bella would argue that it was all for the best. Jasper was changed against his will, but with Alice at his side and now Bella as his confidante, he could step back and find the good things our lives offered. Even Carlisle, who had no name for his sire, could remember his life before, his change, and his long struggle alone with sharp clarity. Alice could not.

"We love you, Ali," I sighed, tilting my head at her. "And Bella's going mad with worry."

"I know." She nodded, her brow furrowed. "But can you guys just…help me? Trust me?"

"Always, pixie." I smiled, kissing the top of her spiky head. "Let's get this over with – like ripping off a band aid."

"Okay," she sighed, getting in the driver's seat. I got in the passenger side, picking up her hand.

"I hope this time…you remember better things."

"Me, too."

By the time we pulled into the garage at the house, I was a knee-bouncing, hair-pulling wreck. I needed to see my Bella. And I was worried for my sister.

"Go," Alice giggled, shoving my shoulder. "I'll take care of this stuff." She jerked her thumb towards the back seat filled with bags.

I grinned, ruffling her hair, and shot into the house. I didn't have to search for Bella for long; she was in our room upstairs. I opened the door to see her setting her laptop on the bed. She was really working that bottom lip of hers, her brow furrowed. But it was the blinding smile that warmed me from head to toe that changed her demeanor completely.

"Edward," she sighed, running into my arms.

The relief that came with her touch, just holding her, was indescribable. I held her close, lifting her up. She immediately wrapped herself around me and buried her face in my neck.

"What the hell is that?" Jasper gasped from the doorway. I turned us to face him. He was rubbing his chest with a look of pure joy on his face. He huffed a laugh, but his brow was wrinkled. "It's like a healing feeling or something. Or a complete feeling…it's weird. Was something wrong this whole time?"

Bella and I chuckled. "We're not sure, Jazz," she admitted, smiling and placing a kiss on my cheek. "That's why Marcus is coming."

"Okay," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Shit must've been gradual," he mumbled, leaving the doorway. His thoughts hit me softly. _God__, Ed, and this whole time we just thought you two were spoiled…that pain… No wonder they were miserable…_

I snorted, turning my attention back to my girl and placing a long, slow, chaste kiss to her lips. "He didn't feel it until just now, either," I said softly against her lips.

"Later," she smiled beautifully, but she sobered quickly. _This isn't going to be __easy, according__ to __Charlie,_ she thought to me. _He said that even Anna, who's pretty cool headed, got upset that this was _Alice_ they were researching. But he __said he__ would keep trying._

"Have you looked at it?"

"Not yet." She shook her head, brushing my hair from my brow. "I just talked to him on my way here."

I nodded, setting her down on her feet. I took a deep breath, my eyes still locked with hers. "She's pacing downstairs…"

Bella nodded, picked up her laptop, and took my hand to lead me out the door. The whole family was there waiting for us. Bella sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, and I took my place just behind her, keeping her close. Alice sat down on her other side, with Jasper behind her. All four of us faced the computer as Bella logged on to her email. Rose and Emmett sat on the sofa, while Carlisle and Esme took the loveseat to the side of the table.

My girl's hand hovered over the first of two emails from Charlie, but she turned to Alice. "Are you sure, Ali?"

Alice nodded silently, laying her head on Bella's shoulder. Bella opened the email.

_Bells and Alice…_

_There are two files. This email contains photos and articles. I found a historian for that small town that collects information going as far back as when the town was formed. Anna talked him into scanning a few pieces of information to send to us. _

_Girls, this is messed up stuff. I love you both like crazy, but the things I've uncovered in just the few weeks I've been looking makes me want to stop. I won't quit unless you tell me to, but I hate the thought of little Alice seeing these things, much less living them._

_I may not understand your lives completely, but I can't imagine living through what I've seen of this place. So maybe what and where she is now is for the best. _

_Tell everyone hello from me, and let me know if I should continue._

_Love, _

_Dad_

_P.S. Anna said she labeled everything for you, so you'll be able to tell exactly what is what._

Bella opened the files one by one.

The first photo she opened was of a house – an old country-style, wood framed home. It looked worn, with peeling paint and a few loose shutters. The photograph was in black and white, and Bella read Anna's notes for the family that wasn't looking at the screen.

"_According to the historian, this was the 'Brandon' home. He __said there__ was an old ghost story about this house – well, the __yard, really__. He __said the__ neighbors felt bad for the 'little black-haired __girl,' because__ it always seemed like she was in trouble with her family. They said a ghost hung around the large oak in the side yard._

"_Ninety-eight year old Esther Fowler lived in the house next door her whole life. __She was not__ of sound mind when I talked to her on the phone, but at the mention of the last name '__Brandon,' __all she said was 'Mary's at the tree __again.' I__ don't know if you can believe her, because her grandson said she had dementia._

"_I looked up the property records for this house, and it was owned by the Brandon family, but never by anyone else. It stayed empty until it was torn down in 1968, because it was posing as a danger for the neighborhood children."_

"Esther…" Alice frowned, and we all turned to her. I grimaced at her thought processes. It was like trying to force an elephant through the eye of a needle. She looked to me, silently telling me to say her thoughts aloud.

"She was younger than you," I said, tilting my head at her. "Blonde, blue eyes…carried a handmade doll everywhere she went." Alice nodded, closing her eyes. "Don't force it, Ali. If it comes, it comes. Okay?" She nodded again.

"Holy shit," Jasper gasped, looking at the computer screen. "That has to be you, Alice." He pointed to the screen, where Bella had opened another picture.

As most of the pictures were from that time, the faces on the people in the photo were grim, unsmiling. It was grainy in quality, but contained the images of five children, ranging in ages from what looked to be four years old to prepubescent.

But Jasper was right, because the oldest child could have been a carbon copy of my sister. She was tiny, with long, dark hair in braids. Her head was tilted in the same way that Alice would look when she was trying to decide if she liked someone. Or when she was having a vision.

Bella read the notes again.

"_Esther's grandson was kind enough to send this pic. He was told it was a few children from the __neighborhood. Doesn't__ that one little girl look just like Alice? But it's not. This would have been after she was considered deceased. So he showed the picture to his __grandmother, and__ she said the 'Brandon __girl.' Charlie__ and I guessed that due to the ages of Esther, the timeline, and the year…that this must be Cynthia. It's just a theory." _

"She really does look like me," Alice whispered, leaning towards the computer.

Poor Emmett couldn't take it. Grabbing Rose's hand, they got up from the couch to kneel down behind us. And soon, the whole lot of us were looking over Bella's and Alice's shoulders from new places on the floor.

"Do you remember her?" Rose whispered, her eyes not leaving the picture.

"No," Alice and I spoke together.

"What's next, Bells?" Alice frowned, but she made a mental note to herself to print a copy of that picture for later. Without thinking, I reached over Bella and sent it to the printer in Carlisle's office.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The next file that was opened was a newspaper article on the asylum. It was from 1951. It wasn't a big article, and it was announcing that due to complaints about unethical and abusive treatments of patients, the facility had been under investigation. After two unexplained deaths, authorities had finally shut it down.

"Damn, that shit is straight out of a movie," Emmett growled, looking at the picture of the facility that was attached to the article.

He was dead on. It was a brick building with tiny barred windows. It was dark and foreboding, not unlike the backdrop for a typical horror movie.

"All that's missing is the lightning," Bella mumbled with a grimace on her face, and Emmett reached over and ruffled her hair.

"And the psychopath wielding the giant butcher knife," Rose muttered in agreement. And even Alice cracked a small smile.

The last few things that were attached to the email was a small announcement of Cynthia's birth and an obituary of a man by the name of Chester Brandon.

"My dad," Alice breathed, but it was the sneer that crossed her features that made us all stop and stare at her. Her eyes were closed, but her mind was wide open with a memory that was resurfacing.

_I could see a tiny Alice sitting at a kitchen __table, with__ a little toddler in the arms of a woman in the background. Alice was playing with two __dolls, when__ a large man walked in the room. She was quiet, ignoring his side glances towards her. He was a beefy man, __sweaty, with__ hair the same color as hers. He was wearing dirty brown pants and a white undershirt. His suspenders were off of his shoulders and hung low down his legs. He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap._

_Whatever he was thinking about caused Alice to stop and turn to face him. "It won't work, Daddy," she said, her voice still the tinkling bells it was today. "If you hit that man for staring at Momma, you'll get fired."_

_He stopped, the glass in his hand not quite to his lips. "The hell did you just say, you little freak?"_

"_I said that you'd get fired, __Daddy." She__ smiled, turning back away from him and going back to her doll._

_His__ temper flared, but what made him even angrier was that she dodged the thrown glass just as he threw it at her head._

"_Alma! Keep this little witch away from me__!" he__ boomed, rushing out of the room as the small woman with a weary face ran to her daughter's side, still holding the baby. "We'll all burn in hell for just knowing her," he growled, slamming the front door behind him._

"_Mary, what have I told you about telling your Daddy those things? He's gonna send you away, I swear it," the woman breathed. "You have to keep them to yourself. Okay?"_

"_It won't work, Momma," the young Alice sighed, looking at her mother with an ancient sadness in someone that was barely ten years old, but it looked just like her now. "He doesn't want me here anymore. He'll figure out __a way__ to get rid of me. Momma, what's an exorcism?"_

"Alice," I breathed, looking over at her. The whole family was watching us. "He was wrong…and small minded. Tell me you know that."

She nodded, leaning into Jasper, who was truly struggling with the emotions that were flying around the room. "Tell them, Edward." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Apparently, Chester Brandon was a close minded man with a tendency to react…violently to things he didn't understand," I ground out through gritted teeth. "And Alice's talent precedes her change. Unfortunately, it wasn't well received."

Carlisle smirked at the venom in my voice, but it was Emmett's snort that caused the break in the tension in the room.

"Bro, you _have_ to be putting it mildly," he smirked, gripping my shoulder.

"I am," I said at the same time Alice said, "He is."

Rose and Bella chuckled, both turning to look at me. Bella leaned up to kiss my cheek, thinking, _It's okay, my lion. _

"It was the times, Edward," Carlisle explained. "Alice was born in the South – the Bible Belt, at that. Christianity was not only practiced by most humans, it was the _law_. Humans fear that which cannot be explained. That mentality has been around a long time. Instead of seeing her extra sense as a gift, her father probably saw it as something evil, something from the devil."

"So they did the only thing they knew to do. They sent her away." I frowned. "To 'save their own souls,' they tucked her away like a dirty little secret. And it basically got her killed. I hoped he suffered…"

"Edward," Bella gasped, turning to look at me. "Enough. I know it's not easy seeing these things. Please calm down."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

Jasper turned Alice around to face him. "Do you need to stop, darlin'?"

"There's one more email," she said simply.

"Are you sure, Alice?" Carlisle asked. "We can leave it for another time. You've remembered quite a bit today."

"No, no…I'm sure."

Bella winced, turning to her computer and opening the last email.

_Bells and Alice,_

_The historian put me in touch with a woman that worked at the asylum. Her mother worked in the laundry room at the time Alice was admitted. Her name is Adelaide O'Brien, and she's pushing 101 years old. Believe it or not, she still drives and makes her apple pies from scratch. She's sharp as a tack, really, and was willing to answer any question we had._

_However, this won't be an easy interview to hear. Bells, you've heard me interrogate a suspect. This is nothing like that. Please try to keep in mind that she was 8 when she first started working alongside her mother at that place, okay?_

_Rolling Hills Mental Institution was not as pleasant as the name made it sound. It was a jail and a hiding place for the mentally handicapped and criminally insane. And they didn't care if the two were mixed together in the same room. In fact, from what I've heard from Miss Addy, the head doctor preferred it that way. _

_Please give each__ other hugs from me. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

Bella linked her fingers with mine before hitting play on the audio file that Anna had attached to Charlie's email. And it seemed the whole family took a collective breath.

There was a fumbling of equipment, and then Charlie's low voice came through. "Is it working?" he asked.

"Yeah, Charlie, call her," Anna chuckled. "Bells, your dad has learned so much technology in the last few weeks that he's about to strangle me."

Charlie harrumphed in the background.

We all laughed, knowing Charlie wasn't exactly inclined to learn something new.

"Oh, yeah, and we miss you, so come visit soon, okay?" she giggled, but muffled the sound when the ringing on the phone started.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Chief Charlie Swan from the police department in Forks, Washington. I was wondering if I could speak to a Mrs. Adelaide O'Brien."

"Oh, it's just Miss. And everyone calls me Miss Addy. What would the police all the way in Washington want with me?"

She was extremely sharp. Charlie was right. Her voice, while wavering with her age, still held a slight touch of sweetness and sarcasm. If Bella had met her in person, I would almost guarantee that she would have fallen in love with her.

"Miss Addy, I'm doing some research into the background of my son-in-law's family. He has an adopted sister that knows nothing of her blood relatives. I've traced her…family tree back to Calhoun County, as far back as the early nineteen hundreds. I was referred to you by Wallace Fletcher. He said you might be able to answer some questions about Rolling Hills…"

"Oh my…yes. Wally has talked to me about that place before. He even took some of my pictures and things from back then. To be honest, I think he likes the scary side of Calhoun more than the true history," she chuckled. "But he does like his stories. What did you want to know?"

"When did you start there?"

"Well, my family was originally from Ireland. We landed in New York, but at the time, the Irish weren't exactly welcome with open arms. We were treated lower than the slaves. We needed to survive, so the Irish were willing to work for next to nothing. My father followed a large group down here to Mississippi. He worked for a cotton farmer, and my mother found work at Rolling Hills. She worked in the laundry room. I guess I was about eight years old the first time I went with her."

"That young?"

"Oh yeah, there weren't any child labor laws back then. And we needed the money. I made two cents a day for just folding sheets and dropping them off to the storage room. By the time I turned twelve, I was full time and made five cents a day."

"What do you remember about the place? How did it run? Who was in charge? How were the patients treated?"

"Oh, Mr. Swan…"

"Charlie, please…"

"Charlie, that place was like…well, it was like how I would imagine hell to be. I tried so hard not to look, not to stare, and never to make eye contact. I needed the job from the very beginning. My parents had ten children to feed and house and clothe." She took a deep breathy sigh. "I can remember my first day there. I was to run the folded sheets to the storage room and come right back. I got lost. Every hall looked the same. And the noise, Charlie…it was awful.

"Anyway, I took a wrong turn and ended up in what Dr. Sinclair called the 'Treatment Wing.' I couldn't tell what they were treating for…"

"What did you see, Miss Addy?"

"It seemed like torture to me, but one room held a chair. They would sit the patient in the chair and strap them down. They would crank this lever, and the chair would spin like a tornado. How the hell that helped anyone was beyond me…most of the time, they just got sick. Another room…the one at the end of the hall…held the furnace. I couldn't help but look when a man screamed. They were holding a red, hot iron to his head. And one of the nurses told me later that it was supposed to 'clear his mind.' Then the last room was the concrete bed with the chains at all four corners. I saw them chain people down and then attached cables to them. I suppose that was the first shock therapy…"

I heard Charlie curse softly, but I would have been willing to bet that Miss Addy didn't hear it.

"I ran into Dr. Sinclair's assistant, who honestly scared me until the day that they left. James was just plain mean. It was like he enjoyed the pain. He was in charge of the 'Treatment Wing'."

Alice reached out and paused the audio. "No fucking way…"

"James really did know you," Bella growled, looking over at her. "I really just thought he was messing with all of us…"

Alice huffed, reaching over and hitting play.

"Who was Dr. Sinclair?"

"Dr. Lloyd Sinclair. He was the head doctor. He was originally from overseas…Poland or something. Handsome thing, he was, but he gave off this…repellant. I really avoided him as much as I possibly could the entire time he was there."

_Edward, pause that again, _Carlisle's thoughts hit me.

"What? You know him?" I asked, turning to my father.

"It's not Lloyd…it's Lord Sinclair. And he was from Scotland. He spent time in Volterra around the same time I did. If that is the same Sinclair, then yes, he truly was running a torture chamber for humans. He tried to convince Aro time and time again that we were the superior race, and we should be in control. He said that we should treat humans like the lowly cattle that they really were."

"What happened to him?" Alice asked, turning to face Carlisle.

"No idea," he said with a shrug. "We could ask Marcus about him when he arrives next week. But I left Volterra shortly after he did. To be honest, I didn't care. He was the polar opposite in his beliefs than I was. I couldn't stand to be near him."

"I don't blame you," Emmett and Bella mumbled together, both of them wearing looks of utter disgust.

I chuckled, kissing the back of her head.

Carlisle smirked, but turned his attention to Alice. "It is quite possible he was the one that changed you. He loved changing humans, almost as much as he loved hurting them and killing them. He loved to watch the venom take over."

"You mean he liked the screaming," Rose growled. Her mind filled with how awful it had been to watch Emmett change, and she hadn't even been the one to change him.

"Yes, Rose, I suppose he did."

"More," Esme snapped, and we all looked over at her. She had been quiet up to that point. "What? I want to know about her. I want to hear what this woman knows about my Alice."

Momma Bear was in full force, and Alice smiled and allowed Esme to wrap her up in a hug.

Bella hit play, and the interview resumed.

"I never wanted to run into James or Dr. Sinclair. The rumor was that if a treatment went badly, they would grab any employee to clean up after it. Anyway, they disappeared one day."

Charlie cleared his throat, and asked, "Do you remember anyone by the name of Mary Alice Brandon?"

The phone line went silent for a ten second count. "Yes, Charlie. She was killed in one of the treatment rooms the day before James and Dr. Sinclair disappeared. I walked past her in the hallway the day she was brought in. They wanted me to set up her room…you know, make her bed and make sure she had a clean chamber pot.

"She was shorter than me. She had long, black hair. The only reason I remember her is because when we passed in the hallway, she was being lead by James. I flinched, trying to avoid going anywhere near him. She grabbed my arm and said, 'He'll be gone in three days.' And he was, but so was she. She died three days later. The only reason I remember her name was because James was carrying her file."

"What happened?"

"They said a treatment went badly. The rumor was that she was too small to spin in the chair, but that the electric shocks were set to high for her frame. Her screams were heard all over the third floor. At the same time, the second floor had a riot. So by the time the authorities arrived, Dr. Sinclair and James were gone. The girl was reported dead, along with most of the patients and staff on the second floor.

"Things changed after that. The police got involved and tried to clean it up. It actually made for a little better working environment. I worked there even after I got married. I stayed there until I had my son."

"Miss Addy, I want to thank you for your time. You've given me a lot of information."

"Anytime, but Charlie…if you're asking about Mary Alice…how can she be connected to your family?"

"She had a sister…"

"Oh. Well, good luck in your research."

The recording stopped, and we all looked to Alice, who was shaking her head. "I don't…not a clue…it sounds like something I would do…but…"

"Oh, shorty, you did awesome! So don't sweat it, okay?" Emmett chuckled, giving her a fist bump.

"How are you?" Esme whispered in her ear, still holding her gently.

"I'm okay. I just wish I could remember more."

"I think that Sinclair changed you," Jasper stated. "I think he had to leave you in that room to avoid getting caught for the riot, but I think he and James changed you." Jasper's face looked exhausted.

"Were you controlling the whole room?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Go hunt. You're barely holding on, Jazz."

"Come on, sweetie," Alice smiled, standing up and holding out her hand to him.

He nodded and took her hand, his eyes flickering to Bella and then meeting mine. _Something's up with her. She's shielding me._ I nodded, and they took off out the back door.

I wrapped my arms around my girl. "Are we staying here or going home, love?"

"Here," she said, her voice soft. "If Ali remembers something, she'll want you here."

"Good, my babies are staying." Esme beamed, kissing both of our cheeks once we were on our feet. Bella and I both laughed. "I so rarely get you all under the same roof anymore. Everyone's so busy. When you come back downstairs, you can play for me."

Bella giggled, looking up at me. "You should play guitar."

"I don't care what you play," Esme sang as she left the room.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them, but I loved them both madly.

Bella picked up her laptop, and we ran upstairs. She set it down on the desk and walked over to the chaise in the corner of our room. She collapsed onto her back with a sigh.

"What are you thinking, sweet girl?" I asked, sitting beside her but bracing my hands on each side of her head.

"That we're just really lucky." She smiled sadly. "You had Carlisle to care for you, to teach you. And I have you…and Carlisle…and Esme…and Rose…and Alice…and Jasper…and Emmett…" Her laughter was adorable. "I can't imagine changing like Alice did and not knowing anything."

"She only had her visions to guide her." I shrugged. "She could have truly turned out to be a little monster. More so than she is now," I chuckled, giving her a wink.

"True," she laughed. "Do you ever wonder why we got this lucky?"

"No way," I growled, leaning into her neck to nip at her skin. "I don't want to question what good thing I did in a past life or this one or whatever it was that gave me you. I'm just damn grateful."

She smiled, cupping my face.

I pressed my forehead to hers, caressing her nose with my own. "I love you, Mrs. Masen."

"I love you more," she smirked, kissing my lips softly.

"So, where's my costume," I chuckled, grunting when my wife's fingers dug into my sides.

"Kevin has it. And what have you got me dressing as, hmm?"

"Not a nurse," I laughed, dodging her hands. "And not a cheerleader…"

She sat up, and I backed away. "You know…I could make you tell me," she growled, crouching to tackle me.

"You can try," I laughed, bolting down the stairs with Bella hot on my trail. "Mom!" I yelled as I was tackled to the floor of the foyer.

"Don't break my tile floor," Esme huffed, pulling Bella off of me.

"You, mister, are lucky Mom loves you." My wife pointed a finger at me with a deadly smirk on her face. "Fine, keep your secret. I'll be the one laughing it up in New York."

I stood up with a laugh. "Come on, my love. We have to pick a song to sing," I teased back.

With a dramatic eye roll, Bella turned to head into the music room. As I picked up Jasper's acoustic guitar and sat next to her, I realize she was right.

We were lucky.

We were very lucky, because we had something more than what the definition of a coven was – we were family. We respected each other, loved each other, and supported each other.

Thinking back on my life when it was just Carlisle and me, I was suddenly grateful. He was there for everything, whether I wanted it or not. He showed endless amounts of patience. When Bella was changed, the whole family rallied around her, and I realized that I had taken the same patience shown to me and passed it on to her. But with Bella, it was more…it was unconditional and perfect, it was her gift to me and mine to her. It was our forever to each other. And even though the timing was imperfect, the act, the meaning, wasn't.

I looked over at her as she opened a book. Leaning over, I kissed her head.

Yeah, we were damn lucky.

* * *

**A/N…On a light note…I could not resist the flashback to a Wesley/Edward moment. If you're wondering, that took place their junior year. It was their senior year that Bella dressed as the cheerleader. If you want to read that again, it's Chapter 4 of **_**Angel's Embrace**_**. She actually mentions him dressing as Wesley. And I was going to write that as an outtake at one point, but this worked out better. And Kevin…God, he rocks…still any ideas?**

**On the sad note, Alice. I am from the South. And histories from here are close-minded, ignorant, and sad. As glorious as some southern traditions are, our ancestors were blind…or simple…or something. They were definitely arrogant, because who can hold another human being captive…own them as if they are lower on the species totem pole? Slavery was a dirty stain on the American flag. **

**Anyway…Chester Brandon is that type of man. What the church says is law. What he didn't understand, which was a lot, he pushed away with fear and violence. And that is not the last memory of him. **

**James. He mentioned in his video at the ballet studio that he knew Alice. I incorporated him into my story. However, Lloyd/Lord Sinclair is mine. There will be questions to Marcus concerning him.**

**This chapter was hard to write, but it flew from my fingertips, because I wanted Alice to have a past. And I am far from done with her story.**

**Thanks to JenRar for this one. I know it was full of errors, because I just couldn't get it out quick enough, so it came as a jumbled mess. LOL**

**So, I guess that's it. Let me hear what you have to say. I know that this was a hard pill to swallow. It was for my pre-reader. She was slightly upset with a few things. The next chap will be lighter, I promise. ;) Until next time….Later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N…This chapter is in complete contrast to the last one. This is fun, fluff, and a touch lemony…as much as Alice's past is important, dressing Edward up for Halloween is the perfect cure for the tension and worry. **

**I wanted to answer one or two questions from your reviews before we go on. **

**Lloyd/Lord Sinclair…there will be more mention of him, yes. Marcus' visit…you aren't the only one looking forward to his arrival…me too! Oh, and our beloved Demitri…hell, yes…he'll be home with the family soon.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my pre-reader, Reeny…OMG…if it weren't for her, you would not have the delicious costume that I just Edward in…Love you, my Boo! ;) And it's her that is pushing me on a daily basis to keep Kevin **_**forever**_**. LOL So, you're not alone there either.**

**Go on…enjoy…I had a blast writing it.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 13

BELLA

"We're not going together to that party, are we?" I asked Edward as I ran my fingers through his hair.

We were lying in the bed, all curtains drawn as we reveled in our tiny little bubble of privacy. The canopy was so thick, I couldn't tell if the sun had risen yet or not.

We were still at the Cullen home, after going over all of the information that Charlie had sent for Alice. The whole family was there, but they were all coupled off, which suited me just fine, because I loved our room. Plus, we had all been so tuned to Alice's needs that we needed a break from the tension.

"Not according to the rules," he chuckled, placing a kiss to my stomach before lifting his head to look up at me.

I smirked at him, thinking he looked quite proud of himself for this whole bet.

"I know the rules," I snickered, rolling my eyes. "Kevin and I meet you and Alice at the school, and then we trade partners to get dressed. That's not what I meant. This is your first – and probably last – function at this school, since we may change everything soon, so are we meeting as strangers?"

His eyes blackened instantly, but they were mischievous like a little boy. The little crooked grin that crept over his face was sexy as hell.

I couldn't help but giggle at him. "I guess that's a yes."

"I've been to the school, Bella. I'm pretty sure someone will remember me."

"Maybe." I grinned, thinking that the way Kevin and I were dressing him would make that a little more difficult.

"However," he continued, slipping up my body so that his face was closer to mine, "Emmett got his judges' rules yesterday. There's nothing in there that says couples can't compete against each other. He read them pretty thoroughly. I was impressed, actually, because he wanted to make sure this bet stayed fair and square. It's the first time I think he's enjoying being out of the loop. The surprise factor and all…"

We both laughed.

"It's not about the competition, per se..." I dragged out the last of that sentence, biting my bottom lip. I had the need to mark him has mine in public for some reason. Maybe it was because of the reconnection we had both felt recently, or maybe this was the first time in a long time we were doing something just damn silly. To be completely honest, I didn't care who won the prize for best costume. "I just know some of those people…and…"

"Ah," he said with a smirk, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. "Now I know what you want. It's the same thing I want when you come to the hospital. What's more…satisfying – the looks of disappointment on their faces or the knowing they never had a chance?"

"Neither," I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's the look on _your_ face." I grinned, biting my lip.

"And what look is that?" He tilted his head at me, his face highly amused.

"It's the look that you've saved just for me since I met you. Despite the fact that you can hear every thought in the room, you're only listening to me. You wore it the first time we talked in biology and the first time we sat at lunch together. It's different in public than when we're alone. No one else exists. I love it. I'm spoiled from it."

"You give the same look, you know," he chuckled, but kissed my lips lightly. "But I do love to watch you break hearts…"

"I should think that's wrong, but I don't," I laughed, my head falling back. I felt his lips on my throat and the vibration of his soft laugh. "Does that make us strange?"

"No." He smiled against my neck, pulling back to look at me. "You can't possibly believe that Emmett and Rose, or Alice and Jasper for that matter, don't…play." He tapped his temple, his eyebrow rising sexily. "We're not the only ones that will go to a club and meet…separately."

"Nice," I giggled. I could totally see Emmett hitting on Rose at a bar.

"But I have a small confession," he began, his face filling with mock innocence. "I love hearing thoughts on how people perceive us. It's intriguing."

"Tell me," I whispered, pushing him onto his back and crawling on top of him. "Just one example, please?"

"Hmm," he mused, cupping my face and then slipping his fingers through my hair. They continued along my spine, over my bottom, and down my thighs, only to make their way back up to my shoulders. "This counts as a story, you know."

"I. Am. Naked," I laughed, shaking my head. "There's no prize for this one."

"Then it will cost you one shower," he chuckled. "Or bath. With me."

"Wow, that's a heavy price, but I want to know," I sighed, shrugging dramatically. "Just tell it, you silly ass."

He barked a laugh, bending his knees behind me. "I'm not saying all thoughts are fantastic. Men can get downright…rude when it comes to you," he growled. "But sometimes, you knock them on their ass." He grinned, and he was stunning as he picked up my hand and turned my wedding ring. "I think my favorite moments occur when you walk into a room. There's this mental and physical silence just before their thoughts explode.

"Our time at Dartmouth was a prime example of that. Every first day of a semester, the first time you would walk into the lunch room, the new freshmen would just about fall out of their chairs," he chuckled. "And you were beautifully clueless. You would have this adorable face in a book, or looking at your phone, or talking to Rose and Alice, but you had no idea that ten feet away from you, half a dozen eighteen year olds were ogling you."

I laughed, remembering one incident when he touched me just to make them jealous.

"I would watch you through them," he said softly, tracing my lips with his finger. "They would notice these flawless, long legs," he purred, caressing both of my thighs. "They would note your skirts and how short they were. They were _dying_ to find out if your skin was as soft and silky as it looked. If your hair was up, they wanted to tug it down, just to see exactly how long it was. It was everything I ever thought of when I first saw you."

He earned a kiss for that one. I leaned in and held his face as I pressed my lips to his.

"But the best thing," he continued, "is when you finally see me. Your face changes instantly. It lights up like the sunniest of days. You smile like you haven't seen me in ages, rushing to me just to kiss me. And they all saw it. They would shatter right there. Some were jealous, some just thought I was a damn lucky bastard." He chuckled. "But most just wished they were me. For just a few minutes, they wanted to be in my shoes. I wanted to tell them that having you was the absolute _best_ part of being me."

I studied the face of my happy Edward while he told this story, and I wondered if he'd watched these interactions with his siblings while he was alone. I wondered if he'd hated it or if the loneliness drove him crazy. And on top of all of that, I wondered just how much of a shock it was when he realized someone loved him. Truly loved him – a strong undying, unconditional, forever kind of love. It was the kind of love he'd thought he'd never have.

"I love you," I whispered, my brow furrowing at my own thoughts. I just couldn't ask him those questions, because if he had asked me the same thing, I just didn't have the answer. Sometimes our love was just damned overwhelming and unbelievable. "You need to know that."

"I do know that." He frowned, linking our fingers together and pulling me closer to him.

I pressed my forehead to his, closing my eyes. "I know, but we say it all the time. I just never mean it any less. I mean it more every time."

"Your mind is closed to me, my sweet girl. What are you thinking?" he asked, sitting up but wrapping his arms around me so that I was cocooned in his embrace.

I was surrounded by his smooth skin and strong arms and legs. I was enveloped with his comforting, yet delicious scent.

"I can't open my mind right this second, baby." I smiled. "I'm sorry. We're talking about school, and your costume is still a secret."

He chuckled. "Fair enough," he said, nodding. "But tell me what's making this." He sighed, reaching up to the wrinkle between my brow.

"I was thinking about you and wondering if it was a shock to know that someone loved you after all that time alone," I answered, unable to keep anything from him, even if my shield was covering my thoughts.

"A shock is an understatement," he admitted, his head falling to my shoulder. "It was all new, baby. It scared me, made me angry, and made me feel vulnerable. And I couldn't get enough."

"Angry?"

"Yes, angry, because I couldn't control anything about it. And I was always proud of my control, but not with you. I couldn't see your thoughts, but I had to know more. You were breathtakingly beautiful, which left me speechless most days." He laughed, holding me closer as I giggled at him. "You were the perfect definition of frustration and temptation all rolled into one."

"Welcome to the club, handsome," I laughed, pushing him back down on the bed and slipping off of him.

"Hey, where are you going?" He pouted, rolling to his side to watch me walk across the room naked.

God, he was just so deadly. All skin and muscles, naked, lying there without a care in the world. His head rested on his hand, and his physique just looked like art work with a backdrop of deep burgundy sheets.

"Uh…bath?" I reminded him with a chuckle. "Duh!" I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him. I squealed when I was suddenly lifted up onto his shoulder.

"Shower," he corrected with a growl, setting me down on the bathroom mat.

The Cullens must have installed enormous water heaters, because no matter where we moved, the hot water would last just about forever. And Edward always picked the best shower heads. These were the inane thoughts running through my mind as I stepped under the waterfall of warm water.

Edward stepped in front of me, joining me under the water. My eyes locked onto a single drop of water that left the very edge of his bottom lip and slipped slowly down to his chin, finally dropping into oblivion. The next drop that caught my attention was traveling down his neck to his chest. Just before it made it to the small line of hair below his bellybutton, I caught it on my finger, bringing it to my mouth.

My husband's eyes were pitch black when I finally looked back up at him. He had been watching the whole thing. Leaning in, I placed a long, slow, open mouthed kiss over his heart. I swirled my tongue up to the crook of his neck. Why that was the place that his amazing scent was strongest, I had no idea. Why, whenever we were in the shower, that scent intensified a thousand percent was unknown, too, but it blew my ever loving mind.

I moaned, my eyes closing as I inhaled as deeply as I could. I gripped his shoulders as his hands held my waist, his fingers slightly twitching. Edward was letting me have the moment.

"Did you know," I purred, "that you have one single freckle…_right here_?" I asked, sucking the area that lonely beauty mark resided just behind his ear.

"No." His voice was soft, husky, but there was a touch of amusement there.

"You do." I smiled against his skin. "There's another one…_right here_." My eyes locked with his as I twirled my tongue over his right shoulder. "But my favorite," I sighed, turning him around, "is here." I knelt down, holding him by his hips. His beautiful ass was right in front of my face, and I couldn't help but cup each cheek before leaning forward.

Just above the hip bone on his side was one solitary freckle. I felt his hand on my head as he turned to watch my lips press to his skin. I suckled his flesh, giving a teasing nip with my teeth.

"Why that one, silly girl?" he chuckled, caressing my face as I stood back up.

"It sits just above the waist of your jeans," I explained, biting my bottom lip. "And occasionally, it peeks out when you wear certain t-shirts. But only I know about it. I'm quite possessive of it, actually."

He fought his smile and nodded. "Have a seat," he smirked, pointing to the bench in the corner. "Let's talk about possessive." He sounded commanding, but I could see he was feeling just as silly as I was.

I sat down on the edge of the bench, and he knelt between my legs. "Did you know that you have a birthmark? Right here?" He picked up my leg, cradling my thigh in his large hand while the other light traced my skin up to the sensitive tendon just outside of my center between my legs.

"Yeah, because I can truly see that," I giggled, gasping when he leaned in to place a long, wet kiss there. When he sucked my skin into his mouth, I moaned, my hips rising off the bench.

"If anyone is possessive, Bella, it's me, because _no one_ knows about _that_ but me," he growled, placing kiss after kiss up my stomach, finally taking one of my nipples into his mouth. His teeth grazed the super sensitive skin, causing my breathing to come out in pants. "In fact, I'm so possessive – of every damn inch of you – that I want you. Right here."

"Yes, now…"

Bracing his hands over me, he lifted slightly, positioning himself at my entrance. With one swift thrust, he sheathed himself deep within me. Warm water pelted all around us, but all I could see was Edward. All I could feel was the perfect and complete rapture that came with uniting our bodies.

With the water of the shower, our bodies slipped easily against each other. We were shared breaths and not quiet. Erotic moans and grunts erupted from us that seemed to echo in the bathroom. I whimpered when he snaked a hand under my ass to lift my hips up. My eyes rolled back as he hit deeper and deeper.

We didn't say a word, but everything was communicated with incoherent gasps and long, deep kisses with exploring tongues.

_Fuck, Edward!_ I thought to him. _God, you feel so fucking good!_

I knew we weren't alone at the house. I knew that everything that was said and done was sensed by our family, but I just couldn't help it. And I damn well wasn't letting Dirty Edward out of his hiding place. He had been safe and sound for years, and I was quite fond of his deadly ways. I still wasn't quite ready for him to announce his existence. I probably never would be.

"More, love…" he growled, swiveling his hips to hit a spot that made me cry out.

I couldn't give him more, because my mind suddenly went blank. My climax hit me out of nowhere, but I didn't want that sweet connection to end. I could barely register when Edward pulled out of me and stood me on my feet.

"I'm not done, baby," he whispered in my ear, turning my back to his chest. His hands were everywhere – touching, grasping, squeezing. He lifted my right leg, setting my foot on the bench, and I cried out when he thrust back inside of me with a feral growl. "I'll never be…_done_," he said, his voice a sexy, husky snarl.

I reached back to thread my fingers into his wet locks to hold him to me. My head fell back to his shoulder as he continued to take me in one of the most basic of ways. I could feel everything about him this way. It seemed there wasn't an inch of us that wasn't touching, and the water pouring over us just made it all the more erotic.

Edward's chest pressed into my back, and I could feel every breath, every vibrating growl and purr. His left hand cupped my breast, pulling and tugging on my nipple until my stomach contracted with the want for another orgasm.

His right hand had a mind of its own. He would flatten it on my stomach to feel himself moving inside of me; it would slip down to my apex just to press my clit. He would bring me to the very edge of bliss, only to pull away to prolong the feeling.

I gripped his hair the last time he stole those perfect fingers away, tugging his mouth to mine. The kiss was wet, messy, twisting tongues, swollen lips, and nothing but gasps of pleasure. My mind was screaming to come, for him to come with me, and for him to end the exquisite torture.

"So close," he begged so quietly in my ear, finally giving back in to touch me where I was aching most. "Baby, please…"

His plea was my undoing, more so than anything else. My head fell back to his shoulder as his hand gently tugged it to the side with his fingers under my jaw. His teeth scraped across my skin as we both completely shattered in that shower. My breathing stopped altogether when he squeezed me closer, spilling into me.

His voice was soft in my ear. "You have no idea how amazing it is to watch your mind completely go blank when I'm inside of you."

"Uh huh," I mumbled, still unable to move.

He smiled against my shoulder, turning his head to kiss my cheek. "Yup, just like that," he snickered sexily.

"Don't break your arm when you pat yourself on the back, Edward," I sniped, but smiled when he laughed softly in my ear.

We finally separated, and I turned to face him. I couldn't help but smile. He was just painfully handsome and shameless and insatiable. And I loved him with an absolute insanity.

"Me, too, baby," he agreed, pulling me under the water to finish our shower.

EDWARD

I looked across the yard from the patio deck to watch the girls on a blanket. It was a rare sunny day, and Bella, Alice, Rose, and Esme were all soaking it up in tank tops and shorts. It was sweet, innocent, giggly chatter that I had missed. It ranged from clothes to shoes, and from nail polish colors to celebrity gossip.

I turned my attention back to the laptop in front of me. As promised, I was researching universities that might be suitable for Bella and me if she decided to continue into a PhD program. And the decision was clearly and solely up to her, because after these last few months, all I wanted was to be near her. If she wanted to travel, we would. If she wanted to go to school, it was a done deal. Even if she wanted to play all day just like she was right that minute, I had no problem with it.

I looked up at the pile of hysterically laughing girls, and realized that it was contagious. I snorted as they fell over on each other, clutching their sides. I couldn't hear their thoughts, so Bella's shield must have been around them.

"That's a sound I've missed," Carlisle chuckled, sitting next to me at the patio table.

"No kidding," I laughed softly. "They've been at it for about an hour."

I turned my attention back to the computer, hearing Carlisle's thoughts. _College courses? _

I nodded, looking up at him. "Bella," I answered. "It's a back up plan. She's thinking about going for her PhD," I told him with a slight shrug.

His pride in her filled his mind. _For what?_

"Child Psychology," I smirked, waiting for his reaction. I was the only member of the family that had ever had any interest in medicine. This would truly make him proud.

"Huh," he huffed, his eyebrow almost disappearing into his hairline. His mouth hung open in a half smile, his mind flooded with ideas for encouraging her.

I laughed at him. "That's your doing, you know. It was that conversation with Danielle that made her consider it. But she hasn't made up her mind. As she told me, don't get your hopes up."

"She said that?"

"She did."

_And you're going with her, I assume, _he thought to me.

"Yes." I nodded. "It sounds interesting – a different avenue."

"And she doesn't want to be apart from you…"

"I don't think we can. And it's not just her," I said, looking him in the eye. "I won't ever take that chance again."

Carlisle nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing. "I don't blame you, son, but what about what _you_ want?"

I looked up at him with a frown. "I've done what I want. I did it for a hundred years. I _want_ to enjoy _her_. And it doesn't matter how that happens." He nodded in acknowledgement. "She makes everything old…new again. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, son, it does. Are you forgetting that I waited, too?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I had hoped that you would understand."

Another peal of girly laughter floated across the back garden, and we both turned to watch them. Rose, Alice, and Bella were telling Esme silly school stories, and she was loving them. They were mainly from Dartmouth.

"So Jasper's making fun of me," Bella huffed, rolling her beautiful eyes and folding her arms across her chest. "I can't draw. That's Ali's thing. He tells Edward that I get to use macaroni in my art project – like I'm a freakin' toddler."

I chuckled, shaking my head, listening from my seat across the yard.

"And Jazz gets all nervous, because he knows she's going to get him back when he least expects it," Alice giggled. "And it was hilarious!"

"What? What?" Esme begged.

"She waits until the next class is fully underway before she seeks revenge. Jasper likes to lean back in his chair, so as he's taking notes, Bells shoots that shield of hers right at the legs of his chair, and he goes down with this huge bang."

"The whole class turned around, because he was cussing like a sailor," Bella snorted.

Rose and Esme laughed, their heads falling back.

"She did that?" Carlisle snickered.

"Oh yeah," I answered, smiling at the memory. "It was constant at Dartmouth – the pranks. They were even better when Alice and Bella teamed up against that teacher in Portland."

"Oh right, the one that didn't like you." He nodded, laughing when I rolled my eyes. "She'd fight tigers for you, Edward. And you know it." I smiled, but his gaze was drawn passed me. "Oh hell, Jasper lost a bet."

I turned to see both of my brothers emerge from the woods, Emmett wearing an arrogant smirk and carrying Jasper's clothes. Jasper was wearing…well, the woods. He was holding up two branches – one for the front and the other for the back.

"This I have to hear," I snorted, shaking my head and leaning back in my chair.

"Jazz, what the hell?" Alice stood up, a tiny little ball of fury.

"Em cheated on a bet," he growled, shooting a scathing look at our largest brother. "That's not a correct replacement, you jackass."

"It is a perfectly fine replacement. You're just pissed that you didn't come up with it!" Emmett laughed, tossing Jasper's clothes onto the blanket between Rose and Bella.

"Replacement for what?" Rose and Bella asked.

"We had a contest when we went hunting…how many replacement words are there for the term penis?"

"Euphamism," Bella said wryly, rolling her eyes.

"That's not one!" Emmett argued.

Carlisle and I snorted into silent laughter. Alice had to cover her face.

"No, dip shit," Bella growled. "Euphamism is the term for…oh, never mind!"

"Give up the list," Rose commanded. "Let's hear it. We'll be the judge of whether they're correct or not."

"_I_ said," Jasper started, "cock, dick, schlong, shaft, dork, pecker, porker, meat, skinboat…"

Emmett rolled his eyes, holding up his hands to start counting off. "And I said…johnson, peen, hooha…"

"Hooha is for girls," Alice countered.

"Is this really important?" Esme laughed with a wrinkled brow.

"I'm naked by cheating," Jasper pouted, adjusting his shrubbery. "Yes, it's freakin' important."

"I'm not done," Emmett growled, starting his count again. "Anaconda, trouser snake, baloney pony, cupid's arrow, knobgoblin…and root."

"Root?" we all bellowed.

"Really? Root?" Alice and Bella asked.

"That's what _I_ said!" Jasper snapped. He pointed to Emmett. "Root doesn't count."

"No, hooha doesn't count," Esme countered, "because that's female. If we accept…_root_, then you're tied."

Just the fact alone that Esme was in the conversation made me laugh.

"Root shouldn't count. I'm really fucking old. Root is not a term I have ever heard of, but let's ask the old man…Carlisle!" Jasper was really standing his ground with this one.

I laughed, looking over to our father. "This is a Mensa meeting if I've ever heard it."

He laughed, shaking his head at all of us.

"Shut up, Edward," Emmett growled, but Bella laughed, hiding her face in Esme's shoulder.

"Fine," Carlisle snorted. "I personally haven't heard it, but I only recently discovered what a…"

"Oh no," I snorted. "Root accepted. It's a tie!"

I turned to my father. "You would have never heard the end of it. They would love to tell Kevin you know what a 'Disco Stick' is," I whispered low to him with a raised eyebrow. His amusement was all over his face.

"Fine!" Jasper beamed. "A tie means I can get dressed!" Everyone started heading our way.

"No! No tie," Emmett whined.

"Fine, then you get naked, too," Bella countered with a shrug and an eye roll. In her mind, she was just ready to shut Emmett up.

I chuckled, opening my arms for her and pulling her to my lap. She smelled like grass, sunshine, and freesias as she wrapped and arm around my shoulder and sat sideways on my thighs. I leaned in, kissing her cheek, only to snap my head around to Emmett.

"Let it go, Em. Or I'll tell everyone what you call _yours_," I smirked.

Rose laughed, waving me on, but Emmett froze, saying, "A tie it is."

"Whoa," Jasper and Bella gasped, and turned to me. "What is it?" they asked at the same time, both wearing evil smiles.

"No, no, no," Emmett chanted, holding up his hands. "See, this is why we can't let Eddie play these games. He's probably heard it all."

"Ew," Bella winced, "that must be awful. I never thought of it that way." She giggled, her nose wrinkling adorably, and I couldn't help but kiss the tip of it with a chuckle.

"That just means he has more access to the best creativity. What do you call it, Bells?" Emmett teased.

"_Mine_," she growled, standing up and pulling me up beside her.

I laughed, kissing her head. "Good girl!" We left them on the patio, the girls giving her fist bumps on her way by.

BELLA

"Wow, Kev, that looks amazing!" I exclaimed, my mouth hanging open.

"Years in theatre," he chuckled, his chest puffing with pride. "It was too clean, too bright. It needed to look this way. All it took was a little paint, some soot…it was easy." He shrugged adorably.

"Damn, you're so right," I beamed. "Think he'll win?"

"I hope so." He smiled an evil smile. "My goddess wants to go to New York, then she should get New York!"

"Thanks, Kev," I said, kissing his cheek. "There's only one problem with that theory. Edward and Alice…together…pure evil. Especially when it comes to bets."

"We'll see. So let's pack up and get to the school."

Kevin was playing on his cuts and bruises for his costume. He was going as a zombie. A little white and gray makeup and some fake blood... he was perfect. As we packed up Edward's costume, my mind reeled with what I could possibly be asked to wear tonight.

We were meeting at the sports center to get dressed. As we pulled up, I shook my head at a excitedly bouncing Alice. She was grinning from ear to ear.

I shielded Kevin for the last few minutes of this situation, turning to him before we got out. "_Don't_ ogle him," I teased with a wink, and he blushed. "Let him get dressed and then makeup. When you're done…come see if I need saving." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Grin and bear it, my goddess," he smirked. "I can't imagine it will be all that bad."

"We'll see," I growled with a sigh and opened my door.

Edward was leaning against the wall between the two restrooms, his long legs crossed in front of him. His arms were folded, and he was watching us with a tilted head and a sexy smirk.

"Are you ready to sing with me?" he chuckled.

"Are you ready to pack?" I countered with a giggle.

"_Start spreadin' the news…I'm leavin' today…_" Kevin sang dramatically, dancing a chorus line kick or two. "Come on…hand over the Hot Doc, Alice. I've got work to do."

I laughed at him as he continued to hum _New York, New York_ while tugging Edward by his shirt sleeve. "Come on! Let's redefine the word 'hot,' shall we?" Kevin huffed, pushing at Edward.

"You, too," Alice snorted, grabbing my hand and tugging me into the bathroom. "Sit," she commanded. "Hair first."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the next few minutes. I closed my eyes and sat down on a lower part of the counter. I let Alice do her thing. She tugged my ponytail down and began brushing it. Soon, I found myself wearing two French braid pigtails.

When she backed away from me, she walked over to the garment bag and unzipped it.

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me, right?" I growled, hearing Edward in the next bathroom laugh, a sound that I'm sure Kevin missed. Alice smirked, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her tiny foot, but she didn't say a word. "All him?" I winced.

"Y-up!"

"I suppose I should have guessed this, but I honestly never gave it much thought. Not a nurse, but Catholic school girl?" I snorted, not even sure if I was mad or not. "Hand it over," I growled. "If he wants to see this, then let's give him something to look at," I mumbled.

"Ha! I knew it," she sang, jumping up and down. "Come on, I'll help you."

She pulled out the clothes first. There was a blue plaid, practically non-existent, layered, pleated skirt. It had a matching tie, already hanging on the white button down shirt. Long, white socks were thrown at me, and I rolled my eyes at the black, baby doll shoes that thumped to the floor.

With a smirk, I dressed, not bothering to tuck in the shirt. In fact, I hitched it up, tying it in a knot just under my bra and leaving my midriff showing. And Alice snorted into an evil giggle.

When I finally buckled my shoes, I looked in the mirror and shook my head. The short skirt made my legs look really long, which was only enhanced by the white socks pulled up and folded over just under my knees. The tie hung down to just above the waist of the skirt, and fell against my bare stomach. With my hair in braids, I looked about sixteen.

I was straight out of either a Britney Spears video or a fetish porn movie, and the thought made me laugh out loud.

"Are you gonna kill him?" Alice asked, tilting her head at me.

"Nope." I smirked. "This," I gestured up and down my body, "is his own doing." I raised my eyebrow at her, and then turned towards the door. "Let's go. Because I can't wait until you see him." I laughed, my head falling back.

As we walked passed the men's room, I heard Kevin keeping Edward in line. "Sit still. You're not leaving this room until I get this makeup on your face. Would _you_ want the goddess pissed?"

I laughed, shaking my head when I could hear Edward's pouting voice say, "No."

"Oh, Kev, please…take your time," I yelled through the door.

"Nice, Bella," Edward sighed.

"Oh ho!" I growled, shaking my head. "We'll talk about _nice_ when you find us at the fair, mister."

Edward's laugh was deep and sexy, yet touched with a slight nervousness. "I love you, baby," he sang with a chuckle.

"Mmhm," I snorted. "We'll see about that."

"Don't you move," Kevin ordered again. "I just gotta see what you did to my Bells."

The bathroom door was jerked open a crack, and I immediately wrapped my shield around his mind so that Edward didn't get a sneak peak. It had already been around Alice.

"Holeee Shit!" Kevin gasped, his hand on his heart. "Oh, Doc, you've got issues. Good issues, but issues nonetheless."

Alice and I laughed, nodding in agreement.

Edward groaned from inside the bathroom, and Kevin smirked. "I have work to do," he sang, waving us away with a makeup brush in his hand. "We'll meet you by the stage."

"I'm going to get dressed," Alice smiled, kissing my cheek. "Jasper's already out there. I'll meet you over there, too."

"'Kay," I told her, walking towards the sounds of music, laughter, and screams.

By the time that I made it to the stage, the festival was underway. I wove in and out of small groups of witches, wizards, and mummies. I snorted at a few vampires, and then found my brother just outside the exit of the haunted house. He was dressed as an old Western sheriff, ten gallon hat, chaps, a gun belt, and all.

"Let me guess... Alice will be a saloon hooker." I grinned at the idea.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper chuckled, tipping his hat to me and offering me his arm. We walked slowly around the festival together. "My, my. I'd say my brother has a fetish, but I think we all know that. His fetish is you…in anything…any time, any place."

"You might be right, but this is something I should have guessed," I giggled, pointing up and down my body. "This was a joke when we were going back to high school."

"Ah." He nodded. "Well, then he should be _very_ proud of himself. You look…wow."

I snorted, nudging his shoulder with my own and shaking my head. We both turned when we heard our names called.

Myra was leaving a group of girls, heading our way. "You look amazing. Both of you."

"Thanks," we both said together.

"Where have you two been?" she asked, looking between us. She was dressed adorably as Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_. She was even carrying a basket with a stuffed toy dog inside.

"Family emergency," Jasper lied smoothly. "We just got back this past week." It was a smooth fib to cover up Kevin's emergency and my still wavering decision on whether to go back to that school or not.

"Oh, well, class wasn't the same without you two. I lost my research partners." She grinned. "Glad you're back…though…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes growing wide. Her group of friends that were next to us all gasped at one time.

"Oh, Lord," I chuckled, looking up at Jasper, who was barely containing his amusement as he looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, little sis, he's not the only one with a fetish," Jasper laughed.

I didn't turn around, but I bit my lip in anticipation. Soon, I smelled Edward's wonderful scent, mixed with a touch of vinyl and makup and soot. I felt him pressed against me from behind.

"And exactly _where_ is the fire, love?" I heard his smooth, sultry voice ask in my ear.

I laughed, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure if I turn around, the fire will be pretty easy to find," I teased back. But I turned around anyway.

"Mm, _dayum_," I growled. "Kevin's a genius."

I don't think there had ever been a sexier sight than what was standing in front of me. When I had told Kevin to think heroes, I had considered super heroes as a joke. It went back to one of mine and Edward's first conversations. It was after the accident with the van. He asked what I was thinking, and I told him I was considering that his strength came from radioactive spiders – like Spiderman. But Kevin's idea was so much better.

A real hero. And damn it all, if he didn't look fan-fucking-tastic.

Standing in front of me was Edward in full blown firefighter gear. I smirked up at his chuckling face, but he looked amazing. He was wearing a slightly dusty and torn black t-shirt that I was pretty sure Kevin bought a size or two too small, because every muscle he had was visible and begging to be touched. The yellow, reflective pants were bunched down around black boots. Red suspenders ran up his chest loosely, under a dark blue reflective jacket. His unruly hair was hidden by the black fireman helmet.

"Turn. Around," I growled, laughing when he rolled his eyes. Yup, Kevin even remembered to have "Masen" put on the back. The very best part, I noted as he turned back to me, was the dirty, sooty touches that Kevin added to the pants, shirt, jacket, and Edward's face and hands. My man looked raw and dirty and rough. And utterly delicious.

"My turn," he growled, twirling his finger in the air for me to turn around. I sighed, turning in front of him. "I'm so winning this," he chuckled, his eyes gleaming with a touch of lustiness, but there was pride and love in there, too. "You are so beautiful, sweet girl." He leaned in, kissing my forehead.

I wrapped my hand around one of his suspenders, and heard Jasper clear his throat, not to mention the whispers of Myra's friends. I rolled my eyes up to Edward's and turned around. I snorted when I saw that all eyes were on us…well, sort of. Myra and her friends were staring, open-mouthed, at my husband. And tonight, I couldn't even blame them.

"Oh, Myra." I smiled, having totally forgotten her. Really, I had completely forgotten where we _were_, never mind who was around us. "This is my husband, Edward." I tugged him by his suspender.

"It's nice to meet you, Myra," Edward smiled sweetly, which only caused her friends' hearts to speed up.

"And the world's smallest prostitute here," I laughed as Alice joined us, wearing the cutest of scarlet dresses edged in black lace, "is Jasper's wife, Alice."

The look she gave Edward was hilarious, as well as the warning glance he gave her back.

As Myra introduced her friends, Melody, Harper, and Corrine, I leaned back against Edward, feeling his fingers caress my bare side.

"You're not exactly conforming to the uniform requirements, Bella," he whispered low in my ear. His tone was pure sexy velvet.

I huffed a laugh and shrugged. "It was too restrictive, and I couldn't express my individuality," I teased. I changed to communicating with my thoughts. _Mm, Mr. Masen, am I in trouble? Will I be suspended? Expelled? Ooh, detention?_

He laughed silently behind me, his fingers digging into my side.

"Bells, Edward, let's go!" Kevin called from the edge of the stage. "It's time."

"You're competing?" Myra chuckled, looking at us both. "Against each other?"

"It's a bet," Jasper laughed. "Come on, I'll explain it."

The girls followed Jasper and Alice towards the stage, but Edward held me back. "Sweetheart, we don't have to," he smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist. "But, God, you look better than Alice's visions," he murmured with his darkening eyes roaming all over me.

"Why not? It's just all in fun, baby," I giggled, twisting a wide, red suspender around my hand and pulled him closer. "I like those."

He smiled, shook his head, and kissed my lips softly. "Well then, good luck, my love."

"You, too," I murmured, kissing him again.

"I have just the song for your voice, beautiful," he smirked.

"And I have a list of places I want to visit in New York," I laughed, pushing away from him when we were called again.

Kevin took my hand when I walked up to him. "Showtime, my goddess. The men will go first, and then the ladies." He leaned into my ear. "Your competition is hefty. Not that they hold a candle to you."

He turned me slightly to show me two other girls waiting to go on stage. One was dressed as the Queen of Hearts from _Alice in Wonderland,_ and the other was one of the blue creatures from the movie _Avatar_. And the latter was simply flawless.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Airbrushed body paint," Kevin smirked. "She may win, which will leave our hot fireman free to take the men's prize." With that said, he pointed to where the men were on the other side of the stage.

While the other two men had excellent costumes – one was a perfect version of Michael Myers from the movie _Halloween_, and the other was the guy from _V for Vendetta – _neither looked as good as Edward. His toughest competition was Michael Myers. That guy was playing off the whole stiff posture, eerie silent killer thing very well.

"Once one female winner and one male winner are chosen, they will be judged. The final winner will receive the prize," Kevin finished explaining.

As I looked at Edward, I realized one thing. He _really_ wanted me to win. He really wanted me to sing with him. And for Edward to want something so badly to go to these lengths meant that he had wanted this for some time.

"Why didn't he just ask?" I whispered to myself with a frown.

Alice must have seen my decision and walked over to me. "If you want to win this for him, then you need to work the male judges," she whispered in my ear. "It won't take much. You look amazing."

"Thanks, Ali," I told her softly, looking over at her.

"Oh, and pop open one more button," she giggled, reaching up to undo one the upper buttons on my shirt, allowing my cleavage to show just a touch more. "And," she laughed, pulling me down so that she could whisper a few more instructions as the men took the stage for judging.

Emmett and Rose were seated at a table with another girl and two other guys. The last three were familiar to me. I had seen them on campus before. They were usually heavy into school activities.

I locked eyes with Rose, who shot Edward an appraising look and then back to me. She smirked, shooting me a wink. She elbowed Emmett and pointed to me. His mouth fell open, and I rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled, rubbing his hands together and sitting forward in anticipation.

Michael Myers walked stiffly to the front of the judges table and just stood there. He didn't say or do anything, except stand menacingly in front of them. It earned him a few scattered laughs from the table and the audience. They asked him to turn around once before exiting the other end of the stage.

V arrived onstage with flair and a swish of his cape, earning more laughter and appreciative smiles from the judges. He exited the stage with a dramatic bow, and the applause was scattered, but the crowd was growing.

Rose had an evil look in her eye when my husband walked onto the stage with a long-legged grace. He earned a few whistles and whoops as he took his place in front of the table. Kevin and I snickered when he gave Rose and Emmett warning looks. But Rose was not to be deterred.

"Drop the jacket," she commanded, gesturing with the pen that was in her hand.

My mouth fell open as he shirked out of the jacket, exposing that gravity defying, perfect, muscular ass, and his strong upper body that was only accentuated by that damn tight black t-shirt. That act earned the reaction I expected. The females in the audience lost their minds with screams and whistles.

Yet again, my man had groupies.

"I love her," Kevin and I murmured together, which only caused another round of quiet giggles between us. When Edward left the stage, Kevin pushed me and the two other girls off the stage. I tugged his shirt.

"If he went last, so do I," I told him, smiling.

"'Kay," he nodded, letting the Queen of Hearts go first.

She received very little response, but the Avatar was well received. I had to admit that she looked really good. She wasn't ten feet tall, of course, but she wasn't short, either. She had an athletic body, barely covered by scraps of material, and a bow and arrow were strapped to her back. Her hair was black and pulled back into a tight ponytail.

With one quick adjustment, I walked on stage with an attitude. Alice said to work the male judges, and that totally included my brother. And he was the only man I would have _dared_ pull what I was about to pull.

I walked up to the table, fighting my smile, because Emmett was leaned back in his chair with his big arms folded across his chest. I sat gently on the edge of the table right in front of him, bringing my right leg up into a bended position. I slowly pulled up the sock I had tugged down, taking my time straightening it. When I was done, I hopped down from the table with an exaggerated bounce.

"You missed the other one," Rose smirked, pointing to the other leg. She totally got what I was doing. I could even imagine that Alice texted her on the sly.

"Oh, did I?" I asked, bending at my waist to tug the left sock up and arching my back with a sigh.

It totally worked.

Besides Emmett's open mouthed stare, the other two male judges were just as stunned. In fact, one of them tugged off his glasses to clean the fog off of them.

Rose's eyes flickered behind me as she fought her smile. As I turned to make my way off the stage to wait for the final votes, I saw what caused her amusement. A small crowd of boys had gathered next to Myra and her friends, and they were watching me. But it was the deadly looking firefighter that I had to attend to.

Edward's eyes were black—feral—as he stared at the group of men in front of him. He still had the firemen's jacket off, and it was hanging from his finger over his shoulder. He was leaning against the wall, studying the boys.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, look at me._ My thoughts were loud and aggressive, and his gaze snapped to mine instantly. _Leave them alone. Everything you're looking at belongs to you, and you know it._ I raised an eyebrow at him as I walked passed him.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled just low enough that the humans around him couldn't hear. "Dangerous creature," he growled, shaking his head.

The judges huddled together to discuss their votes. The three human judges avoided being too close to Rose and Emmett, but the page was finally handed to the judge with the glasses. He stood up, picking up two red ribbons.

He walked to me, and with a shaking hand he started to pin the ribbon to the front of my shirt. I folded my arms and tilted my head at him, raising my eyebrow. I didn't have to look to hear the low, barely audible growl and who it was coming from.

The poor be speckled judge broke out into a sweat, and I held out my hand for the ribbon. "I think I can handle that, big guy," I said wryly.

He slapped it into my hand, nodding profusely, but when he got to Edward, he squeaked, holding out the other red ribbon. My husband towered over him, using his inhuman nature to repel the poor young man. He took the ribbon from the judge, and we both followed him back up on the stage.

It was time to find out if we went to New York, or if I had a song to sing.

* * *

**A/N…Yeah…a slight cliffie. But here's my reason: the way this night was heading was going to be really, really long, so I split it up into another chapter. Not that you guys care if the chap is really long, but there was more fun to be had at the festival…so that was cause for another chap.**

**Hmm, and damn if Fireman Masen isn't freakin' hot. When my pre-reader and I sat and talked about it, she just blurted out fireman, and I literally squeed. I. Don't. Squee. So there was no way that I could let that go…especially since the mere thought of him in that costume made my eyes water. LOL Whew…seriously.**

**So, yeah…we'll find out who wins in the next chap. And Bella wants to really win…huh? **

**Don't forget, poor Edward has to go back to work soon, just to finish is resignation period. **

**Marcus and Demitri will be back soon…probably in two chapters.**

**Thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this…almost reading my mind some days! LOL**

**Now, reviews…tell me how hot a dirty, filthy, sooty Fireman Masen is! Sigh…anyway, will Bella sing or will Edward be taking her to The Big Apple? It looks like my posting schedule is getting a little better. Saturdays and Tuesdays look pretty good so far…give or take. Anyway, let me hear it…Until then, Later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N…I should deem most of you Switzerland…LMAO Because a fair amount of you basically said… "I don't care who wins…let her sing with him in NY." **

**And apparently he's now dubbed… "Firemanward". LOL *Sigh* That was too much even for me to resist. And he's not done… (insert evil laugh here) …cuz he's too hot, too damn pretty to put away just yet…**

**Anyway…on with the winner and a little fun. Just the Cullens being…well, the Cullens. See you at the bottom…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 14

BELLA

"That was quite a show you put on, Isabella," Edward said softly behind me. He guided me up on stage with his hand in the small of my back. "You almost incited a riot, my sexy girl."

"You're exaggerating, Edward," I snorted, shaking my head. "And if you can act like a male stripper, I can surely pull up a sock or two."

He huffed a laugh, but turned his attention to the judges table and then looked down at me. "They're going to let the audience decide," he chuckled, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip and looking out over the crowd. "And I was _not_ acting like a stripper."

I giggled, looking away from him. "Whatever gets you through the evening, handsome."

Kevin stepped up on stage, taking a mic. "Okay, so the judges have narrowed it down to these two. They want to hear _your_ vote before they make their final decision." He walked to Edward, snapped one of his suspenders, and turned back to the audience. "Who wants this…mmm, fireball to rescue you?"

I heard Edward sigh just before the female audience members let out a loud uproar. In typical Edward fashion, he took the praise with his usual tell of nerves – off came the firefighter helmet, and his hand went to his ever messy hair. That only added to his attractiveness, causing the female population in front of us to lose their minds.

"Okay, and how many of you want a new study partner?" Kevin chuckled at Edward's foul glare as he took my hand and turned me around.

The result of that question was pandemonium. I shook my head as I looked down off of the stage to see the smirk that was plastered on Jasper's face. He was totally feeding this crowd these emotions.

"What did you give Jasper?" I growled, turning to Edward.

He didn't look at me, but fought his smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about, love."

"Look me in the eye and say that, Edward." I frowned, folding my arms across my chest. He closed his eyes and slowly turned my way as the judges huddled up again. "What did you bribe him with?"

His handsome face held a touch of shock, but mostly it was guilt. He shot an angry glance at Jasper before turning back to me.

Before he could answer, the announcement was made, and I barely heard Kevin call my name before the audience cheered. I had won. He pulled me away from Edward towards the front of the stage.

"You won the contest, but lost the bet, my goddess," he snorted with an eye roll. "It's kind of bittersweet, huh?"

"Yeah, bittersweet." I frowned, taking my blue ribbon from him.

I shot Jasper a scathing look, and he winced, his gaze flickering to Alice and then Edward. "Jackasses," I sighed to myself, shielding everything about me – no thoughts, no decisions, and no emotions. I cut myself off from them completely.

"Bells," Alice gasped, running up to me as I left the stage.

"Not now," I growled, shaking my head.

"But you won…"

"Yeah." I smiled, but it was not in humor. "Imagine that."

I took a deep breath and walked away from them. It wasn't that I didn't want to win. I did. But even Emmett had taken pride in keeping this whole thing clean and fair. I would have rather lost to Edward than win with Jasper manipulating the crowd.

I walked away to lose myself in the festival. There were too many humans, too many stares. And it seemed they were closing in on me. I needed a moment. My instincts were rising to the surface.

EDWARD

"But you won…" Alice stopped my angel.

"Yeah, imagine that."

I winced at the anger in her voice. Her eyes were still flashing with the same disappointment and anger as when she confronted me not moments before.

I stalked through the crowd to find Jasper. I found him standing next to Myra. "What the hell, Jasper?" I growled, gripping his shirt and pulling him away from the group of students. "What were you playing at? She thinks I put you up to it!"

"Ali said she decided she wanted to win," he defended, his eyes wide.

"Even so, she never likes us to cheat, man!" I huffed, running a hand through my hair. "Wait, she _wanted_ to win?" I asked, and he nodded.

"That's what Alice said. She said she saw Bells make the decision to really try. Something about the bet wasn't important anymore." He frowned, looking down at his hands. "I fucked up, huh? I just wanted to give her what she wanted…"

I studied his face. My brothers were ridiculous when it came to the baby of the family. They would do anything for her just to make her happy, even if sometimes it wasn't always accomplished the right way.

"She's pissed off," I told him, frowning, "and I need to find her. She's shielded us all."

"Damn, Ed…that's not what I meant…"

I left the stage area, following Bella's scent. I was about to walk through the gaming area, when Alice stopped me.

"We're in deep shit." She grimaced, looking hurt, and took my jacket from me. "I didn't mean for Jasper to take it that far."

"I think it got away from him," I said. "Why did she change her mind? When did the bet stop meaning something, Alice?" I asked, scanning the area and gripping my hair.

"No idea." She shrugged one tiny shoulder. "All I saw was Bella make up her mind to compete. You know I can't always see the reasons, just the decisions. And I just got wrapped up in her plan. It was too fun to resist."

"You can't see her right now, can you?" I asked, wincing when she shook her head no.

I nodded silently and continued to follow the smell of freesias and strawberries – the scent I could locate anywhere. She had walked through the gaming area, which was just outside one of the science buildings. The scent continued around to the back of the building and away from the fair altogether. The sounds of bells and laughter faded a little as I found her scent concentrated on the back entrance of the building – like she tested the door before finding it open. And from the look just inside, it was being used for storage for the game prizes. Bags of stuffed animals were stacked along the back hallway.

Her scent continued up the three flights of stairs, where she had propped the door open.

I found her, sitting on the edge of the roof, enveloped in shadows. She was watching the fair with a bird's eye view. Her knees were bent, with her arms folded on top, her chin resting on her forearm.

"Did you really think I couldn't find you?" I asked, sitting in front of her and facing her. "Your shield doesn't stop your scent, love."

She shrugged. "I didn't think about it, really." Her voice was soft and carried no sign of whether she was angry with me.

"I didn't bribe Jasper, sweetheart, I swear. Alice told him you changed your mind. He went a little…overboard."

She smiled a small, wry smile, rolling her eyes. "I know," she sighed. "Your face said it all. You knew he was thinking about it, but you couldn't stop him while we were in front of everyone. And…" She frowned. "There was a part of you that wanted me to win that badly."

I smirked, shaking my head and picking up her hand. "Well, it's official. There's nothing I can get away with anymore. You read me like a book." She snorted, allowing me to turn her hand over and kiss her palm. "That's dead on, actually. And in Jasper's defense, the crowd's emotions got away from him."

"Fantastic," she said with a sharp, sarcastic bite.

When she didn't say anything, I had to ask, "When did you change your mind? Alice saw it and said that you let the bet fall away to focus on the competition. Why?"

She sat up, crossing her legs Indian style and making sure her skirt was covering her. "Why have you never asked me to sing with you? You could have. Why did it take a bet to get you to show me that was what you wanted?" She asked these questions with a furrowed brow and a slight tilt to her head.

"I didn't think you'd want to…with me." I frowned, looking down at our hands. "I know performing music isn't important to you, but I thought maybe if you had to…"

I was rambling, and she knew it. "How long have you wanted it, Edward?"

"Since Alice and I came home from hunting before we moved here and saw you and Jasper singing," I answered honestly. I'd been jealous that my brother had got her to sing that way, but intrigued. Her human voice had never been something she showed off, but her immortal one was beautiful. It was angelic, with a touch of sexy huskiness.

She and Jasper had sung a slow country song, and as I had watched her, I'd noticed she hardly even knew she was singing aloud. It was like she was just singing along with the radio.

"In front of an audience?" she giggled. "Really?"

I couldn't help but smile and look up at her. "Yeah." I nodded, but wrinkled my nose. "If I had asked you, would you have said yes?"

"Maybe," she said with a smile, "but I'm not sure. I wish you had said something. I saw how much you wanted it. I'm willing to give you anything, you know? I guess that was what Alice saw."

I nodded, feeling like a jackass. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I never really was mad at you," she answered, shaking her head. "Disappointed, maybe. I just needed to get away for a minute. Too many people, too much attention…"

She crawled over to me, straddling my lap. I instantly pulled her closer. We were still on the edge of a three story building, and despite the fact that we couldn't get hurt if we fell, I would still hate to see it. One of my feet touched the rooftop, while the other dangled over the side of the building.

"I can't stay mad at you," she whispered, toying with my suspenders. "And it really wasn't that big of deal, but when I had changed my mind about the bet, I just really wanted it fair and square."

I smiled sadly, understanding what she meant. I watched my own hands caress the bare skin of her exposed stomach. "I'm glad you won," I chuckled, looking up at her. "You look insanely sexy this way."

She laughed, shaking her head. "If you do say so yourself," she teased with narrowed eyes. "Alice told me you picked this." I nodded, biting my bottom lip and raising my eyebrows up and down. "Well, Dr. Masen, didn't you look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom? I mean, seriously?" She cracked up.

"Um, no," I snorted. "Getting to see you was all I could think of. And I was going crazy that I had to wait through Kevin's makeup session."

She smiled, grabbing my face on both sides. "Well, trust me. You could have easily won. You look like something out of a male model calendar."

"There's an idea for Christmas," I laughed, my head falling back.

"I would _not_ turn _that_ down," she snorted. "Want me to write down what I want you in for each month? Because I would pay a large sum of money to see you as Cupid for February!" She grinned, grasping my shoulders when I tickled her sides.

She reached up and brushed my hair from my forehead. It was a simple gesture, but had always been one of my favorites. It was caring and sweet, almost maternal. It made me feel taken care of and cherished. She leaned forward to press a kiss there.

She sat back a little, cupping my face. "I'm kinda glad you found me up here. I hated being apart today."

"Me, too," I admitted, drawing nondescript circles on the bare skin of her lower back. "Let's never do that again."

"'Kay," she beamed adorably, biting that bottom lip of hers. She leaned in, pressing her lips to mine, and suddenly, the realization hit me that she had a copious amount of her sweet skin exposed. My hands fell out of my mind's control.

I pulled her closer, my left hand gripping the waistband of her skirt, while my right was sliding underneath her thigh. It bent at the knee, practically cradling me between her legs as her hips rolled over mine.

With a shared gasp, we both turned our heads to deepen the kiss. As my tongue rolled with hers, relishing the flavor of her, my hands moved again. One cupped her breast on the outside of her shirt, while the other finally made it under that damn short skirt. I massaged her bottom over what felt like simple cotton, loving the way that it made her moan wantonly and roll her hips again.

I felt her tug at the bottom of my t-shirt, roughly dragging her fingers along my stomach. I seriously wanted her – right there on that rooftop. The idea that we were so close to a large crowd of people just made it all the more sensual.

But my mind was hit with loud thoughts, causing me to huff in frustration and pull back.

"Edward," my love whined, holding my shirt in two small fistfuls.

"As much as I truly want to finish this," I growled, unable to stop myself from leaning into her neck. I groaned, twirling my tongue up to the soft spot behind her ear, which caused her to gasp and hold me there by my hair. "Our siblings are down below. And it seems Emmett has something to tell you." My voice sounded like a pout against her skin, but she sounded no better when I pulled back to look at her.

"No, no, no," she whined, wriggling closer to me. "Now I remember why we have our own house."

I huffed a laugh, but pulled her back from my chest. "And we'll definitely take advantage of that. I promise. But they want to play a little before the festival ends. And Kevin is looking for you, too, love."

She took a deep breath, her eyes locking with mine. "This better be good, Emmett," she growled, smirking when his booming laugh echoed up from down below.

"Trust me, baby girl," he said with amusement.

With a deep sigh, we stood up and left the roof, walking back out onto the main thoroughfare of the games area. I had to chuckle as Emmett had Jasper by the back of his shirt.

"Jazz here has something he'd like to say, Bells." Emmett grinned, pushing our other brother closer to us, practically lifting him off of the ground.

Jasper looked like a scolded child as he pouted. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you don't like us to cheat."

Bella snorted, shook her head and looked back at Emmett expectantly.

"There," Emmett said proudly, turning to walk down the street, "the way I see it…if I can keep a bet fair and square…anyone can. So Jasper has agreed…"

I laughed at the idea that was flitting through Emmett's mind, and Jasper hadn't agreed at all.

"Jasper has agreed," Emmett continued, "to take his punishment with balls and class. Get in."

He shoved Jasper towards the dunk tank as he held a folded wad of money towards the kid running it. With a smile, the guy pocketed the cash and opened the dunk tank. According to his name tag, his name was Perry.

"Alice…" Jasper whined.

"You're on your own," she huffed, rolling her eyes, but her mind was torn. She wanted to save Jasper this humiliation, but she knew how badly Emmett and Bella had wanted to keep this fair. Jasper had messed up and needed to own it. I smirked at her when she poutingly stuck her tongue out at me.

Jasper started to remove his cowboy hat, but was stopped by Rose. "Oh no. That stays on," she smirked, handing three balls over to Bella.

"I bought it on eBay," he growled, "and it wasn't fucking cheap." He frowned, pulling it back down on his head.

Bella's amusement was adorable. She watched silently as Jasper sat down in the tank, his boots dipping just under the top of the water due to his long legs. She looked up at Emmett with amazement, her mouth fighting a little smile.

She finally turned to me. "Did you…"

"Nope," I chuckled, folding my arms across my chest. "All Emmett…and a touch of Rose, I think."

Rose grinned, standing next to me and nudging me with her shoulder. "Go for it, Bells," she chuckled darkly.

"What if I miss?" she asked, looking over at Emmett, but it was the young man running the game that answered her.

"You've got three tries in your hands," Perry chuckled. "But the big guy told me to give you as many as you wanted." He shot her a wink when she laughed, his thoughts consumed with her sweet but somewhat shy smile. She reminded him of his younger sister that he hadn't seen in a few months since he had been away at college. He made a mental note to call her later. However, it was Rose's presence that was making him nervous.

"He likes you," I teased my sister.

"How do you think we pulled this off?" She cracked up, leaning into me.

Bella turned to me again, a small smile playing on her face. Her mind opened up to me. _I'm totally going to mess this up, Edward. I'll throw too hard or something._

"You can do this," I encouraged, coming to stand behind her. I tugged on one of her pigtails lightly before putting a ball into her hand. I covered the back of her hand with mine and pulled back. "You have to throw like a girl…soft, slow," I whispered into her ear so that the human couldn't hear me. "And it won't hurt to miss the first shot. That way he won't suspect anything."

"Yeah, miss," Jasper mumbled low from his watery perch. "For God's sake, miss."

Emmett snorted, but walked up to the tank and smacked the side. "Next time, I'll hit the lever _for her_. Hush and let the baby girl do her thing."

"Ready?" I asked Bella, and she nodded.

We threw the ball together. It was slow and off target on purpose, but it let her feel how light to throw it. In all reality, she could have thrown it with enough force and perfect aim to shatter the lever altogether. And I wondered to myself if this was one of those times like she had mentioned before – a time where my guidance was needed, where she would only have felt comfortable with me teaching this action, even though Emmett would have had no problem and plenty of patience to show her. It was the little things that I took for granted while working at the hospital, but I wouldn't anymore. Would she have even attempted this if I hadn't been here? And would she have felt left out?

"Got the feel for it?" I asked before stepping back a little.

"Yeah." She nodded, pulling back on her own and letting the ball fly. It was a sweet shot – dead center of the target – and Jasper went down with a cut off curse.

"Brilliant!" Perry cheered. "At least the hat floats," he chuckled.

We all laughed with him on that note. As Jasper came sputtering up from the water, the hat drifted by his face. He snatched it up and put it back on, starting for the door of the tank.

"Oh, I don't think so," Rose laughed. "Bells has one more ball."

"Fuck," Jasper hissed, shaking his head and taking another seat.

For a split second, Bella mentally wondered if this taught her brothers a lesson in cheating, and I had to laugh.

"Not for a moment, sweet girl," I chuckled in her ear, kissing her neck. "That may never change. But feel free to keep teaching them all about it," I said with a smile.

"You're no better," she giggled.

"True, but you keep me honest," I admitted, giving her the lopsided grin she loved so much. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Come on, love. One more time."

She pulled back, letting the ball fly again – a perfect shot. Jasper laughed this time, the water splashing out over the sides of the tank. He came up spitting a stream of water at Emmett, but he was smiling when it was over. His thoughts were filled more with pride in Bella's human-like throws than being punished for cheating.

"Holy hell," Kevin laughed, walking up behind us. "What did Save-A-Horse do to deserve that?"

"He cheated on a bet," Emmett chuckled, dodging Jasper's wet arms.

"Come on, Jazz," Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm glad I thought to bring extra clothes. They're in the car." She took him by the hand and started to lead him out towards the parking lot.

"I brought your winnings," he told Alice, holding an envelope out to her.

"They're yours," she smirked. "Keep it."

"Oh." He frowned, looking at the envelope and back up at her. "But my princess…I owe you…all of you."

"There's a losing battle, Kev," Rose snorted. "She won't take it. None of us will. Keep it. You earned it. Edward here has never looked so good."

Bella giggled when I rolled my eyes.

An interesting desire flitted through Kevin's mind for a brief moment, and I stopped to look at him. Bella noticed, picking up my hand before we started to walk a little more. Since we wouldn't take the money, he had an intriguing way of wanting to spend it.

I would have to see if that was something he truly wanted, because Kevin made Bella and my sisters happy, and vice versa. I would have to get with my brothers on this one.

BELLA

A peal of girly, yet fake laughter drifted across the walkway of the festival's game section. I looked up from the table of handmade artwork to see Myra and her group of friends clustered around Edward and my brothers. I rolled my eyes as the boys ignored them, but continued to trash talk about a simple game of ring toss.

"Ladies," Kevin sang. "Take a step back, you hooches! Damn, let my boys breathe!"

I laughed, shaking my head. Kevin was fabulous.

"They have prizes to win…_for their wives_." He rolled his eyes, waving his hands at the girls. "Damn, gotta build a brick wall around my men."

"You're right," Alice chuckled quietly at my side. "That Myra has a crush on Jasper."

"Told you," I snorted. "She's totally sweet, though, Alice. Don't give her too much grief over it."

"Is that your shield talking?" Alice smiled, looking up at me.

"Of course," I answered, nodding. "I wasn't looking for a friend in that class. She was sucked right in."

"Ah." She smiled. "Okay, then I won't kill her."

"Alice!" I laughed. Of all of the members of my family, Alice was the closest to my personality when it came to being friends with humans. That last statement from her was way out of character.

"Kidding!" she snorted.

"No, she's not," Rose laughed. "It rarely happens to Jasper. However, her friends are all over Edward."

"I know," I chuckled. "He's equipped to see it coming, though." We all laughed as he stepped to the left just as Harper took a step forward to stand next to him at the game booth. "See?"

What was even funnier and caused another round of giggles from us was Edward's sharp glance our way. He knew what we were talking about.

_Edward, do you need interference?_ I thought to him.

His eyes darkened, but his smirk was sexy as he crooked his finger, calling me to him.

"Harper will hate you," Alice whispered, barely fighting her smile. "She's known for stealing men from their girlfriends. She had made the decision to work on Edward the minute she laid eyes on him."

"Sucks to be her today," I sighed, rolling my eyes at my sisters' laughter and standing up. I walked over to the game booth, pushing past the girls and squeezing in between Emmett and Edward.

"Tell me, sweet girl," Edward crooned, playing with one of my pigtails and tracing his fingertips across my cheek. "What prize am I playing for?" he asked, tilting my head up by my chin.

I smiled, looking up at the stuffed animals hanging on the walls. "Hmm," I mused, tapping my chin. Edward chuckled, kissing the side of my head. "I have a lion and a lamb…how about the wolf?"

"Huh?" Emmett snorted.

"Shut it," I laughed. "I'll send it to Izzy and Eddie." We were always sending care packages to Charlie and Jake. They said the kids loved to get stuff in the mail.

"Done." Edward smiled sweetly. "That's a good idea, love." He handed the game attendent a few bills, taking the three rings from him. "Kiss for luck?" He grinned, both of us hearing the cluck of a tongue behind us.

I stood up on my toes, pressing my lips to his.

And I felt the shift in my shield.

I pulled back and looked up at Edward. My brow was wrinkled as I felt my shield almost push out against Harper. It was the first time I had felt it work that way. I knew I drew in people I liked, and Carlisle assumed it worked the other way around as well. But that was the first time I had to work at it to keep from pushing her all the way across the walkway.

Edward paused for a moment, hearing my thoughts and feeling my shield shift near him. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Okay?" he asked simply, and I nodded, forcing my shield back in.

"Perfect," I smirked, reaching up to snap his suspender. "Win, baby."

He snickered, nodded, and turned towards the table of bottles. He tossed the rings, encircling three bottles with no shame.

"There it is!" I smiled, squealing when he wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up to his lips.

"What was that?" he asked against my mouth softly.

"No idea," I sighed, taking the stuffed wolf that he had won. Still in his arms, he walked us away from the booth. "I just felt dislike. My shield pushed out."

He set me down, but his arm stayed wrapped around me. He reached up and tugged my pigtail, pulling my face to his. "You don't like her?" he asked, pressing his forehead to mine.

"She wants you; maybe I felt threatened," I chuckled, my head falling back when he growled roughly against my neck.

"Silly Bella," he rumbled against the shell of my ear. "When will you learn? I belong to you."

"I know that," I giggled, "but the feeling came from her. It was like my shield was defending me on its own."

"Oh..." He frowned, pulling back to study my face. "That's…interesting."

"I know, it was weird." I shrugged. "Besides," I sighed dramatically, "if she touched you, her arms would be…over there." I pointed towards the parking lot.

"Bella," he laughed, shaking his head.

"We knew my shield worked that way, but that was the first time I actually felt it," I said, ignoring his laugh at my jealous comment.

"Are you about ready to go home, my love?"

"Yeah." I smiled, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding the stuffed animal around his neck.

Just before I could kiss him again, the girls started begging for all of us to go to the gym. They'd had a dance floor built, and the thumping music could be heard all over the campus.

"Come on, please?" the girls begged, tugging on Kevin's arm.

"Ooh, Bells," he beamed. "Dancing!"

Kevin was one thing, but the intense stare Harper was giving Edward and me was another.

"Oh, and her eyes? Over there," I growled, pointing in the opposite direction as I said her arms would go.

"_She_ is intimidated by _you_, baby," Edward chuckled again. "And the others have missed this time with us, Bella. Everyone wants us to go. But we'll leave if you want."

"Fine," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "But I know my family can hear this…you won't bug us for twenty-four hours once we're home." I heard their chuckles, but looked up to Edward. "You go back to work in twenty-four hours," I pouted.

"Not for long, my love." He smiled sweetly, guiding me along as we all made our way to the gym. "Resignation, remember?"

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning into him. I picked up his hand and turned his ring, feeling our sharp electrical current kick up between us. I smiled, relishing the connection.

Kevin walked through the door the same time that we did, linking his arm through mine. "Oh, Dr. Heavy Equipment, what song are you gonna make our goddess sing?"

I snorted into a giggle, looking up into the amused face of my husband. "We'll see," was all he muttered, shaking his head.

"Too bad that the judges let the audience decide," Kevin sighed, looking dramatically forlorn. "I think I did a fantastic job on Hot Doc. He should have won."

"Bella probably would have won either way," Rose smirked, overhearing our conversation. "The judge with the glasses was…enamoured with her. He was the last deciding vote."

"You mean the one that was about to lose his fingers had he pinned that ribbon to her?" Edward growled, his eyes dark.

"Yeah, like that was going to happen," I snorted.

"Oh, but he wanted to," Edward growled low in my ear. "It would have taken _years_ of physical therapy for him to be able to even eat with a spoon with the hand that dared touch you." I gasped, my mouth hanging open. "I'm just sayin'…" He shrugged, feigning nonchalance and linking our fingers together.

That last statement coming from Edward was hilarious, because Rose, Alice, and I all stopped dead to look at him.

"What?" he asked, an adorable look of confusion on his face.

"Nothing," we all said together. We looked at each other wide-eyed and smiled. Sometimes, he shocked us when his carefully said words morphed into the slang the rest of us used everyday.

We all separated into the gym to dance. The human girls and Kevin went to get drinks at the bar.

About thirty minutes after we entered the gym, Emmett pulled Edward to the DJ to look his music selection as I walked up on a very upset, very angry Kevin.

"I will not help you 'get to Edward'," he growled, using air quotes. "They are my friends. They are my _family_. He loves my Bells. It wouldn't do you any good to get near him anyway. He sees only her."

He was practically in Harper's pouting space as he ranted to her, his neck swiveling with pure irate attitude.

"Every guy wants something new every now and then," she argued with a smirk, not believing a word Kevin said. "They can't help themselves if it's being offered up on a silver platter. And he's delicious."

"Not _this_ guy, trust me. But you can try; you'll only embarrass yourself," he smirked, but his amusement did not meet his eyes.

He was protective and angry. I'd known he loved us, but I'd never known exactly how much. I could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes. He wouldn't let her hurt us – Edward and me, specifically. And at that moment, I would love to know what he was thinking.

Harper rolled her eyes to her friends. "Let it go," Corrine snapped, looking impatient with her friend. "They're married, Harp."

Harper frowned, but it turned into a sneer. "Married men…taste better," she crooned. All her friends rolled their eyes.

I huffed a quiet laugh to myself, but again fought my shield to stay put. It wasn't as if she intimidated me. I just damn well didn't like her. She was stubborn and pompous – and apparently a slut.

"Bells," Jasper growled, "pure hate? What the hell? Eddie wouldn't…"

"I know," I interrupted him with a frown. "I can't help it. I just…fucking hate her."

He chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Come, let's show her something. I'll help." He grinned, shooting a wink at me. "You make sure that chick is in earshot, okay?"

"Well, that won't be hard," I smirked, pointing to the bar. "She strategically places herself near him every free moment. Look."

"Perfect." Jasper smiled. "Go. Ask him to tell you he loves you. That's it. I'll take it from there. Though, once we're done, Eddie'll probably want to leave, because you're pretty much there anyway…"

I looked up at him with a wry smile. "Sure, Jazz. Are you gonna mess with him or her?"

"You," he beamed, shooing me towards the bar and chuckling when I gave him a wary glance.

I checked my shield, making sure I had complete control. Since I was going near the one person that seemed to trigger it, I wanted be absolutely certain I didn't mess up. And I made sure my thoughts were shielded from Edward.

My heart just about exploded with the love I had for him as I made my way towards him. Edward's smile could have lit the entire city of London at that moment. He opened his arms for me, and without shame, I fell into his embrace. I felt sweet, soft kisses to the top of my head as I breathed in his scent. I felt desperately in love with him – to the point I shook in his arms.

Christ, Jasper was powerful.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Edward whispered at my ear. I felt myself be lifted up onto the bar stool, but his warm touch never left my back.

"Tell me you love me," I begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Our entire surroundings melted away, and there was only the two of us. I needed to hear it, needed to feel his love for me.

"Of course I love you. You're my whole reason for _breathing_, my Bella," he smiled sweetly, but the furrow in his brow showed that he was worried about my actions. I felt Jasper's power leave me, but it was too late; he had left me feeling overwhelmed.

I needed more from Edward. I was momentarily stunned stupid with him.

Edward's face softened as he registered my predicament in what I was sure was blackening eyes. "Oh," he breathed, leaning into kiss my forehead. "Do we need to leave, my beautiful girl?"

"Tell me again," I pleaded. "Please…"

"Forever, Bella," he vowed. "I'll tell everyday of forever that I love you – every minute if you need me to." He reached up to brush a stray hair from my face, but his other hand softly caressed my back. Suddenly, he seemed know what I needed to hear. "Did you know," he started with a smirk, but pressed his forehead to mine, "that the day you married me, the day you became my wife was the best day of my life? And the moment that you accepted my ring –" He smiled, picking it up and kissing it, "—my mother's ring – that my whole universe slid into perfect order? If I have you, then I don't need anything else, my sweet girl, because you make me absolutely elated. You're everything I need, the _only _thing I need. Tell me you know that."

"Yes," I breathed, placing my hands on each side of his neck.

I closed my eyes as he slid his nose against my own, his lips barely brushing mine. I knew he was holding back a little because we were in public.

"I want to take you home, baby," he said, and it wasn't a question or a request. It was a statement not to be debated.

I looked up into his beautiful face and found love and concern and a need that mirrored my own.

Before he helped me down, his strong arms wrapped all the way around me. He buried his face in my neck, breathing deep and placing a simple kiss just below my ear. "I'm done with this audience, my Bella," he snickered softly. "Family or not."

I nodded, feeling my toes touch the floor as he set me gently down. Edward leaned passed me to tell our siblings that we were leaving. I looked up and saw Kevin wearing a smug grin as he looked down at a confused Harper.

"Told you, ho," he sang, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Now, leave my family alone. Shoo…go." He waved them away like a pesky bug.

As they walked away, I heard the voice of Harper's friend, Corrine. "You know, Harp…one day you're gonna find a guy that you'll want to keep – someone you didn't have to steal or want to throw away. And shit like this will come back to haunt you. There are men that are faithful. And that guy," she jerked a thumb towards Edward, "should be president of the fucking club."

"Let's go, love," Edward said softly, his hand at the small of my back.

We waved goodbye to Kevin and left the school campus.

OoOoOo

It felt good to step back into our own home after staying with the family for a few days. It smelled like us; gave me a sheltered feeling as I picked up the stack of mail out of the box. Edward took it out of my hands, tossing it on the counter along with his keys. He silently led me upstairs to our room.

He shirked the suspenders of his costume off of his shoulders and let them dangle down his legs. The result was that the yellow reflective pants dropped to his hips, letting something intriguing peak out just over the top of his waistband.

I smirked, walked over to him, and tugged once.

He laughed and smacked my hand away. "Wait," he snorted.

"Kevin?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, Kevin," he confirmed with an adorable eye roll and snicker. He picked up the remote for the iPod and turned to me. "When was the last time you added something?"

"Weeks," I frowned, feeling ashamed. With his work schedule, my temper, and the few days of not being home, there was neither time nor the inclination to add to our bedroom playlist.

"Well, good." He smiled proudly. "I added a few earlier today when Alice and I stopped by here."

My gaze snapped up to his, and his face wasn't upset or concerned that I hadn't added anything in a while. He pressed the remote, a soft acoustic guitar sound filling the room. It was _Fade Into You_ by Mazzy Starr, and as her soulful voice started, Edward sat on the edge of our bed.

He reached out, pulling me to stand between his legs. Holding me by the waist, his fingers spread so that he was touching as much of me as he could at one time, he asked, "Do you want to talk about that shield of yours?"

I shook my head no, letting my mind show him that I wasn't concerned with it. That I had expected it eventually.

He leaned in with a slight nod, pressing his lips to my exposed belly. "My going back to work tomorrow night is temporary, Bella. You know that, right? I'm quitting, love."

"I know," I hiccupped, emotion filling my voice. The man in front of me would do anything for me, but even the thought of his return to work had me reeling. We weren't ready to be apart, and after having him every day for the last week, I was about to go mad with the idea.

"Shh, baby," he murmured, shaking his head. "I know it's hard. I don't want to go back. But it's the right thing. The honorable thing." He took a deep breath. "And when Marcus gets here next week, we'll try and figure this thing out together. It hurts to be away from you, Bella. Can you help me make it through my resignation period?"

When he worded the last question that way, the sobs that I'd been holding back escaped. Through gritted teeth, I said, "I can't focus on this conversation right now, Edward. I promise to talk about it later, but not now…" I knew I was avoiding the reality of the situation, but I just couldn't see past his loving face.

He nodded, his gaze locked with mine as his thumbs caressed my hip bones. He said no more about it as the rest of his fingers joined in the touching of my skin. Over my stomach and around to the small of my back they went, like they had never touched me before. They slid up to the knot in my shirt, slowly untying it. They worked open the last three buttons, revealing my bra and sliding up to my shoulders to push the shirt off. It fell to the floor behind me silently.

A dark, glazed look crossed Edward's features as he looked up at my face and back to his own hands that were barely cupping the outside of my bra.

"What, baby?" I asked, running my hands through his hair.

He sighed deeply as he unzipped my skirt, letting it fall to my feet. "Christ," he breathed, looking up at me. He looked like he was in pain. "What did you wear under your clothes when we first met?"

"You're looking at it," I answered with a smile, cupping his face. "Simple."

"God, it's fucking perfect," he laughed almost to himself with a slight head shake.

I giggled softly, biting my bottom lip. It was a simple white cotton set with bikini underwear. I wore it for comfort and simplicity sake more than attractiveness. I'd had it on before changing into my costume, and Alice just dressed me over it. I'd never even given it another thought.

But Edward was looking at me like a fat kid looks at an all you can eat buffet. A laugh barked out of him when he heard that thought.

"Exactly," he growled, licking his lips. He reached up and tugged the ponytail holders off the ends of my braids, shaking my hair loose into strange waves and weaving his fingers underneath to the back of by head. "Can you lay down just like that for just a second?" he asked, guiding me to the bed and laying me down on my back.

I nodded, watching him stand up. He tugged off his boots, socks, and t-shirt, finally dropping the firemen's pants, revealing the cutest thing ever.

I laughed, unable to stop myself as I sat up to see that he was wearing silk boxers covered in flames. "Oh God, come here." I grinned. "Those rock."

"Kevin said you'd like them," he chuckled, looking like he should be blushing if he were able. He crawled up the bed, lying down next to me on his side. "It's the back he wanted you to see."

I jerked my poor husband forward, crawling over him to straddle his thighs. I fell over, pressing my forehead to his shoulder in hysterics. In bright orange letters was the word "HOT" right across his ass.

"You're so keeping these," I giggled.

"Fine," he chuckled deeply, rolling under me so that I was straddling his stomach.

Edward's strong hands glided along my skin up my thighs and sides to my shoulders, where he gripped lightly and pulled me to him. I braced my hands on either side of his head, our lips barely touching.

I arched my back as one of his hands gripped my ass, while the other cupped my breast over my bra. Instead of reaching around to unhook it, he tugged it down, letting it fall free. My nipple pebbled instantly as his palm lightly rolled over it. Still we had yet to kiss.

"Take it off," I breathed against his mouth.

"No," he growled, his eyes now black and lust filled as his palm rolled my nipple over and over. He reached for the other one, freeing it as well. Cupping them from underneath, he brought me closer to his mouth, his tongue circling around my nipple, but not quite touching the center. His onyx gaze locked with mine as he finally flattened his tongue and dragged it across.

A breathy whimper escaped me as my whole body moved towards his face. He gripped my hip to hold me still when he switched to the other breast, copying his prior actions.

Stealthily, his other hand slid beneath my underwear, his fingers digging into my cheek. I groaned, trying to rub against his now steel hard erection.

"Edward, please," I whimpered, looking down at him. "Touch me."

"No." He growled that word again. "I want to drink you dry, my love." With severe, sudden movements, my simple cotton underwear set was in shreds and on the floor. "Grab that headboard, and don't break it. You'll regret it, baby. I know you like this bed." His voice had taken on that velvet, commanding thing that I loved and damn well couldn't resist.

He gripped my ass with both hands and dragged me up his body. I only had a split second before his mouth was at my heated center, and I grasped the headboard quickly, if only to keep from grinding down onto his face.

His tongue circled my entrance before swirling up to my now throbbing clit. He sucked hard, only to retrace his path back down. His right hand pushed me closer to his face by guiding my hip. His left thumb barely made contact with my sensitive nerve, causing my whole body to roll in a wave of want.

"Please, please, don't stop," I begged, my eyes squeezing closed. All I wanted was to grind down on him. I need more, wanted rougher.

And he heard my mind.

Suddenly, his teeth joined in on the action as he scraped him brusquely over my clit.

"Je-_sus_," I growled through gritted teeth, finally pushing down against his face when his tongue entered me with force. I could have cried when his mouth left me.

"Jesus isn't here, baby." His voice was raspy and breathy and full of a sexy menace. "It's only me. It's always been…_just me_." He practically snarled the last two words of pure truth. "It will forever be me, Bella."

"Fuck, yes…you…just please don't stop, Edward."

"Look at me, baby," he growled low. My breaths came out in pants as I locked gazes with his. "Do you want to come?" he purred, his tongue snaking out to flick softly over my clit. I nodded stupidly. "Say it," he said, swirling over it again.

"Y-yes," I groaned, almost in pain with the throbbing between my legs. My stomach started to clench in preparation for my climax.

"Then tell me you're mine," he growled into my center, which caused a whole new series of sensations throughout my body. "That you'll always be…_mine_."

"Fuck, Edward," I whined, trying to push down on him. His tongue was everywhere but where I needed it most. I had to loosen my grip on the headboard when I felt the metal start to bend.

"Mine…say it," he rumbled.

"Yours, always…please…"

I cried out with relief and want when his tongue met my center at the same time his thumb pressed my nub. When he pinched my clit, I shattered, uttering a million curses mixed in with his name – probably on purpose for driving me insane.

I felt his smile against my thigh as he listened to my orgasm-rattled thoughts. "Shut it," I panted, my forehead hitting the headboard with a dull thunk.

I felt his strong arms gather me up and slip me back down his body, but keeping me on top of his chest. A post climax shudder wracked my frame, and he held me closer, tucking my hair behind my ear. I loved that he could go from zero to deadly in an instant, but I loved even more that it worked the other way around. I sighed with contentment when sweet, soft kisses were planted on the top of my head. I shifted slightly, hearing him hiss when my body brushed against the arousal that was pressing into my stomach.

Lifting my head, I placed a kiss on his jaw as my hand slipped down his side. Not even bothering to remove that fantastic underwear, I pulled him out of his boxers. The silk was soft and thin against my skin as I shimmied down his body a little.

"They stay on," I warned him with a raised eyebrow. He huffed a laugh, but I could see he was barely keeping himself in check. His hips raised under me slightly as I wrapped my hand around him and sank over him.

The sound of relief and pure bliss erupted from us both. "Sit up," I commanded, and he did, gripping my hips as we found our always perfect rhythm in this position – my favorite position.

My mouth met his with a moan, dying for a taste of him, a taste of me on him. Our tongues explored, tasted, caressed, but I gasped when he fisted a handful of my hair to bend my head back.

He ravished heavy, nipping kisses on my neck, licking over the bites to ease the sting. I was close again when his pelvic bone brushed my apex in a new but glorious way over and over. We said nothing, as our bodies knew exactly what we wanted.

I felt his arm bring me closer, his fingers digging into my back as we writhed against each other. I gripped his shoulders, rotating my hips to get to my orgasm that was so close.

"So close, baby," I whined, my head falling back as he took over my movements. His hands on my hips told me he was just as close, and all I wanted was to get there together.

"Almost, not yet," he panted against my collarbone, his thighs flexing tightly under me. He was growing larger inside of me, his rhythm faltering. "With me, now…"

We fell over the edge together, a cry out from me from holding back and a deep, rumbling growl from him, my name at the end like the "Amen" at the end of a prayer.

We stayed wrapped up in a little ball of heavy breathing and soft, nonsensical touches, our heads on each other's shoulder. My mind was trying to block out his impending work shift, trying to be a little cheerleader of "we can do it," but it totally wasn't working.

"I know," he said sadly against my neck, placing a kiss there. "I really don't want to."

"Then don't," I said with a small, cowardly voice. I couldn't fight it.

"Toby," he sighed, pulling back to look at me. "If it weren't for him…" I nodded, taking a deep breath. He studied my face, brushing my hair back with both of his hands. "Visit. Every day I work, come and see me. Just…hang out in my office…"

I smiled at the sweet expression on his face. "Okay," I agreed, nodding. "Maybe not every day, but yeah…"

His beautiful face bloomed into the best smile as he rolled us to our sides. We talked through the night and well into the next day. We found ourselves lost in kisses and touches, laughs and teasing, making love more times than I'd dare admit.

By the time he was showered, dressed, and running a hand through his still damp hair, I was sure I would go insane. I tied his tie, leaning into his kisses to my head.

"I'll be by later," I vowed, looking up at him. "Call me when it's a good time."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded and then frowned, taking his own deep breath. "No walking, remember? Have someone bring you or take a cab." With one last lingering kiss to my lips, he whispered, "At most…four weeks."

"I know." I nodded, trying to smile, but turned him towards the door.

Once it was shut behind him, I leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. Four weeks. Just four weeks until we would be back into an every day routine. I heard a curse from him just outside, but soon the car door opened and closed, leaving the driveway.

It would be fine. It had to be.

* * *

**A/N…First, have I ever explained my love for Emmett and Jasper? If I could have silly ass brothers other than the serious one I already have, they would be just like those two. Seriously. **

**And a dunk tank had to be the best punishment ever.**

**Okay, so Bella won the contest, which means she has to sing… Oh, and I fell in love with Edward's underwear…so the "Hot-ass boxers" may make a return. LOL **

**Before you ask…Harper and company aren't long term characters… It's just that I can well imagine that no matter where Edward goes…there's one just like her… Bella handles most of them pretty well, but Harper was just pushing her buttons. But you gotta love Kevin, right?**

**Coming up, the return of some old friends… A visit with Toby… and a touch of Edward's return to work.**

**Thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this… and finding my notes-to-self at the bottom! LMAO Yes, they're gone now…sigh. Thanks.**

**Okay, review for me. Let me know what you think. I want to hear it all. It feeds my need to get more chapters out, if that helps, okay? LOL I can resort to blackmail. ;) Anyway…I'll be posting as soon as 15 is finished and beta'd, so until then… Later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N…You guys are awful quiet these days. Has my posting schedule started to spoil you? LOL ;) Oh well, I like spoiling you, so here's the next chapter.**

**Let's take a look at Edward's return to work…Demitri and Marcus' return…and a little time with Toby, huh?**

**Enjoy…I'll see you at the bottom…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 15

EDWARD

"Dr. Masen," Eden tentatively said, peeking in my office door.

I rolled my eyes down at my desk, before lifting my gaze to hers. She practically flinched, and I suddenly felt like an ass. It wasn't her fault that I didn't want to be here. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't the girl I wished to see step through that door.

She and Brooke had been tip-toeing around me all night, still feeling quite raw from my rash and fairly harsh words from last week.

Taking a deep, patience-finding breath, I smiled. "Yes, Eden?"

"I spoke to Dr. Wilder on the phone, and he said he had no problem coming in a half an hour early for his shift in the morning to speak with you," she said, laying a chart in front of me.

"Thank you," I told her, picking up the file.

"And Toby's new blood work just came back." She pointed to the file and backed slowly through the door. "Brooke's at the desk. I'll be in the nursery if you need anything."

"Thank you again," I said, dismissing her brusquely. I clenched my fist for a moment, hearing her mind. She assumed I was still upset with the both of them. "Eden, I owe you an apology for my behavior last week. I reacted harshly, and I am sorry."

Her smile was sweet and soft, her cheeks blushing a deep crimson. "No worries," she chuckled. "We were a _tad_ bit out of hand. And it seemed you heard us." She smirked. "I'd blame it on the caffeine, but it was George's birthday…you know, from the lab…and we'd had _way_ too much sugar."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Fair enough," I admitted. I hadn't even considered that they were hyper on chocolate cake at the time, because I had been so miserable away from home, and the two of them had been flirty and giggly to the point of annoyance.

"I'll pass it on to Brooke, though." She winced. In her mind, Brooke was embarrassed, to just about complete and utter devastation. My outburst, combined with me and my family seeing her drunk at the club earlier in the week, was just too much for her to face me with. Where Eden was outgoing and brave, Brooke was really shy and easily discouraged.

Damn, I was an ass. How many girls' infatuations had I ignored, and for how many years? How many thoughts had I let slide by without reacting? I should've been used to it, but I had lost my patience the week prior. There was no excuse for my behavior.

"She's having a rough day," Eden covered smoothly.

"Well, tell her I hope it improves."

"Yes, sir," she replied, closing my door behind her.

A few hours later, after catching up on a stack of charts, I made my way down the corridor to start my rounds. Thankfully, my first shift back was overnight, and a quiet one, at that.

It had taken everything in me to wrench myself away from my Bella mere hours before. I'd heard her slide down the door, fighting every instinct she had not to wrap herself around me, keeping me with her. I'd had to force my feet, cursing their very existence, to take the step down off of our front porch. The moment I was in the car and down the street, the ache in my chest was phenomenal.

Rounds were quiet; most of the children in deep sleep. I liked seeing them dream. Little hands would twitch, and cherubic pouts graced their innocent faces, but it was the flashes of colors and grand wishes that flew through their minds that I loved to see the most. Dreams of adventures and fantastical creatures. Dreams of sports heroes and game winning scores. Dreams of castles and princesses. They were simple and pure, utterly perfect.

But I think the best were the dreams of flying, soaring through clouds and over oceans, dodging trees and chasing horses. Flying was the best dream, one of the last dreams I remembered having as a human – though the memory of the dream itself was long gone, my description to my mother the next morning still remained hazy in my mind.

I couldn't see the children's dreams in their entirety, but I could see enough to get the idea. And I did everything I could not to disturb them. I moved silently and quickly through each room so as to not interrupt their mind theatres.

I was checking the cast of a seven year old little boy – he had fallen from a tree in his back yard, breaking his arm cleanly – when I finally heard the mind I had been wishing for all night. My Bella had made it a point of stopping by Toby's room first, and he was awake as usual – the little night owl that he was. I chuckled, shaking my head as I leaned just outside of the room to hear them.

"Miss Bella!" Toby beamed.

"Hey, big guy. Don't you look fantastic? But shouldn't you be asleep?" she whispered conspiratorially, and I could see – through Toby's mind – her beautiful smile gracing the words.

"I suppose," he sighed, shifting in his bed, "but I slept earlier, so I'm not tired. I had a treatment today. But I'm almost done! Mum and Dad say I can come home in three weeks."

"That should be good news, but you don't look happy," she noted, and she was right. "Why?"

"They said I have to go back to school," he mumbled, and through her mind, I saw him look forlornly down at his hands.

"You have to go to school, Toby," she chuckled. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I haven't been to my school in two years," he whispered, scooting closer to her. "My best mate, Dean, stopped talking to me…I won't know anyone. I won't have hair," he said, his voice soft and too mature for a nine year old – the end result of his illness and being surrounded by adults all day.

"Now, I know for a fact that Dr. Masen said that your hair will grow back," Bella urged sweetly. "You just have to show your friends that you're still the same Toby as before; you just have been away for a little while."

"I suppose," he sighed, staying quiet for a moment. "They'll think I'm strange, treat me different."

"Hmm," my love mused, studying him for a moment. "Aren't we all strange, Toby? I mean, if we were all the same, we'd be boring. We would all like the same things, and there would be nothing new to learn about anyone. Don't you think?"

He nodded slowly.

"I personally think you look quite handsome," she chuckled, reaching up to rub his little bald head. "Maybe you'll start a new trend; maybe _they_ will want to copy _you_."

"Maybe," he giggled, laughing at her cool hand on his head. But he caught onto what she was saying quickly. "There was a girl in my class once that liked wearing two different colored shoes," he snorted.

"Good for her," Bella laughed. "I like that. Should I do that?"

"No!" He burst into hysterics, falling over on the bed. "It would look silly!"

"Why?"

"You're a grown up," he reasoned through giggles.

"Oh? Well, that's not any fun." She smirked, and in her mind, she loved the sound of his laugh.

I pushed away from the wall and walked in to join them. My Bella looked sweet and young the way she was dressed. Her long locks were pulled back into a high ponytail, and she was wearing jeans with one of my old hooded sweatshirts from UW.

"You two are having way too much fun in here," I growled dramatically at them both.

"Whatever," they both said, rolling their eyes, and I couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Hey, sweetheart," I sighed, leaning into place a kiss to the top of her head. I breathed deeply, smiling that she still smelled like me from earlier in the day and her usual strawberry essence. "How long can you stay?"

"Until you're done." She smiled, looking up at me. "I took a cab like a good girl," she giggled.

I snorted a laugh at her teasing manner and turned to Toby. "You're turning into a nocturnal animal, Tobias."

He grinned, shaking his head. "Nocturnal animals are brilliant," he giggled. "Owls and crocodiles and bats and lions and…"

"Yes, yes." I laughed. "You're too smart for your own good," I muttered, opening his chart. "And you read as much as Miss Bella here." That statement earned sweet smiles from the both of them.

"So…just where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Bella teased, kicking my shoe.

I turned and shot her a wink.

"You were going to wear two different colored shoes," Toby answered.

"Ah, yes, but you said I shouldn't," she replied, feigning disappointment.

He giggled at her again, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. "What's in the bag, Miss Bella?"

My head snapped around when I heard the answer in her mind. She looked at me with a sheepish smile and a shrug, her thoughts filling my mind.

_Why__ not, Edward? We can send Jake's kids something else._

I waved her on, watching his reaction. He reached in the gift bag she'd brought, tugging out the stuffed wolf that I'd won her the night before.

"Fantasic! A wolf!" He beamed, launching himself into her arms as a thank you. If her hard, cool skin bothered him, he never showed it, no matter how many times they touched. He scrambled up into her lap, examining the toy with bright, happy eyes. "Thanks," he said softly, and with a wry smile, he asked, "Does he come with a story, Miss Bella?"

I had to turn to hide my smile, because Toby _lived_ for Bella's stories. I didn't know if she made them up as she went along, or if they were something she had thought about prior, and I never really asked her. But there was something too amazing about them to delve too deeply into. It would have ruined it for me – like finding out where the rabbit goes when the magician drops him into the hat.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she whispered, making him look to me in question.

"He should be, but he never is," I sighed, smirking at them both.

"Please, Dr. Masen?" he pleaded. "I'll go to sleep straight away. I promise."

"Yeah, please, Dr. Masen?" Bella laughed.

"One story." I shook my head at them. "And then bed, Toby. No arguing."

"Yes," he hissed, wriggling closer to her in her lap so that he could lay his head on her shoulder. "Wait," he whispered to her, his head lifting, "is he a good wolf or a bad one?"

"What do you think?" she countered, matching his whisper.

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. In his mind, he considered the wolves in all the fairytales to be the bad guy – from _Little Red __Riding Hood,_ to the _Three Little Pigs_.

"Well, let's see what you think at the end, okay?" she asked him, getting a quiet nod in reply.

With a deep breath, she started. "Once upon a time, there was young boy with a terrible temper. He was spoiled and foul, and treated everyone around him so poorly that they never wanted to play with him. In fact, his parents went around the small village they lived in to see who could help them with their son, but no one would. They were afraid of him, you see."

"What was his name?" Toby asked, finally settling his head back on Bella's shoulder, his fingers lightly running over the fur of the stuffed toy.

"Jacob," she answered before continuing. "Jacob's family and friends grew tired of getting yelled at, their things broken as a result of Jacob's temper. But no one knew what to do. They kept telling Jake's parents to see the old witch that lived at the edge of the village.

"The stories that surrounded the witch were known all over the village. If Zhora liked someone, then their crops would grow big and sweet, but if she didn't, then the food would shrivel up and blow away.

"Jacob's parents warned him over and over that if he didn't straighten up, they would send him to live with the old witch. He never believed them, so he did what he wanted, he demanded his way, and when he broke his mother's favorite clock when he couldn't have pie for breakfast, Jake's mother snatched him up by the ear and toted him through the village, finally banging on Zhora's door.

"'Keep him,' his mother said, pushing the boy through the door at the old witch. 'Maybe you can fix his temper.'"

"Did the witch eat him?" Toby gasped, asking the question that was on the tip of my own tongue.

"No, Jacob made the mistake of losing his temper with Zhora…_one time_. She told him that if he was going to growl and snarl like a dog, then he could live like one. And with a flick of her wrist…poof, he was a wolf. She told him that the only way to be human again was when he learned to be selfless, kind, and to think of others before himself. He had to learn to love, she told him.

"With that said, she booted him out of her back door and into the woods beyond. And that's how Jacob lived for five years…as a wolf. He hunted like one, slept in dens like one, and learned to think like one.

"He was happy at first, because there wasn't anyone around to tell him what to do, or clean his room, or eat his vegetables. He was free. But he was lonely, too. No one in the village would come near him without threatening him with a pitchfork, and he couldn't exactly explain who he truly was.

"And that made him sad; something he had never felt before."

"What did he do?" Toby asked, looking sadly at the toy in his hands and back up to Bella's face.

"There wasn't much he could do. He learned to appreciate what he'd had before, but because he couldn't get near the village, he began to fear that the old witch's spell would never be broken.

"So for five years, he treated the woods surrounding Zhora's hut as his home. He guarded the old woman, kept her safe, and came and went as he pleased.

"One day, he was hunting a few miles away from his normal grounds, and just as he was about to catch a big, fat rabbit, he heard the sound of a girl crying. He found her sitting at the base of a tree, her face in her hands. When she looked up, she gasped at the sight of him. He meant her no harm, but she didn't know that. Jacob thought she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, and wanted so badly to know why she was crying. He fell to his belly and crawled to her, hoping that she could see that he was harmless.

"He laid his head at her feet and didn't move an inch. An hour, they sat like that, her tears finally drying. Then she started to talk to him. She told him that she was lost from her village, that she was supposed to be picking wild blueberries, when everything around her started to look the same.

"Jake recognized her as a girl named Anna from his old village, who was all grown up. He wanted to help her, wanted to stop her tears, so he nuzzled her hand, urging her to follow him. He knew just how to get her home, but she was still frightened of him. He was a really big wolf, you see. It took a few tugs on her skirt and pushes with his shoulder for her to finally understand.

"Slowly and carefully, he led her through the forest, coming out at the edge of the village. Anna was so happy that she wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck, thanking him over and over.

"When she placed a kiss on the top of his head, the wolf disappeared, and there stood Jacob. He was human again."

"Yes!" Toby cheered, punching the air like Emmett. "So he was a bad guy…that ended up a good guy." He smiled widely, proud of himself that he had paid attention.

"Exactly." Bella nodded, lifting him up in her arms and setting him on the bed. "Now, bedtime, before we both get into trouble." She smiled, shooting me a wink.

I chuckled at them again, shaking my head. It was amazing how she made me love her more and more each day.

Toby snuggled in with his new furry companion that he had now mentally named Jacob. With a loud yawn, he thanked Miss Bella one more time.

Bella picked up her things, before taking my hand when we left Toby's room.

"What else have you got, _Miss Bella_?" I teased, gesturing to the bag in her hand.

"I need to hunt," she said softly, smiling up at me. "I brought you clothes. I thought we could go when you were done." Her thoughts replayed my week off, and we had hunted, but she thought maybe before my next few work days that we could use it.

"Sounds great, love," I told her, kissing her head. "Perfect, actually." I wrapped my arm around her, bending to her ear. "And that was a really good story, baby." Her sweet smile and bite to her bottom lip was my reward.

BELLA

"Bella!" Esme beamed when I walked through the front door of the family house. She wrapped me in what I considered one of my top five hugs.

Edward's hugs were the best, because they were…well, Edward. They made me feel safe and warm and sheltered – like his arms and his love were an impenetrable force and nothing could get me there.

Renee's hugs still ranked high on my list, even though I didn't get them anymore, because no one hugs like your mom. Period. And there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't want just one more.

Charlie's were good, because they were rare. When I got hugs from my dad, it was because I had done something he was proud of, or he couldn't find words to express his feelings.

Carlisle gave fantastic hugs. They're encouraging and supportive, but Esme's made me feel like everything would be just fine – like nothing stressful or trying was going on.

And that was exactly why I fell into her embrace with a deep sigh. With a sweet chuckle, she dragged me, toes scraping the tile floor, straight into the living room.

"Talk to me, little one," she insisted, settling me on the sofa next to her and taking my hands in hers. "What has you here in the middle of the day?"

"Edward's at work, and that alone is just…_ugh_! I know Marcus will be here in a few days, and I'm nervous and anxious as to what he has to tell us. I don't know what I want to do about school, but I know I need to do something…and I…" I huffed a deep sigh, unable to continue. It was all just nonsense in my head.

"Stop, Bella." She smiled, taking my face in her hands. "No decisions have to be made today. I know it's hard when you're apart, so please try to take a deep breath."

I frowned – or pouted, really – taking another cleansing breath.

"Did Edward turn in his resignation?"

"Yes," I answered, nodding. "He told Dr. Wilder that he was leaving for 'personal reasons and a possible change in specialty.'"

"Good boy," Esme said proudly, and I couldn't help but smile at her. "Come," she said, standing and offering me her hand. "Demitri and Carina will be arriving tonight. You can help me get their room ready, and we can talk while we work."

It was perfect. Who knew that scrubbing an already spotless bathtub or making a bed while telling your mother-in-law all your troubles would be the best therapy? And that it was such good therapy, that you didn't even notice that hours had passed by? By the time we were done, the whole house was practically gleaming.

I told her how the first few days of Edward's return to work had gone. I explained that he had asked me to come up just about every shift, and it helped some, but that the only thing that kept us both going was knowing that his time there was just about up. I told her that he made me keep his car, dropping him off at work and picking him up.

"Why?" she laughed, looking up from the nightstand that she was dusting. "Weren't you supposed to get a car of your own?"

"Oh yes," I laughed. "And this is Edward we're talking about, so there's some sort of surprise going on. I can _feel_ it."

"Point taken," she giggled, shaking her head. "Trust that instinct. It's not even vampire instinct…that's a wife's instinct, I'm telling you."

"Duly noted," I snorted. "Anyway, all he keeps saying is…"

"Soon, love," he chuckled from the doorway. "And I mean it, silly."

"Hey," I laughed, hopping up from the bed and my pile of folded towels and launching myself at him. He caught me with a laugh, kissing my lips roughly. "Did you ride with Carlisle?"

"I did," he answered, and I could almost feel him melt into me – like his only relief came when he was in my arms. "What are you girls doing?"

"Demitri and Carina are coming in tonight." Esme smiled, kissing Edward's cheek. "So Bella and I were therapy cleaning."

"Wha – … Never mind, because I'm sure I won't get it," he snorted, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, probably not," I teased, wrinkling my nose, which resulted in it receiving a kiss to the tip. "It's a girl thing."

He pretended to be terrified, but set me on my feet. "Where is everyone?" he asked, following Esme downstairs.

"Alice is helping Kevin get adjusted back into work, so Jasper is most likely with them. Rose and Emmett have been gone all day, but are probably at the airport now to meet Demitri and Carina's flight," Esme rambled off while tidying every step of the way into the living room. "However, I was left strict instructions for you." She pointed to Edward. "Emmett said to start the fire pit outside."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, tugging off his tie. He flew upstairs to change out of his suit and into jeans, and was back, scooping me up with a laugh, and out the back door in a flash.

As I arranged the chairs, Edward set the fire, telling me about his day. Toby had apparently attached himself to the stuffed wolf I'd given him a few days prior and wouldn't let a soul touch it. He said that Brooke still wouldn't look him in the eye or speak more than a "yes, sir" to him, and that he didn't know if that would change.

I winced, looking up at him. "It bothers you?"

"Yes," he admitted, adding a few logs to the pit and crumpling up paper for kindling. "I should've ignored it. I've ignored it a thousand times before…for this very reason. I don't want to hurt her feelings, Bella. It's not her fault…"

I smiled, because he was too sweet. "No, but you can't blame yourself, Edward. You're so handsome," I said, giggling when his head shot up and he rolled his eyes at me. "And I know the only opinion that you care about is mine, but it's the truth, baby. Eden got over it, because she's kind of a happy-go-lucky girl. She thinks you're hot, and that's the end of it. She's sort of like Jessica was when we met. But Brooke…oh, Edward, I saw it when we were in the club that night. She sees…_more_. She sees you as the ideal. And she's shy and probably slightly insecure, so when her 'ideal' caught her on probably the two most embarrassing moments, she's absolutely mortified. Give her time. Be nice, but not encouraging."

"Easier said than done, baby," he smirked, walking to the table and picking up the lighter. "She won't even look at me long enough for me to apologize for my temper."

"Imagine if I hadn't returned your feelings, Edward," I said, trying to get him to see her side. "But that I knew how you felt about me, caught you talking about me…what would you have felt?"

"Okay," he chuckled, not really answering my question, but his face said it all. He looked heartbroken and a touch shy. "I understand, so let it blow over. She's 'licking her wounds,' so to speak."

"Exactly. If you pretend it didn't happen, she stands a chance of thinking it wasn't a big deal to you. If it's not a big deal, then she shouldn't feel embarrassed," I said, sinking into a chaise lounge as Esme and Carlisle joined us on the back patio.

"You're a wise woman, Mrs. Masen," he laughed, kissing my head.

"I've been telling you this for years, Hot Doc," I sighed dramatically with an eye roll, shoving him back to the task he was almost finished with.

"Oh!" He smiled, looking up as he knelt down to flick the lighter. "I told Dr. Wilder that we had family coming in, so I'm only on call for the next few days." I could tell he was saying this for more than my benefit, because his eyes glanced over to Carlisle for a moment.

"I'm not as lucky, son," Carlisle said ruefully. "I have tomorrow free, but I'll be on day shift through the weekend." He turned his kind gaze to me and continued, "And I would really like to be there when you speak with Marcus, Bells."

"Oh yeah," I told him. "That's a given. Edward and I are too…close to this. I'm not sure if both of you shouldn't be there."

"She's right," Edward agreed, coming to sit behind me and pulling my back to his chest. "Even Jasper and Alice have thought about asking to sit in. They're concerned. They want to be able to help us figure out this connection. And Jasper _feels_ it, so he wants to be there…"

Carlisle smiled at my giggle. "Fine…a family meeting it is," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"A family meeting on our first night back?" Demitri teased from the sliding glass door as he, Carina, and the rest of our siblings filed out of the house.

"Demitri! Carina!" Esme and I laughed, jumping up and rushing to them.

"Hey, little one," Demitri chuckled, wrapping his arms around me in a crushing hug. "Have I missed you guys."

I had almost forgotten how handsome he was. Just beautiful. His face was happy, filled with a familial love that matched my own. His golden eyes twinkled as he spun me around. He smelled like sandalwood and the leather jacket he always wore. And his long, dark hair fell to his shoulders, giving him that dark angel look only he could carry.

He set me down so I could hug Carina, and he could shake Carlisle and Edward's hands.

"So…tell me about this meeting," Demitri smirked, settling in a chair at one of the tables, with Carina next to him. "Surely our return doesn't warrant such security."

"No," Edward chuckled, and explained mine and his situation, the call to Marcus, and our concerns.

"Marcus is coming here?" Demitri asked, looking between Edward and Carlisle, who were both nodding. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing." His handsome face morphed from surprise to something dark, and Edward tensed behind me. "Saves us a trip home, actually."

"So New York is out of control?" Edward asked, and I watched my brothers sit forward for this conversation.

"Not completely," Demitri sighed, shaking his head.

"The newborns are young," Carina growled, her face sad. "Late teens, I suppose. We've stopped a fair amount of them – with Agosto's help."

"Stopped…" Carlisle frowned, waiting for an elaboration of that particular word.

"Some, we've had to destroy," Demitri explained, "but others were willing to…learn, so Agosto took a few back to Volterra. He's going to work with them for a few months before we go back to New York again."

"Whoever is creating these vampires," Carina started, "is targeting what we think are runaways and drug addicts. Young, impressionable ones at that."

"So their lack of self control will carry over into the next life," Carlisle concluded aloud.

"We think so," Demitri agreed. "And New York is perfect. It's busy and loud, overrun with places they can hide, hunt, and create newborns. Did you know there is a whole world underneath that city? It's a labyrinth of empty subway tunnels that are no longer functioning, and there are humans living under there?"

"Yes," Edward said with a dark frown. "It's been there for decades. The last time I saw it was during the Depression. Those people barely exist, but some weren't…fit for society anyway."

I flinched, hearing the predator that truly was my husband. He could, without shame, hunt down the nastiest of human dregs. It wasn't that I had forgotten this little aspect, but he masked it so well. And he hated to speak of it. It wasn't a period of his very long life that he was proud of.

Demitri smirked at Edward, and I could almost see the idea floating around in his mind, because he looked at every last member of my talented family, including me. I could see the plan forming. He wanted our help.

Even though Edward tensed behind me, Demitri said nothing.

OoOoOo

"Hey, where's Eddie?" Emmett asked, plopping down next to me on the sofa.

We were all at the family home, awaiting Marcus' arrival.

"Carlisle called him in for a few hours. There was a fire in an apartment building. One apartment held three kids." I grimaced, looking up at my big brother from my laptop.

Emmett shuddered, an uncharacteristic trait. "Gawd, that just sounds like torture. The little guys shouldn't get hurt," he sighed, shaking his head sadly.

I smiled up at him. For as much of a big dork as he was, Emmett was actually really sweet. "I know. Carlisle said that he needed Edward to hear their minds. That would be even worse."

"See? I couldn't handle all these extracurricular senses you guys lug around," he huffed, his face pained.

"Don't knock it. It's damn cool sometimes," Jasper chuckled, falling into the chair across from us.

"Especially if it takes us to New York, huh?" I smirked, looking between them.

A glimmer of hope and desire flickered across their features. With Emmett's love for a good fight and Jasper's military history, I could well imagine that they would just love to handle the newborns in New York. Add in Demitri's ability to track, Edward's mind reading, Alice's visions, and my shield, and there wouldn't be anything to stop us.

In fact, I could well imagine that once Marcus heard the updates from Demitri, that he would be asking us for help anyway. And there was a part of me, and I'm sure Carlisle or Edward or both would say it was my vampire instinct, that _wanted _to go. I wanted to stop the immortal that was hunting people in New York. I wanted to see my family be victorious over some jackass that was running wild. I wanted to work together with them like we had before – as a team.

The biggest part of me just wanted to know what it would feel like to run – silently, lethally – through the streets of the busiest city in the world with Edward. I really liked the idea of working right by his side, of seeing what that mysterious side of him was like when he hunted the minds that he used to. It was a strangely erotic thought to me. And I didn't understand why that was.

But the realist in me saw the risks. We could be exposed. My family could be hurt, or worse, killed. I could lose Edward, and I practically gasped aloud at the mere thought.

"Geez, Bells," Jasper frowned, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. "Damn, you just went through the emotional gamut. Starting with curiosity and pride, and ending with pure fear."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, nodding sadly. "I just…It's just that I'm pretty sure Demitri wants our help…"

"He does," Alice said, bouncing into the room. "He won't ask, but he really, really wants our help. He'll express that to Marcus when he gets here." She settled gracefully onto Jasper's lap, and the room got quiet.

There was a knock at the front door, and Emmett grinned like a loon, launching himself off of the couch to let Marcus and two others in the door.

"King M!" he teased, smacking Marcus on the back as the other man rolled his eyes at my brother.

"I am no king," he huffed. "I barely like the position that I maintain. Bella! Alice!" he beamed, opening his arms as he made his way into the living room.

"Marcus," we squealed, rushing into his embrace. "We missed you," we said in unison.

He gave us a funny look, but it was Jasper that answered. "Don't mind them. Sometimes they think so much alike that it oozes out every now and then…at the same time!"

"Hush, Jazz," we said again, and at that point, it was just funny.

Esme and Rose joined us, hugging Marcus as well, and we all settled into the living room. "You guys remember Stephano and Elena, yes?"

We all turned to see the two vampires that had followed him silently. They were standing next to the living room entryway. I imagined that they were not only companions, but some sort of guard for him. He was the only surviving member of the royal Volturi family.

"Well, well, well," Emmett teased, giving Elena a wink. "Someone…_changed_."

She snorted and nodded. She looked proud to be with Marcus. Immortality suited her. She had been a pretty girl before, with her Italian features, but now, she was just perfectly stunning. Her dark, curly hair looked full and shiny. Her lips were deep red and sensual. And just like Demitri, her olive complexion showed through her new immortal skin.

And her eyes were deep amber. She was maintaining the vegetarian lifestyle. I was proud of her, actually.

"It's nice to see all of you again." She smiled, and we couldn't help but return it.

Stephano smiled and gave each of us a nod. He was always quiet and shy, but he was completely committed to Marcus. He had been older when he was changed, and if I had to guess, I would say he was closer to thirty. Maybe older. Where the rest of us could truly fit in a younger scene, he could not.

"Isabella," Marcus frowned, looking all around me and then back into my eyes. I noticed that his eyes were also a beautiful dark gold. "You're hurting, amore. Where's Edward?"

"The hospital with Carlisle," I admitted, knowing that he could see our connection. I wondered what it looked like to him.

"They'll be home within the half hour," Esme promised, linking her fingers with mine and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Carlisle called me just before you arrived."

"Good." He nodded just once and then pointed to me. "Because I have some information to go over with you."

"Okay," I whispered, my brow furrowing.

I knew that Edward had explained a few things over the phone to Marcus, and I knew that he would never let anything happen to us. As anxious as I was to learn about our connection, the possibility of new information made me nervous. It was Marcus that had told us that we wouldn't survive it if something happened to us. "One can't live without the other." The words rattled around in my mind silently.

"Relax, Bella," he urged. "I promise to go over everything with you."

I nodded, taking comfort in Esme's arm that squeezed me closer.

Demitri and Carina joined us, along with a new round of hugs and handshakes. The talk of New York started immediately. Demitri gave Marcus a lot more details than he'd given us. Apparently, the sire of the newborns was taking mainly from Queens, Brooklyn, and Harlem. He definitely was targeting a specific type of human. It was like he was aiming for lower income and desperate. Needy.

They were using some warehouses down by the river, but they were hunting without care or secrecy. They were hunting in packs, leaving large piles of bodies behind for the police to find. And they were still calling it a serial killer. How idiotic was that? Piles of bodies could not be left behind by one single human. But I supposed that was all that the police had to reference it by.

Marcus took the information with a grim face and a deep, worried sigh. He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees as Demitri explained that Agosto took three newborns back to Volterra.

"Stephano, call home. See how Agosto's faring with those newborns. Tell him to call Eleazar in Alaska," Marcus commanded, and Stephano reacted instantly, pulling his phone out and walking out the backdoor.

But it was the sound of the front door opening and closing that snapped my heart and soul to attention. Before I could stop myself, I leapt from the sofa and into the foyer. I dodged the chuckling blonde with a quick and breathy, "Hey, Carlisle." It was the smiling, handsome man behind him that was my goal. "Edward," I sighed, falling into his open arms.

"Hey, sweet girl. Marcus is here, I take it," he verified, kissing the top of my head as I nodded. His head snapped up as we heard a gasp behind us.

"Damn," Marcus huffed, looking between us. "That's amazing." He was looking at the space around Edward and me, seeing something we could not.

Edward's arms tightened around me, but his face was amused curiosity as he looked to Marcus.

"What does it look like?" I asked, not caring which one answered me.

"Strange." Edward smiled softly, his brow furrowed. "Like glowing blue ropes wrapped around us."

"They're blue because you two have to reconnect from being apart," Marcus smiled, walking to us. I noticed that the rest of the family had wandered into the doorway to hear what was being said. "When you're…healed, they turn green, bright…happy." He reached out, patting Edward on the shoulder with a chuckle. "I'm glad you can see it, son. But how long were you gone?"

"Just three hours," Edward answered.

"Oh." Marcus frowned. "Well, then, we should take a look at what I've found in my library, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, sir," we answered together.

He nodded, looking us over one more time, before turning to his two guards. "Elena, Stephano…why don't you two go for a hunt? Carlisle has told me that the forest just outside his backdoor has plenty of deer."

"It does," Carlisle verified.

Stephano looked like he wanted to argue, but Demitri stepped forward. "It's fine, old friend. It's a family matter, not an insult." He walked him towards the backdoor, saying softly, "I'll always guard him with my life, but I don't have to here, Stephano."

"I know, sir," Stephano obeyed, looking ashamed.

"Never apologize for loyalty," Demitri chuckled, patting his back. "He's told you that debt is paid. You don't owe him. He's told you time and time again."

"A life for a life," was all that Stephano said, before gesturing for Elena to go out the door first.

"You changed him," Edward stated, looking at Marcus in curiosity.

"I did." He smiled sadly. "He was a human servant for my Didyme. The night of her death, he did everything within his weak power to help her. He respected her, loved her. He knew what we were, had lost his whole family in the First World War, and she and I were everything to him. With the last bit of his energy, he threw himself at a newborn that was about snap my arm off." He shook his head with a sad sigh. "I hadn't seen him creep up on me. I was too distraught, too angry. Stephano was a mess against the wall, holding his broken arm. They had ripped her right out of his arms, burning her right outside my front door. When the newborn showed up behind me, he somehow found the strength to launch himself at him."

We were all quiet as we listened to the sad tale. He looked at his hands and back up to us. "He thinks he owes me for this life – for granting him immortality. Didyme had told him that if anything was to happen to her, that he was to take care of me. He was to make sure I went on living without her.

"In all reality, he was the last tie to her…I couldn't let him go. He owes me nothing." He looked up at me and Edward and smiled sadly. "I couldn't let him die, something called for me to change him. He's been with me ever since. He's stopped me from joining her more times than I can count. He reminds me every time that she wouldn't want me to destroy myself for her."

I breathed heavily through my nose, trying to maintain my emotions, and I wasn't the only one. Rose's eyes were glazed, staring hard at the floor. Esme had Carlisle's hand up to her lips as she stared into the fireplace. Carina's forehead was on Demitri's shoulder as she hugged his arm. And poor Alice had her eyes squeezed closed like she was fighting off a disturbing vision.

The loss of our mates would be absolute devastation.

I curled myself in on Edward's chest, turning his wedding band slowly.

"My apologies, Marcus," Edward said softly against the top of my head. "I didn't mean any disrespect…"

"No, no, no. Please don't apologize. You should know," he told us, looking around the room. "I didn't mean to sadden you all."

Jasper took a deep breath and sent a lighter mood into the room. You could almost hear a collective sigh of relief.

"Look!" He smiled and gestured to us. "You're back to bright green." Edward and I chuckled at his happy face. "Let me asked you how you met. What was it like? I know you were human, Bella, but tell me what you felt, please."

So we did. If my family was tired of our story, they didn't show it. In fact, most of them were happy to point out things that we had missed or skipped over. Edward explained his long history and how no one had ever tempted him.

I had a harder time explaining the human side of it. My feelings for Edward were almost instant. They took over every thought, every feeling. And my human mind didn't know how to deal with it all at one time.

"She was your singer _and_ your mate," he laughed, shaking his head. Even Edward had to chuckle at the irony. "But you said when you returned, her scent meant nothing. What changed?"

"I have a theory on that," Carlisle interjected, looking at me worriedly. "She…Bells, I'm sorry… she lost the ability to have children while we were away from her. I truly think her entire scent changed for Edward."

"Oh," I gasped, having never thought of that point. "My whole chemical makeup would have changed."

"I believe so, yes," Carlisle agreed. "Your scent stayed the same, but chemically, you would have been different. Your accident left you without ovaries, so your hormones came from a prescription. They weren't natural."

Marcus was quiet for a moment and then looked up. "And how did you fare apart for that long of a period?"

Edward and I both groaned into a laugh that held no humor.

"Pain." I frowned. "Excruciating. I felt empty, like a whole was punched through my chest. It was hard to breathe. I would search for anything that would bring a memory of him to mind."

"Edward?" Marcus looked to him expectantly, but my Edward stayed quiet long enough that I looked up at his face.

His eyes were closed, and his mouth was in a tight line. I reached up to touch his clenched jaw, and it relaxed slightly under my fingers.

"I…" He breathed deeply, one of his hands making a tight fist. "Agony. There's no other word. I thought it was guilt I was living with – for lying to her, for just being me, for leaving before taking care of Victoria…but, no. No, I was angry and always felt like something was missing. I couldn't be around anyone. I would go months without hunting."

Marcus studied us both, his face passive. "And now you can't go three hours without hurting…" He stood up, walked to his bag, and pulled out a large leather bound book. "Completi l'anima is rare. I mean _really_ rare. I always assumed that Didyme and I had shared that connection, but after your call, Edward, and some research, I realized I was mistaken. We were mated, we were close, but we weren't like…this," he said, shaking his head and holding up the large book.

"Your time for being away from her…is over," he said, sitting down directly in front us, but his serious glare was on Edward. "According to this," he said, setting the book on the coffee table, "had you stayed away from her much longer, her mortal body couldn't have taken it. She would have died – and you right behind her. As it sits, your immortal bodies will, too, if you keep testing it. There's a reason it's called _one soul_. If we had heart beats, yours would beat at the same time…together…never stopping. You. Are. One."

Edward was eerily still, but I could tell he was getting more from Marcus than what was being said out loud. "We literally live for each other…"

"Yes." Marcus nodded.

"And what…we've just used up all of our 'time apart' points?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." He nodded again. "There is only so much your connection will take before it snaps."

"What's in this book, Marcus?" I growled, tapping the cover.

"A story you two need to hear. It's about an immortal couple that shared the same connection as you two."

Edward sat forward, his hands fisting in his hair. His voice was low, calculated. "And what happened to them?"

"They died."

* * *

**A/N…Yeah…that's a real cliffie. And there's more to come with that conversation. And you will get EPOV. **

**Time with Toby was cute, but Toby is based on a real little boy I know. He's not sick, but he is that animated. ;) So he's fun to write.**

**Demitri's back…do you think they'll all head to NY?**

**And Marcus…I thought you deserved a touch on his story, since it plays a touch on E/B's situation. You'll hear more about the book he's waving around.**

**Thanks to JenRar for picking this one apart. It needed it, though I think the next one will be a doozy for her. It was, by far, the hardest chapter I have ever written. HANDS DOWN. **

**Okay, so if you're ready for my toughest chapter, then review. You guys have been really quiet the last few, but I'd really like to hear you. So let me hear it. Until next time…Later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N…Okay, so this was a really hard chapter to write. And when I told you guys that, apparently, it made you a tad bit nervous…let me explain. It was hard to write because it made me go to a place with Edward that hurt my heart… As my pre-reader kept saying, "Poor Baby…" Yes, yes, poor Edward… **

**Let's just say Guiltward is a hard man to delve into mentally.**

**Also, you'll get to hear a bit of what is in that book that Marcus brought with him…it's ALL from my imagination…there's nothing real about it. At all. I like using real history most of the time, but this was all mine.**

**BUT! I know you trust me, so let's get going… See you at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 16

OoOoOo

"_What's in this book, Marcus?" my love growled, tapping the cover._

"_A story you two need to hear. It's about an immortal couple that shared the same connection as you two do."_

_I sat forward, my hands fisting in my hair. I could see Marcus' mind, and my voice was barely there with my next question. "And what happened to them?"_

"_They died."_

OoOoOo

* * *

EDWARD

"_Your time of being away from her…is over."_

I wanted to break something. I wanted to rage. And I wanted to run from the room. Because I couldn't get it out of my head that somehow I had stolen something from us. When I left Bella, I stole time from her – from us.

But I couldn't run. I couldn't rage. I couldn't even bellow curses into the open air, because my sweet girl was just about to shake apart.

"Carlisle," Jasper's voice warned from across the room. He could feel both of us.

"Edward, Bella," my father said, kneeling in front of us. "Do you need us to take a break, guys? Son?"

"No." I shook my head, looking up into his concerned face.

He frowned, his eyes flickering to Bella in concern.

"Damn," I growled, snapping out of it. "Baby, come here." I pulled her into my lap, forcing her gaze to mine by brushing her hair from her face. "Do you need a minute, sweetheart?"

She shook her head no, and I couldn't help but rub the wrinkle between her brows. She locked her eyes with mine, and I could see her mind register the guilt that was written all over my face, I'm sure. "No, Edward." She shook her head vehemently. "Please, don't do that. Please?" She took my face in her hands.

"What if…" I started, unable to even finish the sentence.

"You didn't know, son," Carlisle said, pulling the book closer to him. "May I?" he asked Marcus, who nodded and showed him the marked page. "Benedict and Grace…Pennsylvania…1738. They were Americans," he noted, "but this wasn't written by them."

"No," Marcus said with a shake of his head. "It was customary for scribes to record for us at one point. That was written by the immortal, Phineas. He was keeping an eye on things in what was called the 'New World.'" He snorted to himself, but turned to me. "I don't want you two to panic. I think that if we're careful, read every word, do some more research, and monitor your time apart, you'll be fine. You were away from Bella for two years, yes?"

"Yes," I whispered, barely able to leave the worried but warm brown eyes in front of me. "I love you," I mouthed to her.

"I know." She smiled slightly, kissed my forehead, and turned to Marcus. "What happened with them?"

It was Carlisle that answered. "Benedict and Grace were both immortals. They were turned in Wales before they decided to seek out America. According to Phineas, Grace stayed in Europe, while Benedict went overseas to set up a place for them. He was gone for…" He flipped a few pages. "He was apart from her for close to four years."

"Right." Marcus nodded and started pacing. "And the entire time they were apart, they described pain identical to what you two experience. When they were together, they said they felt sharp jolts of electrical current flowing between them. When that current wasn't connected, they started to fail, ache, pine away for each other."

"But how did they _die_?" Emmett growled from the other side of the room.

"Benedict and Grace exchanged letters constantly, but it wasn't enough. When he finally was able to bring her over, it took another year for her to arrive in Pennsylvania." Marcus stopped, looking up at Emmett. "By the time Grace got to Benedict, he was barely functioning. He had given up hope that she would ever arrive. They both knew the risks of traveling as immortals, especially back then. They could be caught, exposed for what we truly are, so he started to…decline."

"Edward." Alice frowned from the loveseat next to Jasper. "You…I mean…"

"I _know_," I growled softly. "I did the same thing."

"Now, I have a theory on Bella," Marcus said, but he directed his attention to Carlisle, whose head popped up from the book. "She was human when they met, human when they mated, and human when their souls connected. But she was also human when he left her…" I couldn't help but squeeze my Bella closer on my lap. "Amore, how was your health when Edward returned?" he asked, kneeling in front us and picking up her hand.

"Um, I felt instantly better," she explained softly. "I could breathe and sleep again. My chest felt…whole again. Though Jasper may have a better…understanding."

"She was a fucking mess," Rose snapped from across the room. Emmett wrapped a heavy arm around her, but she continued. "She was bruised, beaten, and just plain hurt."

"Rose," Esme chided.

"No," Bella said, stopping our mother. "Rose is right. I was those things."

"Bella wasn't…safe…while I was away," I ground out through gritted teeth. Having to open up these wounds again was just about to drive me mad.

_Edward,_ my Bella's mind caressed me like the softest of kisses. _Sweetheart, look at me._ I met her gaze, and she pressed her forehead to mine, her hands on each side of my face while her thumbs stroked my cheek bones. _Oh God, I love you. Please, _please_, don't blame yourself for this. We've been through it. We just have to figure out what to do next. Together. Please? Promise me, together. Don't shoulder this all on yourself. I'm begging you, Edward._

"Promise me," she whispered aloud.

"'Kay," I murmured. "I promise."

_Damn, I wish she had been able to calm him before he left her_, Emmett's mind hit me. When Emmett was worried, he got slightly cranky.

"Enough, Emmett," I snapped, looking over Bella's shoulder to him. I instantly regretted my temper, but I could only focus on the angel in my lap.

"Sorry, Ed," he mumbled, looking at Bella and then down to his hands.

He was never stupid. He acted like a loon most of the time, but he was well aware that the information we were receiving could mean the loss of his older brother and his baby sister. That alone was making him want to break something, because there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He could fight enemies, hunt for us if we were weak, but he couldn't stop the past, and it was killing him.

"Marcus," Jasper said, sitting forward. He shot a worried look between me and Emmett, but turned back to the man that was pacing again behind the couch. "Bella's emotions were everywhere, but so were Edward's. His return was to save her life…_again._" He grinned, shooting my love a wink. "She's trouble from the get go." Bella threw a pillow at him with the sweetest of giggles. "But when I saw her for the first time in our house…she was all over the place emotionally. She was calm, forgiving of me, absolutely over the top happy with Alice and Emmett, and Esme…there are no words for that emotion." He smiled sadly, looking at his hands. "I'd say need, but it came from the both of them. Love, too, but it was more.

"With Edward…it was everywhere. Sometimes, she would look at him, and she was filled with distrust, anger, self-hatred. When she told us what happened while we were away, she was riddled with fear. Pure terror. She shook with it. It took all I had to calm her.

"But the longer she was in the house, the more it changed. The distrust and self-hatred stuck around, popping up every now and then, but the anger abated. But underneath _all of that_ was this pure white, blinding love. It was beyond the lust, beyond familial bonds. It was almost hard to stay in the room. I could barely concentrate with it."

Bella curled in on me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"No one is blaming you for any of it," I whispered in her ear. "Not one bit of it. Okay?"

She nodded, but said nothing, her mind filled with remorse and an ancient sadness.

"But she healed," Marcus verified with everyone in the room. We all nodded. "And then when was she changed? How long was it from the time Edward returned to the time she became immortal?"

"About six months," Bella mumbled into my neck, not bothering to lift her head. "Give or take."

"And you lived with the whole family?"

"Yes. Well, mostly. Sometimes I would go home to Charlie for a weekend, but Edward stayed with me." She lifted her head, turning to Marcus.

"Here's my theory…I think that most of your healing emotionally happened during that six months. I think that your change did the rest for you physically."

"Oh…" Carlisle frowned, standing up and joining Marcus in his pacing. His thoughts were all over the place. I couldn't zero in on one single thing. He was so worried about his family, me and Bella specifically, that he was forcing this conversation. "Interesting. So the toll that her mortal body underwent was still hurting her, even up to the time of her change? But the venom healed her…along with every other wound from that day with Victoria…"

He paced some more, stopped in front of the book, and picked it up. "Travel, communication, and survival in the seventeen hundreds would've been difficult for Benedict and Grace. And according to this book, during those five years, they only exchanged a handful of letters. It's different now. Aside from that two year period, any time apart, they've spoken on the phone. They said it made things easier, right, guys?"

Bella and I both nodded.

"Okay, so I think Marcus is right. I think that if you two are very careful, you'll be fine. How was work this week, Edward?"

"Apart?" I clarified, and he nodded. "Better than before. I had asked Bella to stop by more often. She drove me to and from work. It was something to look forward to, take the pressure off of us. Toby's on his last treatment as of next week, and he's all I'm waiting for. I insist on seeing him through. Bella and I have already talked about it. Dr. Wilder asked me to give him enough time for a replacement. I was thinking three more weeks?" I posed the last sentence as a question, thinking maybe between Marcus and Carlisle, something should change.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, wanting her opinion.

"He's right. It's better. Not great, but better. Though I'm not sure it's because we know it's almost over," she said, her brow furrowing.

"Who's Toby?" Marcus asked.

"He's this fantastic little kid," Emmett chuckled, shaking his head. "Eddie's been working with him for months now. He had cancer, but he's good now. He's the funniest thing, I swear. I don't blame you, bro. He's a good little dude."

We all laughed, because he was right. Toby had won me over from the beginning. He was a medical puzzle at first, but his bright demeanor was my undoing. He smiled, laughed, and loved through all of his sickness, and he loved my wife unconditionally.

"Yeah." Rose smiled, shaking her head. "He's a sweet boy."

"Stop!" Alice growled from the window in the corner. I hadn't even seen her get up. And looking at her right then, I realized I hadn't heard a single thought from her. "Just fucking stop!" she snapped, looking at all of us.

"Alice," Bella gasped, getting up from my lap.

_Jesus, Edward. Look at her. She's __terrified,_ Bella thought to me.

Bella flew to Alice's side, taking her by the shoulders. "What, Ali?"

"I don't care about Toby or time apart. I'm not losing you – _either of __you,_" she growled, gripping Bella's t-shirt at the sleeves.

"What have you seen, Alice?" I asked, going to her.

"Nothing. I can't see anything. I should have seen _this_!" Bella wrapped her arms around her, and I could faintly hear my sister ask her if she was shielding us.

"No, sweetie, I'm not," Bella vowed.

"You stay together. You live here or at your own house. Go back to school together, but no more. I can't see anything about this…" Her rant was muffled in Bella's shirt.

"Alice," I said, pulling her from Bella's embrace. I knelt before her, taking her hands. "How could you have seen this? It's so rare. You only see what you know, Ali. Please calm down. For me?"

"Please, Edward," she whispered, her face nothing but pain. "Just stop. Be together. No more hospital, no more. We'll all go to school again or something, but just don't… I should've made you go back to her. I should've seen…"

Alice fell into my arms, dragging Bella with her. Her dry sobs were killing me. I looked over to Jasper, who looked heartbroken. "Come on, darlin'." He tugged her from my arms and held her tightly.

"Now we need a break," Esme said firmly, standing up from the sofa. "And give me that book." She walked off with the book in her arms, mumbling something about, "Reading this stuff for my damn self…nothing can happen to my children…"

"We'll get the hospital its replacement." Carlisle nodded once sharply. "Your time is up as soon as Toby checks out next week. Do you hear me, Edward?" His command was not one to be ignored.

I nodded, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Yes, Father."

BELLA

"You okay?" Demitri asked as I joined him and Carina out on the back patio.

I nodded, plopping down in a chaise and pulling my knees to my chin.

"Where's Edward, honey?" Carina asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Calming Alice down. They're very close." I smiled sadly. "Like Jasper and me, they see something in each other." I told them quickly how when Alice and Jasper joined the family, Edward's talent made her feel comfortable, not the freak that she had come to believe.

"Ah." Demitri smiled, nodding in understanding. "And you and Jasper?"

"There's no telling," I chuckled, shaking my head. "We just bonded. And we are married to two people that can see and hear…everything. It's not always easy. That was probably a part of it." I paused, looking at the two of them. "When I was changed and we figured out my shield, I was able to help Jasper with a bloodlust he had been struggling with for years. We had to be close – in school, in public. It helped him feel like a part of the family, instead of on the sidelines."

Carlisle was suddenly standing before me, offering me his hand. "Come, little one. Let's go for a walk." He was nervous, so I didn't argue his command.

I grasped his hand and stood, taking off at a run into the woods at the edge of the back garden. I don't know how long we ran before Carlisle stopped suddenly, practically falling down on a mossy rock.

"Edward will blame himself, Bella," he said, speaking more to his shoes than to my face.

"I know."

"You mustn't let him."

"I know."

"I blame us all."

"Please don't. This whole…thing can be dealt with. We were planning on getting back into our every day interaction anyway, Carlisle. Please…and this goes for all of you…please don't make this about the past. How did we know? How _could_ we have known?" I frowned, leaning back against a tree and sliding to the forest floor. "Look, I get why he left. This has nothing to do with it. What's done is done."

"Are you hurting now?"

"No." I shook my head. "He's right there less than two miles away." I jerked a thumb behind me. "If I wanted him to, he could hear this conversation."

Carlisle smiled, finally meeting my eyes. "Not yet," he chuckled, standing up and starting to pace. "All those things you were going through while Edward was working, all those feelings of anger and fret…there was a reason. I wonder how long…"

"I know… so we know now, right?"

"Right," he agreed, still pacing. "Jasper said you were scared when you told us about Jake's abuse. Why?" He stopped in front of me, waiting for an answer. "Were you frightened…of us?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "I know when I was human, all of you…Edward included…underestimated me. Wait…" I held up a hand when he started to argue. "I get it. I do. I was human, and you guys hadn't been for a freakin' long time. But I think it has something to do with being mated to Edward…because I understood what you all were…instantly. Once I had the truth…what you were…what you _all_ were…still didn't matter to me.

"I knew exactly what kind of creature held me every night in my bed. I knew what powerful beings you all were. But above all of that, I loved you."

I ran my fingers through my hair, holding it out of my face, and continued. "When Edward left, I stumbled upon another powerful creature. I'd seen Jake kill the very same type of being that I'd thought was invincible. Laurent never stood a chance. And if he didn't survive Jake, then how could I?" I winced at Jake's old behavior. "I also knew Edward. I knew his temper. I felt his protectiveness. I was absolutely terrified of Edward's temper meeting Jake's strength. Period. Because my Edward loses his sense of control when it comes to me.

"I had to tell you the truth, because it was time to admit the abuse, and Edward would have never just let the bruises go without an explanation, but understand that I was barely able to speak about it. If I had lost Edward to a fight with Jake, I knew Jake would kill me…at least at that point in time. He was angry and possessive then; he would have taken my love for Edward and punished me for it. If it had worked out the other way, the pack would have come after all of you.

"I had you back. I wanted to hold on as tightly as I could, Carlisle. It was a really fucking scary conversation. I will always be surprised that Edward didn't shatter the TV or something."

Carlisle laughed, shaking his head and kneeling before me. "You were infinitely more important than his shows of anger, little one. Always. But you're right. His control amazed me then, too."

"Because I was holding the most fragile and perfect thing. She'd seen enough anger." Edward strolled into the small clearing where we were talking, and Carlisle stood up with a smirk. "How could I scare her like that? Believe me, it _was_ the TV that almost met its demise…and the microwave, the front window, the refrigerator…" He chuckled, giving me a wink.

I smirked up at him with a giggle I couldn't control.

"How's Alice?" Carlisle and I both asked.

"Better," he told us, taking Carlisle's place in front of me. "She's really worried. She just freaked out a little. She feels she should have seen this coming." He reached up, tracing his fingers up my cheek and tucking my hair behind my ear. "She wants to see you, love."

"Okay," I said, and stood up, taking Edward's hand.

"She loves you both so much," Carlisle mused softly. "I imagine the thought of something happening to either of you is too much for her, especially if she feels she should have seen it coming."

"Well, there's that…and the fact that she totally regrets not kicking my ass back to Forks long before two years were up," Edward smirked, shaking his head. "We both feel…responsible."

"It's not any one person's fault, son," Carlisle said, gripping his shoulder. "I really think this will be fine. You don't want to be apart anyway. And after next week, you don't have to be."

My arms wrapped around Edward's waist, and I pressed my forehead to his chest.

"I'll see you back at the house, guys," Carlisle mumbled. "Don't take too long. I know everyone is worried, okay?"

I nodded against Edward's shirt, but he said, "We won't."

I felt myself being lifted up, and Edward sat down on the rock that Carlisle had been sitting on just minutes before. He adjusted me so that I was straddling his lap with my face in his neck. His head hit my shoulder as his arms wrapped all the way around me. We were in our own little cocoon of healing.

"I think what scares me the most," he mumbled into my shoulder, "is that if I had been a little more foolish and stubborn, it could have killed you."

"Or you could have drained me, or Jake could have broken my neck, or James could have…or Victoria could have…or Chelsea…or Felix or on and on and on, Edward," I growled, pulling my face back. "It's not easy being me," I teased with narrowed eyes and a dramatic sigh.

The smile that crept up my husband's face was stunning, just perfect. His eye brows flicked up slightly, and he tilted his head. "Right. Point taken," he snorted into a sweet chuckle.

"Do you have some issue being with me on a daily basis?"

"No," he smirked, shaking his head. "I actually think it's a fine idea."

"Well, then…we go from there, right?"

"How are you taking this so well, love?"

"I thought I was going crazy, Edward. I felt wrong and childish and immature. Knowing it wasn't my fault…knowing that we were just making a mistake…well, it gives me some answers, you know?" I frowned, looking between us and playing with his ring. "I've felt wrong from the get go, but you wanted it, so I tried. We were pushing something that should've never been attempted. We know now."

Edward nodded in agreement, his face solemn. "We're careful. No more mistakes, Bella. I can't…" For a moment, I wondered if he had felt the same frustration, and suddenly his head snapped up. "Oh God, yes," he grimaced. "I just couldn't go more than a few hours without needing to speak with you. I felt obsessed, too possessive. I mean, I tried to give you space. But we didn't need space, we needed…this." He motioned between us and then cupped my face. "And when I was with you…it wasn't enough. It ends now, love."

"'Kay." I nodded. "I'll just _suffer_ with you by my side every day…" I teased, giggling when his long fingers dug into my sides.

"Won't you tire of me?" he chuckled, tilting his head at me.

I couldn't resist his hair, because the poor thing looked wrecked from his nervous hands. I ran my fingers through to calm it down as best as his hair could get. "No. But I don't think this means we can't separate for a few hours. I think you can still hunt with the guys, and Alice can torture me with shopping. But no long term time apart. No separate careers, no separate trips, no nights apart."

"Is that what you think monitor our time meant?"

"I'm pretty sure. Don't you?" I asked, and he nodded in agreement.

He leaned in and kissed my lips chastely, pulling back to look up at me through his long eyelashes. "You aren't worried?"

"Wretchedly so, but I have you. We have them," I said firmly, pointing back towards the house. "Do you think they'll let us screw up? Would you let me? Do you think I'll let you?"

He smiled again, nodded, and stood up with me still in his arms. His face was suddenly serious. "I've spent our entire relationship trying to protect you… I feel like I've failed somewhere along the way."

"I'm here, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked, nodding slowly. "And I thank God every day."

"Me, too," I murmured, kissing his lips. "Me, too."

OoOoOo

I stared into the flames of the fire pit, turning Edward's ring with slow, deliberate turns. The entire family was a continuous din of chatter around us, and that included Marcus, Elena, and Stephano. They were nervous, but hopeful. They were concerned, but all had different theories or plans we should follow.

I was over it.

My shield was over my emotions and my thoughts, and I kept silent in the comfort of Edward's arms. He wasn't talking much, either. Occasionally, he would pull me closer, breathe deeply into my hair, but all in all, he was quiet, too.

Alice was fine now…well, as fine as the little high strung pixie could get. She was absolutely terrified that something would happen to us, and she felt utterly guilty that she hadn't seen any of it coming. Even worse, she felt responsible for not making Edward return sooner than he had.

Again, I was over it. Not because all of it could have been avoided, because it could have. But it was _the past_. There wasn't much we could change. And I had always said that the Edward that left me and the one that came back to me were two completely different men. Edward was more open, honest, loving, sensual – freer. And I loved him more – if that were possible – than the one that left me in the forest just outside of my home in Forks.

Edward's self hatred was rolling off of him in waves. He felt responsible for the whole situation. I could feel it in his tense muscles, hear it in his deep, frustrated sighs. It came through every touch to my hand and every kiss to my head and neck. He was writhing in guilt, practically marinating in it.

I took a deep breath, snuggling closer to him and hoping he would relax around me. We were lying side by side on one of the chaises, my back to his chest. I closed my eyes as another debate kicked up.

"What about this Phineas dude?" Emmett asked Marcus. "I mean, is he still around? Because we could ask him about this shit."

"He's still alive," Marcus mused, his voice always soft. "He lived in the Boston area the last I heard, but that was…oh, twenty years ago."

"I say we look for him," my large, over-protective brother stated firmly.

"We could," Carlisle agreed. "I wouldn't mind asking him a few questions."

Then there was the big book review going on with Jasper, Esme, and my sisters. Esme had Marcus' giant leather book in her lap, and the rest of them surrounded her, reading that damn thing word for word.

"This shit reads like stereo instructions," Rose growled. "Could it get any less exciting? This Phineas needs to get a little more descriptive."

But it was Demitri's amused chuckle that made me smile. I looked over at him, and he shot me a wink.

"You look just this shy," he smirked, holding up his thumb and forefinger only millimeters apart, "of losing it, little one."

I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "It's best to let them all just…do what they do."

Edward snorted softly into my hair, and I felt him nod behind me. "Baby, do you want to go home?"

Before I could answer, the whole patio exploded in protestations.

"No, stay…please?" Alice begged.

"Not yet, son," Esme said, looking up from the book.

"Bro…just a little longer. What do you think about finding this Phineas guy?" Emmett asked, texting a message on his phone.

"Look," Edward growled, finally losing the patience he'd barely been keeping in check. "No offense, but I asked my _wife._"

They all froze, Esme flinched, but of all the faces around us, it seemed she understood instantly.

"Hey, take it easy," I scolded, sitting up in front of him. "It's okay. They're worried, sweetheart." I cupped his face, but his eyes were black, seething. "Edward…let's get out of here for an hour or so. Hmm? _We'll come back here_," I growled, looking over my shoulder at my nervous and pushy family, "but we'll get out for a little while. Can you guys run our lives for a few hours without us?" I asked, my eyebrow rising in a threat.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper replied, hiding his smile.

"Good." I nodded, looking back at my still incensed husband. "Drive me somewhere, _anywhere_."

Demitri and Carina were in silent hysterics. Carlisle fought his smile, but Alice looked worriedly up at her brother as I tugged at his hand. He was eerily still and deathly silent, and there was a brief flash of something else in his dark eyes, but only when they locked with mine.

"Here," Rose said softly as we stood up. She pulled a set of keys out of her pocket, throwing them to Edward. "Go ahead. Take her over there."

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking me by the hand and leading me through the house to our car. He opened my door for me, running around to slide gracefully into the driver's seat. "I'm sorry, Bella…it's…"

"I understand," I said softly, linking my fingers with his, but stared out the window as we flew down the driveway.

There was nothing but silence and stillness in the car. I wasn't sure where we were going at first. In fact, it seemed Edward was just driving to drive – without destination or hesitation. We wound through the streets of London, skirting out into the countryside, only to follow the winding streets into a warehouse area that I recognized.

"We're going to Rose and Em's shop?" I asked, almost flinching at my own voice breaking the quiet.

Rose had decided to rent out a small space to work on different projects that she was interested in. I knew that they consulted on a website that was dedicated to high end upgrades and refurbished cars, but I had only been to the shop one time.

"Yes," was all he said, but his thumb made soft, gentle circles over the knuckles of my hand.

EDWARD

I knew I was worrying her. I knew I had blown up in front of the entire family and Marcus, but I just couldn't stop my temper, my nerves or my frustration.

And Bella. God, I loved her with a sickness. She was trying _so hard_ to keep me calm. Once again, she was the rock, while I was not.

When I had asked her if she was worried, she said yes, but her demeanor was almost relief. She'd said that she finally understood all the pain and anger that she had been going through the last few months. She said she'd felt like she was going crazy. Bella wanted answers, not to cut open the scars of the past, but I couldn't help but think – and not for the first time – that leaving my girl, that perfect, sweet, loving girl, would be the dumbest thing I'd ever done, even if I lived to be a thousand.

And now it felt like we were paying the true price.

If what we were hearing was true, then the separation that our souls had been put through had put our bodies in jeopardy. The pull that we felt towards each other, even in the very beginning, was there for a reason. We were meant to be together, but that pull could only be fought so much before the connection snapped, taking us with it. My Bella wasn't crazy, and I wasn't experiencing normal newlywed separation – we were ripping apart, not at the seams, but at our very souls. No. More.

I knew that Marcus was there to help. Hell, I'd called him myself. But the dredging up of all the old mistakes, the opening of wounds, the reliving of the pain – it was all too much. My family's minds were nothing if not focused on helping us, but I couldn't think. I was too angry, feeling belligerent and stubborn. I didn't want their help, because I had gotten us into this mess. It should be me that figured something out. They weren't placing blame; I was.

The question was: What was there to figure out? We stayed together, worked together – no nights away, no forcing us apart. Bella made it sound simple. And it was simple, but I couldn't shake my ire. I really just couldn't get rid of the sickening feeling that I was drowning in.

And I couldn't stay away from my angel's touch.

Even when Alice needed me and Carlisle needed my Bella, I couldn't stay away, following them into the forest after making sure that Alice was barely under control.

I couldn't stop touching her when we were just quietly sitting in front of the fire, but I knew my love could feel my tension. The more my family planned and read and worried, the angrier I became – and the more I needed Bella. And the more she wriggled closer.

My patience ended when I hadn't spoken a word in an hour, finally asking my wife if she wanted to go home. I wanted to take her away from what I knew was making her uncomfortable, but more than that, I needed her to take me away. I wanted the minds of our family and friends out of my head, leaving only the sweet tenor of the only mind that mattered.

But more than all of those things – more than anger, guilt, worry, planning – I just _wanted_ her. I wanted her with a slow, deep burn that even Jasper wasn't registering from me. I wanted her hard and gentle, quiet and screaming. I wanted my name on her tongue and her taste on mine. I wanted her flesh in my hands and her breath in my face. I felt insane with the need to beg her to let me touch her – to tell me she was mine, and that her forgiveness was still there, still valid.

I knew they needed us at the family home, but their protests to our leaving just set me on fire. It was all I could do not to explode. I wanted to tell them all to go to hell, that Bella was _my_ wife, _my_ responsibility, and if she wanted to go home or New York or fucking Mars, I would damn well get her there.

Bella reacted almost as if she'd been waiting for it. She placed herself as a barrier between me and everyone else, finally giving me an out.

"We're going to Rose and Em's shop?" Bella asked, dragging me mentally back to the car.

"Yes," I answered, pulling out the garage door opener. I drove in, closing the bay door behind us.

"Oh, look," my sweet girl said with a smile, getting out of the car, "they finished that truck. That looks good." I leaned against the workbench along the wall, my arms folded across my chest. "The last time I was here, it looked no better than _my _old truck." She snickered, shaking her head a little.

I had no idea what she was thinking, but I could see her posture, see her glance sideways at me. A little frown shadowed across her features, but she instantly got rid of it. I wanted to talk to her, but I was afraid that all that would come out was either an unlimited amount of curse words or a wracking sob.

"This has to be the cleanest garage in the history of the world," she mumbled, wandering around the shop, poking at car parts and picking up a tool here or there. She reached the end of the tool bench where a stereo sat and said, "Let's see what they're listening to…" She pressed the button, and a sweet smile flickered across her lips. "Muse…hmm, that's Rose, not Emmett." She chuckled, turning to me. "Why are we here, Edward?"

I thought I could take my mind off of things, revel in _us_, but I could barely think. I pushed away from the bench and walked to the opposite side of the garage. There sat a car under a tarp. I grabbed a hold of the material, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor at the back of her new car.

"You didn't!" she gasped, a smirk playing on her face as I nodded. As she walked around the car, I went back to stand in front of it, leaning once again on the tool bench. "Jesus, it's exactly the same," she whispered, running her fingers across the silver paint of her Volvo. It was an exact copy of the car I was driving when we first met. It was the same model and year, identical all the way down to the black leather interior, except the driver's side was on the opposite side as my American model.

Just as the words, "It's sort of fitting," came out of her mouth, the song changed on the CD to _Sing for Absolution_. I turned my back on her, unable to see her wait patiently for me. I knew I was scaring her, but I needed to break something. Rose would just have to forgive me.

Everything I did wrong the night I left her came flying back at me with each sung word.

~o~

Tiptoe to your room  
a starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
and you never knew…

"_Will you stay?" __she asked__, looking up at me with love I didn't deserve._

"_Not tonight." My voice didn't even belong to me. It was cold, without inflection. And I knew she felt something was wrong, off._

_And the wretched bastard that I was couldn't stop from crawling through her window __anyway, long__ after she had fallen asleep. I couldn't stay away from her, and yet I was trying to leave her. What the hell was I thinking? That it would be good for her? That she would move on? Deep down, I never wanted her to fucking _move on_._

~o~

There's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide  
the truth burns deep inside  
and will never die…

"_You…don't want me?" __she gasped__, and I heard her heart shatter. I heard it sputter with my own ears. And yet I didn't stop, didn't fall at her feet like my soul begged me to. I should have told her I was an idiot, but instead, I acted like I knew everything. I knew nothing._

"_No."_

~o~

The lies that had spewed from my mouth that day were unforgivable and vile. They went against everything that I'd wanted, against everything that we'd needed. As the chorus played, my control snapped.

_Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace  
_

"Edward, please talk to me," Bella said softly, just as I gripped the edge of the tool bench and flipped it over with all the strength I had inside of me. The wood splintered, the bolts securing the top to the wall stripped out of the drywall, and tools scattered throughout the garage, pinging and clanging.

"Edward, stop," she begged, but didn't come near me. "Please!"

"No!" I snarled, picking up an electric tool I couldn't have even given a name to and launched it somewhere into the back of the garage. "My fault, all of it," I whispered, squeezing my eyes closed before yanking another part of the bench from the wall. More tools skittered across the floor, clanging against the metal wall somewhere close to the bay door.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's not your fault," she said from behind me. I heard the sob that she held back, I heard the sympathy, the pity, and I put my fist through the last section of the tool bench. Rose was going to kill me anyway; might as well finish the damn thing off.

Suddenly, I felt myself jerked away from the wall, the mess in front me, only to find myself planted, pinned, and stuck to the hood of the Volvo. The hood bent slightly, not with the force with which she slammed me onto the car, but with the strength she was keeping me there.

"Stop!" she growled, shaking her head at me and turning around. "I hate using that on you." She hiccupped a sob, finally meeting my still shocked gaze when she turned back to me. "I know what you're torturing yourself with, Edward, and you couldn't be further from the truth. It's not your fault. You didn't _know_. _We didn't know_."

I struggled against her shield, barely hearing a word she was saying.

She paced slowly to my side, looking down on me. Her voice, her face, they were both calm and collected, where I was panting and growling. "I'm not letting you up. So you can give up that struggle. You won't talk, but you can damn well listen."

"Bella…" I growled low, still pushing against her shield, but it held fast.

"No," she sighed, shaking a finger at me. "You've had your chance, but you chose to stew in whatever misconception you have. You're done stewing. I gave you space, and I gave you quiet, both mental and physical, but instead of talking to me, you bottled it all up. Now, you can listen…"

With that said, she opened her mind, her heart, letting me see everything the day I left her – my cold expression, my unwavering voice, my conviction to what I had thought was best. And then she sped forward two years to the day that Victoria pulled me back into Bella's path again.

I saw and felt the distrust, the hope, the unwavering love, despite what she thought I might be there for. It was the drive back to my house that I saw it in her mind.

She would have let me go, too.

If it would have made me happy, if it was what I truly wanted, she would have released me back to wherever it was that came from, despite the agony that it would have caused her.

"Baby, please…" I begged, fighting her shield again. "I'm sorry…I just…"

"I know, Edward," she snapped. "We. Didn't. Fucking. Know." She turned away from me again, walking to the front of the car to stand just a few feet from where my legs hung off the hood. "We aren't leaving here…you aren't leaving that spot…until you can let this guilt, this self-hatred go, love." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow when I opened my mouth to speak, so I snapped it closed.

My wife was a sweet, loving girl. She put up with me like no one in my family ever could have, but at the moment, she was completely in charge, and she was pissed. I had pushed her too far. And there was a part of me that didn't quite know what she was capable of.

"This whole thing has reopened wounds, and I hate it," she sighed, leaning against a tall, red toolbox. "It really _hurts_ to speak of it, especially when we've buried the past. We've talked to Carlisle about all of it, dragged it all out in the open, but you insist on taking this blame." She paused and looked down at her hands.

"Bella-love, please let me up."

"Shut up," she snapped, and my mouth fell open. "You'll talk when I'm finished."

If I weren't concerned that I may never leave the top of that car, I would have laughed at her stunningly, beautiful ire, but instead, I shut my mouth like she'd asked.

"I know that you lied that day, Edward. And you know I believed you instantly, because you'd never lied to me before. I know that you wanted the best for me, and I would have done the same thing for you. What's done is done. We didn't know that there was more to…_us_." She sniffed, her eyes black with anger as she looked at me and then back down to the floor. "Our past is done. Some of it was just perfect, beautiful…and some of it wasn't. But I'm not sure I would change anything."

She hopped up on the toolbox next to her, sitting Indian style and covering her sweet but sad face. "You _will_ answer these next few questions. Do you think I'm stupid, Edward?"

"No, baby. I think you're perfect," I mumbled, feeling like the biggest jackass on the planet.

"Do you think so little of my forgiveness that every fucking time this shit comes up that it has to be renewed like a damn library book?"

"No, ma'am." I might have laughed, if it weren't for the exasperation on her face.

"Don't you think I'm scared, too?" she asked, finally meeting my gaze again. When her little chin started to tremble, my heart broke into a million pieces.

"Yes, Bella, I know you are, baby. I'm so sorry…you have no idea…"

"I know I stayed calm today. Someone had to," she huffed, rubbing her face in frustration. "I'm just grateful that we only lost two years, and I hope that means something, that we have some sort of leeway. I'm grateful that we felt something wrong in enough time. I'm ecstatic that I'm not going crazy, that my reactions were because we needed each other, and not just because I'm spoiled and want you around me all the time. And I'm willing to listen to suggestions from everyone, but the one person that I needed today shut down on me. Edward, please stop acting like you're alone in this." Everything she said was muffled by her hands, but I heard every word like a slap to my face.

"God, baby, I'm sorry…please let me up."

"No," she said calmly, looking up at me. "You should learn what it's like to not be in control."

There was a part of me that was angered by that statement; however, the look in her eye and the confidence in when she said it made my pants suddenly become too tight to be comfortable. My girl was taking control, and it was really, really sexy.

She hopped down from the toolbox, stepping between my legs. "When you shoulder all the pain, all the responsibility, you take away my ability to help you, Edward. And I want to help you. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"Repeat after me," she started. "I can't change the past." She folded her arms across her chest as I repeated it back to her. "My wife is strong enough to handle anything I throw at her." Her little smirk was too cute for words, but I repeated the most truthful statement of the day. "I'm in serious trouble with my siblings for the mess I've made."

"Oh God, Rose is gonna kill me," I groaned, my head falling back to the hood of the car.

"Close enough," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "And yes, she is. You're on your own with her, too. I hope she makes you rebuild it."

I groaned again, covering my face.

"Last thing…I like my wife in control," she smirked, but she finally caught sight of my now prominent erection. She eyed it with a hungry look in her eye, licking her lips with want.

All I could do was nod, because her shield started to move over and around me – and it felt amazing. It was like being touched with ten hands instead of her two. I felt roaming fingers over my chest and biceps, I felt grips to my thighs, and I'd swear it moved through my hair.

"God, love…"

"Shh," she smirked, her eyes now warm, but darkening every second she watched me writhe under her shield on the hood of her car. "I feel like playing…who loves you, Edward?"

"You do," I gasped, as my shirt's buttons popped open slowly one by aching one. I growled when it felt like two hands were pressing and rubbing the outside of my jeans, only to stop to flick open the top button.

"I do. I love you more than you apparently believe, because I love you even when your temper gets the best of you."

My back arched up off the hood of the car when her shield wound around me to grip my ass. She was molesting me without even laying a hand on me. And damn if it wasn't sensational.

"Does it feel good, baby?" she crooned, looming over me, and I nodded, finally opening my eyes.

My moan morphed into a growl when I saw she had stripped down to the most delicious of lingerie sets. It was a periwinkle blue, all satin, hugging every curve. I tried to reach for her, but her shield held me back. I was within inches of touching the most beautiful thing in the world, but couldn't, and she was enjoying every second.

"Show me how good it feels, Edward," she purred, still keeping her body away from me and forcing my hand down my stomach to the top of my jeans.

The throbbing between my legs was begging for release. I didn't need much encouragement. I pushed my hand into my jeans, wrapping it around my erection. I couldn't help the hiss that escaped me at the sensitivity.

The rest of the buttons on my jeans popped open, freeing me to truly grasp myself hard.

"Mmm." She licked her lips, watching my hand move up and down my shaft. "You have no idea how good that looks."

"If you let that shield up, I'll show you more," I bargained with my own smirk, my hand still working up and down.

"Nice try, handsome," she chuckled darkly, crawling further up the car so that her face was level with mine. She licked her lips again, her gaze traveling up from what my hand was doing to my mouth.

I knew that look. My girl wanted a kiss. I've read that look since the first time our lips ever touched.

"Please," I gasped, my neck straining with my impending climax and my desire for her mouth on mine.

She slipped that shield down to just below my neck, and her mouth was on mine in an instant. We both purred at our connection's electrical shock charging through us. Tongues slid softly together, slowly – a complete contrast to how my hand was quickly bringing my release.

She broke from my mouth, pressing her forehead to my cheek to look down between us. With a quick glance to my face, she forced my hands above my head.

"Fuck, baby," I panted, squeezing my eyes closed. "I was so close…please, love. Something, anything."

I felt her shift so that she was straddling my stomach. My head snapped up to look up at her.

"Do. You. Want. Me?" she asked, enunciating every word. And I saw it. She was giving me back my day in the woods. She was perfect and sweet, determined, but a touch sad. And I needed to fix it.

"Yes…always, yes. The answer will forever be yes. I want you happy, mad, silly, and confused. I want your problems to be mine. I want your help to continue to make me a better man. I want you by my side as my equal, behind me as my back up, and in front me as my guide. I want to give you the world, but I want you to take from me whenever you see fit. I want you. Only you." I couldn't help that my voice broke, because I finally got it.

"You're forgiveness means everything to me. If I weren't forgiven, I wouldn't be right here. I know, baby. Please, please, please…let me hold you," I begged, finally feeling my freedom.

I sat up, and we came together with a shared whimpering sob. We were fumbling with my shirt and her underwear, my jeans finally hitting the garage floor. We were gasping into each other's mouths, tongues twisting. Our hands were rough and firm. And our hips were trying to find some sort of friction, any friction.

I wove my fingers into her hair, turning her head to ravish her mouth as her arms snaked under mine in order to hold onto my shoulders.

I rolled us over on the hood so I could settle between her legs.

"Now, now, now," she chanted, her fingers digging into my shoulders and her legs hitching up around my waist.

With one swift thrust, I was home. I was where I was needed, loved, wanted. Forgiven.

Her head fell back to the hood of the car with a soft thud as I began a slow, deep rhythm. I couldn't stop from pressing my mouth to the exposed skin of her neck.

With every lick, kiss, and nip, I told her how beautiful she was, how much I needed her, and how sorry I was for my selfish behavior earlier. But when I told her that my dominate wife made me so hard, she fell over the edge, screaming my name and pulling me right along with her.

Eventually, we slid off of the car and got dressed.

"So much for your surprise," I frowned, running a hand through my hair, and turned towards the sweetest sound in the world. My Bella was in hysterics.

"Okay, first," she snorted, holding up one finger. "That," she continued, pointing to the car, "was the best gift. Ever. Thank you. It's perfect, because I loved that car so much."

"You're welcome, sweet girl." I chuckled at her amusement.

"Second," she giggled, holding up two fingers. "I have no doubt that Rose can fix it."

"Before or after she kicks my ass?" I asked, gesturing to the grand mess I'd made of my sister's pristine garage.

"Hmm, after." She laughed, falling into my arms. "Don't worry, baby. I won't let her remove any appendages."

"Comforting, Bella," I said wryly, which only started her giggles again. Despite Rose's impending wrath, that sound would be worth every foul word I would hear. "We should go back, you know." She pulled back to look up at me, her eyebrow raised. "I can't change the past," I stated with conviction. "But I love you, and we'll figure it out…together."

"Good boy," she beamed, standing on her toes to place a sweet kiss to my lips. "Okay, so let's go tell Rose what you did."

I groaned, wincing with the fury I was about to step into, but let her in my car. I took a deep breath and got in. It was time to pay for my temper the hard way.

* * *

**A/N…Oh…Rose is gonna be pissed…LOL **

**Poor Edward…it seems like he'll hate himself forever for leaving Bella. But because it could have possibly harmed them both, it was too much to bear. It was hard to write, hard to flashback, and hard to break him down like that, but it stays within his personality for his temper to snap like that.**

**Bella's car…yes, it's just like the original Volvo. And losing her patience with Edward...that shield comes in handy every now and then, huh? ;)**

**I know that this connection thing is worrying you. And some of you took it the wrong way…or maybe you are humanizing it too much…their connection isn't a lack of independence for either one of them. They cannot help it; they need each other…literally. **

**I think the upcoming chapter will help you with that, because the siblings have a way of putting things in perspective and simplifying it a bit.**

**Thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me…I know, I know…I'm working on the next one, quit tapping your fingers! LOL**

**Okay…review for me…I'd love to see 600 reviews…do you think we could make that happen? ;) I'm just sayin'… But do let me in on your thoughts…until next time…Later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N…Wow! So apparently the last chapter was one of your faves. I'm glad. Because it took everything out of me emotionally. LOL **

**Now, let's see what happens when the siblings all sit down and hash some of this stuff out. **

**And if you're lucky, Edward may get a little "get-back" for being pinned to a car…**rubs hands together evilly** LOL**

**Enjoy…see you at the bottom…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 17

**BELLA**

"You did…_what?_" Rose snarled, stalking my husband across the back yard.

I flinched, hoping to God she truly didn't kill him. Behind me, my brothers were already placing their bets.

"Fifty on Eddie," Jasper murmured, pulling out a folded bill. "She's pissed, but he still hears every thought."

"I don't know," Emmett mused with an amused smile on his face. "She hasn't been this mad in a while…"

"Damn, Rosalie, I said I was sorry," Edward hissed, narrowly escaping her speedy tackles for about twenty minutes. Apparently, Alice had seen it all and accidently "tattled" on her brother. "I'll fix it, I swear."

She turned on her heel, giving him the once over. Her gaze flickered to me. "You're lucky I love her. Hurting you wouldn't be punishment enough. And for some reason, she loves you…cranky ass and all. You _will_ fix it." She stood up straight, ending her fight with him.

"I will," he vowed.

She grabbed his ear hard and twisted, walking him back to the patio, where the entire family but me was in hysterics. I grimaced as my normally strong-willed, tenacious husband allowed this punishment.

"Not with money," she snapped, shoving him towards me. "You will rebuild it – better than before. _And_…I want some new tools."

I winced, pulling Edward down on the chaise in front of me. I eyed his ear, making sure that my man had all of his parts. There wasn't a thing on him I could live without. His temper tantrum warranted her ire, but I preferred it if he stayed in one piece.

"He's still in possession of everything," Alice chuckled softly in my ear.

"Shut it," I growled, smirking when even Edward laughed at me. "You, too." I pointed at him with a laugh. "If you had just behaved, you wouldn't have Rose threatening _any_ of your parts."

"Yes, ma'am," he sobered up quickly, shooting his laughing brothers a deathly glare.

"And Bella, sweetie," Rose crooned, her cool demeanor just adding to the hilarity of the situation. "I'll fix your car. Don't you worry about anything."

"Yes, Rose," I said, slightly terrified of her at the moment. "In his defense, this shit is a little scary," I mumbled, leaning into Edward's kiss to my cheek.

Rose stopped, taking a deep breath. "I know." She sat down next to us. "We've read that story. And Marcus is trying to contact that Phineas guy. So…just let us help, 'kay?" That was directed more towards Edward than me.

He nodded quietly and leaned back against my chest, and all I wanted was to protect him – from Rose, this whole connection thing, and especially himself.

Jasper looked up from the computer on his lap. "We can all help, you know." He looked to Edward and then to me. "We didn't have issues at Dartmouth. Did you think about that? We didn't have issues in Portland – well, other than the occasional run-in with Felix's people." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Do you know why?"

"We were together," Edward answered, picking up my hand and kissing my ring.

"All of us," I agreed, kissing the back of his head.

"You just have to figure out your limits," Emmett mused, resting his elbows on the table. "I remember when we ran into Jane. That was too far for you two."

"And the time Bella and I went with Esme to close on the Portland house. Too far, too long," Alice added.

"But when Bells was in class, and Eddie was at work," Jasper started, drumming his fingers on the table, "they were close enough that it was okay. I would know. I could feel it when there was an issue."

"It's not the distance. It's the time," Demitri said, looking up from that wretched book that he was reading with Carina, and we all turned his way. "According to Marcus, your connection suffers with _time_. Though I'm sure distance plays a big part, too. You just can't let that connection get to the point of pain."

"Okay," Alice said, and then turned to us. "So hypothetically speaking…if one of you were to say…go home without the other. How long until the pain kicks in?"

Edward turned slightly in my arms, and we both studied the other.

I bit my lip trying to think, but it was Jasper that answered. "For Bells, it's usually a few hours later. At most, four or five hours."

"I'd say the same for myself, if not sooner," Edward said, frowning.

"Fine," Rose continued, standing up and pacing. "So if we were to keep them together, but still let them have moments to themselves, then we could – hypothetically – keep them safe." She whirled around to Emmett. "No problems at all at Dartmouth?"

"Not that I remember," Emmett answered with a shake of his head.

"No, she's right," Edward said, sitting forward.

God, this was so much easier when it was just my siblings. Marcus had scared us a little, and Carlisle had been so worried that he made me nervous. My siblings were used to us, had attended classes with us every day for years. Of course, they would have a better understanding of how to handle this.

"'Without the touch of Grace,'" Demitri read from the book, "'Benedict could no longer function. I was watching a clock wind down.' That's interesting, because later, when Grace finally gets to him, it's too late. The connection won't work – and it's not like she didn't try to reconnect. She did…listen. 'Grace's own demeanor was weak after traveling, yet determined to stay in Benedict's arms. Despite bringing him sustenance, it did nothing for him. She would touch his arms, but the spark that they both spoke of was now completely absent.'" He looked up. "That…right there. That electrical thing you two have, if it's gone…you can't get it back. It's like they faded away, because they didn't last long after she arrived in Pennsylvania."

"When we were at Dartmouth, we were together, but we still did things apart. No issues," I said, looking at Edward. "We were fine. We were in different classes. You did things with the guys without me."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "Not one time do I remember an issue."

"Because there wasn't one," Edward mused, nodding in agreement.

"Let's go over what we know…" Carina smiled, standing up and plopping next to Jasper. She tugged the computer her way, pulling up a blank page in a word processing document. She began to type quickly, and we all understood what she was doing.

"We know that Grace and Benedict died because they went five years without seeing each other," I said, "but it's more than that. Touch plays a part, right?" I turned to Edward.

"Yes." He smiled, cupping my face and rubbing my cheek bone with his thumb. "We also know that Bella and I were apart only two years." He leaned in, kissing my lips chastely with a whispered, "I love you."

"But she was human," Jasper added. "And according to the two old guys," he grinned, causing us all to laugh, "the human part of her was healed during her change. Granted, her mortal body could have paid the ultimate price if Ed hadn't come back, but that's neither here nor there. They healed emotionally by reconnecting once he returned, and physically with her change."

"Okay," Alice murmured, but held up a finger. "But why was Edward's working pulling them apart?"

"We'll get to that," Emmett answered, holding up a hand. "Keep going with what we know. We know that Benedict and Grace couldn't communicate like we can now. Bells, you said talking on the phone helps when you're apart, yeah?"

"Definitely," I answered. "Remember Volterra? When you and Demitri had to leave? The phone was definitely needed."

"I remember that." Demitri smiled, setting the open book on the ottoman in front of him. "Yeah, Edward, you were much more at ease once you called Bells. Well, when he wasn't threatening Vittore," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Daily," Edward growled. "He needed his life threatened _daily_."

Vittore was the last of Felix's loyal followers in Volterra. Once Felix met his demise, Vittore was angry, trying to kill Marcus just like he had killed Aro and Caius, Marcus' brothers.

"Anyway," I smirked, rolling my eyes at my husband's unrepentant grin. "So what _don't_ we know?"

"What Ali asked…why is Edward's working an issue?" Rose asked. She sat down in Emmett's lap, but her serious face was directed our way.

"Lying," Edward mumbled. "We were both lying about being okay when we weren't."

"And there was never enough time to really…heal our connection." I frowned, taking a deep breath. "Just when it was probably working, he would have to leave again."

"We don't know what time limits we have," Edward murmured, running a nervous hand through his hair. "I know that the couple in the book went five years, but my concern is what time is left for us. We've been through…_everything_. And I'd hate to think that any of it could factor against us." His eyes met mine with concern and a touch of fear, but a determination, too.

My brow furrowed as I opened my mind to him, showing him a few memories – running from James, the fight we had thanks to Tanya, his trip to New Hampshire to sign for the house, our first experience with Catherine, whose talent was the ability to pull people in, and my overreaction to his fight with Felix.

"Exactly, sweet girl," he said aloud, his face full of worry. "What, if any, of those things took time away from us?"

"So what heals you?" Carina asked innocently.

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow." Emmett grinned like a fool, raising his eyebrows up and down. Rose pursed her lips and smacked the back of his head. "What? It's true!"

I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head.

"Moron," Alice and I muttered together as Edward rolled his eyes.

Jasper looked up from the computer that he and Carina were sitting in front of, snickering softly. "Yes, Em," he laughed. "That's true, but this…right here. That works. I've felt the pain ease with just a simple conversation between them."

I stared at Jasper, my mind all over the place. I unwound myself from behind Edward and walked to where Carina was typing. I needed to see the list. She had two – "Know" and "Don't Know."

Flashes of memories flew silently through my mind like a bat through the night sky. It darted from present to past to human. I bit my lip, trying to come up with some sort of solution. I looked around the patio at my siblings. They could do separate things, though most chose not to, like Rose and Emmett or Demitri and Carina. Even Esme could deal with the long hours that Carlisle put in at the hospital. We couldn't, and things had to change.

Following their example had been an innocent mistake on our part. Leaving the comfort of the family home felt like a mistake, too – in retrospect. That was one thing that was a huge difference compared to our time at Dartmouth, and even Portland. We'd stayed with the family then, but not now.

My family chattered away around me, but my eyes locked with a silent Edward. He was listening to my thoughts, because in all reality, it came down to our decisions.

_We can do this the right way,_ I thought to him, tilting my head. _We can go back to the way it was…we can _be together_ without driving each other crazy, or hurting each other by being apart._

He nodded slowly, his eyes dark in concentration. His hand ran through his hair roughly, sending it into beautiful, sexy disarray, which made me want my own hands in it. He smirked, raising a perfect eyebrow at me.

I fought my smile, but kept eye contact with him. I wanted him. Always. And we had only been together – truly together – for five years. We were told that our intense love would last ten or twelve years, but I wondered if our connection made that longer – if the pull made it stronger.

_Time, Edward._ I frowned, pacing behind Carina and Jasper. _What if time together builds up…like a connection savings account?_ I grinned, looking up at him. He was interested, but amused.

I barely heard the conversation around us – words like "Dartmouth, classes, pain." But I didn't focus on them.

"So what do we do, sweetheart?" he asked softly, ignoring everyone else like I was.

"Whatever keeps you safe – us safe," I stated, running a hand in my hair to hold it away from my face. _School again? Move back in with the family? Run a free clinic in order for you to practice medicine? I don't care. _I shrugged a shoulder. _What do you think?_

He stood with a fluid grace, stepping around the table to walk to me. His arms snaked slowly around my waist. "I want to talk about it…at home…alone." Again, I heard the command in his deep tenor. It was not up for debate.

That got the attention of everyone around us. Our siblings wouldn't dare protest our leaving again, but Esme had something to say, because she stepped out on the patio.

"Let me walk you out," she said softly, linking her arms through both of ours as we walked around the house, not through it. If Edward saw her mind, he said nothing.

We stopped at Edward's car, and he pulled me into his arms as we faced our mother, who was pacing a little in front of us.

"Son, we've dealt with every type of situation under the sun." She eyed us both with a serious expression. "I've watched you both suffer through these last few months, but no more. Edward, if you want to follow in your father's footsteps with medicine, then you have to figure out a way to give you and Bella time to heal. But if it was up to me – and I'm not telling either of you what to do – I think you should figure out when you were happiest and go back to it." She cupped both of our faces and smiled. "It shouldn't be that hard. I won't have you suffer, and I won't risk losing either of you. I love you both too much to let that happen." She squished our faces, planting loud, exaggerated kisses to our cheeks.

Edward looked down at her with an endless amount of love and patience. "Now that's an order I wouldn't _dare_ disobey," he smirked at her.

"Good boy," she teased, ruffling his hair. "Love is simple. It's all the other stuff around it that makes it hard." With that said, she smiled sweetly and turned back towards the house.

~oOoOo~

"_Ugh_," I moaned, finding myself slammed roughly into our front door. Edward's body was flush against mine, his weight on his forearms, which were on each side of my head. We had barely made it from the car to inside our house before we lost control.

My eyes rolled back as his tongue swirled around my earlobe. His deep breaths and moans vibrated in my ear, all the way down to my already clenching stomach. My mouth hung open as the feel of his lips and tongue caused me to lose all thought processes.

Threading my fingers into his hair, I pulled him from my neck to my mouth, my own grunt cut off when his lips met mine with a ferociousness I wasn't prepared for.

Edward's hips shifted, and I gasped into his mouth as his steel hard bulge stroked exactly where I needed it to. "Oh, fuck, Edward," I moaned, wrapping my leg higher on his hip. God, he felt fantastic.

"Mmhm," he hummed against my throat, his tongue flicking out against the skin. "That's exactly what you're going to do. Fuck Edward."

I couldn't help the evil grin I smiled against his neck as I dragged my teeth along the strong tendon up to his ear. "Oh, Dirty Edward…I've missed you so," I whispered, giving his earlobe a long, suckling kiss.

His chuckle was dark, evil, deadly – sexy. "Do tell, my love," he said, reaching down to wrap my other leg around his hip.

He thrust towards me again, pressing his forehead to mine just to watch my reaction. My head fell back to the door, allowing me to roll my body against his and slip my hands up his neck and into his hair.

I was just about to tell him all the filthy things I wanted from my good pal Dirty Edward, when my phone went off in my pocket.

"No," he growled, his head hitting my shoulder. "If that's Alice, she should know better…"

"If this is Alice, I'm not speaking to her for a week," I mumbled, fishing my phone out of my back pocket. "Oh..." I frowned, looking at the caller ID and answering immediately. "Hey, Dad."

Edward's head shot up, his face still slightly pained, but he set me on my feet and took two steps back with a smirk. Charlie rarely called, but when he did, my husband respectfully gave me the space.

"Hey, Bells," my dad said cheerfully. "I know it's late…"

"I don't sleep, Dad," I teased, smiling when my father chuckled on the other end. "How are you?" I asked, leaning into Edward's kiss to my temple and nodding when he whispered that he was going to take a shower.

I tidied up my kitchen, sorting through mail as my father caught me up on Little Eddie, Izzy, Sue, and the pack. It seemed Izzy was already learning her numbers and letters, Eddie was a walking, talking madman, and Sue was happily, if not forcefully, selling Avon.

"Tell me she's trying nail polish colors on you," I giggled, shaking my head at my dad's gruff scoff. "I would have to pay Jake for pictures of that."

"Hell no," he snorted. "Though she tried once," he muttered, which only caused my laughter again. "Bells, I called for two reasons," he sighed, the laughter dying out between us. "First, I've found some more information for Alice. But it's rough stuff, sweetie."

"Damn," I sighed, sitting down on the stairs. "I'm sure it is, because the last email you sent caused a few memories to surface." I told him about Alice's father, and how abusive and foul he was, and I let him know that she also remembered the neighbor girl, but not Miss Addy.

"Should I send it?"

"Yeah, go ahead, because she'll see us try to keep it from her, and she'll be upset." I smelled a clean Edward before I felt him sit down quietly behind me. But I continued with Charlie. "Just send it. We'll probably see her in the next few days now that she knows it's coming."

"I don't get it, Bells. Alice is too sweet to have lived through this stuff. Most people would have turned their back on the world, but she's a little ray of sunshine. Are you sure? They say ignorance is bliss…"

"Damn," Edward muttered, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I sighed deeply, wincing at the idea of my little pixie remembering something awful again.

"Okay, it'll be late tomorrow when I send it. Anna usually helps me, but she can't get to the office until mid-afternoon. Now, the second thing…the boys are here," he paused as they all yelled hello to me in the background, "and they have some questions. I'm gonna give you to Jake. Okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, Dad." I smiled, shaking my head, still hearing the boys cheering in the background. "Love you, and I'll talk to you later."

"Love you, too, Bells. Here's Jake."

"Hey, bloodsucker," Jacob whispered into the phone.

"What up, mutt?" I laughed, feeling Edward chuckle silently behind me.

"Aw, you know…a patrol here…a diaper changed there…" He laughed, and oddly, it felt like home. "It's tough babysitting pups all day and then playing Father of the Year at home."

"How are my babies?" I asked, smiling at the boys giving Jake a hard time.

"Getting big," he said, pride coming through every word. "You should come for a visit. Izzy begs Grandpa Charlie for stories about you."

"Still?" I sighed, shaking my head. "You mean she hasn't moved on to Justin Beiber or anything?"

"God, no," he laughed. "And I hope she never does. However, you're running neck and neck with Elmo."

"As well I should," I snorted. "Elmo's damn cool, but Grover's the shit."

"I was a Cookie Monster fan myself," Jake snickered.

"That doesn't surprise me, actually. As much as you eat, he's the perfect hero for you," I teased, leaning back into Edward's bare chest. "So what are these major questions you've got?"

"Um…we were wondering what you might know about…New York."

"Oh," I said, sobering quickly. Edward sat up straighter, reaching for the phone. "We know a bit. But Edward probably can tell you better than I can."

"Sure, sure," my old friend said, the comeback making me smile.

I stood up, handing the phone over. "My turn for a shower." I leaned over and kissed his still warm forehead. His smile as he looked up through his long eyelashes at me was so sweet, so loving, that if my heart still beat, it would have sputtered out of control. I kissed him again, just because I could, and headed upstairs.

"Hello, Jacob," I heard Edward say pleasantly into the phone.

"Ed!" The cheers from the pack rang out loud and clear. I couldn't help but laugh. A few years ago, that would have never been the response. But Edward and Jake had worked together to save their girls, and with it came a mutual respect.

I knew Edward would be honest with the pack concerning the events taking place in New York. Jasper had on more than one occasion shown Seth and Jake what to watch for in the news. My step-brother, Seth, had been amazed to find out that the signs for a vamp murder were clear as day if you knew what to look for. He became obsessed with it, and now currently owned some of the best computer equipment known to man – thanks to Emmett and Jasper, who secretly adore Seth.

I took my time in the shower, dressing in a pink tank top and pink plaid pajama bottoms. They were a trophy of the many movie nights with my sisters, a thought that made me smile. If the nail polish and hair braiding didn't send the boys screaming from the house, the raunchy sex talks surely would have. We totally did it on purpose. Break out the Sandra Bullock movies and watch the boys run. Although they had no shame in watching _Miss Congeniality_ – that was one of Emmett's favorites. Though I was convinced he just liked to sing, "He _lurves_ you; he wants to kiss you…"

I wrapped a towel around my wet hair and walked out into our bedroom. Soft, jazzy music floated in the room, and I smiled. Edward was off the phone and now setting his book aside. I threw my clothes in the hamper and tugged the towel off of my head, tossing it in there on top. By the time I'd turned around to head back to the bathroom, Edward was waving my brush at me from the bed with a smug smile and patting the bed in front of him.

"It's been a while," I chuckled, crawling up on the bed and settling between his lounge pants clad legs.

"Yes, I've missed it. So quit squirming," he chuckled, gripping my waist and putting me where he wanted me. I giggled as I bounced a little in front of him.

He started at the ends, like I had shown him ages ago, taking his sweet time. He used the brush and his long gentle fingers to straighten out any tangles, working silently but happily behind me.

"What did you tell Jake?"

"The truth, as much of it as we know," he answered, never missing a stroke through my hair. "A friend of Jessica's lives there, and she was concerned when she hadn't heard from her, so Quil asked Seth to check into it."

"Oh," I murmured. "What did they say?"

"They wanted to know if we were doing anything about it."

"Demitri wants us to, doesn't he?"

"He does. As does Marcus," he confirmed. "Carlisle is…unsure as to what to do. He knows we could help, but isn't sure he wants to get involved."

Edward's voice was soft and calm, soothing. If he was at all concerned about New York, he wasn't showing any indication. However, he changed the subject quickly.

"Your hair was the first thing I noticed about you," he said tenderly, sweeping some of it to the side to place a long, slow kiss to my shoulder. "I wanted to know if it felt as thick and soft as it looked. The first time I got to touch it, it was infinitely better than I had fantasized about."

"And then my stunning grace, right?" I teased, leaning into his kiss to my cheek.

"Well, yes and no," he chuckled lightly. "I noticed your…stumbles," he put kindly, "but your eyes were next. They held so_ much_."

I heard him set the brush down on the nightstand, and he wrapped his arms all the way around my middle, placing another kiss to my shoulder and leaving his lips there when he spoke barely above a whisper. "Nothing means more to me than you, Bella. So this…connection between us is of the utmost importance. It comes first. We monitor our time, we communicate our feelings, and we listen to Alice and Jasper. If Alice sees one of us upset…we handle it. If Jasper feels a mere twinge, it's taken care of. Do you agree?"

"Yes." I nodded, relaxing into him.

Finally, the agitation had left him, and my composed, protective husband was back. While I completely understood his overreaction, I really had needed for him to stay focused, because it was all I could do to remain calm. With Alice's outburst, Carlisle's nerves, and Emmett's worry, someone had to keep a level head, but I really needed to lean on my husband. For a split second, I wondered if we had both been thinking about keeping it this simple and just couldn't articulate it to one another.

"What we do – whether we go back to school, live with the family, or whatever – doesn't matter as much as how we feel. Okay?" he asked, his thumbs grazing just under my breasts.

"'Kay," I agreed, turning my head to kiss his cheek and nuzzle his jaw. His lips were still on my skin.

"No rushed decisions, either, my beautiful girl," he crooned, rubbing his lips slowly over the crook of my neck. "We only do what we feel comfortable with."

I took a deep breath, reveling in his acceptance. "I want us to be happy, Edward."

"I'm never more happy than right here," he stated firmly, kissing my head. "They're all right. We were…really good at Dartmouth. No issues, no panic, no separation. We were, for all intents and purposes, _normal_."

I grimaced. He had heard my thoughts of comparison. I wanted normal. I wanted to be like the rest of them, but we weren't. We were truly different, and we needed to learn to cope with it.

"I love you," I whispered, unable to say anything else.

"And that's all that matters to me," he whispered back. "If you love me, then I have everything."

His hands opened, his fingers spreading wide as they slid slowly, torturously over my tank top and down my thighs. He retraced his path, finally cupping both of my breasts, all the while his mouth was open against my shoulders and neck. As his thumbs lightly brushed over my nipples, my mind went back to when we first arrived home.

I _really_ wanted to pick up where we left off.

I felt his smile against my jaw at my thoughts. "Oh, Isabella," he chuckled darkly. "You do realize you have paybacks coming…" His voice was wicked, slick, and smooth, causing my whole body to press back against him.

"W-what paybacks?" I gasped, my eyes rolling back as his hands firmly squeezed my breasts, kneading my flesh in the most delicious of ways.

"Well," he started, licking slowly from the crook of my neck all the way behind my ear, "two things, really. One," he said, sucking my earlobe into his mouth and letting go with a soft pop, "for ruining my gift to you. Tsk, tsk, my little shield. I was so looking forward to seeing you drive your new car."

"Your…fault," I grunted as his hands separated their joint activities and started working on their own. One remained at my breast, alternating between squeezing it and pinching my nipple. The other hand snaked slowly to the apex of my legs, cupping my sex possessively. I whimpered at the dual ministrations. I couldn't help it.

"Hmm, maybe..." He smiled again, against my cheek this time. "Nevertheless, now we have to wait."

"I could have pinned you to the Jaguar, baby," I countered, smiling at his low, guttural growl.

"No, I don't think so," he argued. "And second…I think you need to truly understand…_control_."

I moaned, wantonly and desperately, at the sexy, sensual menace in his tenor. It didn't help that with every sound I made, his erection twitched against the small of my back.

I wanted it. Badly.

"Oh, I know you do, sweetheart," he chuckled in my ear, licking up the shell at the same time his hands slipped under my tank top. "I can…_sense_ how much you want it, but you can't have it until I say so." With that being said, my tank top snapped against my skin and was sent flying across the room.

My whole body rolled with want when his hands massaged every inch of my skin above the waist. I could feel his bare chest on my back, his restraint in the touch of his hands, and the ever present arousal trapped between us. My head fell back to his shoulder as I let him take over.

My own hands, which had been gripping his lounge pants, started to rub his thighs.

"No, ma'am," he chided softly, taking my touch away from his legs. He placed them on my own thighs, saying, "Show me how you want me to touch you. Show me what you do when you want me and I'm not here to help you."

"I don't…I wait," I explained, having no mind of my own, because I cupped my own breast anyway.

"You wait for me? Even if…"

"Yes, Edward," I panted, moaning as his fingers glided ever so softly up the inside of my thighs on the outside of my pajamas, teasing the moisture that had already saturated the cloth. "Only your touch…"

"Oh, baby, you should never suffer," he purred, placing his hands on top of mine.

He left one on my breast, but the other guided my hand down to my throbbing sex. I cried out as he pressed us against me. My hips rose up, only to be pushed back down.

"Feel how wet you are for me?" he asked, gliding our fingers up and down over the seam of my pants. He applied pressure just over my clit as I nodded frantically. "When you want me this much, what do you think of first?"

I gasped, curling my own fingers against my swollen nerve, but he manipulated my hand until we were just rubbing softly.

"Your mouth…your hands," I answered as honestly as I could, considering my mind was no longer functioning properly.

He pulled my hand up to the waistband of my pants, slipping our fingers just inside. "Show me," he commanded, his voice smooth and silky. He pulled his own hand from mine, threading them in my hair and tilting my head so that he could nip at my shoulder as he watched from behind me. "Let me see you…"

I needed relief so badly from his voice, his touch, his mere presence, that I immediately dipped a finger into my core, crying out as the heel of my hand pressed just where I needed it most.

Edward squeezed his hand over mine, still cupping my breast. He wove his fingers with mine, pinching and rolling my nipple.

"Shit," I breathed, adding another finger as my hips rolled back and forth. I wanted to feel him behind me as well as meet the rhythm of my own hand.

"Yes," he purred in my ear, his teeth dragging along my flesh, ending in a wet tongue-swirling suckle to my neck.

His strong arms strained to hold me down, to keep me still. I could feel his muscles flexing all around me. And it only added to bring me closer to my climax, which was _right there_.

"Let it go, baby," he encouraged, gripping my hip in order to grind me back against him. The friction against his pants was delectable, and yet, a denial of his skin at the same time.

"I can't," I whined, my chest heaving with my heavy breathing. "All I want is you," I growled through gritted teeth.

His long flingers lightly grazed down my arm, joining mine at my center. His middle finger slipped languidly over mine, the pad tracing the back of my own finger, and pushed into me. I felt so filled, so close, but not enough. He ground his palm down onto mine, causing us to press roughly against my clit.

I could see the movement of our hands working together under my pajamas. I could see the muscles in his forearm roll under his smooth skin. And I could see him reach for the side of my pants, shredding them in the blink of an eye. They fluttered to the floor in several pieces.

I extricated my hand on my breast from under his, reaching back to grip his hair as I opened my legs wider. The sound of our heavy breathing and our hands moving through my slick heat filled the room around us. It was our own language, our own communication.

My body clenched hard when his moan vibrated against my back. It was the sound I lived for. It was a sound Edward made against his will, a sound only I could bring out in him.

I cried out in protest when he pulled our hands away from my core. "Edward," I growled low.

"See how that feels?" he chuckled, restraining both of my hands by the wrists.

I knew this was punishment for the Volvo incident, but I thought I would explode with the need to come. "Please, please, don't do this…you were out of control," I begged, almost crying with need. "I couldn't stand to watch you hate yourself that much. Please, Edward…"

"Shh," he crooned, shifting us both until my head was at the foot of the bed and he was looming over me. Somehow in the brief movement, his pants went away. "I couldn't love you more than I do at this very moment, my sweet girl. I'll take care of you, I swear it."

With one graceful, fluid motion, he sheathed himself completely within me with a deep, feral growl. "Fuck," he breathed, squeezing his eyes closed. "Jesus, you're so wet."

"Yes," I cried out, my head falling back as the rest of me pulled him in.

He moved with a deep, slow pace, taking his time bringing me back to the brink of my orgasm, only to practically stop. He would pull just about all the way out to tease my entrance, suddenly thrusting back into me.

I shook beneath him with the need to come, but I knew what he was doing. Without saying anything, he was telling me I wouldn't find my release until he said so.

"That's right," he growled, nipping roughly at my neck as his hips swiveled just right. "How badly to do you want to come all over my cock, baby?"

The whining groan that escaped my mouth was an inarticulate string of curse words, which only made him slow down.

"Uh uh," he crooned, pressing his forehead to mine. He watched me shake and gasp under his weight, cry out with every thrust, and beg him for more, deeper, faster. "I want to feel you come for me…just me. I want to see it from your head to your feet, Bella."

"Please…"

He rolled us, putting me on top, so that he could see everything about me. As I sank further down over him, my eyes rolled back, my fingers gripping his sides.

With firm but loving hands, he guided my hips, helping me set a new pace, a pace to bring us closer to the edge together.

I watched his stunningly beautiful face get more and more intense the closer he climbed to his peak. His brow furrowed as his obsidian eyes wandered all over my body. He bit down on his bottom lip, a sign that he was staving off his own pleasure to plummet with me. Every muscle, from his jaw to his abs, rolled, flexed and released under my fingertips in the sexiest of ways.

I held back, waiting for his eyes to finally meet mine. "Now?" I begged, pleading with my mind, my eyes, and my voice.

"Yes, yes, now, baby," he gasped, his eyes finally breaking from mine and rolling back as we both cried out.

It was so intense, so deep, that I saw stars behind my eyelids. Edward's hands let go of my hips, but I could still feel the sting of the charge he left behind. He curled me to him, rolling us to our sides.

"We're even," I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"No, baby, we're not," he chuckled, kissing my cheek and pulling me as close as he could get us. "You, my beautiful girl, will forever be one up, because you truly own me."

**EDWARD**

"Bella?" I whispered, nuzzling my wife's neck with my nose.

"Hmm?"

I smiled – grinned like a fool, actually – because my girl had refused to be anywhere but my arms for _hours_; well into the morning. And I couldn't find it in me to complain. At all.

"Are you verbal, my love?"

"No," she grumped, rolling closer to me and burying her face in my neck. "I am, but I don't want to be," she said, making herself giggle.

"I'm a fairly imaginative man, and when I'm not, I can truly work with other's thoughts," I mused, feeling her silent laugh shake me and the bed. "I'm pretty sure I can come up with _something_ to take away your ability to speak."

"Well, hurry the hell up," she snorted.

I laughed, planting a loud, exaggerated kiss to her shoulder. "I can't…I mean, I _can_, but we don't have time. You know they'll all be here soon."

"They're gonna watch us like hawks, aren't they?" she muttered into my neck as her hand slid up and down my side from my ribs to my hip and back.

"Do you blame them, baby? I mean, if this was Emmett and Rose, wouldn't you be worried?"

"Yeah," she answered, pulling back to look up at me.

I brushed her hair from her face, waiting for her to continue, because she wasn't sure if she should say it. She'd been debating it in her mind since the day before.

"Should we move back in with them?"

I took a deep breath, looking around _our_ bedroom in _our_ house, something that I had always wanted to give her. "I'm not sure. Esme said to talk about our happiest time, and I suppose that includes where we were living, but..." I just shook my head, looking to her for help.

"My happiest time…" she smirked, tracing my eyebrow and then pushing the hair off of my forehead. "Your house in Forks…that usually is what pops into my mind first thing. The New Hampshire house was a close second."

I studied her face, and nodded in agreement with her two choices. The Forks house was definitely the number one happiest time. I'd met her there, gotten to know her there, and fell back into her graces there. The Cullen home in Forks would always be where we truly fell in love. We gave ourselves to each other emotionally, physically, and spiritually – having married there.

"Yeah, Forks." I smiled, continuing to nod.

"Yeah." She grinned. "Come on, handsome. We'll think about it, but you're right. They'll be here soon enough."

As soon as we were showered and dressed, heading down the stairs, my siblings piled through the door. Carlisle and Esme were right there with them.

"Good timing, Alice," I teased, ducking her tiny fist.

"I told her to wait," Esme huffed, looking worriedly between me and Bella.

"Don't sweat it," my Bella beamed, linking their arms. "Where's everyone else?"

"Marcus asked Demitri and Carina to accompany him to Russia," Rose grinned evilly. "They're checking on Tanya."

"And to hunt, I think," Carlisle smirked. "I hope Tanya is prepared and behaved. Apparently, Marcus' anger with her has not abated."

"Good," all the girls growled at once.

"Apparently theirs, either," Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "Hey, let's play some music, brother." He smiled, gripping my shoulder and then switching to his thoughts. _Alice isn't quite ready to see Charlie's email. She wants the info, but needs to prepare herself._

"Hell yeah!" Emmett grinned as we all made our way into the music room.

"I think I know just the song, Jasper," I sighed, giving him a small smile. "It's been a hell of a week."

"No shit," he laughed.

Emmett took his place at his drum kit, looking at it like it was lost friend. Jasper took down his favorite electric blues guitar, and I flipped on my keyboards.

"John Mayer," I said, nodding to Emmett, who started a slow beat as I played with him. My keyboards sounded like an old organ, which fit the slow, thick sound of Jasper's guitar.

_Gravity_ seemed like a fitting song to end the week. It was sad but determined, bluesy but beautiful. And it seemed to set everyone in the room at ease as I began to sing.

_Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down_

Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away

Jasper and I sang together, but my eyes drifted to my Bella. Her sweet smile told me that I hadn't thrown anything away.

_Oh Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down_

Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain like a one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees

As Jasper skillfully played his solo, my Bella got up from her embrace with Esme and sat next to me on the piano bench. I couldn't help but place a kiss to the top of her head as she lay it on my shoulder.

_Oh gravity, stay the hell away from me  
And gravity has taken better men than me (now how can that be?)_

Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
Just keep me where the light is  
C'mon keep me where the light is  
C'mon keep me where the light is  
Oh... where the light is!

The room was comfortably quiet as we ended the song. I looked down at my sweet girl, smiling as she reached up and pushed my hair from my forehead.

"It's your last week at the hospital," she said softly, tilting her head at me. "You're okay with that?"

"It's not a full week. Toby checks out Wednesday," I replied, realizing that everyone was trying to give us privacy in our home, but they all wanted to know the answer. It seemed that they needed me to be okay – with the new found information about our connection _and_ quitting the hospital. My reaction the day before had unnerved them – it had been some time since I had lost my temper that way, and barely since Bella entered my life.

I looked at my reason for living, my tie to the earth, and smiled. I didn't care – really, honestly – what I did as a vocation. My immortal make up wasn't like Carlisle's. He could do the same thing and never tire of it. It was like he was created for it.

But as I looked at my love staring earnestly back at me, I knew that it didn't matter. I wouldn't have lasted at the hospital for very long. I never had before, so it shouldn't surprise anyone that I hadn't this time. When I'd originally considered it, I'd told her I wanted to _try_ it again. Well, I had, and it hadn't worked.

It hadn't worked, because she would always be infinitely more important than any _job_. Period. End of story. No regrets.

"Am I okay with it?" I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm just fine with it."

* * *

**A/N… Yes…before you ask…yes, there will be a little more of Alice's past in the next chapter. **

**So Edward sought a little revenge…good revenge. Not that Bella was complaining. **

**The brothers and sisters had a good way of looking at their connection. They can keep it simple. But they have to pay attention to every detail.**

**One of you asked what the big deal was…they wanted to be together anyway. Yes, they do, but the two of them have been through so much, the concern is what leeway do they have left. And I will touch on it again.**

**Ah…and Marcus is checking up on Tanya. What do you think will happen?**

**Next…A little of Alice's past…and some fun. I miss Kevin, don't you? ;)**

**Thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me. **

**And reviews…it's awful quiet out there. Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking. I really need it. It keeps me writing. Much love to you…Later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N…Okay, so I don't have to tell you that Alice's history is a complete figment of my imagination. SM owns them, I own Alice's past…well, sort of…LOL**

**I also own Kevin…who is spectacular…in every way. And you'll get to see just how much he "knows"…so let's get to it, eh?**

**See you at the bottom…I have a few announcements…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 18

**BELLA**

"Guys?"

I could hear them in the background, but I had no inclination to stop kissing my Edward. Somehow we had managed a few seconds alone in our kitchen while the rest of the family was in the music room, and that's all it took. Without warning, I found myself up on the counter with a very sweet, very cuddly, very passionate Edward nestled between my legs.

Yeah, not wasting that opportunity. Ever.

"Guys?" I could hear Rose's amusement in her voice.

I tightened my hold on his t-shirt as he rubbed and gripped the outside of my thighs over my jeans, our lips never breaking contact. It was languid, wet suckling kissing – top lip, bottom lip, sweeping tongues, light nips of teeth. Heavy exhales pushed against cheeks and upper lips, and noses brushed together. The sweet taste was too good to stop.

We both turned our heads as Edward's hands slowly slipped up my thighs and around to my ass. I sunk my fingers into his hair with one hand, still clinging to his shirt with the other.

"Guys!" Jasper chuckled, dowsing us with a calming feeling. It was like being dunked with ice cold water.

I smiled into the kiss, trying to push my husband back by placing my hands on his chest. It only caused him to smile back while fighting me. Edward snickered, finally pulling away and leaning on the opposite side of the counter. He licked his lips slowly, but his dark eyes were anything but apologetic. In fact, he looked rather smug and a touch disheveled.

"I know it's your house and all," Alice teased from the music room's doorway with a giggle and an eye roll, "but..._come on_."

"Sue me," I huffed at them all, hopping down from the counter.

Edward chuckled softly behind me, tugging my ponytail lightly. "You tell 'em, baby," he growled ever so softly in my ear, secretly flicking his tongue up the shell, his hand still wrapped around my hair.

"Edward!" everyone but me yelled.

"Fine," he smirked, holding his hands up in surrender. "It is my house," he muttered, rolling his eyes, but growled low when I smacked his ass before walking away.

I squished in between Alice and Esme on the sofa in the music room.

"Nothing beats a good kiss," Esme teased in my ear, which only caused me to bark out a laugh.

"This is true," I sang, smiling at her giggle and turning to Alice. "Are you ready?"

She grimaced a little but nodded. "Yeah." She turned to Edward.

"You have to ask, Alice?" He smiled at her, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. While he would do anything for her, seeing her memories were hard on him, whether he admitted it or not. With every bit of new information, the hope that good, happy memories would resurface, rather than sad, was always there.

Jasper handed over my laptop, and I pulled up my email. I was just about to open Charlie's email, when Carlisle stopped me.

"Bells, wait," he sighed, sitting forward. We all turned our attention to him. "Alice, are you _sure_? Because this can wait."

"No," she said, sounding almost like a petulant child. "I have to try. I need to know. Do you not want me to know my past?"

"No, darlin'," Jasper frowned, kneeling before her. "That's not it at all."

I noticed that he didn't calm her, didn't send her any emotion. I wondered if it was her request to have this as raw and real as possible. From the pain filled look on my brother's face, I was pretty sure my guess was right.

"It hurts us to know that someone treated you badly, Ali. That's all," I said, wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulders and kissing her spiky head. I heard murmurs of agreement in the room.

"Please?" she whispered, leaning into me.

"Whatever you want, Alice," Edward said softly, getting up from the piano bench and perching himself on the arm of the sofa next to her.

Bracing myself and removing my arm from Alice's shoulders, I opened my father's email.

_My __girls__,_

_Miss Addy was kind enough to call me back last week. She let me know that __she'd given her__ complete permission to Wallace Fletcher, the historian and collector, to share with us all of her old things concerning the Rolling Hills. She also took it upon herself to contact Esther Fowler and her family for us._

_She said…and I quote… "I'm 101 yrs old. What else will I do with my time? If you want these things, then they're yours." She's a spitfire, that one._

_Anyway, Wallace scanned a few more articles and pictures about the asylum, Alice's father, and the Brandon house._

_My love to all of you,_

_Dad_

_P.S._ _Anna said she noted the pictures and articles again to help you out. She spent most of her week on the phone with Wallace and Miss Addy. She's practically running this little investigation. I should hire her on at the station._

The first thing I opened didn't make much sense to me, until I looked at the dates. It was a small cutout of the local farmer's paper. Apparently, Chester Brandon came into a small fortune when he sold his farm. But that wasn't the important part. The date it sold just happened to be the day _before_ Alice was committed.

"He didn't," I heard Esme growl beside me. She had come to the same conclusion I had.

Underneath the article was a message from Anna.

_Of all the shit we've found, this one really pushed my buttons. When I looked up the deeds concerning Alice's old house, the deed stayed in one name…Alma Brandon, Alice's mother. However, the farm attached to it didn't. The land title was transferred to Lloyd Sinclair the day before Alice was sent to Rolling Hills._

"The motherfucker sold her?" Rose snarled from across the room. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"But that would mean…" Emmett mused, but his eyes were narrowed in anger.

"That Sinclair or James saw Alice prior to the asylum," Carlisle finished with a troubled sigh, but his eyes were on Edward.

I looked from Alice's blank expression to Edward's dark one, but neither said a word. Instead, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in either anger or frustration.

"Alice?" Jasper encouraged softly, rubbing her hand lightly.

"I've got nothing." She sighed, opening her eyes warily. "Just flashes of things," she said, turning to Edward.

"I see the house, the backyard, and then a hallway at the asylum," Edward muttered, "but you're forcing it, Ali."

"Relax your mind," Carlisle urged.

"Okay, okay, okay," Alice chanted, more to herself than to them. She inhaled deeply, and then let it out slowly. Looking to me, she nodded for the next picture.

The next file was an old black and white photograph of the Brandon house again, but from another angle. It seemed that the tree was the main focus, which was really odd to me, until I read Anna's explanation aloud.

_Hey, guys__. Remember when I told you that the neighborhood kids were convinced that a tree in the Brandon yard was haunted? Well, Wallace thinks that there are a few reasons. He's been most helpful since we started uncovering this information. __Apparently, he__ has a thirst for dark stories. And I think he believes in everything…ghosts, witches, vampires, and werewolves. He lives for the TV show _Charmed. _And he's most certain that the end of the world will come about by zombies. LOL _

_He said that the oldest story concerning this tree goes back to when Alice would have been living in this home. He said that Esther Fowler used to tell her children that Chester would punish his kids by making them sit by the tree for hours, no matter what the weather. She also told them that after Alice had been reported dead, they all saw her that night hanging around the tree._

I stopped reading and turned to her. "Did you go home after you woke up from your change?" I asked, brushing a hair from her face. "I know you said the first thing you saw was a vision of Jasper and then Carlisle, but…"

"You would have been thirsty, maybe confused?" Carlisle said, but it sounded more like a question.

Her little brow furrowed, her mouth set as she studied Jasper's face. He held her gaze steady, never flinching. Her eyes closed minimally, only to fly back open.

"Edward…" Alice breathed.

"I see it," he told her. "You're in a dark room. It has to be the asylum, because I can hear screaming from outside of the room. Your vision is sharper, clearer." He smiled first, and then broke into a chuckle. "You did see a vision of Jasper first."

Jasper broke out into a grin, smiling down up Alice.

"She knew exactly where you would be," he said, pointing to a very pleased Jasper.

"God, the burn, Alice," he winced, his long fingers just barely touching his own throat. "Your arms were chained, but it was no match for your new strength. You pulled them straight out of the corners of the concrete bed. The door was next." He stopped, looking down at Alice. "No one stopped you. They were all running another way."

"That would have been that riot Miss Addy talked about with Charlie," Emmett said, sitting forward. "Remember? It was on another floor."

"You ran straight out the front doors. No one really saw you." Edward paused, but turned to me. "Sweetheart, do me a favor. Shield every mind but Alice's, please."

"Sorry, Ed." Jasper frowned as my shield descended on my family, including myself.

"It's not just you, but I'd like to focus on her," he said, but his voice trailed off a little, his eyes narrowing. "Bella, read the rest of what Anna has to say about that ghost story."

"Edward..." Alice flinched, shaking her head.

I looked between them. Edward was nodding, but Alice was eerily still. I turned back to the computer.

_The scariest part starts there. Miss Addy said the riot alarm could be heard in the small community. When she spoke to Esther's son, he said that when his mother's mind was stronger, she would point to that very tree and tell him that the Brandon girl came back from the dead to seek revenge on her father for sending her to Rolling Hills._

_They found Chester Brandon hanging from that tree the morning after the riot, Alice's "__death," and__ long after Lloyd Sinclair and James had left town. _

_If you look closely at this picture, you can see small gouges in the bark. __The first__ mark is from rope, and you can see it on the top right of the picture. The marks on the bottom left…they look like claw marks._

_It was taken by the police when they found Chester. When I asked Miss Addy if __they'd__ considered it suicide, she said yes. That it looked __like he'd hanged himself. _

"He did hang himself," Edward and Alice said at the same time.

"I wouldn't have bothered to drain him," Alice growled, standing up and pacing. "He thought I was a ghost. He thought I was there to…"

"You almost drained him, Alice," Edward corrected, "but he saw you. He was drunk, and saw your…new appearance. He was convinced that you were a ghost, that you were there for revenge. You used the tree to stop yourself."

"Gawd, how the hell did you do that?" Emmett gasped. "You'd just woken up, for Christ's sake."

"I didn't ravage a town, Emmett," I snapped, "so hush."

Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper chuckled, but it was Alice's sweet giggle that broke the tension in the room.

"He felt guilty," Esme said with a frown, studying Alice. "I bet he heard the alarm, saw your appearance, and then came to the conclusion that he was responsible."

"He was responsible," Rose growled.

"He was ignorant and set in his beliefs," Edward said softly, standing up in front of Alice, "and there isn't one of us that blame you."

"I didn't go to see _him_," she sighed, an ancient sadness changing her usually happy features. "I _wanted_ to see my mother…my sister. He was…in the way. I don't know if I saw them…I don't think I did."

"It was probably for the best. Your thirst was most likely pushing you to a breaking point," Carlisle concluded with a slight nod.

"There's one last thing, Alice, but we can wait if you want," I said, tilting my head at her.

"No." She shook her head, returning to her seat next to me. "I'm okay."

The last thing was another photograph. I read Anna's note underneath it.

_Miss Addy had given this to Wallace, but I really thought it was important. I can tell exactly who is human and who isn't. She said that this was taken the day the "Treatment Center" wing opened. It seems that it was Lloyd Sinclair's pet project._

"Holy shit…James," Alice and I breathed together.

There he was, right out of an old human nightmare. His long blond hair was pulled back, and his clothes matched the era the photo was taken, but he wore the same smug, evil smile that never quite made it to his eyes.

I felt sick as I looked at him again. All I heard was his taunting voice on the phone, telling me that if I didn't get to my old ballet studio, he would kill my mother. I could see his evil grin as he cornered me against a mirror.

"_Tell Edward to avenge you," James growled, holding up the video camera. "Tell him!"_

"_No, Edward, don't!" I shook my head, erupting in a scream as James smashed the bones in my leg._

I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to shake the old memory.

"Hey, hey, Bells. It's okay. Calm down for me, please?" Jasper pleaded, pulling the computer out of my hands. "Edward…"

"Come here, sweet girl." Edward knelt in front of me, cupping my face. "He's gone, baby. No more. He'll never touch you again."

"I know," I sighed. "I know…I just hadn't seen him since that day. I'm okay, I promise."

"You're sure?" Edward verified, his eyes warm, liquid honey filled with worry.

"Yes." I nodded, smiling slightly and pushing his hair from his forehead. "I'm fine. His face brought back…memories."

"Welcome to my world," Alice teased, shoving me a little with a shoulder.

"Right," I agreed, laughing with her.

"Well, son of a…" Carlisle frowned. We all looked up at him. He was holding my computer, studying the photo on the screen. "I was right…it is _Lord_ Sinclair."

"Do you think he changed me?" Alice asked him.

"I would assume so." Carlisle nodded, looking down at the picture again.

"Why do you look like that could be a bad thing?" Esme piped in, standing up to look at the computer with him.

"Sometimes, and this is certainly not the case with you, Alice, a sire can give a bit of himself to his newborn. He probably changed James, which would explain his personality." Carlisle muttered that last sentence with a bit of sarcasm.

I looked around at my family, hearing this bit of news. If Carlisle had sired Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rose, then what traits did they possibly pick up? Esme had to have received his compassion, and Edward his calm wisdom. Emmett might have gained his sense of protectiveness, and Rose, his tenacity, though the latter was probably plenty tenacious as a human.

I leaned in and kissed Edward's temple, leaving my lips there. He was still kneeling in front of me, but was turned towards Carlisle. My sire, he gave me his heart – even when he didn't think he had one.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, but still continued to listen to Carlisle.

"I think..." Carlisle paused, looking to Alice, but he looked sad, remorseful. "I think I should ask Marcus about Sinclair when he returns from Russia." He sighed deeply, wearily, setting the computer down on the table.

Emmett snatched it up, studied the picture, and closed it with a look of determination on his face. "That's it. Break time. I want to go out!" He pouted, folding his large arms across his even larger chest.

I laughed against the side of Edward's head. I hadn't even considered what these past few days had been doing to my normally carefree, lighthearted brother.

I turned to Alice, who had a smile spreading across her face.

"Call Kevin," Rose chuckled.

"What's the plan?" Jasper grinned, hopping to his feet.

"Pool," Emmett and I blurted out.

"On that note," Carlisle laughed, holding his hand out for Esme, "we're out of here. Try to stay out of trouble, please?"

"Aw, come on, _Dad_," Emmett teased, grinning, and draped a heavy arm around his shoulders. "We always stay out of trouble."

"Keep telling yourself that, Em," Carlisle snorted, rolling his eyes.

~oOoOo~

"I'm sorry, Ali," I sighed, crawling out of the backseat of her car.

"For what?" she growled, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I didn't even think of what this week had been doing to Jasper," I muttered, smoothing my denim skirt.

Once we'd all made plans to meet up with Kevin to play pool, the boys took Jasper hunting. They told us they'd meet us at the pub. Edward had watched our brother struggle for the last few days and told him that hunting came first – no arguments. Apparently, Jasper had pushed himself too far with all that had been going on. With Alice's past, and mine and Edward's connection, he had tried really hard to keep us all calm, even when it wasn't really working.

"He'll be good as new by the time they stroll in here," Rose smirked, opening the heavy wood door of the pub.

We were hit with thumping music, loud laughter and conversation, and an ecstatic Kevin flying through the room towards us.

"My girls!" He beamed, placing kisses on all of our cheeks.

"Kevin," we all sang, wrapping arms around him.

"Where are my boys?" he huffed, putting his hands on his hips and looking around dramatically.

"They'll be here," I chuckled. "They had to run an errand first."

"They'd better be," he pouted, his brow furrowed. "I've missed their pretty faces. Especially that doctor of heavy equipment." He grinned shamelessly, his eyebrows rising up and down.

I giggled, shaking my head. That nickname would never cease to make me laugh – maybe because he was dead on. With that thought, I had to force my lust back down.

"Come, my beautiful ladies," he said, tugging me and Rose by the hands. "Let me introduce you to a few friends."

We followed him towards the back of the pub where the pool tables, dart boards, and jukebox were all being used to their fullest extent. He led us to the table in the far back corner, where two other young men were playing a game.

I could tell that his friends were a little unnerved by our presence. They took our looks in first, lust darkening their eyes, but their human instincts were telling them to be wary. That was the first time I realized that Kevin didn't have that. He loved us, touched us, and never even thought twice about kissing our cool, hard cheeks.

"Spence…Gannon," Kevin introduced with a smile, pulling us forward. "These are my girls. My Diva, Rose. My Princess, Alice…and my Goddess, Isabella."

"Bella," I smirked, rolling my eyes at him.

Spence chuckled, raising his beer mug. "Nice to meet you. We thought he was making you up, but it looks like he was telling the truth."

"Bella..." Gannon smiled, and there was a warmth in his eyes. "You're the one that helped Kevin when he'd been beaten."

"Yes," Kevin agreed. "Well, her and that fuckhawt hubby of hers."

"Kev," I snorted, shoving him lightly.

I looked over my friend, and I could tell he felt a hell of a lot better. His bruises were all gone, and his forehead was just about healed. His sprained ankle was no longer bothering him.

"Don't forget. Edward needs to remove those," I said, gesturing to his forehead.

"Yes, my goddess," he said, nodding. "I went to his office the day before yesterday. There's a disturbing rumor that he's leaving…" He looked worried, hurt.

"He is," I told him. "I'll tell you about it later, Kev."

"Game?" Gannon offered a pool cue.

"Finish the one you're playing," Rose smirked, waving them on. "We can wait."

"Well, then…sit, sit…" Kevin tugged over some stools, and held our hands as we sat down. "I'd offer you drinks, but you never drink…" he muttered, walking back to the pool table.

For a moment, I wasn't sure he was aware that he'd said it out loud. My intake of breath was matched by Rose's.

Alice smirked, looking over at us. "He thinks he knows…and he's damn close, but he won't say it out loud."

"Damn," Rose grimaced. "What do we do about him?"

"Nothing." Alice smiled and shook her head. "He's very…_aware_, but he respects us. Edward and I talked about him the other day. If he even suspected something…_otherworldly_, he would never say it out loud. He loves us too much. He feels if he voices it, we would disappear."

"He's like I was," I mused, watching him flirt with Gannon and Spence, who were both very good looking boys.

Gannon was tall, with light brown hair and green eyes, well built, and definitely gay. He watched Kevin like a hawk, and I was pretty sure there was chemistry between them.

Spence, on the other hand, was straight, because his eyes betrayed him. I could see them drift our way, only to snap them back to the game at hand. His dark hair was styled carelessly, and he had hazel eyes and an easy smile. His face held a touch of end of the day stubble, and his body was long, lean, and toned. He had a quiet demeanor.

I liked them both. I felt my shield shift, pulling me towards them. They were good boys – a far cry different than the two that had attacked Kevin a few weeks back. Rob and Art were trouble. These boys were not.

"He _is_ like you!" Rose frowned, tilting her head at me. "I wonder what that means."

"It means he's so protective of us that he won't even entertain the thought of offending us," Alice answered, shrugging, and smiled a knowing smile.

"What did Edward say?" I asked, bracing myself for whatever the answer might be. The old rules stated that if a human knew, they had to be killed or changed. It hurt to think something could happen to Kevin.

"Edward said they would have to go through him to get to Kevin. Anyone. If he figures it out, then he figures it out. He may be…excitable, but he's a trustworthy friend," Alice stated, taking my hand. "He said that he would never even think of letting anything happen to Kevin. He knows we care about him."

I smiled, thinking that sounded like my Edward. If it could possibly hurt me, there wasn't an ice cube's chance in hell he would let it happen.

"Ha ha," Gannon taunted Spence. "You buy the next round."

"Whatever." Spence rolled his eyes, waving over the waitress. He ordered another round of beers and then turned to us. "How 'bout a game of guys against girls?"

I bit my bottom lip, looking at my sisters.

Alice chuckled. "I think that can be arranged." She lowered her voice. "I see a bet in our future. Let's lose the first one."

"Play stupid, it is," Rose chuckled darkly, standing gracefully from her stool.

She walked with a purpose, holding her hand out for a cue. I had to bite back my laugh as Rose played the dumb blonde, but she broke beautifully. The game was over pretty quickly, and the boys looked quite proud of themselves.

"Another one!" Alice laughed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"A wager on this one," Kevin smirked, leaning on the table.

"Fine," Rose and I said together.

"You know the song Bells is supposed to sing?" Alice grinned. Kevin nodded with a laugh. "If you lose, you sing one on the same night."

"Oh hell," Kevin chuckled. "Deal. If I win, you girls sing together."

"Deal," we all laughed.

I turned to Spence and Gannon, saying, "We won't drag you down this silly road."

"Thanks," Spence chuckled, but he blushed slightly when his gaze met mine. "So now I have to save Kevin from singing. Well," he clasped his hands together, "let's do this."

"I'll break," I smirked, chalking my cue. "Warm up those vocal chords, Kev."

I bent over the table, lining up my breaking shot, when I heard Gannon gasp. I looked up at his shocked face. I had to smile at the shit eating grin on Kevin's face.

"Tsk, tsk, little one," Emmett chuckled somewhere behind me. "Hardly seems fair. What's the bet on the table?"

"Kevin loses, he sings," Rose said, folding her arms across her chest.

I pulled my cue back with a giggle, feeling a strong, hard body line up behind me. "Oh, my sexy girl," Edward crooned softly in my ear, running his nose along the shell. "You're not being fair to the poor boys. They just won't know what hit them, baby. I _almost_ feel sorry for them."

"Are you saying I should play nice, Edward?" I asked, pushing out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Never," he chuckled, kissing my neck. "Give 'em hell, love."

"Don't move," I purred, wriggling my ass against him and pulling back my cue. My husband growled appreciatively. My break was hard, loud, and clean, sinking two solids.

We stood up together, Edward's hands on my waist. "Good job, baby; a perfect break," he purred, giving my waist a squeeze before stepping back.

I turned to face him, almost purring aloud at how delicious he looked. With black jeans hugging him in all the right places and sitting low on his hips, a tight thermal, gray, long-sleeved shirt highlighting his every muscle, and a black leather jacket, I could have eaten him alive right there.

He chuckled, shooting me a wink at my thoughts. "Touché, my love," he smirked, eying my short skirt with slightly hooded eyes.

Our brief intimate bubble popped when Alice urged me to continue the game. With a slow shake of my head and another raking gaze over his body, I turned back to the pool table.

"He has to sing, huh?" Jasper laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Ah, but what song…what song…"

"No worries," Kevin chuckled. "I can handle some Adam Lambert or Tokio Hotel. I'll come up with something."

"Oh, no, no, _no_," Emmett teased, wrapping his heavy arm around Kevin. "You lose…_we_ pick the song. We are the band after all. And I'm in the mood for…hmm, big hair eighties rock. I have a sneaking suspicion that my little Bella snowed you all."

"Damn," Kevin winced with a laugh.

"Gosh, Kev." I shrugged innocently, nailing two balls in the corner pocket without looking. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

The look of pride on Edward's face was nothing to the look of realization on Kevin's. His head fell back with his laugh as he covered his face with his hands.

As I lined up my next shot, my brothers and Edward teased Kevin relentlessly.

Three ball, side pocket.

"Ooh, how about Lynard Skynard?" Jasper teased, laughing when Kevin and his friends groaned.

One ball, off the bumper, taking the five with it.

"Nah, Twisted Sister," Emmett guffawed, slapping Jasper's back.

Seven ball straight into the corner pocket, pushing a stripe out of the way.

"I don't know," Edward chuckled. "Tiny Tim would be amazing punishment."

Everyone laughed at that as my boys sang an exaggeratedly awful version of _Tiptoe Through the Tulips._ Even Gannon and Spence joined in on that one.

"Give him a break, boys," I chided, aiming up my cue. "Eighties rock is fine…let him pick his own song. Oh…and eight ball side pocket." I hopped the eight over the nine, falling into the pocket with a soft plunk. "I get to pick my song. It's only fair he can pick his."

"You get to pick yours because Eddie doesn't care." Jasper grinned, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"So?" Edward and I asked with a laugh.

"At least my humiliation will be shared, right, Kev?" I chuckled as he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Alice and Rose hissed, giving me hugs.

"Damn, I'm glad I picked you to play pool a few years ago," Alice cheered, kissing my cheek.

I caught Kevin's eye, and he shot me a wink. "Sorry, Kev. Ask Edward. We did the same thing to them a few years back."

"No shit?" He laughed, turning to Edward, who was nodding with a chuckle.

"Well, hell," he said with a grin. "If Hot Doc can get taken, then I'm in good company. Rack them up again."

"I'll break," Spence smirked at me. "I'm still not believing it."

I heard a low growl behind me, but I ignored it. Jealous Edward would always surface, in spite of our connection. Plus, there was no telling what Spence was thinking.

After one more winning game, Rose closing that one out, I found myself chuckling at Kevin's choice in music on the jukebox. Alice, Rose, and I found ourselves wrapped around him, singing one Madonna song after another – the most animated being _Vogue_.

Edward and my brothers were playing their own game of pool – cheating, bickering, and laughing their way through the whole thing. As Edward sat on a stool, waiting for his go, I stood up on the rung between his legs, singing the words to _Like a Virgin_ in my head.

The result I got was priceless. If he could have blushed, he would have, as I dragged my nose along his jaw. The sweet but shy smile on his face was every bit of seventeen, but incredibly sexy. His hands squeezed my waist, pulling me closer.

As I hummed the song, still caressing his mind with the words, his eyes blackened, darting past me. "Spence wants you, my Bella." His voice sounded like a mixture of a pout and amusement. "What do I do about that?"

"But _I_ want _you_," I countered, with a giggle. "So what do we do about _that_?"

"Oh, the possibilities, Isabella," he chuckled darkly, pulling my ear to his mouth. "The list is endless, and they won't even miss us." He placed a long, slow, open mouth kiss to the soft spot behind my ear.

"List, huh?" I teased, pulling back to study his face. Oh, sometimes my man was simply shameless and slightly naughty, and I really loved it. I switched to my thoughts. _Let me guess…the alley, the restroom…the unlocked pub manager's office, your car... Tell me, handsome. Which one gets you hotter?_

"Bella." He huffed a laugh at me, shaking his head. "_You_ make me hot, my beautiful girl. The place is insignificant, but you forgot the bridge just two blocks away…"

"Mmm, indeed I did," I purred, biting my bottom lip to keep from launching myself at him right there. Just the mere idea of him taking me in such a public place made me think of our anniversary in France – he'd taken me hard on the Eiffel Tower.

Edward let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "He can't help but look at you, my love. You _are _the most beautiful thing in the room. He means no harm, but you're _mine_."

I smiled, a shudder of desire rolling through me, causing Edward to grin smugly. "So show him."

"Believe me," he smirked, threading his fingers in my hair and wrenching it away from my face, "I truly want to, but Alice is threatening us." He laughed, looking over at her with raised eyebrows. "Apparently, he's given up all hope to even try. Like I said, I almost feel sorry for him."

"Well, as long as he knows." I shrugged nonchalantly. "But keep that bridge in mind, Edward. Now…teach me darts."

We moved over to an open dart board, Edward lining up behind me. "This works just like throwing the ball at the dunk tank. Aim, pull back, and let go lightly." He positioned my hips flush back to his, his lips at my ear. "And you have an audience, baby. Make it look good."

"'Kay." I nodded, depending on him to help me.

After a few practice throws, he let me play on my own against Kevin, who beat me fair and square. Gannon took my place as I sat on Edward's lap to watch them.

"So, Hot Doc," Kevin smirked. "What's this I hear about you leaving the hospital?"

"I'm taking some time to reconsider my avenues," Edward said smoothly, turning my wedding ring.

"I've heard that excuse before. It means you're comfortable enough to not have to work. I've known enough spoiled students, Edward. You're not leaving, are you?" he asked, but his worried gaze fell to me and then flickered back to my husband.

"No, Kevin," he snickered. "I don't think so."

That answer must have satisfied him, because he went back to his game with Gannon.

"He's so afraid of losing you girls," Edward explained quietly in my ear. "I worry that this will be harder for you guys than normal, when we do leave eventually."

"I care for him," I said softly, looking down at our linked fingers. "I didn't want to in the beginning, but I do. I can't help it." I looked up at Edward, my brow furrowed.

He smiled sweetly, reaching up to rub the worry from between my brows. "He's very aware, Bella. He reads fantasy, hangs out with…gothic people. The idea of what we 'could be' is not only appealing to him, but it wouldn't scare him in the least. And the more he sees us, the more he _sees_."

"He would never hurt us," I vowed. "He would never tell anyone."

"I know," Edward chuckled, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Relax, sweet girl. As long as he holds your favor, then we will protect him." He looked past me, jerking his chin.

I turned to see Emmett and Jasper nodding solemnly. I turned back to Edward. "Thank you," I whispered.

"_Anything_ for you, baby," he smiled, kissing my fingers one by one, and then my cheek. "I don't even think _you_ understand the enormity of that statement," he teased with a wink.

A young waitress dropped off another round of beers for the guys, walking past us and giving Edward an appraising glance. She smelled amazing – like night blooming jasmine and liquid warmth. Her heart raced at the sight of him, but it was me that inhaled deeply.

"Shield, baby," Edward growled low in my ear. "If she smells that sweet to you…don't tempt it." I breathed in again, watching her at another table and feeling the venom flood my mouth. "Bella," Edward hissed. "Look at me, love."

My head snapped around, probably too fast. "Sorry." I shielded myself from her scent, almost missing it. "She smelled…_good_."

He nodded, his face unreadable. "She did. How's your control?"

"Fine," I mumbled, feeling like an admonished child. "I shielded her."

He tilted my face up by placing his fingers under my chin. He looked me over, especially my eyes. "Come. Let's go outside."

"'Kay," I agreed, slipping off of his lap.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

The misty night air caressed us both as I held the door of the pub open, letting my Bella step outside. Autumn was in full swing, moving into winter, but the chilly air didn't bother us.

As we had walked through the pub, I looked to Alice. Her face morphed from worry to relief to shock. I don't even think Bella knew how close she'd come to losing her control. When I'd studied her face, her shield had fallen completely away, including her eyes, revealing the golden honey of their true color. The brown was gone. She was taking in the scent of the waitress like savoring the bouquet of the finest wine.

And she didn't even realize it.

Jasper's face had been that of understanding. In fact, it had been his mind that hit me before Bella's thoughts. He had felt her thirst long before she had locked on to the young girl's potent smell.

We walked a block in silence, and I knew that Bella thought she was in trouble. She really wasn't, but she couldn't take it any longer.

With a tug to my hand, she stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. "I wouldn't have done it, Edward." She looked upset, her chin jutting out in the most defiant of gestures.

I looked at her again, relishing the return of those deep, chocolate eyes. "Did you need to hunt, baby?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I was fine. I wouldn't have done it," she repeated.

"I wouldn't have let you," I agreed with a deep sigh. I sat down on a bench, pulling her to stand between my legs. "Did you realize that your real eye color was showing?" I asked, wincing at her gasp. My guess was the answer was no.

"It was?"

I nodded, rubbing her arms. "Did she smell that good, love?"

"Yeah…like jasmine…"

I smiled, nodding in understanding. "Freesias are better," I teased, giving her a wink.

She snorted, but tugged me up from the bench, continuing down the sidewalk. "I didn't feel thirsty. I still don't. Can some…scents just kick in like that?" she asked, leaning into my side.

I wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, yes, ma'am," I said, kissing the top of her head. "You should sit down with Emmett. He was doing fine a fair amount of years after his change, until he ran into a girl hanging her laundry out to dry. He was lucky it was an old country road.

"And I don't have to explain what you did to me," I continued, kissing her head again. "The instinct for what we truly are will always be just under the surface, Bella."

We stepped up onto the bridge, and Bella leaned over to look at the water. "I wouldn't have wanted to hurt her," she mumbled, her face pained, distraught.

I leaned on the bridge railing to face her. I tucked her hair behind her ear so that I could see her face. "We've all been there. Jasper felt it. Alice saw it. It's what we do for each other." I paused, tracing a finger under her chin and lifting her gaze to mine. "Alice used to tell Jasper what the person's life was like, so that he would maintain his control. That waitress…she's a brand new mother. She just had a little boy, Oliver."

Bella winced, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"There's no harm in savoring the scent, Bella. You've never…tasted it. I can't imagine what that would do to you if you did. Rose is the only other one of us that has never tasted human blood. As…out of control as she was as a newborn, she was determined not to succumb to the temptation. And she's just hard-headed enough to succeed."

"What do you mean 'what it would do'…"

I took a deep breath. We'd had this conversation before, but it was before I'd left her. She was human then, with an almost zero understanding of the struggle we went through to maintain our diet. Now she had every idea, but her control was beyond what any of us expected. Sometimes, it was easy to forget the little things that she was able to just skip over.

"It's not the…frenzy or instinctual aspect of it. I think you can understand that. I just never want you to experience the aftermath, baby." She turned to face me, mirroring my position. "It's the guilt, the dark feelings afterward that can be devastating. And for you, as sweet and kind as you are, it would be so much more. God, you would hate yourself," I groaned, shaking my head. "I never, ever want that for you."

"What's it like?" she asked in a whisper, but her mind was open to me. She wanted to understand herself better, but she was curious, too, having nothing to reference it to.

"Like nothing you've ever experienced." I frowned, pulling her flush to me. "It's an assault on the senses. Not only would she quench the thirst that's always itching the back of your throat, but there's disappointment that it wasn't enough." I leaned in and kissed her neck. "She would be attracted to you at first, but then when she starts to struggle, the sense of power kicks in. It's very heady. It alters your ego."

She leaned into me, pressing her forehead to mine. My voice, my calm demeanor, was pulling her in. My wife's scent wafted around me, just a little stronger than usual.

"And the act of actually biting her," I purred, just realizing that to speak of this was too sensual, but I couldn't stop and couldn't _not _share this with her. "Her adrenaline makes her scent even more potent, her struggle makes you hold on that much tighter, but her _taste_ is what sends you over the edge. It's everything you think you need, and nothing can stop you. When she's drained, most of your human traits have taken leave. It's an erotic act, the combination of venom running through your system and her blood making you…amorous."

"It's a turn on?"

"Very much so," I answered, dragging my lips down her cheek to her ear. "It's why some mated pairs hunt…_together._ It's why succubae hunt only men."

"But you hunted…" she started, pulling back so that she could look me in the eye.

"I hunted out of anger, with an ignorant purpose, love. Very rarely did it affect me like that."

My Bella was quiet for a moment, her fingers playing the hair at the back of my head. Her mind was considering the girl, what could have happened, and she felt guilty for her curiosity.

"Hey," I whispered, placing a soft kiss to her nose. "You want something to compare it to?" I asked, picking her up and setting her on the rail of the bridge. I took a deep breath. "Remember Africa? Remember how…strong you felt after hunting those lions, how we couldn't stop ourselves?"

"Yeah..." She nodded, her brow furrowed.

"It's as good as that – _tenfold_," I stated with a nod. "Until it's all said and done, and then you realize that you just ended a life. You took away someone's son or daughter, their friend, their lover."

She reached up and rubbed away the worry that had settled between my brows. "What do you think would have happened if you hadn't controlled yourself around me that very first day?" she asked, tilting her head at me in thought.

"Mmm, so sweet," I growled, biting at her neck and roughly pulling her against me. It resulted in the shameless squealing giggle from her that I'd wanted. "It would've been like starting with dessert." She grinned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at me. "What a waste it would have been," I smirked, kissing her lips softly. "Because so much of you tastes infinitely better than your blood ever did."

She chuckled, leaning her cheek against mine when I nuzzled her throat. Her arms and legs wrapped around me, her hands slipping inside my jacket and gripping the back of my shirt.

"This spot," I purred, swirling my tongue over the spot behind her ear that always made her gasp, "and this spot." I smiled at her giggle, dragging my teeth across her collarbone. "Those are too sweet for words. And your lips…" I suckled on her bottom lip. "Like honey and strawberries."

A loud group of humans walking down the bridge caught our attention as they headed our way. We both turned our heads when they were a few yards away. It was three boys and two girls, all laughing, singing, and leaning into each other.

Bella shoved me back with a mischievous grin, hopping down from the rail. "Come on," she laughed, grabbing my hand.

With an inhuman strength she rarely put to the test, she climbed one of the towers of the bridge. Laughing, I chased her to the arch, catching her and pressing her back into the metal structure.

"Hiding, sweet girl?"

"Yup," she smirked, slipping her fingers into my hair. "I wasn't kidding in the pub, Edward. I want you, but not where drunken humans can watch." She pressed against me, all of her glorious body melding with mine.

I hummed against her lips in appreciation. It seemed the whole day was foreplay, starting with my unavoidable make-out session on our kitchen counter. She had walked by me innocently, and I couldn't resist just snatching her up, placing her on the island, and kissing her senseless. I didn't care that our family was in the other room.

Then her behavior at the pub was pushing my limits. She was sexy and confident playing pool, sweet and silly singing with Alice and Rose, and devastatingly gorgeous when her attention was solely on me, wanting me, flirting with me. I don't think it would ever grow old, nor would I ever get used to it. She could leave me speechless most of the time. She was so beautiful that the seventeen year old in me just couldn't decide what inane thing about me made her want me, of all people.

"How much do you want me, baby?" I growled, lightly kicking her legs apart with my foot in order to slip my hand up her skirt and between her thighs. I moaned aloud, my forehead pressing to hers when I found her so very wet for me. "Oh, you _do _want me," I purred, putting my fingers to my tongue and sucking them until her sweet flavor was gone.

She nodded, her eyes black and hooded with lust. "You're doing that wrong," she smirked, pushing at my shoulders for me to kneel before her, which I did so willingly and gratefully. "I can find a better place for that tongue, baby."

"You think so, my needy girl?" I chuckled, gripping her hips and shimmying up her skirt. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her thong and tugged it swiftly off of her. With a chuckle, I pulled it back like a rubber band and snapped it off the side of the bridge. Red lace flew through the night, landing in the cold water several feet below.

"Edward!" she laughed, her head falling back.

"We don't need them with what I'm going to do to you. They were in the way," I growled, leaning her against the steel of the bridge tower and placing her legs on both of my shoulders. "You'd better hold onto something, Bella," I threatened, standing up with her.

Her body slipped up the metal, and her hands immediately shot up to grab a crossbar above her. My Bella panted, her eyes black with want as she writhed against me, but I held her hips. I bit at the inside of her thigh, smiling when she gasped.

"Oh, Bella," I purred, swiping my tongue from one end of her slit to the other. "I'm going to devour this pretty pussy. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Oh fuck yes," she half whined, half laughed. In her mind, she wanted me as dirty and naughty as she could get.

"Careful what you wish for, my very wet girl," I crooned, swirling my tongue around her entrance and scraping my teeth over her clit, only to hear my name burst from her lips again. "But they say it's rude to talk with your mouth full." With that said, I slipped my tongue in her as deep as I could get it, trying to drink from the very purest of the source.

"Shit, shit, shit," she chanted, her shoulders using the wall as leverage to grind against my face while my mouth worked over every inch of her sweet center.

I pulled one of my hands away from her, tracing her open mouth. "Suck, baby. Make it wet," I commanded, toying with her clit with the very tip of my tongue.

With the sexiest of dark looks, her tongue wrapped around my middle finger. She took it all the way into her mouth, suckling it hard, and my dick twitched, knowing what that mouth was capable of.

"Mm, perfect," I purred, finding my own breathing ragged. "I'm going to feel every inch of you, my Bella."

She wanted naughty, and I was right there with her. With my tongue at her core and my nose brushing against her swollen nerve, my finger pressed against her other entrance.

"Holy fuck," she gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Nothing was as beautiful as my girl in the pure throws of passion. Nothing. And knowing that I caused the sounds she made, the looks that graced her gorgeous face, made me growl low against her.

Her hips bucked as she writhed against me, and I drank as deep as I could, playing with every bit of her.

My finger slipped inside of her other entrance just as her walls clenched hard around me, and my name floated out over the Thames River into the London night air. It was the best sound I'd ever heard her emit.

I lapped up all of her juices, making sure not to miss a single drop, but it only caused her to cry out from her sensitivity. "I'm not done, baby," I growled, sliding her down my body. "I'm going to fuck you hard against this cold steel. I want your hand prints in it by the time we come. Can you do that for me?" She nodded, wide eyed and still breathless. "Turn around and face the wall, baby."

She knew me all too well. She turned, facing the metal wall in front of her and placing her hands flat on the steel. She purposefully flashed that sweet ass with an exaggerated bend at her waist, brushing against my painfully hard erection. I couldn't help but grind against her. And I hadn't even undone my pants.

"Mm, damn," I growled, pushing her skirt over her two round cheeks and rubbing them appreciatively.

My wife had always accused me of being biased when it came to anything about her, but her ass was nothing short of pure perfection. I'd seen many minds, and in those minds, a multitude of naked women. My Bella was beyond them all.

"I'm glad you approve," she giggled, looking over her shoulder at me with a painfully sexy smirk, her dark eyes looking up through her eyelashes.

"I've lost my internal filter," I snorted, leaning over her with a smile. "It's true, baby. All I'll ever want is you…"

I dropped my zipper and slipped deep inside of her, both of us gasping at the feel. It was a warm, wet, tight heaven, and I pumped hard into her.

I watched her fingers bend the metal underneath her hands as I took her hard against that wall. I reached over her, grabbing each side of the metal beam, and pushed into her roughly. Loving the sound of my name mixed with inarticulate guttural growls, I found myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Her hands ripped the metal as I bent the edges the moment we climaxed together. My head fell to her shoulder, but my hands rubbed the top of her own to get her to let go.

We stood up together, still breathing heavily and eying our damage. "Mm, it's been a while since we've wreaked that much havoc," my Bella said wryly. "I hope the bridge doesn't collapse."

I huffed a laugh and shook my head. "I think it'll be fine," I said with a smile. "You okay?" I asked, purely out of habit. I picked up her hands and turned them over to make sure she was in one piece. There wasn't a mark on her, of course.

"I'm fine," she smirked, turning in my arms. "Better now that my good buddy Dirty Edward paid me a visit…I do love him…"

"I know you do," I chuckled, looking over the edge of the bridge, "but it's Mountain Climbing Edward that needs to get us down from here."

"Nah," she giggled, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm good. Let's stay for a few. We'll leave before the sun rises and make sure to get you to work on time."

I looked down at her with a smile. "Anything for you, love. Anything for you."

* * *

**A/N…So Alice's parents took a little bribe from Sinclair. So who saw her and wanted her? James? Or Sinclair? And did Chester Brandon really hang himself? **

**Ah, Kevin…he's close…really close at knowing what they are. He's figured out that they don't eat or drink anything. And Alice seems to think that he's considered what they could possibly be.**

**Oh, and Dirty Edward…my pre-reader said that lemon made her eye twitch! LOL I believe some of you had requested more of him…Ah, me, too! ;)**

**Now…announcement…Broken Angel is currently being beta'd…to death, I might add. And that's a good thing. That story needed some renovation. JenRar has been kind enough to take on that monster of a story, so I wanted to thank her for it and all the work she does on this one as well. So for any of you that have me on author alert that will be the updates you see. I'll just replace the chapters one by one, starting in the next few weeks.**

**Next…I need music. I need romantic, soft, and even slow and naughty, but I'll take anything at this point. A few of you have sent me suggestions, but I'd like to see what else you guys can come up with. What song just turns you on? What song makes you want to grab your man and wrap him up? Talk to me!**

**Up next is Edward's last day at work, Toby finally goes home, and guess who finally sings…**

**Lastly…REVIEW! Holy crap, I need reviews. They are slowing down, big time. I'm wondering if posting so quickly is keeping you from reviewing…hmmm… Come on, tell me anything, everything. Ok, you're getting this one sooner than I expected, don't make me regret it… ;) Cuz I totally enjoy spoiling you… Until next time…Later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N…Wow…Dirty Edward gets more response than anything. LOL If you want to see the new banner for An Angel's Promise…and the inspirational bridge for that last chapter, then visit my profile on photobucket[dot]com. Just search for drotuno.**

**Now, I wanted to thank a ton of you for your music suggestions. And trust me, there were a lot of songs. I'll be busy listening to all of that.**

**Next, a little closure with Toby…which is Edward's last day at the hospital…and open mic night…this is a little fluffy…and a little sad in parts, but I really think it was needed.**

**Enjoy…I'll see you at the bottom…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 19

**BELLA**

"You _swear_ you're not moving away?" Kevin begged on the phone.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, but still smiling. "I promise, Kev. Edward just wants to take a break and think about what he really wants to do…"

"Yeah, but," he cut me off, "I know you guys move a lot, and I know that you're Americans, like me. I just don't want to come over and you suddenly not be there…"

"Kevin, if we move, you'll be the first to know. How's that?"

"It'll have to do," he sighed dramatically into the phone, but I could tell that he was placated for the moment. "Where are you going?"

"I just picked up my car from the shop, and now I'm headed to the hospital. It's his last day, and one of the little boys that Edward's been working with is finally going home," I said, unable to keep the smile from my face as I thought about Toby.

"Is that the one that has cancer?"

"_Had_ cancer," I beamed proudly. "He's all clear now."

"Way to go, Hot Doc!" my friend cheered in my ear. I could hear him turn up the stereo and start to dance around.

I pulled the Volvo into the hospital's garage, parking next to Emmett's Jeep. I got out, opened the trunk, and grabbed Toby's gift. "Kev, sweetie, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Speaking of leaving…just where the hell did you and Dr. Heavy Equipment disappear to the other night?" His voice was amused and accusatory; I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just for a walk. I needed air," I said smoothly, laughing again at Kevin's snort.

"Fine, whatever," he sang dramatically. "With arms like his, he totally took you in that alley…"

"I'm hanging up now, Kev…Buh-bye," I cracked up, ending the call.

I closed the trunk, turning around to face Jasper, who had suddenly appeared. "It wasn't the alley," he clarified, grinning and shaking his head.

"Shut it," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Is he bouncing off the walls?"

"Toby is currently using Emmett as his battle horse. He's fighting off nurses like they're fire breathing dragons," Jasper chuckled, holding out his arm for me.

"Some of those nurses _are_ fire breathing dragons," I countered. "I will miss Helen, though."

"Helen's great," he laughed, calling the elevator. "She's practically forcing a going away party on Edward."

"Good for her," I answered curtly as we stepped onto the elevator. "She was my best defense against Brooke and Eden."

"Oh, Eden…" Jasper shook his head sadly. "She's a mess. She's trying to negotiate information out of Edward about where he's going. She could be a potential stalker."

"She's not a stalker," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "She's just crushing on my man. Out of sight. Out of mind," I beamed. "Brooke, on the other hand, is a different story."

"She's fighting a wide range of emotions today," my brother agreed, guiding me down the corridor. "One is embarrassment. The other is sadness. However, Alice sees them moving on shortly. Brothers or some nonsense."

"Brilliant!" I grinned, turning the corner to see that what Jasper had said was entirely true.

Toby was on Emmett's back, using an empty wrapping paper tube as his sword, a food tray as his shield, but it was the Spiderman slippers that just completed the whole outfit. He had two other children fighting against him. It was hilarious. But it all came to a screeching halt when he saw me.

"Miss Bella!" Toby yelled, scaring a few nurses as he jumped from Emmett's back and bolted down the hallway. He slid to a stop in front of me, bowing low and saying, "Princess Bella has returned to the castle. The war is officially over."

"That is totally a Dr. Masen thing," I chuckled, scooping him up. "You don't fool me, mister."

"Yeah, it was." Toby blushed, hugging me tightly. "He said I could fight off the enemy until the princess returned," he explained, grinning.

I heard Edward's deep chuckle from the nurse's station. He was leaning against it, watching the whole thing. "You weren't supposed to tell her," he growled dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"She guessed it," Toby countered, holding his hands out like it was inevitable. "What defense do I have to her guessing the truth? Gosh, you didn't tell me that part!"

Edward started to argue, but I stopped him. "Really? You _really_ want to debate this? He's _nine_!" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Right, I'm nine!" Toby grinned cheesily at his doctor, who was beyond amused. "My mum says I have a few more years where I can use age as my excuse!"

"Don't believe it," I said, turning and walking away with Toby still in my arms. "Dr. Masen still uses his age as an excuse for a great many things."

I heard Edward and Jasper snort into laughter as I walked away.

I walked up to Alice, who reached to tickle Toby with a grin.

The night we found out about mine and Edward's connection, she had said things she didn't mean. One was that she didn't care about Toby. She had been upset, which we had completely understood. Her love for me and Edward obviously trumped the little human boy in my arms, but she wouldn't have wanted to miss what we were about to give him, because we had worked on it together. And he was the sweetest of boys. The fact that he meant something special to Edward just made him all the more precious to us.

"You ready?" I asked her, smiling at her exuberant nod.

"Hey, Toby," I said, setting him on his feet. "Miss Alice and I have something for you. It's a going home present."

"Okay!" He smiled, taking each of our hands in his and tugging us into the playroom.

My family, Edward, Helen, and Toby's parents all joined us, sitting in various places around the room. Toby went to the table and slid into a chair.

"Here, pal," Emmett chuckled, setting a baseball cap on his little bald head. It was an X-men cap. "You left that in the hall."

"Thanks," he giggled, turning it backwards just like Emmett wore his most of the time.

"Gawd, I love that kid," Rose snorted, loud enough that only we were able to hear her, shaking her head.

"Okay, Tobias, focus," his mother smirked. "Miss Bella is trying to give you something."

"Oh, sorry," he said, reaching for the bag.

"Listen," I whispered. "I know school will be a big deal, and I know you'll be nervous, but you'll do just fine, okay?" He nodded, and I went on. "Since I can't come tell you stories, I thought you might like to have them to read for yourself."

He pulled out a book that held all the stories that I had told him since Edward had started at the hospital at the beginning of the summer. With Alice's illustrations and my words, he had an entire book of original stories. And the only copy.

"Brilliant!" He grinned, flipping through the pages. "Is the knights and dragons in here?"

"Yes," I chuckled.

"And Jake, the wolf?"

"Yes."

"What about the lion and the lamb?"

"Of course."

"What about the caterpillar and the butterfly…you know, the one where the caterpillar goes off to find out what he really is, and when he comes back as a butterfly, looking for his girl…he helps her become a butterfly, too."

"It's in there," I laughed, turning slightly as I heard Edward's breath catch. Apparently he had missed that story. _Yes, Edward…that one is about you._ I gave him a quick smile, turning back to Toby.

"They're all there," Alice giggled, opening the page to the story about the lion and the lamb.

Her artwork was stunning. Each sketch or painting was better than the last, but the lion and the lamb was my favorite – so much so, that I scanned it into my computer and used it as a wallpaper background. I'd even debated on whether to frame it or not.

The lion was large, lying in tall grasses with trees behind him. His large paw was draped protectively over the tiniest of fluffy lambs. The lion's mane was dark, but with her colored pencils, Alice added just the hint of bronze to it. His tawny eyes were solely focused, lovingly and beautifully, on the lamb by his side. The lamb was curled to him, a sweet smile just barely gracing her features as she met the gaze of the giant cat.

It was perfect in every sense.

"I really love that," I muttered just to Alice, shaking my head and turning back to Toby. "They're all yours, buddy."

"Well, thank them, Tobias," his father laughed.

"Thank you, Miss Alice." He smiled so sweetly, hugging her. "Thanks, Miss Bella," he said, crawling up into my lap, still looking through his book.

"Okay, now," Helen said with a smile, clapping her hands like Alice, "time for cake. Come on, Edward…you can't leave and not tell everyone goodbye."

I chuckled against Toby's head, watching my husband squirm. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable, but amused and humble, too.

"Come on, you two. Don't let me suffer alone," he pleaded, kissing my head.

"Oh, I wanna read," Toby said, frowning. "Just a few minutes, and I promise, we'll come straight away."

"Don't you want cake, Tobias?" his mother asked.

"Yes, please, but in a minute," he said, barely looking up from the book and making no move to get up from my lap as everyone left the playroom.

As the little boy on my lap flipped slowly through his book, the enormity of his little fragile life hit me hard. I hoped he had everything he wished for. I hoped he stayed healthy, grew up strong, fell in love with a sweet, loving girl, and had a beautiful family. I hoped he found something he really wanted to do, and did it with love and honor.

I hoped he never lost the bright, curious, happy demeanor that he carried with him. I prayed to God and all that was above that he never grew callous to life, because his open, loving nature was the best part of…just Toby.

"Miss Bella?" he whispered, pointing to the book. "Will you read this one for me?"

He was pointing to the one about the butterfly and caterpillar. I nodded, reading him the story about a disillusioned caterpillar. Frederick hated what he was, thinking he was a foul creature, no matter how many times his girlfriend, Hanna, told him different.

In order to prove to himself, Hanna, and the world that he could be better, be _something_, he went off on his own. Hanna had been heartbroken, missing him completely and worrying that something would happen to her Frederick.

When Frederick kept eating and eating, never satisified, he finally took a nap, waking up as a beautiful butterfly with brilliant colors. His first thought when he awoke was of his Hanna. He went home to her, finding her sad, lonely. He taught her what to do to join him in the skies, how easy it was to kiss the flowers.

Alice had drawn Frederick and Hanna adorably as caterpillers, using a bright green as their color and making them round and sweet, but the couple as butterflies was beautiful. They had golden wings and happy faces, laughing together as they landed on wildflowers.

"Little man, they're eating cake without you," Emmett boomed from the doorway just as I finished the story. "Come on, they've got punch, too."

I turned Toby around, placing kisses all over his face. "Go get your cake, silly," I growled, tickling him relentlessly.

He squealed, wriggling down off of my lap to run to Emmett and dragging him off. I watched him laugh as my brother set him up on his shoulder, feeling the sense of loss from my shield almost immediately. Saying goodbye to Imelda or Wendy or even Angela had been one feeling. This was something different.

I wanted more for Toby – I wanted him to live. Really live. He had looked death in the face and beaten it, so I wanted him to take life and wring everything he could out of it.

Never before had my immortal life stretched out before me until Toby. To consider forever with Edward was a given, a comfort, but to think that the little boy that had come to mean so much to us would grow up, marry, have children, and die was a little overwhelming.

I walked over to the window, watching a rainy, slushy day play out below. I pressed my forehead to the glass, my eyes locking onto a couple walking under the awning to avoid the rain.

I felt Edward's presence before I smelled him.

"I'm fine, Edward." I smiled at his reflection in the glass.

"It's me that needs saving," he smirked back at me. "I just narrowly escaped having to eat cake, which, I might add, I haven't done since our wedding." I turned with a snicker, looking up into his sweet face, which grew pretty serious. "I felt those same things when I met you. I wanted you to have so much."

"I have everything," I countered, leaning back against the window.

He smiled, nodded, and tilted his head at me. "Why would you want those things for him, when you never wanted them for yourself?"

"Because my path was different." I smiled, reaching up to his tie and tugging him closer. "My path was your path. I wanted those things for me, but they had to have you included, so…" I smiled again, leaning up on my toes and kissing his chin. "So some things needed…hmm, altering."

"And these…_alterations_ are not small."

"I know. They're huge and wonderful. They come wrapped in strong arms and the best hug in the world. And I don't regret a single change." I wrapped my arms around his waist, burrowing my face into his neck. "Nothing in my life, no matter how great or small, would've been worth a damn if I didn't have you, Edward," I sighed deeply, closing my eyes in pure comfort as his arms wrapped around me.

"I couldn't have said it better," he said softly in my ear. "Will you be okay about letting him go?"

"Yes," I said firmly, pulling back. "Oh, I'll miss him. He's all kinds of fun and sweet and the essence of unconditional love, but he has fantastic parents, who love him so much. And thanks to you, he's healthy." Edward leaned in, placing his lips to my forehead and leaving them there. "I can let him go. Maybe he'll remember us for a little while, huh?"

"I'm sure." He smiled against my brow and pulled back. "He thinks you're the prettiest lady he's ever seen, so I'm sure that he'll grow up to like brunettes," he teased, linking our fingers together.

"Nice," I said wryly. "Just for that, I should make you eat cake."

~oOoOo~

Well after Toby had checked out and gone home with his parents, I found myself packing up Edward's office. An emergency had called him downstairs, so I thought I would give him a hand.

It was quiet work, but something so marital that I couldn't describe it. I had two boxes of pictures; one being Esme's, and the other, Edward's. They had each added to the small office décor.

"Is he all packed up?" Carlisle asked from the doorway. He was wearing a white coat over a light blue button down, with a matching tie.

"Just about," I answered with a nod, slipping Edward's personal laptop into its bag. "He'll need to go through a few things, but he's ready to go."

I looked around the room, finding a guitar pick here and a small stack of music notations there, and I set them inside one of the boxes. I snorted at how out of place those particular items would be for someone other than Edward. If you didn't truly know him, you wouldn't understand that music flowed through his entire being, running just under the surface of whatever else he was thinking at the time. It was a part of him that would probably always have to be written down, tried out on the piano, or hummed to me in the dark of night.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked, turning to see Carlisle musing over the soon to be empty little office.

"Never," he said with a small smile. "I could never be disappointed in my son. He may not have wanted our life, but he tried his damnedest to never fail. As you know, he can be quite…tenacious."

I giggled. "Oh, you think?"

"Right," he laughed, nodding. "I suppose you and I have seen it the most, huh?"

I smiled warmly at my other father. Charlie was my dad, but Carlisle had turned into my sounding board, and we had no secrets. "I suppose that's true."

"I have gotten to work with my son, side by side, three times now." Carlisle smiled widely. "This last time was a bonus. The time before, I thought for sure that he would never give medicine another shot."

"He may again," I said, shrugging, not really sure. "If we can figure out this…_thing_ between us, then maybe…"

"About that," he said, pushing away from the doorframe and walking to me. He set his hands gently on my shoulders. "When Marcus returns, I would like just the _four_ of us to talk. I've been doing my own research…and reading more of that book. Can you make time for us?"

"Sure, yeah," I agreed. "Tell me it's something good. Tell me that my change…like reset our connection clock or something."

"Ah." He grinned, nodding. "We are on the same page. Excellent!"

"Really?" I laughed. "I was kidding, you know."

"I know, but I don't think you're far off."

"Okay, we'll come over when Marcus gets back."

"No, we'll come to you. Let's keep the emotional folks that are our crazy family out of this until we know more, okay?"

"Sure, sure," I chuckled, narrowing my eyes in a tease. "I'll be sure to tell Esme you called her crazy."

"Let's not go too far," he mumbled, smiling when I laughed and hugged him. He pulled back and said, "Come, Bells. I'll help you carry his things to your car."

By the time we got down to the garage and locked the boxes in the trunk, Carlisle's pager went off. He kissed my temple and ran back to work.

My siblings had left already, stating that they'd meet us at our house later. I was waiting for Edward to finish his last day. I walked back to the pediatric ward, smiling as Helen and Eden blew up balloons and wrapped a present for him.

We all turned when we heard Brooke's voice. "I don't have time, Dr. Masen. I have to clean the nursery." She sounded almost angry, but the tremble in her voice told me differently.

I winced at the frustrated hand that my husband ran through his hair before he went back into a patient's room. He so wanted to make right his show of temper to Brooke. She just wouldn't let him.

I locked eyes with Helen, who looked rather pissed, but Eden winced with understanding.

"She…" Eden started, but paused to tie a balloon. "I know he's your husband, but she really liked him. And she's a little…shocked he kinda found out…"

"Alcohol is a deadly truth serum," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"And hyper friends," Eden said with a grin. "It's my fault we were so loud."

"Don't make excuses for his temper," I smirked, raising my eyebrow at the two giggling ladies. "Just because he was having a bad day didn't give him the right to get testy."

With that said, I turned to follow Brooke into the nursery. I watched as she cleaned quietly, setting infants into prams in order to change the linens of the cribs. She worked efficiently and quickly, the little ones hardly having a chance to get upset that they'd been disturbed.

Brooke caught sight of me and stopped. "I think Dr. Masen is almost finished with his rounds." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she could hardly meet my gaze. It looked like she was barely keeping her emotions under control.

"I know," I said quietly, walking to a squirming little girl and letting her squeeze my finger. "It's okay that you're mad at him. He's not perfect," I chuckled, glancing up from the little one to look at her.

She was leaning on a crib, watching me, but tears welled up. "He told you?" she asked, her brow furrowing. I nodded, but waited for her to continue. "And you're not…disgusted with me?"

"Ah, no," I answered, shaking my head. "You are neither the first, nor the last of many crushes on him. Many hearts break at the sight of him. I should know, but he, on the other hand, can be very…obtuse."

She smirked, folded her arms across her chest, and said, "He tried to ignore us." She snorted to herself, but went on. "I didn't want him to know…it's embarrassing. I see how he looks at you, and I knew that nothing could come of it. I just felt exposed."

"But he shouldn't have snapped," I stated, waving my hand. "He only wants to apologize. And he should; he needs to own his mistakes. Like I said, he's not perfect."

"You'd think he was, what with the way no nurse on this floor can stop herself from ogling him," she chuckled.

"Well, he's not," I promised. "He may _look_ the ideal, but he gets just as frustrated as you or me. He can't seem to find the laundry basket when he takes off his socks. He's too intense sometimes, and not silly enough other times. He's very smart, but insists on cheating at board games and card games, except for Monopoly, which he has this annoying ability to stomp anyone into the ground. And he's determined to drive everywhere we go."

She laughed, nodding in understanding. "My brother couldn't find the laundry basket either. Is that a guy thing?"

"Most likely," I snickered with a shrug. "But it's those things that make him special to me, because only I see it…and clean up after it." I said the last thing in a wry voice that made her chuckle again.

"I'm sorry." She smiled sadly. "It must get old…"

"You would think so, but nevertheless…you should accept his apology. You deserve it. And I'm sure he'd like to make it right before he leaves."

"Okay," she sighed with a smile, nodding slightly. "He's an amazing doctor. We'll miss him around here. The nurses and the kids adore him, but I'm not sure he's taken seriously by the other doctors."

"Well, he wants to rethink a few things." I smiled, stopping her when she reached for the little girl. "Let me."

I scooped up the little one, placing kisses to her fingers that reached for my face. I set her down in the clean crib, smoothing her hair away from her brow. She gazed up at me with bright blue eyes, little dimples marring her sweet, chubby cheeks when she smiled.

When we left the nursery, Brooke gave me a nod. "I used to think you were the lucky one."

"I am," I laughed.

"No, he is."

~oOoOo~

Something unbelievably nostalgic hit me as Edward slid gracefully into the driver's side of the Volvo. Even though it was on the opposite side of the original, the feeling was still the same.

He said he wanted to test drive it to make sure that Rose had done the upgrades like he'd asked. But that was after he inspected the new hood with the funniest of wry smiles on his face. Even I had laughed at how shameless his face looked.

"I can do it again, you know," I teased, pointing to the hood.

"Anytime," he challenged with a low growl, his eyes growing dark. "That was…something." He grinned a sexy smile.

He made a submissive look amazing, beyond erotic. All that raw power, strength, intelligence had been at my command, at my fingertips. It was enough to make a girl purr with want and ego and desire. Who knew my husband liked to be told what to do?

"Only by you, sweet girl." He laughed softly almost to himself, licking his bottom lip before opening my door.

Now, as we drove through the streets of London, I couldn't help but watch him drive, occasionally looking around the car. It wasn't the same, but it…_was._ It was strange.

Flashes of memories in Edward's original Volvo flickered through my mind like a photo slide show. The silver car flying up just in time in Port Angeles. The reason I breathed leaning against it in Charlie's driveway the first day he took me to school – the very day I knew I was completely in love with him. Seeing it again after two years as it sat innocently in the Cullen house garage. Pressing Edward against it as I took him in my mouth somewhere in the middle of the woods on the side of the road.

We attended three years of Dartmouth, driving that car just about every day. It was the summer before our senior year at college when that special car met its demise.

"I'm glad you like the car, Bella," Edward said, his smile soft and sweet as he looked over at me.

"It's not the car…it's what it represents," I sighed happily, taking his hand in mine. "I suppose the Volvo is like the piano…it's just..._us_."

He simply nodded, bringing the back of my hand to his lips. "I love that you love me in every symbol of us," he muttered softly.

We drove in our usual comfortable silence the rest of the way home, pulling in to see a full driveway and hear music already blaring.

I chuckled, took a deep sigh, and looked over at his amused face. "I'm so singing this weekend, aren't I?"

"Indeed, Mrs. Masen," he laughed, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "And I can't wait, baby."

~oOoOo~

"Oh, God, I don't want to do this," I whined, my head falling back to the headrest.

"You lost a bet," Alice giggled, poking my leg with her finger as she parked her car in the pub's parking lot. "You can't take it back."

"I know," I groaned, squeezing my eyes closed.

"Besides, the boys are taking sympathy on you." Her eyes were closed, a clear sign that she was seeing something. "They're going to let you go last."

"'Kay," I sighed, looking over at her. "It doesn't make it any easier. I just don't like the attention."

"Oh," she pouted, looking like a lost puppy. It really was an unfair tactic on her part, but she used it relentlessly, because there wasn't a soul that could resist that face. "Edward wants this so badly."

"Don't…don't do that," I growled, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "I know he does. And I plan on doing it, but I don't have to like it." We were quiet for a moment, but I turned back to her. "Is it weird that we're singing country? I mean, we're in England…"

"No," she laughed, her head falling back. "Music is music. And that song fits you two – words and harmony. There _is_ more to England than the Beatles."

"'Kay," I muttered again, taking a deep breath and finally opening my door.

We both walked towards the club, but Alice turned to me with a sweet smile. "The boys are waiting for you backstage. Another band cancelled, so you guys are it tonight."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I muttered to myself, pulling the door open and heading to the side of the stage.

"Oh, thank _God_," Kevin gushed, rushing to me, but stopping mid-stride. "You look fabulous," he beamed, gesturing for me to turn around, and with an eye roll, I did.

I was wearing whatever configuration of clothes that Alice had stuffed me in. It was a tight, black skirt, knee-high black leather boots, and a black, see-through lace, long-sleeved shirt over a red camisole.

"Anyway," he sighed, immediately sinking back into his panic, "Mr. Mountain-of-Sexy is driving me crazy. He won't let me sing what we planned. He keeps telling me that I have to sing _Unskinny Bop_." His nose wrinkled, as if that was the most disturbing news. Ever.

I couldn't help it. The laugh exploded from me. "And you believed him?" I gasped, my hand over my mouth. "Oh, Kev, watch and learn…"

I took him by the hand and tugged him further backstage, where I could hear my brothers and Edward laughing at Kevin's anxiety.

As I stepped in front of them, their faces morphed from amusement to shock as they all gasped. "Whoa!"

Edward's shameless self stood up, his mouth hanging open as his eyes drank every inch of me in.

"That's what I said," Kevin chuckled. "Wait…that's not I brought you back here for."

"Bella…" Edward started, his voice husky. I didn't need to read minds to tell what his darkening eyes meant.

"You," I laughed, pointing to my husband, "just hold that thought." I turned my attention to my brothers. "Why did the song list change?"

"No…well," Emmett mumbled, looking down at his sneakers. "We were…I mean…"

"We just thought Kev could do a better job with a Poison song," Jasper muttered, his eyes darting everywhere but my face.

"Oh, no," I said, shaking my head. "He sings what he wants, or this whole night is off and the bet is even."

"No, no, no," Edward pleaded, waving his hands and stepping between me and our brothers. "Damn, you look…"

"Focus, Heavy E." Kevin barked a laugh. I turned to my friend with a raised eyebrow. "What? He's not a doc anymore…Heavy E…you know, Heavy Equipment."

I snorted, turning back to Edward, who was running a hand through his hair. "Bella, they were teasing him. The list stays. Everything we practiced, please?"

I leaned past him to look at the other two. "Yeah, yeah," they said in unison, nodding frantically.

"How did you do that?" Kevin asked, his eyebrows high.

"Because, _they know_," I growled, pointing around Edward to my brothers, "that I will bring their wives back here quicker than shit to keep them honest."

Kevin hid his grin from them as I winked his way.

"That, and she's scary as hell when she's pissed," Emmett whispered.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I can be," I sighed dramatically. "Only when the situation warrants a firm hand."

Kevin was the only one that missed the low, sultry growl that erupted from Edward. I turned, opening my mind. _You, Mr. Insatiable, need to put a lid on that. I can't do this if you're kicking lust up everywhere. Please? I'm doing this for you – not because I'm a big fan of being in front of humans._

"Eddie, please?" Jasper whispered, sending a calm wave over the whole room.

Even Kevin sighed with relief from behind me where he had his headphones plugged in his ears.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, his fists clenched at his sides. When he finally opened them again, they were the warm honey that I loved. He smirked, shaking his head and shrugging. "You look amazing, sweet girl."

"Thank you," I chuckled, looking up at his now calm face. "I'm nervous, though."

"Don't be." He smiled, cupping my face as I sat on a guitar amp. "You'll do fine. We were going to ask if you wanted to go first or last. Lady's choice."

My first instinct was to go first, to get it over with quickly, but me singing with Edward was big deal to him, so there was a chance we would be overwhelmed emotionally. The song we were singing had words that hit close to home.

"Last," I murmured, biting my lip. "Where do you want me until then?"

"Right next to me, baby." He grinned, practically lighting up the room with happiness.

They all chuckled at him, getting wrapped up in his feelings of almost childlike joy.

A few minutes later, I found myself being led out on stage. The best part of that were the stage lights; they totally obscured some of the staring, drinking humans.

"I'm 'piano man' all night," Edward whispered in my ear with a sweet chuckle. "So do you want to sit on the bench with me or on top?"

"I don't care, Edward," I whined with a giggle. "Can I just get this over with?"

He laughed, gripping my waist and setting me on the top of the black grand piano. He handed my mic to me, saying, "You don't need that until our song—" he grinned happily, "—but when you're ready, flip this switch." He pointed to the power switch on the side, and I nodded.

He started to walk to the bench, but turned to me again, ignoring the audience. "I love you, and you'll be perfect."

I smiled, in spite of my nerves.

Kevin's song was first, and he looked adorable. He'd ripped up an old tank top, spiking up his short, light brown locks with touches of blue hairspray. He wore faded jeans and heavy, black boots.

He had told me it took him _days_ to find the right song, since he'd avoided most of the rock from the eighties like the plague. But the song he found not only fit him and his feelings about me and my family, but it fit my favorite little rock group to a tee.

He'd picked _Honestly_ by Stryper. The lead singer's voice was similar to Kevin's, and Edward liked the piano in it. My brothers just liked the fact that it was a "power ballad," to quote Emmett.

For this song, Edward had to use both keyboards and the piano, starting with the former and continuing with the latter. Kevin's soulful, powerful voice started softly.

_Honestly  
I believe in you  
Do you trust in me?_

Patiently  
I will stand by you  
I will stand beside you faithfully

And through the years  
I will be a friend for always and forever

My boys sounded amazing, as Jasper and Emmett began a heavy beat, heavy notes, making Kevin grin in spite of himself.

_Call on me and I'll be there for you  
I'm a friend who always will be true  
And I love you can't you see  
That I can say I love you honestly_

When they harmonized, it was just plain perfect. Edward's eyes focused on me, then switched back to Kevin to make sure he was keeping the same rhythm, so that he could do the keyboard solo.

_Call on me and I will be there for you  
I'm a friend who will always be true  
And I love you can't you see  
That I love you honestly  
I will never betray your trust in me  
And I love you can't you see  
That I can say I love you  
Honestly_

When they harmonized for the last time, they held the note longer than the original song, making the club whistle and cheer, and finally ending again with Kevin's sweet, smooth voice.

The place erupted in loud applause, led by two crowded tables pushed together. I couldn't believe they'd all come, but they were crowded there and happy about it. Not only were Alice and Rose the main whistlers in the crowd, but next to them sat Gannon and Spence. On the other side of my sisters were Carlisle and Esme. Marcus, Demitri, and Carina were back from their trip just in time to see this whole thing.

Marcus, who had never watched us before, was in awe but amused. I'm sure he wondered how a bunch of vampires played in front of a human audience, but from the look on his face, he was impressed.

"Bella, baby, sit with me now," Edward said, patting the seat next to him.

I hopped down from the top of the piano and slid in beside him. I smiled up at him. This…_this_ I was used to. I could sit for hours as he played and sang for me. I relaxed next to him as he began the next song. _Never Say Never_ by The Fray.

Jasper was singing this time, but very faintly could I hear Edward singing the words with him. It was the second verse that I heard directly in my ear, making me want to lean into him, but very aware that we were the center of attention.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand_

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

I ignored the claps and whistles this time, looking up at my husband for courage. He smiled, whispering, "For me, baby? I know you'll be fine. Please?"

I giggled, shaking my head at him. Just before I flipped the switch on my mic, I turned to him. "I'm going to get into a lot of trouble one day with that '_please_.'"

"Go on, my beautiful love," he laughed unabashedly. "Sing with me, Isabella."

With a deep breath, and a desire to kiss him so badly that I practically ached, I stood up to walk in front of the piano. I locked eyes with Edward and nodded.

He started the pre-recorded strings on one of his keyboards, turned to the piano, and gave me a sweet smile before starting _No Place That Far_ by Sara Evans and Vince Gill.

The words were hard to sing at first, and I couldn't look at him when I started. I closed my eyes and turned to the audience instead.

_I can't imagine, any greater fear  
Then waking up, without you here,  
And though the sun, would still shine on,  
My whole world, would all be gone,  
But not for long,_

Emmett and Jasper started just before the chorus, Jasper using a slide on his guitar. But as Edward's and my voices melted together, creating a tone that was just beautiful, I had to smile and look at him. He shot me a wink.

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far_

I couldn't help but walk behind him, pressing my body to his back as he played, because this verse meant a lot to me – because I needed him more than this simple song could begin to express.

It wouldn't matter why we're apart,  
Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much

If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far

Baby there's no place that far

The place erupted, louder than before, led again by the two full tables at the front. As the curtain fell down, I squealed as Edward picked me up and swung me around.

"Excellent job, baby!" he exclaimed, kissing my face all over.

"Nice," Jasper chuckled when Edward set me down. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We've got a new lead singer."

"Oh no," I snorted, backing away from them with my hands raised, but I ran smack into Kevin and Emmett.

"Watch this," Kevin laughed, pulling open the curtain and raising my hand in the air. The crowd went crazy, and he shut the curtain again.

"Come on," Emmett boomed, gripping my hand. "This is the best part."

I groaned, knowing he was talking about the walk from backstage to the family table. I braced myself for the attention, and I wasn't disappointed. The place was loud, people reaching out to us, but both Emmett and Edward kept a hand on me as we made our way to the table.

"Holy crap!" Alice gushed, wrapping me in a hug.

"You guys sounded awesome!" she and Rose blurted out at the same time.

"That was beautiful, little one." Esme smiled, cupping my face. "You two should do that more often."

"Oh, I don't know if I could do that on a regular basis." I shook my head, looking up at Edward as he sat on a stool and pulled me between his legs. "At home, yeah. But this was…overwhelming."

"Well, at least the boys aren't turning you into a ham," Carlisle teased.

"Give us time," Emmett laughed, popping his collar. "She'll be belting out Tina Turner in no time."

"Oh God," I groaned, wriggling closer to Edward, but he reached down and pulled me to his lap.

He bent his mouth to my ear. "I told you that it would be good. You were astounding tonight, my love." He kissed my cheek, whispering, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, baby," I chuckled, stealing his line and nuzzling his jaw.

While the table was loud, fun, and full of laughter, I stayed quiet, content in Edward's arms. I observed the dynamics of the two tables – humans and immortals. The ages ranged from centuries to only decades, like me.

I noticed everything.

I took in Alice and Jasper's quiet smiles and simple communications, Emmett and Rose's laughing and teasing. I smiled at the simple, yet immeasurable love that radiated from Carlisle and Esme when they simply held hands. I chuckled at Kevin's boisterous personality as he laughed at jokes with his two friends.

I could practically feel the emotion between Demitri and Carina when he smiled sweetly at her, pressing his forehead to hers for just a quick touch, a quick reconnection.

I locked eyes with Marcus, who was taking the scene in just like I was. A small smile graced his face, and I could almost tell he was thinking about how such a wide variety of people could get along and stay together.

Edward's lips brushed my ear, his sweet breath ghosting over me softly, but he said nothing. He turned my hand palm up and placed his palm to mine. Instead of linking our fingers, he rubbed them slowly, the pads of his fingers dancing over the heel of my hand to my wrist and back to the tips of my own fingers. Over and over, he repeated this process, finally linking our fingers together and squeezing.

I sighed, taking our linked hands and wrapping them around my stomach just to feel him surround me.

It had been a strange few weeks – our connection, Alice's past, saying goodbye to Toby, and finally singing together. I was looking forward to a few quiet days, but I knew there was more to come.

Marcus and Carlisle wanted to talk to me and Edward. We all wanted an update on Tanya, and there was still the matter of New York to discuss.

"Let's go," I heard in my ear, and I realized that I had my shield up and he'd heard everything. I turned to look at Edward. He smiled, kissed my forehead, and slid me off of his lap. "Quiet first, crazy later," he promised, kissing my temple.

We waved goodbye to everyone, making plans to see Marcus and Carlisle the next evening.

Edward led me through the parking lot to his car. "Come, my sweet, talented girl. Let's celebrate my unemployment and your new career as a lead singer."

I laughed, wrapping my arm around his waist. "Keep dreaming, Edward."

"I don't need dreams anymore," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "All my dreams came true, all wrapped up in you, Bella."

* * *

**A/N…See? Fluffy…the next chapter leans more toward the citrus variety and family fun.**

**I love all three of those songs, BTW. _Honestly_ by Stryper, _Never Say Never_ by The Fray, and _No Place That Far_ by Sara Evans and Vince Gill. I wasn't going to do a country song, but the words seem to fit them to a tee.**

**Thanks to JenRar…who's tackling Broken Angel like a crazy person. And it's coming along fabulously. And for this story too.**

**I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and to beg you to PLEASE keep them coming. Any ideas on what the Tanya update is? Was she there? Or was she behaving? Tell me your theories… Let me hear what you thought of Toby and Edward's last day at the hospital… Until next time…Later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N…First thing I want to do is thank VeneziaSCA for nominating this story for an Avant Garde award for best supporting character that wasn't in the original story…Kevin! SQUEE! So go over there an vote for our little gay friend! **

**The link is as follows: twilightfb-awards[dot]blogspot[dot]com **

**Second...one of you asked me if I could see how many readers I had versus how many reviewers...I can, and I'm very sad. I love all of you that reviewed last time. Most of you are the same names I see each chapter, and I look forward to hearing from each one of you. But there are names I haven't seen. And those are the opinions that I would like to hear as well. Please review. It doesn't take but a moment. It makes me feel that this is worth my time, though I would probably write for my own entertainment, but nevertheless...Please...**

**Now that I'm done begging...let's get on with it, shall we? A little home time with E/B...a chat with the old guys as Jasper likes to call them...and a little fun at the end. Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 20

**BELLA **

"Edward, stop!" I laughed, smacking his groping hands away. "Let me finish this last load. Can't you have _some_ patience?"

"Not when it comes to you, apparently," he pouted, hopping up on top of the dryer and sitting Indian style. He smiled when I giggled at his poor put-out face.

"Just…stay," I ordered, pointing to where he was. "I know you're spoiled and all, and I know that Alice used to just throw clothes away, but I actually _like_ some of our clothes, so just humor me, okay?"

"'Kay, baby," he chuckled, looking around our laundry room for something to occupy his mind, I'm sure.

When we had first bought our little house, the laundry room was the size of a small closet, or even a half bath. And it was fine for me. I didn't expect decadence in a room where I washed t-shirts and jeans. Really.

But Esme had other ideas. She had the construction workers knock down a wall to a bathroom that we weren't particularly attached to, and there it was – the laundry room to end all laundry rooms.

My washer and dryer were another story. That was all Edward and Emmett. When they first arrived, I was convinced that I needed a degree in Nuclear Science in order to wash my sweatpants. Edward said that they saved water and energy, and Emmett said that they worked fast. After they both gave me not only decent reasons, but their sweet faces full of pride at doing a good thing, then I just spent a few extra _hours_ reading the manuals.

As I folded towels and washcloths, my eyes glanced up to make sure my husband was staying out of trouble. He'd been a hot mess since we'd left the pub the night before. I didn't know if it was my singing with him or his lack of work, but he'd been acting like the seventeen year old that he truly was. He was laughing, teasing, and completely insatiable.

God, I loved him that way. Young, sweet, and happy Edward was just about more fun than I knew what to do with.

I glanced up again when I heard him rummaging through the storage shelves while still sitting on the dryer. He was shirtless, wearing his black jeans, and barefooted. His long legs hung down as he pushed stuff around. How can one be that sexy just sitting on a home appliance? Even his feet were perfect.

He caught my stare. "What? I'm just waiting," he defended, putting on his best good-boy face.

"Is there something specific I can get for you in there?" I asked, trying so hard not to tease him. He was, after all, trying to behave.

"No," he chuckled, turning back to the shelf. "But what's back there?"

"Oh, um…I think Esme stored some prints and an old mirror behind that shelf. She said that they weren't needed, but they would stay safely out of the way."

"Weren't needed?" His voice was muffled as he twisted around to look behind the shelf and still remain on the dryer. I had to fight my laugh. I realized he was remaining there simply because I'd told him to stay put.

"This is your family…you know, the ones that you've spent many a decade with? Is it that shocking that Esme bought more than what was needed?"

His carefree laugh barked out of him, and he turned to look at me. "Right, baby. Enough said."

"Edward, quit contorting yourself like a monkey in a tree. Just pull them out, if you're that curious." I snickered at the fact his feet were keeping him from falling into the wall.

With the silliest of smiles, he hopped down and gently pulled the shelf away from the wall without knocking anything over. He reached behind and pulled out three fabric wrapped, fairly large, framed items.

I knew one was a leaning mirror. Esme and I had debated over where to put it, but never could find exactly the right place, so we'd stored it for another day, but it just never found a home.

He leaned them all back against the shelf, pulling the wraps off of them. The first one would have matched the colors in our bedroom, but where it would fit on the wall was where I had all my photos hung. It was modern, with splashes of blues and tans.

The second was of an old red barn. I had no idea what she was thinking with that one, unless the red in it matched the spare room. But when we got both of them back here, we'd hated them. So with a giggle, we'd stored them.

Edward re-wrapped the prints, stowing them back where they were. "I'm glad you didn't hang those," he muttered, his nose wrinkled.

I snickered, grabbing out a load out of the dryer and walking back to the table to fold and hang them. "Yeah, we kinda said the same thing," I explained, looking up at him. "That mirror is pretty; we just couldn't find exactly the right place for it."

"Yeah?" His eyebrows raised high as he tugged the sheet off of it.

It _was_ a pretty thing, framed in black and silver and beveled around the edge. It was slightly taller than me, but not quite as tall as him. The frame had a swirling design. It could hang vertically, horizontally, or it could lean against a wall. I had really liked it when we bought it, but hadn't given it another thought until he started looking back there.

"That is nice," Edward mused, looking at it and then me. "This should go in our room."

"And just where?" I chuckled. "Every wall is covered. And there's not any floor space. Esme and I tried."

"You didn't have me." He grinned, starting for the door and carrying the mirror with him.

As I heard him rumble up the stairs, I couldn't resist. "Don't even think about the ceiling, Edward," I teased, laughing when I heard him growl low.

"Don't tempt me, Isabella," he countered with a teasing sexiness to his voice. "Right above the bed," he added with a laugh.

"Oh God," I groaned, shaking my head at his shameless laugh coming from our bedroom.

Finally finishing with my folding, I lugged the baskets upstairs to put away the towels in the linen closet. When I finally made it into the bedroom, I shook my head. Damn it, if he hadn't found a place for that mirror.

"See?" he chuckled, pointing to the wall between the bathroom and the closet. "We don't need that giant vase thing."

"Which is just about the exact words I used on Esme," I snickered at him, turning to the mirror. "But she insisted. I like that better. Good job, baby. You'll have more input in the next house."

He groaned, falling back on the bed dramatically, but as I watched him in the mirror, I saw the potential it truly had. And possibly why he'd picked the spot he had.

I spun around with a wry smile. "There's a twisted little pervert deep down in that hundred and something year old brain, isn't there?"

Only his head popped up from the bed, but it was his sexy crooked ass smile that said it all. "You know there is. In fact, you're the _only_ one that knows this," he laughed, sitting up completely. Every muscle in his torso rippled deliciously with that simple movement.

"Ah, but I've just now gotten you to admit it." I chuckled, but in reality, I didn't want to even think about what Alice really saw between us and just kept to herself.

He fought his smile, his tongue pushing against the inside of his cheek. "Maybe," was all he said as he stood up from the bed. "I've been awful patient. Is the laundry done, Bella?" he asked, his voice deepening to a smooth, dripping sexy tenor, my name rolling off of his tongue like the naughtiest of words.

"Yeah," I murmured, my brow furrowing as our electrical connection just charged into the room like a raging bull.

I would've thought with the last few days of being together, it wouldn't spark so roughly, but it did. It always did. Sometimes I thought it was when our moods meshed together. Other times, I felt that it was just an opportunity to keep us together and not to question it.

He stalked towards me, spinning me around so that I was facing the mirror with my back to his chest. "Tell me you can't envision it, baby," he whispered, his hands gliding down my arms and under the hem of my shirt, teasing the skin on my stomach.

"We've done it in a mirror before," I breathed, my eyes closing as his hands cupped my breasts, only to quickly move to gather up my shirt. I raised my arms over my head as he tugged it off and dropped it to the floor.

"I've taken you hard in a mirror, but I want to savor it this time," he purred, his whole body and his voice leaning on the word savor.

As his hands cupped my breasts again, I watched _him_. I drank in his long fingers bringing my nipples to aching peaks. My eyes felt hooded with lust and want as the muscles in his forearms and biceps flexed and rolled with each squeeze. I moaned as his abs tensed when I shifted in front of him. And I finally locked on his darkening eyes as his mouth opened against the crook of my neck, his tongue dragging across my flesh.

"I want to see myself braced over the most beautiful creature. I want to see what your whole body does when you come underneath me," he crooned. With palms flat, he slid them down my stomach and pushed my sleep shorts down. "I want to see how perfect those legs look wrapped around me."

"Edward," I moaned, leaning into him.

It wasn't that I didn't want it, but because suddenly, I did. I wanted to know how his strong back arched when he pressed deeper, how his ass flexed with each thrust, and how his arms strained as he held himself above me.

"There it is." He smiled against my neck, getting a glimpse at my thoughts. "I want to make love to you, Bella. I want us to watch it."

I knew I couldn't resist him. Ever. I imagined a brief flash of my endless future with him, and it showed me pleasure beyond comprehension. In our history, I could see the tentative Edward that loved me in the very beginning, but wouldn't prove it; next, the Edward that returned to me, who said yes to my every whim, including making love for the first time; and finally, the amazing lover standing right behind me. He was imaginative, sensual, and deadly in his ways to bring me to the brink of every climax, only to fall with me, to leave me speechless with post coital content.

Tanya said once that she wanted Edward because he exuded sexual prowess. She had no fucking idea. None. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

The most breathtaking part of it all was that it was _me_ that he begged to touch, _me_ that lit up his most handsome face, and _me_ that he would give the world to without question. It made a girl feel beyond beautiful, beyond stunning. It made me feel powerful and humble at the same time.

Sometimes, his love for me brought me to my knees.

And other times, turnabout was fair play.

I turned in front of him, urging him back towards the bed. "What do you want first, baby?" I asked, dragging my fingers lightly down his stomach and gripping the front of his jeans. "Do you want my mouth on you, so that you can see me take you all the way in? Or do you want me on top, so that you can see the definition of a prefect ninety degree angle?"

The air rushed from him, his eyes blackened to the deepest of pitch, and his hands immediately twitched at my waist. "Fuck, Bella, either…both…I can't choose…"

Just before the back of his legs hit the side of the bed, I sank slowly to my knees, dragging my fingers down his thighs. I tugged open his jeans, finding him hard, ready, and already leaking. I couldn't help the sound of appreciation that rumbled through my chest.

As he kicked out of his jeans, I couldn't stop from touching his thighs, digging my fingers in deeply to his strong muscles.

I didn't watch the mirror, but he did. He watched, purring low, deep within his chest, as I licked the underside of his shaft, before wrapping my hand around it. He lost sight of himself as his head fell back when I took him all the way in.

I watched _him_ watch _us_. And he was beautiful.

I watched as his jaw tensed when he gripped a handful of my hair. I watched his eyes flicker from the sight at his feet to the sight in the mirror as I ravished his cock, his mouth hanging slightly open. I watched as his whole body tensed, his teeth bit at his bottom lip, and his eyes rolled back as he totally lost himself to me, coming hard down my throat and erupting in a rumbling purr of satisfaction.

In a blur, I found myself on the bed with a predatory Edward looming over me. "You have no idea…" he breathed, kissing me so hard that he pressed my head into the comforter. "Look, baby…just look," he purred, nuzzling my face towards the mirror and trailing his lips down my cheek as I turned to look at us.

I always said we fit perfectly, but to actually _see_ it was beyond what I imagined. Where I was missing, he filled; where we touched was perfectly aligned. He nestled between my legs, hips to hips, stomach to stomach.

"Oh God," I whispered, unable to keep the emotion from my voice.

I looked up to see him watching me this time. Where the blackness was still in his eyes, there was warmth and love as well. "You were made for me, baby," he whispered, shaking his head slowly like he couldn't believe it. His hips thrust against me, causing my breath to catch at the feel of his renewed arousal slipping through my wet folds.

All I could do was nod as he pressed his forehead to mine. Apparently, we were both a little overwhelmed.

With a shift of his hips, he slipped just inside my entrance, but held still. "Watch me love you," he purred, nuzzling my cheek once again toward the mirror.

I gasped at the beauty that was Edward, when his whole body shifted over me, sheathing his cock as deep as he could. My head pressed back, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He was nothing short of pure artwork, a glorious statue in motion. His strong back sloped down to his narrow waist as his ass flexed with each thrust. He shifted a thigh for better leverage, gripping my hip to love me deeper. His hair fell to his forehead, giving him the most striking profile, as this time, he watched me.

A sweet smile graced his face as he felt my whole body clench at the sight of him, of us. "Bella, you're so beautiful," he whispered in my ear, placing a long, slow kiss to the soft skin just underneath it. "I'll never get enough of you. I just can't."

"Edward," I cried softly, finally turning to him and not the mirror image. I slipped my fingers through his soft hair, bringing his mouth to mine.

As I relished his taste, the feel of being completely filled, I realized we were both _way_ deep in a moment – together, something I don't ever remember happening. Usually, it was one or the other.

"More, baby," I begged, arching up to him to urge for more, deeper, harder, faster.

"I know, love," he growled, looking to our mirror image as he hooked my leg into the crook of his arm. "Jesus," he gasped, squeezing his eyes closed just after I met his gaze in the mirror.

We were the very definition of love, of sex, of the first couple to ever sink into each other. And I came hard around him, unable to stave it off and barely able to control my limbs.

"Oh God, Bella," he growled, rolling us so that I was on top. "I need…I want…_more._"

This position made me forget the mirror, only focusing on the amazing sight below me. With muscles tensed, and firm but loving, guiding hands, Edward worked my body over him the way he wanted. And he felt so good.

I thought my heart would explode with the feelings of need, want, and love coursing through me. I didn't know if I could take much more. I wanted to come, but I wanted him to come with me.

"Up, up," I begged, needing him to ground me, surround me, forgetting the mirror altogether.

Immediately, I was enveloped in strong arms, loving words, and the scent of honey, clean linen, and lust – the scent that called me to him since the day I met him. I buried my face in his neck, inhaling him, drinking that perfect fragrance in as he whispered in my ear to let go, to come for him.

Gripping his strong shoulders just above his shoulder blades, I cried out against his skin, my whole body shaking with my climax and my emotions.

"I love you," I chanted over and over as my body, limbs and all, pulled him as close as I could.

I chanced a peek at the mirror just as Edward gripped my hips to still my movement, spilling deep within me. We were wrapped around each other, looking like a single being. Michelangelo couldn't have chiseled a more perfect piece of art.

I gripped the back of Edward's neck, trying my damnedest to calm down.

"Shh, baby," he whispered, placing soft, calming kisses to my shoulder, neck, and cheek. "I've got you. It's okay."

"Too much," I breathed, pulling his lips to mine. He kissed me deeply, thoroughly, his tongue slipping along mine in a languid, wet kiss. It helped to ground me, keep me from losing myself to the insanity I felt I was slipping into.

"Yes," he murmured against my shoulder. "My feelings for you are too much sometimes, too. I understand, my sweet girl."

"'Kay." I nodded, not able to think a straight thought. "Just hold me. Don't move."

"Of course, my love."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"Sweetheart, they're almost here. I hear Carlisle's mind already," I called upstairs.

We'd just cleaned up after my insatiable morning. I knew I was being a pain in the ass all morning, when all she wanted was to finish a few simple chores, but I couldn't stop myself from teasing her, playing with her. It felt like my body needed her in ways I couldn't express. And my Bella took it all with a sweet sense of humor.

"Okay," she sang, hopping down the steps like a glowing angel, happy and bright. "Are you nervous?"

"About what? Our connection?" I asked, wrapping her in my arms. She nodded against my chest. "No, not anymore. I've started to really pay attention to how I feel away from you, so I think we'll be okay. What about you?"

"I've always felt that," she sighed, smiling slightly as she pulled back to look up at me. She reached up, pushing my hair from my forehead. "Carlisle has some interesting theories. I think keeping it simple, like we did when we first got back together, like we were at Dartmouth…that's the way to go."

"Me, too." I picked up her fingers, kissing each one. "What theories?" I asked, wondering how she knew of them and I didn't.

"I'll let him explain. I was joking when I said it, but he thinks it's pretty close."

I smiled at her wry tone, saying, "Whatever you say, love."

I opened the door to almost a millennia of experience and knowledge. Carlisle and Marcus smiled kindly as we led them to our living room, after hugging Bella sweetly.

They sat across from us, Carlisle holding the ancient text that Marcus had been kind enough to bring from his personal library in Italy.

"I wanted this to be just us today, son," Carlisle started, his mind focused on a small list of discussions he wanted to have with us. "First, Marcus has some news about Tanya."

Bella tensed beside me, and I reached over to soothe her fisted hand.

"Easy, Amore." Marcus smiled, but he was bracing himself mentally for her reaction. "Tanya was obeying my instructions when we went to see her. She and her mate, Mark, have settled into a life in Russia. However…"

"Don't tell me," Bella growled. "You let her leave?"

"Wait, Bells, please," Carlisle begged, wincing at her hate filled growl. "She was once family."

"But she lost that right!"

"Easy, baby, let them finish," I said, kissing her head and wrapping an arm around her, not just for comfort, but just in case she lost her temper. Tanya was the only person that could evoke a rage from my wife that was almost scary.

"Kate is finally mated," Carlisle continued, a small smile gracing his face. "She wants Tanya there for the wedding in Alaska. She's only asking for a reprieve, a break to be there for her sister."

"Marcus," I growled, shaking my head. "She'll take advantage of your kindness. She won't be able to stop herself. Her hatred for Bella and me is too strong. She's easily distracted."

"You're right," he agreed, his face showing an ancient wisdom, "but Demitri told her that she had to return to her post as soon as the wedding was over. Otherwise, he would hunt her down."

"Fine!" Bella snapped, seething as she stared at her hands. "When?"

"She's already in transit to Alaska," Carlisle said with a wince at my angel's deep growl.

"Amore, I don't mean to upset you," Marcus said, reaching for her hands. "I'm aware of how she feels. Her loyalty to Carlisle is almost nonexistent. I saw it. I've given Demitri the power to end her, Isabella."

"You're testing her?" I asked, wanting to clarify his true intentions.

"Yes."

"You must be tired of watching her," Bella sneered. "It's exhausting, isn't it?"

Marcus laughed, a true amused laugh. "Indeed, I am," he chuckled, squeezing her hand. "And it really is."

"Who did Kate find?" I asked, looking to Carlisle.

"Oh, you'll love this…Garrett."

"Stop it," Bella snorted, rolling her eyes. "He's a simpleton."

"Bella," I chuckled, kissing her head. "Perhaps love will change that fact." I smiled at her amused snort when she looked up at me.

Carlisle and Marcus looked at her with a parental love that was almost breathtaking. Both of their minds loved her sharp wit, her unwavering loyalty. I just nodded in agreement to no one in particular.

"Next," Carlisle said, leaning back in the loveseat, "New York. Edward, Bella, I want your opinions. I've asked your mother and siblings. I have theirs."

I didn't have to read his thoughts to know my brothers would be all for it. Emmett couldn't resist a good fight, and Jasper's military history would make him see the entire island of Manhattan as a game board of epic proportions. Rose would enjoy the hunt. Alice the chase. Esme would go just to keep her family within her eyesight.

I took a deep breath and looked down at Bella. I then turned my gaze to Marcus. "Do you feel you need us?"

"Yes."

"Is this bigger than you thought?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowing at the men across from us.

"I think so," Marcus sighed wearily, nodding to her.

Bella looked at me with a serious, steady gaze. "I have rules if we go."

"And they are?" I asked, tucking her hair away from her face

"We stay within our ten mile range if we aren't together. Phones are a must. Constant contact between us, Edward, or the answer is no."

"Seems reasonable," Carlisle agreed.

"When?" I asked, breaking my gaze from my angel back to the men across from us.

"Soon," Marcus answered. "Agosto is still working with the newborns he took back to Volterra. He said they are coming along well."

I turned back to Bella. "Are you sure, love?"

She chuckled, saying, "You look like Jasper and Emmett; like you're about to bust with anticipation…how could I say no?"

I smiled, nodding. "It's confidence, baby," I teased, giving her a wink. "We love the thrill of the chase."

"Indeed," she laughed, rolling her eyes, but they were darkening for some reason.

"Well, that was unanimous," Carlisle snickered, shaking his head. "We're in. Though as time draws closer, I'll have rules of my own, Marcus. My family isn't a policing unit for the Volturi."

"I know, and I respect that," Marcus promised, his face nothing but sincere. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't need every last talent in this family. You've been nothing but loyal to me since the deaths of my brothers. I can't repay you that, but I need you."

"Then you have us," my father said solemnly. "If Alice had seen something, or if one family member had wavered, then we wouldn't, but she sees everyone safe and everyone working as a team."

"Um, I've spoken with Jacob recently," I added. "They want to help, if they're needed. They've been following the events recently."

"Jake wants to fly to New York? The whole pack?" Bella half laughed, half gasped.

"Sort of," I smirked. "He said that a few of them would be willing to meet us there."

"Werewolves in Manhattan?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

"They can be deadly stealthy," Bella mused, her brow furrowed. "Dark alleys, Central Park…these would be easy places for them to track. But they're too big to look like stray dogs if they're seen."

"True," Marcus nodded. "Let me think about it before I give you a definitive answer, okay?"

"No problem, though they will tell you that they don't answer to you," I said, shrugging. He nodded in understanding. "Will Demitri and Carina be joining us?" I asked, but they both were already nodding.

"We'll sit down with everyone soon and look over all the details," Marcus stated, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Stephano is taking Elena there as we speak, to get another look at the situation, because another warehouse of drained humans was found. The NYPD is completely baffled. We'll know more in a few days. Plus, I want to speak with these newborns that Agosto is working with."

"What time frame are we looking at?" Carlisle asked Marcus.

"A few weeks, at least."

We were all quiet for a few moments, until Carlisle set the large book on the coffee table between the four of us. "We found another couple," he stated, opening the book to a marked page. "This one should have been what we studied first. Marcus was able to get a hold of Phineas, and he recognized the…_symptoms_, so to speak. He told us that Benedict and Grace were a poor example, though they were the first he documented."

Bella chuckled at Carlisle's phrasing, and he smiled up at her. "I _am_ a doctor. 'Symptoms' was the best word I could use, little one."

"Would you just go on?" she laughed, shaking her head at him. "What makes them different?"

"One of them was human." Marcus smiled knowingly. "And they're still around. They reside in New Zealand."

"Really?" I asked, my brow furrowing. I pulled the book to me.

I scanned a few lines concerning a couple just a few years after Benedict and Grace. Jonas had been human when he met the immortal Marion in Africa. Their souls connected immediately, and it was the scribe, Phineas, that gave it the name completi l'anima. By this time, he was fascinated with the condition and its impact on immortals.

Marion tried to keep Jonas human, at least until he was in his early twenties, but before he could reach that age or she could change him, he was sold as a slave and shipped to America. It took Marion three years to get him back. The story of his rescue was bloody and foul from what I could see in the text. She took an entire plantation down to the ground, killing every member of the home, releasing every slave, and burning the entire hundred acre property to ash.

"I don't blame her," Bella and I muttered at the same time, which made me chuckle and kiss her temple before continuing the story.

Jonas had fallen ill. His pain, his emptiness, his inability to truly breathe – they matched Bella's descriptions to a tee. Once Marion had him safely away in the forests of Canada, she spent days nursing him back to health, but he was almost healed perfectly at the sight of her. When she finally felt he was strong, she changed him. All his wounds, all his pains – emotional and physical – they all went away.

"And they're fine," Bella verified, looking between Marcus and Carlisle.

"Yes," Marcus answered. "They live quite well. They take regular hunting trips together, though they hunt humans, but Phineas stated that he still communicates with them. My old scribe has dropped his quill and parchment for a MacBook." Marcus grinned, shaking his head.

I couldn't help but find that hilarious; or maybe it was just that the stress we'd been under with worry had finally left me. "Wait," I murmured. "Can they separate? Can they be apart?"

"Yes, but it's limited. They take great care if they are apart to reconnect and heal once reunited, but they tell him that they don't even like to be apart, anyway – just like you two. And it's Jonas that seems to suffer the most if they go more than a few days."

"Why?" Bella asked, flipping through the book.

"Phineas seems to think it's the sire that binds them, so any separation tugs at the younger immortal more. He's also not sure if the sire is just stronger, period. There just aren't enough of you out there to truly study, though he would like to. Phineas also has a theory that it acts as a defense mechanism – so that no one can take one from the other for very long with malice intentions. I got a little confused myself, but Phineas has always done that to me. He's insanely intelligent," Marcus snorted. "What we do know is that you can relax, because the change that Isabella went through acted as a timer reset."

"Oh," I breathed, looking down at her and thanking God and all that was Holy that I hadn't wounded her on some level that we would never get back.

She looked up at me with determination. "Okay, then." She nodded once. "Then what we talked about stays. We communicate how we feel. We listen to Alice and Jasper. And we go back to simple." Her brow furrowed slightly as she turned to Carlisle.

"Wait, love. What is it?"

"I feel like I'm cheating you…"

I grinned. "Never. Don't ever think that."

"Bells…" Carlisle smiled at her warmly. "You're cheating him no more than he's cheating you. It's what you _have_ to do. Remember, he aches, too."

"Okay." She nodded, a sweet smile spreading over her face as she turned to Marcus. "What color are we today, Marcus?"

"The brightest of greens, Amore," he laughed. "You two are quite happy and healed today."

She giggled, looking up at me. "Good. Green is good."

~oOoOo~

"I think we should charter a plane to New York." Jasper frowned, poking the fire we had started with a long dead branch.

Bella and I followed Carlisle and Marcus back to the family home. We both needed to hunt. Our siblings joined us, finding a secluded spot to relax under the stars.

I looked over at him, hearing his thoughts. "I hadn't thought of it that way," I agreed, tossing a stick into the flames, "but you're right. If they bring those newborns from Volterra, getting them through security will be a hassle."

"That, and Alice sees not only us, but Demitri, Carina, Marcus…those newborns and Agosto…not to mention Stephano and Elena," Jasper said with a shrug.

"How many newborns did Agosto take?"

"Three," he said, turning towards a crashing rumble heading our way. "The hell, Emmett?"

"Where is she?" he growled, but he was wearing a playful smile on his face. He was chasing Bella.

I smelled her instantly, moving silently above me somewhere in the tree tops. I chuckled, shaking my head. "What did she do?"

"She totally stole the buck I was hunting," he pouted, folding his huge arms across his chest.

Jasper hid his laugh behind his hand.

Bella's laughing mind caressed me softly. _He was too damn slow, Edward. I can't help it if he can't keep up._

I snorted a laugh, but cleared my throat and looked up at my brother, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"She's close, isn't she?" he growled, looking all around. "She's so talking to you right now."

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head, but he looked up at the canopy above us when he felt the mischief rolling off of my wife in waves. "You know, Em, there are plenty more out there," he pointed out with a wry smile.

"That's not the point!" he growled, turning to Jasper. "She used that shield on me…just as I was about to take it down."

Soft feet landed right behind me, but I didn't even bother to look – I would know the scent of her, the sound of her anywhere.

Though, Emmett saw her. "You're a little cheat!" he said, pointing to her.

"Hmm," she mused, fighting her smile and sitting beside me. "Like you've never cheated before…"

He opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Instead, he chose to sit down with a huff, turning to me with a raised eyebrow. "You aren't gonna say something?"

"No," I snorted. "You are quite capable of defending yourself. You're a big boy."

I heard Bella giggle, and I elbowed her. "Hush, beautiful. Give him _some_ hope, okay?"

"'Kay," she laughed, looking up at an eye rolling Emmett, and little sister sympathy for him filled her sweet face. "Fine, Em. I owe you one, all right?"

"You do...I don't what it'll be yet, but I'll collect," he promised with a grin, pointing at her. "It'll be when you least expect it."

She snickered, laying her head on my shoulder. I picked up a tendril of her hair, wrapping it around my finger. "You could be making a deal with the devil, Bella," I teased, knowing that Emmett had no idea what he wanted yet.

"We'll see," she chuckled quietly, her shield falling over her thoughts.

"We're chartering a plane?" Alice asked, knowing the answer already. We all looked up when she and Rose joined the fire sight. "That's probably best, but..." Her eyes glazed over, and Kevin's face floated to the forefront of her mind.

"I was afraid of that, Alice," I said in response.

"Kevin wants to go home?" Alice asked, looking to me. "You knew this?"

"He thought about it at Halloween. He found out his father isn't well," I said, frowning. "He knew we had talked about New York. He wants to go with you girls."

"He does?" Bella sat up, turning her attention to me. "Why?"

"He's afraid he won't be well received back at home, but he feels the need to see his father." I shrugged, tucking Bella's hair behind her ear. "If anything, he wants support."

The girls cooed together in sympathy.

"He won't be safe if he goes with us." Jasper frowned, looking up at Alice.

"He'll want to ride with us," she said knowingly, and shrugged one tiny shoulder. "As soon as Bella tells him we're going out of town, he'll insist that he go. There will be no stopping him."

"But on a plane with newborns?" Emmett asked, wincing with the thought of having to fight them off against him. "Tell him no. Tell him it's a full flight. If he wants to meet us there, then fine. I'll buy his damn ticket, but I'm not risking his life..."

"I agree," Bella said firmly. "It's possible he could _see_ too much. I'm aware that he's under the impression that we're different...I don't want to have to prove it a mile in the air."

"I think you two are right," I sighed. "We'll think of something. I still have to speak with Jacob before we decide."

"I'm all for the wolves' help," Rose sighed, shrugging a little, "but I don't understand the logistics of _how_ they can help. What did Marcus say?"

"That he wanted to think about it," I answered, "but he knows he can't stop them. If they're seen, it's their secret that is revealed, but it could open up a completely different can of worms. Like with the videos of immortals draining humans a few years back, people could start to realize that all legends are true."

We were all quiet for a moment, but Jasper's mind was going a mile a minute – strategy, talents, speed, terrain. It went on and on. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He grimaced, looking to Bella with a flicker of his eyes and back to me before he said, "We need to train." Before the girls could truly break into a completely violent complaint, he held up his hands. "Wait! I know you guys hate it, but you don't know what it's like, fighting, hunting, and _killing_ newborns in a city setting."

"So what?" Rose growled, her face not happy about the idea of it. She was protecting Bella. She always took training so hard. "We're gonna prowl the streets of London in a giant game of tag?"

"Hell, yes," Emmett said, nodding. "That's exactly what we should do. And Eddie's 'it'."

I laughed, shaking my head. Bella looked up at me with an amusement, but a touch of curiosity. "Why you?"

"Because Eddie's damn hard to catch," Jasper chuckled. "Just wait and see."

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"Every man – or woman – for themselves," Emmett said, grinning and pulling on a black, long-sleeved t-shirt once he stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. "Are we placing a wager on this?"

"Nah, just let the winner choose what they want. Options can be…song choices at an open mic, hunting trip to anywhere within reason, or choice of the next school or whatever. No slaves, no money, no humiliation to the losers." Jasper smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Though, if I'm being honest, my money is on Bells." He pulled me close. "Edward won't be able to hear you coming, but you have to be quick."

"What's my head start?" Edward asked, stepping gracefully out of the Volvo and pulling on a black hoodie and leaving the hood up.

"Ten minutes," Carlisle said, tying his shoes.

I shook my head at them all, though it did sound like fun. It hadn't even taken twenty-four hours for the mere mention of this game to become an obsession and an excuse for the trash talking to begin.

On the way to the starting point, Jasper explained the central theme to their game of tag. Edward was "it," but that meant he had to avoid getting captured – the reverse as far as traditional rules go. As far as the Cullen rules went, they were almost nonexistent. The main rule – humans weren't allowed to see any of us do anything strange like acts of strength or speed.

Edward was allowed to make as many false trails as he wanted or use any means of evasion, as long as he wasn't seen by the people of London. There was no "base," but if he was still not captured by sunrise, he was the winner.

And he had been the winner of this particular game for the past fifty some odd years.

"Fifty years? Really?" I asked, turning to Alice. "Come on…"

I heard Edward chuckle behind me, but Alice frowned. "He's freakin' good at it. He makes no long term decisions, holds no emotions," she huffed, pointing to Jasper, "and he's fast."

"Yes, but his ego is going down," Esme giggled, poking Edward in the stomach, who growled playfully at her. "This time, he can be trapped with a shield. He can't even hear you coming."

I turned to look at him. He looked adorable all in black, the hood of his sweatshirt framing his face.

"I don't know, sweet girl," he teased, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. "I can usually sense when you're close without hearing your smart mind."

"That's true," I agreed, "but our connection works both ways, big guy." I heard the family chuckle around us as they all got ready. "But do try to keep it within ten miles, okay?" I asked, my wince giving away my fear of the pain.

"That's why we're here, love. We need to work as a team and stay within that boundary. I want to win, but not at the cost of hurting us," he said, cupping my face. He leaned in and kissed my lips chastely.

"Team?" I smirked, looking around at my family and back to him.

"Well, we've tried to work together to catch his ass," Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. "It never works."

"This time, it will," Carlisle chuckled, patting Edward on the back. "Get going, son. Ten minutes. Good luck."

"Thanks." Edward smirked so smugly that I couldn't help but laugh. He chuckled when I pulled the strings of his hood, tightening it around his face. He kissed me one more time, even with his face all squished. "Love you, and have fun, baby," he whispered against my lips.

In a flash, he was gone.

Advice came to me from every member of the family as we waited those ten minutes.

"He'll double back and then hit the rooftops," Jasper muttered.

"He'll find the closest park and try and lose you in the trees," Esme chuckled.

"He'll try to clear his scent through water from fountains and the river," Emmett sighed, rolling his eyes like he knew of this issue first hand.

"I could just shield you all, and he won't be able to hear any of us," I suggested.

"That would work, but eventually he'll give enough false leads that we'll have no choice but to split up," Carlisle shrugged, looking at his watch. "It's time. Let's go."

As we ran at a human pace down the sidewalk, I could smell Edward's scent clearly, easily, but as we neared a fairly large intersection, it forked several ways. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Alice, you come with me," I smirked, grabbing her hand and taking the trail that lead straight ahead. "What's he doing?" I asked her.

"He's making last second decisions, but…" She stopped, pulling me to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. "I see a bridge…then…" She gasped, smiling widely. "Big Ben…come on!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me back into a human paced run.

We took a few turns, finding darker alleys so that we could run a little faster, away from the eyes of humans. We skidded to a stop just on the other side of the Thames, facing the Parliament House.

Edward's scent wafted around me, telling me that we were on the right track – at least for the moment. We crossed Westminster Bridge, picking up his scent the whole way, until we got to the end of the bridge, and the trail ran cold.

"Jackass," I chuckled with Alice as we both looked around.

This was one of those moments where I needed to think like my husband. He was wickedly smart, an amazing strategist, and loved to push my buttons. I looked back up the bridge the way we came, and then back to Big Ben.

"Come here," I said, walking slowly back up the bridge. He'd doubled back before the end. "He went over the side and back up this way."

Alice nodded her understanding, following my lead.

"Big Ben would've been too cliché," I snorted, catching Edward's scent once again on the opposite side of the bridge this time, "but he probably thought about it to mix us up. I bet he guessed I would take you with me."

For the next hour or so, we tracked him down, following one lead to a dead end, only to turn around and track the next trail. At one point, we ran into Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper.

"The bastard had me almost in the damn river," Jasper chuckled, looking up at the building beside us.

"Yeah, us, too," I snorting, rolling my eyes, but stopped when I realized he was near. I didn't smell him – I _felt_ him.

"What?" Carlisle mouthed.

I pointed up to the top of the building, and Jasper grabbed my hand, giving the now universal family signal to shield him. I nodded and let him lead me to the back alley between the buildings. Jasper took one corner, and I took the other. We climbed as quickly and silently as possible up the fifteen story brick building.

As we stepped onto the rooftop, I caught Edward's scent again, and so did Jasper. We each took a side of the building following the trail and meeting on the opposite side we had climbed. No Edward, but I could have sworn I heard his chuckle echo across from another rooftop.

"Shit," I sighed, smiling and shaking my head.

With a quick text down below to the others, Jasper and I jumped across to the next building – and the next, and the next. The very last building, Edward had used the door, actually going inside the building and down the stairs.

We came out the back exit of the building, only to stop dead at the loss of his trail.

"Damn it," Jasper growled, looking around. He went from one end of the alley to the other, shaking his head in frustration.

I joined him at the end of the alley, looking left and right, locking onto a sign that made me sigh. "Shit."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Hyde Park," was my only reply, pointing to the end of the street.

It wasn't that it was just a park, but that it was three hundred and fifty acres of park, and Edward would use it to his advantage. It was riddled with trees, pathways, gardens, and memorials.

"We could surround him," Jasper suggested, pulling out his phone. He texted quickly as we walked at a human pace towards one of the larger tourist attractions in London.

It wasn't quite midnight, the park's closing time, but there weren't very many humans out that late. They were there; we just had to be careful.

Instead of speaking, Jasper held up his phone, showing a text from Emmett and Rose. They were going to come in through Kensington Park. Carlisle and Esme would circle around to the opposite side as us. Alice would come in the same side as us, but further down towards Kensington.

I caught Edward's trail just as soon as we were inside the park. I split away from Jasper, motioning for him to stay with me, but spread out. As we closed in on the Serpentine, I caught the briefest of glimpses of him through the trees on the far side of the park, heading back the way we had just come.

I took off towards him, hoping that the angle would give me the advantage, but he turned suddenly, narrowly evading Carlisle and Esme. I shielded myself completely, staying on his trail as he tried to wind in and out of the trees and small buildings. He was aiming for the exit of the park.

I tracked him through the exit, down the street, until Buckingham Palace came into view. His scent was growing stronger, so I could only think he was slowing down – or he knew it was me that was behind him.

I was wrong on both guesses. He had stumbled upon a group of tourists, young girls. They were taking night pictures of the palace, and he couldn't get away from me without making a scene. He tried walking briskly past them, but they stopped him politely.

I leaned on a light post across the street, watching the girls laugh, flirt, and gaze up drunkenly at my husband. I snickered when he finally took his hood down with a sigh, his hair sticking up deliciously just the way I loved it. And I wasn't the only one – every girl's eyes widened at my handsome Edward.

"Just a few pictures. Do you mind?" I heard one of the girls ask, handing him their camera and batting her eyelashes at him. His telltale flinch at their thoughts told me that they were thinking things that they shouldn't.

With a smirk, I lowered my shield down over him to block their thoughts and capture him, chuckling quietly as his shoulders sagged in defeat, but he cast a quick glance behind him. He was fighting that beautiful smile of his.

_Stop testing their heartbeats, __Edward,_ I teased him, finally crossing the street to join him. Just as I was at his side, the girls took their camera and continued their sightseeing. "See, baby?" I crooned, using my shield to push him into the wrought iron fence. "I always knew that your groupies would be your undoing…"

"They weren't _groupies,_" he growled with a smile as I pressed into him. He shook his head at my laugh. "Good job, smart girl." He grinned as I leaned up to kiss his lips softly. "I thought I lost you back at the park."

"Mmhm," I hummed against his lips. "I know you did. You slowed down."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I had to, because those girls were turned my way when I hit the sidewalk."

"Holy hell," Rose beamed as she and Emmett rushed up to us.

"Baby girl totally got him!" Emmett grinned widely.

The rest of the family followed my brother, pulling me away from him, and Jasper wrapped a proud arm around my shoulders. "What'll it be, little sis?" he asked, chuckling at Edward's eye roll, but my husband looked proud.

"I reserve the right to pick when I want," I said, grinning and shrugging. "Besides, I have no idea at the moment."

"How'd you do it?" Esme asked, giving me a hug.

"She had human help." Edward grinned, tickling my side and pulling me against him. "Mrs. Masen, I think you'll do just fine in New York."

My family nodded in agreement, and Carlisle said, "Fine, indeed."

* * *

**A/N...Okay, so NY is getting closer...the whole family agreed that they'd help...even the wolves want to go...**

**Silly needy Edward at the beginning was too much to resist. He was too fun...and too...mmm...just...yeah.**

**Oh and Tanya...well, what can I say? Um, well...it'll be Demitri's opinion you'll want to hear, but it won't be for a while. It will be when he returns with the newborns just before they head off to NY. Don't let Bella's reaction fool you...can you trust me on that? She's said it before and I will remind you... she will end her if she comes near her...remember? But like I said...just wait for Demitri...**

**Training...I had to get some in...and what could be more fun than chasing Edward every damn where? LOL**

**Coming up...something that I think you've all been hoping for concerning Kevin...at least in part...I think you'll really like the next chapter...REALLY! So if you want it me to update this weekend...REVIEW! Let me know what you're thinking about Tanya, training, silly horny Edward, and the new news concerning their connection... PLEASE review...I'm sad that I have resorted to begging... Until then...Later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N...I think this chapter will make some of you very happy...and others impatient. It was a conversation that could be ignored no more...**

**I want to thank all of you that reviewed last chapter...it was received with little happy dances with each and every one. I looked like Alice with all the clapping! LOL Please try to keep it coming.**

**You know...I'll just let you read...and I'll see you at the bottom...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 21

BELLA

"So what's next, Mrs. Masen?" Edward asked, his lips trailing over my bare shoulder.

"Other name," I mumbled against the skin just below his ear, twirling my tongue around the tastiest spot on him.

"Mrs. Cullen," he purred, smiling against my skin.

It wasn't that I didn't love anything "Mrs." connected with him, but I'd dated, fallen in love with, and married Edward Cullen. Sometimes, the name brought me back to Forks, the meadow, and a handsome vampire crawling through my bedroom window at all hours of the night.

"Mm, better." I grinned, shifting around so that I was on top of him.

We were home alone – and had been for two days – and as usual, in a partial state of undress. Sitting down to just watch TV on our sofa, we still ended up both shirtless, both breathless, and both unable to control our hands. We were only in jeans as I scooted up his body to hover over his handsome face.

"What do you mean 'next,' baby?" I asked, stroking his nose with my own, only to turn my head to brush my mouth over his top lip and then bottom.

"School…high school or college…or do we get jobs together?" He mumbled all of this against my cheek, but it was the feather light fingertips ghosting down my bare spine that made me shiver.

"Is this a conversation for now?" I murmured, dragging my teeth over his collar bone. "I mean, we're heading to New York to clean up some mess soon, aren't we?"

He smiled, chuckling lightly, which caused all new sensations underneath me. I shifted over him again as he said, "True, baby. I was just curious as to what you want." His fingers slipped into my hair on both sides of my face as he ravished my mouth deeply, only to stop too soon to continue. "You had mentioned a PhD, but you haven't said anything since."

"I don't know." I shrugged one shoulder slightly, opening my mouth to his perfect chest, which caused the muscle to twitch under my lips. "I'll think about it. But if I mention high school, Mr. Cullen, are you going to counter with Catholic School again?"

He laughed softly again, his hands slipping down to my ass and gripping almost roughly, before gliding down to my thighs. He pulled my legs apart, so that I was straddling his stomach. With a wicked chuckle, he said, "England has a lot of boarding schools, Bella."

"Well, that just won't work, Edward," I growled, teasing his nipple with my teeth and thoroughly enjoying the wanton sound that erupted from him briefly. "You would be through my window every night. You'd earn quite the bad boy reputation."

"I am a bad boy," he purred, cupping both of my breasts and brushing his thumbs across my already peaked nipples. His eyes looked up at my face with pure, naked lust, watching my mouth fall open and my eyelids lower at the feel of his hands. "I'm a foul tempered, selfish, possessive man that likes to do really dirty things to his wife. We won't even discuss my…_diet_."

I fell into his neck with a giggle. "Now there's something I can be thankful for."

"My foul temper?" he teased, gripping my bottom again, only this time he ground me down onto his steel hard erection that was still trapped behind denim, and I moaned in his ear as it hit me just where I needed it most.

"I can handle your temper, silly," I breathed, trying to focus and pulling back to look at him. He was so fucking happy at the moment, he practically glowed. "But those dirty things…keep 'em coming."

"I want to keep _you_ coming," he growled sexily, and in an instant, I was on my back on the couch. He braced his elbows on each side of my head as I wrapped my legs around his hips. "And coming…and coming," he purred, pressing his hips into mine and attacking my neck with long, hot, open mouth kisses that caused me to stop thinking altogether.

The shrill alert of both of our phones signaling a text caused us to just about fall off of the sofa in surprise. I couldn't help but laugh. "Damn, you would have thought we just got busted by Charlie back in the day," I giggled, cupping his amused face and kissing him quickly before looking at the message. "Oh hell," I groaned, and we both sat up.

"Kevin knows about New York," Edward sighed, looking up at me from his own phone. "He's coming over."

"So are Rose and Alice. Ali said this would happen," I muttered, picking up my shirt and bra. I held up the shredded remnants of what was once a very pretty lavender underwear set. "You know, Edward…" I growled, shaking the ruined lingerie at him. "I'm glad I buy this shit online, because if I had to traipse my happy ass to the store every time you lost your mind, I'd be pissed."

"You love it," he stated with a deep purr, diving for my neck and snatching the bra from my hands. "And so do I."

"That's not the point," I smirked, standing up from the sofa. I had to fight my smile as he twirled the damn thing around his finger, daring me silently with a smoothly raised eyebrow to say something. I snorted, shaking my head, and focused on the problem at hand. "We'll take Kevin somewhere," I sighed, dreading my friend's hurt feelings and the conversation that was about to take place. "What will you do?"

"I still have a garage to fix," he winced, but looked up at me lovingly. "Jasper said he'd help. He seems to think he could have calmed me down, so he feels a little responsible for my…loss of control."

I smiled, nodded, and kissed him sweetly. "Call me if we get too far apart, okay?" He nodded, tracing his fingers under my chin and kissing me again. "Are you leaving now?"

"Might as well," he smirked, standing up and pulling his t-shirt and sweater on. "Since I can't finish what I started…"

"You'll live," I giggled, rolling my eyes. "Love you…"

"Love you more," he laughed and was out the door.

Just as I finished getting dressed, I texted my sisters to meet us down by the river. I figured we'd probably be able to keep Kevin calmer if we were in public. They agreed and said they'd meet us in a few minutes.

I pulled on my jacket just as Kevin knocked on my door. Bracing myself for his wrath, I opened the door to see my very worried, very hurt friend.

"You're leaving," he stated, tears welling up in his eyes. "You told me you'd tell me first."

"We're not…" I sighed, shaking my head. "Come, Kev. Let's go for a walk," I said, wincing when I realized I sounded just as controlled as Edward did the day he left me. "We're meeting Alice and Rose a few blocks away." I softened my tone, trying not to be so intense.

"'Kay." He frowned. "I just got my schedule change at work. It says Alice is leaving on vacation, but it doesn't have a return date. I'm supposed to cover her shifts. Bells, you promised."

I looked up at my friend and realized that we may never be able to let him go. He loved us too much. We spoke to him or saw him just about every day. We were comfortable around him, and even the boys liked him, despite his crazy flirtations.

I took his hand in mine. "I'll explain, but have patience, okay?"

He just shook his head and kept walking beside me in uncomfortable silence. We walked a few blocks to a little bistro, and I made him take a seat. I knew my sisters wouldn't be long.

I studied his face when the waitress came to the table, but said, "Eat something, Kev. It's on me."

"I'm not…"

"Eat," I urged, again feeling a little like Edward. I imagined that he felt food at the little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles on our first date would make a difficult conversation slightly easier on the human.

What I noticed was that he didn't ask why I didn't order anything but the same kind of soda he was having. He knew. Or at least he thought he knew…_something_.

As a family, we'd all sat down to talk to Carlisle and Marcus about Kevin just two days ago. We told Marcus that Kev had noticed subtle things over time, made small innocuous comments, and never shied away from our touch or our presence. Alice told them that she saw him make a decision not to say anything, that some TV show about vampires had triggered his epiphany concerning us. Edward let them know that he indeed knew we were different. Jasper explained that all he felt was love, trust, and faith in us. We didn't want him hurt, and we all – every last one of us – urged the two older immortals to take pity on him, to allow him to keep his knowledge, even if it was just ignorant ideas.

But Alice's vision of Kevin's desire to travel with us was what made us all worry. No matter how we looked at it, we knew Kevin would follow us to New York. He was that attached, that needful of our presence in his life, and for that reason, I couldn't help but want to protect him – and whatever I wanted, Edward backed me up a hundred percent.

Carlisle's first thoughts were fear of exposure, but Marcus surprised us all with his statement. "The human's loyalty is as strong, if not stronger, than Stephano's when he worked for me and my Didyme. I watched the boy the night you guys played music. His ties to his two human friends were the normal ties, but the connection between Kevin and this family was strong, really strong; unwavering, actually. If it hadn't been that bright, that thoroughly committed, I would say keep silent, but I feel that he can be trusted. I'm not my brothers, Carlisle. I don't feel every human is to be used for food or as a slave or that they're all untrustworthy. There are some with open hearts and minds and closed mouths. Kevin happens to be one of those. If he knows, guesses, or even if you tell him, he definitely should be explained the reasons to stay silent, but I think you have nothing to fear. And from what I gather from Alice's sight and Edward's hearing, your family agrees. Not to mention Bella's shield has pulled him in so tightly, you have no chance of taking him from her."

So we came to the conclusion that Kevin should be talked to, especially when we knew he wanted to go to New York with us. Alice had already seen that reaction, no matter what decision any of us made about trying to dissuade him. And everyone agreed that my sisters and I should be the ones to have this conversation, since he loved and respected us above everyone else.

Kevin was to know the truth – a thought that both worried me and intrigued me.

My phone alerted another text, and I opened it. It was from Edward.

**E: I know you're worried. Relax. I think he's like you were, sweet girl. I think he can handle the truth. He's stronger than even he thinks.**

I replied instantly.

**B: I love that you can hear me so far away! ;) This must've been really hard on you when you told me.**

**E: Worse. I loved you so much, but I just knew you'd run from me. You should have, but deep down, I didn't want you to go.**

**B: Thank you for telling me.**

**E: Thank you for not running. ;)**

I smiled, shaking my head, and I looked down when he sent one more message.

**E: Please leave that stunningly brilliant mind open for me. I'd like to see how this goes.**

**B: As you wish…**

My attention was brought back to the table and Kevin as my sisters and his food arrived. Alice and Rose slid gracefully into chairs on each side of him. He gave them each a pouting glance, but focused back onto his plate of food. He picked up a fork and started to push his meal around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice flinch just before Kevin blurted out, "When are you leaving?" He tossed his fork down onto his plate, eying all of us.

"A week, sweetie," Alice answered, covering his hand with her own.

"I want to go with you," he stated firmly. "I'll pay my own way, but you can't _not_ take me. You're my family. I need you. I need you to be there when I see my dad. My sister says he won't make it. I'm sorry I haven't mentioned it before, and I was going to ask you earlier, but I just…" His rambling stopped when his emotions got the better of him. "You won't come back," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Why do you think that?" Rose asked, tilting her blonde head at him. "We've told you we would."

"You just won't," he barely said aloud, looking at the table. "I'm not worth coming back for…not in comparison…"

"In comparison to what, Kev?" I asked, knowing exactly how he was feeling, because at one time, I looked at a beautiful, dark angel and was convinced he would fade away in a puff of smoke.

"All of you," he mumbled.

"We're no better than you, honey," Alice cooed, her little brow furrowing.

"Yes, you are!" he snapped. "I know…you're…"

When we all hung on his every word, he stopped abruptly, his face blushing with embarrassment.

"We're what?" Rose urged softly, calmly as she rubbed his shoulder. We had all thought it would be easier on Kevin, and ourselves, if he admitted it aloud like I had.

"Never mind," he huffed, shaking his head. He picked up his drink, downing all of it.

"Here." I smiled, pushing the drink in front of me towards him. "We're what, sweetie?" I repeated Rose's question.

"You're…" he started, but rubbed his face in frustration. "You're gonna hate me…if I say it."

"We won't hate you, Kevin," Alice promised, frowning and shaking her head.

He sighed with relief when the waitress stopped by our table to check on us. We declined anymore food, and as I judged Kevin's posture, I realized he wasn't really going to touch his plate.

"Come on," I sighed, tossing a few bills onto the table and standing. "Let's walk." I smiled, holding out my hand for him to take it, and he did tentatively. "I think Edward handled this better than he gave himself credit. Let's do this the way he and I did."

Alice nodded in agreement, and we all walked down to the riverside. We found a secluded spot and sat on a couple of benches facing each other. I sat with Kevin, turning to face him. "First things first," I sighed, keeping his hand in mine. "Sweetie, we know you have some…theories about us, and I'd like to hear what they are. What did you notice first?"

His head snapped around from staring into the water to my gaze. He turned to Alice, and then Rose. I had no idea what he was looking for, but he must have found it, because he started to speak.

"Um, you don't eat or drink…anything," he whispered, looking back to me. He winced like he was in trouble, but we all nodded for him to keep going. "Alice calls in sick to work on sunny days. When I was staying at your house," he grimaced, looking down at our clasped hands, "you didn't sleep…"

"Good," I said softly but firmly. "And what put these things into some sort of perspective for you?"

"Well, I have friends…" He shrugged. "They think they're goth, they try to live by these…rules, I guess. And Edward, Carlisle, and Esme…they speak sometimes like…I don't know…formal. And at Halloween, there was this TV special on scary legends…"

I smiled, shaking my head. "Okay." I urged, "What else?"

He squeezed my hand, pulling our linked fingers between our faces. "You feel cool to the touch and hard, but I don't mind. I've never minded. I just don't want you to go. Am I in trouble?"

"No, honey," Rose answered, shaking her head. "But there are rules…for _our_ protection." She motioned to the three of us. "Humans aren't normally let in on this information."

"I'm sorry," he pleaded, shaking his head. "I swear I won't say a word. Just don't…throw me away. You have no idea how much you and your family mean. More than my own, actually."

"The problem you're not facing, Kevin, is this…you're not really thinking about the reality of it. You haven't once said the word, or asked us…well, what _do_ we eat or drink," I said, making him look at me. "It's not a myth; it's the cold, hard truth, but you really need to see it."

Alice and Rose nodded when he turned to look at them.

"Fuck," he groaned, shaking his head. "Really? You drink blood, for _real_?"

I don't know why it struck me as funny, but it did. I snorted into a laugh, nodding at the same time.

"So…all of you…the whole family, are…_vampires_?" He whispered the last word, his face paling.

"Yeah." Alice nodded nonchalantly. She took a deep breath and said, "You don't need to worry about us hurting you. We live on animals."

"Oookay," he said, dragging the word out. "Why are you even having this discussion with me? You could have ignored me, moved on, or kept on pretending."

I had to give him credit. He was so smart, so sharp, that even he knew that we didn't have to talk to him at all about this.

"We aren't pretending to care for you," Alice said, frowning. "And therein lies the problem, sweetie. We've allowed you to see a bit of us with our guard down, because we like you. You are comfortable around us, and that isn't always the case with humans."

"Or maybe you're just open minded enough to see through the pretenses," I shrugged. "I did."

"What?" he gasped, his head turning quickly back to me. "You…and Edward…"

"Oh, Jesus," Rose chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Trust me, it's the love story of all love stories, but it's for another time. Right now, we need to keep you safe, okay?"

Alice and I fell into heaps of hysterics at her sarcasm laced with pure love.

"Okay." He nodded, smiling at our laughter. "Just _tell me_. I'll do whatever you want."

"First…you can't tell anyone," Alice said, holding up a finger. "Second…you are only under _our_ protection. There are others out there, but they aren't as…open-minded, as Bells put it. They could hurt you. This so important, Kev. I just can't stress that enough."

"And third, and really the reason behind this conversation to begin with…you can't fly to New York with us, honey," I sighed sadly. "We're going with…unstable company."

"Damn," Rose snorted, shaking her head. "You gloss shit over just like Edward."

I rolled my eyes at her, but maybe she was right. Kevin was a blunt person, so maybe the direct path was the way to go.

She turned to Kevin and said, "Here's the thing. The reason we're going to New York is to clean up a fucked up mess. Someone is making vampires – a lot of them – and our friend needs our help. But we're flying with some of them. They aren't, or won't be, like us. They will be new, strong, and a human with blood on board a plane is just asking for trouble. You will make them thirsty, Kev. It's too dangerous for you to go."

"It would be a constant battle to keep them away from you," Alice added. "Newborns are volatile, crazed, and constantly thirsty."

"Okay." He nodded sadly. "Could I fly separately? You know, meet you there…"

We paused, looking at each other. This option had been discussed with the entire family as well, and we were hoping he would just let us take the trip. But Alice's visions were always pretty damn close. He wanted to be there with us – come hell or high water.

I took a deep breath, because Edward had insisted that Kevin know this. "If you go…you must do as you're told at all times. If you aren't in our company, then you're at your family's home…nowhere else. The city is really dangerous right now."

"We won't always be available, Kevin," Rose said, making sure he looked her way. "We have a job to do, and sometimes, it just won't be safe for you with us."

"Job?"

"You know Marcus? You met him the other night at the club?" Alice asked, and he nodded. "He is the head of the Volturi, the keeper of the laws that guide us. He's asked us to help him with an immortal that seems to be out of control. We'll be dealing with a newborn army."

"How long were you staying?" he asked, turning to me.

"Until it's finished," I answered, shrugging.

"And I can go…just not on the same flight…"

"Yes," we all said.

"I would prefer it if you stayed here," I stated, smiling when he looked my way. "You're safe here. You'll be away from fights and bloodshed. We could let you know when it's okay to come into the city."

He frowned, nodding in understanding. "I get that, Bells. I do. But my dad is really sick. I've been putting off seeing him for too long, because we left on bad terms. I've booked my flight and cancelled it a hundred times, out of pure fear, in the last week alone. But I thought, well…I hoped that you guys would go with me."

"He's dying," Alice gasped, looking at him in sadness. "Oh, Kev, I'm sorry."

She must have just seen the whole thing, or she would never have said a word.

Kevin paled again, looking at Alice.

"Some of them," Rose chuckled, jerking a thumb towards our sister, "have special talents. Alice can see the future."

"Oh, damn," Kevin said, his eyebrows rising. "Is that how you knew to meet us today?"

Shit, he was quick.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"Are all of you like that?"

"No, just a few of us." I smiled.

Alice stood up with a smile. "Come on, they all want to see us." Kevin looked forlorn, but she added, "_All_ of us."

~oOoOo~

"Whoa, a fucking castle?" Kevin gasped as we pull through the gate of the family home.

"Yeah," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I said the same damn thing. They insist on calling it manor…"

"Po-_tay_-toh, pa-_tah_-toh," he sang with a smirk on his face. His initial shock at hearing what we were, what he had guessed to be true, had worn off to reveal his simple, quirky personality.

"Yup, I understand," I laughed, my head falling back to head rest in the backseat of Alice's car.

Before we got out of the car, I stopped Alice. "Who wants to see him?"

"Carlisle and Edward."

"Who else will be here?" Rose asked.

"Just the family. Marcus has gone back to Italy with Demitri and Carina. They're picking up the newborns and Agosto to bring them here before we fly out," Alice stated, opening her door. "Carlisle wants to speak with Kevin."

"Is that bad?" Kevin whispered before we opened our own doors.

"No chat with Carlisle could ever be bad," I assured him with a grin. "He's so calm, so smart, and has seen it all. But he is the head of our family. He'll probably just explain to you again how secrecy is important. He may have rules of his own when it comes to New York. But don't ever fear Carlisle. He can be curious about new things to the point of annoyance, but he's one of the best shoulders to cry on."

My door was opened for me, revealing a sweet smiling Edward. "Hey, beautiful girl," he said, taking my hand as he helped me out of the car.

"How's my construction worker?" I smiled up at him, kissing his chin.

"Grateful that we could close the bay doors to that garage and really get to work," he chuckled shamelessly. "Well that, and Jasper ordered most everything pre-assembled."

"That's my boys," I giggled, linking our fingers together.

"Ooh! Construction worker!" Kevin beamed. "That would have been good at Halloween, too!"

"Mm, damn, he's right," I purred, looking up at my eye rolling husband, only to laugh at his patient face.

"Come on, you two. Carlisle really wants to talk to us…all of us," Edward said, looking over at Kevin at the last part of that sentence with a small smile.

As we opened the door, Carlisle met us in the foyer. "I am _not_ curious to the point of annoyance," he smirked.

"Oh, puh-lease," I growled, waving him away. "Do not make me bring up all the training…just don't make me do it. Thought I would kill them all." I mumbled the last part, smiling at Carlisle's amused chuckle and falling into Esme's open arms. "Hey, Esme."

"Hey, little one." She smiled, hugging me tightly. "We've adopted someone new, I hear."

I grinned, pulling back to look at Kevin. "He's painfully observant…just like I was," I chuckled. "He's going to be fine."

Kevin looked embarrassed at the attention, but for a split second, I wondered if it was because we accepted him when his own family didn't.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Carlisle smiled warmly. "Come, Kevin. We should talk. I'm sure you have questions, and I have some of my own."

"Yes, Kevin, you'll probably stay the night," Edward answered without thinking.

"Oh fucking hell, you read my mind?" Kevin bellowed in total shock, and the whole house exploded in laughter. Even Jasper and Emmett guffawed from the living room.

"Um, we hadn't gotten that far yet," I muttered to my overly amused husband.

"Oh sorry," Edward laughed. "You mentioned Alice, so I assumed…your shield went down."

I giggled, realizing he was right. As soon as I relaxed in the car, my shield fell over my mind.

"Oh my damn," he groaned, his face forty shades of red.

"Don't be embarrassed," Esme chuckled. "Poor Edward's heard it all."

"Oh stop!" Kevin whimpered, looking away. "The thoughts I've had…"

"Are not held against you," Edward finished for him with a chuckle. "Esme's right, I've heard it all."

Carlisle and Esme led Kevin into the living room, and Edward and I followed them. What began as simple questions turned into an all day into the late night discussion. We were all honest with him, with every question, no matter how simple and small it was. We told him our histories, our pasts, and he drank it in, sometimes stating that he suspected some of it – like he knew that he felt calmer around Jasper, but he couldn't understand why.

Esme and I made him something to eat as he talked with Edward and Carlisle about the dangers of knowing the truth. When he vowed that he would keep our existence to himself, Jasper nodded that he felt honesty coming from him, and Edward smiled, hearing the truth inside his mind.

What was amazing to see was that they treated him almost with the same amount of respect as they had me in the beginning. It was a big deal with me, because Edward had been alone for so long before.

"Don't you believe it," Edward growled softly in my ear as we sat side by side in the loveseat while Carlisle, Kevin, and Emmett discussed New York and what he should expect. "They loved you for you."

_But they loved you first, baby. Spin it __any way__ you'd like, but it's a fact that they were just happy that you were __happy,_ I thought to him, reveling in the sweet smile and head tilt that I had come to adore. It was such a simple gesture that meant he didn't know what to say.

He didn't say anything, but he did wrap his arm around my shoulder, placing sweet kisses to the top of my head. Then he turned his attention to a quiet Kevin.

"No, you don't," my husband said softly, shaking his head. "We're still the same people, Kevin. You don't need to act any differently."

Kevin chuckled, his face blushing slightly.

"You'll get used to that," Emmett teased with a huge grin. "Eddie can't help but answer you once you know the truth. It can be a damn pain in the ass sometimes, but other times, it's deadly helpful."

Edward chuckled softly, but said no more.

"Yeah," Jasper laughed. "Only Bells gets a reprieve…"

By the time Kevin knew everything, we had started talking strategy. Jasper pulled out maps of Manhattan, marking places that bodies had been found in red and human disappearances in blue. They spoke quickly and seriously, and I'm sure Kevin missed some of it.

When he started yawning, I stood up. "Come on," I told him, smiling. "You can sleep in our room. Demitri and Carina are using the spare room, and their things are still put away."

I gave him something of Edward's to wear to bed, and as he came out of our bathroom, he looked around with a smile. "If you don't sleep…" He gestured to the bed. I laughed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh!" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Right…and I don't blame you, either!" We both laughed, and I could feel his ease with us settling in again.

He sat on the bed as I took an extra set of clothes out of the closet for me and Edward later. He was quiet for a few minutes as his eyes followed my movements.

"So you're the only one that wanted this life…" he started, but stopped when I turned to face him.

"I am, though Carlisle thinks I was fated for it. I was dead clumsy to the point of self devastation, I never felt comfortable in my own skin, and Edward and I couldn't and still can't really be apart. Even when we first met, we were drawn together. And neither of us knew what it meant."

"Does the mating thing only happen to hetero couples?" he asked, looking embarrassed at the question.

"I don't have that answer, Kev. Just because we haven't seen something doesn't make it not true. I believe anything's possible." I sighed, sitting down next to him with the clothes still in my arms.

He laid his head on my shoulder, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I…don't make many friends. And my family never knew what to make of me, Bells. You have to understand that when I say that you're my family, I really mean it. I won't say a word. Hell, I barely speak to many people. Gannon and Spence are about it, and we aren't all that close. I can't tell you why I'm comfortable with you guys and not with anyone else. I've asked myself that question a million times, even after I suspected what you were."

"I understand, Kev. I really do."

"I know you do," he said softly, lifting his head to look at me. "What happens now?"

"Nothing really changes," I said with a shrug. "They will be a little more relaxed around you. They'll move quicker, show their strength a little. They've already started it…Edward can't help it when he answers your internal questions, Alice has already let a few visions slip, and Jasper, well…he can't help but make a room calm. It's in his personality first. It's nice for them when they don't have to hold up the pretenses. See…in this house and my house, we can be…ourselves.

"If anything bothers you, scares you…just say the word. We'll stop." I smiled, nudging his shoulder lightly with my own. He nodded, yawning again. "Get some sleep. We'll all be here in the morning."

He was under the covers by the time I made it to the door and shut off the light.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

It was strange, the feelings of relief when Kevin finally knew everything. The whole family felt it, and their minds were almost glad that he was aware of the truth. It made being around him easier.

As he slept the night, Jasper and I planned Kevin's trip to New York. We bought his plane ticket, set the itinerary to pick him up, and found the address to his father's place in SoHo, which surprised the both of us. Kevin came from money, but he was barely making ends meet.

"I could understand," Jasper growled, typing the information into the computer to buy Kevin's plane ticket, "if this were say twenty or thirty years ago, when homosexuality was taboo, but not now. Not in this day and age. How could his family just turn him away like that?"

"From what I see in his mind," I sighed, twirling a lock of Bella's hair around my finger slowly, "he was raised by a single father. I never see a mother enter into his thoughts. I've seen him remember his father coming home from work. He was a heavy, masculine man…he'd come home filthy, but their home was nice…so he made money. He expected his daughters to be feminine, and his son…the _only_ son, from what I can see…to follow in his footsteps. Kevin isn't like that."

"Oh." Jasper frowned. "And now the man is sick…"

"Yeah," Bella answered, nodding slowly, looking up from the book she had been reading quietly from between my legs on the chaise. "Alice says he won't make it long after Kevin sees him."

"Kevin wants to make…amends," I sighed.

Bella's phone went off, and the song never failed to make me and Jasper crack up. _Werewolves of London_ blared into the early morning breeze.

"Tell Jake hello," Jasper snorted.

"Shut it, both of you," she giggled. "He programmed that in just before we left the States."

She answered the phone, laughing beautifully. "I'm seriously considering changing your ringtone, Jake."

"Aw, hell," he chuckled. "Don't do it. It's perfect. You are in London, and we are the only wolves you know…it's freakin' awesome!"

"Whatever," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "What's up, pup?"

"Listen, my favorite little leech, I need to know what the plan is for New York. That friend of Jessica's ended up on the missing persons list…"

"Aw fuck," Jasper sighed, pushing the laptop away and sliding the map of Manhattan in closer. "Ask him where."

"I heard him…Tribeca? Does that make sense?" Jake asked. "Somewhere close to Ground Zero, they said."

"That's the third down there," Jasper muttered, marking the spot.

"Who was it?" Bella frowned, looking at the map with us.

"Jessica knew her at UW, but she transferred to NYU. I think her name was Megan." Jake sounded frustrated. "They want me to act, Bells. Charlie says no, but the pack wants to track them."

"I know this will be the dumbest question, Jake," Bella growled, "but just how on _earth_ are you boys going to hunt newborns in the busiest city in the world? Seriously. You'll be seen, and there is no place for you to really hide."

Jasper and I both wanted that answer, and looked up at Bella as we waited.

There was a long pause, before he said, "I know. And you're right. I've tried to tell them that myself. We'd be limited as to what we could do – you know, only hunt at night, ducking through shadows…that sort of thing."

"Unless," Jasper started, his eyes trained on the map. "Unless we used them as a means to an end…" His voice trailed off as he ran through a few scenarios. He looked up at me. "Do we still own that warehouse on the Hudson?"

"You own a warehouse in New York?" both Bella and Jake asked, chuckling slightly.

"Yes, to all of you. We do, Jasper. Why?" I asked, leaning forward and pointing to its location on the map.

Jasper circled it in black, and then asked for the phone. Bella handed it over. "I've got an idea…how many of you want to come?"

"Oh, you know," Jacob chuckled, "the usual troublemakers…me, Quil, Sam, and Seth…maybe Embry, but he's on the fence."

"You got a map, Jake?" Jasper asked, standing up and leaning over the table.

For the next hour, Jasper and Jake put their heads together to work out a few plans, and I had to admit, they would work. It would involve everyone working together as a team again, but the few members of the pack that wanted to come with Jacob were the ones that worked best with my family anyway.

By the time that Kevin was waking up, Jasper had told Jake we would get back to him in the next day or so. The plans were forming, the teams were getting set – all that was left was for Marcus to arrive in five days to approve it all.

~oOoOo~

As time drew closer to the return of Marcus and the newborns, my family studied, practiced, and sparred in the back garden of the family home. We were anxious, yet excited to be going to New York, including my Bella, which surprised me a little.

What we discovered, much to Carlisle and Jasper's glee, was that when Bella and I worked as a team – hunting, stalking, and sparring – we were almost unstoppable. With my mind reading and her shield, it was practically impossible to touch us.

With simple hand signals from me and her mind open, we could read each other flawlessly. It wasn't something we had been able to put to use the last time we were in a fight. That was a battlefield situation, where this was different. We were going to be teamed up, working the streets to corral, stalk, or destroy the newborns that were terrifying the streets of New York.

Jasper and I had both hunted in a city setting before. Jasper fought the Southern Wars in the late eighteen hundreds, and I had left my family to rid the streets of killers, rapists, and child molesters. Carlisle had endless questions and scenarios that he wanted to go over.

It wasn't that he enjoyed the thrill of the fight like we did, but he wanted to make sure that every last one of us had all the information, details, and advantages that we possibly have – to keep us safe, to make sure we all came home.

As we played another game of "tag," this time with Alice as the bait, Bella and I stalked the shadows of a foggy, London night together.

Alice was impossible to locate, because she saw every decision, every street, and every change in direction that any of us made. They hated chasing me because of my speed; we hated chasing her, because she was always one mental step ahead of us. _And_ she was a wicked little shit.

"She totally went through here on purpose," Bella chuckled, wrapping her arm around my waist.

We had to walk at a human pace through an area that was filled with pubs and restaurants. It slowed us down completely.

"I told you that she was evil," I laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Are we still shielded from her?"

"Yeah." Bella nodded, looking around and catching the scent of our sister jutting off to the right. "There." She pointed one way, and we took the dark alley, which allowed us to speed up.

I caught the bare minimum of Alice's thoughts, and I pulled Bella to a stop. I gestured up, and we both looked at the fairly large apartment building. It was about ten stories tall, with an old fire escape climbing up the side.

With a grin, I hoisted her up to the first set of steps and jumped up to join her. In this type of setting, we had to be careful not to be seen. Windows could be open, people could look outside, or someone could look up from the ground below. We moved quickly, quietly, careful to avoid shaking the metal.

We were just about to the ninth floor when a human's mind stopped me dead in my tracks, his voice joining us in the misty night air.

"And just where the bloody hell have you been?" a familiar voice snarled from inside the window.

"Oh, no." I flinched, leaning against the brick wall, praying to God and anyone else that would listen that the other person in the room wasn't who I thought it was.

"Shut up, Gerald," Danielle's voice snapped back. "I don't live here, remember? I came because Mum was busy at work and asked me to drop you off your dinner. So here. Eat."

"Oh, shit," Bella gasped, recognizing the young girl's voice. Her mind, like mine, was begging anyone that would listen that Danielle would just leave the apartment.

She did try. Just as soon as her hand reached for the door, I heard her gasp. I peered in the window to see Gerald with a fistful of Danielle's hair.

Bella grabbed my shirt, shaking her head furiously at me. _No, no, no. Edward, you _can't_ interfere. You just can't. That's not you anymore, okay? You aren't that Edward anymore…you're my Edward. And I'd like to keep it that way. You'd scare her, baby._

Bella's mind went over every reason _not_ to kill the man, but my own mind gave me every reason to end him, to make him suffer just as much as the young girl had. Her medical chart was still burned into my memory.

I'm sure my eyes were black with hatred for the man that thought he owned Danielle, the young girl I had treated for attempted suicide at thirteen years old. They always were when he was in my presence. My fingers dug into the brick, creating a dusty cloud around us. I wanted to snap his neck, rip his hands from her, until I heard him grunt in pain.

Bella and I both turned back to the window to see the large man holding his groin and rolling on the kitchen floor.

"You fucktard, Gerry," Danille snorted, looking quite proud of herself. "I told you if you ever touched me again, you'd regret it." She pulled a tiny little cell phone from her pocket and called the police. "I could give two shits that you're drunk," she growled before telling the operator that she'd been attacked.

"Good girl," Bella whispered with a beaming face, tugging me up the rest of the way and scrambling onto the roof.

I growled low, leaning back against the brick and sliding down until I was sitting on the gravel top.

"Hey, hey," Bella said, kneeling between my legs. "She's okay. She handled him just perfectly." She cupped my face, making me lock eyes with her. "Listen, baby. Sirens…"

I nodded, fighting everything I had not to go back down there, not to finish what Danielle had so beautifully started. "He's so fucking foul, Bella," I snarled, trying to keep quiet and trying not to shake with my need to hurt him.

"I know." She nodded, still caressing every inch of my face to keep me focused, to keep me grounded. "She's good, though, Edward. She's strong, smart. Can you still hear her?"

"Yeah," I answered, unable to keep the smile from creeping over my face. "She just kicked him again when he tried to trip her."

Bella giggled. "And now what?"

"She's perched herself up on the kitchen counter, waiting for the police. She's on the phone with her mother," I explained, squeezing my eyes closed. "She's…fine." I looked up at my sweet girl, who was waiting so patiently for me. "She's better than fine. She's really proud of herself."

Bella grinned, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "She should be. Someone taught her self-defense."

I couldn't help but smile when my wife was, because it lit up the night like a beacon for me. "You're so beautiful," I couldn't help but whisper, tugging on her ponytail. "I love that smile."

She chuckled, brushing my hair from my forehead. "Come on, Romeo," she snorted. "We have a pixie to catch, remember?"

"Yeah," I sighed, unable not to pull her in for a kiss.

My funny girl giggled against my lips when I tried to pull her closer. "Come on, baby," she begged. "We've probably lost Alice's trail. Help me catch her, and then you can take us home tonight."

With that command, I was up in a flash, tugging a now hysterically laughing Bella behind me. She was laughing, because for the last two nights we had been at the family home working. I had started pouting to go to our home earlier this morning, but we had needed to stay for practices and planning. I wanted our alone time, and I wanted it soon.

We leapt over to the next building, catching Alice's scent again, but not her thoughts. The trail ran through a few streets, winding around until it led to the gates of a cemetery.

"That's very undead of you, Ali," Bella snorted, rolling her eyes.

I actually had to stop, because I was laughing so hard. "I don't think I've ever heard you refer to us as _undead._" The thought was hilarious.

"C'mon, Dracula," she chortled, shaking her head at me and tugging my hand.

"Shut it, Mary Shelley," I countered, turning to the left towards some crypts when I heard Alice's stifled giggle.

Bella looked at me, victory gleaming in her eyes, and her shield descended down over the entire crypt. I smiled when Alice growled in defeat.

"Way to go, partner," I chuckled, pointing to a pouting pixie on the roof of the ancient crypts.

"Thank you," Bella bowed, turning when the rest of the family joined us.

"Again?" Emmett growled, shaking his head. "That's it…no more training. Baby Bells is gonna kick ass in The Big Apple."

"Excellent work, you two." Carlisle smiled, patting my back with one hand and wrapping his other arm around Bella's shoulders. "Okay, no more training." He turned to face the two of us, his face serious. "Marcus will be here the day after tomorrow. We'll meet the newborns Agosto has been working with, and then our flight is the next morning. I want you two, and everyone else for that matter, to go home, relax…reconnect," he urged with a raised eyebrow at me and Bella, "and meet at the house in forty-eight hours. Extra hunting isn't a bad idea, either. Is that clear?" He asked the last question, looking around at his family.

There were murmurs of agreement, hugs goodbye for the evening, and couples pairing off. I looked down at my sweet angel. "Let's go home, baby. Tomorrow, we'll hunt, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she said, nodding, and with a sweet giggle, climbed up onto my back like she had when she was human. "Take me home, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am." I grinned, leaning into her kiss to my cheek.

As we made it to the car, she slid down off of my back and turned to look up at me. "You think we'll be okay? In New York, I mean."

"It's always a risk," I murmured, smoothing the stray hairs away from her face. "We'll know more of what we're dealing with when we speak to those newborns. Maybe they'll have a name or an agenda…"

"And we'll be together?" she verified, her sweet chocolate eyes completely melting me as I stood on the sidewalk. I smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead. "Good." She beamed up at me like a sunny day. "Because we make a good team."

"That we do, sweet girl," I chuckled, opening her car door. "That we do."

* * *

**A/N...I couldn't resist chasing Alice around, but I also wanted just one last look at Danielle. **

**So..Kevin knows...**_**everything**_**. Before some of you ask...every scenario they ran through, they saw him show up in NY anyway. So rather than bet against Alice...which is impossible, they decided to confer with Marcus and Carlisle. There you have it. **

**The wolves are joining them in NY. And coming up, you'll meet the three newborns that Agosto has been working with in Italy. I think you'll find their stories...interesting. New characters are always a fun challenge when I have to bring them into the family dynamic.**

**Not to mention, Bella has a word with Demitri concerning Tanya...**

**Thanks to JenRar for all the work she's been doing on this and **_**Broken Angel**_**. **

**OH! And I totally want to thank all of you for your music suggestions...I made a list of my own from that, so I may use some of it in the future. HUGE thanks!**

**Now...don't fail me...let me hear what you think. Was it good that they told Kevin? Will they figure out what to do with the wolves? And I'm sure you can't wait to see them train three newbies...LOL Okay, let me hear you...Until next time...Later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N...I want to thank all of you for all of the reviews. They mean so much...and they let me know what you're thinking.**

**Like there are some of you out there that DO NOT want Kevin as an immortal...interesting. Should I run a survey? Not that it will change the outcome of my story. The destiny of my characters is written in stone. But I was just curious.**

**Okay...so this is Edward...well, being Edward...and then...newbies...enjoy...I'll see you at the bottom...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 22

**BELLA**

"Edward, I need to know what you want to pack," I called, rumbling down the stairs.

We were about to get ready to go hunting, but I wanted our things to be ready, since we would be leaving from the family home.

"Not much. Just one bag," he said softly, looking up from the piano. "If we need anything, we'll get it there, okay?"

"Sure." I nodded, turning to leave the room.

"Wait, sweetheart," he blurted out, waving me over. "Come here, please."

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head and standing between his legs. I reached up, trying to rub the worry from his brow.

His gentle hands slid up and down the outside of my thighs. I was only wearing his Forks High gym t-shirt, which came down to the middle of my thighs. I kept it for three reasons – one, it had Cullen on the back; two, it was a reminder of home and our beginning; and three, Edward loved me in it.

"I just was thinking..." He winced, looking up at me. "I was remembering how upset you were during my fight with Felix."

"Oh, baby...no," I started, shaking my head profusely. "Please don't...you just went too far, and I was hurt..."

"Shh, love," he whispered, pulling me closer. "I just wanted you to know...if it happens again, if you feel the pain, just don't panic, sweet girl. Promise me – just promise me that one thing. I'll do whatever it takes to get back to you, but I can't see that again, okay?"

"Why...why are you saying this?" I frowned, cupping his suddenly tortured face.

It was a minute before he answered, but his dark, amber eyes never left mine. "You're so strong, so smart, but I am your weakness...as you are mine. I just don't want you to panic if we get separated, and lose focus on your surroundings, Bella. You have to...I can't have..."

"Okay," I sighed, finally getting what he was trying to say. I placed my hands on either side of his face, rubbing his cheek bones with my thumbs. "I promise, Edward. As Emmett would say, 'kick ass first, worry later.'"

He smiled slightly, but nodded. "Exactly," he sighed, still too serious for my liking. "The world could fill itself with a newborn army, and I would let it go just to be able to get back to you. Understand?"

I nodded, the smile slipping from my face. To hell with everything else. We came first.

"I love you – to the point of madness, Bella," he growled, pressing his forehead to my stomach. "I can't stand the thought of seeing you in that much pain again. It would wreck me."

I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him, trying to ease his tension. "Hey," I finally spoke, smiling when he rested his chin on my belly in order to look up at me. "It's different this time. We'll be together when we're out on these patrols. I'm sort of looking forward to that part. Plus, I feel more confident in my shield now than I did then."

He nodded, his chin making my stomach flinch. He smiled when I squirmed. "Ticklish, baby?" he teased, pulling me to his lap, only to torture me with his tickling fingers.

"Edward, stop!" I begged, squealing and wriggling on his lap. I sagged in his arms, breathless, when he finally took pity on me.

"Okay." He pouted dramatically, and I rolled my eyes. "We should hunt."

"Yeah," I sighed, standing up from his lap and walking towards the door. "And when we get back," I smirked, turning to look at him, "I think you should know...I added to the playlist."

He launched himself from the piano bench with a sexy growl. "We can always hunt later."

"No," I laughed, running away from him up the stairs. "Hunt first...me later," I promised, grinning.

"Hmm," he mused, leaning in the bedroom door. "Deal. Let's go!"

~oOoOo~

"I want to hunt again…once we're in New York," Edward muttered as we walked back to the car from the forest preserve.

We had over-fed, but we'd both felt it was necessary. I had taken down a buck and a doe, but it seemed Edward had gorged himself with three deer. And he was still fairly quiet.

"Central Park Zoo?" I teased, looking up at him, and he finally laughed, after being so serious at the house.

The first time he'd taken me to New York, he'd left to go hunting. The thought had boggled my mind. I couldn't imagine anywhere in the city that he would have been able to hunt. When I'd asked him where, he'd told me Central Park Zoo. For a split second, I'd believed him. In reality, he had left the city in the dead of night, running to upstate New York, where there was an abundance of wildlife.

"We could, baby," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Do you think they'd miss a few tigers?"

"Hmm, my guess is yes," I feigned sincerity. "Seriously, where? Canada?"

"Yeah. We're strong, and we probably don't need it, but I was thinking carnivores would help…give us an advantage." The practical side of Edward was something I was used to, but this went beyond that.

"Will we have time?" I asked, leaning against the car. "I mean, we've got to pick up Kevin and get him to his father's home. And I assumed from there, we would meet Jake at that warehouse…"

"We'll make time." He nodded, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

Edward's lighter, tickling mood hadn't lasted long once we left the house. I could tell his mind was running every scenario, every possibility of this trip we were about to take. And for some reason, he was worried – about me, about getting separated, about being strong enough. My Mr. Confident from a few days ago was now the reverse. I just didn't know why.

We were due at the family home tomorrow morning. We were meeting the newborns Agosto had been working with, going over small details, and finalizing our trip. Edward and Jasper also had to convince Marcus that the plan involving a few members of the pack would actually work.

I had complete faith in my family. My tough werewolves would never let me down, but my lion…my lion that had fought for me before, killed to protect me, and had the strength of twenty men was worried. And I didn't like it.

We drove home with only the sound of the tires against the wet pavement.

As we pulled into the drive, I finally couldn't take it anymore. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked, stopping him before he could get out.

His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath before looking over at me. "The same things as always, my Bella. I can't lose you. We have to be careful. Please."

"There's more to it than that," I countered. "Though, I understand that worry, Edward."

He huffed a humorless laugh, and I knew that sound. He made it when he knew he wasn't fooling me, when his carefully structured façade was not working. I could read him better than he could read himself most of the time.

"Marcus' words keep…echoing in my mind…about our connection." He started speaking quickly, like he wanted the words out of him as fast as possible. "He said that Phineas had a theory that it acts as a defense mechanism…if we're separated for too long with bad intentions, then it kicks in." He seethed next to me for a moment, only looking at the steering wheel. His head snapped around to face me. "I don't know what talents these newborns will have – if any. I don't know who's making them, but our connection…it's not to be mentioned, thought of, or…or…"

"Oh," I sighed, frowning at what had been bothering him for the last few hours. "We can be used against each other…"

He nodded slowly, his eyes closing again. His long eyelashes rested darkly against his light skin. My sweet, dark angel would always think of everything. And it was ingrained in him to think mostly of the bad things, the terrible things – the worst case scenario.

"Let's go inside," I whispered, caressing his jaw line with the back of my fingers.

He nodded silently and got out of the car. I opened my own door and was out before he had a chance to get to me.

We walked into the house together, and he started for the stairs. "No." I shook my head, tugging him by the hand. "Music room, please," I stated, pointing to our favorite room in our little house.

"But your playlist…" He smirked, but it still wasn't reaching his eyes.

"You beat any playlist, Edward. Play for me," I said softly, smiling as I pushed and shoved him to the piano.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"What am I playing, Bella?" My voice sounded impatient, curt. I sighed, looking up at her. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled, shaking my head. "I didn't…"

"Hush," she chided softly, hopping up onto the top of the piano and lying on her stomach with her chin resting in her hands. "My lullaby."

I lifted the cover of the keys and looked up at her. "Will you ever grow tired of it?" I wondered aloud, but she snickered softly.

"Has Esme ever grown tired of her song?"

"Touché, love." I snorted, getting lost in her fathomless coffee colored eyes for a moment.

My fingers found their way without my looking. I couldn't look at Bella, either, because I knew what she was doing. She was trying to soothe me, trying to make things better, but the more I looked at her, the more I feared…_everything._

I closed my eyes and didn't open them when she spoke softly.

"Tell me what you saw in your mind when you wrote this," she whispered, her face right in front of mine. I could smell her, taste her breath on my tongue.

"A sleeping girl." I smiled, opening my eyes to see her warm expression. "Her dark hair spread out on a pillow, her long eyelashes resting against her cheeks, and her face flush with sweet sleep as she said my name."

She grinned, shaking her head. "Ah, the terrible things you did just to see into my mind," she teased, winking at me.

That earned her a kiss. I leaned forward, not missing a note. I chuckled against her lips, nodding without shame. "Anything to know what that steel trap of a mind had running through it…"

"It was better that you actually had to _ask_ questions, Edward," she smirked, reaching up with one hand to trace my bottom lip with her thumb. I pressed my lips to it instinctively. "You've cheated when it came to getting to know people. It was a lesson in patience. What else do you see?"

"The meadow." I smiled sadly. We both missed that place, but our own home had become our refuge from family, friends, and the rest of the world.

"Esme," I continued, "because she heard this first."

"Oh, right," she laughed softly. "She was our first support…"

"She was." I nodded, swallowing back the emotions of that day – the day I sat down to the piano for the first time in a very long time. Esme had been filled with pride and hope and love. Alice had sat next to me, helping me with harmony and melody. "She and Alice wanted me happy…"

"And are you?"

"Disgustingly so." I grinned, getting the giggle that I wanted to hear.

"What else, sweetheart?" she asked, but she was pushing for an answer she already knew.

"My fragile Bella," I frowned, stopping the song and looking up at her.

"I'm not that anymore," she stated, tracing her finger over my eyebrow. She brushed my hair from my forehead, pulling herself forward to place a kiss there.

"I know that," I growled low. "I can't help but worry."

"You torture yourself, Edward. If I weren't here, if this was before you met me… What would you be feeling with this upcoming fight?"

"Um…" I frowned, taken aback a little at the question. "Determination, focus, pride…confidence. And maybe a touch of testosterone."

She laughed beautifully, nodding in agreement. "Okay. So, my manly-man, take all of that and add in my help and faith, huh?" Her giggle was sweet and completely my undoing. I chuckled, but she continued. "My whole instinctual makeup revolves around protecting what is _mine_, Edward. My shield will help you, and your mind reading will help me. We will protect each other when we are together. If we aren't…then whatever member of our family that is with us will fight in our place."

She slid closer, pressing her forehead to mine. "I need you to be calm. I need your quiet strength for this, Edward. I can't focus on the task at hand _and_ your anxiety. We will take care of each other…we always do."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right," I sighed, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "You're right, baby," I repeated. "I'm sorry. I lose my mind when it comes to you. You're not my fragile little human anymore."

"Definitely not," she said haughtily against my lips. "Kiss me, Edward. Kiss me and forget about the things that _could_ happen."

My mouth covered hers barely before she finished that sentence. I needed to lose myself in her, prove to myself that she wasn't human, that she was just as strong as me – if not stronger.

I threaded my fingers into her hair, wrenching it away from her face and turning her head so that I could ravish her. My tongue filled her, tasted her. My teeth scraped slightly against that beautiful bottom lip of hers, causing a sweet gasp to rush from her. I moaned, low and deep when her tongue met mine, twirling with it.

We broke apart, but I could barely refrain from kissing any part of her I could. I reached up, grasping the tiny hand that was cupping my jaw, and pulled it to my lips. I suckled at her fingers, sliding my tongue between each one while my eyes were locked to hers. They were darkening like a night sky.

"I need you," I breathed, nipping at the inside of her wrist with my teeth.

"Tell me," she purred, practically writhing on the top of the piano.

"I need something to lick and suck, my Bella. What do you suggest?"

The sound that escaped her was unlike anything I'd ever heard from her. It almost sounded like a trapped animal. I smiled wickedly, twirling my tongue over the inside of her elbow.

"I'll just keep searching until I find the right spot, baby," I warned, smiling again when she made the amazing sound again. This time, her whole body jerked, but I held her arm still. "It could take _hours_ for me to find it." I chuckled to myself when her arm was suddenly snatched from my grasp.

She tugged at my shirt, pulling me to my feet. She sat up, swinging her body around so that her legs were on either side of me. "Then find it," she challenged with a wicked smile.

"Hmm," I mused, tapping my chin as she frantically tried to unbutton my shirt, finally giving up and ripping it open. I slipped my hands up the sides of her thighs to her ass, tugging her to the very edge of the piano. "I think I need to see all of you in order to make sure it's the correct spot, don't you?" I asked with false sincerity, slipping my hands slowly underneath her shirt and bunching up just over her bra.

I leaned down, nipping and sucking at her now bare stomach, loving the way it contracted under my mouth. My girl was trying her damnedest to wriggle out of the shirt, but I held firm. Her arousal hit the air like the sweetest of essences, wafting around me like a slow moving fog coming in off of the ocean. She smelled warm, sweet, and floral.

With one last swirl of my tongue in her bellybutton, I stood up straight, tugging her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor. I reached to rip the beautiful lime green bra from her body, but she grasped my wrist, looking at me with a warning and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you dare," she growled with a light giggle, unhooking it from the front and tossing it on top of her t-shirt.

I chuckled, loving her more and more. "Next time, Bella. It'll be in shreds," I smirked, dragging my tongue along my bottom lip.

"Next time, it won't be new," she conceded with a growl and a huffing laugh. "Find that spot yet, baby?" she asked, tilting her head at me.

"Let a man work," I chided, rolling my eyes. "Every part of you is delicious; every spot is a good spot," I purred, leaning in to her bare shoulder for an open mouth kiss and tilting her back with my hand holding her.

I groaned at the way her breasts arched up to me, perfect and round, her nipples already calling me, begging me to taste them. Her heavy breaths just made them all the more tantalizing.

Using only the tip of my tongue, I circled each nipple around and around, but never quite making it to the puckered peak that we both wanted me to. Instead, I watched as her dark locks fanned out over the piano, her eyes squeezed closed, and her mind frantically trying not beg me to hurry, because she couldn't decide if what I was doing to her was heaven or hell.

I smiled, finally taking one of the peaks into my mouth, scraping my teeth over it before completely suckling on it.

"Oh, shit," she gasped, her thighs snapping against mine as her hips rose up from the edge of the piano. "Is that the spot?" she asked, her voice breaking on the last word.

"Uh uh," I said, blowing my breath across her nipples just to see them rise up even tighter than before. "Although, they are…mmm, really fucking tasty," I rumbled against her sternum, trailing my lips up to her immortal scar over her heart and placing a reverent kiss to it.

A breathy half-moan, half-laugh rushed from her as her hands gripped my biceps. She fought me for a moment when I pushed her to lay back.

"Edward," she begged, her whole body rolling in a wave of want and need. I heard her skin squeak softly against the wood of the piano.

"I think I've almost found it, love." I parted her legs and stepped closer, gliding my hands slowly up the inside of her denim clad thighs. I brushed my thumb over the seam of her jeans, almost coming at the sound that escaped her as she practically jackknifed off the piano.

With a flattened palm, I skimmed down between her breasts, gripping the front of her waistband. I flicked open the button and tugged the offending piece of clothing off of her. I was met with the matching underwear for her bra. A deadly small pair of lime green boy shorts was the only thing left on my wife.

Using just the knuckle of my index finger, I slipped inside her underwear. She was so warm, soaking wet, and twitched hard against my finger, her hips rising up again.

"Oh, baby, you're so wet for me," I purred, gripping the top of her panties and pulling them swiftly off of her.

Her blackened eyes were locked on my mouth when I brought my finger to my tongue. "Oh, fuck," I sighed, looking up at her as her own tongue flickered out to lick her lips. "That, baby…_that's_ the spot."

I widened her legs a bit more, lifting her left one up. It bent at the knee, and I kept my hand there to hold it, spreading her sweet sex open for me. She undulated under my hands, but her mind didn't want to fight me. She just wanted me to hurry.

"Time, sweet, sweet girl," I said, finally swiping my tongue from one end of her to the other. "I want to taste this sweet pussy, my love. But…hmm…" I paused to suckle her wet, warm entrance, taking a moment to swirl my tongue around her clit. "Is that how you want to come?"

"No." She shook her head vigorously. "I want you inside me…when I come…Edward, damn it…_Please!_"

My angel's patience was wearing thin, so with one more long, sweet lick, one more nipping bite to the inside of her thigh, I pulled her off of the piano. I set her on the floor, and her hands immediately shot out to my pants. She tugged them open, and I stepped out of them, practically having to catch her as she launched into my arms, locking her legs around my waist.

"Fuck, Edward…please…_please,_" she begged, wrapping her arms around my neck and smothering my lips. "If you ever fucking loved me, just end this torture. I can't take it."

"Yes, love," I promised, gripping her at the waist and shifting her until I was just inside her entrance. With an impatient roll of her hips, we melted together. I pressed her back into the side of the piano, and she leaned back, rolling her hips again. "I do love you…you are the sweetest plaything." I smiled against her arching breasts.

Her hands slapped down onto the piano lid as I pulled out and slowly pushed back into her.

"Hard, baby. Fast. I need to feel you," she gasped, her eyes looking up at mine. "Fuck me, Edward," she finally growled.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

My eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he finally slammed into me with force. His strength, his size, his rumbling growl fulfilled every aching need he'd built within me with his ridiculous search for "the perfect spot."

"Yes," I hissed, using my grip on the piano lid as leverage to meet him thrust for thrust. Deeply, roughly, he took me against the side of the piano, until I heard the smallest, the merest hint of a crack, and my head shot up. "Move, baby. Anywhere else, just not here."

I was _not_ going to harm that piano.

He gathered me into his arms and walked us to the kitchen, where he set me on the table. We were still connected, still breathing heavy, and still holding onto each other like someone would tear us away.

My head fell with a thump to his chest, and I looked down between us. I could see Edward's chest rise and fall with every breath he took, his abs tense with the restraint he was using not to just pound into me, my thighs wrapped around his hips as my own restraint made them flex, and finally, the slight dusting of hair that traveled down to where our flesh was flush.

"Oh, damn," I sighed, squeezing my eyes closed. "I just…fuck, Edward…I love you so much…"

It was all I could say, all my brain could muster up at the sight. In fact, I whimpered when he shifted, pulling out slightly, so that I could see us connected so intimately that I just about cried. The venom stung my eyes, and I buried my face in his neck, biting back a sob.

The breaking away from the piano had taken us from frenzy to sensual, and Edward began to move slower, swiveling his hips with a purpose and hitting me in the spot that caused the air to catch in my throat.

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart, my love for you knows no bounds," he breathed, pulling my face from his neck so that he could kiss me so deeply that the taste of him was all I could focus on. One of his hands stayed fisted in my hair, while the other one gripped my hip. He pressed his forehead to mine, our eyes locking, as he whispered, "Come for me, my beautiful girl. Let it go. I feel you fighting it."

"Not enough," I breathed, looking into his warm eyes, hoping to God that he knew what I meant.

"I'm not even close to being finished with you," he growled, that sexy ass smirk lifting up one side of his mouth. "Come, Bella. I'm not letting you go until we have to leave this house."

I lay back onto my elbows, and Edward purred as he slipped deeper inside of me. My whole body arched as my orgasm hit me with the force of a hurricane wind. Edward didn't slow down, just lifted my leg, looming over me. With a last swivel of his hips, he fell apart above me.

My arms fell with a thud to the top of the table, and Edward's head fell to my chest. Our breathing was in sync, rocking us both.

"Come on, baby," he crooned, lifting his head. He slowly eased out of me, both of us hissing at the loss of contact, and picked me up bridal style. As he walked slowly up the stairs, he said, "Eighteen more hours, my love. I don't want to be away from your touch. What about you?"

I shook my head no, allowing him to take us to our room.

~oOoOo~

**A: OMG! If you two don't get here soon, I'm gonna snap!**

I snorted, looking at my phone as we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home.

"Christ," Edward chuckled. "I can hear Alice's mind from here."

"Well, what is it? Because she should know we're here," I laughed, holding up my phone.

"Apparently, one of the newborns is proving himself to be…difficult," he smirked, looking over at me.

"Great," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

We didn't bother walking through the house, because we could hear the voices and rumbling crashes coming from the large back garden. We walked to the patio, joining Marcus and Demitri.

"Ah, there you two are!" Marcus beamed. "Good…very green," he laughed, shooting a wink my way.

Edward chuckled at my side, his fingers giving a light tug on my ponytail and settling on my bare neck.

I couldn't help but giggle at Marcus. He never acted like he was in charge of the entire immortal world. He just acted like…well, Marcus – kind, wise, with a dry sense of humor. He, like Esme and Carlisle, treated Edward and me like his own children. He adored Emmett's crazy, boisterous antics, and thought the world of Alice. He and Rose constantly debated American cars versus European. And on more than one occasion did I find him in deep conversation with Jasper concerning old war tactics – both human and immortal.

And then there was Demitri. I pointed to him with a growl. "You and I need to have a chat," I huffed, folding my arms across my chest.

He looked at Marcus out of the corner of his eye. "I told you she'd blame me," he mumbled, getting up from the table.

"She's not blaming you," Edward smirked, caressing the back of my neck with his thumb.

"No, I made the decision to let Tanya leave her post, Amore," Marcus said, his brow furrowing. "Demitri fought me."

"You…" I frowned, pointing at Demitri again. "You swear to me that if she steps one toe out of line…or off whatever itinerary you've got her on, that she's gone…finished."

"On my life, little one," he said, placing his hand over his heart and bowing low. "I might even let you help," he whispered with the sweetest, evilest smile I'd ever seen him wear.

"Ooh! Really?" I grinned, rubbing my hands together. It was a gesture I'd picked up from Jasper.

"Don't tempt her," Edward growled, pulling me back, but he was smiling when he shook Demitri's hand. "Just…keep us posted, okay?"

"Emmett wants me to insert some sort of GPS tracking device on her…" Demitri laughed, shaking his head.

"Mmhm," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "And I know just where you can put it…"

"Bella!" they all yelled, laughing at me.

"What?" I looked at all three of them, and their amusement couldn't be contained. "I'm just sayin'…"

"Yeah," Marcus chuckled. "Emmett said that, too."

"I'd swear they're distantly related," Edward mumbled, tickling my side.

"Let me guess," Emmett laughed, running up and tugging me from them. "My baby sis agreed with me…huh?" He set me on his shoulder, saying softly, "Come on, you guys have just _got_ to meet the new crew…"

"Oh boy," I sighed, hopping down and looking up at Edward. His face was curious, but otherwise unreadable as he listened to our brother's thoughts. "Come on, big brother…lead the way."

Everyone else was congregated over in the far corner of the back garden several yards away from the house. As we ran up, I could see my family, plus Carina, Agosto, and three people I didn't know. There were two boys and a girl. "Boys" was the correct term, too. The two of them barely looked as old as Edward, barely looked out of their teens. The girl looked to be about my age at the time of my change – around twenty.

"Isabella," Agosto greeted with a wide smile, bowing low and kissing the top of my hand. "It's been too long."

"It has Agosto." I grinned, looking up at his ever present wry smile, like he knows some humorous fact he's not telling. "How are you?"

"Excellent as always. Edward," he said with a nod, shaking my husband's hand. "Always good to see you two."

Agosto was very loyal to Marcus. When we first arrived in Volterra, he'd been over the top happy that Marcus had survived, and begged for forgiveness for having followed Felix's orders.

"You, as well, Agosto," Edward replied, but there was a smile spreading over his features that he was trying to fight.

"I'm better when I'm not babysitting," Agosto snorted, rolling his eyes. "Come meet my new…responsibilities."

"Did you just call it babysitting?" one of the boys asked, a scowl scrunching up his face. "We're not babies."

"Yes, you are," Demitri growled as he and Marcus joined us. "And the sooner you realize it, the better we can train you. Otherwise, we can start a fire now, Brody. One less newborn brat for us to have to deal with would be just fine with me."

My eyebrows rose as I looked over at Brody, and then to the faces of my family. Alice's smug smile at Demitri's words must have been well deserved. Jasper and Emmett were side by side, looking as if it was taking all they had not to pound the kid. Esme and Carlisle looked like parents usually do at someone else's child that was misbehaving, like they were itching to pick him up by his ear.

"God bless, Brody," the girl growled with an eye roll. "Don't you ever shut up?" She ran to me and Edward. "Hey," she huffed. "You have to be Bella and Edward. Your family has been talking about you all morning. I'm Peyton." There was a sweet sarcasm and lightheartedness to her personality. She shook our hands with a beaming smile. "He's been worse than the roommate I had in college."

Edward and I chuckled, saying, "Nice to meet you."

Peyton's immortality made her very pretty, but it was her wide smile and open face that made her likable. She had long, light brown hair and just the splash of adorable freckles kissing her nose and cheeks. Her eyelashes were long and dark, framing the telltale sign of her diet. Her eyes were the deepest of crimson, with minute flecks of brown.

"Oh, and that's Adrian." She pointed over to the other boy, who had been ever so quiet during this whole exchange. The very handsome boy waved at both of us. "He's shy, but at least he's _freakin_' _quiet_," she growled, her eyes landing on Brody, who waved her off with a cluck of his tongue, rolling his eyes belligerently.

Demitri smacked the back of Brody's head. "Show these people some respect, or I'll teach it to you!" he snapped, his face going from beautiful to menacing in a nanosecond.

"Yeah, sure…I'm Brody…" He gave a halfhearted wave, which we didn't return.

Edward snickered silently, but his attention was on our brothers.

Emmett turned to Carlisle with a frown. "Talk or train?"

"Train," Carlisle stated, his face solemn as he looked over to Marcus. "I've had my questions answered. I'll sit down with my family later to…" But Edward's low growl caused him to stop short of finishing that sentence. "Edward, just wait, please? We'll all sit down, and I will explain everything I know."

"Yes, sir," my husband conceded, but his mouth was in a tight line as he listened to whatever Carlisle was mentally telling him. He glanced over to Alice, who locked eyes with him. She shook her head slightly as her little brow furrowed. "Damn," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper…please, step up," Demitri instructed with a wry smile. "We'll start with the boys."

Edward kissed my temple before walking forward and standing tall with his brothers. I went over to sit down on a blanket between Rose and Esme. Peyton and Carina joined us.

I could tell the exact moment when my shield pulled Peyton in. It was when her sarcasm was too fun to resist.

"God, I hope the big guy squashes Brody like a bug," she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Rose laughed, really laughed, her head falling back. "Oh, Emmett can hold his own. Why?"

"Because…he's just a freakin' jerk," she growled. "Ever since Agosto took us under his wing, he's been a pest."

"Actually, it won't be just Emmett…" Alice smirked knowingly, her eyebrows rising up and down.

"Any talents?" I asked Alice, looking past Rose.

"No, but they are all about a year old," she said, shrugging. "They're still strong, still easily angered."

"I'm right here," Peyton laughed, looking between us. "Just ask! But no…talents? You mean like you? Where you see the future? I don't think so."

"Yeah." We all nodded, including Esme and Carina.

"The guy that was there after our change could do things with his mind. Lance was able to lull you into some sort of trance – even after we were changed. You would lose track of where you went or even what you did. I hated it. I never had any memories. Just some flashes." Peyton frowned, shaking her head. "I was happy when Agosto found me. Anything but living on the streets. I was in college, for Christ's sake. At least Marcus has offered me a place to go if I want it."

"Volterra is beautiful," Esme mused. We all nodded, including Peyton. "And you can go back to school…eventually."

"I know," she sighed, nodding, but we all turned our attention to the boys.

They started with Brody, working him against Jasper, who was way too knowledgeable, way too smooth with his talent to be bested. He'd fought more newborns than he'd ever care to tell, so a cocky boy with a chip on his shoulder was nothing. He tried more than once to _guide_ him instead of _fight_ him, but Brody was all attitude, with no willingness to learn.

Next was Edward. Yeah, that took all of about thirty seconds. Edward read every thought, every plan, and countered them, eventually slamming him to the ground and holding him there.

"You're as easy to read as a comic book," Edward growled, his face impassive. He could care less about this boy. "Don't just guard your body…watch what you're thinking. It's written all over your face."

Alice and I snorted, shaking our heads as Edward helped Brody to his feet. The boy was pissed, but he looked at Emmett with a little smirk on his face.

"Go on, babes," Rose cheered with a giant grin on her face. "He's no bear…"

"I wish he was a bear…I fuckin' miss bears!" Emmett growled, eying the kid like he was his next meal.

The whole blanket of women laughed, falling over one another at Emmett's exaggerated prowl on the boy.

"Laugh it up, ladies," Brody muttered under his breath, just before Emmett dove for him.

He spun away just in time, but Emmett was quicker and lighter on his feet than he looked. At first glance, my biggest brother looked like a high school or college jock, but he was as swift and graceful as an elk if he needed to be. With one slight adjustment, Emmett caught Brody in the chest with one of his massive arms, causing the boy to grunt and stumble back.

It was a longer fight, simply because I was sure that Emmett was punishing the kid. Soon, Rose, Alice, and I were all on our feet, cheering him on. Advice and suggestions were spewing from us at rapid speed.

"Come on, Em," I urged, stepping closer. "Use the garden wall…"

"Not my wall!" Esme yelled, much to the amusement of the men, but it was too late.

The sound of cracking stone blocks rumbled around us, and Emmett stepped away from a dust covered Brody, who was livid. He shoved Emmett's hand away when he offered to help him. It wasn't that he needed it, but it was a sign that there should have been no hard feelings. Clearly, there were.

"Yo, Chocolate…" Brody sneered, waving me forward. "With all of that advice, it's now your turn. I have no problem kicking a girl's ass…as long as I can touch it first."

The roaring snarl that erupted from Edward should have given the kid some warning, some sense of self preservation, but it didn't. And my shield clearly didn't give either one of them a chance to say a single word.

Before I could stop Edward, my shield reacted, wrapping around Brody with lightning speed. I slammed him through two small trees face first, snapping them in half and bringing him within a foot of my face.

"You wouldn't last two seconds with me," I snarled, tightening my shield around him and pulling at his limbs. "You couldn't get _near_ me, much less _touch_ me. I could shatter you right now, without even lifting a finger. Are you listening to _that_ advice?" I stretched him slightly with my shield, smiling at his grunt. "You will learn respect for these people…and fucking soon…"

"I got the lighter, Brody," Demitri chuckled, leaning an elbow on my shoulder.

"Bella." Alice smiled too sweetly up at Brody. "Believe it or not…he's going to be of some use, so unless Demitri makes some sort of…executive decision..." She giggled, looking over at him. Demitri snorted and shook his head no. "Then you might as well let him go."

"No," Edward growled, his face filled with rage as he came up between me and Alice. And I'm sure if I hadn't had my shield around Brody, Edward would have snatched him up like a rag doll. "Apologize to her," he ordered to Brody, pointing to me. "Now!"

"Agosto," Brody grunted, wincing when my shield tugged at his arms.

"I'm so not listening," Agosto chuckled, shaking his head. "I told you when we left Italy that you needed to respect this family, learn from them. If you can't, then we have no use for you."

"Brody," said a voice that we hadn't actually heard yet. We all turned to look at Adrian. "Just say you're sorry, man. Shit, can't you at least _pretend_ to be decent?"

I took in Adrian, who up to this point had been completely silent and off to the side. He was handsome, tall, with a fair build to him. His hair was dark and straight, and hung to his eyes, which were the same crimson color as the other two immortals. He also had the same habit as Edward, I noticed, because he ran a nervous hand through his hair as he frowned at his friend.

"Sorry," Brody grunted, squeezing his eyes closed as I threw him back a few yards with my shield, where he stayed for a few minutes.

"I know he's an ass," Adrian scoffed, with an eye roll, "but I would actually like to learn something. Can I be next? I mean, if it's okay with Peyton..."

Peyton chuckled, waving him on.

Adrian looked determined, but like he struggled to be in the center of attention. The first one to react was Jasper.

"Well then, let's get to work, shall we?" he asked, patting the younger man on the back.

"Come on," Rose chuckled as we all watched the boys start to work with Adrian with completely different attitudes than they'd had with Brody. "Peyton, girl power is the best power...we'll work with you..."

Peyton was quick and smart, and her interest in learning made her easy to teach. She worked with Rose, learning how to use her newborn strength in her favor. When she worked with Alice, we told her to let go of her human instinct to plan each move, but to let her other senses surface in order to keep Alice's visions blurry.

When it was my turn, I didn't use my shield against her. Instead, I taught her how to use the environment around her to her advantage. Trees, rocks, and garden walls weren't going to help her when we were in the city, but we did the best with what we had around us.

"Hey, Bells!" Jasper called from across the yard after about an hour. "You girls come work with Adrian. We'll switch for awhile."

He turned to Brody, who had been observing the boys. "You watch these girls. They can kick your ass any day, but I'm telling you, dude...one wrong word to any one of them, and I'll snap you apart. I've destroyed newborns for lesser violations. Are we understood?"

"Oh, damn," Peyton snorted, looking at me. "Is he serious?"

"As a heart attack," I chuckled. "Jasper can feel emotions, so he must have been catching some..._vibe_ from him."

"So, I'm working with them now?" Peyton asked, looking nervous as our three boys made it our way. "Emmett's big..."

"He'd never hurt you," Rose promised. "And he's an excellent teacher at hand to hand."

"He's actually a pretty big softy," I whispered, giving her a wink, and she giggled. "Listen to them. They've been around the block a time or two. With Edward, watch your thoughts. He can't help that he can read your mind, but in a fight, he _will_ use it. Your brain is so much...more than you realize now. So think of it as a computer. While you've got the operating system that runs everything you need – your sight, smell, use of limbs – you can still watch a video and write an email at the same time. He works like Alice...keep other things in the forefront of your mind, let the planning go. Got me?" I raised an eyebrow at her, and she nodded, eying Edward as they neared us.

"With Jasper, just stay calm," Alice suggested. "Don't let anything rattle you. He uses that in a fight as well. In fact, the more frustrated his opponent gets, the further he enhances that with his talent. That's when they make their mistakes. They lose concentration."

"You guys ready to switch?" Emmett asked, his boyish grin spreading over his face.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed, looking over at a nervous Adrian. "What's he like?"

"Tentative, but smart," Edward stated, reaching up and tucking a stray hair behind my ear. My husband's eyes were warm, liquid honey as he gave me my favorite crooked smile. "Once he relaxes, he's really good."

"But damn, he's shy," Jasper chuckled. "Don't go easy on him, ladies. He has amazing potential."

"'Kay," we all sang, walking away from them and over to Adrian. "Hey, Adrian," we all said in unison, and somewhere behind us, I heard Demitri snort into a laugh.

Adrian looked like he would be blushing a bright garnet if he were still human. His lips fought an embarrassed smile, his eyes dropped to his shoes, and his hand shot to his hair. He even shifted on his feet like a young college aged boy. He was ridiculously and utterly adorable.

"Oh, no," Rose snickered. "We can't have that. Adrian, eye contact...look up."

His gaze met hers with determination, his chin jutting out slightly. "Okay," he sighed.

We worked with him individually the very same way we'd worked with Peyton. However, with us, it took him a few rough blows before he realized that just because we were girls, didn't mean we couldn't fight.

He had amazing speed, and with Alice, found that if he just simply reacted without thinking, he could catch her off guard. When it came to me, he flinched.

"I won't use my shield on you," I stated with a small smile. "That was..." I jerked a thumb to Brody. "That was a loss of temper."

"Yeah, that's what Jasper said," he mumbled softly, nodding slightly.

He was fast and cunning, when he didn't let his nerves and shyness take over. He defended himself with grace and a boxer's stance. Without my shield, he actually was a tough fight, but my experience was my advantage – not to mention my small stature. I could avoid his arms and spin quickly, landing on his back and taking the win.

"Really, _really_ good, Adrian," I stated, jumping down from his back.

"Thanks," he said softly, and finally, the beginnings of a smile graced his handsome face.

"Ah," I chuckled. "I was wondering if you had one of those."

Again, his gaze went to his feet as he nodded, his smile growing wider.

We both turned as everyone was called over by Marcus. Brody frowned as he brushed past us.

I looked up at Adrian. "Doesn't he want to be here? Weren't you given a choice?"

"Don't mind him," Adrian said softly as we walked toward the patio. "He hated the way we were living when Agosto found us. Once Lance taught us how to hunt, he just disappeared." He shrugged one shoulder. "We were...taken from an alley one night leaving a club."

"Oh! So you knew him prior..."

"Yeah, he was my sister's boyfriend,"Adrian sighed, a deep sadness darkening his features. I just looked up at him to go on. "That night, we were all out in Times Square – my sister, Brody, and myself – when Lance came out of nowhere. He had someone with him, someone we never saw, but for some reason, they decided to change me and Brody." His eyes blackened with hatred when he said the next part. "They held onto her...Zoey. For three days as we burned, she watched us scream and beg for help, only for Lance to let a crazed, newborn Brody loose on his own girlfriend. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried..." He took a deep breath, muttering, "I would've done it, too. I was just as blinded by thirst."

We both looked up as we realized that the entire group had heard his story. My heart was broken for them. Both of them. Even though Brody acted like a jerk, he was angry – and it was completely understandable.

"I'm sorry, Adrian," Carlisle said with an ancient sadness coating his voice. "I'm sorry that you boys went through that. I can't imagine what you were feeling."

"Peyton's was worse," Brody sighed, plopping down on one of the patio chairs as far away from everyone else as he could get.

Edward held his arms out for me from a chaise, and I sat down between his legs, resting my back to his chest. He wrapped his arms all the way around me, surrounding me, like he was sheltering me. We all gave our attention to Peyton when she spoke.

"Um, I was walking home to my dorm from a coffee shop in the Village one night. I'd been with a study group," she started, her voice sounding distant and sad. "We separated a few blocks away. The guy that took me knocked me out. It wasn't Lance. I remember that much, because it was Lance that was there when I...woke up. I was in some old building."

"Do you remember where?" Jasper asked, probably unable to help himself.

"No, sorry," she sighed, shaking her head. "There were four of us in like this basement. Me and another girl were in one cage, and two guys in another. They watched us for two days. Lance gave us food and water, but I could see cameras everywhere, so I assumed the other guy was watching us. Lance would ask us questions or provoke us, but it never made any sense to me. Because on the third night, while we were sleeping, they came in and switched us all around. They took the girl away and switched her with one of the guys."

Peyton was quiet for so long that Esme got up and sat next to her, putting a comforting arm around her and whispering that everything would be okay.

"I sat down on the floor against the bars of the cage, and the next thing I know, my arm is on fire..." She trailed off, holding up her wrist to show the bite mark. "Same thing happened to the guy they put in the cage with me. After our change, we woke up to the cage doors open. I felt crazed, my throat burned, and all I could think about was ripping open the other cage door. And I did. I didn't even know her name..."

The story was over. We all knew it. Her first meal was a scared girl that, just days before, was probably taken the same night Peyton was. They had probably even tried to comfort each other in such terrible circumstances.

"What was the other guy's name?" Alice asked, her voice merely a whisper, and I felt Edward tense behind me. Her eyes were blank, and she didn't even look at Peyton when she asked the question.

"Lance called him...Sinclair."

* * *

**A/N...Oh, damn...and some of you had guessed at this very thing. Believe me, there's more to hear, but you'll have to wait for Demitri's input...**

**Okay, so Edward's concerned with revealing their connection while in NY. I can't say that I blame him. The last fight they were in with Felix, just about messed poor Bella up.**

**And the newbies...Sinclair's a nasty piece of work. I wanted to let you guys know that. From here on out, you may find his way of doing things to be quite disturbing. So what do you think of Peyton, Adrian, and the ever charming Brody?**

**Okay, coming up...the rest of the conversation on the patio concerning Sinclair...and then, the flight to NY...**

**Thanks to JenRar for kicking these back to me so quickly.**

**The reviews have been coming in nicely, please keep up the awesome work! So let me hear you...Are you ready for The Big Apple? How about werewovles in Manhattan? LOL Okay, so tell me about it... Until next time...Later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N...Yes, yes...you're all very smart! ;) I know a few of you had guessed that Sinclair was behind the debacle in New York. **

**Now let's finish that conversation they started, shall we? I'll just say what I've got to say at the bottom...**

**On with it...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 23

~oOoOo~

"_What was the other guys' name?" Alice asked, her voice merely a whisper, and I felt Edward tense behind me. Her eyes were blank, and she didn't even look at Peyton when she asked the question._

"_Lance called him...Sinclair."_

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"No!" Rose, Emmett, and I all growled, practically jumping up out of our chairs.

Edward held me tight, whispering, "It's okay, love."

I turned to Alice, but it was Jasper's pained face that I locked on. I couldn't imagine the feelings that were swirling around him – shock, anger, protectiveness, not to mention curiosity from the three newborns.

"I need everyone to calm down," Carlisle stated calmly, his eyes flickering to Jasper as well. He turned to Alice and picked up her hands, rubbing them comfortingly. "Alice, do you want this private, or are you okay with talking about it?"

"I'm fine," she sighed, nodding slightly.

Carlisle turned to Marcus. "I told you that Alice didn't remember her past. Bella's father has been kind enough to do some research, and we recently discovered that Lord Sinclair _may_ have been the one to change her. That's why I asked you about him a few weeks back. And when you mentioned him earlier..." Carlisle just stopped, shaking his head sadly.

Demitri cursed under his breath, his fist clenching in front of his mouth. His eyes looked away, and then back to Alice. "Pixie, we don't have to do this now," he urged gently.

If I had ever felt his love for us, it was in that one simple statement. He sounded as if his heart was breaking for her.

"Wait," Peyton said, sitting forward. "Sinclair changed you? When?"

"Nineteen-oh-nine," Alice whispered, looking to Edward. She grimaced, and I didn't have to hear the plea for help. When she didn't trust her own mind, she let Edward read it. "I still don't remember."

"And that's okay," he said softly, patting my leg and getting up to kneel before her. "Remember what I told you, Ali...if you try to force the memories, they aren't always accurate. They become what you want them to be."

She nodded, but looked up at Demitri when he started to pace.

Edward turned to him, answering a non-verbal question. "She remembers her family a little. She remembers having her talent prior to her change. She doesn't remember Sinclair, or his assistant, James, coming to take her to the asylum where she was changed. But she does remember flashes of her last day."

Demitri nodded as he paced back and forth. "I remember Sinclair. Strange bastard," he stated with a slight shake of his head. "He liked the hunt, the torture. He was—or is still—a sadist when it came to humans. He liked to see them suffer, loved to see them weak and begging. It was all about hurting them. And he always had help. He would...mentor a newborn, teaching them how to create the scariest scenarios or find a human with talent that may carry over," he scoffed, gesturing to Alice. "It wouldn't shock me that this James found Alice for him."

Edward's attention snapped back to Alice, and they locked eyes, only hers were slightly glazed over.

Jasper flinched, and I just couldn't let him suffer with the emotions of everyone anymore. I slowly shielded him from all of us but Edward and Alice. He took a deep breath, giving me a small smile of relief.

Edward looked to me, mouthing, "Thank you," because now he could focus on our sister, which he did with deep breath and a fist to his hair. Whatever he was seeing couldn't possibly be good.

"God, Alice," he groaned, looking to Carlisle and then back to her.

"Just say it," she whispered, her eyes begging him.

He grimaced, shaking his head. "It was Sinclair that changed you, but not before...he chained you down," he sneered, black hate filling his gaze. "He and James...took turns..." Edward's fists clenched, he rested his arms on his legs, and his head fell in a defeated posture. "I swear to God, if this guy is still alive, he's ashes..." he muttered, a deep, evil tenor to his voice.

"What did they do?" Jasper asked, his face clearly stating that he couldn't help himself.

"They burned her, cut her, whipped her," Edward growled through clenched teeth. "All just to see her reaction. She saw it coming, but couldn't avoid it..."

Jasper flinched, squeezing his eyes closed. "Fuck," he snarled, looking to Alice like she was miracle to be sitting there. He wrapped a protective arm around her, and I could imagine that he was sending her as much love as he could muster.

"No wonder you don't remember," Carlisle said soothingly, standing up from his seat across from her. He walked over to the three of them and placed a calm, loving hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's okay, son."

Edward nodded, but didn't move from in front of Alice.

Carlisle knelt beside him, and then picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. Her face was passive, but her eyes blinked rapidly, as if she were holding back tears she couldn't cry, while leaning into Jasper. "You probably blocked out the whole event from your mind, Alice. And that was probably for the best," he sighed wearily.

"She never remembered anything until recently?" Adrian asked me softly from the chair next to mine. I just shook my head no. "Oh," he sighed, a sympathetic frown caressing his features. "I'm sorry. And it was the same guy as us?"

"It would seem so," I said, my eyes drifting back to my family. "Though from the looks on their faces, I don't think his time on earth will be for much longer."

Adrian snorted, but it wasn't in humor; it was in agreement. Every single member of my family, including Marcus, Demitri, and Carina, had murderous expressions on their faces. I'm sure my own was no better, and for a split second, I understood what my siblings must have felt when I was being hunted by Victoria. I wanted Sinclair to _pay_ for everything he'd done to the happiest, sweetest member of my family.

"Now do you get it?" Brody snapped from his chair in the corner. "Alice didn't deserve it..._we_ didn't deserve it," he growled, gesturing to himself and Adrian and Peyton. "And I know fucking well...Zoey didn't..."

"There it is," Demitri growled, pointing to the boy, who's eyes were black with rage. "It's about time you turned that hatred on something that you can use. Are you ready now?"

Agosto got up when Brody nodded silently, but it was Edward's voice that caused the angry young man to really pay attention. "It wasn't your fault, Brody. You weren't yourself. Sinclair set that whole thing up so that the _one person_ you loved most was in the room – and she was filled with the one thing you would need the above anything else, the one thing you had to have. He knew you would wake up ravenous and uncontrollable. It has to be the cruelest thing I've ever heard..."

We all nodded in agreement.

Agosto studied Brody for a moment, and then offered him a hand. "Well, then...we've got a few hours before we catch that plane. Let's get to work."

~oOoOo~

Traveling with my family was a hassle. Always. The movie _Home Alone, _where they all ran late to the airport, would remind me of this every time I watched it. It was a wide range of personalities, needs, complaints, and baggage all trying to push and shove their way into cars, and then onto a chartered plane. The people in the movie had forgotten to set an alarm. We didn't sleep; we just had Emmett and Alice that got way too excited, way too quickly.

We also had seven extra people added into the mix, and it was just pure chaos.

Jasper and I were assigned the task of making sure Adrian, Peyton, and Brody stayed calm in the presence of humans while we boarded the plane, but to their credit, they were well under control for vampires just over a year old.

After Brody's explosion on our patio, he took the anger that had been festering inside of him and focused it on learning. He was good—really good. And he finally cracked a smile when Rose pinned him in the small pond in the back garden, holding him under until he burst into laughter.

Still, he truly was a jackass. He was snarky and sarcastic, cranky and belligerent.

After asking Adrian about it, he simply said, "That's just Brody. He hated everyone but Zoey and me."

Once we were all on the plane and had taken seats and pulled out books and iPods, Edward and Carlisle gave instructions to the pilot. We didn't need a flight attendant—we could serve ourselves, and the pilot could let us know when we were about to land.

Just before takeoff, I pulled out my laptop, checking the other flights we were concerned with. Jake and the boys would land at Kennedy just a few hours after Kevin, who was already in flight. According to the airline's website, both planes were running on time.

The first day back in the States would be tedious, at best. The itinerary we were dealing with was complicated and detailed, thanks to Edward and Jasper. While Carlisle and Esme got Marcus, Agosto, and the newborns settled into a hotel in Mid-town, Alice and Rose were to pick up Kevin and drop him off at his family's home. Emmett, Jasper, Demitri, and Carina were going to the warehouse that we owned on the Hudson. They were to open it up and make sure it would work for what we needed it for.

Edward and I were meeting Jake's plane, taking him and the members of the pack he was bringing with him to a small hotel just a block away from the warehouse. Everyone would meet then, only to begin the first of what I was sure would be many hunting expeditions.

Until then, we had to survive a very long plane ride without going stir crazy – or killing each other out of sheer boredom or nerves.

I closed my laptop and turned to look out the window, resting my forehead on the glass. The movement, the rhythm of an airport was always interesting. Bags were loaded, unloaded, and transported. Planes were guided in, guided out, and taxied into position to take off. And humans everywhere. They moved like ants, scurrying about and doing jobs that kept the place running. It was amazing to watch from a distance.

Honey and sunshine caressed my senses, just before sweet lips pressed to my temple. "Why are you sitting in the very back?" he asked, just as our brothers exploded in some huge debate on what card game to play.

"Poker!" Jasper growled.

"No, no! Gin," Emmett chuckled, holding up the deck of cards.

"Gin is for old ladies playing for coupons...poker is a man's game," Jasper argued, pouting like a child.

Adrian and Brody looked at them like they were crazy. Adrian popped his earbuds in, and Brody pulled out a hand-held game, both taking their seats, which were on the opposite side of the plane from us.

I snorted, turned my head to look at Edward with a raised eyebrow, and said, "Really?"

He laughed silently, picking up my hand and kissing my palm. "Never mind, sweet girl," he sighed with the warmest of smiles, and I couldn't help but pull him closer.

"Well, there's that...and this..." My hand slipped to the back of his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

Edward was never slow; in fact, he caught up damn quickly. His hand cupped my face as he returned my kiss with a languid, lazy, sensual feel. Tongues met, twisting slowly, resulting in that amazing moan that Edward could never control – the same sound that always shot straight through my heart and into my stomach. Wet lips swept over mine, finally suckling and pulling away from my mouth with a soft pop of my bottom lip.

"Mm," he mused, pressing his forehead to mine. "I see the possibilities this seat may have," he chuckled, giving me that beautifully sexy, crooked grin.

"Exactly," I giggled. "I'm brilliant...admit it."

"Pure genius," he crooned, pressing half a dozen chaste kisses to my mouth, before pulling away.

The pilot called for everyone to buckle in, that he was getting ready for take off. We followed his instructions simply to keep up the pretenses, but in all reality, if the plane were to crash, seat belts would not be the reason we would've walked away unscathed. In fact, the only lives in jeopardy were the pilot and copilot.

"Are we ready for this?" I asked, laying my head on Edward's shoulder as we began to taxi down the runway.

His arm wrapped around me, picked up a lock of my hair, and placed a kiss to the top of my head. "As ready as we'll ever be."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"Deal me in," Demitri chuckled, taking a seat across from me.

We folded, and Jasper reshuffled the cards as I listened to the girls, every last one of them, giggle in the back of the plane. Bella had started out alone, reading a magazine she'd picked up at the airport, but as her shield always did, she pulled them all in. Now they were talking about some awards show that had been on TV a few nights ago.

Adrian and Brody had tried to play poker with my brothers, but gave up quickly, due to the inevitable cheating. Jasper felt when someone had a good or bad hand. I could read every card in front of them through their mind. However, Emmett just continued to play. He'd learned a long time ago how to control his emotions and thoughts during these games.

The newborns were just watching us play now.

"You really want in on this?" I chuckled, looking up at Demitri.

"Bells is shielding me." His grin was hilarious, and the table cracked up.

"Play fair, boys," Bella scolded from behind us.

"Yes, ma'am," we all chanted, but grasped our cards quickly.

"Well, wait," Brody growled, looking back to my Bella. "Will you shield us?" He motioned to himself and Adrian, who looked hopeful, but was too shy to have asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she chuckled. "Good luck. Even without their extra senses, they play an evil game."

The table laughed again, and my brothers nodded in agreement.

So the games were on. And they were brutal.

Carlisle, Marcus, and Agosto would watch occasionally, but they were deep in discussion concerning the events we were flying to.

We were well into our third hand, when the girls exploded into laughter, and we couldn't help but listen, because it was damn contagious.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Alice growled, and from her mind, I could see some celebrity in what I had to agree was a hideous dress.

"You know," Esme mused, "just because they're famous, doesn't mean they can't have class."

"There's no such thing anymore," Bella laughed. "Seriously. Look." And not for the first time in our relationship did I get frustrated that I couldn't hear her thoughts. Her shield was up.

"Eddie, ante up, dude," Emmett urged, pointing to the pile of money on the table.

With a quick glance at my hand, I tossed a few bills onto the pile.

"Mm, damn, he's hot..." Peyton swooned, and Brody's attention shot up from his cards like a cat that senses a mouse.

It wasn't that he was attracted to her, because he was still grieving for his Zoey, but when a bunch of women start talking about who's hot and who's not, men get too curious for their own good.

"Who?" Rose asked, and I could hear the magazine shift on the table. "Oh, yeah. Christian Bale. He makes a great Batman...for real." There murmurs of agreement from the table.

"Brad Pitt is handsome," Esme pointed out. "He reminds me of Robert Redford."

"He _was_ handsome..." Alice and Bella said at the same time, which caused me and Jasper to chuckle. "He's not anymore," they continued.

"Yeah," Rose sighed forlornly. "I'd do Angelina before I'd do Brad...I mean, c'mon, she exudes sexiness."

Emmett froze, his hand raised in mid-air above the table with a card he was discarding, and I thought Jasper would fall out of the chair laughing. Poor Emmett's mind was completely blank for the first time in years. I huffed a laugh, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"That's true," Alice agreed. "She's sexy, but Halle Berry is gorgeous."

"Wha—" Jasper started, but Emmett slapped the back of his head to shut him up.

"Yeah, but," Peyton started, "what about Eva Longoria. She's stunning. I'd do her before I'd touch Angelina."

"No, Julia Roberts," Carina argued with a giggle. "She's so pretty and funny. Angelina is too quirky."

Demitri snorted with raised eyebrows, and I looked up at him with a smirk. _What? My girl is right. Julia is prettier... _He shrugged, but we both turned to Emmett to see him squirm.

"Julia's pretty," Rose conceded, "but look at Angelina's dress. All that skin showing on her back…it begs to be touched."

Emmett's mind exploded with illicit thoughts. I couldn't hold back my chuckle, and neither could Demitri. My brother's face looked pained, his eyes blackening, just before his forehead hit the table, much to the amusement of Adrian and Brody.

"No, I still say Halle Berry," Alice growled. "She has amazing legs."

Jasper groaned, his eyebrows furrowed, but his thoughts hit me hard. _Why? Why is the thought of your girl and another...just fucking hot. It'll never happen, because it's not in our makeup, but still..._

I had to agree with him, but I shrugged stupidly.

Our game had come to a standstill. Oh, the cards were still being set down and picked up, but there wasn't one man sitting at the table that was paying attention. I shook my head to try and clear the thoughts they were all losing themselves in. But it was a lost cause when Bella finally voiced her opinion.

"I don't know," my angel sighed. "Emma Watson from Harry Potter is really pretty. It's subtle, but flawless. She's proof that smart girls can be attractive."

Their whole table laughed, our sisters teasing her about being like Hermione, the character from the movies.

Emmett chuckled. _That's nothin' but big brown, doe eyes staring at you, right there. Two sweet faces and brown curls._

I groaned, my head falling back in defeat. He was right. And I tried to keep my thoughts clean, but every man's mind at the table was thinking the same thing – Bella had picked a girl with similar features as herself, only her hair was a deep chocolate.

"You know," Jasper growled low, practically pouting, "you don't see us talking about other guys like that..."

Demitri's head fell back with his laugh, but he looked back at Jasper. "Don't think that _they_ haven't thought about it." He pointed to the back of the plane towards the peals of girly laughter.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett gasped, looking at him like he was crazy.

I kept quiet, because I knew for a fact that most women fantasized graphically, specifically about things that were impossibilities. I had attended way too many high schools and colleges to not know that.

Adrian snorted, looking up from his cards. "I'd be willing to bet you've heard it all."

I winced, nodding as Jasper and Emmett wondered aloud at just who Alice and Rose would have paired them with.

"Besides the bad shit...what's the worst?"

"Seeing yourself in a daydream with someone you don't even know," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Aw, damn," he and Brody laughed.

"Don't know? Or don't ever _want_ to know?" Brody chuckled.

"Yes." I grinned. "But in all fairness, I've seen these two star in daydreams, too." I gestured to my brothers, who were wincing at that last statement. "And nothing is as disturbing as seeing your _father_ starring in someone's fantasy." I shuddered, and so did my brothers, but it was Carlisle's barking laugh that made us smile over at him.

"Shut it, Edward," he growled, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Dr. Feel Good," Emmett laughed, using Kevin's nickname for Carlisle.

He and Jasper broke out into the Motley Crue song, "He's the one they call Dr. Feel Good. He's the one that makes you feel all right..."

Demitri and I laughed, watching Carlisle wave us off, rolling his eyes again. Marcus and Agosto were highly amused at our antics.

"You're one to talk, son," Carlisle countered with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't I have to go down to a school to stop a principal from keeping you in detention...just because she thought you were soooo cute?"

I growled, but it was funny. "God, she was ruthless," I snorted, shaking my head.

"But you just loved her furry mole," Emmett gagged, unable to even say that with a straight face.

"That was nasty," Jasper shuddered. "I don't care who you are...that was the grossest thing. Ever."

"That must totally suck," Brody said with a grimace when the laughter eased up. "Going to school all the time, over and over."

We had given the three of them a little glimpse into our history. Carlisle and Marcus wanted to give them the option of another lifestyle, another diet. And we had explained our history as a family, with moving and fitting in.

"It's not bad," Emmett sighed, giving the laughing girls one last glance before focusing on the young boys. "I mean, sometimes we find places that we can move about in the daytime, live normal lives. England is like that. The weather is perfect."

"Or Forks," Jasper chuckled, elbowing me.

I grinned, nodding happily.

"What the hell is Forks?" Brody asked, looking between us.

"Forks, Washington," I answered with a chuckle. "Rainiest place in the continental US. It was where I met Bella."

"She was human?" Adrian asked, looking past me and then back to me.

"She was," I sighed, nodding.

"And he's been a ruined man ever since," Bella chuckled, walking up beside me and sitting down on my lap, and I couldn't help but pull her closer.

"Not ruined," I argued, my smile not able to be contained. "Better."

"You're so biased, Edward," she laughed, shaking her head and kissing my temple roughly. "I was trouble. Ask them," she giggled, pointing to our siblings. It was then I noticed that Alice and Rose had joined the table.

"Yeah, _huge_ trouble," Emmett laughed, giving her a fist bump. "She pissed off rogue vamps and their mates...she hung out with werewolves...and she drove Eddie here to the brink of sexual insanity."

"And that was while she was _human_," Jasper snorted, shaking his head.

I grinned up at my angel, who was fighting her amusement. "Okay, so a little trouble," I chuckled.

"Bells," Demitri chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing. "He'll never complain. Look at his face. He'd walk through the gates of hell for you."

She giggled, shaking her head and biting that beautiful bottom lip of hers as she looked at me.

I nodded, kissing her chastely. "And then some..."

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

By the time we landed, I was ready to be off of that plane. I was ready to pick up Jake and get to the warehouse. I was going stir crazy.

As we separated in the airport, everyone heading off to get started on their assigned tasks, I linked my fingers with Edward's to head off to meet Jake's plane. Once we were at the gate, I relaxed a little, leaning against the wall to wait.

Edward leaned with me, studying the arrival times on the electronic board overhead. "Their flight is on time, baby," he muttered, looking to me.

"Good," I sighed, meeting his gaze. My brow wrinkled as I watched my husband's eyes blacken to pitch. "What's wrong?"

"Someone thinks you're..._fucking hot_," he growled low, but his gaze never left mine.

My eyes glanced past him to the sea of people sitting in chairs, leaning against walls, and walking through the main walkway. "I'm willing to bet someone here – in all these people – thinks the same of you," I chuckled, leaning up on my toes to kiss his chin. "Don't worry. I'm all yours."

"Yes, you are." He smirked, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Besides, he has a terrible imagination."

I giggled, looking up at my shameless Edward. "I don't even want to know, okay?"

"Duly noted, beautiful," he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "But I will tell you," he purred, leaning into my ear, "that the things I would do to you with my tongue would elicit sounds that he's never heard." With that said, he licked slowly up the shell of my ear, and I'm sure that to anyone watching, it just looked like he was whispering to me.

"Edward," I warned, smirking up at him. "Don't you dare. Not here."

He laughed huskily, pulling back to say something, but he was interrupted by the announcement of Jake's plane disembarking.

It was amusingly shocking to see four large, dark-skinned boys with black hair towering over everyone else around them. Jake's and Seth's smiles lit up the whole airport. I couldn't believe how much they had changed. They looked older, more mature, but still the silly boys I knew and loved.

Before I knew it, I was lifted up by very strong, very warm arms. Jake spun me in the air, only to pass me over to Seth. "Bells!" they all sang, and I heard Edward snort into a laugh as they passed me back and forth.

"Ed!" Jake beamed, shaking his hand. "Believe it or not, it's kinda boring back home without you guys."

"No kidding," Sam chuckled, also shaking Edward's hand as they both laughed.

"Where is everyone?" Seth asked, draping a hot, heavy arm around my shoulders.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and said, "We're meeting everyone as soon as we drop your stuff off. Come on."

"Yeah," Quil sighed, looking over at Edward as we made our way through the airport. "Jess is worried about her friend. She wanted me to keep an eye out for her."

Jake laughed. "You know, she didn't say it exactly like that. She said, 'You find her and I don't give a shit what kind of monster she's become...just save her. Bells will know what to do.' But there were a few more curse words in there."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Does she have any concept of how big this city is?"

"No," they all snorted, but Quil added, "But that didn't stop us from telling her we would do our best."

~oOoOo~

After grabbing the few bags that the boys had brought with them and renting a large SUV, Edward drove us out of the airport. As he drove through the city like he lived there every day, we caught the pack up on everything that we'd learned, including the information concerning Alice.

"No," Seth growled. "Alice is way too sweet for that shit. I always assumed Jasper changed her, or Carlisle. She never talks about it..."

"She didn't remember it, until recently," Edward sighed, shaking his head. "You'd never know it ever bothered her. She's just...Alice," he chuckled, shrugging.

"What about these newborns you're working with?" Jake asked, sitting forward from the backseat. "I mean, can they be trusted?"

"They can," Edward stated with a nod. "They've been given a second chance by Marcus. Their beginnings were disturbing. They're just trying to make the best of what they've been given now."

"If you say so, mind reader," Jake chuckled, and then turned to me. "What's that shield of yours say, Bells?"

I smirked over at him, rolling my eyes. "That Adrian and Peyton are sweet and trustworthy. But Brody needs a swift kick every now and then."

Edward laughed, looking over at me and picking up my hand. "Poor Brody," he feigned sincerity. "The poor kid decided to test Bella first thing."

"Oh, damn," all the boys groaned.

"And you didn't rip him apart?" Jake laughed, looking to Edward.

"Believe me, I tried. She beat me to it," he laughed, shooting a wink my way. He pulled into the little hotel and said, "We're here. This will give you a place to sleep when we aren't out."

"Thanks, Ed," Seth said, hopping out of the SUV.

It didn't take them long to check in. It was all taken care of for them. They just needed to put their things away and change clothes.

While we were waiting for the boys, Kevin texted me that he was home safe.

**K: With my sister at home. I'm NOT going to the hospital to see Dad without you, so let me know when you have time. Love you all.**

I showed the text to Edward, and he said, "Good. He shouldn't go alone. Tell him we'll make time, but we'll let him know...and to stay put."

I nodded and sent the text just as he said it, telling Kevin it was Edward's instructions.

**K: Tell Heavy E that I can behave when I put my mind to it! ;) I promise that I'll wait for you guys.**

Edward snorted, shaking his head at the reply, but nodded towards the hotel when the boys were coming back.

Soon, they were back in the car, and we were driving a few blocks to the warehouse. We pulled into the large building, and the bay doors slid closed behind us. Everyone was there, huddling around a large table with maps and plans spread all over it.

We piled out of the car. After welcoming smiles and introductions all around, we turned to the table to see what they were all working on.

"Jake, Sam," Jasper said, waving them over. "We're thinking we could use you in the day time in human form, but at night in the subway tunnels in wolf form. What do you think?"

"That would work," Jake stated, nodding. "Do we have a map of the subway system?"

"Yeah, here." Jasper slid it over. "Take it. We've memorized it."

"Cool, should we start there now?" he asked, looking from his pack members back to Carlisle and Jasper.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "My family and I are going to hit the streets, each taking sections around where some of the people have gone missing. Agosto, Adrian, Brody, and Peyton are going to try to sneak into the places that the bodies have been found to see if there are clues left behind, something the police wouldn't have thought was important. Marcus, Demitri, and Carina will take the first shift here in the warehouse, just in case we can corral some of the newborns this way."

"Sounds good. Do we have restrictions? I mean, we're looking for a girl...Megan. It's a friend of Jessica's."

"No restrictions." Marcus smiled, stepping forward. "Handle things as best you can. We're looking for two immortals. An ancient that goes by the name Sinclair, and a younger one. Lance Cooper. We believe those are the ones responsible for this mess."

"Oh, Bells," Jake chuckled, turning to me. "Charlie gave me a message. He said that Sam and I are still sworn in as Forks Police officers. So we can treat Megan as a missing person from our own area."

My family and I cracked up at his grin, because that was just like Charlie to try and help from so far away. "Sweet," I laughed, looking up at his silly face. "So what you're telling me...is that you can walk into any precinct and get information."

"Yup!" He beamed, leaning an elbow on Sam's shoulder, who was nodding as they both pulled out badges.

"God, Charlie freakin' rocks!" Emmett growled, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yes, he does," Carlisle laughed. "Well, then it's up to you. It's almost sunset, so if you want to hit the police station first...go right ahead."

"Nah," Seth growled low. "Police tomorrow. Subway tonight."

"Okay then," Jasper stated, smiling up at them, before turning to Edward.

"Here," Edward said, pulling out a box from under the table. "We got these just in case I can't hear you, and you need help or information or we need to get a message to you." He handed out four small cell phones complete with ear pieces. "I've watched you shift, so those should stay put when you are in wolf form. They fit inside the ear. They're sound activated, so if we call you, then all you need to do is make a sound, and they'll answer. Of course, you'll have to be in human form in order to speak back to us, but..." He shrugged with a grin. "Anyway, we're all programmed in there."

"Nice." Sam nodded, strapping the phone to his ankle along with the rest of the boys. "That would have been helpful in the last fight."

"No shit," Emmett and Jasper muttered.

"So…" Carlisle clapped his hands once. "Everyone get ready, the sun will set soon. Jake...you and the boys have access to the subway from inside this warehouse, so once you've shifted, one of us will show you the way."

Just before Alice, Rose, and I could run off to change clothes, Brody opened his big mouth.

"Wait, it's not a full moon. How the hell can they just change like that?" he asked, doubt lacing his every word. "I thought you said they were werewolves."

Jake grinned, shooting me a wink. "Damn, you're right, Bells." With a snarling growl, Jake shook, growing larger and furrier in the blink of an eye. He loomed tall and strong and menacing over Brody, who's eyes were wide and fearful as he stared up at over seven feet of rusty colored wolf.

"Ask a stupid question…" Jasper chuckled.

"Get a stupid answer," Emmett finished with a guffawing laugh.

"Jesus," Brody breathed, looking up at Jake.

"When will you just learn to shut up?" Peyton laughed, rolling her eyes. "Damn."

"I didn't need a vision to tell me to bring extra shorts for those boys," Alice snorted. "Seth, if you need them, they're in the box by this back room. Okay?"

"Sure, Ali!" He grinned, shifting in an instant, along with Sam and Quil.

"If you're ready, guys," Edward smirked, giving Brody a side glance, "I can show you how to get in and out of here without being seen."

"Wait," I called before they could walk away. "Jake...boys be careful, please?" I begged, ruffling Seth's fur.

Jake rolled his eyes, but Seth nuzzled my hand. Sam's big black muzzle pushed me towards the door.

"Tomorrow," Edward laughed. "We'll take the tunnels with you tomorrow. Tonight, we have to be up top." He turned to me. "They want you with them."

"No," I laughed, pushing at Jake's giant shoulder. "Go. Just be careful."

Edward led them to a door at the far back of the building past stacks of boxes. "Through this door, you'll find stairs. Follow them down until you reach a metal door. Emmett's tied a rope on it, so just tug it, and you're in the sewer. Take a right to another set of steps, and you're in the subway. An empty one, but still, watch out. There are humans that live in these old tunnels. They're homeless. Watch that you're not seen." My husband shut the door behind them with a deep sigh, a sign of his stress at preparing for what we were all about to do.

"Let me change clothes, and we'll go," I whispered, lifting up to kiss his cheek.

I changed into black jeans and a charcoal gray t-shirt, pulling a black fitted hoodie over the top of it. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked out to see my sisters dressed similarly.

I noticed that Agosto and the newborns were already gone as we stepped out the door.

"Hot damn," Emmett chuckled as we walked from the warehouse office to join them at the table. "Hello, _Charlie's Angels_!"

"Minus the guns and cheesy bell bottoms," Rose snorted with an eye roll.

"And the feathered hair," Alice muttered.

I huffed a laugh, shaking my head and walking into Edward's arms, who was chuckling at my reaction. "What's the plan?"

He kissed my forehead, turning me to the table. "We'll be here," he said, pointing to the NYU area.

"Right." Jasper nodded. "Alice and I will take Times Square. Em and Rose, you'll be working the Hudson, all the way to Battery Park, and checking out some of those warehouses. Mom, Dad..." Jasper grinned, pointing to the map. "We need you in Chinatown and the Tribeca area."

"Oh, Little Italy," Esme squealed, clapping like Alice. We all chuckled at her.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, looking around at everyone.

We all nodded, turning to Demitri when he stood up from a stack of boxes. "All phones on vibrate. Keep us posted, okay?"

We all nodded, before waving and parting ways. Emmett and Rose chose to walk, turning towards the water and using the shadows to move quickly. The rest of us walked towards the subway that was a few blocks away.

"We're gonna walk," Jasper said, wrapping an arm around Alice's tiny shoulders. "Everyone just be safe, okay?"

"They'll be fine, Jazz," Alice chuckled, tugging him away.

Carlisle and Esme took a different train than we did.

As Edward and I settled into our seats, I looked up at him and asked, "So why do you own a warehouse in Manhattan?"

He chuckled, turning in his seat to face me. "Storage," he said simply. "All those boxes are years of our possessions. But I bought the property in the forties. Land is always a good investment. And it's access to underground is perfect for us if we needed an escape."

"Makes sense," I chuckled, draping my legs over his. His hands immediately caressed my knees lovingly, gently. "And why are we checking out NYU?"

"I figured that if any one of us could fit in a school setting, it would be us, beautiful girl," he laughed, tickling my knee. "Don't you agree?"

I squealed and fought his fingers, laughing loud enough to attract attention from an old man at the other end of the train car. "Edward, stop," I panted, finally getting him to relinquish his grip on my thigh.

He pulled me closer to whisper in my ear. "I can't take you anywhere, sexy girl. Even old men want you on their lap instead of mine."

"_You_ are an old man," I growled back, nuzzling his cheek when he placed kisses to my neck with a sexy chuckle. "Shall I tell him just how much I love it on your lap?" I teased, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing the tip of his nose.

"No, his poor heart couldn't take it, baby," he chuckled, grinning shamelessly. "You're too beautiful. He can barely look at you." He pulled me in for a long, slow kiss, making me sigh with contentment, but he stopped all too soon. He looked up when the train stopped. "The next stop is ours. And Peyton disappeared not far from there. I thought we could check around."

"So I take it we're the average students out for a late night meeting," I giggled, standing up when the train came to the next stop.

"Any excuse to just kiss you senseless," he laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me out of the train.

We came up out of the subway to see a beautiful, chilly night. We were still a few blocks from the campus, but apparently that was where we needed to be, because Edward started to look around as if he was searching for something specific.

"Peyton said she was heading back to campus this way, but her friends parted from her at this subway entrance," he mused, his eyes narrowing down the street. He took my hand, and we walked west towards the university campus.

Just as the campus came into view, with its flags of purple waving in the night breeze, Edward stopped again, and my curiosity got the best of me. "Are you going by her memory?" I asked, looking up at his now intense face.

"Yes," he said, turning towards a back alley. "The last memory Peyton has just before waking up in that cage is this alley. They had to have hidden in this back corner," he muttered, guiding me back towards the shadows. "It's what I'd do..."

"Yeah, but Peyton's not stupid," I pointed out. "She would have needed something to stop her, to make her forgo her path home."

"It doesn't take much," Edward countered, still studying the back alley. "This Lance could be just attractive enough to pull her in, but she said he has a talent...like he can hypnotize someone." He let go of my hand to pull a dumpster away from the brick wall. "But where did they go from here?" he asked aloud.

"Up," I pointed. "It's the only way out of here if you don't want to be seen."

"You might be right, love," he sighed, looking up at the tops of the buildings, and then he met my gaze, smiling sweetly. "Come on, let's take a look at this campus. It seems Lance or Sinclair has a taste for the youth."

"I noticed that," I growled, linking our fingers together as we continued onto the NYU campus. "Every missing person and every body found was under the age of twenty three."

"Exactly," he sighed.

"It would be helpful if we knew just how many newborns we're dealing with. I wish we could find out that number."

"We will," he stated with a stern nod. "The first one we find will be..._interrogated_."

I flinched. The word interrogated came out of my husband's mouth with a malice I'd never heard him use. "Edward..."

"We have no choice, Bella," he said, but his tone was softer. "We need as much information as we can get. And Jasper wants to ask the questions." He grimaced comically, because we both knew that Jasper could handle newborns like no other.

"Damn," I shuddered.

We met a large amount of students on the campus. They were leaving night classes, heading to parties and the library, and grabbing something to eat. It was easy for Edward and me to get lost among them. We were dressed like them and looked their age.

As we neared some of the dorms, I noticed that some of the lights were out. "That's been messed with," I muttered, looking up at a light pole with a broken lamp.

"Possibly, but there's no scent," Edward noted, but stopped dead in his tracks. He tilted his head, towards one of the dorms. "This way," he growled, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him. "There's a girl being...harassed."

He took a few turns through the streets in order to come up on the other side of the alley. There, just in the shadows, was a girl—a very angry girl—arguing with someone.

I inhaled deeply, simply saying, "Human."

"Yes," he huffed with a sneer, "but his intentions are dark."

I studied the couple fighting at the end of the alley, and then Edward's angry face. He would want to stop him from hurting the girl, even though it really wasn't on our list of priorities, but I had an idea.

I grabbed his hand. "Come on." I tugged him out of one end of the walkway around to the other side. When we were just around the corner from the fighting couple, I turned in front of Edward. "Now...kiss me senseless. And make it so that we interrupt them."

"Smart girl," he chuckled, his eyes darkening a bit. He linked our fingers together with one hand, and sank his other into my hair at the base of my neck. "Ready?" he smirked, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip.

I nodded as he walked me backwards a few steps.

With a low growl, he turned us around the corner, pressing his lips to mine and pushing me into the brick wall. I whimpered when his body pressed into mine, his thigh slipping between my legs.

"I want you, baby. Right here," he crooned, breaking from my mouth to lavish my neck with hot, wet kisses, just as the couple really started to get heated in their fight.

"Edward, wait," I giggled, pushing at him. "We're not alone..."

"Oh," he smirked, pulling away from my neck, but his body and his instant arousal was still pressed into me. He turned his head with a chuckle. "My bad," he snorted.

I couldn't help but laugh, burying my face in his neck as the couple took a few steps back from each other.

"No, bro," the young man sighed. "It's all yours. Come on, Cammie, we should talk."

I heard them walk away, but I placed a long, open mouth kiss to Edward's neck. "Better?"

"Better," he chuckled, pulling my face back with the hand that was still in my hair. "He realized he was getting out of hand."

"Good," I sighed, pressing my lips to his. "Will you survive this?" I giggled, wiggling my hips against his arousal.

"Yes," he groaned, a smile playing on his lips, but his brow furrowed adorably. "It's just proof of what a long night this will be."

I laughed, placing a loud smooch to his cheek. "Come on, handsome. I promise when the sun rises, I'll take care of you."

According to the tiny little weather girl, Alice, the following day was supposed to be crisp and clear, so we were stuck indoors or underground. We had to make sure that we were inside by the time the sun came up.

The rest of the night was quiet. We found no trail, no scents, and no clues. We walked from NYU to Greenwich Village and back, spreading out here and there, but never finding anything. Just before we were about to catch a train back to the warehouse, we got a text from Jasper.

**J: Got one...meet us at the warehouse ASAP.**

"And so it begins," Edward sighed, putting his phone away.

We took the steps into the entrance of the subway, preparing ourselves for some more answers. I just hoped we would be able to find some.

* * *

**A/N...As Edward said... "And so it begins." I want to tell you that NY will take up several chapters. I think someone asked how long this story will be...well, I don't know. Right now, the end isn't really in sight, so I would be willing to think that it'll be about as long as the other two stories in the series.**

**With Alice's revelation at the beginning of this chapter, I needed to lighten up some parts of the rest of this chapter. I HAD TO...it was killing me. I needed silliness and E/B just going with the flow for a little while. They are about to walk into a world of shit, so lighthearted jokes were necessary.**

**So the wolves are there...Kevin is safe at his family home...and the hunt has begun.**

**Coming up...a little lemony surprise...something that will bring back memories for those fans of _Broken Angel_. Also, they hit the tunnels...and you'll hear what the newborn Jasper caught has to say...**

**You guys keep bringing up Tanya...I have not forgotten... Mmm'kay? **

**Alrighty then, REVIEW...please? Pretty please? With sweet loving Edward on top? Or rather for my raunchy readers out there...Dirthy, filthy mouthed Edward... You know who you are...and I'm right there with you leading the parade! LMAO Okay, okay...just review for me, please... Until next time...Later...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N...Hmm, quiet reviews once more. Oh well...I know **_**some**_** of you love me. **

**And believe it or not, after forever saying that I would never do it...I **_**finally**_** have a Twitter account... So go over there and look me up...Drotuno. Sigh...someone tell me that it'll be worth my while! LOL **

**Okay, let's see what that newborn they caught has to say...Oh yeah...and what Broken Angel revisit will we have?**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 24

**EDWARD**

"You can't escape, Eli," Jasper growled, circling around the young newborn.

And he was really new; he couldn't be more than months old, with his feral, red glare, the dark shadows under his eyes, and the constant swallowing of venom. Eli was no more than eighteen, and he was instantly roused to temper. It was Jasper and Alice that had found him wandering just inside of the Times Square area. He was about to take an adolescent girl from around the corner of an ice cream shop.

"I don't know anything," he whined, struggling against Bella's shield that held him fast to the chair.

"Not true," I sighed, shaking my head when I saw flashes of more newborns, an industrial type setting, and a vampire giving instructions on how to hunt. He was holding back out of loyalty. "Eli, it would be best if you just told us what you know."

The wolves shifted on their feet as they guarded the situation from as far back as they could get. Jake was willing to let us try for answers, and was patiently waiting for us to hand Eli over once we were finished. They would be taking him down below in order to destroy the newborn without having to use fire inside the warehouse.

"Emmett," Jasper called, pointing to the kid, "rip his arms off."

My giant brother stepped forward, flexing his arms, and Eli panicked.

"No! Wait! Okay, I'll do anything...just don't let him near me."

"Fine," Marcus sighed, pushing away from the stack of boxes he'd been leaning against. "Where's Sinclair?"

"I don't know," he whined, his hands balling into fists. "We never see him. We aren't allowed to see him. He does the changing, but he stays in the shadows. It's Lance that teaches us everything."

Carlisle stepped forward, placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Eli, how were you changed, and how many of there are you?"

"There were three of us taken that night, but we were taken to a big building. There had to have been ten or twelve of them. We were put into dark rooms separately and tied down. Someone let a dog in with me. He was pissed or rabid or something, because he bit me everywhere. I couldn't even fight him off."

Sam and Seth both snorted, pawing at the concrete flooring in anger. They had sympathy for his unfortunate circumstances, but not for what he was. They had learned through my family that there were choices to be made in this life, that we have consciences.

More than once had I wondered if Carlisle was our conscience when we were all newborns, or would we have been this uncontrollable? But one look at Alice told me that we did have something inside of us that told us right from wrong, because of all of us that could have been a killer, she'd found a way to be good – and that was without Carlisle's help.

Eli eyed the wolves with nothing but pure fear coating his features and his mind.

"Jasper, calm him for a moment," I said, stepping forward.

Jasper nodded, and the boy calmed instantly, loosening his tongue. "Once the dog was taken from outta the room, someone came in, and the next thing I know, my shoulder is on fire."

Emmett walked up next to me. "So we're looking at a dozen or so, huh?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"It seems that way," I sighed, looking over to Jasper, who started asking more questions.

"Why? Why are you here?" Jasper asked, his voice calm as he knelt before the young man.

"I asked that," Eli snorted, but it wasn't in humor. "I was told that it was for science. I was a test."

"Test, my ass," Demitri growled, coming to stand next to me and Emmett. "He was tortured for shits and giggles. I promise you that."

"He was," Marcus agreed, but turned to the boy. "Eli, have you been given instructions?"

"Yeah," he nodded vigorously. "Feed."

"Damn," Marcus sighed, when I confirmed that Eli was being honest. "Sinclair's not creating an army; he's taking over the city. At least, that seems to be his goal."

"It's always been his goal," Carlisle agreed. "He's been screaming immortal domination for centuries."

"Okay," Marcus stated with a nod, sounding defeated. "We're done with him."

"You're destroying him?" Carlisle asked, turning to stop Jasper.

"He's too volatile. And his loyalty is to Lance. I see it," Marcus said tiredly, but looked to me for verification.

I nodded solemnly. His mind was filled with ways to find Lance, even though he had no idea where he was, to let him know there was a group of different immortals out to get them. He hoped it would win him favoritism. We could never let him go.

"Jake," Jasper called, and two large wolves walked over calmly. "Bells, you can release him now."

With a deep breath, my angel pulled her shield from around the boy, and then turned her back when Eli was dragged down below the warehouse. She flinched when Eli could still be heard screaming well after the doors were closed, but her mind was set. She didn't like that he had to be destroyed, but it was for the protection of everyone in the room. She loved us all, and there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for her family and friends.

She also knew that despite Eli's unfortunate beginnings, he was a death sentence on the streets. No one was safe from him, and she and Carlisle were sharing the same thoughts at the moment: Eli's death was for the greater good – as were the rest of the newborns that we would have to kill.

Bella leaned on the table next to Esme, studying the maps, and asked, "So what's today's plan?"

It was Jasper that answered. "It's too bright for outdoor activities today," he chuckled with a wry smile, but held up his hand when the girls started to mention Kevin. "I know you want to take him, but it will have to wait until tomorrow when it's raining."

"Fine, I'll let him know." Rose nodded, pulling out her cell phone. She sent him a quick message and turned her attention back to the room.

"I say we give the wolves a chance to rest," Carlisle sighed, pulling the map to closer. "Jake said they only need a few hours."

My father looked up at me.

"They called the local precinct," I said aloud, answering his silent question, "but are waiting to hear back from them. They didn't have any new information concerning the girl they're looking for."

Carlisle's mind began to plan, but he turned to Rose. "What hospital is Kevin's father in?"

"Mt. Sinai," she answered.

"Then I think," he mused, pacing back and forth, "that tomorrow the girls should go ahead and accompany Kevin to see his father – not that we could keep them away from him much longer." He chuckled, looking at the faces of his smiling girls. "Esme, you should go with them. He may need you, too, because Alice says it won't be long." He turned to her, and she was already nodding. "Boys, you'll come with me to scope out Central Park."

"Do you want us in the park as well?" Peyton asked, having become the unofficial spokesperson for their little group.

"Even better," Carlisle agreed, nodding her way.

"Who's Kevin?" Adrian whispered to Bella, who smiled brilliantly.

Adrian rarely spoke, but it seemed when he did, it was Bella he tended to cling to. She made him comfortable, at ease with everything he was going through – almost as much as Jasper did. And his thoughts were kind, clean, and completely respectful when it came to her. He was hard not to like.

"He's a human friend of ours. He's under our...protection," she stated, but it was a subtle warning delivered with her sweet smile, warm eyes, and a tilt of her gorgeous head, which caused me to smirk with pride, because she meant the threat. And it was sexy as hell.

"Relax, Chocolate," Brody scoffed. "We won't drain your little friend."

"You know what?" Emmett growled, finally losing his patience and pushing away at the same time as I did from the boxes we'd been leaning against. "I'm just about five seconds from removing your jaw from your face."

I didn't give him a chance to make good on that promise, because I launched myself at Brody at top speed, tackling him hard to the concrete floor. We slid a few yards away from everyone, coming to a stop by the metal wall.

"You have less than a second to apologize to her, or I will ruin you," I snarled, gripping him by the throat. "Her name is Bella, not chocolate..."

"Edward," my love said calmly, tugging on my shirt. "Let him up, please."

"Apologize," I growled, squeezing his throat.

"Sorry, Bella," he wheezed, his breathing coming out in gasps.

"By the time I let you up, you better have found some manners," I sneered, slamming his head into the floor before releasing my hold on him. "You will treat these girls with respect."

"Does he need lessons in respect, Ed?" Jake asked, leaning against the doorway.

Brody's eyes widened as all four members of the pack filed into the warehouse in their human form. His mind registered that the La Push boys were just as intimidating _out_ of their wolf form as they were _in_ it. It wasn't that they went out of their way to scare him, but it was their calm, knowledgeable demeanor and their relationships with us that made him unsure of what exactly they were capable of.

"No, I think he's found his etiquette book," Emmett chuckled, lifting Brody off the floor with one hand gripping his shirt. "Emily Post is a damn smart woman.

"What?" he asked, looking at all of us when we stopped to stare at him. "Esme made me read it!" he growled, pouting that he was totally busted.

Esme's soft, silly giggle drifted through the warehouse, meeting our ears.

But it was Adrian that we turned to listen to.

"Bro, I won't save you again," he sighed, looking weary. "Act civil, or they can do with you as they please. Got me, Brody?"

"Yeah," he snapped, looking at all of us. "Fuck, I got it. Damn, I was only playing. And shit, her hair looks like chocolate... It's not an insult; it's a description." He pouted as he dusted himself off, giving me one last glare, but flinched when I stepped towards him.

It was Bella's sweet laugh that broke the tension. She wrapped her arm around her middle as she laughed hysterically. "Fine," she choked out. "Everyone...just relax. So he's sarcastic...let it go."

"Can we please get today's schedule done," Rose snarked, "or do you boys need another pissing contest?"

I snorted into a laugh, shaking my head.

"Schedule," Carlisle beamed, chuckling a little. "Okay. So today...Jake, why don't you take a little break and get some rest? I think we could all use a few hours away from each other. When you're ready, we'll take the underground with you."

"Sounds good," Jake agreed, "but we'll only need a few hours sleep and something to eat."

"Just call us when you're ready," I said, taking Bella by the hand. "Everyone keep their phones on."

I opened the door to the SUV for my angel and got in on the driver's side.

"Where are we going that we can drive in the daytime, Edward?" she asked, her laughter from earlier still caressing her words.

"You'll see," I chuckled, backing out of the warehouse and rolling up the tinted windows.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA **

I should have recognized where we were, but my human memories were hazy. It didn't help that this time, we pulled into a garage instead of out front. Once I was in the lobby of the Westin Times Square, though, I knew immediately what Edward was up to.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped, as he held the lobby door open for me with a sweet smile. "Really?"

"Yes, love." He grinned, shrugging a little. "I couldn't help it. It was our first real trip together."

Edward had booked us a room at the very same hotel that we had stayed at over five years prior. I was still human when he had taken me away for Valentine's Day, and I'd be willing to bet that he had requested the very same suite.

He laughed, looking like the seventeen year old I loved so very much. "It is the same room, baby," he chuckled. "Like I said, I couldn't resist, even if we only use the room for breaks and showers."

"God, I love you," I whined, my brow furrowing as I cupped his handsome face.

"As I love you," he sighed, kissing me and then leading us to the elevators. Once the doors closed, he turned to me and said, "Carlisle checked us in already, beautiful girl."

"Avoiding the front desk girls, Edward?" I giggled at his scoff and eye roll, but I had a feeling it was true.

"No," he huffed, guiding me out of the elevator with his hand at the small of my back. "This is where everyone else is checked in, so Carlisle did the work for us when he brought Marcus here earlier."

"You know," I smirked as he pulled out the room key from his wallet, "I don't need sleep this time..."

"Get in there," he growled with a smug grin on his face.

As soon as I walked through the door, the memories hit me hard. They may have been human and slightly fuzzy, but they were there – and they were beautiful.

I walked to the window, remembering the view, and I wasn't disappointed. It was stunning, even more so with my new vision – a sea of buildings, a glimpse at the Hudson and New Jersey, and the bustling streets of Times Square. I turned around, catching a glimpse of the table and chairs – the same chair that I'd given Edward a lap dance on. My mouth hung open as I turned the corner to look at the bed, and flashes of love and lazy smiles and gasping breaths and strong gripping hands leaving perfect bruises flickered before my eyes.

The memories made me come to a utter standstill.

~o~

_Edward stretched out on the bed, watching TV until I finished with my shower, so that he could take me to see Times Square at midnight, just because I was too wired for sleep._

_Edward intense and dark as he experienced the roughest of moments, pressing me into the door, only to pull me away and take me roughly on the bed, his grip on me leaving perfect bruises in the shape of his hands on my ass. I had loved them – a sign I was his in every sense of the word._

_Waking up to his sweet smile and coffee and kisses._

_Seeing his handsome self dressed in a suit for the first time since the prom._

_Grinding against his thigh while he begged to touch me._

_Being blindfolded as he touched every inch of me with soft and gentle kisses and caresses, coming so hard that tears blurred my vision behind his silk tie._

_Waking up after a nightmare to a sweet, clean, freshly showered Edward and the room filled to overflowing with the prettiest roses I had ever seen in every shade of red, pink, and white._

_The beautiful ring that he gave me – the one still on my right hand – that represented our past, present, and future._

~o~

"Love? You okay?" Edward asked, coming up behind me as I stood motionless at the foot of the bed.

I spun in front of him, unable to stop myself from kissing him. I gripped his shirt, pulling him to me and pressing my lips to his. "I'm better than okay," I mumbled against his mouth. I pressed my forehead to his, practically panting. "You...this...oh, baby...it's perfect," I whined, huffing in frustration that I couldn't say what I wanted. "Thank you," I blurted out finally.

Edward's chuckle was too cute, because he wasn't laughing at me. Well, he was, but I could see the warmth and love and happiness in his liquid honey eyes. "You don't need to thank me, sweet girl," he said softly, placing a light kiss to my cheek. "I've finally figured out that the simple things mean more to you than big and expensive."

I huffed a laugh, shaking my head and looking around the room again, but I didn't leave the circle of Edward's strong arms. "This is a really good surprise," I sighed with happiness.

"I know how much you wanted to come back to New York, baby," he whispered, sitting on the bed and pulling me to stand between his legs. He looked up at me with a touch of sadness. "This isn't exactly the greatest of circumstances, so I thought maybe I could at least give you this."

I nodded, the only thing I was capable of doing at the moment.

"I have a confession, though," he chuckled, giving me the sexiest of crooked grins.

"What?" I whispered, brushing his hair from his forehead.

"Remember when we first checked in and you went to take a shower?"

"Yeah..." I snorted, wondering what he was up to.

"I wanted so badly to join you," he laughed, shaking his head, "but I knew you were tired from the flight and just wanted a moment to yourself. You have no idea how hard it was for me to stay on this bed and just watch TV."

I studied his face, remembering the moment he had slipped into almost the second we had stepped through the doors of the room. "We have been out all night... I suppose we could use a shower," I mused dramatically, squealing as he tossed me over his shoulder and ran us into the beautiful bathroom.

The bathroom was exactly the same – dark, slate granite tile that covered the floor and halfway up the wall, shiny chrome fixtures gleaming in the lights, and four strong shower heads creating a warm fog in the room.

Edward took his time undressing me, placing random kisses to my skin every time a new part of me was revealed. He was slow, meticulous, and so sweet, indicating to me that he needed this time with me, this connection. I watched as he took the kindest of care in unzipping my hoodie, lifting my t-shirt over my head, and helping me step out of my boots and jeans.

When I stood there in a black lace underwear set, he looked up at me with the softest of smiles. God, he was so handsome that I could barely refrain from quickly removing the rest of my clothes and all of his, but I wanted him to do what he wished with me.

"The last time we were here," he snickered, tugging on the hip of my underwear, "this was red."

"It was Valentine's Day," I giggled, rolling my eyes at him.

He nodded, the little smile fading as he placed his thumbs at my hips, so that his hands palmed my ass. He was remembering the bruises that he'd left on me.

"I loved them, you know," I whispered, brushing his hair from his forehead again, this time placing a loving kiss to the wrinkle of his brow.

"I know." He nodded, frowned, and looked back up at me. "I never understood why. I hurt you."

"You marked me," I stated firmly, smirking with a raised eyebrow. "You marked me by trusting yourself to let go just a little. I will forever love those bruises, and they didn't hurt. It was a big step for you."

He smiled, tilting his head up at me. He was still on his knees in front of me, the fog thickening in the small bathroom. He reached up and traced his immortal scar over my heart with his long finger. A small charge zinged through my body at the simple contact between us.

"And this one?"

"My favorite. Ever." I giggled when his smile lit up the room. "Shower, Edward," I reminded him with a grin.

He nodded with a deep chuckle and stood before me. I was not as controlled as he was when I removed his clothes, but by the time he scooped me up and set me under the spray, we were both ravenous for each other.

"I want to wash every inch of you," he whispered, his brow furrowing as he wrapped my arms around his neck. "But after..."

His hands slipped to cup my bottom, and he picked me up with little effort. I pressed my forehead to his as I wrapped myself around him, locking my ankles at the small of his back. He didn't press me into the tile, but held me under the water as I slid down over his cock. Our breaths caught at the same time, as water dripped from our faces and lips, our eyes locked onto each other.

I reached up, pushing his wet hair from his beautiful face as he stared at me like I was a miracle, a vision he wasn't quite believing. His eyes were dark, but filled with warmth and sweetness. His hair was darker when wet, making his skin flawless and perfect. And his scent filled my senses, making me feel happy and loved and a touch wanton.

I rolled my hips, taking him deeper within me, just to watch his mouth fall open slightly and his eyes roll back.

"Bella," he groaned, gripping my ass as he turned to press me into the tile.

The last time we were in New York, I was human and weak. This time, I was strong and his equal, so I could hold on when he let go of me to brace his arms on either side of my head.

I gripped his forearms, meeting him thrust for thrust, watching as he used his strength to make me feel so good, to bring himself just as much pleasure, but not too much strength as to shatter the beautiful tile at my back. I took immense pleasure in watching every muscle of his upper body flex and roll as he angled to hit me deeper, swiveled his hips to touch the spot that made me cry out.

He was perfect and dark and mine.

He wrapped one arm around my waist to pull me away from the wall slightly, so that he could ravish my neck, my breasts, and my scar.

"Come for me, beautiful," he whispered against his bite mark. He traced it with his tongue, knowing that it would surge a sharp spark between us.

My whole body reacted, bowing in his arms as I lost control. "Edward," I said through gritted teeth. I could barely open my eyes when he gripped my ass again.

He pressed me back into the wall, burying himself to the hilt and pulsing deep within me. His head hit my shoulder as he held me close, whispering words of love so sweet that I couldn't help but hug him closer.

After making good on his promise to wash every inch of me, I reciprocated, loving when he knelt before me again so I could wash his hair. I teased him that he was too tall as he nipped my belly with his teeth and gave a sweet chuckle.

We stepped out of the bathroom happy and sated, hearing both our phones beeping with awaiting messages from Alice.

**A: Warehouse. The wolves are ready to hit the tunnels.**

~oOoOo~

"I've got new socks on!" an old, filthy, extremely smelly woman yelled as she passed right by us in one of the tunnels. She was so dirty that I couldn't even tell her nationality, other than the fact that she had a New York accent.

Edward and I pressed our backs against the wall in the darkened tunnel as she pushed a grocery cart by us, filled with what looked like garbage, but was probably every possession she owned.

I looked up to his face, and it was unreadable as he watched her walk past us.

"They are new," he muttered, his eyebrow raised.

I snorted, and then elbowed him. "Shut it," I hissed, pulling him away from the wall and further down the tunnel and away from the old woman. "That's not funny, Edward," I growled, looking up at him. "These are forgotten people, and probably sick, both mentally and physically."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking sheepish. "But she just got them from the charity van outside. They are, in fact, new socks." I rolled my eyes up to his. "And you're right. These people underneath the city are...different. I've heard them referred to as 'Mole People.' Some of them rarely set foot on the street."

I grimaced, following the path we had set out on. "That's sad. Period. And they could get hurt down here. I smell an old scent."

"Me, too," he sighed and nodded, looking around. "But it's weeks old."

"Should we follow it anyway?"

"Yeah."

We followed the trail for a few hours, winding and twisting through not only the subway, but the sewer system as well. That grossed me out more than anything.

"We showered just to do this?" I whined, stepping carefully over a nasty creek of smelly water.

Edward laughed softly, holding my hand as he helped me navigate the sewage pipe.

"We showered because I wanted to..."

"Oh no! Shut up," I laughed, shaking my head. "Do _not_ waste pretty words on me while we're down here. Something about that is just too..._wrong_."

He laughed again, kissed my hand, and said, "Yes, ma'am."

We weren't the only ones that had discovered the same old trail. Just as we were under 5th Avenue, we smelled the wolves ahead.

"Jake?" I called.

They all appeared around the corner. The wolves were so big that the tips of their ears brushed the top of the sewage pipe. But they were still my silly pack, because as soon as they realized it was us, they gamboled over, acting goofy, pushing and shoving at one another to get to me.

"Silly asses," I scoffed, ruffling Seth's fur.

He chuckled wolfishly and nuzzled my hand.

"Yeah," Edward answered Jake's silent question. "We found the same scent."

"Where did you find it?" I asked, knowing Edward could hear the answer.

"They said it started under the Port Authority Terminal," Edward said, looking over at me. "That makes sense. There's easy access down there."

I nodded, looking around and still catching the scent. "Should we continue?"

"Definitely," Edward answered for everyone. "At least we can see where it leads."

For the next hour, we all followed the trail, not really speaking, even when we left the sewer and entered back into the subway tunnels. This time, we were in working tunnels, so we had to be careful and quick—especially the wolves, being as large as they were—so we wouldn't get hit by trains or seen by humans.

When the trail led us to a door, it was Edward that cracked it open to see inside. "Subway station," he muttered, looking over at the wolves. "Yeah, the sun has begun to set. We can go up with you."

I pulled the backpack from my shoulders. "Here," I said, pulling out clothes. "Alice saw me pack this, but not why."

The boys went around the corner to change, in both senses of the word, joining us back at the door fully dressed and human again.

"Can you tell what terminal?" Sam asked, peeking through the door.

"If my guess is correct, somewhere around the Upper East Side," Edward said, looking back. "Everyone ready?"

We all nodded, following him out the door. The trail weakened as we walked through the terminal. My theory was that too many humans had tramped over it, but it was still there. It faded even more when we reached the sidewalk up on the street above.

We stopped in the fading light of the day, gathering our senses and catching the merest hint of the scent.

"This way," Seth stated, and turned towards a very rich, very posh neighborhood.

We followed him around to the back of a small restaurant at the bottom of a building. I realized the building was very close to the Natural History Museum. And I'd be willing to be that if we went down below the restaurant, there was a way to get into the museum.

"You think?" Edward frowned, looking over at me.

I nodded, pulling out my phone. Demitri was manning the warehouse and the computer, so I texted him a quick message.

**B: D, can we find out an employee list of the Natural History Museum, and who owns the building next door?**

**D: Yes, but give me time. Helping Em and Rose with a mess.**

"Oh, damn," I sighed, looking up at Edward. "Apparently, Emmett is handling a situation."

"And I'm sure it's with a smile on his face," Jake laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry we missed out."

"I'm not," I chuckled. "Let him have his fun."

Edward studied the back alley, glancing over to the museum. "Come on, let's go learn something," he chuckled, taking my hand. "My treat. I want to see if this smart girl is right; if that scent leads to the museum."

"Sweet!" Quil and Seth laughed.

"So we _do_ get to do the tourist thing," Sam snickered, shaking his head.

As Edward paid for us to get in, I was in hysterics as the boys quoted lines from _Night at the Museum_. If Seth had called Jake "Dumb-Dumb" one more time, I wouldn't have been able to even go in.

Edward and I didn't get a chance to see this museum the last time we were in New York, so in all reality, I was sort of excited to see the inside of the beautiful building. Once inside, we split up, the boys going off one way and Edward and me another.

The dinosaur bones were interesting, and so were the histories of different civilizations, but the most intimidating thing in the entire place was the giant, full-size whale that was suspended from the ceiling of the sea life section of the museum. It had to have been two stories tall, as it took up most of the area. There were two sections – an oval floor display with glass enclosures, and then a balcony that wrapped around the room. The whale hung in the center like an enormous chandelier.

My mouth fell open as I took in the humongous animal from the second floor. "Whoa," I breathed, looking up at it.

"Bella," Edward chuckled, and when I turned to him, I could tell this was one of those moments where he was living vicariously through me, seeing new things through my eyes. "They seem bigger when you swim next to them..."

"Stop it!" I growled, turning to face him. "You have?"

He laughed, looking around at the tourists that were amused by us. "Yes, ma'am. But they don't stick around when we're in the water," he whispered in my ear, giving me a sweet kiss to my neck. "Let's keep moving, love."

"'Kay." I grinned, wrapping my arm around his waist as we checked out employee entrances, back doors, and restrooms.

"You might be right, baby," he mused, eying the security guard as we walked slowly near a side entrance. "I can faintly catch that scent here. Whether they just cut through here or worked here, they don't anymore. There's no new scent."

"You're right," Jake said, joining us in the Egypt room and holding out a sheet of paper. "We used our police status to get an employee list for the last few months. Look," he sighed, handing Edward the paper.

I leaned into Edward as we read down the lists. "Lloyd Sinclair? He's still using the same name?" I asked, looking to Jake, who was nodding.

"They said he was taking care of the dark legends section of the museum, but when it moved on to another city, he resigned his position." Jake looked around, seeing the security officer, and turned back to me. "I'd love to see down below, but I doubt we'd find anything but that old scent."

"So...dead end, you think?" I asked them all, but my eyes met Edward's.

"For now," he agreed, nodding. "Let's get back to the warehouse. I want to look that 'dark legends' exhibit up online. Plus, I'm curious as to how Emmett and Demitri are faring."

"You sure?" Jake asked, smirking with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I mean, we could go down below. I'm pretty certain we could get in there."

"Come on, Dumb-Dumb," I teased, tugging on his warm hand. "We can always come back."

~oOoOo~

"Why can't Demitri just track this Sinclair?" I asked as we all settled on the train.

"I asked him," Edward said, linking his fingers with mine. "It's been too long since they've met. Over a century. Remember when Demitri was tracking Joe with us?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

Joe was a human boy that had stalked me at Dartmouth. Well, stalked wasn't quite the correct word. He never really stood a chance, but he had attacked a young student one night after I'd angered him. I'd explained to him quite loudly that there was no one for me but Edward. His fragile mind had snapped. I'd been tired of his stares, his constant fumbling flirtations; the threats Edward and Jasper had warned him with time and time again had never sunk in. I was afraid that Edward's temper would eventually get the best of him when it came to the boy. He eventually was caught, choosing to commit suicide instead of seeking help.

"Well, it's harder for him when he hasn't ever met the person, _or_ when it's been a particularly long time," Edward explained to all of us. "It's not that he loses the flavor of the mind, but that some minds change. The last time he was here, he tried, but he couldn't lock onto anything."

"So...if he were to see him...or meet him again, he could catch him?" I asked, standing when the train stopped at the station we needed.

"He could. Just like he would be able to catch Tanya if she were to go rogue." He laughed at the evil grin that spread over my face. "Bella, I really understand your dislike for her, because it matches my own. Is there a part of you that hopes she messes up?"

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "I honestly never think about her."

"Bells," Jake growled, picking up my other hand as we walked back to the warehouse in the early evening. "She almost got you two killed!"

"Believe me, I know," I growled, frowning up at the both of them. "And I hate her for it. You have no idea what that thought did to me."

"Why would she sell you guys out like that?" Seth asked from behind us.

"She's extremely jealous," Edward stated, a dark look on his features as he remembered the day I thought I'd lost him. "And Carlisle has a feeling that her mind isn't stable anymore. Even though she's mated, her...desire for revenge against Bella and now me has only grown stronger. There are immortals that have lived too long, seen too much, and their minds can't take it. Somewhere along the line, they lose it." He shrugged, but reached up to lovingly caress my face. "She won't do it again. I won't allow it."

"Good man," Sam huffed, nodding once. "Call us if you need help with that one, too." He smirked at the murmurs of agreement from the rest of the boys.

We walked into the warehouse to the faint stench of burning vampire. It was sweet and seemed to be coming from the underground passageway.

"We got two of 'em!" Emmett beamed, giving me a fist bump.

"They were under that hypnosis that Peyton told us about," Rose growled, rolling her eyes. "We couldn't get a thing out of them. Hell, they couldn't even tell us their names."

"That's a shame," I sighed, waving my hand in front of my face. The smell was almost overwhelming.

"Did you burn them in the sewer?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah." Emmett shrugged with his boyish grin. "It's not like we have a blasting furnace up in this joint."

"We could," Jasper smirked, turning the computer around. He was, indeed, shopping for furnaces.

We all laughed, shaking our heads.

"What did you guys find? Demitri said you called about the Natural History Museum," Jasper said, going back to the computer.

"We found out Sinclair worked there at one point. The scent was weeks old, but he used the underground to get around." Edward walked over and joined Jasper at the computer. "I want to look up the exhibit he was working on."

"Speaking of Demitri...where is he?" I asked, spinning around and looking for him.

"He ran out," Emmett chuckled. "Those newbies called with a trail, and I told him to go."

Just about that time, several people burst through the back of the warehouse, coming up from the tunnels below. The arguing was so loud, I could barely make out what they were upset about. Demitri, Carina, and Agosto looked as hot as kicked cats, while Adrian, Peyton, and Brody seemed to be so nervous that they looked like they were going to be sick.

"Look," Brody growled, giving the three of them a hard look. "I said I was sorry."

I heard Edward snort, but he said nothing.

"Brody, I swear to God," Demitri seethed, his nostrils flaring. "Do you have any idea how close you came to being caught?"

"I saw the girl, and I took off after her. I wasn't thinking about people being down in that tunnel," Brody pouted. "I caught her, didn't I?"

"In front of an old woman! You smashed her grocery cart!" Carina snapped, her fists clenched.

"Did she have on new socks?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"What?" everyone asked, spinning to look at us fall into hysterics.

"Never mind," Edward snorted, shaking his head and pulling me to his lap. "It wasn't her," he whispered in my ear, which only made me laugh all the harder.

To be honest, I think we were just a little punch-drunk from the last few patrols. I could barely concentrate on the conversation.

Jasper chuckled, looking at us and back to the argument. "Demitri, did he get caught, or not?"

"No," he and Brody answered, but Demitri added, "At least we got some information out of her before we destroyed her."

"Yeah, damn good thing it's winter. No one thinks twice when the sewer is smoking and smelling funny," Peyton chuckled. "Anyway, yes. Apparently, Lance is supposed to take a group of immortals out tonight. Some club or something...to train them."

"And the hottest club—" Emmett began, doing the funniest damn impression of Stefon from Saturday Night Live, "—is _Bite_." He spoke with a gay lisp, and even did the hand gestures of covering his face with shaky fingers over his mouth. "It has _everything_...werewolves, warm-blooded humans, feral newborns, and veggie vampires. You know...it's that thing...of when kick ass vamps go in and stop the stupid bad guy from draining the city..."

The whole warehouse exploded into laughter. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

"Oh my damn," Rose snorted, shaking her head. "We really need to restrict your time with Kevin."

"Or take away the TV," Jasper cracked up, looking over to Edward and me. "Guess we're going clubbing tonight."

~oOoOo~

Most of the time, I rarely paid attention to how the human world perceived us. Yes, we were all beautiful and strong and ethereal, but I just saw my family and friends. I also rarely gave our wardrobe any thought. I had gotten used to shopping with Alice and her demands for the best.

But sometimes, both of those things paid off.

Beauty and fashion, not to mention the aura of money, were what got us into the very upscale, very busy club that night. One look at all of us and a few bills slipped between hands, and we bypassed the long line outside.

We decided that everyone needed to go, but not everyone needed to be inside.

Demitri and Carina joined Edward and me, along with the rest of my siblings, inside the club. Peyton, Brody, and Adrian – under the guidance of Agosto – monitored the line of humans waiting to get in. Two of the wolves were patrolling underneath the club, while Jake and Sam were using their police status to speak to the club manager about the missing girl and the possibility of trouble. Carlisle, Esme, and Marcus were back at the warehouse, just in case we needed them.

In our normal family fashion, and despite the fact that we were suppose to be working, we still managed to enjoy ourselves. We didn't stand or sit together, but coupled off. As I leaned back against Edward's chest, I surveyed where they all were.

Emmett and Rose were wrapped around each other on the dance floor, surrounded by humans that were grinding and writhing to the rhythm of the music. Jasper had perched Alice up on a stool closer to the back hallway of the club, and I could tell they were currently in the middle of an adorable conversation, because Jasper looked like he would be blushing if he were able. Demitri and Carina were by the front doors at a table, much like Alice and Jasper.

Edward and I were at the bar so he could listen to the thoughts of the bartenders. The first sign of trouble always seemed to go there anyway. He was sitting on a bar stool, with me standing between his legs. His fingers traced lazy lines up and down my arm, as he placed the occasional kiss to my neck. As his sharp eyes scanned the club, he would hum along with the music or tap out the rhythm on my thigh.

So far, the night had been quiet – no immortals, no trouble, and no fights.

When Jake and Sam came from the manager's office, they took seats beside us, but said nothing. I giggled at the looks the two large boys received from both men and women.

"Shut up, Bells," Jake growled with a slight chuckle to his voice. He picked up the drink that was set in front of him and took a sip. "Have you even noticed the stares _you're_ getting?" He grinned, saluting me with his drink.

"No," Edward snorted. "She never does."

Jake and Sam laughed, shaking their heads.

"Shut up," I pouted. "All of you."

"Love you, beautiful girl," Edward chuckled in my ear. "Come dance with me."

We took Rose and Emmett's place on the dance floor, sending them back to the bar. The change in song and Edward's wry smirk made me laugh. As _Beautiful Monster_ by Neyo started, I could understand why Edward found it funny.

He spun me quickly in front of him, grabbing my hips and pulling my back to his chest as he sang the words softly in my ear. But it was his smile against the skin of my neck that made me melt into him.

_All my life  
And the hereafter  
I've never seen  
Seen one like you  
You're a knife  
Sharp and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you_I turned in his arms to see his sweet face. Wrapping my arms around his neck and slipping his thigh between mine, we moved as one. His lips never left my neck, nor did his hands leave my ass.

_She's a monster  
Beautiful monster  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind  
And I need her  
Said I need her  
Beautiful monster  
But I don't mind_Edward's eyes were black and locked with mine as he sang the last verse, his strong hand gliding down my thigh to the back of my knee, only to scoop it up and wrap it around his hip.

No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)  
No I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind...)

In her eyes  
There's love and fire  
In my heart  
She's burning through  
But I don't mind  
In fact I like it  
Though I'm terrified  
I'm turned on but scared of you

_She's a monster (she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind)  
And I need her (and I need her)  
Said I need her (said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (whooah)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind I don't I don't mind)  
No I don't mind_

The next lines were just about my undoing. As the music slowed down, he turned me in front of him again and pressed his arousal against back. I felt him everywhere behind me – his breath in my ear, his thumbs just barely grazing the underside of my breasts over my shirt, and his want for me twitching as I pressed back into him._  
_

_Playing with my heart  
And she's playing with my mind_

_And I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind_

When the song was over, I turned to face him. "Are you saying I'm a monster, Edward?" I giggled.

"Mmhm." He smirked, pulling me close and lifting me up slightly. "Yeah, _my_ little monster," he growled, biting at my neck, only to suddenly pull back to look around the room. "You've _got _to be kidding me," he sighed, shaking his head. "We have an issue outside, baby. Let's go."

Edward waved Emmett and Rose to come with us, and as we left the club, I noticed that the line was just as long as before. We passed by them to turn down one of the alleys.

Peyton and Brody were holding an immortal against the wall, but it was who Adrian was helping to his feet that caused the growl to explode from me and Rose.

"Are you all right?" Adrian asked, a concerned look on his face as he helped Kevin up off the ground.

"Son of a bitch," we growled, shaking off Emmett's and Edward's hands.

We walked straight passed Adrian, pushing him aside. "Dammit, Kevin. What the hell are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay home."

Kevin was drunk, that much was for certain, and he never had a chance to answer us, because Alice joined us in a hurry. His eyes flickered from mine to Adrian's, but he didn't speak.

"No time," Edward growled, his eyes on the immortal at the end of the alley. "Bella, you and Alice get Kevin somewhere safe, and don't let him out of your sight."

"Are they close?" I asked, gripping Edward's shirt.

"Yes. I'll get back to you as quick as I can. Go to the hotel, okay, sweet girl?"

"My vision is blotchy. Just be careful," Alice frowned, looking at everyone.

In the blink of an eye, they were gone, leaving me, Alice, and Kevin in the alley. I turned to Kevin, watching him flinch at the anger that was probably all over my face.

"I'm sorry, my goddess," he whispered, looking at his hands. His speech was slurred, his eyes were bloodshot, and his lip trembled.

"You could have gotten killed," Alice growled, shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"When you texted me earlier and said this was where you'd be..."

"Fuck, Kevin!" I snapped, trying like hell not to put my fist in the wall. "I told you that so you would stay away...not come looking for trouble!" Kevin flinched again, and I took a deep breath, trying to rein in my temper. "Come on, Kev. Let's get you somewhere to sleep this off."

"No, Kevin," Alice chuckled, shaking her head profusely as she took his other hand. "I wouldn't test her. She means it. Your night is over."

As we made our way down the side of the park, I felt uneasy and looked over at Alice. She caught my eye and shrugged, but I wrapped my shield around us all, until we caught the next cab.

Just as I tucked a drunken, passed out Kevin in the bed of our hotel room, my husband checked in with a text.

**E: Love you. Caught two more, and will be at the warehouse if you need us. See you in a few hours.**

I answered him back, letting him know that we were safe in the hotel room, and I settled on the couch with Alice to wait through the long night. Tomorrow, my little human friend was in for a long chat.

* * *

**A/N...Oooh...Kevin's in trouble! And everyone is working well together...and Edward booked the same hotel as the Valentine's Day trip the last time.**

**The next chapter is a BIG chapter, not only in size, but with content as well...It's a roller coaster, that one...please brace yourselves.**

**I really want to thank my beat JanRar for getting through these so quickly. **

**And again a reminder to you that I'm on Twitter...but someone needs to tell me why! LOL Come seek me out...we'll see how it goes. A few of you have asked if I was on there before, but I just now got curious... I fought it and fought it, but finally gave in...someone tell me it's worth it.**

**Anyway, if you love me, then you'll review, because the next one is a doozy...so let me hear from you... I'm posting this tonight...the next one will be Monday most likely... Until then...Later.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N...Here's what I need you guys to do...brace yourselves. The next few chapters are..._overrun _with all sorts of emotion, action, and angst. But you know me...and you know that I have to mix in a little bit of humor to break that up, however...I just want you aware. **

**I want to thank all of you who have welcomed me over at Twitter. It's a big deal. Thank you. Come play with us. You can search me under Drotuno.**

**I think you'll be surprised as to who speaks to Kevin and what is said. I think you'll get some of the answers you're looking for as far as our little gay friend goes. AND...the danger picks up a bit...that's why I said brace yourselves.**

**This was a HUGE chapter in size and content...the next one is just about the same. Who loves you? LMAO**

**I'll see you at the bottom...I have a few things to say...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 25

**EDWARD **

"He's almost awake, sweetheart," I whispered, lifting her chin from my chest with the tips of my fingers.

We were lying on the couch just outside of the suite's bedroom, listening to Kevin's heartbeats change from the lulled sleepy beats, to a quicker, more aware beat.

Once I finished at the warehouse, I'd come straight to the hotel to find Alice and Bella tending to a vomiting Kevin. He was way too drunk for his own good, and his nauseated state was just the perfect proof that humans couldn't drown their sorrows in alcohol.

"I know," she huffed, frowning in anger, and utterly adorable as her eyes darkened with her ire.

She was so upset with him that he hadn't heeded her warnings, that I was almost feeling sorry for him – if it weren't for the fact that he could have been killed. I was pretty sure our little friend was about to get an ear full, and with the hangover I was sure he was going to have, he would remember it for a long time to come.

"I'll go get him something to eat," I said, trying to stand up.

"Oh hell no," she growled. "I'd better do it. I'm too..."

"Okay," I chuckled, placing my finger to her lips with one hand and brushing her hair away from her face with the other.

She stood up from the couch, grabbed her purse, and made her way to the door. Before she could open it, I chuckled softly. "Baby," I said, waving her back to me. "Don't be too hard on him, okay?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Need I remind you of all the warnings we gave you? James? Victoria? Me...for God's sake?" My amusement could hardly be contained.

"Edward...damn it..." Her growl was low, and she wasn't as amused as I was. "I told him not to come."

"And I told you to wait for me in Phoenix." I grinned, ducking when she swatted at me. Thank God her mind was open to me.

"Not fucking funny, Edward."

I attempted to arrange my face in a more somber mood, but it was useless. _She finally understood._

"God, baby...I love you. Go...just cool off and get him some food. I'll try to brace him for your...temper."

"Love you, too," she told me, pouting, her voice small and controlled. My "I love you" was the only thing that got through to her from that last statement. She was still pissed as she walked out the door.

It wasn't that she was mad. It had scared her and my sisters to come outside to find how close Kevin had gotten to another immortal. Even in his drunken state, he had recognized the young boy for _exactly_ what he was, and his awareness was noticed in return.

Adrian and Peyton said it didn't take but a moment for the newborn to react and pull Kevin from the line into the club and into the dark alley. Luckily, Brody was already there and was able to pull the newborn away, while Adrian tugged Kevin to safety.

Alice's brilliant visions had hit me just as I told her and Bella to get Kevin somewhere safe. The immortal that Peyton and Brody had contained was meeting Lance, and we had a brief chance to catch him.

The chase was long, hard, and riddled with disgusting, winding trails through the sewer. We caught one more, but Lance slipped through our fingers. The wolves almost had him, but he used the newborn with him as a distraction. He tossed him into Seth, who latched his jaws around the newborn out of instinct, which had allowed the leader to get away.

The biggest problem? Now Lance knew we were onto him – and most likely Sinclair did, too, by now. Our secret mission was no longer a secret, which made our work more dangerous and more volatile. It was likely that we could become the hunted.

I looked up from the sofa to see a nervous Kevin standing tentatively at the edge of the room. He knew he was about to face a very upset Bella. And he _hated_ when his goddess was upset with him.

"She's not here," I smirked, shaking my head at him. "She went to get you something to eat." He winced at the sound of my voice, even though I was trying to be sensitive. "Have a seat, Kevin," I said, gesturing to the chair.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and his mind was filled with true sincerity.

"I know," I replied, giving him a small smile when he looked up at me. He said nothing else, but waited for me to continue. "Kevin, when you begged, pleaded, and bribed to come here with us, I know Bella told you the rules." I tapped my temple, knowing he would grasp that I was listening to his conversation. "While I'm not completely unaware of your familial situation, I do know what we were asking of you wasn't difficult to follow – not to leave your home and to do exactly as we tell you when you're with us. Yes?"

"Yes," he whispered, looking dejected. "Edward, I..."

"I know," I sighed, sitting back on the couch. "Believe me, I know. But you have to understand _why_ she's upset with you, Kevin. Really. She wanted you to stay in London for your safety, but she knew seeing your father was important. She told you where we were, because she knew you were worried. See...all those things...those _exact_ same things were so very important to her when she was human. She's upset, because she truly gets it. She knows how you're feeling, how you want to know that we're all safe, that you need us to stay in contact. And while..." I chuckled, shaking my head at the irony. "And while she wasn't always the best at following the same orders, she tried...she really tried. With Bella, things just had a way of working against her."

Kevin smiled softly, having heard our story. "I started drinking out of nerves," he whispered, looking only at his hands. "I was scared about seeing my dad tomor...well, today," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It got out of hand," I stated, filling in the blanks from what his mind was showing me.

"Yes. Edward...I'm really sorry."

"You could have been killed. We were there...hunting," I growled, shaking my head. "Bella has tried to do with you what we didn't do with her. Communicate. We tried to keep her in the dark for her safety, but she was too curious. She wants to keep you in the loop so that you won't make the same mistakes as she did. You have no idea what it would do to those girls if something were to happen to you. Last night was damn close, Kevin."

"Those bad guys," he sighed, looking up at me. "I know, I was stupid, but I missed you guys."

"And you saw one of them."

"Yeah, but...he was different. His eyes, they were black and scary," he said with a grimace. "But someone else was there..."

I stopped dead in my tracks as I read Kevin's mind. He remembered hardly anything of his evening – the cab ride to the club, the standing in line, and even the feral newborn that approached him. But he remembered with complete and utter, brilliant clarity...

"Adrian." I smirked, fighting my amusement and intrigue. I was curious as to how deep that crush truly went. I had never heard of such a relationship in the immortal world, but then again, Bella and I didn't have the most normal beginning either.

"He helped me," he breathed, his brow wrinkling and his eyes dilating at just the thought of the young man.

"He did," I chuckled.

"Shut it, Edward," Kevin growled, blushing profusely. "He was kind..." Adrian may have been kind, but Kevin's thoughts were overcome with his immortal beauty.

I heard the door of the elevators slide open in the hallway, the telltale ding announcing its arrival. The still grumpy mind of my beautiful wife wafted around me, and I smiled.

"Oh Kev, brace yourself."

He groaned, covering his face with his hands.

I snorted when I heard her plan – it was cruel, but could quite possibly teach him a lesson.

She was in the door in seconds, slamming it on purpose, and he winced at the loud sound. She thrust a bag, a cup of coffee, and a bottle of water at him. I covered my mouth when she opened a bottle of aspirin, smacking it down hard on the side table just to be obnoxious.

"Sleep well, Kev?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Bells, I'm sorry..."

"Take these," she sighed, dropping a few pills into his hand. "And eat. It'll take the edge off."

"Anything, but stop yelling," he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, I haven't even begun to yell, Kev!" she snapped, her eyes blazing.

I stood to leave the room, pulling out my phone.

"Edward...don't leave me," Kevin begged.

"Oh no, you're on your own," I laughed, kissing my angry little angel's head. "I need to check in with Carlisle."

"Chicken," he muttered, rolling his eyes at me.

"Nope, it's just refreshing that it's not me she's mad at," I chuckled, giving my love a wink. She fought her smile and lost, shoving me towards the hotel room door. Just before I turned the knob, I turned to him and said, "Just keep in mind, when she's through with you, you still have to face Alice and Rose..._and_ go see your father."

As I shut the door behind me, Kevin groaned again, but it was my Bella's sweet giggle that reached my ears and not Kevin's.

~oOoOo~

"Oh, Edward," my love sighed on the phone.

She was at the hospital with our mother and sisters, visiting Kevin's father. From the pain-filled sound of my Bella's voice, things couldn't be good.

"Tell me, love," I said, leaning against a tree.

We were in Central Park, tracking both old and new trails. Everyone but Marcus was with us. He was at the warehouse for his own safety, with Stephano now happily back at his side since his return from Italy.

"He's a cruel man," she growled softly. "He didn't say he was happy to see him, or anything. The first thing he did was point out his haircut...and then that he was too thin...and then..." She huffed, and I winced, imagining my sweet girl fighting to control her temper. "He asked him if he was still one of those...girly...filthy... Damn, I can't even say the word. He's foul, Edward."

"Then let him say his peace, and get Kevin out of there," I sighed, frowning at the wet grass at my feet. "No sense in torturing the kid."

"I've tried, but Esme's taken over," she chuckled.

"Oh hell," I laughed, looking up when Carlisle joined me. "Well, Mom does have a way of setting people straight."

"Oh Lord," Carlisle huffed a laugh. "Let me guess, Kevin's father has made the wrong set of girls angry."

I laughed, nodding as even Bella chuckled on the other end.

"You know what's sad?" she asked, her voice stopping both of our chuckles. "It's sad that this is probably the last time he'll see Kevin, and he just can't be...nice. You would think he would want some sort of..."

"Redemption," Carlisle and I muttered together.

"Yes," she said, taking a deep breath. We were all quiet for a moment, but she broke it with her sweet voice. "Where are you guys?"

"Central Park," I answered, and from the sound of her voice, even without seeing her or hearing her mind, I knew what she wanted. "You come downstairs and out the front door of that hospital, and I'll be there, okay, sweetheart?"

"'Kay," she sighed. "Edward, bring Carlisle with you. I think Kevin needs a dad that's not an ass."

I smirked, looking up at my father. He wasn't amused, just concerned when he said, "We're on our way, little one."

I sent a text to my brothers to let them know that we were walking to the other side of the park and why. We ran a little when no one was looking, but had to walk at a human pace to the sidewalk in front of Mt. Sinai Hospital, where we waited patiently on a bench.

Carlisle's concern for Kevin was at the forefront of his mind, until a scent wafted around us. His head snapped around to face me, his thoughts crystal clear. _Is __that...Tanya?_

I nodded slowly, my eyes scanning the area and pulling out my phone at the same time to send a message to Demitri.

**E: Find us, now! Tanya in the park.**

**D: Not far. Calling Alaska now.**

It wasn't a minute before he sent another message.

**D: She's gone rogue. She left Alaska two days ago, never made her flight. Bells is going to kill me.**

I showed the message to Carlisle, just as the female side of my entire family crossed the street in front of us.

Kevin looked dejected, broken.

_You tell Bella this, and she'll snap, _he thought to me, wincing at the thought.

"Yes, but she'll smell her anyway," I sighed, standing up. "We won't have a choice. Look at Alice."

We both looked up at my sister, and Alice caught it all in a rush of visions – Tanya running from Demitri, Mark giving a false trail, and the last one caused my still heart to constrict...Tanya sensing Kevin's humanity, an evil smile spreading across her features.

"Damn it," I growled, looking to Alice, who looked livid as she scanned the area behind us, but the scent was already weakening.

Rose's nose flared, just before she growled low, "No. She's not _here_."

"Tanya!" Bella snapped, almost forgetting herself and her surroundings to rush to the rock wall of the park.

Luckily, her mind was open to me, and I was able to catch her. "Easy. She's gone, baby," I whispered in her ear.

"I'll kill her," she snarled, fighting against me. "Where's Demitri?"

"Already on it," Carlisle soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Bells, remember where you are, please."

Bella calmed a little, looking around from the circle of my arms. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking up at the concerned face of Kevin.

I took a deep breath, and with one last look at Alice, I turned to Carlisle. "We have a problem," I said, low enough that Kevin had to strain to hear me. "She's seen Kevin." There was a collective breath that inhaled from the girls, my mother, and even Carlisle. "He'll need to be protected. She's familiar with how we operate. If we're all with him, then she knows he's important."

"Did you hear her mind?" Bella asked, gripping my forearms.

"No," I answered, shaking my head. "She was blank, but probably on purpose. And if that's the case, she had no intention of approaching us yet."

"Yet?" Esme growled low, wrapping a protective arm around Kevin.

"Yet," I sighed, nodding my head, holding Bella close.

"This is...a problem," Carlisle mused with a deep frown. "Message everyone. Warehouse, now."

~oOoOo~

**BELLA **

It was late afternoon when we pulled inside the warehouse, the bay doors sliding closed behind us silently. I looked at the worried faces hanging around the table we'd been using to plan everything, but of all the worried faces, it was Marcus and Demitri that looked the most concerned.

"Why are we here?" Kevin asked from the backseat.

Edward and I exchanged a glance, but I turned to Kevin. "We need to keep you safe, Kev."

"Oookay," he said, looking between us suspiciously.

"Yes, Kevin," Edward sighed, obviously hearing a silent question. "There have been some new...developments. From here on out, I need you to do _exactly_ as we tell you, understand? If we tell you to run and hide, you do it. If we tell you to stay somewhere, you stay. Got me?"

"Yeah," he nodded, mesmerized by Edward's change in demeanor. "Should I be worried?"

"Why start now?" Edward snorted, shaking his head.

"Edward," I chided, shaking my head at him and opening the SUV door.

"Sorry," my husband sighed, and turned back to Kevin. "We will take care of it...of you." With that said, my very nervous husband got out of the car.

"He's pissed," Kevin whispered.

"He can still hear you," I chuckled, but sobered up quickly when Kevin winced, looking at his hands. "He's not mad, Kev. He's worried, and he's frustrated. We've told you the stories about Tanya. Her presence here adds another level of stress to the planning. Alice sees her using you against us, and we can't let that happen. And the fact that they didn't catch the guy they wanted last night doesn't help. Now the bad guys know we're here." I paused, looking over at my friends and family. "Come on, it's time you meet everyone."

I could hear Kevin's heartbeat pounding as he walked beside me. I had to admit, with the welcoming committee that was gathered in front of me, as a human, I'd have been nervous, too.

"Who's the human?" Brody sneered, sniffing the air. "Hey, isn't that the guy from last night?"

"Yes!" the whole lot of us snapped, but it was Adrian's backhand hit to Brody's shoulder that shut him up.

"What's he know, Bells?" Jake asked, stepping forward and standing so very tall before us.

"Everything, and he's trustworthy," I stated, placing my hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Kev, this is Jake."

I heard the chuckles around the room as Kevin's poor head leaned back just to take all of Jacob's being in.

"Damn," Kevin chuckled, shaking Jake's large hand.

"Hey, Kevin. Relax, pal," Jake laughed, flashing his killer smile. "We got you."

"Sure we do!" Seth agreed, beaming as he jogged forward. "Hey, I'm Seth. Bells' step-brother."

Of all the wolves for Kevin to meet, I couldn't have been more comfortable with Jake, Seth, Sam, and Quil. They were easy going, laid back, never taking anything seriously. I could tell with a few words spoken between them, that they knew that Kevin was gay, but they were comfortable enough in themselves not to judge him on it. And I could see that their joking attitudes and sarcastic remarks put him instantly at ease.

Alice hopped to Kevin's side to introduce him to the members of the Volturi as they truly were, not the family friends that he'd met the night he and I sang on stage.

"Kev." She smiled, gesturing to the other side of the room. "You've met Marcus, but he's in charge of all of this madness." Marcus chuckled, shaking his head at her. "That's Stephano, his guard. You know Demitri and Carina, of course. Agosto, he works in Italy, too. And those three are Peyton, Brody, and Adrian."

His heartbeat skyrocketed, and my head shot around to look at him. He was blushing slightly, his brow dampening with sweat. At first, I thought the newborns made him nervous, but really, it was just _one_ newborn that was causing his reaction. Adrian.

"We've met," Kevin said, his voice nervous, not like my Kevin at all. "I didn't get a chance to thank you last night."

Shy, quiet Adrian just nodded, fighting his rare smile and dropping his eyes to his feet, but Peyton smirked, looking between them and saying, "No, prob, Kevin. Kinda glad it turned out to be you. At least nothing needs explaining."

I looked to Alice, who didn't even look back, but just elbowed me quickly to shut me up.

My head shot up to look to Edward, who was barely holding in his amusement. _Are __they... Is__ he? Adrian?_ My thoughts were a jumbled mess, and Edward chuckled silently, putting a finger to his lips to hush me as he nodded slowly. _Stop it!_ He smiled widely, but crooked his finger, calling me to him. _Well, thank God! We're not the only human-slash-vamp love story anymore. _I grinned, standing next to him.

He pinched my side, but I heard his quiet chuckle. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped a loving arm around me. I smiled when I watched Adrian give Kevin quick glances, only to look away.

"Okay," Carlisle said, his eyebrows rising high. "We need to adjust our plans. Tanya is in New York."

For the next few hours, plans, schedules, and ideas were bounced around the room. We needed to keep Kevin safe, continue to hunt the newborns and Sinclair, and now Demitri needed to track Tanya. He and Carina took off immediately to do just that, promising me that they would do their best.

"What we need to do," Jasper sighed, looking at the map, "is capture a newborn and send them back with a message for Sinclair."

"For what?" Jake asked, folding his arms across his chest. "A meeting? Or a fight?"

"Most meetings turn into fights," Jasper chuckled.

"With us they do," Emmett laughed, giving Jake a fist bump.

"What we _need_," Jake growled, "is to cover more ground, but with bigger search parties. It's what I'd do at home."

So for the next few days, that's exactly what we did. We worked in larger groups, splitting up the wolves and using them for better communication. They could hear each other for hundreds of miles, so if Seth was with me, Emmett, Edward and Rose in the subway tunnels of Brooklyn, he could still hear Jake with complete clarity, if the other wolf happened to be in Hell's Kitchen.

When it came to Kevin, he was in the presence of a Cullen at all times. The very first shift was taken by none other than Carlisle, who wanted to talk to him about his father and to make sure that he knew that we were going to do our best to help him.

And we did. By the end of the weekend, we had caught, destroyed, and cajoled information out of a total of seven newborns.

Demitri had chased Tanya, and come to find out Mark as well, all the way into Canada, before turning around after I called him. Marcus really needed his and Carina's help in New York, but both of them left the decision up to me.

"Let her go, Demitri," I sighed. "They need you here."

"I won't stop, little one," he vowed. "When this over, she'll meet her end."

"I know, D. Just come back. Let's finish what we started."

"Yes, ma'am."

It was Demitri that was with Seth, Jasper, and me two days later as we combed every inch of Grand Central Terminal. Well, underneath it, anyway. I sat down on the side of an empty tunnel, rubbing my chest. Edward was with Jake, Alice, and Emmett checking out Harlem.

And he was too damn far.

The only reason we both agreed to separate for the day was that we were taking the next day to go upstate to hunt. Just the two of us. Alone. So we figured that we could be apart for just a few hours, using the hunt as a time to reconnect. Our talents were sometimes needed in different places.

Jasper sent a cocktail of emotions that he had been working on just for me. It was a mix of calm, love, determination, and a touch of happiness. I turned my head to look at him, and chuckled at the beaming smile of pride on his face.

"Figured you could use a boost," he chuckled, plopping down next to me and slinging an arm around my shoulders. He kissed the side of my head. "Need to call him?"

"No, I'm okay," I sighed, rubbing my chest.

"Don't suffer, little one," Demitri warned, looking up towards the darkened end of the tunnel where Seth had run ahead to scope it out. "He made me swear to watch over you." He didn't give me a chance to argue, but pulled out his phone. "Here, Edward," he said into the phone, thrusting it into my hands

"Hey, baby," I groaned.

"Sweet girl, are you hanging in there?" he asked, his smooth, calm voice already helping.

"I am now." I smiled at just how much I needed him. "You?"

"Hating every second of this, love," he chuckled. "But...I love you. And tonight, we'll leave. I'll show you where I went hunting the last time we were here. Okay?"

"The zoo?" I giggled.

"We can," he laughed. "Not long, baby. Hang in there for me."

Demitri's head spun back toward the dark end of the tunnel again, and he stepped forward. "Let's go, guys. Seth's caught a scent."

"Gotta go, Edward. Love you."

"Be careful, my Bella. I'll see you back at the warehouse."

~oOoOo~

"Where are Lance and Sinclair?" Jasper asked, as Seth growled menacingly over the young girl.

She was feral, blood thirsty, and struggling like hell against my shield.

She didn't answer, but snarled like a trapped badger. Jasper sent her so much of a calming emotion, she fell flat on the concrete floor with a sigh, almost in relief.

"Where do you stay?" Demitri asked calmly, softly, as he pulled her wallet out of her jacket pocket.

"I don't know," she growled, trying to fight him off, but I held her still. "I remember a boat, the Statue of Liberty..."

"Hmm," Jasper mused, tilting his head at her. "Staten Island?"

"Yeah, maybe," the girl sighed, clearly frustrated all the way around. We were holding her captive, asking her questions she had a hard time answering, and she was new and really thirsty.

"Regina Jones," Demitri read off of her license.

"Reggie," she corrected, and I chuckled. In spite of everything she'd been through, her reaction to her own name was instant and ingrained. When you had a nickname, it was always the first thing to pop out of your mouth.

"Well, Reggie," Jasper said, smiling kindly, "we need your help. See...the immortals that changed you are causing a scene. Too much attention and too much hunting in one area."

"We can't have that, Reggie," Demitri sighed, shaking his head and returning her wallet to her jacket.

"Hey," I chided, shoving the boys back. They weren't helping the situation by closing in on her. "I know we're scaring you, but try to think. Where we you changed? If you needed to see Lance, where do you go?"

"Battery Park."

"What?" I asked, because it didn't make sense. There was no way to hide the screams, the noise that turning newborns would make in a park.

"That's all I can remember. Lance wipes our memories. He has...power."

"Okay, okay," Jasper soothed, nodding at her. "That's a big help, Reggie."

Suddenly, Seth's head shot up to look behind us. His whole body shook with tension as he shoved at Demitri.

"We aren't alone," Demitri sneered, standing up slowly.

I took in my surroundings. We were at a cross section of the sewer, with three different tunnels jutting off in three different directions. The only light was from the grating high at the top of a metal ladder leading up to the streets of Mid-town.

I sniffed the air, wrapping my shield around us all, including Seth, who was walking toward the middle tunnel.

"Bells..." Jasper hissed, giving the shield sign.

"Done."

We realized instantly...we were surrounded. There was someone coming in from every tunnel. We were trapped.

My first mistake was not including Reggie into my shield. She was pulled from us from behind and snapped apart with a cut off scream and the sound of tearing metal echoing through the tunnels.

"Shit," Demitri growled. "They're trying to draw us out, separate us. Not a chance. We'll work together better."

"Hang on," I sneered, shooting my shield out into the tunnel in which Reggie had met her demise. I wrapped it around someone, dragging them forward. "Now...we have a bargaining chip," I said, looking up at Demitri's proud face.

"Good, little one." He turned to the newborn struggling at his feet and then back to the two tunnels in front of us, where the scents were coming closer. "Come forward...or this guy is ashes."

"Start with his legs, Bells," Jasper growled, wincing when my shield began to pull the red eyed, writhing newborn apart in front of me.

It wasn't concern that brought our stalkers to the end of the tunnels and into the large cross section; it was pure curiosity. There was a boy and a girl that stood with tilted heads, but it was the boy that looked up at us.

"Sinclair has a message for Marcus," he said, his voice smooth, young, and without inflection. "He said to tell him that he won't be stopped. That he will own the city."

"There won't be a blood war," Demitri said, stepping forward. "We proved that in the South over a century ago."

Jasper snorted, shaking his head. "No shit."

"That's what he said you'd say," the boy replied, again without any emotion to his voice.

"He's under Lance's control," Jasper muttered. "I can't change anything about them."

"He also said to tell you...you're outnumbered," the boy continued, as if Jasper had never spoken. "He'll continue to create, to take over. And he'll take all of you out, too."

"He has no idea what we can do," Demitri stated. "Go back, tell him he won't succeed. And if he wants to discuss it further, then he can meet us at the north part of Central Park at midnight in two days time. We'll bring Marcus..."

"Bells, let him go," Demitri commanded, and then turned back to the boy. "Go! Tell Sinclair. Tell him he can try to take us down."

The boy turned tail, but the girl launched herself at me. She hit the shield around me, but it still knocked us to the ground. It was then that I realized that it wasn't just three vampires in the tunnel. Five more joined the square cross section of the sewer and the fighting was on.

I released my shield from around us, kicking the girl off of me. I stood up – pissed off and dripping wet from the nasty water that was running through the pipes – assessing the fighting around me. Jasper was holding his own against two immortals, Seth was already snapping apart another, and Demitri tackled a small boy before he could escape down one of the tunnels.

The girl snarled, launching herself at me again, but I caught her in mid-air with my shield, snapping her apart in an instant. The only sound she made was the sound of her body breaking, and it echoed around us.

Demitri picked up the boy he tackled, holding him in an unrelenting grasp, but the boy's eyes locked behind me.

"Lance!" he cried, and I spun around to see a very attractive and very angry vampire standing in the tunnel entrance.

Before I could wrap a shield around him, Jasper tackled me to the ground. "Aw shit," I grunted, fighting with everything I had against my own brother—my best friend—and feeling my wrist snap under his strength. "Jasper, no!"

I pushed my shield out, knocking him back just enough to push him into Seth, who caught him by the arm. I descended a shield over my little search party, blocking them from whatever power Lance was using against us.

"Fuck," Demitri growled, looking at Jasper, who was shaking his head to clear it. "Bells, let me out of this shield. I need to catch his mind. I need to hear it."

"No, not a chance," I growled stepping in front of him, holding my cracked and venom leaking wrist.

"Hold me! Have Seth grab my arm. It won't take but a moment. I need to do this, Bells. Once I catch the flavor, we can hunt him."

"You have thirty seconds," I snarled. "I will knock you on your ass if he gets to you."

"Fine. Do it!"

I dropped my shield, nodding to Seth. The large wolf latched onto Demitri's arm and held on.

Lance was watching us with silent interest. He looked frustrated that his power had stopped working. He frowned, taking a step back, but opened his mouth to speak.

"Two days..." he said, his voice beautiful, musical. "Midnight. Central Park. I'll tell him." The handsome, blond vamp turned, and in a flash, was gone.

~oOoOo~

"Bells, I'm sorry," Jasper said for the thirty third time since we started back to the warehouse. He opened the back door and let me into the large building.

"Shut _up_, Jazz," I said exasperatedly, holding my still leaking and broken wrist. "I said it wasn't your fault," I growled, rolling my eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Marcus growled, looking at what I was sure looked like four very messy, very smelly people. Seth had turned back into his human form as soon as we started the fire in the sewer to clean up our mess.

We were interrupted by the rumbling, cussing, loud ruckus that was coming in from the underground behind us. Edward practically tore the doors off their hinges. He was beyond pissed, his face intense, like an angel of death. But I knew my Edward. The anger was a mask that he used to cover the true emotion that he was feeling. He had panicked with worry about me. Whatever he'd seen had scared the shit out of him.

"What the hell did you do to her, Jasper?" he snarled, grabbing our brother by the collar.

"Edward, stop!" Demitri and I yelled, grabbing his arms. "It wasn't his fault!" we said in unison.

"I'm sorry, Ed!" Jasper winced when Edward slammed him back against the wall. "It was that Lance guy. Bella's shield slipped. He can...he's like...Chelsea..."

"Oh, sorry, Jazz," Edward huffed, letting him go.

Jasper sighed a breath of relief, standing up straight and opening his arms to Alice, who looked concerned for all of us. "I get it, bro. I'd have freaked out, too."

Edward turned to me. "Bella...what the...are you..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily. "I saw it all through Jake."

"I know," I sighed, relaxing now that Edward finally settled down. "We're fine."

"No, you're not," he snapped with a heavy growl to his voice, but his hands were gentle when he picked up my arm.

"Well, you can fix it in a second," I stated, turning to Demitri. "Tell them."

Demitri chuckled, shaking his head at what I'm sure was the roller coaster ride that was our day. He sat down on a box with a weary sigh. "Well, it wasn't a total disaster," he snorted. "I caught Lance's mind. I can track him now. And we have a date two nights from now. Central Park."

"Good," Marcus said, dragging his gaze from Demitri to me. "Bella. You and Edward get out of here now. Take care of that arm, hunt..._reconnect._ Now. It's not a request – it's an order."

"Do I even want to know the color?" I snapped, feeling cranky from my loss of venom, the need to hunt that was already there, and the loss of connection to Edward I had been lacking all day.

"Red," he bit back. "Get out!" He pointed towards the cars with his mouth set firm. "If we're to beat this guy, we're going to need you back in one piece, and that shield will be important. Just go."

"Come on, love," Edward said softly, gently guiding me away.

~oOoOo~

"My own _stench_ is grossing me out," I huffed, pressing my forehead to the window of the rental SUV.

"There are clothes in the back, and we'll get you cleaned up," Edward said quietly, his nose wrinkling.

"It's bad, huh?" I laughed.

"I prefer your strawberry shampoo, yes," he chuckled, looking over at me. His face sobered up. "God, baby, are you okay?" He reached over, tucked my matted hair behind my ear, and brushed his thumb across my cheek.

I unwrapped my wrist from the towel that was around it. It didn't hurt too badly, but just felt wrong that I couldn't use it. And I was losing strength. I was tired, needed to hunt, and Edward needed to heal my wound. He had done it before, and I preferred it if he did it again.

"Soon, sweetheart," he said, accelerating to a faster speed as we quickly left the city. "I promise to take care of it."

"Thanks," I sighed, going back to the window. "I'm sorry I scared you."

He huffed a laugh, placing his hand on my thigh. "I thought Jasper had lost his mind."

"He did," I snorted. "It wasn't his fault. He felt terrible about it."

"I know." He nodded, squeezing my leg. "Keep the pressure on that arm. You'll be weak, sweet girl. I'll hunt for you if you need. But we've got a little bit of a drive before we can get out of the car."

"'Kay." I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning my head back to the headrest. "Put some music on, Edward, please."

"Sure, love," he said softly, and soon, I was surrounded by the soothing sounds of Louis Armstrong's _What a Wonderful World._

It made me smile. "That's awful happy for my cranky, hundred year old man," I teased, not bothering to open my eyes.

He laughed softly, running his hand over my head. "I've most recently found a new outlook on my life."

"How recent?"

"Oh, a few years now," he snorted. "Hush, my beautiful girl. Just relax and don't waste your energy."

If I could have slept, it would have been right then. With Edward's soothing hand running over my head and through my hair, the smooth, sweet music, and the hum of the car, I fell into a quiet trance. Soon, I felt the turn of the car, and it slowed to a stop.

"Are we here?"

"Yes, Bella," Edward crooned, but he was already at my door and picking me up bridal style out of my seat. "Let's get you cleaned up and fed, hmm?"

I curled into Edward's chest, letting him run with me. I breathed deep the smells of the forest. There was a chill to the autumn air, enhancing all the scents. I could detect evergreens, dry grasses, and fresh water. I could hear the approaching sound of running water, and I opened my eyes.

"Edward, this is really pretty," I muttered, looking around from his arms.

"I know," he chuckled smugly. "I wanted to show you last time, but hunting while you were still human...bad idea."

"I bet," I snickered softly as he set me down on a dry rock on the edge of a spectacular waterfall.

He knelt in front of me, setting a bag down, which I assumed carried our clothes. "Let me see, sweetheart," he whispered, picking up my wrapped arm and carefully taking the towel off of it. "What did I tell you the last time this happened?" he asked, meeting my gaze.

"That it'll hurt," I answered.

"It will," he sighed, his eyes a warm, liquid amber. He hated me suffering in any way. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath and pressing my forehead to his shoulder. The very moment that his venom hit my wound, I hissed, jerking in his embrace.

"Easy, Bella. It won't take long," he soothed, kissing the center of my palm, before going back to my wrist.

I could feel my skin, bones, and tendons melding back together, Edward's venom causing singeing, sharp flames to shoot up my arm. I shook in his arms, snuggling my face deeper into his neck. And just like last time, the pain ended just as quickly as it began.

With three loud smooches to the inside of my arm, Edward pulled me back from his shoulder. "Better?" he asked, pressing his forehead to mine and holding me there by placing both of his strong hands on my neck.

"Yes," I sighed, still feeling weak and thirsty. I wiggled my fingers of my once injured wrist, and then cupped his face. "Thanks."

He smiled sweetly. "I'm just glad you're all right," he sighed, kissing the tip of my nose.

"My throat, Edward..."

"Okay." He nodded, pulling away from me. "Don't move, Bella. I'll bring you something to take the edge off. Then you can hunt on your own."

"'Kay," I agreed, looking down at my hand as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

When he reappeared minutes later with a large doe in his arms, my instincts kicked in, and I couldn't stop myself from growling at him. I was too drained, too thirsty to act civilized. I felt ravenous, and as much as I knew he wasn't, Edward felt like an invasion to my meal.

Edward smirked, dropping it and backing away. "I'm not taking it from you, Bella. It's yours."

"Mine," I snarled, reaching out to drag the deer to me and draining it faster than I expected. The blood rejuvenated me slightly, giving me more focus, a clearer head. "More."

"Can you do it on your own, love?" he asked, still smirking, but his eyes were black as he watched me stand up slowly.

I didn't answer him, but took off to find my own meal. I knew he was following me, if only to make sure I was okay, but I could hardly focus on him once another deer's scent caressed my senses. But as I drained the large buck, it was another scent that caused my head to snap up.

At my far left, I watched Edward dive, cat-like and graceful, towards a deer of his own, but on my right, the shuffling, grunting, rumbling sounds of a black bear was all I could focus on. The large male bear weighed about three hundred pounds and was fat, preparing for the coming winter, but he never stood a chance. I was thirsty and drained, and it had been way too long since I had hunted something other than deer. He filled me with power, satiating my thirst almost instantly.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD **

I love my wife. The sweet, still fidgety, so compassionate, brown-eyed beauty was my life, my reason for staying on this planet. But the immortal that was _mine_, that was a predator and deadly and strong, was a reminder that I got to keep her forever. A reminder that she was like me, and I didn't always have to treat her like a China doll.

Bella's injury, while it could never "kill" her, drained her to the point of weakness. Watching her vampire instincts kick in filled me with pride and want and need. Seeing her snarl and growl at me, because she thought I was taking her kill, just about made me strip her right there and take her hard against the rocks of the little pool at the bottom of the very pretty waterfall. The sire in me wanted to teach her a lesson for snapping at me; the husband in me wanted to ravish her until all she could scream was my name. Both of us wanted to be so deep inside of her that we could forget ever being apart from her.

As she stood up from the poor bear that had the terrible timing of crossing her path, I couldn't keep myself from her any longer. I'd quenched my thirst for blood, but our connection was causing another need that had to be sated, or I wouldn't be able to see straight.

The scuffle that I'd had to watch through Jacob was torture for me. I saw my own brother tackle my wife with aggression and malice. And I couldn't quite grasp why, because Bella's shield kept flickering on and off of Seth, so I didn't quite get the whole story. All I knew was that my mate had to defend herself against family, and I couldn't get back to the warehouse fast enough to find out why. I was blinded by concern and rage by the time I made it there.

I walked up on the small pool, my eyes traveling over every inch of her as she paced with the blood that was now coursing through her, replenishing her strength. She was back to normal, back in one piece, and she was _mine_.

She spun around, her eyes black with want. "Yes, yours," she growled, looking me up and down and licking her lips like I was next on her menu.

I grinned, loving that we were on the same page. "You still look..._hungry_," I pointed out.

"Not for food." She smirked, licking her luscious red lips again. Her color was back, the dark splotches under her eyes gone. Her skin was smooth, the muscles underneath causing a rippling effect just under the surface as she shed her jacket. Her tiny hands balled up in strong fists as she panted in front of me.

Yes, we were very much on the same page.

She was still filthy from her fight, her hair matted and now containing a few leaves from the forest. There were smudges of dirt on her stunning face, and her clothes were caked with filth and venom, both her own and someone else's. She looked like a wood nymph, like a wild creature out of the stories she wrote. And she was unbelievably gorgeous as she practically vibrated in front of me.

She stood absolutely still as I approached her, but I could see her fighting her need to touch me. I could hear it in her mind.

For a split second, my sweet girl emerged. "I still stink, Edward," she snickered, wrinkling her nose in the most adorable manner.

"Don't care," I huffed, reaching out, grasping a fistful of her shirt, and dragging her to me. My own voice was gruff, husky, and she smirked at the sound of it.

Her body molded to mine as it always did, reminding once again that she was made for me – made for me by the hands of God Himself, and I would forever be grateful.

She fingered the edge of my collar, finally locking her black eyes with mine. "I want to do something," she stated, her voice quiet, submissive, but I could hear a slight command at the very base of her sentence.

"I want you," I growled, shaking my head. I couldn't quite shake the need to just ravage the shit out of her, but as always, she could get me to do anything just by asking.

"You have me," she soothed, slowly slipping her hands inside of my jacket and pushing it off of my shoulders. "I need to touch you."

I nodded, my mouth slightly open as my breathing picked up. My fists clenched at my sides.

"But I want you to tell me where and how," she continued, looking up at me through her long, dark lashes.

"Bella," I said, my voice rumbling in my chest as she tugged my t-shirt off over my head. "It's all I can do not to just fuck you senseless."

She smiled – evil and wicked – licking her lips slowly. "Mm, and you can," she purred, leaning up on her toes to skim her nose up my neck and along my jaw. When her lips were even with mine, she breathed, "I so want that. Tell me what you'll do to me, Edward."

Her movements were slow, calculated, but her eyes were black and needy.

A war waged inside of my head. The part of me that Bella called Sweet Edward wanted to settle her into the water and wash every inch of her, making sure she was healed and safe and perfect. But it was the other part of me that was winning.

Apparently, Dirty Edward had some things to get off his chest.

"I'm going to pin you down and bury myself in that hot, wet pussy," I growled as she raked her thumbs across my nipples.

Her clothes never stood a chance. They were ruined anyway. At least that was what I'd convinced myself as her still damp t-shirt shredded under my grasp. Bella gasped, but her mind wanted me to keep talking as she reached for the waistband of my pants.

"When you come for me, Bella," I panted, squeezing my eyes closed as her fingers deftly lowered my zipper, "I want to feel you everywhere...my tongue in your mouth, my cock in your pussy..._everywhere_." I practically snarled at her the last word, but she wasn't offended.

Her mouth curled up into the crooked smile that I gave her all the time. She wore it well, and it was deadly.

"What if..." she started, her voice taking on a sexy croon. "What if I told you I want that, but in that water, Edward?"

She leaned forward, pressing an open mouthed kiss to my chest at the same time that her hands shoved my jeans down over my hips. Her palms slid smoothly over the cheeks of my ass, causing her to emit a fantastic low growling purr as my throbbing cock became trapped between us. She squeezed each cheek firmly, pressing me into her again.

I couldn't help but grind into her, my forehead dropping to the top of her head. "Bella...don't care where..." I bit out, my breaths coming out in pants. "Now, now, now," I chanted, destroying her jeans in one swift tug.

I felt myself being pushed back, Bella pressing me into the rocks behind me. They were damp from the waterfall and the rain. She looked up at me through her long eyelashes again, and I just about snatched her up right then. Instead, my dick twitched under her sexy gaze.

Somehow, I had lost control of the moment, and I desperately wanted it back, but the feel of her hands on me caused my brain to go all fuzzy. I struggled to kick out of my shoes, socks, and now my pants that were bunched around my ankles, even while her tiny hand wrapped around me, gliding up and down with the most delicious grips of pressure.

"More, baby," I begged, my head falling back to the rock wall behind me. "Harder, please..."

I felt her smile against my chest as she placed licking, wet kisses to my skin, all the while her hand never stopping, never letting up. It was her smile that brought me to my senses.

Before she could grasp that I had even moved, she was naked and pressed into the very same rock I'd just been leaning against. "Oh, no," I growled low into the soft skin behind her ear. "What am I going to do with you, my Bella?" I whispered, licking up the shell of her ear. "First, you scare the fucking hell out of me, and then you drive me to the brink of insanity." I pressed every inch of my body against her. "I said..._ I want you_. You're seriously rerouting my plans."

"Edward," she growled, fighting me as I gripped both of her wandering hands in mine and placed them above her head. "Then just fucking tell me..." She was a hellion when she wanted something, wanted me, specifically. I couldn't love her more for it.

I chuckled darkly, reaching up above her hands and gouging a cleft into the rock. I manipulated her hands until she was holding onto it like a handle. "Those don't move, they don't come away from that spot, and they don't touch me," I ordered, watching as my sweet, brown-eyed angel's gaze blackened to a lust filled, heady onyx.

I knelt before her, my hands slipping over the smooth skin of her arms and sides. She was unbelievably beautiful stretched out in front of me, even with the smudges of dirt, her breasts heaving, her body elongated, her scent of want and lust crippling me. I stopped, cupping her breasts, giving her nipples a teasing twist. I continued to glide my hands down her sides to her hips, where I gripped, tugging her slightly in order to place a nipping, biting kiss to her belly.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled, pressing my forehead to her stomach. I panted with the need, the feral want I was fighting. The two sides of me were battling it out again. But she was so damn receptive and responsive when I took control.

"You have to fucking be careful," I chided, finally looking up at her. Her gaze softened as she realized why I was acting the way I was. "You have to take care of yourself when I'm not with you..."

"Edward...I'm sorr—"

"No!" I snapped, shaking my head at her and cutting off her needless apology. "I _know_ some things are out of your control. I _know_ you tried... I just... _Fuck!_"

One thought escaped her mind, and my head snapped up. _Is he punishing me for causing his worry?_

My Bella had learned all sorts of control when it came to her shield, her thoughts, her dealings with my severe mood swings. For her to have let that slip by, she must have thought I was pissed. I wasn't, was I?

"Yes...no," I growled, shaking my head to try and clear it.

"I'm sorr—"

I stood before her in a flash, crushing her mouth with mine. She gasped, giving me the opportunity to invade her mouth with my tongue and relish the complete and absolute feeling of _coming home_. It was like that with every kiss. And it never, ever changed or got old.

Her body responded to me, but I could feel her fighting it, because in her mind, she wasn't quite sure how to deal with me.

"No apologies...no 'I'm sorry'," I gasped, breaking away from her mouth and dragging my lips down her jaw to her neck. "You need to understand, my Bella." I cupped her sweet bottom, lifting her up. "You hold on," I ordered, slipping my now beyond painful erection through her wet folds. "I need you safe. I need you to fucking fight hard. Because you're _mine_," I snarled, thrusting into her in one swift movement.

We both cried out, our voices echoing through the empty forest. Birds took flight and small animals bolted from whatever hiding places they had been huddled in, leaving us in silence other than the sound of the falling water.

"You're mine, and you have to come back to me every time we're apart," I growled low, biting her neck and holding on as she writhed against me. Her hips rolled against me as her fingers shattered the rocks over her head. I pulled her away before they could hit us.

She grabbed my face, her eyes searching mine, her mind frantic with a way to get through to me. _You don't want an apology, then fuck this out of your system, baby. Do it. Get rid of it, because I'm. Right. Here!_

I slammed her back into the rock, hearing some deep fissure crack way deep inside of the massive piece of stone. Bella cried out, her legs gripping me, her feet pulling me in deeper with her heels in my ass. She held onto my shoulders as I lost myself in her with a deep, plunging rhythm. I wasn't going to last.

The sound of her mind grounded me, brought me back almost instantly. And the feel of her surrounding me and safe in my arms again made me cling tighter to her. When her mind chanted her love for me, to let go for her, that she was fine and safe with me, I shattered completely and buried my face in her neck and my cock as deep as I could.

My breathing was heavy, almost coming out like sobs as she pulled my face up with gentle but firm hands.

"Hey," she whispered, her eyes filled with worry when I finally locked my guilty gaze with hers. Guilty, because I had taken every bit of pleasure from her glorious body, and given none in return. She smiled as beautiful as a sunrise over the ocean. "There you are," she snickered, placing kisses on my face. Her mind recognized her Sweet Edward instantly. I chuckled softly, but took a deep cleansing breath. "Um," she started, a little wrinkle to her brow, "would you _please_ put me in that water? I can't take my own smell, Edward..."

I laughed, hugging her close, but refused to separate from her. "I told you I don't care," I chuckled, carrying her over to the water.

"I care. It's gross," she giggled, hugging me tight as I knelt down into the small pool.

"Then let me," I sighed, turning her until we were under the shower of the fresh, clean spring water.

I took my time, but she let me clean her up, running my fingers through her hair to get the snarls and mud out of it. She let me touch every inch of her, scrubbing the smudges off of her smooth, strong skin. I reluctantly slid out of her, setting her on the side of the little pool, so that I could wash her legs and feet, loving the immortal skin and hair that didn't technically need soap. We used it as a human habit that was left over from our previous lives.

I hated the loss of her, and held my arms open so that she would crawl back into my embrace.

"I'm fine, Edward," she sighed, snuggling closer to me and wrapping her strong, tiny body around mine.

I sank into the water with her and held her close. "I was scared, baby," I admitted with a small voice. She shifted on my lap, but I held her tightly. "I can't...let go yet, love," I sighed, begging her with my eyes to understand.

"Okay." She nodded, kissing my forehead. "Okay. You can hold me as long as you wish."

I lost myself in her sweet, dark brown, warm gaze. I didn't know what the next few days held for us, our family, or our friends, but after aching with our separation for mere hours, seeing her hurt, and taking her like an animal in the middle of upstate New York, I knew I couldn't bear to part with her – at least for the moment.

"Forever, Bella. I'll hold you forever."

* * *

**A/N...The waterfall is to be continued...trust me on that one. So Lance finally made an appearance and he's pretty damn powerful. Kevin's talking to came from all sides, and he's attracted to Adrian, huh? **

**So...Central Park...midnight in two days time. Again, the next chapter is a big undertaking. There are many things that are revealed, a touch of angst, and finally Sinclair will make an appearance.**

**Now...Tanya...before you guys go crazy on me, Demitri meant what he said...he will hunt her, but not while all the crap is going on in NY... If she's gone rogue, and she's as crazy as a shit house rat, then you know she'll be back, right? **

**Thanks to JenRar for her beta work on this...and yelling at me about Chapter 26. LOL ;)**

**OH! And Kevin has been nominated for a TwiAward, so go vote for him! www(dot)twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com He's best supporting...so GO! ;)**

**Okay, review for me. We've got a shit storm heading our way. What do you think? Let me hear it. I would love to break 1000 reviews this week. The next posting will most like be Thanksgiving...as a gift to you for the holiday...even if you don't celebrate it. Love to everyone...have a safe holiday and until Thursday...Later...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N...As promised, I'm posting on Thanksgiving, so I hope my American friends enjoy their holiday, and everyone else...I hope you have a fantastic day.**

**Also as promised, the waterfall isn't over...but I do want to warn you about some angsty parts coming up, not just this chapter but a few after it as well. I try to soften some of it with humor, but that's just me...that's how I deal with tough times, so I imagine I'm not alone.**

**With that being said...let's keep going...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 26

**BELLA**

"Forever, Bella. I'll hold you forever."

I studied his face as we sat in the cool spring. For a human, the water would have been freezing, but to us, it was perfect and quiet and ours, if only for the moment. With wet fingertips, I reached up and traced Edward's heartbreakingly handsome face. His hair was wet, his eyes a warm, light honey, his jaw sharp, and his lips almost in a sweet pout as he gazed up at me.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," I said again, pressing kisses to his forehead, cheek, and the little dip in his chin.

"I know," he replied so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

I could almost feel the moment that our connection solidified; my chest swelled to almost overflowing with love for the man in my arms. I could just imagine Marcus' bright, happy face beaming when he exclaimed, "Green, Amore. A beautiful green."

Edward smirked, listening to my thoughts, but he stayed quiet. Only his hands continued to move, gliding over every inch of my skin underneath the cool water as I continued to place random, soft kisses to the face I couldn't live without.

"I love you," we both whispered at the same time, our lips barely touching, and we both smiled into the kiss, sobering quickly as it became deep and heated. It filled the area around us with our low moans.

I pulled back, gazing back down at him, smiling as he licked his lips. A slight sparkle caressed the side of his face and down his neck, and I looked up. The setting sun sent beautiful rays down into the little valley from the top of the waterfall. It shone through the leaves of the trees and glittered off the water around us, but it wasn't as beautiful as the dazzling man in front of me.

"I want to kiss you," I stated, my brow furrowing. "Everywhere..."

He huffed a slight laugh, fighting his smile. "I believe _I_ owe _you_, my sweet, beautiful girl," he said, looking like an admonished child.

"It's not about keeping score, handsome," I chuckled, standing up between his legs and tugging him up with me. He started to argue, but I put my finger to his mouth. "Shh." I smirked, shaking my head. "You have no idea how _amazing_ it is to just _feel _you...in every sense of the word." I raised an eyebrow up at him, gently pushing until he was sitting on the edge of the pool.

My brow wrinkled again as I took in the beauty that was my husband. Shielding my thoughts from him, I watched as a slight pout graced his usually composed features. "Spoiled vampire," I muttered, stepping between his legs.

"You're fault," he countered with a chuckle. "The only mind I want to hear at all times, and I don't always get it."

I smiled up at him smugly, shrugging one shoulder. "You'll live."

He grinned a stunningly amused smile, rolling his eyes.

The orange glow of the setting sun bounced off of his skin, and I tilted my head at the diamond-like gleam that shattered off of his physique. It was muted in the dying light of the day, but still breathtaking. It took all I had to look away from his amazing body and up to his anxiously awaiting face.

"Do you know...I consider myself very lucky?" I asked, looking up at him. "It's not just our connection, or the fact that I get to keep you...forever. It's the whole thing. It's the hundred year difference – that you were so destined for me that you were changed to wait for me. It's the perfect feeling of knowing you'll catch me if I fall. It's the fact that most people – human or immortal – go their whole lives without knowing this feeling. This feeling of being completely owned by someone else, owned by their love."

"Bella," he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he reached for me.

I gave him my hands and nothing else, linking our fingers together. I leaned in, inhaling that perfect, sweet scent that called to me at his neck, that could comfort me and excite me beyond all reason.

Finally, I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to his skin. He tasted like spring water and sunshine, like lust and just pure Edward. His fingers twitched against mine, a desire to touch me, but I held them firm.

"Please, don't. Let me have this," I begged, squeezing his hands and licking up the shell of his ear.

I blazed a trail across his throat, over his collarbone, and placed a long slow kiss to his shoulder, eventually looking up to meet his heated gaze. I unlinked our fingers, placed his hands down beside his legs, and gave him a look that said to keep them there. He obeyed silently, still watching my every move.

I palmed his thighs as I leaned in to shower kisses down his sternum to his stomach, and whispered, "Lean back. Just a little."

He moved his hands, bracing them behind him and giving me the most glorious view of his body. Every muscle was stretched and taut – from his biceps and forearms that were holding his weight, to his clenching jaw, to his abs that tensed every time my mouth came near them, to the perfect, solid weight of his now steel hard erection that stood proud and tall.

I swirled my tongue over his hip bone, dragging my lips across his lower stomach just to do it to the other one, stopping to nuzzle his bellybutton with my nose.

"Bella...baby," he groaned.

I looked up to see his fingers digging into the ground behind him, his face pained, his chest heaving with panting breaths. Without taking my eyes from his, I sank my mouth down over his cock, my hands still gripping his thighs.

The hiss followed by the most beautiful of sounds met my ears as I took him over and over. Edward's hips flexed up, and the sound of cracking rock broke our gaze. I looked to his hands to see them in tight fists, an unfortunate rock shattered to dust in his grip.

"Oh, fuck," he growled through gritted teeth as my mouth took him all the way in to the back of my throat. "Shit, baby...I need to touch you. I don't want to come this way."

I pulled off of him with a light pop as he fell from my mouth, his cock slapping his stomach with an amazing sound of skin on skin that caused my center to twitch at the heaviness of it.

I crawled up his body, coming up out of the water, and said, "You want to be inside me when you come."

"Yes."

"You want to even the score...make me come, too."

"God, yes."

"You want to kiss me, touch me, feel me."

"More than I can say..."

Our eyes were locked, my breathing calm, Edward's frantic. But it was his eyes that made me smile. They were black with lust, but they were filled with need and love and an almost childlike awe.

"Tell me you want me, Edward."

He huffed a frustrated laugh, his voice filled with a groan. "More than anything...I want you."

He leaned up to kiss me, but I pulled back, saying, "Tell me why you panicked earlier."

"No," he pleaded, his head shaking profusely.

"Please?" I begged, kissing his cheek, his jaw, and just barely brushing his lips with mine.

"It wasn't panic," he huffed and groaned at the same time. "I needed to...claim you...make sure you're mine."

"Always." I smiled against his cheek. "I love that I'm yours. Was that a sire thing, Edward?"

"Yes!" he growled, writhing under me, but I smirked at the smile he was fighting. I didn't need to read minds to see through my husband, and he loved it. "Bella...sweetheart..._please..._"

I backed completely off of him, his eyes following my every move. "Tell me you love me, Edward...then you can touch me."

I grinned when I found myself on the other side of the pool and under the waterfall with a strong, growling Edward pressed against me. "I love how you love _me_," he purred, water dripping from his handsome face onto me. "I love that you see things better than I do, and that you remind me all the time. I love that you care for people without question, unless they give you a reason not to. And I love that you're all my firsts..."

He pushed me back into the waterfall until I was lying flat on the angled stone. The water splashed down onto his back as he created a shelter over me. As he settled into the cradle of my thighs, he leaned down, taking one of my pebbled nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. I whimpered, my body arching up to get closer.

"You were my first true friend, Bella," he said, looming over me and pressing his forehead to mine. "You were my first love, my first real failure..."

"Edward..."

"Hush, baby," he chided softly. "You were my first most excellent success, my first reason for finding something fucking good in this life, my first lover, my first longing heartache, my first cheerleader..." He grinned a goofy grin, and I couldn't help but giggle softly up at him. "You were the first person to tell me I was worthy of anything, and the first to show me why. You were the first one to see past all the bullshit I put up as a front, and the last one to ever judge me on it. You. Are. Everything. It's more than how much I love you, Bella. Just more."

With that said, he slipped languidly into me, a sigh escaping me, a beautiful moan from him.

The night fell over us with cloudy skies and a lack of stars as we kissed, moving slowly together under the water. The talking was over, and we turned our bodies over to want and need and instinct. We filled the tiny pool, the small valley, and the empty forest with sounds of moans, each other's names, and wet skin on wet skin.

As the sun rose the next morning, we found ourselves wrapped in a blanket inside the back of the SUV. The seats were all down, and I was happily nestled under Edward, touching him, kissing him, as we listened to soft music on the car's stereo. We were still connected in the most intimate of ways, but he wasn't moving. It was fantastic just to be one being, one body.

"Mmhm," he mumbled against the skin of my neck.

He pulled back, his eyes rolling back in his head as I scraped my nails down his strong, arched back to his ass. I gripped both cheeks hard, rolling my hips to take him deeper. I gasped as my clit brushed his pelvic bone just right.

"Do I feel that good, baby?" he asked, staying completely still as I used his body.

"God, yes," I panted, holding his ass tighter and rolling my hips again.

"Take it, Bella. Take what you want from me," he urged softly in my ear, ending the sentence with a delicious moan. "I'm all yours, sweet girl. And you're so beautiful when you come. Give me one more before we have to leave."

My body shook with the need for release. I rubbed against him again, my mouth falling open as my center clenched hard around him, my breath catching in my throat as my whole body bowed underneath him.

Before I could come down from my climax, Edward pulled his hips back, only to thrust deeply back inside of me. As my walls still fluttered with spasms, he buried himself to the hilt, coming with a low, deep, purring growl, the sweetest of crooked smiles gracing his handsome face.

He laid his entire weight on me, enveloping me as he nuzzled my neck and ear, whispering that he loved me, but that we had to go.

"'Kay," I sighed, turning my head just to kiss his neck, shoulder, and cheek. "Back to reality, huh?"

He snickered softly, his breath ghosting across my skin. "Unfortunately, my beautiful love. Back to reality, indeed."

~oOoOo~

By the time we drove back into the city and pulled into the warehouse, snow had begun to fall, and fairly heavily, at that. The rain from the previous day had turned into the white, fluffy stuff. And as everyone discussed the meeting with Sinclair and the day's schedule, I stared out the open bay door.

I was sitting on a box next to Edward, who was absentmindedly twirling a lock of my hair through his fingers as he studied a map of Central Park. I'm sure that there was something I should have been paying attention to, but I just...wasn't. My concern should have focused solely on the meeting we were supposed to have with Sinclair the next night, but my mind was all over the place.

The last time we were in a meeting just like this one, Edward and I were told we would fighting side by side, but we didn't, and the result was chaos. Would it happen again? Could I be strong if it did, like Edward asked me to? And just where the hell was Tanya?

Her return had pissed me off, but it was Alice's visions that scared me, which caused my eyes to dart across the room to meet her tawny, knowing gaze. She and I were supposed to take Kevin back to the hospital to see his father again once the meeting was over. I knew she couldn't see anything with the wolves, but I made a decision to ask her about Kevin's future.

She smiled evilly, shaking her head slightly and mouthing, "Adrian."

I smirked, rolling my eyes at her as Marcus discussed tactics and fighting and newborns. She chuckled silently, shrugging one tiny shoulder.

Apparently in the twenty four hours that Edward and I were gone hunting...among other things...Adrian had become Kevin's silent protector. He didn't speak much to my friend, but he had barely left Kevin's side.

"Will you two behave?" Edward whispered very softly in my ear, tugging my hair. "And stop thinking about those 'other things,' sweet girl, or I'll be forced to run away with you again..."

I snorted, covering my mouth and leaning into him. _A man has to do what a man has to do, Edward_, I teased, squirming down off the box when he pinched my side. I shot him a dramatic disapproving look and sat down on the floor next to Esme.

"Is my son misbehaving?" she asked, but there was a beautiful twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

She would always hold Edward as her favorite – her first born, so to speak. She'd worried about him for so long, that seeing him act just as lovesick, silly, and young as her other two boys, made her beyond happy.

"Nope. It's me." I grinned, snuggling into her hug.

"Good girl," she praised, kissing the side of my head. "It's best to keep him on his toes, little one."

I heard Edward snort softly behind us.

We both turned our attention to Carlisle when he stood up in front of us all. "I need one group to check out Battery Park, and another to search the tunnels underneath," he stated, looking to Jasper, who stood up.

"We're split into two large groups," Jasper said, folding up a map and handing it to Jacob. "Everyone is in on this one...well, except Bells and Alice. They're guarding Kevin."

We both nodded, but Alice said, "We'll be taking him to the hospital tonight."

"How is his father?" Carlisle asked, looking up from the table.

"Not good," Edward answered in a soft voice, and they exchanged a knowing look. "They've started a morphine drip."

Carlisle winced, but nodded. "It's just a matter of time then. They're just keeping him comfortable."

Alice hopped down from the box she had been perched on and tugged me up by my hand. "We're going to go. We have to pick Kevin up in SoHo and go all the way to the Upper East Side."

"Take a taxi," Jasper and Edward ordered at the same time, both of them wincing at the chuckles that filled the room.

"See?" Alice giggled. "And you make fun of us when we talk at the same time. No more, I tell you!" She pointed a tiny finger at both of them, but they just laughed at her.

I chuckled, shaking my head. I picked up my coat, scarf, gloves, and knitted hat. I didn't need them, but it looked odd to humans if I wasn't wearing them when it was snowing so heavily. Besides, Alice would kill me. She'd picked them out for me while we were away.

The meeting broke into the two groups, but Edward came over to help me into my coat and gloves, and I grinned up at him. "You gonna put my boots on, too?"

"I might," he said haughtily, but chuckled sweetly. "Let me," he sighed, taking my scarf and wrapping it around my neck to pull me in for a kiss. "Please be very, very cautious, my beautiful girl. Call us if you need anything, do you hear?"

I nodded, biting my lip, my brow wrinkling slightly. I didn't want to be apart so soon after my last encounter. Edward's brow furrowed at my thoughts, but he just kissed my lips again.

"This shouldn't take long, my love," he said softly, taking my hat and playing with the fluffy ball on the top. "I'm coming straight to you at the hospital when we're done."

"Call me?"

"Like you could stop me," he growled, pulling my hat down on my head. He placed a long, reverent kiss to my forehead, before making sure the hat met his approval. He broke into the sweetest of grins. "God, you're so cute," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Be safe, baby."

"You, too."

~oOoOo~

I tried to ignore the smells, the sounds, and the noises of the hospital while Kevin saw his father. He had been out of it most of the two and half hours that we had been with him, but he was awake now.

I closed my eyes and prayed that Mr. Stark would be kind to his son this time. He was near the end; he should want to go out with love, not the desire to shatter his son's heart. My eyes opened when the sick man started to speak.

"Kevin," he whispered. "Come away from the window. Come sit for a moment."

"Sure, Dad," Kevin sighed, and I could hear the squeak of the plastic chair as he most likely pulled it closer to the hospital bed.

"Tell me about London," he said, and then broke out into a wracking cough.

Arnold Stark was dying of lung cancer, although it had spread to his liver and stomach at this point. There wasn't much anyone could do for him, but keep him comfortable. Carlisle had requested his chart and set it down with the saddest expression, never picking it up again.

"It's good, Dad. School's hard. I've made really good friends."

"You still studying Art History?"

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely."

"Well, you sound sure," Mr. Stark sighed, fighting another coughing fit. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry your mother wasn't around, Kev."

"That wasn't your fault. She was mugged, Pop."

"I know, but maybe she would've been able to help me understand you..."

My nostrils flared, my fists clenched as I waited for him to hurt my friend.

"Maybe if you had played sports, or maybe there's some sort of medication..."

I heard the chair scoot across the floor and my friend finally lose his patience. "Being gay is not an illness...or an error in parenting...or a choice, Dad. I. Am. Gay. It's who I am. It's me. It's not going to change, and the first time I admitted it, I felt like I had finally taken off a mask I'd been hiding behind. Please...there's nothing wrong with me. It's just...me. People who don't even know me can accept that; why can't you?"

"Kevin, it's a tough life..." Mr. Stark started, but he was interrupted by another coughing fit. "It's wrong and shameful..."

The low growl that escaped me caught Alice's attention, so she picked up my hand and held on tightly.

Adrian, who had been standing silently at the end of the corridor, stalked away from the window he'd been staring out of. His usually handsome, sweet face was murderous.

I looked to Alice, and she said, "Go. I'll watch Kevin. You were about to walk in there anyway."

I snorted, nodded, and followed Adrian. I found him at the elevators. "Let's go for a walk, huh?"

He nodded, but said nothing. Silently, we rode the elevator and found ourselves under an awning outside. The snow fell softly around us, causing a muted effect to all the sounds in the small courtyard.

"Was it hard?" Adrian asked cryptically. I looked up to see him gazing blankly into space. "When you were human and Edward was...not... Was it difficult?"

"Um," I mused, frowning at the question. "It depends on what part of our relationship you're asking about. And you should talk to Edward. He may be able to give you more insight."

"I..." He huffed, finally locking gazes with me. "I..." He winced, shaking his head. I could tell that he wasn't used to opening up about himself. "I've never felt like this. I mean...I'm...you know...gay, but I've..." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, but it flopped right back down in his eyes.

"Hey, sit down," I said, pointing to a bench behind us. I studied his face, and I could see the same self hatred, the same guilt, the same bewilderment that Edward had carried so many years ago. "You like Kevin."

"Like," he scoffed. "I'm _obsessed_. I have been ever since the night I pushed him out of the way at the club. I can't even trust his safety with you! And you've known him longer."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Okay, and what has he said?"

Adrian smirked, finally relaxing just a bit. "Kevin says...a lot," he laughed. "If he's not talking, he's..."

"Singing," I chuckled. "I know...but I meant..."

"I think I'm confusing him. I want to know everything about him, but I keep him at arm's length. This life is...awful, more so than if I were to come out to everyone. His dad is an idiot."

"We'll get to his confusion in a sec. How's your thirst around him?" I asked, thinking that his diet was different than Edward's when we met.

"Tough," he sighed, looking over at me. "But I don't know if it's because Kevin is human, or if my emotions are all over the place. I've been talking to Carlisle and Marcus. They want to show me a new way..."

"Good, Adrian. That's really good." I smiled, nodding and looking out at the quiet, snow-covered street. "I wish I could tell you it's easy, but I can't. I've never known any other way, but some of my family has. They've...struggled with this lifestyle."

"I know," he sighed, frowning slightly. "Carlisle told me."

We were quiet for a moment, but I finally looked up at him. "Kevin...isn't stupid, Adrian. In fact, he reminds me of me when I was human. He's observant and sees through all the pretenses. He's completely comfortable with what we are, but he truly knows us. Understand?"

"Yeah. He told me that he's known what you are for a while."

"He has. You said you're confusing him. How?"

"I hate what I am. I hate what I've been turned into," he growled, shaking his head and looking at his hands. "I...but what if..."

"He's your mate?" I chuckled when his gaze shot up to mine. He nodded slowly. I took a deep breath, thinking about exactly what I wanted to say. "You asked if it was difficult. At the beginning, it was. I can only tell you Kevin's perspective – the human side. I haven't spoken to him, but the way he looks at you..." I huffed a laugh. "It's so familiar."

"Really?" Adrian smiled.

"Oh, yeah," I snickered. "Look...Edward was filled with much more guilt than you have right now. He'd had a hundred years to wallow in it, to become familiar with it, to grow to think that he would never find anyone. He was convinced that he was a monster. So when he met me, he felt _so wrong_. He fought it and fought it, but no matter what, we couldn't deny it."

"And you weren't...disgusted with this?" He grimaced, gesturing to his whole body.

"Uh...that would be a no," I giggled, and Adrian laughed with me. "He was everything to me instantly. He's so handsome, but he was so smart and sweet, despite how he felt about himself. And so very protective...so protective, in fact, he left me to save me from himself."

"Damn," Adrian groaned, shaking his head. "For how long?"

"Two years," I said, biting my bottom lip at the memory. "Just about killed me..." I whispered, probably just to myself.

"Bells...you don't have to..."

"I do," I stated, looking up at him with determination. "I do, because I wish I'd had the courage to say this to him way back then. _Be honest._ Say what you're feeling, even if you're scared. If Kevin's feeling anything close to what I did, then his human emotions are exploding. We can barely contain it as immortals. As humans, it's mind blowing. It's really too much for us, but if I'd have known that Edward was just as...confused as I was, it may have been better. I don't know." I shrugged, taking a deep breath. "He came back to me better...open and honest. The time apart was awful for both of us, so he laid his heart, mind, and soul at my feet...to take or leave."

Adrian studied my face, his brow furrowed, his mouth in a tight line, but he didn't say anything for a moment. "What do I do, Bells? I can't pursue anything with him...he's not like me."

I chuckled. "Well, there's a question for Edward, because he said the same thing." I smiled up at Adrian. "Love has conquered all with us. Personally, I don't know how he did it, and I was no help. I pushed his limits over and over. In all reality, he could have killed me, but he didn't. He was perfect, really. He said it took a ton of control – over his strength and thirst and need for me."

I huffed a laugh and smiled softly at the fuzzy human memories of first kisses and meadows and meeting the Cullen family for the first time. Bittersweet memories of first make-out sessions on piano benches after two years of separation and seeing Edward love me completely for the first time after huge fights about forever.

I pulled my hand from my chest, realizing that I'd been rubbing it. Our distance apart was bugging me, but manageable. However, with the loss of him combined with talk of him, I missed Edward with an all consuming ache.

"Talk to Kevin." I shook my head to clear the memories. "Just tell him what you're feeling. He can be silly and outlandishly bold, but he's a sweet soul that I've come to love. And right now, despite how he's masking it, he's really struggling with his dad. Please...just don't hurt him."

"Oh God, Bells," he gasped, getting up to kneel in front of me. "I swear I won't. I could never..." He picked up my hands and squeezed softly. He winced, shaking his head. "It's just so...fast."

"It's instant." I nodded, shrugging one shoulder, but gazing down into his worried, handsome face. "It's instant and scary and overwhelming...but it's perfect and breathtaking and amazing."

Adrian stood up, looking past me to the doors of the hospital. I grinned when I heard Kevin singing with Alice. It was his way of dealing with stress.

"Hey," I whispered, and Adrian smiled down at me. "This life...it's not awful. In fact, it can be pretty awesome. I know you had a rough start. I get that. But don't let it hinder you from experiencing the good stuff, okay?"

"Thanks, Bells," he chuckled, shaking his head as the bellowing duo got closer.

I nodded, realizing he was using my nickname that they all used. I was glad, because at least he could talk to someone. "You're welcome. And talk to Edward."

"Okay," he sighed, barely able to keep his eyes on mine. They betrayed the mask he was trying to put up. "Will you...I mean...can you talk to Kevin?"

"Oh, I plan on it," I laughed, standing up when we were no longer alone.

"How's your dad?" Adrian asked, his voice reflecting his concern, but his face was a carefully placed mask.

"Sleeping," Kevin said, and I could just see him hide his pain. He smirked over to me. "You got pissed, didn't you, my goddess?"

"I did," I huffed, giving my friend a raised eyebrow. "Though it sounded to me like you were finally telling him what for."

"He should be wearing a rainbow hospital gown now that Kevin's finished with him," Alice giggled, shaking her head.

"I would like to ask Heavy E and Dr. Feel Good some questions," he chuckled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You know...doctor stuff..."

"Sure, Kev." I sighed, nodding and trying to give him a smile. I held out my hand for him, and he took it. I registered that he was shaking just a little bit. I wrapped my arm around his waist, whispering, "Are you okay?"

"No," he said, but his voice broke. "Can we just please call them?"

"Sure, honey," I sighed, pulling out my phone. Needing to hear his voice anyway, I called Edward first.

"Bella," he sighed into the phone.

"Hey, baby. Have you got a sec?"

"For you? The world, my love. Hang on," he said, his velvet voice soothing my ragged nerves. I could hear some of the boys in the background and then some echoing sounds, before he finally spoke again. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He chuckled and I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, I just needed to hear your sexy voice, Edward."

I smiled when Kevin chuckled softly.

"Anything in particular?" he asked, and I noticed his tenor dropped to that husky tone he used when he either wanted something, or was trying to seduce me – which was a useless ploy. I always wanted him.

"No," I snorted, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "Just tell me you're safe and that you love me. And then Kevin would like to talk to you."

"Oh," he said with a touch of surprise in his voice. "I'm perfectly safe, though bored to distraction without you. And I love you so very, very much, my sweet girl. I was hurting, though. What about you?"

"I'm better now. And I love you, too, baby."

"Is Kevin okay?"

"I think he has some medical questions for either you or Carlisle."

"Well, we're both here, so no problem. Let me talk to him," Edward said. I could hear him call Carlisle over as I handed my phone to Kevin.

"Hey, Heavy E," Kevin sighed, turning away just a bit. His breath was short puffs of white air with every exhale in the cold weather. "What's a DNR? I know what it _is_, but what does it _mean_?"

"It's a 'Do Not Resuscitate' order, Kevin," Edward answered softly. "It's signed by the members of the family and the patient themselves to prevent being put on a respirator. Has your father's doctor mentioned this?"

"My dad did, and then the doctor showed it to me."

"It means," Carlisle started, "that if your father were to go into cardiac arrest, they would not save him, son. They will let nature take its course. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, sir," Kevin sighed, and a single tear fell down his face.

"If your father is aware of it, then he doesn't want to be kept alive by machines," Carlisle asked. "How was he today?"

"He slept a lot, but we finally talked just a bit ago. He doesn't hate me..." Kevin huffed a bitter laugh, but more tears slipped down his face.

"I'm sure he never hated you, Kevin," Carlisle soothed. "We want the world for our children. Sometimes, it's just not easy to show."

"That's what my sister said," Kevin hiccuped. "I have another question."

"Go ahead, Kev," Edward said softly.

"The doctors said his lungs are filling with fluid. That it's just a matter of time...that he'll probably just slip away... Will he know me? I mean, do I need to be there? I don't know if..."

"It's your call, son," Carlisle sighed, and I could almost see his compassionate face wince in sympathy for the boy on my phone. "You have to do what you're comfortable with. What do you think your father would want?"

"He was a strong man, but very proud. He's hating me and my sister seeing him this way. I can't...imagine he'd want us to see him...die." His voice cracked on that last word. "I was there when my mom...I can't do that again."

"You don't have to, Kevin," Edward urged. "If you've made your peace with him, said your goodbye, then you do what you have to do. Everyone grieves differently."

"'Kay," Kevin sobbed, and I couldn't take it any longer.

I eased him to the bench and wiped his tears away. The usual carefree face that I was used to was not there, and the shattered, brokenhearted face that replaced it wrecked me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, kissing his forehead and taking the phone when he handed it back without a word.

Alice and Adrian draped themselves around Kevin as he finally succumbed to the grief that was about to crush him.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Thank you, guys," I whispered, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, little one," Carlisle sighed. "I know it's hard on you and Alice to be there for him."

"Bella," Edward called softly. "Why don't you take him back to the hotel? We'll come there when we're done. Rose is going mad with worry. She and Esme want to see him."

"Okay." I nodded stupidly into the phone. "How long?"

"A few hours, sweetheart," Edward soothed. "There's one more trail we're following, but otherwise, we're giving up for the night."

"We'll see you there," I said, catching a snowflake in my palm. "And Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Please be careful, but hurry."

"I'll be there, baby."

We said goodbye at the same time and ended the call. I turned to see Kevin looking up at me with pale features and dark circles under his eyes.

"When did you eat last, Kev?" I asked, and Adrian and Alice looked guiltily away. They weren't used to feeding a human.

"I'm not hungry, Bells."

"I understand that, but will you try to eat something? For me?" I asked, offering him my hand.

"I don't want to go home," Kevin whispered, his eyes flickering to Adrian and back to me.

"We aren't. Edward said to take you back to our hotel. So that's where you're going," I chuckled, reaching up to wipe away a few remaining tears. "Esme needs to love on you, I think."

Kevin grinned, blushed, and nodded. "For Esme..."

"For Esme," Alice giggled. "Walk? Or cab?"

"Walk...just for a bit," Kevin requested.

Alice's eyes glazed for a moment, her face darkening. "No...cab. I'm sorry, Kev."

"I'm to follow orders," he chuckled, shrugging. "Heavy E said so."

I chuckled and nodded.

"I'll get the cab," Adrian said softly, giving Kevin's shoulder a squeeze on his way by.

"What did you see?" Kevin and I asked Alice.

"Bells becoming uneasy as we walked and hailing a cab anyway. Let's skip the uneasy part, huh?" Alice grinned, grabbing both of our elbows and following Adrian.

By the time we got upstairs into mine and Edward's hotel room and ordered him something to eat, Kevin was a little more at ease. He wasn't his usual bright, sparkling self, but he wasn't crying, either.

When Adrian returned from the restaurant downstairs with Kevin's food, he brought with him the rest of my family. It was the softest teasing argument I've ever heard.

"At least _we_ remembered to feed Bells," Emmett chuckled softly, shoving a smiling Adrian through the door.

It seemed the whole family knew what Adrian was afraid to say. Yet, they were acting like it was no big deal. I hoped that helped to show Adrian that he could be honest and talk to Kevin.

"Damn, her stomach growled every four hours," Jasper laughed. "It's not like you could forget."

"Oh, for God's sake!" I snapped from the sofa where Alice and I were sitting. "It did not!"

"It did, too," Edward chuckled. "At the most inopportune moments, if my memory serves me correctly."

"Shut it," I growled, rolling my eyes, but I got up and fell into his embrace. "I missed you."

"Me, too," he sighed, planting kisses on my forehead. "Where's Kevin?"

"Shower," Alice answered, shutting off the TV when Carlisle and Esme walked in.

When a clean Kevin emerged from the bedroom, he was shocked to see the whole family, but it was into Esme's arms he fell. She held him close as she whispered words of comfort and love. He caught his breath and pulled back. Esme cupped his face, wiping his tears with her thumbs gently.

"Kev, you need to eat," Adrian urged, holding the bag out. "Please?"

Kevin nodded and sat down to the table, tugging the bag to him.

"You're probably famished," Emmett snorted.

"Shut it, Em," I growled. "You weren't exactly the expert at feeding the human." I pointed to him as a chuckling Edward pulled me down onto the couch with him.

"Neither was Alice," Rose chuckled. "Thought Bells would pass out one day at the mall."

"Clothes first," Alice snapped, but broke into a giggle. "God, I thought Edward would kill me!"

"It was tempting. You can't let my fiance pass out from starvation," Edward said, a smirk gracing his handsome face as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, that was just before the wedding." I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah, well..." Emmett smirked, folding his giant arms across his chest. "Who got you your first bear, huh?"

The whole room exploded into laughter.

"You did, big brother," I chuckled.

"That's right! Me." He grinned, giving me a fist bump. "Heard you caught one yesterday, too."

"I did." I smirked, raising an eyebrow at my husband, who looked a gorgeous mixture of proud and embarrassed.

"I simply told him that there were black bears to the north," Edward countered, shrugging one shoulder in a very non-Edward way. It was a too innocent gesture coming from him.

"Mmhm," I huffed, looking at him out of the corner of my eye and switching to my thoughts. _If he knows anything about a __waterfall, Edward__ Anthony, you're in deep shit._

He barked a laugh, shaking his head. "Never, baby."

Kevin and Adrian didn't say much as Kevin picked at his meal. But I recognized the faces they were wearing. They were absorbing the family dynamic, which I had done myself many, many times. It was a pleasant distraction and a comforting feeling to be surrounded by them.

Edward leaned his head back on the sofa, staring up at me as he listened to my thoughts. "Really?"

I nodded, looking back over at a yawning Kevin. "He needs sleep," I noted, looking back at Edward.

"Let him stay," he sighed, looking at him sadly. "It's been a rough day. He wants us near."

Adrian cleaned up the table as Esme urged Kevin to bed, telling him we'd all see him in the morning. Once they were all gone, Edward and I settled on the sofa together in front of the TV. It wasn't a few hours before Kevin's cell rang.

His father didn't make it through the night.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

I looked up from the TV to see Bella coming back from grabbing Kevin something for breakfast.

"He's still asleep," I whispered, letting my gaze take her in as she set the bag and coffee down on the table and walk to me.

"They've made a decision," she sighed, standing between my legs. I reached out and grabbed her hips, running my hands up and down her thighs. "Esme's staying with him throughout the day and for the fight tonight, though Adrian was putting up a hell of a fight. She may have company," she snorted.

"That's two less tonight," I said, frowning. "We'll probably be fine, though."

"That's what Marcus said." My sweet girl nodded, but her head shot up when Kevin cried out in his sleep.

"Nightmares," I winced, looking up at her. "He's been suffering the whole time you were gone."

She nodded again, her face grim with concern. She stepped away from me, muttering, "I don't know what's worse...the nightmare itself, or being woken up from it."

I grimaced, but she was right. When my Bella was human, her nightmares were terrible. But waking her up from them was heartbreaking. For that brief moment, she would fight, cry, and not know where she was. And that's exactly what happened when she walked into the bedroom to Kevin.

He gasped as her cool hand caressed his faces, coming up out of sleep with a deep breath, like he'd been under water too long.

"Shit," he breathed, his head falling back to the pillow.

"Shh," she soothed, running her fingers over his brow to wipe away the sweat. "You're fine. We're right here."

"I'm glad you don't sleep," he huffed, rolling his eyes up to her.

She chuckled, shaking her head, and I couldn't help but join her. "Yeah, sure. You'd have kept us up all night. Like an infant," she teased.

He smiled, nodding slightly. He sat up, rubbing his face. "I have to see my sister today...make arrangements for my dad." His voice was quiet, his mind subdued, filling with sadness as he became more and more awake.

"We know," I said, coming into the room. "Esme will be with you."

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes bright. He'd found a mother in Esme, and she was just fine filling the role.

"Yeah," Bella snickered. "Now, get dressed. I brought you something to eat."

"Bells..." He winced, shaking his head.

"Eat what you can," she commanded, leaving no room for argument. "You'll need something in your stomach. Do you hear me, Kev?"

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed, pulling back the covers and swinging his feet off the side of the bed. He padded into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

By the time he was showered and dressed, Bella was waiting for him at the table, and I was back in front of the TV, just trying to give them space.

He took the coffee with gusto, but picked at his breakfast, his mind filled with one question, but he didn't want to ask it.

"Yes," I laughed, looking over at him. "Adrian will be with you."

"Shut _up_, Edward," Kevin growled, his face a deep crimson.

Bella snorted, but held onto her giggle, giving me a warning glance. "He will, you know. He's fighting Marcus tooth and nail to be able to stay with you today...and tonight."

"Why?" Kevin frowned, setting his fork down. "He's not responsible for me...he keeps apologizing for pushing me down that night at the club...but..."

Bella looked up to me, and I shrugged. She could take this conversation many different ways, or let them sort it out between the two of them, but I had to admit I was curious about their relationship.

"It's not responsibility that ties him to you, Kev," she said carefully, her eyes sharp on him just to gauge his reaction. She bit her that beautiful bottom lip of hers, before deciding to continue. "Did you know he's gay?"

"I guessed it," he whispered, his brow furrowing. "And what do you mean? I get nothing from him, Bells. He won't talk about himself, and yet, he's always there..."

I had guessed the same thing about Adrian, even though his thoughts had been pretty guarded concerning his sexual preference.

She huffed a laugh. "You're just lucky he doesn't sneak through the window to watch you sleep," she chuckled, looking over to me.

I grinned, loving her sweet admonition. "You loved it," I growled, pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, I did," she giggled, but turned back to Kevin, who was smirking at the two of us. "What do you feel about Adrian?"

"Bells," he sighed, shaking his head and leaning back in the chair. He picked up his coffee, but didn't drink it. "I...can't stop thinking about him. I feel lost when he's not here, and tongue tied when he is."

The sweetest of smiles graced my Bella's face, a smile of understanding. "Overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he sighed, looking up at her. "I can't focus. I can't think..."

She looked over to me, her face serious. _They mated, Edward. And Adrian is fighting it just like you did._

I sat forward on the couch, resting my elbows on my knees. "Kevin, you need to talk to Adrian."

"What do I say?" he growled, standing up and pacing the floor. "Gee...you're fucking hot, and I can't stop thinking about you? He's like you guys...he's not...he won't..."

"Oh," I said, my head shooting up to look at him. "You really think that? That he'll just...leave? That _we'll_ leave?"

"Don't," Bella said softly, getting up from the table and walking to me. "You don't know, Edward. You have no idea..." She kissed my forehead, but turned back to Kevin. "It doesn't work that way, Kev. I know that right now you're placing him on this...pedestal. That he seems more than the average guy. I know that you feel that he's so..._much_ that he couldn't possibly find you interesting. It really doesn't work like that." She rubbed her face with her hand and bit her lip before continuing. "He's just as confused as you are, I assure you. He's trying to...save you from himself. He hates what he is..."

"You've talked to him?" Kevin gasped, looking up with a touch of anger to his features. He felt betrayed, but he knew she would never really hurt him.

"He needed to get it off his chest, Kev," she explained. "You need to understand that for us...when we meet someone...it's...it happens so fast. And when that change happens...it's permanent, irrevocable. Even if he continues to push you away, he'll never really leave you.

"You _have _to be the vocal one, Kev," she continued, her voice urging him to listen. "You have to, because he's too shy and he's had the worst beginning to this life I've ever heard. I understand that he's a little intimidating, and that he seems standoffish, but he's just horribly confused. Keep in mind, he's trapped in a nineteen year old body."

I stared at my Bella with an open mouth. Her panic to this situation was palpable, but it was her mind I was reveling in. She didn't want them to make the same mistakes we did, to fight the natural urge to be together. It was breaking her heart at just the mere thought of it.

"Bella," I whispered, pulling her back between my legs. She turned to me, opening her mind to the conversation that she'd had with Adrian concerning Kevin, and her mind recognized the guilt, the self hatred immediately. "Okay," I soothed, cupping her sweet face. "I get it, but relax, love. Please."

I stood up, turning to Kevin. "She's right. It doesn't work that way. Once we've...chosen someone..."

"Mated," Kevin corrected, his mouth open in shock.

"Yes, mated," I snickered. "It doesn't matter how much we fight it. Adrian will see that before too long, I assure you. You have to understand his side, so you know how to handle this, Kevin. See, Adrian was turned under really disturbing circumstances. Monstrous ones, and he feels like he is a monster. Now that he's mated, his first instinct is to protect what's his...even if it's from himself." I frowned, looking down at Bella. "Though his diet concerns me."

"He's talked to Carlisle," Bella breathed, relaxing now that I understood her panic. "Marcus wants to give him the option."

"His?" Kevin gasped.

"Oh, you're his," I chuckled. "Though _you_ will own _him_ most of the time."

Bella snorted, poking me in the stomach. "Hush," she chided, looking over to Kevin. "You need to talk to him. Ask him what he's thinking. I promise you that he's just as in shock over this as you are. And it's unheard of...your relationship."

"Sort of," I snorted, shaking my head. "The gay part, yes, but the human part...no."

"Relationship," Kevin scoffed, looking between us. "Can we even have one of those?"

Bella and I went deadly still. My first answer was yes, and in her mind, the answer was no. I looked to her, and she shook her head.

"You have to talk, Kev. Period," she sighed, her brow wrinkling. "I think you two have to set your own limits. I would say yes, but then his diet...his strength. He's a young vampire, honey. He could, in all reality, kill you."

Bella's mind registered my shock, but she pointed out my long life, my control, and her infallible trust in me. _I trusted you. I don't have that for anyone else. Sorry._

"Don't be," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "You're right."

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I smiled, chuckling softly. "Esme."

"That means it's time to go," Bella sighed, walking to Kevin. She hugged him, kissed his cheek, and cupped his face. "Talk to him," she urged.

"'Kay," he sighed, nodding. "Be careful, please?"

"We will," Bella and I chanted, both hugging Esme, who repeated Kevin's sentiments.

"Love you both." She smiled, cupping our faces. I chuckled as I noted that she'd heard our conversation with Kevin, and she planned on sitting the both of them down without shame. Her Mama Bear instincts were in full swing.

"Love you, too," we said, leaving the hotel room.

It was time to hunt and fight.

~oOoOo~

"There's more of them than I thought," Jasper murmured as we stood together against the line of trees.

It was dead on midnight as we waited to see if Sinclair would show. The wolves were hidden behind us in the brush of a cluster of trees, and the family stood as a solid unit. Marcus didn't seem worried, but Demitri was just about to pace a path into the grass.

It wasn't Sinclair he was concerned with; it was Lance. His power had proven to him that we could be used against each other, so Bella's shield was around us all for the moment.

I looked up to follow my brother's gaze and saw at least twenty immortals emerging from the shadows. At the forefront was a blond that Jasper, Demitri, and Bella recognized as Lance. He was tall, muscular, but calm and sure of himself as he walked beside another immortal.

Alice inhaled sharply, finally seeing Sinclair. She instinctively stepped back.

"Easy, darlin'," Jasper growled low, taking her hand. "He won't touch you, I swear it."

They all came to a standstill, Sinclair and Lance stepping forward at the same time Carlisle, Demitri, and Marcus did.

Sinclair was what Marcus had called an ancient. And he looked it. He stared around him as if he were bored already, as if he'd seen this type of thing before. He had long dark hair, pulled back from his face, and despite the fact that he was wearing current clothes, he looked like he was from another century. He held his hand up, almost effeminately, as a gesture of peace.

"Bella, I need to see his mind," I whispered as softly as I could in her ear.

"Edward..." She shook her head.

"I trust you to snap it back around me if something goes wrong. Lift it, please," I said, kissing her head.

I winced at the flood of minds that hit me when the shield was lifted. If Lance knew I was uncovered, he made no move as of yet. I shut out as many minds as I could, especially the newborns. They were nervous and felt they were being led to slaughter. They had seen their friends lost to us in the underground in the last few days.

"Ah, Marcus," Sinclair said, with a beaming smile. "It's good of you to meet me. And look, Carlisle. Still living the strange life, I see."

Carlisle didn't answer or move with that statement. He was letting Marcus take the lead.

"It's unfortunate _why_ I have to meet you, Sinclair," Marcus huffed. "You can't create like this. It's drawing attention. I have to ask you to stop, to leave this place."

"Oh, but I can't," Sinclair sighed, his mind filled with hopes of a newborn army numbering in the hundreds in the busiest city in the world. "I have a goal I haven't reached yet. Feel free to join me, though."

"You know we have to stop you," Marcus warned. "You know we can."

"You can try." Sinclair frowned, looking over everyone that stood behind Marcus and Carlisle. It was when his eyes landed on my littlest sister that a brilliant, evil smile spread over his face. "Mary Alice...I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?"

My siblings and I stepped forward with warning growls erupting from us. Emmett and I instinctively blocked Sinclair's view of Alice. But his thoughts, his memories of Alice, were what just about made me lose my mind.

It was Sinclair himself that had spotted her all those years ago. She was being punished by the tree that Chester always sent her to, her sister, Cynthia, trying to soothe her. He saw her predict that their father would come out. He saw her predict that Cynthia would get a beating. And when it materialized in front of his eyes, he coveted Alice. He wanted her as an immortal, powerful and knowledgeable in the future. And he hated the ignorant man that was holding her powers back. He watched her for weeks, making sure that her power was true, real, and then he made his move.

He bought her, traded her for land, just so he could see what her reactions and predictions could be when threatened. He bought her as a toy, nothing more, nothing less. A human guinea pig to torture.

I shook my head, snarling with hatred. "He dies," I growled to my siblings. "He dies for Alice alone."

"Easy, Edward," Bella crooned, shielding me again. "Not yet. Wait."

"Mary Alice, come see me. I so wanted you with me, but circumstances wouldn't allow me to take you," Sinclair crooned, opening his arms in a false welcoming gesture.

"No," she breathed, shaking her head. "I'm glad you didn't take me."

"Ah, but are you glad that I rid the world of that cockroach of a father of yours?" he countered. "You should thank me. He squealed like a woman when I tied the rope around his neck."

"I should kill you!" she snapped, pressing between me and Emmett, and we both put a hand on her tiny shoulder. "You tortured me."

"I toughened you up, prepared you for greatness," he chuckled. "Can you still see the future, Mary Alice?"

"Yes." She smiled so sweetly, but it didn't reach her eyes. They were black when she said, "And you die."

"Then let's see if you're right," he growled, turning to Lance. "Kill them. Kill them all."

The whole family scattered to where they had been told to go, the wolves stepping lightly from the treeline. When my own father threw the first punch, I knew this was a fight to the death. I just hoped we would come out on top.

* * *

**A/N...Yeah...HUGE cliffie...and I apologize for that...but this was a really long chapter to begin with, I couldn't risk it to be any longer...the next one will be posted soon...I'm not sure what day...but most likely Monday or so.**

**So Kevin's father passed away...Adrian and he mated...Bella and Edward recognized a bit of themselves in there... And Sinclair is a nasty piece of work... The fight continues in the next chapter...and oh...I really want to prepare you...it was really hard to write... It's nasty and violent...people get hurt...**

**Thanks to JenRar who beta'd this...and then yelled at me for sending her a cliffie! LOL I will never do it again! ;)**

**Ok review...review because I'm giving you a Thanksgiving present...and I want to hear from you...I want to know what you thought about Sinclair, Lance and the whole Kevin and Adrian thing... Like I said, the next post is probably going to be Monday... Until then...Later.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N...Here we go...I hope all my American friends had a good holiday...and shopped til you dropped...**

**First...please understand, this is how I saw this fight happening from the beginning, but trust me when I tell you it was hard to write. **

**I know you're curious...so I'll see you at the bottom...where I should explain a few things I'm sure.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 27

**BELLA**

"Let's get you up high, Bella," Edward urged as the whole open area of the park exploded into chaos.

It was a struggle to keep my shield over everyone, because if they stepped too far, they were on their own.

We came to the base of a large tree, with long, thick expanding branches. He gripped my waist and spun me to face him. "You watch out for Lance. Watch that power of his, and keep the family shielded if you can. I'm going after Sinclair," he stated with a deadly look on his face.

"You...you be careful. Do you hear me, Edward?" I growled, grabbing his face.

"I will, baby. I have you to protect me." His grin was confident and sweet, and I fell in love with him all over again. "No one has my back like you do. Now...go!" He kissed me rough and hard.

With that said, he lifted me into the tree, and I scurried to the top most branch, so that I could overlook the field. I'd scouted this spot earlier, because I needed to see the fighting from an overview. It was easier for me to keep an eye on my family, friends, and the wolves this way.

From my perch in the tree, I could see everything. I could see Sinclair and Lance move back to the southeast corner of the field. I could see the wolves tear into clusters of newborns that under normal circumstances would have run. I could see Alice and Rose fight together, working as a team right behind Carlisle and Marcus. I could also see that due to so many vampires, the repellent that we naturally gave off was keeping the north end of Central Park clear of humans.

Carina and Demitri separated, because their fighting styles were different. He would give chase to an enemy, when she was graceful and patient, waiting for them to come to her.

We were completely outnumbered, but the presence of the wolves gave us the advantage, because they were so big, so strong, working together in flawless synchronicity.

Peyton and Brody made a fantastic team, because they were quick and still held onto some of their newborn strength. However, they were considered traitors and were targeted more than others. With a little push from my shield, I gave them a bit more breathing room.

But it was my boys that I focused on; my brothers, my husband that tore off together through the field, their goal standing off to the side. Before they could even approach Sinclair, who looked pompous and proud over the mess he'd created, ten newborns oozed out of the darkness and blocked their path.

"Shit," I breathed, but my focus was drawn to the space just below my tree.

A yelp howled through the night, and I turned to see Seth with a newborn wrapped around him, squeezing him.

"Seth, turn!" I yelled, and he did, flipping onto his side.

I grabbed the newborn with my shield, pulling him apart swiftly. He sounded like ripping metal or colliding stones when he shattered. Seth stood, shook all over, and looked up to me. He snorted, lowering his head in thanks, before taking off again.

I checked on Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, and I could see that they were holding their own. Lance was not near them, and at a quick glance, I couldn't find him. I snorted to myself as I could see all three of my boys with smug smiles on their faces as they fought more than one enemy at a time.

Edward was fast, spinning and diving out of the way, before he'd counter whatever they were thinking and take them down with a dark look on his face. Jasper was controlled, slowing his opponent down before snapping them apart. And Emmett… He was taunting them, laughing at them until they got pissed and launched themselves straight into his strong, awaiting arms. With his newborn strength having never faded, really just enhanced, he ended them with ease and a boyish grin on his face.

I was so concerned with watching them, that I didn't notice when I was no longer alone in my tree. The branch shifted under me, but by the time that I turned to look behind me, I was being tackled to the ground by a young boy.

We both grunted as we hit the thin layer of snow. The ground was hard, cold, and unforgiving. We slid a few yards, coming to rest just mere feet from where Jake's heavy paws landed hard on the ground as he tackled someone.

Once I had my bearings, I looked up into the angry face above me. I pushed him off of me, using my shield, and hopped to my feet. He recovered just as quickly, diving for me, but my shield stopped him, caught him, and snapped him into three large pieces.

"Bells," I heard Alice behind me.

I spun around to see her and Rose surrounded, and they were closing in on them.

"Now," I growled, pulling apart the circle of newborns and diving for the closest one in order to allow my sisters an escape.

Rose caught the person next to her, and we both ended our enemy with cut off screams. We turned to see Alice being ganged up on.

"Sinclair must be gunning for her," I growled to Rose, who nodded in agreement.

We both launched ourselves at the two newborns behind her, leaving her with two of her own to contend with, but as we snapped our own enemies apart, we realized we were being closed in on. I shielded the three of us quickly, just to give us a damn break.

"Shit," Rose growled, shaking her head as at least six of them pushed against my shield.

I looked around, seeing Sam dive from the cover of the trees and dropping the torso of one of them he must have chased into the brush with a brief snap of his jaws. He stood up tall, stepping closer to us, his eyes locked behind me. I spun to see Seth and Jake stride up as well.

"Nice," Alice smiled, nodding slowly.

"Jake, together. All at once, okay?" I asked, smiling when his whole body wagged with his tail and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. "Dork," I snorted, shaking my head. "On three...one, two..._three_!"

It was the most horrid sound I'd ever heard. The sound of six vampires coming to a complete and swift end at the same time was just awful, especially when you added in the grinding of large, sharp canine teeth.

I stood up straight, looking across the field for Edward. I could still see him fighting next to Jasper and Emmett, all three down to one opponent each. I took a deep breath, before letting it out.

Carlisle and Marcus were being pushed back towards us with the three boys they were fighting—and not for the first time, did I think that Sinclair had given specific instructions on exactly _who_ to aim for—but before I could react and help them, Agosto and Stephano dove for two of the newborns, leaving Marcus to destroy the last one.

"Marcus, come," Stephano urged. "To the trees. You and Carlisle need to get off of this field."

Marcus nodded, taking a deep breath and surveying the area around us. We were in the northeast corner of the park, and again, my eyes drifted to the southwest end in search of Edward. I smirked as his long form landed with grace, the head of his opponent in his hands, which he dropped unceremoniously to the ground, before looking around for his next target.

With a deep sigh of relief, I took another look around. Demitri was giving chase to two young girls, and I lost sight of him when they dove passed a large rock. Peyton and Brody were battling together with amazing teamwork, hardly having to communicate. They were several yards away, when another newborn joined in against them.

I looked for Edward again, and my still heart constricted. Ten more newborns appeared out of nowhere. My husband and my brothers were surrounded. Again. But they accepted it with chuckles and fist bumps, getting ready to fight until the end.

Before I could make a move, Peyton's growl tore through the night. I snapped my attention to her, just as she ducked her attacker, and my mouth fell open when I realized who it was.

"Brody, no!" she growled, but she never stood a chance. He dove for her midsection at the same time another newborn cleanly snapped her head from her body.

"Son of a bitch!" Rose growled. "Where's that Lance guy?"

"I don't know," I said, shielding Brody long enough for him to come to back to his own mind.

With a shake of his head, his mouth fell open as he saw what he'd done. "Lance, you bastard!" he yelled, turning around in a circle with pure hatred all over his face. He fell to his knees, his head in his hands, and my heart broke for him.

"Shit," I growled, shaking my head, because for the first time since I'd been fighting alongside my family all these years, we'd lost one of our own. She may not have been a Cullen, but Peyton had carried a strong heart and a brave outlook. Lance had ended that in less than thirty seconds, and at the hands of someone Peyton had considered a friend. It was a damn shame. All of it.

I spun in one spot, looking for Lance. I couldn't see him anywhere. I could see Demitri start towards my brothers and Edward, but he got sidetracked again by a large, red headed boy. I could see Carina stand up and brush herself off after ending her enemy. I watched as Agosto walked to Brody, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. But no Lance. My eyes finally landed on Carlisle and Marcus, who were watching the other end of the field with rapt attention.

The next few moments happened so quickly that it was impossible to tell exactly in what order they occurred.

I saw Carlisle's eyes widen as he took a step forward, only to be caught by Stephano. "Emmett, no!" he yelled.

Marcus turned to me, his breath catching. "Bells...your connection...it's red!"

I snapped around to face the other end of the field, and what I saw made my whole world come to a complete and utter halt. Emmett's eyes were blank, unfocused, as he walked up behind a grappling Edward just as he finished off an enemy. Edward didn't even react; he stepped forward to continue the fight, as if he couldn't hear his brother's thoughts. Just as my smiling husband turned around to face him, Emmett's large fist collided, connected, and punched deep into my husband's chest. I could hear the snap of immortal flesh and bone from where I was rooted to the ground.

"No!" I growled. My breath caught and my shield left my control in an instant, as I watched my life, my entire existence, fall limply to the ground, my brother looming over him, his fist still clenched and covered in venom.

My shield flew out from me like a tidal wave of pure, raw force, and anything and everything that was within ten feet of me went with it. Any newborns that tried to approach me as I tore across the field were obliterated instantly. I didn't even have to think about it. They never even got near me. I shoved family and wolves aside in a wide berth as I ran as fast as I could towards the other end of the field.

As I drew closer to Edward's body, I wrapped my shield around Emmett, tossing him back behind me, but it was the blond stepping from the shadows that I slammed into a tree, holding him there. I had no idea where Sinclair had slithered off to, but Lance was already dead. He just didn't know it yet.

"Edward," I cried, sliding in the snow and coming to rest at his side on my knees. "Baby, look at me..."

He growled, low and long, writhing on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut. "Bella...Em..."

"I know, love. I got him." I soothed him, brushing his hair from his forehead. "He's okay. He didn't mean it."

Edward nodded, his eyes finally looking up at me. They were black and weary as they took me in. One of his hands gripped my forearm in a vice-like hold, while the other reached for my face. "Where's Lance?"

"It's under control, baby," I promised, looking up to make sure Lance was still pinned to the closest tree, and he was. "Edward, tell me what you need. I don't know what to do," I cried, checking his wound. There was a gaping, leaking hole through his shirt almost ten inches in diameter, but luckily, the fabric fell so that I couldn't see anything. I think I would have shattered right there if I were actually able to _see _inside of my husband.

"Behind you, Bella," he growled, wincing when he tried to move.

"They can't get near us," I huffed, my voice shaking with stress, worry, and pure fear. "I kinda lost control, and I haven't really gotten it back yet."

He rolled his eyes up to mine, trying to smile, but it only came across as a grimace. "Kill them all, baby?" he asked, grunting when he huffed a laugh.

"I tried," I snickered roughly, picking up his hand and kissing wedding band. "I'm not quite sure what I did...exactly," I said, frowning down at my hands as they turned his ring.

I could see Edward try to move, but the upper part of his body wasn't cooperating, and he'd hiss in pain every time he tried. It was like Emmett's fist had gone straight through to his spine, breaking a connection of some sort. I imagine if he were human, he'd be paralyzed.

I winced in pain and in sympathy when Edward's hand clenched down on mine. I was losing it as I watched my dark, beautiful angel writhe in pain.

"Bells," Jasper called behind me. "Let us in, little one. We can help."

"Come on, Bells," Demitri said, his voice trying to be soothing, but I could hear his stress. "It's all clear. It's all over."

"I can't," I sobbed, finally succumbing to the fear I'd been fighting since seeing Edward fall. My eyes burned like fire with dry tears I couldn't shed. I folded my whole body over and pressed my forehead to his, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry," I chanted over and over.

"Hey, baby," he breathed, meeting my gaze. "You have to get control, sweet girl. Let them in. You'll need their help, my love. Stay strong...just a little longer, okay?" His voice was soft, soothing, but becoming weaker with the loss of his venom.

"Bella, you can't do that alone, sweetie," Carlisle urged somewhere behind me. "It's too large of a wound, little one."

"I'll be okay, my love. Please don't panic," he whispered, linking our fingers together. The last word he said came out broken when a jolt of pain wracked his frame.

"'Kay," I sighed, closing my eyes and sitting up straight. I took a long deep breath, letting it out shakily. I turned to my anxious family.

"Come on, Bells," Jasper encouraged, pacing back and forth as his eyes darted from me, back to Edward. "Relax, and we'll get him fixed up, baby girl. I promise."

I slowly lifted my shield from around Edward and me, but left it wrapped tightly around Lance. My anger reemerged anew as I stared at him. Without warning, I slowly started to pull him apart. His screams echoed over the field as his limbs hit the ground one by one. When all that was left of him were his torso and head, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Before you finish that, Amore," Marcus smirked, "can you hold him until I can ask him a question or two?"

"Hurry," I growled, my lip curling in hatred as he and Demitri trotted over to the tree.

I was pretty damn sure that Marcus was going to ask about Sinclair, but I just couldn't find it in me to care. I looked back down at Edward, wincing when his jaw flexed and his fists clenched.

Jasper and Carlisle joined us on the ground, Carlisle's eyes taking in his son's condition. "Hey, son. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty useless, Carlisle," Edward huffed with a tired, raspy voice. "Just remind me not to piss Em off, 'kay?"

Carlisle chuckled softly, nodding once. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, reaching into his pocket to pull out a glass vile of clear liquid.

"Oh, God," Jasper winced, shaking his head. "That's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Not helping," I growled, elbowing him in the ribs, but turning back to Edward. "You look at me. Don't think about it, baby, okay?" I reached up and brushed his hair from his forehead. I leaned down and placed a kiss to the wrinkle between his brow as he nodded slowly. "Good. Take my hand."

Edward's body arched in agony as soon as the first drop of venom from the vile hit his wound. His fingers were stiff, in a claw-like position. His neck strained as he growled low, his eyes squeezing shut. His lip was pulled back in a loud, deep snarl as he writhed beside me.

I tried to soothe him, but I was a mess myself, until Jasper helped us both. He enveloped us in an almost numbing calm as he rubbed my back.

Due to the size of the wound, it took longer, ached longer than I could possibly bear to watch, but I did, and I told Edward I loved him throughout the entire process. When he fell back into the snow, panting hard and weak from the loss of venom, I kissed every inch of his face, until he finally chuckled softly.

"I'm fine, love," he sighed, cupping my face gently.

"You need to hunt, son, and soon," Carlisle stated, checking Edward's wound – or lack thereof – one more time. All that was left was a long-sleeved t-shirt with a huge tear in the middle.

"We need to clean this field," Jasper pointed out, turning around to look at the mess around us.

The SUV's keys appeared in front of me, and I looked up at Alice. "He needs to go," she said, frowning down at her brother. "Now. I parked it on the street just on the other side of that path."

I nodded, giving Edward one more kiss, before helping him sit up. "Don't move," I ordered, and he smirked up at me, but nodded silently in acquiescence.

I stood up, taking in the scene of the entire field. Destruction was everywhere, but there was a clear cut path from one end, leading all the way to my feet. Every newborn was destroyed and laid in the wake of my trail. The wolves, along with my family and friends were slowly carrying body parts away. For a split second, I didn't want to know where they were burning them, because I needed to take care of Edward, but I couldn't do it alone.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, snapping my head to the right when my biggest brother looked up at me, his eyes filled with needless guilt.

He was sitting on a rock, his head in his hands when I made my way to him. He flinched, like I was going to hit him.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Bells," he whispered, looking up at me. "I didn't...I never..."

"I know," I chuckled, ruffling his curls on the top of his head. "I need your help, big brother."

"I swear I would never hurt Eddie!" he pleaded with me, taking my hands and shaking his head. "One minute, I was going to help him, and then the next, I was hitting him. And I couldn't fucking stop!"

"It wasn't your fault, Em," I soothed, squeezing his hands. "I didn't get here quick enough to shield you guys from Lance."

"Where's that stupid motherfucker?"

"Well...part of him is over there," I chuckled, pointing to the left of the tree, "and part of him is over there." I pointed to the right. "The rest of him is talking to Demitri and Marcus."

Even Emmett had to laugh. "Got a little pissed, baby girl?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"A bit..."

I grinned at his laugh, but he sobered quickly when his eyes landed on his brother. "God, Bells...I'm really sorry," he sighed, looking back at me.

I tugged on his hand. "I really need your help, Em. Please. Edward's really weak."

"Well, let's remedy that," he said softly, his eyes still filled with guilt.

We walked back to Edward, who was now leaning heavily on Jasper and Carlisle, his arms around both of their shoulders. He looked wrecked, his hair in disarray from my hands running through it to calm him, his t-shirt destroyed and torn, his black jeans covered in venom and soaking wet from snow, and his pallor so very pale. The sight of him so drained, so weak, and so black-eyed with thirst caused a dry, aching sob to escape me. My Edward was proud, strong – my Guardian Vampire. He shouldn't have to lean on _anyone_.

I should've _been there_.

"No, baby," he whispered, shaking his head at my thoughts. "Please don't."

"He'll be fine, little one," Carlisle soothed, a calm smile playing on his face that looked like it stemmed more from relief that Edward was okay, and not just my emotional outburst. "He just needs to hunt. And we need to clean this up before dawn."

"Come on, Ed," Emmett said with a subdued voice, taking the arm that was wrapped around Carlisle and practically picking Edward up off of his feet. "Sorry, bro."

Edward smiled softly, weakly, but it was genuine smile. "Not your fault, Em. Hell, I couldn't even hear your mind. It was blank."

"Not my own thoughts, that's why," Emmett explained. "Where to, Bells?"

I took a deep breath and pulled out the SUV keys that Alice had handed me earlier. "I don't know," I sighed, turning my back on the both of them. "Ali just handed me the keys and told me to take him."

A light, huffing laugh from Edward made me turn around. "That's because that joke about the zoo has now come to fruition, love," he groaned, but still gave me a wink.

"Sweet," Emmett snorted, rolling his eyes. "A buffet."

"Oh, Jesus," I breathed, rolling my eyes at the both of them, turning around to continue out of the park, and muttered, "I can just see the headlines tomorrow: _Bengal tiger disappears from Central Park Zoo: zookeepers baffled._"

I ignored their laugh. I still wasn't okay; I remained completely shaken in all aspects of the evening. However, Emmett's lightheartedness was helping.

"Ooh! They have polar bears at that zoo!" He grinned, hoisting Edward higher when I turned to look at him.

"Em, please focus," I sighed, having to force myself not to launch into my husband's arms. Knowing that he couldn't catch me, just about made my mind snap.

As we walked away from the field, I heard Demitri tell me to let Lance go. Without looking, I yanked my shield, not even flinching when Lance's screams were cut off abruptly. I tried not to smile at Demitri's dark chuckle, but it was impossible.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

I stood up from my kill, looking between the two large, orange and black striped tigers. I winced at their loss, but their power, their warm, sweet blood was already coursing through me at top speed, giving me back my strength.

The zoo may have been an inside joke between Bella and me, but I'd rather not touch caged animals. They were rescues or there for research or study. Having them confined into a small area took away the thrill of the hunt, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Eddie," Emmett sighed, hopping over the stone wall. "We've got to make this look like a break in, or an escape or something."

"Let a monkey out," I laughed, shaking my head. "Maybe they'll think he let them escape."

"Naw, man," my brother chuckled. "Monkeys scare me, dude. Their faces...too human. It's creepy." He shivered dramatically, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

I grinned, looking over at the far side of the exhibit. There was one tiger left, white and black and perfect, but I refused to touch her. She was in her den for the night, nursing a litter of five fat, mewling cubs. Carlisle's first lesson was to never take a mother from her children, leaving them orphaned.

I wouldn't have touched her anyway. Despite her fear of me, she looked at me with ice blue eyes that said she would fight to the death for those cubs. And I completely respected her for that.

"Are you good now?" Emmett asked, tossing one of my kills over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Em."

"Then get to Bells. She's still...upset," he sighed, heaving the dead tiger over the wall. He came back for the other one. "She tried to help you hunt, but had to leave. Go. I'll stage this. I'll find you guys in a few. Carlisle wants us back at that field as soon as you're able."

I knew he still felt guilty, but he shouldn't. I knew he hadn't hit me on purpose, no more than Jasper had when Lance turned him against my Bella.

My Bella.

My head snapped around to Emmett. "Where is she?"

"Just out through there. She's watching some otters play," he said with a small smile, pointing out through the exhibit exit.

After hopping a few fences, I trotted up the sidewalk in search of my baby. I knew seeing me hurt had wrecked her, but I didn't know just how much until her thoughts, her memories of the evening, wafted around me. She was reliving it over and over, wishing she could've reached me quicker.

She was sitting on a bench, facing a glass enclosure. I smiled when she smiled. The round, slick otters were rough housing, pushing each other in the water, only to give chase up onto rocks, before tumbling together back into the water with a soft splash. I had to admit that they were entertaining.

She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping one arm around her legs, the other reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "They remind me of Jasper and Emmett," she said softly, finally looking up as I approached her.

I chuckled, sitting next to her. "So they antagonize each other to the brink of insanity?"

"Pretty much," she snickered. She rested her cheek on her knees to look me over. "I was really scared for you," she stated in a whisper, her brow furrowing.

"I know. Come here," I sighed, pulling her into my lap so that she was straddling me. She loomed over me, her hands braced on my shoulders. "Hi," I whispered, rubbing her thighs.

"Hi," she whispered back, her brow furrowing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweet girl. Feel free to check," I chuckled, spreading my arms open.

She snorted, rolled her eyes, but only wriggled her little body closer, pressing her forehead to mine. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. Things...got my attention and..."

"Shh," I said, rubbing her back. "You _were _there for me. Emmett said you stopped Lance once you got to me, before he could do anything."

"I know, but it..." She took a deep breath, frowning in frustration as she fingered the tattered remains of my shirt. "And then I didn't know how to help you..."

"Baby, please," I begged, cupping her face. "It's not like there is a class on Vampire First Aid. Carlisle was right...you needed help. The wound was too big."

She frowned, taking another deep breath. "Did you hunt enough?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, nodding.

Her nose wrinkled, but the sweetest of smiles graced her beautiful face. "My headline is right, isn't it? Because you reek of large cat..."

"Yep," I chuckled, but closed my eyes when she curled into me, burying her face in my neck. I couldn't help but kiss the top of her head and inhale her sweet fragrance. Again, her mind flew through the nights events, but one thing stopped me cold. "We lost Peyton?" I gasped, pulling her back to look at her.

She winced and nodded, looking down at her hands. "Yeah, Lance used Brody against her about two seconds before he used Emmett against you...I think that's what scared me most. And then I snapped."

"Damn," I sighed, shaking my head. I studied her face, but she really wasn't looking at me. I tilted her head up with the tips of my fingers under her chin. "No one blames you, sweet girl. Not for anything. Understand?" She nodded, but snuggled back in against me. "You told me that you weren't sure exactly what you did... What did you mean, baby?"

"I lost control of my shield," she mumbled against the skin of my neck. "Something...happened to me when I saw you fall, Edward. I can't explain it. It went completely haywire."

"Show me," I said, pulling her back to look in her eyes. Her mind opened to me, and I could see when Peyton was destroyed, Brody's dismay at what he'd done, and how Bella had frozen just for a moment as she couldn't believe that Emmett was attacking me. It was her reaction that made my breath catch.

Her shield, for a lack of a better word, _exploded_. It pushed everyone away from her with more power than I'd ever seen from my Bella. She shoved wolves and family safely away, but any remaining enemies were immediately disposed of, and not by her usual way of pulling them apart. They were just...no more, yet everywhere.

When she finally got to me, she smashed Lance into a tree, securing the two of us in a bubble of security so tight, God Himself wouldn't have been able to get through.

"Wow," I huffed, a smile playing on my lips.

"Don't," she growled, shaking her head. "I'd never be able to do that again, I'm sure. It was just...emotion." She paused for just a moment, her breathing heavy. And then words came tumbling out of her with hitching breaths. "It's not like I didn't watch for you. I did. I swear. Every time I'd check on you, you were fine. The _one time_..."

"Hey," I crooned, shaking my head. "Don't do that to yourself. Bella, look at me. I'm just fine, and you stopped Emmett before he could finish what he started. You were perfect, my love. Okay?"

"'Kay," she sighed, cupping my face.

With the sweetest of sighs, she fell into me, claiming my mouth in the fiercest of kisses. We both moaned when I secured her to me by wrapping an arm around her waist. My fingers sunk into her hair in order to turn her head. I opened my mouth to her, letting her claim me, explore me with her tongue. She suckled my bottom lip with a sexy, low purr, pulling back to look at me.

"Now do you believe I'm all right?" I smiled at her beautiful giggle.

"Yeah," she sighed, biting that bottom lip of hers.

"Good," I chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose and then her chin.

"Have you ever been hurt like that before?" she asked, tilting that gorgeous head of hers at me.

I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "That totally qualifies as a story, baby," I teased, biting my bottom lip as she poked me in the stomach through the gigantic hole in my shirt.

"You act like I've stiffed a bill or something," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I've paid you for every story. Now spill it, Cullen."

I laughed, loving her voice caressing my name and happy to see the guilt ebbing away from her dark eyes, only to be replaced by the feisty sparkle that I knew and loved.

I didn't blame her for any of the night's events. We had all worked together to the very best of our abilities. Unfortunately, with the loss of one of our own came a sadness. Even though the girl wasn't family, she'd been a huge help with a fantastic outlook on this life. I felt bad she was gone, but Bella felt responsible, especially since it happened right before Emmett's attack on me.

"I will bill you, you know, Mrs. Cullen. Don't think I won't," I growled, raising an eyebrow at her. "I will collect your...balance due." I grinned up at her.

"I'm sure," she giggled, shaking her head. She grabbed my face. "Speak!"

"Yes, once," I answered, unable to deny her anything when she was so sweet, so giggly on my lap. "Rose did it."

"What? No!"

"She was hell as a newborn," I chuckled. "But nothing beat her reaction to Emmett's change. She wanted him, wanted to save him, but I practically had to sit on her every time he screamed. And Carlisle asked me to keep her outside the room, so I tried."

"God, she must've cussed you the hell out," my girl laughed, shaking her head.

"She did," I chuckled, "but she'd learned to clear her mind to me almost the minute she was changed, so she caught me off guard. Snapped my left leg right off at the knee."

"No way!"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Hurt like hell when Carlisle put it back on."

"Rosie _said_ she was sorry," Emmett laughed, hopping the tiger enclosure. "Baby girl, you okay now?"

She smiled, nodding slightly. "Yeah, Em. Are you done?"

"It's perfect, I tell you!" He beamed, puffing his chest out. "It looks like they've been stolen. It'll be an unsolved mystery for decades."

"I'm so proud," Bella deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

"I guess we should get back," I sighed, standing up with my sweet girl still wrapped around me.

"We should. I'd like to check on Brody," Bella sighed, squirming down from my arms.

"Why? What happened to him?" Emmett asked, handing me the keys as we swiftly made our way out of the park.

"Lance used him to kill Peyton," I said, grimacing at his low growl.

"No fucking way!" he said, diving into the back seat.

"Yeah, it was awful," my Bella groaned, putting her head against the window. "He was mortified when he saw what he'd done."

"That Lance guy should've suffered," Emmett muttered, folding his arms across his chest as we made our way back to the other end of the park.

Bella snorted into a dark chuckle. "Believe me. He did."

As we got closer to where the field was, I could see how they were disposing of the carnage. They were setting fires in the sewers surrounding the park. The foul stench wouldn't be even a second thought, and due to the weather, the smoke looked no different than the steam that usually rose out of the manhole covers.

We walked through the brush, aiming for the voices of family and friends. Bella linked her fingers with mine once we got out of the car and kept them in a vice grip.

"Ed, you okay?" Demitri smirked, shaking his head. "You gave my little one quite the scare."

"I'm good. Thank you," I said, taking a seat next to Carlisle.

He smiled, slapped my shoulder, giving it a rough squeeze. "You did do that."

I pulled Bella into my lap, hugging her back to my chest.

"Guess you need a new shirt, huh?" Rose snorted, raising her eyebrow at me, but she smiled when Bella giggled. Emmett sat with her, much like Bella and I were.

"So, where's Sinclair?" I asked.

"Gone," Marcus sighed, looking up from his sympathetic gaze on Brody. The young man was wrapped around himself off to the side, gazing off into space. "He vanished as soon as Bella...well, as soon as... Amore, what the hell did you do?" he asked, but his laugh couldn't be contained.

The whole group chuckled, but it was Jasper that answered. "She was defending..._everything_." He shrugged with a smile, kicking at Bella's sneaker. "All I could feel was blinding panic, like her life depended on getting to Edward."

"It did," Bella and Carlisle muttered at the same time, which caused another round of laughter.

I smiled into Bella's hair, pressing my lips to the back of her head. "I love you," I chuckled in her ear. "Crazy talent and all."

She snorted, but looked up at me with a wry smile, so I kissed her nose, too.

"So what's the plan now, big D?" Emmett asked Demitri.

"I'm going to track him," he stated with a nod, and Carina nodded with him.

"I want to come with you," Brody growled, his head snapping around. "Teach me...everything you know..."

Brody's mind was filled with revenge, but also the thirst for knowledge. He respected Demitri, admired him really. He also knew that with Adrian's new found relationship with Kevin and the absence of Peyton, he was alone. And he didn't want to be.

"You got it," Demitri said solemnly, holding his hand out, and Brody shook it with a small smile. "We'll leave later this morning, okay?"

"'Kay," he sighed, nodding and looking up when a sound rustled from the trees.

"At least New York is safer," Jake sighed, coming from the tree as he and the rest of the pack tugged shirts on. "Do you think you guys can handle it from here on out?" He grinned widely, ducking when we all threw snow balls at him.

"Oh, well now you've done it," Jasper laughed, jumping up and hurling another snowball in Sam's direction.

The mother of all snowball fights broke out in the wee hours of the morning at the north end of Central Park. No one was safe, and there didn't seem to be any teams. But it was the perfect way to push the awful events of the evening away.

I laughed hysterically when Seth threw a large snowball mine and Bella's way, and it ricocheted off of her shield and back to him, exploding in a shower of ice.

"Come, sweet girl," I chuckled, pulling her with me.

We ran down the field and around a large stone. As soon as Seth bolted around the corner, we pelted him with three snowballs from each of us.

"Okay, damn," he chuckled, shaking his wet hair, his smile contagious. "Hey, Bells...come home for Christmas, will ya?" he asked, walking to us. "Charlie and Mom miss you guys somethin' awful."

Bella turned to look at me, her face hopeful, but her mind was prepared for a no.

"We'll see what Carlisle wants to do about the Sinclair thing, and we'll let you know, okay?" I asked, hoping that would appease her, especially since I abhorred telling her no to anything.

"Cool." He grinned, grunting when he was hit from out of nowhere from the other side of the rock. "Damn it!" he growled, bolting out of there and leaving us alone.

Suddenly, I found myself flat on my back in the snow. "Make me another snow angel," Bella giggled, standing over me with her hands on her hips.

"If I'm remembering correctly, beautiful, I'm way too overdressed for the snow angels you prefer," I teased, reaching up and pulling her down with me. She writhed under my tickling fingers, giggling like she could barely catch a breath she didn't need. It was my favorite sound of hers. "Perhaps you should make one," I growled playfully, pinning her arms above her head and dragging them through the snow down to her sides. "Finish it, baby," I whispered, placing a long slow kiss to her neck.

Her legs opened to finish the bottom of the angel, but I couldn't resist her. Ever. I lowered myself down onto her, and she welcomed me with a stunning smile and open arms.

"Hmm," she mused against my lips. "You're right. Naked snow angels are better."

I chuckled, pulling back to look at her. "My naughty little human just about shocked me to death that day... Who knew Truth or Dare brought out my bad girl?"

"You bring out the bad girl, Edward," she purred, taking my bottom lip and sucking it softly, her darkening eyes never leaving mine. "You know I made Alice take a picture of those nineteen snow angels on her phone, don't you?" She grinned up at me innocently.

"Really? And how come that picture isn't on our wall at home?" I chuckled, sitting up and pulling her up with me.

"Because it makes a fabulous wallpaper during the holidays on my laptop," she sighed dramatically, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Silly girl," I chuckled, standing up with her. "Let' s go back to the hotel, baby."

"Right, right...I have a bill to pay," she teased, kissing my cheek. "Carry me to the car, Edward."

She hopped up on my back, and I carried her just like I used to, her arms and legs wrapping around me like a limpet. We passed by everyone on our way back to the SUV, waving our goodbyes. The wolves said they were going to try and catch a flight out in the next day or so, because they needed to get back to their families and lives.

No one tried to stop us. Not that I expected them to… I could see Marcus' mind; he thought we should reconnect. They'd all seen Bella's reaction tonight when I got hurt, but they were also registering her beaming, happy face at the moment. There wasn't one of them that was going to mess with that. I could barely fight my smile after those thoughts when I got to the car. It was me that made her that damn happy.

"What's that smile for?" my sweet girl asked, brushing my hair from my head.

"You, love. Always you."

~oOoOo~

**BELLA **

"There you are!" Esme breathed, rushing into our arms. "Carlisle called. He said you were hurt. Are you all right now?" she asked, grabbing Edward's amused face as she gave him the once over.

"I'm fine, Mom," he laughed, hugging her and shaking his head.

"I heard we lost Peyton?" she said, but it came out in the form of a question.

"I...I'm going to shower," I muttered, not able to listen about loss of a young girl that I had really grown to like; not to mention she had died by the same means that almost killed Edward. And I still didn't know how I felt about that. Just as I got into the bedroom, I stopped. "Where's Kevin?"

"Asleep in Adrian's room," Esme replied, smirking when I turned to face her. "They've been talking. Adrian got upset when he heard about Peyton, so Kevin has been keeping him company."

"Mmhm, I bet," I snorted, and continued into the bathroom.

I turned on the water as hot as I could, peeling off my stiff, disgusting clothes and clearing my mind to the point of blankness as I stepped under the hard spray. I wanted to boil the day off of my skin and hair.

I scrubbed with a exorbitant amount of shampoo and body wash to the point that, had I been human, my skin would have been red and raw. I stepped out, dried off, and donned underwear and one of Edward's button down shirts that he'd worn a few days ago. It was covered in his sweet scent, and I needed to be surrounded by that calming essence.

I could hear Esme still talking to Edward in our room, so I pulled on a robe as well. I opened the door to see Edward leaning against the dresser.

"Mom wants to see you," he said softly, walking to me. "I'll be right out, love. I need to..." He snorted, tugging that godawful, destroyed shirt off over his head.

"Just...put it with my stuff. That shit's going in the garbage," I mumbled, leaning into his snickering kiss to my forehead.

Esme said nothing as I padded into the sitting area of the room. She just opened her arms, and I fell into them with a stifled sob and a breath of relief. She dragged me to the sofa, cradling me in her arms and running her fingers through my wet hair. She whispered that Edward was fine, that the worst of it was over, and that I'd done amazingly.

"I thought I'd lost him," I breathed ever so softly into her hair.

"You didn't," she soothed. "He's just fine. You made it in time."

I nodded against her shoulder, finally pulling myself together. While Edward showered, she told me how her day went with Kevin and Adrian.

Apparently, there were services for his father the next day, and Kevin would need us for support. She said she sat the two of them down for a talk. She explained that Adrian, while being supportive throughout the day, had been quiet and brusque with Kevin. She said she'd finally had enough, so she sat them down to tell them exactly what to expect with the whole mating thing. She even told them a story—a story about what happens when one mate leaves another and the aching pain that's involved—and that as a mother, it was heartbreaking to sit back and watch.

She flat out told them that she didn't care if one was human or male or female or what...that love was love, and sometimes you have to follow your heart. Period. She told Adrian that if he was going to assign himself as Kevin's protector, then he needed to come to terms with the whole situation. That it wasn't responsibility or guilt he was feeling; that the natural pull was what was keeping him at Kevin's side was just...more.

She told Kevin that he needed to respect what Adrian was, respect his strength and vulnerable newborn state, that he needed to give Adrian time to adjust to a new diet and understand that he could very well hurt him. They had to find some middle ground, get to know each other, and set whatever limits they were comfortable with.

In other words, Mom gave them the talking to of the decade, using her experience and insight to try and help them as best she could. She said she just couldn't stand by and watch Kevin flinch at Adrian's abrupt behavior; that Adrian reminded her of Edward too much. She never wanted anyone to suffer with guilt and denial like her oldest son had, not when love was at the tips of his fingers.

By the time Edward emerged from the bedroom in nothing but a pair of dark gray lounge pants, rubbing a towel over his wet head, I was feeling a touch better. I let my eyes drink in his beauty, his wet hair in total disarray, and the small droplets of water that clung to his chest.

He was ridiculously adorable and sexy.

Esme snorted softly, looking from him to me. "Does he know what he does to you?"

"No," I laughed. "Clueless, I tell you."

Our peal of laughter got his attention, and he looked up with that perfect crooked grin on his face, draping the towel around his neck. "What?" he asked, looking between us with a perfectly innocent look gracing his features.

"Nothing," we both snorted, shaking our heads.

Esme stood up and said, "I'd better go check and see if your father's back. Love you both."

"Love you, too," we sighed as Edward took her place on the sofa next to me, and she left quietly out the door.

Edward leaned his head back on the couch, his eyes warm, sweet, and a beautiful light amber from his kills earlier. "I have something for you." His voice was quiet and calm, and so perfectly soothing.

I smirked, shaking my head. "What, baby?"

He stood up and walked into the bedroom. When he came back, he had disposed of the towel from around his neck and our bedroom iPod was in his hand.

I laughed, looking up at him.

"Have you added to it?" His grin was too cute for words, and he looked quite proud of himself.

"I did. Just before we left actually." I snickered, raising an eyebrow at him. "Though I didn't know it was making the trip with us."

"Damn, she beat me," he muttered with a laugh, placing it on the dock. I chuckled again as he turned and gave me a sexy wink.

He stood up straight, holding his hand out for me. He tugged me to him by the belt of my robe. "What's under here?"

I let the robe fall as _Can't Take My Eyes Off of You_ by Lady Antebellum wafted softly through the room, my eyes never leaving his.

"My clothes beat lingerie any day," he purred, pulling me into his arms as the song's words said so much from me to him.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned  
Along the way  
Have left me with these walls and these scars  
That won't go away  
And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came_

"Hold me," I begged, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Dance with me," he countered, pressing his forehead to mine and placing his hands on my hips.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you_

We said nothing as he guided my body in a gentle sway. The lights in the room were off, the stunning view of an early morning over New York our backdrop.

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty  
When I just woke up  
And I love how you tease me when I'm moody  
But it's always enough  
I'm falling fast and the truth is I'm not scared at all  
You broke my walls_

Edward smiled at the last verse, knowing I meant it from when I was human, but he pulled me closer, so that my toes stepped up on the tops of his feet.

"Leading," he muttered in my ear with a soft, sexy chuckle.

I giggled, saying nothing, but loving that some things from our past never faded away, that they returned at the best of moments.

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you_

As the day dawned to a dreary, snowy, cold morning, Edward and I said no words, only let our connection and our hearts heal themselves from the rough events earlier. He held me through two more songs, before I finally found my voice.

"I guess I owe you a payment, huh?"

"Not yet," he sighed, scooping me up. "Today will be...strange. I want to hold you a little longer."

With that said, he lay me down on the bed, crawling up by my side. "I love you," he whispered, his brow furrowing. "Thank you for keeping an eye on me last night."

I smiled, shaking my head, unable to say what I was feeling, because I wasn't truly sure myself. He was safe and in my arms. I couldn't ask for more.

"I love you, too, Edward."

* * *

**A/N...I know you panicked...but really? Did you think that I would kill Edward? I don't think so. I felt Bella handled this fight a helluva lot better than the last one. Her maturity as an immortal showed as she allowed the boys to fight, but never really stopped watching out for them. AND they weren't really separated. Lance paid for messing with her family.**

**However, we did lose Peyton. A moment of silence for the bubbly girl...**

**Things will be changing again soon. Lance is gone, but Sinclair got away – or ran away when he saw Bella's talent. Demitri, Carina, and Brody will be tracking him soon. And there's still Tanya to contend with...she's not gone.**

**The wolves are departing, but invited everyone for Christmas...we'll see... AND...Mama Bear Esme gave Kevin and Adrian _the talk_... Hell, she probably should've given one of those to Edward and Bella years ago. LOL**

**Coming up...Kevin's father's funeral...and a family meeting...it's time to take the next steps.**

**I want to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me. And for kicking me off of Twitter to work on chap 28, which still isn't finished. I'm going! Dammit! LOL**

**Okay...so I know you're gonna yell, or maybe not...I don't know. You guys surprise me sometimes. I want to dance a little for passing 1000 reviews with this story...so please keep 'em coming. And come play with us on Twitter... I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but it won't be long. I'm working on it today. So, until then...Later.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N...I know that this took longer than usual...you'll just have to forgive me. There was a brief moment where I was having issues with exactly how I wanted to go from here. But I think we're good now.**

**Now...Kevin's father's funeral and a family meeting...**

**Let's get on with it...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 28

**BELLA**

Our soft moans filled the hotel room. We were making out like two lovesick teens at a drive-in movie. Edward's hands were everywhere, yet we were still dressed – he in his gray lounge pants, and me in his shirt.

I arched into his hands as they stealthily slipped under my shirt. My hips rose as I looked for any sort of friction, finding it against Edward's thigh, which was strategically placed between my legs. We were a tangle of sheets, legs, and arms.

I trailed my fingers softly down from his broad, strong shoulders, reveling in every dip, every muscle, to his narrow waist, pulling, urging him with flat palms to give me more. I dipped my fingers below his waistband, smiling against his bare shoulder when his hips instinctively pressed against me. He was big and hard against my thigh.

He chuckled darkly, dragging his lips to my ear. "You like that you drive me crazy?"

"I do," I giggled softly. "It boosts my ego."

"I understand, sweet girl," he crooned, his hand squeezing one of my breasts.

I gasped aloud, my head falling back as his thumb brushed across my pebbled nipple, bringing it to a whole other level of pointed, but aching pleasure.

"God, baby..." he groaned. "You smell..."

"Wet," I finished for him with a groan. "I am...painfully so, baby..."

Edward pulled back, bracing his weight on one elbow by my head as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt from my body, revealing his payment for the story he'd told me the night before. He purred softly, licking his lips at the sight of my royal blue lingerie set. It was lace and satin and small – all the things that drove Edward over the edge.

"Damn, I _am_ spoiled," he smirked, dragging his tongue slowly across his bottom lip.

I giggled, burying my face in the crook of his neck, scraping my teeth gently over his skin. "You are," I agreed, leaving an open mouth kiss to his Adam's apple.

He carefully tugged the shirt off, lazily dropping it over the side of the bed to the floor. He sat up to kneel between my legs, picking up one to place a kiss to my ankle and trailing his fingers up the inside of my thighs. He drank me in, his gaze heated, dark as he looked up at me through his long eyelashes.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he whispered, his brow furrowing just a little, but a sweet smile graced his perfect mouth. "Oh, the things I want to do..."

I chuckled, sitting up on my elbows, hoping to God that Dirty Edward had just walked in the room. If he had, I was going to throw a damn party.

He chuckled, shaking his head at my thoughts, but his smug smirk was proof number one that I was right.

Let's get the party started.

"Hmm, my, my, my," he purred, a huskiness touching his voice as he flicked his tongue out and dragged it from the top of my foot, up my shin, swirling around my knee, all the way up to the crease at my hip and leg. "If I told you everything running through my mind, my naughty girl, you may just think I'm a pervert."

"You _are_ a pervert," I snickered, rolling my eyes at him and at what he was doing to the sensitive skin just above the elastic of my boy shorts with his wicked tongue.

"I am," he agreed firmly, running his hands up my stomach to the front clasp of my bra. Deftly, he flicked it open, and it, too, ended up on the floor. "But this is deviance beyond the norm, my tasty girl."

He leaned down, circling each nipple with the very tip of his tongue, his eyes dark and locked onto mine as I moaned wantonly, uncontrollably.

"I want your delicious ass in my face, baby," he whispered, urging me onto my stomach and up onto my knees. "I want to taste every inch of you," he continued, palming my bottom and giving my cheeks a good rough squeeze over my underwear, only to run his amazing hands up my bare back, sweeping my hair to the side and biting at my shoulder. "Then after you've come all over my tongue," he said, planting his hands on either side of me so that he was surrounding me, grinding his erection against me, "I'm going to fuck you hard. Just like this." He finished by licking across my shoulder and up to my ear, sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

I'm not sure of the sound that escaped me, but it did, and he smiled against my neck, pulling away from me.

"Fuck," I breathed as his tongue met my spine and swirled all the way down to the top of my underwear, where he grasped each side and tugged them down.

Before I could react to being completely exposed to him, his tongue met my clit, and he licked me from one opening to the other, ending with an open mouth kiss to my other entrance. I gasped, my eyes rolling back as he did it again and again with a flat, wet tongue.

With one hand on my hip, grinding me into his face, and one circling my wet, throbbing opening with a knowing finger, I was beyond the ability to speak. Inarticulate sounds burst forth from me as I lost myself to sensation.

His tongue entered my core, his thumb pressed down on my sensitive nerve, and his wet finger slipped into my other entrance. My breath caught in my throat as I pushed my hips back against him.

"Let go, baby," he growled against my center, causing a vibrating sensation all over.

I was lost to him, shattering at his command.

His didn't stop until he had drunk from me every drop he could, and then he crawled up my body. He held my hip with one hand, planting the other one beside mine where it was braced on the bed.

I turned my head to watch his face as he slipped into me slowly. His mouth hung open slightly, his eyes fluttered closed, and his deep purr vibrated the whole bed.

"God, you feel...so _fucking_ good," he growled low, his forehead hitting my shoulder. "Jesus..."

He began to move inside of me slowly, swiveling his hips in the most sensual of ways. His hand stayed on my hip, moving me, guiding me, and his breath ghosted across my neck in heavy bursts.

I could feel everything about him as he caged my body with his own. His thighs flexed behind mine, his fingers dug into my hip, and his stomach pressed against my back with every thrust and every breath.

With that last thought, my eyes squeezed closed and my breath caught. All I could see was his injury, the gaping hole in his chest, and my very big, very strong brother just about to end him.

"Bella," he gasped, stopping all movement and turning me over. We both winced at the loss of contact. His face was stern, but completely loving as he lowered himself over me. "Look at me, baby," he said, taking my hand and placing it on his chest where the hole had been. "I'm just fine."

"I know," I hiccuped, looking up at him and rubbing his chest. "I know. It scared me, that's all." I reached for him, and he came willingly to me, settling all his weight on top of me.

"I'm okay. I promise, my sweet girl," he vowed, his voice calm, soothing, but his brow was furrowed as he studied me. "You can't get rid of me so easily." He smiled that sweet crooked smile that did me in every time.

"Good," I sighed, bringing his mouth to mine. "I want to see you, need to see you...this way, Edward..." I whispered against his lips, wrapping my legs around his hips.

He smiled, nodded, and touched his forehead to mine, slipping back into me. "Your wish...my command, baby."

He made love to me so slowly, so thoroughly, that all I could see, think, feel, taste, and breathe was him. With every thrust, he held me close, making sure I could feel his solidity beneath my fingers. With every kiss to my neck and ear, he whispered how beautiful I was, how much he loved me, so that I could hear his voice and know he was right there. And with every kiss to my lips, he thanked me for just loving him, telling me I was strong and sweet and perfect.

By the time we both fell over the edge, my body felt like jello from holding onto Edward so tight. My limbs flopped to the bed listlessly.

"I'll be worthless today," I joked, chuckling breathlessly.

"Note to self." He snickered, running the tip of his nose up the shell of my ear. "I now know what it takes to render you almost unconscious."

I laughed, nuzzling his shoulder. "Shut it. I can't pass out, Edward."

"And thank God for that," he chuckled, taking my earlobe in his teeth. "I remember blood typing day."

"I'm so happy my fragile human self could entertain you," I huffed, pouting fabulously.

He laughed, wrapping me up completely with his arms, and buried his face in my neck. He rolled us until I was braced over him. He gazed up at me with the sweetest, most loving expression I'd ever seen him wear. He looked every bit his seventeen years, full of mischief and awkwardness and adorable belligerence.

"That's not what I meant," he chuckled, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ears. "You were never truly _fragile_, my love. You were always stronger than me."

"And don't you forget it!" I grinned, leaning down to kiss him softly.

We both pulled back from the kiss when a knock sounded on the door. I sat up, and Edward stood up from the bed, pulling his lounge pants back on.

"Alice has been busy," he muttered wryly, before he'd even opened the door to an employee from the hotel.

"Mr. Cullen?" the young brunette in uniform asked without looking up from her clipboard. "Delivery for you."

"This ought to be _priceless_," I mumbled, fighting my laugh.

She finally looked up and saw what "Mr. Cullen" actually looked like as he stood silently and patiently at the door, in nothing but soft, loose cotton pants. He looked like sex incarnate, with his mussed up hair, his crooked smile as he listened to my sarcastic remark, and his wrinkled pajamas.

In her hand, which seemed to be stuck hanging in the air, was what looked like a black garment bag. Her face was frozen in lustful shock. Her wide, hazel eyes traveled from his bare feet to his amused, but trying to stay impassive face.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand out for the bag.

I, of course, lost my ability not to laugh and was in silent hysterics in the doorway of the bedroom, securing the belt of my robe around my waist.

"Um, yeah, sure..." She breathed, shaking her head to clear it. She handed over the bag, her eyes still locked on his face as he reached over to the side table for his wallet.

"She's so gonna pass out," I snorted so softly that only he could hear it. Her heart sounded like it was pounding in my own ears, and her breathing was shallow.

He grinned, losing his own battle due to my comment and shooting me a look that said if I didn't shut up, there was going to be hell to pay once the door was closed. Yeah, that just made me snort louder.

"Here," he said, holding out a folded bill for her. "Thank you...Molly," he said smoothly, just adding fuel to the poor girl's fire as he took note of her name tag.

"You're...welcome?" She said like it was a question, her brow wrinkling at the size of the bill in her hand, and then back up to his face.

He did wait until she left before shutting the door, but when he turned, I squealed as he bolted for me. He caught me in his strong arms, landing back on the bed with a long, deep growl against my neck and asking me if I thought I was funny.

~oOoOo~

It turned out the delivery was dress clothes for the funeral we would be attending for Kevin's father. There were times that I never questioned Alice's talent, and there were times when I was just damn grateful for it. Today was the latter. She had done an impeccable job.

My dress was a classic tea length, long-sleeved, basic black and fit perfectly, of course. She'd even sent shoes, leggings, and a beautiful black coat, knowing we would be outside at some point during the day. My gloves, scarf, and hat were all a light gray that were knitted with a really soft yarn.

But it was Edward that she'd dressed so superbly, which I delightfully discovered when I emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh my...damn," I breathed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Okay, that's...just really...handsome..."

He chuckled, looking like he'd be blushing if he were able. "Why thank you, Mrs. Cullen," he snickered, giving me the once over. "You're not so bad yourself, sweetheart."

His suit was a beautiful black, also a perfect fit, with a white button down and dark gray silk tie. The handkerchief in the suit coat pocket matched the tie, and he looked incredibly sharp as he donned a black overcoat and leather gloves.

"Add a fedora and you'd look like a member of the Mafia," I teased, reaching up to straighten his tie.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, smirking at me, but his eyes were a warm, sweet honey. "I would need pin stripes and a Tommy gun. And that's a shot against Chicago, isn't it?"

I laughed, grinning up at him. "As long as you weren't there for the St. Valentine's Day Massacre, then we're good, babe."

"Al Capone was very powerful, love," he said, still smiling at me. "Nineteen twenty nine...let's see, where were we?" He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, pretending to think about it.

"With Esme, I presume," I chuckled, rolling my eyes at his never ending history and his teasing me about it. "And I assume that was elsewhere. Besides, you wouldn't need a Tommy gun for a massacre, Edward." I chuckled when he laughed, his head falling back as he pulled me into his arms. "Come on, old man," I snorted, taking his hand. "We have to meet everyone downstairs."

We had relinquished Kevin's security over to Adrian. Alice had told us that Adrian was in complete control when it came to Kevin and wouldn't hurt him. He had taken Kevin to his sister's home to get dressed and ride with the family; not that there were many members.

On the way through the city, Jake called, letting us know that he and the boys were able to secure a flight back to Sea-Tac and begging us to consider Christmas in Forks. Carlisle told him the same thing that Edward had told Seth; that we needed to discuss our next few steps and we would let them know.

We arrived via two limousines to a little church and graveyard just outside of the city. Apparently, the Clarks had originated upstate, so the family plot was located in the shady corner of a cemetery in a small upstate town.

The service was short and to the point; the casket closed. There weren't very many attendees, although I could tell who was family and who had worked with Mr. Stark. Our family stayed readily available to Kevin, but otherwise lingered in the background. We very obviously made some of the mourners nervous.

However, there wasn't a force earthly or unearthly that could have come between Adrian and Kevin. The former was practically holding the latter up as we made our way to the grave side, following the pallbearers that were carrying the casket.

Another thing I noticed was the cemetery sat on the edge of a wooded area. Jasper immediately went into protective mode. My boys stepped away from us and stood at the back, positioning themselves like sentries under the snow covered trees.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

_There's a really weird feeling back here, Ed_, Jasper thought to me as we stepped away from the cluster of mourners.

I turned to look at him on my left, and his head was tilted as he let a strange feeling of hatred float over him. I frowned, glancing past him to Carlisle, who was following our lead. On my right was Emmett, standing like a giant bouncer at any club with his arms folded across his chest, his face impassive. He, too, was following mine and Jasper's lead, but his eyes were locked on the girls.

I looked up to see Alice and Bella communicating like they normally did, with barely a word spoken between them. Both of their minds were in sync; if there was going to be trouble, then the tiny group of humans needed to remain ignorant.

The minister went about the tradition of "ashes to ashes and dust to dust," but as Jasper slipped silently into the trees, I stepped closer to Carlisle, narrowing the open space.

"Hate," I said so softly. "That's what he's feeling behind us. Pure hate."

He sniffed the air, shaking his head. Neither of us could sense a thing, and besides my family and the humans at the grave sight, I heard no other minds.

_What about you?_ my father thought to me.

I shook my head, frowning. If there was someone hiding in the trees, they were blocking their mind and their scent, but not their emotions. It was a strange thing.

_What do you need, Edward? _Bella's ultra clear thoughts caressed me. _Do you need me to shield the humans' minds?_

I nodded, giving her a wink for always knowing exactly what I needed and when. Instantly, all I had were my brothers and father. And still nothing from the woods, except for one nanosecond of thought before it blinked away from Jasper.

"Demitri's back there," I sighed, looking over at Carlisle. "He, Brody, and Carina are already tracking Sinclair."

Jasper reemerged from the forest with a wry smile. "Dunno who was there, but we're covered. Big D's back there."

"But that still means that someone was watching us," Emmett growled, looking between us all. "I didn't smell a thing."

"What's the plan for today?" I asked Carlisle.

"I believe that Kevin is required to go back to his sister's home after the service. The girls will want to accompany him there. But I want a family meeting ASAP." Carlisle's face was set firmly, his mouth in a tight line. "Maybe we can get Demitri on the phone at the same time."

"Adrian, too?" Jasper asked.

"Might as well. Looks like we've acquired extended family."

"He won't leave Kevin's side," I said, shaking my head. "He's made up his mind to stay with him. Period. And I don't mean just for the service." I raised my eyebrow at Carlisle, who smiled softly with a nod.

"Now I've seen it all," he snorted, waving for us to get back to the girls.

The mourners slowly started to leave as Mr. Stark's coffin was lowered into the ground. Kevin's sister, Jeanie, spoke quietly with my mothers and sisters as she held a chubby little boy in her arms that looked about a year old. She was very happy that Kevin had found good friends, because he'd never had that kind of companionship when he lived at home. She was over the top happy that he'd found love. Her mind could see it in every move Adrian and Kevin made around each other. Where she found Adrian slightly intimidating in looks and actions, she saw how much they cared for each other.

Kevin was staring blankly at the plethora of flowers surrounding his father's grave, thinking his dad would hate them. He felt alone, but then not really as he glanced around at the girls and then us, finally looking up at me.

"You're not, you know," I said, raising an eyebrow at Adrian and then back to him. "And everyone here – aside from Bella – has lost their parents."

"Oh," he winced, taking a deep breath. "Bells still sees them?"

"Her father," I replied with a nod. "He knows about us. But she had to forfeit her relationship with her mother."

"Her mom's still around, but she can't see her," he stated with a voice filled with sadness.

"It's a long story," I sighed, "but her mother wouldn't have been able to handle Bella's..._changes_."

"Oh," he said, looking over at her and then back to a floral arrangement. He picked a carnation and proceeded to pluck the petals off one by one. "And you?"

"You know my history." I smiled. "I didn't see my parents' graves for years, though they died just before me."

"You aren't dead," Kevin growled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "If I'm fucking talking to you, Heavy E, then you are not dead! Adrian thinks the same way."

"Okay, okay," I sighed, raising my hands in surrender. "Bella's tried for years to convince me. I'm still not sure. I guess I'm on the fence. I used to think we lost our souls, but I look at her...and Carlisle...and I'm pretty sure they are the epitome of compassion and love, so I think..._maybe_..." I shrugged, smiling at him. "Maybe we are just another creature of God's, and if we live a good life, we'll be okay at the end of our days. I don't know, Kev."

He looked up at me, huffing a laugh. "They say that homosexuals will burn in hell, too, Edward. Guess we'll find out together. Huh?"

"Point well made, Kev." I snorted, having never given it a thought. "I am sorry for your loss, though."

"I'm sad for my sister," he sighed, looking over at her and the girls. "They had a decent relationship. He was turning out to be a better grandfather than he ever was a father. Little Dylan won't know how good he was for my dad. Better than I ever was..."

"Kev, it's time to go," Adrian called, looking at his watch. He had been talking to Carlisle about what we had experienced during the service.

"What's the hurry?" Kevin asked, glancing up at me as we made our way through the cemetery.

"After we leave your sister's, we need to have a family meeting. We have to talk about our next steps."

"Oh." He frowned, throwing down the now empty stem of the flower he'd destroyed.

"That means you, too," I chuckled, opening my arms for Bella as she joined up with us, her mind just wanting to be nearer to me. I kissed her temple, but she stayed quiet as we made our way back to the limos.

~oOoOo~

The unbelievably sweet peal of baby laughter met my ears as little Dylan was completely pulled into my Bella's shield. She sat on the sofa of Jeanie's home with the little one on her lap. He gripped a toy car in each chubby hand, but would crack up when she would drive one up his leg. He'd curl into her, giggling so hard that his little face would turn crimson.

"He really likes her," Jeanie chuckled, watching her son grab my Bella's face and grin.

"What's not to like?" Kevin laughed. "My goddess is the shit!" He grinned, shaking his head and joining her and Dylan on the couch.

"It's really nice of you to be there for him, you know," Jeanie said to me. She met my gaze and then looked quickly away.

She found us all incredibly attractive, but the fact that we'd come with Kevin all the way from London, stayed with him, and took care of most of his expenses made her really like us simply for his sake. According to her memories, Kevin had been a lonely child, mainly due to their father. The death of their mother had really caused Kevin to retreat from relationships, and Mr. Stark had an overbearing personality that his son wanted to avoid at all costs, especially once Kevin's sexual preference started to become known.

"As you can see, my wife and sisters are very attached to him," I chuckled, pointing to the couch. They were all playing with Dylan, and he was loving every second of it.

"How long are you guys staying?" she asked, looking up at me. "I mean, I've missed having him around."

"We're not sure," I sighed, looking over to Carlisle. "In fact, we're supposed to discuss it later. I have a feeling we'll be here at least the rest of the week."

I listened to my father's mind as he talked quietly to Marcus on his cell phone. We were staying at least the week, and I had a feeling we would be taking advantage of a cabin we owned on the Canada border in the northern part of New York. According to his conversation, we were on a hunt...and Sinclair wasn't the only one we were going to be looking for. The only risk factor was Kevin. Having a human with us would be risky.

~oOoOo~

"It _is_ my cabin," Jasper chuckled as we all sat around Carlisle and Esme's suite back at the hotel in mid-town. "But...yeah, we can use it."

Emmett laughed, giving him a fist bump. We'd lived so long as a family unit that we just assumed that we could share everything. The cabin truly was Jasper's. He'd built it for Alice decades ago, but Esme had decorated it for them.

It was no different than mine and Bella's home in London. There was no knocking, no calling ahead of time...they just showed up. It was just the way we worked.

"And we appreciate the use of it," Demitri laughed over the speaker phone. "Listen, guys...I think we're dealing with something bigger than just Sinclair. Though I think he's leading it. I felt...or smelled...something different. Carlisle, is it possible for a talent to come later in a newborn?"

"Latent talents have been known to show up. Sometimes the newborn is so consumed with thirst, they can't seem to concentrate on anything else. So, yes. Have you called Eleazar? He's the expert on that." Carlisle frowned, sitting forward at the dining table.

"I have," Demitri answered. "He said almost the exact same thing. He also agrees with me...we think Mark has developed some sort of masking talent. It's why you and Ed didn't know Tanya was in Central Park that day."

"Well, damn...that explains it..." Jasper muttered, his brow furrowed. "He can mask scents, thoughts," he started, looking up at me, "but he can't stop feelings. I felt pure hate at the cemetery today."

"I'm sure you did, Jazz," Demitri chuckled. "We tracked Sinclair to you...and it wasn't a coincidence. When we lost him, we caught the bare traces of Tanya – and that's your source of hate, I'm sure. I think Mark can block my capabilities as well. What do you think, my little pixie?"

We all turned to Alice, who was pouting with a dark look on her face. "Well, no fucking wonder I never saw her make any decisions," she growled, folding her arms across her chest. "I bet she left that post in Russia, too."

"No." Marcus shook his head. "No, Alice. I don't think so. I can tell when someone's lying..."

"Well, no matter," Stephano piped in. "Because now, if Demitri's theory is correct, then Sinclair is now under that same strange protection. What now, Marcus?"

"Well, it's really up to Carlisle and the family. Tell me what you want to do," he said, looking up from the phone lying on the table to our father's concerned face.

"As always, it's up to vote. What do you guys think?" he asked, looking at Esme and then every single one of us.

"You know me, Dad," Emmett chuckled, looking at Rose and then back to the table. "I'm all for stopping a bad guy."

Rose snorted, but nodded.

"I think you'll need us." Alice frowned, looking to Jasper, who was nodding slowly, his mind already working out the possibilities of working around this assumed talent of Mark's.

"Sinclair will die for what he did to you," he whispered, looking up at her with a wrinkled brow. Their emotions were almost too intimate to watch.

He turned to Adrian and Kevin. "Are you in, Adrian?"

"Yeah," he answered, nodding. "Definitely. But if this Tanya has threatened Kevin, then he stays with us. I won't leave him in the city. Period."

"We won't," Alice and Rose said at the same time, Alice adding with a wry smirk, "Oh Kevin's going. I've seen him trying to sneak into the trunk of the car."

We all chuckled, shaking our heads at Kevin's beaming face. "I would, too," he laughed.

"Kevin," Carlisle sighed, fighting a smile. "The rules haven't changed. You still follow every word, every command we give you. It's for your safety, okay?"

"I promise, Dr. Feel Good," he vowed solemnly, smiling when Jasper and Emmett burst into the song.

"Shut it," Carlisle growled exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, Dad," they chanted together, but gave each other a fist bump when he turned to us.

Even Demitri chuckled over the phone.

"Edward...Bella?" Carlisle asked, but his eyes were on my Bella, who was looking out over the New York skyline, her back to the room.

In fact, she hadn't said much since we started discussing going to Jasper's cabin or Demitri's phone call. Her mind was filled with scenarios, memories, and possibilities, but she continued to stare out the window.

"Love?" I asked, standing up and walking to her.

She turned to me, her eyes black as pitch, and then to Carlisle. "If we do this...I can't promise..._anything_ when it comes to Tanya. I just...I can't, Carlisle. I'm sorry. I know you want us to be better, but I can't with this situation."

"Me, either," Rose growled, looking between us. "I'm with Bells on this one."

"Me, too," Esme sighed, and we all turned to her in shock. She shrugged, her face impassive as she looked to Carlisle. "She almost got Edward and Bella killed during that fight with Felix, Carlisle. She's no longer family to me."

Carlisle nodded at her, but turned to me. _Son? Your vote is the only one left...make it count. I won't stop Bella. In fact, I understand. Her protection of __you, of__ this __family, is__ deadly._

I chuckled at his thoughts. "It is, indeed," I sighed, smirking at him.

I looked to my Bella, studying her irate face as she continued to stare out the window. Her mind made up to go with whatever I decided, she was conceding her vote to mine.

"Hey," I whispered, lifting her chin. "You'd be okay if we didn't go?" I asked, tilting my head at her.

"She would find us anyway, Edward," she reasoned, blinking slowly and finally locking gazes with me. "We can find her, or we can wait until she's stupid enough to cross me again." She shrugged one shoulder, not even cracking a smile when the room chuckled at her statement.

My memory flashed to the fight with Felix, reading his mind as I chased him back to his boat. Tanya had approached him the night before, telling him exactly where he would be able to find Bella, Brandon, and Seth and knowing that I would be called forward. It took me away from Bella as her extra protection.

I rubbed my face as Bella's cries for me echoed in my memory when she thought I was gone. I know it was because she was hurt, because I had gone too far from her, because she was panicking, but I never wanted to hear that heartbreaking sound again.

"_Please, Jazz," she'd begged my brother, her entire little body shaking from head to toe as she fought his hold on her. "Put me down. We have to wait. Edward said to wait!" Her voice cracked on that last word, because she wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she was in excruciating pain._

"Ed?" Jasper whispered, picking up the wide range of emotions from me.

I took a deep breath, breaking my gaze from my sweet, beautiful, angry girl up to the rest of the room.

"I'm in." I nodded once, thinking that if Tanya got past my Bella, she wouldn't get past me.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"Yet another home I've never seen," I muttered, looking out the window as we sped down the highway. We had checked out of the hotel, collected Kevin's things, secured the warehouse, and headed north upstate by the time the sun had set.

Edward chuckled, squeezing my knee. "Technically, it belongs to Alice and Jasper."

"I want one." I smiled, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the window. "I want a house in the middle of damn nowhere that we can run away to."

"Really?" he laughed, touching my chin with the tips of his fingers to make me look at him.

"I miss our house," I said, linking our fingers together and shrugging one shoulder. "Or maybe I just want to run away...I'm not really sure."

"Me, too, sweet girl," he said, studying my face. "Do you need to hunt? You sound..."

"Cranky?" I snickered, looking over at him.

His nose wrinkled adorably, like he would never want to insult me, but he nodded just once.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I sighed, smirking up at him.

"We'll go once we get settled, baby."

"It's been a wretched thirty six hours, Edward," I said, leaning my forehead to his strong shoulder. "Tell me you have your own room at this cabin."

"Well, technically..." he started with a deep but sexy chuckle.

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a cluster of cabins that Esme helped Jasper refurbish. There are six cabins around a central fire pit. So we actually have a cabin to ourselves."

"Did she outbid the Boy Scouts or something?" I grinned at his laugh, but leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"No, Jasper did," he snorted.

~oOoOo~

After a few hours on the road and not stopping to unpack the SUV, Edward excused us through the campsite straight into the woods to go on a quick hunt. He would always put my needs above and beyond...well, everything.

We didn't take long. It was the beginning of winter, and the deer were easy to track. I found one stag and a doe, and my head and mood cleared up instantly. My honey-eyed sweet man leaned against a tree after hunting his own stag, waiting patiently for me with one leg crossed over the other and humming some unknown tune to himself.

"Hey, handsome," I sighed, smiling up at him.

"Beautiful, you look...better," he smirked, cupping my face and planting a slow, sweet kiss to my lips.

"You mean, I don't look like I could snap at any moment," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, something like that," he chuckled, scooping me up and tossing me over his shoulder. He smacked my bottom and said, "Let's get back to camp, love."

"'Kay," I giggled, letting him carry me the whole way back like that.

Edward's cabin was on the very end at the edge of the woods. It was already open and being aired out – Esme, I assumed. I smiled at just how every _Edward_ it was on the inside.

I'd have been willing to bet that it had been decorated in the eighties, but I wasn't sure, because hints of the seventies was obvious as well. The walls were a dark pine, but the furniture looked handmade – well crafted, but made by hand. There were touches of greens, oranges, and browns here and there, but the one room cabin practically had a sign over it that said, "Single guy that avoided drawing attention that he was the only non-paired immortal by holing himself up and burying himself in reading, music, and..."

"Carpentry?" I grinned, barking a laugh at my husband's embarrassed eye roll and shrug. There were instruction books, tools, and small storage drawers filled with screws and nails on the dresser next to an older stereo. There was even a small table saw next to an old eighties keyboard on a stand in the corner of the room.

"Not a talent of mine, come to find out," he chuckled, gesturing to a poor side table.

While it was perfect in every angle, it was utilitarian, very plain – four legs and a flat top. It wasn't even stained.

"Okay, so Ethan Allen you aren't, but it's still usable." I smiled with a shrug.

"I knew it!" Emmett growled from outside. "I just knew she'd find a way to tell Eddie that damn, boring ass table was just fine! She'll never insult anything."

"You love me, don't you?" I giggled, beaming up at a very proud, very smug Edward.

"More than I can possibly tell you right this second," he smirked, kissing my head. "They teased me about that table for fifteen years."

"They really need a hobby," I snorted, continuing to look around.

"We had one...we built all of his shit!" Jasper guffawed from the fire side.

"Yeah, after Esme made them," he muttered, flopping down on an old futon and holding his arms out for me.

I crawled up into his lap, but let my eyes wander around the cabin one more time. "I like it." I smiled, looking at him. "It's better than a tent, and it beats some of the places Charlie's rented."

Edward chuckled, his eyes sparkling with love and sweetness as he reached up to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I heard my brother's bitching outside. "They lost some bet over my reaction to your _very nice table_, didn't they?" I asked, putting emphasis on my description.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. They did, indeed," he chuckled, nodding slowly.

"Sweet!" I beamed, cupping his face. "What are you going to make them do?"

"You'll see," he answered with a grin, standing up with me in his arms. He set me on my feet and said, "Now, grab those two quilts."

"Aw, Eddie," Emmett groaned, shaking his head, "you totally prepped her for this shit on the way over. It's a fixed bet."

We walked out to the fire pit to see everyone, Adrian and Kevin included, sitting on large logs by the fire.

"No, he didn't," Alice and I argued, both of us pointing at Emmett.

"Damn," Jasper sighed, putting his head in his hands, "Bells is totally telling the truth."

"Then you know what to do," Edward chuckled, taking the quilts from me and throwing one at each of them. "Go!" He grinned, pointing towards the forest.

"Shit," Emmett growled, trudging through the snow with Jasper's dejected self right behind him.

It wasn't long before they were both back, wearing those quilts like togas.

"Oh, hell," Kevin snorted, shaking his head. "Heavy E is an evil, evil man... You know, I've always wanted to see these guys strip..." He patted at his jeans pockets. "Someone give me some ones...quick!"

Adrian snorted, giving Kevin a funny look, but by now, we were all laughing. "I think Alice would poke your eyes out."

"No, he can look. He just can't touch," Alice snickered.

Edward chuckled, pulling me into his lap. "Watch this," he said in my ear, kissing my neck sweetly.

When my brothers broke out in a choreographed song and dance to _I'm a Little Teapot_, I thought I would fall off of Edward's lap and onto the snow. The whole lot of us were in hysterics as the two of them bounced around with their hands on their hips and their wrists hanging as the spouts.

Esme lead the standing ovation, but Carlisle gave them a shrill whistle. Rose and Alice were holding each other up, as they could barely stop laughing.

"Okay," Adrian chuckled, holding up his hands. "I have to ask. What the funniest bet you've done?"

"Emmett streaked a football field," Jasper laughed, sitting down and keeping the damn quilt on.

"Jasper made a teacher orgasm in class." Emmett grinned, giving him a fist bump. He, too, just stayed wrapped in the quilt.

"Edward had to go to five different stores and ask for Playgirl magazine." Rose snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Emmett and Jasper had to dress in drag, wash every car, and then go to Wal-Mart to buy tampons," Esme giggled, leaning into a chuckling Carlisle.

I turned to look at Edward on that one. That loss was a result of making love for the first time. "I'm sorry I missed that," I laughed, linking my fingers with Edward's.

His eyes darkened for a moment at the memory, but he just kissed my lips softly.

"No you aren't," Rose huffed, rolling her eyes.

"The girls made the boys sing karaoke," Carlisle pointed out.

"And vice versa," I chuckled.

"That will _never_ happen again," all three boys growled.

"What did you sing?" Kevin asked me with a wicked smirk.

"_Candyman_," I laughed, my head falling back.

"Not funny, love," Edward growled in my ear. "They almost caused a riot. No lie. Every man in the room just about launched off their stool."

"Nice," Adrian and Kevin laughed, nodding together.

I could see the difference in their interactions since Esme had talked to them. They were much more comfortable with not only with each other, but being _together_ in front of us. They were more relaxed, especially since Adrian wasn't holding back anymore.

"Okay, well...Bells had to dance with a boy that had a crush on her in high school," Alice smirked, pointing to me.

"_That_ was _not_ a crush," Edward and I growled.

That just caused a whole new round of laughter.

"Were you human?" Adrian chuckled.

"No," I sighed. "Mike's girlfriend just about met her demise that night, didn't she, Emmett?"

"You'd have won, hands down," Emmett snorted, waving me off, so I shoved him off the log with my shield. "God, you're such a cheater!" he growled, his legs kicking in the air like a dying cockroach.

"Agh! My eyes, Emmett!" Jasper screamed, slapping his hands over his face. "Close your legs. Eddie didn't tell you to get _naked_, for cripe's sake!"

"You know," Emmett huffed, righting himself back on the log, "we missed Thanksgiving. We totally should play Truth or Dare."

"No dares," Esme sighed. "Truths...fine..."

"For the parental units, we'll play just...truth." Jasper grinned, nodding.

"I go first!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands. "Bells!"

"Every damn year, Ali..." I growled. "Seriously? Like there's not fresh meat right here." I pointed to Adrian and Kevin. She just pouted in her pixie-like way, and I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What? Ask away," I snorted, feeling Edward's silent chuckle behind me.

"What's the first song Edward sang to you?" she asked, looking between us.

"Um..._Wild Horses,_" I said, furrowing my brow and turning to him. "Right? You played piano for me when we met, but didn't sing..."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Good song," Jasper muttered with a nod of approval.

"Let's see..." I smiled, looking around at my family. Having never joined us before, due to their refusal to do dares, I totally hit the parents. "Carlisle." I grinned, rubbing my hands together.

"Yes, little one," he sighed, looking wary.

"Do we ever just drive you crazy?" I chuckled, tilting my head at him. "All loud and girly and emotional and just dumb?"

Edward laughed, squeezing me closer.

"All the time," Carlisle chuckled. "So many different personalities, different minds and needs... But if you're asking if I _regret_ any of you...the answer is no." We all became silent as we listened to him. "I may have not always thought it through, but with every decision I made, I gained an amazing family. With each addition – the ones I've changed and the ones I didn't – just placed another perfect piece to the puzzle."

Esme smiled up at him, patting his arm. "Your turn, honey," she chuckled.

"Oh, right." He smiled, looking around at all of us. "Adrian."

"Yes, sir?" he said, looking up from the fire.

"What's your plans after, well...this whole thing is over?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, I was thinking about some time in Italy. Marcus and Demitri said they'd work with me on my...diet." Kevin's head shot up, his brow furrowed. "What? There's amazing art school's there, Kev."

"Oh, okay," he sighed, looking a little placated. "Your turn."

"Um," he mused, a small smile playing on his face. "Alice. What's Kevin's ringtone on your cell phone? He won't tell me."

I laughed, my head falling back.

"It's the same for all of us," Rose chuckled.

"Ladies, please," Kevin pleaded, putting his hands together like he was praying.

Alice pulled out her phone, hit a few buttons, and _Peacock_ by Katy Perry. Adrian's face looked like he'd just received his Christmas present early.

The laughter roared louder than the fire in front of us.

Edward's forehead hit my shoulder when Alice chirped, "Edward..."

"Yes, Alice..." he groaned, squeezing me closer.

"Is that the answer?" I chuckled.

"Yes," he laughed, kissing my neck, but he looked up at our pixie sister anyway.

"So you _do_ miss classes with Bella?" she asked, smirking and tilting her spiky head.

"That's not the question you truly asked, Ali," he said with a smile, "but I do. For many reasons..."

I knew my husband, probably better than Alice ever thought she did. Edward missed more than just classes. He missed what I missed – the interaction between us, the bubble we lost ourselves in, and the addiction to seeing each other in the eyes of boys and girls that never stood a chance.

Edward chuckled, turning me to face him. "Exactly, my sweet girl. Well, that and short skirts," he huffed, grinning at the laughs that exploded around us.

_We'll talk about it, baby, okay?_ I asked, keeping it between us.

He nodded like a child, his face so very hopeful.

_High school or college, my very sweet man?_

"Don't care," he sighed, tilting his head at me.

"Okay." I smiled, kissing his lips. "Now...pick your victim, Edward."

"Oh," he said, looking up like he'd forgotten where we were. "Um, Kevin."

"Yes, Heavy E..." Kevin smirked, giving an exaggerated wink. "You know everything about me...including my blood type, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, that's true," Edward chuckled, "but I don't know why you stopped music. You have an amazing voice..."

"Oh," Kevin said, his eyebrows raising high.

"Yeah, you really do, bud," Emmett agreed. "You should let us hear those pipes more often."

"Okay," Kevin agreed, shrugging. "But to answer your question...my dad. I wanted to go overseas to school, but my dad wouldn't let me if it was for music. So I had to change my major to Art History. I fell in love with the courses, but I miss the theatre and singing. It was fun when we went."

"I want to hear you sing," Adrian requested quietly.

"Me, too." Esme smiled warmly.

"Hey, Ed, you still got that keyboard?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," he said, nodding behind me, but I felt his head snap around back to Kevin. "Yes, Kev. Sing that. I'll play for you."

We all got up and made our way to Edward's cabin, but Kevin was floundering at Edward's last statement.

"No, Edward. It's a sad song. I just used it for an audition."

Jasper appeared in the doorway with a new acoustic guitar. "What are we playing?"

"_Solitaire_." Edward looked up at his brother with a crooked grin.

"Well, at least it's not _Desperado_," Rose sighed, looking at me with wide eyes. "Can't handle that shit again," she muttered, sitting next to me on the futon.

Alice joined us with a giggle. "Yes, Jazz, the Clay Aiken version..."

"Okay, then," he said, sitting next to Edward.

And holy crap! It was amazing and sad and beautiful. The words were heartbreaking, about a man alone after treating a woman coldly.

_There was a man, a lonely man  
Who lost his love through his indifference  
A heart that cared, that went unshared  
Until it died in his silence_

And Solitaire's the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself, it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again

And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire

_Another day, a lonely day  
So much to say that goes unspoken  
And through the night, his sleepless nights  
His eyes are closed, his heart is broken_

And Solitaire's the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
She's coming back again

And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire

A little hope, goes up in smoke  
Just how it goes, goes without saying  
Solitaire  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again  
Ohhh

And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing Solitaire  
Solitaire, solitaire

Kevin hit the final note with a deep breath and closed eyes, and it took all of our breath away. Adrian's mouth was hanging open when it was all over.

But it was the sound of Kevin's growling stomach that broke the silence. "Feed your human, Adrian," Emmett guffawed.

"Marcus will be here in the morning with Stephano and Agosto, so get some rest, Kev," Carlisle said, clapping him gently on the back. "And job well done, son." He turned to Adrian. "You want to hunt later, Adrian?"

"Yeah...yes, sir...I'd like...I would like to try," Adrian nodded nervously, but his eyes looked alight with excitement.

"Nice," Jasper praised. "I'll come with...you'll need a little help, I think."

As they all left and closed the door behind them, I looked up at Edward. "_You_ want school again," I stated, following him with my eyes as he got up and knelt before me.

"I do," he answered. "When this is over...school again...we can stay longer in one place..."

"Okay," I agreed, a smile creeping up my face. "But you go back to Cullen."

"Deal," he growled, pushing me down on the futon and climbing over me, "Miss Swan."

* * *

**A/N...Okay, well there's a little fun, a little play time. **

**Edward wants school again...they are all going to stick around in the New York area for a while...and Kevin and Adrian are getting along pretty well...**

**Coming up, catching up with Demitr and Marcus...where are Tanya, Mark and Sinclair? And a few decisions are made about the immediate future...**

**Thanks to JenRar for her beta skills on this one...not to mention her sarcastic commentary! LOL Love ya!**

**Okay, review for me. Not sure when the next chap will be ready, but I'll try not to let almost a week go by. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter... And let me hear from you... Later...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N...I know, I know, I know! It's been a few...and not up to my normal posting schedule. RL and a touch of writer's block stalled me out just a bit. I apologize for the delay, but just so you know, chapter 30 is finished and already at the beta.**

**I wanted to answer a few questions from a while back... 1. No. Catherine and Brandon will not be making an appearance in this story. 2. Peyton's death... yeah, she might have been repaired, but her head was _removed_. I truly believe that's it with the vamps... and I'm claiming writer's discretion. 3. I'm well aware that we need an Open Mic Night... patience, my bb's... and 4. It seems that every one wants an Esme POV of the "talk" with Adrian and Kevin. I don't know about that. I never write in any POV other than E and B. So most likely...it won't happen.**

**This chapter is a little transitional...a little informative...and a little fluffy. I needed to get somewhere and this was the cause of my writers block, not to mention _huge_ debates between me and my pre-reader. Reeny is a HUGE help with my timeline and outline... LUBB U, Goober!**

**Now, on with it...I'll see you at the bottom...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 29

**BELLA**

"All those time you tried to tell me you were a monster," I groaned, my eyes rolling back, "I didn't believe you..."

Edward's dark, sexy chuckle pushed his sweet breath against my neck, just before his lips met the skin. "I _did_ warn you, Isabella," he said so smoothly that I felt it all over, like warm honey dripping from my head to my toes.

We were _supposed_ to be getting dressed. Demitri had called and said he was almost here, as well as Marcus and Stephano. We were _supposed_ to meet everyone outside in less than an hour.

But Edward had different ideas.

Apparently, his hands were out of his control, because he shrugged nonchalantly in the mirror behind me, where I had been trying to put my hair up into a ponytail. My mistake had been not dressing completely, so as I stood in just my underwear and a t-shirt, I was accosted without warning.

Edward was shirtless, in just a pair of dark jeans, his body pressed against mine from behind as his hands slithered wickedly up under my shirt.

"Baby, please," I begged, spinning in front of him, but he was just as quick. He picked me up and set me on the sink, stepping between my legs without shame. "Edward," I warned, but it didn't carry any authority, just a sound that came across too much like a whine. "We don't have time. And I like _time_..." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled so beautifully that I should have been blinded by the brilliance and sweetness of it. Instead, I saw it for what it was – he was totally playing me. "I know...I just want a kiss, baby..." He pouted, bottom lip jutting out and all.

Pouting, really?

"You...are...the...devil," I growled between kisses to his lips. "We won't stop, Edward..."

"Good," he breathed, his eyes hooded with lust and love and just plain seventeen-year-old hormones, which were just enhanced by immortal insatiability.

When his hands firmly gripped my bottom and squeezed, pressing me against that amazing bulge being held back behind the poor, poor zipper of his jeans, I lost all self control.

We immediately plunged into a full on groping make out session. One of my hands slipped into his hair, while the other found a home in the back pocket of his jeans, just to pull him closer to me. I turned my head with the help of his hand at the base of my neck, because I couldn't stop from tasting him.

As our tongues slipped languidly together, wet lips to wet lips, his hips bucked forward, hitting me perfectly.

I gasped, breaking from his mouth, but he just took the opportunity to suckle the soft spot just behind my ear.

"I love you, Bella...so much," he whispered, nuzzling my neck. "You know that, right?"

There was a sound to his voice that was almost heartbreaking, as I cupped his face and pulled him back from my shoulder. I studied his face.

"Of course I know that," I said firmly, tilting my head at him. "You tell me...you _show_ me every minute of the day, baby. What is it?"

He shook his head, his forehead pressing to mine and his breathing heavy. "I never, ever want you to doubt it." He shrugged in a very non-Edward sort of way.

I smiled up at him, caressing his cheeks with my thumbs. "Of all the things in my life, that is the one thing I trust wholeheartedly."

He smiled again, sweet and simple, pulling back and looking at me through his long, dark lashes. It was his most deadly weapon.

We both flinched when my phone went off not thirty seconds before we heard a knock at the door. We both sighed, but I looked up at him with a look that said, "I told you so, doofus."

He laughed, clearly hearing my thoughts, and kissed my forehead. "A man has to try, my beautiful girl. Sometimes, you are absolutely irresistible."

"Okay, pot...kettle," I snorted, gesturing between us.

He laughed again, setting me on my feet. He tugged on a white t-shirt and a dark green v-neck sweater, while I put on my jeans. As I sat down to pull on my sneakers, he opened the door to Kevin, who was flanked by my sisters.

"Oh, a girl meeting," Edward said wryly, looking to me as Kevin rolled his eyes behind him with a chuckle. "And I'm not welcome...I'm going, I'm going."

"Carlisle's looking for you," Alice said with a smirk, her eyes sparkling up at him.

"Of course, he is," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't take long...everyone will be here soon."

"Oh, _now_ he becomes responsible," I growled, shaking my head.

I rolled my eyes at his silly grin, before he stepped aside to let everyone in and left, closing the door with a soft click. His deep chuckle could be heard all the way to Carlisle's cabin.

"What this about?" I asked, looking at a nervous, but garnet blushing Kevin.

Rose smirked, sitting down next to me. "Kevin needs...advice."

"Oh?" My eyebrows shot up as I studied Kevin. "And we're not including Esme in a girl talk, why?"

Kevin winced, but looked up at me. "I love her...but she's a mom. This is more...personal."

"Okay, I can't get any more curious. Spill it," I said, leaning back in the futon next to Rose and folding my arms across my chest.

"I want Adrian," he whispered, turning red again.

I stood up and paced the room, knowing exactly what he was feeling, but Alice spoke first. "You're mated; it's only natural to want him."

"He kissed me," he breathed, looking up to me. "I just...snapped."

I snorted, shaking my head. "It's too much, Kev. You really have to take this slow with him. Please don't forget that he could lose his concentration. If you push too hard, it could have disastrous results."

"You mean like you did, Bells?" Rose teased.

"You have no idea," I sighed, wincing at the many, many memories. "When we first met...my muscles would ache with how much I fought the need to just...touch Edward. I knew what he was capable of...and I knew what my blood did to him."

"And when he came back?" Alice smirked, rubbing Kevin's back softly.

"He was different." I shrugged, shaking my head. "You said—" I pointed to Alice, "—that he'd made up his mind to try. I trusted that."

"He did, and you were fine," Alice huffed. "Their future is all over the place. Adrian is nervous...he's not...experienced."

"Oh," Rose, Kevin and I all groaned.

"Edward wasn't experienced either," Rose said softly, looking up at me. "You two were the blind leading the blind."

I snorted, rolling my eyes at their chuckles. It was a tease, but they had no idea. "Blind, you say?" I smirked, leaning against the dresser and looking at all of them. "He may have waited, sure...but he's heard _everything_ for a hundred years. Every deep, erotic thought, every sensual idea, every success story and every failure – it was all filed away, because he thought he'd never need it, and he hated it." I sighed, looking out the window into the snowy morning. "He knew me better than anyone on the planet. He knew my heart rate, my sounds, the meaning behind everything I uttered to him. Imagine all that knowledge put to use to just make me feel good. He was _not_ blind."

"Oh, damn," Kevin and Rose breathed, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Tentative, sure," I sighed, waving off their surprise, "but never blind. His whole being revolves around me and my happiness. And it's him that makes me happy. He was only too willing to hand his heart and soul over to me for safekeeping."

"Oh," Alice giggled, shaking her head. "Add now that he can hear your thoughts..."

I laughed, my head falling back. "Exactly. Never underestimate your brother," I chuckled.

"He _so_ talks dirty," Rose growled with a wicked grin and narrowed eyes, pointing to me. "Admit it. You're so lying about that shit!"

I made my face impassive, a talent that I learned, with pride and gratefulness, from Edward. "He's a perfect gentleman," I sighed, rolling my eyes and folding my arms across my chest. "And a romantic down to the center of his very being." That part was no lie.

"Yeah, _right_," Kevin snorted, looking up at me as he fought his smile. "And that just makes the dirty talk all the more _hawt_, my goddess. Behind that cool, calm, Heavy E facade is a foul mouth that just makes you all sorts of weak in the knees."

"Yeah," Alice giggled, bouncing on the futon. "All that _knowledge_ probably just gives him all kinds of ammunition."

"Sweet," Rose and Kevin cooed, their faces wearing matching grins.

"You are way too much like Emmett sometimes," I laughed at Rose, shaking my head.

"Just admit Edward's got a dirty mouth, and you will end a five year long bet," Alice chuckled. "Even I'm in on this one...because I can't see it..._ever_."

"Whatever," I said, waving them all off with an exaggerated eye roll, but they truly were gazing at me with hilarious looks of curiosity. "Drop the bet...it's a waste of time." I internally smirked, shielding everything about me for the moment.

I turned to my friend, whose head shot up at the sound of Adrian's laugh coming from the fire pit just outside. "Kevin...sweetie, you need to wait. You need to take this slow. I know that all the feelings are huge and overwhelming and completely new. But if Adrian needs time, you need to respect that. He's a year old in this life. Edward was a hundred. Just...patience."

"How do I stop these feelings?" he asked, his eyes pleading with me for answers.

"You don't," I sighed, walking to him. "There's no stopping them. And if you asked Adrian, he probably wouldn't want you to stop, but you need to be aware of what it's doing to him."

Alice grimaced, but nodded when she figured out what I meant. "Kev, imagine when we are...thirsty, our throat burns...and it hurts. It's what tells us to hunt. Adrian just went on his first...non-human..." she snorted, shaking her head, "...hunt last night."

"It hurts him to be near me?" Kevin gasped, placing a hand over his heart.

"Not that it'll stop him," Rose smiled sweetly. "It didn't stop Edward. But I'm not sure if it's the whole..._love conquers all_ thing."

"Girls," Carlisle called from outside, "let's go."

We walked out of the cabin, and I tugged on a jacket. My eyes locked with Edward's as I made my way to the fire pit. He was barely fighting his smirk and head shake.

_Don't start! Did you know there's a bet over the existence of Dirty Edward?_ I grinned, walking to him.

"Mmhm." He nodded slowly, his eyes sparkling a bright amber of wicked happiness.

_Do I want to know the wagers?_

"Nope," he chuckled so, so softly in my ear, inhaling the scent of my hair. "Obscene, I tell you."

_Are the parents in on it?_ I found the humor in it, and couldn't stop my giggle when he nodded with another deep chuckle. _And it just grows larger with the passage of time, correct?_

"Indeed, ma'am." He smiled, picking up my hand and playing with my wedding ring.

"I love that," I laughed, kissing his lips softly.

"I know you do," he said smoothly, giving me a sweet wink. "Let's go, sweet girl. We're meeting Demitri a few miles away."

With that said, he scooped me up onto his back and followed the rest of the family into the woods.

~oOoOo~

"I can't fucking find them..._anywhere_," Demitri growled, pacing back and forth in front of all of us like an avenging angel. "It's really starting to piss me off!" He hated it when he couldn't track like he was used to.

Brody and Carina nodded in agreement with wide eyes.

"I see that," Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head. He turned to Marcus, who was watching Demitri with a slight smile on his face. "What now?"

But it was Alice that piped up. "I don't think he's done in New York," she stated, her eyes glassy. "I've been blind to Sinclair since the fight...but _during_...I saw glimpses of more newborns, different newborns."

"Younger?" Edward growled, looking over at our sister and obviously seeing what she could. "That's...high school...and insane!"

I picked up his hand, turning his wedding band to calm him. I felt his sigh and kiss to the back of my head.

"It's easy to get away with in the city," Adrian quietly muttered, his brow furrowed. He stared at the ground, but his hand was firmly planted in Kevin's. He wasn't about to let him out of his sight. "You can distract a teen easily as they walk to or from the school." He winced, looking up guiltily.

"Do you see where, Alice?" Jasper asked, kissing the side of her head.

"No...just...5th Avenue..."

"Upper East Side," Kevin said, looking over at her. "Those are rich schools, Princess."

"Which was my theory a few days ago..." Demitri mumbled, looking around at the lot of us. "Sinclair's not poor, and he likes his nice things. He may use the sewers and old warehouses for what he does, but I'd almost guarantee his 'living' quarters are cushy."

"So what now? He's aiming to torture kids?" Emmett growled, his fists balling up in his lap.

"Easy, Em," Carlisle sighed, placing a calming hand on my big brother's shoulder.

I felt Edward's head turn to Alice again. She shrugged as she met his gaze, her face forlorn. "I need time...and quiet. I need to catch a vision when one of them isn't covered by whatever it is that Mark can do..."

"Do you want to go back to the city?" Carlisle asked, sitting next to her.

"Doesn't matter," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "Just...time."

"Fine," Marcus said, standing. "Then take a few days. Hunt, relax, and let Alice...do what she does."

"Should we open up the old apartment, Carlisle?" Esme asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," Alice answered for him, nodding, her eyes blank.

"Okay." Carlisle smiled over to the little pixie. "We'll talk about it later at the cabins after everyone is hunted. Edward, Bella..."

"We don't need to hunt," Edward answered the question before it was verbally asked. "We'll go with Kevin back to camp."

"Perfect." Marcus smiled, clapping his hands once. "Then we'll meet back in a few hours. Adrian...son, hunt again. It's important if you're changing your diet."

"Yes, sir," Adrian sighed, standing and squeezing Kevin's hand. "I won't be long, Kev," he promised.

The three of us walked back to camp at Kevin's pace, and my usually verbose friend was quiet. I looked over at him to see his eyes on his feet, his face pinched in concentration, but it was Edward that spoke softly.

"It's not babysitting, Kevin," he chuckled silently, shaking his head.

"Yes, it is," I teased Kev in a whisper, giving him a wink when his head shot up.

"Shut up, my goddess," he laughed, shoving me with his shoulder. "I know it's not...but it feels that way."

"I used to feel that way," I commiserated, looking up at Edward, who rolled his eyes but broke into a beautiful grin. "We just want to keep you safe, sweetie."

"I know, but..." He sighed, shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, but didn't continue.

"Kevin." I frowned, stopping him by the sleeve of his jacket. "Trust me when I tell you that if we weren't here and Tanya wanted you...there would be nothing that you could do... Nothing!"

Kevin looked up at Edward, who chuckled. "Told you. The girls would snap, Kevin. It's easier to just do what they say."

Kevin grinned, nodded and started to walk on.

Responding to some unasked question, Edward continued, "No, Kev, you can't imagine. Honestly."

"Imagine what?" I asked, looking between them.

"It's nothing," Kevin huffed, his ears turning pink.

"Kevin has no...reference for the strength we're talking about, love," Edward explained. "No one has bothered to explain the danger."

"Well, hell, you did that when we met," I giggled, causing Edward to smile. "Speed, baby...go."

In a flash, Edward was gone. The only evidence that he had moved were the branches in front of us snapping off and hitting the forest floor with a heavy thump.

"Oh, fuck," Kevin breathed, spinning in one spot and finally meeting my gaze.

"You couldn't outrun any of them, honey," I sighed, holding out my hand so Edward would reappear coming from around the opposite side. "And strength, Kev..." I shook my head, leaning against a boulder. With a twisting shift of my hand and fingers, I bore a hole into the hard stone up to my elbow with barely any effort. "They could, without batting an eye, crush you with one hand. You wouldn't even have time to register it."

Kevin's brow furrowed as he studied the two of us. "Okay," he conceded with a nod. "I get it. And Adrian could kill me..."

"He's working on that," Edward stated, taking my hand as we continued our walk. "He wants so badly to be safe for you. Well, as safe as he can be."

I smiled, looking up at my mind reading husband. "Good," I sighed. "That's really good."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"What's it like to change?" Kevin asked as he took a bite of the sandwich Bella had made him. We were back at camp, waiting on everyone to return.

I winced at the question, but I knew he'd been thinking about it for days. He was so much like Bella when she was human that it was almost eerie.

"Painful," Bella said simply, not elaborating at all.

I looked up at her from Jasper's new guitar, but her thoughts were firm.

_This__ is between them, Edward. It's personal and between mates...I'm not sure what Adrian feels at this point._

"You aren't going into detail, are you, my goddess?" Kevin asked, looking up at her, his brow furrowed.

"No," she sighed, plopping down next to me. "I can't, Kev. It's not my place." In her mind, Bella felt guilty for all the times she'd probed Alice for information when she and I first met. She now felt it was childish and selfish.

"I wasn't exactly forthcoming with information, love," I reasoned, kissing her head. "I never wanted this for you. Not then, anyway."

"And now?" Kevin asked, looking at me with a mixture of frustration and curiosity. He was worried that his blood was hurting Adrian. It was killing him that their proximity, while unavoidable and a pull neither of them were prepared for, was the source of pain for Adrian and a threat to his own well being. He was also feeling unsure of their relationship – like Adrian would grow tired of his humanity or wouldn't want him changed.

Like I said – so much like Bella, it was almost scary.

"I wouldn't change _anything_," I stated, frowning at him. "But you have _no_ concept of what this life even means... You have no concept of the word _immortal_ – to live forever, unchanging, watching everything you know fade away as you continually carry on." My voice came out sharper than I'd intended, because Bella winced.

"Edward," she chided, brushing my hair from my forehead gently. "Even I haven't completely grasped that concept," she reasoned, tilting my face to hers with her fingers under my chin. "I have no regrets. And I have no doubt that if I get worried or upset or concerned with this life that you'll help me, but I sometimes can't fathom..._forever_. All I know is that I'm happy to find out with you."

My girl was serious and open and honest – and the best thing this life ever offered me. "I love you," I chuckled, rolling my eyes as the two of them laughed at me.

She kissed my nose, still chuckling at me, but she turned her attention to Kevin. "As you can see, it's between you and Adrian. It's personal and intimate and a really tough choice, sweetie. I have zero regrets, but I got hurt, and Edward had to save me or lose me."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, burying my nose in her hair at the memory.

She took a deep breath, leaning into my embrace. "Kevin, if you don't learn patience now..." She shook her head, clearly frustrated with him and the entire conversation.

"Fine," he grumped, popping the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking out the window.

"Adrian is _trying_," I said, urging him to listen. "Carlisle is counseling him about your mixed relationship, which he's an expert on now. Marcus is coaching him on the new diet. Demitri is just teasing him," I snorted. "Trust me, he's not taking this relationship lightly, Kevin."

He nodded, smiling slightly. Taking a deep breath, he changed the subject. "Do you think Alice will see something?"

"Most likely," I answered with a nod, turning my attention back to the guitar and plucking out a soft Spanish tune. "She only needs to see a glimpse of their future. Any of them."

"We're heading back to the city, aren't we?" he asked, taking his paper plate to the garbage can and dropping it in.

"Yeah." My Bella smiled evilly, looking over at me. "We could totally go under cover in a high school."

I smiled without looking up at her. "The Upper East Side has this fantastic Catholic school..."

"Damn it, Edward," she snorted, shaking her head as I laughed shamelessly.

"You, Heavy E, have serious issues," Kevin chuckled, rolling his eyes. "And isn't that all kinds of weird anti-vampire...crosses and holy water bullshit?"

"No," Bella and I cracked up.

"It's more along the lines of a plaid, pleated skirt and a tight sweater," Bella smirked, raising a dangerous eyebrow at me. "And I'm not going to a boarding school...period."

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled, not bothering to correct her, because she was dead on.

"Issues," Kevin sang, falling back down on the futon.

I grinned over at my sweet girl, who was truly fighting her smile. "Shut it," I growled, leaning over and placing a kiss to her neck. "But yes...putting us in school did cross Carlisle's and Marcus' minds."

"Oh," Bella and Kevin winced.

"And you just know how I love to start in the middle of the year..." Bella muttered, rolling her eyes.

"The last time was pretty memorable," I teased, nudging her with my shoulder.

"Oh yeah," she sighed dramatically, a sweet smile tugging at her lips, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "There was this _guy_..."

"Let me guess...he was fuckhawt," Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, and cranky and oblivious..." Bella giggled, kissing my cheek. "But he turned out to be just...awesome. With the best ass..."

"Well, that is important." Kevin shrugged, his face serious.

"You two think you're funny," I snorted, turning to my girl. "And we've compared that list, sweetheart. Don't go there..." I raised an eyebrow at her, but her bright, happy face was just about the most adorable thing.

"That's a great list." She grinned and nodded, licking her bottom lip. "Hmm...my rankings might have changed. We should compare again some time soon."

I laughed, my head falling back. "I know your number one hasn't..." Her top most favorite thing about me was my voice, and I'm not sure even she knew why – whether it was the tone or the things I said.

"Hmm, true," she giggled, shrugging. "Can't help it." She picked up a book from the table beside her and opened it. "Still, a refresher on the list isn't a terrible idea..." she mumbled, but her grin was so very cute.

"Soon," I chuckled, going back to the guitar.

~oOoOo~

"God, Esme works fast," Jasper muttered, looking around the large penthouse when we walked through the door. "It's a talent," he huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't care what Carlisle says. Anyone that can move a family of eight, plus two more – one being a human, I might add – get new furniture for five bedrooms, have some of our shit over-nighted from London, and decorate for fucking Christmas, all within the span of _ten fucking __days_, without so much as a single hitch...that's fucking talent. I'm just sayin'."

"Jasper! Language," Esme snorted with an eye roll from the kitchen, but her amusement couldn't be contained.

He chuckled, but didn't look remorseful at all.

"Bella and I decorated for Christmas, thank you very much," Rose growled, looking up from the TV. "And it wasn't easy with all of you tramping all over this place."

"Still," Jasper snickered, pointing around the room. "You have to admit, she's damn good."

I chuckled, shaking my head and taking a look around. While there were still boxes everywhere, the place looked amazing. Esme and Alice had brought the place from the sixties into the modern century. It was a spacious home, taking up most of a large apartment building's top floor. Carlisle had owned it for decades.

I pulled out a few gifts, starting towards the Christmas tree.

"You put those out, and Bella will lose her mind with curiosity, simply because she'll assume you spent too much," Alice chuckled from the hallway.

"Fine, then _you_ hide them for me," I laughed, following the sound of her voice. "Here," I said, shoving them towards her.

"Okay." She smiled, placing a vase on a small table and brushing off her hands. "I'll stow them with the others that no one is supposed to know about."

"You've got mine, don't you?" Emmett bellowed from the next doorway. "Rosie totally won't tell me."

"Nor should she," I teased him, walking to the farthest bedroom to drop my keys and wallet off. I was hoping to see my Bella, but the room was dark and empty. "Where'd she go?"

"Roof," Alice said, carrying a few boxes. "She's been up there since she and Rose finished with the Christmas tree."

"'Kay." I nodded, walking back out of the apartment. I almost ran smack into Carlisle, who was talking to a package delivery guy.

He signed the electronic pad, and the man disappeared around the corner, heading towards the elevator. My father turned to me with a wry smile. "Does Bella still want Christmas in Forks?"

"You know she does," I chuckled, "but I told her that it was up to you. And she'll be fine if we don't go."

"Well, Esme and the girls have been begging me all day when she wasn't listening. Apparently, they all want to see Charlie." He laughed, shaking his head. "Tell her..."

"_You_ tell her," I told him, clapping his shoulder. "And watch her face when you do. You'll feel like..."

"A hero?"

"Yeah." I grinned. When Bella truly wanted something, it was amazing to be able to hand it to her—even if it was as simple as a visit to see her father—because she never really asked for anything. "I'll bring her down in a few."

We were one level down from the roof, so I took the stairs, and saw the door was cracked open. I pushed it all the way open to see a dreary cold twilight over New York, but it was my beautiful brunette that I was truly searching for.

I found her at the corner of the building, her face illuminated by the screen of her iPod, the earbuds firmly in place. She was leaning against the wall that surrounded the top of the building. She was stunning as the wind blew the hair away from her face and she gazed out over the lights of the city. I had to smile, because she was so adorable in her knit hat and scarf. But it was the flash of the prettiest smile when she finally saw me that always took my breath away. That smile was mine and mine alone, and I lived to see it.

Tugging the earbuds out of her ears, she sighed, "Hey."

"Hey, sweet girl," I said, pulling her to me, and then taking her place at the wall. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her body flush to mine. "What has you all alone?"

"You've moved with Emmett, right?" Her grin was hysterical, as was her eye roll at my laugh.

"Point taken." I nodded, pushing her cap up just a touch so that I could kiss her forehead.

"I just needed a break from bickering and teasing," she sighed, burying her face in my neck. "And I wasn't sure how long you'd be."

"Let's go out tonight," I blurted out. "I want to show you Rockefeller Plaza."

"Oh, they've put up the tree, then?"

"Mmhm," I sighed into her hair.

"Okay," she said, pulling back to look up at me. She ran her nose along mine, kissing me chastely. "Can we skate?"

I chuckled, looking at almost a childlike excitement. "If you'd like."

"I'd like." She nodded profusely.

"Then it's yours." I kissed her lips softly. "They'll want to come with us..."

"I'm sure," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's going to take some getting used to living with them again, no matter how temporary it may be."

I studied her face. She didn't seem upset, but her mind was closed from me. "I know you miss our home..."

"I do, but it's fine. I don't care where we are..."

I chuckled, squeezing her closer. "As long as we're together," I finished for her.

She giggled and nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I know you miss our alone time, too, sweetheart. I'll try and remedy that soon, okay?"

"We're alone..._now_," she smirked, her breath ghosting across my face and bringing every nerve ending I had to alert status.

"Oh," I groaned, unable to stop my roaming hands from cupping her bottom and giving it a good squeeze over her tight jeans. "Unfortunately, we're needed inside. Carlisle wants a family meeting," I lied smoothly, hoping she didn't call me on it, because I was going to enjoy the announcement he was going to make for her. My father had no idea how happy this was going to make my girl. Going skating had _nothing_ on allowing her to see Charlie.

"'Kay," she sighed, starting to pull away with disappointment on her face.

"Wait," I begged, tugging her back to me. "Kiss me first. You aren't the only one that has to get used to being surrounded again."

She smiled, leaning into me. She cupped my face, rubbing her thumbs along my cheekbones. I reached up and slowly removed her hat, weaving my fingers into her hair. I watched, with an almost painful anticipation, her tongue drag across her bottom lip, before she captured my mouth with hers.

I moaned at the sharp electric zing that our connection made with the contact, turning her head with one hand and hitching her leg around my hip with the other. She gasped into my mouth when our centers pressed together, grinding at the same time. I could already feel her heat through two layers of denim.

"Edward," she purred, her eyes rolling back as I broke away from her mouth.

"I know..." I sighed, my forehead hitting her shoulder. I couldn't wait until she said my name like that, but for completely different reasons.

"Me, too," she giggled.

"I really need to work on my internal filter," I chuckled, shaking my head and kissing her neck softly.

"Never," she said, taking a deep breath and pulling my face back. "Focus, handsome. Carlisle...meeting..._skating_." She smiled so sweetly that it was almost impossible for me not to press her into the wall behind me and take her right there on the roof.

"'Kay." I smiled, kissing her forehead and pulling her hat back down on her head. "Come on, sweet girl. I'll get you alone eventually."

"That came across sounding like a threat, baby," she teased, kissing my cheek and taking my hand.

"It might have been," I chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. I watched her stow her iPod in her jacket pocket. "What were you listening to?" I asked as we made our way back down the stairs.

"You," she said, looking back up at me. "Your Christmas stuff on the piano."

"You made a playlist of that?"

"And just why wouldn't I?" she huffed, but her eyes were sparkling with warmth and love. "I'm your biggest fan, remember?"

"And President of the fan club..."

"Exactly," she giggled, opening the door to the apartment.

"Yay! Skating," Alice beamed, jumping up and down as we shut the door.

"Yes, Alice," Bella and I said at the same time.

"We're all going, but Carlisle wants to talk," Alice smirked, leading us into the living room, but we all stopped when the door opened again.

"There's nothing wrong with chocolate Poptarts," Kevin growled, rolling his eyes. "And seeing how I'm the only fucker eating in this kitchen..."

"Kevin! Language," Esme huffed, shaking her head. "What's with you boys today?"

"Sorry, Esme," Kevin sang, setting his bags of groceries on the counter.

I cracked up when Adrian whispered, "You got in trouble."

We waited until they put the food away and joined us in the living room, before Carlisle stood up. Alice was already bouncing next to Jasper, who was just as happy, and it was emitting into the whole room.

"Okay," Carlisle said, looking around the room. "So first thing...we're going skating tonight?"

"Yeah," we all chanted and nodded.

"Excellent," he chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "It's been years since I've been in New York at Christmas."

We all nodded, except for Adrian, Kevin, and Bella. The two boys had lived here at one point, while my sweet girl was seeing the city for the first time during the holiday season.

"Next," he sighed, his face a little more serious, "Marcus and Demitri are going to be staying in the area for a while. Demitri's pretty sure that Sinclair hasn't left town. As far as Tanya goes, we think she's with him, because there's nothing that Demitri or Alice can see, so Mark's new talent must be in full force. Nothing new yet, Alice?"

"Nope," she said with a frown, "but I'm still watching."

"Why would Mark betray us?" Esme asked him, her face showing a touch of hurt.

"I asked Kate that very thing the last time I spoke with her," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. "She said that when Tanya was home for the wedding, she had taken on a more dominate personality with Mark. She said it was sad, because she liked Mark, but Tanya controlled his every move. She said it felt like she was holding something over him."

"Oh, damn. Blackmail." Emmett grimaced. "That sucks."

"You guys are totally forgetting how manipulative she can be," Alice growled, folding her arms across her chest. "Remember all those apologies to Edward and Bella? And then she would just turn around and pull the same shit. No, she's controlling him for a reason. I just can't see it. But I will, damn it."

"Good," he told her. "Now...last thing before we all head out. It's been brought to my attention that one of you _really_ wants something for Christmas..." He grinned, shaking his head. "So I called, and Charlie will be expecting us by Christmas Eve."

"Stop it!" Bella gasped, her mouth hanging open. "I can see my dad?"

"Yes," he chuckled, looking up at me. _Damn, you're right. Her face is too much_.

She launched up off of the sofa and into his arms before he could say anything else, thanking him over and over.

"You're so very welcome, little one," he chuckled, cupping her face. "He's expecting all of us."

"You did this?" she asked me, her face a beaming ray of sunshine. The whole room was feeding off of it.

"I may have mentioned something," I chuckled, "but it was his call."

"Thank you," she whispered, falling into my arms. _I miss him...so very much._

"I know you do, baby," I sighed into her ear.

"We're going to see Charlie," Alice and Rose sang, hopping up from their seats.

The whole room chuckled as they danced around.

Bella giggled, pulling back to look up at them. Her gaze shifted to Adrian and Kevin, who were snickering at the scene. "Are you coming?"

"No." Adrian smiled, shaking his head. "We're going to see Kevin's sister. Marcus and Demitri will help me hunt, so we'll stay here."

"Oh..." She frowned, already missing them. "But you're going with us tonight, right?"

"Of course they are!" Alice huffed, putting her hands on her tiny hips. "They have to!"

"I guess that's a yes," Adrian chuckled, looking to Kevin.

"Absolutely, it's a yes," Kevin beamed. "I haven't been since I left for school."

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

I leaned back into Edward's embrace as we waited in line to skate. We were surrounded by the whole family, everyone in their own conversations.

Alice and Jasper were debating figure skates versus hockey skates. Emmett and Rose were talking about the last car they'd worked on, my big brother carefully avoiding the mention of the once destroyed garage that Edward lost his temper on and had to repair as punishment. Adrian and Kevin were talking about music and theatre. Carlisle and Esme were quiet like we were, standing beside us.

Esme wore a sweet smile as she watched people like I was. I followed her gaze, to see a little girl dressed in the puffiest of pink parkas being led around the rink by her father. Her limbs stuck out straight, due to being so bundled up.

The music wafted around us, causing Edward to hum softly in my ear. His fingers twitched at my waist, like he could physically see the notes floating in the air, which caused me to blurt out a question.

"Did you play music when you were human?"

He chuckled, kissing my head and turning me slightly. "Random train of thoughts..."

Carlisle and Esme laughed softly next to us.

"I know, but still..." I grinned, shrugged, and kissed his chin, trying to urge him for his answer.

"Payment for stories," he smirked wickedly, his eyes flashing dark for a brief second.

I huffed, my eyes flickering to the parents, who were beyond amused with our exchange, despite the fact that they probably had no clue as to what he meant.

"They don't." He smiled, and it was beautiful and evil and adorable all at the same time.

"Bill me, Cullen," I growled softly. "Answer the question, Edward!" I chuckled, poking his stomach.

He laughed, looking around and then back to me. "Yes, I started piano lessons at five years old. My mother wanted a well-rounded child. My father made me play baseball, so she countered with music. She was convinced it made school easier. She played, you see."

"Studies have shown that very thing," Carlisle chuckled. "Your mother was a smart woman...ahead of her time."

"She was," Edward sighed. His face held a different smile; one that was sad, yet prideful.

"And after?"

"Carlisle had the first piano delivered after I'd been changed a year. He said that by then, I should be able to control my strength enough not to shatter the keys," he said, turning to a slowly nodding Carlisle. "It was a test in control and restraint, I believe."

"And a reward," Carlisle added with a smirk. "He was ready to start introducing additional interests into his life at that point."

"I had to learn all over again," Edward mused, his eyes far away, but still warm with the memory. Apparently, it was a fond one. He smiled and nodded at my thoughts. "It was. And I had to learn notes in a different way, because I could hear the music more acutely."

"How do you _see_ the music, Edward?" Kevin piped up, his face solemn and full of curiosity.

I hadn't realized it, but everyone was respectively listening to Edward's story, not one of them judging him. Even my brothers were keeping their teasing and snarky remarks to themselves.

Edward swallowed, his brow furrowing a little. "Like the music on the sheet, but more. I can hear a note, see it on the paper, and my fingers know where to be. It's as natural as blinking."

Kevin nodded, studying Edward for a moment.

"No, you don't lose your original loves," Edward said to Kevin's obvious internal question as we all moved forward to rent our shoes. "They're there. They just take time to get back to."

The poor girl behind the rental counter could barely function as she handed us skates. Her gaze fell to Emmett, glazing over and dropping the fourth pair of shoes within the last three minutes. The poor thing was more nervous under Rose's cool stare than the sweet oblivious dimples of Emmett's boyish smile.

"Rosalie," I hissed. "Give her a break! She's going to slice a foot off with a skate the next time she drops one."

Rose snorted, but relaxed a little. "Okay, Bells," she conceded, linking her arm with mine. "Girls and Kev skate first!"

Alice, Rose, and Kevin surrounded me as we skated to _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ by Mariah Carey. We all laughed as the boys tried to play some sort of skating tag in human speed, and it was hilarious, considering that they were barely able to keep their speed slow enough.

The four of us sang loudly, obnoxiously when _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry came on, causing the boys and the parents to roll their eyes at us.

But as _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ by The Carpenters began, I felt strong arms wrap around me and turn me around.

"Put your feet between mine," Edward instructed, a sweet smile gracing his handsome face. "Leading, remember?"

I giggled, gripping the belt loops of his jeans and pulling myself closer to him. "'Kay." I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

_Christmas future is far away  
Christmas past is past  
Christmas present his here today  
Bringing joy that will last_

I melted into his embrace, letting him steer us around the rink. With one finger still hooked into his belt loop, I wrapped my arm around his neck as he pressed his forehead to mine, the warmth of his eyes stirring a want deep within me. It was almost uncontrollable._Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight_

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Despite being bundled up in coats, jackets, and heavy sweaters, I could feel every inch of my husband pressed against me. When my eyes shot to his, he took a deep breath, brushing his lips across mine.

"I can't help it, love," he sighed, a sound that almost sounded painful. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"I'm sure at some point you've mentioned it, Edward," I smirked, trying not to roll my eyes, because he was all kinds of sweet and cuddly at the despite how much I loved Dirty Edward, Sweet Edward had him beat any day.

His fingers wove into my hair at the base of my neck, his thumb rubbing my skin, causing the sharpest of electrical jolts to scream through my when his lips met my cheek, sliding back to my ear, I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me._From now on  
Our troubles will be miles away_

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yule-tide gay

Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more

I let him skate us off the ice as he backed me into a dark corner.

"Look up," he breathed, his eyes now pitch black, but his hand didn't leave the skin of my neck.

My eyes rolled up above me to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging over us from the tips of his fingers. I smiled, dropping my gaze back to his. "We don't need it," I stated, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know, but I want it," he whispered, his lips barely touching mine.

_Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star  
Upon the highest bough  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now  
_

As the song ended, I found myself in the middle of the sweetest mistletoe kiss that ever existed since the tradition started. I wasn't biased. It was just a fact. I felt more cherished and more loved than I ever had, as his head turned to sweep his sweet tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. His body pressed against mine, his hand slipping into my jacket and up my sweater to trace nonsensical circles along my lower spine.

I broke from the kiss, licking my bottom lip and still tasting him on my tongue. I studied his face and saw it all. My sweet, loving, _cuddly_ husband was waist deep in a moment. I could see it in the way he looked at me as if nothing else around us existed, though we were surrounded by people and staring teen girls. Not that I cared how much they ogled him, because he was so focused on me that he probably didn't even hear their thoughts. I could feel it in the intense way he was holding me, like I would escape his touch. And his breathing...the poor thing was practically panting.

"Oh, boy," I sighed, smiling up at him and reaching up to cup his face. "We should go, baby."

"'Kay." He nodded, swallowing thickly. "I want you..." he said, his voice soft and deep, practically crackling with intensity. He grimaced, like he was admitting a weakness, but I just nodded and caressed his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Oh, sweetheart," I crooned, knowing that desperate feeling. "Let's go be alone for a while." I made the decision to beg Alice to stall the family, so that I could cater to Edward.

"She said she would," he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed and opening them slowly. "Can we please go home?"

"Okay, baby," I soothed, brushing his hair from his forehead. "Let's go home. Thank you for bringing me."

He stopped, shaking his head slowly and seeming to come to his senses for just a minute. "Anything for you, my sweet, beautiful girl. Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

* * *

**A/N... First...I just needed some Sweet Edward, who will be making a lemony appearance in the next chapter... Second... I miss Charlie somethin' fierce, so a visit to Forks and La Push and the meadow is a Merry Christmas to me as well as you guys.**

**Next...the Tanya update... she is with Sinclair, but pay attention to Alice on this one. Mark has always been a friend...there may be something to Alice's predictions. Mmm'kay? Are you catching my drift?**

**School... It is a consideration. In New York. NOT Catholic school! LMAO Only time, Marcus, and Carlisle will tell. **

**OH! And can anyone guess as to what Edward's Christmas presents were that he handed to Alice for safekeeping? Heh...**

**I want to thank JenRar for being a damn awesome beta... Time was a bitch this last week. Thank you so much...**

**Now, review...questions...comments...throw them all my way. Don't forget to hit me up on Twitter. I answer questions over there, too. :) So, let me hear from you. REVIEW... Later...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N...Okay, so the latest question is how long will this story be... Well, I don't really know, but I am pretty sure it will be about as long as the other two. The next question I've been asked is... Is this the last of the Angel series? My first answer was yes. _However_... I don't know. I do love writing my little vamps, but I will have a firmer answer towards the end of this one. I will not say either way at this point, okay?**

**This is lemony and fluffy, and the flight to Sea-Tac. Next chapter... Charlie! ;D **

**I'll let you have it... because I'm _trying_ to get back to my old posting schedule.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 30

**BELLA**

Something strange happened when one of us had a "moment." I didn't know if it was chemical, a part of being mated, or just a plain old _I love you so much it hurts_ thing. I didn't even know if they had a real name, but that's what I'd called them since the beginning.

They never happened on a regular basis and would show up out of nowhere, taking away your breath, reason, and what felt like your sanity. Hell, I didn't even know if anyone else in the family had them. They were so personal, so intense, that a part of me never wanted to speak of them.

In fact, the first time I ever saw my Edward experience one was when we were in New York the first time, and even he didn't know what to make of it. And here he was again, having another one.

As we took a cab home, his hands were almost shaking with the need to touch me. And oh…I wanted him to touch me, but I was pretty sure the cab driver didn't want the back seat of his car ravaged, so I held his hand, gripping it occasionally when Edward would lean over to kiss my neck softly with open mouth and tongue, hardly focusing on where we were.

The cab ride was brief, the elevator in our apartment building beckoning us like base in the game of tag.

"Why are you closed to me?" he pouted as he leaned into me in the apartment elevator.

"Because my mind won't help you get upstairs and inside our room, baby," I chuckled softly, cupping his sweet and need filled face.

He smiled, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip. He pressed his forehead to my temple, placing his hand flat to the side of my face. "Bella," he groaned, and it was filled with such a longing that my heart practically shattered at the sound of it.

The elevator dinged, and he pulled away from me as an older couple joined us in the car. The woman eyed Edward, and then turned her smirking face to me. I had to fight my smile, because she _knew_ just what they had interrupted. The old man was oblivious.

Our human company didn't stop Edward. With a devious smile, his hand met my ass and gave it a good groping squeeze as we stood silently behind them. I shot him a deadly look, but he just chuckled quietly. His eyes were so black, they would've scared the little human couple, had they been looking, but to me, they just represented all the delicious things that could be running through his mind.

The elevator dinged again, the old couple leaving us without another glance, and before the doors were even closed, I found myself pressed against the wall of the elevator with Edward leaning into me.

His mouth was on mine before I could blink, his sweet breath pushing out of him. I could taste him on my tongue. The scent of sunshine, clean linen, and pure lust wafted over me, and I just couldn't fight it. Pulling myself up, I wrapped my arms around him, trying with all that I had not to just climb his long, lean body and give into everything inside that elevator. There were cameras in there, after all – something that I'm not sure Edward was thinking clearly about, and a part of me wondered if he even cared at the moment.

Our tongues swirled together, our moans the only sound inside the car until the doors finally slid open. Edward's strong arm shot out, holding the doors as he guided me down the hallway, only to press me into our door.

"Edward," I breathed against his cheek as his mouth assaulted my neck with licks and nips and suckling kisses. "Baby, please..." I pulled his face back, begging him with my eyes to get us inside. I ran my fingers through his hair gently, trying to calm him, and said, "I promise to take care of you, but get us in the apartment."

He nodded, his breaths coming out in bursts, his eyes squeezing closed as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket.

The kitchen, living room, and hallway were blurred as we rushed through the apartment to the very back bedroom. Edward shut the door, leaning back against it. I could see him trying to slow himself down, to savor our alone time. And I could see him barely holding himself together. His control was slipping slowly.

He was so beautiful as his eyes drank in every inch of me, his fists clenched at his sides. His sharp jaw flexed as he tilted his head at me in almost a predatory manner. He took a step towards me, shedding his jacket to the floor, but stopped in his tracks when I shook my head at him.

I wanted to take my time with him, savor every inch of him. I wanted to help him with the feelings that seemed to be tormenting him.

"Sit, baby," I panted, shaking my head and pointing to the absolute best of chairs that Esme had ordered for us. It was built for two and perfectly round, the back stacked with fluffy pillows. It sat in front of a large floor to ceiling window overlooking Central Park and the night skyline of Manhattan. "Please, Edward?" I asked, shirking out of my own coat and tugging my knit cap off of my head. I tossed them both onto our bed.

He didn't move until the "please" met his ears. With a few long strides, he sat down on the edge of the chair, and I took a minute to catch my breath, Edward's eyes watching my every move.

I kicked off my sneakers and socks, tugging my sweater over my head. It, too, landed on our bed. I was now in a t-shirt and jeans as I stepped between Edward's legs.

"Do you trust me, Edward?"

He huffed a sweet, soft laugh, his hands immediately on my hips. His thumbs snuck underneath my shirt, rubbing softly on the skin of my hip bones. "Anything...I just..." He looked up at me through his incredibly long eyelashes, with so much need and warmth that I couldn't help but brush his hair from his forehead. "I just need you, Bella."

I smiled and nodded, reaching down for the hem of his sweater. I pulled it and his t-shirt off at the same time, leaving my husband in just a pair of black jeans. I knelt down and untied his shoe laces, tossing one sneaker at a time over my shoulder. Once his socks were off, I urged him further back into the chair.

"I know what you need, baby," I soothed, my brow furrowing at just how beautiful he was when he was like this – so sweet, so cuddly, and undeniably sexy. "You need to be touched," I said, my voice trying to be firm. His hands slipped under my t-shirt again, but this time, it was my back he caressed with gentle touches. "You need kisses." I smiled, bracing my hands on the back of the chair and looming over him.

"Yes," he agreed, sighing deeply, a sound that said pure relief as our lips met.

I controlled the kiss. I purposefully kept it slow, deep, and languid, pulling back almost completely when he gripped me roughly. I smiled down at him, using my shield to pin his hands to the seat of the chair.

"Shit, Bella," he whined, his head falling back in frustration as he gave up fighting me.

"Let me take care of you, baby," I urged, running my hands up his gloriously bare torso. "I believe I have a payment to make."

Before the words were completely out of my mouth, his head shot up to look at me expectantly. When I pulled my shirt off, the sexiest, laziest smile crept over his features. "That's...different," he said, his voice taking on a husky tenor.

"I like it. Plaid is cool," I said with a grin, nuzzling his nose with mine. "Alice hated it."

He snorted, but licked his lips as he gazed up at me. "Alice's opinion is moot," he growled, trying to fight my shield again.

"Stop fighting me," I commanded gently, poking his chest. "I promise that I won't be long. Edward, I just need to touch you. Please, let me." I realized my voice cracked on the last plea, my eyes locking with his. "I love you so much. And it will help you."

He nodded slowly, all the struggling ending instantly when my lips met his shoulder. "You're so beautiful, sweet girl. And you're not the only one that needs to touch."

As I straddled his stomach, I stared down at him, opening my mind to him.

I wanted to kiss him, fuck his mouth with my tongue. I wanted to drag my teeth over his collarbones. For one split second, I wished I could mark him, put some sort of stamp that said _Bella's__ Property_ on his impervious skin.

"Oh, it's there already, baby," he growled, looking up at me. "On every inch of me. Trust me."

I smiled, releasing my shield from his hands, but took them in my own, linking our fingers together. "I know, but..." I sighed, leaning my forehead to his and pinning his hands to the back of the chair on each side of his head. "You're mine, Edward," I stated simply.

"Yeah, I am," he stated breathily, with a small but silly, crooked smile, closing his eyes when I placed soft, feathery kisses over each one.

I turned my head, capturing his bottom lip with my mouth. We both moaned and then sighed as our tongues met again. He let me lead the kiss, allowing me to claim him. His hips rose up under me, grinding, seeking some sort of friction.

Breaking from the kiss, I let go of his hands. "Leave them there, baby," I said, slithering down his body, tracing my fingertips over every inch of his chest, before coming to rest on the waist of his jeans.

"Tell me," I said, looking up at him. "How do you want me?"

"I want to see the rest of my payment," he smirked, but then groaned when I chuckled, tugging open the buttons of his jeans.

"I know you do," I snickered. "It's yours. One request...just don't rip them. They're cute, and I'd like to keep them for more than a disposable toy for you."

"You're my toy, Bella. Please hurry," he begged, smiling and shaking his head at me when I giggled again.

I knelt between his legs, releasing him from his jeans. He was hard and twitching in my hands as I licked the liquid at the tip. I wanted to purr at the hiss that released from my husband. Looking up at him through my eyelashes when his hands touched my head, I used my shield to pin his hands up by his head again.

"Dammit, Bella..."

"Just..._feel_, Edward," I whispered, finally engulfing his cock deep into my mouth.

Due to my shield, he couldn't move, couldn't buck into me, and couldn't grip my hair like he normally did. I reveled in his beautiful face as he panted, watching my every move.

I traced the vein on the underside of his arousal with the tip of my tongue and cupped his balls at the same time, finally swirling around the tip and loving the taste of him. He moaned deep and low, his eyes rolling back, but unable to keep from watching.

I took him in all the way again, my tongue flat against him, humming around him, which caused a string of foul profanities to burst forth from that perfect mouth of his. My underwear flooded at the best sound ever.

"Oh, baby," he groaned, his fists clenched by his head. "Shit...more, more, more..."

I hummed again, speeding up my ministrations, wrapping my other hand around the base of him and giving him a good squeeze as I took him to the very back of my throat. When I swallowed around him, he fell apart, another string of sexy, foul words blessing my ears.

With one last suckling kiss to the tip of his dick, I stepped off of him, taking his jeans down and standing up to remove my own. He sat up, pulling me back between his legs, his fingers lightly caressing my hips and thighs.

The set was really cute, and I'd had no intention of using it as a payment, but it worked. They were every color of the rainbow, plaid, with cute matching boy shorts.

"Mm," he breathed, leaning in to kiss my stomach. "That's even better than I was expecting. And I have _enormous_ expectations, Isabella." His voice rumbled with a deep, smooth purr, setting my whole body on fire.

"That's not your..._expectations_," I teased with a lick to my lips just to taste him again, snickering when his eyes, gleaming with lust and mischief, shot up to mine. "And I believe the term is _gi-normous_."

"Perhaps you're right," he smirked, his tongue flicking out to swirl in my bellybutton, his eyes still locked with mine. "Flattery will get you..._everywhere_, my beautiful, sexy girl."

"Good," I moaned when his fingers gripped my bottom. "Then maybe it will get you to scoot back into that chair, Edward."

He dragged me with him as he settled me on his lap again. This time, the only barrier between us was the thin fabric of my underwear. He leaned back, wrapping his arms around me. He played lightly with the bra's clasp, his eyes begging me to let him remove it. With a just slight nod from me, it was open and on the floor in the blink of an eye.

He was quiet as we both sat touching each other, my hands flat against his abs and pecs, my thumbs brushing across his nipples. His hands were gently cupping my now bare breasts, his face filled with want and fascination and an emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm thinking that I'm so very lucky," he started, pulling me back to his lips, his fingers lightly ghosting down my spine as I laid over him. "I hear everything you think, everything you love about me, and sometimes, it doesn't seem real."

"It is," I confirmed, pressing my forehead to his. Our eyes locked, but his hands never stopped gliding over every inch of my exposed skin.

"I know, trust me. I see how happy I make you...and I never, ever thought it would be like this, Bella," he said, his voice breaking on my name. "I'm sorry I ever doubted it."

I pulled back a little, studying his sweet, yet tortured face. He was still dealing painfully with his moment, but handling it well. "Me, too," I said with a shrug. "But I wish you wouldn't go there..."

"I'm not," he promised, shaking his head. "I just love you so much. You asked what I was thinking, and that was it. That this is so damn good, and I never want to mess up."

"You can't _mess up_," I told him with a smile, cupping his face. "You're better than you think. Damn near perfect at this husband, mate, lover thing."

He nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm lucky—not because how beautiful you are and that you're mine, because you're truly stunning—but because you love me so much."

"I do," I said, finally hearing in his voice his breaking point. "Make love to me, Edward."

"Just like this," he whispered after carefully helping me out of the last piece of clothing. He sat back in the chair, keeping me on his lap. "I want you as close as possible, baby..."

I nodded, my mouth meeting his. I gasped against his lips and tongue as his hard cock slipped through my wet folds.

"So wet already," he moaned, gripping my hips and recreating that same friction. "Always ready for me..."

"Yeah," I whined, weaving my fingers into his hair. We were stomach to stomach, nose to nose, but he wasn't inside yet. And I really needed him inside, considering the whole conversation had been touching foreplay. I was so ready, it was painful.

Hearing every thought, he lifted me up slightly and guided me down over him swiftly. I cried out as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, my fingers gripping his hair and his shoulder.

We moved slowly, our mouths barely touching, sharing each gasp, each moan, each deep growl. I gripped his strong shoulders as he guided my hips, eventually leaning me back to capture my nipple in his wet mouth.

I cried out again when his teeth scraped lightly over the sensitive peak.

"My name, baby...say it," he begged, looking up at me through lust hooded eyes as he dragged his tongue flat over the other nipple, not wanting to leave it out.

"Edward," I breathed, sitting back up and rolling my hips aggressively against his, trying to take him deeper.

"Call it out when you come for me, sweet girl," he said, his hand snaking between us to brush against my clit.

He only had to apply the briefest of pressure, the simplest of circles around my nub, before I shattered over him, calling his name again and taking him over the edge with me.

"Bella," he growled, burying his face in my neck and placing a long, slow kiss to my skin. "Baby..."

"More?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his head. I twirled my fingers through his hair over and over as he nodded slowly. "'Kay," I sighed, smiling into his hair when he lifted us up out of the chair.

The next thing I knew, we were deep under the covers of our bed, and Edward loomed over me in the darkness of our comforter bubble. His face was so beautiful as he said, "I can never get enough of you, baby... It consumes me, love."

I nodded, bringing him to me by wrapping my arms and legs around him. "Then love me, Edward."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

There wasn't a feeling as debilitating or as wonderful as what Bella called our "moments." I've never felt a sensation like it. It was as if I suddenly possessed tunnel vision, and at the end of that tunnel, there was only her. And I just couldn't get to her quickly enough. I couldn't touch her enough, kiss her enough, or even _look_ at her enough. And I damn well couldn't claim her enough.

If I thought about it, I'd probably realize that I'd been having them just as long as she had – back to when we met, when she was still my fragile, beautiful human girl. Hell, the first time in our meadow was probably one, and I didn't even know it. I wanted her to love me, wanted her to run, and wanted to be with her forever. It's a totally daunting feeling, especially when you added my old habits from being alone for so damn long. I was a cranky old man that suddenly fell head over heels in love like the seventeen year old boy I was frozen as.

I took a deep breath, pressing my lips to the immortal scar above her heart as her fingers traced nonsensical patterns on my back. I couldn't stop from kissing her forehead, her nose, her lips, pulling back to see her loving gaze locked with mine.

I was almost completely back to my senses, the moment having just about thoroughly shut me down. It was times like those that I was really grateful for Bella's ability to stay focused, because the cab ride to the apartment alone could have been...embarrassing. Whatever triggered the feelings had dissipated, leaving just my love for my girl.

"I love you," I sighed, my brow furrowing at how I just had to blurt it out.

She smiled, reaching up to tug the covers down just to see the time, only to yank them back over our heads. "I love you, too, Edward. And I want to watch the sun rise with you. Hold me in the chair, baby."

Tearing the comforter off the bed, we snuggled into the chair, overlooking the skyline. I situated Bella between my legs and wrapped myself and the blankets around her.

We weren't home alone at this point, the family having returned a few hours after we left them at the skating rink. Emmett was the most vigilant, trying to give us space. He was still feeling a touch of guilt from the fight. His mind and heart had shattered at the cries he saw coming from Bella that night. He never, ever wanted to see his baby sister that upset again. His guilt was especially sharp, considering he was the one that had hit me.

"Kevin sleeps so soundly," Bella muttered, her head tilted back on my shoulder.

"You did, too…" I smiled, kissing her neck.

She chuckled. "I was in the safest house on the planet. What else did I need?"

I snickered, kissing her again. "And that's how Kevin feels."

"Good," she sighed, rubbing my thigh.

She was still post-coital – all sweet, quiet, and cuddly – smelling like me and freesias and still a touch of lust. I flattened my hand on her ribs, my thumb just barely brushing the underneath of her breast, testing just how much lust was still lingering.

"Edward," she snickered huskily, nuzzling my jaw.

"Seventeen," I reminded her with a soft chuckle, cupping her breast fully. Her giggle was sweet and sexy as she writhed in my lap, which caused me to hiss sharply when she brushed against my renewed arousal. "This is how you watch the sun rise the right way," I teased, skimming my hand slowly down to the apex of her legs.

She fought her sounds when I cupped her sex possessively, completely aware of everyone that was home, switching to thoughts just for me. _You have to keep me quiet, baby..._

"Shh, listen," I said, smiling when you could barely hear other amorous activities in the house.

"Oh," she giggled, but it turned into a sweet moan when I slipped my fingers through her wet heat. "More," she whispered, her back arching against me, her hips rising up with the rhythm I'd set.

I lived to watch her come undone at just my touch. To see her mouth hang open, her breathing pick up, and her body undulate with every thrust of my hand, was like living art. Art that only I could create. It was heady and overwhelming, but humbling at the same time. My Bella made the most perfect and sensual muse.

"Come for me, my sweet girl," I urged softly in her ear, suckling on the spot that caused amazing reactions all over her body. I rolled her nipple between my finger and thumb, making her gasp and arch up again.

She turned her head to me, and I knew what she wanted, so I kissed her senseless as her whole body clenched down on me. Without removing my lips from hers, I gripped her waist and positioned myself at her entrance, slipping her down over me. We both moaned, breaking from each other's mouths.

"So good," I panted, squeezing my eyes closed as she rode me slowly, with swiveling hips and gripping hands.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." I nodded frantically, wanting to say things that I knew I shouldn't, especially not with the entire family home with us. Instead, I took advantage of the access I had to her body, groping her, gripping her, feeling her soft curves in my hands.

The blanket fell away from us, giving me the most delicious of views reflected back to me in the window – my claiming of my Bella in front of all of New York.

"Tell them, my beautiful girl," I crooned in her ear as my finger circled her clit slowly. "Tell the whole world who you belong to."

"Y-you," she breathed, her head falling back to my shoulder.

"That sounds so good, baby. Again," I begged, dragging my teeth along the side of her neck and finally biting down just to feel her growl so sexily.

"You, Edward," she moaned through gritted teeth, trying to stay as quiet as possible as she shattered around me.

Gripping her hips, I buried myself inside of her as deep as I could, completely losing my control.

Bella wrapped us up back in our blanket, curled into me, and nuzzled my neck. We both stayed quiet as the sun finally rose to another dreary day, occasionally losing ourselves to long, sweet, deep kisses. I had no desire to leave the spot we were in, but the house was starting to come alive.

We ignored Esme making Kevin's breakfast. We ignored Jasper and Emmett playing video games. And we ignored the great debate of whether to charter another flight or fly commercially. Neither of us had an opinion on the matter. But Alice changed everything.

"We don't have a choice!" she stated loudly to Carlisle, but it was totally for our benefit as well. "We need to leave today, or we won't be able to get to the airport. Charter the flight now! Tomorrow will be sunny. And _I want to see __Charlie!_" she snapped, the whole house practically cringing.

Bella snorted, turning in my arms. "Guess we're leaving today, then..."

I chuckled, kissing her nose. "You think, sweet girl?"

~oOoOo~

"Holy crap, princess," Kevin huffed from the hallway. "Settle the hell down. We'll get you guys ready. Damn."

I chuckled, happily hidden in mine and Bella's room as I helped her pack our bags. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell I was going anywhere near Alice when she was frantic like today. The only flight we could manage with as many people as we had going was commercial, and it left in almost four hours. We were crunched for time, and Alice was not happy about it.

"Coward," Bella said with a grin, leaning in the door of the closet. "You should be helping them load the cars."

Emmett's booming voice interrupted me before I could speak.

"And I want to hunt fucking _bears_ while we're there...Gawd, I miss fucking bears!" he growled, and in his mind, I could see him flinging his duffel bag so that it landed near the front door.

"Emmett, language!" Esme snapped from somewhere across the apartment. "I will use a bar of soap on the next set of lips that drops the F word in my presence! If you think I'm joking, try me!"

"Oh, damn," Bella snorted, her eyebrows rising high. "Yeah, never mind. Now I see why you're hiding."

"Because I'm brilliant," I chuckled, handing her a few shirts and a couple pairs of jeans. "Alice is pushing this state of affairs, and poor Jasper can't do anything but send it out to everyone else. Have I told you lately that I love the fact that you're a shield?" I asked, wearing the crooked smile that she loved so much.

"Actually, no," she huffed, rolling her eyes at me dramatically. "You should tell me more often. Think of all the disturbing things you're mentally missing out on these days, thanks to me, Mr. Cullen."

"Mm, and you're smart, too, Mrs. Cullen," I added, stalking towards her. "And beautiful and funny and talented..."

She snorted into a laugh as she backed away from me. "And you, sir, are pitiful when it comes to schmoozing me. Pack, Edward. You can regale me with all sorts of compliments once we're on the plane."

"'Kay," I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a rough, quick kiss.

When we had one large bag packed and ready to go, we finally emerged from the room and added our stuff to the pile at the door.

"Would Esme really wash your mouth out with soap?" Kevin grinned from the counter bar stools.

"Yes," Emmett growled from the living room. "Don't tempt her."

"That's awesome!" He laughed, shaking his head. "I would just about pay to see that right there."

Bella and I chuckled with him as she walked over to him. "You'll be okay here? And you're spending the holiday with your sister?" she verified with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my goddess," he answered, turning to me. "I know, I know. Do exactly what they tell me, Heavy E. Don't go anywhere alone, and don't take candy from strangers..."

"I could care less about the candy," I said with an eye roll to his chuckle. "Just be careful. Demitri and Marcus are close if you need them. And we'll all be back in a few days. The girls want to spend New Year's here in the city."

"Hell, yeah!" Alice and Rose cheered from down the hall. They both emerged with happy faces and two bags each.

"We'll be fine," Adrian confirmed, sitting down next to Kevin.

Finally, the whole family was ready to go. With hugs from the girls, Adrian and Kevin promised to be safe and that they would call if they needed anything.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

I fell into my seat by the window in First Class with a relieved sigh. Despite how excited I was to be seeing Charlie, travel was truly a pain in the ass.

By the time we got seated on the plane, I was on edge. First, there was the major debate of scanner versus pat down at the security gate—where we had to choose pat down, because Carlisle was terrified they wouldn't see the heat from our bodies or our non-beating hearts or whatever else he was paranoid about. Then there was Rose's almost meltdown at the ticket desk concerning her extra bag. Added to all of that was Emmett's constant checking on me due to his needless guilt over Edward's injury. I wanted to smack someone, just for some peace and quiet.

Alice's head popped up from the seat in front of me. "Overzealous flight attendant in less than..." She paused, closing her eyes and then opening them again. "Ten seconds."

I chuckled, looking up at the yummy sight of my Edward stowing our carry-on bag in the overhead compartment. His t-shirt and sweater lifted just slightly, giving me the absolute best view of his sweet, lickable abs and that fantastically sexy V that disappeared into his jeans. But as always, Alice was right.

"Can I give you a _hand_ with that, _sir_?" A tall, leggy blonde with too much perfume and too much make-up slithered up to his side, her eyes drinking in every inch of him – including the few inches of his bare stomach. _My_ _lickable stomach_.

Edward closed the compartment door after helping an older gentleman with his bag, turning to her to most likely decline with the best of manners. But my patience was done.

Jasper felt it before I did, but I'm not sure I could've been stopped. He groaned, "Oh hell..."

"Does he _look _handicapped to you?" I snapped, feeling my eyes darken. "Really? You left the elderly woman to struggle behind you for the last two minutes, but you ask _him_ if he needs help?"

My family froze as she paled under my gaze, and for a split second, my shield shifted to push her away. I fought like hell to keep it in, and Edward flinched slightly in my peripheral vision.

"I...well...I didn't see..." she sputtered, the scent of her sweat already contaminating my air.

"No, of course you didn't _see_," I huffed, rolling my eyes. "Maybe if you did your job, instead of..."

Edward finally moved, taking his seat beside me and picking up my hand with a wry smirk curling at the corners of his mouth. "Don't finish that sentence, my love," he said so low only I could hear it. "I don't feel like seeing you arrested today for assault." His eyes flickered to a smug Alice, who could barely contain her giggles.

"Humph," I snorted, folding my arms across my chest. "Fine. You people are seriously testing my limits today," I muttered, glaring at the attendant.

Rose stood silently behind her, and when the woman didn't move, she said, "Truly...it would be best if you moved along." Her glare on the flight attendant was unwavering and scary. When Leggy continued up the aisle, Rose turned to me with a wink. "Nice, Bells. And I get in trouble for the bitch at the skating rink..."

I snorted, rolled my eyes, and turned my gaze to the window.

"Sweetheart," Edward whispered, and I could totally hear the amusement in his voice as he tucked my hair gently behind my ear.

"Don't," I sighed, refusing to look at him. "She was wrong, rude, and marinates in something musky." I switched to my thoughts, finally meeting his gaze. _And you're fucking mine!_

He barked a laugh, but reined it in quickly. "With pride, love..."

"Whatever," I smirked, rolling my eyes again. "Emmett should buy his own plane or something. This shit..."

"Bella," Esme warned from the seat behind us. "Don't you start, too."

"Sorry, Esme," I said, pouting, kicking the back of Jasper's seat when he chuckled.

"Baby, stop," Edward chuckled, picking up my hand and kissing my wedding ring. "Look at me," he urged, and I leaned my head back to gaze at his still very amused smile. He mirrored my position, cupping my face. "How's your shield?"

"Fine," I mumbled, suddenly just really needing to have his arms around me.

"Come here," he told me softly, and I burrowed into his neck, breathing deep the only scent that could calm me. "You're so beautiful when you're angry..." He chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

I snickered, kissing his neck. "You mean when I'm all jealous."

"That wasn't jealousy. She was foul, Bella. You felt it before I heard her thoughts."

"Technically, Alice saw it all first." I smiled at her giggle.

"So..." he sighed into my hair, turning my ring over and over. "Tic Tac Toe or Hangman?"

I laughed, my face burrowing deeper into his chest to muffle the sound as we both lost our composure to the old inside joke going back to the flight on our honeymoon.

We cracked up again when Carlisle snorted, "I don't get it. Why is that funny?"

~oOoOo~

We changed planes in Atlanta for the last leg of our journey to Sea-Tac. As we settled into our seats again, I noticed we were sitting in just about the same spots as the last plane. Emmett and Rose were to our right across the aisle; Jasper and Alice were in front of us. And Carlisle and Esme were behind us.

There was no leggy blonde on the second plane. This time, she was a red head, and she was all over Carlisle.

Just before take off, she asked Carlisle if he needed anything, using her cleavage as her negotiating perks. When Esme growled low, raising an eyebrow at her, she stepped away. But Edward was overjoyed that it wasn't him, much to the disappointment of his brothers, who had placed a bet that I would snap on the next plane and be arrested as a terrorist.

I popped up over the seat, pointing to Esme. "See?" was all I whined, causing everyone in my family to crack up. "It's not so funny...when it's Dr. Feel Good."

That line, of course, caused Emmett and Jasper to burst into song.

Esme raised a dangerous eyebrow at me, a smug smirk planted firmly on her face. "It's an enormous responsibility to be married to handsome men, little one. It's best you learn that now. It's not always easy to scare off tramps..."

I giggled, giving her a wink. God, I loved her madly. She always knew just what to say to make me feel better. "It's a constant battle, Mom."

"It is." She smiled, giving Carlisle a sharp elbow to his ribs. He just rolled his eyes like Edward normally did.

Edward poked my ribs with a chuckle. "Sit down, silly girl. We have a game to finish."

We were playing our own version of Scattegories. We even went as far as to pick up a few notebooks during our layover in Atlanta. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were playing, as well. We picked a letter of the alphabet, picked a category, and then only had thirty seconds to write down as many items as we could, starting with that letter. Thankfully, no human was paying attention to exactly how fast we were all writing, but we had faith in Alice to tell us.

Emmett wanted to forgo the letters and just write lists of things. Not surprisingly, they were disturbing lists, but I think he was just trying to get under Rose's skin. Porn movie titles, sexual positions, and euphemisms for the female anatomy were just the tip of the iceberg.

"Speaking of lists, sweet girl," Edward crooned in my ear as we all took a break from the game. The attendants were passing out drinks and snacks.

I snickered, turning to meet his gaze. It was deadly warm, sexy, and totally focused on me. "You..._behave_," I growled low, switching to thoughts. _You do realize we are on a plane, with the parents behind us, and nowhere to go..._

He chuckled, nodding slowly, but slid his notebook towards me.

**You said you wanted to compare lists again. Tell me.**

I pulled the book to me, answering him back.

_I much prefer showing you._

**My curiosity can only last so long, beautiful**, he answered quickly with a scribble of his very pretty penmanship.

I smiled, shaking my head and loving the fact that we were passing notes like we were in middle school in order to avoid the family's curiosity.

_A countdown from 10. Together._

He laughed, nodded, and wrote, **You first.**

I pretended to scrutinized his entire being with a raised eyebrow, which caused him to chuckle again. I looked at his sweet, happy face and sighed, picking up the pen.

_You know, this is hard. I could write a thousand things on just your face._

He smiled, leaning over to kiss my temple. "Me, too, love, but you're so stalling..."

"Damn," I chuckled, shaking my head.

_10. Shoulders – bare and strong and looming over me._

He nodded and added his own.

**beautiful neck and collarbones. It's the best of places to kiss.**

_9. Thighs... and there are too many reasons why..._

**9. Then I must go with legs, too. And I agree...too many reasons...**

_8. That sweet ass._

I wrote that with a giggle, pushing the notebook back to him, and he picked up the pen with a snort and an eye roll.

**I'm afraid your perfect little bottom is higher on my list, sweet girl. 8. Your laugh. I want to hear it all day, every day.**

Okay, so I melted a little with that one. I picked up the pen and thought hard. In all reality, what I wrote next was everything about him that I loved in its simplest form, but he studied me, hearing my thoughts.

_7. Your heart and mind. And this list is useless without it._

**I agree. And your soul, too, love. That's my 7 as well.**

So we were getting sappy and sweet, but not for long. With an evil grin, I took the pen from him.

_6. Your stomach...and abs...and that little V thing...and your chest...I want to lick them for days..._

The pen was snatched from my hand.

**I get it! See how you like it... 6. Those perfect breasts of yours. They taste so sweet...and they fit my hands...**

_5. That big, perfect...only I ever get to revel in it's beauty...cock. It's all mine, it's perfect, and it's the sweetest tasting thing on you._

He growled low, and his eyes were pitch for a split second when I looked up at him. I smiled, licking my bottom lip, just imagining the taste of him. My eyes betrayed me, as they glanced down to his lap.

"Bella," he whined, his head shaking back and forth in a warning.

"Your game...deal with the consequences," I teased, kissing his lips roughly.

"Fine," he smirked, taking the pen from me again.

**5. That pretty little bottom of yours. See? I told you it was higher on my list.**

I giggled, rolling my eyes.

_Really, these should be higher, they kind of tie with number three, but whatever... my 4 is your hands. I love them with an addiction only rivaled by a heroin addict._

Edward laughed, his head falling back to the head rest of his seat, and then he said, "Okay..." With a chuckle, he pulled the notebook towards him and gave me the signal to shield him. I frowned and settled my shield down over him. With the deadliest of smirks, he began to write.

**Oh, love...the hands fit with my number 4... That beautiful pussy of yours calls to me every minute of the day... There's nothing better than...**

I snatched book and pen from him, quickly turning the page over. I gave him a pointed glare and opened my mind to him. _You let Dirty Edward out on paper? Have you lost __your mind?_

He covered his face with his chuckle, shaking his head and waving for me to go on. He was so adorable at the moment, looking all naughty and yet totally busted, that I wanted to kiss him senseless.

He leaned over, kissing my lips softly after hearing my thoughts. "Please finish...I'm dying to know the rest..."

I snorted, looking at him out of the corner of my eye as he continued to laugh quietly.

_Fine...my number 3 is your hair. It's just you...and it's soft and crazy and I love it._

**I have a feeling our lists will mesh towards the end. Your hair is my number 3 as well.**

_2. Your mouth...and all the fantastic things you do to me with it._

**Again...my number 2 is the same. And since DE isn't allowed in print...I can't elaborate, my sexy girl.**

My laugh barked out of me, causing a few stares our way, but we ignored them.

_My number 1, most absolute favorite thing is your voice, baby. Whether you're just humming to me, or telling me you love me, or singing, or even talking about finances, I could listen to you all day. It's soothing and sweet. It keeps me calm, and it drives me crazy. It can pull me out of the darkest of bad moods._

The look I received was so warm, so sweet, that I couldn't help but reach up and cup his face. "I love you," he mouthed to me, slowly taking the pen again.

**Your eyes are my number 1, love. They're warm and soft, the sweetest of chocolate. They pull me in and tell me everything about you, even when I can't hear your mind. They fill with love when you see me, and I could drown in them. They are the very first thing I noticed about you, and the last thing I want to look at should I be pulled from this earth. They are the very essence of you, and the epitome of your love for me. And I should thank you more often for leaving them brown.**

Yeah, he totally got kissed to oblivion for that one. And if it had been a game, he'd have won hands down. I had to force myself to pull away from him, lest I molest him in the middle of a completely full airplane.

~oOoOo~

I thought the flight would never end. As Edward and I snuggled under his leather jacket, both with an earbud in our ear, I just breathed deep the essence of leather and _him_. We were listening to a wide range of songs on his iPhone, both him and other talents. I nuzzled his cheek, linking our fingers together under his coat as I turned his wedding band slowly, comfortingly.

_I forgot one on my list, but perhaps it's a stand alone thing..._

He chuckled, kissed my ear, and asked, "What's that, baby?"

_Your musical talent, Edward. It's everything about you that I love. It's a constant sound coming from you._

He smiled, taking a deep breath. "That is a stand alone thing, because I love your stories."

I grinned, looking up at him from his shoulder. "You mean like the ones I gave to Toby?"

"Mmhm, indeed. They're fantastic."

_Hundred year old vampire likes children's stories...who knew?_ I teased, giggling at his poke to my stomach.

The pilot announced our approaching landing, just as I lost myself to Edward's sweet kisses. We pulled apart with a groan and a sigh of relief for the end of the long plane ride.

I smiled, looking out the window and handing him back his leather jacket.

"What's that sweet smile for, beautiful girl?"

"Christmas at the Forks house," I explained with a grin, biting my bottom lip.

He chuckled, but his face held a reverent glow of understanding. "_Home_," he said, kissing my cheek and knowing that the Cullen home in Forks would always mean something above and beyond special for us. "I say we at least go to our meadow once."

"Oh God, please!" I begged, cupping his face. "Can we?"

"Anything, love," he promised. "We can get your car out of storage, too, baby."

"Ooh, damn," I gasped, having forgotten all about my old refurbished Ferrari. Rose and the boys had done an amazing job fixing up that car. It ran like a dream.

The plane landed, and we grabbed our stuff, renting two cars. My breath hitched as the "Welcome to Forks" sign finally came into view. I sniffed the air, memories flooding my mind, heart, and soul.

_~o~_

"_I didn't get a chance to introduce myself...I'm Edward Cullen," he'd said, his eyes a sweet light honey, with a voice as smooth as silk. And he was just as beautiful then as he was now._

_~o~_

"_I said that we shouldn't be friends...not that I didn't want to be..."_

_~o~_

"_So why'd you move to the wettest place in the Continental US?"_

_~o~_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Seventeen..."_

"_How long have you been seventeen?"_

_~o~_

"_How'd you get in here?"_

"_Through the window. I like to watch you sleep...it's fascinating."_

_~o~_

"_So the lion fell in love with the lamb..."_

"_What a stupid lamb," I breathed, just melting under his sweet but tortured gaze._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion..."_

_~o~_

I turned to see Edward's warm gaze on me, reliving every moment through my thoughts. He huffed a small, light laugh, but nodded once. "Yeah, sweet girl."

I nodded, my face pained, I was sure. "I love you," I mouthed to him.

He picked up my hand, looking to the road in order to turn onto the hidden driveway of our old, but first true home. "Me, too, baby. And welcome back, love."

* * *

**A/N...First... I _love_ going back to Forks, because it gives me a chance to revisit memories and moments that I may have missed before or liked too much and have to see again or just damn well have to roll in... And you'll totally see that next chap...**

**Like I told you in the first A/N... this was lemony and fluffy. There was hardly any nutritional value in this chapter whatsoever. LOL The next chapter is Christmas on the res with Charlie and the pack. We get to see Izzy and Little Eddie, Jessica, and Christmas Eve with B and E, not to mention their presents to each other. **

**I don't know when the next posting will be. Chapter 31 is already sent to my wonderful beta, JenRar, who finds some sick enjoyment of teasing everyone on Twitter that she knows what's coming...LMAO It's cruel and hilarious. Thanks for all that you beta for me!**

**I want to thank all of you that voted for Kevin at the Avante Guard awards. He made through to the 2****nd**** round, so go vote again. ****http:/twilightfb-awards[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**** I would love to see him win, considering he's all mine and mine alone.**

**Anyway, review, and I'll see how quickly I can post this next time. I would love to hear how Sweet Edward rocked your world... Let me hear from you... I have not forgotten all the drama that is to come, maybe that's why these happy, fluffy time are happening now... so stay tuned... REVIEW... Later, bb's...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N...Okay, I get it...the Angel series could go on forever and you wouldn't care. BUT... I want to thank Taylowendy for the AMAZING list of ideas! You've definitely given me food for thought. I'm still not saying yes or no... I really and truly need to think about it, because if I _do_ write another story, I don't want it to be less than what the others are. Okay?**

**What else? Oh yeah... So I told you that going back to Forks would result in some memories... This may get a touch angsty, but you know me... It's not ever permanent. **

**And this is for Reeny, my pre-reader, because she has a _sick_ love for Emmett or maybe it's Kellan... oh hell, it so doesn't matter, but the football game... that's totally her inspiration. LOL**

**I'll let you get on with this... but I want you to know this is your Christmas present... I will probably post again around Christmas Day, but you'll understand what I mean now by the time you get to the end. Mmm'kay?**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 31

**BELLA**

"Dad," I sighed, bolting from the car before Edward had even come to a complete stop at First Beach.

Charlie welcomed me with a chuckle and a warm embrace. "Hey, Bells," he said, picking me up slightly and setting me back on my feet again.

I pulled back to study him. He smelled the same, and had only aged slightly since his visit to England in the summer almost six months ago. To the average person, these things weren't noticeable, but with a perfect memory, I could usually see an extra age spot or more gray hair or a new wrinkle. Charlie was almost the same, though. And he felt and smelled like home and human days and heartbreak. I smiled, hugging him again.

"I've missed you, Bells."

"Me, too," I giggled, getting a quick kiss in to his cheek, because my sisters were coming up fast.

"Charlie!" they squealed, planting kisses on both of his cheeks at the same time.

"My girls," he chuckled, turning a crimson, his mustache twitching with his smile.

After handshakes to Edward, Carlisle, and my brothers, Charlie turned to Alice, wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulders. "Jake told me all about this Sinclair character, Ali. And Anna and I came to a standstill on your past, sweetie. Are you still looking for him?"

"Yes, sir. Demitri is tracking him now," she said, looking up at my father with warm, loving eyes. "I see him die, but the person that does it keeps changing. Sometimes, it's Jazz. Other times, it's Edward..."

Charlie's head snapped up to Jasper and Edward, who looked on with serious faces, neither of them looking surprised at this prediction. "Hmm, well, I can't think of two other people, besides my Bells, that would enjoy it more, honey. Maybe me..."

Jasper and Edward snorted into deep chuckles, Edward wrapping his arm around me.

"And you're a force to be reckoned with, Charlie," Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "Wish you could be there, sir..."

Charlie harrumphed, but nodded in agreement. "Come on, the whole pack is ready for football." He grinned after giving Alice a kiss to the top of her spiky head. "They've already lit the bonfire."

"Aunt Bella!" we all heard from the beach, and I turned to see Izzy squirming in her dad's arms. Jake set her down, and she ran to me as fast as her little legs could carry her. My whole family chuckled at her.

"You've gotten big," I said, scooping her up.

She cupped my face, and then picked up a lock of my hair. "Daddy says you'll tell me stories about Grandpa Charlie."

"Oh, I will," I chuckled. "Did I tell you the time he fell into the ocean while fishing?" Her eyes grew wide as she shook her head at me.

"Bells," Charlie snorted, shaking his head. "Honestly," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

Edward laughed, and Izzy locked her sights on him. "Hey, Uncle Edward," she beamed, reaching for him, and I handed her over.

We were her and Little Eddie's Godparents – due to the fact that we would outlive their parents and could in all respects watch over them their whole lives, and their namesakes, after all. Jake, Charlie, and Anna told endless stories about us. It didn't shock me that she was drawn to us. Most likely, it was my shield pulling her in and holding her close.

"Hello, princess. You get bigger and prettier every time I see you," he said, setting her on his strong shoulders as she squealed into a giggle. Her tiny hands held his face as we made our way towards everyone else.

She was a beautiful little girl, with dark features like Anna and Jake, her hair spilling almost to her waist. She looked just like Anna, with Jake's sweet smile, but it was a chubby, babbling Little Eddie that my eyes fell to.

He was happily teething on a raw carrot when I hugged his mother. "Bewwa," he chirped, pointing to me.

I snickered, taking him from her. He was the clone of Jacob, with short, dark hair, and a beaming smile. He was sweet and cuddly, and so very warm. He smelled just like Jake, slightly offensive to my sensitive nose, but still like a clean baby – all baby powder, soap, and obviously carrot as he planted wet, sloppy kisses to my cheek.

It was fantastic seeing everyone. Sue looked amazing and so very happy, and was still pushing Avon like a drug dealer on the street. The rest of the pack that hadn't been in New York with us welcomed us back with jokes and big smiles.

Dinner was loud and jovial, the boys eating like they hadn't eaten in a week. Thankfully, the women of the reservation had made enough food to accommodate them. By the time that they'd devoured almost four pumpkin pies, the trash talk for the football game had begun.

They wanted me to play, but Little Eddie had fallen fast asleep in my arms, and there wasn't a thing that would have made me give that sweet feeling up. It gave me an understanding into why Edward loved to watch me sleep when I was human. It wasn't the sleep itself; it was the fact that I'd felt safe enough to curl into his strong arms, letting my complete and utter guard down.

"Come on, Bells," Emmett begged as everyone made their way to the open field. "You're my best running back."

"No," I growled softly but dramatically, squeezing Little Eddie closer as he nuzzled against my neck. "Not a chance. I'll play next game."

Edward chuckled, kissing the top of my head as I settled into a chair on the sidelines. "Next game, then, love."

"I promise," I said with a smile, rubbing Little Eddie's back as he sighed contentedly.

He smiled the sweetest of smiles, his eyes showing a touch of sadness that I was familiar with – his regret for not being able to have children ran deep into Edward's soul. It was the same look he gave me every time he saw me with kids. Though I understood it, there wasn't anything that could be done about it, especially since the only person I would've ever wanted children with was him.

Charlie sat with me for the first half of the football game, splitting his time from catching up with me and cheering over a good play.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come to New York, Bells." He frowned, looking over at me from the next chair.

I groaned, giving my father a reprimanding glare. "Don't say that, Dad. I almost lost Edward," I sighed, shaking my head at the memory. "Having to shield you, too, would have ended me."

"Mmm, maybe, but Jake and the boys have a way of making it sound so much more exciting," he chuckled. "Tell me your side."

I told him everything, from the hunting in the tunnels and sewers, to the fight in Central Park on a cold snowy morning. He flinched when I explained how I had lost control at the sight of my brother's very large fist punching through my husband's chest.

"Boy, oh, boy," he snickered, a funny smirk on his face as he shook his head back and forth slowly. "I do not envy the person that truly tries to hurt Edward or that family of yours one day. They are in for a hell of an awakening..."

"_Awakening_ isn't the word I'd use," I snorted, smiling at my dad and leaning into his chuckling kiss to my temple.

~oOoOo~

"Aunt Bella," Izzy breathed with bated breath as she ran to me, dragging Jessica and her daughter along with her. "Stories...please!" she begged, plopping down on the blanket next to the fire.

"Uncle Edward sent you, didn't he?" I laughed, looking over at the field where the boys were all taking a break.

Edward smiled shamelessly, shrugging one shoulder.

"He did," Jessica laughed, rubbing her belly. She was expecting again, with a boy this time. "I heard him tell her that you knew all kinds of fairytales."

"I'll just bet he did," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"What fairytales?" Jessica's little girl whispered, her eyes wide.

Haley was stunning – a fantastic blend of Jessica and Quil, with blue eyes and dark hair. She was slightly younger than Izzy, but you could see she was the shy one between the two.

"Uncle Edward said the best is _The Lion and the __Lamb,_" Izzy whispered conspiratorially, looking over at her and then back to me expectantly.

I chuckled. "Okay. That story, it is..."

As Little Eddie continued to nap in my arms, I told the two little girls a few stories, pulling from my list that I had written for Toby. It was too fun, because the little ones gasped in all the right places, with wide eyes and sweet smiles, but as I finished _The Caterpillar and the Butterfly_, I realized that my audience had grown from just Jessica and the kids.

I had Sam and Emily's three little ones – Little Harry, named after Harry Clearwater, Natalie, and Eva. Standing towards the back was the entire football game's participants, including my very smug but very amused husband, Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and Sue, and Anna. Who knew how long they'd been listening?

I snorted, rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

"Bells," Jake chuckled. "Are you gonna play or what?"

"Okay, okay," I laughed, handing Little Eddie, who was now stirring, back to Anna.

"Lord, they've been bitching the whole time you've been ignoring them..." Anna snorted with an eye roll. "You'd think they needed their butts kicked or something."

I chuckled, looking over at the pack of boys, who were all scoffing. Except Seth...

"Hells, yeah, Bells. Let's go..." he called.

With Edward calling the plays and playing quarterback, Emmett and Jasper playing blocking backs, my sisters and I played receivers. My shield was in full blown use. We were fantastically rendering the wolves scoreless.

There were cheers from the sidelines from both sides of my family, Charlie and Esme being the loudest of all of them.

The field was wet, sloshy, and cold. All of our shoes were ruined. The edge of our jeans were no better. Somehow—I snorted to myself and mentally rolling my eyes— Alice had known this, telling us before we even left the house to pack a change of clothes to take with us.

As we all lined up to receive a kick off from Paul, Alice smirked up at Edward, who chuckled. "The ball's coming to you, Bella," he said, jerking a thumb towards the other end of the field. "We'll block you the whole way."

"'Kay." I nodded, following the ball when it thumped off of Paul's foot.

Edward was my usual guard as we ran up the field, but when Embry and Jake both aimed straight for me, he threw himself in their way. I winced at the sound of grunts, laughs, and squishing mud as they all fell to the ground, hitting the grass with a thunderclap of noise and sliding past my feet. I leaped over them, dodging behind Emmett, who landed with a growl on Quil, in order to cross over into the end-zone.

"And _that's_ how it's done, baby sis," Jasper cheered, picking me up and swinging me around.

My brother set me down next to Rose, who smirked and gave me a high five. We both turned to look down the field.

"Oh, damn..." we both breathed, watching our mates heading our way.

They. Were. Filthy.

And so damn sexy, I could hardly take a breath. Or form a sentence, so it seemed.

"He...um...and...d-did he...i-is that...shit," I babbled, shaking my head, because sometimes...just _sometimes_...Edward's presence made me completely stupid, and he was totally ignorant in exactly what he did to me.

"No kidding," Rose snorted, licking her lips. "That's um...yeah..." she huffed as we looked to each other with pained expressions, before turning back to the sexy, messy pair walking our way.

Emmett and Edward were laughing and shaking the dirty snow out of their hair. They'd both been wearing just plain white t-shirts under their sweaters, which had been discarded long before the first game had been played. Their jeans were soaked with mud and water, their shirts wet and clinging to every muscle they owned, and their smiles said they were completely oblivious to our ogling.

Jasper, of course, was in hysterics, feeling every bit of whatever Rose and I were dishing out. He pulled Alice to him with a devious smirk. She was giggling into his chest, well aware of what was about to take place, I'm sure.

Finally, Edward caught our thoughts, his steps coming to a complete halt. A wicked, evil smile spread over his face, before he tilted his head slightly.

"Want a hug, sweet girl?" he chuckled, taking a few swift strides my way.

"Don't you _dare_!" I growled, backing away from him and snapping out of my lust-induced haze.

I never stood a chance. He was way too fast, beating my shield before I could safely protect myself from his sopping wet body. He scooped me up, tossed me over his shoulder, and stalked away from the field. I smacked at his perfect ass, squealing and wriggling in his strong arms.

While in the background, I could hear everyone's laughter and Rose's own screams of terror, my sight was completely focused on Edward's clingy shirt and beautiful bottom. I smacked it again with a chuckle, suddenly finding myself being set down on my feet in the sand.

I tried to step away from him, but discovered that he had put me down in front of one of the tide pools on the beach.

"Ah, ah, ah," he purred, his eyes dark, but his smile deadly, placing a hand on either side of my hips to prevent my escape. "Not so fast, beautiful..."

"Edward," I panted, looking him over again.

He was deliciously dirty, his hair slicked back, except for one errant lock that flopped down into the middle of his forehead. His shirt clung to strong shoulders, collarbones, pecs, and abs, and it was practically transparent. Bits of dead grass stuck to his skin and clothes as droplets dripped from his face. His jeans had fallen dangerously low, due to the weight of the water and mud.

I shook my head slowly back and forth, unable to say a word, and I damn well didn't know what he wanted from me. Before he could answer that mental question of mine, my hand shot out to grasp a fistful of his t-shirt, tugging him towards me with a low, deep growl erupting from my mouth.

"Bel—" was all that he uttered, before my lips met his.

There was no preamble, no chaste beginnings to that kiss. I wanted to consume him, wanted to taste every filthy inch of him.

Edward, thank God, caught up quickly, pressing me into the tide pool behind me.

I gripped his shirt, turning my head and delving my tongue in to meet his. Gasps, whimpers, and moans were the only sounds we made as he sandwiched me between his rock hard body and...well, a rock.

"Promise me," I growled, unable to resist diving back to his mouth. Suckling his bottom lip, I looked up at him with what I'm sure were pitch black eyes. "Promise me that I can finish this in the shower...fuck," I whined, kissing him again, "...cleaning you up..."

A rough, but sweet laugh rushed from him. "After a kiss like that," he chuckled, shaking his head to clear it, "I'm pretty much yours to command, my love. What the hell was that?" His voice was still husky and sexy, but his incredulity was adorable.

"I don't know," I whined, waving a hand at him, my brow furrowing as I looked up at his smug face. "Don't you dare laugh at me. I couldn't help it."

"Like _I _could judge _you_," he snorted, rolling his eyes and pressing his forehead to mine. "I almost took you on the plane to Atlanta, baby. You were so mad..."

"She was _so_ looking at what is mine," I growled back, pouting just enough that he kissed me quickly. "Wait...really?"

He laughed, his face just beautifully happy. "Oh, Mrs. Cullen, you have no idea..."

God, he was deadly. Using my real name was his sure-fire way to get my attention. "Shower...later, Mr. Cullen. You're mine to cleanse." I grinned when he nodded like a child, kissing me quickly when we heard everyone calling for us to finish the game.

~oOoOo~

Emmett and Edward had at least changed into clean shirts, their jeans drying as we all sat around the fire to watch the little ones tear into Christmas presents like small Tasmanian Devils. Paper flew, ribbons snapped, and squeals of delight rang through the evening.

We'd decided, after a long talk between Charlie and Carlisle, that the presents should be all about the kids. We were all adults, quite capable of buying what we wanted, and the Cullens just wanted to see the holiday through the eyes of little ones. If anyone was excited about this, it would be my big brother, Emmett, who was a big kid to the deepest part of his sweet soul. And he doled out gifts and toys with the happiest of smiles.

"You spoil them," Jessica accused, her smile giving away her sarcasm, as she sat next to me.

"And?" I snorted. "If you only knew what my family is like when they wanted something for themselves, you'd crack the hell up. They get the latest games or cars or whatever. They don't need presents. I _swear _Edward breaks his phones on purpose, just to get whatever new one is out. It's a huge deal to them to be able to do this..."

"I see that," she chuckled, watching Edward, Jake, and Jasper put together a mini-Jeep for Little Eddie, who was hanging onto my husband's shirt with a vice grip in order not to topple over. He babbled away with wide, sweet brown eyes, causing Edward and Jasper to chuckle at him.

Jessica hissed, rubbing her belly and then her back, smirking when my head shot her way. "He's definitely a pack member," she chuckled. "He's been stomping on my kidneys for days."

"Jess, go inside for a few, huh?" Quil frowned, coming to kneel beside her.

"Okay," she sighed, nodding in acquiescence. She turned to me, saying, "It's a nice way of saying...go pee."

I snorted, standing up. "Come on, I'll walk with you. Are you close?"

"Yeah," she groaned, standing up with mine and Quil's help. "It's not far."

Jessica and Quil had an adorable house. It wasn't big, but it was so very comfortable. It was different than the girl I knew from Forks High. I never expected the Jessica Stanley that I knew to have toys laying around and cozy handmade quilts on her couch, but it suited her now. She was a mother, and it made her happy.

Over her mantle were pictures from high school, and I gasped when I saw one of me and Edward. We were sitting at the table in the lunch room. From the angle in which it was taken, it was focused mainly on him, and the love just radiated from him. It glowed all around him as he looked at me, but the hunch of his shoulders, the wry smirk on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes, told me that despite that overflowing love, he felt he didn't deserve a single, solitary second of my time or returned feelings. And it was heart wrenching to see it caught, frozen in time.

"Mike took that with his phone," Jessica said softly from behind me, returning from the bathroom. "I made him email it to me, and I printed it when I headed off to UW. Back then, I was jealous, so I was trying to figure out what Edward saw in you."

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," I chuckled, studying the picture a little more. "He left not long after that," I mused, my brow furrowing at the heartbreak that had ensued.

"I felt bad for you," she sighed, sitting carefully down at her small table with her hand at her back. "Lauren was crazy mean about it, but I knew that it was terrible. I'm sorry for the way we acted. You looked..."

"Shattered," I sighed, turning to see her nod, a sad smile playing on her face. "I was...we didn't know that it was more than just...teen love..." I winced, not really knowing how to put it.

"You mated," she stated firmly with a shrug. "Jake and Anna have explained it to me."

"Yeah," I said, joining her at the table.

"And you did, too...at that party. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I beamed, pointing to her. "That was the night Quil imprinted on you."

"Yup," she giggled. "The same night Lauren and Mike hooked up..."

"Oh, geez," I snorted with an eye roll. "I heard she's in California now. Remarried?"

"Divorced," she countered with a wrinkled nose. "But she's not with Mike. She's still in California, but she's single, making it on her own. She's doing well. She's working for a bank out there and really likes it."

"Good. That's really good." I smiled, remembering the last time I'd seen Lauren was at our going away party at the Blue Moon in Port Angeles. I'd had to dance with Mike, and she was so angry.

"Mike, on the other hand," she snorted, looking up at me with a wry smile. "He was a mess for a long time. He still works for his parents, but at least he's taking classes again. He's a single dad."

"What?"

"Yeah," she huffed a laugh. "One of the many girls he cheated on Lauren with showed up, baby in tow, and handed the little girl over. The woman just walked away. I can't understand how she did that, but..." Jessica shrugged, her brow furrowing. "Anyway, Allison is his whole world now. Hell, I don't know if he even dates."

"Wow," I sighed, wincing when she groaned and rubbed her belly again. "Something to drink? I can get it, Jess..."

"Yeah." She nodded with a deep sigh, looking tired. "Angela misses you," she said softly, sipping the juice I'd poured for her as I sat back down.

I grimaced, wondering how it must feel to think someone I knew was dead. "I miss her, too..." I looked up at Jessica. "How did I come up in conversation?"

Jessica chuckled, shaking her head. "Edward," she smirked. "We were talking about hot guys from school... and well, there you go."

I laughed, nodding and tucking my hair behind my ear. "That makes sense. He'll love that. They think they're so easily forgotten once they leave someplace."

"I imagine it's true, but with you involved, it was different," she giggled. "Angela could barely remember Emmett's name...but with a mention of Edward, she flew into memories of you."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Angela," she said with a frown. "She and Ben came home for Christmas, so you'd better be careful while you're here."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up," I told her.

"You guys are staying in New York for a while, right?" she asked after a few minutes of quiet, and I nodded. "Jake and the boys never found anything about my friend, Megan. Could you kinda...well, keep a look out for her?"

"You know, there's a possibility..."

"I know, that she may not be alive," she whispered, her eyes sad. "Jake said the same thing. I just... Look, we were friends at UW, and she had no family. We were roommates, and she leaned on me a lot once we became close. She even stayed with Quil and me for a while, just before she transferred to NYU. I would like to just..._know_."

"I understand," I sighed, shaking my head and thinking it was quite possible that Megan had either been turned or just plain disappeared, thanks to Sinclair or Lance.

By the time we made it back out to the beach, there was a full on race between Little Eddie's mini-Jeep and Izzy's Barbie Corvette. And yes, Emmett had totally put money on Izzy.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

My Bella was quiet when she returned from taking Jessica back to her house. She watched the kids play with their new toys, a sweet, soft smile playing on her lips, but not saying much. Her mind was closed to me as I wrapped my arms around her, placing a kiss to the back of her head.

"Everything okay, sweet girl? You look...pensive," I whispered in her ear. "Is Jessica all right?"

"She's fine," my girl sighed, turning to look up at me. She swept my mud-matted hair from my forehead, saying, "I can hear both heartbeats from her. It's kinda...cool."

I smiled, nodding. "It is cool. He's already thinking in colors and sounds. He recognizes the voices of his father and his older sister already."

"Oh, now that's even cooler," she snorted, shaking her head. "Fine, one up me, Cullen."

I laughed, but I could see something was still hiding behind those dark, chocolate pools. "You won't tell me..."

"Later," she sighed, smiling and kissing my lips sweetly. "I promise."

We stayed late into the evening, eventually the children all going home to bed. Where we had brought a ton of gifts for them, Santa was still supposed to show up by morning. Sue and Jessica took them all to Jessica's house, until the rest of the parents went later to claim them.

Bella and I were sitting together on a blanket next to Charlie and Billy, listening to them tell old stories about each other, when Alice plopped down in front of us.

"I don't see this Megan," she said firmly. "I can only assume..."

"I know," Bella groaned sadly, shaking her head. "But I promised to keep an eye out, even if it's in the obituaries."

"Jessica's friend?" I asked, just to make sure we were all on the same page.

"Yeah." Bella nodded, turning her body slightly my way. "Apparently, she's all the family this girl had, so Jess wants..."

"Closure," Alice finished for her.

"We'll keep a look out," Jasper said from the next blanket over, poking the fire with a stick. "Seth has been monitoring the NYPD website."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not legal?" Bella snorted, and we all laughed with her.

"It is when I requested it," Charlie smirked. "I've been calling New York for weeks now for updates. We're treating her as a missing local, using Jess' address."

"Oh!" My girl's head shot up to meet her father's gaze. "Okay then..."

"And Mike?" Alice smirked, her eyes and mind filled with mischief.

"Is a single dad," Bella huffed into an incredulous laugh, and I couldn't help but join her.

"No way," Rose gasped, rushing over to us.

I would never understand the fascination those girls had with gossip concerning Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory, the latter of which was the next topic. But my Bella switched gears soon.

"Oh, and apparently, Angela and Ben are here for the holiday, so we have to be careful," she said, looking to me. Again, I noticed her subdued manner, her quiet voice. "You and I can't be seen by them."

"Okay, baby," I agreed, my brow furrowing as I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Um..." I stalled, looking around at everyone and back to her. "I'd _really_ like to get this mud out of my hair, love... Can we go?"

I couldn't take another minute of not knowing what was bothering my wife. And even though Emmett and Charlie chuckled, Jasper's head shot up to meet my gaze.

_Yeah, something's up with the little one. We'll give you some time. I feel an old sadness, or maybe it's just memories from being here. Head home. Ali wants to chat with Charlie anyway. Plus, I think the rest are going hunting 'til morning._

I nodded a thanks to him, standing up and taking my Bella's hand. With hugs all around to everyone, she promised Charlie to come down to the station tomorrow afternoon to see him. We were flying back to New York the day after that, so we all wanted her to spend as much time with him as she could fit in, and both were over the top happy to be able to do just that.

The drive back to the Forks house was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Bella laid her head on my shoulder, tracing her fingers down my arm as I shifted gears in her classic little Ferrari that had been stored in the garage. Damn, I'd missed that car. It seriously had to be one of the best gifts she'd ever accepted from me.

She snorted, looking up at me as I flew down the driveway. "Missed this car, did you?"

"Who's reading minds now?" I chuckled, kissing her nose once I pulled to a stop.

She giggled, the first real spark of happiness I'd seen in her eyes in over two hours. "I just know you, Edward," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "And this car has always brought out the 'Speed Racer' in you." She grinned, shaking her head at my chuckle.

"Watching late night cartoons with Emmett and Jasper again, I see," I teased, letting us into the house.

I shook my head at the interior of the house. Again, it hadn't taken long for Esme to make it home again. Decorated for the holidays, at that. Maybe Jasper was right – maybe it was a talent.

"I miss your piano," my sweet girl muttered as we walked up the stairs, giving the living room a parting glance. "I miss our house, period."

"Me, too," I agreed as we walked into our old room.

Our old room. That definitely brought back memories as I looked around. Even though there were sparse decorations and minimal clothes, the room itself was untouched, as was the bathroom, which my girl walked into immediately, turning on the water to let it run for a moment.

"Let's get that mud out of your hair," she smirked, waving me to her. "I can't stand not being able to touch it..."

I chuckled, shedding my clothes and dropping them to the floor of the bathroom. "Now you understand my feelings concerning hairspray," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah," she snorted, popping me on the butt cheek to get me in the shower.

I could tell she wanted to wash my hair, so I knelt before her, making it easier for her to reach. I watched, fascinated with her facial expressions, as she tipped my head back with gentle fingers and a warm, loving look in her eye.

"Tell me," I whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on her belly. "You promised, love..."

She was quietly working the shampoo into my hair, her fingers massaging my scalp deliciously, but I forced my eyes to stay open, to watch her. Her brow furrowed as she took a deep breath.

"Remember our lunches together at school?" she asked softly, tilting my head back to rinse out the soap. "I would eat, you would...tease me," she snorted.

"Yes, of course. I had the most coveted date in Forks High lunch history." I grinned, feeling quite proud of that fact, even more proud of the eye roll I totally expected from her. And I wasn't disappointed.

"Did you know Mike took a picture of us?"

My grin fell, but it wasn't a shock to me. "I was aware, but had forgotten. Why, sweet girl?"

"Jess has that picture. Framed. On her mantle." She smiled sadly, cupping my face with warm, wet hands.

"Show me," I said, standing up and turning her under the spray. It was my turn to wash her hair.

"Before I do that," she started, "let me ask you _why_ he would have taken a picture..." I tipped her head back much like she did mine, wetting her long hair.

"He was...really infatuated with you, Bella. I knew he took the picture, but it wasn't as important as the conversation we were having – nothing ever was. He was jealous and immature. His mind was trying to figure out how to start rumors about us...as if they weren't bad enough to begin with."

She locked eyes with me as I worked the shampoo into her hair. When she opened her mind, along with the glimpse of the photograph, came the conversation that surrounded it.

"_Back then, I was jealous, so I was trying to figure out what Edward saw in you."_

"_I'm still trying to figure that out," she chuckled. The sadness in my wife's voice was unmistakable as she studied my whole being in that picture. "He left not long after that..."_

"_I felt bad for you. Lauren was crazy mean, but I knew that it was terrible. I'm sorry for the way we acted._ _You looked..."_

"_Shattered..."_

"Bella," I groaned. "I'm sorry, baby..."

"I'm not," she sighed, turning off the water. She handed me a towel, before grabbing her own. She secured it around herself and stepped into the bedroom, leaving me to dry off.

I wrapped my towel around my waist, following her. I found her looking out the window into the night covered forest.

"I'm not sorry, Edward," she said, her eyes still focused out the window. "It just was a shock to see it written all over you. You looked so...conflicted."

"You _know_ I was," I whispered, stepping behind her. "I'm not _him_ anymore."

"Who knows that better than me?" She turned to face me, leaning back against the glass.

I nodded, swallowing thickly. I wasn't sure where this conversation stood, but I needed to know one thing. "How mean were they?" I asked, my voice a mere whisper.

A bitter laugh huffed from her, and she grimaced. "Lauren was the worst. I didn't speak much—or eat much, for that matter—but Lauren would talk _around_ me...like I wasn't there. She would say your name just to watch my reaction. Soon enough, I stopped listening. Angela and Ben would shut her up most of the time. Lunch was torture. If Mike wasn't asking me out every five seconds, then the rest were ignoring me... I ignored them, too. There were a few months that I couldn't have told you what happened. Christmas after you left...no idea what went on there. They told me Renee came..."

I gaped at her, shaking my head slowly. How had we not discussed this? In all the talks with Carlisle, in all the arguments concerning my leaving, how had this escaped my knowledge? I felt like a total shit for leaving her already, but knowing that immature people that had called themselves Bella's friends had hurt her...on purpose, it made me murderous. I'd left her to Jake's eventual abuse, but he wasn't the only source of her pain while I was gone.

But I _knew_ if I apologized for it, I would be in deep trouble. We didn't apologize for that time anymore. It was an unspoken rule between us; one I broke more often than not. "Renee came twice?"

"Yeah, I guess," she answered with a shrug. "Like I said, I don't remember Christmas. But Charlie called her back about a month and a half later. She was there to take me with her. I flipped the hell out," she said, her nose wrinkled at the memory.

And I saw it all.

_~o~_

"_Come on, baby," Renee crooned, pulling Bella's bag down from her closet in Charlie's house. "You'll love Florida. It's warm and sunny...just about all year round."_

_Bella's eyes were glazed, emotionless, as she silently watched her mother rummage through her dresser._

"_I'm not going," she said, her voice sounding like it hadn't been used in quite some time – scratchy and rough and completely without inflection._

"_Of course you are," Renee sang, ignoring her protest. "There's a great school right around the corner from our place. Phil misses you. We'll go to the beach every weekend, baby."_

"_I don't want fucking sunshine," she muttered._

Watching her memories, I wasn't sure her parents really heard her.

_When Renee placed her hands on Bella's bookcase, all ability to stay calm left my poor, sweet girl._

"_No!" Bella snapped, yanking the suitcase to the floor and spilling its contents all over the place. She slammed the closet, the dresser drawers, and pulled open her bedroom door to find Charlie. "You're kicking me out?"_

"_No, sweetie, but your mom wants you...they're in a more stable..."_

"_No! I don't want to go. I want to stay here. I live _here_," she sobbed, tears pouring down her face. "I want to be _here_. Daddy, you can't...you just can't..." She shook her head in denial, her tiny fists clenched at her side. Her whole body shook with the mere idea of leaving Charlie's—or really, the memories of _us_. She needed something to cling to._

"_Bells, your mom and I think you need help...just someone to talk to." Charlie looked pained as he watched his daughter completely fall apart at the seams._

"_I don't need help! I need to keep going. I'm fine, I swear. I've got finals coming. I have... I need... Don't make me go, Dad...Please..." Her shoulders slumped with defeat, but I could hear Charlie's deep sigh. He could tell her no to something she wanted no more than I could._

"_He's not coming back, Bells. I spoke to Dr. Gerandy, and they've settled in California." Charlie chose his words carefully, but said them so very gently._

"_I know," she sniffled, and at that very moment, I saw the last glimmer of hope leave my Bella's face as she sat down hard on her bed, dissolving into heartbreaking sobs._

_She knew California was a cover. She knew there was no telling where we'd gone. And I could see the dark, deep, lonely feeling of complete and utter abandonment settle over her like a thick blanket, because she didn't just need me, she'd needed my whole family._

And I'd taken it all away without a second thought as to what I was truly leaving behind.

I'd never seen my girl like that. She seemed too small, too fragile, and just barely able to function. Her hair didn't hold any of its usual healthy shine, her eyes were dead, hollow, with deep purple patches underneath, and her demeanor was nothing but complete surrender. She looked like a beaten stray dog.

_~o~_

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning away from me. "You never should've seen that. I never, _ever_ wanted you to see that..." I heard her voice crack on the last word.

I turned her back around, studying her face, but she wouldn't meet my gaze. At all.

"You're mad," she said, her voice hitching. "I didn't mean for it to slip, Edward..." She sounded like an admonished child, and I hated it.

"It's okay," I finally breathed, pulling her to me and burying my nose in her hair. "These things...these memories upset you today?"

She said nothing, just wrapped her arms around my neck. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto my lap. She took a deep breath, finally meeting my eyes as I ran my fingers through her damp hair. They were sweet and brown and sad, but so loving that I couldn't stop from tracing over one of her eyebrows.

"Not upset, just...to see it so clearly on your face," she sighed, tilting her beautiful head at me. "I'd forgotten how I'd looked to them during that time." Her brow furrowed, and her nose wrinkled. "And I'm sorry about the Renee thing..."

"No apologies," I whispered against her lips in order to stop her. I pulled back, cupping her face and stroking her cheek bones with my thumbs. "Do we need to talk about this?"

This was a question that had to be asked. Carlisle would have asked it, if he'd been here. He was, for all intents and purposes, our therapist, as well as our father. He would encourage me to stay calm, stay focused on the issue.

"On Christmas, Edward?" she countered, frowning at me. "No." She shook her head. "I know what I looked like. I know what it seemed, but had my mother not shown up like that, I probably would've never snapped out of it. Not long after that, I started to come around. I tried to go on with my life...and the rest you know about."

I looked at her now, compared to her memory, and I just couldn't fathom that they were the same Bella. Even though she was immortal and perfect and stunning now, that Bella in her memory looked...haunted, a shell of the sweet, boisterous little human that I had fallen in love with. I wasn't comparing her physical appearance; I was talking about the lack of her sweet spark of life that she usually filled a room with. There was just...nothing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry we were apart. I did that," I said with a frown, pressing a finger to her lips when she started to protest. "Wait, my gorgeous girl. Let me finish. But...I'm not sorry for what I'm holding right now. I can't regret a single thing about coming back to you, surrendering to you, _changing_ you. And I know that all is forgiven between us. And I also know that sometimes we can't help but...remember. Yes?" I asked, verifying what I was hearing in her mind – that some memories just _were,_ and we had to face them again once in a while.

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper, her whole demeanor relaxing with my words, my touch. But her mind was wondering why I wasn't upset with the memory she'd kept from me, when we normally didn't hide anything from each other.

I smiled, kissing her nose. "Because I know you, my over protective wife. You were sheltering me."

She giggled softly, reaching up to brush my hair from my forehead. "That's right. It's an embarrassing memory, though. I pitched a true teenage fit."

"You did. And it was fantastic," I teased, chuckling with her. "I love you," I sighed as she pressed her forehead to mine. "We're okay?"

"We're perfect, Edward."

I could feel our connection flutter around us, filling the air with a crackling energy. I fought it as best I could, because it was Christmas Eve – or technically Christmas morning, we were all alone, and I had plans for my beautiful girl. None of which would happen if I couldn't keep my hands from her shower warm, sweetly clean skin that was exposed around her towel, which was a glorious amount, I was happy to note.

"I have something for you," I said, swallowing thickly and trying to focus on something other than how her legs felt straddling mine or how her towel had ridden up when I'd pulled her to my lap.

Bella breathed roughly through her nose, giving me a chastising look, but smiled anyway. She knew she could never stop me from trying to spoil her. It would never happen.

"I suppose it's a good time for your present, too," she smirked. "Who goes first?"

"I do," I beamed, setting her on the bed and diving for the hallway. Alice had kept my present with her things, mentally showing me where I could find it.

My girl was giggling when I made it back from the other bedroom. "Excited much, baby?" she teased, grinning up at me.

"You've gotten really good at accepting gifts, Bella," I chuckled, turning on the iPod deck to some soft Christmas music. "I have to take advantage when I can."

"Okay, Edward," she snorted, rolling her eyes and holding her hands out for her present.

I set the box in her hands. It was wrapped with blue, shiny paper with snowflakes all over it, thanks to Rose. My girl tugged the ribbon and tore off the paper, and I held my breath, because this wasn't normally my style, but I just knew the box's contents would make her smile.

The first thing she pulled out was a crystal version of Alice's drawing – the lion and the lamb from Bella's story that she'd written.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped, holding it up in the soft light. "It's exact!"

"I took Alice's picture to a man in Brooklyn," I said softly, watching her turn the little statue every which way to catch the glimmer. "There's more in there, love."

She set the figurine down beside her with careful reverence, reaching into the box again. This time, she pulled out her old notebook from when we were in Forks the very first time.

"Okay," she giggled, looking up at me.

"Charlie had it, and Alice called him for it," I chuckled. "If we go back to school, I want you carrying this. Look at my name all over it," I pointed out.

She laughed, leaning over and kissing me sweetly. "You're not possessive at all, sweetheart..."

"Who said that?" I laughed, shrugging nonchalantly. "Please? For me?"

"Damn," she smirked, shaking her head. "Never can say no to that face... Fine, baby." She chuckled again when I smiled widely.

It wasn't about the notebook, but the memories that all those swirls, doodles, and hearts had brought with it. My name was carefully scrolled within the midst of all of it, and I loved it. It was like marking her again, staking a claim on her in a sea of hormone driven students, or kissing her senseless in front of an entire school. They needed to know that she was _mine_.

The last thing she pulled out was her real present.

"Is this... Holy hell, Edward... Is this a first edition?" she gasped, pulling out a copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, knowing that she would realize that I had spent what she thought was far too much on her. "But it's really beautiful, love. Look. You love the story so much..."

"_That_ was the auction Jasper was sweating bullets over," she snorted, shaking her head. "He's the eBay king, isn't he?"

"That's not eBay, but yes, he did bid on it for me," I chuckled. "That's from a private collection."

"Oh, it's really just...perfect, baby," she sighed, her brow wrinkling. "Thank you." She kissed me, smiling against my lips. "And I know the other things were just to soften the blow of the book, Edward. You don't fool me. And don't you dare tell me how much it was..."

I laughed, my forehead hitting her shoulder. "I'll never get away with anything again..."

She giggled, and it was a fabulous sound to my ears. I smiled, turning my head to kiss her sweet neck.

"Your turn, Edward," she sang, getting up from the bed.

I frowned, not understanding why she was bringing my phone with her back to the bed. She touched the screen with swift movements, a silly but sexy smile on her face.

"See," she started, holding the phone away from me. "You, of all people, gave me this idea. And it was Alice that helped me get it accomplished." Her shield was down, so I had no clue as to what she was up to. "And since you're never anywhere without your phone, we thought that an app for it would be perfect. Besides, I didn't want this in print." She giggled again, rolling her eyes.

"Bella, open your mind or show me, because I'm dying over here," I begged, which just caused her to laugh.

"You're such a child. Wait!" She laughed, handing me my phone. "It was a joke at Halloween when I teased you about being a model for a firefighter calendar, but I thought you would like your own _Bella_ calendar."

The low, deep growl that erupted from me couldn't be stopped. She'd posed for pictures for every single month for the next year. And she was fucking stunning in each and every one.

January was all white – snowy, fluffy, white lingerie with mahogany curls spread about her head. February was red and lacy and sexy. March...green, as she lay in the midst of a field of clovers. April was a wet Bella in the rain, and I had to stop to ask...

"Who the hell took these?" I growled, thinking the man with the camera was going to lose his eyes...or his life...I didn't care which.

Her giggle was sweet and musical, like she expected that very question. "Some were Alice with Jasper's camera. Some were Rose."

"Oh," I sighed with relief, unable to tear my eyes from April and ice blue satin clinging to amazing slick skin. "Yeah, but... oh, fuck..." I groaned, my mouth hanging open at the sight of May. She was artfully nude with wildflowers covering her strategically in the sweetest of places.

"Edward," she laughed, shaking her head. "Emmett taught me how to make the application. I put it on your phone myself."

None of them were crude. In fact, my girl was so beautiful in each month, that she would have made a stunning model of top money making proportions. But it was all for me... July with an American flag wrapped around her. August in white again – a reminder of our anniversary. September – but instead of some reminder of her birthday, she was wearing nothing but my black leather jacket. I really, _really_ liked that one.

October made me laugh and growl at the same time. She was my little cheerleader again, all in red and black and white. Her ponytail was long as it cascaded over her shoulder, a red ribbon tied in a bow at the top of her head.

"Oh, God, you're so damn beautiful," I groaned, looking up at her and feeling like the luckiest bastard on the planet, because this woman, this gorgeous woman was all for me.

"Thank you." She smiled, and I could see if she were still human, she would have been blushing the sweetest of crimson. I had to kiss her for that – for that shy, humble side of her that never changed.

November was my girl on a haystack, wearing very short cut-off denim shorts and a plaid shirt that was tied in a knot just under the black bra that I could barely see peaking out.

And then...there was December. She was not in lingerie in this one, but sat in the snow next to a perfectly formed snow angel. A tendril of her hair caressed her face as she laughed at whatever one of my sisters was saying. Her light blue, jean-clad legs were up, an arm wrapped around them loosely. She was wearing a white jacket with a furry edged hood, and she was perfect and happy. It was, by far, my favorite – not that the other pictures weren't stunning, but _this_ was my Bella, frozen in amazing clarity.

"_My_ snow angel," I whispered aloud, finally meeting her sweet, expectant gaze. "I love it."

"Good," she sighed, kissing me softly. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like?" I scoffed, flipping back through them one more time. "Um... _Can_ we print them?"

She snorted, breaking out into a sweet grin. "Yes, if you want. They're all on my laptop. But you can set them as wallpapers or a slide show or..." She pointed to my phone, touching the screen for me, but I cut her off with my mouth on hers.

I set my phone aside, and our towels hit the floor as I dragged her to the center of the bed. "Those are really beautiful pictures, baby, but I want to see the real thing," I sighed, laying on my side and pulling her flush to me, reveling in the feel of skin on skin. Our legs tangled, and our hands caressed backs and faces.

The soft music of Mannheim Steamroller gave way to Nat King Cole, and _The Christmas Song_ wafted around us.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

Our touches were soft, sweet, and reverent as we kissed. It was slow, languid, with absolutely no hurry to get anywhere. I wanted to show her that even though our presents were fun and sweet and perfect, I hadn't forgotten about her memories from before. That it was okay that she had memories, because I was no better off without her than she was without me. And it was fine, because we knew, just fucking _knew_ that it would never happen again.

_Everybody knows that turkey and some mistletoe  
Can help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

Her deep, chocolate brown eyes locked with mine when I rolled her onto her back, whispering of my love and my regrets, of her beauty and her sweet soul. I told her, as I kissed her immortal scar, that I didn't need presents or pictures or anything, as long as I had her.

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loading lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly

Her fingers slipped up my back as our hips pressed together, her fingers finally weaving themselves into my hair as I slowly entered her, finally giving into our connection that had been tugging at my heart for the last few minutes.

As the last verse repeated beautifully, we became one – a pile of arms, legs, and naughty smiles, but the talking was over. Because it was Christmas, and we were alone in the house that we had fallen in love in, learned everything about each other in, and gotten married in.

With lips on skin and deep breaths, we silently gave into our hearts and souls. We told each other that no matter the memories, bad or good, they were ours, and ours alone. And we said, with each gripping hand and sensual groan and dark, lust-filled eyes, "I love you...forever."

**A/N... Yeah...just...Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah or Festivus or whatever you celebrate or don't celebrate. And remember it's not about malls or presents or dinners...it's about who is sitting next to you during the holidays. It's about kids and parents and grandparents and all the cousins and aunts and uncles. Because once they're gone, you can never get it back. So my wishes are HUGE for all of you this year...happiness, health and a ton of fun. And I bow low to all of you – for all the love you've shown me throughout this story and my others. Thank you. It's the best gift. Ever.**

**Enough with my mushiness... LOL**

**So a little angsty, but not too bad, and I realized that I'd never touched on that particular memory of Bella's, so I thought, just _maybe_ Edward hadn't seen it either. And Jessica is still looking for answers about her friend, Megan. You got your gossip fix concerning Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory. Little Eddie and Izzy were too cute to resist playing with, not to mention Haley. AND... sigh... the football game. God bless the wet, sloppy ground... LOL**

**Their time in Forks isn't over. In the next chapter, you'll see a little father/daughter time, a chat with Carlisle, and oh, yes...the _Meadow_... The next chapter isn't as long as my normal chaps... and I'll tell you why now, and remind you again when it posts: If I had touched the ending of chap 32, then it would have ruined it. I can't tell you that enough. But it's done and beta'd, so it will probably post around Christmas Day or so. Okay?**

**I want thank JenRar for her beta skills. You're like...the _shit!_ And if you don't believe me, follow her on Twitter, because her shameless self likes to drop the most wicked of hints concerning my chapters. She _adores_ the fact that she sees everything before you guys do! LMAO **rolls my eyes****

**Anyway...REVIEW. For me? Let me hear all that you have to say or ask or yell or sob (because Reeny totally teared up on the Renee memory) about. I'd like to hear it all. So please review. And I will post again some time around next weekend. Enjoy... Later...**

And so, I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N... Alright, so I was told by one of you that my POV for Edward seeing Bella's flashback was in the wrong person. We _should_ have seen everything through Bella's eyes, but we didn't. Edward saw everything from every angle. **shrugs** Sometimes, it's best to suspend reality and technicalities, 'cuz I liked the way it came out.**

**As a reminder, this is a shorter chapter than you are used to from me. But I'm telling you, once you see the end, you wouldn't change it. I couldn't.**

**So we have a little father/daughter time... on two different levels, actually. Charlie and Carlisle get a few minutes with our girl Bells. And as promised...the Meadow. **sigh** I miss Forks.**

**I'll let you get on with it...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 32

**BELLA**

"Eat, Dad," I chuckled, setting a care package in front of him. "Esme and I cooked this, and you just know how we never have a chance to do that."

Charlie had to work the earlier part of Christmas Day, so Esme and I cooked a big dinner for him, because I promised to sit with him while he monitored his radio and phones.

He pulled off lids and unwrapped bowls, diving in with a sweet smile. I hadn't cooked for my dad in ages, so this was a good moment for both of us. He looked like a spoiled child as he licked his lips and picked up a fork.

"Oh, here," he said, tugging open a drawer. "Jess wanted me to give you this." He slid a photograph across the top of his desk, and I picked it up. "Megan," he said, humming his approval of ham and turkey and stuffing, that I swear he took all in one huge bite.

I snorted, raising an eyebrow at him, but going back to the picture. Megan was a tiny thing, standing next to Jessica in what looked like their dorm room. She had really curly dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders, and what I assumed was hazel eyes. I couldn't quite tell from the picture.

"Alice can't see her," I said softly, meeting my dad's concerned gaze. I wrinkled my nose. "That usually means that she's...well, gone."

He chewed slowly, nodding slightly. "And I've tried to prepare her for those circumstances, Bells. I just think she needs to hear..._something_."

"Okay," I said, stowing the picture in my back pocket to show my family later.

I looked around his office, smiling at a wedding picture of me and Edward. In all respects, we were dead to those that knew my dad, but Charlie hung it with pride. The only reason I was at the station at that moment was because his few officers were home with their families.

His jacket was hung in the corner, and a shotgun leaned against the wall. A photo of his own wedding to Sue took a place of pride in the center of his desk. He looked sickeningly happy. I loved it. But it was the photo on the back filing cabinet that my eyes fell to, my breath hitching. I got up and walked to it, snatching it up just to be able to really look at a recent picture of Renee.

Charlie and Sue were obviously visiting my mother and Phil in Florida on what I could only guess was one of my birthdays, but it was really good to see her. "How is she?" I whispered, not taking my eyes off of the photograph.

"She's really good, Bells. She's happy."

"Does she...I mean, is she okay about...with..."

"No, but I wasn't either, sweetie," he sighed, turning around in his desk chair to look at me. "I'm damn lucky to be able to talk to you. She still has a hard time not being about to call you over some new thing she's into..."

I chuckled, but it caught around the heavy lump in my throat. "I wish...but she wouldn't get it..."

"No, she wouldn't," he agreed with me. "She's romanticized your deaths, you and Edward. She thinks Romeo and Juliet are real, and she assumes you're in heaven together, happy forever."

"I am," I answered with a smile, looking over at him. "I am that completely. I'm sorry she can't know that."

My dad laughed, nodded, and squeezed my arm. "I know it. I see it. You're right, though. I know she couldn't handle it. She would see that you haven't changed a single bit. I look for it, because I know, but she would _dwell_ on it."

"Right," I sighed, setting down the picture and going back to my seat. "Edward's worst fear for me is when she finally...you know...dies."

"Mine, too, Bells," he agreed, wiping his mouth with a napkin and leaning back in his chair. "I wonder how it will feel to lose us. It's hard enough on... well, humans, to lose their parents. You've always been so very attached to Renee."

"I've lost her already, Dad," I told him honestly, grimacing. "She was my sacrifice. _You_ were an unexpected perk."

"Is it worth it?"

"I miss her, but Edward and I...we're connected in a way that can't be severed. We'll die," I sighed, looking at my father's knowing nod. He was well aware of our relationship. "I won't ever regret this life. It's amazing."

He smiled, pulling a slice of warm apple pie his way. "We only ever wanted you happy, Isabella. Renee and I didn't work, but we were completely in sync when it came to your well being. If she could see you play football on the res or see how Edward watches you like a hawk, then I think she'd be okay with it all. That's my proof. Your laugh is the best sound, Bells. And she'll go...knowing you were happy. Your wedding was proof to her. She said that when I took her back to the airport."

I chuckled. "Good."

We sat in comfortable silence for a little while. He worked on paperwork, and I read texts from Edward.

**E: This life is only amazing because you're in it, my beautiful girl.**

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at my eavesdropping husband. Sometimes I forgot he could hear me with crystal clarity up to ten miles away. I laughed silently when my phone immediately went off again.

**E: You love me anyway, eavesdropping and all. ;)**

**B: I do...I'll be back soon.**

**E: Alice says get to the back room. Now.**

I looked up to the doors, seeing a face I hadn't seen since our going away party. Mike Newton was walking in the front doors of my father's police station.

"Back interrogation room, Bells," he whispered, shooing me, but I was already gone from the room.

I hid just down the hall, watching one of the closed circuit TV monitors. There wasn't any sound, but I could hear everything from the other room from heartbeats to shuffling feet to the shifting of clothes against skin.

I could smell everything, too. Besides my father's scent of gun oil, laundry detergent, and now apple pie, I could smell Mike with sharp senses. He smelled like he did before – cologne, hairspray, and at one time whiskey, but now there were faint traces of baby powder wafting through the air.

Mike's adrenaline was strong, his heartbeats heavy and nervous as he greeted my father.

"Hey, Chief," he said, shaking my dad's hand. "I see someone's brought you Christmas dinner."

"Hey, Mikey! Yeah, the wife brought me a plate, since I'm stuck here. My deputy doesn't come on shift for another few hours. How are your parents and the shop?"

"They're good, Chief," he sighed, but he shuffled his feet, his hands shoved into the front pockets of his pants.

"Sit, son. What brings you into the station on Christmas Day?"

"Allison's mother wants her back, Charlie. She's threatening me on the phone, and I swear she's been driving by my house since early this morning. I don't know what to do. She's signed over custody to me, so it's not like she has a leg to stand on." Mike's voice sounded firm, but scared.

And I suddenly realized that he'd finally grown up. He wasn't concerned with girls or drinking, but he was protecting his new little family, even if that family was just him and his daughter.

Charlie took a deep breath and studied my old friend. "Mike, that girl was trouble from the get go, but the only thing I can tell you is we can set up a restraining order. If she comes near you, we can arrest her. Is that what you want?"

Mike groaned, sitting down in the chair I'd just vacated and putting his head in his hands. "I'd hate to do that, but my mother is panicking. I think Kim's off her meds again..."

"I tell ya what, son," Charlie said, standing. "I'll get the paperwork together, and I'll swing it by your house in a few hours on my way home. I'll even cruise the neighborhood just to be safe. Go. Enjoy Christmas with that little one." He reached across his desk to shake Mike's hand again. "The holidays with their dads are important to little girls."

I smiled, shaking my head and knowing he was talking about himself as well as me.

"Thanks, Chief," Mike sighed, starting to turn towards the door. "I know you miss Bella. I can't imagine...and well, damn, Allison is only a baby..."

Charlie smiled sadly. "I _do_ miss her. But sometimes, I feel her close by."

I had to fight my laugh, covering my mouth quickly. He was hanging around Jake too damn much to feel so confident as to say silly but cryptic shit.

"Maybe if Cullen hadn't..." Mike's voice turned gruff, but my dad stopped him from going any further with that sentence.

"Edward was a good man, Mike. I've told you that time and time again. It was Bella that was driving that car. They were run off the road." Charlie, despite the fact that I was technically alive and in another room, suddenly turned fiercely protective. It had to have been a conversation they'd had before.

"She was too young to get married," Mike mumbled, his brow wrinkling.

"She was an adult, and she was happy, son." My dad's face softened to something close to understanding. "I know you liked her, and I know what it's like to watch a woman walk away from you with someone else, but Edward made Bella very happy. And you should be glad that she died that happy."

I frowned, an odd feeling coming over me as I watched someone I knew try to accept my "death."

"Yes, sir," Mike said, saying no more on the subject. "I'll see you later, then, Chief."

"Sure, sure," Charlie chuckled to himself, waving him out the door. "Coast is clear, Bells."

"You feel me close by, huh?" I laughed, leaning on his desk.

"It's true..." Charlie shrugged, turning slightly pink and chuckling.

"Well, that was a close call, so I better get outta here while I can," I said, glaring at my dad's wry smirk. "Don't say a word about Mike, Dad. I'm well aware of how he felt back then. I told him no just about on a daily basis."

Charlie laughed, wrapping me in a hug. "Love ya, Bells. I'll stop by in the morning, before you guys head to the airport, okay?"

I kissed his cheek, waving on my way out the door. "Love you, too."

~oOoOo~

I wished I could have taken a picture of the scene in the living room when I walked in the door of the house, because it was hilarious to look at, but I just wasn't in the mood. Every sibling and Edward were fighting their smiles, their laughter, and I was sure their snarky remarks concerning Mike.

"One word," I growled, rolling my eyes and pointing at the lot of them. "One single _freaking_ word about the fact that Mike – of all people – was in my father's office...and I _swear to God_, someone will lose a limb!"

Jasper looked like he was about to explode, but Alice smacked the back of his head. "I like you with two arms, so if you don't think she's serious, go ahead and say it, Jazz."

At least Edward had the brains to look ashamed, considering between he and Alice, they had most likely told the whole thing as a play by play like a Monday Night Football game.

I looked towards the kitchen to see Esme grimacing with sympathy.

"Just think... After all this time, Mike still..." Emmett started with a dreamy lilt to his voice, but was interrupted by a firm sounding Esme.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, finish that sentence, and you'll be swallowing the rest of this stuffing," she warned. "By force." She turned her loving gaze back to me, and with a soft voice, asked, "Did Charlie like his meal, little one?"

"Yeah," I sighed, carrying the empty dishes to the kitchen sink, trying my damnedest not to hear the snickering from the other room. "I thought he would eat plate and all. And _I hear you __guys_!" I snarled, turning towards the doorway. "God," I sighed, bracing my arms on the counter and hanging my head. "It couldn't have been anyone else. It just had to be Mike."

That just started all the chuckling over again.

"I really think I need to hunt," I grumbled to myself with a frown as Esme dried the dishes after I washed them. They were disposables, but we would most likely send another care package Charlie's way before we left, just to get the food out of the house. If not, it would get packed off to charity.

"Go with Carlisle, dear," she said, kissing the side of my head. "He'd love the time with you. I'll be doling out punishments while you're gone."

There was a satisfying groan from the living room that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Sweet girl, I'll take you," Edward said, leaning in the doorway.

Just at that moment, Carlisle emerged from upstairs, a wry smirk on his face. "Nope, she's all mine." He grinned, slapping Edward on the back. "Your mother said so..."

Edward chuckled, kissing my forehead. "We meant no harm, baby."

"I know...John Madden," I teased, narrowing my eyes at him as he laughed. "I just...need to hunt. I'm in no mood for teasing about Mike right this second."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked, shaking his head, but his eyes flickered to Carlisle for a split second.

"Shall we, Miss Bella?" Carlisle crooned, holding his arm out for me and giving Edward a shit-eating grin. "_My _turn," he said again, chuckling when I snorted at the both of them on our way out the door.

"Bella, wait," Edward called, and I turned around, his sweet face filled with a touch of remorse, but also a little hope as he ran a hand through his hair. "When you're done...meet me at the meadow."

"Yeah, definitely," I agreed, and I turned and disappeared into the forest with Carlisle, both of us laughing as we heard Esme say, "Now, everyone take these boxes to the car. We're _all_ going to the homeless shelter."

I knew why I was hunting with Carlisle. I wasn't stupid. It was probably his idea to begin with, only executed with precision by Esme. It'd been a Christmas filled with strange memories and feelings for me, and he probably wanted my input on all of it. And it was probably the reason Edward let me leave with him so willingly, even though he wanted time at our meadow.

I took down a gloriously large bear and one big buck, and I was feeling ever so much better. I sat down by the little pool we all used to go swimming in, listening to the echo of the waterfall from inside the little cave. Edward and I had ravished each other thoroughly in that cave, coming out to spend the afternoon lying in the sun with my siblings, talking about movies.

"Do I want to know the memory behind _that_ smile?" Carlisle teased, plopping down next to me on the rock I had perched myself on.

"Probably not," I chuckled, shoving him with my shoulder. "We came swimming here when I was human..."

"Ah," he sighed, his legs bending at the knees. He rested his arms on top of them, turning his amber gaze on me. "Rough Christmas, I hear."

"Oh, Edward told you..." I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, some odd memories, some things discussed that I hadn't thought about in a long time. Talking about Renee with my dad, I guess it was strange, but it was fantastic seeing Charlie and everyone in La Push."

"You hid a memory from Edward?"

"'Hid' is a harsh word, Carlisle," I countered with a frown. "That time...when he was first gone, was really bad. I've never felt so close to losing my own sanity. I didn't sleep, and when I did, the nightmares..." I huffed, rolling my eyes. "I barely ate, and I _ached_ twenty-four-seven."

His gaze was sympathetic. "Perhaps 'hid' _is_ harsh. Maybe 'avoided' is a better term."

"Okay, yeah." We were quiet for a moment, and I stared at the glittering water in the late afternoon dreary day. "I didn't want him to know," I finally said with a tiny voice. "We've been through everything. Did Edward really need to see me lose my mind on my parents?"

"Yeah, he might have," Carlisle said with a shrug. "You're ashamed of it?"

"Hell yes, I'm ashamed of it! I was practically comatose until Renee started shoving my things into my suitcase. And then..._then_...all I could think of was... What if? What if Edward came back and I was gone? What if I found our meadow, would he come to me? What if I tried really hard, would Alice see me need you guys? And what if I left and _forgot everything_?" My breath hitched as Carlisle wrapped a loving arm around me. "I _had _to stay, _had_ to wait for him," I mumbled into his shoulder. "Does that make me wrong? He suffered, too."

"He did, little one," he soothed, rubbing my arm softly. "He's not upset that you kept this from him. He understands."

"I know. He told me," I said, staring back out over the water.

"How was your lunch with Charlie?" he asked, changing the subject slightly.

I snorted, lifting my head from his shoulder. "Besides the fact that Mike Newton almost saw me?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Yes, besides that."

"Good. We talked about Mom, and I saw a recent picture of her. We both agreed that she would have never been able to handle this," I said, gesturing to my body.

"Charlie does amazingly well," Carlisle mused, bringing his hands up fingertip to fingertip, his elbows back on his knees. "He has accepted us for what we are with a grace I wasn't expecting. I wasn't sure, at first, whether it was the right thing, but Alice was always certain, and she loves him like crazy."

"That's mutual between those two, I think," I giggled.

"Indeed," he snickered with a nod. "Does it bother you to speak of your mother?"

"Um, no," I answered honestly. "I miss her. Speaking of her makes me want to call her, tell her about...everything – how happy I am, how being married is fantastic, once you work out all the living together kinks," I chuckled, feeling Carlisle's silent laugh beside me. "I think she'd love to know that I graduated from college. That I like helping children, that even more, I like Edward working with children." Carlisle let me think, gave me space and quiet, like he knew I wasn't finished. "And I'd love to call her for _Mom_ things, you know? Like to complain that Edward can't seem to get his socks completely into the laundry hamper, or tell her some of the sweet things he says, just to hear her swoon."

Carlisle smiled, looking over at me. His shoulders shook with his chuckle.

"I have Esme to talk to...and you," I snickered, loving his bright smile. "And I know that my sacrifice was a good one, because my mother isn't a secret keeper like Charlie is. She's a romantic and a dreamer. She would want to tell the world that Dracula does exist, and he's handsome with crazy hair, and that he married her daughter. That he has a huge insane family. She would be proud and scared and in deep trouble."

"Perhaps you're right, Bells," Carlisle snickered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders again. "Would you want to see her?"

"You mean, like, go spy on her from far away, just to see her in person?" I gaped at him, my mouth hanging open as he nodded, and then shrugged. "No. The temptation to run to her would be too much. If she thinks _I'm_ dead, then I have to give her the same respect. I have to not think she's around."

"Smart girl," Carlisle praised. "All these memories, and I was wondering if you had regrets."

I shook my head at him. I had no regrets.

"Our memories, both good and bad, are what makes us who we are, little one. I hear you ask Edward for stories of his past, and that's good, because he needs to tell them. So long he went without being able to share them, just living them. And he tells them to you just to see the gleam, the spark that lights up your face."

I grinned, because I knew he told them for other reasons as well. My Victoria's Secret credit card bill alone was proof of that. It was the one bill Edward paid himself, instead of the accountant. And he paid it with the best of wicked smiles on his face every single month.

"It's okay to remember," he continued, "because that way, we never truly lose our sense of _self_. You understand? It's what Alice has longed for for years, Bella. She never had her true identity. These are long lives we live, and we can just as easily lose touch. I never want you to lose Isabella Swan's memories. No more than I want Edward Anthony Masen to evaporate, even though he carries my name with pride and dignity, beyond any real son I could have ever had. But he was Edward and Elizabeth Masen Sr's son, first and foremost. I never want that to go away.

"And as much as I call you my own, I never want you to forget Charlie or La Push or Renee or even a single minute of how you and Edward met or struggled apart or even what it took to heal. All of that makes up...well, _you_."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"Now, you have a date, I think," he chuckled, patting my shoulder.

"I do. And he's probably pacing a path right now," I giggled, kissing his cheek one more time. "I'm good to go, Dr. Cullen?"

"You passed with flying colors, little one. We'll see you two back at the house later," he said, helping me down off of the boulder we'd been sitting on.

With one last wave, I took off towards a place I'd been aching to see again.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"She's not mad, Ed," Jasper sighed, rolling his eyes and and pushing me out the back door. "I didn't get that feeling from her at all. Just the need to hunt."

"She knows we tease her about Mike," Alice chuckled. "She just didn't want to hear it. Plus, Carlisle wanted to talk to her."

We were back from dropping off the food to the shelter. All the canned goods and unopened frozen food were taken immediately. Rose and Emmett took the rest of the leftovers to the reservation. Those boys would eat anything.

"'Kay," I conceded, but I didn't believe a word of it until I could hear it from my girl's own lips. Just because Newton was a source of teasing when it came to my siblings and Bella, didn't mean we had to do it all the time. And I should've known better, when I was listening to her mind during her visit with Charlie, because she wasn't so much bothered by Mike himself, but the fact that he was speaking of her like she was no longer on this earth. I, myself, had forgotten how strange and lonely that part of this life can make an immortal feel.

As I ran from the house, aiming towards the meadow, I searched for my Bella's mind. Her shield must've been down, because I could just faintly catch Carlisle's, but not hers. And the closer I got to my destination, the fainter it became, so I ignored it altogether.

I emerged into our meadow, slowing down to a human-paced walk. I huffed a laugh to myself as I took in the fact that it never changed, aside from a little more growth from the surrounding foliage. It sat untouched, undiscovered by anyone, so every memory, every conversation was still there, still pristine.

_~o~_

"_Love, are you all right? You haven't said much since we left the house," I said, easing her down into the grass. She had just purged all of her issues with Jake, and I was concerned she may still be upset._

_"It was a little weird saying all of that. I'm sorry if any of it upset you. I'd never mentioned any of it to anyone. Ever. And then all of a sudden, I'm ranting in front of your whole family. You guys must think I am a fool for not being able to get away from him." She sounded so lost, so unsure of herself, but I couldn't see past her bravery._

_"On the contrary, love. I think you have to be the strongest person I have ever met. And my family loves you. They would never think less of you. In fact, they were all in awe of you." I smiled when she looked up at me. I put my hand to her face and lightly traced the bruise along her cheek with my thumb._

_~o~_

"_You know why I have to go, don't you?" I asked my sweet, brand new immortal girl._

_We were just about to head to Dartmouth, and she was in a complete panic as to my leaving to sign for the new house, even though I was only supposed to be gone for three days. _

"_No," she sighed, pouting adorably and snuggling closer to me as I held her in the tall grasses and explained that the responsibility of the finances, the reading of the realtor's mind rested on my shoulders._

_~o~_

_My shaking, injured girl clung to me with every inch of her body, except for her poor arm, which laid limply between her and my chest as I stole her away from my family, the battlefield, and the disgusting scene of Felix's destroyed army. She'd fought like a lioness, and I'd never been more proud of her, even when she let Felix get the upper hand on her._

_Her mind flooded with the fact that I was okay, I was fine, I was _right there_._

_My control was never more important than it had been that day. Not because I couldn't help her, but because she'd been inconsolable with the thought that I wasn't coming back._

_I'd returned to where I'd left her after, not just killing Felix, but _punishing_ him for even _thinking_ of laying a hand on my wife, my love, my perfect girl. I didn't give a damn how big he was, or how strong. His mind had been slow and easy to read. My need to protect her, avenge her injury, was my motivation more than anything else. I could barely see beyond him._

_I tore him apart, leaving him just aware enough to see me set his boat on fire with him right in the midst of it, flames licking at him as he tried in vain to escape without arms and legs. And that was what had taken me so long to get back, making sure that he was ashes before I walked away._

_I'd arrived back at the ledge to see my family trying so damn hard to calm my Bella, but she wasn't having any of it. She wanted me. She wanted to see me. And even though they would have taken excellent care of her, taken her home and healed her, my last command to stay right there was all she could focus on._

_And they weren't listening to her. Not because they didn't care, but her broken sobs were killing them. They just wanted to _help_._

"_STOP!" I'd yelled, unable to take her cries in my mind anymore, barely able to pull my anger back in as she struggled against Jasper._

_Bringing her to the meadow had been my only focus, to get her somewhere where she felt safe and calm, so that when I healed her arm, she would feel relaxed and trusting as she curled into me._

_~o~_

I came up out of that last memory with a gasp of air, like a human under water too long. The rest of the memories from this place were like flashes from a camera. Light and sweet, deep and lust-filled kisses, soft teasing smiles, writhing under tickling fingers, blushes from my human girl, happy chuckles from me, long, deep conversations, hands on skin, heartbreaking, soulful brown eyes, cascades of brunette locks mixed with wildflowers, tackles into mud puddles, and making love more times than I could count...it was beautiful and sweet and perfect, and I was never more glad that I'd brought Bella here the very first time.

"It never changes," she said from behind me.

I spun to see her, surprised that she could have snuck up on me, but her closed mind was the explanation. I chuckled. "I was just thinking the same thing. Though in the winter, it's not as...pretty." I shrugged a shoulder and looked around again.

"No, it's not," she agreed with a snicker, wandering away from me just to look around. "But that's okay, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a smile, shoving my hands in my front pockets just to keep from reaching out and grabbing her. "I'm sorry we teased you..."

She giggled, turning to face me. "I wasn't mad, Edward."

"I know, but we just...couldn't help it. It was Newton!" I grinned at her sweet expression. "What are the odds?"

"No kidding," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "The one day I sneak into town to see Charlie, and he shows up at the station."

"Ah," I sighed with a exaggerated hand to my chest. "And he still hates me."

"You may be right," she laughed, shaking her head. "Well, you haven't lost your touch, my scary man."

I grinned, sitting down under our tree and opening my arms for her. "It's good to know that I haven't lost my touch. That I can still scare him from the grave. I should haunt him, let him just get a glimpse of me."

"Edward," she groaned, standing on either side of my legs and lowering herself down onto my lap. "He's got a little girl. It's not worth it."

"You're just saying that because you're _his_ ideal," I teased softly, kissing her cheek and inhaling her sweet scent. My whole body relaxed with that one breath. "Though I truly understand. You're beautiful and damn hard to forget."

"Shut it," she growled softly, but a wry smirk played on her lips.

"Did you hunt, baby?"

"I did." She smiled, nodded, and leaned into kiss my lips chastely.

"Mm, grizzly...and..."

She giggled. "A big buck, thank you very much. The bear was cranky."

"I imagine he was, because I bet you woke him up," I said, caressing the outside of her strong, denim covered thighs that were straddling me with glorious pressure.

"I did. He was snoring loudly and hard to miss." Her smile was wicked and sexy, making me grip her bottom and pull her closer.

"And how was your session with Dr. Cullen?"

She chuckled, rolled her eyes, and smirked. "Fine. And a complete setup, I think. Your doing?"

"No, I wanted you all to myself. He told me to back off." I laughed, leaning in to kiss her neck, flicking my tongue out just to get a quick taste of her. And the flavor of her set my soul on fire.

"Mm," she purred, her voice vibrating against my lips at her throat. "I figured that," she said, nuzzling my jaw all the way back to my ear. Her fingers slipped up the other side of my neck and into my hair. "But it was a good talk. Carlisle has a way of putting things into a simpler perspective for me."

I pulled back, cupping her face and brushing my thumbs along her cheek bones. "He is really good at that," I agreed. "What perspective did you need, sweet girl?"

She took a deep breath and gazed out over my shoulder, a far away look in her eyes. "This place – or Forks in general, really – will always affect me this way. It's _home_. And it makes me...me. Memories and all." She locked eyes with me, reaching up to brush my hair from my forehead. She leaned in, pressing her lips there. "I really love this place," she whispered against my furrowed brow.

"And I really love you," I sighed, leaning my head back to the trunk of the tree behind me.

And just like that, her mind opened to me like a flower in bloom. The same memories I'd had, she was reliving as well, as her lips pressed to mine.

I sighed into her mouth, feeling relief with the contact, that amazing connection we shared. I slipped my hands up her back and wrapped her ponytail around my hand. Tugging it lightly, I pulled her head to the side, just to be able to kiss slowly, languidly up the side of her neck, reveling in her scent, her sounds, and her taste.

I smiled against her throat as a single, simple question popped into her mind out of nowhere. _What would you have done to me the first time we came here, if I hadn't been so...fragrant and fragile?_

I chuckled, and then pulled her earlobe to my lips. "Oh the things I could've done, beautiful... No one knew where you'd run off to..."

She giggled, curling her neck and writhing on my lap when my breath hit her skin. "I was protecting your secret, dumbass..."

I laughed, my forehead hitting her shoulder. "I know that..._now_. But then, it seemed dangerous as hell." God, I loved it when she teased me.

"I mean it," she chuckled, tugging open the top few buttons of my shirt, just so she could place a kiss where my neck met my shoulder. "_If_ you'd have been able, what would you have done?"

"What we're doing right now," I snickered, sneaking my hands up the back of her sweatshirt, just to be able to touch her skin.

"Edward," she groaned.

"Does this count as a story?"

"Absolutely not," she huffed, rolling her eyes at me. "This is a _what if_ type of situation. Now, tell me..."

I laughed, loving her frustration. It was so damned adorable. "Hmm," I mused, studying her beautiful but amused face and reaching up to touch her nose with the tip of my finger. It wrinkled adorably. "I don't know, Bella. I was so confused about us. Even if I'd been able to touch you, I was still a hundred year old, inexperienced, nervous as hell man on his first...well, date, for a lack of a better word. And you were beautiful and calm, and inside, I was freaking out. I was raised to think courting came first, that kissing – real kissing – was something no one spoke of, much less anything beyond that."

"Mm, that's a shame," she purred, pressing her lips to mine quickly and pulling back slightly. "Kissing is good."

"Oh, it is," I chuckled and smiled against her lips. "But just because I saw it every day in everyone's minds, didn't make me anymore comfortable with it. Trust me, I wanted you just like this," I said, wrapping my arms all the way around her and leaning into her sweet neck to place a soft kiss. "I wanted you in every fantasy I'd ever had, which by the way, only started when I met you."

Her mind flickered through the memory of me in this meadow, and I saw how nervous I was, running off, only to come back to her and apologize. She wondered briefly what my reactions would have been like had I been a normal human boy, from the same time as her, with the same shared feelings.

I frowned at the thought and took a deep breath, but already knowing the answer, because she wasn't the only one between us who'd had that particular daydream. "I would've kissed you senseless," I said, grinning at her giggle. "I would've touched you, held you...maybe even gotten to first base."

"Confident, aren't we, Mr. Cullen?" she teased, reaching for my hand, slipping it back under her shirt, and placing it on her breast. "There, handsome. First base. What else?"

I purred at the weight of her under my palm and gave her a soft squeeze as I leaned in to kiss her again. This time, she turned her head, our tongues slipping together, wet lips sweeping against each other with perfect sensual synchronicity. She moaned when my fingers dipped below the cup just to brush across her nipple. Her hips rolled against mine, and we both growled low, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I continued to ravish her mouth with my own.

"Next, baby," she begged, pressing her forehead to mine after breaking from my lips with a shared gasp between us. She was panting as my fingers never stopped touching her breast, but now both of them were out of their cups and in my hands, because I couldn't stop once I'd started touching her.

"Third... My next goal would have been third, because if you keep grinding against me, that's exactly what I'd want next..." My voice was husky, soft, and breathy, and it caught in my throat every time her hips gyrated against mine. "I would want to really touch you. Maybe make you come."

Her moan was wanton and filled with a sexual longing as her breathing turned deep and heavy. "Yeah, yeah...please, baby," she whispered, grinding against me again.

In her mind, the role playing was over. She wanted her husband to take care of what was now an aching need, but I liked the game, despite the throbbing hard on I was currently sporting. With a wicked, crooked smirk that caused her to groan, I flipped us over until I was braced on an elbow beside her, as she lay on her back in the cool dead grasses.

And I kissed her senseless.

Her center pressed hard against the thigh that I'd wedged between her legs, grinding over and over. Our hands went out of control, but still remained over our clothes. She tugged my shirt from my jeans, and I palmed that perfect ass of hers, dragging her up my thigh again.

I let my fingers dance across the waistband of her jeans, before ghosting down to the apex of her legs.

"God, Edward...something...anything..." Her growl was through gritted teeth as she practically vibrated beneath me, and her eyes were black with want as she looked up at me through her long eyelashes.

I palmed her possessively, using my middle finger to apply pressure up the seam of her jeans. "This? You want this, love? Do you want me to make you come, Bella?"

Her breath caught as I did it again slowly and with just a touch more pressure. Her hips rose up with my hand, but I pushed them back down.

"Tell me, sweet girl, and it's all yours..."

"More, baby...just anything."

I tugged the button of her jeans open, slipped my hand inside of her underwear, and glided along her wet folds. Her hiss at the sensitivity was just about my undoing, but I wanted this, wanted her to have this, because in her mind, her arousal was almost painful. She wanted to come so badly.

"So wet, baby," I growled, nipping softly at her neck. "And all for me. Tell me, my love. Do you want my hands or my mouth on you when you come?"

Her moan was slightly laced with a laugh. "Hands...don't stop, Edward..."

I didn't care one way or the other. Tasting Bella as she came on my tongue was the best sensation I'd ever experienced, but using my hands allowed me to watch her stunning face when she fell apart. Either way, I was a lucky bastard and relished every damn second of whatever she gave me.

"Good girl," I crooned, slipping my fingers deep inside of her, my thumb applying pressure just where she needed it most. And my girl was so damn close.

I curled my fingers just right, hitting the spot that always caused her to fall apart. With one last brush of my thumb across her clit, I felt her body start to clench.

"Uh uh, don't hold back from me. Let go...give me everything you've got, baby..."

I knew my voice was not just her favorite sound, but a turn on to her as well, and just like I asked, my beautiful wife shattered with a hitching breath.

"Edward," she gasped, her eyes rolling back as her hips raised up, her whole body arcing up in a climax induced bow.

All thought processes left us as we haphazardly removed just enough clothes in order for me to enter her with almost a feral force, but I needed her so badly, needed to be inside her warm, wet heat. I was dying to be one with my wife, to complete our connection that seemed to be making my whole being frazzled.

Our meadow had seen plenty of love making, fooling around, and just plain fucking the shit out of each other. We were comfortable there. We were happy there. And we could lose ourselves there without fear of siblings, parents, wolves, or threats. _No one_ could touch us when we were there.

And our names once again hit the cool air of our favorite place in the whole world with sensual smiles and naughty chuckles as the sun slowly descended behind the trees.

Our time in Forks was almost up.

We redressed, but barely left each other's touch as the stars tried to peek through the cloudy sky. My Bella curled in closer to me, hitching her leg up around my waist and burrowing her nose into my neck. Her mind was just enjoying the quiet, peaceful silence that we'd always had, even at the very beginning.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapping my arms around her. I was just about to tease her, suggesting that we break into Forks High to visit the old Biology lab, but both our phones erupted into shrill ringing, alerting us to text messages.

We both sighed, sat up, and ran our fingers through our sex ravaged hair. I chuckled, shaking my head and pulling twigs from my sweet girl's ponytail. "You might wanna..."

"Shut up," she laughed, tugging it down from its rubber band and twisting it back up.

I snorted, pulled out my phone, and groaned. "Alice," I sighed, holding it up for her.

**A: Get back here...quick! I've FINALLY seen something...and it's about damn time.**

We locked gazes and nodded. We had no choice, but we were flying back to New York in the morning anyway. I stood up and offered Bella my hand. She took it, standing up slowly, but she fell into me, wrapping her arms around my waist, her face pressed into my chest.

Her mind was thankful to see our place once again. We both quietly looked around, before I took her hand in mine. "We'll be back," I vowed, but I wasn't sure if I was reassuring her, me, or the meadow itself, because by now, the place had taken on its own personality.

"I know," she sighed, giving me a smile. "We'd better go, baby."

I nodded, kissing her hand. In a blink, we left behind another happy memory.

* * *

**A/N... See? Edward's parting thoughts were the perfect ending to this chapter. But you got a little dad time with both dads. And a glimpse into Mike's life.**

**And NO. I won't be following Mike in any way...just the usual gossip feeds through Anna and Charlie. **

**And the Meadow... That place has magic or something, because I can't NOT write about it whenever they go home...**

**The next chapter will have Alice's visions and a family meeting...not to mention a little lighter stuff. And most likely, it will post on Monday or Tuesday. I've finally caught up and because it's the holidays, I'm feeling...generous.**

**Thanks to JenRar for her brilliant beta work. And you should check out her FF. It's good stuff!**

**So Merry Christmas again...enjoy...REVIEW...and have fun...And let me hear from you. Until next time... Later.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N... I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday. **

**Let's get back to business... the last chapter left you hanging with Alice's vision finally coming through, so Edward and Bella had to rush out of the meadow to get to the Cullen house in Forks. Now it's time for a family meeting.**

**This is a little lighter after the family meeting...so enjoy just...the silliness of the family. It was fun to write.**

**Okay...see you at the bottom for an announcement...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 33

**BELLA**

Edward and I made it back to the house in record time. His jaw was set, his lips in a tight line as he heard the family's thoughts. He took a deep breath and let us in the back door.

"So, we're going back to New York to start school," he said, his entire focus on Alice and then Carlisle.

"It seems that way," Carlisle muttered, sitting down in the loveseat.

"Tell us what you saw, Alice," Esme sighed, taking the seat beside him.

"I _finally_ caught a glimpse of Sinclair," Alice growled, but she spat the name out like it was a spoiled piece of food. "Mark lifted his...well, whatever it is he has. Sinclair's not done, and I saw plans for him appearing at teen clubs, high school functions, movie theatres, and shopping centers. The vision," she started, giving Edward a pointed look. I could imagine she was letting him see it for himself. "The vision shows a very young army."

"Damn it," Jasper growled from his pacing path behind the couch. "Teens are unpredictable as humans, as it is. But they'll make an insane army – easy to manipulate, incredibly strong, and volatile – beyond anything you could imagine. They already carry a pack mentality at that age. So they will be deadly when they hunt the streets."

Carlisle groaned, sitting forward and resting his arms on his thighs. "I've called Marcus and Demitri. They think, or really, they've _requested_ that we try to...monitor the local high schools." He paused, looking up at Edward and then back to Alice. "Alice, did you see an area of New York? A particular neighborhood?"

"I saw the same warehouse. The one that we can't seem to find," she said, her eyes closing.

"Times Square," Edward muttered with a tilted head. "And what looks like...underground clubs. Raves?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too," Alice sighed, but she didn't open her eyes just yet. "I saw rich schools...kids with money."

"So now what?" Rose growled. "We're just supposed to go in under cover? Do we look like _21 Jumpstreet_?"

I barked a laugh. "Let me guess," I chuckled, turning to Carlisle. "It's not about school, per se. It's about catching Sinclair."

He nodded, a wry smile touching the edges of his mouth.

"And Tanya," Alice snarled. "That one, brief...thing that I saw...she's totally with him. She's using Mark, but I just can't see why. There's a part of me, and this is just a guess, that thinks he let me see. That he lifted it on purpose."

"Why?" Edward asked, now pacing the opposite direction as Jasper.

"Because I saw Megan," Alice sighed, and the whole room came to standstill.

"Come again," I said, gaping at her.

"No shit? Jessica's friend?" Emmett gasped, his eyebrows rising up to almost his hairline.

"Yeah, Megan." Alice nodded profusely, giving a shrug. "She's changed, but she's in Mark's future."

"Whoa, wait," Edward growled, spinning to meet Alice's calm gaze. "Show me that again." His beautiful amber eyes narrowed on Alice, but it wasn't in anger against her. It was a sign of concentration on whatever it was that she was showing him. "What's Bella doing with Mark?"

My attention snapped to a sizzling alert. If I was with Mark in some future vision, then where the hell was Tanya? The two of us would never survive being in the same room together again. I couldn't imagine we could tolerate one another long enough for me to have a conversation with Mark. Though I carried no real ill will towards him, I always assumed we'd never meet again.

"I don't see her, sweet girl," Edward answered my silent question, his voice taking on that soothing thing, because he knew just what the mere mention of Tanya did to me. "But this Megan approaches you..."

"I just can't see exactly when," he and Alice said at the same time, and they continued with, "but it's at a school setting. Memorial High."

I stood up from the chair at the dining room table and walked to the front windows. I knew how this worked – or really how Alice's visions worked. We needed to be at that school, because there was no telling when or where this Megan needed to approach me. We needed to enroll in order to help her or follow her or whatever it is she needed from us...or me, as it would seem. It was all about being at the right place, at the right time.

"Can you tell what season, Alice?" I asked, staring out onto the front lawn. There was a light sprinkle of rain ghosting down, giving the lawn a haunted look.

"Spring," she sighed. "It looks...greener. The snow's gone."

A chuckle came from Emmett, and he stood up to show me his phone. "Memorial High. All indoor, including the parking, baby sis. Are you ready to be the Junior to my Senior again? It's quite possible to go everyday—even sunny days."

His grin was hilarious, but it was Jasper's goofy smile as he bounded over the sofa to me that caused a snort to escape me. "You're totally my new science partner," he said with a childish nod.

"The sciences belong..._to me_!" Edward growled menacingly with a smug smile, but his eyes darkened briefly. "You can have history," he told to a snickering Jasper offhandedly. The whole room laughed at that.

"Oh, Jesus," I huffed, shaking my head. I gave Edward a raised eyebrow warning glare, smirking when he chuckled adorably. But it was Carlisle I gave my attention to. "Is this what we need to do to stop Sinclair? Or Tanya, for that matter?"

While Alice was nodding slowly in my peripheral vision, it was Carlisle that answered.

He grimaced, looking at each and every one of us. "I know you guys like to start somewhere and stay as long as you can. And I know you want to get back to England. But I feel..."

"Committed." Edward sighed, folding his arms across his chest as Carlisle nodded. "You want to stop Sinclair."

I couldn't quite pick up Edward's mood concerning this whole thing. He looked pensive, yet excited at the thought of school again. He looked tense and almost angry, like he was about to spring at an enemy that wasn't even there yet. But his face was set in almost an accepting expression.

I looked to Jasper, and he just shrugged. He mouthed, "Just worried."

"As always, guys, it's up to a vote," Carlisle continued. "We can go home and let Marcus deal with it..." He sat back a little, turning to Esme. "Or we can move to New York until this is over."

"I really didn't want to freakin' move again," Rose sighed, looking up at Emmett. "I mean, I was willing to go back to school, but..."

I winced, because I felt the same way. I missed Edward's and my house something awful. His head snapped up from listening to Rose, to meet my gaze from across the room. I shook my head, thinking to him, _It's not all that important, Edward. I just understand where she's coming from. We were settled, you know?_

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets like he was trying not to reach out and grab me, to soothe me or apologize in some fashion.

"But... I'm in," Rose conceded finally, when Emmett finished whispering in her ear.

"I don't have to ask Jasper and Emmett," Carlisle chuckled, looking between the two. "You look damn excited."

They both nodded, but Jasper said, "I'm looking forward to meeting Sinclair." His voice was laced with threatening tones.

"Bells, Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking mostly to Edward.

"I'm okay with it," I stated with a shrug. "I don't want kids to get hurt."

Edward's brow furrowed, his head tilted at me, as he read my thoughts. He could see that I wanted to stop Sinclair. That making contact with Jessica's friend, Megan, was important to Jessica and to finding Sinclair, according to Alice's visions. And if Tanya crossed my path in the process, then so be it. He smirked at that last thought.

"Okay," he said with a nod. "Okay, baby. What about the house in London?"

"Are we going back?"

"Not right away, Bella," he sighed, "but eventually. I'll ship anything you want to New York, you know that."

I smiled, rolling my eyes at my over indulgent husband. "No," I pouted. "My house stays the same."

He grinned, turning to Carlisle. "I'm with her," he chuckled, jerking his thumb my way.

"Like I expected anything different," Carlisle muttered wryly. "Alice?"

"We have to go to school in order to meet this Megan...whenever that is," she stated, folding her arms across her chest. "We have to meet Megan in order to catch Sinclair. I see him die, so I can only connect the missing parts, Carlisle... We have to be in school for this stuff to fall into place, and..."

"That's a yes," Jasper laughed, wrapping an arm around his babbling mate.

We were all about to get up, when Esme spoke softly, commanding all of our undivided attention. "I don't regret getting my Alice, but I want this Sinclair caught and disposed of for what he did to her. He's disgusting and foul, and he goes against everything we believe. He hunts humans, but not only that, he _tortures_ them. I want him stopped. No one should go through what Ali did...or Adrian and Brody, for that matter. No one."

And with that said, we began to get our things together for the flight back to New York.

~oOoOo~

_~o~_

"_I'm glad you came for Christmas, Bells." Charlie smiled, wrapping me in a big hug. He was in his uniform, stopping by our house on his way in to work. "Sue says she's sending you her Avon books."_

_I chuckled, shaking my head. "I've never known Avon sales people to be so aggressive, Dad."_

_He snorted, rolling his eyes._

"_Take care of each other. And tell the boys to keep in touch."_

"_Sure, sure," he snickered, leaning into my kiss to his cheek, but he pulled back and studied my face. "Something's changed. What's up, Bells? You guys are leaving here on high alert."_

"_We think we've got a chance to catch Sinclair," I sighed, leaning against his cruiser. "And it's possible that Jess' friend is...well, she's like us now."_

_He grimaced, but nodded, looking down at his shoes. "Jake thought that was a possibility, too." He took a deep breath, looking up at me. "You be careful. Make sure Edward takes care of you."_

"_He doesn't know how _not_ to take care of me, Dad," I giggled, rolling my eyes._

"_You're probably right," he huffed. "But this guy needs to pay for..."_

"_Alice," I finished for him. "Yes, you are among the majority of the vote on that one, I'm afraid."_

"_Right," he harrumphed. "Well, she's here, and we should be grateful, but how she got here was a nasty story. Maybe it means more to me, because I investigated it myself, but..."_

"_I know," I said, kissing his cheek again. "Oh, brace yourself, Dad. You're about to be attacked."_

_I giggled when my sisters bolted from the house, wrapping Charlie in big hugs._

_He turned a sweet pink in his cheeks when they smooched him loudly. "Okay, my girls, a man has to make a living. Keep me posted, okay?"_

"_Sure, Dad," I said, walking him to the driver's side door. _

_He cranked the car, but paused to look up at me. "I spoke to Renee last night, Bells. She's fine, and so is Phil. I thought you might like to know."_

"_Thanks, Dad," I whispered, giving him a quick nod and a sad smile before closing his door. _

_~o~_

I felt my hair being tucked behind my ear, and I turned away from the plane window and my memory as we landed at La Guardia. I was met with such love filled, concerned eyes that I couldn't help but lean in and kiss Edward softly.

"I love you, too," I whispered against his lips.

He smiled softly. "You okay?"

"Mmhm," I sighed, nodding slightly. "Who do I thank for getting to see Charlie? You, or Carlisle?"

"No one," he stated, almost sounding affronted. "You never have to thank us for anything."

"Silly, that's just good manners," I teased him with narrowed eyes. "Surely, Esme has taught you that." I smiled at her soft giggle in front of us.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine, sweet, beautiful girl. It was my suggestion, but Carlisle's final say so."

"Well, thank you both," I snickered. "It was good to see him."

"Your happy face was thanks enough, baby," he said, leaning his head back to the headrest.

I mirrored his position, a smile playing on my lips, but I turned to my thoughts. _Are you ready for __school with me again?_

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, caressing my cheek with the back of his fingers. I could see the spark of mischief in his eyes when we talked about school again.

_You know what this means, don't you?_ I asked, carefully masking my thoughts and watching his face shift into a really cute but confused expression.

He shook his head no.

_I get to dress you again, my own personal Ken doll._

His fingers shot to my belly, tickling me relentlessly and chuckling when I tried in vain to fight his fingers and my squeal of laughter. "Shh, you silly thing," he laughed softly against my lips to hush me up.

But we locked eyes when Alice popped over the seat from behind us with a gasp. She beamed, looking between us. She was practically vibrating with happiness and excitement. "So...shopping, then?"

I groaned, and Edward snorted into a wicked laugh.

The airport was busy and filled to capacity with humans coming in for New Year's Eve and returning from their Christmases with families. I couldn't imagine so many people crammed into Times Square, but that's what they were there for. I had no alternative but to shield myself from their touch and their scents. The sound of pounding hearts and breathing and rapidly flowing blood through perfect veins roared through my ears.

"Bells, here...now," Jasper growled, linking his arm through mine to hold me securely. "Too many?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah...just...get me outside, Jasper."

Another hand landed on my shoulder, and I looked up at Edward. "Jasper, grab our stuff. Bella, you come with me to get the cars, okay, baby? You can get some air."

I nodded, holding my breath from it all. I wasn't expecting _this _many people. I can handle shopping and friends and family, even school, but there were bodies pressed against us _everywhere_. It was worse than a dance floor or a busy club. I had no problem with that, but this was just _more_.

"I know," he whispered softly in my ear. He placed a kiss to my temple. "I forget that sometimes this can still be too much for you." His face was pained, as well, causing me to wonder if he was getting it worse than me, because he had a massive amount of thoughts hitting him, along with their scents.

I nodded again and let him lead me out into the chilly air to the car rental kiosk. As the cougar-aged woman ogled my husband, I leaned against a thick post, inhaling the fresh scent of slushy, rain-filled air. My head cleared instantly, but I left my shield up against the scent of all that human blood.

I watched the car rental woman, Maryann, flirt shamelessly with Edward and realized I was in no mood for it. I was, however, in the mood to stake claim to what was mine.

Strolling over to the counter, I fought my smile as Edward shot me a look that said, "You best behave, Isabella." I ignored how he slowly raised an eyebrow, and how his whole body turned my way as I walked up to the desk.

Feigning innocence, I grazed my fingers down his strong bicep, over his forearm, and linked our fingers together on top of the counter, all under the watchful eyes of Maryann. I laid my head on his shoulder, saying absolutely nothing.

I felt his silent chuckle that I was pretty sure the woman couldn't hear. But it was the kiss to the top of my head that sealed the deal blatantly in front of her face.

"How are you feeling, beautiful girl?" he asked, using the voice that drove me and all other women crazy – all smooth, liquid honey, laced with a sensual cadence. "Better now, love?" The two terms of endearment were not lost on me, and were totally used on purpose.

"Mmhm." I nodded, looking up at him. I fought my giggle as he brushed my hair from my face with his perfectly crooked smile firmly in place. "A little better."

"Good," he smirked, giving me a sexy ass wink. Again, the woman missed none of our exchange. "We're almost done here, and we'll get you home, okay?"

"Yeah, baby," I purred, nodding slowly. "What are you getting this time?" I asked out of pure curiosity. I commanded his attention like a maestro, much to the woman's dismay. Maryann's disappointment of Edward not being single was written all over her face.

"A BMW Z4," he grinned, all manly machismo and boyish charm and excitement. "That's for us, but Carlisle wanted the Mercedes."

I snickered, rolling my eyes. "Spoiled man..." I muttered, smiling up at his silly, sweet face.

"Here you go, Mr. Cullen," Maryann sighed, giving him a longing, yet pathetic look.

She was old enough to be my mother. It was appalling.

Edward pinched my side at my thoughts, but thanked the woman smoothly and politely.

"All your cars are being pulled around to the curb here, Mr. Cullen," she told him, her eyes drifting past us and growing wide.

I turned, snorting at the sight of my family. I couldn't even imagine what conclusions she was coming to, but Edward thanked her again – because he was way too polite for his own good sometimes – and we joined the family to wait.

"She liiiiikes you," Emmett sang to Edward as we joined them at the curb, ducking his fist while we were waiting for the cars. They wrestled around like two seventeen and eighteen year old boys normally would, so they were barely given a second glance as they dodged each other's punches. "She wants to kiiiiiissss you," he snorted, hiding behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

I chuckled at the thought that I was between the two brothers. "At least she didn't have any moles, baby..." The family broke into laughter, but I kept a straight face, looking up at him and blinking my eyelashes innocently.

"You—" he pointed, raising a dangerously sexy eyebrow at me, "—think you're funny."

~oOoOo~

"What are you up to?" Edward smirked, his attention on Esme as we all rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

"You'll see," she sang, a knowing look on her face.

"Innocence does _not _become you...and neither does you screaming _Frosty the Snowman _in your mind, Mom," he chuckled, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind.

We all laughed, turning our attention to her. Carlisle wasn't in on it, either, from what I could see from his confused face.

"Let's just say that I had two elves working in my favor while we were gone. I'm allowed to spoil my children, Edward," she huffed, rolling her eyes. She turned to Alice, who was just about to shatter with excitement. "I'm trusting _you_ to keep it under wraps for at least the next sixty seconds." She chuckled. "You're the only one I couldn't keep this from."

Alice squeed – an ear splitting squeal of pure happiness that followed her pixie frame all the way out the elevator and to the apartment door. She burst into it, dragging poor Jasper behind her.

We were all greeted by a very happy Adrian and Kevin. Suddenly, I realized all sorts of things could've happened while we were away, and I rushed to my sweet, human friend. He was safe and sound.

"Kev, I missed you. How was your Christmas?"

"My goddess!" He chuckled, picking me up and swinging me around. "I'll tell you all about it, but come," he snickered, setting me down and taking my hand. He dragged me to the living room entryway.

"Whoa!" We all gasped, except for Esme and Alice, who were grinning like Cheshire cats.

In the living room, which had been completely rearranged, were drums, guitars, and a baby grand piano, in the most beautiful deep cherry finish. It all fit snugly at one end of the room, still allowing the seating area to be used comfortably.

"Wha—" Jasper started, his mouth hanging open.

"They're just rentals, but I know you guys – and my girls – miss music, so they're here until we leave." She smiled widely at us all.

"Stop it!" Rose and I gasped, looking up at Emmett, who was already bounding over to a really pretty blue Pearl drum set with double basses.

Edward quietly stepped in front of the piano and lifted the lid. The reverence was so sweet. His head shot up to Esme's, some unspoken question written all over his very handsome face.

"I've gone shopping for pianos with you enough times to know what you like, son," she giggled, rolling her eyes. "It should be tuned, too."

He sat down with the most adorable of grins, running his long, perfect fingers up the scales so quickly that his hands were a blur. "Yeah, tuned," he chuckled with a slight nod of his head. "Thanks, Mom."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Jasper sang with a grin, strapping a guitar over his shoulder and plugging into an amp.

Emmett darted from behind the drum kit, kissed Esme so softly on her cheek, and then went right back to his seat. He played a kick-ass drum solo that rivaled that of Garth's from _Wayne's World_. I half expected him to say, "I like to play," and tap the cymbal.

"Oh, the neighbors," Carlisle groaned and chuckled at the same time, shaking his head.

"That's why _we_ get the penthouse!" Jasper grinned, tuning the guitar and strumming a few loud, rock chords.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kevin asked casually, leaning a hip against the piano.

"Open mic night!" Alice finally exploded, jumping up and down and clapping. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Is that what you ladies want for New Years?" Edward asked with a smirk – like our minds weren't screaming it at him. "Instead of Times Square?"

The answer was a grinning, head nodding, jumping up and down, resounding, "Yes!" from all of us.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"Okay, someone needs to explain to me how your school thing works," Adrian laughed from the dining room table, where he and Kevin were sitting with all the girls, including Esme. "'Cause, I don't get it. You mean, humans _really _don't figure out that you're older, or hell...something else altogether?"

"No, Adrian," Bella chuckled, and I could practically hear her roll her eyes. "Believe it or not, humans can be really...oblivious."

We all chuckled, because we knew it sounded strange, but it was the easiest way to live somewhere for a long period. We were just used to it. And my girl was right, humans didn't _want_ to see what we were, so they accepted the lies we told them.

The few days after Christmas, after our return from Forks, were hectic, to say the least. We needed to make arrangements with the school, Alice insisted that we all needed new wardrobes, and we'd met with Demitri and Marcus to let them in on Alice's latest visions.

But the whole house felt lighthearted and silly. We were all just happy to..._be _at the moment. I wasn't sure what was causing it, but it was comfortable and easy. Even Jasper kept a silly smirk on his face most of the morning.

At that very moment, the girls were getting our identities straight and the school paperwork filled out, while my brothers and I were practicing music for New Years Eve, though we had no clue as to what to play or where, as of yet. So really, we were just fooling around in the living room while Carlisle watched the news on TV.

"I don't want to be Brandon this time," Alice pouted. "Sinclair would recognize it instantly."

Jasper's head shot up from tuning one of the bass guitars. "Well, darlin', you better figure it out, because I have to contact Jenks. And soon!"

"I know, I know," she growled, her mind frantic with what to do.

My brothers and I were all sticking with the last name Cullen – playing the adopted sons of Carlisle and Esme. Bella insisted that I go back to that name. She had missed it, craved it, she'd said. So the girls had to go a different route, playing the foster children.

"I'll use McCarty again," Rose sighed, sounding bored, and I could hear her flipping the page to the magazine she was reading. "It's been a while..."

Emmett nodded in happy approval from his drum kit, but otherwise stayed quiet as he scrolled through his playlists on his iPod.

"Ali, why don't you use Swan?" I suggested, thinking those two acted like blood sisters anyway. They might as well share the name, for however long this thing was going to take. "Different mothers or something..."

The squeal of pure, unadulterated joy rang throughout the house from the two of them. I snorted, raising an eyebrow at Jasper, who was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Oh my God! That's so perfect! Holy crap, Edward...you're a freakin' genius!" Alice gushed from the dining room table.

I laughed again. Sometimes, the girls were just too damn easy to please. "I try, I try," I muttered wryly, rolling my eyes and going back to the piano.

I'd been playing Esme's song, just because that was really the reason she'd rented all of the equipment for us. She'd just plain missed the constant sound coming from us. Hell, she didn't even care what we played, but she knew it was a stress release, a time killer, and the girls _lived_ for it. She'd made the whole household's holiday with her gesture.

"God, Heavy E will break his arm patting himself on the back for that one," Kevin scoffed, but his mind was teasing.

"It solved the problem, didn't it?" I argued back petulantly.

My brothers and Carlisle laughed at the exchange, all three thinking Kevin had truly become a member of the family, and could give and take with the best of us.

"It did, Edward," Bella giggled, "and it was perfect. Thank you, handsome!" She sang the last three words to me with a sweet lilt to her voice.

"You're welcome, baby," I huffed, feeling better now that my girl had stroked my ego. Damn, I was easy to please, too.

Carlisle snorted from across the room, shaking his head at us, muttering, "It's like having real kids..."

The two rooms got quiet, except for the sounds of the three of us lightly picking at a song here and there. The girls were diligently filling out paperwork, casually gabbing about celebrities or TV shows or clothes they wanted when they finally went shopping tomorrow.

There was a part of Bella's mind that wanted to change my style, and I suddenly cracked up. "Really, sweet girl?"

"Shut _up_, Edward!" She laughed, and suddenly, a pen flew my way.

I caught it swiftly with a chuckle.

"You don't always have to pay attention to my idiotic ramblings."

"Shield it," I reminded her, "if you don't like it... I hear your mind first, silly girl."

"...show you shield," she muttered, and I suddenly found myself flat on my back on the floor. She'd shoved me off the piano bench, without having to even leave the dining room table. I couldn't help but chuckle with my brothers.

"Dude, why do you test her?" Jasper snickered, offering me his hand. He jerked me up, a wry smirk on his face. "Take it from someone who knows, man..."

I looked over to the dining room, smirking at my girl, who was fighting her smile. Her raised eyebrow was adorably sexy, but her thoughts were sweet. _Maybe I don't want you to dress like all those other spoiled kids, Edward. Give me some credit. How I dress you is all for __me, anyway__._

I chuckled, giving her a wink. She was right. I could care less what she put me in, just as long as she liked it.

"These quizzes are so stupid," Esme muttered, turning a page in her magazine. "I mean, how can your favorite flavor of ice cream tell you what kind of lover you make?"

The whole house cracked up. I looked over to Carlisle, and he just shook his head in disbelief, his eyes barely leaving the TV screen. But his mind was totally amused at the silly vibe the whole house was in. He felt that it was a nice contrast to all the drama we'd all been put through the last few weeks, with hunting for Sinclair, the fights, and even the emotions running high while we were in Forks.

"It's not the questions," Rose snorted. "It's those dumbass multiple choices they give you. Let me answer them for real, and maybe we can figure something out..."

"Oh, this should be outstanding," Bella chortled, reaching across the table. "Please...allow me." She took the book from a chuckling Esme, flipping through a few pages. "Okay, Rose... _Are you a sexually driven person?_" She laughed, her eyes gleaming with mischief as she looked up at our sister.

"Um, _yeah_! Of course, she is – she's my diva. Next quiz," Kevin laughed, shaking his head, and Adrian snorted behind his hand.

Emmett chuckled, pulling his earbuds from his ears.

"No, let me hear this," Rose chuckled. "Go ahead, Bells."

"Fine." She grinned, folding the magazine back and leaning back in her chair.

I noticed that every man in the living room had become completely still. I snorted, folding my arms across my chest and waited for what I was sure was going to be a very interesting conversation.

"Now wait," Rose laughed, holding up her hands. "I'm not the only bitch taking this quiz. Everyone at this table will answer."

That being said, Adrian got up without a word and joined Carlisle on the sofa. He smiled when Carlisle squeezed his shoulder, saying, "I don't blame you one bit, son."

"Not a chance in hell," Adrian muttered, shaking his head.

"Everyone ready?" my girl asked. Again, her sweet, silly smile was too cute for words. There were nods and mutters around the table. "Okay. 'What sets a mood for a night of romance?' Is it...candles, dinner, or jealousy?" My Bella paused. "Jealousy? The hell?"

I looked to Jasper, who was now leaning on the piano beside me. His focus was totally on the other room.

"See?" Rose laughed. "None of the above. Aggression sets it for me. Now...I can see Esme and Bells both saying candles... Ali?" Both my mother and my wife shrugged and nodded, turning to Alice.

Alice's nose wrinkled. "Candles are okay, but when Jazz hunts..."

Jasper was beaming with pride, and I couldn't stop from rolling my eyes at him.

"Enough!" Rose snorted, shaking her head. "Kevin?"

"Jealousy, baby," he sang. "Nothing makes me hotter than to see someone after my man. Remember, Bells?"

"I didn't _steal him_," Bella growled through gritted teeth. "I have apologized to you more than once for that night."

I barked a laugh, causing Kevin to turn around. "Shut it, Heavy E. You broke my heart playing your silly games with my goddess."

"I will not apologize for that," I said haughtily, waving him off. "I can not help it that I surprised her that night..."

Bella giggled, biting her bottom lip. Her mind caressed the memory of us meeting at a club as strangers. It was the first time I'd met Kevin, and I'd come off of a very long work week from the hospital. My girl ate up my flirtatious behavior. I'd do it again, just to see the way she'd smiled at me, looked at me with dark eyes through her long eyelashes, and stared at me as if really seeing me for the first time. She'd been beautiful and silly and so very sexy.

I shot my wife a wink, and she went back to her magazine, but her mind wrapped around me like the caress of her hands. _I vote 'none of the above' as well, baby. Candles are nice, but I think Dirty Edward should be on this list. He gets me going every time..._

I fought my growl and my erection as I watched her specifically _not_ look my way, but she fought her smile, because she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Next," she chortled, her eyes flickering my way before going back to the quiz. "'What turns you on about your mate?' Is it...the way he dresses, the way he speaks, or the way he treats you?"

"Now _that's _a good one," Esme said. "All of the above."

I could hear Carlisle chuckle from the sofa.

"I have to agree with her," Alice and Bella said at the same time.

"Me, too," Kevin added.

"Fine, so there's one question worth a damn...with halfway decent answers. Go on, Bells," Rose sighed.

"Okay, last one... 'What sound do you like during lovemaking?' Is it...his sounds, your sounds, or music?"

There was a brief pause at the table, both mentally and physically. My sweet girl couldn't decide; neither could Alice. Kevin didn't like the options, and Esme was leaning towards music.

Rose, however, snorted into a laugh. "None of the above."

"Well, then what, diva?" Kevin smirked, leaning his elbows on the table and setting his chin on his hands. "Do tell us what sound you prefer..."

Emmett was now leaning next to Jasper, just as enraptured by this silly quiz as we were. And while neither Carlisle nor Adrian were showing it, they had no idea what was on the TV screen they insisted on staring at.

Rose licked her index and middle fingers and slapped them against the opposite palm. My brow furrowed, because I had no idea what she meant. But the table exploded.

"Holy crap!" Kevin gasped. "You're so right."

"Mmm, damn, that is the best sound," Bella growled low, tossing the book on the table, almost in a surrendering gesture.

"What the..." Emmett growled, turning to me. "Eddie, what is that?"

It took a minute for me to figure out their minds, because they were all completely lost in memories and fantasies concerning Rose's revelation. But finally, I caught my Bella's mind, and I completely froze, my mouth hanging open.

"Oh, damn," I breathed, a laugh huffing from me.

"Seriously, Ed...spill..." Jasper begged, looking from the uproar at the table back to me.

"That's the um, well... It's the sound..." I was speechless, because everyone was in complete agreement at the table, including my wife, and I suddenly wanted her to truly hear it, just to make sure she really liked it.

I shook my head to clear it, and turned towards the sofa to see both men there waiting for me to answer, but it was Kevin that bailed me out.

"Mmhm, the sound of a cock hitting a strong stomach. Now _that's_ a sound I wish I could record," he crooned, getting, "Hell, yeah," from the entire table.

"Oh," Carlisle and Adrian both breathed. They both had gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"You mean... it's that..." Emmett tried to speak.

I couldn't move from the piano bench, lest my issue would be known to the entire household.

I ran a hand through my hair, answering his unvoiced question with, "Yeah." It wasn't until my wife actually replayed a real memory of that exact occurrence that I groaned, putting my face in my hands and my elbows on the piano. I could see her looking down at my body, licking her lips as she unzipped my jeans. The sound my erection made when it fell from my clothing and hit my own stomach was what she craved to hear. "Jesus, Bella," I whined, feeling my jeans tighten.

"Oh, damn," she gasped, suddenly appearing at my side. "I'm so sorry," she giggled, not sounding apologetic. At all.

"No, you aren't," I accused, sounding more like a pouting child.

Her hand appeared in my vision between my face and the piano keys. "Come on, sweetheart," she sighed. "Let's go for a walk."

I lifted my head to see that we weren't the only ones that needed a break from this situation. The whole house was slowly pairing off. I raised my eyes to hers, which I noted were dark and needy. "Roof?" I asked, verifying what I was seeing in her mind.

"Yup, come on," she said, taking my hand and switching to her thoughts. _I'll show you __why that sound __drives me crazy..._

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

As I led my poor husband up the stairs to the roof, I realized all that we'd talked about at that table, but even more, I realized all that I had _thought_ about. And suddenly, I felt awful for it.

I guided him to one of the air conditioning units that were currently not being used, due to the cold weather. "I'm so sorry, Edward..." I winced, making him sit down so I could step between his legs and cup his handsome face.

He snorted, but looked up at me. "You drive me crazy sometimes, beautiful."

I grinned at him. "We're quite even on that, you know."

"I know..." He looked so damned sweet and horny and disheveled when he tilted his head up and gave me a long look from under his eyelashes. I couldn't help but kiss him.

I groaned into his mouth when I felt the hunger he was feeling. His hands gripped my waist, slowly slipping back to cup and squeeze my bottom, pulling me into his lap. I groaned again when I felt his steel hard arousal press into me.

I broke away from his lips, but kept my mouth on his skin as I nipped my way to his ear. "Do you want to hear it?" I asked, referring to the conversation that had taken place. "Do you want to know _why_?" I crooned, suckling his earlobe and palming him outside of his jeans.

"Yes," he breathed, nuzzling my neck. "Harder, baby."

"Uh uh," I chided with a smile against his jaw. "Wait. Listen," I whispered, popping open the button of his jeans and pulling his thermal shirt up just a bit, just enough that his tense abs were exposed.

Slowly, I lowered the zipper, pulling back to watch his face, but his eyes were on my hand. As I pulled him, throbbing and twitching, from his pants, I let go, just to hear it. The soft but heavy sound of skin on skin hit against his stomach, and it caused every nerve ending I had to spark into life.

His eyes shot to mine, and I smiled, licking my lips slowly. "It's the most amazing sound," I sighed, kissing his lips softly. "It's a sound that, at it's purest definition, means you want me." He didn't say anything, but his mouth hung open slightly as I wrapped my hand around him. "I imagine it's how you feel," I said, dragging my tongue along his sharp jaw line, "when you smell that I'm wet for you."

"Like now?"

"Mmhm." I nodded slowly. "Very much so. Always."

"What do we do about that, sweet girl?" he asked, wrapping his hand over mine and guiding it up and down over his cock.

I smiled, licking slowly across my bottom lip. "I'll survive, but you look...tortured." I grinned at him. "I don't want to undress up here. Anyone could walk up."

"Bella..."

"Shh," I whispered against his lips. "Let me..."

He linked our fingers together, gliding our hands up and down and giving a slight twist at the tip. I used my thumb to gather his already leaking juices up, smiling when he moaned most deliciously in my ear.

"Harder...faster, baby," he begged, looking at me with dark, pleading eyes.

His breaths came out in pants, his hips writhed under me, but his other hand slipped beneath my sweater, cupping my breast.

"Edward..."

"I want you...you, Bella...I need all of you."

"'Kay," I breathed, my eyes rolling back into my head when his thumb brushed across my hardened nipple. "Where..."

His eyes broke from mine, and he looked around the rooftop. "I have an idea, baby..."

With that, he stood us up, keeping me in his arms. He walked to a darkened corner of the building, where the edge of the roof made a low wall.

"Put your feet down," he commanded, and I did. "Face the wall. This way...they only see me, love. Okay?"

I nodded, because just thinking about him taking me was about to drive me crazy. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands meeting at the front of my own jeans. Teasingly, he unbuttoned them, lowering the zipper. He tugged them and my underwear down just enough so that I could feel his cock teasing me from behind, his fingers in front of me slipping through my wetness.

"Fuck, Edward..." I whined in a fierce whisper, my hips pressing back against him.

"Oh, Bella," he groaned, his voice so soft against my ear, and I found my hands holding myself away from the rough wall. "I want so badly to say...things..."

A huffing laugh pushed out of me, my forehead hitting the wall. _Damn, no Dirty Edward, huh?_

"I'm afraid not, baby..."

I knew there were windows below us, knew that we could be heard up on the roof if someone was near them.

"Yes, ma'am. Exactly," he sighed against my neck, sucking on my flesh. "I hate to disappoint..."

"Never, Edward," I moaned when his dick slipped through my folds, brushing against my clit and delving just inside my entrance. "Oh, God, you never have..."

"Good to know..."

And with that, he slid into me with a touch of desperation and a grip to my hips. I was lost to him, even my mind shut down as he surrounded me against that wall.

~oOoOo~

"Are you really changing Edward's style?" Alice giggled, looking up at me as we walked down 5th Avenue. "All bad boy with leather jackets and ripped jeans?"

"No," I snorted, shaking my head. "I was just daydreaming, and he freakin' heard it. I don't think he cares, but still..." I laughed, looking over at her.

We had split up when it came to the school shopping. Rose and Esme went one way, and Alice and I went another. They were giving us a chance to work on our "sister" story for school.

It was way too easy. Charlie was our dad, who had an affair with Alice's mom at the same time as he got my own mother pregnant. We were foster children, because Charlie had no other family, and he was killed in the line of duty. No abuse, no drama...just two very close sisters that didn't care that our father had cheated. The story was that Alice's mother had died in child birth. Renee had raised us together and had died of cancer when we were very young.

It was as close to a Disney movie as we could get, where the parents die in just about every single one. Yeah, that was Alice and me. And we adored Edward for suggesting it.

"Actually, he doesn't care," Alice snorted, nudging me with her shoulder. "So..."

"So...what?"

"So...I'm not saying he needs a total make over, but the bad boy thing does sound intriguing," she giggled, closing her eyes for a moment. "He'll definitely make an impression at school."

"I don't know," I mused, stopping in front of the store we had been aiming for. "Isn't that supposed to be some really rich school?"

"Yup!"

"And how are you dressing Jasper?"

"His normal way...jeans, button downs, sneakers. He just needs new stuff." She shrugged one tiny shoulder, looking way too innocent.

I paused for a moment, studying her. "Cut the shit, Ali," I laughed. "Tell me what you _see._"

She grinned, folding her arms across her chest. "I see Edward in clothes like we put him in when we were at Dartmouth. Young, a little edge to it. And I see...you enjoying the looks he gets, and _fucking loving_ the fact that he ignores them."

I smirked at her, thinking that was perfect. I didn't need to mark my territory every single day. I didn't need him attracting _too_ much attention for obvious reasons, and not so obvious reasons. He hated girls thinking about him, and we didn't need him too closely watched. His Dartmouth wardrobe was young and sexy – a mix of Hollister, Aeropostale, and American Eagle, with some Sun Pac thrown in for good measure.

"That is us at school in a nutshell," I chuckled, opening the door of the store. "Lead on, Oh Wise One."

Hours...and I do mean _hours_ later, we arrived back at the penthouse, with the poor doorman at our heels loaded down with everything on the planet, it seemed. It wasn't easy shopping for school, and it was even harder shopping for four people, two of which were men that could give two shits what we put them in, as long as they were covered and we liked it.

I found Edward in the living room, sitting on the arm of the sofa, a guitar in his beautiful hands. His face lit up like the brightest of sunny days when I walked into the room. Even Jasper snickered at what I was sure was pure bliss rolling off of us.

"Hey, baby," he sighed with the best of smiles, setting the guitar down and opening his arms. "I thought I was going to have to organize a search party and come to your rescue."

I giggled, falling hard against him and pushing him down onto his back. We landed on the sofa with a grunt, our legs hanging off of the end. "I feel tortured and beaten," I whined, snuggling close.

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms all the way around me. "My poor girl," he crooned. "Alice is evil. Shall we destroy her?"

"No," I mumbled against the crook of his neck. "I need her for her clothes buying foresight."

He chuckled again, placing kisses to the top of my head. I felt the tiny absence that we had endured for the sake of fashion heal slowly, making me take a deep, happy breath.

"Me, too, love," he said, lifting my face with his fingers under my chin. He gave me a sweet, long, chaste kiss. And I sighed again, smiling against his lips.

The front door opened, letting in the din that belonged to the rest of my family, including Kevin and Adrian. But Emmett rushed into the room.

"So, what are we singing New Years?"

"You guys found a place?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah, so what are we singing?" Emmett practically bellowed.

"You know what we want," Alice chirped with a smug smile, plopping down on the loveseat.

"No," Jasper and Edward both groaned.

"Aw, come on, please?" Rose begged from the living room entryway.

"Yeah, please?" Alice and I whined, and I even put my hands together and gave Edward my best pathetic puppy face.

"No," Jasper growled. "That song is cheesy, and you only want us to do it because you like the thought of us singing those words. No, no, no."

"Oh, Bella, please?" Edward whined. "No, baby. Anything but that."

I looked to my biggest of brothers, who was laughing. I knew he didn't care. He was an eighties fan from the word go. His chuckle was deep as he shook his head at us.

But my biggest brother was also brilliant. "You know, Bells." He laughed when my husband shot him a menacing look. "You won that game of tag in London. And you never claimed your prize. You know...where you get one favor..."

"Oh my God, I love you, big Em... That's it. I want that song as my prize, sung the way you practiced." I laughed as my sisters danced in celebration, hopping up from Edward's arms.

The poor thing looked defeated, until his wicked smirk crept up his face.

Alice gasped in the midst of her celebration, and she turned to face him. "You wouldn't dare, Edward!"

"I believe I won as well, when we found Alice the next night. And you girls singing will be my choice."

"Aw, shit," the three of us growled.

But my eyes narrowed on his smug face. "Yes, and as your partner that night, I think we share that prize, so we'll sing, but it's our choice of songs."

Emmett grinned, giving me a fist bump for my proper counter.

Edward chuckled at the two of us as he looked between his brothers. "Ladies choice all the way around... Fine. Deal?"

My sisters and I were already hopping up and down. Seeing the boys sing the song we wanted _far_ outweighed the drama of singing. Meeting Rose's and Alice's happy gazes, we all said, "Deal!"

* * *

**A/N... Alrighty then...so the guys are gonna treat the girls to OMN on New Year's Eve. But let's talk about Alice's visions...**

**She sees them in school. She sees Megan, who is alive and an immortal, a fixture in Mark's life and seeking out Bella at school in the future. So in order to make that vision come true, our gang must enroll in high school. She also thinks that Mark "let" her see him, that it wasn't a fluke. But besides all of that, they need to catch Sinclair and Tanya, because they seem to be working together... Hmmm... Alice's visions are funny...**

**Alice and Bella are going to school as Swans. One of you guessed that a few chapters back...you should be proud. The boys will be Cullens.**

**And yeah...just the silliness of that family was too fun to resist... ;)**

**Anyone care to guess what 80's song the girls want the boys to play? TeeHee...**

**Thanks to JenRar for her beta skills...I really appreciate it...**

**AND... I've posted a Short Shot... it's really longer than a One Shot, because it's like 2 chapters. Anyway, the first part is posted. It's called _I Shall Believe_...it's AH...and Edward and Bella are roommates and best friends... until one of them suggests that they become friends with benefits. And stupid stuff is said and it all comes to a head on Christmas Eve... Go check out the first chapter for me...tell me what you think...**

**Okay...let me hear from you... REVIEW for me please, please, please? I am not sure when the next posting will be, so if it's not before New Year's Eve...then I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday... and best wishes in 2011... Love you all... let me hear from you... Later...**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N... HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) So this is the first post of the year...and it's a long one...so consider it a gift.**

**I wanted to address a few things from a couple chapters back. Apparently there was some...confusion, but it's easily explained. Kevin...and Charlie for that matter...can touch Bella, because they know her, love her. They can pick her up, because she is the same hundred and ten pound body. Venom isn't any heavier than blood, so as the writer, I'm assuming creative license on this one. I can't imagine changing into an immortal makes you weigh...more. It makes no sense to me whatsoever.**

**Second...the football game. Alice DID NOT predict the outcome of the game or anything to do with the game. Alice's vision consisted of seeing her family arrive in one set of clothes and come home in another set of clothes, so she told them to bring extras. Her visions around the wolves is still impaired. Period. **

**I hope that clarifies some things. If not, then please PM me...I'd be glad to answer any question.**

**Now...OPEN MIC NIGHT... I know you're squeeing...don't deny it! I can hear you. AND this is the first day of school. So, please enjoy...and keep in mind, this time around at high school is work, not to make friends, though Bella does tend to draw in people she likes...**

**Get on with it...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 34

**BELLA**

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kevin asked, as we all took our seats at the table closest to the stage. "If our boys go third tonight, they'll be on stage at midnight."

I chuckled, taking a seat on the left side of the table. Kevin had opted to come with us, but Adrian was unsure of himself in the presence of this many humans, so he'd decided to bow out.

"I'll miss my kiss," he pouted, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Oh," I groaned in sympathy, pressing my cheek to the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Kev. Why didn't you stay with Adrian?"

"I never miss this shit," he laughed, giving a fist bump to a chuckling Rose. "Heavy E and the boys are the best. Plus, my girls are singing." He grinned, shoving me lightly with his shoulder.

"Shit, don't remind me," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Mm, but this is so worth it," Alice chuckled wickedly, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Totally," Rose agreed with a grin. "We surely can survive one song, just to hear them sing _Pour Some __Sugar on Me_."

I laughed, my head falling back. Jasper and Edward _hated_ the fact that we were making them sing that song. But the words were too fun, too sexy to resist. And I couldn't wait, because ever since the first time Emmett had made them practice that song, we'd wanted to hear it live and on stage. It was all about which of our boys sang which particular words.

I took a look around at the club—or warehouse, really. It had been converted into a night club. There were seats filled everywhere. To my right was a table filled with men in their mid to late twenties. They had already spotted us, whispering amongst themselves about buying us drinks and getting laid. While they were handsome in their own right, they had nothing on our husbands.

On the other side of the table, to Alice's left, there was a fairly large group of loud women that were pushing two tables together. They already looked drunk. The tallest of the group seemed to be the leader, and she was already swaying on her feet and slurring her words.

I snorted, looking at Rose from the corner of my eye, but her attention was on the waitress taking our order. "We'll have whatever he's having," she smirked, pointing to Kevin, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Aw, now...you're just trying to get me drunk," he teased, giving her a wink once he'd ordered a Cosmo and the waitress went on to the next table. "'Cause you know I'll drink whatever you don't."

"Exactly," I laughed, "so drink up, buddy."

I knew we were being watched, because I felt it. I knew that the men at the next table were debating between the five of them whether or not to buy us more drinks. And it wasn't like Kevin's presence prohibited them from doing this, because he screamed gay man, but they were nervous.

But their nerves were slowly taken over with liquid courage.

Alice grimaced when the first guy stood up, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful," he slurred, giving me a wink. "I'm Darren. Why don't you let me and my boys here—" he waved his hand so dramatically that he almost hit his friend in the face, "—buy the next round?"

Okay, first of all...no one called me "beautiful," except for Edward. So maybe, I came off a bit strong.

"Do we look that needy?" I snorted, looking at him incredulously. He was dressed okay, but his breath wreaked of onions and gin. "I mean, seriously?"

"No, no," he said, taking a tentative step back. "We just..."

"Well, that's good," Rose sighed, giving him a hard look, "because I'm pretty sure we would've asked if we'd needed something."

"No, we wouldn't have," Kevin snorted loudly, sipping his drink innocently.

I chuckled darkly, hiding behind my hair and kicking his foot under the table.

Darren sat back down, getting razzed by all of his pals at the table, but Alice snorted, rolling her eyes. "That won't be the last time. They've all made a decision to try."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Rose and I sighed.

"If it's a big deal, we can go backstage..." Kevin started, looking between us. "Heavy E will be pissed that he touched you."

"He only tapped my shoulder, Kev. We're fine. If they try again, then we'll deal with it," I stated, knowing Kevin was right, but I didn't want trouble. I especially didn't want Edward to _start_ potential trouble.

The first act came onto the stage, and the men were forgotten for the moment. It was a single guy with just an acoustic guitar. He was really handsome, with strong, sharp features and a mellow voice. He sang what I can only guess were original compositions, but they were really nice.

After he was finished, the lights came up a bit and the music played over speakers. I could hear the scuffling of feet and instruments behind the curtain. The next act must have been a band.

The four of us laughed and joked, ignoring the looks we were getting from the women on Alice's side of the table and the whispers from my side of the table. And by this time, Kevin was getting a little...well, tipsy. And protective.

"I'm totally getting Emmett...or Heavy E," Kevin said, starting to slip from his bar stool when the boys at the next table ordered a round of drinks for us. This time, it was without permission. They just did it.

"I will...without shame...hold you captive to that seat," I whispered fiercely to him. "Kevin, leave it. I know you want to protect us. We don't need it. Trust me when I tell you that we _truly don't need it_. But if you get Edward, then there will be _huge_ trouble. Okay?"

"She's right, Kev," Alice sighed, her little nose wrinkling. "And switch to soda, sweetie. You need to sober up, I think."

"Okay, okay," he whined, raising his hands in defeat.

The next man to stand up picked the _wrong_ girl to hit on. When his hand landed on Rose's chair, I had to take her drink from her hand in order for her not to shatter it right there in her grip on the table top.

"The name's Vince," he said confidently, sticking his hand out to her.

I had to stifle my laugh at the look on her face as her eyes trailed up his arm to his face. She raised one single, deadly eyebrow at him. "Congratulations," she muttered wryly, staring him down.

He finally blinked away, but quickly recovered. "Listen, why don't we push our tables together, so that we can chat. I'd like..."

"No." Her voice held a finality that hung heavy in the air.

He wasn't really listening, but his boys just melted into hysterics behind him. I closed my eyes and sighed when another fool got up to join him, this time standing between me and Kevin.

"Ha ha, Vinnie," he chuckled, "shot down. Hey, I'm Blane..."

"God damn, some men can't take a hint," the tall woman from the next table said loud enough that we all looked up at her.

I just realized, the women had been watching the entire exchange, and I couldn't help but chuckle when she shot me a wink. I turned to Blane just as he was about to place his hand completely down onto my shoulder. "If you touch me, you'll walk back to your table with a bloody stump, pal. I'm not kidding," I said, looking up at him as his hand hovered in midair. "Pick a different table. Pick different girls. But step away from me. _Now_."

I was _not_ going to be touched. Just because I had my thoughts shielded from Edward in the back, didn't mean he couldn't see it from every other angle around me. Luckily, I'd thought to shield our table, just because we wanted to indulge in a little "girl" talk with Kevin.

"Blane?" Kevin cracked the hell up. "That's not a name. That's an appliance."

"Thank you, Duckie from _Pretty in Pink,_" Rose snorted into a big laugh.

"No worries, princess," Blane said, a wry, cheesy smile on his face. He lowered his arm slowly, though, keeping his eye on me.

"No, _she's_ the princess," Kevin stated, pointing to Alice. "Now, shoo. Go away. You kinda smell funny, _Blane_."

Both Vince and Blane walked back to their table, defeated. They weren't teased as much this time.

When the lights dimmed again for the next act, Rose turned to me. "We're singing a different song tonight. Text Edward."

"Sure," I smirked, pulling out my phone.

**B: Hello, handsome. Your girls are changing their song choice. We're going to sing the other song.**

**E: Whatever you say, beautiful.**

I huffed to myself, thinking that was better. "Beautiful" coming from Edward was ever so much better. I looked down at my phone when he texted me again.

**E: Is there a problem, love?**

**B: Nothing we can't handle.**

**E: Are you sure?**

**B: Promise. Are you going to kiss me at midnight? ;)**

I smirked, hoping I'd changed the subject quick enough to distract him.

**E: Hmm...we'll see. **

I fought my smirk and the urge to keep bantering with him, because the band onstage was pretty damn good. They played a total of three songs, the last of which earned them whistles and cheers from our table and the table full of girls next to us.

Finally, it was time for our boys. As we waited for them to set up behind the curtain, we ignored Darren and his boys behind us, who were at this point, almost obnoxious. And talking loudly. About us. Explicitly.

Edward finally heard it.

**E: I thought you said that there wasn't a problem, Bella.**

I grimaced, showing the girls and answering him quickly.

**B: It's fine. AND under control. Please trust me.**

**E: You...I trust. Others...not so much.**

**B: Relax, my sexy, over protective man...and hurry up and sing for me. **

Above all the chatter, music and clinking glasses, I heard Edward's deep chuckle from just on the other side of the curtain. I smiled, biting my bottom lip and thinking to him, _Will you please get your hot ass on stage?_

It was then I heard his laugh for real, and the curtain rose.

He was still smiling and laughing as they started _Pour Some Sugar on Me. _And he looked _so good_. He was wearing all black – black jeans, solid black Chucks, and even a long-sleeved white t-shirt with some sort of black and gray design on each arm.

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey! _

While Edward took the lead guitar and Jasper took the bass guitar, it was Emmett that mainly sang lead. Not that the best wasn't coming, and Alice and I were totally waiting for it.

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
_

Jasper took the chorus, with Edward and Emmett backing him up. And they were a huge hit, because the girls next to us were losing their minds.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

"Fuck," I groaned when Edward sang about being hot and sticky sweet. It was what I'd been waiting for all night. He knew it, too, because he totally shot me a sexy ass wink and crooked smile as the words tumbled out of his mouth.Apparently we were feeding our boys some serious lust, because when they chanted the next part, Jasper and Edward walked to the edge of the stage, working the crowd. And "working the crowd" meant "working their hips." I'm pretty sure one of the girls at the next table over practically passed out.

Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up

You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet

Do you take sugar? one lump or two?

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

_Sugar me!_

The. Place. Exploded.

There were cheers, whistles, and standing ovations – and that was just our table. I could barely hear myself think with the racket that was going on around me.

I couldn't help but give Edward a smug smile, and he chuckled, rolled his eyes, and stepped in front of the microphone.

"I see by the sign from the lovely ladies behind the bar that it's almost midnight," he said, pausing for the cheers of the crowd.

I turned to look at the bar, and one of the girls was holding up a sign that said "2 minutes." I turned back to Edward when he started to walk towards the edge of the stage, spinning the guitar to his back.

"I need my kiss," he crooned, grinning sexily when the girls in the crowd lost their minds. He turned to Jasper, who was laughing, and asked, "Don't you think we deserve a kiss, J?"

"Hell, yeah," Jasper laughed, spinning his own guitar to his back. "Any volunteers?"

Girls screamed in response. By this point, my sisters were in hysterics. Our boys _never_ talked to the crowd.

"Well, pick someone, Ed," Emmett chucked, joining Edward and Jasper at the front of the stage.

"Hmm," Edward mused dramatically, tapping a long finger at his chin. He walked from one end of the stage to the other, finally stopping in front of me. I rolled my eyes at him, but he just grinned, saying, "This table...I think." He offered me his hand. "What about you, beautiful? Can I have a kiss?"

I squeezed his fingers, causing a laugh to bark from him as he helped me up on stage. Jasper and Emmett followed Edward's lead, helping Alice and Rose on stage.

"You've lost your mind, Edward," I chuckled as he tugged me closer.

"Hmm, maybe," he snickered, "but this way, we both get a kiss and your table neighbors learn a lesson."

"They'll learn a lesson when we sing," I countered with a smirk on my face.

Edward's eyebrows shot up, but his smile grew wider. "Fair enough, my sweet girl. Oh, yeah...and I love you."

I giggled. "Love you, too, silly."

When the countdown fell to three, two, one..._Happy New Year_, I found myself bent backwards in a dramatic kiss, squealing and smiling against Edward's lips.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear, before giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek and turning back to the crowd to introduce us, which only made the crowd make more noise through the confetti that was floating everywhere.

Emmett dove back to his drums, and Edward and Jasper pulled their guitars back around. Alice, Rose, and I all took mics. We were about to sing for Darren and his boys.

Emmett started the beat for Pink's _U + UR __Hand,_ and the crowd all got to their feet as Alice started the first verse with a wicked smile.

_Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see  
_

The chorus was mine, and I walked to the edge of the stage, just so I had Darren's, Vince's, and Blane's undivided attention.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
__You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
_  
I took the few bills that were laying on the table and tossed them at Blane's face, turning to walk away so that Rose could take the next verse.

_Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
__Aiight  
_  
Edward's guitar playing was hot and sexy and rough, so I couldn't help but walk around him, tracing a finger across his back from one shoulder to the other. His face was intense, but totally playful, his eyes dark and locked onto mine for the briefest of moments, before I made my way back to the girls.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
_  
_Break break  
Break it down  
_  
The girls and I took the break together, because it was the perfect message to the jerks at the next table. We towered over them from the stage, and they stared wide-eyed and shocked.

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah  
_

I said the next line with a laugh, waving a dismissive hand at them all.

_You know who you are  
High fivin', talkin' shit, but you're going home alone, aren'tcha?  
_  
_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
__Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand  
_  
Alice and I ended the song wrapped around our men, Rose falling with a laugh into Emmett's lap.

"Mm, damn, that was good, baby," Edward growled, pressing his forehead to mine as the curtain dropped. His eyes were dark, his brow furrowed as his strong arm pulled my waist in closer.

"You think?" I giggled, kissing his nose.

"Uh, yeah," he huffed a laugh, nodding against my forehead. "It was..._hot_."

I laughed, backing away from him. He never used the word hot. Ever. "Glad you approved, Mr. Cullen. Glad you approved."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"We have to get ready for school," Bella sighed, nuzzling further into my neck and inhaling deeply.

"I think I've forgotten the whole concept," I chuckled, rolling us to our sides.

She smiled, but it barely touched her eyes.

After the open mic night, we'd barely left each other's side or touch or even mind, but at the moment, I couldn't hear what she was thinking.

"I'm sure with your perfect memory, it will all come flying back to you, Edward."

"What's this?" I asked, rubbing the wrinkle between her brow. "You're not worried about going back to school, are you?"

"No, I just..." She sighed, looking at my chest and not my eyes. "It's stupid, baby. Let's just get ready."

She started to leave our bed, but I stopped her with an arm around her waist. "No, not so fast. And not until you tell me, love." I wrapped my arms tightly around her, not allowing her to get up.

"I don't want to remove my ring, Edward," she mumbled, and as if I would take it from her, her tiny little hand balled up into a tight fist.

"Oh, sweet girl," I sighed, relaxing that it wasn't anything we couldn't get through. "I hadn't even thought about it. It might be questioned, though."

"I don't care," she huffed, almost sounding like a pouting child, and I kissed her temple. "I'm not removing it. And yours stays, too," she mumbled into my neck.

I smiled, but I knew it a big deal, _huge_ deal for her to take our rings off the last time. I placed kisses on her head, trying to think if there was another way, but Alice came to my rescue.

_Don't sweat it. These kids won't even bother with it. She's fine to leave it on. They'll think it's a promise ring, Edward. She's already nervous enough as it is..._

"Hey, beautiful," I whispered, tilting her head up. "Alice says it's okay to leave it on."

"Yeah?" she asked, a little smile curling up her lips.

"Yeah."

"Good, because I just couldn't bear to think of it." She paused. "Rose said it was because you put it on me when I was human, and we don't like change and..."

"Bella, love." I chuckled, kissing her soundly just to get her to relax. "It's fine. And I'm glad you're that attached to your ring. It's perfectly understandable. Are you _sure_ you're not nervous to start school again?"

She groaned, her nose wrinkling just before she burrowed into my neck again. "Okay, maybe a little. It's the middle of the year, baby," she whined adorably.

"Come with me," I said, throwing the covers back and tugging her up from the bed. "We need a shower." I took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom. We were already undressed, so I adjusted the temperature of the water. "In, baby," I commanded, patting her butt cheek, which caused the sweetest of giggles.

This shower wasn't for getting clean or getting ready for school. This shower was for assuaging my girl's fears and nerves and whatever anxiety she was feeling. She may be a stunning and confident vampire, but she would always be my sweet, shy girl that didn't particularly care to be stared at or talked about. And first days at school were bad enough as it was; joining classes in the middle of the year was even worse.

I knew what she felt the first time I'd ever met her. I'd read her book, her story of us. But I wanted to hear it from her. "Tell me about your first day at Forks, love," I said, kneeling before her and turning her so her back was to me.

"Edward," she groaned. "You know what it was like. It was terrible. And this _guy_ kept giving me dirty looks."

I barked a laugh. "That's because you rocked his world, Bella. He forgot his manners for just a moment."

She giggled, but I turned it into a moan when I massaged her back with soapy hands. "Tell me, sweetheart."

"I got lost, and people I didn't know talked to me, but I knew it was just because I was new. I was already weirded out over living with Charlie, but everyone already acted like they knew me, because they knew of him."

I smiled, leaning in and kissing the small of her beautiful back, my hands now massaging her sweet little bottom, thighs, and calves. God, she was so perfect for me, and she had no idea. It was like every part of her was made just for my hands.

I watched my own fingers glide down her spine, cup her ass and thighs, only to retrace my path up to her shoulders. The slope of her back was gorgeous, strong, with smooth skin and lithe muscles. She'd been so very beautiful when I'd met her as a human, but Bella as my immortal mate was just...stunning.

"If you don't want to talk to anyone today, you don't have to," I told her, turning her back around to rinse off the soap. I got more body wash and started on her front, and I couldn't help the wicked smile that crept up my face when she giggled as I cupped her breasts. "I believe Carlisle and Esme have told the office that we're to be together in some fashion. I'm not sure of our schedule, but you'll be with one of us in every class, Bella."

"I know," she sighed, the little wrinkle was back between her brows.

"Keep talking," I whispered, looking up at her as my thumbs caresses her hip bones.

"I wanted to fit in, to disappear among the masses, but there weren't any _masses_ at Forks. There was just...too much attention. And I didn't fit in...because I was different." She blew a frustrated exhale out through her nose, and I stopped my task of washing her feet to look up at her.

"You were different," I agreed, kissing the top of her foot and setting it back down. Her little hands held onto my shoulders as I picked up the other one. "But I'd like to think that was for me."

She grinned. "Okay," she said, dragging the word out.

"I'm serious," I sighed, unable to keep my lips from the tiny little freckle on the inside of her knee. "You weren't a typical student, my sweet girl," I said, swirling my tongue over the little blemish and leaving an open mouth kiss. "You weren't a flirt or shallow or unobservant. You liked classical music, classic literature, and refused to be drawn in by frivolous high school boys. You were carefully made just for me. You had an old soul, love."

"Edward," she breathed, running her fingers through my hair, but she didn't say anything else.

"I don't want you to pay any attention to them today," I said, my brow furrowing. "They don't matter...their opinions, their whispers, or their stares. It's all about us. Okay?"

She nodded, whispering, "Okay."

"I know we're doing this for other reasons, but going back to school with you is one of my favorite things, Bella," I confessed, leaning in to kiss her mound and lifting one of her legs over my shoulder. "If something bothers you, I want you to remember this chat. You're mine, my love. But that means that I'm there...not far, and if you need a minute, I'll take care of you, just like I am now."

With that said, I locked my eyes on hers and gave her clit an open mouth, suckling kiss, undulating my tongue over the sensitive little bundle. Her breath caught in her throat, but her eyes never left mine. I moaned as her hands gripped my shoulders.

Her taste was all I needed in this life. It was heady, floral, and life sustaining for me. As I dipped my tongue into her center, my eyes rolled back at the flavor of her, losing myself in her. It was as if nothing else could reach me in that one moment.

I wanted to take away her fears, but I got so much more out of it. Her sounds, my name ghosting across her lips, were just encouraging me to ravish her. Her grip to my hair and shoulder urged me closer, harder, deeper. And her grinding hips told me she was close.

One of my hands gripped her bottom, while the other slipped two fingers deep inside of her. I covered her swollen nub with my mouth, sucking hard on it, just to hear her growl low, just to feel her whole body clench hard. But my girl was holding back.

"You let go for me. Forget everything but this, my Bella. I want it, love. I want to taste you when you come..."

If I ever needed confirmation that my voice drove her over the edge, I got it right then, because she came hard on my fingers and tongue, a whispered string of sexy profanities leaving her sweet mouth. I couldn't help but smile against the skin of the inside of her thigh, placing a soft kiss there and setting her leg down. I loved her madly, but I loved even more that we had that kind of effect on each other.

"You're so beautiful, baby," I told her, finally standing up before her. "And don't you worry about today. I'm right there with you..."

"Speaking of possessiveness," she crooned, looking up at me with dark, mischievous eyes. "Let's talk about who _you_ belong to, Mr. Cullen," she purred, wrapping her hand around my now throbbing erection.

As her strong little hands squeezed me with soapy fingers, I couldn't have said who "Mr. Cullen" even was.

~oOoOo~

"Hey," my girl said with the sweetest giggle as she looked at her schedule and how it compared to everyone else's. "We have a class with Em and Rose. We've never had that."

I chuckled, looking at my brother, and he was just as happy as we left the office of the new school.

Emmett had been right about one thing. Memorial High was an all indoor school, with multiple floors. However, he was wrong on one account. With the number of windows in the building, we wouldn't be able to come on sunny days. We were all okay with it, though, since we were hoping to not be there for a long period of time.

Alice had been right, as well.

These kids had money, privilege, and the attitude that they could get whatever they wanted, because I could hear it in their minds as they took in our looks, clothes, and demeanor. It was going to be a rough stint, I thought as we walked down the halls. The girls were ogling my brothers and me, and they were calculating, cunning, devious, and quite graphically imaginative. The boys were actually worse this time, which made me wrap an arm around my girl's waist. They had never been told no – not by their parents, teachers, and especially not by girls. They were going to learn a terrible lesson, and it probably wouldn't even be me that taught it. Bella and my sisters would teach them what no meant, I was sure of it.

"Sweet, baby sis," he grinned, giving her a fist bump. "Though how much studying do you think we'll get in that free study period?"

"None," Rose and Bella laughed together.

"Come on, Señor Cullen," Bella chuckled, taking my hand and doing a fantastic job at ignoring the stares we were getting as we all went our separate ways. "Spanish class."

I chuckled, bending to her ear and telling her all sorts of dirty things in Spanish, knowing she was fluent now. I told her all the places I didn't get a chance to put my tongue that morning in the shower, just to hear her laugh.

"My _what_?" she giggled, smacking my arm as I held the door for her. "You wish, Edward. Now you have to wait until after school."

"Don't I know it," I sighed, walking to the teacher's desk with her.

We handed over our slips, meeting Mr. Martinez. "Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen," he mused, handing us two books.

God, I forgot how much I loved hearing our names together like that. It brought back so many memories. Really good ones, at that.

"Bella, sir," I corrected him politely. "She prefers Bella."

He smiled a kind smile, nodding to her. "Sure, no problem, Bella," he said, gesturing to two seats on the side row. "These two aren't assigned, so they're yours. We try to stay in the same seats every class. We'll get started as soon as the bell rings."

Bella took the seat in front of me, and I sat down behind her. She turned around as a few students piled in. "Are you gonna protect me all day?" she asked with a wry smile, her mind referring to the correction I'd done of her name.

"If I need to," I told her with a grin and a shrug. "It's my job – one that I live for."

"You _are_ good at it," she snorted, rolling her beautiful eyes at me.

Once class started, she turned back around, and I did something I hadn't done in so long. I wrote her a note to take with her to her next class.

Mr. Martinez was a kind man, a good teacher, and really, we didn't need to pay attention, but we needed to fit in. Bella liked him, because he didn't call attention to us. I liked him, because he held the attention of the students very well.

I knew Bella hated any sort of math class, and I felt awful that I couldn't be with her for Algebra, but we had different Histories to take. As we left Spanish, Alice and Jasper met us in the hall.

"X and Y are your friends," I teased her, kissing her forehead and tucking her note into her front pocket.

"Shut up," she giggled, but leaned into the kiss. "See you at lunch, baby."

"Mmhm," I hummed in her ear. "Love you, sweet girl."

I gave Jasper a pointed look that I didn't have to explain. He knew what she was feeling on a first day, so I didn't have to worry. He would take care of her in the next two classes. Besides, they were excellent for each other in school settings – Jasper would ask for her shield if he needed, and he would calm her when the situations called for it.

With that, I left them to their math.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

Mrs. Sorren, despite her hideous subject, was a nice older lady, with dark, wavy graying hair and a dimpled smile. She introduced us, but did so as we sat in our seats. Thankfully, it wasn't in the front of the class. We were already being stared at, so there was no need to call even more attention.

She had given us our books and turned to the board to write a few problems down. When the attention was on her, and not on us, I finally pulled out Edward's note.

When he'd tucked it into my pocket, I'd just about cried with the memory of it. I hadn't even thought about his old notes in so long, and yet, there he was, giving me back something really special. Edward's verbalization of his love for me was amazing, but his written words were so pretty, so perfect, that they could have almost been poetry.

_My Beautiful Mrs. Cullen,_

_You are my whole world, sweet girl. And I wanted to tell you that before we embark on this next phase._

_I wanted to tell you that you are so smart and brave and kind. I wanted to tell you that you can make it through this first day, because you build it up to be so much more than it really is. It's nothing, love. It's just a means for me to play with you all day. And I love every moment of it._

_You do, however, need to be warned, my love. These spoiled kids need to know that you belong to me. That I belong to you. And that they need to get used to disappointment, because we don't share. We're selfish and gluttonous in our love for each other, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_And I know that you hate the stares, baby. I do, and I understand. But know this...with every single eye that caresses you, my gorgeous wife, it's my eyes that are looking with them. It's my stare; it's my caress. Because I will watch you, watch out for you, even when I'm not with you. _

_I love you, Bella. More than I can write at the moment. _

_Always,_

_Edward_

I smiled—hell no, I grinned, like a big goofy smile—as I folded his note and tucked it safely back in my pocket. My Edward always knew what I needed to hear, even on the toughest of days.

"Ah, warm _and_ fuzzy," Jasper chortled softly next to me. "I see my brother has gone back to his written words."

"He has," I giggled, shaking my head. "He's so very good at it, too."

Jasper chuckled silently, shooting me a wink as we tried to focus on the teacher's instructions. Alice snorted from the seat on his other side, but we said no more until the bell rang.

~oOoOo~

Government with Jasper was the most boring of classes. Not that Jasper made it boring, but Miss Ellis did. She had a frowning face, a droning voice, and a dominating personality. It made for an uncomfortable class. Though she ignored us thoroughly, she did not hold her students' attention. At all.

She was a teacher whose sole purpose was to make you take as many notes as possible, leaving you to study on your own, but telling you that everything you'd need was in those notes in order to pass the tests. It was a terrible way to learn a very boring subject to begin with.

It didn't help that she didn't care if students whispered quietly as the notes were being written—though I had a theory that her hearing wasn't exactly up to par, and that the students used it to their advantage. Especially since they had new people to capture their interest.

"Hey, I'm Whitney," a brunette said, turning around in front of Jasper and smiling sweetly. "I know it sucks being new, but I had to thank you." She snorted with a sweet smile. "I was the newbie up until you."

Jasper and I grinned, shaking her hand.

"Jasper and Bella," I introduced us.

As usual, the questions started out of pure curiosity. "So you're adopted?"

"No, the boys are adopted," I corrected. "The two other girls and I are foster kids, though one is my real sister."

"Oh," she sighed, nodding. "Sorry, but my friend, Caleb, his mother works in the office. He said that your parents were young."

"Yeah, they are," I told her, nodding a little. "But they like helping older kids, because they like to give back. My foster mother can't have children." It was strange how easy it was to slip back into the old character, the old story.

Whitney was kind enough to guide us downstairs to the first floor to the lunch room. I took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be the hardest part of the day. It wasn't just a classroom of kids looking at me, but practically the whole school.

"Easy, Bells," Jasper soothed, sending me a wave of calm. "Did you bring a book to read?"

"Uh, yeah," I snorted, looking over at him like he was crazy to think otherwise.

"Right, got it." He chuckled, holding the door for me, but I never more happy to see my favorite sight – my family taking over a table at the very back of the lunchroom.

As we approached, I could see Emmett and Rose, but not Alice and Edward, who were coming from Current Events together. I sat by Emmett, chuckling when he ruffled my hair.

"Hey, kiddo, how's it going so far?" He grinned his sweet boyish smile, making me laugh despite my nerves. "Pizza?" He pushed a filled tray towards me with a snicker.

I laughed, "Uh, nope...thanks, though. I'm trying to cut down on pepperoni."

I pulled out some paperback that I'd yanked off the shelf when Jasper and I had gone to the store for school supplies. I buried my nose in it, barely skimming over the words. I was waiting for...

"Oh, shit, he's fucking _hot_," I heard from the table in front of me.

Yeah, I was waiting for that.

I looked up, ignoring Jasper and Emmett's excitement over the coming SuperBowl, and watched my Edward stride across the lunchroom. I shook my head, thinking that maybe I'd dressed him _too_ well this morning.

With his usual tell of nerves, his hand ran through his hair, but it only added to his attractiveness, sending it into a sexy disarray. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt with a graphic of an eagle on it, and a black leather jacket. His sneakers were the same as he'd worn the night of New Years. I had thought of him the moment I'd seen them. Solid black Chucks, even down to the soles. They were different than the traditional Converse, but they suited him perfectly.

Female eyes followed him the whole way to our table, but I registered their disappointment when, as he sat down next to me, he tucked my hair behind my ear. It was such a loving gesture, and one of my favorites, that they could tell that there was _more_ between us.

"Sweet girl, how's it going so far?" He smiled so sweetly at me that I just about melted right there.

"Miss Ellis is boring," I stated with a chuckle, but really laughed when my whole family said, "No shit."

"That's it?" he asked with a laugh.

"So far." I gave him a shrug and a smirk, scanned the room, and went back to my book.

As my family sank into the same old conversations, I relished Edward's fingers tracing nondescript circles on my thigh just above my denim covered knee. It was a comforting little habit of his, not sexual in nature.

"It can be," he chuckled, giving me a wink and tickling my knee at the same time.

_Behave, handsome._ I smirked at him, stilling his fingers and linking them with my own. _Besides, you're being studied at the moment._

"Like I care," he huffed, but he paused. "You've made a friend already?"

I snorted, but it was Jasper that answered.

"Yeah, Whitney," he chuckled, his eyes flickering to the table in front of ours. "She was the new kid before us. She's really kind—not what I was expecting."

Edward and Emmett both turned to the table, watching every girl bloom into a deep red and turn back to their tray, their hushed whispers meeting our sensitive ears. They'd been totally busted staring our way – or my man's way. Pa-tay-toh, po-tah-toh, as Kevin would say.

"I don't get it," a little blonde growled, frowning over to Whitney. "If they're adopted or foster or what-the-fuck-ever, then why do they look..._together_?"

"I've only told you what they said, Kimber," Whitney snorted with an eye roll. "I didn't give them the Spanish Inquisition. Damn."

Emmett chuckled. "That didn't take long."

"Never does," Edward snickered, holding out his hand. He grinned as two crisp fifties landed there from my brothers. "I told you by lunch."

"That's a damn shame," Rose chuckled, shaking her beautiful blonde head and rolling her eyes. "We bet on the dumbest shit."

"Yeah?" Emmett snorted. "What was that bet I heard last night?"

"Nothing," Rose and I muttered, and I totally tried to go back to my book, but it was suddenly ripped from my hands, so I shielded my thoughts quickly.

"Spill, little one," Jasper chuckled. "What's the bet?"

"I was just...I mean," I stuttered, looking to Rose for help and finding none. "She said..."

"Oh ho, I knew you'd blame me," Rose laughed, throwing a pack of crackers at me that I blocked with an open hand and a snicker.

"Spill it, beautiful," Edward chuckled, holding my book away from me. "What's the bet?"

"Which of you boys gets crushed on first," I started, but Edward didn't let me finish.

"Oh, that's easy...Jasper," he said with a grin, jerking his chin to Whitney's table. "It's the little redhead."

"Aw damn," my brother whined, causing us all to chuckle and give the poor girl a glance. "Really?"

"By a _teacher_," Rose chortled. "You didn't let her finish."

Alice's giggle was hilarious, but not as funny as Edward's silence.

"Now who needs to spill, mind reader?" I teased, poking his stomach.

"Okay, dude, who is it?" Emmett chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edward lied, not so smoothly, picking up my hand and playing with my wedding ring.

"Miss Gibbons from Current Events," Alice chirped from across the table, sticking her tongue out at Edward when he gave her a grumpy look. "She's young, too. Pretty."

"Oh, really?" I asked with a high squeal, placing my elbows on the table and resting my chin in my hands. "Do tell, handsome," I sang, holding out my hand to Rose, who smacked a fifty into it.

"Really? You bet it was me?" Edward growled, looking between me and Rose, but he couldn't fight his smile or the razzing his brothers were giving him. "Okay, fine. It's me. She stared at me the whole class. It was disturbing and...and...ugh," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Good answer," I chuckled, standing when the bell rang. "Come on, Too Cute For Your Own Good. We have English."

Edward and I were the first to class, handing over our slips to Mrs. Harris and introducing ourselves. I loved her instantly, and I could feel my shield almost pull her in, which caused Edward to chuckle softly behind me.

She was short and a little round, but with the sweetest face. Her hazel eyes crinkled in the corners when she smiled. And they were true, honest smiles. When she saw our "previous" reading list, she clapped like Alice and said that we would do just fine.

"Right now, we're in the middle of _To Kill a Mockingbird_," she said, leading us to two desks at the end of the front row. "Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Edward smiled, nodded, and sat down gracefully next to me. "We'd just finished it at our last school," he lied smoothly, giving me a wink when Mrs. Harris turned around.

"Who was your favorite character?" she asked, not looking up as she shuffled through the drawer of her desk.

Edward said, "Atticus Finch," at the same time I blurted out, "Boo Radley."

She chuckled, looking up at the both of us. "I can understand Atticus, Edward. He was fair, smart, kind." She turned to me. "But Boo? Really, Bella?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "He wasn't the monster everyone made him out to be. He was just...misunderstood."

Our conversation was cut short as students began to drift in, taking their seats. Mrs. Harris asked the same question of her students as she had us, and I wasn't the only one that liked Boo.

As we left to head to the Chem Lab, Edward chuckled beside me. "You really liked her."

"I did," I gushed, shoving him when he laughed at me. "She's really sweet."

"She is," he agreed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, but said no more about it, keeping a soft smile on his face.

Chemistry was...different. It was the first time ever that Edward and I had a science class with someone from our family. We were assigned the table behind Alice and Jasper, the latter of which just had to say something.

"I know it's not _Biology_," he sang with a childish grin on his face, "but you'll just have to behave now." He pointed two fingers to his eyes and then to us.

We both flipped him off.

Chemistry was also the first class I thought we would have trouble. Mr. Bentley left the room for a moment, just as three boys in letterman jackets walked into the room. They were followed closely by Whitney and some of her friends.

"Well, well, well," the tallest one drawled, smirking our way and setting his books down. "It's the new guys."

"Yeah, I've been wanting to meet you guys all day," a shorter one said, tossing his backpack to the floor at the table up front.

I could feel Edward tense beside me, but Jasper's head snapped up from the book he was flipping through.

"Oh, shut up, guys," Whitney growled with an exaggerated eye roll. "Hey, Jasper...Bella. Meet Tristan," she said, pointing to the big guy, "Sean," she sighed, pointing to the second boy that had spoken, "and Logan."

Logan was small, almost fragile in size, but he gave a soft wave and a blushing smile. I couldn't help but feel for his telltale sign of nerves or embarrassment as he pushed his little wire-rimmed glasses up his nose.

"The girls over there," she chuckled, pointing to the back of the room, "are Kimber and Ellie." I recognized the blonde from lunch as Kimber. Ellie was the little redhead that Edward said was crushing on Jasper.

Leave it to Alice to be all social, because she launched into her own introductions, probably seeing something connected to the vibe that was practically glowing off of Jasper.

"So," Tristan started, leaning back against his lab table and folding his arms across his chest. "Are you guys like the _Brady Bunch_ or something? Some new _Modern Family_?" He laughed stupidly at his own joke, but his friends followed his lead.

"You know...that's not a bad way to put it?" Alice giggled, but I watched her hand slip into Jasper's under their table.

Whitney snorted, looking to me. "Don't pay them any attention. Have you had Miss Ellis yet?"

And that's all it took to break the tension—a loud conversation on how boring and mean she could be. They told countless stories on things they'd gotten away with in her class, things she'd yelled at the boys for, and how completely boring her voice was. By the time the rest of the students had joined the class and Mr. Bentley had returned, all seemed fine amongst the testosterone driven masses.

~oOoOo~

"What do you guys have next?" Whitney asked, and suddenly I realized that she was just generally a kind person, feeling sympathy for us being new.

"A free study period," Edward answered.

"Oh, okay," she sighed, grimacing. "I've got band...flute." She rolled her eyes, and we both chuckled. "My mother says it will look good on my college applications, but really...flute is...ugh." Again, we chuckled at her little rant. "Anyway...the study period is in Miss Gibbons' classroom."

"Nice. I've been wanting to meet her," I laughed, squirming when Edward pinched my side.

"She's cool. Not a lot of rules with her," Whitney said, waving when we separated in the hall.

"Obviously," I muttered, grinning when Edward growled low. "Oh, now, stop. We both have won like two hundred bucks today, handsome. Enjoy it."

He didn't say a word, just shot me a glare, but I could see him fighting his smile as he opened the door of the classroom.

Miss Gibbons was very pretty and very young – most likely close to my true age, which was around twenty five. She had light brown hair, cool, funky glasses, and wore a tight pencil skirt. But it was Emmett, who was playing with a can of _Pickup Sticks_, that summed her up nicely as we joined him and Rose at the back table.

"Wow, she's really working that _Hot For Teacher _thing, isn't she?" His grin was hilarious, as was the punch his brother gave his large upper arm.

Rose and I snorted, but had to really bite back our laughter when Miss Gibbons walked up to our table.

"Edward, is this the rest of your family?" she asked, a sweet smile planted on her lips.

"Yes, Miss Gibbons," he sighed, glaring at all of us to say something. "Some of them, anyway. My brother Emmett. And this is Rose and Bella. Alice, whom you've already met, is her sister."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. This period is free, but do try to keep the noise down. And Edward, no rough-housing, please."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, handing me my backpack.

I studied her face as she regarded him one more time, but when she walked away, I just had to ask. "Okay, spill, handsome, because she's not overtly ogling you."

"No, she's not," he growled, shaking his head. "But she thinks..."

"That you're soooo cute," Emmett teased, reaching for Edward's cheek, but he knocked his brother's hand away.

"Basically, yeah." Poor Edward turned to me with a pained expression, begging me with sweet eyes not to push it.

"Fine, you're cute, so we'll leave it at that. The first detention you get, though...and buddy, we're gonna have issues," I told him, pointing a finger at him.

He chuckled, grabbed my finger and kissed it quickly. He set my hand back on the table, and we spent the remainder of the free period playing _Pickup Sticks_, which was amazing in it's own right, considering all of us had perfectly steady hands.

My last class was with Jasper, but no Edward. It was World History with Mr. Snidely, and he was an interesting teacher. I couldn't decide whether he was mean or just snarky. I also couldn't decide if he was good at his job, or just funny enough to keep everyone's attention.

They were studying world leaders—Napoleon being the main focus at the moment. I found Napoleon to be a boring study, unless you added in Alexandre Dumas' world of Musketeers and iron masks, not to mention _The Count of Monte Cristo_. But really, that was just my opinion.

When the last class ended, I sighed a deep sigh of relief. "I'm heading to the car," I groaned, looking over at a chuckling Jasper.

"Sure, kiddo. I'm going to meet up with Alice, so I'll see you there."

The parking garage for Memorial High looked like a Cullen garage. Mercedes, Lexus, BMW, and Land Rover were just the many high end names I caught as I made my way up the last row. What I saw when I made it to our car made my breath catch.

Edward was waiting with the top down, a leg set on the garage floor, the door to the BMW open, as he listened to something fairly heavy, but most likely unknown to the students that were slowly spilling into the garage. He was so handsome, so lost in his own world at the moment, that I almost didn't want to disturb it, but he felt my presence anyway, despite the fact that my thoughts were shielded.

He looked up at me, a sweet smile gracing his handsome face.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning on the open car door with a smile.

"Hi, yourself," he chuckled, but frowned when I heard girls giggling behind me.

I didn't even bother to look. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," he grumped, looking back at the CD case that was in his hand.

I snatched it from him, giggling. "Tell me."

"They think too much about me," he sighed, looking embarrassed, but frustrated at the same time. "They're still not sure about all of us, or where we stand. It's annoying..."

I snickered, but I understood. We really didn't show a lot of PDA our first day at school. But I saw something else in my husband's eyes – longing. So long had he watched his siblings be couples at school, and for a moment, I wondered what that felt like. I wondered if the reason girls crushed on him, besides his obvious beauty, was that they knew he was unattached.

Well, he wasn't unattached. My Edward needed claiming.

"Are they still watching you?" I asked, stepping closer and straddling the one muscular leg that still was planted on the ground.

"Yeah...Bella, what are you..."

Without shame, without any care whatsoever, I straddled him the in driver's seat of the little rental convertible.

"Are they still watching, Edward?" I crooned, running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," he chuckled, but his eyes were dark as his hands gripped my waist and slipped down to my bottom. "You're shameless, you know that?"

"No, I don't know that," I said softly, wriggling closer to him. "What I know is...that I need a kiss after this long ass day."

"Do you now?"

"Mmhm." I nodded slowly, smirking at him and leaning in.

I pressed my lips to his, taking his top lip as he took my bottom. His hand squeezed my ass closer, but the other shot to my hair, taking a fistful of it in a hard grip. As I played with his hair, I finally turned my head, and we were lost. Done for.

With that gorgeous, stomach tingling, sensual moan, Edward's tongue met mine. Our tongues swirled together, heavy breaths on cheeks, gripping hands, and I'm pretty sure we forgot where we were. With sweeps of wet lips, we kissed without care, but I had to catch myself from rolling my hips over his. Luckily, he stilled me with his strong hand.

We slowed the kiss down with small open mouth pecks – top lip, bottom lip, a sweep of a tongue one more time. I finally pulled back to look at him, pressing my forehead to his.

He gazed up at me, like I was the only thing that mattered at the moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," I chuckled, kissing him one more time chastely. "So," I sighed dramatically, "do they have a clue now?"

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "Uh, yeah, sweet girl. They get it now."

"Good," I giggled, hearing Alice clear her throat behind me. "Then tomorrow, they'll know. You're mine."

He smiled, picking me up and setting me in the passenger seat. "Let's go home," he said. "It has been a long day."

* * *

**A/N... Ahh...I just love it when she claims what's hers in front of everyone... **

**Okay, so the girls had a little fun of their own at OMN...and those two songs were hard to resist. **

**Now, school...you've met a few teachers, gotten their schedules, and met a few students. Mrs. Harris is my fave...just fyi. But this was just the first day. I do skip forward a bit in the next chapter...and some things start to happen.**

**Also in the next chapter...some Adrian and Kevin issues... You guys have been asking for it, but it needed to wait...**

**Thanks to JenRar for Beta'ing this. And the next chapter is already in her possession, not to mention I'm well into chapter 36. **

**I also wanted to thank you for checking out my little short shot... _I Shall Believe_. I don't know when the first outtake will post, but it will deal with high school, Lauren, and how the name Coffee Bean came about.**

**Okay, review for me. It'll be the first reviews of the year! TeeHee... Anyway...I wish the best for all of you this coming year. Let me know what you think...how the first day went...and anything else you come up with. Again, Happy New Year... Until next time...Later...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N... Now that we're well into 2011...I hope everyone is doing great... This is...lemony...well, the first half is... Because, well...I couldn't resist a little school naughtiness... tee hee :)**

**And I wanted to tell you, if you didn't pick up on it, that time skips forward a bit. It's now February, our fave couple and their siblings have been at school for a month as of now. Okay? I just wanted to let you know that.**

**I will talk to you more at the bottom...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 35

**BELLA**

"If I see one more red heart or a fat, little man in a diaper with a bow and arrow, I think I'll snap," I growled, walking from Government to the lunch room with Jasper.

"Aw, now, darlin'...what did St. Valentine ever do to ruffle your feathers?" Jasper laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I snorted as he kissed the side of my head. "Oh, no," I said, tugging him by the hand. "Don't act all innocent. Come here," I snapped, tugging him down to the lockers. "Look," I insisted, pointing.

It had been a month since we had started at Memorial High. It had been a month since I _thought_ I had claimed my husband in front of every girl in school, making him off-fucking-limits. However, Valentine's Day was fast approaching.

And damn it all to hell if Edward's locker wasn't covered, literally papered, with little red hearts.

Jasper started to laugh, but I smacked him. "Don't, Jazz. Because you and Em aren't exactly invisible." I pointed down the hall, to see more hearts on my brothers' lockers.

The stupid little hearts made out of construction paper had to be bought, paid for, signed, and delivered to the recipient's lockers. They were just tacked on and left there, like a flower delivery. Hell, for an extra dollar, you could add a red lollipop.

Edward had so many lollipops that he could open his own candy store. And this was just the first week they were selling them.

And no, I didn't care that the money went to the band and drama departments.

"I'm over it," I mumbled, folding my arms across my chest. "I'm not jealous. I just know it bothers him."

"Yeah, but how many hearts have _you_ gotten?" Jasper teased, taking my hand.

"Forty-seven," I mumbled, fighting my smile. "Just from Edward."

"Exactly." Jasper's laugh was contagious as he stopped in front of the lunchroom doors. "And how many weren't from him?"

"Twenty-two." I grimaced, looking down the hall. "I threw them away," I chuckled, looking back at my brother.

"Yeah, Alice got four just before second period. It's a pain, Bells. We know. And poor Eddie has always been the focus on this holiday." My brother studied me for a moment. "You need to hunt soon, little sis."

"I know," I sighed. "I was waiting for the weekend."

"Bells," he snapped in a whisper. "It's fucking Tuesday!"

"I'm fine," I hissed back, finally opening the doors.

I really was fine. My crankiness was stemming from something else, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was the coming party we'd caught wind of that we needed to scope out on Saturday night, or maybe I just needed...

"Edward," I sighed, seeing him across the lunchroom.

He was playing with his phone, barely listening to whatever the rest of my siblings were joking about, but the sound of his name from my lips caused his head to snap up.

I crossed the large room, avoiding tables and walking students, practically falling into the chair next to his.

"My locker, I know," he growled, rolling his eyes. "Bella, I'm throwing them away after lunch, I swear." The poor thing looked angry, fearful, and completely at my mercy – yeah, the hearts weren't causing my grumpiness.

Jasper snorted, taking his usual seat between Rose and Alice.

I chuckled, pushing Edward's hair from his forehead. "You'd better sort them, mister. I think I sent you one or two..."

"Yeah?" He beamed, and I think I fell a little deeper in love with him, but his brothers were laughing.

He grinned, setting his phone on his lap, and I picked it up. My calender was now set to February, and it was his wallpaper.

"Shameless," I muttered, handing back to him.

"I had to update the month," he pouted, snatching his phone back like I would steal it from him.

I smirked at him, hearing Alice chortle from across the table, but I just pulled my book out. I had no idea if he had shown or even told his brothers about that calender.

"Hell, no," he purred softly in my ear, leaving an over too soon, open mouth kiss just below my ear.

I moaned softly when I felt his tongue just for a brief moment.

"Guys!" Jasper frowned at the two of us.

"Sorry, Jazz," we sighed together.

I looked across the lunchroom, seeing the little table set up to buy those stupid fucking hearts, and for a brief moment, couldn't decide whether to set it on fire or buy them all out.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head and linking our fingers together. "No fire, love."

"Is that for my safety, or theirs?"

"Yours," he said with a curt nod, grinning sweetly, but it fell quickly from his face as he turned to Alice.

"Yeah," she said, her little nose wrinkling. "We have to skip Chemistry. A broken beaker...someone bleeds..."

"Bummer," Jasper and I muttered wryly, which caused chuckles at the table.

It was no secret that Jasper and I didn't care for Chemistry. I wasn't sure if it was the math involved or the students that were in it, but we voiced our opinion on it regularly.

"It's not math," Edward laughed. "It's formulas."

"Don't care," Jasper and I sang at the same time, and I barely looked up from my novel.

"You're grumpy," Edward stated softly while kissing the side of my head. He looked up at Jasper.

"No, I don't need to hunt," I sighed, still not bothering to look at either of them.

Edward turned me to face him, studying my eyes, my face as he tucked my hair behind my ears. "You're sure?"

"Yeah...it's not that. Hell, I don't know what it is..." I shrugged, looking up at Edward with an almost painful feeling in my gut, begging him to tell me what I was feeling, because I damn sure didn't know.

He listened to my thoughts, a calm, concerned, but sympathetic look taking over his features.

He turned to Jasper, who shrugged. "I thought she needed to hunt, but she's just off or something."

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder, going back to my book and feeling kisses to the top of my head as Edward whispered, "When we skip Chemistry, we'll talk, okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded, but said nothing else for the remainder of the lunch period.

English class was torture, because my mood just continued to decline. We were discussing the trial in _To Kill a Mockingbird_, but it didn't hold my attention. Nothing could, I was convinced by now. Even sweet Mrs. Harris noticed and left me alone.

Edward shot worried glances at me and the clock, almost looking helpless.

By the time the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Edward's knee was practically bouncing. He took my hand and my backpack, and led me silently through the school. We navigated down the halls, through the gym, and out the back. I could hear a band practicing somewhere to my left and traffic on the city streets to my right over the brick fence, but it was a lone outbuilding in the far corner of the walled lot that Edward was aiming for.

"What's this?" I asked, watching him reach through a broken window and flip open the lock.

"Storage," he said quietly, holding the door open. "I found it one day when I was skipping Current Events." He smiled softly, locking the door behind us.

"Couldn't take Miss Gibbons?" I teased. "She's not wrong, you know. You are really cute."

He chuckled, tugging my hand and drawing me farther into the building towards the back. "Yes, but I'd rather hear it from you. Not from her."

"You want me to tell you how cute you are? 'Cause I can," I sighed, but I still wasn't feeling this little banter we were doing.

"No," he snorted.

We stopped in front of an old upright piano. I could see that the tarp had been pulled away from the front of it, almost like _someone_ had already played it.

"I did, and it's in tune, believe it or not. But I'm not here for that. Baby, sit. Let's talk this out."

He straddled the bench, and I mirrored him, my little skirt flaring around me and our knees touching, as he set our things down on the floor. He shirked out of his leather jacket and picked up my hands, kissing every finger as his eyes locked with mine, before saying, "Please tell me what I can do, love. If you don't know what's bugging you, then how can I?"

"I don't know," I whined, and I found myself wrapped in his embrace and in his lap before I could blink. I buried my nose in his neck, allowing just the scent of him to take the edge off. "I feel odd, like I'm mad or cranky...but I don't know why, Edward."

"And you don't need to hunt, sweet girl?"

"No," I sighed, hugging him closer and gripping his shirt in the back in tight fists.

"Let me look at you, baby," he pleaded, pulling my face from his shoulder. His sweet caramel eyes studied me, but I couldn't keep his gaze.

I looked down at the piano as Edward's fingers caressed my face. "Play something," I requested in a whisper, finally looking back at him.

He smiled softly, setting me beside him on the old bench. "What would you like to hear, love?"

I bit my lip, thinking my lullaby may just cause me to shatter into dry sobs, but I wanted something...

"_Claire de Lune_," I chose quickly, lifting the lid over the keys. "Please?"

He leaned over, kissing my forehead and holding his lips there for just a moment. "Anything, Bella, but just try to relax for me. Okay?"

I nodded against his lips, watching him as he began to play. The song started out so softly, slowly, that I watched his fingers, concentrating on the sound and the notes and the pure talent he had.

But as the song built up, I watched _him_. I watched as he leaned in with closed eyes and a calm, unreadable face. I watched his tongue as it darted out, barely touching his bottom lip. I watched the muscles in his leg flex through his black jeans when he pressed the pedals underneath the piano, and then I watched his fingers again. They caressed the keys so softly, but the crescendo grew and grew, until it felt like, if I had a heartbeat, it would match the tempo of the song.

It was then that I got it. I just really fucking _wanted _him. I needed him with an all consuming fire. And I didn't want to just make love...

I wanted to be fucked. And fucked _hard_.

Edward missed a note, the song coming to an abrupt end, and I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, starting to get up from the bench.

He stopped me with a gripping hand around my wrist.

My whole morning was a "moment," and I hadn't even recognized it, because it was so much stronger than I had expected. It was _massive_.

"Don't be," he rasped.

His eyes closed as he inhaled the room deeply, and when he opened them, they were pitch black. Those same eyes traveled over me as he reached over with a single finger, tracing the edge of my v-neck sweater and circling my collar bone.

"Bella," he croaked, swallowing thickly. "Here, baby?"

I winced, shaking my head no and trying to pull away from him. I felt weak for admitting how badly this was affecting me. "No, Edward... I'm..."

Suddenly, I was back in his embrace, straddling his lap.

"Do _not_ say you're fine, Bella," he practically growled, but it was low and deadly sexy. "You can barely _think_ today, sweetheart." He cupped my face as our connection swirled and danced around us. "Don't fight it, my beautiful girl. Let me take care of you. You helped me the last time..."

Yeah, I couldn't fight it. I couldn't fight it when he held me in his arms or begged me or was so close that I could taste his scent on my tongue with every inhale that I savored. I couldn't fight it when I felt every muscle he had twitch beneath me, because he felt it, too.

A whimper escaped me as I leaned in closer, resting my elbows on his shoulders, so that I could weave my fingers into his hair. There was a moment when time stood still, or at least slowed down, when I watched his tongue drag across his bottom lip. His jaw clenched and unclenched when all the dirty, filthy things I wanted that tongue to do flickered through my mind.

"Oh God," I growled, licking at his mouth as his hands slipped under my skirt. "I hope you can catch up to me," I snickered, my brow furrowing, because I really needed not so sweet, and not at all gentle.

"I'll do anything you want, my needy girl," he purred, fingering the edge of my bikini underwear at the curve of my ass as his mouth and tongue slid down my jaw to my neck and up to my ear. "But you need to _tell_ me. _Say_ it, baby..."

Edward's hands palmed my ass and started a steady, but very slow rhythm, bringing his arousal in direct contact with my aching center. My whole body shivered with need with each press against me. My teeth grazed his bottom lip as I ground down harder on him.

"More, Edward," I pleaded, finally capturing his mouth with mine. My hands fisted his shirt at his ribcage, pulling and tugging at it, grunting in frustration when he stilled my hips for just a moment. "Shit, fuck," I growled, pressing my forehead to his and panting hard. "Edward...baby, it's too much. I need you too much. This room won't survive it. You have to..."

I wanted to tell him to take the edge off, but I couldn't even articulate that. I wanted his hands, his mouth. I wanted every naughty thought, every growl, every... hell, just everything. All at once.

When his hand palmed me possessively between my legs and began rubbing, curling his fingers just slightly over the fabric of my soaked underwear, I could have cried in relief and want as I looked into his intense but loving face. He was remaining calm, where I'd lost that capability way back.

"I've got you, Bella. Come for me quickly. Let go of some of it, and then I'm _really_ going to take care of you. I promise."

His voice made my center clench. The low, deep purr of wanton approval that escaped my husband when I pressed my hand on top of his to feel more pressure caused my orgasm to hit me hard.

My head fell back, but he didn't stop. He did, however, slip my underwear to the side, his fingers delving into my wet heat. I was so sensitive that I just about slipped off his lap, but he held me tight.

"Uh uh, baby. This sweet pussy is so wet and ready to come again for me. Give me one more," he crooned in my ear, knowing it wouldn't take much, because my spasms had barely calmed down from the first climax. "Feel this, right here?" he asked, his voice deadly. He nipped at the soft spot right behind my ear. His fingers curled _just right,_ and I cried out his name. "That's _my fucking spot_. I'm the only man that knows what it does to you when I do this," he growled low, curling his fingers again.

I fell completely apart, because Possessive Edward and Dirty Edward had just walked into the small, dusty room, offering me the menage a trois of the century. And I wanted it. Badly.

I barely registered Edward's wicked smile against my neck. His tongue flickering out against my flesh caused my mind to shut completely down, but it didn't stop my hands. I pushed and pulled at his long-sleeved polo, wanting him out of it, wanting _skin_, damn it.

Edward reached behind his head and grabbed his shirt, swiftly pulling it off and dropping it to the ground. His knowing fingers shot to the buttons of my sweater, and once it was open, he pushed it off over my shoulders, kissing his way to my sternum and swirling his tongue just inside the cup of my bra.

He bent me back, causing my shoulders to fall against the keys of the piano. The discordant sound echoed around us, but his smile was beautiful.

"A piano never made a more perfect note," he muttered, locking eyes with me as he licked and nipped across my chest and down to my bellybutton, only to twirl his tongue around in it just to hear me whimper. "It'll sound better when I set your ass up there and fuck you hard."

I think I stopped breathing after that statement, biting on my bottom lip as my thighs gripped his waist.

With quick, nimble fingers, Edward removed my bra and unzipped my skirt on the side, leaving me in just my underwear. With quick but careful movements, he stood, laying me down on the bench, tugging me to the very edge.

"Trust me, these are very pretty, baby," he said, gripping my underwear at the sides, "but if we didn't have two more classes, they would've been in shreds."

That being said, they were off of my body and added to the pile of clothes on the floor, almost before I could process it. Now I was completely naked, and Edward...wasn't.

I reached for his jeans, only to have him move away from my touch, a carnal, almost evil smile spreading over his handsome face. He was so deadly beautiful that I shook with the need to just fucking eat him alive.

"I know what you want, Bella. But I think we can get one more sweet come out of this pretty thing, don't you?" he asked, his fingers lightly slipping through my wet folds. And I swore I heard him mutter, "Besides, I just have to taste you when you want me this much..."

Kneeling at the end of the bench, he spread my legs as wide as he could. He made sure he had my complete and undivided attention when his tongue flicked out to lick my lower lips. "God, baby, you're so fucking wet," he purred, licking again and holding my legs so that I couldn't work against him or with him or move hardly at all.

I gripped the side of the bench, hearing a loud splintering crack as he twirled around and around my clit with perfect and precise pressure and rhythm. My head fell back when I felt his hand leave its place on my thigh, only to circle my other entrance and ghost up to my core.

"Yes, please, baby..." I begged, not even knowing what the hell I was begging for.

"Bella, look at me," he commanded, and my head shot up, my breathing coming out in bursting pants. "You watch me take what's mine, love. You watch me take care of you."

Again, my breathing stopped as I watched his face grow closer and closer towards my center. Two fingers slipped into me roughly, and I cried out, but it was all over when his teeth scraped against my nub, followed by a humming, suckling kiss. My third climax bloomed like a slow burn, causing his name to erupt from my lips like a prayer.

Edward looked rather proud of himself as he helped me sit up. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he said, cupping my bottom. He picked me up and set me on the keys of the piano, another odd sound hitting the air. "Mmm...I was so right," he purred, leaning back enough so that I could reach the button of his jeans. "That is a fucking gorgeous sound. Let's see what music we can make..."

I licked my lips as his rock hard erection sprang forth the second I shoved his jeans down. I wrapped my hand around it with reverence and need and awe and just pure hunger.

"Say it," he growled. "Say the words, Bella."

My fingers felt like claws as I pulled at him, touching the skin of his hips, chest, and neck. I brought his head to mine. "I really need you to fuck me, Edward," I stated, my breathing ragged, my voice husky.

I wasn't sure which sound was louder – my whimpering gasp, the piano's strange chord, or Edward's low, deep rumbling growl of appreciation – but all three escaped at one time as he slid into me balls deep.

"God, you feel good," I breathed, gripping his hair in one hand and his ass with the other.

My legs hitched higher around his waist as he reached behind me to use the back of the piano for more leverage, but his face was buried in my neck. "Fuck," he hissed in my ear, making me clench hard once around him, my grip on him tightening. "I love it when you want me this fucking much."

I had no response to that, because I always wanted him, but this was almost overwhelming. This was as close to feral and carnal as it ever got. I was desperate for him, needed to feel filled and complete by him, and wanted to be utterly taken over by him.

My forehead fell to his shoulder, and I could see every inch of him sliding in and out of me. I could see his strong abs flex, his hips meet mine, and his thick shaft disappear inside of me.

"Are you watching me fuck you, beautiful?" he asked, his head now on my shoulder. I'm not sure my answer was a real word, much less English. "Are you watching me take care of what's _mine_?"

I was literally going to explode soon. Not because I was that close, but because the combination of Possessive Edward and Dirty Edward was just about to cause my sanity to snap.

Edward kissed up the side of my neck, pressing his forehead to mine. He let go of the back of the piano with one of his hands, bringing his thumb to his mouth and wetting it thoroughly.

"Oh, baby," he crooned, sitting down on the bench, but helping me keep the rhythm he had going. "I want you to come so fucking hard on me, and I want to feel it...everywhere."

He played my body like he played the piano – with perfect timing, with passion and grace, and with a love that was breathtaking. He knew exactly when to grind my hips harder, when to apply his wet thumb to my clit, and when to capture my mouth his, swirling our tongues together just as my whole body shattered into a million pieces.

I held him close, my arms wrapped around his head as he came hard, shuttering in my arms.

My body was goo and useless, and I snuggled closer to him as our breathing evened out. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving his arms. My last two classes were out of the question.

"No one said you had to, sweet girl," he whispered, placing a soft kiss to my neck and then shoulder. "I'm at your disposal."

"No, no disposal...just hold me," I sighed, but at least I was coherent and no longer angry. However, I was curious if vampires could become paralyzed after four amazingly huge orgasms, because my legs felt like jello.

Edward shook with his silent chuckle, pulling back to look at my face. "That would be a no," he answered, fighting his smile.

"Well, that's good," I said, nuzzling my nose along his. "It's a shame the ratio there – your one to my four."

He grinned, tilted his head at me, and cupped my face. He placed the sweetest of kisses to my lips, before pulling back and saying, "Oh, but love, it's the _quality_ – not the _quantity_."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"So that rave or party or whatever is tomorrow night?" Jasper verified as he, Alice, Bella, and I all rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

"Yeah," Bella said with a nod. "I heard Whitney and Kimber talking about it today."

"Sweet girl, you should hunt," I told her, kissing the side of her head.

After her moment a few days earlier, I was worried that she was pushing herself between hunting trips. Not only had I needed to keep her in the outbuilding for the remainder of the school day, but we'd practically wrecked the storage room. Her moment was all consuming, though I would never complain when she wanted me _that much_. She was beautiful and needy and so very...feral, that because I was her mate, I'd almost fallen into the abyss with her.

However, I feared that it had drained her, even though she told me I worried about her too much – impossible – but she swore to me we could go before the party we were supposed to check into on Saturday night. It wasn't like the old days, where we could walk right out the back door. Going hunting in New York required actually leaving the city. It was inconvenient, but necessary.

"I know," she sighed, looking up at me. "Tonight?"

The doors opened before I could answer her, and the noise that filled our ears made us all rush into the apartment.

"That's such a lame fucking excuse, Adrian!" Kevin growled, pounding his fist on the wall of the hallway. "It all sounds like bullshit to me."

"It's not bullshit, Kev," Adrian groaned, but I could see from his mind, and the color of his eyes, that he was pushing his boundaries at this point.

"What-the-fuck-ever," Kevin frowned, pulling his jacket off the hook and leaving the apartment.

"Whoa," Jasper growled, turning to Adrian. "What the hell? It's like pure...oh, damn..."

I snorted when I read my brother's mind. The house was filled with lust and tension and frustration, most of it still radiating off of Adrian.

"I need to talk to him," Adrian sighed, getting up from the dining room table.

"Not like that, you aren't," I snapped, putting a hand out to stop him. "You need to hunt. You've gone too long."

He sagged in defeat, looking up at me and then Jasper. "You're right," he sighed, "but Demitri and Marcus have both been out of contact for a few days."

"Well, hell," Bella chuckled, taking a deep breath. "It's my turn to hunt with you, it seems." She held her hand out for Adrian, but he looked to me.

"She needs to go, too," I chuckled. "Jasper? You do, too, if we're going out tomorrow."

Carlisle and Esme were with Marcus and Demitri, so I felt every bit of the role of eldest brother in charge at the moment.

And Bella saw it, smirking and thinking, _It's tough keeping us all in line, huh, handsome? _I couldn't help but shoot a wink her way.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jasper snickered, giving Alice a quick kiss.

"Edward..." My sweet girl walked to me, cupping my face. "Find him? Please? He shouldn't be alone."

"We've got Kevin," Alice said with a frown. "Adrian, you need to go!" In Alice's mind, her visions were showing Adrian not quite maintaining his temper _or_ his diet, if he were to locate his mate.

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed, nodding. "You...be safe, love."

"Can you meet me there later?" she asked, brushing my hair from my forehead, and I nodded against her lips when she pressed a sweet kiss there.

With that, I handed Bella the keys to Carlisle's rental Mercedes.

She kissed my lips softly, with a mumbled, "Love you," between us. She tugged Adrian's hand as his face took on the appearance of a scolded child, but his mind was already filling with remorse.

"I'll tell him," I sighed, trying not to roll my eyes, because they were so similar to Bella and me when she was human that it was almost comical. And yet...it wasn't.

"He's on the roof," Alice muttered, watching the elevator doors close on Bella, Kevin, and Jasper, before taking my hand and leading me to the upper level stairs. "I have to give him credit. He knew not to leave the building."

I snorted, but held the door for my sister as we found Kevin looking out over the afternoon New York skyline. He was gazing over Central Park, but his thoughts were everywhere.

"Kev, sweetie," Alice sighed, leaning against the roof wall next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so fucking tired of being fucking babysat," he ranted, rolling his eyes, but he didn't turn to face us. "I'm fucking tired of..." He snorted, but said no more. However, his mind said it all.

I sighed, shook my head, and leaned on his other side. "You don't think Adrian is frustrated?"

"Damn, Heavy E, please get out of my head right now..."

"I can't help it, Kev. Honestly," I said with a shrug. "Unless Bella is here, it's something that just...happens."

"I know." He winced, looking up at me and then Alice. "I should apologize to him..."

"He's gone, sweetie," Alice said, cupping Kevin's face. "He needed to hunt, so Jasper and Bells took him. You could have gotten hurt, had you pushed him any further."

"You saw that?"

"I really try not to see...the love lives of my family," she giggled, looking up at me as I chuckled. "It's not my favorite part of my...talent."

Kevin snickered, shoving his hands in his coat pockets, and his thoughts showed he really liked being considered part of the family. "That has to suck," he sighed, looking back out over the skyline. "Yours, too, Heavy E."

"I suppose, but after this many years, I'm used to it," I said, following his gaze.

Kevin was quiet, but I had a feeling he was letting me see his mind, his thoughts. And again, I couldn't believe how much like Bella he truly was.

I turned, leaning against the wall and looking to Alice and then to Kevin. "It's not that he doesn't _want_ to change you, Kevin. It's an _immense_ decision. Has Adrian told you how he was changed?"

"Just that Sinclair did it to him and Brody the same night."

"He should know," Alice sighed, frowning up at me. "Adrian is...sugarcoating it."

"Fine," I conceded, pointing to a table and chair set that Esme had finally put up here, because we all used the roof. "Sit, Kevin."

So I told him. I told him what Adrian's and Brody's minds had shown me. They were out in the city, seeing a movie with Adrian's sister, Zoey. They were unaware that they were being watched, stalked, hunted. They were unaware that as they took the alley back to the subway, they were walking into a trap. Kevin didn't know that Brody and Zoey were dating, and that Sinclair had either sensed it or watched it, because once the few days were over, Zoey was left unprotected – two starving, raging monsters trapped in the warehouse with her. Monsters that she used to know...that she thought loved her.

"Brody...killed his own girlfriend?" Kevin gasped. "Why couldn't Adrian just _tell me this shit_?"

I took a deep breath, sitting forward and resting my elbow on my knees. "Because it's a horrible thing to think about, much less see first hand. I was really lucky – which took me a long time to realize, mind you – that it was Carlisle that changed me. Alice, Adrian, Brody...hell, even Jasper had horrible beginnings to this life. And when you're mated, your first and foremost thoughts are for the well being of that other person. I never wanted this for Bella. Ever. But I'm not going to lie to you. My life is _infinitely_ better with her in it. And she's as happy as she can be. Almost...silly." I grinned, shaking my head at my girl's complete and utter bliss, that at one point I thought would be impossible.

"Edward wouldn't listen," Alice giggled, shoving my shoulder, and I couldn't help but shrug and chuckle at her. "I tried to tell him that's how it would turn out, but he's right. When you're mated, you never want anything bad to happen to your significant other. The mere thought is devastating."

Alice paused for a moment, pacing in front of us. Her visions were disturbing when it came to Kevin. The threat of Tanya was still hovering in the future. The flash of Kevin with red, then golden eyes blurred through, and then a panicking Adrian begging Carlisle to save him. Then it jumbled again. Adrian losing his control with Kevin and hurting him, the snap of a broken bone making me flinch.

"Alice, damn," I groaned, watching her every step. "Really...that's the only two options?"

"I don't know," she sighed, stopping in front of me. "It's never in order. It's never a solid fact. Adrian changes his mind constantly."

I nodded, understanding the wavering on Adrian's part. "Kevin," I said, turning towards him. "You aren't out of the woods yet when it comes to Tanya. And as far as Adrian goes, you really need to have patience. He's not quite..._there_ yet when it comes to his diet or the control of his strength."

"Bella said..." Kevin started, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Bells said that you guys...that it _worked_ for you."

"I am over a hundred years old, but I still could have very well killed Bella," I stated. "Adrian is just barely over a year. That is difference number one. Number two is control. My whole being was about control from the very beginning – control of my thirst, my strength, my..._needs_," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He snorted, but waved for me to go on.

"Adrian, being as young as he is, still carries some of his newborn strength and his easily swayed disposition."

"Yeah, he got mad," he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands roughly.

"He's not mad. He wants to give you everything, because you're his mate. But he _can't _give you the one thing that is drawing you two together. It's so very frustrating," I sighed, looking up at the evening sky.

I could feel Kevin's stare, but it was Alice that spoke, almost as if she could read his mind. Or maybe he made some sort of decision.

"No, Kevin," she groaned, folding her tiny arms across her chest. "Adrian is _not_ like Edward...in any way. It's completely different circumstances." She sat down next to him, picking up his hand. "I _know_ what Bells told you. I know it was very, very difficult for them. But you really need to understand that Adrian is not as sure of himself with you as Edward was when he came back to Bella."

"Yes, I made the decision to be with her – in every way that detailed," I told him. "We'd been apart for two years, and I needed her on levels I can't even begin to explain to you, Kev. But Adrian isn't there yet." I sighed with frustration when Kevin's mind felt rejected. I got up and went to the side of the building, looking down on the street below, before turning to face him. "It's not rejection. At all. It's about saving your life. Kevin, you _do_ remember showing up at my door, broken and bleeding, yes?"

"Yeah, _Hot Doc_," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

I snorted at Bella's old nickname for me when I was working at the hospital, but shook my head. "Humans did that to you. Had it been Adrian, there would've been nothing I could've done to save your life. If Adrian loses control, there's no stopping him once the frenzy takes over."

"He says he can't lose me, but then he pushes me away..." Kevin growled.

"Pushing you away _is_ preventing the loss of you," Alice sighed. "Please trust us, Kevin."

The next statement out of Kevin's mouth could have been a quote from Bella when she was threatened by Victoria.

"If this Tanya gets to me—" he pointed at the both of us, "—you help Adrian save me. He's suffered enough already. If he's that worried about me, then he'll panic all to hell if something were to really happen."

I shook my head, shoving my hands into my front pockets, but Alice looked up at me, her thoughts pretty certain. _Well, that is one of those two options we saw earlier, because now look... _Her mind showed me Kevin – strong, red eyes, immortal – and Adrian at his side, both very happy. _It wasn't as clear before._

"That's you making that decision?"

"No," she chuckled. "That's Adrian...Bella's tearing him a new one."

I laughed, shaking my head, because I could see in Alice's mind my Bella very upset with Adrian. It wasn't for losing control, or needing to hunt; it was for leading Kevin on, teasing him, because sometimes, kisses weren't enough. But _more_ could be scary and damn dangerous, like the edge of a knife.

My nose wrinkled, and I took a deep breath. "Yeah...guilty of that myself," I mumbled, rolling my eyes at Alice's giggle.

"No wonder she's telling him what-for!" my sister snorted into laughter.

"I'm sure, if Adrian is as concerned as I was, that he's trying to push his limits, but he's not...communicating to you what those limits actually are. I didn't, and sometimes I'm sure I drove Bella crazy," I said, pacing in front of an alert Kevin, but a still very amused Alice. "That's what you two need to do. I didn't really know my limits then, and couldn't have even vocalized them if I'd tried."

I stopped, looking at Kevin. "You need to talk, but Bella's right about one thing. She said you have to be the vocal one. Adrian is shy, and well...innocent on certain things, so you have to lead each other."

Kevin nodded, looking at Alice, who was agreeing with me.

"Thanks, Heavy E," Kevin said, starting to stand.

But as we all started for the door, I felt there was more that needed to be said, but privately to Kevin.

Alice stopped, rolled her eyes up to me. "Fine, I'm going."

I stopped Kevin one more time after she had left us alone. "I was, at one point, your doctor, Kev. You know, as well as I do, that the...physical part of your type of relationship between two _humans_ needs planning and trust and control. And still there can be issues or concerns. Have you even considered this? I mean, _really_ thought about that?"

Kevin looked embarrassed, but it wasn't due to the topic, because he'd gotten used to me acting in his care. He hadn't thought about it at all. "Is that what you _really_ mean when you say he could kill me?"

"Um, yeah. He could reach to touch your face, and smash your skull in, because sex can cause you to lose focus. And trust me, it takes a lot of focus just to be able to do this—" I reached out to pick a poinsettia, carefully plucking it off the plant, "—when, really, we have the capability of doing this..." With the flower still in one hand, I reached over to snap off a piece of iron from the planter fencing. Squeezing it tightly in my hand, I opened it to show the pile of what was now dust and dropped onto the rooftop.

"'Kay," he said, nodding and finally locking eyes with me. "Okay. I get it, Edward."

"Good." I opened the door for him, following him downstairs.

Alice was waiting for me at the elevator. "Em and Rose are back, so we can meet up with Bells and Jazz," she said, hugging Kevin. "We'll all be back soon."

"No prob." He smiled, opening the apartment door. "Just...when you see Adrian...tell him...I'm sorry."

"We will, sweetie," Alice sighed, stepping onto the elevator. As we made it to the car, she snorted and looked up at me. "You _were_ kind of a tease, Edward."

"Shut it, Alice. Just get in the damn car," I laughed, rolling my eyes at her loud giggle.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"Oh, little one," Jasper chuckled from the backseat. "Either shield me from your anger, or calm the hell down."

I snorted, but looked over at Adrian and then back to the highway. I'd been quiet, giving Adrian a few moments to calm down from his fight with Kevin, but I recognized the level of frustration radiating off of the two of them. I recognized Kevin's rejection filled face.

With one last look to Adrian and then Jasper in the rear view mirror, I shielded my emotions for the rest of the ride out to the northern part of the state.

Once I parked, I told Jasper that I would hunt with Adrian, but really, I wanted to talk with him. We found a herd of deer, each taking down two fairly decent sized does. However, Adrian needed more, so I sat down beside a creek, waiting until he was finished taking down a large buck.

"I wouldn't have hurt Kevin," he said with a sigh, but his face was apologetic when he sat down across from me.

"You can't promise that," I stated, throwing a few pebbles into the water. "In fact, what you _did_ hurt him." Adrian was quiet as I tossed a few more pebbles. "I've told you before, Adrian, that Kevin's emotions are _way_ out of control. This is too much to feel all at once."

"I'm trying to—"

"Acclimate yourself. Yes, I can see that, but you have no idea how it feels to want someone that isn't human, where your entire being draws him in...smell, taste, _love_. One kiss, and it's impossible to stop. You can't just let it get further and further along without telling him what you're doing. It's so freakin' frustrating. When you stop all of a sudden, it feels like pure, mean rejection. Like you can so easily stop, when Kevin is probably about to explode."

Adrian smirked, running a hand through his hair and looking up at me with a tilted head. "This sounds like experience talking."

I sighed, rubbing my face. "You have no idea," I growled, throwing another pebble. "Don't. Be. A. Tease. Adrian, it's just damn mean."

He winced, looking away from me. "Is that what it feels like?"

"Haven't you ever been teased? Wanted someone and couldn't quite..._get there_?" I asked.

He huffed a laugh, but shook his head.

"Fine, so have you ever been rejected?"

"Yeah," he sighed, staring down at his sneakers. "I had a crush on this guy once. He was...not gay. And I was just coming to realize that I was..."

"He turned you down?"

"He was...a little phobic." Adrian laughed bitterly.

"Well, that's what it feels like when you push your boundaries, say yes, yes, yes...and then _no_." I growled, rolling my eyes. "When we first met, Edward would try to touch me. And just his fingers on my cheek would set me on fire. Our first kiss?" I laughed, shaking my head. "Yeah, totally lost control on that one..."

Adrian snorted into a chuckle, but nodded as if he understood.

"We were mated," I sighed, still smiling at the memory of Edward's first kiss. "So our entire being was...sexually charged. _It's what we are_. But Kevin being human makes it difficult." I paused for a moment, remembering Edward's demeanor back then. "I know you want to make Kevin happy. I know you want..._more, _but don't exactly know your limits. I know you fear what you are will hurt him, but don't make the same mistakes Edward did. Don't withhold your feelings, your goals. He never told me why he would randomly touch my face or play with my hair or just breathe me in, and I was confused and ravenous for him, only to be stopped when I would react to it instantly. Had I known that he just needed to get used to me...then I might not have pushed so much. You need to work together. Edward and I did that _after_ he came back, but I wonder sometimes how it would've been had we talked _before_ he left. Would he have felt the same way? That he wasn't worthy?"

Adrian's nose wrinkled, but he took a deep breath. He started to open his mouth, but I saw the look on his face.

"Don't sit there and tell me that you don't deserve Kevin," I snapped, standing up and tossing the rest of the pebbles down onto the ground. "Just..._don't._ Because it's bullshit. Everyone deserves love, Adrian, and you can't convince me otherwise. I don't care how you got here, but you should be grateful that you found something so damn special. Got me?"

He looked up at me, a touch of fear in his eyes. "Yes, ma'am." He followed my pacing with his eyes, quiet for a few minutes, but finally said, "Kevin wants to be changed."

"That's between you two," I told him, coming to a standstill. "Edward didn't want it. But we also can't live without each other, and I got hurt."

"Do you have _any_ idea how many things could take him away from me?" Adrian growled, like he'd just realized it.

"Yes. Ask Edward. He was convinced that a meteor would hit me." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Or a bear, or a car, or...or...or..." I giggled, rolling my eyes.

He snorted, but nodded. "Right." He took a deep breath and said, "I want this to work, but I don't...I can't always fight my urges, Bells."

"I know. But you can't just...try alone. Kevin knows us, knows how we think and work. He would be more than willing to work _with _you, instead of being led blind down whatever path you're taking him on."

"What does Alice see?" he asked, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his jeans.

"I asked her that the other day," I sighed. "She sees two possibilities: Kevin immortal...and Kevin dead."

He winced, but nodded, shoving his hands into his front pockets. "I want him with me...always. Is that fair?"

I shrugged. "It's love. Whether it's fair, I have no idea, because I know...for a fact...that if the situation had been reversed, I would have _begged_ Carlisle to change Edward _for_ me, especially if I couldn't do it myself." I shrugged again, because that was the truth, and I couldn't defend my feelings.

I started to walk away, smelling a bear nearby and wanting to beat Jasper to it, but Adrian stopped me. "Bells, wait," he said, rushing to me. "Um...thanks. I mean...to your whole family, really. I have no idea what I'd do if I were alone in this..."

I nodded and smiled, turning to disappear into the woods.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

I pulled the car right behind where Bella had parked the Mercedes, leaving Alice in the search for her own mate. Suddenly, I just really needed to see my girl. I couldn't hear her mind, but I could sense her, smell her sweet scent, so I followed it, until I came to a little clearing just outside of a rock formation.

I watched her drain a small black bear, standing up with her strong back facing me, and I couldn't resist her any longer. With a grin on my face, I tackled her, squealing and giggling, in my arms, coming to rest at the edge of a cluster of trees.

"Edward," she snorted, her head falling back to the snow. Her laugh was the best sound I'd heard all damn day. Hell, it was the best sound...period.

I chuckled, placing random kisses to her face, neck, and hair. "I see Emmett has taught you well, sweet girl. Are you finished?"

"Yeah," she sighed happily, running her fingers through my hair and gazing up at me with a breathtaking amount of love. "Your turn, baby. Go. I'll wait right here."

"'Kay," I said, kissing her with a wild abandon and leaving her breathless on the snowbank we'd made when we'd slid.

I left her there as she muttered about teasing and snow and silly-ass hundred year old vampires, and went to hunt down my own meal. I found two deer and a wolf, and then came back to see her sitting with her back against the tree. Her thoughts were open and were circling around Kevin and Adrian and the party we needed to scout tomorrow night.

"Kevin's fine," I told her, sitting down behind her and pulling her back to me.

"So is Adrian," she sighed, laying her head back to my shoulder so she could place a kiss to my jaw. "What about tomorrow?"

"We're all going," I said, tracing my finger over her knee as she bent it up. "Alice can't really see much—just that we're all there. Carlisle and Marcus just want us to make sure that Sinclair doesn't do anything."

"Will they be going?"

"Yes. Demitri and Carina, as well."

"Do we even know what we're looking for?"

"Trouble," I said simply, giving her temple a kiss as she nodded. We were quiet for a few minutes, but I basked in her thoughts. They were simple, sweet, revolving around me and what she considered home and just how easy love was if you just gave in. I smiled into her hair.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

She didn't say anything, but turned around in my arms to face me, straddling my lap. I welcomed her beautiful face with kisses and a silly smile that made my girl giggle.

"What, my sweet girl?"

She smiled warmly, tracing my eyebrow with tiny, feathery touches, but it was her mind that I saw. "Can we?" she asked, grinning so adorably, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"We're supposed to be working, Isabella," I chided with a false sincerity.

Her grin got bigger, because she knew me too well. "I know, but...please?"

"Like I could deny you a dance, my beautiful girl," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "But we really are there to hunt down newborns, baby."

"I know...but one?"

I chuckled, unable to not keep my lips from hers. "Oh, twist my arm, Bella... Fine, one."

"You know," she huffed, putting on the most comical and falsely serious face I'd ever seen, "we have to fit in..."

"You're right. We do," I snickered. "Come on, my love. Let's get Adrian back to his mate. Kevin doesn't like to sleep without him there."

She didn't get up, but wrapped her arms around my neck and stayed in my embrace as I made our way back to the cars and the sound of Jasper, Alice, and Adrian. She laid her head on my shoulder as I carried her through the trees at a human pace.

"Oh, yeah, and Edward?"

"Yes, Bella," I snorted, loving when she was this sweet and cuddly.

"If no one's ever told you...thank you for watching out for all of us."

I stopped cold, pulling her face back so that I could see it. No one had _ever_ said that to me. I'd been the oldest, the mental and physical security, the brother, the hunting trainer, and the finance manager for who knew how many years, but I just..._did it_. I'd never thought about it. It probably stemmed from being changed by Carlisle first, but I never gave it much thought. Really. Even though Jasper was older than me by immortal standards, it was me that helped him with our diet when he and Alice first joined us, so he conceded to me more often than not. And even though Esme fell into the role of mother for the group of us, she still deferred to me in most of the decision making.

My heart swelled with my love for her, because it meant _more_ coming from her. I nodded, kissing her lips softly.

"It's just that you do so much!" she gushed, cupping my face. "Especially if Carlisle isn't here, but even then... You make sure everyone is in line, that they've hunted, that they don't make mistakes, and you do _everything_ for me... You should know, Edward..."

"Why would you say that?" I asked, leaning into her hand on the side of my face.

"I watched you earlier at the apartment. You knew what we all needed, you made sure that Emmett and Rose went hunting right after school, you took care of Kevin and made sure Adrian didn't lose control...and with me this week, you've watched me like a hawk... I just want to thank you. That's all. It can't be easy. I'm just sayin'." She shrugged one shoulder, but leaned in to kiss me softly. "'Cause I love you." She grinned, nuzzling her nose up one side of mine and down the other.

I stared up at the best thing that had ever happened to me, feeling almost overwhelmed emotionally. In fact, my eyes burned a little from the venom of tears that could never fall. I swallowed thickly, kissing her cheek. "I do it for them, because I always have. I do it for you, because you're my Bella," I whispered against her sweet skin.

She smiled, tilting her head at me. I kissed her other cheek, because if I told her I loved her at that very moment, we wouldn't leave the woods. That was a fact, and we needed to go back to the city. Now that everyone had hunted, we needed to talk about the party tomorrow night.

"Did you hunt enough, baby?" I asked, and she nodded. "Then let's go, huh?"

She stayed in my arms, but I didn't want to put her down anyway. I did, however, set her on the hood of the BMW, staying between her legs until the rest joined us. I could hear Alice going over with Adrian everything she and I had discussed with Kevin, practically escorting him out by his ear.

But my eyes were on my Bella. "Just..._one_ dance?" I asked, with her favorite crooked smile and my brow furrowed.

She giggled. "Hell no! I'll take all that you'll give me!" Her arms snaked around my waist, her lips pressing to my chin.

I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Good. That's good to know, my Bella."

We both turned when they all came out of the woods, Adrian wincing at Alice's tiny finger pointing his way.

"And when we get back...guess what _you_ get to do!" she ranted, huffing and rolling her eyes when he shrugged.

Bella chuckled, squeezing me closer.

"You get to convince Kevin not to go tomorrow night, because right now, he's decided to go."

"Aw, damn," we all groaned, except for my sister.

Kevin never really understood the danger he was in.

"Um, Bells..." Adrian said, looking our way, "have I ever told you how much I love you?" He knew Kevin would listen to her if she totally laid down the law. It was just the way she and Kevin worked.

"Don't even try it. It doesn't work with Jasper or Emmett. It won't work with you, either," she stated, pointing at him as Jasper cracked the hell up in the background. She hopped down from the car, rolling her eyes up to me. "Come on, this should be fantastic."

Adrian groaned again, but we all laughed as we got into the cars.

As they pulled away before us, I turned to my girl, leaning over to kiss her lips softly. "And you're welcome, sweetheart. I love you, too."

Her smile was sweet, soft, her eyes filled with love and warmth.

I pulled onto the road, linking our fingers together and hoping that the next night would go smoothly as I turned towards the city.

* * *

**A/N... Okay, so Adrian and Kevin are dealing with the physical part of their relationship. It wasn't easy for Bella and Edward...it isn't easy for them either. But Adrian and Kevin have access to an amazing support system, I think...**

**Umm...yeah, a moment at school was... unavoidable. LOL XD Gawd! I love Dirty Edward...and his very close and just as sexy twin, Possessive Edward, is just as fantastic. You love it. Don't deny it... You're all just as twisted as I am... I love you for it, too. **Muah****

**I love Edward in charge, and I thought it was time it was pointed out. He's calm, and just _does it_ when it's needed. He was like that in the books as well...more _Midnight Sun_, but nevertheless.**

**Okay, so there's a party coming up...and the next chapter is...a doozy. I rarely say that, but there will be death and destruction...which usually comes hand in hand. And before you ask...NO, I won't tell you who dies... But I will tell you it's not who you're all hoping it is... AND...there are some HUGE questions answered in the next chapter – about Mark, Tanya, Sinclair, and Megan.**

**I want to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me... **

**I want to thank all of you that read my little short story _I Shall Believe_. Like I said, there will be outtakes, I just don't know when. Put me on Author Alert if you want to keep up with it.**

**Don't forget to come play with us on Twitter. Look for me under Drotuno... Which now we've dubbed my Edward as Angelward... tee hee... I love it! 'Cause, yeah...that's just perfect...**

**Now, reviews... I love them all...good, bad, and indifferent. I like to hear anything you may think of. The next posting will most likely be Sunday or Monday...just so you know. And again...give me your theories... Love to all of you... Later...**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N... I know that you're ready for some action, well...here you go. I know that you are getting frustrated with waiting, but please bear with me. I have a plan, a goal to reach. However...This will answer some questions and will satisfy you somewhat...**

**I will let you have at it...we'll talk at the bottom...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 36

**BELLA**

"But I've been trapped in this fucking apartment since New Years Eve!" Kevin's voice could be heard all over the penthouse. He was pissed that he'd been told he and Adrian weren't going to the party tonight.

I snorted, taking a deep breath, grateful that my bedroom door was closed. I didn't want any part of that argument.

"Kevin, language! The soap threat is still in effect, humans and non-humans alike!" Esme yelled from some other part of the apartment.

I giggled to myself, walking from the bathroom to my closet, feeling eyes on me the whole way.

Edward had been in rare form ever since we returned from our hunt. It seemed my husband was feeling a little..._naughty_. Not dirty, which is a completely different level and wasn't allowed out when family was around, but just...naughty – and so very playful and adorable. But if he continued, we were going to be late, so my thoughts were completely shielded from him. No need to add fuel to the fire.

Grabbing a pair of his dark blue, but well worn in the thigh and butt jeans, a tight, white, long-sleeved t-shirt, and a black t-shirt with some sort of tribal design or dragon something or other on it – whatever it was, Edward looked hot in it – I stomped back into the bedroom, tossing his clothes at him.

"Stop watching me, silly, and get dressed!" I growled as softly as I could.

He grinned, not at all ashamed that he was completely naked on our bed, with still damp, tousled hair, looking completely lickable. Luckily, I was at least partly dressed, wearing underwear – not that, that had ever stopped him, but I found some comfort in _not_ being naked.

He pouted a bit, asking, "Is that set new? If so, I have a story to earn it."

I looked down at the pale pink set with small white flowers on it, trying to remember if it was new or not. This was Edward at his distracting best, because suddenly, I found myself wondering what part of his history I wanted to hear. I groaned when I realized what he was doing.

"Edward Cullen, get dressed!" I snorted, rolling my eyes at him.

"Just knowing that's going to be underneath your clothes..." he started, practically muttering under his breath.

"Oh, God, Edward...please, just get dressed," I begged, but completely failing at fighting my laugh. I switched to thoughts. _Because I will not be held responsible when I attack you and we are late for whatever agenda Alice is on..._

He smiled, sighed, and stood up, pulling on his jeans and buttoning them up. "Better, sweet girl?"

"It's at least a step in the right direction," I mumbled, shaking my head at his deadly sexy chuckle.

Not that Edward wandering around in our room in just jeans – commando, mind you – wasn't just as tempting as him completely naked, because by God, it was. Hell, zipped up in a full _Sta-Puft Marshmallow Man _costume, he would probably still be sexy, but it wasn't on my list of must-sees.

I wandered back into the closet, still hearing the argument in the apartment.

Kevin's reasons that he should go were that he'd been stuck in the penthouse for a month, _everyone_ was going – which included every member of my family, Marcus, Demitri, and Carina – and that it would be good for Adrian to acclimate himself. They were now communicating, and Kevin took that very seriously.

I knew we were protecting him, but damn, was it worth the fight? In all reality, I could just as well shield Kevin and Adrian while we were gone. And as long as they never left our sight or the club, they should be fine.

Alice's squeal of happiness rang throughout the house, and I suddenly realized that my decision changed everything, because the whole house came to a silent standstill.

"You'd do that?" she yelled just outside our bedroom door.

"If it shuts all of you up for five minutes, I guess so," I sighed, leaning in the closet door to see my husband's amused face.

"You're going to shield them?" he chuckled, and I tried my damnedest not to lick my lips at the sight of his flexing abs.

"Alice, how does it change things?" I asked her, shrugging at him

"It's perfect. They're perfectly safe, _and_ Adrian has no bloodlust. I see everyone coming home."

"Fabulous, then I guess the answer is yes," I said wryly. "Now what am I..."

"Jeans, the tight, gray hoodie, and the black t-shirt," she answered my unfinished question without missing a beat. "And the black boots, Bells!"

"God, that was worth it all, right there," I snorted, turning back into the closet. "Thanks, Alice!" I sang, grinning with pure bliss that I didn't have to think about what to wear. I could dress Edward, but sometimes my own clothes were so many that it was daunting to look at.

"No skirt?" Edward whispered, leaning in the closet door, still shirtless, still so very tempting, but he looked like I'd taken away his favorite toy and set it on fire in front of him.

"Obviously not," I snorted. "You...behave, please?" I begged, because if he kept this sweet but naughty thing up much longer, we were going to be late. I was going to take him right there in our closet. I raised an eyebrow at him as I gathered the clothes Alice mentioned, brushing past him.

For once, my vampire speed came in handy, because I dressed quickly, trying to avoid just attaching myself to him like a limpet. I tugged on my jeans, pulling my t-shirt on over my head and looking up to see him still watching me.

I chuckled, throwing his shirts at him. "God, I love you, but get dressed," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

He laughed, pulling on the long-sleeved shirt and then the black t-shirt. "I suppose shoes, too, huh?"

"You are a hot mess tonight," I snickered, tugging my boots on. "And I give up. I'm leaving you to Alice."

With that said, I walked out of the bedroom with the blur of Alice passing me in the hallway.

"Edward Anthony, you aren't dressed?" she squawked, like she didn't know, like she probably hadn't heard me tell him a hundred times.

"I'm dressed, Alice. I just need shoes!" he growled, but his laughter filtered through. He knew it was his own fault.

~oOoOo~

Going out dancing for fun was one thing, but going to _hunt_ was another. Not that my family couldn't have fun in just about any situation, but they took this seriously, especially since Marcus and Demitri were with us on this expedition.

The club could be heard a full city block away, which was where I stopped Adrian and Kevin, both of which were dressed so very well.

Kevin was accentuating his well toned body with a tight, dark red button down shirt and black dress pants, and Adrian was really handsome in some scruffy – artfully so – jeans, with a button down shirt under a blue sweater. The fact that his shirttails were showing just made it that much cuter.

As I stood before them both, I realized they were really just perfect together. Where Kevin was tall and handsome, just shy of twenty two, with light brown hair that was cut short and very dark blue eyes, Adrian was the opposite. Standing just a few inches shorter than Kevin, he was dark and mysterious looking, carrying his shy, quiet demeanor with a grace that in a few decades would probably rival Edward's. His hair was longer, falling in his now ochre eyes, but his face was boyishly handsome – boyish, because he was nineteen – and his immortality just made him all the more beautiful.

"Adrian, look at me," I said, glancing up the sidewalk to see that everyone had stopped to wait for us. There were humans passing us by, heading to the club. "I need you to tell me what you smell right now."

"Um," he sighed, his brow furrowing. "I smell concrete, alcohol, the couple that just walked by ten seconds ago," he said, grimacing, but continued, "car exhaust, sweat, and adrenaline."

I nodded, dropping my shield down over him slowly. "And now?"

"You." He grinned beautifully, and my whole family chuckled. "Just you, Bells."

"Good." I nodded, but went on. "Jasper says it can get a little disorienting being under my shield for a long period. You need to tell me if it does. It's the taking away of your natural senses."

"Yeah, okay." He nodded, turning to Kevin. "How will it work with Kev?"

"Like a leash," I huffed, raising an eyebrow at my human friend that opened his mouth to argue. "Don't start with me," I growled, ignoring my family's laughter. "You are here...with me. Period. My shield will keep you close. This isn't a night out, Kev. You're here because we could use Adrian. You're here because I swore to protect you. No playing. No running. No grandiose ideas as to leaving for another club. You got me?"

"Yes, my goddess," he said, nodding.

"Alice says you'll be fine, but I need you to remember what we've told you before. If any one of us tells you to do something, do it. No questions asked."

"Yeah, Bells."

With that being said, I spread my shield out to accommodate Kevin.

"Do you even feel any difference?" Edward asked, because most likely, he was now blind to their thoughts. He took my hand, linking our fingers together.

"No," Kevin answered.

"I didn't think you would," I chuckled. "I've shielded you before, and you didn't even notice it."

"Hey, no fair!" Kevin laughed, taking Adrian's hand as we followed the sidewalk up to the entrance of the club.

The place had no restrictions from what I could see, which led me to believe that it was illegal. I saw humans of all ages, including some faces from school that I recognized. As we were let in, I watched the taking of drugs, the passing of flasks, and the uninhibited sensual writhing of multiple partners all over each other.

Ecstasy was an interesting drug. I imagined it to feel like a mated vampire couple always does when they give in to their lust, or when I was having a moment, where every touch, every kiss just about sent you over the edge.

We already had a plan in place. Jasper had been able to get drawings of the warehouse, giving us an advantage. We were going to split up, but only where we could communicate silently or with our phones.

Marcus took the back hallway that led to the back door. Demitri and Carina took the bar, though they were going to make rounds throughout the club. Carlisle and Esme decided to play the loving couple taking a stroll for the evening, making a constant circuit around the block, their contact with us being through Edward and cell phones. Alice and Jasper took the far left of the dance floor. Emmett and Rose took the very back of the dance floor, near some sofas and tables. And in order to keep Kevin safe, Adrian kept him in the center of the dance floor, near enough to me that my shield would work. Edward and I were at the front of the dance floor, and we were the closest to the front doors.

However, we were leaning against the rail at the moment, surveying our surroundings, pretending to be lost in each other – though I wasn't quite sure that Edward's mood wasn't still effecting him.

With a sexy crooked grin, his hand caressed my face, slipping into my hair as he placed soft, sweet kisses to my forehead, cheek, and then neck. But while his hands touched me and his body leaned into mine, his words were completely on the task at hand.

"Sit up here, sweet girl," he said, lifting me up on the rail and stepping between my legs. "Tell me what you see behind me."

"Um—" I wavered, feeling his lips, his breath, and his tongue on the side of my neck. And his smile, damn it. "I see the dance floor. Marcus, Demitri, and Em are all in place."

"Good." He nodded, pulling back to cup my face. "I can hear Carlisle just fine. They don't see anything outside."

"Even with all of these people – you can hear him?"

"Yes, ma'am. His mind is almost as clear as yours is to me," he told me, kissing my cheek.

My eyes scanned the room, checking on a dancing Adrian and Kevin, that almost looked too intimate to watch. Alice and Jasper were already lost in a dance, but I knew my sister well enough to know that every scenario was flickering past her glazed eyes, despite the fact that she was wrapped in Jasper's arms.

"Ali and Jazz are good," I said, licking up Edward's neck to his ear and smiling when I felt his deep groan vibrate around me. "Adrian and Kevin are fine."

The music thumped around us with synthesized melodies as I tilted my head for him to kiss my throat, but his eyes were behind me. I giggled when his breath tickled the skin of my neck.

"Shh," he chuckled. "Behind you are the kids from school. I see...Tristan, Sean, Kimber, and Ellie..."

"Okay," I answered, pulling back to look at him. It seemed the place was clear so far. "This is the perfect setting for him, isn't it?" I asked him, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair, brushing my lips across his.

"Sinclair?" he clarified, and I nodded. "Yes, I suppose so," he sighed, his brow furrowing slightly. He stepped closer to me, his hands spread open along both sides of my ribcage as his thumbs caressed the underside of my breasts. "I saw his mind the night of the fight. He wants a young, volatile army. This is the perfect place to start. Young, impressionable, and from what I can see, inebriated." He rolled his eyes adorably.

I snickered, slipping my hands under his shirts just to be able to feel his skin. "Yeah, you can...smell it. It's strange. I knew alcohol left a scent on the skin, but not...pills."

He grinned and nodded. "It all gets...released through their pores, my love."

I watched the group of kids from school join up with a few people that I didn't recognize. The girls, Kimber included, were watching Edward and me.

"We're being...observed," I said, smirking up at him.

"Yes, Kimber." He sighed, rubbing the outside of my thighs roughly and then gripping my ass.

"Mmhm," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my forehead to his. "Though right now, they've found Jasper. Ellie's crush is still there, I see."

"It is," he snickered. "The best...is Tristan. He's completely enamored with Rosalie."

I laughed, my head falling back. I felt chuckling kisses to my neck as I thought poor Tristan had _no idea_ what he was in for if he tried to hit on her. Emmett was one thing, but Rose could handle herself with ease and fantastic snarky comebacks.

"But it's poor, poor Logan I feel for, my beautiful girl, because he can't even speak when you're near."

"Oh, stop," I groaned. "He's harmless. He's not here, is he?" I asked, looking around. I sighed, when low and behold, he and Whitney stood over by a few tables, nursing what looked to be sodas. "Damn."

"Right. He's a genius, did you know?" Edward chuckled, pulling back to look at me.

"Tell me that you're talking about his IQ and not because he has a crush on me," I groaned.

Edward laughed, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me down to the floor. "Both, baby. Both." He started pulling me onto the dance floor, saying, "Demitri and Carina are taking our spots. Didn't you say you wanted a dance, love?"

"That I did, Mr. Cullen," I confirmed, grinning and linking our fingers together.

"Well, then far be it from me to deny my wife what she wants," he chuckled, pulling me into his arms.

I knew what he was doing. He was letting them watch us. He was doing what I'd done our first day at school – claiming what was his. Logan may have been a harmless, geeky little thing, high IQ or not, but I was Edward's, and that was...that. And Kimber may have stared at my Edward every chance she got, but he was mine. Their crushes just didn't matter.

We started dancing during the middle of some typical techno beat, thumping bass song, but it was the next song that caught not only my attention, but Edward's, as well, apparently, because the naughtiest, sexiest smile crept over his features. How he knew the song, I had no idea, but if Dirty Edward was allowed out in public, he would've sung this song. It would've been his theme song.

We lost ourselves in a momentary bubble of smiles, kisses, caresses, and gripping hands.

The Spanish beat of Enrique Iglesias' _Tonight (I'm Fucking You)_ caused my whole body to lean into my husband's.

_Is this Dirty Edward's song, baby?_ I thought to him with a grin and a swivel of my hips brushing against his.

He his only answer was a slow nod and a wicked, sexy ass smirk. I watched as his eyes darkened, his tongue dragged across his bottom lip, and his hips moved with just pure sensual grace.

_I know you want me._

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

The best part was the words really were as if he were speaking to me through my fantastic friend, Dirty Edward. They were sweet, but just fittingly dirty, just like he'd been behaving all day.

_Now rock your body_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me_

_'Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Edward worked my body in ways that I could barely comprehend, much less explain. I was wrapped around him like a second skin, with his hands on my ribs and thigh, hitching my leg around his hip.

The next part slowed down just for a few lines, but Edward bent me back, pulling my shirt away from my collarbone, so that he could lave his tongue over it and up my neck. He left open mouthed kisses, suckling growls against my skin, all the while grinding my center up his strong flexed thigh.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_You're so damn pretty_

_If I had a type, then baby it'd be you_

_I know you're ready_

_If I never lied, then baby you'd be the truth_

After the second verse, he turned my back to his chest, raising my arms up around his neck, so that when the song slowed down again, his hands were all over me. With open palms, he skimmed down my sides to my hips, only to grind my ass back into him. And damn, if he wasn't hard for me. A low, deep groan escaped me at the feel of his want for me.

When the song slowed down again, Edward's hand ghosted back up my side, up my neck, and into my hair as he tilted my head, so that he could lavish kisses to the soft spot behind my ear, all the while our hips never stopped moving.

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm fucking you_

_Rap:_

_Tonight I'm gonna do_

_Everything that I want with you_

_Everything that you need_

_Everything that you want, I want it honey_

_I wanna start with you_

_From the window _

_To the wall_

_Gonna give you my all_

_Winter n Summertime _

_When I get you on the springs_

_I'm gonna make you fall_

_You got that body_

_That make me wanna get up on the floor _

_Just to see you dance_

_And I love the way you shake that ass_

_Turn around and let me see them pants_

It was with a wicked grin that he spun me away from his body, just to pull me back in so close that I could taste his breath on my tongue. He gripped my waist, placing his thigh between my legs and grinding my center up his leg. It was indecent, it was so very sensual, and it was very hot.

_You're stuck with me_

_I'm stuck with you_

_Let's find something to do_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude..._

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm lovin' you_

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm lovin' you..._

When the song was over, I found myself bent back with Edward's lips on my neck, but I could feel his smile, and so very much more of him.

"Well," I sighed as he helped me stand up straight, "if that's the _one_ dance I get...mmm, that was worth it," I snorted, smiling up at my laughing husband.

"I told you," he crooned in my ear so sexily, "that it's all in the leading, beautiful."

"Yes, but I'm not sure _what_ you were leading with, Edward," I teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hush, silly girl," he chuckled, kissing my temple and leading me off of the dance floor to see Adrian and Kevin giving us a round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you," I giggled, giving them a simple curtsy.

"Impressive and _very hawt_, Heavy E," Kevin stated with an exaggerated bow.

Edward snorted, "Thank you."

"My turn, my goddess," Kevin begged, grinning sweetly and holding his hand out.

I looked up at Edward, who was already shooing me out onto the dance floor. "Go, sweet girl," he whispered in my ear. "They know who you're with." His eyes flickered to the table with the kids from school, and I had to laugh at their open mouths and wide eyed stares. "Adrian and I will walk the building. I want to check in with Carlisle anyway, okay?"

"Not far, right?" I verified, gripping his hand.

"No, baby." He shook his head, kissing my lips. "Not far at all. Besides," he whispered in my ear, "that song we danced to...that's a statement, my sexy girl. I don't want you out of my hands for long at all tonight."

I grinned, a big silly smile, nodding. "'Kay." I turned to Adrian. "I'm taking my shield off of you, but just while you're gone," I told him, and waited until he nodded, before I lifted it.

He winced a little, but seemed to maintain just fine.

"Be careful," I said, looking up at Edward.

"Go, Bella. Have fun, but watch your surroundings," he told me with one last kiss to my lips, and I nodded as he left me and Kevin on the dance floor.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

Adrian and I turned to look back one more time to the dance floor. I smiled as Alice joined Kevin and Bella. The two girls were dancing on either side of him, with happy smiles on their faces.

Adrian chuckled, shaking his head. "Now I get why he wanted to come tonight so badly," he snorted, rolling his eyes. "Stuck in that apartment for a month...it's been tough for him."

I nodded, holding the door as we made our way outside. "Bella would get cabin fever," I told him with a grin. "Her only escape was shopping trips with the girls. And for her, that wasn't an outing, that was torture."

Adrian laughed, but we both stopped dead in our tracks as a scent hit our noses – one that I instantly recognized. As I pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to everyone, Carlisle and Esme appeared at my side.

"Sinclair," Carlisle whispered low.

I nodded slowly, scanning the sidewalk to the north, while he looked to the south.

My phone vibrated with responses from everyone. Marcus was already out the back. Demitri and Carina were with him. Jasper and Alice had found the fire ladder up to the roof and were already looking down on the street below. Emmett was heading our way. Bella and Rose were staying inside with Kevin.

_Edward...straight ahead. East, dude._ Jasper's thoughts were crystal clear and completely correct.

As I looked straight in front of me, across the street, I could see a small group of immortals looming in the shadows. From what I could see, they were young.

"East," I breathed, looking at my family, but facing Emmett. "Text Marcus. Tell him east. The other side of the warehouse."

My brother nodded, pulling out his phone.

Carlisle sighed, and it sounded weary and exasperated. He looked up at me, using his thoughts only. _We can try talking first._

I nodded, crossing the street with him. The thoughts from the small coven were jumbled, confused as to why we were approaching them – and only two of us, at that.

There were five newborns huddled in the shadows – two girls and three boys. They were young – in human years _and_ as immortals – barely able to keep their attention on the issue at hand. The scent filled club behind us was calling them, because it was nothing but lust, adrenaline, and warm fresh blood pumping through veins. They wanted it. And they had been given permission to take it.

However, they were under a control of some sort, because they were told to wait for instructions on exactly who they could feed from and who Sinclair wanted for his own.

As we stepped up on the sidewalk in front of them, they all shifted. One boy stepped to the front, but the rest crouched like we would attack them.

"Easy," Carlisle crooned. "We just want to speak with you."

"Jimmy, he didn't say there were others," one girl said to the boy in front. Sinclair's face flashed to the front of her mind, but I also saw...Tanya. I took a deep breath, keeping that information quiet for the moment.

Jimmy nodded, but turned his crimson eyes on Carlisle. "We only mean to hunt."

"Not tonight," Carlisle ordered. "At least, not here. Where's Sinclair?"

"He's waiting," Jimmy said, his hand rubbing over his mouth as his eyes drifted past us to the club activities behind us and the group of giggling human girls that drifted past the end of the alleyway.

Jimmy was thirsty.

Movement caught my eye from behind the group, as Marcus, Demitri, and Carina blocked the other end of the alleyway. The girl that had spoken spun around, a feral growl escaping her, as Demitri left the other two and closed in on the five newborns.

Demitri caught my eye, his thoughts a command from Marcus. _Marcus wants information on Sinclair, and then he wants them destroyed._

I'd figured that had been the plan. The group in front of me could destroy a small town in days, and that was without help from the ancient one.

However, I had a feeling that the five in front of me weren't the only ones on the hunt tonight, because the fire alarm went off behind me at the club. We all turned around to see humans scattering into the night.

Jimmy took the opportunity to try and run, but his mind was too clear, too open to get away with it. Ducking his swinging punch on me, I spun, grabbed his throat, and pressed him into the wall behind him.

"Sinclair. Tell me where he is, and you might live to hunt another day," I growled, squeezing my fingers around his throat, his immortal skin starting to slowly shatter under my grip.

"The club. He's in the club," he rasped, and my eyes shot up to Demitri, who rushed to me.

"Go, Ed...Bella, Rose...Alice and Jasper. They're all still inside!" he growled.

I shoved Jimmy at him, not even flinching when the sound of a cut-off scream met my ears before I'd even crossed the street.

I rushed to Emmett, grabbing his arm, but turned to Esme. "Go to Carlisle. Finish them. Marcus wants them gone."

She carefully dodged past running humans as the fire alarm was still echoing throughout the desolate warehouses.

"Em, Sinclair's inside. Let's go," I said, trying to avoid the panicking humans, but Adrian growled, shaking his head.

"Adrian, help Marcus. You can't go in here like that, it's too much. I'll find Kev, okay?" Emmett snapped, using his huge arms to catch an onyx-eyed Adrian. "You gotta trust Bells to keep him safe, dude."

When humans panic, their blood becomes infused with adrenaline, making their scent all the more tempting. My family and I were much more used to it. This had been Adrian's first attempt. And it was poor circumstances to continue to test himself now.

Adrian shook his head, but turned to me. "Please?"

"We've got this. Go...there may be more in the alley."

As we pushed our way in as the humans were trying to get out, my sweet girl's mind hit me hard.

_Edward! Sinclair's on the roof with Alice and Jasper. He's trying to take her!_

"The roof," I growled, pointing to the far back hallway.

As I stepped over spilled chairs and tables and avoided the last few humans, I saw movement by the bar. Rose and Bella were handling three newborns, pushing them and shoving them toward what looked to be a storage room.

_Baby, we've got this...Go help Jasper!_

I snorted, shaking my head and suddenly feeling sorry for the short lives that my sister and my wife were about to end.

"Fuck, that won't be pretty," Emmett chuckled, grabbing the fire ladder and hoisting himself up.

"No kidding," I sighed, following right behind him.

The sight on the roof made my still heart plummet to my stomach. Sinclair had Alice in his grip, her head tilted in a dangerous angle. It looked like just one simple shift of his arm and her head would be severed. How he'd gotten her, I had no idea. She was hell to catch.

Jasper's face was filled with fear, fierce hatred, and complete panic all at the same time. Those same emotions wafted around the warehouse roof as he stood utterly still. When he saw me and Emmett come up out of the hatch door, his relief was palpable.

"Oh look, more little animal drinkers," Sinclair taunted, twisting Alice around like a rag doll.

I locked eyes with my sister; the communication that we'd always shared was perfect for this situation.

_Wait for it, Edward. He dies right here. And please don't let Jazz panic...he has to stay calm._

I nodded, turning to Jasper as Emmett slowly stepped to the right. We were surrounding Sinclair at a snail's pace.

"Calm, brother," I said to Jasper. "She said so."

He flinched, his eyes looking up at me, but his thoughts were heartbreaking. _She's...everything, Ed. He made her...but he wants to take her..._

For the first time, I recognized my own fears in my brother's face. When it came to Bella, and all of her run-ins with immortals, my face must have carried that same tortured, pained expression. Our mates meant too much. They caused you to lose reason for even the briefest of moments.

"Easy," I whispered, making my way to the left and giving my attention to Sinclair. "You're outnumbered, Sinclair. In fact, your newborns are gone, too."

"I don't believe you."

"Look," I said, pointing to the side of the roof. "You can see the alley from here."

He shook his head, his mind convinced I was tricking him. "If you come any closer, she's ashes." With that, he pulled out a lighter, flicking the flame into life.

"Fuck," Emmett growled low, looking up at me and then Jasper.

"Why? You made her," I reasoned. "I thought you wanted to take her with you. Why destroy her?" I asked him, hoping I could just distract him long enough for him to lose his concentration.

"She won't come with me. She was supposed to be the best creation I'd ever made."

"She is...an amazing creation," I countered. "But you can't change her free will, Sinclair."

"She was supposed to be a gift back to me."

I froze, reading his thoughts, shaking my head in disbelief. "No...she wouldn't..."

"What?" Jasper growled, looking like he was barely holding himself together.

"How?" I growled, my only focus being on Sinclair.

"I ran into Tanya in Russia on my way here. I was going to see the old ones, Vladimir and Stefan, but they were deep into that sleep state. She was there, to guard them, feed them, she told me. We told stories...we exchanged...grievances," he sneered, his eyes blackening to pitch. "She told me about your family. She told me that my little future seer had been taken in by...what do you call yourselves? Vegetarians? She told me that if I helped her get to you...the whole family, then I could have Mary Alice back..."

"Are you fucking kidding me with this?" Emmett snarled, taking a step but freezing when Sinclair shifted Alice's head again.

"Tanya did this?" I growled low. "Not you. All of this...all of New York is her doing?"

My eyes snapped to Alice when her mind hit me again. _Edward, she's here...in New York. That's why I didn't see this. Mark's ability stopped this vision._

Sinclair laughed, jerking Alice around like a poor tiny ragdoll, and even though she was letting him, it was pissing me off. "We did it together. But she knew...she knew that if we made a big enough army, that you'd come. She knew that your leader has a small hero complex and would want to help Marcus of the Volturi. Hell, she even knew that you'd stay in New York after Central Park."

"Shit," Emmett breathed, eying Sinclair as he inched towards the edge of the roof. _Ed, he's gonna jump._

I needed another tactic with this immortal. He had no fear, no remorse for anything that he'd done. I glanced up over the rooftops, watching as the warehouse next door flickered into a huge blaze.

I smiled slowly, turning back to Sinclair. "Your newest recruits are ashes, Sinclair." I jerked my chin with a chuckle.

"We have more," he countered. "She's turning a dozen as we speak. In fact, they should be turned by tomorrow." He laughed maniacally. "And you won't find her. The one that travels with her has an amazing talent..."

I frowned, watching Sinclair's mind. The first thing I noticed was the he didn't call Mark Tanya's mate. He was completely committed to taking Alice, if only to dispose of her for not wanting to be with him as his "creation." And he wasn't exactly friends with Tanya. In fact, he held a touch of fear of her. He'd seen her moments of insanity. He may have been older than her, but he was convinced her mind wasn't sound.

That was my in...

"Sinclair, if you hand over Alice, we'll help you. We'll get rid of Tanya for you," I lied smoothly. "We're aware of her weaknesses, her hatred of us."

Both of my brothers snapped their gazes towards me, but I gave them nothing. If I let anything slip, we could lose my sister, and that couldn't, _wouldn't_ happen. Sinclair wouldn't live to see another sunrise as far as I was concerned, but I needed him to loosen his grip on Alice, and soon, because I could hear sirens in the distance.

"God, she's insane. You have no idea," he groaned, stepping closer towards Emmett. He wasn't paying my brother any attention. Emmett, however, was completely absorbed in how close Alice was to his grasp.

"Oh, we know," I sighed. "Let us help you," I pleaded.

"She uses her succubus powers to get what she wants. She used it on the young one, Mark. He had a latent power, and she knew it. She convinced him he was her mate, and now holds him to her..."

My mouth fell open when I saw why the girl, Megan, had become a player in this huge set of events. She was truly Mark's mate, and now Tanya was using their love against them. It wouldn't have surprised me if Tanya knew about Mark when he was human; she'd probably used Eleazar to get a read on him. Everything about Mark and Tanya's relationship was false, because of her. Every death, every immortal in New York was Tanya's doing.

For a split second, I thought about Bella. She was just going to destroy her for this, and I wouldn't blame her one bit.

Despite the tense frustration that was surrounding me by everyone on that roof, I needed to ask one question. "Where is she?" I asked, trying not to growl in hatred.

"Near...that's all I know," he growled, shifting Alice again, and this time, she was almost close enough for Emmett to touch her.

The sirens got louder, and he started to panic. "Tell her goodbye. I'm not leaving without her."

"She doesn't want to go with you, Sinclair," I stated, taking a step closer to him at the same time Jasper did. "Ask her. It's not that she didn't appreciate what you did," I said carefully, "but she's mated. She's been with us for eighty years."

That's when I felt Jasper's power kick in full force, a fierce love mixed with an apologetic feeling. Then it switched to doubt, which he sent towards Sinclair. And that was when he moved.

Sinclair swirled Alice away from Emmett to hold her forcefully by the shoulders. "It's not that you hate me? You're...okay with what I did? Your potential was too much to let end in the short life span of a human..."

Alice stayed silent verbally, but mentally, she was ready, preparing me to attack. She was waiting for his next decision to move, and just as his hands lifted from her shoulders, she spun towards Emmett, letting him pull her away so quickly that they looked like a blur.

Jasper and I launched, my brother going high and my arms wrapping around Sinclair's torso.

"No..." Sinclair's voice was cut off as Jasper removed his head cleanly, landing in a crouch with it still in his hands.

I removed the ancient one's arms and legs, pulling out a lighter. I looked up at Jasper, who seemed to be stunned. "Jazz, it's done. Go to her," I said, setting the immortal's pieces on fire.

Jasper tossed Sinclair's head on the flame and was instantly in Alice's embrace.

"Let's go!" Emmett growled. "We've started this, and the firetrucks are close."

We didn't bother with the ladder, but jumped from the roof hatch down into the now abandoned club, and I smelled my girl instantly.

"Bella," I called, and she came out from the bar storage, wondering if she could set the store room on fire yet. "He's gone, baby. Go ahead."

Rose and Bella smiled, lighting the end of a liquor bottle with a rag stuck in it, and they threw into the back room to burn the newborns they had destroyed. After a high five between them, they joined us at the door.

"Where's Kevin?" Emmett asked, looking around worriedly.

"Outside with Esme," Rose said. "He was brilliant. It was Kevin that set the fire alarms to get the humans to leave. We told him to hide in the bathroom, and on his way by, he grabbed the alarm."

"Nice," Jasper and Emmett chuckled.

I scooped Bella up into my arms, and she wrapped herself around me as we walked out onto the sidewalk. "You okay, sweet girl?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

Her soft smile told me she was as she cupped my face, but she said, "Yeah. Is Sinclair gone?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded, looking at Alice's almost blissful face as Jasper held her close, whispering in her ear.

"He is?" Carlisle asked, looking at all of us.

"Yeah, and there are some...things we need to talk about," Jasper growled, looking up from Alice's gaze.

"Well, let's get everyone home," Esme said, her arm wrapped around Kevin.

I looked around, and I couldn't see Marcus, Demitri, Carina, or Adrian. But my mother's mind was calm.

_Don't worry, son. Adrian is with the others, making sure that we got them all. He said he would meet us back at the penthouse._

I nodded, turning back to Bella, whose mind was filled with sweet curiosity about what had happened on the roof. "It seems we all have stories to tell, baby. Let's go home."

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"It seemed like the second Edward and Adrian went outside, all hell broke loose," I sighed, looking to Rose as she nodded in agreement. I linked my fingers with Edward's as I sat in front of him on the piano bench.

We were all back at the apartment, going over what we had all seen and learned.

"No shit," Rose snorted. "Apparently, there was some sort of side door that wasn't on the plans that Jasper got, and that's where the newborns came in. Kevin spotted them come from behind the bar and told Emmett."

"Once we received your message," I said, turning to Edward, who nodded and kissed my temple, "everyone shot off to where they were supposed to. I told Kevin to get somewhere and hide."

"I told him the bathrooms," Rose said, "because I wasn't sure how to get the humans out, and I didn't want him hurt."

"Fire alarm, ladies," Kevin sang, quite proud of himself, causing everyone to laugh.

"That was perfect," I chuckled, shaking my head. "It got them out, that's for sure."

"How did you know they had Alice?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I saw Sinclair climb the ladder after she and Jasper got up there, so I followed and heard him tell her she was coming with him," Rose growled. "But I couldn't leave Bella to three newborns. They were wicked strong. You weren't long behind, Edward," she told him. "What the hell happened up there?"

Edward's smooth, calm voice recalled what he and Emmett burst in on – that Sinclair was holding Alice hostage, that he was edging closer and closer to the roof's edge, and that he had admitted to them that he was working _for_, not _with_ Tanya. He said there were more newborns being turned at that very moment, and that the only thing that he relied on was Alice's calm visions.

Poor Jasper must have been out of his mind with worry.

Edward patted my leg lightly with that last thought, silently telling me that I was right.

"Well, I still see Megan approaching Bella at the school. Same time, it looks like," Alice sighed from across the room. She was perched on Jasper's lap, who looked like he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. "If we're truly going to stop this army, then it's Tanya we have to stop now."

Carlisle sighed, deep and weary, looking around at his family. "I need...to speak with her sisters, guys. I am at a loss with this one. As much as she's done to my family, as much as she used to be considered an extension of this family, and as much as I know how the rest of you feel about her, I must show respect to Kate, Irina, and Eleazar. I _must_ tell them about this."

I could see his gaze slip past me to Edward, who hugged me closer as he said, "I can understand the respect you show _them_, Carlisle, but it will not stop me when it comes to Tanya." I heard the controlled menace in my husband's voice, and I couldn't blame him one bit.

"I know, son," he said, standing up and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"I don't blame you, Edward," Rose and Alice growled at the same time.

Esme snorted, but folded her arms across her chest and nodded.

I turned in Edward's arms on the bench, giving him a quick glance, and then snuggled into his embrace with my face in his neck. I needed to remain calm when it came to the subject of Tanya, because I knew I became irrationally pissed at the mere mention of her. I needed to let Edward make this decision, because I trusted him completely when it came to this. He hated her just as much as I did, though I was beginning to think for different reasons. But in his arms, surrounded by his scent, I was calm, letting my mind communicate with him over nothing, yet everything. And I stayed that way, with his fingers gliding up and down my back soothingly, his sweet voice humming softly, and his lips pressing to my temple occasionally, the entire time we listened to Carlisle's phone calls.

The first one was to Marcus, who stated that they'd gotten the rest of the newborns in the area, but had lost Tanya's trail, much to Demitri's fiery ire. He hated that he couldn't track her. Marcus also requested that we stay in New York just a little while longer, but gave us the choice, as always.

The next call was to Eleazar. He explained that he had been snowed by Tanya as well, but did admit to telling her when he first met Mark that the young man might have a talent once he was changed. He had been pretty sure that it was a masking talent, and had confirmed that theory when Mark and Tanya showed up for Kate's wedding. He said it was like my shield, in the way the he could block thoughts, visions, and tracking, but different, because he couldn't use it physically like I could. Whereas I could block physical scents, contact, and movement, Mark could not. It was a mental talent only, but a useful one, as it would seem.

"That's because Bells rocks," Emmett whispered, causing Edward to chuckle at my giggle.

"You're leaving this to me, sweet girl?" he asked in a whisper.

I pulled back to look at him with a slow nod and then a shrug. "I...am not capable of making a smart decision on this, Edward," I sighed, my brow wrinkling.

He reached up to gently try to rub it away.

"He isn't, either," Jasper chuckled, shooting me a wink when I turned to look at him. "But in all honesty, I can't say that I blame you...either of you." His gaze turned back to Alice on his lap, and I could tell that the Sinclair threat had been scary for the two of them.

"Me, either," Emmett grumped, folding his massive arms across his chest. "She sounds like she's gone nuttier than a fruitcake, so what's the big deal..."

Kevin yawned widely, blinking with watery eyes, but before I could tell him to go to bed, he spoke. "This is the bi – oops, sorry..." He gave Esme an apologetic smile. "This is the..._witch_ that tried to take Heavy E? The same one that did it again later? The very same one that gave away your location to the enemy during a big fight?"

We all nodded.

"And this is a debate, why? Kill her; you'll all feel better..."

With that, he stood up, a smirk planted on his face at our laughter. "I'm heading to bed. Tell me what we're doing about all this...crap in the morning."

"Night, Kev," we all called, turning our attention to Carlisle, who was finally on the phone with Kate.

"Oh God, Carlisle," she sighed on the other end. "I knew it was bad, but not _how_ bad. Let us come to you. Let us try to help you find her. I can have all of us there within a few days."

"That decision is up to you, Kate," Carlisle conceded, "but I'm not sure I have...control over her fate anymore." His eyes flickered around the room, landing on Edward. "If she's caught, I cannot promise her...survival."

"Edward?" she asked, and you could almost see her wincing.

"Well, Kate...it seems all of my family feels betrayed by Tanya, including myself, but you haven't even considered the destruction she's done to the city of New York." He paused, swallowing thickly. "It's hundreds of young people, both turned and drained. It's reckless, it's disturbing, and it's irrational. But yes, Edward and Bella feel most opinionated when it comes to her. She almost got them killed in Washington during the fight with Felix." He paused again, closing his eyes, before he said, "Marcus is calling for her death, Kate. I'm sorry."

I heard a deep sigh on the other end and another voice join the line. Irina.

"She's not the same Tanya she used to be, even a few decades ago," she said, her thick Russian accent so very beautiful. "She has changed..."

Kate's voice came over the line. "Let us come to you. We'll help you find her."

"Again, that's up to you, but I felt I should call you," Carlisle told them. "And as always, you're welcome in our home any time. Tell us when you arrive."

"We will, and Carlisle... If she's done these crimes, then she has fallen far from our beliefs. If she's started a newborn army, killed _humans_, then there isn't much hope for her. The Volturi has always had zero tolerance..." The sound of sadness that reached my ears was heartbreaking.

It wasn't that I felt sorry for Tanya, because my hatred for her was set in stone, but I did feel for Kate and Irina. I had two sisters that I loved wholeheartedly, and would be devastated if something happened to them – whether it was their fault or not.

Carlisle ended his call, pacing slowly for a few minutes. It seemed the whole lot of us were on pins and needles, waiting for his decision, except for Edward.

"There isn't a vote needed," Edward said slowly through gritted teeth, almost disrespectfully. "We're here. If she's found, then she dies." I looked up at my husband, and his eyes were pitch as he watched his father pace back and forth.

I cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs in order to calm him. It barely worked.

"Alice?" Carlisle whispered, closing his eyes in frustration, but ignoring Edward's attitude.

"If we're to catch her, then we have to stay, because we have to wait until Megan approaches us," Alice said simply. "Every time you think about going back to London, the army gets bigger, Carlisle. When you decide to stay, the vision of Megan and Mark talking to Bells becomes clear again."

Carlisle stopped pacing, looking up at Esme and then Edward. "Fine...we stay."

* * *

**A/N... Well, I'm not sure how many of you had guessed that Tanya was in charge, but I know there was one or two. I just have to do a happy dance that at least Sinclair is dead, that Alice has some sort of closure on her history.**

**So to clear up...Sinclair was roaming through Russia in order to speak with the old ones, Vladimir and Stefan, but they were "asleep" and he found Tanya instead. They got to talking and discovered that Tanya's grievances centered around a family with a "seer." Tanya is a succubus by nature, so it wouldn't take much to push a man to do things for her. The shame of it all is Mark...she's used him from the beginning. His power came later, so the fight with Felix was a failure for her, but now...NOW he's full force, and he has something she can hold over his head.**

**The next chapter will answer more questions. I promise. It's a little transitional, but it gets us where we need to be... Please trust me.**

**The song I used earlier, is damn hot! HAWT, I tell you. And please seek out the video, but only if you're of age, because that shit's kind of lemony. TeeHee :) **

**Now...big, huge thanks to JenRar for her beta work. I haven't been on Twitter much as of late, but we do play occasionally, so come join us.**

**Okay, review for me. I'm suffering a touch of the yucky flu, so gimme some love, please? Much love to all of you, and let me hear from you... I just sent off the next chap to be beta'd, so I'm not sure when the next chap will post, but it won't be long, I assure you. Until then...Later...**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N... Hey guys! I think I need to clarify some things for you. A lot of you came out of the last chapter very upset with Carlisle, and you shouldn't be. His call to Denali was out of pure, unadulterated RESPECT. I imagine him like a very old Don – ahead of a mafia family. He was only paying his respects to another family, whom he's known for centuries. Like he told them...he cannot stop his family, but neither can he stop Marcus' call for Tanya's death. In all reality, he is right there with them, but he just doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve like the rest of his children or his wife. I didn't mean to write him that blasé about his emotions, but please don't be upset with him. He is of the opinion of everyone else. Trust me.**

**This is quite fluffy at the beginning, but I needed to get somewhere...so what do I call those? Yup, transitional chapters...you'll see at the end...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 37

**EDWARD**

"Alice, stop!" my girl cried, bursting into the most adorable of giggles. I couldn't help but chuckle at them. "It's ridiculous to do this," she sighed, getting up from the table.

We were all doing homework in some fashion, but the girls – Rose included – were playing on the laptop at the head of the table. We'd decided to stay in New York to wait out Alice's vision, so we were doing our best to keep up the facade of homework, tests, and social events at Memorial High.

It had been a few weeks since Sinclair's demise, and as we – my siblings, my wife, and I – attended school, Carlisle and Esme worked with the Denali clan to hunt down Tanya, Mark, and Megan. Marcus, Demitri, and Carina were helping, using the subway tunnels and sewer to search day in and day out. Some nights we would help, but only after school, because Alice was convinced that Megan would approach Bella any day now.

But the biggest change was Alice. Ever since Sinclair's death, she seemed relieved, calm, serene. She had found her past and had not only come to terms with it, but had helped destroy the monster that had changed her. After the torture she'd been through, I couldn't blame her, nor could anyone have stopped Jasper and me from removing his existence from this earth.

"No, Bells, you have to!" Rose snorted. "You have to keep up your page, so you might as well take the damn thing. _And_ it will keep us up with all the parties..."

"What the hell are you guys up to?" Jasper chuckled, looking up from his Chemistry book.

"Facebook," they all said, but Bella's voice came out wry and sarcastic, and included an eye roll.

"Kev, are you hungry?" she asked, and in her mind, she was totally trying to change the subject. She made her way into the kitchen, rolling her eyes again at Alice's pleading face.

"I could eat," he said, looking up from the TV, where he and Adrian were watching some reality show.

"'Kay," she sighed, starting to pull out ingredients for whatever she was going to make him.

"You're not getting out of this," Alice chuckled, pointing to the screen. "Whitney has already friended you, so you have to fill this thing out."

"Oh, Ali, come on," Bella whined, shaking her head.

"What is it?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity, because not one of them would think about it directly.

"A survey," Rose snorted. "It's called the _Top Five Faves_."

"_Don't_ encourage them," Bella chuckled, pointing a spatula at me from the other side of the kitchen bar.

I grinned, getting up and sitting between my sisters to see what the big deal was.

Both Alice and Rose went into rapid explanations with enthusiasm. Apparently, Facebook was quite popular at Memorial High, and all the students used it to communicate, so Alice had taken the liberty of setting up pages...

"For all of us?" I laughed, seeing my name on Bella's top friends list.

Emmett and Jasper guffawed, looking down at me from the other end of the table.

"We'll delete them all when this is over," Rose chortled, "but they're deadly helpful. See?" she asked, pointing to Kimber's statement of the day.

There was to be a party for Ellie later in the month for her birthday.

"They're set to private, so we can monitor who we add as friends," Alice explained. "The profile pics are just icons, so unless you're a friend, you can't see us – which is good for people who might be searching for us. It's simple and easy, and they'll be gone as soon as we are."

In all reality, Alice had done an amazing job with them. They looked real, legitimate, making it seem like we all maintained them, like the normal high school kids we were posing as. She had even gone as far as putting pictures of all of us in each photo album.

Mine was linked to Bella's, and we were both "in a relationship." There were even pictures of us together at football games and malls. The other pages were just as detailed. But I wanted to see why my girl didn't want to answer the survey.

"Name your five favorite colors," I chuckled, looking up at my Bella, who was glaring at me from over the stove. I laughed, waving her on. "Come on, sweet girl. I'll type the answers. You can continue to cook, my love."

"Sweet talking fool," she muttered, which only caused the laughter to roar around her.

It also drew Kevin and Adrian into the room, and they took seats in front of her at the bar.

"Go on, my goddess," Kevin snickered, looking over at her. "Those are harmless. It'll keep up the front."

"Fine," she sighed, finally giving into all of us. "Purple, blue, black, gold, and silver."

I chuckled, typing her answers into the appropriate lines, before going to the next question. "I know why silver, sweet girl," I teased her, knowing she was thinking of my old Volvo.

"Just type," she growled, not even looking up from the stove, which caused another round of laughter.

"How many questions are there?" Jasper chuckled.

"Too many," Bella sighed.

"Top five favorite movies." I grinned, typing these without her answer.

"You're not even waiting for me, Edward," she scolded with a giggle.

I smiled, stating, "_Princess Bride, The Notebook, Pretty Woman, Lord of the Rings_...all of them...and _Arsenic and Old Lace_..." I looked up from the screen to see her smirking at me.

"Smart ass," she muttered, pulling a plate down from the cabinet.

I laughed, "Some of these I don't need to ask, baby."

"What? Not _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_?" Emmett teased.

"I do _not_ look like Cedric Diggory!" I growled, rolling my eyes at the huge explosion of laughter. They had all told me I looked like that guy.

"No, not quite. You have better hair, baby," Bella giggled from under the counter of the kitchen, popping up to give me a wink. "Would you just get it over with, please?" she huffed, but her smile was sweet and now indulgent.

"Top five favorite things about your man/woman." I grinned, leaning back in the chair to wait for her answer, which caused another round of laughs.

"Does that make Alice my woman?" she asked Kevin, who just about choked on the soda she'd just given him.

"You wish, Bells," Alice chuckled, holding up her hand in a claw. "Rawr!"

"That's a porn movie waiting to happen," Kev snorted. "Just answer him, silly."

She laughed, giving me a wink. "Hmm," she sighed, tapping her chin. "Should I give the Facebook people what they think they want to hear, or tell the truth..."

I chuckled, shrugging at her. I knew her list, so it would be interesting to see if she gave the real one.

"The truth!" our siblings yelled.

"Ha!" she barked, setting Kevin's plate in front of him. "No...I don't think so. Facebook answers," she giggled. "His...hair, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, and his..._butt_." She laughed, our sisters joining her.

I shook my head, typing her answers and looking up at her out of the corner of my eye. She grinned, shrugging innocently.

"Top five favorite foods," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Really?" she scoffed. "You want me to put...mountain lions and bears down there?"

We all laughed, but I shot her a wink, before saying, "Just...what were your favorite things when you were human, baby?"

"Um...pizza, steak, french fries, coffee, and..." She paused, snorted, and shook her head. "Mushroom Ravioli."

I barked a laugh, typing her answers.

The next few questions were about music, which peaked my brothers' interests immediately.

"Top five favorite guilty pleasure songs," I chuckled.

"_Teenage Dream_," Bella, Alice, and Rose all giggled.

"For sure," Kevin agreed, getting a chuckle from Adrian.

"_Pour Some Sugar on Me_," Alice laughed.

"_Bad Romance_," Rose chuckled, and the girls sang the chorus.

_You know that I want you...  
You know that need you...  
I want your lovin',  
I want your revenge.  
You and me could write a bad romance..._

They shattered into hysterics, which was contagious as all hell.

They picked the rest of the guilty pleasure songs, then the top five romantic songs – which included _Wild Horses_, my girl had said with a sweet, sweet smile. My brothers and I helped her with driving songs, movie songs, but things took a weird turn with the next question. And I suddenly found out why Bella may not have wanted to do this in the first place.

She was cleaning the kitchen when I said, "Top five break up songs."

"Dunno, never broke up with anyone," she mumbled, her back to us as she washed dishes. And her thoughts vanished from my mind.

I winced, looking back down at the screen, but thank God for Kevin's and Emmett's senses of humor and knowing what was needed to lighten up the room.

"_Time For Me To Fly_," the two of them guffawed, bellowing the beginning of the song.

They warbled through it dramatically, only causing us to roll our eyes at them.

"Okay!" Rose growled with a laugh, when Jasper even joined in on the REO Speedwagon song.

"_Fuck You_ by CeeLow Brown," Adrian said, getting a chuckle from everyone.

But my girl was still quiet as Alice nudged me for the next category. I shook my head, but she read it anyway.

"Next question... Top five angry songs," she stated, looking around the room.

"You mean...what you listen to when you're pissed off?" Jasper laughed.

"I guess," Alice snorted with a shrug.

"_So What_," Rose chuckled. "You know...by Pink."

"_Mad World_," Kevin stated, but I could see him turn to Bella, wondering where she'd gone in this conversation.

"_Going Under_ by Evanescence," she stated softly, before turning off the water at the sink, wiping her hands, and leaving the room.

"_Going Under...Going Under_," Jasper muttered to himself, turning to Emmett, who suddenly looked sick as he glanced at me apologetically.

Em pulled out his iPod, fiddling with the playlist. He set it down, playing the song.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom__I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I didn't wait for the end of the song, before grabbing the iPod and turning it off, but before I could leave the table, Alice grabbed my shirt.

"She's not mad...wait," she smirked, her eyes flickering to the hallway, where my sweet girl was coming back out with her school books.

She plopped down dramatically with a sigh, smirking up at me. "Is that stupid thing done yet?"

"No," I chuckled, giving her a wink. "Aren't you done with Chemistry yet?" I teased her, just grateful that she wasn't upset.

"No," she and Jasper both growled, rolling their eyes.

"And I'm still not doing it," Jasper huffed, getting up from the table to grab his acoustic guitar. He sat back down and picked out a soft melody.

"Name five favorite dates," Rose said, nudging me to type.

"Damn it," Bella chuckled, shaking her head. "Forty thousand freakin' questions."

I laughed, pulling her chair closer and setting my chin on hand. "Let's go, love. Five favorite dates you've been on..."

"This I _have_ to hear," Emmett snickered, looking up from his English paper. "Eddie's damn smooth...this should be good."

"I'm in hell," Bella snorted, looking to me. "Paybacks are a bitch, Cullen."

I grinned, leaning to her ear. "Any time, Mrs. Cullen. You bring it." I sat back up and said, "Now answer the questions."

"Some of our dates can't posted on the internet," she said with an adorable smirk, which just caused more urges from our siblings. They all whined until she gave in. "Okay! All right! Damn," she sighed, shaking her head. "Our first date in Port Angeles..."

"Does that count?" I chuckled, but typed it anyway.

"Does it count because you were stalking me all day...and saved my life...yet again?" she asked with a laugh. "Yes. You bought me dinner. That's a date, silly."

Kevin found that highly amusing. "Stalking?"

"I...you _have_ understand. Bella was a magnet for trouble," I growled, rolling my eyes. "Especially when she was human..."

"Whatever," she giggled, waving me off. "Um, that art and music festival you took me to in Seattle not long after you came back. That was really nice."

"Oh, yeah. I remember getting you ready for that one," Rose said with a grin and a nod.

"Good job, too," I muttered, typing that one out and shaking my head when the girls all laughed. "Keep going..."

"God, Edward...there are so many," she huffed, looking up at me from her homework. "I can't list them all. There's our trip to New York for Valentine's Day. There's our anniversary in Europe...Paris, specifically. There's that motorcycle outing we took on our honeymoon. Or how about the day we went to Stonehenge? See?"

"Chicago?" I suggested with a raised eyebrow and her favorite crooked smile.

She snickered, biting her bottom lip. "Exactly. That was fantastic. Pick yours and put them down there. I loved them all."

"Chicago..." Jasper chuckled, nodding and looking up from his guitar. "That's right, you showed her where you came from."

Chicago had been our first anniversary trip. She'd taken in my past, my history like a sponge soaking up water. I'd shown her my house where I'd grown up and lived as a human, the hospital where Carlisle had found me, and the graves of my parents. It had been a good trip, a healing trip for me, because I used to see my home as a place of pain and loss, of sadness, and the beginning of never ending nights. But taking my Bella there, I saw it through her eyes. She was grateful for the chance to see everything – to get to know more about me. She saw it as a blessing that I was born, died, and re-born just for her – a thought that made me smile all on its own, because she always had a way of making me see the flip-side of every coin.

I smiled and started typing out our first "picnic" in our meadow, showing my girl, who nodded with a warm, sweet smile. I also added her birthday trip to the London Orchestra, moving on to the last question.

"Last one, sweet girl," I told her.

"Thank God," she sighed, looking up at me. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did," I chuckled, thinking that just watching her squirm under all the innocent questions was too adorable for words.

Well, until the last question – it wasn't so innocent.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, when I paused at the question.

"You'll never answer it," I laughed, looking up at my brothers, who were just about to burst from their chairs. "Is this really important to high school kids?" I laughed, shaking my head when everyone bolted up from their seats to come read over my shoulder.

"Name five favorite places to have sex," Bella read, fighting her smile.

"Ooh, hot damn!" Kevin cheered, sitting back down at the kitchen counter next to Adrian. "Go on, my goddess. Teach us, oh wise one."

Bella laughed, looking at the question one more time. "What makes you think I wouldn't answer, Edward?"

"Well, I...um...I just thought," I stuttered, unable to tell her in front of everyone that I assumed she just didn't want to reveal that much. But from the look in her eye and the thoughts I was reading, this was the payback she'd been waiting for, for making her go through with this survey. It was my turn to squirm. And God, I loved her for it.

"Fifty bucks says she answers it," Emmett started, holding up a folded bill.

"Fifty says she lies," Rose snorted.

"Fifty says Eddie doesn't make it past number three before he leaves the room," Jasper laughed, snatching all the money and slapping the bills down on the table.

"Fifty says more than one of them is hell-yeah-freaky," Kevin laughed, adding his money to the pile on the table.

Suddenly, Alice's mind went blank on me, her thoughts completely shielded by Bella, who was communicating with her like they always did, with hardly a word spoken, just giggles and smiles.

"Yeah, but what do _I_ get if I answer?" she asked, looking around the table, and finally to me. "Do you _want_ me to answer, Edward?" Her voice took on that soft, sexy thing she did when she wanted my undivided attention, which wasn't hard for her to achieve anyway.

"Anything you want, and yes..." I breathed, because I damn well wanted to know her opinion on this. I was stuck in a seventeen year old body, for God's sake, and I was married to the most beautiful woman in the world. What man wouldn't want to know?

That caused a round of chuckles, everyone waiting for her.

With one last look to Alice, she took a deep breath, thinking to me, _I want a night out. Alone, Edward._

"Done," I vowed, fighting my smile at the cries of outrage from our siblings because they weren't privy to our deal.

She smiled, tapping her pencil against her lips lightly. "Okay," she chirped, "I'll do it. Type, baby..."

She got up and started pacing, her mind caressing mine like soft hands. _You do realize, I'm about to up your 'guy rating' by like a million percent? You will be 'the man' when I say the first one..._

"The hood of the Vanquish," she stated, holding back her smile as my brothers lost their minds.

"Aw, no fuckin' way, dude!" Emmett growled, shaking his head. "The Vanquish, are you kidding me? You wouldn't even let me drive it."

I raised an eyebrow at him, not even defending myself from that at all. No one but my girl touched that car – and Rose, when she tuned it up.

"Nice," Alice and Rose nodded in agreement.

"You had sex on a car that cost more than my parents' house?" Adrian guffawed. "That's awesome!"

"That's serious cool points, brother," Jasper said, holding his fist out, and I bumped it back.

Told you, my girl's voice sang in my head.

I winked at her, mentally vowing that whatever night she wanted to go out, I would do anything she asked of me. I didn't give a damn what it was.

"A fucking Aston Martin," Kevin sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, Heavy E, you _are_ a spoiled thing, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Bella giggled, blowing me a kiss.

"I miss that car," I sighed with a huge shit-eating grin as I typed "on car" on the list. The survey didn't need details. Period.

"Next!" Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett all begged with guffawing laughter.

I watched my sweet girl's face as the best of memories flitted through her mind – the Eiffel Tower in Paris, our meadow, my bed at the Forks home, my Volvo, her old truck, the Biology lab at Forks High, and her Mercedes SUV, which was the first car I'd bought her.

"The drive-in," she chuckled, locking eyes with me, but her mind was deadly, considering the company we were in.

I typed her answer, despite the calls of "cliche" that surrounded us and ignoring her memory of exactly how Dirty Edward had acted in that car.

"Bella," I groaned, but smiled any-damn-way. It had been one of the first times she'd wanted me to dominate her. It never lasted long when we played that way, because I detested ordering her around, but sometimes, it drove her crazy.

"Three more," Rose chuckled, "but the next one, we'll find out if Jasper's bet holds up."

With that said, my girl got a wicked sexy smirk on her face when she walked behind my chair. Bending to my ear, she crooned, "The piano, Edward..."

I groaned internally, shaking my head as I typed her answer. She chuckled, kissing the top of my head as Jasper patiently waited for my reaction, but he was disappointed when I didn't leave.

"That's freaky hot," Kevin muttered to Adrian, who was nodding. "I don't care who you are. Ain't nothin' wrong with a little Pretty Woman action. Go on, my little Julia."

"The last two, Bella," I sighed, trying to ignore everything but her fingers running through my hair.

"Camping in the desert of Arizona," she chuckled, "and the beach on our honeymoon."

What she didn't elaborate on, was that the honeymoon was during a storm and we'd completely lost ourselves in the rain, wind, and lightning. The desert was a hunting trip to Phoenix for mountain lions, and our instincts had taken completely over.

I locked eyes with her, smiling that she could take what were really out of control, completely sensual moments and make them seem tame to those around us, but what she was really doing was keeping the important meanings between us.

"There's more to all of that," Rose snorted, looking between us.

"Yeah, so?" Bella countered with a laugh, sitting back down to her homework.

"So wait! Who won?" Emmett asked, looking to Alice.

"You and Kevin split it, because she didn't lie, and Edward stayed past the third one," Alice said with a smirk.

"Sweet," Kevin and Emmett cheered, each taking two fifties from the pile.

"Now...tell us," Kevin started, smirking and folding his arms across his chest. "Who wins the bet about the dirty talk?"

The whole room froze, except for Bella and me, because the bet on this subject was ridiculously large, and they were all in on it.

We looked at each other with a smile, both saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"It's a wonder the Cullens can maintain a decent grade point average. It's like they're always absent," a girl muttered behind me to her friend in Algebra.

"They go camping. Something about family time, because they're all adopted or foster kids or some shit," her friend replied in a whisper.

"_Decent_," Jasper scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I have a four point oh, thank you very much."

"Imagine that," I chuckled, handing my homework toward the front and pulling out Edward's latest note.

We all maintained perfect grades. And we'd all been absent the last two days due to bright, clear days. But today was sloshy, rainy, and a touch chilly, and we were back to school under the guise of having been "camping."

However, their assumptions weren't quite off this time. We had spent time with the family during the last two sunny days. We'd combed the underground of New York with Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar, looking for Tanya. We did locate a few newborns, but they had no clue as to where they'd come from, and according to Edward, the only vampire they were aware of had been Sinclair. Despite the fact that we'd ended them, it was getting tiresome not being able to find Tanya.

I took a deep breath, shaking my head. My hatred for her had grown – if that was even possible. Knowing that she had caused all of this death, destruction, and chaos, made me livid. But knowing she'd done it just to draw us in, made my temper flare to an all consuming ire.

"Bells," Jasper sighed, sending me a wave of calm and then a shot of happiness.

I smiled, looking over at him. "Thanks," I chuckled, biting my bottom lip.

As Mrs. Sorren turned towards the board to start class, I smoothed out Edward's note. He wrote them right behind me in Spanish class, only to hand them over as we parted ways until lunch. I prepared myself for either very sweet, very romantic...or damn deadly.

Today...he was a little mix of both.

_My Gorgeous Girl,_

_I sit behind you in class and wonder if you have any idea how alluring you are. Even back in Forks, you had no idea how beautiful, how sensual you could be._

_When I first met you, I'd ache to know how that bottom lip, which you insisted on torturing, tasted. I used to take pages from your notebook, just to be able to take your scent with me. One sheet would smell of freesia and strawberries for at least two days. I'd tuck your hair behind your ear, just to be able to feel the soft curls against my skin._

_But now...now I know. I know how that bottom lip tastes – like the sweetest honey. I carry your scent on me all day. Oh, and it's with pride that I'm drowning in your essence, because I know the reason why, my love. It means I've had the honor, the privilege of making love to the most beautiful creature to have ever walked this earth. And your scent means you've marked me, claimed me as yours, completely yours._

_And your hair – I watch it fall down your back in a long ponytail, revealing the soft curve of your neck. It's all I can do to stop from reaching out and touching it, to pull it to the side so I can press my lips to that sweet spot right behind your ear._

_While I'm at that sweet ear, I want to tell you in class to stop thinking about last night and the way I said your name over and over, or I'll go mad. I want to tell you that I want to run off to the nearest empty room and kiss you senseless, because you can't keep your pen out of that amazing mouth of yours. And I want to tell you that my love, my want, my need for you can never be sated, because I look at you and revel in the fact that you love me, want me, need me just the same – that you completely understand._

_I want to tell you that I love you, so very much. That I miss our house and the little life that we were building in London. I miss our solitude and privacy. Not because of the house in particular, or even the city, but what it represented. Our life, our house. The place could be anywhere, but as long as I have you, I'm perfect._

_I want to tell you that I am looking forward to taking you out tonight. I know it was planned all in fun because of all the questions I made you answer online, but I'm really looking forward to losing ourselves in the city away from everyone. I'm glad that we have one night that we can get away._

_I can't wait to sink my fingers into your hair, which sways, just barely brushing over the top of my desk, every time you answer Mr. Martinez's question. I want to touch you, taste you, kiss you with wild abandon, knowing that our family can't hear us, even if I have to duck us into the park to do it. And I want to walk with pride with you on my arm, because you're stunning and sweet and oh so loving, and it radiates from your very soul._

_I know that things are stressful, but know that we share the same goal. I won't disgrace this page with her name, but please know that we are in sync when it comes to her. That we both just want it over and to go back home – wherever we want that to be._

_I love you, my beautiful, sweet, sexy Mrs. Cullen._

_Always,_

_Edward_

My forehead hit my desk with a soft thump, and I flipped my chuckling siblings off, which only caused Alice to snort a little louder and gain attention from Mrs. Sorren.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sorren?" Alice and I said in unison as I raised my head up, which caused chuckles not only from the class, but from the teacher, as well.

"Yes, right...both of you...well, anyway," she stuttered, fighting her smile. She was a sweet older woman, who Jasper said really liked me and Alice. "Alice, please tell me how you got this solution."

It took all I had to force my attention from Edward's beautiful note back to class, but with a deep sigh, I pocketed it, starting to take notes.

~oOoOo~

"Edward, Emmett...I'm wondering if you could help me move this desk around, boys," Miss Gibbons asked sweetly. "We need to get this room organized."

"Yes, Miss Gibbons," they both answered politely, standing up from our table in Study Period.

We'd realized pretty quickly that while young Miss Gibbons didn't really openly ogle Edward – and now Emmett – she did appreciate a good looking boy. And she really appreciated their calm, sweet manners. I could imagine that she wished they weren't so young, but that looking never hurt anyone. She was never rude or outwardly flirtatious, but Edward said her mind did register his, and now Emmett's, good looks. He said that she was biased towards them in her mind, but never showed it in class. Edward also said that she liked us all, really, because we didn't make trouble, we always did our work, and she sympathized with our familial situation.

"She just wants to stare at their butts," Rose snorted, bursting into a silent laugh as both boys shot her a hard look.

"Mm, blame her?" I chuckled, taking a long slow gaze up his legs to that perfect ass of his and shaking my head as Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Nah," Rose sighed and shrugged, turning the page of her magazine. "So where are you two going tonight?" she asked as the boys moved furniture around for the teacher.

"He says it's up to me," I told her, slipping my Algebra homework into my notebook and pulling out my history work for the next class to check it over. "To be honest, I don't care. Just getting out will be...a treat," I snorted. "Hell, a movie and a walk in the park would be fine."

"Do you miss London?" she asked, hardly able to fight her laugh as Miss Gibbons now had the boys moving a bookcase.

"I miss our house," I sighed. "I miss our privacy." I looked up at her, knowing she would understand, because she and Emmett had lived alone once in a while. In fact, while Edward was away from me for those two years, they'd been living as a newlywed couple in New Hampshire.

Rose nodded, turning another page in her magazine. "Edward's always been private, quiet – probably because he could hear everything. You are a break for his mind. And you both like alone time. Living with the family must get tedious," she mused, and we both turned when Emmett's boisterous laugh met our ears.

"Not tedious, but the occasional break isn't a bad thing," I giggled, letting my eyes caress every inch of my husband's flexing muscles as he lifted another bookcase. His arms bulged slightly, the muscles rolling under the smooth skin of his forearms. His back was strong, but his ass was just perfect as he bent down to pick up a stack of books to set them back on the shelf. But it was his wry smirk and raised eyebrow that he shot my way at my thoughts, that caused my laugh to escape me.

_You can write naughty notes to me, and I can't stare at your ass, Edward? I don't think so. Get to work_, I thought to him with a soft giggle, leaning back in my chair to enjoy the show.

He grinned at his feet, shook his head, and turned his attention back to rearranging the classroom for Miss Gibbons. There were rumors that there was to be some inspection, so we assumed she was getting ready for that. She wasn't the only teacher behaving this way.

Rose chuckled at our silent exchange, and I turned to her with a smile. "What?"

"I was just thinking," she started with a smile. "Edward never smiled like that in school before you." She snickered, shaking her head. "He wasn't...miserable, but he wasn't...that..." She pointed at him as he and Emmett joked around as they helped move a few tables.

I smiled again, looking up at her. I couldn't help but feel a little smug, a little proud that it was me that caused such a change in him. "He wasn't the only one," I pointed out quietly.

"Oh, I know," she said with a grin. "I remember."

We didn't say anything more about the subject. Rosalie wasn't exactly my biggest fan at the beginning. She thought I was just experiencing a human crush, and that Edward was temporarily distracted by me. It wasn't until Edward fell back into my life, that Rose and I became close. She'd seen what our being apart had done to her brother.

When Miss Gibbons seemed to feel that the room was up to standards, the boys sat back down with us, but it wasn't long until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"See you after class, baby," Edward said against my forehead as we separated in the hall.

"'Kay," I sighed, nodding against his lips. "Love you..."

"Love you, too, sweet girl," he whispered in my ear and then planted a long sweet kiss just behind my earlobe.

My history class was on the other side of the planet, it seemed. It was on the west side, down three flights of stairs, and in an annex building just outside the back exit of the school. As I stepped outside into the courtyard, I smelled her.

My head snapped to the left, and I saw her standing between a tree and the school's brick wall. She was a tiny thing, with curly hair and crimson eyes.

"Megan," I breathed, recognizing her instantly from the photo that Charlie had given me.

She nodded slowly, but her eyes were on the students around me as they filtered in and out of doors, getting into their last classes of the day.

I knew that Edward could see my thoughts, and I was definitely sure that Alice would see this. It was what we'd been waiting for, what we'd stayed in school for.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

**E: Alice says she only wants to talk, love. We're all close, though.**

_I'm okay_, Edward, I thought to him as I found myself alone with the young immortal.

Megan stayed eerily still as I walked towards her. She seemed to brace herself as I stepped in front of her. With one last look behind me, I could see we were alone.

"Bella?" she verified, looking me over from head to toe.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "You're Megan. You know, Jessica's worried about you..."

She grimaced, her gaze falling on the tree next to us. "I know...I wish...she shouldn't..."

"She knows more than you think," I told her softly, raising an eyebrow at her. Her eyes snapped to mine, and my heart broke with the hope, the desperation that I saw there. "She just wants to know...anything about you. She'll be glad to know that I've seen you."

Megan nodded, taking a deep breath and smiling sadly. "Mark was right about you. You are...kind."

I smiled, biting my lip. "I suppose...when it's warranted."

She grinned, and she was truly beautiful. It fell quickly when she took a deep breath. "Look, I don't have a lot of time. If I take too long, she'll know I'm not just...hunting." I stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "Mark told me to find you. Told me that you guys would see me coming. I didn't believe him."

I snickered, saying, "Mark knows us, knows how we work. How is he?"

Her features softened, and then hardened in an instant. "He's in trouble. We need your help. I..." She huffed, shaking her head. "I know that you guys killed Sinclair. And that just set Tan..." She stopped, blinking rapidly.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she whispered, rubbing her face. "She's out of control. Mark asked me to beg you for help and to tell you...he's sorry. That he didn't know about her. He said to tell you she lied."

"We need to know where she is, Megan," I urged, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little, but didn't step away from me. "We want to help. It's why we stayed. We know about you and Mark. We know Tanya is...doing things."

"Don't say her name," she whispered, looking around frantically.

"Oh, Megan," I chuckled darkly. "I'm so not scared of her. Please trust me when I tell you that. I know you are, but we want to help you. She needs to be...stopped."

"Mark wants to see you, but we have to plan it," she whispered, squeezing her eyes closed, but I could tell that my shield was pulling her in. I liked her. She was just a victim of Tanya's big scheme.

"Okay. Tell me when and where. But we need to know how to help you," I said, looking behind me. In the windows of the school, I could see my family watching carefully out the windows. But it was Jasper that I saw standing by the wall on the other side of the courtyard. I turned back to Megan. "Can you call, communicate in any way?"

"No," she gasped, shaking her head frantically.

"Okay, so Mark needs to use that power of his...he needs to lift it, so we can see you, see your plans."

"He knows that," she sighed, looking behind her. She was quiet for a moment. "She uses newborns to watch us. Gives them instructions to kill us or tell on us if we talk too much, go somewhere we shouldn't, or even if we look at each other too long. I barely got away today." She paused and blinked rapidly again, swallowing thickly, and I realized she was trying so very hard not to cry. "He's...everything..."

"Megan," I groaned, shaking my head. "You have to be strong, be smart about this. She's very clever, but she's not...wired right. She's exploiting your weakness, and that's each other, but Tan...she's easily flustered."

"I know," she said, and a wry smile flickered briefly across her face. "Mark told me to tell you... 'Have Alice watch.'"

"We will," I assured her. "I promise."

"I have to go."

"Wait," I whispered, grasping her hand. "Can you tell me anything? Like where she is or how many newborns she has. We can't help you if we don't know anything."

Her nose lifted into the air, and I smelled another immortal scent at the same time she did. We were being spied on. I spun around to see Jasper sprint towards the gates.

"Bella, let me go! She'll know if her creations don't return. They'll tell her I spoke to someone. Please!" She struggled a little, but I held her with my hand and my shield.

"Jasper will stop this one. We've been killing them all over the city, so one missing won't mean a thing." We listened as there was a low growl that erupted in the alley across the street. I couldn't see, but I could very well imagine that Jasper had things under control.

I turned back to Megan. "When Mark is ready, tell him he knows how to let us know..." She nodded, tugging her hand, but I stopped her again. "Do not let her use you, Megan. She's a bitter, foul beast. And it's jealousy that guides her."

"Please don't leave us," she begged, gripping my forearms in a grip that was almost shocking. Her newborn strength was amazingly forceful. "Please stay..."

"We aren't going anywhere, sweetie," I vowed, shaking my head, but stopped when I smelled sunshine, honey, and clean linen. "Hey," I whispered urgently. "Do me one favor." I looked behind me to see my husband emerging from the back door of the school. He was moving cautiously, and his eyes were calm, a slight tilt to his head. "I know you can't say anything, because you think they're listening, but think about where you're staying, where Tanya is _right now_!"

Her mouth fell open, but her eyes flickered behind me. She must have known about all of our talents, because she smiled just a little, nodded, and said, "Now you know, but don't do anything until you hear from Mark. Okay?"

I nodded frantically, just to keep her calm, but she was out of my grasp quickly.

With that, she was gone and over the fence in a flash.

Instantly, Edward was at my side. "It's lower Manhattan. Let's go. We need to get to Carlisle," he said, taking my hand.

I stopped him, tugging his attention to me. "I promised her we'd do _nothing_ until we heard from them. We can't do anything yet."

"We won't, love," he soothed, brushing my hair from my face, his eyes calm, sweet, and sympathetic. "You were right to promise her that. If we go in now, she could panic and use her army to hurt them. It's not their fault. We'll stand on your word, baby. I swear it."

I nodded, taking a calming breath. My heart was breaking for her as I pulled out my phone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Bella?" Edward asked, pulling my hand up to his lips.

"She should know, but I'd rather tell him first," I sighed, pressing send on my phone. I put it to my ear, sighing when a raspy, smooth voice answered. "Hey, Jake...we need to talk..."

* * *

**A/N...Finally...Megan could get to them...and now you know why it took so long. Mark and Megan have to be very careful. Tanya is using her newborns to threaten the two of them. **

**So...we're waiting for the coast to be clear so that Mark can make another move. And Jessica is about to find out her old college roommate is not human anymore. **

**I told you the beginning was fluffy, but I needed to get to this point. But the girls playing on Facebook was too fun not to do, not to mention I myself have filled out more of those surveys than I'd care to admit! LOL And I never can resist the notes that Edward writes in class. They are too fun...**

**Coming up, a huge family sit-down and I mean the WHOLE family...and maybe a little Bella and Edward time... **

**I want to thank JenRar for all her hard work with my shit. All my shit! LOL I am so very grateful for her work and suggestions...**

**The next chapter is already finished, so the next update won't be long. Please review. Let me hear what you think of Megan...and how you think things will go with everyone in the meeting. Reviews are as good as watching Edward move furniture...okay, so not really...but I'll take what I can get! TeeHee... Review for me and I'll post as soon as I can... Later...**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N... Okay so here's the next one. We now see what steps they take next since meeting Megan. I don't have much more to say other than that...so I'll let you get on with it. I'm sure there's more at the bottom...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 38

**BELLA**

"Absolutely not!" Edward snarled at the whole room as he paced behind the piano. "We'll wait for them. Bella gave her word to that girl."

"But if we know where she is, then we can surprise her," Marcus reasoned. "We can end this, son."

"We don't know," he growled. Pointed to his chest, he continued, "I know. And there's a reason that girl is scared."

My eyes widened as I saw my husband behaving this way. I always knew he had my back, but this was almost fiercely protective. In fact, ever since he discovered that Tanya was more involved in this situation than we'd originally thought, he'd been almost out of control with his temper – he would snap instantly. But he was also being disrespectful, and he knew it.

"Edward," I chided softly, shaking my head.

His head snapped around to me, his harsh gaze softening immediately. "Sorry," he muttered, coming to sit beside me and picking up my hand. "I just think we should wait."

"You're honoring Bella's promise, Edward. And there's nothing wrong with that," Esme soothed, but turned her gaze to Alice. "Alice, what do you see?"

Alice was calm, a tiny smile curling at her lips as she sat completely still at Jasper's feet. Her eyes were closed, and she smiled a little wider when Edward chuckled next to me.

"It took a little while for Megan to get back," she said softly, but the whole room was watching her, waiting for her. "Mark didn't give me much," she sighed, opening her eyes. "But he did show me a brief glimpse of the lengths that Tanya has gone to in order to watch them. There's no sneaking up on them where they are...and you're not the only one that knows, Edward." She smirked, sticking her tongue out at him, which just caused a few chuckles around us. "Where they are is hard to get to."

"Even through the underground, pixie?" Emmett asked, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah," she answered, but locked gazes with Edward. "You might as well tell them."

"Tanya's using the security cameras surrounding Ground Zero," Edward sighed, playing with my fingers. "Somehow she's tapped into the system, because she's not far from there. Any movement, any attempt we make, she's going to see it – it's going to trigger an alarm. That's what Megan showed me," he told us, his voice calmer now as I turned his wedding band around and around.

"So she is underground, but she's in the most watched part of underground New York there is...Fan-fucking-tastic," Emmett groaned, shaking his head.

Demitri stood slowly and walked to the window. Sometimes, his presence in a room was almost overwhelming, because he was so tall, such an ethereal presence. He was quiet when he was thinking, but spoke up when he had something to say. The Denali clan watched his every move, even when he came to kneel in front of me.

"You gave your word to the girl, little one?" he asked me, even though he'd heard the story.

"Yeah." I nodded to him. "I promised we would wait. She's scared, Demitri. Tanya has her followed, stalked. They report to her everything that Megan and Mark do and say."

He nodded, but his gaze didn't leave mine as he said, "Marcus, we wait. Mark has never been stupid, but if he's this cautious, then there's most likely a good reason."

"Megan's mind showed Tanya's loss of control," Edward said softly. "She may make a mistake now that Sinclair is dead. Maybe that's what Mark is waiting for."

Demitri nodded again, but looked up at me, a small smile gracing his very handsome face. "I made you a promise, Bells. I plan on keeping it," he said, his voice smooth and menacing, his eyebrow raising up. "I promised you that you could help me find her..."

I snorted at him, remembering that silly promise he'd made me when I found out they'd let Tanya leave her post in Russia, but my smile fell when I heard a low growl across the room. Rough whispers came from the Denali clan, all in Russian. I didn't need to know what they were saying, because their despair was all over their faces.

"Sorry," I sighed, looking over at Kate, who had always been kind to me.

"Isabella," Kate started, sitting forward, "we don't blame you, little one. At first, we thought her feelings for Edward were what was driving our sister to behave...poorly towards you. But then Mark came into her life. She's lied to us all, Bella. I know now, it's not about Edward, or even you. It's about revenge for things that you may not know about..."

I turned to Carlisle, whose expression was blank, and then to Edward, who just squeezed my hand.

"See, when we met Carlisle, he had been alone for a long time," Kate went on. "It was just the three of us...Irina, Tanya, and myself. And then Carlisle found Edward and Esme," she sighed, but sent a sweet smile towards our mother. "I think when he finally changed Rosalie was when Tanya became...upset."

I was starting to see where this was going, because I knew for a fact that Carlisle changed Rose in hopes that Edward would have a companion. I looked up at Rose, but she was smirking down at her hands. Those two always found that match-making fiasco on Carlisle's part to be humorous.

"I think Tanya felt shunned," Kate said, standing up and walking to the window. "She was always quick to temper, but this was slow building, because she respected him. And here Carlisle had been alone for centuries, but suddenly, he was building this amazing family, and she wasn't allowed in."

I nodded when she turned back to me.

"She took it out on you, Bella, but I'm not really sure it was aimed towards you," Irina piped up from the dining room table. She smiled sadly, but nodded as well. "Oh, she wanted Edward, but I think that's because he told her no."

We all chuckled, and when I turned to Edward, he just rolled his eyes.

"She coveted Carlisle's family," Demitri added with a sigh. He was still in front of me, listening to the girls, but he knew Tanya, had watched over her for quite some time. "Now...what she can't have...she wants to destroy."

We were all quiet as we let that truth sink in.

"Well, I won't let her," I stated, looking up to Carlisle. "I can't imagine you not showing her compassion. I can't imagine that you were unkind to her in any way. Any denial has to be perceived on her part. Not yours."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling softly. "I suppose if I thought about it, I might be able to look back and see the signs throughout the years. Times where she wanted to stay with us, but we were moving around, trying the school thing. She didn't want to go to school like the rest of them did. So I assumed she wanted to stay in Denali..."

"That may be why she attached herself to Edward," Jasper mused, looking up at him. "Sorry, bro."

Edward just waved him on.

"As time went on and our family grew, she saw that you stayed alone. She may have hoped that was her way in."

"It could all boil down to self esteem." Esme frowned, looking over at Carlisle. "We've always been such a close family, so that alone could have come off as rejection."

"I never meant to offend..." Carlisle sighed, sitting forward and resting his elbow on his knees.

"Offended or not, Carlisle, she became obsessed. That's not your fault." Demitri finally stood up, looking at Marcus. "Let's wait. We've waited this long, so a little longer won't hurt anything. We'll continue to hunt the newborns, but we won't touch her hideout until we hear from Mark."

Marcus was quiet, but he looked around the room. He's eyes looked weary, tired, and just plain sad at this whole situation. He nodded and took a deep breath, looking to Alice, who was nodding already. "You'll let us know, then, Alice." With that, he stood up and turned to the Denali family. His face was unreadable as he left the room.

~oOoOo~

"_So that Sinclair guy is dead?" Jake asked when I called to tell him about Megan. "That's awesome, Bells." He chuckled a little. "Way to go, Ed! I know he's listening."_

_Edward chuckled from the driver's seat, shaking his head as he drove us home from school. "Jasper, too, you know..."_

"_Sure, sure," Jake snickered, "but no matter who did it, congrats. So what now?"_

"_We have to help Megan and Mark," I sighed into the phone. "They've been...deceived."_

"_I told you that Tanya bitch was gonna come back to get revenge," my old friend groaned, and I could practically see him shaking his head._

"_No," I corrected, "I distinctly remember you telling me to knock her out."_

"_Which you did...with grace and style," he laughed, and even Edward chuckled on that one. "You guys need help again?"_

_I took a deep breath, thinking for a moment, but it was Edward that answered._

"_As much as we appreciate it, no. We need Alice's visions to work with complete clarity, Jacob."_

"_Oh, yeah," Jake mused, "we make her reception fuzzy." There was some noise in the background, and he added, "Hey, Charlie's here. He wants to talk to you."_

_We pulled into the parking garage of the apartment building, and Edward turned off the car. "Take your time, baby. Tell Charlie hello from me. I'm going to talk to Carlisle," he told me, kissing my forehead and getting out of the car._

"_Bells," my dad sang on the other end, and I couldn't help but smile._

"_Hey, Dad. How are you?"_

"_I'm good, and I heard the news. You guys got that guy that hurt Alice," he gushed, and his voice was filled with pride and awe._

"_Edward and Jasper did."_

"_Well, she said it was gonna be one or both of them, didn't she?" he asked with a chuckle._

"_She did." I couldn't help but smile._

"_So is it over? Are you heading back to London?"_

"_No," I sighed, my head falling back to the car's head rest. I hadn't even bothered to get out of the car. "There's...another threat."_

"_Oh damn, what is it?"_

"_Tanya," I growled, unable to stop myself. "Jake can give you the details on her. He's met her."_

"_'Kay, Bells. You okay, though?"_

"_I'm ready to go back to London. I miss..."_

"_Your life?" he asked, and I heard him step through a few doors. He must have left the boys and stepped outside._

"_I guess that's about right."_

"_I wonder how many lives you've saved just by staying there these last few months," he mused, but I knew what he was doing. He was trying to show me that we were doing something good for the big picture, not just revenge against Sinclair and Tanya. My dad the cop would always see things in good versus evil. "You know the missing persons list and the death toll before you got there was in the hundreds..."_

_I grimaced, gritting my teeth. "I know, I know."_

"_You know, when you were born," he started, his voice soft but commanding my attention, "Renee used to worry that I wouldn't come home. That I would pull someone over and they would be carrying a gun or try to run me over." He chuckled. "She watched way too much TV, but she was right. There was always that possibility. One day, she was right. I stopped by a convenience store just outside of Port Angeles to get milk for you, on my way back from transporting someone with a warrant. I stepped inside the store just as a man reached across the counter to grab a poor girl at the register."_

_My mouth fell open with my gasp. I'd never heard this story. "What happened?"_

"_He pulled a gun on me, but I was quicker. I caught him in the leg, and he dropped his weapon," he stated, almost sounding like he was making a report. "But I found out later, when we were interrogating him, that he was heading _into_ Forks. He was wanted in two other counties for sexual assault."_

_I was quiet as he paused for a moment. I realized that my Dad could've not come home that day. I would've never known him._

"_Your mother kinda freaked out," he chuckled darkly. "I'm pretty sure that was the beginning of the end for us. But I didn't see the threat against me. I saw him as a threat to my town, as a threat to you and your mother. What if it had been a different store? What if your mother had gone in for milk for you instead of me? You see?"_

"_Yeah," I sighed, closing my eyes._

"_Isabella, we may have plans or ideas that we want to do, but sometimes...we have to do the right thing. I wanted to do something good, despite the danger, despite that it drove your mother away. We can't always do what others want, when there's a job that needs to be done..."_

_I took a deep breath, shaking my head. "Thanks, Dad. Love you..."_

"_Love you, too, kiddo."_

_~o~_

"You ready, sweet girl?" Edward asked softly, snapping me out of my thoughts as we rode down the elevator.

He held out his hand, and I took it with a smile and a nod as he led us through the lobby of our apartment building. Despite the fact that everyone was still upstairs, Edward still wanted to take me out. I'd started to argue that maybe it wasn't the best time, but his firm voice and raised eyebrow left no room for argument.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan," the doorman said with a sweet smile at us. "Do you want me to have the car brought around?"

"No, thank you, Jeffery," Edward said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I think we'll walk." His smile was sweet and slightly crooked. It made him look so very young and happy, a stark contrast to how adamant he was being upstairs earlier.

Jeffery was around sixty, with a quick smile and easy going personality. He lived to trade jokes with Emmett and Rose. He teased Alice about her height and shopping habits, but he was always so very polite with Esme and me. With Edward, he teased him as if he were any other seventeen year old, by talking cars and sports.

"Whatever you say, kid," Jeffery chuckled, holding the doors for us. "You guys have a good time."

"Thank you, Jeffery," I snickered as he bowed low with a wink.

"My pleasure," he said, closing the door behind us.

I looked up to Edward, who still had his arm around my shoulders. "Where to, Mr. Cullen?"

He smiled, kissed my forehead, and shrugged in a very non-Edward sort of way. "Let's just see where the night takes us, Mrs. Cullen..."

I giggled. "Okay."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

I did have plans; though, as I listened to my angel's thoughts in the elevator, I realized my ideas were not enough, or maybe just not appropriate at the moment.

Her phone call with her father, who had put some things in perspective for her, had pretty much made her feel obligated to be in New York. While we _were_ obligated, my Bella was missing...something. And I was, too.

We needed what Bella would call a night to play. A night to just be young, with no agenda or fights or plans or even family. A night out to be the ages that we were stuck in – like the time I'd taken her to Stonehenge. So forgoing the theatre tickets in my pocket, I wrapped an arm around my girl's shoulders and headed out into the city.

It was a cold night, the rain having ceased a few hours before, as we walked down 5th Avenue next to Central Park. Bella was quiet as we walked in that comfortable silence we'd always enjoyed. It was like putting in earplugs for me. I'd been not only listening to my family, but to the entire school for the last few weeks, and the addition of the Denali clan in the penthouse was almost mental overload. It was getting to me. I needed just the peaceful tenor of my wife's mind – and her mind only – which was currently going through the talk we'd had upstairs with the family and her dad's words.

"Hey," I whispered, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

She spun to face me, looking surprised. "What?"

"None of that, please," I begged, cupping her face. "Just...not tonight, anyway."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her deep brown eyes filling with true remorse. "I'm sure you're tired of..."

I cut her off by bringing her mouth to mine. I didn't want her apology. I just wanted her. I wanted time, just us. I'd been going mad the last few days with barely any alone time with her.

She melted to me instantly, her arms slipping up my chest to my neck. My fingers slipped into her hair, gripping it and turning her head. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when our tongues slipped languidly together.

My girl smiled against my lips when someone across the street yelled, "Get a room!"

I chuckled, kissing her temple as she giggled into my neck. "There's an idea," she snorted.

"Maybe later," I sighed, pulling back and cupping her face. "Right now, I just want to be away from everyone...and thoughts of this...thing that's going on, okay?"

She smiled so sweetly, nodding fervently. "'Kay," she said with an adorable grin, biting that bottom lip of hers.

I pulled her lip from between her teeth with my thumb, kissing her chastely. Taking her hand and linking our fingers together, we continued up the sidewalk.

"So no talk of current...events," she mused with the cutest false sincerity to her voice.

I chuckled, and shook my head no.

"Fine," she huffed, squeezing my fingers. "How about... we talk about what we're gonna do when we finally are done with this...crap."

I grinned, barked a laugh, and brought her fingers up to kiss them. "I want..." I started, gazing up at the trees around us in thought just to hear her giggle. "I want to board ourselves up in our house for like a week. I don't want any company, even if you have to shield the doors and windows."

She laughed, her head falling back. "We're such loners, you and I, because that's the best idea. Ever. I can deal with that."

"Good," I chuckled, looking over at her. "What about you?"

"You mean after that first week?" she teased with a laugh.

"Obviously," I snickered and raised an eyebrow at her, grinning when she giggled again.

"I wouldn't mind just seeing England some more. Maybe Ireland again. Just small trips, nothing big," she said, shrugging one shoulder. "Carlisle says Germany is beautiful."

"It is," I agreed. "So some travel, but not big trips. What about school?"

She took a deep breath, her brow furrowing as she shook her head slowly. "I know before we left London that we'd talked about college again, but I'd like to..."

"Take a break?"

"Yeah," she sighed, looking up at me as we stopped at a crosswalk.

I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. I listened to her thoughts for just a moment, but I didn't need to, really. Her emotions were all over her face. She just wanted to live as a couple for a while. My siblings had all done it, though we had always been close by.

I smirked, tilting my head at her. "So what would that story be, Mrs. Cullen?"

"What story?" she asked, slightly confused.

"There has to be a story as to why a couple as young as we are..." I snorted, rolling my eyes at that. "...is living in a home – no jobs, no school."

"Oh, Mr. Stock Market, I'm sure you'll come up with something," she teased, rolling her eyes back at me.

"Fair enough," I laughed. "I can play the spoiled trust fund kid."

She cracked up, leaning into me. "You're already spoiled. So that won't be a stretch for you."

I growled, gripping her waist and ticking her. She squealed, wriggling out of my hands and taking a few steps away from me. She was still giggling when she came to stop at the end of the next block, where her breath caught.

"Wanna go?" I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her midsection.

"Yeah," she breathed, nodding like a child.

With that said, I led her into the two-story tall bookstore.

~oOoOo~

"Hey, love," I chuckled, walking up to her in the classics section of the bookstore.

We'd been in there for some time. We'd separated for a few minutes, both of us getting lost in our own worlds, and I'd found something really amusing.

"Yeah, baby?" she said, looking up from a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Come here, you have to see this," I laughed, taking her hand.

She set the book down on the shelf quickly and allowed me to guide her through the many aisles and up the stairs. I came to a stop at an end-cap that was filled with...

"_Forever_," she snorted, shaking her head. Her book – our story – was on a large display at the end of a young adult section.

"Too bad she's dead," I teased her in her ear.

She giggled, picking up a copy, and flipping through it.

Her pen name was Marie Anthony, and she'd become way too popular. It took away something that she loved and caused a fame that we couldn't really afford her to have. So she and Jasper had decided to kill Marie Anthony off.

I often wondered if she missed writing; she certainly didn't think about it much.

"I wonder if they ever made the movie," Bella mused with a snicker.

"No," I chuckled, "Jasper's been watching."

"Really?" she huffed a laugh, turning to look up at me.

"More for the curiosity of _who_ would be playing us, more than anything else."

"Oh, God," she snorted, rolling her eyes.

I couldn't help but kiss her. She was too cute for words.

"Are you just about finished in here?" I asked, lifting her hand that was holding two books.

She nodded with a sweet smile, and we made our way up to the register.

Stepping back out onto the sidewalk, I grabbed the bag from her and took her hand. I don't think we traveled fifty feet, before she stopped again.

"Oh, Edward...look," she gushed, pointing to a music store. "That's really pretty."

"Which one? The blue one?" I chuckled at her excitement as she nodded happily. In the window was a metallic, midnight blue acoustic guitar. "I think this is the same store Jasper bought his new one from," I stated softly as she dragged me inside.

"Good, then you can get this one," she muttered, giving me a side glance. "I like it."

"Where's my girl that doesn't like shopping or spending money?" I teased her, nodding a greeting towards the sales person as he walked towards us.

"Shopping with Alice is one thing. Shopping with you is completely different," she huffed, turning to the clerk. "He wants to see that one," she said, her voice giving me no choice.

Even Tony, according to his name tag, couldn't resist smiling with her as he handed me the instrument. When she was happy, it affected everything and everyone around her. As usual, her beauty was the very first thing he registered about her in his mind. The second thought was the fact that I had called her "my girl" as he'd walked up. His disappointment was amusing.

I smirked at my Bella, who was waiting for me to play. I tuned it, taking the pick that Tony was offering me. As I picked out a few notes, it was Bella's mind that made me decide to get it. It was a beautiful guitar, and I know that she only saw the color, but she didn't know that it was really well made.

Her thoughts centered around all the times I would sit around and practice the guitar, and I didn't bring one from London with us. Even Jasper had caved and bought one to play while he was here in New York. The guitar was something I could bring into our room, play just for her.

My gaze shot up to meet hers. "Okay," I told her, finally looking up at Tony. "I'll take it."

~oOoOo~

As we made our way into the Times Square area, I could see the gleam in my Bella's eyes brighten. It wasn't where we were or the fact that we were just wandering around the city, but that we just..._were._

"What's next?" she asked, almost as if she were picking up on my thoughts.

"Um, let's see...there's a movie, a wax museum..."

"Ew, no...they look like corpses," she said, her nose wrinkled.

"No, they don't," I cracked up. "They are actually a damn close likeness. Look." I pointed across the street.

"Yeah, yeah...Morgan Freeman." She giggled, tugging me along. "Okay, so there's a game arcade, a toy store...a photo booth."

"Never been in one," I muttered, eying the tall thing that was just a little bigger than a phone booth. "Alice likes them. She drags Jasper into them all the time."

"Really? Never?" she gasped, her mouth hanging open. "My mom and I used to do these whenever we traveled some place new. Come, baby...let's do something you've never done." She smiled, tugging open the door.

Something happened as soon as she pulled the damn thing closed. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she set our things down and perched herself sideways on my lap. Maybe it was close proximity, or maybe it was the sweet glowing smile she had when she told me how the booth worked. Or maybe I just needed to lose myself in her without the eyes and ears of our family nearby.

All I knew, our connection kicked up to an all time high. My Bella felt it just as much as I did, because her speech faltered.

"Just tell me...when you're...ready," she said, turning to me, but her breath caught in her throat as she must've seen it all written on my face.

"Go," I breathed, cupping her face as the first picture went off.

She groaned, her fingers weaving into my hair, and leaned in to kiss me. By the time the four pictures were taken, we were completely lost in each other, and Bella had shifted on my lap, so that she was straddling my thighs, denim rubbing against denim. I gripped her hips to still them, pulling back to look up at the beautiful panting girl on my lap.

"God, I fucking want you, baby," I growled so very low, groaning when she whimpered softly, her eyes closing as her forehead pressed to mine.

"Edward," she groaned, locking gazes with me. "I want you, too. What do we do about that here?"

I could hear people milling around outside, waiting for us to finish.

"We're going across the street to that hotel," I chuckled darkly, running a hand through my hair as she stood up from my lap.

I knew as we made our way across the street that we were going off Alice's radar for the night, because she texted me just as I walked up to the front desk.

**A: Don't worry, silly. Just keep your phone on. Enjoy your night. ;)**

I chuckled at the winking smiley face. She knew what we were up to, but she wouldn't watch. She never did.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

As Edward made arrangements at the front desk, I checked my voice mail. There was a message from Jake's phone, but it was Jessica's voice I heard.

"Hey, Bells," she sighed. "I just heard the news about Megan. They tell me you're waiting to hear from her again. I know that we're supposed to be enemies or whatever, but Bella, I need to make sure she's okay. I need you to tell her that I don't care what happened – just like I don't care what you are. Does that make sense?" She paused, sniffling just a bit. "I want to see her. I want to make sure she's...happy. We were family, once...roommates. Please, _please_ keep me posted. All right?"

I sent a text back to Jake's phone, telling them all that we were doing our best to help Megan. I pocketed my phone, looking up when I heard the usual swoon of a young girl.

"Oh, God, please tell me he's on my floor," the girl groaned, leaning into her friend.

They were wearing the uniform of the cleaning crew, but her friend wasn't buying into Edward's perfectly handsome looks, and it probably didn't help that he was dressed so well, with black dress pants, button down shirt, and leather jacket. The new guitar in its case sat at his feet, so I was sure that just added to the mystery of my husband.

"He's gay. Anyone that pretty is gay," she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no," the first one whined, shaking her head profusely. "I refuse to believe it. Just look at..._that_..."

I grinned, shaking my head, because I caught myself ogling him all the time – and he was _mine_. I had to really fight my laugh when I caught him giving me a glance out of the corner of his eye. He could hear every word that they were saying, and their thoughts, as well, but I couldn't resist listening to the girls.

"What you gonna do? Offer him room service, Joanie?" her unconvinced friend asked with a snort.

"I wish," Joanie sighed. "Not allowed to fraternize with the guests," she whined, liked she was quoting the employee handbook. "Peg...he's not gay."

Her friend laughed. "I'm telling you...gay. I'll buy lunch if he's straight..."

I had to really catch my laugh, because Edward was just about finished at the desk. I stepped up even with them, chuckling low. They spun their heads my way.

"Not gay," I whispered conspiratorially. "I promise."

Peg burst into hysterics, but Joanie turned a bright crimson with her blush.

"Oh, you're in so much trouble," Peg sang, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"I'm so sorry," Joanie groaned, shaking her head.

"Don't be. You got free lunch," I snickered, waving them off when Joanie grinned, pointing to her groaning friend.

"I want pizza!" she laughed, walking away towards the employee only door.

"Well, you're getting a street dog from Alphie outside!" Peg growled back, but they were both smiling as they disappeared through the door.

"Are you quite finished?" my favorite velvet voice rumbled in my ear.

"Hush, pretty boy," I laughed, turning in front of him. "You know, if you weren't so damn hot, I wouldn't have to swat girls away all the damn time."

He rolled his eyes, taking my hand, tugging me to the elevators. "Do _not_ make me tell you the thoughts of the salesman at the music store, my beautiful girl," he threatened so smoothly that I felt it everywhere.

"I won't," I said with a grin, leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

Edward muttered, "Silly girl," before pressing the button for our floor.

As the doors slid closed, the same feeling surrounded us like the photo booth. I looked up at Edward, who was staring at my neck, my mouth, all the while licking his lips like he couldn't wait to taste me.

"I can't," he said through gritted teeth.

I took in his features, trying to figure out if he was having a moment, but he was shaking his head no as he listened to my mind.

"You sure?" I verified, my brow wrinkling.

"I'm not," he sighed, reaching up to rub away the wrinkle on my forehead. "I just need..."

"Time alone," I guessed, taking his hand when the doors opened.

It had been a rough few weeks for him. He had to listen for Alice, the kids at school, the Denalis, and I was sure I was the very first thing he listened for, but I knew it got to him occasionally.

And it wasn't like we didn't have time alone together. We had our own room and tried to block out the numerous people that flitted in and out at all hours, but we were such a private couple that the mere thought that they could hear us was frustrating. Having to contain our love, which could explode into a room at the most unexpected moments, was really difficult. Even though Edward was excellent at control, we shouldn't _have_ to. We should be able to be ourselves, but we weren't Emmett and Rose; we couldn't just let loose like cats in an alley – everyone hearing be damned. That wasn't us.

I tried to shield them – shield Jasper from our lust, shield Edward from their thoughts, shield Alice from our decisions – but with all that was going on with the situation with Tanya, we needed to be open and ready for anything.

As I watched my husband set his new guitar down in the chair of the hotel room, I saw his need, his weariness of mind, and his sweet face filled with a love for me that was just breathtaking.

"I can't fucking help it, Bella," he growled, pouting like a grumpy kid.

I grinned, but God, I loved it when he dropped f-bombs out of nowhere. "I know, baby," I sighed when he frowned at my soft giggle. "Stop, Edward," I crooned, walking to him. "We're alone now," I told him. "No minds, no visions, nothing but Edward and Bella." I tilted my head at him.

He nodded, his crankiness dissipating a bit, but I studied his features.

"Baby, do you need to hunt?"

He shook his head, looking down at our hands as I pulled him to me. "No, I'm fine," he mumbled, his brow furrowing.

I could see this was just my grumpy, hundred year old vampire being...well, grumpy. Maybe I needed to take control. With that thought, his head shot up, his eyes the darkest black I'd seen on him in a long time. A deep, rumbling growl erupted from him, just low enough that I could feel it in my very bones.

"Tired of being in control, my handsome man?" I asked, letting go of his hands and pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. "You know, the last time...you fought me," I smirked, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his pants.

"I won't." His voice was soft, almost pleading as he shook his head this time.

"On your knees, Edward," I stated, and he did exactly as I'd asked. I glanced around the room as I shielded my thoughts from him, looking for something that I could blindfold him with.

Finding only my scarf, I tugged off it and my coat, dropping the jacket to the floor. I went back to stand in front of Edward, whose eyes had gone wide as I started towards his face with the scarf.

"Bella, I want..."

"I don't care," I chuckled, leaning down to kiss him. "You do trust me, right?"

"Um, yeah...of course," he said, nodding slightly. His eyes locked on mine, just before I cut off his sight.

"I'm walking you to the bed, baby," I told him, taking his hand and guiding him over to the end of the large king size bed. "You're at the end. Sit down," I commanded, smiling when he did what he was told. "Good. Now scoot back...farther...a little more. Perfect. Stop."

There was something totally freeing about being able to stare at him without his knowledge. Better than that was the freedom of taking control over him. We rarely did it to each other, and I loved it when he did it to me, but the first time I pinned him under my shield on top of my Volvo in London, I could have eaten him alive.

Mr. Edward _I-Have-Perfect-Control _Cullen was fun to boss around.

I smiled to myself as I kicked out of my shoes, pulling my sweater off over my head. I stripped down to my underwear, crawling onto the bed beside him.

He was still sitting up, wearing just his pants, but using my shield, I pushed him down flat on the bed, holding him there. I smiled when that beautiful moan escaped his lips as my shield caressed him all over. He told me it felt like ten hands touching him all at one time.

"Oh, baby. Don't you dare hold back," I said, straddling his stomach. "I want to hear you."

"Bella..." It was all he said as he writhed under me.

I knew him well enough to know that he just wanted to touch me, and I bent to his ear, tracing my nose up the shell of it. "Not yet, Edward. Soon, I promise," I whispered, placing a long, slow kiss just behind his earlobe.

Pulling back just a little, I watched as his tongue dragged across his bottom lip, his mouth perfect and ready for the taking. I leaned in, barely brushing his mouth with mine, bracing my arms on each side of his head, and finally suckling his bottom lip.

"Mm," I groaned, "you taste so good, baby. Can I taste you everywhere?"

"Yes," he breathed, and again, his hips raised up slightly.

"Good," I said, slipping down his torso just a bit. "How many times have you blindfolded me?"

"Uh, like three or four," he guessed, but his lips quirked up into a small smile.

"Mmhm," I agreed, swirling my tongue over his collarbone and brushing my thumbs across his nipples. "And how many times have I blindfolded you?"

"This is the second," he answered, his smile growing just a little more.

I fought my laugh, but said, "Right, so in reality..." I paused, nipping down his sternum all the way to his bellybutton. "...I have more experience being blind." He huffed a laugh, but said nothing. "So tell me what you feel, because everything else enhances, doesn't it?"

"I can't hear your thoughts," he growled, but his smile was still there.

"Right. Can't have that," I chuckled, slowly tugging his belt open and pulling it through the loops of his pants. I tossed it off the side of the bed. "If you knew what I was thinking, we wouldn't get a chance to play."

"I can hear every breath you take. I can feel your hair brush my skin. I could feel you're already wet for me. I can smell you, baby," he groaned the last sentence.

"I bet you can," I teased, not bothering to fight my laugh. "It doesn't take much to make me ready for you, Edward."

He groaned again, his hands fisting over his head.

I unzipped his pants, whispering, "Lift that pretty ass up, love."

He laughed, shaking his head as he raised up his bottom for me to tug his pants completely off.

"If you roll your eyes behind that blindfold, I'll know, and I'll stop everything, Mr. Cullen," I snapped, watching as his mouth fell open slightly.

"How did you..."

"Because I know you. Take the compliment, baby," I crooned, grazing my fingertips down his thighs and licking my lips at the sight of his twitching erection. "My, my...you do like it when I tell you what to do, don't you?"

"You have no idea," he muttered.

"I have the...very _large _proof in front of my face," I chuckled, "but can you turn over without damaging the mattress with that weapon?"

"I won't guarantee anything, sweet girl," he snorted, rolling onto his belly as I stepped off the end of the bed. He smiled when I couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from me.

"Don't move from that spot," I commanded, barely able to drag my gaze from the sight that was in front of me: broad shoulders, strong arms stretched out, the most beautiful back tapering down to a narrow waist, and that God blessed perfect ass.

Shaking my head, I stripped the rest of the way. I crawled back onto the bed, straddling his thighs, and smiled at his groan when he felt me bare for him.

Starting at his shoulders, I massaged every inch of his back, digging my fingers into his muscles deeply.

"Fuck, baby, that feels good," he groaned, grinding his hips into the mattress.

I used my shield to stop him from finding friction. "No, Edward. Let me make you come, but only when I say, okay?" I asked, palming his ass and giving both cheeks a damn good squeeze.

He groaned again, his whole body vibrating underneath me as I stretched out over him, our bodies completely aligned, skin on skin. I nuzzled his neck, practically purring as I felt every inch of his strong back shift under me.

I couldn't stop from slipping down to place open mouth kisses on each shoulder blade, down his spine, swirling my tongue in those little dips just above his ass. And his ass – I growled low as my teeth grazed the skin of each cheek.

I helped him roll back over, smiling as his breathing was heavy, deep, his fists shaking on the pillows above his head. His abs were tense as I ran my palms flat up his stomach. His beautiful erection stood proud and straight, leaking deliciously.

"God, Edward. I could touch you for days," I said through gritted teeth, because it was all I could do not to just _take_ him right there, to sink down over him and ride him hard.

"I can't take much more, Bella... Please..."

I crawled back up his body, like he was the best of jungle gyms, smiling down at my tortured husband. "If I let you go, what would you want first, Edward?"

"As good as you smell, right now," he growled, writhing under me again, "I want to taste that pussy, baby. You smell fucking delicious."

"Would you make me come?" I crooned, nuzzling his nose with mine.

"Oh," he chuckled darkly. "As many times as I fucking could..."

"What if I wanted to taste you, too?" I asked, reaching behind me to finally touch him where I'd been aching to, gathering the juices at the tip with my thumb, only to bring it to my mouth.

"Damn it, Bella," he gasped, his head pressing into the pillow when I let go of him.

I leaned back over him, kissing him senseless, my tongue claiming his mouth. "See? You taste...amazing," I whispered against his lips.

"Bella...baby, please," he growled, his whole back arching, raising me up off the bed.

I reached up, tugging my scarf off of his eyes and pulling my shield away from his hands. As soon as his eyes opened, I felt his hands grasp my face, so that he could pull me in for an all consuming kiss.

"I want my taste, sweet girl," he whispered against my lips, but his voice came across as sexily menacing.

"I want mine," I growled back, grinding my center down onto his stomach.

A wicked, carnal smile crept up his handsome face when he said, "Turn around."

I gasped when his hands gripped my hips, his touch rocking me since I'd kept his hands bound. He turned me, bringing my center to his face. Bracing my hands on his thighs, I sank my mouth down over his cock, moaning when his tongue licked through my wet folds at the same time.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

Damn! She felt good. Her skin against mine, even when I damn well couldn't see her, her touch, her words, her reprimand – all of it was just fucking perfect, but she was so very turned on. I could smell her, taste her in the air, and feel her wet heat every time she straddled me.

I didn't need to read her thoughts to know how touching _me_ was affecting _her_. I was well aware. I'd experienced it myself on many occasions.

By the time my Bella tugged my blindfold off, kissed me senseless, and growled, "I want _mine_," I was just about to come, right there, before she even sank that perfect hot mouth down over me.

I absolutely loved it when my girl took what she wanted, especially when it was me that she wanted. I loved giving control over to her, and as my mouth drank her in, as my tongue slipped languidly through her center and around her clit, she was _still_ in control, because she was allowing me to ravish her as she took what she needed from me. I let Bella set the pace, and I matched it with my mouth, giving her sweet bottom a good grip, so that I could open her up for me.

My girl was close, her moans vibrating against my erection, but as soon as she pressed back against my face, sucking my cock hard with her tongue laving around the tip, I was done for.

Her sounds, her movements, and her hums against my skin, caused a deep growl to erupt from me, which sent my girl over the edge the same time I came full force into her sweet mouth. I lapped up all that she would give me, before slipping her tiny body down my torso.

Her eyes were black fire when she turned in my arms, squirming until she was facing me and straddling me again. She sat up on her knees, pressing her forehead to mine, her fingers weaving into my hair, and I was lost in her eyes.

"I want you...like this," she sighed, her gaze never breaking from mine.

"Yes, ma'am," I breathed, nodding against her head, licking at her lips once, twice, three times, before I captured her mouth fully.

My vampire stamina didn't take long to rejuvenate. A curse when I met my beautiful girl, because I wanted her so badly, yet didn't trust myself one bit, had become a blessing with my amazing wife, whom I wanted to ravish just about every minute of the day. My angel didn't need to do much to have me wanting her like the hormonal teen I was frozen as.

It was as I shifted her down over my renewed arousal, that her mind fluttered open like a spring flower. And her thoughts were so pure, so beautiful...

"Oh, baby, I _know_," I sighed, cupping her face and making her look at me. "My sweet girl, I know you love me."

She nodded, but her mind was set on showing me, proving to me that she could take care of me as I could her. She started a slow pace, barely a centimeter between our bodies, our lips brushing as we shared breath for breath, but her movements picked up.

She gripped my shoulders as I fisted her hair on each side of her head, letting her lead, letting her set the pace. My Bella was in charge, and I wanted it to stay that way.

Her next orgasm came swiftly, causing her head to fall back, and I couldn't resist that sweet neck. I latched my mouth to her, dragging my lips and tongue up to her ear.

"Wrap those perfect legs around me," I told her, and she did.

I rolled us so that I was on top of her, because her mind wanted to feel my weight on her, feel me in her arms. Lifting up slightly, I pulled one of her legs between us, dragging my teeth on the inside of her knee, just to hear her gasp my name, just to be able to go deeper, closer. It was never close enough.

We were a tangle of limbs that was still able to move. We were crying out, because we could, because no one was there to hear us. And we were lost in the moment, because despite our daily interaction, there was just some times we wanted to be alone, to be just...Edward and Bella.

~oOoOo~

It was almost checkout time, but I wasn't moving. I'd already called down once to extend our stay. There wasn't a natural force on this planet that could have ripped me from my Bella's arms at the moment.

We were skipping school, we were avoiding the family, and we were loving every second of it. We were hiding on the twenty-second floor of a hotel in Times Square. It was our secret hideout, our castle, our impenetrable force.

"Alice is gonna be pissed," Bella mumbled into her pillow as she looked at the four little pictures from last night, which were humorous and a complete testament to our love – my hand on her face, her fingers in my hair, turned heads, and a smoldering kiss. They were perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about them.

Her head was turned away from me as she lay on her stomach. I was tracing my fingers up and down her spine with one hand, while the other held my head up.

"No, she won't," I snickered, leaning in to place a kiss to her shoulder blade. "Didn't you say we needed to hunt?"

"I'm not sure of anything I said last night," she snorted. "I'm not really sure I could spell my name right now."

I smiled against the smooth, soft skin of her back, chuckling quietly. "You _were_ a touch incoherent."

"This coming from the man that shattered the headboard. You're totally paying for that, by the way," she giggled, finally turning her face towards me.

"With pleasure and a tip," I said with a grin.

She giggled, reaching up to trace her fingers over my face. "Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I sighed, turning my head to kiss her palm.

Her eyes drifted past me and landed on my new guitar. "Play for me," she whispered, looking up at me.

"Sing with me," I countered, waiting until she rolled her eyes. "That song you were humming at school the other day."

"That's a sad song, Edward," she said with a slight frown, sitting up and pulling the covers around her. "If that had been around back when you were gone..."

"I know," I said with a nod, "but it's pretty close to us, don't you think?"

She paused, smiled softly, and nodded. "Yeah, it kinda is..."

I got up, fetching the guitar from its case. "Sit with me," I said, propping my back against the somewhat ruined headboard.

She situated herself between my legs, covering us up with the blankets. I placed the guitar on her lap, wrapping my arms around her as she placed her hands on my thighs to keep them out of my way.

"Ready?" I whispered, kissing the back of her head and smiling as she nodded.

It wasn't easy playing with her in between me and the guitar, but I just wasn't ready to let her go yet. And I just really wanted to hear her sing.

The song was somewhat new, a band classified as country, but I didn't hear them that way. Jasper and I had commented more than once that Lady Antebellum sounded like damn good old-school folk music more than country. They had great harmony and amazing arrangements.

And my girl's voice fit perfectly. As she started to sing _All We'd Ever Need_, a song about regret, but pure love, I waited until I needed to harmonize with her.

_Boy it's been all this time_

_And I can't get you off my mind_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_I stare at your photograph_

_Still sleep in the shirt you left_

_And nobody knows it but me_

I kissed the back of her head again, closing my eyes at how true and how painful her time away from me had been, but what I had now was what I should've had all along, and I was just damn grateful for it.

_Everyday I wipe my tears away_

_So many night I've prayed for you to say_

_I should've been chasing you_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things _

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

I loved the way our voices sounded together. It was a sweet, soft sound for the chorus, but the next verses were mine...

_My friends think I'm moving on_

_But the truth is I'm not that strong_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_And I've kept all the words you said_

_In a box underneath my bed_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_But if you're happy I'll get through somehow_

_But the truth is that I've been screaming out_

_I should've been chasing you_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things _

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

As we finished the song, I pressed my forehead to the back of her head, closing my eyes.

"That was pretty," she whispered, a little giggle escaping her as she nuzzled my jaw.

"You're pretty," I stated with a chuckle and a loud smooch to her cheek. "Everything else pales in comparison."

I was just about to kiss her senseless as she set my guitar to the side, but my phone went off on the nightstand. I was expecting Alice, but I answered to...

"Carlisle?" I said, not sure if I should be worried. He so rarely called me, always having the siblings do it.

"Hey, son," he said.

I could hear loud voices in the background, but I wasn't able to discern the problem.

"We need you two here. How far are you?"

"Mid-town. We can catch a cab and be there in minutes."

"Do it. There's been...Alice has seen..."

Bella's phone went off next, signaling a text. She looked up at me. "Jasper," she mouthed.

**J: Baby sis, we need you two home. Now! Alice needs you both...**

"We're on our way," I told my father, ending the call. "Damn," I growled, running a hand through my hair. "What's that all about?"

Bella took a deep breath, shaking her head. "I don't know, but the only thing that sets Alice off like that is if she's seen something to do with us or Jasper."

I winced, but my girl was right. Alice so rarely panicked, and if she did, it was for a damn good reason.

"Okay," I sighed, looking up at her as she stood by the bed. "Vision or not, nothing happens to you. Period."

"You, either," she agreed. "Come on, let's go see about our pixie."

* * *

**A/N...Yeah...a cliffie...sorry about that, but this chapter was just...really getting long.**

**So Tanya, as we all knew, is as crazy as a shit house rat. Tee Hee... It was important to hear from Kate and Irina, to see how they viewed their sister. So she became envious when Carlisle started building his family. She focused on Edward, because he was the single one, but she didn't want to go to school, and to be quite honest, I'm not sure they really thought to invite her.**

**What started as coveting a family, moved on to jealousy of Bella, and now pure hatred. Demitri put it best...what she can't have, she wants to destroy. And that's the truth of the matter. Period.**

**I needed to get a little alone time for Edward and Bella, because coming up will be some tough moments. I don't want to scare you, but you know that this has been building.**

**And a chat with Charlie is always a good thing...**

**OH...and the song... Lady Antebellum's _All We'd Ever Need_... Let me tell you...if you go looking for it, you want the acoustic version, because that's the prettiest. There's an orchestra version and a live version, but the album version is the best. Just guitar and piano...and it's beautiful.**

**The next chapter is really important, so it's already off to my fab beta JenRar... I have total faith that she won't take long. She never does.**

**Outtakes for _I Shall Believe_ are underway, for those of you that have read that. The next one will be about high school, the story behind the Coffee Bean nickname, and a touch of...well, lemony...umm, fantasies... We were all in school once, you know how easy it is to fantasize about someone you want.**

**So please review, because if you haven't figured it out, we're getting down close to the end. I would estimate another 4 or 5 chapters. Let me hear it. I want to know what you think. Always...until then...Later...**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N...Well, we're getting down to it... I'm sure that you're all just curious as hell as to what Alice saw that sent her into a panic, so I'll let you get on with it. **

**There will be a handful of chapters left, and the next few are a touch angsty and violent. I'm not quite sure of the exact number, it depends on how it all flows. Sometimes, the characters have a mind of their own.**

**Anyway, I see you at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 39

**BELLA**

We could hear the voices as soon as the doors to the elevator opened on the penthouse floor. We looked at each other, as I said, "Damn."

Edward snorted, but his face was serious. I couldn't imagine what the minds were thinking in there, or how loud it must have been in his head.

"It's just a cluster-fu..." he started, answering my internal musings, but he grinned, catching himself.

"Uh huh," I chuckled. "Watch that, Mr. Cullen, or we'll out ourselves."

Edward didn't curse in front of his family. I was sure at one point it was a sign of respect; now, it was just an inside joke. I didn't even _want_ to know what the bet consisted of concerning the existence of Dirty Edward.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed, motioning for me to step out the elevator in front of him.

The same people we'd left in the apartment the night before were all still there. Our family, including Demitri, Marcus, and Carina, were gathered in the living room. The Denali family – Kate, Garrett, Irina, Ghianna, Carmen, and Eleazar – were all sitting around the dining room table.

The most noticeable was a very worried Adrian and Kevin, who were leaning against the window, looking out over Central Park. Kevin had Adrian's hand in his and seemed to be soothing him.

The whole house came to a standstill as soon as we opened the door. I couldn't decide who to focus on first, but in all honesty, Alice was my priority. When I found her, she was sitting on Edward's piano bench, her knees up, and she was practically rocking back and forth. Jasper was behind her, but stood up, his face filled with relief when his eyes landed on us.

"Love, will you shield everyone but Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle for me?" Edward whispered in my ear, placing a soft kiss there.

"Yeah," I sighed, doing exactly that as I rushed to my sister, my best friend. "Ali?"

Her face was tortured, but she gasped when she caught sight of Edward and me. Her arms shot out, pulling us close with a firm grip on our hands. "I'm sorry. So very sorry... I know...and you needed time...but I saw..."

"Slow down, pixie," Edward whispered, ignoring everyone else as he knelt beside her. "You're going too fast."

I took a seat behind her, holding her close. She leaned into me, but her eyes were on her brother as she held his hand.

"What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

I watched his face as he listened – or saw, really – what she had to show him. The changes in his expression, though slight to someone who might not have known him, were a huge warning to me. He went from impassive to angry to shocked, his gaze flickering to mine for just the briefest of moments. His eyes grew dark, his mouth in a tight line, but he nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Is that it? Is there no other decision?" he asked her softly, but the whole room seemed to be holding its breath for those two to finish, including me.

"I can't see one. No one has made a decision that changes that outcome, Edward," she sobbed, leaning into me, and I hugged her tighter.

My husband didn't move from in front of Alice, but turned his head as Carlisle walked closer. Edward seemed to be having a silent conversation with him.

I looked up at Jasper, because only he would understand how helpless it was to watch the silent exchanges. "Tell me," I breathed, not really sure I wanted to know.

"Mark let her see again," Jasper started, kneeling next to Edward to look at us on an eye level. "She sees Tanya going after...Kevin, but..." he held his hand up when a few growls snarled lowly through the room. "...but in that process, you and Esme fall out of her sight, like she can't even see you. Completely gone."

My head snapped up to Edward first, who was eerily silent, but was watching me closely. I then turned to Esme, who looked worriedly right back at me.

Alice shuddered in my arms, and I turned her to me. "Hey, maybe that's just Mark's talent, hmm?" I asked her, trying to calm her nerves. "Maybe Esme and I get close to him, and he just stops your sight. You know, like my shield, Ali..."

"I know," she sighed, nodding slowly. "I've thought of that. I just can't think...I can't _allow_ it..." she growled, her tiny fists clenching in her lap. "I can't allow the domino effect that it would cause," she sobbed. "I'd lose you all. Carlisle won't stay with us if something happens to Esme. And Edward—" Her voice shattered, because we all knew what would happen if mine and Edward's connection was severed – he would die.

I looked up to Edward, who looked at our sister with a loving but worried expression. Venom stung my eyes with dry tears of a black ache at the thought of my beautiful husband no longer existing. Carlisle's face was filled with a sadness, a worry for Alice – for the whole damn situation, I was sure.

Jasper reached up and touched her face with the backs of his fingers, and I felt a huge surge of calm and love and understanding flow around us, all because I was touching her, too.

"There's more, Bells," Jasper said softly, once he got Alice a little calmer. "Mark is ready to try and see you."

"No," Carlisle and Edward said at the same time.

"You have to," Alice hiccuped, looking at both of them. "You have to let her talk to him. It may change everything!"

Edward growled low, a hand running through his hair in frustration, and he turned away from her. Carlisle sighed deeply, shaking his head slowly.

"Where? When?" I asked, looking only at my sister.

"The underground of Grand Central Station," Alice and Edward said at the same time, though my husband's voice was gruff and angry sounding. "Tomorrow night."

Those last two words hung in the thick tension filled air of the quiet room.

I took a deep breath, looking up to Edward. _You'd say no?_ I thought to him.

"I...I don't know," he growled, shaking his head. "It's too much...speculation, Bella."

The pure pain that crossed his face at the mere thought of Alice's prediction coming true was almost unbearable to see.

_We won't do anything if you don't want me to, Edward,_ I thought to him. _But don't you think we should _try_? At least talk to Mark? Don't you want this shit over and done with?_

All Edward did was shake his head. It wasn't a no, but it wasn't an agreement, either.

I nodded, looking to Carlisle. "What do you think?"

"We have time to discuss it," he said, his eyes almost dark as he looked around the room.

Marcus finally stood up, taking a deep breath and walking to Carlisle. "This is...a family matter for you, old friend," he sighed, looking to me and Alice, and back to Carlisle. "Demitri and I will show them where to hunt, but we'll be back tomorrow." He gestured towards the Denalis and Adrian, not giving any of them a choice. He took a deep breath, and suddenly, his face was filled with an ancient sadness. "No one faults you, if you decide to step away from it all, Carlisle. No one."

~oOoOo~

"Here, Kev," I said, handing him a hot cup of cocoa and sitting across from him at the little table. He'd been on the roof for some time now, and I needed a break from all the debating inside, so I'd decided to keep him company.

My opinion was to at least meet Mark first, but Alice couldn't see the result of that. I was willing to take someone with me, like Emmett or Edward for protection, but that scared everyone even more.

I had faith in my shield. I had faith in Megan to not set us up, because my shield pulled her in almost instantly. I also remembered meeting Mark, and he was pulled in, too. I couldn't imagine that had changed.

The problem was Tanya. She posed as an unpredictable factor in this whole thing. What if she found out Mark's plan? What if one of her newborns witnessed something? And what if Mark's masking talent covered up some tiny item of information that could get someone killed?

It was the vision of Kevin that had set Alice off. She didn't want anything to happen to him. We already considered him family. What had made it worse was Esme and myself disappearing into nothingness. That last part, that last piece of the vision, was causing the biggest problem, because our two most calm, most logical thinking planners were now unable to think without allowing their hearts to guide them. Carlisle and Edward were at odds with themselves and the rest of us, because they couldn't even think of losing their mates.

Alice explained the vision in detail to me. Tanya had Kevin, but as we all closed in on her, she panicked, killing him. At that point, things became fuzzy. A fight breaks out, and Esme and I give chase to Tanya, but disappear into some warehouse. She sees nothing else. The domino effect that she mentioned was even sadder. The loss of Esme causes Carlisle to retreat into himself, leaving the family altogether. The loss of _me..._well, Edward wouldn't survive it; he would die, whether by his own doing or our severed connection would kill him. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper would all scatter, heartbroken and missing us. The family would be destroyed, which was what Tanya wanted.

Jasper, though trying his best to accommodate all the emotions running through the room, was now trying to get Carlisle and Edward to think clearly, without panic. He was a military strategist by nature, so he thought that sending me into the tunnels of Grand Central with back up was best. He just wanted to hear Mark out. He also wanted to give Alice's idea a shot, because she thought seeing Mark, just to talk, would change the outcome of the vision that was causing so much trouble.

Jasper and I were in agreement, but I was tired of debating it. Edward was almost foul about not allowing anything to happen. I understood his side, too, but I couldn't stand to see him lose his temper anymore.

I sighed, glancing over at Kevin, who looked nervous as he wrapped his hands around the warm mug. "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded, finally meeting my gaze. "Do you ever think your life is out of your hands? Like someone else is guiding it? Making all the decisions for you?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh yeah," I sighed, still snickering. "Especially when I was human."

I studied his face, and I saw so much familiarity there that it was scary.

"I feel no matter what steps we take, we're still going to...I'm still..." He sat back in his chair with an exasperated sigh. "I don't know."

"I'd ask you if you hated us for this, but I think I know the answer," I told him, leaning on the table. "You don't, because you love us. That doesn't always happen. We usually repel humans. Well, when my shield doesn't pull them in."

Kevin smiled, but just waited for me to continue.

"I'm a huge believer in fate," I said, smiling softly. "I didn't always think that, but now, I do. I believe I was supposed to leave my mom and move in with my dad. I believe that I was destined to meet Edward, that we were meant for each other, because he waited a century for me. I believe that everything I went through while he was gone – every tear cried, every heartbreaking, lonely moment, every bruise I received – was for a reason. I was supposed to be...better, a stronger person, a stronger _woman _for Edward when he came back. I was shattered, broken, but by the time I saw Edward again after two years, I wasn't a lovesick teen – I was just...his. We loved each other more, if that's even possible."

Kevin smiled, but his eyes welled up. His love for me and Edward was unwavering.

"I used to tease them all about babysitting me, because I was always in trouble, always threatened by some outside force...James, Victoria, Jacob, Felix, and now Tanya...but all that did was make me love them more. I learned about them, learned to be one of them, even before I was changed. I learned what each one meant to me as a member of the family.

"Emmett is the big brother I always wanted," I chuckled, shaking my head. "If there was a catalog to pick out what I wanted, he'd be the most expensive, because he's just exactly what I need when I want to laugh and be silly, and he's so very protective. Rose and I didn't get along at first, but now, she's my sarcastic partner, my calm block between me and Alice's excitable nature. And I can't tell you how much I adore Alice, because there aren't words. She's been in my corner since the day I met Edward."

"Jasper?" Kevin chuckled.

"Oh, Jasper," I sighed, giggling a little. "He's my best friend. He understands what it's like to be the new member of the family, knows how it is to be married to someone that can see everything. We help each other cope with bloodlust and school and two all-knowing spouses."

"What about Carlisle?"

"I love my real dad, and I love that he knows the truth about me, but Carlisle..." I paused, trying to say this the right way. "Carlisle healed me in ways I can't explain. And he did it all just by being there, just by talking it out. He'll probably always watch over me, and I'll most likely be going to him to rant over one thing or another a hundred years from now."

Kevin laughed, shaking his head. "Esme?"

"I was so nervous meeting her for the first time," I chuckled softly. "She means so much to Edward, and I just knew she wouldn't like me. He was her 'first born,' but he was also her baby boy in all respects, so I assumed I was wrong for him and that she would end up agreeing with me. I was human, and they weren't. I was convinced that she would just write me off, but no..." I paused, shaking my head a little. "She was so very welcoming. She was the first to hug me," I whispered, swallowing thickly, because Esme meant so very much to me. "I can't see my mother, so Esme's it. She's my mom now, and I need her in ways I can't explain...and..." I stopped, not able to say much more, waving it off, but Kevin understood, because he reached across the table to take my hand.

"What are they going to do?" he asked softly, his eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know. I'm willing to try." I paused, patting his hand lightly. "I talked to my dad the other day, and he told me sometimes we have to do what's right in the grand scheme of things, because it's what we're suppose to do, even though it may be hard. He reminded me that the missing persons and the deaths were in the hundreds before we showed up here. That even though I wanted to go back to London and forget about it all, I was doing the right thing by helping."

"He sounds smart," Kevin chuckled.

"You should meet him." I laughed, wondering how Charlie would take to my flamboyant friend.

"Definitely." He smiled, squeezing my hand and taking a sip from his cup. "But you'll go along with whatever they decide?"

"Yes." I nodded, wrinkling my nose. "I hate Tanya. I've hated her since I met her, just like she hated me. At first it was jealousy, because she wanted Edward. Badly."

"Bitch," Kevin growled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I called her that," I laughed. "But see...back then, she just aimed it all towards me. Edward loves me, and he wasn't going anywhere, but I could handle her. Then it was aimed towards him, and that I couldn't have. Now...it's aimed at my whole fucking family, Kev. You, included! Innocent people are dying and being changed against their will, and it's so wrong. She's escalated from bitch to monster. She should be stopped."

"I'm scared, Bells," he whispered. "Not for me, but for Adrian. He's so fucking worried. He's thinking the worst...you know? And I love him too much, I think, because all I can think of is what would happen to him if something were to happen to me."

"I know," I sighed, patting his hand again.

There wasn't much I could say to him. That was the first lesson I learned about being mated. My thoughts were consumed with Edward's safety, happiness, and well being. I remembered feeling so helpless as a human, because if there was a threat, there wasn't a thing I could've done to protect him. I had to completely rely on my family. It made me feel like the lesser partner in our relationship.

"You were never lesser, Bella," Edward said softly from the doorway. "You held everything in your hands, love."

Kevin and I smiled at each other and turned towards him.

Edward knelt before me, tucking my hair behind my ear. His brow wrinkled, and he looked like he was struggling with what he had to say. He swallowed thickly, before uttering, "We're going to meet Mark." He sighed, shaking his head.

I cupped his face. "Okay," I said, dragging the word out, because I wasn't sure what the plan was.

"You won't be alone," he huffed, turning my wedding ring. "You'll be with me. We're hoping that...talking to him changes...everything else," he said through gritted teeth. His eyes looked up from our hands and were so filled with worry that I couldn't help but brush his hair from his forehead, placing a kiss there. "Your shield will be around us the _entire _time, baby. No questions...no ifs, ands, or buts. Yes?"

"Yes."

He nodded, kissing my ring, his eyes never leaving mine. "Good," he sighed. "We need to hunt, then."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

"But there's no guarantee!" I snarled, tired of debating this. "Alice, you can't see how this meeting will go!"

I couldn't risk losing my Bella or my mother, but I was so very ready to be done with Tanya and Mark and New York that I could barely see straight. It didn't help that I probably needed to hunt soon.

"No," Jasper countered, "but it's not like we're just throwing Bells out there, Edward. She won't be alone; she'll be with...someone. We'll cover all the tunnels. There are enough of us to make sure that Mark wasn't seen or followed."

I knew he was struggling to stay calm, to keep the rest of us calm, but I wasn't sure it was working on me at this point. Every time I glanced Bella's way, all I could see was the blackness, the blankness just swallowing her and my mother in my sister's vision. And then I watched what that would do to my family. I saw my own death, I saw Carlisle just walk away from the family he cared so much for, and I saw my siblings, Alice especially, fall apart at the seams with the absence of myself, Carlisle, Esme...and God, my Bella.

No, I couldn't allow it.

"I can't," I sighed, turning to my wife, pleading with her silently to understand.

"My visions have never been a guarantee, Edward," Alice said softly from the piano bench.

"I. Don't. Care!" I growled, turning from them all.

"Edward," my Bella groaned from the window.

I spun back to see her shake her head, take a deep breath, and walk into the kitchen.

"Bella, I..."

"No, you don't need to explain," she sighed, holding up a hand as she pulled a mug down from the cabinet. "I get it. I really do." She pulled out the milk and powdered chocolate and began making a drink for Kevin.

"Yo, Ed?" Emmett piped up from the sofa. "Man, I get it, too. I think maybe we're relying on the pixie's vision too much on this one. I'm with Jasper on this, dude. You and Dad need to _think_, not _feel_ this situation out."

Carlisle grimaced from the open large floor to ceiling window, but his mind was filled with worry as the afternoon breeze fluttered the curtains around him. Neither of us could think clearly. We both knew that we were emotional over this, not logical, which was causing the whole debate to begin with.

The microwave beeped, and Bella pulled out a steaming mug of hot chocolate, setting it on the counter. She took a deep breath, locking gazes with me. "I'm done arguing. I think we should try. I think we could prepare and be smart about it, but I'll go along with whatever you choose, Edward. I just don't want to fight over it anymore. I'm over this shit with Tanya, and I want to go home, so if that's now or later...fine. I'll be on the roof with Kevin when you guys decide, but I've cast my vote."

Her voice held no anger, and neither did her mind, but she said nothing more as she walked out the door. I groaned as I heard her mind the whole way up the stairs, practically following her step for step as I walked back into the living room to stand next to Carlisle at the window.

"She's mad," Carlisle guessed.

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "She's said her piece." I chuckled, looking over at him. "She's leaving it up to us."

He smiled, nodding once, but turned to look at the room. "I'm afraid that I can't make a clear decision on this."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but the wind and our sharp hearing brought my Bella's voice into the room, and I couldn't help but listen to her mind as she chatted with Kevin.

"You okay?" she asked him, setting her arms on the table.

"Do you ever think your life is out of your hands? Like someone else is guiding it? Making all the decisions for you?" he asked, his own mind feeling helpless with the situation, but he respected her opinion so much.

"Oh yeah," she giggled softly. "Especially when I was human." Her laughter made the whole room smile.

I wasn't sure why we were all listening, except that we couldn't come to a definite decision. I looked out over Central Park, and I could just barely pick up my girl's scent wafting down from the roof. My whole family was listening to her, but they were also considering their own vote now that she'd cast hers. Or maybe we were just tired of arguing about it.

"I feel no matter what steps we take, we're still going to...I'm still..." Kevin sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking forlorn. "I don't know."

"I'd ask you if you hated us for this, but I think I know the answer," she said, sounding like she knew exactly how he was feeling. "You don't, because you love us. That doesn't always happen. We usually repel humans. Well, when my shield doesn't pull them in."

Kevin smiled, but stayed silent.

I chuckled at his indulgent attitude with her, which caused Carlisle to lean next to me with his own soft grin.

"I'm a huge believe in fate," she told him.

As I listened to her talking to Kevin, my breath caught at her admission, my forehead thumping against the glass door. I closed my eyes, because I'd never heard her explain it like that. And I wasn't the only one that was caught off guard with that emotional statement, because Carlisle gave my shoulder a squeeze, Kevin's eyes filled with tears, and Esme's breath caught behind me.

_Oh, Edward, _she thought. _She's so right..._

I nodded against the glass, acknowledging her statement, but I said nothing. I needed her to continue, because she started talking about our family, about how she came to know how each one of them would protect her with their life when she was human.

She told him that she couldn't have picked a better big brother than Emmett, even if there was a catalog to do so, which caused him to laugh softly. She said that she and Rose hadn't always gotten along, but that she was her sarcastic partner and the go-between for Alice. And her love for Alice was almost a sickness, because it was my tiniest sister that had cheered our relationship on from the get go.

"That's because I knew," Alice giggled haughtily.

"Jasper?" Kevin chuckled.

"Oh, Jasper," she said sighing, her mind filled with a respect that matched my brother's.

We listened as Bella explained her relationship with my brother.

"Hell, yeah, that shit ain't easy," Jasper laughed, shaking his head, but he wanted to hug her for her loving words.

Alice and I chuckled, my sister shoving him a little.

"What about Carlisle?"

I grinned, turning my head to watch my father, because suddenly he was nervous as to how she perceived him.

"I love my real dad, and I love that he knows the truth about me, but Carlisle..." she stopped for a moment, her thoughts trying to narrow it down to just a few words, but she felt it impossible.

Bella's words on Carlisle touched all of us, and echoed very well what everyone in the room thought of him, including coming to him for advice a hundred years from now.

"God, I hope so," he chuckled. "Kiddo keeps me on my toes." His love, his pride in her, was almost overwhelming; even Jasper could feel it radiating from him.

I laughed softly, shaking my head. My family had no idea just how _much_ she loved them. It was like they were getting a chance to read her mind like I could.

When Kevin asked about Esme, my still heart could have burst from my chest at her thoughts, her love for our mother. Emotions caused her sweet, soft voice to shake when she answered.

"I was so nervous meeting her for the first time," she chuckled lightly, and I smiled with the memory.

Esme's breath hitched as she tried to fight her dry sobs, because how Bella had described her feelings on mine and Esme's relationship was exactly how my mother viewed me.

As she continued speaking of Esme, emotion just about to break her, and suddenly, I wanted to hold her, tell her that they all loved her the same.

The living room was quiet, but they all watched Esme's lip tremble.

When Kevin asked if we'd made a decision, we all looked up at each other, waiting for her answer—even Carlisle, who was now kneeling in front of his wife and kissing her hand.

"I don't know. I'm willing to try," she said, holding Kevin's hand.

We were surprised as we listened to the not-so-surprising sage advice Charlie had given Bella.

"God, she's so right," Carlisle groaned, shaking his head, but his mind was so very afraid of losing the woman in front of him. He looked up at me. "Maybe we should try."

Jasper's head snapped up, a smile playing on his lips when he said, "Look, the baby girl trusts her shield, and whoever would stand with her when you meet Mark."

"Me," I sighed, groaning in defeat and fear. "I won't do this...I can't think of her doing this without me. If something happens, then I need to be by her...I can't do it any other way."

"We can do that, bro," Emmett said with a nod. "Shorty says it's in the cross section, so we'll cover your back from every direction...and then some, dude."

We all shut up again when Kevin called Tanya a rude name, and my sisters giggled with my wife. But it was her answer that caused me to make my final decision and leave the room to join her.

The reminder of how far Tanya had fallen was the final straw, and Bella's thoughts that she should be stopped were echoed silently throughout the room.

"Damn straight, Bells," Rose cheered under her breath from next to Emmett.

I pushed away from the glass, making my way to the front door, when Carlisle's mind hit me.

_You tell her we'll do it, but I want everyone to hunt. No exceptions. I want us as sharp and as focused as we can get._

I locked eyes with him, my hand on the door knob. I nodded sharply and left to go get her.

~oOoOo~

The whole family went hunting. We drove out to Jasper's cabins in the northern part of the state, making plans to meet back at the fire pit when we were finished.

I ran for miles to try and stop my frustration, my nerves, because, to be completely honest, this whole thing was scaring the shit out of me. I couldn't even wait for Bella. Just looking at her made my chest ache.

By the time I'd taken down two deer and a bear, my mind had cleared just enough to realize that I needed to get back. The cabin grew closer as I ran back, and my family's voices could be heard echoing through the surrounding woods, but it was the striking beauty I came across that caused my feet to stumble.

She was leaning against a tree, away from the family and out of their sight. Her hands were in her back pockets as she stared at the water of the small creek. Her mind was closed, but I knew she could smell me, sense my presence.

I walked up behind her, slipping my hands between her own and her sweet bottom inside those denim pockets, nuzzling her neck, before my forehead hit her shoulder.

"Hey, baby," she giggled, leaning into me. "Better?"

"Mmhm," I hummed in her ear. "I'm sorry I was an ass earlier."

"No, you weren't," she sighed. "You were just worried."

"I still am."

She pulled my hands from her pockets and turned in front of me, tugging me to her as she leaned against the tree. She reached up and brush my hair from my forehead as my hands went right back to her jeans.

"I am, too, you know," she said, tracing my face with the lightest touch of her fingers.

I nodded, feeling like more of an ass, because I didn't think of what this was doing to her. Not only was the vision disturbing, but the threat to our connection was her biggest fear.

"I love you," I sighed, shaking my head when she started to say it back. "Tomorrow...your safety comes first."

"We're just talking to Mark..."

"I know, but at this point, anything could go wrong, my sweet girl. And I can't have that. I can't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not scared of Tanya. I'm only scared of losing you," she stated forcefully.

I nodded again, pulling her hips closer to mine. I felt desperate to cling to this moment, because I didn't know what would happen in the next twenty four hours. With a few quick movements, I lifted her up and pressed her into the tree, my mouth attaching to hers frantically.

Her whole body relaxed under my touch, and she kissed me back just as deeply, turning her head to delve her tongue between my lips. Her arms and legs wrapped around me, her hips grinding against me, but it was her mind that helped me slow down.

It opened to me, and she showed me that she would let me have this moment of panic, but she absolutely refused to allow it to take over me. In her mind, we were unstoppable together. We could do anything, and we would walk away from it.

With one last suckle to her bottom lip, my teeth grazing against it, I pulled away to meet her gaze. It was filled with determination, love, and a touch of lust that she seemed to be fighting.

I smiled, taking a deep breath. "Thank you."

She smirked, kissing me chastely. "It's what I'm here for – to keep you in line, Mr. Cullen."

I chuckled and nodded, because it was the damn truth. "Yes, ma'am."

"Come on, they're waiting for us. We have to sort out the plan," she said, but hugged me closer instead of moving to get down from my arms.

"Did you hunt, baby?" I asked purely out of habit, because I could see her skin was glowing.

"I did." She smiled so very beautifully, and I couldn't help but kiss her nose, forehead, and lips.

"Well, let's get this done," I growled, tossing her over my shoulder.

She squealed and wriggled in my grip, but I wasn't letting her go. With a light smack to her bottom, I walked her back to the fire to prepare for our next step.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

The tunnels were smelly, dark, and dank as we all made our way silently through them. I knew where everyone was – or would be – once Edward and I stopped in the cross way of the old, deserted subway.

Carlisle and Esme were behind us. The Denalis and Marcus were heading towards us, and my siblings were coming in on the left and right. But all of them were allowing enough space for Mark to navigate around them.

"He's not here," I sighed, turning in one spot.

"We'll give him time," Edward answered, but I could tell he was listening to everyone around us. "If he's followed, then they'll be stopped. That will give him time to get back if he needs to."

I nodded, spinning when I heard Mark's voice.

"And that's totally appreciated," he sighed, stepping out of the tunnel on my right. "Bells, Edward..."

I studied his face, and he looked heartbroken, weary, and just...sad, so I couldn't help but rush to him. "God, Mark...are you okay?"

"No, frankly, I'm pissed and worn out," he snorted humorlessly, but hugged me fiercely. "But I need to apologize to you and your family," he said, looking between us, and I noticed that his eyes were crimson – he was feeding on humans. "I didn't know. I thought that what we had was real. I swear."

"We know," Edward told him, stepping up beside me. "What we don't know is how you expect us to help when we can't get to you."

"I know...that's why we're here," he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "There's going to be a power outage soon," he said, a wry smile playing on his lips. "When that happens, you will be free to come in. Meg says that she showed you where..." He stopped, looking up at Edward.

"She did, but I can see even more through you," Edward stated, nodding slightly. "Are you masking now?"

"No." Mark shook his head. "I had a feeling that Bella wouldn't meet with me alone. So I thought I'd better come with...an open mind, so to speak."

Mark grinned for the first time, and I finally saw the young man I first met. He was handsome, with dark hair and strong features. Despite the fact that he hadn't really aged, his demeanor seemed older, tired.

Edward chuckled. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. We really need your help, Bells," he said, turning to me. "I have to get Megan away from her. Tanya threatens her every day. I've watched people die – at my own fucking hands!" He groaned, leaning against the wall, and my heart broke for him. "I never wanted to hunt like this. I was happy with the other way, but that first taste she made me take..."

"Believe me, I understand," Edward told him. "I need you to know that Tanya won't live through this. That the Volturi has called for her death. She's broken way too many laws of our kind. She's lucky she's made it this long."

"You're right, and I don't care," Mark huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I knew it would come to this. I knew when she deviated from our trip home from Kate's wedding that she was up to something I knew nothing about." He pushed away from the wall and started pacing. "I told her that she was supposed to take us back to Russia, because we were given a gift, but she ignored me. She met with Sinclair in Canada, and it was all over. He figured out my gift really quickly, because Tanya told him I was supposed to have...something. So he watched and waited. It was confirmed when you guys didn't catch us at that funeral."

Edward and I nodded, but didn't say anything as he continued.

"She..." He stopped, spinning to face the tunnel behind us as a snarling growl echoed through, but was cut short abruptly.

Edward smiled, saying, "Demitri is having way too much fun. You were followed."

I laughed, but turned my attention back to Mark, who was nodding like he'd expected as much.

"How many are with you?" he asked.

"Enough," was all Edward said, and for a brief moment, I wondered if Edward didn't trust Mark, but I realized that if Mark didn't know, then he was safer that way.

"Anyway," Mark continued, "Sinclair wanted Alice, which pissed my ass off. And Tanya just wanted...revenge. It was never about me. It was never about mating. She can make me feel loved, but it's not real!"

I grimaced, thinking that was the cruelest part, his living a lie he'd come to think was real.

"The more I thought about Alice, the more I realized there was a way to get help. Megan was...unexpected. Sinclair changed her, and she survived the fight you guys had in Central Park, but the minute I saw her..." He snorted, shaking his head. "As soon as Tanya realized that, well, she just forced us to work for her. All of her newborns report to her. We're not allowed to go anywhere without her say, without a newborn going with us. The only way I got away today is...I...well..."

"You took care of your...bodyguard?" Edward asked, his voice almost sounding sarcastic.

"Exactly."

"Mark, when will the power go out?" I asked.

"Three days," he said, but held up his hands. "Wait...there's more. She knows there's a human with you. She knows he must mean something to the family if he's under your protection. You have to hide him. She's constantly watching him. I have to go with her, you see, so that you can't see her, smell her."

"But we can _feel_ her," Edward countered. "Your mask doesn't stop Jasper's talent."

"Oh? Well, that's interesting to know," he snorted. "Look, that human is her top priority. She thinks she can use him against you."

"Kevin," I groaned, shaking my head, and Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I can see he is important," Mark said with a grimace. "Just...keep him protected if you want to keep him alive, because she's going to act soon. But three days...I'll be pulling the power to the underground tunnels by Ground Zero. There's a shipment of materials that is supposed to be dropped off. The truck will have...an accident, knocking out the power grid. Got me?"

We both nodded, but Edward stopped him.

"Here," he said, handing Mark a small silver flip phone. "It's just in case. Keep it close to you, keep it silent, but if you really need us, then you use it. Every number you need is in there."

Mark stopped, but said nothing out loud. However, everything was written on his face as my husband heard his mind. Edward took a deep breath, but nodded in answer to something silent between them, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thanks," he whispered, giving my hand a squeeze. He left through the side tunnel.

I looked up at Edward, who cupped my face so very softly. "He asked me to take care of Megan if something were to happen to him."

I nodded, pressing my face in his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist.

There was a rush of footsteps, and we both turned to see Alice running to us. "That changed everything!" she gushed, taking my hand. "He left his mask up long enough for me to see Tanya's decisions. Let's go!"

We decided on our way out of the tunnels that it was time for another sit down with the entire family. In order not to alarm Adrian and Kevin, we took our meeting back to Jasper's cabins, lighting a fire. It wasn't that we didn't want them to know, but that we wanted to have a clearer idea as to what we were all going to do.

"Alice," Carlisle said, gesturing to her to begin.

I settled between Edward's legs, sitting on the ground and propping my arms on his leg. I looked over at my sister as she explained what she'd seen.

"Tanya wants to use Kevin to draw us into a trap. She wants to take him, so that we'll follow without thinking, because she knows that's how we work. She thinks we'll lose our rational thinking if he's kidnapped. She also has every intention of removing Mark and Megan from this whole thing. She's going to kill them," Alice stated, pacing back and forth behind Jasper.

"What of the other vision, pixie?" Emmett asked. "Now that we've talked to Mark..."

"It's similar, but different," Edward and Alice said at the same time, my husband's fingers slowly, lightly playing with my hair.

"Bella and Esme still take after her, but it's a fight. I can see them, but it wavers on who comes out victorious. That's not set in stone," Alice huffed.

I smiled at her pouting face, but turned to Esme. "Ready, Mom?" I giggled.

"Indeed," she said with a wink.

Edward chuckled, bending to kiss my ear. "Don't encourage her, my beautiful girl," he whispered softly.

I could tell that his and Carlisle's moods were lighter now that we knew what we were facing. Now that we knew what Mark wanted from us. If Alice wasn't panicking, then they were fine.

"I can't help it if Esme and I kick ass," I huffed, rolling my eyes, but they all chuckled.

"Hells, yeah!" Emmett laughed. "That's what I'm talkin' about! So what? We wait?"

"Mark said three days," Edward stated. "So I think we better find out exactly when this truck is supposed to arrive at Ground Zero. Jasper?"

"Yeah, I'm on it," he said and nodded. "When we get back, I'll make a few calls, go online...see if I can't hack into the system."

We all knew the tunnels by heart now, so they all broke off into conversations and plans on exactly how we needed to set up. They figured out who needed to be with who, where we would start, and exactly what we needed to expect.

I barely listened as Marcus explained to everyone that, under no uncertain terms, Tanya was finished. She'd signed her own death warrant as soon as she missed her flight back to Russia, when he'd specifically told her that he had no tolerance for disobedience. He also explained that he was not holding Mark responsible for anything, because Sinclair and Tanya most likely used him. He was a young vampire, but they weren't. They should have known better.

"I don't think Mark is responsible, either," Kate stated, leaning into Garrett. "He needed her to guide him through this life, and she didn't. I feel awful for him."

"Is this human worth it?" Eleazar asked. "I've met him, and he's a fine boy, but I just wonder if he can truly be used against you. I know he's with that Adrian..."

"No one touches Kevin!" Alice, Rose and I growled, all three of us starting to stand up.

Edward's arms locked around me, and my sisters were restrained as well by my brothers.

"Easy, sweet girl. He meant no harm," he whispered in my ear.

"I think you have the answer," Carlisle chuckled. "Kevin has become...important."

"Obviously," Eleazar chuckled. "My apologies, ladies. I was just curious."

I huffed, allowing Edward to pull me into his lap. He whispered calming, sweet things into my ear, and they worked instantly, because I melted into his embrace.

"It's okay, my protective girl. He just wanted to know if we were protecting Kevin for another reason, other than how much you care for him," he whispered softly.

I nodded, turning to face him.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry," he chuckled, shaking his head. "But please calm down, my love."

I grinned, shaking my head, but took a deep breath and nodded. "'Kay."

"Speaking of Kev," Emmett sighed, standing up. "Maybe we should get back to the city. This shit's making me nervous. I'd hate to have to smack a bitch around because my Rosie's heartbroken."

I giggled when Edward said, "No kidding," standing up with me in his arms. "Let's get back."

"Son, we're going to stay out here a little longer," Carlisle told him. "But we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," we all told him.

"Love you," Esme called out to all of her kids.

"Love you, too, Mom!" we laughed back, getting into two cars.

The boys raced back to the city, parking in the garage. As we made our way through the lobby, we ran into Adrian. He was coming back in the doors.

"Where's Kevin?" Alice gasped, looking around.

"Upstairs. I just walked his sister down and put her into a cab. Why?" he asked, looking at us like we were crazy.

"Aw, hell," Emmett groaned as we skipped the elevator and flew up the stairs.

"Fuck!" Adrian growled when we reached the penthouse level and our apartment door was standing wide open. "Kev?" he called out, but I couldn't hear him, couldn't smell him there. "No, no, no!" he groaned, sinking into a chair at the table.

Stools were turned over and a drink was spilled. Kevin had tried fighting, and I hoped to God she hadn't hurt him.

Rose immediately sat next to Adrian, rubbing his back. "That bitch is gonna die!" she snarled, looking up at Jasper as he picked up a note.

"She tells us exactly where she is," he said, holding up the paper, but I didn't want to see it.

"I'm going to fucking kill her!" I snarled, picking up the closest thing to me, which just happened to be a vase, and threw it across the room. It shattered into oblivion against the wall.

I spun to leave, but found myself caught in Edward's strong arms. "No, baby," he said, picking me up when I fought him. "No, sweetheart. This is what she wants. We have to wait."

"Edward, put me..."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not putting you down. You'll get yourself killed, love. I won't do it. We have to wait the three days."

"How do you... Everything has changed, Edward," I growled, still fighting him. "She has him, baby!" I begged him with my face, my thoughts to understand, to let me go, but he held firm.

"Because Mark just sent a text, Bells," Jasper said at our side, holding up Edward's phone that he must have dropped when he caught me.

**M: I'm sorry. I had no choice. She made her decision as soon as I returned. I will guard him with my life, but DO NOT COME NOW! Three days.**

A sob left me without warning, and Edward hugged me close. I could well imagine what Kevin was thinking—like we'd left him, like he needed to do something to help. I knew he would be scared for himself, as well as Adrian, who was just about inconsolable at the table.

Before, three days sounded like just enough time to get ready, to get prepared, but now, three days sounded too long. Three days of worry and grief and hatred. Three days where anything could happen to our friend.

"Shh, sweet girl," Edward soothed, walking me to the living room. "We'll get him back, my love. I promise we'll do everything..."

I nodded, but said nothing, because I could hear Adrian's heart shatter in the next room. He was blaming himself, when it wasn't his fault. Not at all. I was so very scared for my friend, and fucking furious at Tanya, but Edward held me tight until my shaking subsided.

It wasn't long before Carlisle and Esme showed, with the rest of them in tow, the house filling with too many people. I growled low, huffing a deep sigh into Edward's neck.

Without saying a word, Edward stood up from the sofa and walked me into our room.

"That was probably rude, Edward," I sighed, pulling back to look at him as he sat down in our chair.

"Maybe," he said, a slight smile curling the corners of his mouth, "but you come first. Always."

"Thank you."

"Thank me when it's over."

* * *

**A/N...Let's see...what first? Kevin...do try not to throw anything sharp at me. I can handle and clean up after fruits and veggies, but I'd rather not dodge sharp objects. Also, do not try and blame anyone on this...it's not one member of that family's fault...Tanya was determined. Mmm'kay?**

**Okay, so Alice's vision was scary. She sees Esme and Bella disappearing, and while Bella is probably correct, that it's Mark's talent blocking the future seer's sight, it doesn't make it any easier for Carlisle and Edward. That's their mates we're talking about, okay? Not to mention what would happen _IF_ something were to happen. That domino effect would be tragic.**

**So we've seen Mark, we know that he's got a plan. Well, that plan is set in motion in the next chapter. So there's your sneak peek.**

**For those of you that are following my little fluffy story _I Shall Believe_, I updated the first outtake. I also said that I didn't know when the next one would be, because the Angel Series readers would have my head if I stalled in any way... Umm...yeah, I meant that shit! No need to beg, 'cause this story is first. But there will be another outtake...I promise. Just don't know when.**

**I wanna thank JenRar for beta'ing this on the fly, though at this point, I just think she wants to be the first to read the chapter! LMAO... And she's all sorts of mad at me for the next chapter, but I'm sayin' nothin'! XD**

**All I will say: HAVE FAITH... **

**Review for me please. I'd like to see what you have to say about Mark and Kevin and things that are to come. So let me hear you. I love to hear it all, even if you're mad. LOL Okay...I'll update soon. The next chapter is already beta'd, but it'll probably be around Thurs or Fri when it will post. Until then...Later...**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N...I know you want to find out what they do about Kevin, but I need to put a note here first before you read. And I want you to pay attention...**

**Sept 11th, 2001 was a dark and sad day in American history, and I am in no way playing light on that here. However, I am using the location. I'm using it's security and it's underground status. First, I mention in here that Ground Zero has foundation problems. At one point that was true. The falling buildings, the fire, and the explosions caused the wall that holds back the bay and river to crack and become unstable, because the island of Manhattan is mostly man made towards the lower end. It's fixed now...but I need you to suspend that in your mind for this chapter. Next...if you haven't seen current pics of Ground Zero, you need to know that the ENTIRE block is below street level. And it goes about 8 stories down. So basically, it is or was (as they have started to build it back up now) a giant freaking hole in the ground.**

**THAT BEING SAID...I need you to know that I mean no disrespect to the loss of lives, the loss of emergency workers (because I had family there), or to the sacred ground... I just used the location and the fact that it was a direct hole into the ground. Everything that takes place once they are IN is elsewhere and completely fictional; Ground Zero is just the doorway inside_. _Does that make sense?**

**PSA is officially over. I just wanted you to know those things before we moved on from here. Okay...now...On with the story...**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 40

**BELLA**

"We can't leave Kevin for three fucking days!" Emmett growled from down the hall. "It's not right! There's no telling what she'll do to him!"

I winced, trying to wriggled closer to Edward, trying to forget that Kevin had been taken. Despite how much I agreed with my big brother, I had no other choice but to trust Mark.

"I don't particularly like it, either, Emmett," Carlisle sighed, "but we have no choice."

"Tanya's waiting for us to run in there half-cocked..._right now_," Demitri reasoned. "Waiting is for the best. Marcus?"

I could hear Marcus stand, and I could imagine Edward could hear every thought, but I knew when the oldest vampire I knew was pacing.

"Such a loyal human," he muttered with a deep sigh. "Kevin's bonds with this family are so very strong. He'd do anything for you, I think. He's put up with being uprooted, shifted around, and the loss of his father...all within a span of mere months." He paused for a moment. "But he's done – for the most part – anything we've asked of him. He has faith in us, especially you girls."

I hiccuped, and Edward pulled my face back, but said nothing as he stroked my cheek with the backs of his fingers. His eyes were light amber from hunting earlier, and filled with love and concern and a touch of temper. That last emotion was for the loss of Kevin, I was sure. He didn't have to say anything in order to make me feel better; he just did.

"I know you want to protect Kevin from any pain. I know that he's probably scared," Marcus continued, but paused again when a few dry sobs rang out through the house, including my own. "But as much as I hate to say it, waiting is for the best. I agree with Demitri. If Mark keeps him safe, then we can follow through with the plan _he's_ developed."

A cell phone rang out, and Demitri answered it in Italian. "Stephano," he said, walking around the apartment as he spoke to Marcus' personal guard.

From what I could pick up, it was just a regular check-in call. Stephano and Elena were running Volterra in Marcus and Demitri's absence, and training Brody as well. That specific call was for the judgment on an immortal that killed the daughter of a fairly important business man in Japan. The death had been over publicized. Demitri made the decision – he called for the immortal's death.

_When did Demitri get the power to make that call? _I thought to Edward.

"After the deaths of Aro and Caius," he answered softly. "Marcus uses him on an...advisory level, but also trusts him to make the same calls as he would do himself. He was...promoted when Marcus was healed at our house...remember?"

I nodded, but couldn't stop the next question. _So if something were to happen to Marcus?_

"Then Demitri takes over, but with Stephano by his side. Carlisle has been asked to help, if such a thing were to occur," Edward said so softly that I wondered if anyone else could hear him.

"Oh," was the only thing I could think to say.

I laid my head back down on Edward's chest, staring out the window as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sweet girl, are you okay?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, but I feel guilty...like we should've been here," I sighed, shrugging one shoulder, but didn't bother to lift my head.

"It's not your fault, baby," he whispered, kissing my cheek. "Tanya would've figured out a way to get to him eventually. Alice saw it. It would have happened when he was with us or without us, Bella."

"And Mark?" I growled.

"Had to do what she said in order to keep up pretenses. Don't fault him for it, love. You have to look at the bigger picture, baby."

I nodded, knowing he was right, but not liking it one bit.

Edward smiled softly. "I know, sweetheart, but we're all going to do our best to get him back. Mark included. I saw his mind. He wants Tanya gone, he wants a new life with Megan, and he really was concerned about Kevin. He remembered what it was like when we took care of him as a human."

I was just about to tell him thank you for making me feel better, but Esme's voice broke through the quiet house.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" she asked.

"In their room," Jasper told her. "Bella took this...badly."

The next thing I knew, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," we both said, and then Esme was kneeling before us.

"You kids okay?" she asked, smirking at the term "kids."

Edward chuckled, but I answered, "Yeah." I sat up, but made no move to get up from Edward's lap.

"I know what you're thinking, little one," she started, cupping my face. "It's most likely guilt. I felt the same thing when James got to you in Phoenix, Bella."

Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You?" he said incredulously.

"So not your fault – either of you," I mumbled, "because I fell for James' lies."

"But you _knew_ what you were up against, Bella," Esme said firmly. "So does Kevin. He may be...flamboyant, but that boy isn't stupid."

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "No, he's not."

"And he's a fighter," she added.

I nodded again, taking a deep breath. "I just hope he remembers everything that we've told him."

I don't know how many times we'd explained that he shouldn't try to fight, that he should stay calm, and to not lose his temper, no matter what was said to him. It wouldn't save him, because in all reality, Tanya could snap him in half without even using any effort, but it could possibly buy him time with the crazy bitch.

Edward snorted into a laugh at my thoughts. "He'll remember, sweet girl."

~oOoOo~

Three days. Three freakin' days of pacing and worrying and waiting. And now my still heart was just about to burst from my chest. We were so close, but so far away from Kevin.

Jasper found out that the truck that was expected at Ground Zero was a shipment of cement. They were still trying to stabilize the retention wall under the city that held back the bay waters. The tragedy on September 11, 2001 fractured all of the underground. Not only had they had to clean up two of the largest buildings in the world, but the foundations they sat on as well. Everything shattered that day.

Mark allowed Alice to see Kevin once. Just one time. He let her see Tanya make the decision to threaten him, and Kevin's reaction had been priceless. We had no idea if the prediction had come true, but we hoped it had.

Tanya had backhanded Kevin across the face, much like Riley had done to me the night that Victoria had taken me. Much like me, Kevin took it with pride, strength, and a touch of attitude.

Alice said that she'd asked him why we were taking so long to come get him, and his answer had caused the whole house to burst into hysterics.

"They've waited this long to get to you, you frigid bitch," he'd said, his smirk firmly in place. "What's a few more hours? They're gonna fuck you up."

She'd tried to walk away from him, but he actually called her back.

"Hey, is it true?"

"Is what true, you insignificant gnat?"

"Is it true that the goddess that is my Bella tore your arms off and still let you live?"

"Go to hell!" she'd screamed.

"You first, Bitch Queen," he'd muttered as she turned and left him still chained to the wall.

When Edward and Alice had explained that vision, we'd all laughed. Kevin had Tanya's personality pegged instantly. He knew that she couldn't dispose of him, because she needed him as bait.

Now, as we ran through the city, I kept that strength and attitude of Kevin's in my mind.

The truck was expected well after dark, way after quitting time for the construction workers, and that was what made Mark's plan brilliant. There would be very few humans to get in the way. My job was to shield the ones that were working late unloading the truck, so that they didn't get hurt or pose as a temptation for those that weren't quite settled into the vegetarian diet – mainly Adrian and Mark.

According to Alice's vision, the driver was supposed to park the truck, have the paperwork signed, and leave it, picking it up the next morning. She said it wasn't to blow up, but it was going to roll into the power transformer, taking out the lights for a fairly large grid and causing a fair amount of sparks.

That gave us problem number one: police and the electricians. As soon as the power was supposed to be out, there would be authorities called. We needed to get back underground before Ground Zero was swarmed with NYPD.

Problem number two: newborns. We had no idea how many there were – not that we were all that worried, but fighting them, killing them took time and made noise. Neither of which we could afford.

We needed to get in quickly as soon as the cameras were off. We needed to move silently, because we needed to take her by surprise. We were hoping that the three days wait time would make her nervous, would make her lose focus and make mistakes.

As I sat on a platform overlooking Ground Zero, it was the waiting game again. If I looked through the chain link fence, I would be able to see Emmett and Rose on the left side, Alice and Jasper on the right, and Demitri and Carina right down below me. The rest were hiding just out of the view of the cameras.

My body felt like it was thrumming with anticipation. I was angry with Tanya. So much so that I was barely keeping myself from running straight to her. I was praying with all that I had that this plan wasn't a ruse, and that it went off just long enough to get us all down below. And I was so worried that I would lose someone – that Kevin wouldn't survive a fight with immortals, that somehow Alice's vision concerning me and Esme disappearing came to fruition, but most of all...I just couldn't lose _him_.

My head turned to my left to see Edward leaning against the chain link fence, his fingers gripping the metal just above his head as he studied...well, everything. He could hear everyone's thoughts, see where they were, and text them if they needed to change position.

He was in black jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers, his hoodie sitting by my side. One knee was bent slightly, causing his ass to give him a perfect profile as he stood as still as a statue, his hair deliciously windblown from running. He was intense and focused and just beautiful. The thought of losing him, or even of him getting hurt again like last time, caused a shiver to wrack my frame.

"Hey," he whispered, suddenly kneeling in front of me. "None of that, sweet girl."

"I know," I sighed, cupping both sides of his handsome face. "Just...be careful," I said through gritted teeth, pressing my forehead to his. "You're kind of important, you know?"

He grinned, kissing my lips softly. "Yeah?" He tilted his head adorably.

"Yeah," I sighed, kissing him again, just because I could, and I couldn't help but smile when he looked at me like that.

"Well, you're kind of important, too, baby, so calm down for me, please. If you're calm, you're focused, okay?"

"'Kay," I whispered.

"Good," he said with a nod. "Now, quit staring at my ass. I want to show you something."

"I was not!" I snorted, and he turned to me with a raised eyebrow and a sexy ass smirk on his face. "Okay, maybe once. Sue me," I muttered, unable to not laugh.

He chuckled, standing up and offering me a hand, which I took. He positioned me at the fence, standing right behind me. "Look, baby. They're all in place. They're all right where they need to be. All we're waiting on is the truck."

He held me just like that until everyone checked in – even the ones from underground.

Edward would rub my arm soothingly when a truck would sound, but didn't turn in. About a half an hour later, a long semi turned in, laden with bags of cement on pallets. It navigated the ramp slowly down into the lower part of the construction area.

"Ready, love?" Edward asked in my ear.

I spun in front of him, kissing his lips. "Yeah. Let's do this..."

With that, we both ran to the end of the platform, hopped over the fence, and landed silently down below.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

It seemed wrong – on so many levels – to be running on what most considered sacred ground. When we'd first found out where we needed to go in, where we needed to start, I made sure that we planned around humans. No more loss of life on Ground Zero. Period. Immortals? Fine. Humans? Absolutely not. Even the aftermath – the burning of newborns – was planned for the sewers a few blocks away.

Technically, once we were inside, we weren't on Ground Zero anymore, but that was our entrance, our way in, because Tanya's hideout was well hidden deep underground. We had no other choice, because that was where the power was. And that was where Mark told us to start. We had to trust him.

As the truck slowly worked its way down the entry ramp, coming to rest by a construction trailer, Bella and I jumped the barrier. We landed just mere yards from Demitri and Carina, and well below my siblings, who were flanking us up top. They weren't coming down until the truck had taken the power out.

Demitri and I shadowed each other from opposite sides of the sight, our girls in tow, coming to hide behind another trailer.

I watched and listened to the driver as he got out of his truck, grabbed a clipboard from behind the seat, and disappeared into the office, mere feet from where Bella and I stood in shadows. So far, Alice's predictions were correct. Dan, according to his uniform, was just dropping the truck off, only to pick it up in the morning. He was looking forward to grabbing a cab, checking into his hotel, and getting room service. He also wanted to speak to his little girl before she went to bed. Flashes of a piano recital that he was going to miss flickered through his mind, making him disappointed, but determined to get back home soon, because he "damn well wasn't missing the regionals" she was signed up for.

I smiled, shook my head, and turned to my girl. "He walks away, love. We wait until he's in a cab before that truck moves. Okay?"

She nodded, but her eyes were looking away from the trailer towards the other side of the construction sight. I could barely see movement, but I had a feeling this was all about to start too soon, and yet, not soon enough. The movement came to a standstill, so now we just waited until the humans were done.

Dan came out of the trailer with another man, where the both of them gave the truck's cargo a once over. The clipboard was signed, and Dan grabbed his overnight bag from the truck. With a handshake, a wave, and a smile, Dan made his way out of Ground Zero to street level to catch his cab.

Bella took a deep breath, thinking that there went one less human that she needed to shield. What shocked me was there were only two other men to worry about. I'd expected more.

Suddenly, Mark's mind hit me from where we'd seen the movement just a moment before.

_Edward, they won't take long to unload it, so we have time to wait. No need in alerting anymore people than we have to. Your friend...he's fine. Just give me until they walk away._

I nodded, not knowing whether Mark could see me, but sent a text out to everyone, Bella watching over my shoulder.

"Oh thank God," she sighed, and I couldn't help but turn my head to kiss her temple.

So we waited and waited some more. We waited through a break, a phone call or two, and the forklift's slow removal of every pallet. My poor Bella was about to crawl out of her own skin with impatience.

"Easy, anxious girl," I snickered, taking her hand. "They're almost done. The big guy can't wait to get off the clock."

"I can't imagine why," she muttered wryly. "He moves like he's in no hurry."

"It's called 'milking the clock,'" I chuckled softly. "He's approved for overtime, and he's going to take as much as he can. He's got a son in college he needs to pay for."

"Fine, whatever," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "That son will be graduated and married by the time he's done."

I laughed, trying to keep quiet, but luckily the slamming of the trailer doors covered it up.

Once the men were clocked out, nothing could have prepared me for what the night held. Nothing.

Mark moved in a blur, hopping up into the cab of the truck. He didn't start it, but pulled the emergency brake so that the large vehicle started to roll even further into the construction sight.

"Bells," he said, rushing to us. "Can you push it? With your shield, I mean..."

"Sure," she said, and I felt her shield whoosh out from her with a force she rarely had to use. She gave the truck a push, giving it the momentum and the speed that it needed. "I can aim it, too. Where, Mark?"

"See that pole?" he asked, pointing at the end of the ramp, and she nodded. "That. We're taking out that pole, Bells."

She nodded again, walking behind the truck, practically lifting the damn thing up with her shield to keep it on course.

In all reality, she could have just pulled the pole down, but we needed the loss of electricity to look like an accident, not only for the humans involved, but for Tanya, as well. In Mark's mind, she had someone monitoring the cameras at that very moment.

Sparks flew through the air as the pole snapped at its base, and Mark turned to me. "We're good. Let's go."

The whole block plunged into darkness, and that's when my family made their move. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose all jumped into the construction sight from their respective sides, meeting us at the entrance into the underground.

The very second we were under the city, the newborns came out. It was like they knew, or at least had been following Mark. Half a dozen newborns blocked the tunnel that we needed, but when they rushed at us, they met the resistance of my wife's shield.

"Bella, end them, but quietly," I whispered to her, watching as her beautiful face grimaced when her shield constricted around them, pulling them apart all at once. "Good job, baby. Remind me to behave, huh?" I chuckled, tugging her ponytail when she rolled her eyes up to me.

"No shit," Emmett laughed quietly behind us. "Way to go, baby girl."

Demitri just snorted, shook his head, and lead the way with Mark, who had now lifted his masking talent so that Demitri could track Tanya without interference.

Our path remained relatively unblocked for the next few twists and turns as we moved east under the city. I could hear the rest of them moving along other tunnels and the sewers below, their minds focused on newborns that would appear in front of them and behind.

We were narrowing in on Tanya's domain, according to Demitri's mind, when Rose was attacked from behind. She landed on the concrete floor with a grunt, struggling against a very large female newborn. Three more appeared out of the darkness, causing the rest of my siblings to defend themselves.

"Go, Ed!" Emmett growled, barely giving us a second glance as his arm shot out to punch a feral newborn in the face. "We're right behind you. We got this, bro! Get to Kevin."

I nodded, grabbing Bella, who looked like she wanted to help, but her mind knew that they could handle themselves, because they outnumbered the newborns. My brothers could handle three at a time, so this was no big deal for them.

"Christ, Mark," Bella growled, grabbing his shirt once we stopped at the end of a tunnel. "How many has she freakin' changed?"

"Some are still left over from when Sinclair was alive, but she's changed about a dozen or so. All told, there are probably about thirty down here. They hunt the streets at night, using the tunnels to get around," he told her, gesturing to the left towards another tunnel.

Bella did the math quickly, coming out with about fifteen more left in the tunnels, give or take. Almost with perfect timing, a snarling growl rang out, echoing through the tunnels, and it ended just as quickly as it had started. The thoughts that met mine were Kate's. She'd shocked the newborn before tearing him apart.

Demitri stopped, holding Carina back as he pointed to a ladder built into the side of the tunnel wall. He jerked his thumb up, thinking to me, _This is it, Ed. Wait? Or go on in?_

I looked around at who was with us, but I could hear my siblings coming up behind us quickly. They were all waiting for my answer. I shook my head, holding my finger up. "We'll wait for Em and Jasper. The rest are on another level."

Alice rushed to my side, the rest joining her. My sister, Rose, looked particularly disheveled...and pissed. "Okay, Rose?" I chuckled.

"Just get this over with," she growled, rolling her eyes. "I can't wait to warm my hands on Tanya's fucking fire."

"No shit," Alice and Bella muttered.

Demitri snorted, shook his head, and grabbed Mark's shoulder. "What the fuck are we walking into up there?"

"It's an abandoned basement," he said, looking around at all of us. "The boxes date back to the early nineteen hundreds. And it's all booze...whiskey, bourbon...that kinda shit."

"No way," I chuckled, shaking my head. "It's a storage bunker from the prohibition era?"

"Yeah," he huffed, shrugging one shoulder. "I think so. There's a warehouse door at the opposite end, but it's been sealed with concrete blocks. It's like they sealed it and forgot all about it."

I'd seen those bunkers in Chicago, but never in New York. By the time I visited New York for the first time, prohibition was over. I looked up as Mark continued.

"Anyway," he sighed, continuing in a whisper, "the place is huge, and a fucking maze of boxes and just junk – furniture, crates – there's even an old ass car in there. There's room from the top of the boxes to the ceiling to walk on top, which was what I'd suggest at least one or two of you do. There's an area blocked off in the farthest corner that's almost like a living area. That's where Megan and Kevin are. Newborns have taken spaces in between boxes as living areas as well. That's what you have to watch. It's like she didn't care if they brought TVs or radios in. She didn't bother to stop them if they pulled furniture down. But your friend...he's chained to a bed in that far corner with her." He chuckled, shaking his head. "He's a tough bastard and not easily intimidated."

We all nodded, knowing that was the truth about our friend. And my wife and sisters were so worried that they could barely focus.

"Go ahead. I'll wait for everyone else..." Before the words could leave Mark's mouth, he was pressed into the concrete wall, a looming, dangerous Demitri holding him by the throat.

"If you're leading us to a trap, Mark, I'll hunt you down. I swear to God!" he snarled in a whisper.

"Big D!" Jasper gasped, pulling at one of his arms, while I tugged at the other.

I could see Mark's honesty and Jasper could feel it. Demitri couldn't, and...he trusted no one outside of our family in times like this.

"He's telling the truth, Demitri," I hissed in his ear. "He's not due back yet. It would be suspicious if he returned from hunting so quickly. He's not lying. He's going to meet Marcus and Carlisle. _He's_ trusting _us_ with his mate's life."

"Shit! Marcus is with you?" Mark gasped. "Oh, I'm fucked."

Demitri was shaking his head no before that sentence ended. "No. We know this shit wasn't your fault. Now...is there another entrance? Or is this it?"

"One more," Mark answered.

"Good," Demitri sighed in relief. "When the rest show up. Split them up. Tell them I said so. Send half in this way, the other half through the other entrance. Got me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mark breathed, nodding fervently. "Go...she's not expecting anyone. In fact, she thinks you let the human go. It really pissed her off. Megan and I have been pleading for time all damn day. So...go!"

Demitri turned to all of us. "Girls, I want you on those boxes. Bella, use that fantastic shield to watch our backs, okay?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Ed, you're with me. Jasper, Emmett...you two together. Mark...you...just be careful. You won't have protection until the rest join you..."

Mark nodded, but waved us on, looking behind us to make sure we were still newborn free. "Someone's coming...go! And for God's sake, stay quiet for as long as possible. You don't want her hands on him if she knows you're here."

With that, he left us, disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel.

Demitri climbed the ladder, opening the hatch above his head. He took one really good glance around, and then waved us on. We emerged in the biggest concrete basement I'd ever seen. It had to have been as big as a football field – maybe two. I couldn't quite tell from the ground level, but I couldn't wait until the girls got up top the boxes that were stacked six to seven high. Bella's mind would give me a better outlook.

No words were spoken between any of us after that. Only hand signals for each other, thoughts to me.

I grabbed Bella by the waist, spinning her to face the stack of boxes. I knew that any moment, the newborns could sense us, smell us, but I kissed her cheek anyway, lifting her up so that she could grab a shorter ledge and crawl up top.

_You be careful, handsome_, she thought to me, giving me a last look when I nodded.

And then...she was out of my sight. That normally would have made me nervous, but she was making a point to show me everything from her advantage. The basement was, indeed, the size of one and a half football fields.

The rest of the girls followed suit, and Demitri grabbed my arm, tugging me toward the right of the large room, while my brothers took the left.

I followed Demitri down an aisle, hearing minds left and right, but two were close. I stopped him, held up two fingers, and pointed to just around the corner. He nodded and looked up.

Without one sound, my Bella snapped them apart. The problem was...one landed on an old metal box, spilling its contents everywhere...and _loudly_.

It was chaos after that, because the newborns were on high alert as it was. At least four of them spilled into our aisle, and I could see Jasper's mind that he had about the same. The girls split apart up top, Carina and Alice landing to help my brothers, Rose falling to the floor next to me as Bella worked her shield from above.

Boxes toppled, glass shattered, and somewhere, Tanya's voice rang out.

"Oh, Bella!" she sang. "You'd better take a look before you continue. I know it's you, you bitch!"

The snarl that ripped from my throat caused both Rose and Demitri to grab my arms.

But my Bella? She just laughed. She laughed from behind us, in front of us, and somewhere on the other side of the room. She was shielded, so no newborn could catch her, and they were really trying. Unfortunately, I lost her thoughts, too.

"Damn," I growled, shirking out of Rose and Demitri's grips, darting down aisle after aisle in order to get closer to Tanya.

A newborn popped out in front of me, and I didn't even have to think about it. His thoughts were so clear. I ducked his swinging arm, drove into him, and crashed him back down on my knee, snapping him right in half. I wrapped my arm around his head, pulling it cleanly off. I stood up and looked at the top of the boxes for my girl.

A flash of chocolate brown hair ran past above me, towards the far corner. With the next turn I made, I found Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Carina.

Jasper was in full military mode, and his thoughts were all business. _I'm going up top with her. How many more newborns can you hear?_

I listened for just a second, hearing only three minds that weren't family. I held up three fingers, pointing to our right, behind us, and up ahead.

Jasper nodded, climbed the boxes, and disappeared the way Bella had gone. Emmett took off towards the right, his mind telling me he would handle that one. Carina disappeared behind us, and Alice pointed to her left.

_There's one that changed course. I've got that one._

I nodded to her, and she was gone.

"Bella, I'm not fucking kidding. This little pile of shit will be in pieces if I don't see you by the count of three," Tanya taunted, and I could hear Kevin grunt in pain. His heartbeat was frantic, but his mind was calm. Marcus was right – he had complete faith in us.

"One!" she yelled.

"Goddamn it!" Rose growled, climbing back up the boxes.

Demitri continued on towards the sound of Tanya's voice.

"Two!"

Bella's sweet voice echoed around us. "You know...I'm gonna do more that just rip your arms off this time..."

I smiled, shaking my head. My girl was pissed.

"Bring it, bitch," Tanya growled, and by the time I emerged with Demitri at the end of the last and final aisle, my Bella hopped down from atop the crates, standing up straight.

She stood up, her gaze only on Tanya, but she spoke to Kevin first. "Kev, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, wincing when Tanya gripped his neck harder. "Can you get the Bitch Queen off my ass? I'm not all that keen about this much crazy estrogen in my grill, my goddess."

"Shut the fuck up!" Tanya growled, rolling her eyes and pinning Kevin to the pillar next to her.

Bella fought her smile, but her eyes never wavered from Tanya, even when Alice and Rose stepped up on each side of her.

"Let him go, Tanya," Demitri growled. "Your running is over."

Tanya shook her head, narrowing her eyes at Alice. "Tell me, Alice...what do you see?"

Alice shook her head. "It's unsure...even _you_ don't know what you want to do," she lied smoothly.

Right at that very moment, Tanya made the decision to destroy Kevin, and it resulted in her death. She changed again to just throwing him and making a run for it, but that also resulted in her death, only much later and not at this same location. Her last thought was to beg for forgiveness...

"Demitri, I—" she started, but he held up his hand.

"No, don't even start, Tanya!" he snapped, shaking his head. "Hand the boy over."

"No!" she screamed, causing Kevin to wince in pain.

_Edward, I can't get my shield around her,_ Bella thought to me.

I stepped up behind her, whispering, "Wait." However, my head snapped up at the thoughts just stabbing at my brain from Tanya.

It was utter violence towards Bella and me. She wanted us gone; she wanted us destroyed. To her, we were the very essence of why her hatred existed.

"That's not true, Tanya," I growled, shaking my head. "We've done nothing to you, and yet, you continued to push and push," I told her, trying to take a step forward, but my sisters stopped me. "We've only ever defended ourselves from you. It's not even jealousy..."

"Shut up! Get out of my head, Edward..." she groaned, looking past me.

Her eyes widened as the entire room filled with people she knew, the leaders being Carlisle and Marcus.

"Tanya," Carlisle said soothingly, but it only made her flinch at his compassion. It practically radiated from him as he continued, "Please rethink this. It's not worth it. So much destruction, so much death. It's never been what we stood for."

_Edward, catch Adrian!_ Jasper thought to me from his perch still at the top of the boxes behind us.

I dove for Adrian, who had shoved Esme aside in order to get to Kevin. Tackling him to the hard concrete, I growled low, "You _have _to trust us. Don't. She's not stable." My words were soft, only meant for his ear.

He nodded, but looked at me in a panic. _She'll kill him, Edward!_

I shook my head, standing up off of him and offering him a hand. "Not if I can help it."

We both turned when Tanya's dry sob rang out. "You called my family?"

"You left Carlisle no choice," Marcus said, taking a deep breath. "You took advantage of my kindness, Tanya. I gave you a gift of seeing your sister's wedding, yet you didn't follow my instructions."

"I would've gone back," she explained, but it was a lie.

I looked to Demitri and shook my head no, and he just rolled his eyes. It was over for her in his mind; he just wanted it done.

"T, let the boy go," Kate pleaded. "This isn't you. This isn't how we live. We never wanted to live like monsters, yet..." She waved a hand around the room as more of the newborns trickled in from their nightly hunt.

The young ones didn't quite know what to make of the situation, looking to Tanya for instruction. It had to be the last of them, because all told, we killed seventeen of them, and that wasn't counting how many my father's group had taken down in the tunnel.

Mark was at the back of them, his eyes on Megan, who had been as still as a statue in the far corner of the room. Their only focus was on ending this, getting away, and being together. And _that_, I completely understood.

"Get them!" Tanya yelled, but Bella's shield slammed down over us with a rush of air.

"No!" Bella growled. "It won't work. Hand him over!"

Alice's whole body shook, and she gripped my hand. _Oh, shit...you get to Kevin. Make sure Carlisle is with you. Got me, Edward?_

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand, because the vision that she was showing me was the one we didn't need to come true. It was the one I'd been dreading since Alice had first seen it, only this time, _all _the girls disappeared into blackness.

"No," I growled almost silently, shaking my head.

"Yes...and soon," she whispered back.

I looked behind me up on the boxes. Jasper and Emmett were posted there, watching everything as guards. To my left, Marcus and Demitri were trying to work their way closer to Tanya, and behind them stood Carlisle, Esme, and the Denali clan. To my right, six newborns continued to fight my wife's shield, but had no luck.

I placed my hands on Bella's shoulders, kissed the back of her head, and hoped to God and all that was holy that the blackness in Alice's vision was just Mark's talent. I had to trust my sister, and I had to trust my Bella to fight hard, because that vision scared the shit out of me. That vision couldn't happen.

I reached to my left, tugging Esme's shirt sleeve and pulling her behind Bella and my sisters. I stepped to my right, giving Carlisle a pointed glare that he needed to be on alert. My last look as Marcus finally told Tanya that he was sentencing her to her death, was to my brothers behind me.

"I know what you're thinking, Tanya," Irina said, her voice and mind pleading that her sister would listen. "It doesn't have to end this way. You can't hurt him. Redeem yourself. Hand him over. Do it for us...for yourself," she begged, stepping closer.

"We love you, Tanya," Kate told her. "Nothing you've done will change that."

Tanya didn't believe them. In fact, she could see the looks of pity, the looks of disgust all over her family's faces. She suddenly realized just how far she'd stepped away from everything that she'd ever fought for, ever believed in. But her grip on Kevin only tightened, and he grunted, his eyes squeezing closed with the pain of her hand around his throat.

"Tanya, let him go," I said. "Let this be the last _good _thing that you do. Your own actions brought you here, but you don't have to end it that way."

"Shut up, Edward!" she growled, shaking her head, like I was actually inside of it.

She no longer looked like the beautiful woman I'd known for so many years. She looked tormented and sad and so very angry. She looked feral, like a nomad that had been living on the run for decades. Her once clean and probably very expensive clothes were uncared for. Her usual self assured demeanor was gone, and instead, she looked like a filthy, lost child.

I had never been attracted to her in any way, but I'd always considered her a friend. For a moment, I wondered just how much she hid, if that friendship so many years ago was even real. I felt a touch betrayed, because despite her attraction to me, we'd always gotten along. But I wondered if my love for Bella changed all that, if it was the final breaking point for Tanya mentally. If it was, I couldn't find it in myself to be upset, because my Bella was everything. A "friend" should've understood.

"Tanya," Carlisle called her softly. "What if in the next life...or whatever comes after this, we're judged on our actions? Please don't do this...Kevin hasn't done anything to you. None of this is his fault. If anything, it's mine. I wished we'd have talked more, Tanya..."

She shook her head again, yanking Kevin away from the pillar and holding him with his back to her chest. Her hand was curled into a claw at his throat. "Stop, Carlisle," she whispered, her eyes begging him to stop inching forward.

"Do this _one last good thing_," he begged, his arms open as his mind frantically hoped she didn't hurt the boy.

"There's nothing good...anymore," she breathed, and with one more glance around the room, she made just the slightest of cuts to Kevin's throat, spilling his blood with a superficial wound, but just as deadly as if she'd opened a vein.

I groaned as the newborns went into a frenzy. Mark made his move then, skirting around them. He made to dive for Kevin, but Tanya picked up the human as if he weighed nothing, tossing him into the middle of six newborns, who despite having just fed, couldn't help but lose their control at the fresh scent of warm blood.

The whole room scattered in several directions. Tanya dove for Megan, with my sisters, mother, and wife hot on her trail. Curses and grunts echoed behind me as the four women in my life tackled Tanya without a second thought. She fought back hard, squirming out of their hands and taking off into the warehouse. Glass shattered as they disappeared back into the maze of boxes and crates, just barely getting by Demitri and Marcus.

"Em, Jazz!" I called, lunging for the newborn that had Kevin in his grasp as the rest tried to claw their way to him. "Carlisle!" I grunted, trying with all that I had to make sure not one ounce of venom touched that boy.

Growls, snarls, and the tearing of immortal flesh sounded in my ears as Demitri, Jasper, Emmett, and Marcus ended the rest of the newborns, Adrian appearing at my side.

"Kev," he whispered, but his control was slipping at the sight of his mate's blood.

"Adrian!" I snapped, pointing away from us. "Go stand over there, or this is all over. Let me try to help him," I told him, my voice firm and not allowing for argument.

"Ed..." Adrian started, looking up at me with the most heartbreaking of thoughts, because Kevin wasn't conscious. At all.

Carlisle gripped Adrian's shoulders, tugging him up off the floor. "Trust us, Adrian. Emmett..." he called, handing the young immortal over to my brother, who held him in an unbreakable grip. "Edward...what's the damage?"

We worked silently, trying to find every wound, every mark on Kevin, but it was his ragged breathing and the sudden arching of his back in pain that gave us the clue.

Carlisle and I locked gazes, my father's thoughts perfectly clear as he felt Kevin's abdomen. _His torso is crushed – most likely when she threw him. Punctured lungs, internal bleeding, crushed larynx...his heart rate is out of control. He needs surgery..._

I winced, shaking my head. "He doesn't want that..." I started, my eyes flickering to Adrian, who was watching us closely, but his mind knew that Kevin was in danger.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle whispered aloud, but it was more in awe than anything.

A boom rumbled through the floor, shaking every crate, every bottle, and everyone in the room as Carlisle and I knelt over Kevin. "The hell?" I growled, looking up.

"Fire," Demitri growled. "That was from the tunnels. We have to go...all this alcohol is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Yeah, but...where are the girls?" Emmett asked, his mouth hanging open.

Carlisle reached across Kevin, grabbing the front of my t-shirt. "You and your brothers...you find them, Edward!" he ordered, his eyes panicked and his mind even worse. "We'll get Kevin out of here."

"My cabins...go there...we'll meet you," Jasper growled, pulling at me.

I searched my mind for my wife's thoughts – any of the girls' thoughts – and found nothing but silence. My heart constricted, but my chest...it was still solid, still without pain. My Bella...she was out there and still alive, still connected to me. As far as everyone else went, I had no idea. I just had to find them.

* * *

**A/N...Look...I know that the cliffies are driving you crazy...but this was a difficult thing to write. YOU WILL find out what happens in the next chapter. And the next chapter is REALLY long.**

**Like I said in the first AN...I meant no disrespect to Ground Zero...and as you can see, it was only an entryway. **

**I think the next chapter was one of the hardest I've written, aside from Edward's meltdown in the garage...which my girl Venezia lovingly calls the "Sing for Absolution" chapter. But please don't let that scare you. Just...trust me. **

**I don't think I need to recap much for you. But I can... So Tanya (crazy freak that she is) tossed a bleeding Kevin to a bunch of newborns, hauling ass after Megan with Mark and the Cullen girls hot on their trail. There was a subtle hint at the very end from Edward. He COULD feel his and Bella's connection still there, still in tact. **

**We will find out what happened from Bella's POV once they gave chase. We will find out what the booming explosion was. And we will find out what happens to Kevin. I promise all of that. **

**I want to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me. Her advice is priceless. Come play with us on Twitter. We have a good time.**

**Last thing...review. Review, because this story is coming to a close. No, I don't know if there will be a 4th. I haven't committed to that YET. I say yet, because I don't want to close the door permanently. That would be wrong, too. It's not like I don't have ideas, because I do, but there is an AH thing I'm thinking about. I may tackle that first. I PROMISE that you will know when I know.**

**So let me hear from you. Let me hear your panic, your anger, your hope...but it's okay if you yell...I get it. Kevin is special. Really special. Review for me, and the next post will most likely be Sunday or Monday... Love you all, BB's...Later...**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N... I had originally said that I would post on Sunday or Monday...with Monday really in mind... However, I _know_ what it's like to read a story, only to be left with a horrendous cliffie that gives you nightmares for however long the author lets you hang. LOL On that sympathetic note...I am updating earlier than I intended.**

**I wanted to remind you that this is still fiction...still need you to suspend reality just a touch. And I need to tell you that this was a very emotional chapter for me to write. It's long and detailed (over 13,000 words!), but later you'll see what I mean when we turn back to Edward's POV. **

**We're still underground, but let's see things from Bella's POV... My, my, my...what could possibly happen with Tanya? O_o**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 41

**BELLA**

I knew as soon as Edward's lips pressed to the back of my head, there was something up. I knew Alice had seen something, and he was slowly, methodically getting ready for it. I could feel his breathing change, heard him negate her, but she held firm.

Behind me, he tugged Esme closer, made sure Jasper and Emmett were close, and when his touch left me, I focused on Tanya as she argued with everyone, gripping my friend's throat.

Kevin wasn't holding up well. I could hear his breathing ragged through her grip. I could see Tanya just about to snap, despite the fact that her family and Carlisle were trying to keep her calm, trying to get her redeem herself in her last moments. But she knew this was the end. It was time for fight or flight from her.

"There's nothing good..._anymore_," she whispered, and I saw her give up. I saw the "fuck it all" expression on her face, and my sweet friend Kevin was paying the price.

Tanya pulled him close, still holding his neck. She cut him open with her nails, spilling his blood. A collective inhalation from everyone in the room practically caused a vacuum around us. The newborns' attention shot to the two of them, and they were almost salivating.

I'd never moved so fast when she picked him up to throw him, but I was too late, as was Mark, who dove at the same time I did. Kevin landed right in the middle of the last six newborns, but I couldn't wait to see what happened. My sisters, Esme, and I launched at her without pause, a snarl ripping from all of us for daring to hurt Kevin.

It was a pile of punching fists, kicking legs, and curses. Tanya squirmed out from under us, launching herself at Megan, but the chase was on. We flew through the twists and turns of the crates and boxes, Tanya pulling some down as she ran.

"Bitch," Rose muttered as we both leaped over boxes and spilled alcohol, following Mark, who was following Tanya and Megan.

We were heading for the tunnels, I was sure of it. I wanted so badly to force my shield out to Tanya, but I couldn't get a clear sight on her, and I wanted my hands on her. I was completely fucking done with her.

No one touched my family, human or not, and lived to walk away.

From the very back of the storage room, and just before Tanya dove into the tunnels, I heard Edward call for Carlisle, and I prayed with all that I had that those two could help Kevin, because the last glimpse I'd had wasn't pretty. Kevin looked injured, looked almost crushed as Tanya had tossed him like a rag doll.

"Damn it," Alice growled as we flew through the underground entryway.

It was dark, smelling something awful, but we continued on, keeping Mark in our sights. For a moment, I wondered if this was part of his plan, because Megan seemed to be leading this as Tanya gave chase.

We passed the tunnel that we'd originally entered earlier that night, turning left, right, left again. There was a loud curse, a grunt, and a sudden splash of water as a dead end approached out of nowhere. At the end of the tunnel was a little drop off into some sort of shallow pool, a drop off just barely a foot down. Tanya dove for Megan, who jumped to grab a hold of a piece of metal jutting out close to the ceiling. Tanya missed, landing in the dank, smelly water at our feet, Mark diving right on top of her.

The unfortunate fact I noticed as Esme, Rose, Alice, and I all came to an abrupt halt at that dead end was that Tanya had centuries of fighting experience on Mark. She pinned him quickly, almost as if she knew every move he could make. She held him down under the water, not that he could drown, but because I suddenly smelled what she did.

The water...it was fucking _filled_ with some sort of fuel. It was slick and smelled potent, like kerosene or diesel. Looking up, I could see a man hole up to the street side. I could hear traffic. I could hear...gas pumps.

"Oh, fuck," I breathed, looking to Esme and then my sisters.

"This needs to end...and end right fucking now!" Rose growled, her eyes wide as we realized we could be in a gazillion pieces in a split second with just one little spark.

"Tanya!" I snarled, and her head snapped up to glare at me.

It was at that moment that I saw that her sanity had taken a permanent leave. She wasn't Tanya anymore. She was crazed, no longer the pretty woman I'd met the first time, the one that had had a crush on Edward. That Tanya no longer existed. And for a moment, I wondered if being alone for so long, if chasing human men without love and her desires never coming true, caused her mind to slip away, because at that moment, she was just...a monster. Hell, I wasn't even sure if she knew her own name.

"Let him up...we have to get out of here," I growled, gesturing to the tainted water that was up to her mid-calf, but in all reality, she was drenched in it from her fall to the floor of the tunnel.

Megan hopped down from the wall that she'd jumped up on, landing right beside Alice's side. She looked to me, and I just shook my head for her not to panic.

"Fuck you, Bella. Fuck all of you," Tanya sneered, pulling out a lighter.

"Jesus," Esme breathed, because we all recognized that it was one of those Army lighters. The ones that could be wet or in the wind, and it would still light.

I made a decision without really having a chance to think about it, and Alice gasped next to me. I looked up at Rose, and she groaned, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"'Kay," was all she said, just before we dove for Tanya and Mark.

I grabbed Tanya's arm and Mark's shirt at the same time, pushing him behind me as Rose struggled to get a grip on the rest of the crazy immortal.

"Get back!" I growled at the rest of them, just as Rose finally helped me slam Tanya against the concrete wall.

I hadn't gotten a chance to turn my head back to Tanya, when her fist connected with my cheek.

"Shit!" I snapped, glaring at her and slamming her head into the wall as I removed the lighter from her useless hands. Once Rose and I had her under control, my shield slipped tightly around her. "Okay, Rose...move!"

We both stepped up out of the water, my shield holding Tanya firm, yet she continued to struggle.

"This is about Edward, isn't it? I never...he wasn't..." she whined, closing her eyes as she wriggled in my unbreakable hold.

"You're freakin' kidding me, right? I'm not jealous of you. You never had a chance!" I growled, pulling her away from the wall and slamming her back with every sentence I said. "This about all the death and destruction you've caused here in New York! This is about not doing what Marcus told you! This is about not following a diet you've struggled to maintain for centuries! This about killing humans without care, _changing_ humans without asking. This is about every time you've apologized to this family and gone back on it in the next fucking breath!" I slammed her so hard with that last one that the concrete wall cracked, causing more fuel to trickle in. "This is for Mark and Megan. For me and Edward. This for Kate and Irina and Gianna and Eleazar and Carmen. This is for Brandon, who could give two shits what happens to you! This is for killing and lying and using people to get what you want, when you're so crazy that you don't even _know_ what you fucking want!"

I paused, trying to calm myself, but my shield reacted on it's own. It started to pull at her, tear at her, and I could barely stop.

"But most of all..." I started with clenched teeth, but my sisters apparently wanted their say, as well.

"This...is about Kevin!" Rose, Alice, and I snarled at the same time.

"He was innocent in this, Tanya," Esme sighed, shaking her head as she helped Mark up; not that he needed it, but he did look a little shaken. Megan wrapped him up tightly in an almost bone crushing hug. "It would've almost made more sense had you taken this all out on Edward, but this wasn't about him. Ever," she told Tanya, her voice sounding impatient. "You won't be a threat to my family – human or not – anymore. Go ahead, little one." Esme nodded to me, and the angry look of Mama Bear was etched all over her beautiful face – she was over all of it.

The scream that Tanya let out wasn't even funny. It wasn't immortal or human or angry. It was just...animalistic and feral. It sounded alien and foreign. It sounded like guilt and frustration and insanity. It was fucking loud!

And the last thought that went through my head just before I snapped her apart was that I felt sorry for her, and I hoped that after this, she went somewhere that she could be happy, be sane. She'd lived a long time, and Marcus had told me once that some immortals' minds couldn't handle living for so long. Tanya...she was a prime example of that, as was Sinclair. The saddest part – she was once considered family to the three women at my side.

I closed my eyes, shook my head, and constricted my shield. Tanya's scream cut short, and I heard splashes into the shallow pool. Mark dropped back into the water and piled her body parts up on the ledge in front of us, asking for the lighter.

"No," I stated. "Everyone back, because this is gonna blow big time. I'll have to shield us. Go, Mark. Move!"

Esme squeezed my shoulder, saying, "Better let me do it. I'm not covered in..."

I nodded, handing her the lighter.

She flicked it carefully and tossed it onto the pile of what was now left of the woman that had tortured my relationship with Edward for too long, that had hurt my really good friend, Kevin, and had terrorized the city of New York.

She bloomed into flames, and I wrapped my shield around everyone as those flames found that gasoline water just below the ledge where we were safely standing. The booming explosion rocked the tunnels we were in, sending the manhole above us rocketing into the street.

I could feel the heat caressing my shield, but it didn't touch us as we backed down the tunnel. I heard voices in far away tunnels, but I grabbed Mark's shoulder.

"Lift that mask, Mark. They're looking for us," I told him. "Edward needs to hear us." I tapped my temple so that he understood what I meant.

He nodded, barely able to look up from Megan's face as he held her close, whispering that it was over, that she was safe, that they would never be apart now.

It didn't take long until there was a rush of pounding feet, calls of everyone's names, and strong arms lifting me up. I turned in his embrace, just grateful to see his handsome face.

"Bella," Edward breathed, wrapping me up and studying me from head to toe. "You're covered in..."

"Gas, I know," I answered him. "My shield is keeping that at bay," I said, pointing to the end of the tunnel.

He winced, but didn't put me down, worry caressing his brow. "Tanya?"

"Yeah," we all said at the same time.

Rose took a few steps forward, my shield allowing her to go only so far. She turned with a wry, sarcastic smile. "Too bad we don't eat marshmallows. 'Cause I'd roast a few on that bitch..." She rubbed her hands together, pretending to warm them on the fire. "What? I'm not fucking kidding!"

I snorted, burying my face in Edward's neck. I felt him struggle not to laugh, but Emmett broke us all. His guffaw was loud and filled with relief.

"We better get out of here," I told Edward, and he set me down. "There's a gas station...like _right there_."

"Then let's get the hell outta dodge," Jasper growled, grabbing Alice's hand.

"What about Kevin? And where's Carlisle?" Esme asked as we bolted down the tunnels.

"We'll tell you on the way," Edward sighed, leading us in a completely different direction as Ground Zero, the storage facility, and other fires I could see up ahead.

"On the way where?" I asked, squeezing his hand as we ran.

"The cabins. Decisions have to be made..."

~oOoOo~

"God, you guys stink," Emmett muttered, shaking his head as he started the SUV, rolling down all the windows.

"Yeah, well, try to resist the urge to smoke a cigarette, okay?" I muttered wryly, looking out the window to see police, firetrucks, and EMTs flying by, heading towards the true havoc we'd wreaked under the city. I sighed, shaking my head. "Tell me everyone's okay."

"Sort of," Jasper hedged, but Alice growled, smacking his arm.

"Tell her the truth!" she huffed.

Edward snorted, but picked up my hand. "Kevin's hurt. Badly."

"Oh, no," my sisters, Esme, and I all groaned.

"And Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"He's with him," Edward answered, shaking his head. "We're...not sure what can be done."

"And everyone else?" Rose asked, wincing.

"Fine," Edward said, sitting back in the seat and pulling me to him, despite my gasoline stench. He smirked, kissing my temple at my thought, but continued, "The Denalis were upset, but didn't fight Marcus with Tanya's sentence, and they helped with the clean up of the underground for him, telling him they were leaving right after. Those were the fires you saw as we left. Carlisle, Adrian, Demitri, Carina, and Marcus were taking Kevin to the cabins to see what could be done."

I sighed, looking out the window again. What _could_ be done? I knew Kevin's heart, so I hoped that Marcus or Adrian or even Carlisle would think twice before letting him die. I swallowed the lump in my throat at just the thought of losing my friend, and felt strong arms wrap around me.

"And _that's_ the decision that we need to face, love," he whispered soothingly, but I could hear the worry, stress, and uncertainty in his voice.

I nodded, but stayed quiet as we quickly left the city.

Mark and Megan answered any questions the boys had, but sadness weighed heavily on my heart, as well as my sisters and Esme. We were anxious to see Kevin. I didn't need to hear them say it. It was on Rose's frown out the windshield. It was on Alice's closed-eyed, solemn expression as she laid her head on Jasper's shoulder, most likely looking into every vision she could. It was in Esme's deep sighs as we got closer and closer to the cabins.

I don't think Emmett had come to a complete stop, before the four of us bolted from the car, only to be stopped by Carlisle's raised hands in the middle of the circle of cabins.

"Girls, wait," he said, his eyes locking on Edward behind me. "I know you want to see Kevin, but he's weak. He needs..." He paused, inhaling sharply. "Is that...gasoline?"

Rose huffed in frustration, rolling her eyes. "Yeah...sorry we're not a bed of roses after crawling through the sewer."

"A sewer that just _happened_ to have a tank leak under a gas station," Alice added with a frown, folding her arms across her chest.

"All while we were saving the world from the psycho chick from hell," I growled, having no patience for their laughter. "Carlisle...please? Please let us see him."

"Bella," he groaned, shaking his head. "He's in with Marcus and Adrian right now and..."

"We won't stay long," Alice urged.

"We just want to see him," Rose scoffed, turning away, only to be comforted by Emmett.

"I swear we won't stay long," I vowed. "Please, Carlisle?" I begged one last time.

Carlisle's eyes once again shot to Edward.

"I can't tell her no. I don't even try anymore," he muttered, shrugging a shoulder and shaking his head at Carlisle's chuckle.

"One condition," Carlisle said, trying to sound firm, but failing. "Okay, well, two conditions... First, you have five minutes, ladies. No arguments. And the second thing..."

"Yeah," Alice said, rolling her eyes and waving a hand at him dismissively, "get a shower. _We know_!"

All three of us didn't wait for his answer, but bolted across the yard to the guest cabin. I knocked lightly, hearing, "Come in," from Marcus.

We cracked the door open, stepping into the room slowly.

"Ah, ladies." Marcus smiled. "I trust everything's okay."

"If you mean she's gone," I huffed, and he nodded, "then, yeah. Tanya's dead."

"Did you blow her up?" Marcus asked, waving a hand in front of his face, but we only rolled our eyes at him, letting Esme explain everything quickly – including why we smelled like a gas can.

I looked over at the bed, locking eyes with a wrecked looking Adrian as he held a sleeping Kevin's hand. Kevin's breathing was rough and sporadic. His neck, arms, and face had bruises all over, and his nose looked like it had been cleaned from a recent nosebleed. Covers were pulled up to his chest, but he looked..._wrong_. He looked broken, misshaped under the covers. My still heart constricted at the sight.

"How is he?" I asked.

Adrian winced, shook his head, and looked back down at their fingers. He said nothing, and if it were me in his place, I'd be in shock, too.

Marcus studied Adrian, turning back to me, a wry smile playing on his face. "My sweet Isabella, Adrian and I were just discussing...hmm, _options_ for Kevin. Maybe he could ask you some questions."

"Yeah, sure," I whispered, sitting down next to Marcus, so that my sisters and Esme could kiss Kevin's forehead and whisper that they were there for him.

"What questions?" I asked Adrian, but he just shook his head.

"Nothing we haven't ever talked about, Bells," Adrian whispered, glancing up at me and then back to Kevin.

I could see the same self loathing, the same guilt that Edward used to carry on his shoulders when I first met him. He was blaming himself, debating on whether he deserved to keep Kevin, and hoping he had enough strength to make a decision either way.

"Oh," I sighed, nodding in understanding and turning towards the door when I heard Carlisle coming closer. "We only have a few minutes, and then Carlisle will boot us out of here," I told Marcus.

"Yes, he's been worried about you girls. Glad to see everyone is okay," he said with a deep sigh of relief. "And I should thank you for taking care of..."

"Don't." I smiled sadly, holding up a hand. "She was...not herself at the end." I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, indeed," he agreed with a nod.

Carlisle poked his head through the door. "Bells, I know you want to stay with him, but really, he needs his rest."

"Rest? Or just time to..." Alice started, her head turning from Adrian back to Carlisle. "Oh," was all she said, starting to leave the room.

"Maybe you'll see him in a little while, okay?" Carlisle asked, giving us a knowing look.

I nodded, turning to kiss Kevin's forehead, whispering, "It's okay. We're all here, Kev." I turned to leave the small one room cabin.

"Amore," Marcus whispered, calling me by the nickname he'd given me ages ago.

I turned to look at him.

"I'll ask the question that Adrian is so...reluctant to ask. Bella, do you regret being changed? You were injured...just like this. Do you have one single regret?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips again, because he knew that answer.

"Not one," I stated, focusing my answer towards Adrian. "I've told you before, Adrian. Everyone deserves love, even the ones that don't think they do. Hell, _those_ are the souls that deserve it the most. Don't you think, Marcus?"

"I couldn't have said it better, Amore. Thank you," he chuckled, giving Adrian's shoulder a squeeze.

"Anytime," I sighed. "We're here if you need us, Adrian."

I walked out of the cabin to stand in front of Edward, who was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"I need a bath," I snorted, shaking my head as I looked myself over.

"Come on, my little Molotov cocktail," he chuckled, turning me by the shoulders and walking me towards his cabin at the far end. "No fire pit for you just yet," he teased, bending down to kiss my cheek.

He opened the door and ushered me inside. "Start the water, baby...I'll be right back."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

Kevin was dying. It was a fact, and aside from turning him, there wasn't much that could be done. I saw it in his mind the second we stood in front of Carlisle. He tried to make the girls feel better, but I'm not sure any of them bought the ruse. If they did, I'd be surprised, considering they insisted on seeing the boy.

And I mean _insisted_ – to the point of begging. Something I could've never said no to, and neither could Carlisle, it would seem.

They knew Kevin was badly injured, but they also knew – every one of them – that they had no say in his future, immortal or not. What they wanted and what might actually take place weighed so very heavily on the girls' hearts that it was painful to witness.

After listening to each and every mind in the car on the way upstate, I realized that they didn't destroy Tanya for all the things that she'd done to me and Bella, the anarchy that she'd caused in New York, or even for running away from Marcus' last command, although all of those things played a factor. They killed her for harming family – for having _dared_ touch someone that had come to mean so very much, and who was completely innocent from all the revenge that Tanya sought to dole out.

They loved that human boy, and I couldn't say that I blamed them, because he loved us all in return with an open heart and mind, with a happy laugh and an always easy joke. He'd never been anything but kind and fun and supportive, no matter what he knew about us.

For that...I would've cast a vote for his change instantly, but he was Adrian's mate, and therefore, his responsibility. And Adrian was struggling with morals, happiness, and sheer terror – a battle that I had fought myself once before. He wanted Kevin forever, he wanted to end his mate's suffering, and he absolutely hated the thought of turning his love into a monster. Adrian's own change was violent, but Kevin's would be for love – a fact that Marcus and Bella might have finally drilled into his heart and mind as I led my beautiful, but very potent girl into our cabin.

Adrian may have known what Kevin desired, but his own self awareness was clouding his judgment. I just hoped he made the right decision for the both of them, because the women in my family would shatter, otherwise – and there would be nothing I could do or say to stop it. But he needed to know that someone understood.

I stepped into the guest cabin quietly, closing it softly. Carlisle looked up at me, thinking, _There's not much you can do, son. _

"I just wanted to check," I told him aloud, but my eyes flickered to a very worried Adrian. "I _was_ Kevin's doctor at one time..." Adrian's head snapped up, and I smiled at him as Carlisle chuckled softly. "It's true. He was...mugged in London. He didn't tell you?"

"He told me about being attacked, but not that you were his doctor," he replied.

"I was his doctor, because he stumbled onto my doorstep. He just happened to remember where Bella and I lived. He was quite...out of it." I sighed, picking up Kevin's wrist and feeling his pulse. It was weak and erratic, causing me to wince, but I took a deep breath. "You know, he asked me to tell you, to make sure that you didn't let him die. He wanted to be changed, Adrian," I said as carefully as I could.

Marcus and Carlisle stopped their own conversation and looked up at us.

"He did?" Adrian asked, his mouth opening like a fish when I nodded.

"He begged Alice and me to make sure that something like this didn't happen. That someone would try to save him, because he knew what it would do to you..."

"I'll die," he whispered, but his mind uttered it at the same time.

"You'll want to," Marcus sighed, his face holding an ancient sadness. "We'll change him if you want, Adrian..."

"I wanted to talk to him one more time," Adrian groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"You may not get that chance," I told him. "I couldn't ask Bella anything at the end, but I had no choice. But it was a choice I'd make again. And again. Forever, if it meant keeping her."

Adrian's beginning was dark and disturbing, and that was all he could associate with this whole thing.

"I understand you were handed a pretty terrible hand, Adrian," I sighed, nodding and shoving my hands in my pockets, "but this can be an amazing life. And Kevin won't hate you." I said that a little too forcefully, because his thoughts were so very sad. "Look at Bella, does she look like she hates this life after I had to make the same decision?"

"No," Adrian mumbled, but he couldn't stop the smile that crept over his face, because that was what my girl did. She was so very happy, that it radiated from her very being and spilled out over everyone else.

I nodded, saying, "Exactly."

Adrian said nothing, but looked up at me. "Thanks, Edward..."

"I'm just doing what my patient wanted," I said, smirking at him. "That was his last request from me as his doctor...the last conversation we had. If that's the direction you take, then you'll know it's what he wanted."

I turned to leave, and I turned when Carlisle's mind called me.

_I'm sure Alice will let you know his decision, but give him a bit, Edward. _Carlisle's thoughts were filled with pride and happiness in me. He knew that it was Adrian's call on whether to change Kevin, but our similarities were too close not to at least give him my side.

I strode across the little courtyard to the cabin that held everything I'd ever need in this life. I closed the door, clicking the lock behind me, to see my Bella staring off into space. Her thoughts were filled with worry and sadness, but she jumped adorably when she realized I was standing there.

"Bath. Go, sweet girl," I commanded with a chuckle, pointing towards the bathroom.

She giggled sweetly, spinning on her heel and marching straight to the bathroom.

I followed her, because I just couldn't _not_ follow her, leaning in the doorway and watching her turn the water on, plug the tub, and add whatever bubbles she could find on the shelf, but her mind made me chuckle.

"A man likes a bath occasionally, Bella," I defended with a dramatic huff. "Just because I was...single when I was here for any length of time, doesn't mean I didn't like to shut the rest of them out for a while."

"That I can understand," she said with a smirk, but really, she was fighting teasing me. And she wanted to. Badly.

But what she truly wanted was to wash the long night away. She wanted to forget about Tanya, fires, leaking gas tanks, and the fact that a friend she truly cared about may not be there when the sun rose in a few hours. And that broke me, because my girl's huge heart was a little wounded.

"Come here," I sighed, pushing away from the doorway. I walked straight to her, kneeling down in front of her. "Your clothes are ruined, baby. Sorry."

"It's fine," she sighed, watching me pick up one foot, removing a sock and sneaker, only to do the same to the other.

I reached up, grasping the bottom of her shirt, and she raised her arms up for me to take it off. She stood before me, barefooted, wearing just jeans and a black bra. God, if she wasn't beautiful. She unclasped her bra, adding to the pile of ruined clothes at her feet as I slowly unbuttoned her jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly. I peeled back her jeans, unable not to touch, not to kiss the sweet skin exposed.

Tracing my fingers lightly across the strong muscles just below her bellybutton, I looked up at her. "Do you want to talk about it, love?" I asked, wondering if she just needed to get it out of her system.

She shook her head, shrugged one tiny shoulder, but looked away from me. "I don't know," she sighed quietly. She turned back to me, running her fingers through my hair, which I'd come to know as a relaxing gesture for her – and myself, if I were to be completely honest. "I don't want to lose him, Edward," she finally whispered, her deep chocolate brown eyes filled with pain. "I know it's selfish, and I know I have no right to want to keep anyone, but..." Her little chin trembled, and her breath hitched as she fell into my arms, trying so very hard not to cry.

"Oh, baby," I sighed, wrapping her up and leaning back against the vanity cabinet. "I'm so, so sorry. Marcus and Carlisle have both offered to...help Kevin, so it just comes down to Adrian, sweet girl."

She nodded, burying her face in my hair as I pressed my forehead to her sternum. She was leaning over me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders, gripping with all that she had.

In her mind, I could see that she understood Adrian's reluctance. She knew it wasn't an easy decision, because it was an eternal life altering decision that Adrian had to make _for someone else_. My girl knew that it hadn't been an easy decision for me, and we were connected like no other, so she knew that this was going to be the hardest thing Adrian would ever do.

"My smart girl," I crooned, pulling her back so that I could look up at her shattered, but always beautiful face. "You're right – about all of it – but that doesn't mean we have a say. Oh, you girls are killing me today," I groaned, shaking my head. "I always knew that you cared for him, but I can practically feel it through Jasper. Every one of you are reacting the same way, love."

She listened to me, but said nothing. She took deep, steady breaths, just trying to maintain composure.

"Listen, baby. Let's get cleaned up, and we'll go out to the fire. You girls need each other tonight, okay?"

"'Kay," she agreed with a slight nod. "Is there something here for us to wear?"

"I'll find us something," I said, smiling softly at her. "Get in. I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded again, slipping off my lap and standing up. She was peeling out of her jeans as I left the bathroom.

I hadn't lived full time at this cabin since the late seventies, maybe early eighties, so I really wasn't sure what was in the closet or dresser. I had used it as a stopping point off and on when I traveled by the area throughout the years. I rummaged around, looking more for something that might fit my girl than something for me to wear. I would always be the same size, so anything of mine would always fit. She, on the other hand, needed something that she could alter just enough to be able to go outside.

I found a couple of plain white t-shirts, a pair of gray sweatpants for me, and a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms for her. They at least had a drawstring, and she would most likely roll them down. I also knew that the back of the SUV had a few sweatshirts, so I could grab one or two of those if needed.

After turning on an old stereo to play softly, I entered the bathroom again, smiling at the angel in my tub, who at some point had submerged completely to wash her hair.

I peeled off my own ruined clothes, adding them to the growing pile on the floor. They would need to be burned, too, because they were covered in venom, gas, and on mine, Kevin's blood.

"Is that a record player?" Bella asked, her eyes still closed, but her smile sweet and soft.

"Did the pops and crackles give it away?" I chuckled sarcastically. "If anything good has come out of my very long years of watching technology change, it's MP3s."

She giggled, opening one eye up at me. "Are you planning on joining me? Or are you just gonna stand there naked, Edward? Because I'm good with it, either way."

"Hush, silly girl, just sit forward. I'm not just eye candy," I growled, settling in behind her.

"Oh, yeah, you are," she laughed, leaning back against my chest, her head falling to my shoulder. "_My_ eye candy."

I smiled against the skin of her neck, placing a long, slow open mouth kiss there. "Well, just as long as it's you..."

She snorted, turning her face to plant a loud kiss to my cheek. "It better be just me," she whispered, a touch of a soft growl to her words.

"Always."

We lazily played with the suds, each other's fingers, but said nothing for some time. Her thoughts had been shielded off and on, but I doubt she even knew it. It happened when she was trying to relax.

"What other technologies are improved, baby?" she asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, and I knew that this conversation was for distraction purposes only, because her mind just wanted my voice to soothe her.

"Um, let's see," I started, kissing the side of her head. "Clothes, definitely. They're more comfortable now. Not so many layers or rough fabrics...except underwear..." I teased, smiling at her sweet laugh. "Entertainment, period. Television, movies, and radio. It's clearer now – pure color, pure sound – though not all music is better."

"Well, no, I imagine not, for my classical piano player." She smiled, picking up her hand out of the water to rub my thigh.

"Exactly," I sighed. "Um, cars...hell yeah, cars." I grinned, thinking of all the ones I'd owned throughout the decades.

She laughed completely then, shaking her head. My love for fast vehicles was an indulgence she barely grasped, but allowed with grace and a sweet smile.

"Computers," I added, "because I can do most all of the finances online now. I used to have to travel to get it done. Which leads to communication, I suppose. Phones, email, text. It's instant. I still remember having to send a telegram – and that was cutting edge back then."

As we soaked in the tub, I told her about small things, like furniture and carpets, about paint and windows – all having improved through the years. I even remembered how air conditioning had become a huge phenomenon. By the time I made it to riding lawnmowers, she was a giggling mess, turning in my arms.

"I love you," she chuckled softly.

"As I love you. And this water is cooling off, my love. Not to mention," I said in a deep voice with a raised eyebrow, "the bubbles are...gone."

"Okay," she snorted, kissing my lips. "Let's get dressed."

As much as I wanted to hold her, kiss her, ravish her, she needed family first. She needed my sisters, my mother, and probably Carlisle more than she was willing to admit. Hell, she probably didn't even know how much she needed them, but she wasn't alone.

I knew I needed to get with my brothers. Jasper would be worried about Kevin's possible change. He knew sometimes they could go terribly wrong, and he'd ended the lives of more newborns than he liked to discuss.

Emmett was already concerned what this would do to Rose, not to mention Bella and Alice. For Rose, he wanted to stop any pain from reaching her. For his sisters, he was in full blown big brother mode, but feeling utterly helpless, because there wasn't a thing he could do.

Carlisle, on the other hand, was calm. It was almost as if he could see the future like Alice. I had caught glimpses of his conversations with Adrian and Marcus in his mind. He'd argued both sides, hoping that he'd given enough examples. It wasn't that he didn't want to change Kevin, because that was a decision that Carlisle _never_ took lightly. Ever. But he knew that Marcus would take responsibility for not only Kevin, but for Adrian, as well.

One of the discussions was about where Adrian would want to go, and he chose Italy with Marcus, where Brody was already settling in, learning the new diet, and living in the castle at Volterra. For just a little while, Adrian wanted to fit in, be with like minded immortals. He wanted peace. In all honesty, it was the smartest idea, because Marcus was equipped to handle newborns, train them, keep them in line, and Marcus had taken to our human friend, and in turn, Adrian, as well. He wanted to help.

But most importantly, he wanted to give something back to our family, and the girls' love for Kevin was the only thing he knew to use.

"I'm ready," Bella said behind me, and I turned to look at her. "It'll have to do," she giggled, but she always looked beautiful to me.

She had rolled down the top of the pajama bottoms so that they sat on her hips. Her feet were still bare, not that it mattered much, because Spring was slowly creeping in and cool weather didn't bother us. My t-shirt was large on her, but she reminded me so much right then of her human days when she got ready for bed that it made my old still heart constrict with the wonderful memories of it.

I grinned, shaking my head and offering her a hand. "I don't know what I want more...to tuck you into bed, or kiss you silly," I laughed, kissing the top of her still damp, but sweet smelling head as she chuckled at me.

I grabbed up our pile of discarded clothes, and we both walked to the fire pit to join everyone else. Along with my siblings, there was Mark, Megan, Demitri, Carina, and Esme. The latter of which held out a pair of old white sneakers to Bella.

"Here, Alice said you'd need them."

"Thanks, Mom," she sighed, falling down next to her and allowing Esme to wrap her in a hug, while I added our clothes to the pile already burning in the pit.

"You'll need a new phone, I see," Esme teased as I pulled Bella's out of her pocket.

Not only was it fogged up from being wet, but it was completely cracked across the screen. My girl's Blackberry was...no more.

"That's a shame," Bella sighed, frowning as she picked it up and turned it over in her hands. "That was the first thing you bought me when you came back," she muttered to me, leaning into Esme's chuckling kiss.

"And he's been itching to buy you a new one ever since," Alice giggled, looking up from her own phone. "'_Nothing but the best for my girl_,'" she quoted in a deep voice with an eye roll.

Everyone chuckled, and I smiled and shrugged. I couldn't argue that; it was the damn truth.

"I didn't need one before," Bella snickered, looking up at me, "but I guess now I do."

"We'll go as soon as we can, sweet girl," I told her, sitting down between her and Jasper and turned towards him. "Any word?" I asked, because everyone was purposefully trying not to think about Kevin in order to stay calm.

"Nah, bro." He sighed, sitting forward with his elbows on his thighs. He picked up a small stick and tossed it into the fire. "Emotions are high in that cabin, though, dude," he said, grimacing just a little. "Guilt, impatience, and so much worry." He groaned, looking up at me and then around the campfire. "But determination started about a half an hour ago."

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"What's he waiting on?" Demitri asked to no one in particular.

"Courage," I snickered, looking over at him. "He's making a decision that affects Kevin's life...permanently. And he's not sure that _he's_ happy as an immortal, so his concern that Kevin won't be is overriding any other desire."

I felt Bella's small hand slip into my own, and I linked our fingers together. Picking it up, I kissed the back of it, looking over at her. I'd made the best decision when it came to her. Just as I was about to say that very thing aloud, Alice's head shot up, and she turned towards the guest cabin.

"Bells, Edward, Jazz, Em," she gasped. "They're gonna need all four of you. Kevin's going into shock. Bells, you'll have to hold him when Carlisle and Marcus turn him. Jazzy, you need to keep him calm. Edward, you and Em have to get Adrian away from the room..." She paused, closing her eyes for just a moment. "Now!" she breathed, just as the cabin door opened.

We didn't bother to wait for Carlisle to call us, we just all moved, Demitri included, even though he hadn't been mentioned. He was going to help me and Emmett.

We all barged into the small cabin, looking to Marcus and Carlisle for instructions. "Obviously, you know...so..." Carlisle grunted, waving a hand at all of us.

"Come on, bud," Emmett grunted, not waiting for Adrian to say anything.

His large hands grabbed him roughly, practically lifting him off the floor. Adrian immediately fought him, his mind not thinking straight. His defensive instincts kicked in full fledged, and he was convinced we were there to kill Kevin.

"No, Adrian," I growled, taking his other side. "They're helping him. But you can't be here when it happens. Can you trust us?"

"Marcus, Carlisle," he called, looking from me to them. "Please!"

"Son, as much as I understand that you want to be here when it happens," Carlisle started, using as calm of a voice as he could muster under the circumstances, "you're too new in this life to see it. I can't take a chance that you won't lose it. I can't bet Kevin's life on it, Adrian. Go with Edward and Emmett, and by the time you get back, it'll be safer for you to be in the room."

Kevin's body shook at that moment, his eyes rolling back as he started to seize. "Go," I said, jerking my chin towards the bed. "Em and I have this..."

Carlisle spun, muttering instructions to Bella and Jasper, as Emmett and I dragged Adrian from the room, Demitri following close behind.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

I wasn't..._aware_ when I'd been bitten, when Edward had changed me. I was completely ignorant as to how he'd done it, other than the scar that remained over my heart to this day.

I remembered the pain of it, though. I remembered that with no problem. I knew I'd been quiet, that I'd kept everything inside while I burned on the table in the basement of the Cullen's home in Forks. I knew that every breath, moan, or gasp I'd let out worried Edward to no end, so I internalized it all in order to save him. Though I wasn't sure that helped him, either, because my silence just made him think that he'd done something wrong. Poor thing was a wreck throughout my entire transformation, I'd been told by just about every member of my family.

Kevin, though, was _not_ quiet. He did scream out when Marcus' venom hit his bloodstream. His body bowed up off the bed in an almost forty-five degree angle. He shook with the force of an earthquake when Carlisle added his own venom to every pulse point – wrists, ankles, behind the knees, and right over the heart. Carlisle nipped the tiniest of entry points over all of them, pushing venom into them as best he could.

"This will send it through to his heart faster," he explained in a soft voice, more for my benefit, I was sure, because I was surrounded by centuries of knowledge in the small one room cabin.

I could understand why Emmett and Edward were instructed to remove Adrian from the building. The one single bite to Kevin's neck that Marcus did was intense to watch, and had Jasper not been there to keep the whole room calm or had my shield not been completely in place, I surely would've been tempted. Not by the act of biting itself, but the potent scent of the blood that Kevin was slowly losing from his nose and mouth.

Kevin was dying. His body was going into shock on the human side, and being consumed by venom on the immortal side that was now starting to take hold. I could almost see the venom win out over the human.

It was both an amazing thing to watch, and so very scary at the same time. I watched as bruises faded away almost in mere minutes of the first bite. I watched as bones righted themselves, as his breathing became deeper, but heavier due to the pain. And I watched him scream when he would move just the slightest of centimeters.

I wanted to take the pain away, and I looked to Jasper. He reached out a hand to Kevin's shoulder, just barely touching him, but I could feel the calm, since my shield had to give way for his touch.

Carlisle stood up when Kevin cried out, "It burns!"

He checked Kevin's pulse, using the lightest of touches if I remembered correctly. "He's past the point of no return," he told us, his eyes trained on Kevin's wincing face. "We just have to let the venom go to work."

I found out my true purpose for being in the room a few hours later. Kevin had been quiet, but suddenly sat straight up in bed. He screamed, fighting every hand, every arm that reached out to restrain him.

I gently wrapped my shield around him. "Easy, Kev," I whispered, forcing him back down as softly as I could, because I knew his skin was tender, feeling like the flames of hell were licking at every inch of his body. "I know you can hear me," I said, kissing his temple. "You need to know that when this is over, you'll feel so much better. You'll feel strong and fast and healthier than you ever have. But you'll also feel overwhelmed, and that's okay, because we've all been there, and we're all here for you." I paused, pulling back just enough to see his features relax. "Adrian's waiting for you, Kev, so you have to be strong. You have to just get through this really tough time."

"Good, Bells," Jasper sighed with relief. "Keep it up. Your voice is helping him."

So for the next several hours, well into the next day, I spoke to Kevin. I told him where Adrian was, that Edward and Emmett were taking care of him, most likely hunting with him, before he'd be back. I told him the story of my own change, of how I had kept quiet, because not only was Edward worried, but it actually hurt to hear my own voice. I told him that we got Tanya, that he was safe now, safer than he could ever be, especially once he woke up.

Off and on, he would fight me, and by the time the boys showed back up with Adrian, I was done, weak, needing to hunt, especially since I hadn't hunted after the big fight in the tunnels. The fights, the fire against my shield, and exertion with Tanya had already depleted me. This was pushing my limits, because not only was it physically draining what was left of me, but emotionally, I was giving Kevin all that I had just to keep him calm.

"Ed!" Jasper called, just as we could hear them just outside. "Get in here, man!"

My husband was through the door, wrapping an arm around me in a split second, everyone else following in his footsteps.

I reached out and snatched Adrian by the shirt. "Just talk to him...he needs to hear your voice."

"Sweetheart, let go of him," Edward told me gently, prying my fingers from Adrian's shirt. "Let's get out of here for a while, okay? Love?"

I nodded, looking up at him. "Edward..." was all I could say.

He bent down, scooping me up into his arms. "Let's go, beautiful girl. You've done all that you can for him, baby."

~oOoOo~

I found Edward sitting back against a tree on a steep incline that sloped down into a small grassy valley. His beautiful but serious face was illuminated by his phone as he touched the screen.

He'd hunted while he was out with Adrian, Emmett, and Demitri, but he was completely content to wait for me. And I had needed it badly.

I ran for miles, taking down a few deer and two wolves.

"Hey," I sighed, kneeling down next to him.

"Hi, sweet girl," he chuckled, setting his phone aside. "Feel better?"

"Most definitely," I told him, reaching for his phone. "What were you looking at?"

"Headlines from New York."

He shifted a bit, pulling me between his legs so that we could read together. He rested his chin on my shoulder as I read how the humans perceived the madness that had occurred in the tunnels.

"_Truck Takes Out Transformer at Ground Zero,"_ was the first headline. It explained that the truck's emergency brake hadn't been set, and it had rolled into the pole. Though they were questioning the driver, they weren't going to charge him, because he'd not been the last one near the cab.

The second one was my biggest concern, because the gas station could have had humans.

"_Fuel Leak in Lower Manhattan Gas Station Explodes," _was the next headline. Apparently, the gas leak had been reported, and was supposed to have been repaired the next day. They blamed the explosion on a dropped cigarette butt that one human saw another human drop. While a few people were injured, not one person was killed.

"Well, thank God for that," I sighed, laying my head back on Edward's shoulder. "Anything else?"

"Well," he chuckled, scrolling through a few more headlines, "if you are concerned with the tigers that have been missing since October..."

I laughed, turning my head and burying my face in Edward's neck. "If they only knew, baby..."

"They have a theory now. They think they've been stolen," he snickered, showing me the article. "Emmett did a hell of a job covering up for me."

I had forgotten all about the tigers Edward had drained from the zoo in Central Park just after the first fight with Sinclair. He'd been so wounded that he was beyond weak.

"You scared me that night," I whispered, feeling his strong arms wrap around me and kisses to my shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm right here, though."

I turned in his arms, kneeling over him and grasping his face. "It's over, isn't it? I mean, everything..."

"I think so," he said with a nod and shrug. "I'm sure there are small problems out there, but I think you're right. I think the worst is over. The final threat...Tanya...is gone."

As I stared at him, I lost myself in the feeling of our connection kicking up to a charged crackle. I gasped as it seemed to nip at my skin, prickle at my scalp, and push me towards him.

"Baby," he breathed, nipping at my lips, but never giving into a full kiss. "I don't...I mean...God, I want you, but I don't want to take you away from..."

Always the gentleman, my Edward. Always thinking of what I could possibly want over his own wants or needs. If I told him at that very moment that I wanted to go back, he'd take my hand with a smile, walking back with me. But after the fight in the tunnels, after spending the last full day watching Kevin's immortal progression, I just really wanted my husband. I wanted to reconnect, because I could feel the healing in my chest due to the last few hours of being apart.

"Adrian's with Kevin now," I whispered, my eyes darting from his mouth as he licked across his bottom lip to his eyes that darkened so very slowly, wavering between honey and amber and deepening to a sharp black. "The venom has taken over. They'll both be fine for just a little while, Edward."

"I can't find it in myself to argue with you, love," he said, a sweet, carnal smile spreading across his face as his hands slipped up the side of my neck and into my hair. "I was willing to share you, because this was special circumstances, but if you say no..."

I grinned, bracing my hands on his shoulders and looming over him. "I say no, Edward," I purred, my forehead pressing against his.

"Then what my girl wants...my girls gets," he chuckled darkly, but I could see his face lighten into the boyish sweet face that I loved.

A long, deep rumble of thunder vibrated the ground around us, and I gasped, locking eyes with him, only able to say, "Oh..."

"Right," he chuckled, biting at his bottom lip as he leaned towards me. He bypassed my lips, aiming straight for my neck and dragging his lips and tongue up to my ear. "I haven't fucked you in the rain in a long time, baby..."

I groaned, my mouth hanging open as Dirty Edward strolled nonchalantly into the woods with us. Some things I couldn't say no to, some things couldn't be resisted, and some things were such an addiction, that my stomach flipped, my center clenched, and my breath caught in my throat.

One of those things was Dirty Edward. The other – losing ourselves in a storm.

Another rumble shook around us softly, and Edward smiled at my thoughts. "Do you trust me, sweet girl?" he asked, and I nodded without even having to think about it. "Good, let me show you something," he said, setting me on my feet and standing up.

He didn't offer me his hand, but scooped me up onto his back, taking off into the woods like he used to do when I was human. With a few turns, a trek up the side of a steep mountain, he came to a standstill at the edge of what looked like someone's house. As I looked at it a little more, I realized that it was abandoned and falling apart.

The roof was half intact, and I could see where a large tree had fallen, taking down the other half, along with a quarter of the stone walls. It was only a two bedroom little cottage at one point, but there was no telling how old it was.

"Sixty years," Edward muttered as I slipped down his back to touch the ground.

I was still barefooted, having never had the chance to slip on the sneakers that Esme had given me before Kevin's health started to fail. Dead leaves, broken branches, and a rock or two moved under my steps.

"Is it part of Jasper's property?" I asked, stepping through the doorless entryway.

"Technically, it's Carlisle and Esme's," Edward explained softly, his steps right behind mine. "Jasper was going to rebuild this place for them, but a few bad storms, a few mistakes around the local town...and we had to abandon it."

"Mistakes?" I asked, grimacing at what that could possibly mean.

"Emmett," Edward explained, nodding and shoving his hands in his front pockets, but looked around with me. "I was too late to get to him when Alice saw him take a girl on a back road."

"Oh, poor Em," I sighed, knowing he would have berated himself after that.

"Said he couldn't resist her, that her scent called him," Edward muttered, shrugging a shoulder. "Not one of us could be angry. We've all done that, except Rose, of course."

I nodded silently, continuing to walk around the little place. I came to the very last window overlooking the most spectacular view I'd ever seen. "Oh, wow," I breathed, looking out over the landscape of upstate New York.

There were mountains, hills, trees, valleys, and little specs of small towns in the middle of it all. And over all of it were looming dark clouds that were heavy and fat with impending rain. Lightening flickered through the blue-gray clouds like a shiny vein of a living thing.

A strong chest pressed behind me with gentle hands pulling my hips closer. Lips brushed my cheek, opened to my jaw, and suckled my neck. Hums and moans tickled my ear as the only person that ever mattered offered himself to me without saying a word.

It was in his caressing hands that slipped under my t-shirt to cup my breasts from behind. It was in the grinding of his hips as the sweatpants he was wearing left _nothing_ to the imagination, because I could feel every inch of his want for me press into the small of my back. And it was in the vibrating charge of our connection fusing back together as a storm closed in on us.

A storm was something we hadn't been in for quite some time. It caused a shiver of anticipation to wrack my frame, and I suddenly felt out of control with need and want and pure love for the man behind me.

"Edward," I moaned, leaning back to him for support.

"I've so got you, beautiful girl," he said with a voice that was soothing and smooth as melted chocolate, sweeping my hair from my shoulder and latching his lips to my skin. "Never doubt it, okay?"

I nodded, never doubting it one bit. I turned in his arms, needing to see him, to really kiss him, because the rain started to slowly pelt down on the dried leaves, the windowsill, and the decayed roof above us. My desire started to build, making it impossible for me to concentrate on anything but the dark eyes gazing at me as if he was fighting his urge to let his baser instincts take over.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, listening to my thoughts. "I just...I feel...everything when the weather is like this," he explained softly, not that he needed to. We were always learning when it came to storms, because we reacted differently every time.

"Don't be sorry, Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Give in to it."

I didn't have to say it twice, because suddenly, his hands were in my hair, guiding me back against the wall. He leaned into me, groaning into my mouth as our tongues slipped together. He loomed over me, all tall and strong. He was all deep rumbling growling purrs, sweet tasting lips, and all just...man. He smelled delicious, like the wild woods we'd been sitting in earlier, sunshine, honey, and now pure lust as his hands gripped the bottom of my t-shirt.

He knelt before me, his hands flat on my sides as he skimmed lightly up my body to tug my shirt over my head. He licked his lips as I stood there in just his blue plaid pajama bottoms, rolled down until they settled on my hips. Thumbs caressed the sides of my breasts as he leaned in to take one nipple into his mouth.

He was not gentle, but sucked hard, dragging his teeth along the sensitive peak.

"Fuck," I gasped, my head falling back to the wall behind me, reveling in the fact that he hadn't even really touched me, and I was just about to fall apart.

Lightening flashed hard across the sky, and my own hands shot out to Edward's shirt. He reached behind him, gripping the back and pulling it over his head. It landed right on top of mine.

He stood up, leaning back into me, our chests now skin on skin. I scratched roughly at his back, trying to bring him closer, and slipping down into his sweatpants just to feel his ass as he thrust his hips against mine over and over.

He growled low, breaking from my mouth to pull back slightly. He pressed his forehead to mine, his breathing heavy and a crooked, smug smile on his face as his own hands started to push my bottoms down.

With one more flash of lightning, one more deep growl of thunder, all control left us, because the sky completely opened up around us, closing us off from all reality in white walls of water. Sweatpants and pajamas pooled onto the floor, my arms gripped his shoulders, and his hands cupped my ass, lifting me up into his arms.

And God, why did skin on skin feel so fucking good? It was smooth belly meeting hard sexy abs, it was large knowing hands on thighs and breasts and butt cheeks. It was small feminine hands cupping strong jaws and even stronger shoulders. And it was wet and needy grinding against hard flesh covered steel.

"Goddamn," Edward growled into my neck as I rolled my hips over his arousal over and over, coating him in my juices. "If you keep doing that..."

"Now, baby...now...please now," I begged, pulling his head from my shoulder so that I could look at him. "My skin is...it feels...just do something, Edward..."

"I know," he groaned, his eyes rolling back as I rolled my hips again, looking for some kind of friction – _any_ kind of friction. "Oh, baby, keep that sweet pussy still. I swear it will get the attention it needs."

"More," I growled, knowing he'd know what I meant. "Don't stop..."

He smiled evilly as he pulled me away from the wall, only to press me back into the corner a few feet away. "More what, baby?" he crooned, while one of his hands squeezed my ass. The other hand skimmed down my thigh to my knee and under, so that now my leg was hooked over the crook of his elbow. "More what, Bella?" he growled, flexing his hips again, only this time his rock hard cock slid through my wet folds, causing me to gasp.

"Don't stop talking," I said through gritted teeth as he continued to grind against my center, each time the tip of his erection brushing across my clit.

Edward chuckled darkly, his eyes blackening even more. "Talking..." He said the word slowly, as if he were testing the power of it.

He kissed me hard and hungry, growling deep against my lips and dragging his mouth across my cheek. Biting at my earlobe, his voice was husky, deep, and so very sexy. "You have no fucking idea the things I want to do to you, love. I want to bury my cock in you so deep. I want to feel your hot pussy come all around me. I want your breath in my face when it's my name you call out in the rain..."

"Oh God," I moaned, my brow wrinkling as I gripped his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

He chose that moment to slip inside of me almost full force, and I cried out at the feel of him completely filling me, of hitting me at an amazing angle. My leg was still in the crook of his arm, and my other wrapped around his waist, my heel digging into his ass as he took me hard against that stone wall.

The rain showered down just outside of the run down cottage as we lost ourselves. Our eyes barely broke from each other's gaze as we shared every gasp, every breath, and every long drawn out, "Fuck."

At one point, I found myself straddling Edward as he sat in the windowsill, the both of us slick and dripping from the falling rain. I rode him hard, his hands guiding my hips and his voice coaxing the next orgasm from me like a snake charmer.

"Come on, my beautiful girl," he said, gripping a handful of my saturated hair with one hand. I watched, blinded by love, lust, and something altogether carnal as he sucked his own finger into his mouth, only to quickly reach back to grab my ass, his finger delving into my other entrance. "Give me one more. Show me how much you love my cock, baby. You do, don't you?"

"God, yes," I rasped out, unable not to obey that command, coming hard around him.

Edward wasn't far behind, moving my hips until he spilled deep within me, but we didn't move. We stayed in that window, letting the now soft, misty rain shower over us.

I kissed him long and deep, with no agenda but to show him my love, pulling back just to watch the drops of water fall from his beautiful long eyelashes. They would fall to his cheeks and slide down like big tears – a thought that was a little saddening.

He smiled slightly, wiping my own fake tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm glad it's all over," I whispered, my brow wrinkling. "We can go home soon."

By home, I meant our own little house in London, though it was really anywhere he was. But I missed our small home, his piano, our bed, even our kitchen and back garden. I missed it because we'd made it ours. It was our little safe haven from family and stress and the world that didn't quite understand us. I was pretty sure no matter where we went from now on, we'd create that little world for ourselves.

"Before we run away, my sweet girl, we might want to check on Kevin," he said with a sweet crooked smile. "It should just about be over."

I nodded, slowly coming back to reality, but I leaned in one more time to kiss his lips softly, because he was Sweet Edward again, and he was beautiful and wet from the rain, and he was too much to resist when he was naked and all those other things.

"You, Edward Cullen, are the best thing that ever happened to me," I sighed against his mouth.

He smiled, soft and crooked and so very youthful, tilting his head at me. "Likewise, Mrs. Cullen. Likewise. Are you stealing my lines?" he asked with a false concerned wrinkle to his brow.

"No," I chuckled, cupping his face. "I love you...that's all."

He smiled again, big and sweet, setting me on my feet. He stood up in front of me, taking the shirt I offered him. "As I love you, sweetheart. Let's go check on our friend, shall we?"

With that, we dressed quickly. Well, as quickly as we could when we were still wet from the rain. I raked my fingers through his hair, as he did the same to mine. He scooped me back up onto his back, taking off through the woods. It was time to see how Kevin took to immortality.

* * *

**A/N... Ding Dong...the wicked witch is dead... I know somewhere there's a party in the streets. LMAO Kevin is undergoing his change... There were some of you, not many, that didn't want this, but I'd been aiming at it from the beginning. Kevin is a special character for me, and I didn't want to lose him.**

**And he was so special, that the women in the Cullen family destroyed for him. Notice that it was Esme that gave that final command to end Tanya... hmm? **

**Anyway... Ohhh, and our beautiful, sweet Edward. I can't imagine listening to heartbreak from every woman in his life. It affected him so much that he had to speak to Adrian.**

**And we can't forget a storm... God Bless bad weather... Whew! Edward is just yummy when he's that needy...and wet...and Hell Yes...NAKED. TeeHee XD**

**I wanted to really thank JenRar for beta'ing this chapter, because her suggestion made this chapter complete. It was her idea for Edward to have one last heart to heart with Adrian, and she was so right... It needed to be in there.**

**Coming up...you'll see an immortal Kevin and what they decide to do for his future. **

**Okay, review for me... I foresee APPROXIMATELY 3 more chaps and a Epi... and no...no decision on a 4th story yet. I love you all, so let me hear how the death of one of the most hated characters met your expectations...or didn't, if that's the case. Either way, let me know. I'm a big girl, I can handle it! LOL The next chap is finished, and will probably post around Thursday...maybe Friday...we'll see. Until then, Later...**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N...It's bittersweet, isn't it? You ask for chapters, yet that brings the end that much closer. I had this discussion on Twitter the other day. As the end of this story draws near – or any story that I've written, really – I struggle to concentrate, to get it just right, and I find myself daydreaming. And it only boils down to the end of the story, otherwise, the story flows without problems. I think I love Angelward _too_ much, because he's how I always thought he would be after Eclipse, without Nessie, because BD drove me crazy. So I've made him the way I wanted him, and therefore fallen in love with him in the process.**

**Anyway, we're looking at 44 chapters and an Epilogue. I'm not stupid, I know you want a 4th in the series, but if I do that, I want it good. So have patience, have faith...because I'd like to think about it, because I don't want to write just anything. This group of characters mean too much to just throw anything together. I can't do that to them, and I won't do it to you. Okay?**

**So...Kevin's changing..._things_ are changing, so let's get to it. **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 42

**BELLA**

"So is Kevin gonna have a talent?" Emmett asked Alice, like a child begging for a bedtime story. We all chuckled at him, but he wasn't to be deterred. "What? I'm fuckin' serious!"

"Emmett, I still have soap for that mouth..." Esme growled, looking up from the fire pit to raise a dangerous eyebrow at him.

I laughed, not even bothering to pick my head up from Edward's shoulder. "God, I think I actually remember him asking that question at the end of my change..."

Edward chuckled, kissing the top of my head as I sat sideways on his lap. "He did."

We'd run back from the woods, only to find almost everyone, aside from Marcus, hanging out by the fire. Marcus hadn't left Adrian's side, but Carlisle had taken a break to hunt. He and Esme took Megan and Mark with them, hoping to get Mark back onto the right diet, and to teach Megan that it could be done.

She hadn't liked it, but because Mark wanted to go back to it, she was willing to give it a try. Besides, everyone around her was on that very diet, so she said it couldn't be all that bad, especially when Carlisle explained that the diet would keep her calmer, help her to be able to go into public eventually, without fear of draining someone.

I let my eyes drift around the campfire, just taking in everyone that I loved. Emmett was still begging a smug Alice for Kevin's talent. Rose was laughing at him. Jasper, though chuckling at his mate, would still give the guest cabin a glance to make sure Kevin was still out. He, of all of us, was the most concerned about the _after_ of Kevin's change. Carlisle was talking to Demitri about Italy and Brody and the possibility that we may need to accompany them all back before we went home.

But my gaze finally fell to Mark and Megan, who, like most everyone that wasn't used to us, were just enjoying the normal and real feelings that came from being with my family. For a long time, they'd been surrounded by violence and feral newborns. They'd been led by two older immortals that encouraged anarchy and bloodlust and just plain brutal actions, and now they were surrounded by love and silliness and laughter. They were encouraged to be themselves, to be better, and to relax and trust us.

"Come on, pixie!" Emmett begged again and again, but she just giggled.

"Holy crap, just tell him!" I laughed, sitting up. "Is there anything or not?"

Alice grinned, looking over at me. "No, but he takes to this life amazingly."

"Was that so damn hard?" Emmett pouted, folding his huge arms across his chest. "All you freaks with special talents..." he muttered, and I pushed his chair backwards with my shield, his legs kicking in the air like a dying cockroach.

"No one is a freak, you dork!" I pointed to him as he sat up with a huge grin, dimples and all.

"A dork is a whale's dong..." he chuckled, righting his chair and sitting back down.

"We know!" my whole family yelled, but broke into hysterics anyway.

"Kevin told me that," he laughed, nodding with pride.

"Of course, he did," Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure Kevin knows every alternative name for the male genitalia there is to know..."

"That might be true," I sighed, shaking my head.

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and patting my leg. "He wants to learn the word in every language..."

That just caused more laughter.

"He's gonna make a helluva vampire," Carlisle snorted, shaking his head. "I thought Bells would be a force to be reckoned with, but I think he may be...more."

I grinned, shaking my head when he shot a wink my way.

"She is a force," Jasper and Emmett both countered.

"Just to you two," Esme giggled. "Never seen anything like it. Came in as a human baby sister immediately. Edward was concerned that we'd spoil her..."

"Edward?" I laughed, turning to him.

He was grinning and shaking his head.

"Um, pot...kettle..."

He barked a laugh, his head falling back, but he said nothing, because he knew he was the worst when it came to spoiling me. He kissed my cheek at that thought, whispering, "Sue me."

"So what's the plan with him?" Jasper asked Carlisle, but he looked at Demitri as well.

"Well, once he's awake, Marcus will take him and Adrian to hunt, teach him the basics. We'll ask them what they want to do, where they want to go, but I think..." Carlisle paused, looking to Demitri. "I think that they want to go to Italy for a while. And Marcus has agreed."

Alice took a deep breath, looking up from the fire. I felt Edward's head turn her way as she spoke. "Kevin will want us there. He's comfortable with us."

"I know," Carlisle said with a small smile, like he'd already thought about it. "And there's work to be done with him. We have to remove him from London, kill him in the eyes of his sister, and teach both him and Adrian how to live normally. His newborn days would be beneficial in Volterra, but his life would be better with us. Marcus and I have much to discuss when it comes to them."

"I agree," Demitri sighed, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "He can lose his temper and learn to hunt in Italy, but the support system with you guys is better. And you know him so well already. He trusts you."

I smiled, because Demitri was speaking from experience at this point. When he'd come to us to take care of Tanya the first time, he'd spoken endlessly with Carlisle about our ways, our diet, and our lives. He'd liked what he'd seen and had wanted to learn. He'd stayed with us for quite some time, even after we got Carina back from Felix, and she'd wanted to learn, as well.

Hell, it was Tanya that had showed him the diet, once he'd taken her away. That thought caused me to snort and roll my eyes to myself, but Edward heard it all.

"At least she did one good thing," he whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him, and his eyes were soft, warm honey. Despite the fact that everyone around him was thinking one thing or another, and the fact that he was most likely listening to the guest cabin, my thoughts came first.

"Loud and clear," he chuckled, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

He turned his head quickly to Alice, who was smiling.

"It's time," she said, practically beaming.

Carlisle chuckled, standing. "Jasper...and I think Bella and Edward. Maybe we can see if they need help, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Edward said, setting me on my feet as I nodded up at him.

Jasper looked worried as we walked into the small cabin. At this point, I knew what my job would be. If Kevin woke up out of control, I'd hold him with my shield, letting Jasper do his thing. Edward was there for all thoughts – in case Kevin wasn't able to articulate everything. It was damn hard to concentrate when everything was so damn vivid and new and loud and shocking.

Kevin was utterly still as he lay on the bed. Adrian was pacing, his hair being his release as his fingers wove through it every few steps, and Marcus was just beaming.

"His heart stopped a little while ago," Marcus said softly. "It should be any time now."

I took a good look at my friend, and boy, did he look _good_! Kevin had always been a handsome boy, but now, he was just flawless. His short, light brown hair now had golden highlights in it, his skin was smooth, covering taut muscles that he'd already had but were now enhanced, and his lips were a gorgeous dark pink. He was going to be beautiful – and most likely smug, if I knew him well enough.

That last thought made me giggle, and in turn, Kevin finally shifted on the bed, his movements almost blurred with the speed in which he lifted his hand.

"Kev, if you can hear me, open your eyes," Carlisle said gently from the other side of the bed.

Crimson, newborn eyes opened to the room, and Kevin pushed back against the headboard.

"Easy, Kevin," Edward said, keeping his voice soft and low. "It's just us."

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut tight, and then opened them again. He raised his hand to rub his face, his eyes widening. "I feel so funky," he muttered.

"I bet," I chuckled, and he finally looked up at me. "Everything's a little strange at first..."

Kevin grinned, and it was blindingly beautiful. "No shit," he chuckled softly. "Adrian?"

"Right here..." Adrian said, his pacing coming to an abrupt halt. "God, Kev, I'm sorry..."

"What happened?" Kevin asked, reaching for Adrian's hand, but looking up at Carlisle, and then Edward.

"You got really hurt," Edward answered. "Adrian made the decision to change you."

Kevin nodded, swallowing thickly, but turned to his mate. "I thought you didn't want this... You said..."

"Just...never mind," Adrian said, unable to hide his smile. "I had no choice. I just couldn't..."

Kevin's eyes flashed darkly, and I flinched just a little, because his temper was going to be on edge for a bit.

"Kevin," Edward said, with a deep warning to his tone. "That's in the past. All of it. Now everyone needs to move forward. He couldn't live without you, so he chose what you wanted. What you _both_ wanted." That last statement was said with a raised eyebrow at Adrian – another warning, of sorts.

"You need to hunt," Jasper said from the back of the room. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed, sending out small bursts of calm into the room.

"Is that what this is? My throat feels like it's on fire," he rasped, swallowing again.

"Exactly," Marcus chuckled, standing up. "Kevin, I'd like for you to stand up, please."

Kevin nodded, his movements so far from the human I once knew. He threw back the covers, and I noticed that someone had finally dressed him in jeans and a t-shirt. He spun his legs off the bed and stood up, again with very quick movements.

Carlisle walked to stand directly in front of him to look him over, and Edward chuckled.

"Damn, Dr. Feel Good," Kevin snorted, shaking his head. "How does Esme let you work with nurses all day?"

I laughed. I mean, doubled over and had to turn away with my arms around my stomach, because that was my very first thought the first time I looked at Carlisle with new eyes.

"Really?" Edward laughed, looking over at me with a wrinkle to his brow.

"Yeah," I snorted, trying to cover my giggle with my hand, but it was virtually impossible. "Sorry, Carlisle," I sniffed, waving him on as Edward draped an arm around my shoulders, planting a rough kiss to my head.

"Distractions, Kevin," Carlisle said with a wry smile, trying his best to not roll his eyes at us, I was sure of it. "They happen to the best of us."

"Obviously," Edward muttered sarcastically, squeezing my shoulder.

"Heavy E," Kevin said, shaking his head. "You're one to talk. Looks like a freakin' angel..." he muttered, rolling his eyes when Jasper laughed.

It was then that I think Kevin really noticed Jasper for the first time – and the scars that covered him. Instinct kicked in, causing a hissing growl to erupt from Kevin. He moved too fast, but Jasper stood his ground in a wide stance, because my shield stopped all movement.

"Kevin," I whispered, making him look at me. "That's the same Jasper that you've always known, sweetie."

"But the scars...he looks..."

"Don't you remember hearing his story back at the house in London?" I asked softly. "Think hard..."

Kevin paused, looking up at Jasper, who looked smug, but calm. "Yeah...newborns...Civil War."

"Exactly." I nodded and smiled. "Good. He's still that same guy, Kev."

"It's a natural reaction to him," Carlisle said, walking up beside us. "You have instincts now that will rule your mind, Kevin. That's what we're all here for. But I'd like you to hunt first, before worrying about anything else. Okay?"

"It will help with your focus," Edward told him. "Things won't be so...overwhelming."

"I'll take him," Adrian stated, walking forward.

"Yes, that's probably best, because you are his mate," Marcus sighed, nodding, "but Adrian, you're still new to this diet, too. I'd like a few of us nearby." He gestured to everyone that was in the room. "We'll be there as back up if Kevin loses control."

I leaned into Edward's side, waiting for Kevin and Adrian to make their decision and remembering my own first hunting trip. Apparently, Carlisle had trusted that Edward could handle me alone.

"No," he whispered in my ear. "I knew exactly where to take you where there were no humans. Up here...there are small clusters of homes everywhere."

"Oh," I said with raised eyebrows, but smirked a little, changing to my thoughts. _And the fact that we ravished each other into oblivion had nothing to do with you wanting me alone_.

Edward smiled, wide and happy and unashamed, saying, "Perk."

I laughed, elbowing him in the ribs as we all made our way out the door to take Kevin hunting, only to be stopped by a very hyper, very bouncy pixie.

"Oh my God! Kevin, you look amazing!" she gushed, jumping up and down on her toes. "Did they show you? Have you looked? How do you feel? You should probably hunt, huh?"

"Damn, Alice," Carlisle snorted, shaking his head as her question came flying out of her.

"We're taking him now, Alice," I snickered, looking at her with my mouth hanging open.

"And no, we haven't shown him. I'm not prepared for the ego-mania," Adrian said with a grin. "We'll wait, okay?" he asked, looking up at a very amused Kevin and squeezing his hand.

But when Kevin chuckled, his hand shot to his throat.

"Okay, no more stalling," Jasper growled, waving us all on. "Darlin', we'll be right back." He kissed her head, and then we all took off into the forest.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

The relief that was flowing through everyone's minds was almost to the point of giddiness. I saw it first in my wife, who couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she studied Kevin for the first time. It happened again when Alice practically assaulted Kevin with a hundred questions all at once.

It happened to Adrian when we were finally running through the woods. He laughed as they ran, _really_ ran together for the first time.

Marcus took to the north, Carlisle to the west, and Jasper stayed back to guard the south. Bella and I both took the east, because there was a little town not far from there, and we didn't need any accidents.

"Come, Edward," my girl said with a beautiful smile, before taking off up a tree.

I laughed, chasing after her. "So we're doing the tree sitting thing, my love?"

"It's easier this way," she sighed, perching herself on a branch with her arms over another one. "This way we can watch the whole area, and _you_..." she chuckled, poking my stomach, "...can hear them coming."

"And we don't have to separate," I added with a smirk, sitting down where a thick branch met the trunk.

"Whatever, mind reader," she teased with narrowed eyes. "I'm just used to being put in high places for this stuff."

"Including the pedestal I've put you on," I teased back.

"True," she snickered with an eye roll. "I love it, though," she said softly, laying her head on her arms and turning her beautiful face towards me.

"Good." I scooted forward, straddling the limb next to her. I propped my elbow on the branch next to me, holding up my head and facing her. "I'm glad you like it. I don't know any other way. I want you to always know how important you are to me."

She smiled softly. "And vice versa, Edward."

My Bella reached up and cupped my face, and I turned to kiss her palm. We heard a loud, happy laugh in the distance, and my girl smiled, hoping that her friend was happy.

"He's confused and a little overwhelmed," I answered the thoughts in her mind, "but he's truly happy. He was never sure what Adrian wanted, because Adrian was not happy in this life."

"You said something to Adrian the night Kevin was changed, didn't you?"

"I did."

"And now?"

"Adrian will come to grips with his happiness just fine," I chuckled, knowing exactly how he was feeling.

My sweet girl looked out over the landscape, her thoughts not really narrowing in on anything. She took in the beauty around her, she thought about what it would be like to go back home, she wondered what Carlisle and Marcus would do about Kevin, but mostly, she was just completely content that my hand was running over and over her hair, starting at her head, all the way down her back.

I just was happy to touch her, to wait to see if we were needed.

This was another one of those perfect times when we didn't need to say a word. Her thoughts wafted around me, and she was just happy to be near me. We had no agenda, other than to make sure Kevin stayed within the hunting range that we needed him to, and the thought of going home was something that we didn't want to speak about until we knew for sure when it would happen.

We'd joked about it not long ago. I'd said that I wanted to lock ourselves away in our home, not letting anyone in for a week at least. I wasn't kidding. I wanted to keep her to myself for a while. I'd shared her with the family, with Kevin, with fights and school. It was my turn for time with her, and if that sounded controlling or selfish, then so be it. She didn't exactly protest when I mentioned it – a thought that made me lean in and kiss her temple as she stared out over the tree tops.

We were on the same train of thought, because she turned to face me again. "We're going to Italy, aren't we?"

"_We_," I said, motioning between us, "don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Is Alice right?" she asked, mirroring my position with her head in her hand. "Will he need us there? Want us there?"

"Probably," I answered with a nod. "But if you don't want to go..."

"It's not only my decision, Edward."

"But I hold no opinion on the matter, Bella. If you want to make sure Kevin gets settled in, then we go. If you want to go home, then I just get my week at home with you earlier," I chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. "If we go to Italy, then this time, I'll show you Rome." I gave her the smile she liked the best.

She giggled, leaning in to kiss my lips, while still laughing sweetly. "Well, it's nice to know you and I can make the best of it, huh?"

"As long as you're with me..." I said, not even having to finish that sentence.

"That's all that matters."

~oOoOo~

Carlisle had a theory when it came to newborns. He'd started to wonder about it when Bella literally and gloriously stumbled into my life. It changed from wonder to theory when Brandon chose immortality instead of death a few years ago, after Tanya had used him to get to Bella, and Demitri had given him the choice. By the time that Mark came into Tanya's life, asking to be changed because he thought they were mated, Carlisle's theory looked pretty damn solid.

My beautiful girl had never been afraid of me, of my family, or of what we were when she was a human. She accepted us with a sweet smile and an open heart and mind. Changing her had never been something I'd wanted, simply because I loved her too much, thinking she would grow to hate this life and the darkness that it could hold. But Bella had never seen it that way. She had always seen love and me and brothers and sisters and laughter. And I simply adored her for showing me that side of this life, because it took a sweet, brown-eyed girl with a pure heart to prove to me that I didn't hate my long immortal life – I was just waiting for her.

Bella, Brandon, and Mark all had one thing in common. They _chose_ this life. They _wanted_ to become immortal, for whatever their reasons. Bella and I couldn't live without each other, nor by the time I came back to her was I even willing to try. Brandon opted to be changed to save himself from death, and Mark thought he wanted to be with Tanya – or she'd made him want to be with her, anyway.

Carlisle's theory was those that _wanted_ to be changed had the easiest time learning to maintain their thirst, their newborn temper, and their easily distracted dispositions. Immortality was something they were willing to work at, not something that was thrust upon them by someone else.

Kevin was his final test on that theory—a test I wasn't sure he really needed. After Mark's change, I was pretty sure his theory wasn't far from fact.

Of all of them – Bella, Brandon, Mark, and Kevin – my talented girl had the advantage. Her shield helped her block out the scent of human blood, lowering her bloodlust and allowing her to go out in public sooner than any of us after the change.

So after a month and a half of everyone _really_ working with Kevin in all aspects of his hunting, walking, moving, Carlisle and Marcus felt that he – along with Bella's shield – could finally take a chartered flight to Italy.

This didn't really shock anyone, except maybe Kevin himself. He'd been told over and over by just about all of us that it was hard to focus, difficult to slow down to a human pace when all your body wanted to do was to run, and he would be consumed by the need to hunt. However, he'd picked up everything almost as quickly as Bella had, though the scent of human blood still gave him a rough time.

His first few days were filled with learning how to use his new body, hunting more than the rest of us, and..._Adrian._

Poor Jasper didn't know what to do with so much lust. He likened it to dealing with Emmett and Rose and Bella and me _combined_, but on hardcore steroids, Viagra – or crack; he wasn't sure which. A statement that earned him a smack from Rose and a full thirty minute wrestling match defending himself from Bella, which was fine by me, because if she didn't get him, Emmett and I were going to.

What had us in hysterics...the first time Kevin saw himself in the sun.

He'd squealed like a girl, spun in a circle, telling us all that he looked like a high end stripper all covered in glitter – that all he was missing was the Jimmy Choos. I thought my sisters and Bella would never stop laughing. Poor Carlisle and Marcus just walked away for a little while.

As the weeks progressed, though, Kevin showed amazing adaptation to his new life, and he dragged Adrian right along with him. It was like Adrian was relearning everything through his mate's eyes. The girls had endless patience with them both; my brothers, Carlisle, Marcus, Demitri, and I all worked with them on how to move slower, looking more human, and Megan and Mark joined right in.

It wasn't long until we were out hunting, and Kevin had smelled a human for the first time. He'd darted forward, but Bella's shield had trapped him instantly.

"Kev, stop," she'd said forcefully. "You can't let it take you over. Think of them as someone's child, brother, sister...lover. You can't."

"Bells..." he'd growled deeply, looking at her with his hands curled into claws. "They...I need."

"You _don't_ need..." she'd countered coolly. "Not at all." She'd slipped her shield around him, and he'd settled down almost immediately. "Better?"

He'd inhaled deeply, nodding slowly and swallowing back venom. "Thanks, my goddess."

It was that hunting trip that Carlisle and Marcus started to discuss what the next step was. We had Kevin, Mark, and Megan that were all new to the diet – Mark just needing to relearn it. Adrian was a little further along, but still needed to be monitored in public. But we all sat down to talk about Italy and what everyone wanted to do.

Marcus and Carlisle both agreed that Volterra would be a good experience for the new ones. They would be able to be themselves inside the castle walls, choosing whatever diet they wanted – as Marcus insisted that was the way the Volturi should be run now...choice. Mark and Megan wanted a fresh start together, but the problem became getting Kevin to agree.

"No, no, no!" Kevin growled, standing up from the campfire, his temper so easily swayed now. "_That's _my family," he snarled, pointing to me and Bella, but he meant the Cullen family in its entirety. "They promised they wouldn't leave me," he told Adrian, but turned his heartbreaking gaze to Bella. "You promised..."

"We aren't leaving you," Carlisle intervened calmly before Bella could reply. "You will learn so much with Marcus and Demitri. We visit Italy all the time, son. And at the rate you're going, you'll be able to merge into humanity soon. Really soon."

"Kev, I would _never_ take you away from them, but we need...time to learn. They'll help us..." Adrian urged, but in his mind, he really wanted to go. He wanted a life, wanted to see his friend, Brody, and he wanted time to really get to know Kevin...the new Kevin.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. _That_ was none of my business.

Jasper chuckled next to me, shaking his head, and whispered to Bella. "Shield Eddie. I think he's seeing too much."

Bella grinned, kissing my cheek. "Will do," she chuckled, and her shield fell over my mind like a comforting blanket.

"You...are the best," I sighed with a slight chuckle, running a hand through my hair.

It wasn't like I hadn't seen it all through my many long years, but still, it was nice to be able to switch it off, leaving only my sweet girl's mind.

"I do try," she said wryly, turning her attention back to Kevin and Adrian.

Kevin didn't want to offend Adrian, and he damn well wasn't going anywhere without him, but he really wasn't sure he was comfortable without my family.

"Kevin, that's enough, sweetie," Esme said softly, standing up and walking to him. She cupped his face, the simple motherly act calming him a bit. "What if we went with you? Hmm? Just until you got settled in. Once you're ready, we'll be waiting for you, okay?"

Kevin wavered, but at this point, I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore.

Esme went on. "You'll love Italy, son. It's beautiful, and the castle is just stunning. I think you'll be surprised just how...normal you'll feel there."

"You'll go with us?" he verified in a whisper, and she nodded. "And I can see you? You'll visit...you know...after you leave?"

"Of course, sweetie," she crooned, ruffling his short hair.

"All of you?" he asked, looking up at the campfire.

"Yeah, dude. Absolutely," Emmett laughed.

"Anytime you want, Kev," Bella sighed.

Her thoughts were the only ones I could hear, and she worried for him. She worried that "settling him in" wouldn't be enough; that no matter when we left him, he'd be heartbroken.

And then she was battling with another side of herself that she considered selfish.

She loved Kevin, wanted to help him, but my girl also wanted to go _home_. Our home. A "Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Collect $200" type urgency. The fighting, the battles, the things we were needed for were over, and she wanted our little life back. She wanted just quiet.

She wanted uninterrupted time with me, because we hadn't had it in so long that she felt that she would burst with the desire for it, but she felt wrong in wanting it, because in all reality...we were still needed.

She took a deep breath, looking up at me. "I'm okay. Stop worrying," she snickered, brushing my hair from my forehead, only using her thoughts. _We'll go. Italy it is..._

With that thought and with Kevin's acceptance of moving to Italy, we began preparation for getting two newborns and a recovering immortal to the vegetarian diet ready to leave the country.

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"All I want, for all my days is to kiss you," Edward groaned, shaking his head before it fell to my shoulder. "Everywhere..."

"Oh God, shut up," I whined, pushing at his bare chest when we finally got everything packed in the New York apartment.

He laughed, placing sweet kisses to my neck up to my ear. "Can't take it, love?"

"Uh, no...and we have a flight to catch, silly," I sighed, unable to stop my own arms from wrapping around him. "Don't make me tell you what I bought on our shopping trip yesterday, Edward," I warned, knowing full well that he couldn't take it.

"Bel-la," he whined like a spoiled child, but made no move to let me go.

"There's this one set..." I started with a giggle, sounding like the girl from _American Pie_ that said, "This one time...at band camp..."

Edward's head shot up from my shoulder, his eyes darkening by the second. "Just colors... That's it...just tell me the colors..."

My husband had a serious addiction to me, lingerie, and me _in_ lingerie.

"Black, black and red, purple, aqua, pink – both hot and blush – navy blue, and..." I paused for dramatic effect, because he was drinking in my words like a dying man needing water in the desert. "White," I purred the last word, knowing that he had a special attachment to the pure virginal color, because it reminded him of our honeymoon.

"You...are a devil," he growled, but in all reality, my sweet, needy, oh-so-cuddly Edward was pouting.

"Well, Lucifer," I huffed, rolling my eyes at the fact that he still hadn't put a shirt on, "that may be, but hell awaits us both. We. Have. A. Flight. To. Catch, my handsome man," I growled. "Put on a shirt and grab our stuff. Don't make me get Alice, Edward."

He chuckled darkly, placing a long kiss to my lips, but it was so restrained, it was maddening.

It wasn't that we couldn't be together, but Edward and I were really private people, something that stemmed from the moment we met. We both loved our family with a sickness, but we'd been with them now for months, with barely a true moment alone. They'd tried to give us space, knowing our connection and our personalities, and that had been fine the whole time we were in New York.

Until Kevin's change.

At that point, we'd been just plain fucking busy. My shield was needed, as was his mind reading abilities, because it wasn't just Kevin we were working with. It was Megan and Mark, as well. They needed to be trained to hunt, to know when they were pushing their limits, how to pick the right animals, and how to slow down – to really assess how they were feeling in the presence of a human.

Edward and I weren't always working with them at the same time, because someone had to pack up the penthouse apartment, start the paperwork for Kevin, Adrian, Mark, and Megan to be able to leave the country, plan Kevin's "death," and charter the flight.

Any time that I did get with my husband was rushed, quieted, and over fucking _way_ too soon. It was a good thing that our skin didn't dry out, because the shower was just about the only privacy we got.

It felt like when he was working at the hospital – like every time I was with him, there was a ticking clock counting down until we had other things to do. And as my beautiful pouting man, tugged a t-shirt on, pulling a long sleeved button down over it and leaving it undone, I just groaned, looking forward to getting to Italy...somewhat. At least in Italy, the castle was big enough, we could get lost.

Edward's head snapped up as he picked up our bags, a smug, crooked smile gracing his lips. "That's my girl. There's this alcove on the fourth floor of the east wing..."

"Oh, my God," I groaned, feeling my whole body clench in want of him. "I'm gonna kill him..." I muttered.

He barked a laugh, and I left the room. I couldn't take it. He was too cute, too fun, but too close, smelling way too good – he was fucking horny – and if I gave in now, we would never make that flight.

I made my way down the hall, only to see a smirking pixie waiting on me.

"You know," she chirped, taking on a way too innocent facial expression, "You forgot to mention that _ivory_ set," she said with a smirk, knowing I was wearing it.

I was just _sure_ he was getting the full picture of me in that new lingerie set, because at that very moment, the bags in my husband's hands fell to the hardwood floor with a smack in the hallway.

"Alice," I growled, raising a very dangerous eyebrow at her. "That's not funny."

"Well, then, he needs to get moving," she giggled, sticking her tongue out at her brother as he rounded the corner, looking as frazzled as ever.

"I need a vacation," I mumbled, turning from both of them and opening the door.

The drive to the smaller airport outside of the city was long, due to traffic, but a little bittersweet, as well. I was glad to be one step closer to home, glad that Kevin was okay and adapting to his new self, and glad that all the fighting was behind us, but I was a little sad, too.

Megan refused to let me call Jessica, fearing that she'd hate what she'd become, but I hadn't told her what Jessica was married to – or even what my old high school friend knew, because the Quileutes had their own secrets to share. I knew Jess would probably spill it all, but that was her call, not mine.

I was sad to see another chapter in our lives come to a close. Kate and the rest of the Denali clan were in deep mourning at the loss of their sister. They weren't angry with us, Edward had told us, but just wanted some space away from Carlisle and his family.

I was sad that we'd come to a city that held special memories for me from my human days – the Valentine's trip Edward planned prior to our wedding would always be amazing. However, that was currently overshadowed by fighting and blood and venom and death and heart clenching moments. We'd lost Peyton; though she was new to us, it still was upsetting, because she was young and happy and easy going. I'd watched Brody fall to his knees in pain, an already broken young man due to his gruesome first minutes as a vampire. And I'd watched the only man that truly mattered almost get broken in half by his own brother – an event so traumatic, that neither Emmett nor I would even speak of it.

I felt a soft hand link its fingers with my own as the limo pulled up outside the airport. I looked over at Edward, but he didn't say anything as he tugged me gently out of the car.

Everyone was waiting for us, because the new ones needed me to shield them while we moved through the airport around humans. After one close call with Megan, one irritated flight attendant that was sent home because she wasn't needed, and Emmett almost losing his cool on a security guy that decided Rosalie needed "searching," I finally fell into my seat in the farthest back corner of the plane.

The pilot was reminded that we wouldn't need anything during the flight, that we would appreciate being left alone.

It felt like déjà vu being in this seat, because we'd traveled from London on a plane very much like this one. Except that this time, there were new faces and missing faces. And faces that were forever changed, I noted as Kevin took his seat next to Adrian.

My view of the plane's cabin suddenly improved when a lean, muscular figure stood in the aisle. He set the new guitar in its case in the empty row in front of us, falling down into the seat beside mine.

"This is a long flight," he sighed, rolling his eyes, but turned his body towards me.

"I know," I agreed, brushing his hair from his forehead. "And that's in more ways than one, I'm sure."

He huffed a laugh as the tips of his fingers touched my chin to bring my lips to his. "Hangman and Tic Tac Toe won't do it this time, sweetheart," he whispered against my lips, with a curving smile matching my own.

"We have to _try_, Edward," I giggled, sucking his bottom lip, before letting it pop from my mouth.

_You know what could happen, baby. _I thought to him._ We could lose ourselves. They would hear us. The whole cabin would fill with lust. Em and Jazz have placed a bet on whether or not we snap on this plane. Did you know?_

"Yes," he whispered, leaning closer until our noses just about touched. "But I _crave_ you, baby..."

Edward's tongue dragged across his bottom lip slowly, like he could still taste my kiss, his breath caressing my face in his delicious scent.

I moaned in sympathy, because I was right there with him. "What can we do about that, my love?" I asked, tracing every beautiful inch of his face, every soft line and every sharp edge.

Despite the captain's request to put seat belts on, Edward stood, tugging me up and taking my seat by the window. He guided me onto his lap sideways, almost cradling me like a baby as we sank down into the plush seat as low as we could get.

I giggled softly, biting my bottom lip and wrapping my arms around his neck.

What was I supposed to do when the one I couldn't resist was looking at me with so much love that I could've melted? What was I supposed to do when we needed time together, despite the fact that we weren't alone? What was I supposed to do when my whole body ached for a kiss, and the lips I wanted were _right there_?

We made out. That's what we did. Long, deep, wet, languid kisses that went nowhere, but we made out like two teens in the back of a theatre. There were light touches over and under clothes, silly smiles, and soft chuckles. There were whispers of love, and whispers of nonsensical things. But mainly, there were soft lips, wet tongues, and sweet hums of happiness.

We were left alone for the better part of two hours – not that they didn't try.

Emmett was convinced that he'd won the bet concerning us, because he started laughing, though we ignored him thoroughly. The very second his butt was out of his seat, he was stopped.

"Leave them be," Marcus said softly, but it was a command all the same.

"Aw, Marcus," Emmett whined, "I've got fifty bucks riding on this..."

"I don't care if it's fifty thousand," Marcus countered. "Their color is off, and you'll leave them alone."

That made Edward and me stop, just to look at each other.

"Was it?" I asked in a whisper, my brow wrinkling.

"Rough few weeks, baby," he sighed and shrugged a little, but a sweet, soft smile played on his kiss swollen lips. "He thinks our connection was a little...frayed."

Edward reached up and rubbed the wrinkle on my brow away, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I feel okay. You?" I asked, making sure that we were fixing whatever had become askew.

"Much better now," he chuckled, leaning back in to capture my lips.

However, the conversation continued without us.

"Color?" Kevin asked. "What does he mean?"

"I see the strengths of relationships, Kevin," Marcus explained to him. "Bella and Edward are connected so deeply that one can't live without the other. Completi l'anima," he said, his voice curling around the words. "One soul."

"Well, I kinda figured that they were...different," Kevin whispered, "but what does color have to do with it?"

"I see those strengths in color, in binding ties," he chuckled. "When the two of them are healthy, in touch, then they are wrapped in a blinding green, the color of spring grass. When they aren't, then it fades...first to blue, then to purple. When it gets to red, then we worry."

He paused for a moment, but it seemed like the whole plane was listening, including us, because we stopped kissing, our eyes only on each other.

"If they stay too long in red, they start to fail," he told Kevin.

"Explain 'fail,'" Mark requested, but he sounded protective, worried – something that had come back full force since we'd helped him and Megan.

This time, Carlisle jumped in. "Completi l'anima means just that...one soul. And that one soul can't be split up or be apart. They really have to watch how long they do things away from each other. One can never leave the other again."

"Not that they want to be apart," Jasper muttered wryly, chuckling at the same time. "But what color were they when they boarded the plane? 'Cause I thought they were fine..."

"A bluish-purple," Marcus told him. "So leave them alone, huh?"

"So did I win or what?" Emmett growled, but it came out sounding more like a pout.

"You didn't win," Jasper sighed, and even though I wasn't looking at him, I could practically see him roll his eyes. "That's not lust, dude. That's...something else. You didn't win," he repeated.

"Emmett, you lost," Alice barked, like she'd interrupted him before he could say something else.. "It's a long damn flight. They'll join us later, but for now...shut up!"

The whole lot of them laughed, including Edward, who chuckled softly against my neck, "Amen..." And he went right back to kissing me stupid.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

I finally let my wife breathe. I'd needed her on a level I just didn't understand, until Marcus had said something about our connection. The pull to her, but not overly lust-filled, was something I couldn't stop, nor was it something I even attempted to fight.

We'd needed to touch, needed just a moment away from everyone to seclude ourselves in that bubble we'd always lost ourselves in. Curling up with her in the farthest back seat of the plane for the first few hours of the flight was just enough to smooth the rough edges of my chest.

There was a brief moment of turbulence about halfway through the flight that finally had Bella sitting straight up on my lap.

"Easy, sweet girl," I whispered, smoothing the worry from her brow. "Just an air pocket. I can hear the pilot's thoughts, baby."

"'Kay," she said, nodding a little. She looked over the seat in front of us, grabbing my guitar and pulling it over to her. "You guys should play something," she suggested just loud enough that Jasper could hear her.

He chuckled, more indulgent of her than Emmett was, because our biggest brother was still slightly put off he lost the earlier bet. Jasper had felt the difference, so he had been much more understanding.

"Sure, baby girl," Jasper said as both Rose and Alice cooed in agreement.

He stood up, pulling out his own guitar. "What shall it be, Ed?" he asked, sitting across from me.

The whole plane shifted in seating arrangements as they gathered around us.

The suggestions were yelled out by everyone.

"Love songs," Esme giggled.

"Something classic," Carlisle urged.

"Beatles," Alice chirped.

"Country," Demitri chuckled with a shrug when everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"Rock, bros," Emmett growled, punching Jasper's arm.

"Nothing sad," Megan sighed.

"Sad?" Jasper chuckled, looking over at her. "Just about anything can be construed as sad."

"Saddest song ever written," Emmett laughed, pointing to us.

"Um, _When I Call Your Name_," Jasper stated with a nod. "Vince Gill."

"No, man," I argued. "_He Stopped Loving Her Today. _George Jones. Period."

There were groans around us.

"Don't ever sing that," Bella huffed, shaking her head. "Charlie used to play that... It's so sad..."

I chuckled, kissing her softly. "Yes, ma'am. So what are we playing?"

My sweet girl grinned. "_Wild Horses_."

"Nice," Jasper and I laughed.

So we sang the first song I'd ever sung to her – the first song I'd played on the guitar for her, all while sitting on the piano bench at our home in Forks. I'd just come back to her, and I'd been reveling in her sweet cuddly form clinging to me in her sleep. Her nightmares were horrendous, making me rethink every decision that I'd ever made when it came to her.

That night...she owned me.

There had been no leaving her again. Ever. There had been no more apologies – just open arms, warm, wet tears, and my beautiful Bella giving herself to me without fear. We hadn't made love that night, but God, I'd wanted to. That was the night that my forever with her truly began. That song was the epitome of us back then. There wasn't a single thing that could've torn us apart after that – wild horses being one of them.

She smiled so very beautifully as I sang it again.

As we neared our destination, Jasper and I played on. Different singers would take the "stage," so to speak. Emmett wanted a little Bon Jovi, so we sang _Wanted, Dead or Alive_. Alice wanted the Beatles, so we plucked out _Hey, Jude, _though that would have been better on the piano, to be honest.

Even Marcus sang an old Italian song, melting every woman on the plane into a puddle of goo. Who knew he had it in him?

Demitri confessed that he couldn't sing, but requested _When I Call Your Name, _which Jasper sang with a heartbreakingly soulful sound, because he asked my Bella to sing the backup on the chorus, leaving the entire plane in awed silence once they were finished.

They laughed, giving each other a fist bump.

"That was..." Esme whispered.

"Awesome!" Kevin boomed. "Hot damn... Country, my goddess?"

"It's Jazz's fault," she giggled. "Spend enough time sitting with him in class, and he'll sing them all."

Jasper chuckled. "Right, like Eddie doesn't go around humming to himself."

"Yeah, but that's usually his own compositions," Esme said with pride. "Come on, my talented kids. We're about to land. At least _pretend_ to follow the rules, okay?"

We all chuckled, going back to our original seats, just because Esme asked us to. Bella fell into her seat beside me, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

She only had one small thing to say – a simple request that made me groan, laugh, and shake my head all at the same time, because God, I loved it when she remembered everything. I loved that she would always want me the same way I wanted her, that we were so in sync, it was almost scary. And that she was a touch naughty, because no one knew about that side of us. It was only ours.

"Now tell me about the east wing...fourth floor..."

* * *

**A/N... Yeah, that mellowed down...A LOT. I had to, because the last chapter was just...rough. Plus, things are winding down.**

**So they're on their way to Italy, taking Kevin, Adrian, Mark, and Megan to stay there for a while. It's the perfect place to work through the first year of the newborn craze. **

**And that's exactly what the next chapter is about...Volterra. It was nice writing about the castle again. It's a little lighter, too, with some oh-so-citrusy seasoning. I think you'll like the next chapter. By God, I did... LOL**

**Kevin's immortal now, not changing his personality one bit. He's just as silly, just as...flamboyant as ever. He's the opposite of his mate, if you haven't noticed, and that helps them both tremendously.**

**Yeah, Edward and Bella want to go home, but can't quite yet. They will, but Bella – and Edward, for that matter – feel obligated to Kevin to get him someplace safe, so that he can take the next few steps in his immortal struggles. **

**I want to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me, because no matter what I throw at her, she fixes it! Thank you, thank you! :)**

**Okay, review for me. I received a message that you wanted this earlier than what I'd planned, but this was as early as I could get. I know that some of you are snowed in, so I hope this eases the boredom. So review out of love, boredom, or even just to tell me what you think. And I'll post the next one...probably around Sunday or Monday. Okay... So let me hear it. Until then, Later...**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N…So this is the second to last chapter and then the Epilogue. I know that this is a little later than I intended to post. I wanted to post this morning, but you guys know as well as I do that RL gets in the way a lot.**

**Not to mention, I've been working on the next chapter. **

**But anyway…here's Volterra…warning that the beginning is a touch lemony… Which I know won't bother any of you one bit… For any of you that actually speak Italian, and mine is incorrect, blame the Google translator! LOL Otherwise, just bear with it.**

**See you at the bottom…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 43

**EDWARD**

Goddamn! I was one lucky bastard.

I groaned, walking into our room from the en suite bath in the Volterra castle and catching the most gorgeous sight I think I'd ever laid eyes on.

Standing in the open French doors leading out to our balcony was my beautiful wife, with nothing but a white sheet wrapped around her perfect frame. The setting sun glinted off of her skin, casting a spatter of rainbow points on the wall and floor around her. The sheet, while she was holding it with one hand at her breasts, fell dangerously low down her back, revealing just the mere hint of her bottom. Her back sloped at an angle as she leaned casually against the door frame, her hair up in a complicated twist, with a few tendrils curling down.

But her giggle stopped me.

"You can't be a bastard, Edward," she laughed, but didn't turn around. "Your parents were married."

"I totally lose the filter from my brain when you surprise me like this," I said, walking up behind her and dropping my towel from my recent shower.

We were supposed to be getting ready for the Saint Marcus Day Festival, but…yeah, that was now on hold. I couldn't resist not touching her when she looked like a priceless work of art standing in our room.

We'd been in Volterra for a week, getting Kevin, Mark, Megan, and Adrian settled in. We'd attended a few training sessions with them, taught them how to hunt outside the tall walls of the city, and showed them the beauty of that same walled city at night. But when Bella and I weren't needed...we were left alone.

"You are so damn beautiful, my Bella," I sighed, leaning down to kiss her creamy shoulder. "Please don't move," I requested in a whisper, kneeling down behind her. "Tell me what you were looking at, my sweet girl," I commanded softly as my fingers dragged down her smooth, strong spine.

"I was watching people getting ready for tonight. I was watching the sun...uh...set," she said, her voice breaking just a touch when my hands flattened on her skin.

I leaned in, placing long, wet, open mouth kisses to each shoulder blade, down her spine, to each dimple just above that perfect bottom of hers.

"Tell me more. Tell me what you see now," I whispered against her skin as I tugged a little at the sheet so that I could slip my hands inside and around to her belly.

"Lights, red rooftops, lanterns being lit," she breathed, leaning back towards me. "Edward..." she moaned, probably my most favorite way she said my name, aside from a full blown giggle.

"More, baby..." I urged, slipping my hands up her stomach to cup her breasts, my teeth dragging lightly across her back and along her ribs. "Tell me what you feel...in Italian..."

She huffed, but I could read her mind. There was a smile she was fighting on her lips. And sure enough, my girl did exactly what I asked. Her Italian was smooth, sounding like Esme's accent combined with Demitri's – the same two people that had coached her on the language to begin with.

It hadn't taken long for her to become multilingual. She spoke Spanish, which I'd taught her, Italian, and now French, which Esme was still teaching her.

Her Italian rolled off of her tongue, so sexy, so very beautiful. "I feel you, Edward," she started. "I feel your hands. They're soft, but so firm. I feel your breath on my skin, and the sun on my face."

"That's my girl," I chuckled softly, standing up and pressing myself to her back, my hand slipping between sheet and bare bottom. "Now...don't stop. Tell me what you want me to do to you..."

Still speaking in Italian, she whispered, "Voglio che mi porti. Proprio qui." _I want you to take me. Right here._

I reached up and tugged her hair down from the messy little knot she had it in, sweeping my fingers through the mahogany locks. It curled down her back, an amazingly stunning contrast to her smooth, creamy skin.

"Right here?" I verified, finding myself using the same language that I'd requested of her. I tugged the sheet out of her grasp, letting it pool at her feet, and then I nudged her legs farther apart with my knee. "E sei pronta per me, ora?" I whispered into her ear as my fingers ghosted between her folds. _And are you ready for me, now?_

She moaned at my change to Italian, her knees bending slightly. "Yes," she answered breathlessly, as I held her up by wrapping an arm around her just under her breasts.

"For all of Volterra to see?" I clarified, knowing they couldn't really see us, but we were practically outside, five stories above the streets. "You want me to show them who you belong to, Isabella?" I stated, allowing her full name to roll off of my tongue.

"I want to show them _you_ belong to _me_," she growled, but a smirk played upon her sweet face.

I chuckled darkly. "Same thing, don't you agree, my sweet girl?"

Her beautiful face turned, so that she could look at me from the corner of her eye. "Edward," she breathed. It was a plea, a request I could never deny her.

"Piegare un po'. Fammi vedere che bella figa," I told her as softly as I could, because no one in our family needed to hear us, though most of them were out hunting. _Bend just a little. Let me see that beautiful pussy._

I smiled against her neck when she moaned wantonly as my fingers circled her entrance. In her mind, Dirty _Italian_ Edward was fucking hot to her.

"Dimmi quello che vuoi," I commanded, asking her to tell me what she wanted, because, by God, I'd give it to her.

"Tu, un modo si può ottenere, l'amore," she whispered, her hips arching back to mine. _You, any way I can ge__t you, love._

"Ti voglio così ..." I whispered – _I want you like this._ I shifted my hips just a bit, gliding my aching erection between her legs. She was already so wet for me—a fact that made a low, deep purr rumble through my chest.

I couldn't stop touching her smooth skin. I ghosted my palms flat down her shoulders to her sides, down to her hips. I pulled them back to me with one hand, while bending her slightly forward with the other on her back.

"Oh, my love. Hold that door," I crooned, bending over her to nuzzle that sweet spot just behind her ear. Still speaking Italian, I purred, "We'll show them all."

Her face finally turned to look back over her shoulder. "God, Edward...I love you..." she whispered, going back to English.

Without breaking her stunning, lust filled gaze, I slipped into her, a cry escaping the two of us.

"Oh, my Bella, I love you, too," I growled, my head falling to her shoulder as I buried myself as deep as I could. I held still for just a moment, relishing the feel of being complete, of becoming one with her.

I stayed with my body wrapped around her, using one hand to hold her hips steady, while my left hand slipped up her arm to link our fingers together, bracing us up against the door frame. Our wedding rings glinted side by side in the dying light of the day, as I finally pulled my hips back, only push back in.

Laughter and other sounds of festival goers wafted up to our balcony, and I swiveled my hips, just to hear my name gasped into the new night air. Maybe they could hear us, maybe they couldn't, but either way, I didn't care.

I knew we should've been getting dressed. I knew that everyone would be looking for us soon, but damn, she felt good, and since we'd left the States, I hadn't been able to keep my hands to myself.

"Come for me, baby," I begged her, because this angle, this position let me feel _everything_.

I could feel her hips meet me thrust for thrust. I could feel every squeeze of her muscles gripping my dick with a wet, slick heat. I could feel every purr vibrate from her through my chest at her back. I could feel her nipple perk up tightly under my hand as I cupped it. I could feel our connection solidify around us with unbreakable ties, making us both gasp at the intimacy of it, and I could feel her hand cling to mine at the door frame, because we were lost together in it all.

When the hand that wasn't in mine slipped down to her apex, I growled low, causing her to look back over her shoulder. I captured her mouth roughly—awkwardly, due to the angle—but absorbed her climax with every fiber of my being.

"That's it, Bella. Make yourself come," I whispered against her neck when her orgasm caused her to rip her mouth from mine. "Let it go..."

Her walls cinched down on me, and I wrapped her hair in my hand, wrenching her head to the side.

"God, baby, you feel so good," I whispered against the soft spot behind her ear. "I can't..."

I couldn't finish that sentence, because my climax wrecked me, causing my teeth to latch onto the spot where her neck met her shoulder. I wanted to tell her that I couldn't wait to get her home so I could describe to her all the ways she felt good – in the _privacy_ of our own home. But words were lost to me, as was coherent thought and speech that was recognizable in _any_ damn language.

I whispered words like, "beautiful" and "sexy" and "dangerous," as I kissed her shoulder and neck.

She giggled softly, turning to kiss my cheek. "Come on, Mr. Verbose," she said, smiling against my jaw. "We have to get ready."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her as we stood up straight. "Mi perdo nella tua bellezza, il mio dolce amore," I whispered in her ear. _I lose myself in your beauty, my sweet love._

"Keep going," she snickered, nuzzling my neck, "and we'll never leave."

I chuckled. "You love it."

"Amo ogni parte di te, Edward. Il mio cuore soffre quando non si toccano," she said, her use of Italian smooth and sexy, but I could see something glimmer in her deep brown eyes. _I love every part of you, Edward. My heart __aches when we aren't touching._

I paused for a moment, really listening to what she said, and I cupped her face. "My love, we don't have to go out..." I started, using English once again.

"Don't be silly," she sighed, leaning up on her toes to place a light, sweet kiss to my lips. "Of course, we can go. We go every time."

"If you're sure...then we need to get ready. Alice is almost back from hunting," I told her, watching her walk into the bathroom.

~oOoOo~

If someone had told me just ten years ago that I'd eventually find my mate – a human, of all things – fall in love with her in the blink of an eye, break her heart, only to come back, change her into the most stunning of immortals, marry her, and live happily ever after, I would have laughed bitterly out right. If that same someone had told me that my happiness, which I knew nothing about ten years ago, revolved around this said mate, I would have rolled my eyes, even though I lived with three other mated couples and knew what happiness was _supp__osed_ to feel like.

I would've told them they were crazy, if they'd said that my mate and I would be so close, so connected that we could never be apart, and that we wouldn't want to be. I would have most likely walked away from this person, if they'd told me that I couldn't hear my mate's mind, not even when I met her.

I snorted, shaking my head as those thoughts rumbled through my mind, because I couldn't hear my love's thoughts at that very moment. And it was bothering me to no end, because it seemed like something had been upsetting her just before we left the castle.

I turned to Jasper while the girls and Kevin all played some games on the main thoroughfare of the festival. "What's Bella feeling?" I asked, following his gaze for a second, before looking back to his face.

"Determination," he answered without even batting an eye. "Frustration," he chuckled when she missed a bottle on the ring toss. "And a whole lotta love, brother," he sighed, looking over at me. "You can't hear her?"

I shook my head no, looking over at my sweet girl. She was dressed beautifully – a flowy, deep red dress that made her look like one of the local Italian women, her hair down in soft curls, but pulled away from her face. She seemed fine as she and Kevin gave each other high fives.

"What's that about? She usually lets you in," he stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know," I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Something was off just before we left."

"Homesickness," he said with a nod to his head. "I felt that when we got back from hunting. It was a huge sense of longing." He winced, his nose wrinkling. "She wants to go home...but she'd never say a word to anyone, would she?"

"No," I growled, taking a deep breath. "She stays for him. I mean, I understand. Every one of us feels...responsible for him."

"She stays for everyone," he chuckled. "She'll never be selfish, Ed. Ever. And as long as she's needed, she'll stay."

"Take her home," Carlisle said, walking up to join us.

Jasper snorted, but I replied, "No. She won't go until she feels he's ready. She thinks he'll shatter when we leave."

"You couldn't pry that boy out of those girls' hands right now," Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "I'm with Bells; I'd love to go home, but I get why we're here." We were all quiet for a moment, but he asked one more question. "What _are_ we doing when we get back?"

Carlisle frowned, looking at him. "I'd have to see if the hospital could take me back. I've been on leave for a long time. Personally, I'd like to know what everyone is planning to do. And that includes Adrian and Kevin."

"Family meeting tomorrow?" I asked, verifying what I was reading in his mind.

"Yes, first thing...sitting room," Carlisle said, nodding, not able to hide his smile when Bella won a goldfish. "What the hell is she going to do with that?" he asked with a deep chuckle and a shake of his head.

Jasper and I laughed. "There's no telling," I answered.

Emmett rushed up, a beaming smile on his face. "The dance is starting. Big D is saving us tables..."

~oOoOo~

**BELLA**

"Oh, that's so pretty," I sighed, looking around the central courtyard just outside of the castle.

The fountain in the center was decorated in twinkling white Christmas lights and was surrounded by tables. Just past the fountain was an open space, where people were already dancing to a full orchestra, it seemed. All the tables were underneath a grid of more twinkling lights, giving the whole courtyard an outdoor bistro feel, but for a large crowd.

"Come on, Bells," Alice chirped, tugging my hand. "They're all up front."

Everyone was milling around three of the biggest tables pushed together to make one long one right next to the fountain.

"Hey, look, little sis!" Jasper beamed, pointing to the splashing water. "We found a new home for your friend."

"Step off of my goldfish, Jasper," I growled, holding the plastic back closer to my chest. "Don't hate..."

Edward laughed, pulling a chair out for me. "Sit, baby. No one will touch it."

"Promise?" I pouted, giving my brothers, who were absolutely dying to say something, a scathing look.

"On my life, beautiful," he laughed as he took the seat next to mine. "That thing will at least make it through the evening. As for the rest of it's short lifespan, I can't tell you."

I smirked at him, knowing he was referring to one of our first talks about how pets were an institution I'd given up on long ago. "Thanks."

"Mmhm," he crooned, kissing me just below my ear. "Anything for you, love. What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know!" I laughed, leaning into his shoulder. "I didn't think I'd win it, to be honest."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders with one arm, pointing to the middle of the table with the other. "Set it down. We'll figure it out later," he chuckled, kissing my temple as everyone took their seats around us.

Alice sat next to me, with Jasper on her other side. Emmett and Rose sat on the other side of the table, next to Carlisle and Esme, across from us. The three tables filled quickly with our closest friends and family.

Marcus sat at the head of the table, between Edward and Emmett, but his gaze fell on my little bag of water. "A goldfish, Amore?"

"Don't start," I chuckled, pointing at him. "My brothers have threatened this little guy's very existence since the get go!"

He raised his hands in surrender, laughing softly. "Wouldn't dare, Bella," he said with a cheesy grin. "I have an entire aquarium of those guys upstairs in my quarters."

"Well, Bubbles is special," Alice giggled, poking lightly at the bag. "It took Bells three tries to get him."

"Bubbles?" Jasper and Edward asked at the same time.

"Dudes, I _know_ we've made you watch _Finding Nemo_," Emmett scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Bubbles was the little fish in the tank that lost his ever lovin' mind every time the treasure chest opened, letting bubbles escape. God!" he huffed, shaking his head, like they were the dumbest boys ever.

And that's why I adored my biggest brother. He stood as tall as a giant, could tear someone limb from limb, and wrestle bears in the bat of an eye, but he totally knew every character from almost every Disney movie.

Alice and I collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"God, you're cute," Rose snorted, unable to fight her smile.

"I love this freakin' family," Demitri snorted a little further down the table.

"Excuse the hell out of us," Jasper muttered, which only caused another full round of laughter at the table.

"No kidding," Edward snorted, but kissed my head anyway.

As the orchestra began to play, Edward offered me his hand. "Dance with me, sweet girl," he whispered, tilting his head just enough that it made him look slightly insecure.

I smiled, took his hand, and let him let us away from the table. We weren't the only ones to dance. Most everyone had stood up from our table, along with most of the attending humans.

A father led his little girl out, setting her on top of his feet, which caused a giggle to escape me.

"That's the easiest way to teach you," Edward chuckled. "I liked it, because it made you that much closer."

"We won't copy them, then," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands snaking to my waist, "because this is just as good." I lay my head on his shoulder so that my forehead pressed to his neck.

We stayed on the dance floor through two songs, before he said another word. We didn't have to speak, because deep comforting sighs, linked fingers, and soft, random kisses to necks and foreheads said everything.

Our time alone in the room just before we came out was replaying in my mind. My husband was so sweet, so loving, but it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted freedom to be alone with him. I wanted lazy days on our sofa. Hell, I even wanted time in our kitchen to teach him how to bake cookies for Esme to take to the hospital. I just wanted normal.

Italy was beautiful, Volterra was comfortable, and my family was great, but I was tired. I was emotionally and mentally exhausted from fights, plans, secrecy, bloodshed, and constant chatter. I was ready for a break from emergencies, drama, and heavy subjects. I wanted light, fun. I wanted the biggest decision to be whether we join our siblings at the movies or whether we stay in and make love on the piano.

"Bella-love," Edward whispered in my ear. "Are you ready to go home?"

I sighed, wondering how he knew, because I'd been shielding my thoughts from him since we'd left the castle. I pulled back to study his face as he swayed us slowly. He was beautiful, sincere, and so very sweet.

"I know if I told you yes, we'd be gone by morning," I told him with a small smile.

He grinned, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Is that my answer, baby?"

"No," I sighed again, shaking my head. "It's what I want, truly, but I'm not sure we're done here."

"Bella," he started, looking up around us and then back to me. "I know you feel responsible for Kevin..."

"We _are_ responsible for Kevin," I countered, feeling just awful that I'd interrupted him, but I needed him to understand. "He's loved us from the beginning. He trusted us. We can't just...change him and then leave him to figure most of this stuff out without us. It's not fair. No one in our family would have done that to me and you." He opened his mouth to say something, but I kissed his chin. "I know some things are different, like you were older, but still...he's doing so well. It won't be long until we can leave him."

"You're right," he conceded. "He's doing very well. But if you're not happy, if you _need_ something, Bella, that's my priority. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely," I said with a smile. "And I so love you for it, but I promise I'm fine. We're okay, right? It's only been a week, baby."

He chuckled, his eye brows flicking up slightly. "Do I want you home...in _our_ home? Hell, yes. Can I wait a little longer? Sure, because I've waited a very long time for you, Mrs. Cullen. I could care less where we are, because I'll tough it out as long as you're by my side."

I studied his handsome face again, smiling when I saw truth and understanding staring right back at me behind soft golden eyes and a playful smile. "Thank you, Edward."

"For you? The world, _il mio dolce amore_," he crooned, kissing my lips softly. "Anything."

After the next song, Edward led me back to what we thought was an empty table, keeping me close to his side, but when we made it back to our seats, the sight in front of me was too cute. Even Edward chuckled.

Two little kids, a boy and a girl, were kneeling in our chairs, looking at Bubbles in his little bag of water. They were local, or at least from Italy, because they were babbling away to each other about how they'd wanted one, but their father hadn't won the game.

"Oh, I think I just found Bubbles a home," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Bella," Edward laughed softly, shaking his head. "I thought you wanted him."

"No, look at them, Edward..." I cooed, letting go of his hand to lean on the table with them.

"Twins," he chuckled, again shaking his head and putting his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants.

I giggled, turning to the kids to ask them their names. "Ciao a tutti, qual è il tuo nome?"

The little boy smiled sheepishly, but said, "Emilio e Olivia."

"Quanti anni hai?" I asked them how old they were, and I couldn't help but smile when they both held up five fingers. They were, indeed, twins.

"You know...that's the perfect age for a pet," Edward chimed in behind us in Italian. The little ones spun around with huge smiles on their faces to look at him. "But you have to promise that he's cared for, fed, kept clean."

"Lo faremo, lo prometto!" the little boy vowed. _We will, I promise!_

I picked up the bag carefully, setting it in Emilio's hands. "Poi lui è ora vostra responsabilità." _Then he's now your responsibility._

"Grazie!" Emilio gushed, looking from the bag to his sister. He elbowed her hard, whispering in a hiss, "Dite loro grazie!" _Tell them thank you!_

Her sweet face tinged pink with embarrassment. She was so very shy, when her twin wasn't. "Grazie," Olivia whispered, hardly able to look to Edward at all.

"Di niente, principessa." Edward chuckled, calling her a princess.

She blushed again, but they both turned when their names were called. With a smile and a wave from both of them, they ran off, taking my little fishy friend with them.

~oOoOo~

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he answered softly from the table in our room. He didn't look up from the laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach on our bed, just to be able to gaze at him. He was so damn cute when he was all serious and working on finances. "Setting up an account for Kevin?"

"Yes, love."

"So you aren't killing him in the eyes of his sister?"

"Not yet, baby."

"Oh."

Kevin had received his inheritance from the death of his father, so when we'd had our family meeting, Carlisle had asked Edward to get him set up with his own accounts. In order for him to take full advantage of every dime, Edward had told him that we had to fake his death later, pretend he went back to school in London. That was what he was working on now, but he was sexy sitting there with his brows all furrowed, his jaw tense, and his long fingers rubbing his bottom lip as he studied the screen in front of him.

It didn't help that he was only wearing a pair of jeans.

The family meeting had been pretty normal. Well, normal for Cullens, anyway. Everyone agreed to go back to London. Carlisle had spoken to the hospital, and they were glad to have him back; he just needed to let them know when. Alice wanted to continue work at her little clothing boutique, but they'd filled hers and Kevin's positions. Emmett and Rose had a few cars they were thinking about restoring, so they were definitely good.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I all had open agendas. We had absolutely nothing that we were really thinking of doing. Although, Edward and I mentioned that we may travel just a bit.

Alice suggested school – high school, of all things – for all of us, because England was such perfect weather for us. None of us were opposed to it, but we all decided that after the summer would be better, because we just wanted to chill out for a while.

Edward asked one more time if I wanted college to get my PhD, but I still hadn't made up my mind, and he didn't care, considering he was already a doctor two times over.

But it was when Marcus joined our meeting that things got interesting.

_~o~_

"_I wanted to really thank all of you for your help," he said, sitting down next to Carlisle. "You didn't have to, and it was risky as hell, but you did it anyway."_

"_I'm kind of glad you did," Adrian muttered softly._

_We all smiled at him._

"_It's all good, M," Emmett chuckled. "Hell, we don't mind...most of the time."_

_We chuckled, and I leaned back into Edward as we sat together on the loveseat._

"_Anyway, I wanted to offer you the castle if ever you need it. Adrian, Kevin, you're both free to stay as long as you need. I also want to offer you – each __of you – a position here if ever you want. I'm not my brother, and I refuse to _make_ anyone do anything, so it's an open ended offer. You can come and go as you please, choose whatever diet you want, and you would have my utmost trust. But I would welcom__e any of you, any time."_

_We all looked at each other and then back to Carlisle, who was smiling softly. "Marcus is showing a huge sign of respect by that offer. And we thank you for it."_

"_All you have to do is call me," he said, smiling and standing back up. "I'll let you get back to your plans, but I wanted you to know how much your help has meant."_

"_What will you do now?" I asked, not knowing how many immortals there were out there in the world._

"_The easy stuff now, Amore," he chuckled. "New York is being cleaned up. Stephano will head back there in a few weeks, just to check it out. I need to speak to the ancient Russians, but they've always stayed out of my way for the most part. All in all, it will turn most boring without all of you around," he laughed, giving me a wink before walking out the door._

_~o~_

"Edward?"

"Yes, my Bella?" he said, copying my tone of uber-sweetness.

"Are you done yet?"

He fought his smile, clearing his throat, but shook his head. "Soon, my love. I promise."

"'Kay," I sighed, holding my head up on my hand and turning the page to the magazine that I wasn't even reading. The male models in it had nothing on my husband.

I was shielding my mind on purpose, because at first, he'd needed to concentrate. Now, it was because my thoughts were getting close to dangerously arousing as I ogled him. Edward ran a hand through his hair, only to place both hands on the keyboard, typing like a maniac. His expressions and posture reminded me of when he played the piano.

I flipped another page, and I swear to God and all that was holy that I was trying to leave him be, but apparently, it was nearly impossible.

"Do you like me in thongs or boyshorts better?" I asked innocently, watching his reaction through my eyelashes.

"I prefer you in nothing, sweetheart," he snorted, giving me one sexy raised eyebrow, before going back to the computer screen.

I fought my giggle and won, asking, "Yeah, but...I mean if you _had_ to choose..."

He sat back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "I would still choose nothing," he said, smirking at me. "I know what you're doing, Bella. Give me ten minutes, love, please, and then I'm all yours."

"'Kay," I sighed again, going back to the magazine. "I mean, I get it," I mumbled. "I prefer you commando, but I was just curious."

"I know you do," he said softly, in almost a placating manner. "And I have no real answer, baby. I like anything you wear, to be honest."

I smiled, biting my bottom lip, but he didn't look up from the computer. "Thanks, baby."

"Mmhm," he sighed, again fighting his smile.

I rolled back over onto my back, propping my head up with pillows. I looked out to the balcony. It was a rainy day, fat drops falling hard against the window. In all reality, we could have gone out into the city to the little shops or walked the edge of the wall surrounding Volterra, because the whole city sat up on a small mountain, overlooking some of the most beautiful scenery of Tuscany.

I wasn't sure I wanted those things. I was bored, but my playmate was preoccupied. I bit my lip again, peeking over my magazine. I had to fight not to groan at his pure, completely unaware sexiness. His long fingers ran slowly through his hair, the locks just falling into the most attractive disarray. His forearms and biceps flexed as he typed or clicked the mouse, making me want to run my hands over them. I wanted to lick up the edge of his sharp jaw as he would frown at the computer in thought.

"Edward?" I called, hiding my smile behind my magazine.

I heard one brief chuckle, before, "Yes, my sweet girl?"

God, his patience was never ending.

"When we go home, can we go back to Cullen?"

That got his attention, his head snapping up from the computer screen. "It might be a little difficult, Bella. The house, the cars, the accounts for London, they're all in Masen."

"Oh." I nodded, wrinkling my nose a bit. "What about if we go to school after the summer?"

"We can look into it, love," he told me, voice much more smoother, sweeter, not as distracted. "Sweet girl, look at me."

I looked up over my magazine, to see him sitting forward with his elbows resting on his knees. His shoulders flexed with the movement, but his face was serious.

"When it comes to school, we'll do what you want, but as far as our house, neighbors, Carlisle's work," he said, raising his eyebrows at me, "that has to be Masen, because we've been that for most of a year in London, love. We have to keep up pretenses."

"'Kay," I said, nodding. "It's not that I don't want to use Masen..." I never wanted to insult his real last name. Ever. I loved every bit of him—his past, and his future with me—but Cullen meant..._more_.

"It's just that you married Edward Cullen," he finished for me, wearing a crooked smile. "I know, Bella. I understand. I'll call you whatever you want in private, my love. I promise."

I giggled, biting my bottom lip. "Thanks."

He turned back to the computer, and I just couldn't help myself. I was feeling way too bored, way too playful to watch him deal with numbers on the computer.

"Um, Edward?"

He laughed out right. "Yes, baby..."

"Are you done yet?"

"That's it," he growled, launching from the chair and landing on the bed.

He grabbed my foot, dragging me down the bed as I squealed and laughed at the same time. He snatched my magazine from my hands and tossed it over his shoulder as his wicked fingers attacked my sides.

I fought him, but found myself pinned underneath a smirking, black-eyed Edward as he held my wrists above my head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I chanted, while laughing my ass off.

He chuckled darkly. "I'll show you _sorry_," he purred, diving for my neck.

My laughter abruptly stopped, turning into a moan as soon as I felt his lips meet my skin. And I lost myself to him as the rain poured down outside.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD**

Volterra castle was just like any castle I'd ever seen. It was huge, with winding, never ending passageways. It had secret tunnels, hidden rooms, and underground escapes up to the streets at just about every point throughout the walled city.

We'd been here for almost four weeks, the last two of which were hot, sunny, keeping us all indoors in the daytime. That led to boredom in the daylight hours. It led to crankiness, snide remarks, and wrestling matches in the middle of the throne room. It also led to finding ways to entertain ourselves, all antics entertaining Marcus to no end.

It led...to the biggest indoor game of Hide and Seek. Ever.

Never mind that we were all centuries old – a millenia, if you added our true ages all together. Never mind that it was a children's game, and never mind that just about the entire family and a few friends were playing. The problem was...the girls were totally kicking our asses.

The men were "it," and the girls had to hide. With Bella's shield, they were just about undetectable; I couldn't hear a single female mind we were trying to find, which rendered my talent completely useless.

"Shit!" Jasper growled, smiling and shaking his head. "How the hell do we find Bells?" He couldn't feel a thing from them, either.

"I don't know," I sighed. "She's shielded, Alice is probably seeing every move we make, and that girl..."

"Elena," Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah...she lives here. She knows every nook and cranny of this place," I growled, shaking my head.

"Yeah, but you have me," Brody chuckled, motioning for us to turn down the next corridor. "The first few days I was here, all I did was wander this place. Come on," he said, opening a door at the end of the hallway.

Brody had taken to the Volturi like a fish to water. He loved the structure, the catching of rogue immortals, and the freedom to choose the normal diet or the vegetarian. At first, he struggled, opting for the normal diet. But once Adrian, his friend from when they were human, had arrived, he was showing Brody the benefit of the change.

Carlisle was very proud of Adrian, Kevin, Mark, and Megan. They were all doing very well. He said that we were getting close to leaving them all soon, a thought that made the girls nervous, but they understood. They didn't want to leave Kevin and Adrian, but knew Carlisle was right, because they'd become very comfortable here in the castle.

"Go, go, go," Emmett whispered, a beaming smile on his face as Brody pulled a sconce on the wall to open a secret tunnel.

We dove into the darkness, hearing the girls somewhere far ahead, but as soon as the wall closed, they bolted out of ear range.

What Carlisle was most proud of, as was Marcus, was the addition of animals inside the castle walls. It had been Stephano's idea to bring in a few deer and a wolf or two. He'd arranged for the farthest fields behind the castle to be used for emergency hunting for vegetarians. If you couldn't leave the area, you could at least feed, if you needed to. It was fantastic. Stephano said he got the idea from Carlisle, because he'd done the same thing on Isle Esme.

"I totally think Heavy E is holding us back," Kevin teased, peering around the next corner. "Bells says she can feel you, even when she can't see you."

I laughed, shoving him around the corner. "That's true. It works both ways...even if her shield is down."

"Oh," he laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just sayin'."

Kevin. He was...over the top, practically giddy with happiness. Not only did he tell Bella and Carlisle that he _finally_ felt like he fit in his own skin, but his relationship with Adrian was flourishing. They'd progressed by leaps and bounds. Kevin showed Adrian how to let loose, have fun, and not take things so seriously, and Adrian taught Kevin how to use his new senses to the best of his ability. They both were learning the new diet together, which made for a fantastic support system between the two. They balanced each other perfectly.

Now that Kevin was unbreakable, strong, and immortal, he fit even better into the family. He found new relationships with us. Esme was, for all intents and purposes, the mother he'd been missing for a very long time. Carlisle had become his mentor, therapist, and a better father figure than he'd had growing up. But it was with my siblings and me that he had the best bond. He was the little brother, excitable and hyper like Alice and Emmett, but kind and thoughtful like Jasper and Bella.

His respect for me was awe inspiring, because Adrian had finally told him the entire story behind the night Carlisle and Marcus had to change him. Kevin had been so very grateful that he didn't have words, but I could hear it in his thoughts, see it in his demeanor. He stayed calm around me, loving our talks of music and what the future may hold when he could finally leave the castle to join us, and leaving him was fast approaching. He didn't like it, but he understood it now.

Kevin, so very much like Bella, loved to hear old stories – from all of us. They both said that reading about events in books was one thing, but to hear it from someone that had actually experienced it was another.

"Through here," Brody instructed, opening another door into what looked like a storage room.

There was art and furniture and large items covered in sheets filling the entire apartment sized room. We wove through it all as quietly as we could, coming out into a main hallway.

"No shit?" Emmett growled, spinning around. "We came out on the east wing? The hell?"

"You can get anywhere in this place in a hurry if you know where you're going," Demitri laughed. "But I bet I know where they're heading. Take the stairs down. Go!"

"Where?" Adrian whispered as we all flew down the stairs.

"The pool room," Demitri chuckled, leading us down another hall, another set of steps, and through another hidden tunnel.

What was funny...we came out ahead of the girls. Just as we burst silently into the enormous, high beamed room filled with a pool larger than Olympic sized, the girls tiptoed through another door, not paying attention to what was in front of them, but what could possibly be behind them.

When they finally all turned around, the screams of terror were hilarious.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Rose growled, placing a hand over her heart.

"Fuck!" Alice and Bella whined, but they all broke into a run and squeals when we tore after them.

With a laugh, I caught my girl quickly. She may have shielded her thoughts, their location, and Alice's visions, but she would never be faster than me.

"Shit, shit, shit," she giggled, burying her face in my chest when I finally wrapped her up.

I pressed her into one of the wide pillars, bending to her ear. "Tag. You're it, baby."

She laughed, kissed my neck, and pulled back to look up at me. "You guys cheated!"

I laughed. "No, ma'am. We just used every talent we had."

"Fine, handsome," she chuckled, kissing my chin. "Go, we'll count..."

And the game was on again.

~oOoOo~

"It's time, sweet girl," I whispered, kissing the back of her head.

She'd been staring out over Volterra for the last few minutes as I got our things together. It was time to go home.

Home. I breathed deep the scent of her hair as I contemplated that word. It was where she was, always, but this time, it meant a little more. It was our little house in London, the little niche we'd carved out all on our own. It was where my piano was, where our pictures hung, and where we'd laughed just about daily as we put it together like a puzzle.

I know in reality it wasn't about the _house_, per se. It was what it represented. A safe place, a happy bubble, and a silent refuge.

I knew for a fact that from this point on, no matter where we moved, Bella would want just that – a place that was just ours. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with the family. That wasn't it at all. However, there was a small part of her – the sweet, beautiful, unselfish part of her – that loved giving me a place of mental silence. There was another part of her that just loved time for just _us_.

I loved both of those reasons endlessly. Hell, those reasons alone I would buy her a house in every city, but my Bella didn't need all of that. She only needed me, and I just wanted to care for my wife, so that meant buying a house if she wanted one. It was the reason I bought the London house to begin with.

"Okay," she sighed, turning in my arms. "Are you still taking us through Rome?"

"Did you want to go to Rome?"

"No." She giggled. "Some other time, maybe," she said with a sweet smile and shrug, "but not now."

"That's what I thought," I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her back inside.

I grabbed our bag, slinging it over my shoulder—our only luggage, since everything else had been shipped home. We walked through the castle in silence, my fingers linked with hers.

I knew she was worried about leaving Kevin, but he'd sworn to her that he was fine, that he was going to stay for a few months more, before coming back to London. At that point, we would fake his death to his remaining family in New York.

We left the decision up to the girls as to whether we all left at one time. Jasper felt that Kevin would feel completely abandoned, but Alice assured him that we'd done what he'd asked of us by staying a full month with him, and he was willing to let us all go, because he wanted to get his diet, his bloodlust completely under control, so that by the next move, he and Adrian could join us. That was his goal, and by God, he was sticking to it. Carlisle was proud.

So it was with heavy hearts, but very hopeful minds that we said goodbye in the castle's underground garage. Emmett took our bag and tossed it into the trunk of one of the cars Marcus had assigned to drive us to the airport.

"My goddess," Kevin gushed, pulling Bella up into his arms in a crushing hug. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me, too!" She smiled down at him as he lifted her tiny frame up off of the ground. "I'm very proud of you," she told him. "You keep going like you are, and you'll feel better and better in public. By the time you join us, you won't need my shield at all." She giggled when he rolled his eyes at her, because he'd relied on her quite heavily. "Then we'll hit the clubs again."

"Do we get to pretend we don't know Heavy E again," he teased, giving me a wink.

"Maybe," she laughed, hopping down to the ground. "He's been known to play..."

I scoffed dramatically at her, but pulled her head to my lips. I turned to Kevin. "We'll see you soon. You'll see that time passes quickly. Marcus says you need a year, but Alice says sooner. I've learned to never bet against Alice," I chuckled, shaking his hand.

Marcus hugged us all, reminding us that his offer was still open, even if we only came for a visit to see a bored old vampire, which made the girls all hug and kiss his cheeks.

Demitri and Carina promised they would visit soon, the girls giving him the usual, "Bye, Demitri," in unison. If an immortal was able to blush, he would have when those girls did that to him.

We all piled into the limo, and Agosto pulled through the castle tunnels out onto the street. Bella nestled silently and comfortably into my side for the long ride to Rome's airport. Alice, Esme, and Rose chatted about what they wanted to do when they got back to England. Emmett was describing the next car they planned to work on.

It was Cullen chatter at its best, with my Bella chuckling at them all, but our father said the best words we'd all been longing to hear.

With a deep sigh, showing relief, exhaustion, and happiness combined, Carlisle said, "Let's go home..."

* * *

**A/N…Yeah…so they had to leave Kevin for a bit. But they're finally heading home to England.**

**Again this was fluffy…well, except for **_**Italian**_** Dirty Edward…which just KILLS me! LOL Sigh…**

**Anyway, so if you haven't figured it out, the next chapter is all about their week at home alone…yeah…that's just pure lemon zest right there. Trust me. And then the Epi…**

**I want to thank JenRar for beta'ing this…I'll be sending the next chap to her in the next few days, so I'm not sure when the next posting will be, but I never make you guys wait too long, right?**

**So review for me. Review for Italian Dirty Edward if anything! LOL I'd love to hear how you like this is wrapping up. I'll post soon…until then…Later…**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N…Here it is…the last full chapter of AP. It's a little sad for me knowing that there is only the Epi left to post to this. And I'm proud of this leg of Edward and Bella's journey. It was hard to write and dark and fun, and I enjoyed writing this one probably more than the others. **

**I want to thank all of you for reading this, for joining me in this little bit of fun. It's been your words of encouragement, your laughs on Twitter, your personal messages to me that I cherish. I'm so grateful for you guys, because it's my readers that keep me going. It's the yelling at me for cliffies or your amazing suggestions or even your brilliant theories as to which way I might take the story. THAT'S what keeps me writing. And I think I owe every one of you – yes, even you quiet ones, because I know you're out there – a huge thanks, a standing ovation, and a bear hug. So I send all that your way…along with the last regular chapter of this story.**

**So here it is. It's a little serious, a little lemony, with a few laughs thrown in…and I have some more to say at the bottom…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 44

**BELLA **

_Day One:_

"A whole week, Bella," Edward growled against my lips, pressing me into our front door. "I'm not kidding."

"Maybe longer," I countered, searching his pockets frantically for the keys. "Holy hell, Edward...get us inside..."

Thank God that we arrived home in the middle of the night and the neighbors couldn't see us. And thank God, Edward thought to take a cab home, instead of having the family drop us off, because somewhere between the plane landing and the cab stopping in front of our front door, we lost all control.

I'm pretty sure the taxi driver got a huge tip for our behavior, not to mention a few other kinds of tips on how to thoroughly kiss a girl senseless in the backseat of a car, because that was completely what I was...senseless.

"Inside jacket pocket, baby," he whispered, but gripped my hair on both sides of my head as he ravished my lips, making me forget what a jacket fucking was.

His tongue invaded my mouth, simulating all the places I wanted that tongue on, in, and around on my body. I wanted him on so many levels that it was overwhelming. Dragging my teeth over his bottom lip, I broke away from his searing, sexy, all-consuming kiss.

"Fuck this," I growled, reaching for his belt and snapping it open in a flash.

"Bella..."

"You better be quiet," I commanded, while popping open his jeans and sliding down the front of him to my knees, "'cause this...I need this..."

"Sweetheart...oh, fuck," he gasped as I took his throbbing arousal into my hands.

"So hard, Edward..." I whispered, looking up at him and licking my lips, before sinking my mouth down over him.

"I've been that way through the whole cab ride," he mumbled as one of his hands slipped into my hair and the other one braced himself on our front door.

"Mmhm," I hummed around him, hearing the amazing hiss of his breath.

I had a feeling, just a mere intuition that this next week was going to be all sorts of debauchery. A full week—if not more, because I was seriously contemplating shielding us away for a month—of no hiding, no family to hear us, and free-range Dirty Edward. Hell, free-range Dirty Edward, Sweet Edward, Possessive Edward, Dominate Edward, but especially Naked Edward. That was a must...lots of Naked Edward. I would seriously consider banning clothes at least the rest of the week.

I twirled my tongue around the tip of his dick, my eyes locking with his. The sexiest, nearly trembling, crooked smile graced his lips, from not only what I was doing to him, but the last thoughts that had just run through my mind, I was sure.

His long fingers gripped my hair, his hand guiding my head as I took him in and out of my mouth, deeper and deeper. I allowed my teeth to graze against his skin as I came up off of him, only to drag my tongue back down his shaft.

I watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head when I sucked every inch of him. I hummed around him when his hand gripped tighter in my hair, and squeezed my own thighs together when his head fell back, finally losing himself down my throat.

I faintly heard the jingle of keys and the sound of a zipper being pulled up.

"Come here, baby," Edward whispered, pulling me up into his arms. "I'm so very far from being through with you."

He didn't rush, didn't run up the stairs, but wrapped a loving arm around me and guided us into our room. Once we were inside, he turned me around, placing his hands at the base of my neck, his thumbs lovingly caressing the skin behind each of my ears.

"Bella, I want you in _our_ room, _our _bed," he said, his voice pure velvet, pure reverence as he walked me backwards further into the room.

I inhaled deeply, my eyes closing at the scents around me. It was a beautiful mixture of Edward and me, light cleaning products of the service that Esme had set up, and home.

The backs of my legs met the edge of the bed, and we stopped, not able to do anything but stare at each other.

"I love you so much," I sighed, finally reaching for his face.

"Get on that bed, and I'll show you how much I love you, sweet girl," he crooned, reaching behind his neck to grip his shirt and tug it off over his head.

I sat down on the edge of the bed as he reached for the bottom of my shirt, tossing it to the floor once he'd pulled it off. Clothes were discarded as we inched to the center of our bed—his pants, my jeans, socks, shoes, my underwear all were tossed without regard to the floor.

Hands gripped, lips met, and groans echoed through our bedroom. Whispers of love and need and want were breathed across sensitive skin. And as Edward slid into me, I knew this week would be something to remember.

~oOoOo~

_Day Two:_

Twenty-four hours after I'd ravished Edward at our front door, we still hadn't removed ourselves from the bedroom.

I lay across our bed on my stomach, gazing up at our collection of family photos on the wall, as Edward's fingers traced nonsensical patterns across my bare shoulder, back, and bottom.

"What's your favorite up there?" he asked softly, shifting so that most of his body covered mine and his chin rested on my shoulder blade.

I snuggled closer and smiled. "I can't choose. I think that's why the collage gets bigger all the time. What about you?"

He smiled against my skin, placing a kiss there. "Hmm," he sighed contentedly, and I shifted just enough to watch his warm, honey eyes study the wall. "I do love that one Jasper took..." he noted softly, gesturing to the far right, "...where you're reading a note from me."

I giggled, grabbing his hand and bringing that same pointing finger to my lips. "I'll always love that wedding picture Renee took," I told him, using his own hand to point.

Renee had taken some of the most amazing candid pictures at the reception of our wedding, but the one we'd printed, framed, and hung on the wall was when I'd just thrown the bouquet—aimed right at a cranky Lauren on purpose—and Edward had shot the garter to the men—aimed right at Mike Newton. We were laughing hysterically. Edward's arms were around me from behind, but we were smiling at what we'd done. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, but pure happiness radiated out of that picture as our eyes were locked, and no one else mattered at the reception.

"Hmm, that is a good one," Edward mused, still gazing up at the wall. "What about that one...from the football game in Portland?"

"High school, round two," I sighed dramatically, kissing the top of Edward's head as best I could and smiling at his chuckle.

Jasper had taken that one. He and I were on the school newspaper when we went back to high school, and Jasper hardly went anywhere without his camera. He'd been so sweet to capture a few really nice pictures that year. The football game, he'd told me, was a moment he had to capture on film, because he said Edward and I were exuding such love and connection at that moment that he couldn't help himself.

The picture showed Edward sitting on the bottom bleacher, with me standing between his legs. Our foreheads were touching as I played with the hair at his neck. Edward's hands were around my waist. Soft smiles graced our features as we just barely touched noses.

What was funny, and it wasn't noticeable unless you really looked, but there were people around us at the time Jasper took the photo. The field could be seen, with players looking our way, and just to the right, I could faintly make out Pam and a few friends staring at us. They were all blurry, except for us, but they were there.

"Yeah, I like that one," I snickered, biting my bottom lip.

"I really like our first prom picture from Forks," he muttered, his eyes looking up at the top of the collage.

That picture always brought strange feelings to me. I was still human in the picture, gazing up at Edward in wonder, and he looked handsome, beautiful, but nervous and unsure. What didn't show in the picture was the cast on my leg from the fight with James, but it did show the insecurity I carried about the man next to me.

The train of thought that always went with that picture was that it was the end of the junior year, and Edward was gone by September of senior year.

"Okay, what about that one? The one Carlisle took on his phone?" I asked, pointing to the bottom of the collage.

That had been taken some time between my change and our wedding, and Carlisle had purchased a new phone, but he'd snapped the picture at almost the perfect time, just testing his new toy. Edward and I were in the back yard of the Cullen's home in Forks, and I was sitting on the small wall of Esme's garden. I was smiling up at Edward as he tucked a daisy behind my ear.

"Okay, beautiful, you're right. There's no picking a favorite," he chuckled, shifting around so that he could roll me over onto my back.

"What about our names on the wall in Verona?" I asked, running my hands up his strong shoulders.

"Good one," he crooned, leaning down to kiss my shoulder. "The one of you on the beach on our honeymoon?"

I giggled, turning my head to kiss his jaw. "The one of you and the boys on stage in Boston?"

"Groupie," he teased with a deep, sexy chuckle. "Hmm, what about you in that pretty skirt the first Saint Marcus day festival?"

"Was that before or after you told me the condom story?" I laughed, my head falling back as he nipped his teeth roughly at my neck. "God, that was so cute! I couldn't stand it!"

"I'm glad I can amuse you, Mrs. Cullen," he snorted, pulling back from my neck. He lifted up and settled back between my legs.

"You do more than amuse me, Mr. Cullen," I chuckled, moaning when he shifted his hips against mine.

"Tell me," he commanded in that way that made my whole body twitch.

"You care for me."

"I do."

A hand slipped up my side and cupped my breast.

"You make me happy," I sighed, my eyes closing when his lips met the opposite breast.

"That's good to hear," he said, smiling against my nipple and placing the softest of kisses to the tip.

"It's true. You also...hmm," I sighed in complete want of him, looking up to meet his gaze, "kiss me."

"A lot," he said, slipping up my body just a little and pressing his lips to mine, only to turn his head and delve his tongue into my mouth, leaving me breathless. With just a shift of his hips, he slipped slowly and deeply inside of me.

"And..." I panted, wrapping all that I had around him to bring him closer, "...you love me."

Again, he smiled, but it was soft and loving and oh so warm. "Yeah...yeah, I do..."

I nodded, because that was all I could do. I nodded, because I suddenly lost the ability to speak. And I nodded, because I could feel just how much he did love me.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD **

_Day Three:_

"He's totally gonna kick that guy's ass," my usually sweet girl growled as we spent a lazy day on the sofa.

"You think so?" I asked, trying not to laugh at her excitement.

"Well, he should," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

We were watching movie after movie, the most recent being—and the one that had my wife in such a state—_The__ Expendables_.

While the movie wouldn't win any awards, I had to admit it was at least entertaining. It had every big name from just about every huge action film ever made, but it was Jason Statham's character that Bella was yelling at.

His character came back from a mission to find his girl with another man, but when he paid her a second visit, he saw that she'd been beaten by that other man. And _that_ was what had my girl all tied up in knots on our sofa as she growled at the TV.

"You just like that Ducati he's riding around on, my love," I teased her, nudging her with my elbow.

"Mm, that is a sweet bike," she giggled, looking over at me, her chocolate eyes sparkling with mischief. "And no…I don't need one."

I laughed, my head falling back. My girl knew me all too well.

"Fine," I sighed, pulling her to me and laying us down on our sides. "Looks like you're getting your wish. He's truly kicking not only the guy's ass, but all of his friends' asses, too."

"Good," she growled. "He deserves it! What the hell was she thinking?"

I grinned, shaking my head, but unable to keep myself from kissing the back of her head. I took a deep breath, and said, "Believe me, he wants to do more than just beat him up. You wouldn't let me…"

"Edward, don't go there," she whispered. "I couldn't let you kill Jacob. Period. It wouldn't have been right."

"Humph," I scoffed. "I disagreed at the time, but you ended up right."

"Jake was so…confused, and I wasn't any help," Bella said, pausing the movie and rolling over to face me.

"Oh, Bella," I chuckled darkly, "I almost didn't heed your advice, sweet girl. I wanted…he hurt you, and I just about…"

Bella giggled. "And look at me now," she sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her lips met mine softly. "Maybe I just didn't want to see you kill someone I'd grown up with, Edward, despite what he'd done…"

I breathed heavily through my nose, flashes of her bruises, her tears, her clinging to me in her dreaming state playing like a film in my mind. "Maybe…" I conceded slightly. "However, I'd like to see him try to hit you now," I chuckled.

"He'd walk with a limp," she muttered, rolling her eyes at my laugh. "All four legs, mind you…"

"Exactly." I grinned proudly. "Watch the movie, baby, before I decide to test your strength myself," I purred in her ear.

"Tease," she laughed, turning over and starting the movie up.

~oOoOo~

_Day Four:_

I knew that we wouldn't be left completely alone for a week. It was irrational to think that we would be. Though my family stayed away, understanding our personalities without teasing, other people in our lives didn't know about the week-long seclusion we'd chosen to hide ourselves in.

I also knew my wife just couldn't be home and not take care of the place. Esme had set up a cleaning service to open up our house, as well as the Cullen home, prior to our return, but my Bella liked doing her own laundry, putting it away, and straightening the house. It was her way—I was told by every woman in my family—of making our house a home. Nesting, they called it.

Bella also liked fresh flowers, something that she most likely learned from Alice and Esme. Esme would grow the flowers, but Alice loved to place random bouquets throughout the houses we'd lived in through the years. And that was where my girl was when our private little bubble of seclusion burst—the front garden, picking flowers for the top of my piano, as loads of laundry washed in the machine in the back room.

"Hi, Mrs. Baxter," she chirped, seeing the old neighbor lady cross the street.

I watched from the music room window as the old woman trundled up the path to our front garden. She was a sweet woman, and my wife absolutely adored her. But apparently, things had changed while we'd been away.

"Oh, Isabella," Mrs. Baxter said, smiling sweetly and gesturing to the flowers in Bella's hands, "aren't those fantastic. You're lucky that gardening service took care of them while you were away. I trust you're back for a while?"

"We are," my girl sighed in relief. "We had a family emergency that took us back to the States for quite a while. How are you?"

"Well, my dear, that's why I came over. I wanted to let you know that Mr. Baxter passed while you were gone," the old woman sighed, and I flinched at the sadness, the loneliness in her thoughts.

"Oh, no," my Bella gasped, taking Mrs. Baxter's hand. "Come inside. I'll put these in a vase and make you a cup of tea."

I shot upstairs to put a t-shirt on, having only been wearing jeans while sitting at my piano, and my girl was mentally warning me as she helped Mrs. Baxter up our front steps. By the time I came back down, the both of them were coming in the front door.

"Hello, Mrs. Baxter," I greeted her.

"Edward." She smiled, blushing slightly. "Welcome home. It's nice to have you two back."

"Thank you. It's nice to be back. What brings you over this morning?" I asked, even though Bella was already starting a kettle for water.

"Oh, Edward," my girl sighed, "Mr. Baxter passed away while we were gone."

"I'm very sorry. Is there anything you need?" I asked her, while helping her sit down at our kitchen table.

"Oh, I'm sure I can come up with a few things for a strong back," she chuckled, falling into the chair with a sigh.

"Anything, okay? You just let us know. May I ask what happened?" I inquired as I took a steaming cup, milk, and sugar from Bella so that she could put her flowers in a vase.

"The fool smoked like a bloody chimney," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "He'd been told by every doctor to slow down, to get a complete checkup, but he didn't listen, the stubborn old goat," she chortled, but I could see the tears, smell them as they filled her eyes. "Heart attack," she finally said after a brief pause.

I wasn't quite sure where to take the conversation, but my Bella did.

"How long were you married?" she asked, kissing my cheek, before sitting down across from our neighbor.

"Oh, now…let's see… Fifty two years," she said with a smile.

"Wow," Bella gasped with a smile.

I listened to both women's minds as I left them to chat, sitting back down to my piano. Bella couldn't quite grasp fifty two years married, but Mrs. Baxter was remembering every detail of hers. She was still quite sharp.

They'd married in the late fifties, both young, both still in school, but they'd been eager, in love. It was a small church ceremony just outside of London, where his family still resided. Mr. Baxter was studying journalism, finally taking a position in London, and he worked there until he retired just a few years back. They'd lived in the same house across the street the entire time.

From what I knew about the old woman already, she was an independent soul, tutoring children in her spare time, but really, she enjoyed just being Mrs. Baxter—a thought that caused me to smile, before starting to play.

I didn't want to disturb them, but I'd missed _my_ piano while we'd been gone. I started softly, but detailed, keeping to classical. I fed off of the moods in the kitchen, so Chopin was first, followed eventually by Debussey, making my Bella giggle.

"_Clair de Lune_ makes you smile like that?" Mrs. Baxter chuckled.

"It does when he's been playing it for me since we met," Bella laughed.

I snorted into a silent laugh, but played the song that reminded me of the first time my girl ever sat in my car. It reminded me of her scent, her secretive smiles, her stunning blushes. It reminded me of the first time I realized that there was more to the beautiful girl than I was expecting. She liked classical literature, classical music, and me.

I grinned, but was quite grateful my back was to the two women in the next room.

"He's talented," Mrs. Baxter noted. "What will you do now that you're back, Isabella?"

Normally, my girl corrected her name with everyone, but not Mrs. Baxter, and for a moment, I was curious as to why.

"Edward's taking a break from the hospital, so we may travel a bit," my Bella explained the way we'd discussed. "I may take a few classes again next year. We're really just playing it by ear. But for right now, we're just getting settled back in."

"Oh, which reminds me! Edward," Mrs. Baxter called.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, getting up and leaning in the doorway, though I knew what she was about to ask.

"There is something you can do for me. I have a few things boxed up that I need to put away in my attic. Would you mind?"

"Not at all," I told her, shaking my head. "Whenever you're ready."

Bella said her goodbyes and told Mrs. Baxter that she'd check on her later.

"Thank you, and I'll give you back your husband as soon as possible," she laughed softly.

"That's good to know," my Bella laughed, giving me a wink as I followed the elderly woman back to her house.

Mrs. Baxter was quiet, mentally noting her house was too silent, too empty, and my heart went out to her. She pointed to three rather large boxes that were standing in her living room. They were things she wouldn't dare get rid of, but couldn't bear to look at, either. They'd belonged to her husband.

In all reality, I could have taken all three boxes up to the attic in one trip, but I couldn't in front of her, so I carefully toted each one up there, putting them in the closest open space.

Once I was finished, I turned to her. "I am sorry for your loss, Mrs. Baxter. We're not far, if you need anything."

She smiled sweetly, nodded, and picked up a vase. "Give this to Isabella. It was a gift at my wedding, but she'll put it to better use, I think."

I chuckled. "I'll tell her. She'll love it," I told her, knowing that my wife would love the history behind it more than the actual vase itself.

I started down the driveway, but she stopped me.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a wave, but almost stumbled at her sadness.

She was lonely; she missed her husband, because he was all she knew. Despite her independence, she was feeling truly alone for the first time in years. Her husband had always worked, but he came home almost the same time every day. Her children were grown, with lives of their own. She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself.

I stopped, turned around, and looked at her. "Mrs. Baxter, my wife and mother will be making cookies for the kids at the hospital next week. I'm…um…pretty sure they could use your help…"

"Biscuits, Edward," she chuckled, nodding, "and I'd be glad to help. Have Isabella come get me."

I smiled, understanding the correction, and waved again.

I walked into my house, hearing Bella in the laundry room. I leaned in the doorway, just to gaze at her.

"I'm sorry our week was interrupted, Edward," Bella said softly, looking up from the basket she was currently folding.

I shrugged and smiled, holding out the vase. "She sent you this."

"Pretty," she cooed, "but why?" She turned the vase over in her hands, looking at the detailed flowers painted along its side.

"She wanted you to have it. It was a wedding present to her. She said you'd use it more than she would," I told her. She set it down carefully. "She's also going to help with cookies next week."

My girl laughed, shook her head, and went back to our clothes. "Edward Cullen, I _will_ get you to help me bake one day!"

I laughed, holding my hands up in surrender. "No, I wasn't trying to get out of it, but she's lonely, sweetheart. I just thought… I mean…"

Bella stopped and stared up at me. "You gave her something to look forward to…"

"Yeah, kinda…" I shrugged again, not knowing how else to put it.

She pushed the clothes back on the little counter, saying, "Come here," and hopped up to sit in the space she'd cleared.

I walked to her, stepping between her legs by instinct. She was wearing light sweatpants and a t-shirt, looking like the girl I first met.

"That was really sweet, baby," she said, wrapping her legs around me to pull me closer.

"They'd been together twice as long as they'd been single," I explained with a grimace. "I can't imagine how she feels right now, despite hearing her thoughts."

My sweet girl reached up to brush my hair from my forehead. "Lost," she sighed quietly. "I'm pretty sure she's feeling hollow…"

I nodded, letting her pull my head down so that she could kiss my forehead. I studied her face as she looked up at me, and we were quiet for moment.

"I'm lucky," I sighed, taking a cleansing breath. "I…we…never have to feel that."

"No, we don't," she said, a sad little smile curling the corners of her mouth. "I'm glad you see it that way, Edward. For a long time, you didn't."

"I know," I whispered, leaning in to press my lips to hers. I pressed my hands flat on her back, just to be able to feel as much of her as close to me as possible. "I know," I said again.

"Forever, Edward…"

I nodded vehemently, kissing her again. What started as soft, comforting, slowly built like a forest fire, raging around us. I gripped the back of her hair, turning her head so I could deepen the kiss, fill her mouth with my tongue. I suddenly was ravenous for her.

"Do you…" I panted, squeezing my eyes closed in order to be considerate of my Bella…and her time. "…have to finish this?"

She smiled against my cheek. "I don't _have_ to do anything. Our house. Our rules."

"Good," I growled, scooping her up off of the little counter and tossing her over my shoulder, "because we've been out of bed for far too long."

My girl squealed into a laugh as I tore through our house. "You're still baking cookies next week, mister…"

I grinned, smacked her bottom lightly, and tossed her onto our bed. "We'll see…"

"Oh, no," she huffed, fighting her smile in order to maintain her sternness as she pointed a finger at me. "There's no 'we'll see,' Edward!"

I chuckled and tugged my t-shirt off. "Negotiations later…"

She snorted into a laugh as I landed on top of her. "Hmm," she mused, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "the things I could get you to do…"

"Some things…you don't even have to ask," I chuckled darkly, finally succumbing to my desire to kiss her. "Some things," I whispered against her cheek, dragging my lips to her ear, "I'm more than willing to do for you…or _to_ you."

"Edward," she moaned, feeling my arousal press against her thigh.

I smiled down at her. "Let me show you…"

~oOoOo~

**BELLA **

_Day Five:_

"Hey, Dad," I sang into the phone, trying so hard not to sound as breathless as I was.

Edward's head shot up from my stomach, a small smile playing on his lips that screamed indulgence, frustration, and "I'll be over here when you're done talking to your father."

"Sorry," I mouthed to him as he sighed, kissed my forehead, and got up.

"No worries, love," he chuckled softly.

"Bells! So, you're back home, huh?" Charlie asked in my ear, as I watched my gorgeous husband lift himself up from the couch where we'd slowly tangled ourselves into a really fabulous knot.

Edward shot me an eye roll and a wink, walking out of the living room in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Yeah, we're home, Dad," I said, trying to keep the whine out of my voice as my head fell back onto the seats of the sofa. "We're just getting settled back into normal. How are you?"

"Well, that's kind of why I was calling, because Sue said I should tell you…give you the chance,"—he snorted into the phone—"to say 'I told you so'."

I giggled, shaking my head. "Okay, Dad, I give. What did you do now?"

"Sue finally got me to go get a physical," he harrumphed.

My grin fell, and I closed my eyes. "And?"

"The doc says I have to stop eating at the diner," he chuckled.

I snorted into a laugh. "Wow, I've only been saying that since I moved in."

"That's what Sue said," he snickered. "But other than the fact I have to eat Cheerios every day, I'm just fine, Bells."

"Good," I sighed, squeezing my eyes closed. "Keep it that way, Dad. Do what they tell you…everything. Got me?"

"Loud and clear, Bells," he vowed, and I could almost imagine him nodding into the phone. "Sue said to tell you if I step one toe out of line, she's calling you."

I laughed. "I knew I liked her."

"My life no longer belongs to me," he sighed dramatically into the phone.

"You've lived quite the bachelor's life, Dad. It all ended when I moved to Forks."

"Love you, kiddo," he said with a chuckle. "Check in soon, okay, Bells?"

"Sure, Dad."

"I got a call to go to, kid. Talk to you soon, huh?"

"Love you…"

I set the phone down on the coffee table, wondering what I would feel the day the news about Charlie's health wasn't good, wasn't delivered with a laugh. I could imagine my step-mother wasn't the reason behind my father's trip to the doctor, because I knew Charlie. Now that he knew about us, now that he knew that I would live way past him, he would want to be there as long as he could. He would never say it, but I saw right through it.

I was still lying on the couch with my legs hanging off the end, when Edward strolled gracefully back into the room. He walked to the end of the sofa, holding my legs when I playfully kicked at his thighs. He said nothing, just gazed at me as his fingers caressed my calves.

"Charlie has high cholesterol," I told him in a quiet voice. "No more diner…"

He smiled, picking up my leg and kissing the top of my foot. "Sue finally got him to the doctor, I see. He's okay then?" he chuckled, kissing the other foot.

"Yeah." I smiled and nodded, biting my bottom lip at the simple touch of his hands on my skin.

"I'm glad you still have him, Bella," he said so sincerely. "I'm glad you didn't lose that in this life."

"I'm very lucky, Edward," I told him. "In many, many ways."

I looked at him, and it seemed like he had something to say, but he stayed quiet, just looking at me. He was so handsome, his features smooth, calm, and happy since we'd been home, just the two of us. For a moment, I wondered if my face showed the same.

"Yes," Edward whispered, nodding and smirking. "I imagine Marcus would say we were a healthy green."

I giggled, holding my arms out for him, but he shook his head, swallowing thickly.

"Where were we, baby?" I asked, laughing when he pulled my legs around him, which caused my ass to slide up onto the arm of the sofa, leaving most of my weight on my upper back.

He grinned, gripping my thighs. "Let's see," he mused with a false sincerity. "I believe I'd commented on the fact that you're only wearing my t-shirt."

"Yes, a fact that made my underwear end up over there," I chuckled, pointing to the recliner in the corner.

"Exactly," he huffed, his brow wrinkling, but his smile was barely hidden. "Then, I believe I told you what seeing you in my clothes does to me. Do you remember what that was?"

"Um," I said, looking up at the ceiling and tapping my chin as his fingers skimmed ever so lightly up my thighs. "I think you said it made me look… What was the word?"

"Delicious," he purred, his eyes black as pitch as he licked his lips. "Take that shirt off, love…"

I reached down, gripping the hem, and wriggled out of his t-shirt. I let it fall to the floor beside the sofa, which left me completely naked on the cushions.

"Did you know why I wanted a week to ourselves, Bella?" he asked, but his voice was husky as his breath pushed out against the skin of my thigh.

I shook my head, because all thought processes left my brain the very second my eyes watched his tongue glide up skin. In the position I was in, I practically had a front row seat to what he was doing.

"I'm sure you have an idea, love," he said, gliding his tongue over the crease of my leg.

Oh, he was so doing this on purpose. He was making me watch him torment me. He was deliberately avoiding the places I wanted his mouth the most.

Edward fought his smile by hiding behind a kiss to my mound. "Mm, baby, I wanted to be able to have you at a second's notice. I wanted to fuck you, lick you, claim you any time the thought crossed my mind."

"Your mind is constantly in the gutter then, Edward," I teased, my voice cracking on the last word when his breathy laugh ghosted across my wet center, awakening every nerve ending I had.

"As you know, Isabella, our minds can process a great many things at the same time," he crooned, applying pressure to my thighs so that I would open up for him.

"So what you're telling me is…that while you're playing the piano or helping Mrs. Baxter across the street pull that branch out of her yard, you're fantasizing about licking my pussy, baby?" I asked, with an innocent lilt to my voice.

He grinned, licking his lips. "Absolutely. Always. Licking it, kissing it, fucking it… the list is endless, my dirty mouthed girl."

"That should be perverted, Edward…but God, it's hot," I giggled, shaking my head. "I love that."

"I'm glad you approve, baby," he said, leaning in closer to my center. "I want you to watch me eat you alive, Bella. You taste amazing, love."

My breath caught in my throat when his tongue snaked out, gliding over my pussy. To feel it was one thing; to watch him, with his eyes locked onto mine, was another level of sexy altogether. And it wasn't just that. He knew exactly how to bring me to the very edge of oblivion and stop. He knew that I loved long, flat licks over my whole center, that I loved long, hard, sucking kisses to my clit, and he knew exactly when to add his fingers.

I could barely watch him, but when my eyes rolled back, his mouth left my flesh. "Oh, no," he growled. "Eyes on me, or you won't come, sweetheart."

His fingers curled just right, and my hips rose up off the arm of the sofa, trying to meet the same rhythm that he was creating.

"Edward…"

"Eyes on me, love," he commanded, leaning back down over me once my gaze locked with his. "That's my girl…"

Again, he tortured me with everything he knew would push me. It took all I had to keep my eyes on his, as my body started to fill with the burn, the tingles that always started in my stomach and spread throughout my limbs.

"Tell me when you come, baby," he said, dragging his teeth lightly across my clit.

"Now, fuck…_now_," I groaned, my breath catching in my chest. "God, Edward…"

My fingers clenched into a fist, my toes curled, and my whole body arched as he drank everything that I gave him. Edward hummed in appreciation as my whole being went limp. With one last kiss to each hip bone, he crawled up my body.

"Don't move me," I sighed, "because I think I'm paralyzed."

He chuckled softly, brushing the hair away from my face, his smile sweet, but a little smug. "Impossible, beautiful."

"I think you're wrong," I panted, reaching for his face with weak arms, and he turned to kiss my palm. "And I think you do that to incapacitate me…"

He laughed softly, his head falling to my shoulder. "I do that, because you taste like all things perfect…like love and warmth and pure lust. It's quite addictive, my love," he said sexily against my neck, placing a loving kiss to the soft spot behind my ear, suckling the skin.

His hips shifted just enough for me to suddenly realize that he didn't have his pajama bottoms on anymore, and his arousal was steel hard against my thigh.

I moaned at the feel of him, my hands slipping down his back just to feel every muscle, every hard edge of him. And he felt so good.

"More, Edward…" I said, sounding a little like whining.

He pulled us up further on the couch, his mouth still open against my neck. He growled low when his arousal slipped through my wet heat.

"Let me love you, sweet girl," he whispered, his teeth gliding across my throat. He licked up to my ear, growling a purr when his tip slipped just inside my entrance. "Wider, baby…"

My eyes rolled back as my legs spread for him, letting him completely take me over. With one full thrust, he filled me completely, making me feel totally and utterly whole.

~oOoOo~

_Day Six:_

I closed my eyes, letting the feel of a soft breeze relax my whole body as Edward's fingers twirled a lock of my hair. We had one more day left of our week, but I knew we needed to hunt soon. The reality was that we really couldn't seclude ourselves away from everything and everyone.

"Tomorrow is the last day, baby," I sighed, curling into his side as we lounged in a hammock in our back garden.

"I know," he said, but a smile played on his lips.

I set my chin on his chest as we swayed softly in the late afternoon breeze. I rubbed his chest over his shirt to make him look at me.

"Alice texted me. They want to see us…"

"And we need to hunt," he finished, picking up my hand and kissing my wedding ring. "She texted me, too, sweet girl."

"I have an idea," I said, grinning and crawling on top of him.

"Tell me, my smart girl," he chuckled, letting me link our fingers together and press them above his head.

"I'm—and this is just me—personally not ready for…um, permanent family interference," I said diplomatically.

He laughed, leaning up and kissing my lips. He squeezed my fingers, saying, "Go on."

"I say we go tonight, leaving all of tomorrow just for us," I suggested. "And then…" I sang, causing another laugh to escape his perfect smile, "…we stay home another week."

"As fantastic as that sounds," Edward chuckled, "you're forgetting plans with Esme."

"Oh, yeah…cookies." I sighed, frowning in defeat. "I'm feeling selfish, Edward," I said with a pout.

"Me, too." He nodded, pausing just for a moment. "If we go now, then we could be back by morning. They'll understand if we're not ready, baby."

"I hope so, because she said the boys want to go out, but…"

"I know," he said, placing a kiss to my lips.

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD **

_Day Seven:_

"Were they mad we left?" Bella purred against the skin of my neck.

"No, baby," I assured her.

We'd given into our family for just a few hours after our hunt in the woods just behind Cullen Manor. We made plans to get together the next week. Esme and Bella decided what day they were going to bake cookies, after Bella told my mother all about Mrs. Baxter's loss of her husband.

We gave in, playing a little music, but Esme was the one that kicked us out, telling us that it was okay to want to go, to be alone. Her mind was filled with understanding and sweet thoughts. She wanted to spoil us; sending us home was the only way she could come up with. She knew it was temporary, swearing to me that she'd explain it to everyone else.

So as I laid my sweet girl down on our bed, I felt truly spoiled. Bella always teased me about it, Esme always claimed some responsibility of it, but it was more than that. I felt spoiled by life in general. I had a wonderful family, a set of parents that had always been there for me, no matter what, and in my arms was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"This room is awful quiet," I whispered in her ear.

"I added to it, Edward," she giggled.

"Oh, she beat me again!" I growled, but shot her a wink when I got up to turn on our iPod to the Bedroom Playlist.

"What did you find, my love?" I asked, hearing the first few notes of a beautiful piano piece.

"Just listen." She smiled, but her eyes were filled with a deep, deep emotion.

I heard her mind. The song was titled _I Will Love You_ by Fisher. And as I listened to the words, I lost the ability to speak, because they were so real, so very powerful, yet simple. The woman's voice was haunting and emotion-filled, a piano her only accompaniment.

_'Til my body is dust__  
__'Til__ my soul is no more__  
I will love you, love you_

My wife opened her arms for me, and nothing could have stopped me from falling into her embrace. With long, slow kisses and gentle, urging hands, we carefully undressed each other, falling back into each other's arms.

My girl giggled when my fingers played the piano on her ribs, her hands cupping my face, whispering, "I love you," against my chin, jaw, and finally, lips.

_'Til the sun starts to cry__  
and the moon turns to rust__  
I will love you, love you__  
_

Bella pushed me onto my back, climbing atop of me with a sweet grin, a happy face, and again, I felt like the luckiest man that ever walked the earth. This stunning creature took me from dark nights, self-hatred, and what felt like an evil life, handing me a perfect existence. She gave me smiles, laughs, happiness that I didn't think I should have, _could_ have. She handed me love on a silver platter, that I would never take for granted again.

She leaned over me, kissing me softly, sweetly, but so deeply that I couldn't help the wanton moan that rumbled through my chest. With my palms flat, I pressed them to her back, just to bring her body closer to mine.

_And I need to know - will you stay for all__  
time...forever and a day__  
Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all__  
time...forever and a day__  
_  
I smiled at the chorus, thinking that could have been written by us. We'd promised each other _forever_, and we meant it. As long as one of us walked this planet, the other would be right by their side, holding their hand.

I rolled us again, kissing my Bella like it would never be enough, and I wondered if it ever would be, because she was everything to me. She represented all that was light, happy, and free. She represented beauty and sin and perfection. Perfection meant just for me. She was mine in every sense of the word.

I looked down at my wife, whispering all those same things that just ran through my mind, telling her that she was mine, and I was hers. I wanted to tell her that with all that we'd been through since the very beginning, sometimes it just seemed insignificant when she held me like she was right then.

We didn't care about James and Victoria. We didn't care that I'd had to change Bella because she'd been hurt—we were just glad I had. We didn't care that we'd fought in wars, killed to protect each other, because we'd do it again in a split second. And we didn't care that next week may be back to normal or that we may start school some time in the near future.

What we did care about was the amazing connection we shared—a connection that we just recently learned made us different. It made us strong and powerful, yet weak and easy prey. The connection kept us together and happy and close. It made us…_us_.

We cared about our family and just living as best we could. We cared about each other, and as I slowly slipped into her warmth, I closed my eyes, because I'd finally found what it took me a hundred years on this earth to find. I found my love, my mate, my best friend—I found my true home.

_'Til the storms fill my eyes  
and we touch the last time  
I will love you, love you  
I will love you, love you... _

* * *

**A/N…I am not sure there's a better song for Edward and Bella than that one. Really. And at the end of their 7 day lockdown. LOL **

**As you can see there were a few loose ends tied up. One last talk to Charlie…and Mrs. Baxter, who I adore… **

**The Epilogue is next. And it's how I saw writing it for a very long time now. I think you'll find it fun and interesting. And you'll FINALLY get to see who I think Demitri looks like… LMAO**

**I'm going to say this one more time. I am not opposed to writing a 4****th**** in this series. Lord knows…I love Angelward with an all consuming fire. I just want to make sure that IF write it, it's not crap. That it's worth giving you, that it's worth putting these characters in. With that being said, I hope that you add me as an Author Alert…that way you'll know.**

**I have a new project I'm starting. It is AH…I know some of you don't read those, and that's okay, but I look forward to seeing some of the names I've come to know as friends. Again, put me on alert, and you'll know when it starts.**

**JenRar! Holy Crap, I love ya! And I want to thank you for all your hard work on this and BA. I want to thank you in advance for whatever else I send your way! TeeHee… Cuz you rock. Thanks…you make it so easy. **

**To answer one question that was sent my way… **_**Wild Horses**_**…It's ALWAYS the Sundays version. ALWAYS. :D This whole story revolves around **_**that**_** version of **_**that**_** song. It goes all the back to chapter 6 of Broken Angel.**

**Okay…review for me. Review if you've read this whole damn series more than once (you know who you are…) Review if you liked it, or didn't like it. And review if you' ve ****never reviewed or review all the time. I just want to hear you. And again…THANK YOU for taking the time to read this… The Epi will post most likely Tuesday… Until then…Later.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N…I think this is the hardest time I've had letting a story end. Maybe it's because these two characters have grown so damn much since I first sat down to write Broken Angel. They started as broken, sad people and they've grown into happy, silly people. Never mind that they're vampires. **

**I've said this before, but this Edward was what I saw SM's Edward **_**becoming**_**. I saw him let go of a hundred years of self hatred, of antique ideals, and adapting to a life that, despite the age difference, made him happy. I saw him becoming an insatiable, sensual creature, because he was mated, because he was driven to find whatever it was that made Bella happy.**

**And since love is the key to this story, I've decided that it's only fitting to end this long journey of emotion, trials, and growth on Valentine's Day, so I'm posting early. It's a gift to Edward and Bella and it's a gift to my readers…you guys. **

**I have a bit more to say at the bottom, but let's get started with the very end of An Angel's Promise…**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 45: EPILOGUE

**BELLA**

_Ireland – July_

The waitress waited expectantly for me to order as I sat down alone in the small café in Dublin. I set my phone down, ordered a cup of tea, and sent her on her way.

My phone chirped another alert for a text message. It was Alice.

**A: I see you coming home tomorrow. You can't fool me! **

I chuckled softly to myself, shaking my head.

**B: Yes, you're right, oh all-knowing one…**

**A: School starts soon. I see you going…so don't think you can get out of shopping!**

I laughed again, setting my phone down and looking around the small café. It was cute, but I wondered why I was there. Edward had left me a note while I was in the shower, giving me details of where to meet him, but not why. When I came out, he was gone.

Currently, there were two young men on a small impromptu stage in the far corner of the room. They were playing what sounded like local Irish classics on acoustic guitars, because everyone around me seemed to be singing along with them.

It was comforting, calm, but I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb, because I was alone.

"Thank you," I told the waitress as she dropped off my cup. I wrapped my hands around it, just to feel its warmth. I dunked the bag, added sugar, and stirred—a habit that just kept me moving in the eyes of the few humans that were staring my way. Otherwise, I could sit absolutely still, but that seemed to unnerve them more than the way I looked.

As I barely ignored some stares and listened to the gentlemen in the corner start another song, I thought over the last few months.

We'd truly found a little rhythm to our down time after coming home from Volterra. We'd stayed completely locked away in our little house for a solid week, only coming out once to hunt. The following week, we started slowly working in time with the family, time with the sweet little old lady across the street, and even a visit or two to the hospital, where Carlisle had gone back to work.

It didn't take long for Edward and me to begin to talk about small trips we wanted to take. I didn't want to go far, and Edward would hand me the world on a silver platter, so we made a list of short trips. It was places he'd seen and wanted to show me, or places I'd read about but had never had the chance to see, or just something neither of us knew anything about—which was rare for Edward, but believe it or not, it was possible.

The first trip was the farthest we went. I knew the risk, and he'd tried to tell me that anything we did would _have_ to be done at night, but I'd wanted it anyway.

Egypt. It was fucking fascinating! But Edward had been right, because it was a damn sunny place, and we couldn't go anywhere in the daylight. It didn't matter, though. It was perfect, because a strong, loving hand was wrapped around mine everywhere we went.

However, it was the first time I truly felt like a night creature. We'd waited until sunset, only to traipse out into the desert to see the pyramids, tombs, and the Sphinx, of course. We'd had to manage our time almost to the minute, in order to be inside by the sunrise.

Edward showed me everything, including a few museums that weren't truly open at night.

I smiled to myself as the gentlemen continued to play, because the funniest debate came out of one trek into a closed museum in the dead of night in Cairo.

_~o~_

"_Edward, you'll set off an alarm or something…start some war," I hissed as his knowing fingers flicked open a lock, disabled a keypad, and opened the back door._

"_Never." He__ grinned like a naughty child, tugging me into a back hallway._

"_This is so wrong," I chuckled softly, shaking my head, but I took his hand anyway, because he could lead me to hell with his crooked smile, his warm eyes, and his…_

"_Please, love?" he begged._

"_Just…" I__ started to reprimand him, but damn it, if he wasn't adorable standing there with his head tilted just enough to make me swoon internally. I sighed in defeat, waving him on. "Go, baby."_

_His smile at that could have lit up the entire desert like a nuclear bomb. "Good," he said, beaming._

_We didn't need lights to see, so we wandered around the museum for quite some time, until the question I had couldn't be ignored anymore._

"_If _we_ exist, then did these guys ever walk around?" I asked, pointing to a mummy in its sarcophagus._

_Edward's eyebrows rose up, looking from me to the mummy and back to me. "I can't imagine it," he chuckled, shaking his head._

"_Yeah, __but…" I__ sighed, clearly not understanding, or maybe I'd seen _The Mummy_ way too many times with the __girls—all__ because it was filled with hot guys. Brendan Fraser and Oded Fehr were damn beautiful, and my sisters called it the eye candy movie._

"_Bella, they buried them like this so that their souls wouldn't stick around," he said with more patience than I was prepared for. "I don't know if those old stories or legends are true. I understand you may think that way," he said softly, cupping my face. "We shouldn't exist, in all reality…we have no…um, functioning nervous systems, no beating heart, no blood circulating, yet we walk, talk…love," he crooned, brushing his lips softly across mine. "We've also seen shapeshifters…Jake and the pack, so I get where this is coming from. If all that exists, then did they?"_

"_Right," I huffed, nodding slowly, and he reached up to rub the worry from between my brows._

"_I don't know, baby," he said with a __shrug, leading us__ on. "And yes, you watch those movies _way_ too much," he growled playfully, pointing a long finger at me._

_I giggled, grabbing at his hand. "No, we don't," I argued._

"_You do," he chuckled. "Don't think I don't know the…guy…that man in black… You know the one with the tattoos under his eyes…" he huffed, gesturing to his face, "…reminds you girls of Demitri…"_

_I laughed, covering my mouth with my own hand, which only caused my so very handsome husband to chuckle at me._

"_He does," I giggled, shrugging. "We can't help it. They have the same hair…"_

"_It's the accent, too, sweet girl," he growled in my __ear, and__ moved us on to the next exhibit. "If I didn't know better, I'd be jealous…but I know what you think about while watching those movies."_

"_Don't say it," I growled, tugging him along. "I can't help it. Brendan Fraser's character reminds me of you…cranky at __first, and__ then heroic. Sue me, Edward…"_

_~o~_

I grinned down at my phone at the memory of that first trip, flipping through some of the pictures.

We were only in Egypt for a few days, just enough to see what we wanted—the major tourist attractions. We went back home again after that to spend time with the family.

Mrs. Baxter had become quite dependent on Edward and me since our return from Italy. He said that she was lonely and a little scared now that her husband had died, so we did our best to be there for her when we could. Anything too heavy or too taxing for her, Edward took care of for her, with unending patience and a sweet, sweet smile on his face.

We were cleaning up her yard after a fairly windy storm, when we finally talked about her.

_~o~_

"_Isabella, I made some tea. Would you like some?" the sweet old lady called from her kitchen window._

"_No, thank you," I said with a smile, picking up a few dead branches that had fallen in her flower bed._

"_Let me know," she said, closing the window._

"_You let her call you Isabella," Edward noted, adding more dead limbs to the pile at the end of the driveway._

"_You do, too, sometimes," I giggled._

"_Only when you're in trouble," he growled with a wicked smirk._

"_Shut up!" I __laughed, throwing__ a handful of leaves at him._

_He chuckled, looking over at me. "Seriously, why?"_

"_She reminds me of Charlie's mom. A lot," I said, grimacing a little. "She used to call me by my full name. I didn't mind it from her. And I guess I don't mind it from Mrs. Baxter, either." I shrugged, looking up at him. "If we're asking questions, then why are you doing so much for __her? You__ wouldn't normally do this for someone else."_

_Edward took a deep breath, leaning on the rake he'd been using. "She's alone. She's across the street. Her children are grown and rarely have time to visit. She needs someone to care."_

_I studied his face, because I knew him inside and out. I knew every worried expression, every happy expression, but this was an expression that told me he was withholding something from me._

"_Tell me," I urged softly._

_He took another deep breath, looking down at his sneakers. "She feels needed with us, Bella. In her eyes, we're a young __couple, and__ she feels maternal towards us. She likes it. Needs it. Without it…" He grimaced, his eyes slightly wary._

"_She has nothing," I finished for him._

"_Right." He nodded once, looking at me._

"_There's more, Edward. Spill it."_

"_She's not healthy. And she's scared, love."_

"_Okay," I sighed, nodding in understanding. "And she knows you're a doctor."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Then we're here for __her," I__ stated, giving a voice to the nod he was giving me._

_I was going to let it go, but he had more to say._

"_Before you," he started, his eyes looking a touch cold, but distant with memories, "I wouldn't have…cared what humans did or went through. I had my own problems, you know?" He wrinkled his nose, looking out across the street to our own home. "But watching you help people without question, without __reservations—just__ simply because it was the right or kind thing... Well, it was part of the reason I went back to the hospital last year."_

_He looked uncomfortable with that admission, but I'd never loved him more than I did at that moment. Edward was helping Mrs. Baxter because it was the right thing, and I knew him well enough that he was always searching for that elusive karmic forgiveness for just being a creature he thought was soulless._

"_You have an amazing heart, Edward," I told him, going back to work to clean up our neighbor's lawn._

"_Yeah, but you showed me how to use it…" he mumbled, ending the conversation, because Mrs. Baxter came out to join us._

_~o~_

We stayed home for the next few weeks after Egypt, after cleaning up Mrs. Baxter's front garden. The little old woman caught the flu, and Edward kept a distant, but _very_ observant watch over her.

Once she started to feel better, we talked about the next small trip…Scotland. I sighed, rolling my eyes at the memory of that trip.

Who knew that Scottish boys were so bold? And who knew that my husband would just about lose his grip on his temper? His hold on it was tenuous, at best, anyway, but a flirty young fisherman tested him, and I thought for sure I'd have to use my shield in public.

_~o~_

_Edward had wanted to show me castles and the beautiful country side, and we'd done just that, wandering all over the Highlands, finally making our way back to Edinburgh, just before leaving to come home. We were walking along the shoreline and up and down __docks, when__ my husband stepped away to speak with a boat captain about renting his boat for the evening. It was just a whim, but he wanted to try._

_I smelled the guy before I saw him. He smelled like salt, sea, fish, sweat – it was a potent __smell, if__ I'd ever smelled it. I was leaning on the dock railing when he approached me._

"_The name's James," he said, holding out his hand._

_His name alone set my nerves on edge. It wasn't that he was a bad guy. __I was sure__ he was a fine fisherman and a nice guy, but there was something about him that made me anxious, and I figured it out damn soon. He'd _waited_ for Edward to step away._

_Whether that made him smart or an opportunist, I had no __idea—probably both—but__ he tried his best to be charming._

"_Hi, James," I said, smiling politely, but not giving him much to go on._

"_You're too pretty to be out in this weather," he stated, gesturing with his hand. "American?"_

"_Yeah, and the weather doesn't bother me," I told him, turning back to the water._

_It was overcast and misty, reminding me an awful lot of Forks. It had been like that all day in Edinburgh, and it had been a welcome change to be able to wander around during the day time, but __apparently, James__ was worried about my fragile state._

_I studied his face as he babbled on and on, his accent so thick that I could barely understand half the things he was saying. James was handsome in his own right, well built with a pretty set of hazel eyes, but he kept inching forward, trying to touch my hand. He was funny, but a little pathetic at his attempts to get me to flirt back. That wasn't happening._

"_James," I sighed, finally having to stop him. "Look, I'm sure you're a great guy, but tonight is my last night here. I just want to find my _husband_ and get back to our hotel, okay?"_

_I turned around and began to leave. As much as I was sure James meant no real harm, I didn't want Edward to see this, but it was too late, because he was standing a few feet up the long dock. __And then James__ made the worst mistake. He finally touched me._

_I felt my eyes flash black when a warm hand landed on my shoulder. Damn, I hated to be touched without permission. When I looked up at Edward, the same angry black look locked with mine._

"_Bella?" he said, a forced smile on his face that went nowhere near his __black, ire-filled__ eyes._

_James' hand wavered for just a moment, and I saw his head snap up from the corner of my eye._

"_You want to let her go?" Edward asked, his growl barely kept at bay. "Now?"_

_The uncomfortable warmth left my __shoulder, and__ I took a few paces towards Edward. But I stopped when James spoke again._

"_It was nice meeting you…Bel-la," he said, my name coming out in an immature, sing-song way. "Next time you're through this way, I'll take you out on my boat," he chuckled, pointing to the vessel tied up next to us._

_I looked over at it, and then up at James. Finally, my hand was picked up by strong, __familiar, long__ fingers._

"_Did she give you any indication that she was interested?" Edward asked, and I flinched, because he was using that __eerily__ calm voice he used when he was trying to intimidate, trying to scare someone._

_It totally worked. James __shrugged and took a__ step __back, covering__ it up by leaning casually on the dock rail._

"_Did you, my love?" Edward asked me softly in my ear._

"_No," I sighed, looking up at him. "In fact, I was just telling him I wanted to find __you and go__ back to our hotel, baby."_

_Edward looked smugly at me. "No boat?"_

"_Nah," I said with a small smile._

"_Then let's go, Mrs. Cullen," he chuckled, ignoring the fact that James was watching the whole thing._

_Edward froze momentarily, his eyes flashing black, and I realized that __James had just__ thought something totally uncalled for._

"_Oh, damn," I groaned so __softly, only__ my Edward could hear it. "What?"_

_Before he could answer, James called his buddy over. "Hey, Glen, remember that night in Glasgow?" he asked, looking me up one side and down the other._

"_Yeah," his friend called from the boat, but didn't join us._

"_Doesn't this one remind you of her?" he chuckled._

_Glen's head shot up from the net he was working __on, and__ a frown darkened his features. "No, Jimmy, leave them be, and get your sorry ass back to work. We have to unload this haul before dark, you git."_

"_Too bad you're married, Bel-la," he sang again. "The things I could show you… Things pretty boy over there has no idea about…"_

_I laughed. I couldn't help it, because my pretty boy was quite the handful naughty-wise all on his own, but my laugh was cut off when Edward moved towards the man._

"_Edward, stop," I hissed, gripping his arm. "So not worth it. Really." I leaned to whisper in his ear. "Take me back to the hotel, baby. He's got nothing on you, handsome. You can show me all sorts of naughty things…"_

_Edward grinned, his eyes flickering to mine as his deadly tongue snaked out to drag across his bottom lip. "Yeah?" he verified, raising a sexy ass eyebrow at me._

"_Oh, yeah," I chuckled, kissing his cheek. "He smells like cat food, Edward…"_

_That did it. Edward barked a laugh, shaking his head and taking my hand in his. He brought his lips to my wedding ring and kissed it reverently._

_He barely glanced at James before we left, whispering in my ear the most deliciously dirty things as we walked back to the hotel._

_~o~_

"Excuse me," the sweetest, most soothing voice said softly at my side. I looked up to see my Edward standing there, guitar case in hand. "May I please set this here for the moment?"

I fought my smile and won. So that was the game we were playing. I wasn't supposed to know the hot, young musician in the Irish café.

"Sure, not a problem," I said with a smile, but my habit of biting my bottom lip always came out when it came to him, because he was so handsome and sure of himself, it sometimes made me feel lovesick and nervous and just plain head over heels for him.

"Thank you," he murmured, giving me one last glance, before turning towards the tiny stage in the corner.

He smiled softly, with a nod of his head, leaving his guitar case in the chair next to mine. As he walked away from me, I noted how he was dressed – typical carefree young man, with black jeans and t-shirt, and interestingly enough, a black and gray plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up.

But it was the guitar he was using that made me tilt my head at him. It wasn't the most recent one I'd picked out when we were in New York; it was the one he'd had when he came home to me. It was the one he'd bought while he was away from me for two years.

Without saying anything, he began to play softly, the breath catching in my throat.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed to myself, shaking my head, but I smirked at him anyway. He never forgot anything.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
_

_Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You'll wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way

_Marry me__  
Today and every day__  
Marry me__  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe__  
Say you will__  
Mm-hmm__  
Say you will__  
Mm-hmm__  
__  
Promise me__  
You'll always be__  
Happy by my side__  
I promise to__  
Sing to you__  
When all the music dies__  
__  
And marry me__  
Today and everyday__  
Marry me__  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe__  
Say you will__  
Mm-hmm__  
Say you will__  
__Marry me__  
Mm-hmm __  
_

I wasn't sure it was possible to love him more, but I did. He was so vulnerable up there, singing softly, a sweet smile planted on his face as he would watch his hands and not me. His long eyelashes would rest against his skin when he closed his eyes, while his errant hair fell to his forehead. His long fingers moved effortlessly on the guitar, as the music softly wafted around me.

I couldn't believe he was singing the words he'd spoken, just a month prior. How he found a song that said the most perfect thing, I'd never know.

_~o~_

_We were in Germany, leaving Berlin and heading into the countryside to __hunt. Edward had rented__ a motorcycle while we __were here, and we'd pulled__ over just to admire the view. We were sitting on a low rock wall, overlooking hills and valleys. Edward was sitting behind me, his fingers playing with my wedding __ring, while__ he hummed softly in my ear._

"_Do you regret how you ended up proposing to me?" __I asked__, smiling as he chuckled._

"_You mean the Tanya thing?" he clarified._

"_Yeah…I mean, what _were_ your plans?" I giggled, turning to look at him, but he didn't let my hand go._

_He smiled softly, shaking his head. "You said yes. Isn't that all that counts?"_

_I laughed, kissing his chin. "Come on. I know you had a plan, Edward."_

_He took a deep breath, looking a little embarrassed at having been put on the spot. "It was almost Christmas. After that disaster of a party," he started, snorting humorlessly, because Tanya had kissed him at the worst time ever, "our family was going to leave us. Alice knew what I had planned, so she was making them all go, but she kept my secret." He paused, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "I was going to take you to my room, light candles, and give you my mother's ring then. I would have gotten down on one knee and asked you properly._

"_I'm not sure I'd do it that way, if I had a do-over," he continued, brushing a strand of hair from my face. "I hated that you were upset about…Tanya," he growled softly, rolling his eyes. "But you were so beautiful, even in tears. You told me that seeing me with someone else was your worst nightmare. I knew then that you loved me so very much, that it didn't matter how I asked you."_

"_You're right," I told him. "I'm just glad you did."_

"_Me, too, baby," he whispered against my lips. "I'd ask you every day, just to hear you say yes, my sweet, beautiful girl. It was one of the best days of my existence when you said you'd be my wife."_

_~o~_

"May I join you?" The velvet voice I heard in front of me caused my body to shiver.

I snapped out of my memory, to see Edward standing there, still playing a stranger. I smiled, nodding to the chair beside mine.

"Sure," I said, watching him put his guitar away. "You play well."

"Thank you." He smiled, almost shyly. "I have a great muse…"

I bit my lip to fight my smile, looking away from him, and noticed that he was getting stares from all over the café. Oh, the groupies never went away, but they couldn't have him.

"That must be some muse to bring talent out like that," I said, flirting shamelessly.

"She's damn near perfect," he chuckled, holding out his hand. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. I'm Edward Cullen."

My breath caught, and I could have cried at the special memory he was replaying. I blinked hard, shaking my head at him, but reaching out to take his hand. "Bella Swan," I whispered, swallowing thickly. My eyes burned at the need to shed a tear that couldn't fall.

"Well, Bella Swan, what brings you here?"

"This café? Or Ireland in general?" I asked, smirking at him, but leaned my elbow on the table to be able to set my chin on my hand.

"Yes."

I grinned, looking down at my now cold tea. "I was invited here…to this café."

"But you're alone," he countered.

"Not anymore," I chuckled.

"Oh, she states the obvious," he muttered to himself, but he was too adorable with his smile down at his lap. "And Ireland?"

"Holiday," I answered, losing myself in his sweet, amber gaze. He may have been playing a stranger, but he _never_ looked at me like one. He couldn't do it.

He smiled, nodded, and shrugged, obviously hearing my thoughts, but he went on. "Then I only have how long until you take your beautiful presence away from me?"

"That depends," I snickered.

"On?"

"How long have you got?" I giggled.

"Forever," he sighed, his eyes darkening just a touch.

"Good answer," I laughed, shaking my head.

"I try. Did you like the song?"

"I did. It reminds me of something," I mused dramatically, tapping my chin. "A conversation I had most recently."

"Ah, and I just happened to sing about it."

"You did. Uncanny." I grinned, wanting nothing more than to climb into his lap.

Right then, I saw his struggle. His brow furrowed, his arms shifted, and his smile widened. He almost welcomed me into his embrace.

"Did you mean the words you sang?"

"Every word."

"She's very lucky, your muse," I stated, nodding one time.

"She's beautiful. I'm the lucky one," he replied, shrugging.

"I think one line in the song was wrong. You can't wear out 'I love you' or 'you're beautiful,'" I told him.

"I'm gonna try," he chuckled. "Until she tells me to stop."

"She won't. No woman in her right mind would stop that," I laughed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"She must be crazy to put up with me, I think."

"Oh, now, you can't be all that bad. You're awfully handsome. You're quite the romantic…with the music and singing. You obviously have decent hygiene, because you smell good. Are you homeless, jobless?" I giggled.

"No, I…do okay," he chuckled.

"Um, do you have some mental disorder I can't see?"

"She accused me once of having multiple personalities," he snickered, tilting his head at me.

"Ah, well…we all have moments we aren't ourselves. Let's see. Are you a criminal?"

"I've never been arrested," he said, choosing his words carefully, and I almost laughed out loud.

"No, I bet you haven't. Then she's not crazy…she's chosen pretty well, from what I can tell."

"What about you?" he asked, switching gears on me. "You said you were invited, but where is he?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's around someplace," I sighed, shrugging. "He's never let me down before."

"Never?" he countered with a raised eyebrow.

My gaze snapped up to meet his, and his face was serious. He really wanted an answer.

"Once," I said quietly. "But he'll never do it again."

"What did he do?"

"Broke up with me…a long time ago, said I wasn't good enough for him."

"I can't imagine. Must've been the other way around."

"That's what he said when he came back."

"Did you make him beg? Crawl on his knees?" Edward asked, a smirk on his face. "You should have."

"No," I sighed, smiling at my hands. "I didn't make him beg. I didn't need him to beg."

"What did you need?"

"For him to love me again," I whispered, shaking my head. "That's it. Everything else was inconsequential."

"I'm sure he never stopped," Edward said, leaning forward and taking my hand. "And from the looks of things, he got smart," he chuckled, turning my wedding ring.

"Let's just say he learned his lesson," I teased, biting my bottom lip again when Edward laughed.

"Oh, I'm quite sure he did," he said, his smile so beautiful. "Where are you staying?"

"A hotel a few blocks away."

"Me, too. May I give you a ride, Miss Swan?"

"Bella. Call me Bella," I corrected him. "And yeah, that'd be great."

Edward stood from the table, dropping a few bills on the table and picking up his guitar. He offered me his hand, and I took it, letting him guide us outside.

Somehow, I'd lost track of time, the night having completely descended. He led me to the passenger side of the rental car, but it was the painful sound of his voice that made me spin in his arms.

"Bella…" he whispered, tugging my hand.

"Edward," I groaned, launching myself into his arms, my mouth meeting his.

I found my back pressed into the side of the car. And never one to miss an opportunity, I wrapped my arms and legs around him to get him closer.

"I never stopped, baby. I swear to God," he panted against my neck, his head finally falling to my shoulder as he hugged me close.

"I know," I soothed him, running my fingers through his hair. "I didn't, either."

"I love you…so fucking much, Bella," he groaned, planting kisses to my neck.

"Take us home, Edward."

~oOoOo~

**EDWARD **

"Aw, no, Carlisle, really?" my girl whined, and I couldn't help but laugh. "You couldn't find another school in the entire city of London that _didn't _have uniforms?"

"It's a perfectly good school, ladies," Carlisle said, covering our asses. We owed him big time. "Private prep school…it's a large school, too. You'll blend in better…"

"We don't _blend_," Bella laughed humorlessly, shaking her head. "We just…_are_."

"Relax, little sis," Emmett snorted. "You girls will freakin' _rock_ the pleated skirt."

"That's so twisted," Alice muttered, shooting a deadly glare at Jasper, who was looking completely impassive, but his mind was hilarious. "They're probably lovin' this shit…"

"They are. Look at their faces, Alice," Bella growled, jerking her chin my way. "Edward, did you do this?"

"No, ma'am," I lied smoothly, knowing she was most likely seeing right through me. "Carlisle set up the school for us while we were in Ireland, my love."

Yeah, she was totally seeing through me, because Jasper's thoughts confirmed it.

_Dude, she's totally gonna kick your ass, _he thought with a silent laugh. _She's radiating distrust…but you'll live, because she's also highly amused._

Emmett, Jasper, and I all tried to play innocent, but it didn't work. The girls may not have known everything, but they knew us well enough to see we weren't complaining about private school. At all.

"Pervs," Rose snarled, rolling her eyes. "I hope you choke on the ties you have to wear."

All the girls huffed, walking out of the room and heading upstairs of the family home.

"Pay up," Carlisle chuckled silently, holding out his hand. "I told you they'd place blame on me. If they find out, you boys are toast."

We all slapped fifties into his hand with a smile. It was totally worth it.

"I should tell them," Esme giggled, rolling her eyes at us. "But it's much more fun to watch you boys squirm."

I smirked, shaking my head. "We'll be fine. It is the better school," I said, trying to sound diplomatic. "It's big, everyone dresses the same, and maybe we will blend in."

"It's across town, too," Carlisle added, but he was still smiling. "That makes it easier for you guys to live the way you want. Edward and Bella can keep their house, the rest of you can stay here. If Alice plans parties or anything, you can use this place."

"Thanks, Carlisle," Emmett whispered, slapping his back.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Get your butt upstairs! Now!" Bella's voice rang out from our room on the third floor room, making me jump.

I ignored the laughter from my brothers, father, and mother, racing up the stairs. I opened the door to see what she was pissed about.

"Damn," I sighed, trying to fight my smile.

"You think this is funny?" she asked, turning and pointing to the canopy bed, where I'd set out the complete uniform for her…or me; I wasn't sure which.

"I…well, I just thought…maybe you'd want to see the new uniform, love," I said, failing miserably at sounding innocent.

She smirked, shook her head, and started walking towards me. For the first time ever, I feared for my balls.

"Edward, I'm not stupid," she whispered, placing her hands on my chest. "I'm so aware that this school was your idea. Want to know how I know?"

I stayed silent, not admitting anything. And I stayed utterly still, because her fingers were tracing awfully close to something I deemed quite important. She grazed her nails over the front of my zipper, and I inhaled sharply.

"I know…because I used your phone the other day," she said smoothly, her thumb circling the button of my jeans. "And you know what I found?" She paused, waiting for me, but I was silent. "I found an email from Carlisle, so you're busted, Mr. Cullen."

I groaned. "Bella, I…"

"Don't," she whispered, placing a finger on my lips. "I know you've wanted this. What I _didn't_ know was that your brothers had the same…um, perversion," she chuckled.

I smiled, biting my lip and shaking my head. "Good school…we'll fit in," I continued to lie.

"Right," she laughed. "Okay, fine. Then that…" she said, pointing back to the bed, "…can wait. You'll wait until the first day of school…just like your brothers."

It was at that moment that I heard the whine and groan from my brothers just downstairs. They were being told the same thing. The girls knew all along, despite the fact that we'd been damn diligent on not making a specific decision in order to throw Alice off.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I should have discussed it with you," I hedged, sounding just as whiny as Jasper and Emmett at that moment. "But you've never said no to private school…just boarding and Catholic schools…"

She snorted, fighting her smile and shaking her head. "You're right, baby. I didn't. And I don't have a really big issue with this, but you do realize, you're sending the three of us into that school looking like every dirty teacher's wet dream."

I froze, not sure whether I should be as turned on as I was by hearing the words "wet dream" fly out of my sweet girl's mouth so smoothly. I felt the pounding of footsteps up to our room. The door burst open, and my sisters came into the room to stand beside Bella with folded arms, my brothers hot on their trail.

"Oh hell no!" Emmett growled, pointing to Rose. "We're changing schools, then. No asshole is gonna…"

"Shut it," Jasper sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's too late. Orientation is tomorrow, you dolt."

"This is actually a good thing," my Bella chirped, sounding awfully happy about this, which made me a little nervous. "It saves me from having to go shopping, really." She looked over at Rose and Alice, who were nodding and shrugging in agreement.

I was a dead man, because if they were okay with not shopping, they were totally going to punish us for this stunt.

What I realized for the very first time was that I was in deep shit. I used to ignore it when my brothers would pull things like this, but this time I was in on it, and it felt…good. No longer did I stand back and watch them do things just to get into trouble, and now I could understand why. It was hilarious, first of all, and second, the girls were stunning when they were pissed.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Look, ladies," I sighed, holding up my hands in surrender. "I get it, you're all mad that we didn't consult you on the…_dress code_ of the new school. But it's not like we don't dress for you whenever you've asked us to."

"Yeah," Emmett and Jasper agreed at the same time, nodding like fools.

"Or play music, or go shopping, or put on anything that you set out for us… It's only fair, girls," I reasoned, hoping to hell that they let us off the hook, because there was no going back at this late stage. We were registered.

"No fighting at the first sign of staring," Rose stated, pointing to Emmett. "I don't care what you see or hear. You picked this…you deal with it."

"'Kay," we agreed.

"No manipulation of emotions, Jazz. I don't care what you feel from them. You can't suddenly make a guy horny for the janitor," Alice growled.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a nod to his head.

"And Edward Anthony, one word about what someone is thinking…and I swear you'll regret it. You made this bed…lie in it, got me?" Bella said firmly.

"Bella, I can't…promise that…" I growled, running a hand through my hair. "You know that."

She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Try."

I pouted, knowing I was setting myself up for failure, because she was going to look amazing…every day. She was going to look like sin in knee-high socks. "I'll try, baby…that's all I can say. If someone is a threat…"

She giggled, rolling her eyes. "No more threats, got it, guys? If we want to stay here a while, then we need to behave. No fighting, no jealousy, no standing out. Yes?"

She was right, as usual.

"I want to stay for a while, Edward," she urged, her face more serious. "Can we try? Please?"

I watched my sisters nod with her in agreement, both totally serious. I looked to my brothers, who looked like they'd been kicked. We'd started this as a testosterone-filled joke, but we didn't take into account that this was the first real try at fitting in a very long time. New York was a necessity due to the fighting. The last time we'd truly tried to fit in was when we all went to Dartmouth with Bella, and that had been brilliant. Even the move to Portland had been because we were needed closer to Forks and the pack, thanks to Felix's antics.

This time, we were safe—no more threats, no more fighting, and no more looking over our shoulders. This truly would be the chance to go back to something that we could consider normal. England was the first place with the most perfect weather for us, since leaving Forks. My family was whole, completely without bloodlust now. And we all wanted to settle in.

"Yes, ma'am," I finally conceded, nodding and shoving my hands into my pockets.

~oOoOo~

"What car, sweet girl?" I asked, standing at the front door.

"The Volvo, of course," she called from upstairs at our house.

I grinned, taking the keys off the hook. "Of course, what was I thinking?" I chuckled, shaking my head at her laugh from above me.

It was the first day of school. The first day we were going to do this long term for the first time since Dartmouth. We decided to use some of the names we'd used in New York. Alice and Bella wanted to use Swan again, because it fit them perfectly—Charlie found that very amusing. Emmett and I were going to keep Cullen, like we had in Dartmouth—brothers, and the only adopted children of Carlisle and Esme. And Jasper and Rose both opted for Hale, just like they'd used in Forks. It was perfect—three sets of siblings, three last names.

Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I were starting as sophomores. Emmett and Rose were juniors. This would give us plenty of time left in the area, and give my beautiful girl a chance to relax in one place for a while.

"Baby, we gotta go," I called, turning when I heard her bounding down the stairs. "Oh damn," I sighed, shaking my head. "You look like…heaven, hell, and all things in between…"

She laughed, stopping on the bottom step. My eyes raked over her, starting with the baby doll shoes, to the white, knee-high socks, to the short, blue plaid, pleated skirt, finally ending on the fitted, white, button down shirt that just made her chest look that much more amazing.

"Your fault, Edward," she snorted. "Live with it. One mention of pigtails…"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Hell, no. I like it down, love."

"Come here," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "You know, I used to think you were just the most perfect thing," she said with a sweet wink, "but now that I'm your wife, I see the real you, Edward."

"What?" I laughed.

"How is it a doctor two times over, with the strength of twenty men, and a mind reader, for God sakes, can't seem to get his socks into the laundry hamper, or tie his tie straight?" she asked with the sweetest of giggles as she straightened my tie.

"I don't know," I chuckled, running a hand through my hair. "That's why I have you."

"Maybe." She grinned, tilting her gorgeous head at me. She was at face level, due to the fact that she was on the step above me. She leaned in, kissing my lips softly. "I love you," she whispered, pulling back to press my tie straight one more time.

"Oh, sweet girl, I love you, too." I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her flush to me. "Are you nervous? It is the first day…"

She smiled, brushing my hair from my forehead and placing a kiss there. "No."

"Really?" I asked, completely shocked, because she usually was pretty nervous on the first day of any school.

"Yeah…I'm ready for this. I know parts will be boring and parts annoying, but I'd like to stay here as long as we can."

"This is how it should have been after Dartmouth, baby," I told her, swaying her back and forth. "Without emergencies or fighting, this is what it should have been. Just…"

"Boring?" she giggled.

"Yeah," I sighed. "How sad is it that I'm looking forward to boring?"

"Me, too." She smiled, pressing her forehead to mine. "We should go, handsome."

"Rules, Bella," I said, smiling at her groan. "Carlisle wanted me to remind you…"

"Don't let anyone touch me if it can be helped. Tell you or someone at once if something makes me uncomfortable…like scents or unusual feelings in my shield. Remember our story."

"What's our story, love?"

"Carlisle was the attending doctor the night of an apartment fire in Chicago. Alice and I lost our dad, and Rose and Jasper lost their mother. Carlisle and Esme took us in as foster kids. You and Emmett were already adopted…when you were babies," she said, grinning. "I got this, Edward."

"You do, my sweet girl," I laughed.

She hung onto my neck as I dragged her across to the front door, her toes skimming the tiles.

I chuckled at her. "This is it, baby. It's a different life now. I've lived it more times than I can count."

"Yeah, but this time, you have me," she said with a sweet grin.

"Thank God for that," I sighed, kissing her, before setting her on her feet.

As I shut and locked our front door, I thought back to the first day I'd attended Forks High. Bella hadn't arrived yet, and wouldn't until the middle of the next year. It seemed mundane, boring, a repetitive life. It was dark, without light, my life filled with the same thing over and over. I watched my siblings somewhat make the best of it, but I never could. I just trudged through it, never expecting things to change.

And then this bright shining star, with sweet, expressive brown eyes and chestnut hair crashed into my life, setting everything that I thought I knew aflame, burning it, because as of that moment, I never needed to look back. She was my life, my everything, my future.

A sense of déjà vu came over me as I let my girl into the car, and I smiled, walking to the driver's side. I'm sure it had everything to do with the Volvo and school and the small hand linking her fingers with mine. Some things stayed the same, because they were the parts that we could cling to in this life.

I kissed the back of her hand, thinking that things also changed. In our case, it was for the better. All of it. We were stronger, better people since we'd met. We'd seen things most people never dreamed of seeing—both good and bad. We were each other's best friend, partner, mate, and spouse.

And I, for one, was glad that we could take this next step together with a different outlook. It wouldn't be boring; it would be calm. It wouldn't be mundane; it would give us a chance to stay in one place long enough to have a life. And this time, I wouldn't trudge through it; I'd be right beside the best thing that ever happened to me.

"I love you, Bella Swan," I chuckled, pulling out of our driveway.

She smiled, leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Love you, too, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**A/N… I know…it was sentimental and fluffy. It was a touch melancholy, but I couldn't help it, because ending this made me feel a little bit melancholy. I wanted to end this on a note that said they were going to be okay. That the next step would be something easy and calm. I wanted to end this saying that despite Edward and Bella's connection, the family fun-filled dynamic was still there. But I wanted their history to shine through, as well. I wanted them to never forget that they were apart for 2 years, and it was miserable. I wanted them to remember that, because it gives their happiness a different outlook. They could be grateful for what was in their arms.**

**And yeah...I totally see Demitri as the Magi character from _The Mummy_. He's played by Oded Fehr. HAWT, I tell you! It's the long hair and olive skin...not necessarily the facial hair, though that looks damn good on this guy. I'm just sayin'.**

**I really want to thank all of my readers for sticking with this long journey that started in 2009. I want to thank you for all of your laughs, encouragement and reviews. And I love each and every one of you. I know most of you want another story…and I HEAR you. I do. If something along the lines of a decent plot comes through my mind, then I swear to write it.**

**JenRar is my saving grace…without her, these last few stories would have just been chaos! ****So THANK YOU! And if you aren't reading her story "Could it be Destiny?" you're totally missing out on a sticky, sweet Edward. You could just eat him up, I tell you! **

**Now…one more thing…the song Edward sang… It's **_**Marry Me**_** by Train. It was introduced to me by a friend and I fell in freakin' love with it.**

**Lastly, I am working on a new fic. It's AH, with Canon couples…sort of. You'll understand when I finally post the first chapter, because there are some mysteries involved. Anyway… I'm working on a summary, but in a nutshell: **_**Blood and Glory**_**…****Mercenary Edward and his team are hired to find the daughter of technology mogul, Charlie Swan. It's an adventure, it's a little darker than some other things I've written, and this is something I've been rolling around in my brain for a while now. I hope to see some of you there. I'm not sure when it will post, but put me on alert, so that you'll know.**

**Now…review for me. Review, because this may be the last of our little vamp story. Review, because according to your last messages, you've been reading the hell out of this story. And review because it's Valentine's Day…and you love me! LOL :D ****So, with so much love and tears and a big hug, I say thank you again. And until next time… Later.**


	46. Chapter 46

~oOo~

Hey everyone! :)

There is now the start of a series of outtakes, future takes, and o/s's for the Angel Series. You'll find it on my profile. The first one is up... An Angel's Kiss. It takes place not long after this story ends. Enjoy.

~oOo~


End file.
